Impian
by Kurosaki D Jasmine
Summary: 10.000 tahun yang lalu tumbuh sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat banyak sekali buah yang memiliki corak-corak yang aneh (buah iblis) , diantara buah-buah itu ada 1 buah yang berukuran besar seperti inti dari pohon tersebut,suatu hari ada seorang putri yang memakan buah besar itu dan mendapatkan kekuatan seperti dewa, putri tersebut memiliki keturunan Senju dan Uchiha, Up Arc baru C30
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan cerita saya hanya mengambil nama karakternya dan juga alurnya

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda

Chapter 1

West Blue Pulau Eddesa

Terdapat seorang anak kecil yang sedang berlari dari kejaran penduduk/masyarakat bukan karena, kenakalannya tapi, karena garis keturunannya yang merupakan Quincy dan manusia (saya buat disini semua clan Uchiha adalah youkai) tapi yang anak itu lebih benci adalah kenapa ia harus lahir diclan uchiha

"Monster"maki seorang penduduk  
pada anak

ia disebut monster karena laju pertumbuhannya sangat pesat sehingga membuat takut para penduduk itu takut, ia baru berumur 1 tahun tapi tubuhnya sudah seperti anak 8 tahun dengan rambut berwarna Orange gelap yang mirip ibunya membuat dia semakin dihina karena merupakan manusia, oleh para penduduk. Nama anak itu adalah Uchiha Menma. Menma berlari kehutan untuk tidak mendengarkan makian para penduduk dan menenangkan diri, tapi dia terpeleset dan jatuh kedalam lubang  
"ad.. Aduh sakit, dimana aku"ucapnya

"siapa kau"ucap seseorang yang berada didalam lubang

"Menma. Uchiha Menma dan kau sendiri siapa"ucapku polos

"Rantao"ucap wanita berambut coklat diikat ponytail dan dengan kacamata a.k.a Rantao

"bagaimana caranya kau kesini menma"  
ucap Rantao

"aku terpeleset dan jatuh"ucap menma polos

"hahaha"ucap rantao tertawa

Beberapa menit kemudian Merasa kesal karena terus ditertawakan menma pun bertanya

"apanya yang lucu"Tanya menma kesal

"caramu kesini"jawab rantao

"tempat apa ini"tanya menma yang mulai tenang

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu"Tanya Rantao

"karena, aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini dan kenapa kau ada disini"jawab dan tanya menma lagi

"banyak sekali pertanyaannya, biar kujawab yang 1 dulu tempat ini ruang bawah tanah tempat aku tinggal"ucap rantao

"kenapa kau tinggal disini, kenapa tidak diluar saja"tanyaku lagi dengan nada polos

"karena aku diasingkan"jawabnya

"ehhh berarti kita sama ya"ucapnya

"sama, apa maksudmu"tanya rantao

"penduduk desa tidak mengakui ku sebagai teman/penduduk, dan mereka lebih menganggapku sebagai monster karena pertumbuhanku, dan karena aku adalah.. Quincy dan manusia " jawabnya

"ehh begitu rupanya, dan apa kau membenci quincy " tanya rantao

"tidak aku tidak membenci quincy" jawabnya

"kenapa"tanyanya lagi

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa "jawabnya polos

"oh iya, soal laju pertumbuhanmu apa ingin kuhentikan agar tidak berlebihan"tanya rantao

"apa kau bisa melakukannya" tanya Menma

"tentu saja bisa"jawab rantao mantap

"tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau ajari aku cara bertarung" tanyanya

"untuk apa, untuk berkuasa"tanya rantao memastikan

"bukan" jawab Menma

"tapi untuk melindungi apa yang ingin kulindungi"jawabnya lagi

"baiklah akan kuajari besok nanti" jawab Rantao mantap

"boleh, benarkah terima kasih banyak rantao-san"ucap menma

Melihat raut wajah menma entah kenapa rantao juga merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hatinya

Keesokan harinya. Menma datang memakai terowongan yang dibuat rantao-san tidak seperti sebelumnya yang masuk dengan cara jatuh yang tempat nya menuju tempat latihan yang rantao katakan yaitu dibawah tanah (udah tau didalam tanah masak ketanah lagi) dengan melewati pintu yang ada dilantai (seperti tempat urahara kisuke)

"selamat datang menma, kalau begitu mari kita mulai latihannya " ucapnya

"baik"ucap menma semangat

"ambil ini"sambil melemparkan pedang

"ouh ouh"ucap menma kesulitan menangkap pedang

"Bahaya sekali melemparkan pedang seperti itu"ucap menma kesal

"iya iya maaf"ucapnya enteng

Ingin rasanya menma mengeluh karena kelakuaannya tapi jika ia mengeluh kapan dimulai latihannya

"baiklah kita mulai dari gerakan dasar dan latihan fisik"ucap rantao sambil mempraktekan cara menggunakan pedang

"pertama kita mulai gerakan dasar dulu, dan untuk latihan fisik lari 500 kali putaran tempat ini dan lakukan back up dan push up masing-masing 500"ucap Rantao,

"AP" ucap Menma langsung dipotong oleh Rantao "dan akan ditambah 500 setiap 1 hari" Menma yang mendengarnya hanya menganga lebar tidak percaya apa dikatakan Rantao. Rantao pun mulai mempraktekan gerakan Rantao yang tergolong sulit yaitu menebas kedua arah pada saat yang hamper bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka melakukan latihan fisik

"baiklah ayo kita mulai"ucap menma sambil meniru gerakan rantao

Beberapa jam kemudian

'Banyak sekali kesalahan saat menma meniru gerakanku, tapi saat kulihat lagi dia mempelajari kesalahannya dan menggabungkannya dengan gerakan yang kuperlihatkan bagaimanapun juga itu tetap menakjubkan, dan juga staminanya luar biasa aku pikir dia tidak akan bisa melakukan latihan fisik yang kuberikan' batin Rantao

"ano nah rantao-san kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan pulau"ucapnya membuka pembicaraan

"karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya"jawabnya

"kenapa?apa maksudmu?"tanyanya lagi

kemudian rantao membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan segel yang ada dipunggungnya melihat hal itu menma mengerti

"kenapa mereka menyegel kekuatanmu" tanya menma

"karena dulu aku melakukan percobaan kehidupan abadi dan gagal, dan menghancurkan 1/10 pulau eddesa " jelasnya

"begitu ya, ayo mari kita lanjutkan latihannya " ucap menma

"yah "ucap rantao mantap

9 hari kemudian

Setelah 9 hari dilatih oleh rantao yang bagaikan neraka, Menma diberitahu oleh rantao bahwa yang menyebabkan tubuhnya berkembang dengan cepat diakibatkan hollwofikasi(perubahan hollow)

"apa itu hollowofikasi" tanya menma  
"hollowfikasi adalah percobaan membuat manusia menjadi hollow atau sebaliknya, biasanya hollowfikasi tidak akan memicu pertumbuhan, sepertinya ada pengecualian ya, karena dihollowfikasi dilakukan sejak kamu lahir tidak mengherankan kalau itu memicu pertumbuhan" jelas rantao  
"lalu apa sudah ada obatnya untuk menghentikan pertumbuhan akibat hollowfikasi" tanyanya lagi  
"tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan obatnya untuk menghentikan pertumbuhanmu yang berlebihan akibat hollowfikasi" sambil memberikan obatnya kepada Menma  
"ohh begitu kalau begitu aku ambilya obatnya terimakasih rantao-san" jawab pun meminum Obatnya

Rantao melihat ekspresi bahagia menma diajuga jadi ikut bahagia karena perilaku menma dan anaknya hampir sama yaitu tidak mengeluh akan segala sesuatu (salahnya dirimu Rantao) dan sulit untuk mau mendengarkan orang lain. Menma yang melihat keanehan pada rantao lalu bertanya

"anda kenapa Rantao-san" tanya menma yang bingung melihat wajah rantao bahagia

"ahh tidak apa apa kok, hanya saja melihatmu mengingatkanku akan anakku yang telah mati" jawabnya Sedih

"maaf ya"ucap menma

"untuk apa minta maaf" tanya rantao

"karena sudah mengingatkan mu akan anakmu yang sudah mati"jawab menma

"tidak apa apa, aku tidak sedih kok" ucapnya

"ohh iya aku ingin mengajarkanmu 1 teknik lagi apa kau mau " tanya rantao

"teknik apa? "tanya menma

"teknik membatalkan semua kemampuan " jawab rantao

"memangnya ada teknik seperti itu " tanya menma

"tentu saja ada, tapi untuk bisa mengaktifkan teknik itu kau harus bisa melihat cahaya dan bayangan pada musuh, ohh iya aku punya catatannya tunggu sebentar "ucap Rantao dan mencari buku catatan yang berisi cara membatalkan semua kemampuan dan apapun itu

"ahh ini dia ketemu " ucapnya memegang sebuah buku yang masih bagus

"ini aku berikan buku ini untukmu " ucap Rantao lalu memberikan buku

"Ahh, terimakasih Rantao-san"ucap menma

"jaga baik-baik ya buku itu " ucap rantao

"ahh yah" ucapnya lalu menerima buku

"terimakasih ya rantao-san, aku pulang dulu ya aku takut jika hahaue marah karena aku sudah tidak pulang selama 9 hari,dan aku juga mau segera mempelajari buku ini" memperlihatkan buku

"yah silahkan datang lagi ya Menma "ucap rantao tersenyum

"tenang saja, aku pasti akan berkunjung lagi besok " ucap menma mantap

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu " keluar dari persembunyian rantao lalu dia pun berlari ke tempat latihan buatan yang dibuat secara diam diam, lalu dia membuka buku itu dan membaca

"untuk bisa membatalkan kemampuan musuh, pengguna harus bisa melihat cahaya dan bayangan pada musuh"bacanya

"apa maksudnya ya " gumamnya

Lalu menma membuka halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik lalu membacanya

"teknik membatalkan semua kemampuan juga bisa membatalkan kematian dan kehidupan " gumamnya

"aku jadi semakin semangat mempelajarinya " gumamnya semangat

walaupun menma sudah bersemangat mempelajarinya ia tetap bingung pada cahaya dan bayangan pada musuh, jadi menma tidur untuk menenangkan pikirannya

Keesokan harinya menma membuka buku itu lagi dan dibacanya dengan teliti, tetap saja dia tidak mengerti apa maksud melihat cahaya dan bayangan pada musuh, pada akhirnya menma pergi ketempat rantao untuk meminta bantuan bagaimana caranya, tapi saat dia ditengah hutan ia mendengar ledakan dari arah rumahnya dan yang lebih parah lagi rumahnya jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dibutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk bisa kesana, tanpa pikir panjang lagi menma segera kesana

sementara itu didekat rumahnya para penduduk berkerumun melihat apa yang terjadi

"Ahh ternyata rumah anak monster itu ya "ucap salah satu penduduk santai

"aku harap anak itu juga mati dalam ledakan itu hahahaha" ucapnya senang

"tapi ledakan apa itu tadi" ucapnya salah satu penduduk

"mungkin hanya kecelakaan saja " jawab salah satu penduduk santai

"mungkin kau benar " setuju para penduduk lalu ada yang bertanya

"apa kalian mendengar suara aneh " tanya para penduduk

"kau benar suaranya seperti meriam angkatan laut " jawab salah satu penduduk

"ehh ehhhhhh meriam " semua penduduk terkejut, lalu datanglah bola meriam itu

Duarrr... Duarrr

para penduduk yang panik pun segera ke central 46 untuk meminta bantuan

Sedangkan dicentral 46

"sial mereka mengetahui kudeta yang kita rencanakan" ucap salah satu dewan

"sepertinya di clan kita ada penghianat" jawab yang satu lagi

"kita tidak ada pilihan lagi selain melawan mereka " ucap salah satu dewan

"kalau begitu, angkat senjata kita ladeni mereka " ucap salah satu dewan semangat

"yeah"ucap mereka semua semangat

Lalu diberi perintahnya"seluruh pasukan angkat senjata kita hadapi mereka "

Lalu mereka semua pun pergi kemedan perang untuk menghadapi para angkatan laut yang mengetahui rencana kudeta mereka, tapi nasib tidak memihak pada mereka disana terdapat kelima gorousei dan 3 admiral

"sial apa mereka berniat memusnahkan kita " umpat salah satu pasukan Uchiha

"jangan menyerah apapun yang terjadi kita harus menang" seru komandan mereka

"yeah"semua pasukan bersorak semangat

dikapal angkatan laut

"ya ampun mereka itu berisik sekali ya " ucap salah satu gorousei

"yeah kau benar, mereka pikir mereka bisa mengalahkan kita dengan sharingan dan jumlah " ucap gorousei yang lain

"hey sharingan itu bukankah sesuatu yang sulit" ucap gorousei yang lain

"kau benar, kalau begitu ini akan mudah " ucap gorousei botak menyeringai

"kalau begitu aku turun dulu tidak asyik jika aku datang tidak mendapat hiburan "ucap gorousei botak

"yeah kau benar " ucap gorousei bertopi

"kalau begitu kita berpencar dan bunuh semua uchiha yang kalian temui tidak peduli siapapun itu"ucap gorousei brewok

lalu mereka berpencar ke berbagai arah sama dengan para admiral yang berada dibelakang mereka

Uchiha Masaki itulah nama ibu Menma

Dirumah menma yang terkena ledakan meriam masaki ibu menma mulai bangun tapi

"kenapa aku tergeletak disini, dan kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan"ucap masaki bingung 'ini seperti ada yang mengambil kekuatanku' batin Masaki

lalu datanglah orang botak berpakaian kimono putih dengan membawa pedang menghanpiri masaki

"nona sepertinya kau kesulitan mau kubantu " sambil mengangkat pedangnya atas atas untuk menusuk jantung masaki

"tidak perlu" ucap masaki dingin

"begitukah tapi aku rasa kau perlu bantuan" ucapnya kemudian menusukan pedangnya pada jantung masaki

Jlebb

Sementara itu ditempat Menma

Sejam berlari akhirnya menma sampai juga dirumahnya setelah beberapa hari tidak kerumah karena berlatih, menma terhenti melihat apa yang terjadi

"tumpukan mayat apa ini"ucapnya melihat tumpukan mayat

"JANGAN JANGAN AKHR "teriak seseorang

Menma pun berlari ke arah rumahnya karena khawatir ibunya kenapa kenapa , tapi terlambat ibunya sudah mati dibunuh gorousei botak berkimono putih  
Menma yang melihat hal ini ia terdiam beberapa saat sampai ada yang memanggilnya

"Menma kau uchiha menma benar bukan" ucap salah satu penduduk wanita (ibu)

"ya, kau punya perlu apa denganku"ucanya datar

"tolong anakku ,kalau tidak dia akan dibunuh"mohonnya melihat anaknya akan dibunuh angkatan laut

"aku menolak"ucap menma datar

"apa"ucap ibu itu

"apa kau tidak mendengarnya aku menolak untuk menyelamatkan anakmu" ucapnya datar

"Kenapa, kenapa kau menghianati kami"ucapnya sambil menangis

"menghianati, kapan aku menghianati kalian, teman saja bukan kenapa aku harus repot repot menolong anak yang selalu menghina ku, jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya selamatkan sendiri bukankah kau clan uchiha bukan yang mempunyai kemampuan mata yang berbahaya itu, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja"ucap menma datar

"aku tidak bisa karena itu aku meminta tolong selamatkan anakku"mohon ibu itu

"aku tetap menolaknya, itu bukan urusanku"jawabnya datar

Setelah pergi dari tempat itu semua orang yang ada disana heran bagaimana bisa bocah menggunakan sharingan apalagi itu Mangekyo Sharingan yang mulai berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dengan pola Bunga berkelopak enam berwarna merah darah dan didalamnya terdapat bunga berkelopak tiga berwarna hitam yang terkenal karena tidak ada uchiha lagi yang bisa membangkitkan mata itu, sementara itu menma menuju ke tempat dimana gorousei botak tadi membunuh ibunya dan bertanya

"kenapa kau membunuh ibuku"tanya menma dingin + datar

"karena dia salah seorang uchiha " jawabnya santai

"tidak akan kumaafkan"ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pedang kepada gorousei

"oooh kau bisa menggunakan pedang tapi aku ragu seorang bocah sepertimu bisa menggunakan teknik pedangnya hahaha"ucapnya tertawa

"kita mulai saja pertarungan kita"ucap menma, lalu berlari mengayunkan pedangnya dan terdapat goresan besar pada tempat yang terkena serangan tadi

"bocah siapa namamu"tanya gorousei sedikit kagum

"Uchiha Menma"jawab menma Datar

"begitu ya setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bertarung dengan orang kuat lagi sepertimu"ucapnya mantap

Lalu gorousei melihat retakan yang dibuat menma tadi, dia tercengang  
"seorang bocah bisa melakukan ini"gumam gorousei  
Lalu dia melihat ke menma dan kaget apa akan apa yang dilihatnya

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, sepertinya aku beruntung karena berjalan kesini"ucap gorousei

"Eternal Mangekyo sharingan apa itu? "tanya menma

"apa kau tidak tahu eternal mangekyo sharingan "tanya gorousei bingung kenapa seorang uchiha tidak tahu nama matanya sendiri

"aku tidak tahu, kalau mangekyo sharingan aku tahu"jawab menma

"ohhhh, daripada kita berbicara lebih baik kalau kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita"ucapnya pd

"kau benar aku setuju"ucapnya berlari lalu mengayunkan pedangya dan cahaya biru keluar dari pedangya keluar sebuah sabit berwarna biru mengarah ke si botak dan menghindarinya lalu terjadi ledakan lumayan besar

"teknik itu, apa namanya"tanya gorousei

"aku belum memberi nama teknik itu"jawabnya  
Lalu gorousei botak itu menyerang tapi yang anehnya adalah kenapa seranganya mengenaiku sedangkan seranganku tidak mengenainya sama sekali. Menma pun mundur beberapa langkah

"sepertinya kau tidak bisa menggunakan haki"ucap gorousei botak

"haki apa itu"tanya menma

"padahal kupikir ini akan menyenangkan ternyata tidak " ucapnya laku menyerang menma

Inclauden sword

Menma pun balas menyerang setelah pertarungan yang baru beberapa menit dimulai menma sudah kelelahan karena kelihaian orang tua itu menma pun mundur beberapa langkah menggunakan shunpo yang dia pelajari dari Rantao

"kenapa kau menjaga jarak"tanya gorousei

"menjaga jarak hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan sepadan sedangkan kau tidak sepadan denganku" jawabnya mantap

"Kau sombong juga rupanya "ucap menma  
"memang benar kondisiku yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya sekarang " gumam menma

Lalu menma melihat hal yang aneh  
"apa itu " ucapnya, cahaya dan bayangan

"apa yang kau bicarakan dan apa yang kau lihat "tanya gorousei bingung

"sepertinya yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini adalah aku"ucanya lalu berlari untuk menebas cahaya dan bayangan

"percuma saja bagi orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan haki tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku"ucapnya bangga  
lalu tubuhnya kembali seperti semula tapi ada yang aneh dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah lalu dia melihat badanya dan ternyata itu darahnya

"kurang ajar bagaimana bisa ,bukankah kau tidak bisa menggunakan haki"tanya gorousei

"memang benar aku tidak bisa menggunakan haki tapi bukan berarti tidak ada cara lain untuk bisa mengalahkanmu"jawabnya santai

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa masih ada hal lain untuk bisa menyentuhku" tanyanya

"yeah, dengan menebas cahaya dan bayangan aku bisa melukaimu"jawab menma

"cahaya dan bayangan apa yang kau maksud aku tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan mu"ucap gorousei

"kau tidak perlu mengerti karena kau akan mati"ucap menma

"kau cukup sombong juga " ucap gorousei menyeringai

Lalu gorousei yang lainnya datang

"apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa melawan bocah saja begitu lama"ucap gorousei bertopi

"yeah benar aku setuju apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi bermain main kah dengan bocah ini"ucap gorousei tinggi

"dia bukanlah bocah biasa lihat matanya" ucap gorousei botak

yang lain pun ikut terkejut melihat matanya

"Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan"ucap semuanya terkejut

"aku mengerti kau kewalahan melawan bocah ini karena dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti monster"ucap gorousei berkumis

"yeah bukan hanya itu dia menggunakan teknik yang aneh"ucap gorousei botak

"teknik aneh apa itu"ucap gorousei brewok

"aku tidak tahu pasti tapi teknik itu bisa membuatku terluka seperti ini"ucap gorousei botak

"oohh haki kah "jawab semuanya kompak  
"bukan"ucap gorousei botak

"lalu apa teknik yang bisa menyentuh tubuh pengguna buah iblis, yang kutahu hanya haki"ucap gorousei bertopi

"kalau tidak salah dia mengatakan cahaya dan bayangan "ucap gorousei botak

"hey kalian apa bicaranya sudah selesai aku masih punya urusan dengannya"ucap menma

"bocah yang sombong juga ya"ucap gorousei tinggi

"kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja bertarung melawan bocah itu"ucap gorousei brewok

"yeah"ucap gorousei yang lain

"ohh 5 lawan 1 boleh juga"ucap menma dan mengayunkan pedangnya kepada mereka dan keluar tebasan berwarna biru  
mereka pun menghindar walaupun sedikit terluka karena serangan menma  
akhirnya merekapun mengeluarkan senjatanya masing masing

Camuflage cloud

Air toru

Kick smash

Punch crash

Mereka menyembunyikan diri (yang dilakukan oleh gorousei bertopi) lalu menyerang dengan memanipulasi udara (yang dilakukan gorousei brewok)dan dilanjutkan dengan tendangan dan pukulan penghancur ( gorousei tinggi dan berkumis). kesemua serangan itu mengenai menma karena tekniknya terlalu cepat menma pun tidak bisa membalas ataupun menghindarinya. menma pun tergeletak dan tiba tiba tubuhnya ditusuk oleh para gorousei

"cih rupanya tidak sehebat yang kupikirkan ya"ucap gorousei bertopi

"kau benar "ucap gorousei brewok

"aku heran bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengalahkannya dengan cepat "ucap gorousei tinggi

"mungkin saja karena kita menyerang dari 4 sisi dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar ataupun membalasnya"ucap gorousei berkumis

"mungkin kau benar karena bocah ini tadi sangat kuat sekali"ucap gorousei botak

"ahh lupakan ayo kita cari barang yang kita incar dari tadi "ucap gorousei botak

"apa yang kau katakan kita sudah mendapatkannya"ucap gorousei brewok

"ahh kalau begitu kita pulang saja lagipula semuanya sudah selesai "ucap gorousei tinggi

"kau benar ayo kita pulang "ucap mereka semua, merekapun melangkah kekapal yang ada di pelabuhan untuk pulang

=================TO BE COUNTINUED=================================


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan cerita saya hanya mengambil nama karakternya dan juga alurnya

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Warning : bagi yang tidak suka tekan back untuk kembali, dan ceritanya juga gaje dan abal karena saya masih newbie

Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda

Setelah terkena serangan, menma sekarat dan hampir mati 'bergerak…..bergerak….bergerak…..BERGERAKLAH TUBUHKU AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI SEBELUM MEMBUNUH ORANG ITU'teriak Menma dalam batin tapi karena dirinya yang haus akan balas dendam hollow dalam dirinnya terbangun dan mengambil alih kendali tubuh Menma

Wusshh  
Suara yang aneh ternyata suara tersebut adalah suara rambut menma yang tiba tiba memanjang dan munculnya topeng aneh bertanduk disertai tubuh yang tertato dan bulu dipergelangan tangan dan kaki

Gorousei yang mendengar suara itu pun berbalik

"suara berisik apa itu "ucap gorousei bertopi

"mungkin hanya suara angin"ucap gorousei berjanggut

"aku tidak yakin itu suara angin "ucap gorousei brewok

"kalau begitu suara apa"ucap gorousei bertopi

"kalau begitu kita pastikan saja "ucap gorousei botak, kemudian mereka berbalik dan terkejut melihat sosok yang sudah mati hidup lagi

"siapa kau"tanya gorousei kepada sosok menma yang telah berubah, merasa diabaikan gorousei pun bertanya lagi

"aku tanya siapa kau"tanya gorousei

Grooaarr

"tidak mendengarkan ku"ucap gorousei botak

Kemudian menma yang telah berubah memegang suatu pedang yang berbeda, pedang panjang dan besar yang melebihi ukuran tubuhnya(zangetsu milik Ichigo), dan menyerang gorousei secara membabi buta, gorousei terkejut melihat kecepatan menma yang sangat cepat bahkan tidak bisa dideteksi haki. Ada yang terlempar dan berlumuran darah dikepalanya, ada yang terluka sekujur badan dan ada yang terluka akibat tebasan pedang

"sial kuat sekali dia sangat berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya"ucap gorousei bertopi

"yeah kau benar dia kuat sekali, padahal hanya bocah apalagi kalau dia sudah dewasa dia pasti akan menghalangi kita "ucap gorousei botak

"kalau begitu kita harus membunuhnya sekarang juga sebelum terlambat "ucap gorousei brewok

"ya kau benar kalau begitu kita harus menggunakan teknik andalan kita "ucap gorousei bertopi

Kemudian

Infinite toru

Sennen blade

kick death

Hyakuman ryuu punch

Lalu tampak orang brewok mengambil udara dan apapun yang ada disekitarnya dan menembakkannya pada Menma , lalu si botak menebas disekitarnya dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi dan menciptakan seribu serangan pedang yang memiliki Shockwave disetiap tebasannya, lalu si tinggi menendang udara dan menciptakan gesekan yang sangat hebat pada udara dan keluarlah meriam udara yang sangat besar mengarah pada Menma, lalu kumis berubah menjadi naga dan memukul udara ratusan kali dan ada yang tampak keluar yaitu tangan naga yang berukuran 10 meter dengan jumlah ratusan. Dikeluarkanlah secara bersamaan teknik andalan mereka untuk bisa mengalahkan menma, menma yang melihat serangan itu balas menyerang, menna mengayunkan pedangnya dan terbentuk sebuah pemotong berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna hitam merah yang besar (seperti Getsuga Tensho). Serangan mereka pun beradu antara pemotong menma atau teknik para gorousei, terjadi dorong-dorongan antara teknik Menma dan gorousei dan terjadilah ledakan besar

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Serangan menma kalah karena serangan para gorousei tiba tiba menyatu dan menghancurkan teknik pemotong menma alhasil menma pun kalah tapi sebelum jatuh hollownya bertransportasi menjauh sehingga menma tadi membuat pulau dan laut bergetar sajauh 3 km dari pantai pulau, Gorousei yang melihat hal ini tersenyum karena bisa mengalahkan monster itu yang dikira lenyap karena seranganya

"kita berhasil menyingkirkan monster itu dengan ini kita bisa menguasai dunia "ucap gorousei brewok sambil menunjukan hogyoku yang mereka curi dari tempat rahasia clan uchiha

"ngomong ngomong apa kau tahu cara menggunakannya"ucap gorousei botak

"tidak, karena itulah kita harus mencari tahu"ucap gorousei brewok

"dengan benda itu senjata kuno pun tidak akan menjadi masalah"ucap gorousei bertopi

"kau benar tapi sebelum itu kita harus tahu cara menggunakannya "ucap gorousei bertopi

"kalau begitu ayo kita kembali kekapal tempat ini bau mayat "ucap gorousei berjanggut dan kemudian berjalan kekapal

semua prajurit angkatan laut yang melihat gorousei terluka parah terkejut karena kekuatan mereka setara dengan dewa kematian

"ano gorousei-san apa anda baik baik saja"tanya seorang prajurit angkatan laut takut  
"yah aku baik baik saja, lebih baik kau mengurusi persiapan berlayar bodoh" ucap gorousei bertopi membentak

"baik "ucap prajurit angkatan laut ketakutan

Kemudian para gorousei pun naik kekapal untuk diobati dan kembali ke mariejoa

Setelah kemenangan mereka mengalahkan para Uchiha, angkatan laut berpesta selama berhari-hari untuk merayakan kemenangan

Sementara itu ditempat menma

'Ahh...apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku tertidur disini dan,... Apa itu mimpi 'gumamnya ragu

Lalu dia berlari kekediaman uchiha untuk memastikan apa itu mimpi atau tidak, sesampainya ia disana ia terkejut tumpukan mayat yang sama dengan mimpinya dan darah yang mengering sepertinya sudah beberapa hari

'jadi ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataan,... Sial sial sial kenapa semua ini harus terjadi. Ini salah orang itu akan kubunuh orang itu suatu hari nanti'gumamnya penuh dendam kemudian dia ke tempat mayat ibunya berada dan mengambil mayatnya untuk dikuburkan dibukit

'maafkan aku ibu karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanmu'gumamnya lirih penuh kesedihan

Menma pun pergi setelah menguburkan ibunya dan pergi ketempat perpustakaan yang menyimpan banyak rahasia antara lain, hakuda,kido,dan zanjutsu. Dan secara dia tidak sengaja menemukan buku yang berisikan wilf of D

'buku apa ini'gumamnya penasaran lalu membaca buku itu dan terkejut setelah mengetahui kekejian dan ketamakkan pemerintah dunia lalu ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan orang yang memiliki semangat dari d untuk mengetahui orang seperti apa d itu

Dia menggabungkan hakuda dan kido kemudian tercipta teknik shunko dan mengasah kemampuan pedangnya dengan zanjutsu dan melakukan latihan fisik yang sangat keras yaitu berlari keliling pulau back up dan push up dengan masing-masing jumlah 50.000

1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian penyerangan

Dan menma yang sudah menyelesaikan latihannya terlihat didekat tebing

'ohh rupanya pulau ini dijaga ketat'gumam menma melihat 51 kapal berukuran besar mengitari pulau

"ahh tidak ada salahnya aku membajak 1 kapal untuk dipakai "ucapnya senang

Dikapal angkatan laut ada seorang prajurit yang melihat menma di tebing dengan pedang yang diseret karena terlalu besar

"oyy apa yang disana itu manusia atau aku yang sedang berkhalusinasi"ucap seorang prajurit angkatan laut tidak percaya dengan matanya

"tidak mungkin clan uchiha sudah kita hancurkan 1 tahun yang lalu jadi jangan bicara yang tidak tidak"ucap seorang prajurit angkatan laut tidak percaya

"kalau begitu yang disana itu apa "ucapnya dan melemparkan teropongnya

"a hh ka-ka-kau be-be-benar itu seorang manusia yang membawa pedang besar seperti pembunuh... Tapi tenang saja walaupun ia seorang uchiha ia tetaplah bocah "ucap seorang angkatan laut ketakutan melihat menma

"tidak,,... Kita tidak boleh meremehkan bocah itu karena aku pernah mendengar rumor bahwa pada saat gorousei membunuh seorang wanita ada bocah yang melawan kelima gorousei bahkan gorousei terluka parah dan bocah itu mati, walaupun bocah itu mati tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa bocah seperti itu akan muncul lagi "ucap seorang angkatan laut ketakutan

"kalau begitu ini gawat "ucap seorang angkatan laut gemetar ketakutan setelah mendengar rumor seorang bocah

PEMBERITAHUAN SEMUA KAPAL ADA SEORANG UCHIHA YANG MASIH HIDUP DI ARAH JAM 9 DI TEBING

kemudian semua kapalpun pergi kearah jam 9 (barat) untuk membunuh uchiha itu dan mereka terkejut setelah yang mereka lihat hanya bocah yang membawa pedang besar melebihi tubuhnya

"pemberitahuan dari kapal mana tadi yang memberitahukan bahwa ada seorang uchiha yang masih hidup "teriak Vice admiral dikapal 8

"dari kapal 5 pak "ucap seorang prajurit angkatan laut

"beritahukan kepada mereka bahwa ITU HANYALAH SEORANG BOCAH DAN TIDAK PERLU DITAKUTI DASAR BODOH"ucap Vice admiral kapal marah karena serasa dipermainkan sedangkan 24 vice admiral yang lain santai saja karena informasi ini benar yaitu seorang uchiha yang masih hidup

kemudian salah satu dari vice admiral yang memimpin sebagian 50 kapal yang diperintahkan untuk menjaga tempat itu memberi perintah "semua meriam arahkan meriam kearah anak itu"ucap vice admiral tegas

"tapi vice admiral lawan kita hanya seorang bocah tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu "tanya seorang prajurit angkatan laut

"apa kau belum pernah mendengar rumor bahwa yang menyebabkan gorousei terluka parah waktu itu disebabkan oleh seorang bocah "ucap vice admiral

"itu tidak mungkin vice admiral, tidak mungkin seorang bocah bisa membuat gorousei terluka parah "ucap prajurit angkatan laut tidak percaya

"kalau begitu kenapa gorousei terluka parah waktu itu dan aku juga mendengar rumor bahwa bocah yang membuat gorousei terluka parah mengaktifkan eternal mangekyo sharingan yang merupakan legenda dalam clan Uchiha itu sendiri "ucap vice admiral sedikit ketakutan

"mustahil, Semua kapal arahkan meriam kearah jam sembilan dan tembak anak itu "ucap prajurit memberi perintah

"tapi itu hanya seorang bocah tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu"ucap prajurit kapal lain

"sudah jangan banyak tanya dan tembak saja ini perintah "ucap prajurit angkatan laut tegas

"baik,semua kapal arahkan meriam kearah jam 9 dan tembak "ucap prajurit angkatan laut

sementara itu ditempat menma yang melihat hal itu hanya menyeringai "jadi mereka mulai menembak ya"ucap menma santai kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan diayunkannya pedang dari samping kiri atas sampai kanan bawah(horizontal) yang kemudian membentuk sebuah pemotong yang berbentuk bulan sabit sedangkan para angkatan laut yang melihat hal itu meriam yang berjumlah 1500 buah bisa dihancurkan sekaligus dan belum lagi serangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menghancurkan meriam mengarah ke 50 kapal dan kemudian pemotong berbentuk bulan sabit pun menghancurkan semua kapal kecuali 1 kapal yang sepertinya sudah rusak parah. Menma pun terlihat sedikit kelelahan dan membatin'teknik tadi masih memakan banyak kekuatanku, walaupun kekuatanku bisa terisi dalam waktu 5 detik tapi tetap saja itu lama'  
kemudian menma pergi kekapal itu untuk melihat

Angkatan laut yang melihat hal itu pun tidak percaya 50 kapal perang berukuran besar dengan prajurit berjumlah 100.000 dan 24 vice admiral dihancurkan begitu para prajurit angkatan laut yang tersisa dari kapal yang sudah rusak parah itupun melihat sesuatu yang mendekat kearah mereka, lalu mereka mendengar

"hehh kalian menyedihkan sekali lari dari musuh "ucap menma mengejek

"diam kau monster kami tidak membutuhkan nasihatmu"ucap prajurit angkatan laut ketakutan

"oi oi oi aku juga punya nama yaitu uchiha menma"ucap menma santai

"apa katamu uchiha menma"ucap vice admiral tidak percaya

"apa kau benar benar uchiha menma "ucap vice admiral memastikan

"yeah "ucap menma santai

"mustahil"ucap vice admiral

"apa anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang dia vice admiral "ucap prajurit angkatan laut bingung

"apa kau ingat dengan rumor yang kukatakan tadi "ucap vice admiral

"y yeah "ucap prajurit ragu

"dialah bocah itu dikarenakan ia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar kemudian diberikannya julukan O'noshi (Raja Kematian) Menma "ucap vice admiral ketakutan

"apa habislah kita, kita akan dibunuh olehnya"ucap prajurit angkatan laut ketakutan

"ahh soal itu tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh kalian"ucap menma sanati

"benarkah "ucap prajurit angkatan laut berharap bahwa pendengaran mereka tidak salah

"kalian jangan termakan rayuannya mungkin saja itu jebakan "ucap vice admiral

"jika aku ingin membunuh kalian pasti sudah kulakukan dari tadi, aku kesini cuman ingin tanya apa kalian mempunyai peta dunia baru dan apa kalian tahu dimana Gol D Roger"tanya menma

"yeah kami punya dan kami juga mengetahui dimana gold roger "ucap vice admiral

"kenapa vice admiral kami bersedia mati demi angkatan laut anda tidak perlu memberitahukan dimana gold roger dan memberi peta itu "ucap prajurit angkatan laut yang merasa kehormatannya terinjak injak

"dasar bodoh kalian, jika kita mati disini maka siapa yang akan memberitahu informasi penting ini bahwa uchiha menma masih hidup"ucap vice admiral lantang

'benar benar jika kita mati siapa yang akan memberitahu bahwa uchiha menma masih hidup 'gumam para prajurit angkatan laut yang merasa kehormatannya kembali

kemudian mereka memberikan peta dunia dan memberitahu lokasi gold roger

"terima kasih ya"ucap menma senang

para angkatan laut yang melihat hanya diam saja karena jika mereka tertawa mereka akan dibunuh disisi lain mereka pun merasakan bahwa uchiha menma hanya bocah biasa, setelah urusannya Selesai Kemudian menma pun pergi ketempat lokasi Gol D Roger

saat dalam perjalanan  
'lebih baik aku ohara dulu untuk mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut 'gumamnya, kemudian menma pun merubah arah terbangnya (loncat diudara kaya Doflamingo, tapi Menma menggunakan Shunpo yang diajarkan Rantao untuk lompat diudara) dan menuju ohara. Setelah beberapa jam terbang menma pun sampai ohara, penduduk terkejut melihat kedatangan menma, bagaimana tidak terkejut melihat seorang anak kecil membawa pedang besar yang melebihi tubuhnya sehingga pedangnya diseret dari langit. lalu menma pun bertanya

"permisi paman, apa paman tahu dimana prof. Clover"tanya menma sopan

"Ahh maksudmu prof. Clover yang sangat pintar itu"jawab paman tadi

"tentu saja dia pintar kalau tidak pintar dia tidak akan digelari professor"ucap menma sedikit bercanda

"ahh iya iya maaf maaf, jika kau ingin mencari prof sebaiknya kau pergi ke perpustakaan ohara"jawab penduduk menunjuk pohon besar

"ohh begitu, terima kasih ya paman "ucap menma menma pun pergi ke perpustakaan ohara untuk mencari prof. Clover

Sementara itu ditempat penduduk ada yang mendengar kabar tenggelamnya 50 kapal angkatan laut  
"woy apa kalian sudah mendengar kabar bahwa ada yang menenggelamkan 50 kapal angkatan laut seorang diri"tanya salah satu penduduk

"Belum, mungkin itu hanya rumor saja tidak mungkin ada manusia yang bisa melakukan hal itu, kalaupun bisa itu pasti ulah Shirohige atau Gold Roger. Memangnya kapan kau mendapatkan kabar itu "jawab salah satu penduduk

"beberapa jam yang lalu aku mendengar kabar itu dari orang yang melihat kejadiannya"ucap salah satu penduduk

"memangnya dimana kejadian itu "tanya salah satu penduduk

"dipulau Eddessa"jawabnya berhasil membuat syok para penduduk yang berada disana

"apa kalau begitu berarti ada beberapa clan menakutkan (uchiha termasuk) yang masih hidup "ucap seorang penduduk

Sementara itu ditempat menma

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya sampai juga di perpustakaan Ohara

"huuh akhirnya sampai juga "ucap menma lalu bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil berumur 4 thn

"siapa kau, kenapa kau kesini"ucap anak itu

"ahh namaku menma salam kenal "ucap menma enteng

"namaku nico robin salam kenal juga. Jadi ada apa kau kesini menma "tanya robin

"aku kesini untuk bertemu prof. Clover untuk membicarakan sesuatu "ucap menma

"heehh membicarakan sesuatu ya padahal hanya seorang anak kecil tapi bicaranya kayak orang dewasa"ejek robin

"berisik urus saja urusanmu sendiri "ucap menma

"baik...baik mau kuantar bertemu prof. Clover"ucap robin

"heh kau tahu dimana prof. Clover "ucap menma remeh

"tentu saja dia itukan guruku"ucap robin enteng

"hohh ternyata dia itu gurum-ehhhhhh"ucap menma tidak percaya

"sudah... Sudah terkejutnya nanti saja mau kuantar atau tidak "ucap robin

"mau "ucap menma

"ohh kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke perpustakaan ohara untuk bertemu prof. Clover"ucap robin lalu mereka masuk keperpustakaan, alangkah terkejutnya para arkeolog disana mereka melihat robin bersama seorang anak laki-laki lalu para arkeolog yang disana pun mulai menggoda robin

"ciee robin siapa yang kau bawa itu, kekasihmu kah "goda para arkeolog

"bukan dia hanya ingin bertemu prof. Clover"bela robin

"ahh baik baik jadi mau apa dia bertemu prof. Clover "ucap seorang arkeolog

"katanya dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan prof. Clover"ucap robin

"membicarakan tentang apa robin"ucap seseorang dibelakang robin

"Prof. Clover"ucap robin

'jadi dia prof. Clover yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya itu tapi kenapa nama dan gaya rambutnya sama 'gumam menma

"jadi kau mau membicarakan apa emmm" tanya prof

"Namaku Menma aku ingin membicarakan tentang peta Grand Line apa paman mempunyainya "tanya menma

"tentu saja aku punya memangnya untuk apa"tanya prof. Clover

"untuk bertemu Gol'D Roger untuk menanyakan apa itu wilf of d"ucap menma sukses membuat semua orang disana terkejut akan perkataannya tadi

"darimana kau tahu tentang itu"tanya prof. Clover terkejut

"aku membacanya dari sebuah buku walaupun ada bagian yang terobek"jawab menma santai

"buku. Buku apa itu apa kau membawa buku itu "tanya prof. Clover berharap

"tentu saja tidak tapi mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku memberitahukan apa yang ada dibuku itu"jawab menma

"benarkah"ucap prof. Clover dan para arkeolog lain

"yeah baiklah kita mulai dari mana ya ahh ya kita mulai senjata kuno saja. Baiklah dahulu pada zaman kekosongan ada sebuah kerajaan yang membuat sebuah senjata kuno yang berniat digunakan untuk perdamaian dunia tetapi didalam kerajaan itu ada yang berkhianat dan berniat menggunakan senjata kuno itu untuk menguasai dunia senjata itu bernama pluton, uranus, dan poseidon dan para penghianat itu membentuk aliansi dengan 20 negara untuk menjatuhkan negara itu tapi karena adanya pluton dan Uranus ditangan musuh kerajaan itu terelakan kalah dan organisasi itu sekarang dikenal sebagai pemerintah dunia. Bersambung "ucap menma

"ehh bersambung berarti ada sambungannya dong cepat beritahu kami"ucap seorang arkeolog dengan puppy eyes

"ahh kalau itu mustahil"ucap menma

"kenapa "ucap para arkeolog bingung

"karena aku hanya membaca setengahnya saja jadi mustahil "ucap menma enteng

"kenapa kau hanya membaca setengahnya saja dan kenapa kau menyebut organisasi itu pemerintah dunia "ucap para arkeolog

"kenapa aku membaca buku itu hanya setengah karena buku itu terlalu tebal dan kenapa aku menyebut organisasi itu pemerintah dunia karena organisasi yang melibatkan 20 negara dan 20 raja cuman pemerintah dunia benar bukan"jawab menma

"terus kau membaca buku itu dimana kami akan pergi ke pulau itu sekarang juga"ucap seorang arkeolog

"Pulau Eddessa"ucap menma

"Apppa"ucap para arkeolog tidak percaya  
"jadi kau berasal dari pulau itu "ucap seorang arkeolog

"yeah dan nama panjang ku uchiha menma"ucap menma sukses membuat terkejut para arkeolog

"sekarang aku ingin meminta peta Grand Line itu"ucap menma

"baik baik ini"ucap memberikan peta Grand Line

"ohh iya Menma-san berkunjunglah sekali-kali "ucap para arkeolog

"yeah"ucap Menma

Lalu Menma pun pergi ke dunia baru untuk bertemu gold roger untuk menanyakan wilf of d

=================TO BE CONTINUED========================

Penampilan

Uchiha Menma : mirip kayak Ichigo pas kecil

Uchiha Masaki: sama kayak ibu ichigo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saya tidak mengakui kepemilikan cerita saya hanya mengambil nama karakternya dan juga alurnya

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy

Warning : bagi yang tidak suka tekan back untuk kembali, dan ceritanya juga gaje dan abal karena saya masih newbie

Disclaimer Eiichiro Oda

Setelah menerima peta dunia baru dan Grand line yang diberikan Vice admiral dan prof. Clover Menma pun melanjutkan perjalanannya kedunia baru dengan cara melewati Calm Belt untuk menanyakan Wilf Of D kepada Gold Roger. Saat menuju dunia baru Menma dihadang Monster laut berukuran sangat besar dan ada yang seukuran pulau, tapi wajar sih dihadang oleh monster laut karena rute yang diambil Menma adalah Melalui Calm Belt 'Darimana datangnya para monster ini'batin Menma

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Menma pun membunuh semua monster laut itu,ia sedikit kelelahan karena membunuh Monster laut tadi lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke dunia baru dengan berlari diudara menggunakan Shunpo. Setelah beberapa hari Menma melakukan perjalanan akhirnya sampai di dunia baru, disebuah pulau kecil yang memiliki musim semi dan kebetulan sekali disana juga ada bajak laut yang Di cari cari Menma yaitu roger kaizoku-dan ,Menma pun menghampiri bajak laut itu dan bertanya

"Mana kapten kalian"tanya Menma

"hahhhh mana kapten roger, kau bertanya sangat sombong sekali ya bocah mungkin kau ingin merasakan pukulan ku bocah"ucap seorang anggota bajak laut roger berhidung merah

"hey hentikan Buggy dia hanya bertanya dimana kapten roger kenapa kita tidak memberitahukannya saja "ucap orang berambut merah menyala

"bodoh kau shanks mungkin saja dia itu mata mata pemerintah dunia yang dikirim kesini untuk memberitahukan lokasi kita kepada pemerintah dunia "ucap orang berhidung bulat berwarna merah

"hehh kau benar juga kenapa dia menanyakan kapten roger padahal dia hanya anak kecil lalu mau kita apakan dia Buggy "ucap orang yang tadi disebut Shanks

"hmm kenapa kita tidak tanya langsung saja padanya anak kecil tidak bisa berbohongkan"ucap orang yang disebut buggy

"kalau begitu ayo kita tanyakan"ucap Shanks

Setelah lama menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan Menma, mereka bukan menjawab malahan mereka yang bertanya

"hey bocah untuk apa kau menemui kapten roger sebaiknya kau pergilah ketempat orang tuamu "ucap Buggy mengejek

"aku kesini ingin bicara dengan kapten kalian dan aku juga sudah tidak punya orang orang tua"ucap Menma santai

"ohh ingin bicara ya bicara apa bocah "ucap Buggy sarkastik

"bukan urusanmu"ucap Menma dingin

"baiklah aku akan mengantarmu ke kapten roger tapi jangan menyesal ya"ucap buggy menyeringai

"yeah"ucap Menma

Lalu mereka pun pergi ke tempat kapten roger berada yaitu di Bar dan ada yang mengejek Buggy dan Shanks karena membawa anak kecil "hey Buggy anak siapa itu anakmu kah hahahaha"ucap anggota yang lain

Sesampainya mereka ditempat roger ,roger pun mendelik melihat seorang anak bermata madu dengan rambut panjang sepinggang acak acak berwarna orange dan membawa pedang besar melebihi ukuran tubuh anak itu roger pun bertanya "Shanks, Buggy siapa anak itu jangan bilang bahwa anak itu adalah anak kalian hahahaha"tanya roger tertawa

"BUKAN KAPTEN ROGER DIA KESINI INGIN BICARA DENGAN KAPTEN ROGER"Teriak mereka berdua dengan suara yang amat cempreng

"jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan bocah"ucap roger

"aku ingin bertanya apa itu wilf of d"tanya Menma orang yang berada disana Heran bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil mengetahui hal tersebut

"hey bocah darimana kau mengetahui hal itu"tanya roger

"aku membacanya dibuku "ucap Menma

Semua yang ada disana tertawa mendengar jawaban menma

"kau datang sejauh ini hanya untuk menanyakan itu dan buku apa yang kau baca itu bocah "ucap roger masih tetap tertawa

"buku sejarah kekosongan dan aku juga tidak datang kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu saja"ucap Menma, semua yang ada disana terkejut karena buku yang diberitahukan Menma adalah buku paling rahasia didunia dan bahkan sudah tidak ada didunia karena dihancurkan Pemerintah Dunia

"hooh jadi kau punya pertanyaan lain ya apa itu"ucap roger

"aku ingin bergabung dengan kelompok bajak lautmu"ucap Menma semua anggota bajak laut roger yang berada disana tidak menyetujuinya kecuali Rayleigh dan beberapa anggota bajak laut yang lainnya, karena seorang anak kecil hanya akan jadi hambatan untuk mereka

"hey bocah aku tidak tahu dimana kau berasal tapi akan kuberitahu kau tempat ini bukanlah tempat untuk bermain permainan menjadi bajak laut jika kau bersikeras ingin masuk ke kelompok ini kau harus mengalahkanku dulu "ucap anggota bajak laut roger semua yang ada disana manggut manggut setuju apa yang dikatakan sperta benar

"hooh jadi jika aku ingin masuk kelompok ini aku harus mengalahkanmu dulu ya"ucap menma kemudian dia menatap tajam kearah orang yang disebut sperta itu dan wusshh sperta pun pingsan semua yang ada disana tercengang melihat kejadian itu 'haohshoku'batin mereka semua disana

"sepertinya kau bukan bocah biasa ya siapa namamu"ucap orang berambut silver yang disebut Rayleigh itu

"sebelum kau menanyakan nama seseorang kau harus terlebih dahulu memberitahukan namamu terlebih dahulu"ucap menma datar

"ahh iya maaf maaf namaku Silver Rayleigh" ucap Rayleigh

"namaku Uchiha Menma salam kenal "ucap Menma semua yang ada disana terkejut kembali karena fakta bahwa ia seorang Uchiha berarti tidak semua uchiha terbunuh pada insiden itu

"aku menolak, jika kau masih ingin masuk kelompok ini kau harus bisa mengalahkanku dulu"ucap roger semua yang ada disana terkejut kembali karena orang yang dilawannya adalah gold roger walaupun dia seorang uchiha dia tetap bukan tandingannya

"aku menerima tantangan itu tapi jangan menyesal jika kau terbunuh ditanganku"ucap Menma semua yang ada disana heran bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil mengatakan hal tersebut

"jadi dimana kita akan bertarung dimanapun aku tidak Keberatan yang penting tempat itu luas"ucap menma

"ikuti aku"kemudian mereka menaiki kapal kecil dan menuju ke pulau kosong yang luas yang dekat dengan pulau tadi, yang akan dipakai untuk pertarungan mereka, Kru Roger pun mengikuti dengan kapal Oro jackson

Ditempat Roger dan Menma

Setelah mengikuti Roger, mereka pun sampai di pulau yang luas sekali seperti lapangan yang tidak ada apa-apanya karena pulau itu ditinggalkan orang-orang karena sering terjadi gempa. Sebelum memulai pertarungan, roger menanyakan "apa kau tidak mau lari, tenang saja jika kau lari aku tidak akan mengejarmu "ucap roger mengejek

"hoohh cukup sombong juga kau, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak buktikan saja mana yang kuat dan mana yang lemah"ucap Menma kemudian Menma menutup matanya dan membuka matanya kemudian terlihatlah mata Sharingan bertomoe 3 semua kru roger terkejut seorang anak kecil mengaktifkan sharingan bertomoe 3

"kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mulai saja"ucap menma menyeringai lalu mereka mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dengan pedang besar berdiameter 5 cm sepanjang 160 cm dengan penghubung gagang dan bilahnya berbentuk kotak, lalu Roger mengeluarkan pedang miliknya yang memiliki ukuran sepanjang 90 cm dan lebarnya berdiameter 2 cm dan ada yang aneh setelah dia mengatakan "busho" yaitu pedangnya tiba-tiba menjadi hitam pada saat mengeluarkan pedangnya, disisi lain menma juga mengeluarkan pedangnya dan terlihat pedang besar panjang yang melibihi tinggi Menma

Lalu mereka berdua pun bersiap dan

TRANNNKKKK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Terdengar Suara benturan yang nyaring akibat benturan pedang mereka berdua yang amat hebat dan adu bentur pedangpun terjadi selama 5 menit dan terlihat arena pertarungan mereka yang hancur seperti dilanda gempa dan meteor, semua yang ada disana bergumam 'melihat mereka berdua bertarung seperti itu membuatku tidak berguna sama sekali'gumam kru roger  
Rayleigh yang melihat krunya ketakutan sebagai wakil kapten Rayleigh harus bisa memimpin mereka saat kapten roger tidak ada lalu Rayleigh pun berteriak "JANGAN TAKUT DAN MERASA TIDAK BERGUNA APAPUN YANG TERJADI KAPTEN ROGER PASTI MENANG BUKAN" setelah mendengar hal itu semangat kru roger kembali

Sementara itu ditempat menma

"ya ampun mereka berisik sekali ya"ucap Menma sambil mempertahankan pedangnya

"yeah kau benar mereka berisik sekali "ucap Roger setuju

"dan bagaimana jika kita mulai serius saja, aku tahu kau tidak serius sama sekali"ucap menma sarkastik

"kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain, kalau begitu tunjukkan haki-mu "ucap roger

"haki, maaf ya aku tidak memiliki haki seperti kau dan krumu "ucap menma

"sepertinya ini akan mudah karena kau tidak memiliki haki dengan begini kau pasti akan kalah telak bocah"ucap roger mengejek

"hohh kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak buktikan saja siapa yang akan kalah telak orang tua "ucap menma sarkastik lalu menma pun memejamkan matanya dan terlihat mangekyou sharingan yang seperti bunga tiga sisi

"tak kusangka bahwa seorang bocah bisa menggunakan Mangekyou sharingan"ucap roger kemudian roger pun meningkatkan haki nya agar bisa mengalahkan menma dan mereka berdua pun maju dan siap menebas satu sama lain

TRANKS TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

terjadi bentrokan lagi tapi kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan terlihat bahwa menma sangat tidak diuntungkan dan tubuhnya terdorong kebelakang melihat hal itu kru roger senang mengira bahwa menma akan kalah, setelah terdorong kebelakang menma pun menyelimuti pedangnya susano'o nya terlihat bahwa susano'o nya menggulung pedangnya dan menjadikan pedang itu ber aura biru kelam melihat hal tersebut kru roger kembali menelan ludah bahwa menma bukanlah anak/bocah biasa

5 hari kemudian

Setelah 5 hari Menma dan roger bertarung terlihat pulau yang menjadi tempat bertarung mereka hancur lebur, gunung-gunung terpotong, laut terbelah, kawah besar sana sini. tanpa menyisakan apapun kecuali mereka berdua dan kru roger, kru roger pun terkejut seorang anak kecil bisa bertahan selama 5 hari biasanya anak seumuran dia pasti akan tidur jika hari sudah malam

Kembali ke tempat Menma

"bagaimana jika kita selesaikan pertarungan ini dalam 1 serangan roger" ucap Menma

"yeah aku setuju aku juga sudah tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ini "Balas Roger

Lalu mereka berdua pun mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan mereka pada pedang nya masing masing lalu menma pun memejamkan matanya dan mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dan meningkatkan Susano'O yang menyelimuti pedangnya dan Roger meningkatkan Hakinya sampai batas dan terlihat haki miliknya berwarna hitam sangat kelam sampai auranya keluar dari pedangnya mereka pun siap dan saling menebas satu sama lain

"oahhhhhh"teriak menma dan roger

" **Sōki bureikāzu** " (Menma)

" **Seifuku-sha hakai** " (Roger)

Pedang Menma menjadi Hitam merah dari biru kelam seperti menyimpan suatu kekuatan besar dan melesat kearah Roger menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal. Pedang Roger juga mengalami perubahan yaitu pedang yang berwarna hitam dengan aura hitam yang menguar-nguar dan percikan-percikan berwarna hitam ungu keluar dari pedangnya, kemudian Roger juga melesat kearah Menma menebaskan pedangnya secara Vertical

TRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKKKKKKKKKKK BLAAAAAAAAARRRARRRARRRRRRRR

Suara Hantaman pedang pun terdengar sangat dahsyat sampai memekikan telinga Dan terlihat Roger dan Menma yang berada ditempat bersebrangan yang kemudian terdengar suara pedang patah

KRAKK PYARRRR CRASHHH

lalu kru roger pun mendekat alangkah terkejutnya mereka melihat pedang kapten mereka hancur Dan melihat tubuh Roger tertebas melintang dari dada kiri sampai kanan lalu tubuh Roger pun ambruk "bruk", dan juga terlihat Menma juga Pedang yang menyelimuti (Susano'O) hancur dan pedang yang ada didalamnya retak, dan juga ia mempunyai luka melintang dari dada sebelah kiri sampai perut bagian kanan, dan terlihat pemandangan yang mengerikan gunung terpotong (oleh Menma) dan laut terbelah (oleh Roger) lalu menma pun ikut terjatuh "Bruk" "kita harus menolong mereka sebelum terlambat "ucap croccus "hn"jawab yang lain. Lalu mereka pun membawa tubuh menma Dan Roger kekapal untuk diobati

Dikapal

"hey apa disini ada yang memiliki darah SRH+ "Tanya croccus

"yeah aku memilikinya"jawab salah seorang kru

"kalau begitu bersiaplah untuk transfusi darah aku Akan mendonorkan darahmu kepada bocah ini "ucap croccus

"apa, kenapa kita harus menolongnya croccus-san"balas yang lain tidak setuju

"Karena Dia adalah temanku, apa kalian lupa apa yang dikatakan kapten Roger waktu itu sebelum memulai pertarungan hah"bentak croccus

"yeah aku ingat terus kenapa bukankah dia kalah "ucap yang lain tidak setuju

"benar dia sudah kalah bukan"ucap yang lain menyetujui

"kalian salah,apa mata kalian buta kah, pertarungan mereka itu imbang, apa kalian tidak melihatnya bahwa pedang kapten Roger patah walaupun sudah dialiri dengan haki terkuat miliknya, dan juga sesuatu yang tidak diketahui yang menyelimuti bocah bernama Menma itu hancur dan pedangnya retak, jika benda biru itu tidak ada pasti pedang bocah itu juga hancur"ucap Rayleigh

"apa pedang kapten Roger patah ini tidak mungkin bukankah pedang itu termasuk 13 pedang terkeras didunia "ucap yang lain tidak percaya

"bohong. Nah Rayleigh-san katakan bahwa semua ini bohong "ucap yang lain tidak percaya

"aku tidak ingin menakuti kalian tapi dia sama sekali tidak menggunakan haki untuk melawan kapten roger"ucap Rayleigh  
"apa"ucap yang lain karena tidak percaya

BRUK BRUK

Ada yang terjatuh Ada juga yang pingsan mendengarnya

"cepatlah kita membutuhkan transfusi darah untuknya"ucap croccus

"baik"ucap yang lain

"aku akan memulai transfusi darah nya "ucap croccus

Skip Time

"ehh "ucap menma lalu memegang wajahnya dengan tangannya lalu melihat atap warna coklat

"apa kau sudah sadar "Tanya Roger

"seperti yang kau lihat"jawab Menma

keheningan Melanda mereka berdua Karena mereka berdua Sama sama tidak suka keheningan maka menma pun membuka pembicaraan"siapa yang menang "Tanya menma "aku rasa pertarungan kita imbang" jawab roger "ohh" menma hanya beroh ria saja

"ayo keluar menma, tempat ini sangat membosankan sekali"ucap roger

"memangnya berapa lama aku pingsan"tanya menma

"entahlah"jawab roger santai

===================TO BE COUNTINUED======================

Untuk Pertanyaan

The RASTAVARA :*maaf sebelumnya tapi menurutku ceritanya agak kecepatan makanya terlihat agak aneh  
*Apa Menma DF User ?

O'otsutsuki D Rival : Memang ceritanya agak kecepetan karena sengaja, kan Menma tidak kenal ama siapapun jadi dia tidak bisa terus bersembunyi dan berlatih, jika tidak ada orang yang meletihnya

-dan untuk Menma DF user, kana da Di Summary yaitu seorang putri yang memakan buah iblis yang inti dan mempunyai keturunan Senju dan Uchiha, ini Lanjutan Summary: 9100 tahun kemudian pada abad kekosongan Klan Senju menghilang entah kemana, sedangkan Uchiha mengalami populasi yang berkurang drastis, sehingga Klan Uchiha menjadi sedikit, nah itu menjelaskan bahwa putri itu mewariskan kekuatannya pada keturunannya sehingga keturunannya memiliki kekutan buah iblis tanpa memakan buah iblis, dan tidak terkena kutukan tidak bisa berenang, karena tidak memakan buah iblis secara langsung, dan mengenai Hollowfikasi Menma, itu dilakukan oleh Central 46 untuk menguji coba Hogyoku pada Menma, tapi para dewan Central 46 tidak mengetahui apakah percobaannya berhasil atau gagal, karena tidak ada respon apapun dari Menma,

-jika bertanya tentang Hogyoku akan saya jelaskan sedikit, Hogyoku dibuat berdasarkan kesepakatan yang dibuat klan Uchiha dan seseorang untuk mendapatkan kekuatan dari Senju yang sudah lama hilang, dan kekuatan Hogyoku setara dengan 2 dari Senjata Kuno jika sudah diaktifkan sampai tingkat tengah, tapi para Uchiha tidak bisa mengendalikan Hogyoku karena kekuatannya yang sangat luar biasa, dan sampai sekarang kekuatan Hogyoku masih tertidur, dan belum digunakan

Mengenai Kekuatan Senju

Yaitu memiliki tubuh dan Stamina yang sangat kuat, bisa mengeluarkan berbagai macam Elemen (seperti Ninjutsu) dan bisa menggunakan kekuatan alam dengan leluasa tanpa resiko

Mengenai kekuatan Uchiha

Yaitu memiliki tubuh dan stamina tidak sekuat Senju, mempunyai Sharingan yang dimulai dari Sharingan biasa sampai Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan alam

Kekuatan Sharingan

Tomoe biasa : bisa memprediksi gerakan 3 detik dari awal (tapi lebih lemah dari Kenbonshoku no haki) bisa memberikan musuh ilusi

Mangekyou Sharingan : bisa memprediksi gerakan 3 detik dari awal (tapi lebih lemah dari Kenbonshoku no haki) bisa memberikan musuh ilusi, dan mengaktifkan beberapa kekutan tergantung bentuk dari Mangekyou Sharingan itu sendiri seperti Mengeluarkan Amaterasu, Susano'O, Tsukiyomi kepada musuh

Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan : masih dirahasiakan oleh Author hehehe

Kekuatan Menma

Penampilan seperti Ichigo kecil : dengan mata madu, rambut Orange panjang sepinggang (seperti mode hollow tingkat 2 milik Ichigo, tapi hanya rambutnya saja)

Senjata : pedang Zanpakuto yang mirip sama milik Ichigo, sebelum memasuki Shikai

Kemampuan : mengeluarkan Susano'O, tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan alam, memberikan ilusi, kemampuan berpedang, Haohshoku tanpa disadari


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

WARNING : Bagi yang tidak suka langsung Out saja

Dikapal Oro Jackson tepatnya diruang perawatan terbaring 2 orang yang habis bertarung yaitu Gold Roger dan Uchiha Menma lalu salah satu dari mereka pun mulai sadar

"unghh"erangan Menma lalu menma pun melihat sekeliling berwarna putih dan berbau obat-obatan lalu menma pun bertanya "dimana aku"

"kau berada dikapalku Menma"jawab Roger

"kau juga sudah sadar ya berapa lama kita pingsan? dan siapa pemenangnya?" tanya Menma bertubi-tubi

"kalau bertanya itu satu satu "ucap Roger  
"baik baik, jadi berapa lama kita pingsan " tanya Menma

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu berapa kita pingsan karena aku juga baru sadar" jawab Roger

"dan siapa pemenangnya? " tanya menma lagi

"kurasa pertarungannya Imbang " jawab Roger

"begitu jadi apa aku boleh bergabung"tanya Menma

"tentu saja karena kau pertarungan kemarin itu sangat hebat, dan sepertinya kau tidak akan menghambat kami"jawab Roger, lalu tempat itu pun hening tidak ada yang memulai sampai "apa kau mau ikut keluar dari ruangan menyebalkan ini"tanya Roger

"yeah, aku ikut, aku tidak terlalu suka terus berbaring ditempat orang sakit"jawab Menma

"bersemangat sekali ayo"ucap Roger lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan melangkah ke pintu diikuti oleh Menma dibelakangnya dan

CKLEK

Terdengar suara pintu lalu kru roger pun menoleh siapa yang membuka pintu dan yang membuka pintunya adalah Roger

"uwaah, kapten Roger anda sudah sadar"  
ucap Krunya

"kau juga sudah sadar Menma " tanya pria berbadan kekar yang memiliki luka vertikel di mata sebelah kanannya a.k.a Rayleigh ramah

"hmm"ucap Menma sembari mengangguk

"oyy Rayleigh berapa lama kami pingsan " tanya sang kapten a.k.a Roger

"ohh anda dan Menma pingsan sekitar 6 hari dan selama itu juga ada berita menggemparkan tentangmu Menma" jawab Rayleigh

"berita menggemparkan tentang apa Rayleigh-san " tanya Menma

"berita tentang sang Uchiha terakhir yang memiliki bounty berry "jawab sang wakil kapten a.k.a Rayleigh

"ohh "jawab Menma ber'oh'ria saja

"nampaknya kau tidak terkejut, memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan"tanya Roger

"ohh hanya menenggelamkan 50 kapal dari 51 kapal angkatan laut yang aku temui dipulau Eddesa dan membiarkan 1 kapal itu lari karena sudah memberiku peta dunia baru yang kuminta" jawab Menma santai

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"NANI"ucap kru Roger minus Rayleigh dan Roger. Kenapa Roger tidak terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu karena dia sudah pernah bertarung dengan Menma jadi itu tidak mengejutkan sama sekali, dan kenapa Rayleigh juga tidak terkejut karena sewaktu Menma bertarung Dengan Kapten Roger dan dia mengamati dengan teliti sehingga dia tahu batas kekuatan Menma

"ohh iya menma aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu "tanya Rayleigh

"apa benda biru yang menyelimuti pedang mu waktu itu? dan kenapa kau tidak menggunakan haki?" tanya Rayleigh, lalu orang yang disekelilingnya yang mendengar pertanyaan Rayleigh pun ikut ingin mendengar jawaban Menma

"ohh benda biru yang sewaktu aku pakai untuk bertarung dengan kapten Roger waktu itu bernama Susano'o" "tidak pantas sekali namanya" ucap kru yang lain"jangan memotong penjelasanku sampai akhir baru kalian boleh komentar "ucap menma mengeluarkan haohsoku miliknya secara tidak sadar dan yang lain yang merasakan haki milik menma pun mundur tapi tidak dengan Rayleigh dan Roger "baiklah akan ku lanjutkan benda berwarna biru yang menyelimuti pedangku waktu itu bernama Susano'O yang aku modifikasi dan kenapa aku tidak menggunakan haki karena aku tidak bisa dan sebenarnya haki itu apa sih? "jawab sekaligus tanya Menma

"tunggu dulu kau bilang modifikasi maksudnya apa ?"tanya orang berhidung bulat berwarna merah a.k.a Buggy

"hahh, pada awalnya Susano'O berbentuk Manusia raksasa penghancur dan aku memodifikasinya sehingga bisa kumasukan kekuatannya pada pedang "jawab Menma

"ehh kau berbohong mana mungkin bocah sepertimu bisa mengeluarkan raksasa penghancur bernama Susanoo atau apalah namanya itu dan lagipula kau bukan pengguna buah iblis bukan jadi aku tidak percaya padamu" jawab buggy terus terang

"ingin melihatnya "ucap Menma Lalu mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan dan muncul tulang dibelakang Menma dan membentuk manusia yang memiliki 4 tangan kru Roger yang melihatnya pun terkejut minus Rayleigh dan Roger

"apa kau percaya sekarang "tanya Menma

"ya aku percaya sekarang "ucap buggy gemetar

"ohh iya menma tadi kau bertanya tentang haki ya baiklah akan aku jelaskan apa itu haki. Haki adalah kekuatan yang terdapat didalam tubuh manusia tapi banyak yang tidak menyadari kekuatan itu dan ada pula yang gagal membangkitkannya haki umumnya tergolong menjadi 2 golongan Kenbonshoku no haki dan Bushooshoku no haki, haki kenbonshoku adalah haki yang bisa merasakan keberadaan, memprediksi gerakan, merasakan seberapa kuat musuh, dengan haki kita seolah olah mempunyai indra keenam, selanjutnya Bushooshoku no haki dengan haki kau seolah olah memakai armor tidak terlihat dan jika cukup kuat bisa digunakan untuk menyerang langsung, fungsi paling penting dari haki ini adalah bisa berkontak langsung dengan tubuh pengguna buah iblis umumnya pengguna buah iblis tipe logia sombong karena tidak bisa disentuh oleh siapapun tapi jika kau menggunakan haki ini kau bisa langsung menyentuhnya dan haki ketiga Haohshoku no haki adalah haki yang sedikit orang yang bisa atau 1 berbanding 1juta membangkitkannya dengan haki ini kau bisa memaksa orang terkena hakinya untuk tunduk padamu" penjelasan Rayleigh

"bagaimana apa kau mau belajar haki Menma "tawar Rayleigh

"yeah, aku mau "jawab Menma

"kapan kita belajarnya Rayleigh-san" tanya Menma

"nanti besok kita akan mulai latihannya " jawab Rayleigh santai

"hn, terima kasih Rayleigh san"ucap Menma

Sementara itu diangkatan laut beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum bounty Menma dibentuk

"GOROUSEI"teriak vice admiral angkatan laut

"ada apa, tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu kami juga mendengarnya"ucap gorousei botak

"ada apa"tanya gorousei brewok

"apa kalian tahu tentang Uchiha Menma " tanya vice admiral corp

"kami tahu memangnya kenapa, seolah olah kau bertemu dengan O'noshi Menma saja "tanya gorousei bertopi

"itulah yang saya ingin beritahukan bahwa O'noshi Uchiha Menma masih hidup"jawab vice admiral membuat semua gorousei terkejut

"APAA, ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN dia bisa selamat pada hari itu"jawab Gorousei bertopi

"spekulasi apa yang membuatmu percaya bahwa O'noshi Menma masih hidup"tanya gorousei brewok

"saya tidak berbohong tadi saya sedang berpatroli dipulau eddesa untuk menjaga tidak ada yang masuk ke pulau itu tapi munculah bocah berambut orange panjang , membawa pedang besar dan mata berwarna surai madu yang pernah dijelaskan oleh gorousei sendiri "jawab vice admiral corp

"jadi dia hanya berdiam diri kalau begitu tembak dia sampai mati bukankah kapal perang yang menjaga pulau itu berjumlah 51 kapal yang kekuatannya bahkan melebihi bastar call "ucap gorousei berjanggut datar

"tapi yang mulai membuktikan bahwa dia adalah Uchiha Menma semakin kuat adalah setelah kami menyerangnya dan dia menangkisnya dengan mudah dan dia menghancurkan 50 kapal dengan 1 serangan yang hanya menyisakan kapal dan kru saya saja"jawabnya sambil ketakutan, gorousei yang mendengarnya pun terkejut

"kenapa dia hanya menyisakan mu dan krumu "tanya gorousei botak yang masih pucat

"saya tidak tahu tapi dia menanyakan mengenai Gold Roger dan meminta peta dunia baru "jawab vice admiral corp

"apa kau menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu, dan memberikan peta dunia barunya" tanya gorousei brewok

"yeah, saya menjawab pertanyaannya dan memberikan peta dunianya jika anda menanyakan alasannya adalah jika saya mati maka O'noshi Menma akan berkeliaran tanpa diketahui dan akhirnya menghancurkan angkatan laut " jawab vice admiral corp

"bagus, cepat beritahukan tentang semua ini kepada yang lain dan kita adakan rapat untuk membahas bounty nya"ucap gorousei bertopi

"baik"ucap vice admiral corp

Tempat Rapat

yang dihadiri oleh gorousei, fleet admiral, admiral, vice admiral, soucho, kapten, wakil kapten dsb. Lalu mereka pun membahas tentang O'noshi Menma dan bertanya

"kenapa Gorousei-san disini"tanya kapten angkatan laut

"karena kami disini untuk membahas O'noshi Menma yang sangat berbahaya " jawab gorousei botak

"itulah kenapa saya bertanya kenapa hanya untuk anak kecil bernama Menma itu gorousei ikut rapat biasanya gorousei tidak ikut rapat "tanya kapten itu lagi

"hey apa tidak tahu apa apa tentang O'noshi Menma "teriak vice admiral corp

"saya tidak tahu tapi mendengar julukannya itu sangat berlebihan untuk seorang bocah corp-san"jawab kapten a.k.a sakan

"itulah kenapa kami disini untuk menetapkan Bounty disini sakan" ucap corp

"jika kau tidak tahu siapa itu O'noshi Menma akan kuceritakan skip(pasti udah tahu) "ucap Vice admiral corp

"ap-apa itu bohong bukan "ucap kapten

"jika kau tidak percaya itu tak apa lagipula kita disini untuk membicarakannya"ucap corp

"sudah sudah kita lanjutkan rapatnya aku ingin segera tidur kembali hoamm"lerai vice admiral a.k.a kuzan, semua yang ada disana sweedroped mendengar alasannya

"baiklah kita mulai saja berapa bounty yang akan kita tetapkan untuk O'noshi Menma"ucap Fleet Admiral a.k.a Kong

"bagaimana kalau 900.000.000 berry saja "ucap vice admiral berpakaian merah darah a.k.a sakazuki

"tidak, aku tidak setuju bagaimana kalau berry"ucap gorousei botak

"kenapa anda memberikan harga semahal itu gorousei san"ucap vice admiral

"karena kemampuannya ( kekuatan ) bisa mengalahkan 1 dari kami "ucap gorousei botak

"A...PA"ucap vice admiral kuzan

"anda pasti bohongkan gorousei, tidak mungkin bocah itu bisa mengalahkan 1 dari kalian "ucap vice admiral berpakaian garis garis hitam abu abu a.k.a borsalino

"jika kalian ingin tahu maka akan kuberitahu mengapa kekuatannya setara 1 dari kami tapi itu mungkin dulu karena mungkin saja dia sudah berlatih agar bisa mengalahkah kami ber 5 dan juga ia mempunyai Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang sekarang dikenal dengan mata legenda uchiha yang telah punah sejak lama"ucap gorousei botak semua yang disana tercengang mendengar bahwa kekuatannya yang dulu setara dengan 1 gorousei sedangkan kekuatannya yang sekarang tidak diketahui terlebih dia mempunyai mata legenda uchiha yang katanya telah lama punah

"baiklah kami setuju untuk harga bountynya kita tetapkan berry "ucap sang fleet admiral a.k.a Kong

"tapi sebelum kita menyebarkannya kita mempunyai masalah"ucap Vice Admiral Corp

"masalah apa itu"Tanya Admiral Sengoku

"kita tidak mempunyai foto O'noshi Menma, jadi bagaimana kita menyebarkan harga buronannya, jika wajahnya saja tidak diketahui"jawab Corp

"yah, kau ada benarnya juga, bagaimana orang tahu, jika kita hanya menempelkan harga kepalanya saja"Tanya Sengoku

"kalau soal itu, kita beritahukan saja ciri-cirinya dulu, dan jika sudah ada fotonya kita langsung buat poster buronannya"Jawab Sakazuki

"ada benarnya juga ucapanmu, kalau begitu, RAPAT INI SELESAI"ucap Kong dengan teriakan pada akhir kalimatnya

FLASHBACK : OF

Disebuah kapal di dunia baru terdapat seorang anak kecil bermata madu,dengan rambut berwarna orange panjang sampai pinggang ( mirip kayak ichigo saat mode hollow tingkat 2 tapi cuma rambutnya saja ) membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya, memakai T-shirt berwarna merah gelap dan celana berwarna hitam panjang sampai mata kaki a.k.a Menma sedang mempelajari cara menggunakan haki yang sedang diajarkan oleh sang tangan kanan raja bajak laut a.k.a Rayleigh

"kalau begitu kita mulai saja menma-kun "ucap Rayleigh

"baik Sensei"ucap sang murid a.k.a Menma

"sekarang kau ingin mulai dari haki apa Menma kun"tanya sang sensei a.k.a Rayleigh

"aku ingin mulai dari Bushoshoku no haki sensei "jawab Menma

"kenapa kau ingin mulai dari bushoshoku no haki Menma "tanya Rayleigh

"karena sepertinya bushoshoku no haki lebih mudah dipelajari daripada kenbonshoku ataupun haohshoku sensei "jawab Menma

"baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai latihannya "ucap Rayleigh

Lalu Menma pun memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa sampai sekarang dan mencari tekadnya dimana dan juga ia mengingat tentang pertarungannya dengan Roger dan cara mengaktifkan Bushoshoku no haki, kemudian "busho"ucap Menma lalu tangan Menma pun berubah menjadi hitam kebiruan, Rayleigh yang melihatnya pun terkejut bagaimana bisa seorang bocah bisa langsung menguasai haki dengan mudahnya bahkan dirinya pun butuh waktu 1 setengah bulan untuk bisa menguasai bushoshoku no haki dan ditambah dia belum pernah melihat haki berwarna hitam kebiruan dia tidak tahu apakah haki tersebut lemah atau kuat

"sensei apakah semua haki berwarna hitam kebiruan semua "tanya Menma heran karena saat melihat Haki milik Roger warnanya tidak hitam kebiruan, hanya hitam polos

"aku tidak tahu tapi mari kita lihat seberapa keras hakimu, baru aku bisa menyimpulkan "jawab Rayleigh menyeringai

"caranya sensei "tanya menma polos

"aku akan menebaskan pedangku dengan sekuat tenaga pada tanganmu" jawab Rayleigh menyeringai

"UUUWAAHH apa kau gila baka sensei" jawab Menma panik

"kalau begitu aku mulai HYAAAA" ucap Rayleigh sambil mengayunkan pedangnya vertikal dari atas kebawah dan disisipi haki "TRAANK KRAKK" suara benturannya dan terlihat pedang Rayleigh seperti retak dan mulai  
'apa pedangku retak, sepertinya haki itu bukan haki sembarangan, saat aku menyerang lengannya dan dia menahannya, hakinya terlihat seperti menyerang apapun yang disentuhnya, seolah-olah haki itu melindungi tuannya, haki yang menyeramkan'batin Rayleigh sedikit takut

"ada apa sensei kenapa kau kelihatan pucat bergitu "tanya Menma

"ahh tidak apa apa mari kita lanjutkan saja "jawab Rayleigh

===============TO BE COUNTINUED=========================

Untuk The RASTAVARIA, uzuuchi007, Fahzi Lucifer terima kasih atas dukungannya

Penampilan

Kayak Ichigo saat kecil bedanya rambut nya panjang sepinggang

Senjata

Pedang berdiameter 5 cm dan panjang 160 cm

Kemampuan

Gak ada ninjutsu, kemampuan berpedang, mengeluarkan Susano'O, ilusi, modifikasi Susano'O


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

WARNING: BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA LANGSUNG OUT SAJA CERITANYA GARING ABAL GAJE DLL (Newbie)

Di suatu pulau terlihat manusia berambut Orange sepinggang mata bersurai madu a.k.a Menma sedang melawan para hewan berukuran monster yang membuatnya kesusahan karena matanya ditutup menggunakan kain berwarna biru tua dan seorang paman berambut orange yang sedang mengamati pelatihan Menma a.k.a Rayleigh

'sepertinya dia sudah bisa menggunakan kenbonshoku dan bushoshoku dengan baik sekarang tinggal melatihnya cara mengendalikan haohshoku miliknya' batin Rayleigh

Terlihat Menma sedang melawan 5 Musuh yang merupakan raja disini yang pertama buaya raksasa, yang kedua singa raksasa, yang ketiga gorila raksasa berwarna biru, yang keempat macan raksasa raksasa bercat putih, dan yang kelima gorila yang lebih besar dari biru Dan berwarna merah

"hah...hah...hah cukup sulit juga melawan mereka tanpa melihat"ucap Menma lalu sebuah ide pun muncul "kenapa aku tidak menggunakannya dari tadi "ucap Menma lalu Menma pun terselimuti aura hitam kebiruan yang merupakan haki bushoshoku miliknya

setelah mengaktifkan haki miliknya Menma pun menerjang 5 hewan raksasa yang berada dihadapannya dengan cara menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal "HYAAAAA" ucap Menma lalu

BUMMMM KRAAKK

terdengar ledakan dan bunyi retakan lalu terlihat kawah berdiameter 100 meter yang terus merambat kesagala arah seperti hakinya menyerang ke 5 musuh tadi dan menjatuhkannya

PROK... PROK... PROKK

"bagus Menma sekarang kau sudah menguasai kenbonshoku dan bushoshoku no haki dengan baik sekarang aku akan melatihmu cara menggunakan/mengendalikan haki haohshoku no haki milikmu "ucap Rayleigh

"baik Sensei, ngomong ngomong ini sudah 2 minggu kita berada dipulau yang sensei sebut Ruskaina, apakah tidak apa apa kita berada disini lebih lama lagi " jawab Menma

"tidak apa apa bukankah kita sudah membicarakannya dengan kapten bahwa aku akan melatihmu selama 3 minggu disini, apa kau lupa"jawab sekaligus tanya Rayleigh "hehehe sepertinya aku lupa seingatku cuma seminggu "jawabnya tanpa dosa Rayleigh yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Menma

FLASHBACK : ON

"baiklah Menma kita sekarang akan melatih haki kenbonshoku milikmu"ucap Rayleigh

"baik sensei, ayo kita mulai saja sensei aku sudah tidak sabar " ucap Menma bersemangat

"kita tidak akan berlatih disini tapi, disebuah pulau Ruskaina yang berisikan para hewan monster, untuk itu kita akan meminta izin kepada kapten untuk kesana"ucap Rayleigh

"yosh ayo kita minta izin selama 3 minggu untuk berlatih dipulau Ruskaina " ucap Menma bersemangat

TOK. TOK. TOK

suara ketukan pintu "masuk" 'krieet' suara terbukanya pintu memperlihatkan 2 manusia yang berbeda umur dan tinggi memasuki ruangan Roger

"ada apa kalian kesini" ucap Roger to the point

"kami kesini ingin meminta izin pergi berlatih haki dipulau Ruskaina kapten"ucap Menma

"hoy Rayleigh apa dia sudah siap untuk berlatih haki disana"tanya Roger

"tenang saja Roger dia sudah siap apalagi dia menguasai haki bushoshoku hanya dalam waktu sehari jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir "ucap Rayleigh santai Roger yang mendengar menguasai haki bushoshoku dalam sehari pun membulatkan matanya karena mustahil menguasai haki dalam sehari bahkan manusia jenius sekalipun membutuhkan waktu sepuluh hari untuk bisa menguasai haki bushoshoku

"apa kau tidak berbohong padaku Rayleigh tidak mungkin, ada yang bisa menguasai haki hanya dalam waktu sehari " ucap Roger

"kami berada disini berarti aku sudah bisa menguasai haki kapten " ucap Menma santai

"coba kau perlihatkan hakimu Menma"ucap Roger

"baiklah"lalu tangan menma pun menghitam kebiruan membuat heran Roger karena baru pertama kali melihat haki seperti ini

"apa kau bingung melihat haki miliknya Roger " tanya Rayleigh

"yeah baru kali ini aku melihat haki seperti ini apa mengetahuinya Rayleigh " jawab sekaligus tanya Roger

"sedikit" jawab Rayleigh

"jelaskan"perintah Roger

"yeah, hakinya itu berbeda dengan haki lain, jika haki milik orang lain hanya akan bertahan saat diserang, haki milik Menma menyerang dengan sendirinya, seolah-olah haki itu melindungi tuannya dari bahaya"jelas Rayleigh

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa,haki milik Menma akan menyerang dengan sendirinya jika diserang"Tanya Roger bingung karena pertama kali mendengar hal seperti ini

"yeah, sebenarnya tadi aku mengetes haki miliknya dengan pedangku, kemudian pedangku retak, seperti haki itu menolak pedangku saja"jawab Rayleigh

Roger yang mendengarnya hanya ber'oh'ria saja mendengar penjelasan Rayleigh seolah sudah biasa

"dan dimana tempat latihan kalian itu"Tanya Roger

"Di Ruskaina Senchou"jawab Menma

"baiklah akan kuberi kalian waktu berlatih selama 3 minggu, sesudah itu kami akan menjemput kalian"ucap Roger

"terima kasih Senchou"ucap Menma

Menma dan Rayleigh keluar dari ruangan Roger dan pergi keruangan mereka masing-masing untuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa (yah walaupun Menma tidak mempunyai apapun kecuali beberapa baju yang ia bawa, dan pedangnya #Author : kau ini miskin sekali ya Menma, bahkan bajupun kau hanya punya beberapa, #Menma : berisik kau Author sialan, Author : ARRGGGGHHH *Ditebas Menma*). Setelah membawa barang-barang yang mereka butuhkan, Rayleigh dan Menma menuju kapal kecil dikapal Oro Jackson dan menaikinya untuk pergi kepulau Ruskaina

SKIP DI PERAIRAN CALM BELT

GROOOOAARR

Suara monster laut bergemuruh dilautan menciptakan getaran di Calm Belt, yang mana Di daerah Calm Belt itu ada orang bodoh yang memasukinya, mereka adalh Rayleigh dan Menma

"sepertinya kita dalam masalah yang cukup serius Sensei"ucap Menma melihat kumpulan monster laut

"kau hadapi mereka Menma"perintah Rayleigh watados tidak melihat jumlah monster laut itu

"lalu apa yang Sensei akan lakukan saat aku melawan mereka"Tanya Menma datar

"oh aku, aku akan minum teh hahahaha"tawa Rayleigh, Menma yang mendengar ucapan Rayleigh sedikit kesal kemudian ia menyeringai, karena mempunyai ide menjahili Rayleigh

"Sensei, daripada kita tetap diperahu lebih baik kita terbang saja kesana bukankah itu akan lebih mudah"ucap Menma santai

"terbang caranya"Tanya Rayleigh bingung

"seperti ini"jawab Menma dan melompat keudara lalu melompat lagi meninggalkan Rayleigh yang dikepung Monster laut, Rayleigh yang dari tadi bengong pun mengeluarkan suaranya "AH, MURID KURANG AJAR KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN KU DISINI, TEMPAT YANG DIPENUHI MONSTER LAUT"Teriak Rayleigh tidak jelas, sedangkan Menma tidak mendengarnya karena sudah jauh

SKIP TIME SETELAH RAYLEIGH MENGALAHKAN SEMUA MONSTER LAUT

Rayleigh tampak sedikit kelelahan setelah mengalahkan semua monster laut itu, Rayleigh pun sudah sampai ditempat tujuan yaitu di pulau Ruskaina, dan tidak tahu apakah Menma sudah sampai kesini atau tersesat kesuatu tempat _' jika murid sialan itu tersesat kesuatu tempat akan kehajar dia'_ batin Rayleigh yang masih kesal karena ditinggalkan tadi, kemudian dia masuk kehutan Ruskaina untuk mengambil beberapa buah

WUSH TAP

Lalu dari samping kirinya, terbang apel warna merah menuju kearahnya, lalu Rayleigh menangkap apel itu dengan mudah

"yo Sensei"sapa Menma

"YO DENGKULMU BOGE, KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU HAHHHH, MENINGGALKAN KU DAN MELAWAN SEMUA MONSTER LAUT ITU"Teriak Rayleigh

"bukankah Sensei juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku, tapi tidak usah dipikirkan kejadian yang tadi bukankah Sensei juga selamat dan jika dilihat dari tubuh Sensei nampaknya Sensei sama sekali tidak terluka saat melawan mereka"Ucap Menma santai

"ahh, ya ampun kenapa kau bisa begitu santai-nya"balas Rayleigh

"Karena yang dalam bahaya tadi bukan aku, tapi Sensei"ucap Menma watados

"HAHHHH, TEME"Teriak Rayleigh mengumpat kesal _'ahh, tapi tunggu aku kan bisa menjahilinya balik dipulau ini hehehe'_ batin Rayleigh menyeringai

"ehm ehm, baiklah Menma, akan kuperlihatkan haki Kenbonshoku kepadamu dan cara mengaktifkannya"ucap Rayleigh professional

Kemudian Rayleigh maju kedepan membelakangi harimau berukuran besar dibelakangnya

"dengar Menma haki kenbonshoku, diaktifkan dengan cara mengandalkan semua indramu dan kau harus terbiasa akan hal itu, tapi-

BRUG

Harimau yang dibelakang Rayleigh menghujamkan cakar sebelah kirinya kearah Rayleigh, Rayleigh hanya menghindarinya dengan mudah seolah-olah hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, merasa gagal menghabisi mangsanya harimau itupun menghujamkan cakarnya bertubi-tubi

BRUG BRUG BRUG BRUG BRUG BRUG BRUG BRUG BRUG

"Jika dilihat dari pengamatanku sepertinya, kau sangat bergantung akan matamu itu, untuk melakukan segala sesuatu, tapi perbedaan Sharingan dengan haki ini sangat berbeda jauh, jika Sharingan bisa memprediksi gerakan 3 detik saat musuh dimulai, haki bisa memprediksi gerakan musuh bahkan sebelum dimulai, dan jika kau bisa mengembangkan haki sampai tingkat tertinggi, kau akan bisa melihat masa depan sekilas"penjelasan tentang haki Kenbonshoku, Menma yang melihat Rayleigh bisa menghindari semua serangan harimau itu kagum, dan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Rayleigh, takjub akan haki kenbonshoku ini

"jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk tidak bergantung pada Sharingan, Sensei"Tanya Menma

"ohh itu mudah, kau hanya harus memakai kain ini dimatamu agar kau tidak bisa melihat"jawab Rayleigh memegang kain ungu _'hahaha, rasakan pembalasanku Menma'_ batin Rayleigh senang karena rencananya berhasil mengerjai Menma

Kemudian Menma mengambil kain ungu itu dan menutup matanya, maju kedalam hutan, lalu muncul burung besar dari langit yang siap melahap Menma

DUMM

Paruh dari burung itu menancap ditanah dan tidak mengenai Menma, bagaimana dia bisa menghindar ? jawabannya insting, Menma berjalan lagi dan didepannya ada seekor gorilla biru yang berukuran besar

DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM DUMM

Gorila itu menyerang bertubi-tubi kearah Menma, sedangkan Menma sedang berlari menjauh dari gorilla itu "AAAAA"Jerit Menma dikejar Gorila

Rayleigh yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya tertawa guling-guling"hahahahahahahahaha, r-rasakan itu hahahahaha"tawa Rayleigh kencang

FLASHBACK : OF

"Karena kau sudah menguasai haki bushoshoku Dan kenbonshoku. Sekarang kau akan kuajarkan cara mengendalikan haohshoku milikmu menma " ucap Rayleigh

"Ha'i Sensei "ucap Menma

"Haki Haohshoku berbeda Dengan kedua haki lainnya haki ini tidak bisa didapatkan dari pelatihan, haki ini hanya bisa dibangkitkan oleh orang orang yang berpotensi menjadi raja saja, bisa dibilang 1 berbanding 1.000.000 orang yang memiliki haki ini, haki ini akan bangkit bila seseorang memiliki ambisi/tujuan yang kuat, dan Kharisma "Jelas Rayleigh

"Ha'i Sensei, tapi sensei jika haki haohshoku ini tidak bisa didapatkan lewat latihan kenapa sensei bilang akan mengajariku mengendalikan haki ini? "tanya Menma bingung

"sepertinya kau belum menyadarinya ya menma bahwa kau sudah membangkitkan haki haohshoku, jadi yang diperlukan hanya latihan untuk mengendalikan haki ini " jawab Rayleigh

"Ha'i Sensei "ucap Menma

"Sensei bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu "ucap Menma pelan

"apa itu ?"balas Rayleigh yang masih mendengar suara Menma

"kenapa kau mau melatihku sensei? "Tanya Menma lirih

"kenapa bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku melatihmu memangnya kenapa?"jawab Rayleigh bingung

"bukankah kau juga bisa menolak permintaanku sensei "ucap Menma

"memang aku bisa menolak permintaanmu tapi kenapa harus kutolak jika aku bisa?"Tanya Rayleigh

"Apakah kau mempercayai ku sebagai kru yang lain sehingga Sensei mau melatihku ?"Tanya Menma pelan

"tentu saja bukan, memangnya kenapa? " tanya Rayleigh bingung

"sebenarnya Ada apa denganmu hari ini menma kau kelihatan aneh sekali hari ini?"tanya Rayleigh heran karena Menma tidak seperti biasanya

"Karena orang yang berada di kru tidak mempercayaiku, jadi aku ingin tahu kenapa sensei bisa mempercayaiku"jawab Menma lirih

"kenapa aku bisa mempercayaimu Karena kau itu temanku yang berharga"ucap Rayleigh dengan senyumannya yang tulus

"arigatou"ucap Menma tersenyum tulus

"aku tidak tahu bagaimana masa lalumu sampai kau menanyakan hal seperti ini, tapi sepertinya masa lalu sangat buruk ya Menma "tanya Rayleigh

"yeah, ingin melihat seperti apa masa laluku "jawab sekaligus tanya Menma

"sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga untuk mengetahui masa lalumu dan juga aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau bisa menjadi sekuat itu "jawab Rayleigh

"kalau begitu... "ucap menma menggantung lalu Mengaktifkan Sharingan miliknya ,terlihat pupil berwarna merah dengan tiga tanda koma yang berada dalam cincin didalam pupilnya "Sharingan "ucap menma sambil menatap mata Rayleigh

========================TO BE CONTINUED=========================

Untuk The RASTAVARA maaf sebelumnya Karakternya akan tetap Menma dan tidak akan diganti, tapi pada awalnya saya juga berniat menggunakan karakter Ichigo tapi nanti jadi susah lagi ceritanya


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Terlihat dua orang berada ditempat yang serba putih yang satu berambut orange dengan pedang besar yang melebihi ukuran tubuhnya a.k.a Menma dan yang satunya lagi bersurai orange gelap dengan luka vertical dimata kanannya a.k.a Rayleigh. Rayleigh mengedarkan matanya keseliling dan hanya melihat warna putih saja, karena bingung ada dimana Rayleigh pun bertanya

"Dimana kita Menma"Tanya Rayleigh menyeringit bingung

"berada disuatu tempat yang disebut genjutsu Sharingan Sensei"jawab Menma

"Dan apa yang kita lakukan disini " Tanya Rayleigh lagi

"Seperti yang kuberitahu tadi bahwa kita akan melihat masa laluku, dan ditempat ini aku bisa langsung memperlihatkannya tanpa perlu menjelaskannya pada Sensei" Jawab Menma

Dan dijawab ber'oh'ria saja oleh Rayleigh

CTIK

Tempat yang tadinya putih berubah menjadi sebuah pemandangan dimana seorang anak kecil bersurai orange yang sedang berlari kearah hutan karena dikejar anak-anak sampai orang dewasa membawa batu dan senjata

[ **TUNGGU KAU MONSTER JANGAN LARI** ] Teriak orang yang mengejar anak bersurai Orange yang masuk kedalam hutan [ **sial, apa yang harus kita lakukan anak itu masuk kedalam hutan, apalagi hutan itu ada hewan berukuran raksasa dan hanya para Uchiha yang bisa kesana** ]ucap pria tegap yang membawa cangkul

[ **Tenang saja anak itu pasti mati jika dia pergi kesana, kau bilang hanya para uchiha bukan. Bikan** ]ucap pria yang membawa gergaji kepada orang yang bernama bikan [ **yeah kurasa kau benar anak itu pasti mati jika dia masuk kehutan itu Ori]** ucap bikan kepada ori

Rayleigh yang dari tadi melihat pun bingung kenapa mereka bilang hanya para Uchiha saja yang bisa masuk kesana. "Menma kenapa meraka bilang hanya para Uchiha saja yang bisa masuk kesana " Tanya Rayleigh .Menma pun menjawab dengan santai"yeah karena hutan itu terkenal akan namanya yaitu Rabirinsu no mori ,sesuai namanya yang bernama Rabirinsu yang berarti labirin, orang bisa yang mencoba masuk pun biasanya tersesat dan mati karena hewan buas kecuali orang-orang yang sudah hafal rutenya dan kebanyakan orang yang bisa menembus/masuk dan keluar dari tempat itu hanya para Uchiha karena kekuatan mata mereka Sensei"

Rayleigh pun hanya ber'oh'ria saja lalu Rayleigh pun kembali memerhatikan anak bersurai orange a.k.a Menma yang sedang berlari dan dibelakangnya ada orang dewasa yang memerhatikan dari jauh dan menyeringai sadis lalu orang itu pun bergumam [ **Aku akan membunuhmu** ]lalu orang itu pun mengejar Menma yang sedang berlari. Setelah lama mengejar orang itu pun berhasil mengejar Menma dan berada dihadapannya[ **Mau kemana kau lari monster]** ujar orang yang membawa dua pedang menyilang dipunggunya dan berambut dark blue kepada Menma

[ **kenapa kalian terus menyebutku monster memangnya apa salahku kepada kalian ?HAAAHHH** ]Tanya Menma dengan berteriak pada akhir kalimanya kepada orang yang berada didepannya lalu orang itu pun menjawab dengan dingin [ **yah itu karena pertumbuhanmu yang sangat tidak wajar kau baru berumur setengah tahun tapi fisikmu sudah seperti anak berumur 4 tahun jadi kami yakin bahwa kau adalah monster yang harus dibasmi karena mungkin saja kau mempunyai sebuah penyakit dan menularkannya pada anak-anak dan mungkin kepada orang dewasa ]** lalu menma pun menyahut dengan berteriak pada akhir kalimatnya

 **[apa hanya karena itu hahh kalian menyiksaku dan menatapku dengan benci, APA HANYA KARENA ITU HAHHHHH]** lalu orang itu pun menyahut dengan santai dan mengeluarkan pedang yang berada ditangan kanannya **[tentu saja bukan, kalau begitu MATILAH ]** setelah mengucapkan hal itu orang itupun langsung berlari kepada Menma dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe yang sudah aktif,dan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pedang, Menma yang melihat itupun pandanganya hanya kosong pikirannya terus mengulang semua kejadian yang dilakukan para penduduk padanya dan ingatannya terus berulang sampai matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tomoe yang langsung berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk bunga berkelopak tiga dan langsung menghindari tebasan orang bersurai dark blue itu, karena penasaran orang bersurai dark blue itu pun langsung menatap orang yang berhasil menghindari tebasannya dan terkejut karena melihat matanya yang merupakan Mangekyou Sharingan

 **[sialan bagaimana kau mendapatkan mata itu? HAHHHH]** Tanya orang itu kesal **[mata apa maksudmu? ]** jawab Menma dingin

 **[hohh jadi kau tidak menyadarinya ya bahwa matamu itu sudah berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan yang sekarang hanya beberapa orang yang bisa membangkitkannya sekarang ini HAHAHAH aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau mempunyai bakat juga LUCKY]** ucap orang itu kegirangan Menma pun membatin _[apa maksudnya dengan mataku berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan, dan juga apa itu Mangekyou Sharingan tapi kenapa aku seperti mendapat ingatan tentang cara menggunakan teknik-teknik yang tidak kumengerti aku coba saja kah ]_

Rayleigh dari tadi melihat pun terkejut bahwa anak bersurai orange a.k.a Menma yang dikejar kejar oleh orang orang ternyata berumur setengah tahun dan sudah membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan "oyyy Menma kau berbohong bukan, tentang ingatan yang kau perlihatkan ini"Tanya Rayleigh lagi, Menma pun merasa déjà vu dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Sensei-nya a.k.a Rayleigh dengan wajah terkejut pun menjawab "semua yang kuperlihatkan ini benar adanya sensei dan lagipula untuk apa aku berbohong kepadamu Sensei mau aku berbohong atau tidak itu tidak akan mengubah kenyataan Sensei"

Rayleigh yang terkejut pun langsung iba dan merasa kasihan karena jawaban yang diberikan Menma"Menma sekarang berapa umurmu " Tanya Rayleigh tiba-tiba ,Menma pun menjawab "sekitar 2 tahunan Sensei"Rayleigh pun kembali bingung kenapa Menma yang berumur 2 tahun tidak seperti anak berumur 16 , Menma yang melihat raut wajah bingung Sensei-nya pun mengatakan

"apa Sensei bingung kenapa aku yang berumur 2 tahun tapi tidak berpenampilan seperti anak berumur 16 tahun, jika Sensei ingin tahu lebih baik kembali perhatikan saja apa yang kutampilkan jika Sensei masih bingung Sensei tinggal bertanya apa yang sensei bingungkan"Rayleigh yang mendengarkan pun hanya tersenyum ucapan Menma "baiklah mari kita perhatikan lagi apa saja yang ada dimasa lalumu

 **[apanya yang lucu]** Tanya Menma, dan orang itu pun menjawab **[tidak ada yang lucu tapi aku sangat senang karena hari ini aku sangat beruntung karena dengan mengambil matamu aku akan bisa menjadi panglima perang diantara Uchiha lainnyaa hahahhahahah]**

lalu Menma pun mengatakan dengan nada mengejek **[Itu hanya terjadi jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dan mengambil mataku]** lalu orang itu pun berucap **[bagaimana jika kita melakukan perkenalan dahulu, namaku Uchiha Inya]**

Menma pun menyahut dengan datar **[Uchiha Menma yoroshiku]** lalu inya pun berucap **[hohoho aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau juga keturunan Uchiha mak walaupun tidak murni aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kau orang yang jenius Menma-san]**

Menma **pun berkataka dengan nada sarkastik [terimakasih atas pujiannya Inya-san ]inya pun mengatakan [sama-sama Menma-san ] [baiklah bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pertarungan-nya aku sudah bosan berbicara denganmu]** ucap Menma

 **[baiklah ayo kita mulai saja aku juga sudah mulai bosan]** Ucap Inya. Setelas selesai bicara Inya pun langsung melesat berbeda dengan yang tadi walaupun begitu gerakannya masih bisa dibaca. Inya pun mencoba menebas tubuh Menma secara vertical tapi Menma langsung mengesampingkan tubuhnya kekiri dan langsung memukul (menepak) pergelangan tangan Inya ,Inya yang terkena pukulan (menepak) dipergelangan tangannya pun langsung melepaskan genggaman pada pedangnya lalu Inya pun mengatakan **[ lumayan juga kozou]** Menma pun membatin _[ada apa dengan tubuhku, kenapa tubuhku seperti terbiasa melakukan pertaungan apa karena tadikah saat ada ingatan yang langsung masuk kekepalaku ]_ lalu Menma pun melihat kesamping kanannya dan tergeletak sebuah pedang berukuran 90 cm dengan hiasan polos pada pegangannya , Menma pun mengambilnya dan

TAkk (suara mengambil pedang)

dan tiba-tiba ada yang masuk kedalam kepalanya _"apa ini yang masuk kekepalaku….. cara menggunakan pedang…. ohh begitu caranya"_ batin Menma **[hoy kozou memangnya kau bisa menggunakan pedang …. Aku akui bahwa pukulanmu itu tadi sakit tapi jika hanya kebetulan itu tidak berguna]** ucap Inya **[hehh jadi pukulanku tadi itu sakit ya padahal itu bukan pukulanloh itu hanya tepakan tanganku dan soal pertanyaan soal aku bisa menggunakan pedang kenapa kenapa kau tidak melihatnya saja jiji-san]** balas Menma sarkas

 **[hohoho rupanya kau cukup meyebalkan juga ya gaki]** ucap Inya. Setelah selsesai mengatakannya Menma pun langsung menyerang dengan pedang posisi disamping dan berniat menyerang secara horizontal

TRANKK DHUAK DHUARRR  
lalu terjadi benturan pedang Inya dan Menma, karena ayunan Menma lebih lemah ia pun terlempar beberapa meter, lalu Menma pun memukul Perut Inya dengan cepat dan Inya pun menabrak pohon dengan keras **[Ohok ohok pukulanmu lumayan juga yah]** ucap Inya dengan memuntahkan darah **[lumayan dimananya dibandingkan dengan yang tadi pukulan ku yang sekarang lebih kuat heh]** ucap Menma sombong

 **[kau cukup sombong juga untuk ukuran kuso gaki]balas** Inya. lalu Menma pun mulai menyerang lagi dengan menebas secara vertical lalu keluar sebuah tebasan terbang berwarna biru (seperti Mihawk saat perang marineford tapi jauh lebih kecil) Inya yang menyadari serangan pun menghindar dengan melompat kesamping kiri

ZRENNKK BYARRRR

Lalu tebasan Menma pun melewati pohon dan mengarah ketanah dan terjadi ledakan .Inya pun membatin _"serangan macam apa itu jika aku terkena aku pasti akan sekarat atau mati"_ lalu Menma juga membatin _"sepertinya aku juga mulai terbiasa atas ingatan yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam kepalaku"_

Rayleigh yang dari tadi melihatpun kagum atas kekuatan muridnya itu lalu Rayleigh pun Bertanya"Menma siapa yang mengajarimu memainkan pedang" lalu Menma pun menjawab singkat "tidak ada"

"hmmm….. begitu jadi kau belajar sendiri ya" Tanya Rayleigh "tidak juga" jawab Menma spontan, dan jawaban Menma membuat Rayleigh bingung jika tidak ada dan juga dia tidak belajar memainkan pedang bagaimana dia menggunakan pedang secara akurat .Karena kebingungan menguasai Rayleigh dia pun memutuskan bertanya " lalu bagaimana bisa kau memainkan pedang? ,….. sejauh pegamatanku caramu memainkan pedang itu seperti seseorang yang sudah terbiasa mengunakan pedang" Tanya Rayleigh

"hmm…. Singkatnya setelah aku membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan Milikku aku menerima sebuah ingatan cara menggunakannya dan saat aku menyentuh pedang aku juga mendapat ingatan bagaimana cara menggunakan pedang" jawab Menma santai Rayleigh pun hanya ber'oh'ria saja

Kembali ke Flashback

 **[ada apa ossan apa kau takut kah melihat seranganku yang tadi]** ucap Menma mencoba menyulut kemarahan Inya **[JANGAN SOMBONG KAU GAKI AKU TAKUT KEPADAMU HEHHH]teriak** Inya marah karena dikira takut lalu Menma pun membatin _"akhirnya aku bisa menyulut kemarahannya dari tadi aku coba tidak bisa-bisa ternyata cuman dikatai penakut langsung marah hahhhh"_ **[ kalau begitu majulah ossan penakut akan kuhancurkan dirimu]** ucap Menma sarkas

 **[kau….. KAU AKAN MENYESALI PERKATAANMU ITU HYAHHHHHHHHHT]** setelah selesai membalas perkataan Menma lalu Inya pun langsung maju dengan mata Sharingan aktif dan pedang disebelah kanan berniat menebas secara horizontal Menma yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai karena rencananya berhasil untuk menyulut kemarahan Inya ,Menma pun memposisikan pedangnya sejajar dengan Inya lalu

JLEB  
Inya pun tertusuk oleh pedang Menma lalu ia menarik kembali pedangnya diperut Inya dan akibatnya Inya memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak **[ ohok ohok kenapa kau tidak menggunakan teknik ini diawal ] ucap Inya** memuntahkan darah **[ bukannya tidak mau hanya tidak bisa karena aku dari tadi tidak bisa menyulut kemarahanmu jika kau tersulut kemarahan diawal pasti aku sudah menang dari tadi tapi teknik ini hanya bisa dilakukan jika kau sudah tersulut emosi]** jawab Menma

 **[kenapa harus tersulut emosi dulu] Tanya** Inya **[karena saat kau tersulut emosi pertahananmu melemah dan aku menggunakan kecepatanku untuk menembus pertahananmu yang sudah melemah dan menusukmu diginjal dan sekarang kedua Ginjalmu sudah hancur kau sudah tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi ]** jawab Menma bohong

 **[ kenapa bisa kedua ginjalku hancur bukankah kau hanya menusuk satu ginjalku]** Tanya Inya **[ hohoho jadi kau tidak menyadarinya ya bahwa tadi saat aku memukulmu diperut aku menyisipkan kekuatanku yang menghancurkan ginjalmu secara perlahan itulah sebabnya kenapa kau memuntahkan darah bukankah aneh jika aku hanya memukulmu dan membuatmu muntah darah sebanyak itu]** jawab Menma

 **[hebat , boleh aku tahu apa nama teknikmu itu]** Tanya Inya **[aku belum menamainya, lagipula barutadi aku membuat teknik itu dan tidak mungkin aku bisa langsung menamainya]** balas Menma **[ heheheh sial]** ucap Inya lalu pingsan

Menma pun berdiri dan berniat pergi lalu merasakan sesuatu **[keluarlah]** ucap Menma datar, lalu keluarlah 2 anak berumuran 8 tahun dan remaja berumuran 18 tahunan , lalu Menma pun bertanya **[ dari kapan kalian berada disana ]** Tanya Menma lalu remaja berumuran 18 tahunan itu menjawab **[bukankah tidak baik jika bertanya tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu ]** ucap remaja itu

 **[kalian sudah aku bukan untuk apa aku memperkenalkan diriku]** ucap Menma datar **[biar lebih sopan saja baiklah biar aku dulu memperkenalkan diriku dulu namaku Uchiha Inabi dan anak berambut jabrik itu bernama Uchiha Shisui dan anak yang berambut kulimis kebawah nan panjang itu Uchiha Itachi]** ucap Inabi memperkenalkan diri lalu Menma pun menjawab

 **[Uchiha Menma ,sekarang jawab pertanyaanku]** ucap Menma **[baiklah, baru tadi aku dan kedua anak ini berada disini dan aku juga mendengar penjelasan tentang teknikmu tadi aku penjelasan teknikmu bahwa teknikmu hanya bisa digunakan jika lawan tersulut emosi dan selanjutnya kau menusuknya dengan sangat cepat]** jawab Inabi

 **[jadi apa yang kau inginkan , apa kau juga ingin membunuhku juga Inabi-san]** ucap Menma Santai

 **[Tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukannya Menma-san , tapi aku terkejut melihat matamu , kau membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan pada usia anak-anak dan mengalahkan salah satu dari wakil Komandan pasukan Uchiha]** ucap Inabi

 **[kenapa aku harus percaya padamu bahwa kau tidak akan membunuhku, mungkin saja sekarang kau mengucapkan bahwa kau tidak akan membunuhku tapi kemudian kau menusukku dari belakang ne Inabi-san]** balas Menma sarkas

 **[kenapa kau begitu tidak percaya padaku Menma-san]** ucap Inabi santai

 **[bukankah kalian semua menganggapku sebagai wabah penyakit yang harus dimusnahkan , apa aku salah]** balas Menma datar

 **[kau mungkin benar bahwa kami menganggapmu sebagai wabah penyakit karena pertumbuhanmu yang sangat cepat tapi setelah melihat pertarunganmu tadi aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa pertumbuhanmu bukanlah disebabkan penyakit tapi disebabkan oleh hal yang lain hal yang tidak kutahu Menma-san]** ucap Inabi

 **[hohoho de jadi kau ingin aku percaya padamu, jangan Bercanda]** ucap Menma datar

 **[yah ]** balas Inabi santai tanpa beban

 **[setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada ibuku dan aku kau kira aku akan mempercayai kalian para Uchiha dan semua penduduk, heh]** ucap Menma sarkas

 **[bukankah kau juga Uchiha kenapa kau juga sangat membenci Uchiha lainnya]** Tanya Inabi

 **[aku tidak pernah mengakui diriku sebagai Uchiha karena darah menjijikan orang itu mengalir padaku dan juga mata ini adalah kekuatanku sendiri bukanlah kekuatan dari orang itu]** jawab Menma

 **[begitukah, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang]** Tanya Inabi

 **[entahlah]** Jawab Menma singkat

 **[tapi sepertinya aku harus menangkapmu karena kau telah melukai wakil komandan Inya]** ucap Inabi

 **[bagaimana jika aku menolak]** balas Menma

 **[maka aku akan mengambil cara kekerasan dan menyeretmu]** ucap Inabi

 **[baiklah ,mari kita mulai saja ]** setelah selesai mengatakan perkataannya Menma langsung memposisikan pedangnya dikanan sejajar dengan mata lalu berlari menuju tempat Inabi dan menebas secara horizontal

ZREENNK BLARRR  
pohon pun terbelah lalu jatuh ketanah dan menciptakan suara yang besar seperti ledakan kecil

 **[kau tidak sabaran juga yah]** ucap Inabi

 **[kau benar Inabi-nii dia tidak sabaran, tapi sepertinya dia ingin memancing emosi kita dengan menyerang secara tiba-tiba dan melakukan serangan yang dia gunakan kepada wakil Komandan Inya]** balas Itachi

 **[kau benar Itachi]** ucap anak satu lagi a.k.a Shisui

 **[hohoho rupanya kalian tahu rencanaku yah ,hmm kalau sudah ketahuan aku akan mengubah rencananya]** ucap Menma santai

" _anak ini hebat sekali bisa menyusun rencana dan mengubah rencana dengan mudahnya padahal aku hanya menggertak untuk menangkapnya tapi dia merespon dengan serius , lagipula untuk apa aku menangkapnya padahal aku hanya ingin menguji kekuatannya, sepertinya aku tidak akan pulang dengan kondisi baik-baik saja dan lagipula Inya juga salah karena bertindak diluar perintahku sebagai komandannya aku bertanggung jawab mengenai hal ini hehhh merepotkan" Inabi mengeluh kesal karena harus bertanggung jawab, dan mengenai rencananya yang gagal untuk mengerjai Menma_ **. [bagaimana jika kita selesaikan dengan baik-baik saja ]** Tanya Inabi

 **[bisa iya, bisa tidak Inabi-san ]** Jawab Menma dengan menatap Inabi dengan Mengekyou Sahringan miliknya

 **[ hahh jadi tidak bisa ya ini pasti akan susah]** ucap Inabi mengeluh, Inabi pun menatap Menma dan membatin _" sepertinya dia serius tidak ada pilihan lain"_ akhirnya Inabi pun mencabut tanto dipunggungnya sedangkan 2 anak tadi hanya menjauh untuk tidak terlibat dengan pertarungan komandan Inabi ini. Itachi pun membatin _"hahh kenapa Inabi-nii begitu suka mengerjai orang lain akibatnya dia sendiri yang kena, padahal kita kesini Cuma untuk menangkap wakil komandan Inya karena dia berencana akan membunuh anak yang bernama Menma itu ,tapi tidak disangka wakil komandan Inya bisa dia kalahkan dengan mudah dan terlebih lagi dia mempunyai Mangekyou Sharingan yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki para Komandan Uchiha hahh, semoga kau selamat Inabi-nii "_

Lalu Inabi pun maju dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe miliknya dan menebas Menma secara horizontal

TRANKK TRANNK TRANKK TRANK

Lalu keduanya pun saling menebas dan menangkis satu sama lain setelah lima menit mereka melakukannya akhirnya mereka menunjukan kelelahan

 **[hah hah hah kau bisa mengimbangiku** **ya Menma-san tidak pernah aku sangka ya hah hah hah]** ucap Inabi

 **[semuanya tidak selalu berjalan sesuai apa yang kau pikirkan Inabi-san]** balas Menma santai walaupun terlihat kelelahan juga

 **[hehh begitu kah bagaimana kalau kita mulai serius saja aku tahu dari tadi kau belum serius sama sekali dan sepertinya kau terlihat tidak kelelahan lagi Menma]** ucap Inabi lalu mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya yang berpola segitiga berwarna hitam dengan titik ditengahnya

 **[baiklah mari kita mulai serius]** balas Menma

 **[Susano'O]** ucap Menma lalu keluarlah mahkluk astral berwarna birutua bertangan 4, Menma pun membatin _"ugghh mengeluarkan Susano'O ternyata tidak semudah yang aku kira dan beban/luka yang diterima pun sangat menyakitkan seperti mengeluarkan tulang ku sendiri"_

Inabi pun membatin _"Susano'O katanya tapi melihat mahkluk astral yang dia keluarkan itu sama dengan ciri-ciri dari buku yang pernah aku baca dan bagaimana dia bisa menggunakannya dengan begitu mudah, kami saja para komandan sudah tidak ada yang bisa menggunakannya lagi karena efek sampingnya yang begitu besar kepada penggunanya. Siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Dan sepertinya aku akan berkunjung kerumah sakit karena hal ini hahh merepotkan"_

DUAKK DHUARR

Menma pun mulai menyerang dan memukul Inabi sampai menabrak pohon dan menghancurkan pohon pohon **[ughh ohok ]** ringis Inabi dan Menma secara bersamaan

 **[sepertinya kau juga terkena efek sampingnya ya uhuk]** ucap Inabi dengan meringis kesakitan

 **[sepertinya begitu ohok dan bukannya kau juga terluka cukup parah terkena serangan penuh Susano'O milikku]** ringis Menma dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dikedua matanya

Dengan Itachi dan Shisui

Beberapa menit sebelum Menma memukul Inabi

 **[sepertinya Inabi-nii akan masuk rumah sakit kali ini]** ucap Itachi

 **[yeah aku rasa kau benar Itachi, Inabi-Taichou sepertinya akan masuk rumah sakit hari ini]** ucap Shisui

Lalu mereka pun melihat ketempat Inabi dan Menma bertarung, lalu keluarlah mahkluk astral berwarna biru tua setengah badan lalu memukul Inabi dengan sangat keras sampai menghancurkan pohon pohon lalu mereka berdua terkejut dan membatin _"bukankah itu teknik legendaris Uchiha yang dikatakan sudah tidak ada yang bisa menggunakannya lagi karena efek sampingnya yang seperti pisau bermata dua "_

Kembali ke Pertarungan

 **[bisakah kau hentikan ilusi ini]** ucap Menma

 **[jadi kau menyadarinya ya bahwa kau sudah terperangkap genjutsu ku]** balas Inabi

 **[baiklah]** ucap Inabi. Lalu sosok Inabi yang terluka parah tadi menghilang dan bekas kehancuran yang tadi juga menghilang

 **[begitu lebih baik, baiklah aku juga]** ucap Menma yang membuat Inabi bingung lalu ia pun membatin _"apa maksudnya aku juga"_. Lalu sosok Menma yang mengeluarkan mahkluk astral yang bernama Susano'O dan dengan luka-lukanya itupun menghilang dan terlihat sosok Menma yang baik-baik saja sama seperti semula dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan berpola bunga berkelopak tiga yang berputar

 **[aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku juga terperangkap genjutsu]** ucap Inabi Menma pun membalas **[hoho apa kau sulit mempercayainya terperangkap oleh seorang bocah sepertiku]**

 **[tidak, mungkin aku bersyukur bahwa yang tadi itu cuman genjutsu]** ucap Inabi . **[bersyukur, bersyukur tentang apa Inabi-san]** Tanya Menma

 **[tidak, tidak ada apa-apa]** jawab Inabi

TRANKK TRANNK TRANNKK

Setelah Inabi selesai menyelesaikan perkataannya Menma langsung lari berniat membelah Inabi secara vertical dari kepala tapi Inabi langsung memblocknya dengan tanto miliknya karena gagal Menma langsung menebas tangan kiri Inabi karena terlihat memiliki pertahanan yang paling lemah dan langsung diblock oleh Inabi tanto miliknya lagi, Menma pun mencoba menyerang kaki kanan Inabi secara horizontal dan lagi-lagi diblock oleh Inabi, hal itu terus berlanjut selama tujuh menit saling serang

DHUAAK DHHUAAARRR  
karena frustasi Menma pun langsung mengeluarkan sosok astral berwarna biru tua yang merupakan Susano'O dan langsung mendaratkan pukulan yang sangat kuat pada Inabi yang langsung menabrak menabrak ke pohon-pohon dan langsung menghancurkan pohon-pohon itu dan menciptakan suara ledakan yang lumayan nyaring, Menma yang melihat itupun tersenyum walaupun dikondisinya yang terlihat seperti orang sekarat dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari matanya

 **[ohok, apa kau pikir kau sudah menang ohok]** ucap Inabi dengan memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak **[ aku tahu kau yang sekarang bukanlah genjutsu jadi jangan harap kau bisa menipuku dengan trik yang sama 2 kali]** balas Menma ,lalu Inabi pun membatin _"jadi yang tadi itu bukanlah sebuah genjutsu semata ternyata dia benar-benar bisa mengeluarkan Susano'O kah cih sialan sepertinya penyakit jahilku benar-benar membawa kesialan padaku kali ini, sepertinya aku benar-benar harus melawannya dengan serius"_

Lalu Inabi pun mulai menyembuhkan luka-lukanya walaupun hanya seperempat karena lukanya sangatparah **[hehh aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat walaupun dari pengamatanku kau hanya bisa menyembuhkan seperempat dari lukamu ]** ucap Menma **[bukankah itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali ne Menma-san]** balas Inabi

 **[yeah kau benar sekali tapi kenapa tidak kau sembuhkan saja semua lukamu , apa kau takut kah jika aku menyerang saat kau menyembuhkan lukamu, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukannya , jadi aku beri kau waktu untuk menyembuhkan semua luka-lukamu]** ucap Menma **[heh bilang saja kau ingin istirahat untuk mengembalikan staminamu itu dan mempersiapkan strategi untuk melawanku kan]** balas Inabi

 **[hohoho aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan, mengejutkan sekali tapi jika kau memang ingin aku langsung menyerang pun aku bisa melakukannya]** ucap Menma **[bocah pintar sialan baiklah aku terima penawaranmu untuk menyembuhkan lukaku dulu dan kau mempersiapkan strategimu itu]** balas Inabi. Setelah mengatakan itu Inabi pun mulai melanjutkan penyembuhannya sampai sembuh total dan Menma dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu _"strategi apa yang harus aku pakai untuk melawan orang bernama Inabi ini, dia sangat kuat, pemikirannya cepat, penciumannya juga tajam, hmm hanya ada dua strategi yang ada dikepalaku saat ini tapi lebih baik aku juga menyembuhkan luka-lukaku juga untuk konsekuensinya " -luka yang ada pada Menma pun mulai meregenerasi, Inabi yang melihatnya pun membatin "siapa sebenernya anak ini dia seperti memiliki segalanya saja ,dia memiliki kekuatan ,kecepatan, kecerdasan, bahkan instingnya juga seperti sudah sangat terlatih dan sekarang dia memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan, cih sepertinya ini akan sangat merepotkan "_.1 jam berlalu tubuh mereka pun sudah mulai pulih dan dengan strategi yang sudah disiapkan masing-masing

 **[sepertinya kau sudah memiliki strategi dan juga sudah memulihkan tubuhmu ya bocah]** ucap Inabi sarkas **[hoho tentu saja ossan]** balas Menma dengan sarkas

Inabi pun memposisikan Tanto ditangan kanan dan diapun menatap tajam pada tantonya dengan mata krinya yang mengeluarkan urat-urat dan mengeluarkan darah dia pun bergumam **[amaterasu]** lalu tanto miliknya pun terbakar oleh api hitam, Menma yang dari tadi melihat pun membatin _"api apa itu , kenapa api itu berwarna hitam dan apa namanya Amaterasu sepertinya jika aku terkena tebasan tantonya itu aku pasti akan terbakar dan kemungkinan yang paling buruk api itu tidak akan bisa dipadamkan"_ setelah Inabi selesai mengeluarkan jurusnya, dia pun langsung melesat kearah Menma , Menma yang menyadari kedatangan Inabi pun langsung menangkisnya

TRANNK  
suara benturan kedua pedang itu pun menggema keseluruh hutan dan penyebabnya pun terlihat masih menghantamkan pedangnya walaupun Inabi lebih unggul karena api hitam miliknya yang mulai merambat kepedang milik Menma . Menma yang menyadari hal itu pun mundur dan mengambil pedang dipunggung Inya yang sedang pingsan dan menghantamkan kedua pedangnya kepada Inabi

TRANNK TRANNKK TRANKK DUAR

Inabi pun menangkisnya dan melakukan serangan balasan dengan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal berniat menebas perut Menma , Menma yang melihat serangan Inabi pun memblocknya dengan pedang disebelah kirinya, adu saling tebas pun terjadi sampai Inabi mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical dengan api hitam yang terus membara yang akan membakar apapun ,Menma pun menangkisnya dengan mengaktifkan Susano'O miliknya dalam bentuk tulang rusuk saja tapi Menma terlempar karena kekuatan tebasan Inabi yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya dan terjadi ledakan akibat tabrakan Menma tadi _"jauh lebih kuat dari tadi, sepertinya dia benar-benar serius sekarang , tapi sejauh yang kuanalisa api hitamnya memang merepotkan jika terkena dan aku harus menggunakan Susano'O untuk menangkisnya sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menngunakannya "_ batin Menma. **[sepertinya kau benar-benar serius ne Inabi]** Ucap Menma datar

 **[tentu saja aku serius jika aku serius aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu Menma]** ucap Inabi datar **[dan juga bukankah ini waktunya untuk kau serius Menma]** Inabi menambahkan

 **[jadi ketahuan ya ,sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain ya]** ucap Menma

Setelah menyelesaikan perkataannya Menma pun langsung berlari dan berniat menebas Inabi secara horizontal

TRANNKK DHUARRR

Lalu Inabi pun memblocknya tapi Menma pun terus mendorong pedangnya dan Inabi pun terpental kebelakang dan menabrak pohon kemudian Menma pun muncul dan menendang Inabi dengan keras

DHUAAKK DHUAAKK

Hajaran demi hajaran terus Inabi dapatkan karena sudah mulai melemah akibat penggunaan Mangekyou Sharingan yang berlebihan _"apakah aku akan mati disinikah, ya ampun jika aku tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak menyulut emosinya, dan kekuatanku pun mulai menyusut karena mempertahankan amaterasu yang sangat banyak menguras kekuatanku dan siapa dia sebenarnya, memang sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan waktu itu dia hanya bocah yang tidak bisa apa-apa , cih aku benci mengakuinya tapi lebih baik aku tidak menilai buku dari sampulnya lagi"_ batin Inabi dengan menasehati dirinya sendiri

Menma pun berucap **[apa kau begitu lemahnya kah sehingga kau tidak melawan lagi ]** ucap Menma dan menghentikan hajarannya

 **[bukaannya aku yang lemah tapi kau saja yang lebih kuat dariku]** elak Inabi

 **[oh begitu tapi dengan kelemahanmu itu kau mungkin akan kehilangan orang yang kau sanyangi dan cintai dan apa kau baik-baik saja ]** Tanya Menma

 **[kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu]** Tanya balik Inabi

 **[karena aku akan membunuh kedua anak yang kau bawa itu , didepan matamu tentunya]** jawab Menma dengan menyeringai

 **[hentikan, jangan lakukan ]** ucap Inabi dan mulai berdiri walaupun tidak bisa (nggak bisa berdiri)

 **[kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu itu ne Inabi ]** ucap Menma dengan seringainya. Lalu Menma pun berjalan kearah dua anak itu ( Shishui dan Itachi ). Inabi yang dari tadi melihatpun mulai memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan berdiri untuk bisa menghentikan anak yang ada dihadapannya ini, **[HENTIKAN, HENTIKAN, KUBILANG HENTIKAN]** teriak Inabi dan aura merah mulai keluar dari tubuh Inabi yang siap untuk Menghancurkan apapun

===================TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Untuk The RASTAVARA dan Portgas D Ram ini wordnya sudah ane tambah, dan soal alurnya dicepetin kayaknya itu cukup lumayan susah, karena ini juga belum arc melawan Shirohige ataupun Shiki, jadi masih lumayan lama, dan soal Menma menjadi Yonkou kayaknya itu bakal lebih lama dari perkiraan Portgas-san, jadi harap bersabar, dan terima kasih atas reviewnya


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chapter sebelumnya :

Hajaran demi hajaran terus Inabi dapatkan karena sudah mulai melemah akibat penggunaan Mangekyou Sharingan yang berlebihan _"apakah aku akan mati disinikah, ya ampun jika aku tahu begini lebih baik aku tidak menyulut emosinya, dan kekuatanku pun mulai menyusut karena mempertahankan amaterasu yang sangat banyak menguras kekuatanku dan siapa dia sebenarnya, memang sebelumnya aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan waktu itu dia hanya bocah yang tidak bisa apa-apa , cih aku benci mengakuinya tapi lebih baik aku tidak menilai buku dari sampulnya lagi"_ batin Inabi dengan menasehati dirinya sendiri

Menma pun berucap **[apa kau begitu lemahnya kah sehingga kau tidak melawan lagi ]** ucap Menma dan menghentikan hajarannya

 **[bukaannya aku yang lemah tapi kau saja yang lebih kuat dariku]** elak Inabi

 **[oh begitu tapi dengan kelemahanmu itu kau mungkin akan kehilangan orang yang kau sanyangi dan cintai dan apa kau baik-baik saja ]** Tanya Menma

 **[kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu]** Tanya balik Inabi

 **[karena aku akan membunuh kedua anak yang kau bawa itu , didepan matamu tentunya]** jawab Menma dengan menyeringai

 **[hentikan, jangan lakukan ]** ucap Inabi dan mulai berdiri walaupun tidak bisa (nggak bisa berdiri)

 **[kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu itu ne Inabi ]** ucap Menma dengan seringainya. Lalu Menma pun berjalan kearah dua anak itu ( Shishui dan Itachi ). Inabi yang dari tadi melihatpun mulai memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak dan berdiri untuk bisa menghentikan anak yang ada dihadapannya ini, **[HENTIKAN, HENTIKAN, KUBILANG HENTIKAN]** teriak Inabi dan aura merah mulai keluar dari tubuh Inabi yang siap untuk Menghancurkan apapun

Aura Merah yang keluar dari tubuh Inabi mulai membentuk sosok manusia memakai baju perang, Menma yang melihatnya pun hanya menatap datar dan menghilang

JLEBB

Tubuh Inabi tertusuk oleh Menma tepat dihadapannya berdiri sosok Menma yang akan mencabut pedangnya

 **[ough ough ohok]** Inabi memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya yang berjumlah banyak _"bagaimana dia melakukannya bukannya dia hanya bisa menggunakan teknik itu saat aku lengah dan emosi, tapi aku tidak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaanku dan emosi ,…..tunggu emosi begitu, begitu ya aku mengerti hebat sekali dia bisa membohongi ku"_

 **[ada apa, apa cuman segitukah peningkatanmu , mengecewakan]** ucap Menma datar

 **[kau cukup sombong juga ne Menma ough ]** ucap Inabi dengan memuntahkan darah

 **[kedua ginjalmu sudah hancur kau tidak akan bisa bertarung dengan benar mulai sekarang, tapi cukup mengesankan sekali kau masih bisa mempertahankan kesadaranmu dan berdiri biasanya orang normal akan langsung jatuh tapi kau bukan orang normal karena kau adalah Uchiha, aku tidak tahu apakah Uchiha itu manusia atau bukan karena aku bukanlah Uchiha, walaupun aku memakai marganya tapi itu cuman sekarang tidak dengan nanti]** ucap Menma datar

 **[apa maksudmu dengan sekarang dan nanti Menma?]** Tanya Inabi

 **[kau tidak perlu tahu apa maksudku]** jawab Menma datar

 **[bagaimana jika kita mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan serangan terakhir kita Menma]** tawar Inabi

 **[baiklah]** setuju Menma

"Susano'O no ken" ucap Inabi lalu menebas secara horizontal kearah Menma

"Setsudan"ucap Menma menebas secara vertical dan mengeluarkan sabit berwarna biru mengarah kearah Inabi. Lalu terjadi benturan antara dua jurus Menma dan

DHUAAAARRR

Terjadilah ledakan besar bahkan tanahpun bergetar karena benturan jurus 2 orang tadi ,dan terlihat asap mengepul dan mulai menghilang memperlihatkan hutan yang hancur dengan 2 orang tadi yang tergeletak tidak berdaya karena terkena efek serangan tadi dan jurusnya masing-masing **[hah….hah…..hah….hah]** desah lelah karena pertarungan tadi " _sial akibat menggunakan Susano'O tadi tulang belakangku serasa hancur ditambah menggunakan teknik tadi yang menghabiskan banyak kekuatanku, aku tidak menyangka bahwa teknik tadi menghabiskan banyak kekuatanku, bahkan tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak …. Sial"_ batin Menma

 **[sepertinya kau sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi ne Menma oughh]** ucap Inabi dengan memuntahkan darah

 **[kau juga sama oughh]** ucap Menma dengan memuntahkan darah

 **[sepertinya pertarungan kita imbang yah Menma]** ucap Inabi

 **[tidak, kau yang menang ]** balas Menma

 **[apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas bahwa kita imbang]** ucap Inabi

 **[teman-temanmu masih ada kan itu berarti mereka akan membunuhku setelah ini maka dari itu aku bilang kau menang]** balas Menma

 **[tenang saja mereka tidak akan menyerangmu]** ucap Inabi

 **[kenapa]** Tanya Menma

 **[karena mereka tahu kebiasaanku yaitu mengerjai orang sampai orang itu marah lalu pergi tapi sepertinya kebiasaanku itu hampir membuatku mati kali ini hahaha]** jawab Inabi

 **[begitukah]** ucap Menma lalu pingsan . lalu kedua anak yang ada dihutan pun membawa mereka berdua kerumah sakit

Rayleigh yang dari tadi hanya mengamati pun angkat suara "kau menggunakan emosi lalu membuat mereka berpikir bahwa teknikmu memanfaatkan kelengahan tapi itu salah total kau benar-benar menggunakan emosi musuh dan menggunakannya untuk melawan musuh teknik yang menarik apa nama tekniknya Menma " jelas Rayleigh dan bertanya di akhir "aku belum menamainya Sensei"jawab Menma kepada Rayleigh "bagaimana kalau sagi-shi kyofu Menma " saran Rayleigh

"nama yang bagus Sensei baiklah akan kuberi nama teknik tadi sagi-shi kyofu" ucap Menma

Flashback : ON

Lalu Menma sadar dan mencium bau aroma obat, lalu dia mendengar suara dari suster _**[hey anak tadi dia Menma kan siapa yang merawatnya]**_ Tanya Perawat perempuan _**[ohh itu aku yang merawatnya, memangnya kenapa]**_ jawab suster perempuan disebelahnya

 _ **[apa kau sudah memasukan racun atau apapun untuk bisa membunuh anak itu]**_ Tanya suster perempuan itu

 _ **[tidak, aku tidak melakukannya]**_ jawab suster (yang kita beri nama B)

 _ **[kenapa kau tidak melakukannya hah]**_ bentak suster (yang kita beri A) dalam suara kecil karena tidak ingin mengganggu yang lain

 _ **[itu karena duo Uchiha jenius itu mengancamku akan membunuh atau menjebloskanku ke penjara jika mencoba melakukan sesuatu pada Menma]**_ jawab suster B sedikit takut kepada suster A

 _ **[kenapa duo jenius Uchiha itu mengancammu jika kita melakukan sesuatu pada anak itu]**_ Tanya Suster A

 _ **[aku tidak tahu tapi jika kita melakukan sesuatu pada Menma tamatlah kita, lebih baik kita tidak melakukan apapun padanya]**_ jawab Suster B

 _ **[yah kau benar daripada kita berurusan dengan duo jenius itu lebih baik kita tidak melakukan apapun padanya]**_ ucap Suster A

" _duo jenius Uchiha, apakah kedua anak itu, kenapa mereka menolongku ,bukankah kami itu tadi musuh kenapa dia bersikap baik padaku…. Jangan-jangan begitukah jadi orang itu (Inabi) tidak berbohong ya"batin Menma_

Lalu ada suara gaduh diluar yang sedang menerobos masuk dan menggebrak pintu

BRAKKKK

Suara banting pintu itu dan terlihat wanita Bersurai Orange panjang berumur 25 tahunann yang masih terlihat cantik dan berteriak **[MENMA]** itulah teriaknya

 **[apa kau baik-baik saja Menma?, apa ada yang saki?]** Tanya Ibu Menma

 **[aku baik-baik saja hahaue, dan tidak perlu khawatir tidak ada yang sakit lagi kok]** ucap Menma tersenyum tulus

Lalu ada seorang suster yang dating dan memberi tahu **[ Masaki-san dilarang berteriak dirumah sakit ]** ucap suster Itu

Lalu suster itu pun pergi dan mengumpat kesal kenapa harus dirinya yang menegur wanita itu _"kenapa harus aku yang menegur wanita itu "_

 **[Menma apa benar kau baik-baik saja? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu]** Tanya Masaki bertubi-tubi

 **[aku baik-baik saja hahaue dan luka aku dapatkan saat aku terjatuh tadi ]** jawab Menma

 **[bohong tidak mungkin terjatuh bisa mengakibatkan luka seperti itu, dan kamu itu tidak berbakat berbohong jadi jangan berbohong lagi mengerti]** ucap Masaki. Menma pun membatin _"apa hahaue akan percaya jika aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya , tidak dia pasti tidak akan percaya kalau begitu aku akan mengarang saja ceritanya"_

 **[ya sebenarnya aku tadi ke rabirinsu no mori dan bertemu monster yang ada disana dan jadilah seperti ini hahaue]** cerita Menma mengarang lalu pintu terbuka lagi

 **Ckleek**

Dan terlihat 2 anak berumuran 8 tahun dan remaja berumuran 18 tahunan yang merupakan Inabi, Itachi, dan Shishui **[domo]** ucap ketiganya ramah

 **[domo]** balas Masaki ramah

 **[Yo Menma]** sapa Shishui

 **[yo juga Shishui]** sapa balik Menma dengan senyumnya

 **[jadi ada apa kalian kesini]** Tanya Menma

 **[apa tidak boleh kami kesini]** jawab Shisui

 **[tidak, bukannya tidak boleh kalian itu sibuk bukan jadi apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan pekerjaan kalian]** tanya Menma

 **[tidak, kami cuti jadi kami bisa bebas untuk semsentara waktu]** jawab Shishui

 **[hmmm, begitukah, terimakasih telah berkunjung kesini]** ucap Menma berterima kasih

 **[sama-sama]** ucap mereka bertiga

Lalu mereka pun bercengkrama dan berbicara mengenai hal lucu sampai sedih, setelah selesai bicara mereka pun mau pulang tapi ada yang aneh kenapa Shishui memandang Itachi dan Inabi dengan tatapan iri karena melihat Itachi dan Inabi bersama keluarganya

 **[ada apa Shishui, kenapa kau menatap mereka dengan tatapan iri, seperti kau tidak punya keluarga saja]** perkataan Menma tepat sasaran memang benar bahwa Shisui sudah kehilangan orang tuanya pada saat dia berumur 4 tahun

 **[shhttt Menma kau tidak boleh bilang begitu, mungkin ada alasan lain kenapa Shishui-san menatap Itachi-san dan Inabi-san dengan tatapan iri]** ucap Masaki

 **[tidak, yang dikatakan Menma memang benar oba-san aku memang sudah kehilangan keluargaku pada saat aku berumur 4 tahun oleh karena itu aku memandang Itachi dan Inabi-taichou dengan tatapan iri]** cerita Shishui

 **[maaf yak arena Menma bertanya begitu kamu harus menceritakan kenangan pahitmu hmmmm, bagaimana jika kamu menjadi anak angkat oba-san apa kamu mau Shishui-san]** perkataan Masaki membuat Shishui tersentuh dan membuatnya meneteskan air mata

 **[apakah boleh]** Tanya Shishui memastikan

 **[tentu saja jadi apa kamu mau Shishui-san]** ucap Masaki

 **[aku mau okaa-san]** Masaki yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum hangat dan memeluk Shishui , Menma yang melihat itupun tersenyum juga lalu dia angkat bicara **[jadi mulai sekarang kamu adalah nii-sanku ya Shishui-nii]** Shishui yang mendengar panggilan tadi pun tersenyum **[yeah otouto]** balas Shishui dengan tersenyum

 **Ditempat Rayleigh dan Menma**

"jadi kau mempunyai kakak ya Menma mengejutkan sekali" Tanya Rayleigh

"yeah, aku memang mempunyai seorang kakak tapi itu dulu"jawab Menma

"dulu?, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rayleigh

"jika Sensei ingin tahu jawabannya akan ku perlihatkan nanti"Jawab Menma

"ini membuatku penasaran, tapi darimana kau dapatkan pedang itu Menma" Tanya Rayleigh menunjuk pedang Menma

"memangnya ada apa dengan pedang ini Sensei"Tanya balik Menma polos memperlihatkan pedangnya

"yahh aku hanya penasaran saja karena pedangmu itu bisa mematahkan pedang Roger"jawab Rayleigh

"begitukah, kalau begitu akan kuperlihatkan bagaimana aku mendapatkan pedang ini"ucap Menma

'CTIIK'

Suara gesekan tangan merubah tempat yang tadi menjadi tempat reruntuhan

"dimana ini Menma" Tanya Rayleigh melihat reruntuhan

"direruntuhan Sensei" jawab Menma

"yeah, kalau itu aku juga tahu tapi untuk apa kau kesini"Tanya Rayleigh

"tentu saja menyelidiki sejarah Sensei" jawab Menma

"untuk apa kau menyelidiki sejarah" Tanya Rayleigh

"yeah karena aku suka sejarah dan ditempat ini pula aku mendapatkan pedang ini" Jawab Menma menunjuk pedangnya

Rayleigh hanya ber'oh'ria saja karena pertanyaannya sudah terjawab

 **Kembali ke FLASHBACK**

Bocah berambut Orange yang membawa pedang kayu yang disimpan dipinggangnya terlihat sedang berkeliling direruntuhan dan melihat dan mengamati apapun yang ada disana A.K.A Menma yang mulai memasuki reruntuhan itu dan melihat dinding-dinding yang penuh akan gambar dan tulisan kuno, setelah puas melihat dinding itu Menma masuk keruang sebelah yang pintunya tertutup rapat

 **[ada apa dibalik dinding ini sehingga harus ditutupi]** Tanya Menma melihat pintu batu yang memiliki tinggi 3 meter **[lebih baik aku masuk saja]**

SREKK SYUUT SYUUT BRUKK BRUKK uahhhhhh

Menma pun memegang pedang kayu dipinggangnya dan menebas pintu setinggi 3 meter itu dan pintu itu pun terpotong menjadi lima bagian dan kemudian terjadi suatu kejadian yang tidak diinginkan yaitu tempat pijak Menma pun rubuh dan Menma pun berteriak

 **[adu…du…duh sakit lebih baik aku mencari kuncinya saja daripada terjatuh seperti ini]** ucap Menma terbaring

 **DITEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"hahahaha"tawa Rayleigh

"apanya yang lucu Sensei"ucap Menma tidak dengan nada datar, dingin atau apapun

"tentu saja ucapanmu mengenai'lebih baik aku mencari kunci saja daripada terjatuh seperti ini 'hahaha"balas Rayleigh masih dengan tertawa

"apakah kau masih ingin tahu bagaimana cara aku mendapatkan pedangku" Tanya Menma

"iya ya kita lanjut saja"

 **KEMBALI KE TEMPAT MENMA**

 **[dimana aku]** Tanya Menma melihat sekeliling yang merupakan batu-batu reruntuhan dan terlihat sebuah pedang besar bediameter 5 cm dengan penghubung bilah dengan gagang berbentuk persegi panjang menancap diantara batu-batu reruntuhan yang menggunung

 **[pedang apa itu, aku ambil saja untuk berlatih nanti]** ucap Menma berjalan kearah pedang itu

Setelah sampai ditempat pedang itu Menma menyentuh pedang itu dan tiba-tiba pedang itu berubah menjadi cahaya dan menghilang

 **[eh ada apa dengan pedang itu padahal aku hanya menyentuhnya tapi tiba-tiba pedang itu menjadi cahaya dan menghilang]** ucap Menma sedikit kesal karena tidak mendapatkan pedang tadi,lalu Menma pun melihat sekeliling dan Cuma ada reruntuhan lalu melihat lagi dan menemukan sebuah nama disebuah batu didekat pedang yang tadi menghilang' _Kurassha'_ mungkin nama pedang tadi' batin Menma

Menma pun berkeliling di bawah reruntuhan tadi dan menginjak sesuatu

ZEEP TRAKK TRRAAKKK

Lalu terdengar suara aneh sejak Menma menginjak sesuatu yang seperti jebakan tapi bukan jebakan yang ditunjukan melainkan jalan tangga yang menuju kebawah

 **DITEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"pedang itu menghilang kemana Menma?, karena aneh bukan jika pedang itu menghilang tapi berada ditanganmu"Tanya Rayleigh

"pedang itu masuk ketubuhku Sensei"jawab Menma santai

"apa maksudmu?, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" Tanya Rayleigh dengan nada bingung

"lihat" lalu Menma pun menyentuh pedangnya dan tiba-tiba pedang tadi berubah menjadi cahaya

"ohh begitu apa ada cara lain menyimpan benda besar kedalam sesuatu yang kecil"Tanya Rayleigh

"yeah, masih ada dengan cara fuinjutsu " lalu Menma pun menampilkan kembali pedangnya dan Menma pun kembali menyentuh pedangnya lalu pedangnya pun berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang dan ditangan Menma terdapat gambar sebuah pedang (saya buat disini fuinjutsunya unik yaitu jika menyegel sebuah pedang maka akan ada gambar pedang jika menyegel shotgun akan ada gambar shotgun)lalu Menma pun memperlihat "jika menggunakan fuinjutsu untuk menyimpan barang maka akan ada gambar dari barang tersebut Sensei"ucap Menma

"ohh begitu aku mengerti" balas Rayleigh

 **KEMBALI KE FLASHBACK**

Menma yang penasaran pun mulai menuruni tangga untuk melihat apa saja yang ada disana, karena gelap tidak terlihat apapun Menma pun mengaktifkan Sharingan 3 tomoe-nya untuk melihat apa saja yang ada diruang bawah tanah ini, Lalu apa yang dilihat Menma adalah kumpulan rak buku yang dipenuhi buku dari awal tangga sampai akhir tangga (berkisar 1 km ketinggian dari atas kebawah) dan melihat sebuah computer ditengah-tengah perpustakaan (kita sebut saja perpustakaan) dan mulai menyentuh tombol merah yang ada didekat computer

TEETT

Menma pun menekan tombol merah itu lalu computer itu menyala dengan lampu yang disekitarnya juga menyala sehingga bisa melihat jelas apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini yaitu sebuah computer yang minta kata sandi , lalu Menma pun memasukan kata sandinya secara asal dan dapat diduga bahwa semua kata sandi yang dia masukan karena dari tadi terus gagal, Menma mengingat sesuatu yaitu nama pedang tadi, lalu Menma pun mengetikan nama kurassha dan berhasil, lalu Menma mencari teknik-teknik yang hebat

Lalu Menma pun mulai mencari sesuatu yang menarik dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik itu yaitu ada 4 : Kido, Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Hoho lalu dia pun membuka ke-4 teknik itu satu-persatu dan membacanya dan di computer itu tertulis buku panduan menggunakan Kido ada pada rak 4467, buku panduan menggunakan Zanjutsu ada pada rak 4578, buku panduan menggunakan Hakuda ada pada rak 4698, dan buku panduan menggunakan Hoho ada pada rak 4875

 **[gila, semua letak buku itu berjauhan pasti akan melelahkan hah]** ucap Menma menghela napas

 **TEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"Kurassha nama apa itu Menma"Tanya Rayleigh melihat sandi yang tadi Menma masukan

"nama pedang ini Sensei"jawab Menma menunjuk pedang miliknya

"dan apa itu Kido,Zanjutsu,Hakuda, dan Hoho aku belum pernah mendengarnya "Tanya Rayleigh

"tentu saja Sensei belum pernah mendengarnya, karena informasi ini juga belum diketahui oleh para Uchiha dan orang-orang yang ada disana dan intinya hanya aku yang mengetahui informasi ini dan untuk pertanyaan pertama kido hampir mirip dengan sihir didunia dongeng, Zanjutsu merupakan teknik berpedang, Hoho pemikiran strategi, dan Hakuda merupakan pengontrolan terhadap kido dengan kata lain kau bisa merubah bentuk kido dengan Hakuda, mengerti Sensei"jawab Menma menjelaskan

"bisa kau tunjukan kidomu itu Menma"ucap Rayleigh

"tentu Sensei ingin aku menunjukan kido yang seperti apa mengikat atau menyerang"jawab sekaligus Tanya Menma

"Tentu saja yang mengikat Menma"jawab Rayleigh

"baiklah"

Bakudo no 63: Rikujoukorou

SHENGG

Muncul 6 pita berwarna kuning yang mengikat tubuh Rayleigh

"wahh aku terikat, rasanya seperti diikat rantai sekarang bisa kau lepaskan Menma"ucap Rayleigh kagum dengan muridnya

"tidak mau"ucap Menma santai

"kenapa kau tidak mau melepaskan sihir ini Menma"Tanya Rayleigh

"Sensei yang meminta jadi Sensei harus bisa melepaskannya sendiri wheee"setelah mengucapkannya Menma pun menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Rayleigh

"awas kau Menma"ucap Rayleigh kesal dengan perempatan siku-siku didahinya

"hahahaha"tawa Menma (tulus)

Rayleigh yang melihat tawa Menma pun entah kenapa kekesalannya hilang digantikan dengan senyuman karena tidak pernah melihat Menma tertawa dengan tulus seperti ini

"ngomong-ngomong Menma, apa maksudmu dengan kau punya kakak tapi itu dulu" Tanya Rayleigh masih dalam keadaan terikat, Menma yang mendengarnya pun menghentikan tawanya dan menjentikan jarinya

CTIIK

 **KEMBALI KE FLASH BACK**

Tempat yang tadinya merupakan ruang bawah tanah diganti dengan pemandangan dimana seorang anak kecil yang mempunyai fisik seperti anak 8 tahun dihina, dimaki, dan dilempari batu habis-habis 'monster pergilah kau dari sini' seru salah satu penduduk _"kenapa aku harus dihina dan dimaki habis-habisan, padahal hari ini adalah tanggal ulang tahunku tapi kenapa mereka malah menghina, memaki, dan melempari batu"_ batin anak itu a.k.a Menma yang berlari kehutan untuk menenangkan diri

2 jam anak itu merenung dihutan, lalu dia berdiri berniat pulang tapi dia terpeleset dan jatuh kelubang

 **[ad.. Aduh sakit, dimana aku]** ucapnya

 **[siapa kau]** ucap seseorang yang berada didalam lubang

 **[Menma. Uchiha Menma dan kau sendiri siapa]** ucapku polos

 **[Rantao]** ucap wanita berambut coklat diikat ponytail dan dengan kacamata a.k.a Rantao

 **[bagaimana caranya kau kesini menma]**  
Tanya Rantao

 **[aku terpeleset dan jatuh]** ucap menma

 **[hahaha]** rantao tertawa mendengar cara Menma kesini

Beberapa menit kemudian Merasa kesal karena terus ditertawakan menma pun bertanya

 **[apanya yang lucu]** Tanya menma kesal

 **[caramu kesini]** jawab rantao

 **[tempat apa ini]** tanya menma yang mulai tenang

 **[kenapa kau menanyakan itu]** ucanya

 **[karena, aku tidak tahu tempat apa ini dan kenapa kau ada disini]** tanya menma lagi

 **[banyak sekali pertanyaannya, biar kujawab yang 1 dulu tempat ini ruang bawah tanah tempat aku tinggal]** ucap rantao

 **[kenapa kau tinggal disini, kenapa tidak diluar saja** tanyaku lagi dengan nada polos

 **[karena aku diasingkan]** jawabnya

 **[ehhh berarti kita sama ya]** ucapnya

 **[sama, apa maksudmu]** tanya rantao bingung

 **[penduduk desa tidak mengakui ku sebagai teman/penduduk, dan mereka lebih menganggapku sebagai monster karena pertumbuhanku, dan karena aku adalah.. Quincy dan manusia]** jawabnya

 **[ehh begitu rupanya, dan apa kau membenci quincy ]** tanya rantao

 **[tidak aku tidak membenci quincy]** jawabnya

 **[kenapa]** tanyanya lagi

 **[aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ]** jawabnya polos

 **[oh iya, soal laju pertumbuhanmu apa ingin kuhentikan agar tidak berlebihan]** tanya rantao

 **[apa kau bisa melakukannya]** tanya Menma

 **[tentu saja bisa]** jawab rantao mantap

 **[tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau ajari aku cara bertarung** Tanya Menma

 **KEMBALI KE TEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"kenapa kau meminta wanita yang bernama Rantao ini untuk melatihmu, bukankah kau sudah kuat saat kau kecil Menma"Tanya Rayleigh bingung kenapa Menma meminta orang yang kelihatan lemah untuk melatihnya (sudah terlepas dari kido Menma)

"karena dia sangat kuat Sensei"jawab Menma

"apa maksudmu Menma?" Tanya Rayleigh bingung

"lihatlah kedalam matanya dia itu sudah sangat berpengalaman akan apapun dan memiliki pengetahuan tentang apapun, walaupun dia tidak memiliki kekuatan, dia masih punya pengetahuan untuk bisa mengalahkanku Sensei" Jawab Menma

"ohh begitu aku mengerti dan dia juga yang menghentikan laju pertumbuhanmu yang sangat cepat ya Menma "ucap Rayleigh

"yeah Sensei"

 **KEMBALI KE TEMPAT MENMA**

 **[untuk apa, untuk berkuasa]** tanya rantao

 **[bukan]** jawab Menma

 **[untuk melindungi apa yang ingin kulindungi]** jawabnya lagi

 **[baiklah akan kuajari besok nanti]** jawab Rantao

 **[boleh, benarkah terima kasih banyak rantao-san]** ucap menma senang

Melihat raut wajah menma entah kenapa rantao juga merasakan kebahagiaan dalam hatinya

Keesokan harinya. Menma datang memakai terowongan yang dibuat Rantao-san tidak seperti sebelumnya yang masuk dengan cara jatuh yang tempat nya menuju tempat latihan yang rantao katakan yaitu dibawah tanah (udah tau didalam tanah masuk ketanah lagi) dengan melewati pintu yang ada dilantai (seperti tempat urahara kisuke)

 **[selamat datang menma, kalau begitu mari kita mulai latihannya ]** ucap Rantao

 **[baik]** ucap menma semangat

 **[ambil ini]** sambil melemparkan pedang

 **[ouh ouh]** ucap menma kesulitan menangkap pedang

 **[Bahaya sekali melemparkan pedang seperti itu]** ucap menma kesal

 **[iya iya maaf]** ucapnya enteng

Ingin rasanya menma mengeluh karena kelakuaannya tapi jika ia mengeluh kapan dimulai latihannya

 **[baiklah kita mulai dari gerakan dasar dan latihan fisik]** ucap rantao sambil mempraktekan cara menggunakan pedang

 **[pertama kita mulai gerakan dasar dulu, dan untuk latihan fisik lari 500 kali putaran tempat ini dan lakukan back up dan push up masing-masing 500]** ucap Rantao,

 **[AP]** ucap Menma langsung dipotong oleh Rantao **[dan akan ditambah 500 setiap 1 hari]** Menma yang mendengarnya hanya menganga lebar tidak percaya apa dikatakan latihan dimulai dengan Rantao mulai mempraktekan gerakan dasar Rantao yang tergolong sulit yaitu menebas kedua arah pada saat yang hamper bersamaan. Setelah itu mereka melakukan latihan fisik

 **[baiklah ayo kita mulai]** ucap menma sambil meniru gerakan rantao

 **TEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"latihan fisik yang sangat ekstrim sekali"ucap Rayleigh melihat Menma berlari mengelilingi lapangan yang berdiameter 1000 meter

"Kau benar Sensei latihan yang sangat ekstrim sekali apalagi setiap 1 hari akan ditambah 500 masing-masing hahh"ucap Menma mengeluh

Rayleigh yang melihat muridnya mengeluh pun hanya tertawa "hahahahaha"

"apa yang kau tertawakan Sensei"Tanya Menma

"keluhanmu, soalnya saat aku memulai latihan kau tidak pernah mengeluh sebelumnya tapi melihatmu mengeluh seperti membuatku tertawa hahaha"jawab Rayleigh dengan akhiran tertawa

"hahh"keluh Menma

 **KEMBALI KE MENMA DAN RANTAO**

Beberapa jam kemudian

" _Banyak sekali kesalahan saat menma meniru gerakanku, tapi saat kulihat lagi dia mempelajari kesalahannya dan menggabungkannya dengan gerakan yang kuperlihatkan bagaimanapun juga itu tetap menakjubkan, dan juga staminanya luar biasa aku pikir dia tidak akan bisa melakukan latihan fisik yang kuberikan"_ batin Rantao

 **[ano nah rantao-san kenapa kau tidak meninggalkan pulau]** ucapnya membuka pembicaraan

 **[karena aku tidak bisa melakukannya]** jawabnya

 **[kenapa?apa maksudmu?]** tanyanya lagi

kemudian rantao membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan segel yang ada dipunggungnya melihat hal itu menma mengerti

 **[kenapa mereka menyegel kekuatanmu]** tanya menma

 **[karena dulu aku melakukan percobaan kehidupan abadi dan gagal, dan menghancurkan 1/10 pulau eddesa ]** jelasnya

 **[begitu ya, ayo mari kita lanjutkan latihannya ]** ucap menma

 **[yah ]** ucap rantao mantap

Hari ke-4 latihan

 **[hari ini kita latihan sparring Menma]** ucap Wanita berkacamata a.k.a Rantao

 **[baik]** balas Menma

TRANNK

Rantao menghilang dan muncul didepan Menma dengan pedang yang berada diatas yang akan ditebaskan kearah Menma, Menma yang melihat itu terkejut karena kecepatannya dan langsung menangkisnya _"cepat sekali"_ batin Menma melihat kecepatan Rantao

SRING DUAAAR

Lalu Rantao kembali muncul didepan Menma dan menebaskan pedangnya kearah Menma, tapi Menma langsung menghindarinya dengan melompat kekiri,tebasan dari Rantao tadi menyebabkan sebuah goresan besar sepanjang 10 meter, Rantao yang dari tadi pun jengkel karena serangannya dari tadi tidak mengenai Menma sama sekali _"jika terkena serangan tadi aku pasti dalam bahaya, dan juga serangan tadi terasa mirip seperti teknik yang kugunakan dulu, untuk melawan Inya"_ batin Menma

 **[ada apa Menma, apa kau Cuma bisa menghindar saja kah]** ucap Rantao

" _mencoba memprovokasikah untuk menjebak aku agar mendekatinya lalu menyerangku"_ batin Menma, **[ada apa Rantao-san, apa kau tidak bisa menebasku kah sehingga kesal seperti itu]** balas Menma mencoba memprovokasi balik

 **[hohoho kau cukup sombong juga ne~ Menma ]** ucap Rantao karena tau maksud Menma mengatakan hal tadi

TRANK TRANKK TRANNK

Setelah Rantao menyelesaikan perkataannya, Rantao pun menghilang dan muncul didepan Menma dan menebas secara membabi buta, Menma yang dari tadi terus bertahan pun membalas serangan dan mundur karena kewalahan akan kecepatan Rantao, tapi Rantao merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada serangan Menma tadi _"keraguan kah"_ batin Rantao

 **[ada apa Menma, kenapa kau terus-terusan berlari, dan seranganmu tadi menyedihkan sekali]** ucap Rantao

 **[itu karena kau mencoba membunuhku Rantao-san, dan apa maksudmu seranganku menyedihkan]** balas Menma

 **[apa kau ingin kuajari cara mengelak dan menyerang Menma]** ucap Rantao kembali menghilang dan muncul didepan Menma kembali menyerang Menma secara membabi buta lagi

TRANK TRANK TRANKK

 **[saat kau mengelak jangan biarkan serangan itu mengenai mu]** lalu Rantao menghilang dan muncul didepan Menma secara cepat

CRASSH

 **[saat kau menyerang kau membunuh]** ucap Rantao setelah menebas bahu Menma, dan melompat keseberang Menma

 **[tapi saat kau menyerang, kau mempunyai keraguan dalam setiap ayunan pedangmu]** ucap Rantao lalu mengangkat pedangnya diatas tkepala dan muncul aura hijau muncul disekitar pedang dan membuat batu-batu yang ada disana terangkat kelangit **[buanglah semua keraguanmu dan majulah jangan melihat kebelakang]** ucap Rantao, Menma yang mendengar hal itupun meneguhkan hatinya dan melakukan posisi yang sama dengan Rantao **[hooooaaaaa]** teriak Menma dan Rantao dan saling menebaskan pedangnya

BLAAAARRR

Kawah berbentuk tebasan terbentuk sepanjang 15 meter yang berbentuk menyilang dan memperlihatkan kedua orang yang telah melakukan serangan tadi yang satu terlihat baik-baik saja dan yang satunya lagi terlihat sangat kelelahan **[ hah…. Hah…hah ternyata…..hah… kau mengerti….hah….hah….akan keteguhan hati Menma]** ternyata orang yang kelelahan tadi adalah Rantao

 **[Rantao-san apa kau baik-baik saja, kau terlihat sangat kelelahan]** Tanya Menma khawatir

 **[yeah, aku hanya kelelahan kau lanjutkan latihan mu seperti biasa Menma Sensei akan istirahat dulu setengah hari]** jawab Rantao berjalan keatas (naik tangga)

" _setengah hari kah berarti teknik yang tadi memakan hampir semua kekuatannya sehingga Rantao-san kelelahan seperti tadi"_ batin Menma

 **[hah.. aku lakukan saja seperti biasa]Ucap** Menma

Lalu Menma pun melakukan latihannya yang seperti biasa yaitu lari 500 putaran, back up, dan push up yang sekarang menjadi 2000 dan Mempelajari teknik tadi yang digunakan Rantao untuk berpindah

 **KEMBALI KE TEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"sepertinya kau benar mengenai wanita yang bernama Rantao ini, serangannya yang tadi itu sangat menakjubkan sekali"ucap Rayleigh

"benar bukan Sensei, bahwa Rantao-san itu sangat kuat sekali haha"balas Menma dengan akhiran tawa kecil

"tapi kenapa dia sangat kelelahan setelah menggunakan teknik tadi, sedangkan kau tidak kelelahan Menma"Tanya Rayleigh bingung

"bukankah itu sudah jelas bukan karena kekuatan Rantao-san disegel menyebabkan dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya secara penuh dan jika dia menggunakannya maka dia akan cepat kelelahan"jawab Rayleigh

"ohh, aku mengerti"

 **KEMBALI KE PELATIHAN**

9 hari kemudian

Setelah 9 hari dilatih oleh Rantao yang bagaikan neraka,Menma sudah bisa menguasai teknik yang digunakan oleh Rantao waktu itu,dan Menma diberitahu oleh rantao bahwa yang menyebabkan tubuhnya berkembang dengan cepat diakibatkan hollwofikasi(perubahan hollow)

 **[apa itu hollowofikasi]** tanya menma bingung  
 **[hollowfikasi adalah percobaan membuat manusia menjadi hollow atau sebaliknya, biasanya hollowfikasi tidak akan memicu pertumbuhan, sepertinya ada pengecualian ya, karena dihollowfikasi dilakukan sejak kamu lahir tidak mengherankan kalau itu memicu pertumbuhan]** jelas rantao  
 **[lalu apa sudah ada obatnya untuk menghentikan pertumbuhan akibat hollowfikasi]** tanyanya lagi  
 **[tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan obatnya untuk menghentikan pertumbuhanmu yang berlebihan akibat hollowfikasi]** memberikan obatnya kepada Menma  
 **[ohh begitu kalau begitu aku ambilya obatnya, terimakasih rantao-san** ] jawab pun meminum Obatnya

Rantao melihat ekspresi bahagia menma dia juga jadi ikut bahagia karena perilaku menma dan anaknya hampir sama yaitu tidak mengeluh akan segala sesuatu (salahnya dirimu Rantao) dan sulit untuk mau mendengarkan orang lain. Menma yang melihat keanehan pada rantao lalu bertanya

 **[anda kenapa Rantao-san]** tanya menma yang bingung melihat wajah rantao bahagia

 **[ahh tidak apa apa kok, hanya saja melihatmu mengingatkanku akan anakku yang telah mati]** jawabnya Sedih

 **[maaf ya]** ucap menma

 **[untuk apa minta maaf]** tanya rantao

 **[karena sudah mengingatkan mu akan anakmu yang sudah mati]** jawab menma

 **[tidak apa apa, aku tidak sedih kok** ] ucapnya

 **[ohh iya aku ingin mengajarkanmu 1 teknik lagi apa kau mau ]** tanya rantao

 **[teknik apa? ]** tanya menma

 **[teknik membatalkan semua kemampuan ]** jawab rantao

 **[memangnya ada teknik seperti itu ]** tanya menma

 **[tentu saja ada, tapi untuk bisa mengaktifkan teknik itu kau harus bisa melihat cahaya dan bayangan pada musuh, ohh iya aku punya catatannya tunggu sebentar ]** ucap Rantao dan mencari buku catatan yang berisi cara membatalkan semua kemampuan dan apapun itu

 **[ahh ini dia ketemu ]** ucapnya memegang sebuah buku yang masih bagus

 **[ini aku berikan buku ini untukmu** ] ucap Rantao lalu memberikan buku

 **[Ahh, terimakasih Rantao-san]** ucap menma

 **[jaga baik-baik ya buku itu ]** ucap rantao

 **[ahh yeah]** ucapnya lalu menerima buku

 **[terimakasih ya rantao-san, aku pulang dulu ya aku takut jika hahaue marah karena aku sudah tidak pulang selama 9 hari,dan aku juga mau segera mempelajari buku ini]** memperlihatkan buku

 **[yah silahkan datang lagi ya Menma ]** ucap rantao tersenyum

 **[tenang saja, aku pasti akan berkunjung lagi besok ]** ucap menma mantap

 **[kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ]** keluar dari persembunyian rantao lalu dia pun berlari ke tempat latihan buatan yang dibuat secara diam diam, lalu dia membuka buku itu dan membaca

 **[untuk bisa membatalkan kemampuan musuh, pengguna harus bisa melihat cahaya dan bayangan pada musuh]** bacanya

 **[apa maksudnya ya ]** gumamnya

Lalu menma membuka halaman selanjutnya dan menemukan sesuatu yang menarik lalu membacanya

 **[teknik membatalkan semua kemampuan juga bisa membatalkan kematian dan kehidupan ]** gumamnya

 **[aku jadi semakin semangat mempelajarinya ]** gumamnya semangat

walaupun menma sudah bersemangat mempelajarinya ia tetap bingung pada cahaya dan bayangan pada musuh, jadi menma tidur saja untuk menenangkan pikirannya

 **DI TEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"teknik yang bisa membatalkan segala kemampuan musuh dan membatalkan kematian dan kehidupan, nampaknya kau benar-benar ditipu habis-habisan ne~ Menma hahahaha"komen Rayleigh dengan akhiran tawa yang lumayan keras

"teknik yang bisa membatalkan kemampuan musuh itu nyata Sensei"sanggah Menma

"begitukah teruslah berkhayal Menma lagipula tidak mungkin ada teknik yang bisa membatalkan kematian"ejek Rayleigh

"jika teknik itu tidak ada Sensei, pasti aku sudah mati dari dulu " balas Menma

"apa maksudmu? Apa kau sudah pernah matikah sebelumnya sehingga mengatakan hal itu hahaha"Tanya Rayleigh dengan nada bercanda dan akhiran tertawa

"jika teknik itu tidak ada mungkin aku sudah lama mati ditangan para orang tua sialan yang bisa memanipulasi tubuhnya itu, dan memang benar teknik itu tidak bisa membatalkan kehidupan seseorang"jawab Menma

"dengan kata lain teknik yang bisa membatalkan segala kemampuan itu nyata tapi teknik yang bisa membatalkan kehidupan dan kematian itu bohong, benar begitu "ucap Rayleigh

"yeah"balas Menma

 **KEMBALI KE TEMPAT MENMA**

Keesokan harinya menma membuka buku itu lagi dan dibacanya dengan teliti, tetap saja dia tidak mengerti apa maksud melihat cahaya dan bayangan pada musuh, pada akhirnya menma pergi ketempat Rantao untuk meminta bantuan bagaimana caranya, tapi saat dia ditengah hutan ia mendengar ledakan dari arah rumahnya dan yang lebih parah lagi rumahnya jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dibutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk bisa kesana, tanpa pikir panjang lagi menma segera kesana

Saat berlari Menma merasakan seseorang mengikutinya **[tunjukan dirimu aku tahu kau berada disana ]** ucap Menma menunjuk pohon besar disebelah kiri, sosok itu tidak menjawab tapi mulai memperlihatkan tubuhnya dan wajahnya tertutupi topeng kucing, sosok itupun mengangkat tangan sebelah kanan dan mengambil tanto dipunggungnya dan langsung menyerang kearah Menma

TRANK  
suara benturan terdengar dan sosok yang mengakibatkan suara itu sedang mencoba menebaskan pedangnya tapi diblock oleh Menma

 **[aku Tanya sekali lagi, siapa kau?]** Tanya Menma

Sosok itu tidak menjawab dan malah menyiapkan tantonya untuk serangan kedua dan langsung berlari kearah Menma

TRANK TRANK TRANKK

Benturan antara pedang sosok itu dan Menma terlihat sangat cepat dan berlangsung lumayan lama, lalu Menma pun membalas serangan karena kesal terus diserang

 **[aku tidak punya waktu untuk berhadapan denganmu minggir]** ucap Menma datar

Sosok itu tidak menjawab dan bersiap untuk melakukan serangan selanjutnya

 **[sepertinya kau tidak mau mundur ya, kalau begitu akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat]** ucap Menma

Setelah Menma selesai bicara, sosok itu pun kembali berlari dan berniat menyerang Menma, Menma yang melihat sosok itu menyerang, menyiapkan kuda-kudanya

JRASSSSHH BRUK

Menma pun menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical dari bahu kiri sampai perut kanan dan sosok itupun jatuh ketanah bersimbah darah,Menma pun mendekatinya dan membuka topengnya dan begitu terkejutnya setelah siapa yang berada dibalik topeng itu

 **[kenapa kau menyerangku HAH INABI]** ucap Menma dengan nada berteriak pada akhirnya

 **[karena aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk hidup]** balas Inabi

 **[apa maksudmu?]** Tanya Menma datar

 **[karena aku sudah melaksanakan misi yang sangat menyakitkan untukku sendiri]** jawab Inabi

 **[dan misi apa itu ]** Tanya Menma datar

 **[misi membunuh kedua orang tuaku]** jawab Inabi

 **[kalau begitu kenapa kau mengambil misi itu, bukankah kau bisa menolak misi itu]** Tanya Menma datar

 **[itu karena kedua orang tuaku menentang kudeta yang dilakukan Uchiha untuk mengambil alih pemerintah dunia dengan menggunakan hogyoku, dan jika aku menolak mereka mengancamku akan membunuh siapapun yang kusayangi, oleh karena itulah aku sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk hidup]** Jawab Inabi,

 **[tapi setidaknya jika aku mati lebih baik ditanganmu karena jika aku mengincar Itachi atau Shishui mereka pasti tidak bisa menahan akan beban ini dan mereka pasti akan memilih untuk membalas dendam, tidak sepertimu yang bisa menanggung beban itu Menma]** selesai mengatakannyaInabi pun menghembuskan nafas

Lalu ada dua orang yang melihat dari kejauhan dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan yang aktif dan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata mereka, lalu kedua orang itupun mendekat kearah Menma

 **[jadi ini yang kau lakukan setelah 10 hari kau menghilang** **, JADI INI YANG KAU LAKUKAN HEH MENMA SETELAH 10 HARI MENGHILANG]** Tanya Shishui dengan nada marah dan berteriak pada akhirnya

 **[aku bisa jelaskan tentang ini Shishui-ni]** Jawab Menma

 **[jelaskan tentang hal apa hah Menma, kau jelas-jelas sudah membunuh Inabi-san, dan juga mulai sekarang dan seterusnya jangan memanggilku dengan ni lagi mulai sekarang kau bukanlah adikku lagi, ayo kita pergi Itachi]** ucap Shishui marah, dan mulai beranjak pergi

DEG

'mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau bukanlah adikku lagi, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau bukanlah adikku lagi, mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau bukanlah adikku lagi'kata-kata itu terus tergiang dikepala Menma seperti rekaman yang terus diputar, Menma merasakan sangat sakit didadanya

Menma pun memutuskan untuk pergi kearah rumahnya untuk memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja _"aku tidak bisa menanggung semua beban ini Inabi aku itu tidak seperti yang kau katakan aku tidak bisa menanggung semua beban ini"_ batin Menma dengan meneteskan air mata pada mata kananya

Sejam Menma berlari menuju rumahnya tapi berhenti karena melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak wajar

 **[tumpukan mayat apa ini]** ucapnya melihat tumpukan mayat

 **[JANGAN JANGAN AKHR ]** teriak seseorang

Menma pun berlari ke arah rumahnya karena khawatir ibunya kenapa kenapa , tapi terlambat ibunya sudah mati dibunuh gorousei botak berkimono putih  
Menma yang melihat hal ini ia terdiam beberapa saat sampai ada yang memanggilnya

 **[Menma, kau uchiha menma benar bukan]** ucap salah satu penduduk wanita (ibu)

 **[ya, kau punya perlu apa denganku]** ucanya datar

 **[tolong anakku ,kalau tidak dia akan dibunuh]** mohonnya melihat anaknya akan dibunuh angkatan laut

 **[aku menolak]** ucap menma datar

 **[apa]** ucap ibu itu

 **[apa kau tidak mendengarnya aku menolak untuk menyelamatkan anakmu]** ucapnya datar

 **[Kenapa, kenapa kau menghianati kami]** ucapnya sambil menangis

 **[menghianati, kapan aku menghianati kalian, teman saja bukan kenapa aku harus repot repot menolong anak yang selalu menghina ku, jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya selamatkan sendiri bukankah kau clan uchiha bukan yang mempunyai kemampuan mata yang berbahaya itu, kenapa tidak kau gunakan saja]** ucap menma datar

 **[aku tidak bisa karena itu aku meminta tolong selamatkan anakku]** mohon ibu itu

 **[aku tetap menolaknya, itu bukan urusanku]** jawabnya datar

Setelah pergi dari tempat itu semua orang yang ada disana terkejut bagaimana bisa bocah menggunakan sharingan apalagi itu Mangekyo Sharingan yang mulai berubah menjadi Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dengan pola Bunga berkelopak enam berwarna merah darah dan didalamnya terdapat bunga berkelopak tiga berwarna hitam yang dikenal sebagai mitos karena tidak ada uchiha lagi yang bisa membangkitkan mata itu, sementara itu menma menuju ke tempat dimana gorousei botak tadi membunuh ibunya dan bertanya

 **[kenapa kau membunuh ibuku]** tanya menma dingin + datar

 **[karena dia salah seorang uchiha ]** jawabnya santai

 **[tidak akan kumaafkan]** ucapnya sambil mengarahkan pedang kepada gorousei

 **[oooh kau bisa menggunakan pedang tapi aku ragu seorang bocah sepertimu bisa menggunakan teknik pedangnya hahaha]** ucapnya tertawa

 **[kita mulai saja pertarungannya ]** ucap menma, lalu berlari mengayunkan pedangnya dan terdapat tebasan besar pada tempat yang terkena serangan tadi

 **[bocah siapa namamu]** tanya gorousei sedikit kagum

 **[Uchiha Menma]** jawab menma Datar

 **[begitu ya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bertarung dengan orang kuat lagi sepertimu]** ucapnya mantap

Lalu gorousei melihat retakan yang dibuat menma tadi, dia tercengang  
 **[seorang bocah bisa melakukan ini kah hehe]** gumam gorousei senang  
Lalu dia melihat ke menma dan kaget apa akan apa yang dilihatnya

 **[Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, sepertinya aku beruntung karena berjalan kesini]** ucap gorousei senang

 **[Eternal Mangekyo sharingan apa itu? ]** tanya menma datar

 **[apa kau tidak tahu eternal mangekyo sharingan ]** tanya gorousei bingung kenapa seorang uchiha tidak tahu nama matanya sendiri

 **[aku tidak tahu, kalau mangekyo sharingan aku tahu]** jawab menma

 **[ohhhh, daripada kita berbicara lebih baik kalau kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita]** ucapnya pd

 **[kau benar, aku setuju]** ucapnya berlari lalu mengayunkan pedangya dan cahaya biru keluar dari pedangya keluar sebuah sabit berwarna biru mengarah ke si botak dan menghindarinya lalu terjadi ledakan lumayan besar

 **[teknik itu, apa namanya]** tanya gorousei penasaran

 **[aku belum memberi nama teknik itu]** jawabnya datar  
Lalu gorousei botak itu menyerang tapi yang anehnya adalah kenapa seranganya mengenaiku sedangkan seranganku tidak mengenainya sama sekali. Menma pun mundur beberapa langkah

 **[sepertinya kau tidak bisa menggunakan haki]** ucap gorousei botak

 **[haki apa itu]** tanya menma

 **[padahal kupikir ini akan menyenangkan ternyata tidak ]** ucapnya lalu menyerang menma

Inclauden sword

Muncul serangan berwarna putih yang berbentuk awan tapi dalam ukuran kecil mengarah pada Menma,Menma pun balas menyerang setelah pertarungan yang baru beberapa menit dimulai menma sudah kelelahan karena kelihaian orang tua itu menma pun mundur beberapa langkah menggunakan shunpo yang dia pelajari dari Rantao

 **[kenapa kau menjaga jarak kozou]** tanya gorousei

 **[menjaga jarak hanya dilakukan oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan sepadan sedangkan kau tidak sepadan denganku]** jawabnya mantap

 **[Kau sombong juga rupanya ]** ucap menma  
 **[memang benar kondisiku yang sekarang tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya sekarang ]** gumam menma

Lalu menma melihat hal yang aneh  
 **[apa itu ]** ucapnya, cahaya dan bayangan

 **[apa yang kau bicarakan dan apa yang kau lihat ]** tanya gorousei bingung

 **[sepertinya yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini adalah aku]** ucanya lalu berlari untuk menebas cahaya dan bayangan

SRETT

Menma pun menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kepada tubuh gorousei botak itu dan tubuhnya tertebas tapi berubah menjadi kumpulam awan warna hitam pekat

 **[percuma saja bagi orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan haki tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku]** ucapnya bangga  
lalu tubuhnya kembali seperti semula tapi ada yang aneh dia merasakan sesuatu yang basah lalu dia melihat badanya dan ternyata itu darahnya

JRASHH

Darah pun mengalir lumayan deras dari tubuhnya

 **[kurang ajar bagaimana bisa ,bukankah kau tidak bisa menggunakan haki]** tanya gorousei

 **[memang benar aku tidak bisa menggunakan haki tapi bukan berarti tidak ada cara lain untuk bisa mengalahkanmu]** jawabnya santai

 **[Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa masih ada hal lain untuk bisa menyentuhku]** tanyanya

 **[yeah, dengan menebas cahaya dan bayangan aku bisa melukaimu]** jawab menma

 **[cahaya dan bayangan apa yang kau maksud aku tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan mu]** ucap gorousei

 **[kau tidak perlu mengerti karena kau akan mati]** ucap menma datar

 **[kau cukup sombong juga ]** ucap gorousei menyeringai

Lalu gorousei yang lainnya datang

 **[apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa melawan bocah saja begitu lama]** ucap gorousei bertopi

 **[yeah benar aku setuju apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi bermain main kah dengan bocah ini]** ucap gorousei tinggi

 **[dia bukanlah bocah biasa lihat matanya]** ucap gorousei botak menunjuk matanya

yang lain pun ikut terkejut melihat matanya

 **[Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan]** ucap semuanya terkejut

 **[aku mengerti kau kewalahan melawan bocah ini karena dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti monster]** ucap gorousei berkumis

 **[yeah bukan hanya itu, dia juga menggunakan teknik yang aneh]** ucap gorousei botak

 **[teknik aneh apa itu]** ucap gorousei brewok

 **[aku tidak tahu pasti tapi teknik itu bisa membuatku terluka seperti ini]** ucap gorousei botak menunjuk lukanya

 **[oohh haki kah ]** jawab semuanya kompak  
 **[bukan]** ucap gorousei botak

 **[lalu apa teknik yang bisa menyentuh tubuh pengguna buah iblis, yang kutahu hanya haki]** ucap gorousei bertopi

 **[kalau tidak salah dia mengatakan cahaya dan bayangan ]** ucap gorousei botak

 **[hey kalian apa bicaranya sudah selesai, aku masih punya urusan dengannya]** ucap menma menunjuk gorusei botak

 **[bocah yang sombong ya]** ucap gorousei tinggi

 **[kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja bertarung melawan bocah itu]** ucap gorousei brewok

 **[yeah]** ucap gorousei yang lain

 **[ohh 5 lawan 1 boleh juga]** ucap menma dan mengayunkan pedangnya kepada mereka dan keluar tebasan berwarna biru  
mereka pun menghindar walaupun sedikit terluka karena serangan menma  
akhirnya merekapun mengeluarkan senjatanya masing masing

Camuflage cloud

Air toru

Kick smash

Punch crash

DHUAK DHUAK JLEB CRASH

Mereka menyembunyikan diri (yang dilakukan oleh gorousei bertopi) lalu menyerang dengan memanipulasi udara (yang dilakukan gorousei brewok)dan dilanjutkan dengan tendangan dan pukulan penghancur ( gorousei tinggi dan berkumis). kesemua serangan itu mengenai menma karena tekniknya terlalu cepat menma pun tidak bisa membalas ataupun menghindarinya. menma pun tergeletak dan tiba tiba tubuhnya ditusuk oleh para gorousei

 **[cih rupanya tidak sehebat yang kupikirkan ya]** ucap gorousei bertopi sedikit kecewa

 **[kau benar ]** ucap gorousei brewok

 **[aku heran bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengalahkannya dengan cepat]** ucap gorousei tinggi

 **[mungkin saja karena kita menyerang dari 4 sisi dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar ataupun membalasnya]** ucap gorousei berkumis

 **[mungkin kau benar karena bocah ini tadi sangat kuat sekali]** ucap gorousei botak

 **[ahh lupakan ayo kita cari barang yang kita incar dari tadi ]** ucap gorousei botak

 **[apa yang kau katakan kita sudah mendapatkannya]** ucap gorousei brewok

 **[ahh kalau begitu kita pulang saja lagipula semuanya sudah selesai]** ucap gorousei tinggi

 **[kau benar ayo kita pulang ]** ucap mereka semua, merekapun melangkah kekapal yang ada di pelabuhan untuk pulang

 **DI TEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"ternyata begitu aku mengerti"ucap Rayleigh

"mengerti tentang apa Sensei"Tanya Menma polos

"aku mengerti kenapa kau dijuluki O'noshi dan aku juga mengerti bahwa teknik yang membatalkan semua kemampuan itu nyata, tapi pertanyaannya bagaimana kau bisa lolos dari sana Menma"jawab dan Tanya Rayleigh

"entahlah Sensei, saat aku sadar aku berada disebuah hutan dan beberapa ingatanku juga hilang"jawab Rayleigh

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah kekalahanmu melawan Gorousei"Tanya Rayleigh

"aku pergi ke reruntuhan waktu itu dan, membaca semua buku yang ada disana dan melakukan latihan fisik Back up, push up, lari, dsb dengan jumlah masing-masing 50.000 Sensei"jawab Menma

Rayleigh yang mendengarnya terkejut _'latihan fisik dengan jumlah 50.000 pantas saja dia memiliki stamina yang sangat luar biasa dan bisa bertahan selama 5 hari 5 malam saat bertarung melawan Roger'_

"Sensei, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"tanya Menma

"apa Menma"jawab Rayleigh

"kenapa Sensei mengerti aku dijuluki O'noshi " Tanya Rayleigh

"karena kau pernah bertarung dengan kelima orang yang dijuluki dengan dewa kematian, dan berhasil kembali dengan hidup-hidup, dan juga sepertinya ada hal menarik lainnya sehingga kau dijuluki O'noshi oleh mereka"jawab Rayleigh

"dan juga aku ingin menanyakan kenapa Sencou menahan kekuatannya untuk melawanku waktu itu"Tanya Menma

"Roger tidak menahan kekuatannya tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya"jawab Rayleigh

"apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa mengeluarkannya Sensei"Tanya Menma

"aku rasa tidak ada salahnya memberi tahumu ya, Roger terkena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, walaupun Roger terlihat seperti biasa tapi sebenarnya Roger menahannya dengan bantuan dokter kapal kami Croccus"jawab Rayleigh

"ohh begitukah"ucap Menma

"ohh iya Menma ini membuatku sangat penasaran"ucap Rayleigh

"apa yang membuatmu penasaran Sensei"balas Menma

"bagaimana cara kau mengetahui keberadaan kami Menma " Tanya Rayleigh

"ohh akan kuperlihatkan Sensei"Jawab Menma

CTIK

1 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian penyerangan

Dan menma yang sudah menyelesaikan latihannya terlihat didekat tebing

 **[ohh rupanya pulau ini dijaga ketat]** gumam menma melihat 51 kapal berukuran besar mengitari pulau

 **[ahh tidak ada salahnya aku membajak 1 kapal untuk dipakai ]** ucapnya senang

Dikapal angkatan laut ada seorang prajurit yang melihat menma di tebing dengan pedang yang diseret karena terlalu besar

 **[oyy apa yang disana itu manusia atau aku yang sedang berkhalusinasi]** ucap seorang prajurit angkatan laut tidak percaya dengan matanya

 **[tidak mungkin clan uchiha sudah kita hancurkan 1 tahun yang lalu jadi jangan bicara yang tidak tidak]** ucap seorang prajurit angkatan laut tidak percaya

 **[kalau begitu yang disana itu apa ]** ucapnya dan melemparkan teropongnya

 **[a hh ka-ka-kau be-be-benar itu seorang manusia yang membawa pedang besar seperti pembunuh... Tapi tenang saja walaupun ia seorang uchiha ia tetaplah bocah ]** ucap seorang angkatan laut ketakutan melihat menma

 **[tidak,,... Kita tidak boleh meremehkan bocah itu karena aku pernah mendengar rumor bahwa pada saat gorousei membunuh seorang wanita ada bocah yang melawan kelima gorousei bahkan gorousei terluka parah dan bocah itu mati, walaupun bocah itu mati tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa bocah seperti itu akan muncul lagi]** ucap seorang angkatan laut ketakutan

 **[kalau begitu ini gawat ]** ucap seorang angkatan laut gemetar ketakutan setelah mendengar rumor seorang bocah

PEMBERITAHUAN SEMUA KAPAL ADA SEORANG UCHIHA YANG MASIH HIDUP DI ARAH JAM 9 DI TEBING

kemudian semua kapalpun pergi kearah jam 9 (barat) untuk membunuh uchiha itu dan mereka terkejut setelah yang mereka lihat hanya bocah yang membawa pedang besar melebihi tubuhnya

 **[pemberitahuan dari kapal mana tadi yang memberitahukan bahwa ada seorang uchiha yang masih hidup ]** teriak Vice admiral dikapal 8

 **[dari kapal 5 pak ]** ucap seorang prajurit angkatan laut

 **[beritahukan kepada mereka bahwa ITU HANYALAH SEORANG BOCAH DAN TIDAK PERLU DITAKUTI DASAR BODOH]** ucap Vice admiral kapal marah karena serasa dipermainkan sedangkan 24 vice admiral yang lain santai saja karena informasi ini benar yaitu seorang uchiha yang masih hidup

kemudian salah satu dari vice admiral yang memimpin sebagian 50 kapal yang diperintahkan untuk menjaga tempat itu memberi perintah "semua meriam arahkan meriam kearah anak itu"ucap vice admiral tegas

 **"tapi vice admiral lawan kita hanya seorang bocah tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu ]** tanya seorang prajurit angkatan laut

 **[apa kau belum pernah mendengar rumor bahwa yang menyebabkan gorousei terluka parah waktu itu disebabkan oleh seorang bocah]** ucap vice admiral

 **[itu tidak mungkin vice admiral, tidak mungkin seorang bocah bisa membuat gorousei terluka parah ]** ucap prajurit angkatan laut tidak percaya

 **[kalau begitu kenapa gorousei terluka parah waktu itu dan aku juga mendengar rumor bahwa bocah yang membuat gorousei terluka parah mengaktifkan eternal mangekyo sharingan yang merupakan legenda dalam clan Uchiha itu sendiri ]** ucap vice admiral sedikit ketakutan

 **[mustahil, Semua kapal arahkan meriam kearah jam sembilan dan tembak anak itu ]** ucap prajurit memberi perintah

 **[tapi itu hanya seorang bocah tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu]** ucap prajurit kapal lain

 **[sudah jangan banyak tanya dan tembak saja ini perintah ]** ucap prajurit angkatan laut tegas

 **[baik,semua kapal arahkan meriam kearah jam 9 dan tembak ]** ucap prajurit angkatan laut Angkatan Laut pun mulai menembaki Menma

sementara itu ditempat menma yang melihat hal itu hanya menyeringai **[jadi mereka mulai menembak ya]** ucap menma santai kemudian mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya dan diayunkannya pedang dari samping kiri atas sampai kanan bawah(horizontal) yang kemudian membentuk sebuah pemotong yang berbentuk bulan sabit sedangkan para angkatan laut yang melihat hal itu meriam yang berjumlah 1500 buah bisa dihancurkan sekaligus dan belum lagi serangan yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk menghancurkan meriam mengarah ke 50 kapal dan kemudian pemotong berbentuk bulan sabit pun menghancurkan semua kapal kecuali 1 kapal yang sepertinya sudah rusak parah. Menma pun terlihat sedikit kelelahan dan membatin'teknik tadi masih memakan banyak kekuatanku, walaupun kekuatanku bisa terisi dalam waktu 5 detik tapi tetap saja itu lama'  
kemudian menma pergi kekapal itu untuk melihat

Angkatan laut yang melihat hal itu pun tidak percaya 50 kapal perang berukuran besar dengan prajurit berjumlah 100.000 dan 24 vice admiral dihancurkan begitu para prajurit angkatan laut yang tersisa dari kapal yang sudah rusak parah itupun melihat sesuatu yang mendekat kearah mereka, lalu mereka mendengar

 **[hehh kalian menyedihkan sekali lari dari musuh ]** ucap menma mengejek

 **[diam kau monster kami tidak membutuhkan nasihatmu]** ucap prajurit angkatan laut ketakutan

 **[oi oi oi aku juga punya nama yaitu uchiha menma]** ucap menma santai

 **[apa katamu uchiha menma]** ucap vice admiral tidak percaya

 **[apa kau benar benar uchiha menma ]** ucap vice admiral memastikan

 **[yeah ]** ucap menma santai

 **[mustahil]** ucap vice admiral

 **[apa anda mengetahui sesuatu tentang dia vice admiral ]** ucap prajurit angkatan laut bingung

 **[apa kau ingat dengan rumor yang kukatakan tadi ]** ucap vice admiral

 **[y..yeah ]** ucap prajurit ragu

 **[dialah bocah itu dikarenakan ia mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat besar kemudian diberikannya julukan O'noshi (Raja Kematian) Menma]** ucap vice admiral ketakutan

 **[apa habislah kita, kita akan dibunuh olehnya]** ucap prajurit angkatan laut ketakutan

 **[ahh soal itu tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh kalian]** ucap menma sanati

 **[benarkah ]** ucap prajurit angkatan laut berharap bahwa pendengaran mereka tidak salah

 **[kalian jangan termakan rayuannya mungkin saja itu jebakan ]** ucap vice admiral

 **"jika aku ingin membunuh kalian pasti sudah kulakukan dari tadi, aku kesini cuman ingin tanya apa kalian mempunyai peta dunia baru dan apa kalian tahu dimana Gol D Roger]** tanya menma

 **[yeah kami punya dan kami juga mengetahui dimana gold roger ]** ucap vice admiral sedikit gemetar

 **[kenapa vice admiral kami bersedia mati demi angkatan laut anda tidak perlu memberitahukan dimana gold roger dan memberi peta itu]** ucap prajurit angkatan laut yang merasa kehormatannya terinjak injak

 **[dasar bodoh kalian, jika kita mati disini maka siapa yang akan memberitahu informasi penting ini bahwa uchiha menma masih hidup]** ucap vice admiral lantang

 _'benar benar jika kita mati siapa yang akan memberitahu bahwa uchiha menma masih hidup '_ gumam para prajurit angkatan laut yang merasa kehormatannya kembali

kemudian mereka memberikan peta dunia dan memberitahu lokasi gold roger

 **[terima kasih ya]** ucap menma senang

 **DITEMPAT RAYLEIGH DAN MENMA**

"oh iya Menma, apa kau pemakan buah iblis"Tanya Rayleigh

"tidak, aku bukan pemakan buah iblis"jawab Menma

"kalau begitu, darimana kekuatan tadi"Tanya Rayleigh

"entahlah, tapi yang kutahu, para Uchiha sudah memiliki kekuatan buah iblis setelah mereka lahir, dan tidak terkena kutukan tidak bisa berenang, itulah kenapa, orang-orang sering menyebut klan Uchiha, adalah klan Youkai, dan kekuatan itu berupa Sharingan yang bisa berovolusi"jawab Menma tidak peduli

"ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi Menma, kau menguasai berapa Kido"Tanya Rayleigh

"20, 10 Hado dan 10 Bakudo"jawab Menma

"kenapa Cuma 20"Tanya Rayleigh bingung

"tentu saja karena, menguasainya lumayan sulit, dan juga cukup lama untuk menggunakannya, jadi aku sangat jarang menggunakannya dalam pertarungan"jawab Menma

"jadi itu alas an, kau tidak menggunakan kido saat melawan Roger karena membutuhkan waktu untuk mengeluarkannya, dan berapa waktu yang dibutuhkan"Tanya Rayleigh

"sekitar 40-90 detik Sensei"jawab Menma

"hmm,ternyata Angkatan Laut sudah mengetahui keberadaan kami ya "ucap Rayleigh

"begitulah" balas Menma

"Menma aku tebak teknik yang kau gunakan untuk menenggelamkan 50 kapal angkatan laut belum mempunyai nama, benar bukan"Tanya Rayleigh

"bagaimana Sensei tahu"jawab Menma polos

"bagaimana jika kunamakan Getsuga Tensho"ucap Rayleigh

"kenapa Getsuga Tensho Sensei"Tanya Menma polos

"karena cahayanya yang sangat terang seperti berasal dari surga dan serangannya yang seperti pemotong"jawab Rayleigh

Menma pun hanya ber'ohh'ria saja

================TO BE COUNTINUED========================

Ya saya minta maaf jika chapter sebelumnya tidak memuaskan, tapi saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, jadi terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic saya


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dipulau yang dipenuhi penuh hewan buas, disana terdapat anak kecil mempunyai tubuh fisik 8 tahunan, rambut orange gelap panjang sepinggang, mata bersurai madu, mengenakan baju T-shirt berwarna biru polos dengan celana merah panjang semata kakinya A.K.A Menma sedang berjalan ke dalam kerumununan Hewan raksasa yang sedang bertarung, hewan-hewan yang merasakan keberadaan Menma langsung menoleh kearah Menma

" **Groooaaarr** "teriak semua Hewan itu dan pergi menuju Menma untuk menghajar, menggigit, memakan, mencakar Menma, Menma yang melihatnya hanya diam saja

WUUSSHHH

Lalu dari tubuh Menma keluar aura Intimidasi dan membuat semua hewan yang ada disana langsung pingsan

Prok prok prok

"bagus Menma kau sudah menguasai Haohshoku dengan baik"ucap pria bersurai kuning tua a.k.a Rayleigh

"ini juga berkat bimbingan Sensei"balas Menma

"sekarang yang belum kau kuasai dengan baik hanya kenbonshoku ya"ucap Rayleigh

"yeah, entah kenapa kenbonshoku lebih sulit dikuasai dari pada boshoshoku ataupun haohshoku ya"balas Menma

"yah itu juga karena sifatmu yang terlalu bergantung pada matamu, dan juga aku masih ingat bagaimana hari pertama latihan kita dan kau kena hajar Gorila hahahaha"ejek Rayleigh

"berisik Sensei"ucap Menma

"baiklah karena pelatihan haki sudah selesai sekarang, tinggal kita lihat seberapa kuat kau yang sekarang"ucap Rayleigh memposisikan kuda-kuda dan pedangnya

"baiklah"balas Menma dengan memasang kuda-kuda dan memposisikan pedangnya

"baiklah kita , MULAI"ucap Rayleigh dengan meneriakan kata 'mulai' dan langsung maju menuju Menma

TRANK TRANKK TRAANNK TRANK TRANK

Menma dan Rayleigh pun beradu pedang, dari Rayleigh mulai mengincar leher Menma yang bisa ditahan oleh Menma, dan Menma yang membalas serangan dengan menusukan pedangnya ke paru-paru Rayleigh yang juga bisa ditangkis, suara benturan pedang mereka menggema keseluruh pulau, setelah 7 menit saling serang tapi tidak ada yang mengenai mereka berdua pun mundur untuk menyiapkan serangan masing-masing

"lumayan juga Menma"ucap Rayleigh

"seharusnya aku yang mengatakannya Sensei"balas Menma

"kenapa tidak kau aktifkan saja hakimu Menma"ucap Rayleigh

"kalau begitu kenapa Sensei juga tidak mengaktifkannya"balas Menma

"baiklah, tapi jangan menyalahkanku jika kau terluka parah "ucap Rayleigh lalu menyalurkan hakinya kepada pedangnya sehingga pedangnya yang berwarna putih menjadi berwarna hitam

Menma yang melihatnya pun mulai mengalirkan hakinya juga pada pedangnya dan Pedang Menma yang tadinya putih perak Menjadi hitam Kebiruan

"HAAAAAAAAAAA"teriak Mereka berdua lalu maju

TRANKK TRANK TRANNKK TRANNKKK TRANNK

JRASSHH

Menma dan Rayleigh pun kembali beradu pedang tapi kecepatan mereka sekarang saat berada pedang sangat cepat, dan mereka berdua mengincar bagian vital tubuh musuh masing-masing, lalu Rayleigh dan Menma saling menebas dan melihat celah masing-masing dan menebaskannya Rayleigh menebas dada sebelah kanan Menma dan Menma menebas punggung Rayleigh secara Horizontal dari kanan sampai kiri, dan keluar darah dari dada sebelah kanan Menma dan mengalir darah dari punggung Rayleigh

"hebat sekali Menma, kau bisa menyerangku dari belakang"ucap Rayleigh, 'sakit sekali tebasannya, hakinya benar-benar menyebalkan walaupun aku melindungi punggungku dengan bushoshoku tetap bisa tertembus , tapi berbeda dengan hakinya, saat aku menebaskan pedangku kedadanya dia melapisi bagian dadanya dengan haki tapi sangat sulit sekali ditembus, dan dia juga membukakan celah untuk membuatku lengah, cih ' batin Rayleigh

"ada apa Sensei, kau kelihatan pucat begitu"ejek Menma

"kheh kau cukup sombong juga Menma"balas Rayleigh

SREKK WUSSH

Menma pun menghilang dan muncul didepan Rayleigh, menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal

TRANNK

Rayleigh yang merasakan adanya bahaya langsung membuat pertahanan dan muncul Menma lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dan langsung diblock oleh Rayleigh

WUUSSS TRAANK CRITT CRRIIK SHIIITT

Lalu Menma pun menghilang dan muncul lagi didepan Rayleigh, Rayleigh yang menyadari Menma didepan Rayleigh langsung menahannya dan haki mereka berdua pun berbenturan menyebabkan ledakan seperti petir didaerah mereka

BUAKKG DUAKKG DHUAARR

Rayleigh menarik pedangnya langsung memukul wajah Menma, Menma pun melakukan tendangan kearah perut Rayleigh, mereka pun terlempar kearah berlawanan dan menyebabkan pohon-pohon yang mereka lewati hancur akibat kuatnya pukulan Rayleigh dan tendangan Menma

"hehe, hebat juga Sensei"ucap Menma mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut kiri bibir nya

"kau juga Menma"Ucap Rayleigh melakukan hal yang sama dengan Menma

TRANKK TRANNK TRANK TINK BLAAAARR

Menma pun bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Rayleigh, Rayleigh yang merasakannya dengan Kebonshoku pun menangkis tebasan Menma yang terus-menerus, lalu Menma pun mengeluarkan Getsuga Tensho miliknya versi kecil dan diarahkan kepada Rayleigh, tidak mau mati konyol Rayleigh pun mementalkan getsuga tensho kelangit sehingga menciptakan ledakan lumayan besar

"kau berniat membunuhku Menma"ucap Rayleigh santai

"serangan kecil seperti itu tidak akan membunuhmu Sensei"balas Menma

"hoho kalau begitu aku juga akan bertarung dengan niat membunuh juga"ucap Rayleigh

"Sensei jika aku berniat membunuhmu mungkin aku akan menggunakan teknik ini"balas Menma

WUUUSSH GRROOARR BRAKKK BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Menma melompat kelangit dan dari pedang Menma keluar aura hitam biru (getsuga tensho yang ditahan dalam pedang yang bercampur dengan haki) dan menusukan pedangnya kearah Rayleigh yang ada dibawah, Rayleigh yang melihat itu pun segera pergi karena tidak ingin mati konyol, Menma yang melihat Rayleigh pergi pun hanya mendecih dan pedangnya pun menancap ditanah lalu terjadi ledakan besar pada titik yang tertacap pedang Menma dan ledakan itu pun menyebar secara horizontal kearah laut, Rayleigh yang melihatnya pun menganga lebar tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan muridnya, yaitu menciptakan ledakan besar secara horizontal berdiameter 10 KM

"KAU BERNIAT MEMBUNUHKU KAH HAHHHHHH MENMAAAAAAAAA" Teriak Rayleigh kesal

"are, bukannya Sensei ingin melihat jika aku berniat membunuh"ucap Menma polos dan tidak berdosa

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MEMINTAMU MENUNJUKANNYA DAN JANGAN MEMASANG WAJAH POLOS, DAN TIDAK BERDOSA ITU MENMAAAAA"Teriak Rayleigh didekat telinga Menma

"jangan berteriak keras-keras Sensei aku tahu, lagipula Sensei juga tidak mati bukan jadi tidak masalah bukan"balas Menma tidak berdosa

"AKU SELAMAT KARENA AKU BERUNTUNGGG, HEEEHH"ucap Rayleigh (masih dalam mode teriak-teriak)

"ohh jadi Sensei selamat karena beruntungkah, jadi Sensei itu orang yang beruntungkah hmm, kalau begitu aku minta maaf Sensei "balas Menma

"hah baiklah kumaafkan Menma"ucap Rayleigh yang sudah mulai tenang

"Apa kita lanjut Sensei"Tanya Menma

"tidak, kita hentikan saja sampai sini"jawab Rayleigh

"kenapa Sensei"Tanya Menma

"apa kau tidak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhmu Menma"Tanya Rayleigh

"memang aku merasakan sesuatu pada tubuhku setelah menggunakan teknik tadi" jawab Menma

"cih, jadi kau tidak terlalu merasakannya ya sebenarnya tubuhmu itu terbuat dari apasih"Tanya Rayleigh

"daging"jawab Menma spontan, polos

"yah kalau itu aku tahu, sekarang aku akan memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu, liat wajahmu, wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat sekali setelah menggunakan teknik tadi, dan juga liat tangan kananmu sepertinya saat kau melancarkan serangan tadi tangan kananmu juga terkena efeknya"Jawab Rayleigh menunjuk wajah pucat Menma , dan melihat tangan kanan yang darah terus mengalir dari tangan kanannya

"yeah, setelah kau mengatakannya Sensei memang benar aku merasa sangat kelelahan setelah menggunakan Getsuga Tensho dan haki disaat bersamaan, tapi ini aneh biasanya jika aku menggunakan getsuga tensho, aku tidak mungkin terkena damage-nya juga dan efeknya pun tidak akan semelelahkan ini"ucap Menma

"tunggu dulu, jadi menggunakan getsuga tensho juga mempunyai resiko"Tanya Rayleigh

"yeah, resikonya adalah aku akan menggunakan setengah kekuatanku untuk bisa menggunakannya, dan aku hanya bisa menggunakannya 1 jam 1 kali karena untuk mengisi kembali energy dan stamina ku, dan juga aku akan kelelahan jika aku menggunakannya lebih dari 2 kali jika belum 1 jam, tapi saat menggunakannya tadi aku merasa seperti menggunakan 10 kali getsuga tensho disaat yang bersamaan, tapi ada yang aneh"jawab Menma

"aneh? Apanya yang aneh Menma"Tanya Rayleigh

"ya aneh, karena seharusnya radius teknik ini adalah 1 KM bukan 10 KM"jawab Menma

"begitukah aku mengerti apa yang terjadi"ucap Rayleigh

"hmm, jadi Sensei kau ingin mengatakan bahwa haki ku melipat gandakan getsuga tensho sebanyak 10 kali, tapi itu juga menyebabkan aku kehilangan energy 10 kali lipat dari biasanya saat aku menggunakan getsuga tensho, jadi begitu"tebak Menma

"bagaimana kau tahu"Tanya Rayleigh bingung

"tentu saja, aku menganalisa apa yang terjadi padaku Sensei" jawab Menma polos

"hahhh, cukup sampai disini saja latihannya,sekarang kita saja mereka menjemput kita "ucap Rayleigh

"apa Sensei yakin bahwa mereka akan datang besok"Tanya Menma

"tentu saja, memangnya ada apa Menma"jawab Rayleigh

"karena lautan itu luas bukan, pasti mereka butuh waktu lebih dari sehari untuk bisa sampai kesini"ucap Menma

"kalau itu tenang saja, mereka pasti berangkat lebih awal untuk menjemput kita"balas Rayleigh

"Sensei apa kau tahu dimana lokasi kita saat ini"Tanya Menma

"tentu saja, aku tahu karena aku yang menyarankan tempat ini"jawab Rayleigh

"kalau begitu katakan kita ada dimana Sensei"Tanya Menma

"di Calm belt tepatnya pulai Ruskaina benar bukan, dan memangnya ada apa dengan lokasi kita saat ini"jawab Rayleigh bingung

"kita itu berada dilautan Calm Belt yang dimana tidak ada arus angin dan arus laut Sensei"jawab Menma

"ahahahaha, kau benar kita berada ditempat itu, jadi kau hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa walaupun mereka sudah berangkat lebih awal mereka akan tetap terlambat karena tidak ada arus angin dan arus laut"ucap Rayleigh canggung

"baiklah, aku akan berburu saja sekarang"ucap Menma

"ohh, ingin lomba berburu kah Menma"Tanya Rayleigh

"apa hadiahnya Sensei"jawab Menma menyeringai

"jika aku menang kau harus menunggu kapal selama beberapa hari tanpa mengeluh, dan jika aku kalah apa ya"ucap Rayleigh bingung memikirkan apa yang akan dia berikan jika dia kalah

"Sensei harus menunggu sendiri dan aku akan kembali kekapal Sendiri"balas Menma angkat bicara

"baiklah batas waktunya 3 jam dan tidak boleh melebihi batas waktu itu orang yang melebihi batas waktu akan dinyatakan kalah ,jaa ayo kita MULAI"kemudian setelah mengatakan mulai mereka pun mulai bergerak dan pergi ke seluruh penjuru pulau

SKIP TIME 3 jam

Lalu kedua orang tadi yang berburu terlihat ngos-ngosan karena harus extra sungguh-sungguh Karena jika kalah akan ditinggal, bocah bersurai orange a.k.a Menma ngos-ngosan dengan jumlah buruan yang sangat banyak yaitu 249 hewan yaitu, Gajah, Ular, jerapah, gorilla, dll. Menumpuk walaupun terlihat menumpuk seperti habis dibunuh hewan-hewan masih hidup karena Menma hanya membuat mereka pingsan dengan cara dihajar,ditendang dan pakai haohshoku

"bagaimana Sensei, dengan ini aku yang menang bukan"ucap Menma

"seharusnya kau lihat buruan ku itu lebih banyak daripada buruanmu itu Menma"ucap Rayleigh menunjuk arah hewan yang telah diburunya, yang sama seperti Menma yaitu menumpuk

"bukankah sudah terlihat bahwa aku yang menang Sensei"ucap Menma

"apa matmu yang terkenal sangat hebat sudah rabun kah Menma"ejek Rayleigh

"apa katamu Sensei, bukankah sudah jelas aku yang menang karena memburu 249 hewan" ucap Menma

(kenapa Menma bisa tahu jumlah hewannya?, ya Menma pake kenbonshoku walaupun tidak sehebat Rayleigh dalam menggunakan kenbonshoku, tapi setidaknya masih bisa dipake buat ngitung # APA KATAMU AUTHOR SIALAN KAU BILANG AKU HANYA BISA MENGGUNAKAN KENBONSHOKU UNTUK MENGHITUNG SAJA, RASAKAN INI GETSUGA TENSHO' teriak Menma "ARRRKKKKKK")

"hahaha, kau bilang dengan jumlah segitu kau bisa mengalahkanku, lihat hasil buruanku semuanya berjumlah 251 HAHAHAHAHA"balas Rayleigh dengan tertawanya yang menggema keseluruh pulau

"hahh aku kalah ya"ucap Menma lesu

"ada apa Menma kau terlihat lesu begitu"Tanya Rayleigh sedikit menyindir

"tentu saja karena aku kalah, dan juga aku harus menunngu "jawab Menma lesu

"hahaha, nikmati saja menunngu mereka"ucap Rayleigh

"hah baiklah-baiklah"balas Menma

SKIP TIME 1 HARI

Tidak ada kapal yang terlihat disekitar pulau Ruskaina ataupun dilautan Calm Belt, dan Menma menunngu dengan sangat bosan

HARI KE 2

Masih tidak ada perubahan

HARI KE 3

Ada siluet kapal yang sedang bernyanyi dengan meriah dan sedang menuju pulau Ruskaina, lalu kapal itupun melabuhkan diri dipantai pulau Ruskaina, lalu turun remaja bersurai merah, mata onix memakai topi jerami, baju belang, dan juga celana krem selutut a.k.a Shanks

"oyy, Rayleigh-san, Menma dimana kalian"cari Shanks berlarian

"kami disini, disini"ucap SiIuet bersurai kuning gelap a.k.a Rayleigh bersama Dengan Menma

"bagaimana latihannya Rayleigh-san apakah lancar"tanya Shanks

"hmm, ya lumayan"jawab Rayleigh sekenanya

"begitukah, jaa ayo kita kembali kekapal saja "ucap Shanks tapi anehnya setelah Shanks mengatakannya Rayleigh dan Menma sudah tidak ada disana

"areee,…..dimana Rayleigh-san dan Menma"ucap Shanks liat kanan, kiri

"oyyy, Shanks dimana kau"teriak siluet bersurai orange gelap a.k.a Menma malas

Shanks yang mendengar suara Menma pun menoleh kearah kapal, dan menganga tidak percaya karena Rayleigh dan Menma sudah ada disana padahal jarak dari tempat Shanks ke kapal setidaknya membutuhkan waktu 1 menit jika berlari kencang tapi kedua orang itu sudah berada dikapal dengan waktu persekian detik

"WAHHHH,….. KEREN BAGAIMANA CARA KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA"teriak Shanks dari kejauhan

"cepatlah naik kekapal Shanks"perintah Rayleigh

"baik"ucap Shanks lesu karena pertanyaannya tidak dijawab malah diperintah, walaupun lesu Shanks pun segera kembali kekapal

SKIP TIME

Di Dunia Baru Malam Hari

Sebuah Kapal besar yang bagian depan kapalnya terdapat pajangan Wanita telanjang A.k.a Oro Jackson, dikapal sedang ada orang yang sedang berlarian seperti dikejar setan orang itu bersurai merah bertopi jerami, memakai kaos belang, dan celana panjang warna krem a.k.a Shanks, sedang berlarian

"oyy Shanks, sedang apa kau berlarian Malam-malam"Tanya Dokter kapal yang memiliki bunga dikepalanya a.k.a Croccus

"ohh, Croccus-san aku sedang mencari Menma"jawab Shanks

"untuk apa kau mencarinya"Tanya Croccus Bingung

"untuk memintanya mengajariku teknik yang ia namakan Shunpo Croccus-san"jawab Shanks antusias

"kenapa kau sangat ingin mempelajari teknik yang bernama Shunpo ini Shanks"Tanya Croccus Bingung

"ya, karena jika aku bisa menguasai teknik itu aku bisa mengintip saat Rouge-san mandi dan bisa kabur dengan selamat"jawab Shanks Mesum

"ohh, Teknik seperti apa itu Shanks, aku juga jadi ingin mempelajarinya"Tanya Croccus juga kagum

"ohh teknik dapat membuatmu pergi ketempat yang kau inginkan sejauh 100 meter dengan cepat, dan dengan inilah aku akan bisa mengintip Rouge-san haaaa"jawab Shanks ambisius

"ohh, begitu jika kau sudah bisa menguasainya ajari aku juga ya Shanks, dan jika kau mencari Menma dia ada dibelakang kapal" Ucap Croccus

"begitukah, Sankyu"balas Shanks pergi kebelakang kapal

Dibelakang Kapal

Bocah bersurai orange A.k.a Menma sedang berdiri dibelakang kapal dan melihat lautan, tapi pandangan anak itu seperti kosong tidak ada apa-apa dimatanya walaupun terlihat seperti melihat kelaut, lalu Menma yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekatpun mensiagakan diri, dan pandangan matanya tidak kosong lagi seperti tadi _'kenapa tadi aku mengingat masa lalu'_ batin Menma

"Menma ternyata kau ada disini ya"ucap Shanks, Menma yang melihat Shanks pun menghilangkan posisi siaganya

"ada apa Menma, apakah tadi ada musuh"Tanya Shanks

"tidak ada, walaupun tadi aku sempat mengiramu musuh tadi"jawab Menma

"ohh begitu dan sedang apa kau disini Menma"Tanya Shanks basa-basi

"menjaga bagian belakang kapal, karena sekarang adalah bagianku"jawab Menma

"hmmm, begitu ne Menma bisa kau ajari aku teknik Shunpo yang pernah Rayleigh-san dan kau gunakan untuk kembali kekapal dengan sangat cepat itu"Tanya Shanks to the point

"untuk apa kau menguasai Shunpo Shanks"Tanya Menma balik

"ya tentu saja untuk pertempuran ,pertempuran"Jawab Shanks mantap walaupun sedikit berbohong

"jika untuk pertempuran aku rasa itu tidak perlu, Shanks Karena kemapuanmu bertarungmu saja sudah hebat jadi kurasa aku tidak perlu mengajarimu"ucap Menma

' _ya ampun ternyata anak ini tidak bisa dibohongi, walaupun aku menyogoknya untuk mengajarikupun malah dia akan semakin tidak mau hahhh, aku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain jujur ,jujur'_ batin Shanks. "ya sebenarnya bukan untuk pertempuaran seperti yang kau pikirkan tapi, tapi"balas Shanks menggantung

"tapi, tapi apa Shanks"Tanya Menma heran

"bisakah kau merahasiakan soal ini Menma"Tanya Shanks

"aku tidak janji"jawab Menma

"hahh, ternyata memang sulit untuk membujukmu yah, baiklah aku akan jujur kenapa aku memintamu mengajarkan Shunpo adalah untuk pertempuran antara lelaki yaitu….."ucap Shanks menggantung lagi

"yaitu"ucap Menma

"Mengintip hahahahahahahaha"ucap Shanks dengan tawanya

"hah, baiklah-baiklah akan kuajari, walaupun aku tidak mengerti apa itu mengintip, pertarungan antara lelaki"balas Menma menghela nafas

"benarkah"Tanya Shanks antusias

"benar"jawab Menma mantap. _'sepertinya tidak ada salahnya membagi sebagian kecil kekuatanku jika hanya untuk Shunpo'_ batin Menma

Kemudian Menma pun mengulurkan tangan kirinya berniat menjabat tangan Shanks, Shanks yang bingung akan tindakan Menma pun bertanya "apa yang akan kau lakukan Menma"

"jabat saja tanganku Shanks"ucap Menma

Lalu Shanks pun menjabat tangannya dan tidak merasakan apapun, lalu Shanks pun bertanya lagi (ya ampun lo Shanks lo banya Tanya juga ya #biarin wee, ucap Shanks menjulurkan lidahnya) "sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Menma"

"kau tinggal lihat atau rasakan daerah disekitarmu dan bayangkanlah kau berada disana, tapi kau tidak boleh melaku-.."jawab Menma

JBBUUR

Ternyata Shanks yang mendengar penjelasan tadi langsung mencobanya dan tidak mendengarkan peringatan Menma, dan langsung tercebur kelaut

"si boge itu apa yang dia lakukan padahal aku belum selesai bicara"ucap Menma, Menma pun membuka pakaian bagian atas miliknya

JBUR

dan langsung berenang menuju tempat Shanks tenggelam tadi dan langsung membawanya ketempat tadi

BRAKK

Shanks pun dilemparkan kelantai

"cough….cough…..cough"batuk Shanks mengeluarkan air

"apa maksudnya tadi kau melemparku Menma"Tanya Shanks sedikit kesal jika alasannya hanya untuk membangunkan

"untuk membangunkanmu Shanks"jawab Menma tanpa dosa

"HANYA ITU SAJAA WOOYYYYY"teriak Shanks jengkel

"benar, hanya itu saja "balas Menma ringan

"baiklah ayo kita mulai lagi Menma"ucap Shanks semangat

"lebih baik jangan sekarang Shanks"balas Menma

"kenapa"Tanya Shanks

"apa tidak tahu kalau sekarang itu sudah Malam"Tanya balik Menma

"yeah aku tahu, Terus"jawab Shanks mengangguk

"TERUS DENGKULMU SHANKS SEKARANG ITU SUDAH MALAM, DAN JIKA KAU LATIHAN SEKARANG ITU HANYA AKAN MEREPOTKANKU KARENA AKU TIDAK MAU BERENANG DIMALAM HARI BOGE"teriak Menma jengkel

"oh begitu, terus bagaimana dengan latihanku?"Tanya Shanks patah semangat karena Menma tidak mau membantu

"oh minta orang lain untuk mengawasi latihanmu dan jika kau tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain berlatihlah disebuah pulau" saran Menma

"ohh Begitu, Sankyu"Shanks pun pergi ketempat Croccus

Tap

Tap

Tap

Lari Shanks menggema disekitar kapal

"OYY, TEME SIAPA YANG BERLARIAN ITU MENGGANGGU SAJA"Ucap Yang Terganggu oleh suara lari Shanks, lalu dilemparlah sebuah botol kaca kearah Shanks

"Wari"Ucap Shanks lalu memelankan langkah kakinya sampai tidak terdengar, karena tidak mau tersambit botol kaca,kemudian Shanks pun sampai di Tempat Croccus,tapi Croccus sedang tidur, Shanks yang melihat Croccus tidur pun berniat membangunkannya, tapi dia teringat hal tadi _'lebih baik besok saja daripada kepalaku jadi sasaran tombak Croccus-san'_ batin Shanks membayangkan tombak melayang kearah kepalanya

Ke-esokan harinya

"NGHUAAAHH"nguap Seseorang berambut merah A.k.a Shanks berbaring dilantai

"eh, sial aku ketiduran didek"Ucap Shanks masih dalam mode ngantuk, Shanks pun berdiri dan pergi kekamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual sakralnya

Beralih Ke Menma

"hahhh"menghela nafas itulah yang dilakukan Menma setelah terjaga selama semalam tanpa tidur, kemudian Menma pun pergi kekamar Mandi

TUIIINGGGG

DHUAARRR

Bola meriam mendarat disisi kiri kapal Oro Jackson, semua Kru yang mendengar suara tembakan meriam pun langsung bangun dan ke dek kapal untuk mengetahui siapa yang membuat keributan

"HOYYY SIAPA ITU PAGI-PAGI SUDAH MENEMBAKAN MERIAM INGIN KUBUNUH HAH"teriak Marah Salah seorang Kru

"jika kau masih ingin tidur, tidurlah tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidur untuk selamanya"ucap Menma yang berada disampingnya

"hoy-hoy kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa disini Menma"balas orang bertubuh kekar besar yang tadi teriak-teriak a.k.a Gaban

"dengan seseorang berperawakan besar yang bodoh yang dipikirannya hanya bertarung dan tidur saja"balas Menma santai

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Teriak Semua orang yang mendengar ejekan Menma pada Gaban ada yang guling-guling dan ada juga yang memperagakan, Roger dan Rayleigh yang baru sampai disana memasang muka bingung, kenapa semua kru tertawa, itulah kira-kira pertanyaan yang ada dikepala Roger dan Rayleigh

"HOY Menma ada apa ini"teriak Roger

"kita diserang Senchou"balas Menma datar

"APP…."ucap mereka terpotong "apa kalian pikir aku menggunakan meriam untuk membangunkan kalian semua, kalian pikir aku tidak punya kegiatan apa-apa selain menggangu kalian"tebak Menma sinis

"siapa yang menyerang kita Menma"Tanya Rayleigh

"angkatan laut Sensei"jawab Menma

"SEMUANYA PERSIAPAN BERTARUNG"ucap Roger

"OUHH"ucap Mereka semua Semangat

15 menit kemudian

Setelah semua kru mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing, mereka pun mulai mendekati angkatan laut yang berjumlah 8 kapal

"APA SEMUANYA SUDAH SIAP MINNA"teriak Roger

"HA'I SENCHOU"balas Semuanya kecuali Menma dan Rayleigh yang tampang masa bodo menjawab teriakan kapten mereka itu

"SERANG"Komando Roger

"OUHHHH"Teriak semua kru yang mulai berlarian diatas tali yang mereka pasangkan tadi untuk menjembatani jalan menuju kapal angkatan laut

Sementara Angkatan Laut

"Semuanya siapkan Senjata hari ini kita akan menangkap Roger Kaizoku-dan bersama krunya"Komando Chujo dikapal itu

"HA'I"teriak semua prajurit mengangkat Senjata

"SERANG"komando Chujo berpakaian merah dengan tudung

"OUHHH"teriak angkatan laut melakukan hal yang sama dengan kru Roger

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK ARGHH

Benturan antara kedua pihak pun tak terelakan, tapi kalau dilihat lebih teliti Bajak laut, para bajak laut tidak lebih unggul dan tidak ada korban berjatuhan sedangkan di angkatan laut korban terus berjatuhan

"Sial para bajak laut itu mulai meremehkan kita"Ucap sang Chujo kesal, tapi dia harus menahannya karena Sensei-nya pernah mengatakan jangan terpancing emosi

"Lapor Chujo 5 kapal kita sudah dikalahkan"lapor prajurit

"APPPAAA,…sialan para bajak laut itu mulai menyerang kita dari belakang, mereka pasti bersembunyi dibawah laut dan mulai menyerang kita, pantas saja kru Roger hanya keluar setengahnya"Rutuk Chujo itu

"tapi, pak"ucap prajurit ragu

"tapi apa?"Tanya Chujo garang

"yang menenggelamkan kapal kita hanya 1 orang"lapor prajurit itu sedikit takut dengan aura sang Chujo

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 1 ORANG HAHHH? WALAUPUN DIA 1 ORANG BUKAN BERARTI DIA BISA MENGHANCURKAN KE 5 KAPAL KITA BESERTA PRAJURITNYA DENGAN MUDAH HAAAAHHHHH"Ucap Chujo marah karena merasa dipermainkan

"dan terlebih lagi 1 orang yang menenggelamkan kapal kita hanya…."lapor prajurit menggantung

"HANYA APA HAHH"Tanya Chujo itu dengan intonasi tinggi

"BOCAH PAK "Jawab prajurit itu lantang

"APPPPPPAAAAAAAA, sebutkan ciri-ciri bocah itu, akan kubunuh dia dengan tanganku sendiri, karena berani-beraninya bocah itu meremehkan kita"ucap Chujo itu mulai tenang

"Ciri-ciri bocah itu berambut orange sepinggang, memiliki mata bersurai madu, membawa pedang besar yang melebihi ukuran tubuhnya, dan kira-kira umurnya sekitar 8 tahun pak"lapor prajurit itu

"Dan sekarang dimana dia"Tanya Chujo

"berada dikapal 6 pak"jawab prajurit

"oke kita kesana sekarang juga"ucap Chujo

"tapi pak"ucap Prajurit

"tapi apa lagi"Tanya Chujo

"bagaimana dengan prajurit kita yang sedang melawan bajak laut disini"Tanya Prajurit"Tanya Prajurit

"mereka bisa melawan para bajak laut itu dengan kata lain mereka bisa bertahan sementara saat aku berhadapan dengan bocah itu, tapi jika bocah itu dibiarkan terus maka semua prajurit kita mungkin semuanya akan mati"jawab Chujo mantap

"BAIK PAK"ucap Prajurit lantang

Pergi ketempat Menma

JRASSSHHH DHUAKKK JLLLEEEBBB SRRIIINNGGGG

Ditempat Menma semuanya dipenuhi dengan cairan berwarna merah yang menggenagi lantai dek, cairan berwarna merah a.k.a darah tersebut berasal dari angkatan laut yang Menma tebas, dimulai dari yang badannya terpisah menjadi, bagian perut berlubang besar, bagian kepala yang otaknya berceceran kemana-mana, dan masih banyak lagi, orang yang melakukan semua ini a.k.a Menma sedang duduk dengan muka datar dan pandangan kosong ditumpukan mayat yang dia bunuh dengan yang sekitar berjumlah kurang lebih 1000 orang tiap kapal, tapi dia sudah mengalahkan 6 kapal beserta penghuninya jadi semuanya berjumlah 6000 prajurit , jika kalian bertanya bagaimana awal Menma melakukan ini akan kujelaskan

FLASHBACK:ON

Dikapal Oro Jackson dibagian dek terdapat 2 orang yang belum maju ketempat para angkatan laut yang satu berambut orange, yang satunya lagi berambut orange gelap

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Menma"Tanya Orang berambut orange gelap a.k.a Rayleigh

"aku akan membunuh mereka semua Sensei"Jawab Orang berambut orange a.k.a Menma datar

"begitukah"ucap Rayleigh

TUUIIINNNGGG

Menma pun meloncat dari Oro Jackson ke kapal yang paling jauh milik angkatan laut

TAP

Menma mendarat dengan sempurna, tapi semua prajurit angkatan laut melihatnya dengan tatapan meremehkan

"Hey bocah disini bukanlah tempat untuk bocah sepertimu, tempat ini untuk kami para orang dewasa"ucap Prajurit angkatan laut yang berbadan besar meremehkan

"HAHAHAHAHA"tawa semua Prajurit Angkatan laut dikapal 1

"Hey siapa yang akan menghabisi bocah in…"ucapannya Terpotong saat dia melihat tubuhnya

SRING CKLEK

bruk

Dan "ARRRRGGGHHHHH"teriak prajurit tadi setelah melihat bahwa kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah dan langsung jatuh mati

"kalian terlalu lengah, dan meremehkan orang lain"Ucap Menma datar sang pelaku penebas kepala angkatan laut tadi

"APP…BERANINYA KAU MEMBUNUH TEMAN KAMI KOZOU, SEMUANYA SERANG JANGAN PEDULIKAN DIA WALAUPUN SEORANG BOCAH"ucap Prajurit yang melihat temannya terbunuh dengan mudah, lalu semua Prajurit angkatan laut yang mendengar suara tadi pun menyiapkan Pedang, dan Senapan

DOR DOR DOR DOR  
TRANK TRANK TRANKK TRANK

Semua Prajurit angkatan laut pun menembaki Menma dengan senapan mereka,Menma diam dan mengangkat pedangnya dan menangkis semua peluru itu dengan sangat mudah, prajurit yang membawa pedang yang melihat tembakan senapan gagal mereka maju dan akan menebas Menma

SRIINNNGG CRAAASSSHHH JRAAAASSSHHHH ARRRGGGGHHHHH DHUUAAAARRRR

Menma yang dari tadi hanya diam ditempat mulai melangkah maju dan melihat segerombolan prajurit angkatan laut maju padanya pun hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan kosong dan muka datar, Menma mengangkat pedangnya dan menebaskannya secara vertical dan semua prajurit yang ada dikapal tadi tewas dengan mengenaskan, ada yang kepalanya terbagi 3, ada yang tubuh terbelah dua secara vertical,dan ada juga yang tewas dengan sebagian besar tubuhnya terkoyak-koyak, dan juga kapal yang terlihat sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi karena 1 tebasan Menma

Ditempat Rayleigh

"yare-yare, baru saja beberapa menit dia sudah membantai 1000 prajurit angkatan laut dan memporak-porandakan 1 kapal"Ucap Rayleigh melihat kapal yang tadi dituju Menma

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH DHHHHUUUUUAAAAAARRRRR

Kapal 2 yang dekat kapal 1 satupun mengalami hal yang sama

"hahh dia terlalu berlebihan"ucap Rayleigh melihat kapal 2 yang lebih hancur daripada kapal 1

Kembali ke Menma

Kapal 3 itulah sekarang tempat Menma berada setelah mengalahkan dan memporak-porandakan semua prajurit dari kapal 1 dan 2

"SEMUAANYYYAAA HATI-HATI, DIA BUKANLAH BOCAH BIASA DIA ADALAH O'NOSHI MENMA"Teriak Chujo yang ada dikapal 3 berpakaian rapi dengan tuxedo dan dasinya

"ohhh kau tahu tentangku"Ucap Menma datar

"memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu mengenai dirimu,bagaimanapun juga kau adalah penjahat dengan para Uchiha pendosa itu, dan juga kau dikenal bukan karena nama Uchiha mu saja tapi juga Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang dikatakan legenda dalam Uchiha itu Sendiri, walaupun poster buronanmu belum ada karena kami tidak mempunyai fotomu, tapi kami sudah menetapkan harga untuk kepalamu itu"Balas Chujo

"Hehhhh, sebegitu takutnya kah kalian, terhadapku"ucap Menma datar

"SEMUANYA SERANG"KOMANDO Chujo itu

"OUHHH"balas Prajurit, dan mulai maju kearah Menma yang menatap mereka dengan datar,Menma pun melangkah kearah para prajurit

SRRIINNGGGG JRRRRAAAAASSSSH TRANNNKK

Menma pun menebas semua Prajurit yang dia lewati tapi ada seorang yang menahan tebasan Menma orang itu adalah Chujo tadi

"lumayan juga kau bisa menahan pedangku"puji Menma

"jika kau yang memuji, aku rasa harus berterima kasih"balas Chujo berpakaian Tuxedo itu menyeringai

"tapi kau tidak akan bisa menahan tebasanku yang kedua"ucap Menma

TANNK

Menma melepaskan pedangnya dari pedang Chujo tadi dengan cara mementalkan pedang Chujo itu dan mundur beberapa langkah

TRAANNKK SRRIINNGG JRRAAASSS

Menma maju dan menebaskan pedangnya kepada Chujo tadi, Chujo berpakaian Tuxedo itu melapisi pedang dengan bushoshoku no haki dan menahan tebasan Menma, suara benturan mereka sangat keras membuat prajurit angkatan laut yang ada dikapal 3 menutup telinga tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena pedang Chujo yang sudah dilapisi haki mulai terpotong oleh pedang Menma yang tidak dilapisi apapun dan pedang Chujo itu terbelah dua oleh Menma, pedang Menma tidak berhenti melainkan menebas tubuh Chujo itu "ARRRGGHH"teriak ringis kesakitan Chujo itu memegangi badannya yang tertebas

"hmm, rupanya memang tidak bisa ya"ucap Menma melihat Chujo yang berbaring digenangi darah

"SIALAN DIA MENGALAHKAN CHUJO-SAN, SEMUANYA KITA SERANG DIA DARI SEGALA ARAH"Ucap Kapten marah melihat orang yang menjadi panutannya kalah begitu saja

"Baik kapten"Balas Prajurit

Kemudian Prajurit menyebar disetiap sisi Menma, membuat Menma terkepung tidak berkutik, lalu para Prajurit pun menyiapkan senapan mereka dan membidik organ vital Menma

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH ARRGHH

Hujanan peluru ditembakan ke arah Menma, Menma yang melihatnya hanya memasang muka datar dan mengaktifkan Kenboshoku _'1….5…..17… tidak 187 peluru'batin Menma_ menghitung peluru yang menuju kearahnya, saat peluru itu hampir mengenai Menma, Menma hanya menghidarinya saja dengan haki, dan membuat semua peluru yang menuju kearahnya mengenai Prajurit Angkatan laut yang Mengepungnya, Mereka pun menjerit kesakitan terkena peluru teman mereka sendiri _'mereka lemah sekali'_ batin Menma melihat Prajurit angkatan laut yang tewas terkena peluru teman mereka sendiri _'mengepung musuh untuk tidak memberikan celah itu bagus, tapi lain halnya jika kalian menggunakan senjata jarak jauh, apa kalian tidak memikirkan hal itu, atau kalian menganggapku sebagai bocah yang tidak tahu apa-apa'_ batin Menma melihat kebodohan angkatan laut yang membrondonginya peluru dengan mengepung itu sama saja bunuh diri

SRRIIIIINNNGGGG DDDDHHHHHHUUUUAAAARRRR

Menma pun memporak-porandakan kapal 3 beserta prajuritnya yang tersisa

Dikapal 4

Tap

Menma mendarat dikapal 4 dengan tenang, menghiraukan tatapan dari para angkatan laut, dari tatapan takut, marah, serius, dsb

SRIINGGG DHUAARR

Menma, menebas udara dan menciptakan pemotong berwarna putih biru, mengarah ke para prajurit angkatan laut yang melihat serangan itu pasrah akan nasib mereka lalu, terjadi ledakan yang memporak-porandakan kapal 4 beserta penghuninya

Dikapal 5

Tap

Menma mendarat dengan mulus dikapal 5, dengan tubuh penuh dengan noda darah yang mengitari wajah, dan pakaiannya

"SIALAN, SIALAN KAU O'NOSHI, KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA HAHHH, KENAPA"Tanya Prajurit itu dengan berteriak

"karena kalian mengganggu, dan juga terlalu lemah untuk menahan seranganku"jawab Menma datar, prajurit angkatan laut yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memandang kosong akan apa yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya

SRIINGG SRIIINNNGGG CRASHH DHUAAARR

Menma kembali menyerang dengan melancarkan serangan yang berupa pemotong kearah prajurit angkatan laut yang terlihat sangat putus asa, akan keadaan mereka saat ini, lalu terjadi ledakan besar yang menghancurkan setengah dari kapal angkatan laut, dan tangan yang bergelantungan dimana-mana

Dikapal 6

Tap

Menma kembali mendarat dengan mulus dikapal 6

"HATI-HATI SEMUANYA, DIA SUDAH MENGHANCURKAN 5 KAPAL KITA DAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA TEMAN-TEMAN KITA, DAN JUGA DIA ADALAH O'NOSHI, TAPI JANGAN TAKUT AKAN JULUKANNYA YANG TERDENGAR BERLEBIHAN UNTUK SEORANG BOCAH, BAGAIMANA PUN JUGA DIA TETAP BOCAH, DIA PASTI MEMILIKI STAMINA YANG TERBATAS, DAN KITA AKAN MANFAATKAN ITU"Teriak kapten, mencoba menyemangati pasukannya, prajurit angkatan laut yang mendengar perkataan dari kaptennya itu pun merasakan sedikit harapan, _'kapten benar, mau sehebat apapun dia, ia tetaplah bocah yang memiliki stamina yang tidak sebanding dengan orang dewasa, kita akan manfaatkan itu'_ batin semua prajurit yang ada disana, Menma yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja

"jadi kalian akan membuatku lelah, dan membunuhku, itu rencana kalian bukan"ucap Menma datar

"hehh, memangnya kenapa, ne O'noshi-chan yo"balas Kapten angkatan laut itu mengejek

"tidak, rencana kalian memang bagus, tapi rencana itu hanya berhasil jika kalian bisa membuatku lelah, tapi lain ceritanya jika kalian tidak bisa membuatku lelah"ucap Menma datar

"SERANG"Teriak kapten itu

"baiklah, aku akan menghargai tindakan kalian itu"ucap Menma datar

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Menma berlari, dan menebas prajurit angkatan laut satu-persatu, tapi tidak ada seorang prajurit yang bisa menahan serangan Menma, bukan karena cepat, tapi setiap bertabrakan dengan pedang Menma, pedang yang dipakai angkatan laut juga akan ikut tertebas

"mo-monster"ucap salah satu Prajurit tergagap karena takut akan Menma

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Menma terus membunuh mereka satu-persatu, seperti prajurit angkatan laut itu hanya seperti semut yang mudah dibunuh, kemudian setelah 2 menit, tidak ada seorang prajurit yang masih hidup dikapal 6, lalu Menma duduk dimayat yang masuh utuh didekatnya

FLASHBACK:OF

Kembali ke Menma

Menma hanya duduk ditumpukan mayat yang dia bantai seorang diri dikapal 6 tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun hanya ekspresi datar seolah telah banyak akan diurus oleh yang lain,tapi dia kedatangan tamu tak diduga

================TO BE COUNTINUED==========================

Saya minta maaf, jika cerita saya melenceng dan gak jelas menurut kalian, tapi wajar saya masih Newbie, dan juga saya mau Tanya Fanfic ini Rated nya bagusnya apa?tolong berikan alasannya juga!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sebelumnya:

Menma hanya duduk ditumpukan mayat yang dia bantai seorang diri dikapal 6 tanpa menunjukan ekspresi apapun hanya ekspresi datar seolah telah banyak akan diurus oleh yang lain,tapi dia kedatangan tamu tak diduga

GLUKK GLUK GLUK GLUK

Suara aneh seperti air menuju tempat duduk Menma,Menma yang duduk, tidak merubah posisinya dan hanya mengangkat pedangnya saja

DHUAAR

Ledakan akibat sesuatu yang menabrak pedang Menma, terlihat merah membara seperti siap membakar apapun a.k.a Magma yang berupa tinju yang diblock oleh Menma dengan mudah

"lumayan juga kau kozou bisa menahan serangan ku, aku kira laporan itu hanya palsu, ternyata memang benar ya"Ucap Chujo berseragam tuxedo merah dengan tudung kepala a.k.a Sakazuki

"kau nya saja yang terlalu berisik kaigun"balas Menma datar

"hehh, jadi kau bisa menggunakan haki kah lumayan, tapi kau telah melawan keadilan maka kau harus dimusnahkan"ucap Sakazuki tegas

TRANK DHUAR

Menma mementalkan magma yang ada dipedangnya ke dek kapal yang dipenuhi darah, tanpa peringatan langsung maju kearah Sakazuki, dan menebas pedangnya secara diagonal

TRANK DHUAR

Sakazuki memblocknya dengan magma miliknya dan membelokan serangan Menma ke dek kapal membuat dek kapal itu berlubang karena Magma Sakazuki dan tebasan Menma

TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR

Serangan Menma tidak berhenti begitu saja, dia melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi, yang bisa ditahan oleh Sakazuki dengan membelokan pedang dengan Magma miliknya, akibat mereka berdua seluruh kapal terbakar dan terpotong-potong dibeberapa bagian karena tidak bisa menahan benturan mereka berdua, dan begitupula mereka berdua yang satu terlihat sangat kelelahan dan yang satunya lagi terlihat biasa-biasa saja seolah dia sudah mengalami semua hal ini

"hah….hah….hah…hah lumayan juga kau kozou"Ucap orang berpakaian tuxedo merah dengan jubah angkatan laut dibelakangnya dan juga tudungnya a.k.a Sakazuki yang terlihat sangat kelelahan

"seharusnya yang mengatakan hal itu adalah aku Ossan"Balas Orang berpakaian T-shirt biru muda dengan celana panjang hitam a.k.a Menma yang terlihat baik-baik saja

"bagaimana jika kita melakukan perkenalan dulu kozou"tawar Sakazuki

"untuk apa"Tanya Menma datar

"tentu saja untuk membuatmu tahu siapa orang yang telah membunuhmu"jawab Sakazuki menyeringai yang pasti kalau yang lihat anak-anak pasti nangis keras ga ketulungan

"boleh juga saranmu"Ucap Menma datar

"Namaku Sakazuki Vice-Admiral Angkatan laut pusat"perkenalan Sakazuki

"Uchiha Menma, yang kalian sebut-sebut O'noshi"perkenalan Menma

"jadi memang benar bahwa kau bocah yang dibicarakan itu"ucap Sakazuki

"ohh, aku tidak tahu bahwa aku menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain"balas Menma

GLUK GLUKK DHUUAAR  
Pukulan Magma yang datng kearah Menma yang dibelokan begitu saja olehnya

TRANNKK JRAAASSSHH DHUUUAAKKK

Menma menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Sakazuki dan menebaskan pedangnya pada punggung Sakazuki, ditambah dengan tendangan yang lumayan kuat membuat Sakazuki terdorong lumayan jauh

"lumayan juga kau bisa menahan tendanganku"ucap Menma datar

' _ada apa dengan bocah ini, fisiknya memang bocah tapi kekuatannya seperti orang dewasa, cih jadi rumor itu bukan bualan belaka'_ batin Sakazuki mendecih

TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR

TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR

TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR

TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR TRANK DHUAAR

Baku hantam antara Menma dan Sakazuki pun tidak terelakan, Menma dengan pedangnya dan, Sakazuki dengan magmanya melesat maju, bahkan pertarungan mereka hanya terdengar suaranya saja dan meninggalkan percikan-percikan api saja.

INUGAMI GUREN

Sakazuki meneriakan jurusnya yang berupa anjing magma dan melemparkannya kearah Menma

TRANNK DHUUAAR

Menma mementalkan serangan tadi dengan mudah dan menatap datar Sakazuki _'serangannya lebih kuat dan akurat dari tadi, apa dia dari tadi Cuma mengobservasiku saja'_ batin Menma

"aku tidak punya waktu lagi, akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat"ucap Menma datar

"kheh, seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja"balas Sakazuki sedikit meremehkan

GEPPOU

Sakazuki menendang udara dan meninggalkan asap putih, dan berjalan melalui udara untuk mengalahkan Menma dengan cara mengecoh _'ehh geppou teknik yang menarik'_ batin Menma melihat teknik Sakazuki tadi

RYUUSEI KAZAN

Sakazuki menembakan Magma secara beruntun kearah Menma yang berada dikapal, tepatnya ditengah-tengah dek kapal melihatnya datar

DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR TRANKK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR

Serangan membabi buta dilancarkan oleh Sakazuki yang masih melayang dengan geppou dan melancarkan Serangan Magmanya walaupun terlihat sangat kesusahan, Menma hanya menatap datar Pukulan Magma yang berjumlah lebih dari ratusan yang mengarah padanya, dan menangkis semua serangan yang tepat mengarah padanya dan selebihnya ia acuhkan _'serangan membabi buta untuk membatasi gerakanku dan menyerangku disatu titik untuk mengalahkanku, tapi teknik ini pasti memberikan efek yang hebat pada penggunanya jika menggunakan serangan besar secara beruntun'_ batin Menma menganalisa serangan Sakazuki

SWUUSHH SRIIINNGG JRASSHHHHHH DHUAAAKKKK BLAARRRR

Menma menghilang dari tempatnya tadi dan muncul dibelakang Sakazuki dan menebas punggungnya dan menendangnya dengan sangat keras pada kapal 7 yang terlihat masih baik-baik saja karena belum diserang oleh bajak laut Roger

"bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menghadapimu lagi"Ucap Menma datar dan menyeringai

Dikapal 7

"IIINI BOHONG BUKAN"ucap Prajurit angkatan laut dikapal 7

"SEMUANYA MUNDUR SEKARANG, KITA TIDAK PUNYA KESEMPATAN MENANG MELAWAN ROGER KAIZOKU-DAN"teriak Kapten Angkatan laut dikapal 7

"APA MAKSUDMU KAPTEN, KITA PASTI MEMPUNYAI KESEMPATAN MENANG DAN JANGAN MENODAI NAMA ANGKATAN LAUT DENGAN LARI DARI MUSUH KAPTEN"Teriak Prajurit tidak terima diperintah mundur

"DIAMLAH KAU BODOH"Teriak Chujo berambut kriting/kribo yang mirip jamur, berwarna hitam yang memakai kaos biru tua yang terdapat lambang angkatan laut ditengah kaosnya , celana panjang berwarna putih polos dan jubah berwarna biru tua dengan lambang angkatan laut dibelakan jubahnya a.k.a Kuzan

"Apa maksudmu Kuzan Chujo"Tanya Prajurit sedikit takut karena Chujo yang paling malas seantero angkatan laut sekarang memasang wajah serius yang jarang ia perlihatkan

"Apa kalian tidak melihat kondisi kita HAH, kita sudah banyak kehilangan Prajurit dan lagi kita berhadapan dengan Roger Kaizoku-Dan, dan dia, kita tidak mungkin menang sekarang ini"jawab Kuzan

Prajurit Angkatan laut pun melihat kondisi kapal mereka yang lain, dan apa yang mereka lihat sangat mengerikan 5 kapal hancur seperi diterjang ombak besar, dan kapal yang menjadi arena pertarungan Chujo Sakazuki dan bocah itu lebih mengerikan, Kapal terpotong-potong dimana-mana, dan terdapat Magma disetiap potongan kapal

"BAIK PAK, PERINTAH DILAKSANAKAN"Ucap Prajurit, Kuzan yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, dan ia melihat kearah bocah yang dibicarakan beberapa minggu yang lalu mengenai kekuatannya, _'cih aku benci akan hal ini, jika tau begini aku pasti akan mendengarkan semua hal tentang bocah berambut orange"_ batin Kuzan kesal, karena mereka bisa mati setiap saat jika tidak waspada secara penuh, apalagi pada bocah itu yang membabat 6 kapal dan 2 Chujo sendirian dan hanya mendapat luka ringan, Angkatan Laut mulai mundur dengan menjauhnya kapal 7 dari medan pertempuran dan berhasil membawa awak kapal yang masih selamat dari masing-masing kapal walupun dari kapal 1-6 tidak ada yang selamat

Ditempat bajak laut Roger

"kenapa mereka semua mundur Rayleigh"Tanya Roger kepada orang disampingnya yang berada dibelakang kapal

"apa kau tidak merasakannya Roger"Tanya balik Rayleigh

"yeah, aku memang merasakan sebagian besar Prajurit angkatan laut tewas dibantai oleh 1 orang tapi siapa orang itu dan jika angkatan laut kehilangan banyak Prajuritnya itu juga tidak akan membuat angkatan laut mundur"Jawab Roger

"alasannya sederhana Roger, Menma membabat para angkatan laut dan mereka ketakutan setelah melihat Menma berada dikapal kita"jawab Rayleigh dengan tersenyum

"ohh, aku mengerti jadi begitu ya, pantas saja aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi sejak dimulainya pertempuran"Ucap Roger dengan senyumannya

"yeah, kau benar"balas Rayleigh

Ditempat Menma

' _mereka kaburkah, hmm dimana keadilan yang sangat kalian junjung itu kaigun'_ batin Menma datar yang masih menginjak udara

TAP

Menma mendarat didek kapal Oro Jackson dengan menggunakan Shunpo miliknya

"aree Menma kemana saja kau"Tanya Orang berhidung merah dengan kaos belang horizontal putih-kuning, dengan celana krem a.k.a Buggy

"mengalahkan musuh"jawab Menma singkat tanpa ada nada datar

"mengalahkan musuh mungkin itu Cuma bualanmu saja Menma"ucap Orang berbadan besar dengan jaket hitam tanpa lengan yang dibiarkan terbuka dan memperlihatkan otot-ototnya, dan memakai celana putih a.k.a Gaban sinis

"hohoho, ada apa orang besar apa kau irikah kepadaku"Ucap Menma Mengejek

"Heh, siapa yang iri kepadamu kuso Gaki"balas Gaban sedikit kesal

"kalau begitu, itu bukan urusanmu kan"ucap Menma acuh

"cih, sialan kau Menma"balas Gaban kesal karena diacuhkan

"ada apa, ingin bertarung denganku"ucap Menma mengejek

"Sialan, siapa yang takut kepadamu, aku terima tantanga-"ucap Gaban terpotong "HENTIKAN TINDAKAN BODOH KALIAN, GABAN, UCHIHA"Teriak Wanita bersurai orange memakai baju hijau bunga-bunga, dan celana panjang berwarna biru muda a.k.a Portgas D Rouge

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah jika aku bertarung dia Rouge"Tanya Gaban kesal menunjuk Menma

"aku memang tidak punya masalah tapi, jika kalian ingin bertarung jangan dikapal ini, pergilah ketempat yang luas boge"jawab Rouge acuh

"cih sialan kalian berdua"ucap Gaban kesal

"dan sekarang aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu Uchiha"ucap Rouge

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Portgas"balas Menma acuh

"kenapa kau membunuh semua prajurit angkatan laut yang kau temui"Tanya Rouge

"itu bukan urusanmu"jawab Menma datar

Semua kru Roger kemudian pergi kekapal angkatan laut yang masih ada dan melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan bagi mereka kecuali orang-orang tertentu

"Oy, siapa yang melakukan semua ini"Tanya Shanks merasa cukup takut pada orang yang melakukannya bukan pemandangannya

"Memangnya siapa lagi"Tanya balik Rayleigh yang berada dikapal itu

"siapa yang kau maksud Rayleigh-san"Tanya balik Shanks

"tentu saja orang itu Menma"jawab Rayleigh memutar mata bosan

"EHHHH"teriak Shanks kaget

Ditempat Menma

"Haachin"bersin Menma

"siapa yang membicarakanku"Tanya Menma kesal

"maa, tidak usah dipikirkan lagipula aku kebankai kapal ini hanya untuk mengambil barang-barang penting saja"ucap Menma menghiraukan kekesalannya tadi

Semua awak kapal kembali dari kapal angkatan laut yang sudah terbengkalai, dan mereka mengambil barang-barang bagus yang ada disana tadi

Dimalam hari

Dikapal Oro Jackson semua Kru sedang berpesta karena mendapatkan banyak sekali uang, barang, aksesoris dsb (hasil jarahan -_-), dibelakang kapal, disana ada Bocah berambut Orange yang sedang menatap lautan a.k.a Menma

"kenapa kau tidak bergabung bersama mereka Uchiha"Tanya Rouge dibelakang Menma

"aku tidak berminat untuk bergabung dalam pesta mereka Portgas"jawab Menma tanpa memalingkan muka

"terus apa yang akan kau lakukan disini Uchiha"Tanya Rouge

"menatap lautan"jawab Menma singkat

"mengenai pertanyaanku tadi siang masih belum kau jawab Uchiha"Tanya Rouge santai

"apakah sebegitu pentingnya kah sehingga aku harus menjawabnya"jawab Menma yang sekarang menghadap Rouge dengan senyum palsunya

"aku sudah tahu,alasan kenapa kau membunuh semua prajurit angkatan laut yang kau temui tadi, dan juga berhentilah memasang wajah palsumu"ucap Rouge serius

"Hehh, kau tahu alasannya, memang apa alasan aku melakukannya"Tanya Menma kepada Rouge datar tanpa senyum palsunya dan Nampak mata Menma yang disana tampak hanya kekosongan saja

"kau membunuh mereka karena benci bukan"ucap Rouge

"benci,? Benci karena apa Portgas"Tanya Menma datar

"Benci karena dia sudah membunuh sahabat, teman, ayah, ibu, kakak mu bukan"jawab Rouge menyeringai

"kau benar aku mungkin benci pada mereka, tapi bukan itu alasan aku membunuh mereka semua"ucap Menma datar

"lalu apa alasannya?"Tanya Rouge menghilangkan seringaiannya

"aku membunuh mereka karena mereka hanya akan menghalangiku, dan untuk mengurangi kekuatan Pemerintah Dunia sedikit demi sedikt"Jawab Menma datar

"kau kejam sekali, seperti bukan mahkluk hidup saja "ucap Rouge menyeringai mengejek

Tap

Tap

Tap

"menurutmu kenapa manusia disebut sebagai Mahkluk hidup Portgas"Tanya Menma datar

"Itu karena mereka memliki hati bukam"jawab Portgas heran

"Yeah, kau benar itu merupakan salah satunya, tapi manusia disebut sebagai Mahkluk hidup karena mereka memiliki 2 hal yang sangat penting yang dimiliki semua Mahkluk hidup"Jawab Menma datar

"dan apa itu"Tanya Portgas menyeringai

"fisik dan jiwa, itulah 2 hal penting yang dimiliki semua Makhluk hidup"Jawab Menma datar

"hehh, apa kau tidak memiliki jiwa kah sehingga bisa mengatakan hal itu"Tanya Portgas menyeringai (lagi)

"yeah, kau benar aku memang sudah tidak memiliki jiwa, Manusia yang tidak memiliki fisik tidak akan disebut Makhluk hidup karena kita tidak bisa melihatnya, tapi berbeda dengan manusia yang memiliki jiwa, manusia yang memiliki jiwa akan bisa merasakan ,marah,frustasi,benci,iri,tertawa,senang,bahagia itulah manusia yang memiliki jiwa,tapi aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan semua hal itu yang bisa kurasakan dan kulihat sekarang ini hanyalah kehampaan,kekosongan,dan kegelapan"jawab Menma datar

"Hahh, aku sebenarnya bingung, kau itu sebenarnya orang dewasa, atau cuman bocah "ucap Rouge Menghela napas

"anggap saja aku apapun yang kau suka, dengan itu kau tidak butuh jawabanku"balas Menma datar

"jadi saat kau membunuh angkatan laut tadi tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali"Tanya Rouge

"tidak ada"jawab Menma datar

"cih"Rouge hanya mendecih kesal karena kalah bicara

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Menma melangkah pergi dari belakang kapal, dan meninggalkan Rouge yang berdiam diri dikapal

' _Rayleigh-san pernah bilang, saat latihan Menma pernah tersenyum dengan tulus, tapi apakah itu benar, atau hanya kebohongan belaka yang dia buat, Cih Sial"batin Rouge Kesal_

Keesokan Hari

Tampak diatas tiang kapal Oro Jackson berdiri seorang wanita berambut bob, dengan rokok yang ada dibibirnya dan memakai pakaian biru tua dengan gambar fashion dibajunya, dan memakai celana jeans berwarna krem a.k.a Shacky yang sedang mengamati menggunakan teropong ditangannya, berhati-hati jika ada musuh,beberapa saat kemudian Shacky menemukan pulau dari teropongnya

"SEMUANYA BANGUN, DIDEPAN ADA PULAU"teriak Shacky pagi-pagi

"Enngghh, siapa yang berteriak pagi-pagi begini sih"ucap orang berhidung merah a.k.a Buggy

"entahlah Buggy"ucap orang yang ada disisinya a.k.a Shanks

"mungkin Shacky-san yang berteriak"ucap Menma yang ada disisi Shanks

"bukan mungkin, tapi memang benar, Shacky yang berteriak tadi"ucap orang berkepala bunga a.k.a Croccus

Semua anggota bangun karena teriakan Shacky yang menggelegar suaranya, dan juga tidak ingin ditimpuk oleh Shacky, setelah semuanya bangun, mereka pun melihat pulau yang Shacky teriakan tadi, dan terlihat senang karena pulau yang akan mereka datangi/tempati sekarang adalah pulau Roupasa yang terkenal akan makanan yang enak dan Senjata yang bagus-bagus, lalu mereka pun mendarat dipelabuhan pulau, seorang anak bersurai Orange a.k.a Menma meloncat dari kapal

Tap

"HOY Menma kau mau kemana"Teriak Shanks

"membeli Senjata Shanks"balas Menma

Menma berjalan kesana-kemari melihat took-toko Senjata yang menurutnya tidak menarik, dan menemukan sebuah toko senjata yang terlihat sangat tua, karena penasaran, kenapa took ini tidak diperbaiki, ia pun memasuki took tersebut

Ckleek

"IrrashaiMasen"sambut pemilik took,pemilik toko tersebut pun mendelik kearah Menma

"apa, ternyata yang berkunjung ketokoku Cuma seorang bocah ya, pergilah kau bocah hush hush hush"usir pemilik toko

"tidak usah mengusir begitu, jika kau pikir aku tidak punya uang kau salah besar"balas Menma memperlihatkan uangnya yang berkisar lebih dari puluhan juta berry yang didapat dari kapal angkatan laut yang mereka kalahkan

"ahhh maafkan saya Goushujin-sama"ucap pemilik toko yang tiba-tiba perilakunya berubah setelah melihat uang

"aku ingin sebuah pisau kecil berukuran 30 cm dengan pedang panjang berukuran 90 cm yang terbaik dari took ini"ucap Menma

"ahh baik"balas pemilik toko dan langsung mengambil pedang kecil dan pedang panjang terbaik miliknya, Menma hanya mengacuhkannya dan melihat-lihat pedang yang ada disini dimulai dari dinding dan tong dll. Setelah melihat-lihat, pandangan Menma tertuju pada pedang berwarna putih pucat pada pedang, pada penghubung gagang dan bilah pedang berbentuk tanda min (-)gagang pedang dan sarung pedang semua berwarna putih pucat _'pedang yang cukup bagus, dan penghalang yang cukup hebat ada pada pedang itu, aku ambil saja pedangnya"batin Menma_ mengambil pedang yang berada ditong yang dipastikan bakal murah

"maaf sudah membuat tuan menunggu"ucap pemilik toko tergesa-gesa dengan pedang kecil bergagang merah, penghubung pedang berbentuk kotak kecil, dan sarung berwarna merah, dan sebuah pedang bergagang hitam dengan penghubung pedang berbentuk X dan sarung pedang berwarna hitam pekat

"jadi berapa harga pedang yang kupegang dan juga pedang kecil itu"Tanya Menma

"ehm apa anda yakin ingin pedang itu tuan"Tanya balik pemilik took itu ragu

"memangnya ada apa dengan pedang ini Ossan"Tanya Menma menunjukan pedangnya

"pedang itu tidak bisa dicabut dari sarungnya tuan jadi saya tidak yakin bahwa tuan akan memilih pedang itu setelah mengetahuinya, lagipula saya sudah membawa pedang terbaik yang saya miliki yaitu Kensuishoushi salah satu dari 12 Saiju Oowaza mono"jawab pemilik toko memperlihatkan pedang Kensuishoshi yang berwarna hitam pekat dari gagang sampai sarung pedang

"maaf saja aku lebih suka pedang ini dan juga aku ambil pedang kecil itu, jadi berapa harganya"Tanya Menma menunjuk pedang kecil yang dipegang pemilik took

"etto…..ettoo"si pemilik toko berpikir _'sialan kenapa dia hanya memilih pedang kecil dan pedang yang tidak berguna itu yang bahkan harganya sangat murah, karena pedang itu pasti sudah berkarat dan tidak bisa digunakan lagi karena tidak bisa dicabut dari sarungnya"batinnya_

"jika sebegitu sulitnya bagimu untuk menentukan harga, bagaimana kalau 5 juta bery saja"tawar Menma

' _AAAPPP…PAA dia menawar 5 juta bery hanya untuk pedang tidak berguna itu dan juga pedang kecil ini, aku harus menerimanya, mungkin saja bocah ini akan menurunkannya jika aku tidak menerimanya"batin si pemilik toko senang_

"baiklah aku terima 5 juta berry"ucap si pemilik toko

"deal"balas Menma melempar sekantong uang yang dipenuhi emas seharga 5 juta berry

Ckleek

Menma membuka Pintu dan keluar dari tempat itu

"datang lagi ya"ucap pemilik toko _'ehh iya..sebenarnya bocah itu membeli senjata untuk apa, tapi mak jangan dipikirkan, lebih baik akan kugunakan untuk apa uang ini'_ batin pemilik toko

Di tempat kru yang lain

Kru Roger mendarat di pulau ini untuk mengisi persediaan mereka, tapi ada yang bertengkar dengan bodohnya karena hal kecil

"YANG INI LEBIH SEGAR BOGE"Teriak orang berhidung merah a.k.a Buggy menunjukan sayuran lobak putih

"APA MAKSUDMU LEBIH SEGAR, KAU MEMILIHNYA HANYA KARENA KAU MENYUKAINYA BUKAN BOGE"Balas Teriak orang berambut merah a.k.a Shanks

BLETAK

Rayleigh yang dari tadi kesal pun menjitak mereka berdua

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA, YANG MANA SAJA BOLEH YANG PENTING ENAK"Teriak Rayleigh yang lebih mementingkan keenakan masakan nanti

"huff, bilang saja kau ingin keduanya"gumam mereka berdua

"hahh, kalian mengatakan sesuatu"Tanya Rayleigh

"tidak…..tidak ada kok"jawab mereka cepat dengan geleng-geleng

Ditempat Menma

Anak bersurai orange sedang berjalan dengan santai a.k.a Menma, menghiraukan tatapan dari orang yang dia lewati, kemudian orang bertubuh besar dengan tato yang menghiasi tubuhnya berjalan kearah Menma

"Nak, apa nak mau ikut bersama kami"Tanya Orang berbadan besar itu dengan manis

"Maaf paman, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut paman"jawab Menma sopan

"jika nak tidak ikut, nak akan menyesal loh"ucap orang itu mencoba menipu Menma

"maaf ossan aku tidak bisa"balas Menma menolak

"Heh, tidak usah sesopan itu Narke kepada bocah lagipula kita hanya akan melelangnya bukan"ucap orang dibelakang Narke

"hah hah kau mengacaukan semuanya lagi Sinen"balas Narke

"Bocah ikutlah bersama kami, kalaupun kau menolak kami akan memaksanya"ancam Sinen

"lebih baik kalian minggir jika tidak ingin mati preman-san"balas Menma sopan

"hou hou kau cukup sombong juga bocah"ucap Narke

"minggir"balas Menma datar

"Cih, Semuanya tangkap dia hidup-hidup"ucap Narke

"OUH"balas Mereka, lalu 5 orang dari mereka maju, dan mengepung Menma dengan pedang

"lebih baik kau menyerahkan dirimu baik-baik nak"ancam preman berbadan kekar

Menma tidak membalas dan hanya menatap kosong, dan memasang muka datar

"cih, anak ini sombong sekali, semuanya setelah kita tangkap dia hidup-hidup, kita siksa dia sampai tidak ingin dilahirkan didunia ini"ucap orang berbadan kekar

Mereka berlima maju dan menusukan pedang mereka pada Menma

CRASSHH

BRUK

Lalu mereka berlima pun tewas dengan badan yang tertebas dua, dan ada juga dengan kepalanya yang terpenggal, Narke dan sinen yang dari tadi menyeringai pun, memasang wajah serius, karena melihat kejadian ini _'apa yang terjadi kenapa mereka semua mati apa yang dia lakukan…..tidak sepertinya bukan dia yang melakukannya karena mustahil seorang bocah bisa membunuh,karena jika bocah melihat darah saja pasti bocah itu akan muntah-muntah, jadi hal itu mustahil'_ batin sinen, kemudian Sinen melihat sekujur tubuh Menma dan terkejut apa yang ada ditangan Menma, Narke pun melihat hal yang sama dengan Sinen

"H-hoy Narke apa kau berpikir hal yang sama denganku"Tanya Sinen gemetar

"tidak usah takut begitu Sinen, kana da aku"jawab Narke, lalu memandang serius kearah Menma

"Okashira"teriak orang dari kejauhan

"apa"Tanya Narke

"ada berita bai-"jawab orang itu langsung terpotong saat melihat Menma, dan gemetar penuh akan ketakutan

"ada apa denganmu hoy"Tanya Narke

"O-O-Oka-sh-shi-r-ra k-ke-n-na-p-pa a-n-na-k itu a-d-da d-isi-ni"ucap Orang itu gemetar sangat ketakutan

"ada denganmu kenapa kau sangat ketakutan hanya dengan melihat bocah itu"Tanya Narke bingung

"APP apa Okashira tidak tahu siapa anak itu"Tanya bawahannya

"tidak tahu"jawab Narke spontan

"ahh, aku lupa wajar jika Okashira tidak tahu karena beritanya baru saja keluar tadi, jadi mana mungkin Okashira tahu"ucap Bawahan Narke

"memangnya siapa dia, sehingga membuatmu sangat ketakutan begitu"Tanya Narke seolah-olah tidak peduli

"Dia adalah O'NOSHI MENMA OKASHIRA"jawab orang itu dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya, dan menunjukan poster Buronan Menma yang sedang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong, menyereingai, dan pedang yang terlumuri darah,dengan harga Berry

"APP, itu tidak mungkin itu pasti cuman selebaran palsu"Ucap Narke tidak percaya dengan harga kepalanya yang setinglat dengan harga wakil Yonkou

"Untuk apa membuat selebaran Buronan Okashira, bahkan ada surat kabar yang menunjukan kekejaman Menma dengan menbantai 6000 Prajurit angkatan laut dan mengalahkan 2 Vice admiral Angkatan laut Okashira"balas Bawahannya takut

"APP….PA"ucap Narke tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang dihadapinya sekarang _'jika dia menyerang sekarang aku pasti mati, sialan kenapa aku bisa sesial ini sekarang, ahh coba saja aku merayunya mungkin saja aku akan dibiarkan hidup olehnya"_ batin Narke

"ah Menma-sama tolong maafkan kelancangan saya telah menghina anda, dan sebagai permintaan maaf saya akan memberikan semua uang saya, bagaimana Menma-sama"ucap Narke meminta maaf menyodorkan sekarung uang yang entah dari mana

"baiklah, tapi jika kau menghalangi jalanku lagi, maka akan kubunuh"balas Menma datar

"ha-ha'I"ucap Narke tergagap dan memberikan uangnya, Menma menerima uangnya dan membersihkan darah pada pedang pendeknya dan memasukannya kembali kesarungnya

Tap

Tap

Tap

Menma melangkah menjauh dari para preman yang memasang wajah lega karena berhasil selamat dari Menma

"Fyuuh, syukurlah kita masih selamat, untung saja kau cukup licik Narke, jika tidak kita semua pasti mati tadi"ucap Sinen bernafas lega

"yahh, kau benar, tapi kita harus mencari uang lagi karena sudah memberikan semua uang kita"Balas Narke

"Hahh, kau benar"ucap Sinen lesu

Ditempat Menma

Menma berjalan menuju kapal tapi dia sepertinya tersesat dan kembali ke tempat para preman tadi

"Hoy kalian bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak menghalangi jalanku lagi"ucap Menma dibelakang mereka

"Hah siap- Menma-sama kenapa kau kembali lagi kesini"ucap Narke yang tadinya mencoba menakuti, tapi malah dia yang takut

"aku tersesat saat menuju kapal, dan sampailah aku ditempat ini"balas Menma cuek

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong dimana kapal Menma-sama biar saya antar kesana"ucap Narke sopan

"kalau tidak salah dipelabuhan utara"balas Menma

"kalau begitu, ayo mari saya antar anda kesana Menma-sama"ucap Narke

"hn"balas Menma

Narke menunjukan jalan kearah pelabuhan utara _'sialan kenapa aku bisa ketemu bocah menakutkan ini lagi'_ batinnya takut. Lalu mereka sampai dipelabuhan utara dan hanya ada 1 kapal besar berlambang tengkorak berkumis, dan topi merah, Narke yang melihatnya pun terkejut bukan main, karena kapal ini adalah Oro Jackson kapal dari bajak laut Roger yang terkenal akan kekejaman, kehebatan, kekuatan yang sangat hebat

"ano Menma-sama, apa anda tidak salah kapal"Tanya Narke takut

"tidak ini memang merupakan kapal tempatku tinggal sekarang preman-san"jawab Menma

"ahahahaha"tawa Narke hambar _'gawat, jika ada salah 1 kru roger yang kembali pasti aku akan mati_ "batin Narke takut

"Menma-sama, saya pamit, saya mau kembali"ucap Narke

"yah, silahkan saja, dan Sankyu Preman-san karena telah menunjukan jalannya"balas Menma berterima kasih

"ahh, sama-sama Menma-sama, saya pergi"ucap Narke lalu pergi

"sudah kubilang ini yang enak"ucap orang dari kejauhan menunjuk makanan takoyaki

"apa lidahmu sudah sudah rusak, sudah jelas makanan ini yang enak"Balas orang dari kejauhan menunjuka makanan pizza lapis daging

"hentikan pertengkarang bodoh kalian"ucap orang dari kejauhan

BLETAK  
lalu orang itu memukul kedua orang itu

"kenapa kau memukul kami Rayleigh-san"Tanya Orang berambut merah a.k.a Shanks

"iya benar, kenapa"Tanya balik orang berhidung merah a.k.a Buggy menimpali

"karena kalian membuatku malu"jawab Rayleigh spontan

"HEHHHHHH, HANYA ITU"teriak mereka berdua histeris

"yap hahahaha"balas Rayleigh tertawa

Menma yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya diam saja _'apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan sih aku tidak mengerti'_ batin Menma melihat mereka bertiga

"Ohhh Menma dari mana saja kau"Tanya Shanks

"membeli senjata Shanks"jawab Menma singkat

"wah mana perlihatkan senjata yang kau beli"ucap Shanks antusias

"eleh, kenapa kau begitu antusias Shanks"Tanya Buggy mengejek

"Uruse Buggy, aku antusias karena senjata yang mungkin dibeli Menma adalah senjata yang hebat mengingat kemampuannya"jawab Shanks

"tidak usah bertengkar, lihat"ucap Menma melerai dan mengangkat pedang pendek 30 Cm yang berwarna merah dan pedang putih pucat

"hmm, apa nama kedua pedang itu Menma"Tanya Rayleigh yang dari tadi diam

"entahlah Sensei, aku juga tidak tahu"jawab Menma sekenanya

"kau tidak menanyakannya"Tanya Rayleigh heran

"aku lupa"jawab Menma polos (ada saran buat nama pedangnya)

Shanks,Buggy dan Rayleigh hanya Sweetdrop mendengar jawaban Menma, lalu mereka pun berbincang-bincang dikapal sampai yang lainnya kembali

Sore hari

"oh, aku tidak tahu kalau sudah ada yang kembali"ucap Roger dengan sake ditangannya yang kelihatannya habis mabuk

"ahaha kau benar senchou sepertinya sudah ada yang kembali"balas Gaban dengan membawa sekotak sake yang sepertinya juga ikut-ikutan dengan Roger

Kemudian mereka berdua pun naik kekapal dan menghiraukan tatapan membunuh dari semua orang, Menma yang melihatnya hanya diam saja karena tidak mengerti sama sekali

"Senchou anda kemana saja"Tanya Rouge dengan nada manis+aura membunuh

"ahh, kami tadi minum-minum dibar, benarkan Gaban"jawab Roger enteng

"ya, dia benar Rouge kami tadi minum-minum dibar karena kami pikir kalian akan lama"timpal Gaban tidak tahu kondisi

Sementara yang lain hanya geleng-geleng, karena betapa mudahnya Roger dan Gaban menjawabnya

BLETAK BLETAK

Gaban dan Roger mendapat jitakan dikepala mereka

"ohh, kalian pikir kami akan lama, tapi sepertinya yang lama adalah kalian"Ucap Rouge datar, Croccus yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng _'sepertinya mereka akan dirawat lagi ya hahhhhh"_ batin Croccus menghela nafas

"ahh, Rouge-chan aku minta maaf, sebagai permintaan maaf aku akan melakukan apapun bagaimana"ucap Roger takut

"hmm, benarkah Roger-kun"balas Rouge memastikan

"tentu saja benar Rouge-chan"ucap Roger cepat

"Yippie"ucap Rouge senang

Sementara yang lain hanya sweetdrop, mendengar interaksi kapten dan navigator itu,sementara Menma sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa rouge bisa langsung jinak oleh Roger

1 Bulan kemudian

Dibagian belakang kapal disana bocah berambut Orange sedang melihat lautan, tapi ketenangannya terganggu karena ada yang mengganggu

"kau disini lagi ya Uchiha"ucap Rouge

"apakah ada masalah jika aku berada disini Portgas"balas Menma datar

"tidak, tidak ada masalah sama sekali, hanya saja aku heran kenapa kau suka sekali berada disini"Tanya Rouge

"aku suka memandang lautan Portgas, jadi wajar jika aku disini bukan"jawab Menma datar

"hehh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau menyukai lautan, padahal kupikir kau itu tidak punya kesukaan loh"sindir Rouge

"dan, kenapa juga kau sering kesini Portgas"Tanya Menma datar tidak mempedulikan sindiran Rouge

"heh, aku hanya ingin melihat saja"jawab Rouge sekenanya

"heh begitu, kalau begitu aku pergi saja"ucap Menma datar

"kenapa kau pergi Uchiha"Tanya Rouge cuek

"aku tidak suka mengganggu orang lain Portgas"jawab Menma datar

"sebelum kau pergi ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu Uchiha"Tanya Rouge serius

"hehh, apa itu"ucap Menma dengan nada menarik

"kau bilang, bahwa kau tidak bisa merasakan apapun lagi didunia ini, lalu untuk apa kau hidup saat ini"Tanya Rouge

"untuk mencapai Ambisi ku Portgas"jawab Menma datar

"ambisi, ambisi apa?"Tanya Rouge tertarik

"menghancurkan Pemerintah Dunia"jawab Menma datar, Rouge yang mendengarnya terkejut tapi langsung menyeringai

"Hehh, bocah sepertimu memangnya bisa menghancurkan Pemerintah Dunia kah"Ucap Rouge mengejek

"aku tidak peduli bisa, atau tidaknya"balas Menma datar

"ohh, dasar bocah tidak punya harapan"ejek Rouge

"harapan, dari dulu aku tidak pernah berharap akan Sesuatu, Portgas"ucap Menma datar

"dan, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan pemerintah dunia Uchiha, apa karena Dendam"Tanya Rouge

"itu karena merupakan keinginanku, dan juga aku kesal melihat mereka bertindak sesuka mereka"jawab Menma datar

"heh, dan jika itu menghancurkan dunia sekalipun"Tanya Rouge

"hm, aku tidak peduli jika itu menghancurkan dunia sekalipun"jawab Menma

"dan kau bilang merupakan keinginanmu, kenapa bukan Dendammu"Tanya Rouge

"sesuatu yang dimulai dari dendam hanya akan menyebabkan kehancuran bagi pendendam tersebut, itulah kenapa aku tidak akan membiarkan dendam itu menguasaiku"jawab Menma

"Cih, seperti biasa jawabanmu dewasa sekali Uchiha"ucap Rouge kesal

"kau juga seperti biasa, ucapanmu menyebalkan sekali"balas Menma datar

"dan apa masih ada hal yang ingin kau tanyakan"Tanya Menma datar

"yah ada, Rayleigh pernah bilang bahwa yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini adalah kematian satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang kau miliki yaitu ibumu kan, kenapa kau tidak ingin membalaskan dendam ibumu"Tanya Rouge

"seperti yang kubilang tadi bahwa dendam hanya akan menghancurkan, dan juga orang yang menyebabkan ibuku mati adalah aku, jadi jika aku ingin melakukan balas dendam, aku harus melakukannya pada diriku sendiri"jawab Menma datar

"dirimu sendiri, apa maksudmu?"Tanya Rouge bingung

"Ibuku mati karena aku lemah Portgas"Jawab Menma datar

Tap

Tap

Tap

Meninggalkan Rouge yang termenung disana setelah mendengar perkataan Menma pun hanya termenung disana _'ada apa dengan bocah itu, kenapa dia tidak terkena tekanan Psikologis seperti bocah pada umumnya, mustahil bocah sepertinya bisa mengatasi tekanan seperti itu, bocah yang sangat kuat'_ batin Rouge

SKIP TIME

9 bulan kemudian

Disiang hari, dengan panas yang sangat hebat, para kru dari Oro Jackson terlihat sedang malas-malasan, dimulai dari minum sake sampai menari tidak jelas, karena bosan tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan, Rayleigh yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng _'kenapa mereka seperti orang tidak waras saja, dan kenapa pula Roger ikut-ikutan hahh'batin_ Rayleigh menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka

"ada apa Sensei, kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang yang frustasi"Tanya Menma

"bukankah sudah jelas, karena kelakuan bodoh mereka Menma"Jawab Rayleigh menunjuk kru dan aho Senchou yang ikut-ikutan (kecuali Rouge, Shacky, Rayleigh, Menma yang tidak ikut)

"bukankah sudah biasa Sensei"ucap Menma santai

"yah, memang benar sudah biasa, tapi bisakah mereka tidak minum disiang hari"balas Rayleigh

"bilang saja, Sensei ingin bergabung, benar bukan"ucap Menma watados

"HOYY, tapi kau benar juga ya Menma, hahaha"balas Rayleigh senang

BLETAK

Benjolan tercipta dikepala Rayleigh, dan pelakunya adalah Rouge yang sedang kesal _'gawat, apa aku berbuat sesuatu hal yang salah kah sehingga Rouge memasang muka kesal"_ batin Rayleigh takut

"hoy, Rayleigh jangan ikut-ikutan dengan para orang bodoh itu, nanti aku bisa Stres, jika orang waras dikapal ini berkurang, dan juga Uchiha kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu"Ucap Rouge,dan Tanya pada Menma

"apa aku hanya memberi saran, jangan terlalu diambil hati Portgas"jawab Menma santai

"kono, bisakah kau memberi saran yang lebih bagus"ucap Rouge dengan nada manis+membunuh

"apa sarannya"Tanya Menma polos

GUBRAK

Rouge hanya terjatuh komikal mendengar pertanyaan Menma _' ini anak menyebalkannya tingkat akut, dan juga ada apa dengan nada polosnya itu'_ batin Rouge kesal

"ah, lupakan"ucap Rouge kesal

Lalu acara kebosanan itupun terjadi sampai siang, para anggota Oro Jackson ini terlihat kebosanan tingkat akut

TUIINNGG DHUAARRR

Suara tembakan meriam meledak disamping kanan kapal, para kru yang mendengarnya bersorak ria, karena kebosanan mereka akhirnya terhapuskan setelah menunggu di hari yang panas

"HYAAA, AKHIRNYA ADA MUSUH"Teriak Gaban semangat 45

"KAU BENAR, GABAN ADA MUSUH KITA HABISI MEREKA SATU-PERSATU UNTUK MENGISI KEBOSANAN KITA"balas Teriak Croccus yang rupanya kebosanan juga

"KAU BENAR AYOOOO"Balas Teriak Roger semangat 45

Rayleigh dan Menma hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah laku awak kapal _'mereka cepat sekali berubah saat ada musuh'_ batin Menma dan Rayleigh

Lalu Shacky menggunakan teropong yang entah kapan ia ambil dan melihat kapal yang menyerang

"Bajak laut Sayap Neraka"gumam Shacky yang masih bisa didengar oleh seluruh kru

"Bajak laut Sayap Neraka kah ini menarik"ucap Oden

"Bajak laut Sayap Neraka siapa mereka"ucap Menma

"apa, kau tidak tahu Menma"Tanya Rayleigh menatap muridnya

"tidak, saya tidak tahu Sensei"jawab Menma

"Bajak laut Sayap Neraka adalah bajak laut terkuat menurut rumornya, saat bajak laut Sayap Neraka merencanakan sesuatu maka rencana itu memiliki kemungkinan berhasil 99,99 %, bajak laut Sayap Neraka dipimpin oleh Irfnier Steven, yang memiliki julukan The God, tapi Bajak laut Sayap Neraka, dikabarkan menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu tanpa diketahui penyebabnya,bahkan pemerintah dunia saja kerepotan melawan mereka"jelas Rayleigh

"Sensei kenapa pemimpin mereka dijuluki The God"Tanya Menma

"Ini hanya rumor tapi, orang-orang mengatakan, Steven bisa mengendalikan apapun yang ada didunia ini, tidak ada yang tahu apakah rumor ini benar atau tidak, aku mendengar rumor ini dari orang yang selamat darinya, tapi orang-orang menganggapnya gila karena tingkah lakunya, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu buah iblis apa yang dia makan, dan kekuatan apa yang dia miliki"jawab Rayleigh, Menma yang mendengarnya pun hanya ber'oh'ria saja

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, SUDAH LAMA SEKALI AKU TIDAK KELAUTAN, DAN APA YANG KUTEMUI, AKU SUNGGUH BERUNTUNG, tidak ini bukan keberuntungan tapi aku yang telah menentukan HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"teriak orang berkulit sawo masak yang memliki mata emas, berambut emas berkilau, dengan T-shirt hijau, celana panjang berwarna merah, dan jubbah emas dipunggungnya a.k.a Steven dengan datar pada akhir kalimatnya

"aku yang telah menentukan? Apa maksud perkataannya?"gumam Menma bingung

Kemudia Roger yang dari tadi diam pun membuka suara "ada apa kau kesini, HAH STEVEN"Tanya Roger dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya

"Tentu saja, UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU ROGER"Jawab Steven dengan teriak pada akhir kalimat

Roger yang mendengarnya pun geram akan Steven, dan ingin segera membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri

"Rayleigh dan kalian semua jangan ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini, ini adalah pertarunganku"perintah Roger datar

"apa kau berniat bunuh dirikah Roger"balas Rayleigh datar

"Tentu saja tidak, kalian hadapi para bawahannya"Perintah Roger menunjuk 100 kapal yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kabut

Buggy yang melihat apa yang ditunjuk Roger pun berkeringat dingin, melihat para bawahan Steven yang berjumlah lebih dari puluhan tidak ratusan ribu, yang sepertinya sangat haus akan pertarungan, Gaban, Croccus, Rayleigh, Menma dan kru lainnya menyeringai melihat musuh mereka

"hoy Buggy, ada apa denganmu"Tanya Shanks dengan seringaiannya

"sudah jelas bukan, aku takut"jawab Buggy dengan memelankan suaranya pada akhir kalimatnya

"jika kau takut, kau bersembunyi saja Buggy"ucap Gaban dengan seringaiannya yang tidak lepas dari mulutnya

"pengecut bersembunyi saja didalam"ucap Menma datar

Buggy yang terus dihina dari tadipun protes tidak terima "kalian pikir siapa aku HAH, tentu saja aku akan melawan mereka"ucap Buggy lantang

"kalau begitu aku urus bagian sebelah kiri"ucap Menma datar menunjuk armada kapal musuh dibagian kiri

"kalau begitu aku urus bagian tengah"Ucap Gaban dengan seringaiannya

"Sisanya biar kami urus"ucap Rayleigh bersama yang lain

Kemudian Gaban meloncat dan mendarat dikapal bagian tengah dan mengamuk habis-habisan, Menma juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Gaban dia menebas apapun yang ada didepannya, sementara yang lain menembaki dengan meriam menenggelamkan kapal musuh

Ditempat Roger

"sepertinya kau tidak banyak berubah Roger"ucap Steven

"kau juga sama Steven"balas Roger tajam

"apa kau masih marah soal hal itu Roger"Tanya Steven mengejek

"ohh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau masih mengingatnya Steven"ucap Roger mengejek

"hahahaha, kau tidak berubah sama sekali"ejek Steven

"kau juga"ejek balik Roger

FLASHBACK : ON

Di musim semi

Di East Blue, dipulau Wyner

Ditengah-tengah hutan terdapat 3 remaja yang sedang sparing, untuk menguji kemampuan mereka, Yang lagi Sparing yaitu orang berpakaian hitam pada baju dan biru pada celana a.k.a Steven, dan yang satunya lagi berpakaian Merah pada baju dan hitam pada celananya, dengan topi jerami a.k.a Roger, dan orang yang sedang mengamati lelaki yang bermata biru samudra, berambut biru muda, menggunakan T-shirt warna hijau, dan celana panjang warna ungu a.k.a Shinka

"hahaha, kau masih kuat seperti biasa Roger"ucap Steven senang

"kau juga Steven"balas Roger

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK BLARR

Roger dan Steven baku hantam saling pukul-memukul dengan sekuat tenaga dan menciptakan kawah besar pada tanah yang terkena hantaman mereka

"HOY, KALIAN CUKUP"Teriak Shinka

"Hoy apa maksudmu dengan cukup Shinka, mengganggu saja"Balas Steven kesal

"Ya jelaslah, jika kalian tidak dihentikan kapan giliranku, boge"ucap Shinka kesal

"hahahahahaha"Roger tertawa keras

"hah, baiklah-baiklah, jadi siapa yang ingin kau lawan Shinka"Tanya Steven

"kalian berdua"jawab Shinka, Roger dan Steven yang mendengarnya menyeringai

"hehh, apa kau yakin Shinka, ingin melawan kita berdua, kau bahkan tidak pernah menang melawan salah satu dari kami"Ucap Steven meremehkan

"Jangan meremehkanku Steven, hanya karena kau selalu menang"balas Shinka

"HYAAA"

Beberapa menit kemudian

Wajah Shinka penuh akan luka, akibat Roger dan Steven yang tidak memberi ampun

"kalian iblis"ucap Shinka dengan wajah babak belur

"hahahaha, Salah siapa menantang kami berdua sekaligus"balas Steven

"HAHAHAHAHA"Tawa mereka bertiga menggema, menertawakan diri sendiri

Beberapa tahun kemudian

JDAARR

Pohon besar terbakar disambar petir, dan sebuah bayangan terlihat, begitu pula dengan bayangan dengan topi jerami yang berlarian, dengan guyuran hujan

"Steven kenapa"Tanya Orang bertopi jerami a.k.a Roger

"kenapa, kenapa apanya Roger"ucap Steven

"KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH SHINKA HAHHH, STEVEN"Tanya Roger marah dengan aura Haohshoku yang keluar sendiri

"hahaha, aku membunuhnya, karena dia mengganggu saja Roger"jawab Steven dengan seringaiannya

"SIALAN KAU STEVEN"Teriak Roger marah

FLASHBACK:OF

"Steven yo ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"ucap Roger

"apa yang ingin kau Tanyakan hehh, Roger"Tanya Steven dengan seringaiannya

"Apa maksudmu dengan, 'aku membunuhnya karena dia mengganggu' waktu itu Steven"Tanya Roger

"apa kau sebegitu ingin tahunya kah Roger"Tanya Steven

"yeah"jawab Roger

"aku membunuhnya waktu itu karena dia mengambil buah iblis milikku yang kutemukan, dan juga dia berambisi untuk menegakan keadilan, JANGAN BERCANDA, DIA PIKIR AKU AKAN MEMBIARKANNYA HAH, KARENA ITULAH DIA MENGGANGGU AMBISIKU UNTUK MENGUASAI DUNIA, HAHAHAHAHAHA"Ucap Steven dengan tawa pada akhir kalimatnya

TRANK

Roger yang melihat Steven tertawa dengan gila pun menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical tapi bisa ditahan oleh Steven

"ohh, aku tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang kau menjadi pengecut Roger"ucap Steven datar

"hehh, aku itu bajak laut aku tidak perlu, menuruti semua ucapanmu itu"balas Roger menyeringai

Ditempat Gaban

"Ya ampun mereka semua sangat lemah sekali, bahkan aku kapten dikapal ini juga lemah hahh"ucap Gaban menghela nafas, dengan duduk di tubuh orang yang dia hajar, dan memandang ribuan orang yang dia kalahkan sendiri

"oya-oya aku tidak menyangka ada yang bisa mengalahkan kru dikapal ini"ucap Lelaki berkulit sawo buruk yang memiliki mata merah, berambut hitam, memakai kemeja hijau gelap, celana panjang biru tua a.k.a Gifta

"ohh aku tidak tahu, ada yang masih tersisa dikapal ini"ucap Gaban senang

"hohoho, Hyakuju'O Gaban kah, aku tidak menyangka orang yang menyerang kapal adalah anda"Balas Gifta senang

"siapa kau, sombong sekali cara bicaramu itu"ucap Gaban

"Ohh, maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri, nama saya Juleoin Gifta"Balas Gifta

"Scopper Gaban, jika kau tidak tahu nama lengkapku"ucap Gaban

Gaban berdiri dari tempat duduknya yaitu tubuh orang, dan memandang Gifta dengan seringaiannya

TRANNK SREKK

Gifta menahan serangan Gaban dengan pedang, angin dari benturan mereka berdua menciptakan retakan pada dek kapal

"Lumayan juga kau"puji Gaban dengan seringaiannya

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"ucap Gifta

Ditempat Menma

Dikapal dibagian kiri, disana banyak mayat berserakan dengan anggota tubuh yang berserakan dan ada juga yang isi dari tubuh mereka yang berserakan, Sedangkan Menma hanya duduk dengan tubuh yang lumayan utuh sebagai tempat duduknya

"kejam, seperti julukanmu O'noshi"ucap Perempuan berkulit putih susu yang memiliki mata Coklat, berambut Biru tua, memakai T-shirt hitam yang ketat sehingga memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang molek, dan dadanya yang besar G-cup (Bayangin aja Medaka di Medaka box), dan rok pendek biru tua a.k.a Medaka

"siapa kau, kau seperti sangat kenal denganku saja Onna"balas Menma datar

"hohoho, memangnya siapa didunia ini yang tidak tahu mengenai O'noshi Menma yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dan satu-satunya Uchiha yang selamat pada Insiden kudeta itu"Ucap Medaka

"dan apa yang kau lakukan disini Onna"Tanya Menma datar

"tentu saja menghabisimu dan mengambil gelar Uchiha terkuat darimu O'noshi"jawab Medaka

"Uchiha"beo Menma

"ohh, maaf kau belum tahu namaku, perkenalkan nama ku Uchiha Medaka, orang yang akan menjadi Uchiha terkuat"ucap Medaka sombong

"Uchiha terkuat, dan apa urusannya denganku Onna, aku bukanlah Uchiha terkuat, pasti kau salah orang"balas Menma datar

"hahaha, nampaknya kau tidak terlalu pintar ya, O'noshi"ejek Medaka

"hmm, jadi maksudmu dengan membunuhku, maka namamu akan terkenal karena berhasil membunuh Uchiha yang selamat dari insiden itu, dan juga mendapatkan julukan O'noshi dariku"tebak Menma

"hmm, aku tidak menyangka kau cukup pintar dari apa yang kubayangkan"puji Medaka

"jadi tebakanku benar ya, ini pasti akan merepotkan"ucap Menma datar

Medaka menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya

SWUSSH TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANKK TRANK

Medaka menghilang, dan tiba-tiba Medaka muncul didepan Menma dan menyerang Menma secara beruntun, tidak memberi celah sedikitpun untuk balas menyerang

Ditempat Rayleigh

Dikapal tempat Rayleigh pun tidak jauh berbeda dari Gaban, dikapal tempat Rayleigh sudah tidak ada musuh yang berdiri

"ohh, aku merasa terhormat karena Mei'O Rayleigh yang akan menjadi lawanku"ucap lelaki berkulit sawo matang bermata hijau, bersurai hijau, memakai T-shirt berwarna merah dengan ditutupi jaket hitam, dan celana berwarna hitam a.k.a Van

"hmm, kau siapa anak muda, kelihatannya kau hebat"ucap Rayleigh

"oh, maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya, saya tidak tahu rupanya, Mei'O Rayleigh tidak mengenal saya"Ucap Van sopan

"jadi siapa kau"Tanya Rayleigh

"Nama saya Xoensa Van Mei'O"jawab Van

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK  
BZIT BZIT  
JDEER

Van menyerang Rayleigh dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata, lalu ia menyambar Rayleigh dengan petir

"Akuma no mi kah"gumam Rayleigh melihat kemampuan Van

=======================TO BE COUNTINUED===================

Jika kalian bertanya, kenapa karakter utamanya Menma bukan naruto, ini alasannya

Pertama Naruto itu suka sekali dengan perdamaian, jadi dia pasti bakal gabung dengan angkatan laut

Kedua jika karakter utamanya naruto bakal sulit nanti kemampuan bertarung naruto dan kemampuan buah iblisnya, berbeda dengan Menma yang bisa saya manipulasi, walaupun naruto juga dapat saya manipulasi tapi saya rasa tidak cocok, karena kemampuan naruto lebih cocok ke elemen-elemen, dan jika kekuatannya berupa elemen pasti buah iblisnya bakal lebih dari satu

Ketiga wajah naruto, wajah naruto itu punya tiga kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi, rambutnya kuning, dan matanya juga biru, berbeda dengan Menma yang wajahnya tidak ada kumis kucing, warna rambutnya juga Orange, dan matanya surai madu kayak Ichigo dari Bleach

Keempat Naruto itu kalau orang tersayangnya mati, dia pasti balas dendam, dan tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik, berbeda dengan Menma yang bisa saya manipulasi, walaupun naruto juga bisa saya manipulasi, itu bakal aneh rasanya karena, naruto tidak membalaskan dendam seperti di fic-fic lainnya


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

NOTE : Ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, alur cerita tidak sama seperti di canon.

Ditempat Gaban

Gaban dan Gifta masih belum bergerak dari tempat

SWUSSHH TRANNKK TRANKK TRANK TRANNK

Gifta menghilang, dan muncul dibelakang Gaban dan menyerang kebagian organ vital, menusuk jantung, menebas menjadi 2, tapi bisa ditahan oleh Gaban dengan mudah

"kheh, apa cuman itu kemampuanmu"ucap Gaban meremehkan  
"sesuai yang k uharapkan dari Hyakuju'O Gaban, yang sangat hebat sekali bisa mematahkan semua serangan saya dengan mudah"puji Gifta  
"dari gaya bicaramu, sepertinya kau masih menyembunyikan kekuatanmu"ucap Gaban  
"sekali lihat, kau bahkan langsung tahu ya, hebat sekali, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita langsung serius"puji Gifta  
"itulah yang kuinginkan"balas Gaban serius, tubuh Gaban mulai diselimuti sisik berwarna hijau tua, dan berubah menjadi naga

"Akuma no mi type zoan Mytologi naga"gumam Gifta melihat perubahan tubuh Gaban, Gifta pun mulai berubah, dengan tubuh yang diselimuti bulu kuning hitam, dan berubah menjadi singa Raksasa

"Akuma no mi type Zoan, sama sepertiku"ucap Gaban  
"apa kau tahu, type buah iblis apa milikku ini"Tanya Gifta basa-basi  
"aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu"jawab Gaban tidak peduli  
"sepertinya kau tidak bisa diajak berbasa-basi ya, kalau begitu akan kuberitahu, aku memakan Akuma no mi type Zoan Mytologi Nemean, HAHAHAHA"ucap Gifta dengan tawa yang keras dengan tubuh singanya

SWUSH DHUUAR

Gaban menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul didepan, dan menempelkan tangannya di tubuh singa Gifta, kemudian muncul gelombang kejut yang melewati tubuhnya, Gaban yang melihatnya menyeringai

"nampaknya kau memang kuat, bahkan kau menerima seranganku dan hanya terluka kecil"ucap Gaban senang  
"sepertinya kau sangat senang Hyakuju'O"balas Gifta menyeringai  
"tentu saja, aku sangat senang karena sekarang, ada orang yang bisa menahan seranganku dengan mudah, dengan begini aku bisa bertarung habis-habisan HAHAHAHAHAHA"ucap Gaban dengan tawa yang keras di akhir kalimatnya

Gifta meloncat mundur, untuk mempersiakan serangan, kemudian Gifta berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat cepat mengelilingi tubuh naga Gaban untuk mencari celah

SWUSSH DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR DHUAAR

Gifta melesat dengan cepat, sasarannya adalah punggung Gaban yang seperti terbuka lebar dan akan merobek punggungnya, tapi itu salah Gaban yang merasakan Gifta dengan Kenbonshoku hanya menyeringai, dan menahan serangan Gifta dengan lengan naga yang terselimuti gelombang kejut yang menimbulkan ledakan akibat benturan cakar Gifta dengan Shockwave Gaban, Gifta yang tidak menyerah terus menyerang Gaban beruntun, Gaban yang melihatnya menyeringai senang dan memukul balik Gifta dengan Shockwave-nya

Ditempat Menma

Beberapa menit yang lalu

DHUUAR

Ledakan muncul dan membuat getaran pada kapal yang diserang Menma

"hm, kadal dan kucing dari mana itu"ucap Menma datar melihat Kadal dan kucing raksasa (Gaban dan Gifta) yang sedang bertarung ditempat Gaban

"rupanya Gifta sudah serius"ucap Medaka datar

"Gifta siapa itu"Tanya Menma datar, yang mendengar ucapan Medaka

"rekanku yang sedang bertarung melawan temanmu"jawab Medaka datar

"ehh rekan ya, bukan teman"ucap Menma datar memastikan

"aku tidak mempunyai teman, dan juga aku tidak berniat berteman dengan mereka"balas Medaka datar

Medaka berlari ke tempat Menma

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Medaka menebas Menma secara bertubi-tubi dan tidak memberi celah untuk menyerang balik, tapi semua serangannya bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh Menma yang terpojok

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK CRASH

Menma yang dari tadi bertahan, mulai menyerang balik dan menyerang secara beruntun kepada Medaka dengan cepat, Setelah serangan beruntun dari Menma, terlihat Medaka seperti mengatur nafasnya karena lelah, Menma yang melihat celah langsung menebas Medaka, Tapi Medaka yang menyadari Menm yang menyerang dengan haki langsung memblock serangan Menma, dengan luka kecil ditangan kanannya

"heh, hebat juga, padahal sebelumnya belum ada yang bisa menahan serangan beruntunku kecuali si aho Senchou, Garp, Shirohige, dan Kinjishi"puji Menma dengan nada datar

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku tidak peduli"balas Medaka datar

Kemudian Medaka menyerang balik

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Medaka melakukan hal yang sama pada Menma _'ini aneh kenapa gerakannya hampir sama dengan gerakanku tadi'_ batin Menma melihat gerakan Medaka yang sama dengan gerakannya tadi, Kemudian Menma melihat wajah Medaka dan mendapat jawaban dari Pertanyaannya _'Mangekyou Sharingan'_ batin Menma, melihat mata Medaka yang berwarna merah darah dengan bentuk bunga berkelopak 4 berputar

TRINK

Menma mematahkan gerakan Medaka dan membuatnya mundur

"aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan, dan mengcopy semua gerakanku tadi, hebat sekali"puji Menma dengan nada datar

"satu pertanyaan, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Sharinganmu?"Tanya Medaka datar

"kenapa aku tidak menggunakan Sharingan ya ?, itu karena aku tidak ingin bergantung pada satu hal saja, tapi jika kau ingin aku melawanmu menggunakan Sharingan, baiklah"jawab Menma datar, kemudian mata Menma berubah menjadi merah dengan bunga berkelopak 6 warna hitam dengan didalam bunga warna hitam itu terdapat pola bunga berkelopak merah berwarna merah (EMS)

"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"ucap Medaka dengan nada sedikit terkejut

"kenapa setiap orang yang melihat mataku selalu mengucapkan hal itu"Tanya Menma datar

"hmm, jadi kau tidak tahu, akan matamu itu sendiri"ucap Medaka datar

TRINK

Menma yang tadi berdiri ditempat langsung menghilang dan muncul disamping Medaka dan menusukan pedang besarnya, yang bisa ditahan oleh Medaka dengan mudah

"apa kau tidak tertarik mengetahui tentang matamu itu, ne~ O'noshi-san"Tanya Medaka mengejek

"entahlah"jawab Menma datar

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Menma melanjutkan serangannya secara brutal kepada Medaka, yang bisa menangkis semua serangan Menma dengan mudah, tapi Kapal yang menjadi arena tempat bertarung mereka terpotong-potong akibat gaya bertarung mereka berdua

Ditempat Rayleigh

Sementara itu Rayleigh sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Van, yang mempunyai kekuatan buah iblis yang Rayleigh tidak ketahui

"hmm, kekuatan buah iblis mu cukup hebat juga ya, bisa menghancurkan kabin itu dengan sekejap, dari kekuatanmu kau pasti tangan kanan Steven ya Van-kun"Ucap Rayleigh menyimpulkan dengan melihat kabin hancur hanya dengan satu kali serangan, padahal kabin itu sangat besar, dengan kekuatan yang Rayleigh tidak ketahui

"terima kasih atas pujiannya Mei'O-san, tapi anda salah mengenai saya adalah tangan kanan Okashira, saya adalah Tangan kirinya Mei'O-san"balas Van

"hmm, begitukah sayang sekali, tangan kanan Steven sangat kuat sekali jika tangan kirinya saja sudah sekuat ini"puji Rayleigh

"yah, kau benar dia memang kuat sekali, bahkan dia bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan 4/10 dari kekuatannya"balas Van

"hmm, dia pasti akan merepotkan jika tiba-tiba muncul dan membantu kalian"ucap Rayleigh

"yah, memang benar dia akan sangat merepotkan jika dia tiba-tiba muncul, tapi sepertinya dia tidak akan muncul sekarang ini"balas Van

"tidak akan muncul, kenapa?"Tanya Rayleigh bingung

"yah, karena dia sedang melawan seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah salah satu dari kru kalian yaitu O'noshi Menma"jawab Van santai

"ohh, kenapa dia menargetkan Menma"Tanya Rayleigh santai, tidak khawatir akan keadaan Menma

"dilihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya kau tidak khawatir akan keadaan temanmu yang bernama Menma itu, tapi apa itu benar"Tanya Van

"kau memang benar aku tidak khawatir akan keadaan Menma karena dia itu kuat, tapi apa maksudmu dengan 'apa itu benar' "Tanya balik Rayleigh

"yah, aku menanyakan apa itu benar tentang berita O'noshi Menma yang menghancurkan kerajaan seorang diri dalam waktu setengah hari, apa itu benar, atau cuman kebohongan belaka, dan juga apa benar buronannya itu Berry"jawab sekaligus Tanya Van serius

"ohh, aku tidak menyangka, kau memiliki banyak sekali informasi tentang Menma, tapi mak aku rasa semua berita itu benar"jawab Rayleigh santai

"pantas jika Medaka tertarik dengannya, tapi buronan O'noshi masih dibawah mu yang semahal Berry dan harga kepala Kapten kalian yang seharga Berry"ucap Van santai

"yare-yare ternyata kau mempunyai banyak sekali informasi tentang kami, tapi bukankah harga buronanmu itu Berry ne, Van-kun dan Harga kepala kapten kalian yang seharga Berry, tapi siapa Medaka aku tidak pernah mendengar tentangnya"Tanya Rayleigh santai

"Medaka ya, nama Panjang Medaka adalah Uchiha Medaka, dia bergabung 3 tahun yang lalu, saat ia berumur 15 tahunan, tapi walaupun diumurnya yang masih muda, kekuatannya bukanlah gurauan, dan juga dialah Tangan kanan dari Steven Senchou"jawab Van, Rayleigh yang mendengarnya sedikit terkejut mendengar nama belakangnya

"sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi berbicara"ucap Rayleigh dan memasang kuda-kuda nya untuk menyerang, Van yang melihat Rayleigh memasang kuda-kuda juga ikut memasangnya

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

BZIT BZIT BZIT BZIT

Rayleigh berlari dan menyerangnya kearah titik vital, Van menghindarinya menggunakan kecepatan yang sangat cepat, dan memercikan kilat biru _'kilat, begitu ternyata kekuatan buah iblis miliknya adalah petir'_ batin Rayleigh menyimpulkan kekuatan Van dengan melihat cara menghidarnya Van

Ditempat Shanks, Buggy, Croccus, Shackky, Oden dan Seagull

Shanks, Buggy, Croccus, Shackky, Oden dan Seagull sedang menghadapi anak buah Steven yang tinggal ratusan dari puluhan ribu yang mereka hadapi tadi, Kru Steven terlihat sedang merencanakan sesuatu, dan benar saja mereka melakukan pergerakan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, yang langsung dicurigai Shanks dkk

"sepertinya ini gawat Croccus-san"Ucap Buggy berkeringat dingin melihat Kru Steven mengisi amunisi meriam, dan membawa alat aneh yang menyerupai tombak tapi berwarna putih pucat dengan hiasan berlian pada penghubung bilah tajamnya

"yah, kau benar Buggy, sepertinya kita sekarang terdesak"balas Croccus

"padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dan kita menang"komentar Shanks

"yeah, dan juga tombak itu sepertinya sangat berbahaya, jika kena sekali pasti mati"komentar Shacky mengenai Tombak yang dibawa musuh

"yare-yare, tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain bukan selain bertarung"ucap Oden

"Yah, kau benar kita tidak punya pilihan selain bertarung"balas Shanks semangat dengan seringai-nya

"kalau begitu maju"komando Croccus

"YEAH"Balas Mereka semua

TRANK TRANK BRAK DHUAR CRASH ARGH DOR DOR DOR SRING WUSH TRANK TRINK DHUAR JLEB

Melodi pertarungannya terdengan dengan jelas, dan dikru Roger semuanya terlihat sangat menikmatinya

Ditempat Roger dan Steven

"Yo Steven sepertinya bawahanmu hampir tumbang semua"Ucap Roger mengejek Steven

"hahaha, sepertinya kau sangat mempercayai mereka ya Roger"balas Steven tertawa

"dari nada tawamu kau pasti tidak mempercayai mereka, atau lebih tepatnya tidak percaya akan kekuatan mereka ya Steven"ucap Roger

"kau masih tidak berubah Roger, hebat sekali menyimpulkan"puji Steven

SWUSH TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Roger dan Steven menghilang lalu muncul di kabin kapal, dan menebaskan kapal mereka, lalu mereka menghilang lagi dan menebaskan pedangnya lagi, mereka berdua sangat cepat dan sangat sulit dilihat dengan mata

Beberapa jam kemudian Di tempat Gaban

Gaban dan Gifta masih baku hantam tinju dengan perubahan buah iblis mereka, benturan pukulan mereka berdua sangat kuat, Dek kapal yang menjadi tempat arena mereka bertarung tadi sudah hancur bersama dengan kapalnya, mereka pun pindah kapal untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka

DHUAK DHUAR DHUAK DHUAR DHUAK DHUAR

Gaban menghantam Gifta dengan Shockwave miliknya, sedangkan Gifta menghajar Gaban dengan brutal kenapa tidak mencakar? Karena tidak mempan, setiap Gifta mencakar Gaban, cakaran nya selalu memantul, karena Gaban menggunakan Bushoshoku no haki dan kulit naga nya yang keras

DHUUUAARR

"sepertinya Kapten sudah mulai serius"ucap Gifta merasakan getaran ledakan dari kapal paling kanan, yang merupakan tempat arena bertarung Roger dan Steven

"yah, sepertinya Roger Senchou juga sudah mulai serius"Ucap Gaban yang merasakan getaran yang sama dengan Gifta

"daripada kita membicarakan pertarungan mereka lebih baik kita akhiri saja, pertarungan ini sudah berlanjut berjam-jam"ucap Gifta

"yah, kau benar lebih baik kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini"balas Gaban Setuju

PUNCH HELL  
PUNCH SHOCK

DHUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRR  
BBBLLLLLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Gifta melancarkan pukulan berlapis haki dengan aura yang menguar-nguar ditambah kekuatan buah iblisnya yang merupakan type singa dengan Nemean yaitu tubuh yang kuat sehingga bisa menampung semua beban dari kekuatan Gifta, Gaban mengepalkan tangannya yang berbentuk tangan naga dan mengumpulkan Shockwave (seperti Shirohige) dan melapisinya dengan haki, dan melancarkan pukulannya kearah Gifta, dan terciptalah gelombang/ledakan besar menghacurkan beberapa kapal yang ada disekitar mereka

Ditempat Menma

BBBLLLLLLAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar membuat kapal yang dipijaki Menma bergoyang dengan hebat, sampai sangat sulit untuk berdiri _'ledakan apa lagi kali ini, ya ampun merepotkan saja'_ batin Menma kesal karena kapal yang dipijakinya terus bergoyang setiap ada ledakan

"sepertinya Gifta sudah selesai"ucap Medaka datar

"jadi rekanmu yang menciptakan ledakan tadi"Tanya Menma datar (dasar duo datar)

"entahlah aku tidak tahu"jawab Medaka datar

"hahh, ternyata semua Uchiha itu pada datar semua"ucap Menma dengan nada biasa

"ohh aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan nada lain dalam bicaramu itu"ejek Medaka dengan nada manis

"kau juga"balas Menma dengan nada biasa

"daripada kita membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, bagaimana jika kita mulai serius saja"Tanya Medaka

"dari awal juga aku sudah serius, hanya kau saja yang tidak serius"jawab Menma

"begitukah, kalau begitu aku akan serius sekarang, **Susano'O Modifikation : Armor** "ucap Medaka, lalu tubuh Medaka terselimuti armor berwarna hitam, bentuk armor itu mirip Susano'O hanya saja ukurannya menyelimuti manusia (bayangin aja Susano'O dijadiin armor warna hitam)

"memangnya, apa yang berbeda saat kau memakai armor"Tanya Menma bingung, bukankah jika memakai armor itu akan mengurangi kecepatan sang pengguna, tapi kekuatannya meningkat, sejauh pengamatan Menma Uchiha Medaka mempunyai kecepatan yang sangat cepat, kekuatan yang luar biasa, tapi jika dia menurunkan kecepatan hanya untuk menaikan kekuatan, dia sepertinya tidak memikirkan apa yang terjadi jika musuhnya lebih cepat darinya, itu akan sangat merugikan

SWUSSHHH TRANNKKK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK

Medaka menghilang dan dalam 0, detik muncul didepan Menma dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal, Menma melebarkan matanya melihat Medaka berada didepannya, dan sebuah pedang yang melayang secara horizontal kearah dirinya, tidak mau tertebas ia pun menangkis pedang Medaka dengan cepat, tapi karena kalah kekuatan Menma terlepar dengan sangat cepat melewati lebih dari delapan belas kapal yang dia tabrak secara tidak disengaja dan terkubur dipuing-puing kapal yang ia lewati _'cih sial aku tidak menyangka kecepatan, kekuatan, dan ketahanan tubuhnya meningkat dengan drastis setelah menggunakan armor'_ batin Menma

DHUAR BRAK

Menma yang terkubur dalam puing-puing, menghancurkan puing-puing yang berada diatasnya dan mengusap darah yang mengalir di pinggir bibirnya dan menyeringai

"oh, Menma apa yang kau lakukan disini"Tanya Rayleigh yang kebetulan berada disana

"aku terlempar dan sampai disini Sensei"jawab Menma

"t-terlempar HAHAHAHAHAHA, O-O'noshi yang hebat itu terlempar HAHAHAHAHAHA"Ucap Rayleigh dengan tawanya yang OOC dengan memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat banyak tertawa, Menma yang terus mendengar tawa gurunya, mulai kesal dan muncul perempatan siku-siku didahinya

"berisik kau Kuso Sensei"balas Menma datar

"ohh rupanya sang Menma yang tidak pernah kesal itu sekarang akhirnya kesal juga HAHAHAHA"Ejek Rayleigh dengan tawanya yang OOC

Menma yang mendengarnya hanya menghela nafas lelah akan kelakuan Senseinya itu, dan kembali menatap Medaka yang jaraknya lebih dari 175 meter

"oh iya Sensei, sedang apa kau disini"Tanya Menma menatap Rayleigh

"sedang melawan musuh"jawab Rayleigh

"siapa musuh Sensei"Tanya Menma melihat sekitar, dan melihat puing-puing kapal yang hancur lebur, dan tempat yang ia dan Rayleigh pijak pun lumayan hancur

"ohh, aku sedang melawan tangan kiri dari Steven yang bernama Van, dan kau sendiri bukankah kau juga melawan tangan kanannya yang bernama Uchiha Medaka itu"jawab Rayleigh yang menyeringai

"tampaknya kau senang ya Sensei, dan jika Sensei ingin menjelaskan darimana Sensei tahu siapa yang kulawan, aku rasa itu tidak perlu"ucap Menma melihat raut wajah Rayleigh yang masih memasang seringai

EL THOR

Tiba-tiba dari langit muncul cahaya biru yang memiliki percikan seperti listrik, yang melesat kearah Menma dan Rayleigh

DHUUAARR

Menma dan Rayleigh menghindar dengan cara berlari keluar jangkauan teknik tadi

"yare-yare, aku pikir bisa mengalahkan kalian berdua sekaligus, dengan serangan dadakan"ucap Van dari balik asap yang berjalan kearah Rayleigh dan Menma yang menatap Van datar

"ohh, ya Sensei, apa orang ini yang bernama Van, dilihat dari kemampuannya tadi, sepertinya tadi itu listrik"komentar Menma mengenai Van

"ya, kau benar dia merupakan pengguna buah iblis jadi wajar dia mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu"balas Rayleigh

"Sensei butuh bantuan"Menma menawarkan bantuan

"aku rasa tidak perlu, dan kau kembali saja ketempat musuhmu tadi"tolak Rayleigh

"begitu, jangan mati Sensei"ucap Menma pergi kearah tempat Medaka

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Satte, mari kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita tadi"ucap Rayleigh dengan seringainya

"mari kita lanjut pertarungannya Van-kun"ucap Rayleigh menatap Van

"yare-yare padahal aku berharap bisa membunuh kalian berdua sekaligus dengan serangan dadakan, tapi sepertinya gagal"balas Van

"hahaha, hal seperti itu tidak cukup untuk membunuh kami"ucap Rayleigh

"mak, sepertinya kau benar jika serangan tadi bisa membunuhmu, tidak akan menyenangkan sama sekali"balas Van menyeringai

"sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya"ucap Rayleigh menyeringai

"kau juga"balas Van

BZIT BZIT BZIT

TRANK TRINK JDEERR DHUAR

Van menghilang dari tempatnya meninggalkan kilat biru, dan muncul dibelakang Rayleigh dan menebaskan pedangnya, Rayleigh yang merasakan Van berada dibelakangnya dan menebaskan pedang kearahnya, menangkisnya dengan pedang yang diselimuti haki, Van yang melihat serangannya ditangkis hanya menyeringai, dan mengangkat tangannya, dari tangan Van muncul percikan listrik yang mengarah kelangit, dilangit muncul cahaya biru berukuran besar yang mengarah pada Rayleigh, Rayleigh yang melihatnya menyeringai, kemudian Rayleigh mengangkat pedangnya dan menahan serangan milik Van, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, serangan milik Van mulai menghitam saat bersentuhan dengan pedang Rayleigh yang diselimuti haki

SRING CRASH

Rayleigh menebas serangan Van yang mulai menghitam menjadi 2, dan maju kearah Van dan menebasnya, Van yang terkejut tadipun tidak bisa menangkisnya dan lengan kirinya terluka

"apa yang tadi itu"Tanya Van memegangi tangan kirinya yang berdarah

"bukankah sudah jelas, yaitu haki"jawab Rayleigh santai

"lalu kenapa hakimu itu bisa mengambil alih teknik miliku"Tanya Van serius

"apa kau tahu, apa julukanku"Tanya balik Rayleigh santai

"Mei'O memangnya ada apa dengan julukanmu, bukankah itu hanya lah kiasan saja"jawab Van

"orang-orang menyebutku Mei'O bukan tanpa alasan, bukankah kau sudah melihat teknikmu yang menghitam olehku"Ucap Rayleigh

"apa kau pengguna buah iblis"Tanya Van menatap tajam Rayleigh

"pengguna buah iblis, tentu saja bukan, teknikmu menghitam tadi itu karena haki milikku"jawab Rayleigh santai

"haki, itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa haki mengambil alih teknik musuh"Tanya Van serius

"hanya orang bodoh yang memberi tahu tentang kemampuannya kepada musuh"jawab Rayleigh

"cih"Van mendecih kesal kepada Rayleigh

BZIT BZIT BZIT

TRANK TRANK TRINK

Van menghilang dengan kilatan biru miliknya dan muncul disamping Rayleigh menebaskan pedang secara beruntun kearah Rayleigh dengan aliran listrik dipedangnya, Rayleigh yang merasakan Van yang menyerang dari samping dengan Kenbonshoku no haki miliknya menangkis semua serangan Van, walaupun Rayleigh merasakan aliran listrik dipedangnya _'aliran listrik, apa yang dia rencanakan'_ batin Rayleigh menatap Van yang menyerangnya dengan pandangan membunuh

TRINK

Rayleigh yang dari tadi terus diserang pun, mementalkan pedang milik Van yang teraliri listrik

ICHIOKU VOLT VARI

Van melesatkan serangan andalannya kearah Rayleigh dengan kecepatan cahaya, Rayleigh yang melihat serangan Van melebarkan matanya

DHUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Asap mengelilingi tempat terkena serangan milik Van tadi, Van yang melihat hasil serangannya menyeringai puas akan hasilnya tapi

SRING

Dari balik asap muncul tebasan terbang muncul kearahnya dengan cepat

CRASH

Lengan kanan Van terkena serangan Rayleigh dari balik asap

"bagaimana kau masih hidup, bukankah kau terkena telak seranganku"Tanya Van menatap tajam Rayleigh

"hahaha, itu mudah aku hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sama seperti kau melancarkan serangan petirmu yang pertama, mak walaupun aku terluka ringan karena terlalu meremehkan teknikmu yang tadi itu"jawab Rayleigh

"cih, jadi kau ingin bilang, aku itu lemah"ucap Van tajam

"mak, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin bilang kau lemah, hanya saja kau itu terlalu ceroboh akan menyerang dan kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuan orang lain"balas Rayleigh dengan senyumnya

"omong kosongmu itu, tidak akan berlaku setelah kau menerima seranganku ini"ucap Van merubah arah pedangnya kearah Rayleigh, pedang milik Van mengeluarkan listrik yang menyambar kesana-sini, Rayleigh yang melihatnya membatin _'jadi ini rencananya, kenapa dia mengaliri listrik kedalam pedangnya tadi, agar pedangnya terbiasa akan listrik, dia melakukannya secara bertahap agar tidak terjadi kehancuran pada pedangnya, menarik"_ Rayleigh menyeringai melihat teknik yang dipakai Van

"menarik, jaa mari kita lihat, teknik siapa yang paling kuat"ucap Rayleigh, pedang yang dipegang Rayleigh yang terselimuti haki mulai menghitam lagi, seperti kegelapan tiada akhir

ZETZUMEI (Van)

KURAYAMI NO MUGEN (Rayleigh)

TRANK PYARS CRASHH BLLLAAAAAARRRRRR

Teknik andalan Van dan Rayleigh saling beradu dan pedang milik Van hancur karena tidak sanggup mengimbangi pedang milik Rayleigh yang tersisipi haki dan menebasnya, lalu terjadi ledakan besar yang menguncang kapal lainnya, Rayleigh yang melihat Van telah mati olehnya pun, hanya memandangnya datar, dan pergi kearah krunya

Di tempat Menma beberapa saat yang lalu

"yo"sapa Menma kepada Medaka yang tengah duduk di mayat Kru Steven

"ohh, kau masih hidup ya O'noshi"ucap Medaka datar

"ehh, kau pikir serangan seperti itu bisa membunuhku ne Medaka"balas Menma dengan nada biasa

"ya aku juga tidak terlalu berharap serangan tadi akan membunuhmu"ucap Medaka datar

"hah, aku tidak menyangka kau cukup banyak bicara juga ya"balas Menma

"ma, karena kau tadi tidak mati, berarti kau akan kuhabisi sekarang **Susano'O Modifikation : Armor** "ucap Medaka, kemudian tubuh Medaka terselimuti Armor warna hitam

"langsung serius ya"ucap Menma melihat penampilan Medaka yang membuatnya terlempar tadi

"heh kenapa kau juga tidak mulai serius, Busho"ucap Medaka dalam Armornya dan melapisinya dengan haki

"mak, sepertinya kau memang benar-benar serius sekarang, Busho"balas Menma, lalu tangan kanan dan pedang miliknya terselimuti haki berwarna hitam kebiruan

"hehh, haki apa itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya"ucap Medaka datar melihat haki milik Menma yang menurutnya aneh

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"balas Menma

SWUSHH

Menma menghilang dari tempatnya tadi dan muncul disamping kanan Medaka, mengarahkan pedangnya lurus menusuk perut Medaka, Medaka yang merasakan bahaya dari kanannya pun melihat Menma yang menusukan pedangnya kearah dirinya

TRINK

Lalu ia menangkis serangan Menma dengan mudah

"reflek yang bagus"ucap Menma, memuji Medaka

"terima kasih atas pujiannya"balas Medaka datar

Tank

Medaka mementalkan pedang Menma kesamping, dan mundur. _'cih sial menggunakan armor seperti ini, menghabiskan lumayan banyak energi'_ batin Medaka

TRANK TRANK TRANK

Menma menyerang Medaka, dari samping menebaskan pedangnya secara acak, membuat Medaka kesulitan

TANK

Medaka, mementalkan pedang Menma, dan menebas Menma secara horizontal

TRANK

Medaka yang melihat Menma bisa menangkis serangannya terkejut, karena tadi serangan ini bisa membuat Menma terlempar tadi, tapi sekarang bisa ditahan

"ada apa, memangnya sangat hebat jika aku bisa menahan serangan pedangmu"ucap Menma membaca raut wajah Medaka yang terkejut

"bagaimana bisa"Tanya Medaka datar

"apa maksudmu bagaimana bisa aku menahan serangan pedangmu, itu mudah aku hanya perlu menambah tenaga pada genggaman pedangku, dan juga apa kau tidak melihat pedangku ini terselimuti haki"jawab Menma

TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR TRANK DHUAR CRASH CRASH TANK

Medaka menyerang Menma secara brutal dengan pedang yang terselimuti Susano'O dan haki yang menciptakan ledakan, setiap berbenturan dengan pedang Menma, Menma tertebas pedang Medaka diperut bagian kanan dan tangan kirinya, lalu Menma mementalkan pedang Medaka dan membatin _'serangannya jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya, sepertinya dia benar-benar serius sekarang'_

"ada apa O'noshi-san, apa kau terluka sangat parah kah sampai kau tidak bergerak"ucap Medaka mengejek Menma karena menebas perut bagian kanan dan tangan kiri Menma sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak

SREKK

Menma merobek bajunya, dan baju yang ada disekitarnya dan mengikatnya pada lengan dan perutnya agar pendarahannya berhenti

"hehh, aku tidak tahu gaki sepertimu, tahu tentang apa yang harus dilakukan untuk pertolongan pertama"ucap Medaka mengejek Menma

"yah, aku belajar ilmu kedokteran dari Croccus-san, walaupun aku bisa menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatanku, itu akan memakan waktu"balas Menma

"bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja, pertarungan ini"usul Medaka

"hehh, apa kau sudah banyak kehilangan tenaga ya, sampai berbicara seperti itu"ejek Menma

"lihat dulu dirimu sebelum mengejekku, bukankah kondisimu itu jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada aku"balas Medaka datar

"hehehe, hahaha"tawa Menma, Medaka yang mendengar Menma tertawa hanya memandangnya datar

"apa yang kau tertawakan"Tanya Medaka datar

"apa kau tidak melihat luka ditanganmu itu, dan kau pikir sudah mengalahkanku hanya karena luka kecil ini"jawab Menma, Medaka yang mendengar ucapan Menma pun melihat tangannya dan melihat luka gores yang diberikan Menma, dan melihat darah terus mengalir dari luka gores tersebut, _'mustahil darah terus mengalir hanya karena luka gores, bagaimana cara dia melakukannya'_ batin Medaka menatap tajam Menma

"ada apa"ucap Menma melihat pandangan Medaka kearahnya

"hehehe, menarik O'noshi, ternyata julukanmu bukan hanya label saja"balas Medaka

TRANK TRANK TRINK CRASH TINK DHUAK BRAK

Medaka menyerang Menma menebaskan pedangnya secara beruntun kepada Menma, Menma menangkis serangan Medaka dengan mengubah posisi pedang Medaka, lalu Menma melihat celah dan menusuk perut bagian kiri Medaka, Medaka yang merasakan perutnya bagian kirinya tertusuk mendecih tidak suka dan mementalkan pedang Menma yang berada diperutnya, dan menendang Menma dengan keras sampai 20 meter. _'tendangannya kuat sekali'_ batin Menma mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir dibibirnya

"ada apa, apa cuman segitu kemampuanmu O'noshi"ucap Medaka meremehkan

"seharusnya itu kalimatku, tapi mak, tendanganmu kuat juga"puji Menma

"terima kasih atas pujiannya"ucap Medaka dengan nada manis

"tapi mak, sepertinya kau sudah berada dibatasmu"ucap Menma melihat tubuh Medaka yang mulai oleng dan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya (ya iyalah, siapa sih yang gak bakal oleng kalau kehilangan banyak darah)

"heh, kau pikir luka seperti ini bisa mengalahkanku"ucap Medaka, tubuhnya berhenti oleng dan darahnya berhenti mengalir

"hmm, menyembuhkan diri, ini terlihat seperti kau dulu adalah Komandan pasukan Uchiha yang dulu saja, karena bisa menyembuhkan diri dengan cepat"komentar Menma

"heh, kau bisa menyimpulkan hanya dengan sekali lihat ya, hebat sekali, apa kau pernah melawan komandan pasukan Uchiha kah, sampai kau bisa tahu kemampuan ini"Tanya Medaka

"yeah, dia bernama Inabi"jawab Menma, Medaka yang mendengar nama Inabi pun menggeram benci, marah, dan dendam pada orang itu

"dimana orang itu, dia tidak mungkin mati pada insiden itu, aku tahu hal itu"Tanya Medaka datar dengan tatapan Benci

"dia mati, kubunuh"jawab Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih kesal karena tidak bisa membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri

"lagipula kenapa kau menanyakan Inabi-san"Tanya Menma

"itu bukan urusanmu"jawab Medaka datar

"cih, akan kuakhiri saja pertarungan ini"ucap Medaka, lalu ia melihat pedangnya " **Amaterasu"** ucap Medaka, lalu pedangnya terselimuti api hitam, Menma yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya datar akan kekuatan Medaka, yang dulu dipakai Inabi

"baiklah ayo kita akhiri saja"balas Menma

"HYAAAA"

Medaka menyerang Menma dengan pedang yang terselimuti Amaterasu, sedangkan Menma hanya menyelimuti pedangnya dengan haki miliknya, dan membalikan pedangnya dan menyerang dengan punggung pedangnya

TRANK PYARS BRUK

Pedang Medaka hancur setelah berbenturan dengan pedang Menma, dan perut bagian kanannya lebam karena hantaman punggung pedang Menma, dan terjatuh

"kenapa kau menggunakan punggung pedangmu"Tanya Medaka dengan posisi berbaring karena rasa yang amat nyeri pada perutnya yang membuatnya jatuh dan tidak bisa berdiri

"aku tidak punya alasan untuk membunuhmu, lagipula aku mempunyai beberapa pertanyaan"jawab Menma

"hehh, alasan sejak kapan kau butuh alasan untuk membunuh O'noshi, bukankah para kru Steven itu tidak mempunyai masalah denganmu lalu kenapa kau membunuh mereka O'noshi"Tanya Medaka

"mereka mati, karena tidak bisa menahan serangan pedangku, walaupun sudah kutahan agar tidak membunuh mereka tapi sepertinya mereka tidak bisa menahannya, tapi jika kau tidak percaya aku tidak peduli, tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuhmu"jawab Menma datar

"hmm, jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku O'noshi"ucap Medaka to the point

"aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan ini"balas Menma

"bagaimana jika aku menolak"tantang Medaka

"hmm, bagaimana ya, bagaimana jika kita negosiasi, aku ingin menanyakan tentang EMS, dan kau boleh menanyakan tentang apapun tentang diriku termasuk kekuatanku bagaimana"Menma bernegosiasi dengan Medaka untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Medaka yang mendengarnya hanya berkerut

"hehh, kau pasti bohong mana mungkin ada orang yang mau memberitahu tentang kekuatannya pada musuh"ucap Medaka

"sudah kuduga kau akan bicara begitu, tapi soal negosiasi itu aku tidak berbohong"balas Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya hanya pasrah saja, lagipula hanya memberitahukannya tentang legenda belaka tentang EMS, dan jika dia tidak berbohong maka ia akan mendapatkan informasi mengenai kekuatannya

"baiklah, apa kau tahu bahwa EMS sendiri merupakan legenda dalam klan Uchiha sendiri, dan cara untuk mendapatkan EMS adalah dengan cara transplantasi mata, tapi hal itu tidak berguna karena kerena kekuatannya tidak akan pernah bisa didapatkan, tapi satu hal yang menjadi rumor adalah, kekuatan dari EMS adalh bisa meningkatkan kekuatan 10-100 kali lipat saat pengaktifan tapi kekuatan itu sudah tidak ada, karena sudah tidak ada yang bisa membangkitkannya lagi, karena pada abad kekosongan 900 tahun yang lalu orang-orang yang bisa mengaktifkan EMS mati entah karena kejadian apa pada abad kekosongan, tapi aku juga tidak terlalu tahu apakah kekuatan itu bisa dibangkitkan lagi, atau tidak akan pernah bisa, dan EMS mu itu aku tidak tahu apakah itu bisa meningkatkan kekuatan atau tidak"Medaka menjawab panjang lebar akan pertanyaan Menma tadi, Menma yang mendengarnya membatin, _'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada abad kekosongan, dibuku itu tidak tertulis apa-apa mengenai hal ini, sepertinya ada yang merobek buku itu dan memusnahkan 7/10 isi dari buku yang berisi sejarah pada abad kekosongan'_ Menma melamun memikirkan jawaban Medaka tadi, lalu ia menyudahi lamunannya dan bertanya pada Medaka

"jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Medaka-san"Tanya Menma

"kenapa kau membunuh Uchiha Inabi, apa kau membencinya"Tanya Medaka

"yeah sebenarnya aku tidak membencinya, lagipula untuk apa terus membenci seseorang tidak ada gunanya, aku membunuh Inabi itu karena waktu itu aku tidak mengenalnya, karena dia menggunakan Topeng, pada saat aku mengakhiri pertarunganku, topengnya terbuka dan menampilkan wajah Inabi, lalu aku bertanya kenapa kau mengincarku, dan kau tahu apa yang dia jawab dia mengatakan 'aku tidak tahan hidup, setelah membunuh kedua orang tuaku sendiri' "jawab Menma

"hehh, aku ingin tahu apakah EMS mu itu kau dapat dari Transplantasi atau hal lain"Tanya Medaka

"aku membangkitkannya"jawab Menma

"caranya"Tanya Medaka

"kau harus memikirkan apa yang kau benci, kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang kau punya didunia ini, berjalan dikegelapan, tidak merasakan kasih sayang, dan kau akan bisa membangkitkan mata ini"jawab Menma

"hehh kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang kau punya didunia ini, seolah-olah kau tidak memiliki apapun dan juga, berjalan dikegelapan dan tidak merasakan kasih sayang, seolah-olah kau melakukan semua hal itu saja O'noshi"ucap Medaka

"ya kau memang benar aku sudah kehilangan satu-satunya hal yang kupunya tapi aku tidak berniat membalas dendam, karena menurutku itu tidak berguna sama sekali, dan jika berjalan dikegelapan aku melakukannya, karena aku tidak mempunyai tempat selain dikegelapan, dan aku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang lagi setelah Haha-ue mati, lagipula dulu aku tidak punya siapapun selain haha-ue dan juga aku tidak tahu, apa mereka menganggapku teman mereka atau alat perang, tapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli akan semua hal itu, karena menurutku itu hanyalah hal yang sudah terjadi dan tidak akan bisa dirubah olehku"jawab Menma

Medaka yang mendengarnya hanya memiringkan kepala bingung lalu membatin, _'apa bocah ini tidak pernah punya teman, dan juga bocah ini tidak menunjukan ekspresi sedih, marah, benci, dendam, atau apapun saat mengatakan ibunya mati'_

"kenapa kau tidak menunjukan emosimu O'noshi"Tanya Medaka

"emosi, heh aku sudah tidak punya akan hal itu, aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun, aku hanya kekosongan, dan kehampaan saja, dan juga saat aku bicara muak dan kesal pada suatu hal, aku tidak merasakan apapun, dimataku hanya ada kegelapan tidak ada hal lain, bahkan saat aku mengatakan akan menghancurkan pemerintah dunia dengan tanganku dan berbicara muak dan kesal akan tingkah mereka, aku tetap tidak merasakan apapun"jawab Menma

"menurutmu seperti apa orang terkuat itu Medaka-san"Tanya Menma

"heh, tentu saja orang terkuat itu adalah orang yang tidak terkalahkan, orang yang bisa melakukan apapun saat dia mau, dan kejam, menurutku orang itu adalah kau, tapi sepertinya salah, setelah aku mendengar ucapanmu tadi, kau bukan orang terkejam, kau bukan orang yang bisa melakukan apapun, walaupun kau tidak terkalahkan, tapi sepertinya kau bukanlah orang terkuat"jawab Medaka

"ya sepertinya itu adalah definisi orang terkuat menurutmu, tapi menurutku orang terkuat itu adalah orang yang bisa memaafkan apapun kesalahan musuh seberat apapun, walaupun orang seperti itu tidak akan ada hahahahaha"ucap Menma tersenyum, dan tawa pada akhir kalimatnya

DHUAAARR

Terjadi goncangan yang membuat semua kapal bergoyang

"aaaahhh, menyebalkan sekali hari ini, kenapa banyak sekali goncangan hari, dan juga ini pasti ulah Sensei"komentar Menma, Medaka yang mendengar ucapan Menma hanya tertawa kecil

"apa yang kau tertawakan"Tanya Menma

"tingkah lakumu itu, aku pikir O'noshi Menma yang sangat ditakuti itu sangat pemarah, tidak pandang bulu, selalu merendahkan orang lain, rupanya tidak seperti itu ya hihi"jawab Medaka dengan tawa kecil pada akhir kalimatnya

"hahh, kenapa kau tidak menjalani hidup dengan keinginanmu sendiri Medaka-san"Tanya Menma, Medaka yang mendengar ucapan Menma pun bertanya

"apa maksudmu itu O'noshi"Tanya balik Medaka datar karena tahu akan maksud pertanyaan Menma tapi berpura-pura

"ya, kenapa kau terus hidup dengan kebencian dan dendammu itu, kau pasti bisa bertarung tanpa kebencianmu itu, tapi kau menolaknya, daripada hidup dengan kebencian dan dendam, lebih baik kau hidup dengan membuang semua hal itu dan hidup dengan keinginanmu sendiri, kebencian dan dendam hanya akan membawa kehancuran pada orang yang memilikinya, karena saat kau sudah melakukan apa yang diinginkan oleh kebencian dan dendam kau akan kehilangan jalan akan apa yang ingin kau lakukan selanjutnya, tidak sepertiku kau masih mempunyai masa depan, tidak sepertiku kau masih mempunyai impian, tidak sepertiku kau masih mempunyai tempat kembali, tidak sepertiku kau masih mempunyai jiwa yang akan menuntunmu, tidak sepertiku kau masih mempunyai kebahagian yang menantimu, aku sudah tidak mempunyai semua hal itu, tapi kau masih memiliki semua hal itu, lebih baik jangan kau sia-siakan semua hal itu hanya untuk dendam dan kebencianmu, karena saat kau memilih keputusan yang salah kau akan menyesalinya, dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupmu, walaupun sebenarnya orang sepertiku tidak berhak untuk menasehatimu, benar bukan"jawab Menma dengan tersenyum tulusnya, Medaka yang mendengarnya membatin _'bocah ini sialan sekali, kenapa dia bisa tahu semua hal itu, kenapa dia menyuruhku untuk membuang kebencian dan dendamku, dan juga ada apa dengan senyumnya itu, apa bocah itu sudah tidak memiliki semua hal itu, apakah dia sudah melalui semua hal itu'_ Medaka menitikan sedikit air mata, lalu ia mengusapnya

"lalu untuk apa kau belajar, untuk apa kau bertarung, untuk apa kau bertahan hidup HAH"Tanya Medaka dengan berteriak pada akhir kalimatnya

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu, apakah aku bertarung untuk mati, apakah aku belajar untuk mati, apakah aku bertahan hidup untuk mati, entahlah aku tidak tahu, hal itu aku masih mencarinya saat ini"jawab Menma santai seolah yang dia ucapkan hanya hal biasa

"lalu kenapa kau tidak mengakhiri hidupmu saja hah, daripada hidup dengan penuh penderitaan lebih baik mati, dan kau akan bebas akan semua hal itu"ucap Medaka berteriak

"mungkin kematian akan memberimu kebebasan akan semua penderitaan, tapi kematian tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah akan apapun, kematian hanya akan membawa masalah untuk orang yang menyayangi mereka, walaupun tidak akan ada masalah jika aku mati, hahaaha"balas Menma dengan tawanya yang tidak ada unsur kesedihan melainkan hal yang biasa

"kenapa jika kau mati tidak akan ada masalah"Tanya Medaka

"tentu saja tidak akan ada masalah, karena tidak ada orang yang menyayangiku, tidak orang yang menghawatirkanku, tidak ada orang yang mencintaiku, semua itu tidak ada, malah jika aku mati orang-orang pasti akan senang akan hal itu karena aku hanyalah sampah didunia ini"jawab Menma santai

"kenapa kau bisa sesantai itu"Tanya Medaka

"kenapa ya, itu mudah karena semua hal yang kukatakan tadi adalah fakta, dan juga aku menerima semua hal itu, karena bagaimana pun caraku menolaknya itu tidak akan pernah berhasil, karena hal itu sudah terjadi, maka dari itu ambilah keputusan yang tidak akan kau sesali suatu saat nanti"jawab Menma biasa

"terkadang orang tidak bisa percaya akan apa yang mereka lihat, mereka lebih memilih untuk berpura-pura, dan bertingkah biasa, tapi apapun yang kau lakukan kau tidak akan bisa merubah kebenaran yang ada, tapi jika kau terus memalingkan mukamu dari kebenaran kau tidak akan bisa maju, kau hanya berputar, tidak kembali maupun melangkah kedepan"ucap Menma santai

DHUAAAARRRRR

Terjadi ledakan besar pada daerah paling kanan ditempat Roger dan Steven bertarung membuat semua kapal bergoyang

==============TO BE COUNTINUED==========================

Keterangan :

Kapten/Roger

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Senjata : pedang

Kekuatan : master haki (saya kurang tahu selebihnya)

Bounty: Berry

Wakil kapten/Rayleigh

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Senjata: pedang

Kekuatan : master haki (saya kurang tahu selebihnya)

Bounty : Berry

Petarung/Scooper Gaban

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Senjata : (saya kurang tahu, tapi di manga dia menggunakan kepalan tangan)

Kekuatan : Akuma no mi type Zoan Mitology Dragon, Bushoshoku no haki, dan Haohshoku no haki

Bounty : Berry

Petarung/Seagull

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Ras : Manusia Ikan

Senjata : (tidak diketahui, karena tidak pernah melihatnya bertarung)

Kekuatan : sepertinya Gyojin Karate (selebihnya saya kurang tahu), dan Kenbonshoku no haki, dan haohshoku no haki

Bounty : Berry

Petarung/Menma

Umur : 2-3 tahun

Senjata : pedang

Kekuatan : Sharingan (sementara), Kido (yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya),dan haki bushoshoku dan haohshoku

Bounty : Berry

Dokter/Croccus

Umur :50 tahun (karena saat bertemu dengan Luffy dia berumur 72 tahun, jadi kurangi aja 22 Tahun)

Senjata : Tombak

Kekuatan : (tidak diketahui)

Bounty : 911.000.000 Berry

Navigator/Portgas D Rouge

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Senjata : tidak diketahui

Kekuatan : tidak diketahui

Bounty : tidak diketahui

Shacky

Umur : 20 tahun (karena saat bertemu dengan Luffy dia berumur 42 tahun, jadi kurangi aja 22 Tahun)

Senjata : kurang tahu

Kekuatan : tidak diketahui

Bounty : 307.000.000 Berry

Shanks

Umur: tidak diketahui

Senjata : pedang

Kekuatan : haki

Bounty : (saya kurang tahu, karena kekuatan Shanks yang masih dalam kru Roger tidak terlalu diperlihatkan jadi sulit untuk menentukan harga buronannya)

Buggy

Umur : tidak diketahui

Senjata : pedang

Kekuatan : akuma no mi type Pramecia Bara-bara no mi

Bounty : (saya kurang tahu, karena kekuatan Shanks yang masih dalam kru Roger tidak terlalu diperlihatkan jadi sulit untuk menentukan harga buronannya)

Oden

Umur : tidak diketahui

Senjata : sepertinya pedang

Kekuatan : membaca Poneglyph

Bounty : tidak punya, karena dia seorang raja dikerajaan Wanokuni Wanokuni

Kenapa Bounty mereka semua sangat mahal? Itu mudah saja karena Kru Roger disebut-sebut juga sebagai kru terkuat didunia, jadi harga buronannya juga sangat mahal, tapi kenapa hanya harga Roger saja yang paling mahal? Itu wajar bukan jika wakilnya saja sudah seharga 6 M Berry lebih, apalagi kaptennya

Oh ya saya ingin Tanya, ada yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat akun ssh buat 1 tahun?, karena soalnya jika saya tiba-tiba kehabisan kuota saya gak bakal bisa update ini fic dalam sebulan kedepan

Oh ya, soal buah iblis kayaknya gak mungkin deh, kalau buah iblisnya type zoan mytology Phoenix, karena Marco nya masih hidup, jadi mustahil ada buah iblis yang sama didunia ini

Deni saya gak ngerti tentang pertanyaan yang just in itu, mohon pertanyaannya lebih diperjelas


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

DHUAAAARRRRR

Terjadi ledakan besar pada daerah paling kanan ditempat Roger dan Steven bertarung membuat semua kapal bergoyang

"ledakan apa lagi kali ini"gerutu Menma mendengar ledakan

1 detik

3 detik

10 detik

17 detik

30 detik

60 detik

"EEEHHHHHHH, SEJAK KAPAN ADA PULAU DISANA"teriak Menma melihat pulau yang tiba-tiba muncul berjarak 1 KM dari tempatnya, Medaka yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya biasa, karena tahu ulah siapa, Menma yang melihat Medaka santai-santai saja pun bertanya "kenapa kau begitu santai Medaka-san, apa kau tahu mengapa bisa muncul pulau disini tiba-tiba"Tanya Menma

"yeah, itu pasti ulah Steven"jawab Medaka santai

"OUUHHHH hebat sekali kemampuannya"ucap Menma terkagum akan kekuatan Steven

"kenapa kau bisa terkagum begitu pada kekuatan musuh, bukannya seharusnya kau waspada"Tanya Medaka bingung

"yaa, bagaimana ya, karena yang melawannya bukan aku, jadi aku tidak harus terlalu waspada, dan juga yang menghadapi Senchoumu itu adalah Roger Senchou, ya jadi tenang saja karena Senchou itu lebih kuat dariku"jawab Menma santai

"Senchou mu itu pasti kalah Menma"ucap Medaka

"kenapa"Tanya Menma bingung

"itu karena kekuatan buah iblis yang dimiliki Steven bukanlah buah iblis biasa, aku tidak tahu jenis apa kekuatan Steven, orang yang mengetahui kekuatan Steven hanya Gifta dan Van, karena mereka adalah orang terpercaya Steven, tapi dari apa yang kulihat, dia mampu menciptakan sesuatu dengan mudah, dan dari apa yang kudengar kekuatannya merupakan Paramecia paling unik diseluruh dunia, tapi mungkin itu hanya beberapa dari kekuatannya saja, aku tidak tahu apa saja kemampuannya"jawab Medaka

"kenapa kau memberitahuku"Tanya Menma heran akan tingkah Medaka

"hanya ingin"jawab Medaka singkat

"dan juga kenapa kau tidak memanggilku O'noshi lagi"Tanya Menma heran akan perubahan sikap Medaka

"terserahku bukan, mau memanggilmu apa"jawab Medaka tsundere

"tunggu dulu, kenapa kau tidak tahu tentang kemampuannya, sedangkan kedua rekanmu itu tahu"Tanya Menma

"yeah, itu mudah karena aku belum terlalu dipercaya oleh Steven oleh karena itulah aku tidak diberitahu tentang kemampuannya"jawab Medaka

"terima kasih banyak Medaka-san atas informasi-nya"ucap Menma

"sama-sama"balas Medaka tersenyum

Tap

Tap

Menma melangkah pergi keujung kapal untuk melihat keadaan anggota lainnya, _'mereka baik-baik saja ya'_ batin Menma melihat kru Roger baik-baik saja walaupun terlihat kelelahan. "ohh iya Medaka-san, tentang nasihatku tadi, itu terserah padamu mau melakukannya atau tidak, jaa ne"ucap Menma dan meloncat dengan Shunpo kearah teman-temannya

STAB

Menma mendarat di tempat Croccus, Rouge, Oden, dkk, yang sedang dikerumuni musuh yang membawa tombak aneh

"yo, kalian baik-baik saja"Tanya Menma kepada yang lain

"apa terlihat baik-baik saja"jawab Croccus

"sepertinya tidak ya, tapi kenapa kalian bisa sangat kewalahan seperti ini, biasanya kalian tidak akan kewalahan sampai seperti ini, mak kecuali saat melawan Shirohige"ucap Menma melihat keadaan yang lain

"dan apakah kau sudah selesai, dibagian kiri armada kapal Steven"Tanya Rouge

"yeah sudah, aku kesini untuk membantu"jawab Menma

"hati-hati dengan tombak itu Menma"Croccus memperingatkan Menma tentang tombak yang kru Steven pegang

"memangnya ada apa dengan tombak berwarna putih pucat, dengan hiasan permata itu, apakah ada racunnya"Tanya Menma melihat tombak yang dipegang musuh

"bagaimana kau tahu, tombak itu ada racunnya"Tanya balik Croccus

"aku hanya menebaknya, tapi racun macam apa"jawab dan Tanya Menma

"racun Tertuighr"jawab Croccus

"racun macam apa itu Croccus-san, apakah akan sangat berbahaya jika terkenan racun itu"Tanya Menma serius

"sangat berbahaya, jika kau terkena racun itu seluruh sarafmu akan lumpuh, tapi saraf rasa sakitmu tidak akan lumpuh Menma"jawab Croccus

"kenapa saraf rasa sakit tidak lumpuh"Tanya Menma bingung

"yeah, itu memang dirancang seperti itu, agar orang yang memakai racun tersebut bisa menyiksa korbannya dengan kejam, dan korbannya tidak akan bisa melawan"jawab Croccus santai

"begitu, kalau begitu aku hanya perlu menghindari semua serangan yang berasal dari tombak itu"ucap Menma

"bicara itu mudah, tapi melakukan itu susah boge"ucap Buggy yang dari tadi diam

"hmm, jaa mari kita lihat saja, apa mereka itu benar-benar kuat"Balas Menma

SRING CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK

Menma maju kearah musuh dan menyerang lengan kanan yang menggenggam tombak putih itu, dan sisanya ia menggunakan punggung pedangnya dan mengarahkan tengkuk mereka dengan keras, Kru yang lain melongo melihat Menma bisa mengalahkan ratusan musuh yang tersisa dengan mudah

"tidak biasa sekali kau tidak membunuh musuhmu"ucap Rouge

"apa, tidak boleh Portgas"balas Menma datar

"tapi, apa yang dikatakan Rouge, memang benar tidak biasa sekali, kau tidak membunuh musuhmu"ucap Croccus membenarkan ucapan Rouge, Rouge yang dibela hanya menyeringai senang

"aku mempelajari sesuatu dari pertarunganku sebelumnya"balas Menma

"mempelajari sesuatu"beo Shanks

"ya, mempelajari sesuatu, dan juga apa itu ulah kalian"Tanya Menma menunjuk lautan yang dipenuhi dengan puing-puing kapal yang hancur, semua yang mendengar ucapan Menma, hanya tersipu malu

"tidak ada yang tidak bisa kulakukan jika aku mengkehendakinya, itulah mengapa aku disebut-sebut Raja lautan"ucap Buggy angkuh

"dahahaha tentu saja, itu sebagian besar perbuatanku"ucap Shanks bangga

Semua yang mendengar ucapan mereka berdua hanya ber-sweetdrop ria, _'dilihat dari puing-puing kapal tadi sepertinya jumlah musuh yang mereka lawan lebih dari 30 ribu prajurit, dan hanya menyisakan ratusan prajurit, lumayan juga'_ batin Menma melihat mereka

"ohh iya, minna apa Sensei ada disini"Tanya Menma kepada semuanya  
"tidak, Rayleigh-san tidak kemari"jawab Buggy

"memangnya ada apa Menma"Tanya Shanks  
"ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan, mengenai kemampuan Steven"jawab Menma

"kemampuan, EHHHHH kau tahu mengenai kemampuan Steven dari siapa"ucap Buggy terkejut  
"dari Medaka-san"balas Menma singkat

"memangnya kenapa kau ingin memberitahukan kemampuan Steven, kau tidak seperti biasa-nya"Tanya Rouge heran  
"yah, karena kemampuannya sangat merepotkan, jika tidak diantasipasi, walaupun aku tidak tahu, informasi yang kuterima ini benar atau tidak"jawab Menma

"memangnya apa kemampuan Steven, sampai-sampai kau yang selalu tenang menjadi panic begitu"Tanya Oden  
"aku tidak tahu pasti tapi, informasi yang kuterima dia bisa menciptakan segala sesuatu dengan mudah, dan buah iblis miliknya merupakan yang paramecia terunik dari yang terunik"jawab Menma

"menciptakan sesuatu, bukankah itu kekuatan yang sepele"ucap Buggy angkuh  
"hmm, berarti menciptakan sebuah pulau juga merupakan sesuatu yang sepele, benar bukan Buggy"balas Menma santai

"menciptakan pula-EHHHHHHHHH, APA KATAMU MENCIPTAKAN PULAU"teriak Buggy terkejut  
"apa, kalian tidak melihat pulau yang ada dibelakang kalian ya"balas Menma bosan

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

7 detik

Semua kru yang mendengar ucapan Menma, menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut bukan main, karena tadi bukannya tidak ada pulau dibelakang mereka

"SEJAK KAPAN ADA PULAU DISANA"Teriak Buggy histeris menunjuk kearah pulau yang berjarak sekitar 1 KM  
"apa kau tidak menyadari tadi itu ada gempa besar boge"ejek Menma

"apa katamu Menma, memang tadi aku merasakan goncangan yang besar, karena aku piker itu goncangan dari pertarungan Senchou, tapi dia Nampak seperti God saja"balas Buggy

"bukannya julukannya itu The God bukan"ucap Menma santai  
"ahahaha, iya aku lupa julukannya itu The God"balas Buggy tertawa hambar

Semua yang ada disana yang mendengar ucapan Buggy hanya Sweetdrop ria _, 'kebodohan memang tidak ada obatnya'_ batin Croccus, _'dasar Buggy masa kau tidak ingat dasar orang tua pikun'_ batin Shanks dan masih banyak lagi, mereka semua memandang Buggy dengan banyak pandangan yang pertama pandangan menyedihkan, kedua pandangan kasihan, yang ketiga pandangan mengejek

"APA-APAAN RAUT WAJAH MENGEJEK KALIAN ITU HAHHHHHHHHH"Teriak Buggy esmosi eh salah emosi

"bukankah itu sudah jelas karena tampang bodoh mu itu Buggy"ucap Menma,

SLEB

Buggy yang mendengar ucapan Menma, memengang dada sebelah kirinya, karena merasa ada yang menusuknya, dan pundung dipojokan

DHUAAAARRR

Goncangan besar kembali dating dan membuat semua kapal bergoyang-goyang dengan kencang, membuat semua kru Roger yang berada disana hampir terjatuh akibat goncangan itu

"Sepertinya pertarungan Senchou belum selesai, benar bukan Sensei"ucap Menma berpegangan pada dek agar tidak terjatuh

"yeah, kau benar sepertinya mereka berdua mulai serius"balas Rayleigh

"Rayleigh-san kapan anda datang kesini"ucap Buggy kaget

"baru saja, tapi sepertinya Menma sudah menyadari keberadaanku terlebih dahulu, hahahaha"balas Rayleigh tertawa

"jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya Sensei, apa kita akan menyerang, atau membuat Strategi terhadap orang yang kemampuannya belum kita ketahui"Tanya Menma

"hmm, kau menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sulit, jika kita menyerang sekarang kemungkinan Menang, kurang 20 persen, dan jika kita membentuk strategi, dengan informasi kemampuan menciptakan juga tidak akan meningkatkan presentase kemungkinan menang"jawab Rayleigh

"jadi, kita akan menunggu saja disini, melihat Senchou bertarung"Tanya Menma biasa

"sepertinya begitu"jawab Rayleigh

"tunggu Rayleigh-san, jika kita hanya menunggu disini, bagaimana keadaan Senchou nanti"ucap Shanks

"kenapa kau begitu panic Shanks, bukankah itu sudah biasa"balas Rayleigh

"dan juga jika kita kesana, Senchou akan menganggap bahwa kita tidak mempercayainya"tambah Menma

"tapi-"ucap Shanks terpotong  
"jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, tapi jangan sesali apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, walaupun kita semua pergi kesana dan membantu Senchou, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya"ucap Menma

Shanks yang mendengarnya pun hanya menunduk, dan tidak berniat untuk membalas perkataan Menma, karena apa yang dia katakana Menma benar

"lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan disini Rayleigh"Tanya Rouge

"kita akan diam disini, dan percaya pada Senchou, tapi itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan Roger akan kalah, dan yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya mengamati Pertarungan mereka berdua"jawab Rayleigh

"Sensei, apa kau bisa tangani yang ada disini"Tanya Menma

"memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan itu, Menma"jawab Rayleigh

"aku akan pergi menolong seseorang terlebih dahulu Sensei"ucap Menma

"tidak biasanya, tapi aku bisa tangani yang ada disini"balas Rayleigh

"kalau begitu, aku serahkan yang ada disini"ucap Menma, dan pergi ketempat pertarungannya dengan Medaka

Ditempat Medaka

Di armada kapal bagian kiri dikapal yang masih utuh, Medaka masih terbaring karena luka yang ia dapat dari Menma

"sialan, aku masih belum bisa bergerak, sebenarnya serangan macam apa yang dia gunakan padaku, setiap kali aku mencoba menyembuhkannya itu percuma saja"gerutu Medaka

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar oleh Medaka dan menoleh kesamping, ia melihat sekumpula laki-laki yang berjumlah 6 orang membawa sebuah suntikan dan memasang wajah mesum pada Medaka

"apa yang kalian inginkan"Tanya Medaka datar  
"hehehe, walaupun sudah terbaring kalah, kau masih saja sombong ya Medaka-chan~"ucap Laki-laki itu

"dan mau apa kami tentu saja menikmati tubuhmu Medaka-chan"jawab laki-laki yang ada disamping kiri

' _sialan jika nanti aku bisa bergerak, aku akan membunuh mereka semua sampai jasad mereka menjadi abu'_ batin Medaka kesal terhadap ke-6 lelaki itu. "kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan saja"ucap Lelaki yang ada disamping kanan mulai menusuk suntikannya, saat sudah masuk 1/10 obatnya

SRING CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Menma datang dan membunuh mereka semua dengan cepat, lalu mencabut suntikannya

"maaf aku datang terlambat Medaka-san"ucap Menma, Medaka yang merasakan ada Menma disampingnya pun membuka matanya dan merasakan gejolak luar biasa yang ada ditubuhnya lalu

CUP

Medaka langsung menerjang Menma dan menciumnya dengan buas, Menma yang dicium hanya biasa saja dan tidak berniat membalas, lalu ia mengelus rambut dark blue milik Medaka dengan lembut, Medaka yang merasakan adanya elusan pada rambutnya pun sadar, dan melepas bibirnya pada Menma

"maaf"ucap Medaka pelan

"untuk apa"balas Menma polos

"untuk yang tadi"ucap Medaka sedikit malu

"ohh, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, karena datang terlambat, jadi maaf"balas Menma

"ohh, ya kenapa kau datang kesini lagi Menma"selidik Medaka

"memangnya untuk apa lagi tentu saja menolongmu, karena tadi aku merasakan ada orang yang berniat jahat menuju tempatmu jadi aku bergegas kesini"jawab Menma jujur, Medaka yang mendengarnya senang dan

GREEP

Medaka memeluk Menma dengan sangat kencang, dan kepala Menma berada dibelahan dada Medaka yang besar, yang membuat nya sedikit sulit bernafas, Menma pun kembali mengelus rambut Medaka, Medaka yang merasakan elusan pada rambutnya pun menikmati semua elusan itu, dan mengendorkan pelukannya, lalu Menma pun berhenti mengelus rambut Medaka, Medaka yang tidak merasakan elusan lagi,memasang wajah kecewa, Menma yang melihat raut wajah kecewa Medaka pun tersenyum dan mengatakan "jika kau memang suka aku elus, nanti akan kulakukan lagi, tapi untuk sekarang kita harus mengalahkan Steven terlebih dahulu, walaupun kemungkinannya dibawah 20 persen" Medaka yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk

"kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ketempat teman-temanku"ajak Menma mengulurkan tangannya, Medaka pun menggapai tangan Menma dan pergi ketempat teman-temannya berkumpul tadi

Ditempat Rayleigh

Dikapal yang ditempati Rayleigh, terlihat banyak sekali mayat yang bergunuk

"yare-yare, sebenarnya siapa yang mau dia tolong"ucap Rayleigh duduk disalah satu mayat

"kau benar Rayleigh-san tidak biasanya Menma menolong orang lain, mak walaupun dia selalu menolong kita sih"ucap Shanks

"entahlah, aku tidak mengerti akan jalur pikirnya itu, walaupun sepertinya dia mempercayai kita"balas Rayleigh

Tap

Tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, sehingga mereka semua menoleh kesamping kiri, dan mendapati Menma dan Medaka yang berjalan ke arah Mereka, walaupun terlihat seperti kakak dan adik yang berjalan bersama, Buggy dan Shanks yang melihat Medaka pun merona akan kecantikannya, dan dia pun merapikan rambutnya dan maju kedepan Medaka

"ohh, manis siapa kah dirimu/namamu, mengapa engkau seperti malaikat, dan juga apakah kau bersedia menjadi Istriku"rayu Shanks dengan menggigit bunga mawar yang entah dari mana ia dapat, Medaka yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum manis dan membalas dengan lembut "namaku Uchiha Medaka, mengapa aku seperti malaikat aku tidak tahu sih, dan juga maaf aku tidak bisa menjadi Istrimu"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Tawa Buggy menggelegar sambil guling-guling dilantai, mendengar pujian dan penolakan Medaka terhadapnya, Shanks yang mendengar tawa Buggy pun muncul perempatan siku-siku dikeningnya dan membalas dengan kesal "BADUT ANEH SIAPA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN HAHHHH"

"tentu saja dirimu, dan juga SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG BADUT ANEH, TOMAT"balas Buggy tidak kalah kesal

"MEMANGNYA SIAPA LAGI DISINI YANG MEMPUNYAI HIDUNG MERAH ANEH"Ucap Shanks tidak kalah kesal

DHUAK GBHUAK DHUAK GEBUAK

pertarungan komikal pun tidak terelakan , Semua kru yang melihatnya pun hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka yang seperti anak kecil setiap bertengkar

"jadi namamu Medaka, dan mengapa kau bisa bersama Menma"Tanya Rouge menyelidik

"ya, Menma-kun baru saja menolongku, dan aku ikut saja untuk melihat-lihat"jawab Medaka manis

"kau bilang, tadi namamu Uchiha Medaka ya, bukankah Uchiha Medaka adalah tangan kanan Steven, kenapa kau bisa bersama Menma?dan juga kenapa kau terlihat sangat akrab dengan Menma? Padahal tadi kalian itu bertarung dan berniat saling membunuh?"Tanya Rayleigh bertubi-tubi, semua kru yang mendengar ucapan Rayleigh, membulatkan matanya karena terkejut mendengar penuturan Rayleigh, dan juga kenapa wanita itu bisa berada disamping Menma, bahkan Buggy dan Shanks pun membulatkan matanya dan berhenti bertarung komikal

Medaka yang mendengar pertanyaan Rayleigh, menundukan kepalanya, melihat semua orang menatapnya tajam

"aku yang akan bertanggung jawab tentang Medaka, Sensei jadi sekarang tidak apa-apa bukan"ucap Menma, Medaka yang mendengar penuturang Menma pun terkejut, karena Menma mau bertanggung jawab tentangnya, semua kru yang ada disana terkejut bukan main, apa yang dihadapan mereka ini bukanlah Menma yang mereka kenal kah, yang selalu tidak peduli akan hal apapun, jadi kenapa dia mau bertanggung jawab, Rayleigh yang mendengar penuturan muridnya pun tersenyum

"baiklah, kau yang bertanggung jawab akan Medaka, Menma"balas Rayleigh setuju

"kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali kekapal"ucap Rouge

"hoyy, kalian bantu aku mengangkat Gaban, dia berat sekali"ucap Croccus menyeret tubuh Gaban yang terlihat masih sadar tapi tidak bisa bergerak

"bukankah dia masih sadar, kenapa dia tidak berjalan sendiri saja"ucap Menma

"itu tidak bisa, tulang belakangnya hancur jadi dia tidak bisa berdiri sekarang"balas Croccus

"hahhh, merepotkan"ucap Menma dan berjalan mendekati Gaban dan menyeret tubuhnya dengan satu tangan, dan tidak terlihat kesulitan saat mengangkat tubuh Gaban

Di kapal Oro Jackson

Disana terlihat semua kru sudah ada disana, kecuali Roger yang masih bertarung dengan Steven, dipulau yang diciptakan Steven 17 menit yang lalu, Menma melangkah kearah dek dan duduk disana dan memejamkan matanya, Medaka mengikuti Menma dan tidur dipangkuan Menma, Menma yang merasakan sesuatu dipahanya, meringis sakit karena luka diperutnya disentuh, Medaka yang merasakan gelegat aneh Menma pun, membuka matanya dan melihat Menma meringis sakit, lalu ia melihat kesamping dan, disampingnya ada warna merah pekat yang seperti mengalir, Medaka pun langsung bangun dan

"maaf"ucap Medaka pelan

"untuk apa lagi"balas Menma santai

"tentang luka diperutmu"ucap Medaka

"jangan dipikirkan, ini hanyalah luka kecil"balas Menma tersenyum

"kenapa, kau tidak menyembuhkan lukamu"Tanya Medaka

"aku tidak ingin membuang tenagaku, jadi aku istirahat saja untuk memulihkan keadaanku"jawab Menma

Medaka menempelkan tangannya pada perut Menma yang terluka, dan mengobatinya dengan perlahan, sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum saja melihat interaksi mereka berdua, yang tadi mau saling membunuh sekarang menjadi teman, kecuali Shanks dan Buggy yang sedang menggigit baju dan menangis melihat mereka. _'sialan kenapa, dia begitu beruntung'_ batin Shanks. _'terkutuk kau orang beruntung sedunia'_ batin Buggy kepada mereka berdua

Di pertarungan Roger VS Steven

Dipulau yang ditempati Roger dan Steven terlihat luluh lantah oleh serangan mereka berdua

HYAAAA

TRANK TRANK TRANK DHUAK DHUAK BLARR

Begitulah irama pertarungan mereka berdua, tapi jika dilihat dari kondidi, terlihat Roger mengalami banyak sekali luka, sedangkan Steven tidak terluka sama sekali. _'menjengkelkan sekali kemampuannya,selalu saja mengembalikan luka yang kuberikan, bahkan dia lebih merepotkan dari Menma waktu itu'_ batin Roger kesal akan kemampuan Steven yang selalu membalikan luka pada Roger

"ada apa Roger, kau terlihat sangat kesal sekali"ucap Steven mengejek

"yah, aku memang kesal dengan kemampuanmu yang seperti pengecut itu"balas Roger tidak kalah mengejek

"hahaha, rupanya kau masih punya tenaga untuk membalas ejekanku"ucap Steven tertawa

TRAAAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKKKK

Roger berlari kearah Steven dan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical, Steven yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat pedangnya saja, lalu pedang Roger tertahan dengan mudah, Roger yang melihatnya membulatkan mata, _'kenapa serangan ku menjadi sangat lemah apa dia membalikan lagi, tapi bagaimana bisa, yang kugunakan adalah haki yang tidak berwujud, bukanlah seperti luka yang berwujud'_ batin Roger terkejut akan kemampuan Steven yang lebih dari satu, karena bisa mengambil hakinya, Steven yang melihat wajah terkejut Roger hanya menyeringai dan

CRAASSHHH

Steven mengayunkan pedangnya dengan cepat kearah Roger yang terlihat lengah karena hakinya dia curi, dan menebas perut Roger, darah mengalir dari luka diperut Roger

"ada apa Roger, kenapa kau jadi sangat lemah sekali, dimana dirimu yang dulu, yang selalu mengalahkanku, atau kau menjadi sangat lemah karena penyakitmu itu HAHH ROGER"ucap Steven sarkas, Roger yang mendengar ucapan Steven terkejut, karena Steven mengetahui tentang penyakitnya

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang penyakitku"Tanya Roger tajam

"dari dulu, aku sudah tahu, karena keadaan tubuhmu itu membuatku heran, aku mencari tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu, tapi aku tidak menyangka orang sekuat dirimu akan kalah dengan penyakit"jawab Steven biasa

Roger hanya mendecih, lalu ia berlari dan

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH

Roger menyerang Steven secara bertubi-tubi tidak memberikan celah untuk menyerang balik, Steven hanya melihatnya biasa dan menangkis semua serangan Roger dengan mudah, Roger yang melihat serangan pedangnya ditangkis, mengubah gaya bertarungnya menggunakan tangan dan kakinya, dan memukul Steven secara bertubi-tubi dengan pukulan yang sudah terlapisi haki miliknya, Roger yang melihat celah pada Steven pun mencabut pedangnya dengan cepat dan menebas bagian tubuh Steven

CRASH

Terlihat tubuh Roger semakin dipenuhi luka, disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri, Karena Steven membalikan lukanya, Steven yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai akan keadaan Roger

"ada apa Roger, apa cuman itu saja kemampuanmu"ucap Steven sarkas

Roger hanya mendecih kesal, akan kemampuan Steven yang sangat menjengkelkan, lebih dari apapun

Dikapal Oro Jackson

Semua kru sedang menatap khawatir akan sang Senchou a.k.a Roger yang berada dipulau ciptaan Steven yang dibuat 17 menit yang lalu, sedangkan Menma, ia sedang tidur dengan Medaka tidur dipaha Menma, _'sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan kuso gaki itu, kenapa dia bisa sangat santai disaat seperti ini'_ batin Buggy melihat kesal kearah Menma, sedangkan yang lain mengerti apa yang dilakukan Menma, yaitu memulihkan tenaga dan mempersiapkan strategi untuk pertempuran selanjutnya, semua kru kecuali Buggy yang tidak terlalu akrab dengan Menma tahu, bahwa saat Menma tenang dalam pertempuran dia sedang memikirkan strategi yang akan dipakai, tapi anehnya, ia selalu memakai strateginya ditengah pertarungan bukan di awal pertarungan

DHUAARRR

Kembali terjadi ledakan besar yang berasal dari pulau yang diciptakan Steven, kru Roger semakin khawatir akan Senchou mereka a.k.a Roger yang sedang bertarung dengan Steven

"apa kalian tidak mempercayai, Senchou kalian sendiri"ucap Menma dengan menutup mata

"kami memang mempercayainya, tapi yang kami khawatirkan adalah penyakitnya, jika penyakitnya tiba-tiba memarah, itu akan membuatnya lengah, dan Steven pasti akan memanfaatkan hal itu"balas Rouge, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju

"jika kalian memang khawatir dan tidak mempercayainya, pergilah dan bantulah Senchou dipulau itu, tapi pikirkan apa yang bisa kalian lakukan saat ini, yang bisa kita lakukan saat ini hanyalah percaya, dan mengamati pertarungannya"ucap Menma membuka mata

"dan, apa yang akan kita lakukan jika Senchou kalah, Rayleigh-san"Tanya Buggy pada Rayleigh

"mungkin kita harus maju, dan mengalahkan Steven, tapi pertama-tama, kita harus mengamati terlebih dahulu pertarungan mereka, walaupun kita mengetahui, kemampuan Steven itu tidak mengubah presentase kemenangan dari 20 persen, dan juga, ini adalah pilihan terburuk yang harus kita ambil jika Roger kalah"jawab Rayleigh terus terang, Semua anggota Roger kaizoku-dan yang mendengar penuturan Rayleigh hanya menundukan kepala, dan kembali memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Menma _'apa yang bisa kami lakukan'_ batin mereka semua saat ini

"sepertinya pertarungan mereka baru saja dimulai"ucap Menma melihat pulau yang hancur sana-sini akibat pertarungan Steven dan Roger

Skip Time 3 jam

Pulau yang dibuat Steven, yang digunakan untuk arena pertarungan Roger dan Steven terlihat porak-poranda, dengan tanah hancur, yang tidak ada tumbuhan, bahkan tanaman liarpun tidak ada ditanah itu karena pertarungan mereka berdua

Di pulau itu

Pertarungan Roger dan Steven terlihat berat sebelah, karena Roger mengalami banyak sekali luka-luka, sedangkan Steven tidak terluka sama sekali karena kemampuannya yang selalu mengembalikan luka yang ada pada tubuhnya pada Roger. _'sial, jika aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, aku harus melakukannya dengan serangan berskala besar, yang tidak bisa dia curi dengan mudah, ataupun mengembalikan lukanya padaku, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan teknik itu"_ batin Roger menyeringai

"sepertinya kau mempunyai rencana, sampai kau bisa tersenyum (baca:menyeringai) seperti itu, Roger"ucap Steven melihat seringaian Roger

"heh, walaupun kau mempunyai lebih dari 1 kekuatan buah iblis, itu tetap percuma saja, jika kau tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan benar"balas Roger

"jadi, kau sudah mempunyai Strategi untuk mengalahkanku Roger, walaupun begitu, sepertinya kau salah sangka akan kekuatanku"ucap Steven

"siapa yang peduli dengan kekuatanmu sekarang karena, sekarang kau akan MATI"balas Roger dengan penekanan pada kata mati

Kemudian Roger mengumpulkan dan memfokuskan hakinya pada pedangnya sehingga mengeluarkan percikan haki berwarna hitam ungu yang saling berbenturan, Steven yang melihatnya hanya memandang bingung pada pedang Roger yang terlihat aneh baginya, dan juga terlihat berbahaya

"heh, memangnya kau bisa membunuhku Roger"ucap Steven meremehkan

"kita lihat saja Steven"balas Roger

SWWUUUUSSSSSHHH

Roger menghilang dengan meninggalkan kawah besar akibat kuatnya loncatan kaki Roger, lalu ia muncul didepan Steven, Steven yang melihatnya sangat terkejut akan kecepatan Roger yang sangat berbeda dari tadi

Seifuku-sha hakai

SRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG CRASSHHHH DHHHUUUUUAARRR BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR

Roger menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kepada Steven, dan tidak bisa ditahan olehnya, lalu tubuh Steven pun hancur menjadi abu, dan terjadi ledakan besar sejauh 15 km dari jarak 1 km dari pantai pulau, anggota Roger Kaizoku-dan yang melihat itu hanya memandangnya sedikit ngeri, berbeda dengan Menma yang membatin _'jadi teknik itu yang dipakai Senchou untuk menahan_ Sōki bureikāzumilikku'

Ditempat Roger

Terlihat Roger sangat kelelahan dengan luka dimana-mana, nafas memburu, dll

"hah….hah…..hah…hah…hah….hah"nafas Roger memburu

"ada apa, apa cuman itu serangan terbaikmu"ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang Roger

"tidak mungkin"gumam Roger tidak percaya, akan suara yang ada dibelakangnya

DEG CRASSSHHHHH DHUAKK DHUAK DHUAR

Roger tiba-tiba merasakan nyeri pada seluruh tubuhnya, _'sialan penyakitku'_ batin Roger, dan orang yang dibelakang Roger yang memiliki surai emas a.k.a Steven yang masih hidup, menebas punggung Roger lalu menendang tubuh Roger dengan keras, lalu diakhiri dengan memukul wajah Roger, dan membuatnya terpental dan menciptakan kawah berdiameter 18 meter dan kedalaman 10 meter, akibat pukulan Steven yang sangat kuat

"ba-uhuk bagaimana kau bisa, masih hidup, aku yakin seranganku tadi mengenaimu"Tanya Roger dengan terbatuk pada awal kalimatnya

"apa kau tahu, tentang kemampuanku yang sebenarnya"Tanya balik Steven meremehkan

"mengembalikan dan mencuri"jawab Roger singkat

"kau salah besar, kemampuanku bukan itu, karena kau sebentar lagi akan mati, akan kuberitahu kemampuanku yang sebenarnya yaitu….."ucap Steven (yang sengaja author potong)

Dikapal Oro Jackson

Semua orang yang ada disana sangat terkejut akan kemampuan Steven, karena seharusnya dia sudah mati oleh serangan Seifuku-sha Hakai Roger, dengan tubuh hancur, tapi bagaimana mungkin dia masih hidup, apa mungkin dia menghindari serangannya, tapi hal itu mustahil, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, apa sebenarnya kemampuannya, itulah pikiran semua kru Oro Jackson

SWUSH

Dikapal Oro Jackson, semua anggota bajak laut yang ada disana memandang heran kearah Menma yang tiba-tiba pergi menuju kepulau itu

Roger yang mendengar kemampuan Steven membulatkan matanya tidak percaya akan kemampuan Steven

"buah iblis milikku merupakan buah iblis yang hanya muncul sekali dalam kehidupan, dan juga type buah iblis adalah paramecia paling unik dari segala paramecia terunik sekalipun, karena kekuatanku ini juga, membuatku tidak bisa dinetralkan oleh kairoseki, ataupun laut sekalipun, bahkan jika terjatuh kedalam laut pun aku bisa menetralkan balik laut itu"ucap Steven, Roger yang mendengarnya hanya terkejut, akan kemampuan Steven yang bisa melawan balik laut, yang merupakan kelemahan dari pengguna buah iblis

"jaa na Roger"ucap Steven lalu mengangkat pedangnya seperti hendak menusuk

TRANNK

Pedang besar dengan diameter 5 cm dengan panjang 160 cm menahan tusukan pedang Steven, Steven yang melihat ada yang menahan serangan pedangnya menoleh kesamping, dan melihat bocah bersurai Orange sepinggang, mata madu, pakaian t-shirt merah, dengan celana panjang selutut, dan memakai sandal jepit a.k.a Menma yang memandangnya datar, Steven yang mengetahui siapa orang yang menahan serangannya pun menyeringai

TANK

Steven menarik pedangnya dan mundur beberapa Meter dari Menma

"korewa-korewa, rupanya O'noshi datang untuk mencabut nyawaku ya"ucap Steven mengejek

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI MENMA"Teriak Roger marah, menghiraukan ucapan Steven

"kau sudah kalah Senchou, jadi sekarang aku yang akan menggantikanmu bertarung"balas Menma datar

"MENGGANTIKAN jangan bercanda, kau tidak akan mampu mengalahkannya, yang ada kau hanya akan mati"ucap Roger dengan berteriak pada awal kalimatnya dan dilanjutkan dengan nada mengejek

"dan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan tubuh babak belur seperti itu, kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan juga jika aku mati, aku rasa itu tidak penting, tapi apa kau tidak pernah melihat orang-orang yang ada disampingmu, orang yang menghawatirkanmu, orang yang mencintaimu, orang yang selalu ada untukmu, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan mereka, Roger"balas Menma datar

"dan bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga tidak memikirkan mereka"ucap Roger sengit

"aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai semua hal itu, aku sudah kehilangan segalanya pada insiden itu"balas Menma datar

Roger yang kalah bicara hanya mendecih kesal, lalu merasakan tubuhnya seperti terangkat, ia pun melihat Menma mengangkatnya dengan kaki dan

"Ehh"ucap Roger aneh

DHUUAAK

"UAAAA"Teriak Roger

BRAK

Menendangnya dengan keras sampai kekapal, dan mendarat dengan sangat tidak elit

Menma yang melihat Roger telah mendarat dikapal pun hanya tersenyum tipis, Steven yang melihat senyuman Menma hanya menyeringai

"sepertinya, O'noshi yang sangat ditakuti diseluruh dunia, itu masih mempunyai hati sampai dia bisa tersenyum setulus itu"ucap Steven mengejek

"ohh, aku tidak menyangka, kau cukup banyak bicara juga, ne God"balas Menma dengan nada biasa

"ada apa dengan nada bicaramu itu, tadi datar, sekarang nada biasa ya, tapi artinya kau ada disini berarti kau sudah membunuh Medaka, bukan"ucap Steven

"tidak, aku tidak membunuhnya, aku hanya melumpuhkannya"balas Menma

"heh, hahahahahahaha, O'noshi yang sangat ditakuti itu gagal membunuh seseorang, dan memilih melumpuhkannya, apa kau kasihan padanya, karena dia sama denganmu yaitu seoerang Uchiha, tapi dari yang kutahu bukankah kau selalu diperlakukan seperti sampah yang tidak berguna oleh para Uchiha itu, jadi kenapa kau merasa kasihan padanya, aku tidak menyangka kau masih mempunyai hati"ucap Steven

"mereja ya mereka, aku ya aku, terserah aku mau melakukan apapun, itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu"balas Menma

SWUHS TRANK

Setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya, Menma menghilang dan muncul disamping Steven dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal, Steven yang merasakan Menma dengan haki miliknya, menangkis serangan Menma dengan mudah, Menma yang melihat Steven bisa menangkis serangannya dengan mudah pun

TRANK TRINK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK CRASH DHUAK

Menma menyerang Steven secara beruntun dan acak, tidak memberi kesempatan untuk menyerang balik, Steven kembali menangkisnya dengan mudah, lalu Menma melihat celah pada lengan kiri Steven dan menusukan pedangnya kearah lengan kiri Steven, lalu Steven menendang Menma yang mengarahkan pedangnya kearah lengan kirinya

BRUG BLAR

Menma menabrak tanah dengan keras, dan menciptakan kawah berdiameter 5 meter dengan kedalaman 2 meter, _'sepertinya, dia masih menahan dirinya, karena dia pikir pasti tidak akan menyenangkan jika aku mati disini'_ batin Menma menyeringai, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya terlempar

"ohhh, aku tidak menyangka tubuhmu, bisa menahan tendanganku, tapi jika tendangan seperti itu bisa mengalahkanmu, maka berita tentang semua kehebatanmu itu Cuma bualan belaka"ucap Steven menyeringai

"dilihat dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya tendangan tadi Cuma untuk menguji, apakah semua berita tentangku benar, atau kebohohongan saja, dan juga pada saat tendangan tadi, sepertinya kau menahan dirimu"balas Menma

"hebat sekali, kau bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu hanya dari tindakan dan perkataan yang kulakukan"puji Steven

"terima kasih atas pujiannya"balas Menma sarkas

"tapi jika dilihat dari tindakanmu tidak menghindari tendanganku, sepertinya kau tidak mempunyai reflek sama sekali, kau mengatur semua anggota tubuhmu dengan otakmu, biasanya untuk mengontrol semua anggota tubuh dengan perintah otak itu sangat mustahil, karena tubuh seseorang kadang tidak bisa mengimbangi apa yang diperintahkan otaknya, tapi lain halnya jika tubuhmu mampu mengimbangi apa yang diperintahkan otakmu, hal ini nampak membuatmu seperti benar-benar monster"ucap Steven

"aku tidak menyangka, kau juga dapat menyimpulkan gerak-gerik tubuhku hanya dengan sekali lihat, sepertinya kau sangat hebat sekali dalam kenbonshoku no haki, sampai bisa menganalisa sejauh itu"balas Menma, lalu ia melihat tubuh Steven yang tidak ada luka sama sekali, _'aneh sekali, kenapa tidak ada luka tusukan dilengan kirinya, aku yakin tadi aku telah menusuk lengan kirinya'_ batin Menma bingung, lalu ia merasakan ada air yang mengalir di lengan kirinya dan melihat kelengan kirinya, dan terkejut, melihat lengan kirinya terdapat luka tusukan yang seharusnya berada ditubuh Steven, _'kemampuan apa yang dia pakai, pengubah, pembalik, tapi jika dilihat dari lukaku ini adalah pembalik, karena jika ini pengubah pasti dia yang terkena tendangan, dan aku terkena tusukan, tidak jika ini pengubah dia pasti tidak akan menendangku tadi, ini pasti pembalik, karena mengembalikan luka yang aku berikan, dikembalikan padaku, tapi pertanyaannya kenapa dia bisa mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari satu buah iblis, apa ia memakan lebih dari satu buah iblis atau dia memakan satu buah iblis yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih dari satu'_ batin Menma menganalisa kemampuan Steven, Steven yang melihat wajah Menma yang kelihatan bingung menyeringai

"ada apa, apa kau sedang menganalisa kemampuanku"Tanya Steven mengejek

"dilihat dari pertarunganmu dengan Senchou tadi, kau pasti mengembalikan kelelahan, dan luka yang diberikan Senchou, dan mengembalikan stamina, sehingga sekarang kau terlihat tidak kelelahan akan pertarungan tadi, kemampuan yang menjengkelkan"jawab Menma

"hohh, jadi itu ya kemampuanku"ucap Steven pura-pura tidak tahu dengan wajah mengejek

TRANK

Steven menahan pedang Menma yang tiba-tiba melayang padanya

"yare-yare, sepertinya kau kesal akan perkataanku"ucap Steven menahan pedang Menma

TANK Tap Tap Tap

Menma mementalkan pedang Steven, dan mundur beberapa meter

"bukannya kesal, tapi kau banyak bicara sekali, sama seperti Senchou jika berbicara pasti akan panjang lebar, yang tidak akan bisa dipotong, makanya aku menyerangmu, agar kau tidak kelamaan bicara"balas Menma

"ohh, ternyata kau bukan kesal, tapi tidak sabaran"ucap Steven sarkas

"begitulah"balas Menma polos

"aku juga tidak menyangka kau mempunyai sisi polos"ucap Steven

TRANK

Steven menahan serangan Menma yang tertuju padanya

"sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan tidak bergunamu itu"balas Menma

TANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK DHUAK BLAR

Menma mementalkan pedang Steven, dan menyerang Steven saat pedangnya berada diatas sehingga ada celah untuk menyerang, tapi Steven sama sekali tidak terlihat kewalahan menghadapi Menma, malah dia terlihat santai-santai saja, dan menangkis semua serangan Menma dengan mudah, lalu Steven yang melihat ada celah pada Menma, tidak menyianyiakannya ia segera menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menendang Menma dengan keras, sehingga menciptakan kawah berdiameter 15 meter dengan kedalaman 10 meter, _'sialan, aku memang buruk dalam kenbonshoku no haki, sampai tidak bisa menghindari tendangannya, dan juga tendangannya kali ini sepertinya dia tidak menahan diri lagi untuk melawanku'_ batin Menma

"ada apa, apa cuman segitu, orang yang dibicarakan dunia, sebagai sang penghancur dunia, walaupun sepertinya kau tidak menguasai haki kenbonshoku dengan baik, sampai tidak bisa menghindari tendanganku, tapi jika kau mempunyai reflek kau pasti bisa menghindarinya, tapi kau sama sekali tidak mempunyai reflek"ucap Steven mengejek

"menyebalkan sekali, tapi hebat juga kau bisa mengetahui, aku tidak bisa menguasai haki kenbonshoku dengan baik"puji Menma

SWUUSSHH TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK DHUAK

Menma menghilang dari kawah tadi dan muncul disamping kanan Steven dengan cepat, Steven yang melihat kecepatan Menma melebihi Roger membulatkan matanya, tapi dia masih bisa menangkis semua serangan Menma, walaupun sedikit kesulitan, lalu Menma menendang wajah Steven dengan keras sampai menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang dilaluinya, terlihat Steven sedikit kelelahan, lalu ia tidak terlihat kelelahan lagi, pada Menma terlihat ia kelelahan akan yang tadi _'kemampuan yang menjengkelkan, dia mengembalikan kelelahan akibat serangan tadi, dan membuatku sulit mengatur gerakanku, sial'_ batin Menma menggerutu sial

"ada apa, sepertinya kau sedikit kesulitan bernafas O'noshi"ucap Steven mengejek

"apa maksudnya ini?"Tanya Menma serius

"apa maksudmu itu, aku tidak mengerti"jawab Steven berbalik Tanya

"kenapa, kau terus mencoba menyulut emosiku, ini terasa sangat aneh, kau seperti merencanakan sesuatu padaku, walaupun aku tahu kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku"ucap Menma

"yare-yare, menakutkan sekali dirimu, bisa membaca gerak-gerik seseorang dengan tepat dan ,juga cara kau membacanya sangat cepat"balas Steven

TRANK

Steven menahan tebasan yang muncul didepannya dengan mudah

TANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK CRASH

Steven mementalkan pedang Menma, dan menyerang secara beruntun kepada Menma tidak memberi celah untuk menyerang balik, Menma sedikit kerepotan menangkis semua serangan Steven, yang mengarah pada bagian vital, dan berhasil menebas kaki kiri Menma, berupa garis horizontal yang tidak begitu dalam

"sepertinya kau sudah mulai serius"ucap Menma melihat kaki kirinya yang terkena tebasan Steven

"ada apa, apakah sakit ne O'noshi-chan"ejek Steven dengan wajah mengejek

"tidak terlalu, tapi…"ucap Menma menggantung dengan memejamkan matanya "sepertinya aku juga harus mulai serius juga disini"sambung Menma membuka matanya, memperlihatkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, pupil berwarna merah dengan bentuk bunga berkelopak 6 hitam, dengan didalamnya ada bunga berkelopak merah, Steven yang melihatnya menyeringai, melihat mata Menma, yang dikabar-kabarkan sebagai mata mitos yang tidak pernah ada

"Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan ya, aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya lagi"ucap Steven

"dari nada bicaramu, sepertinya kau pernah bertarung dengan orang yang memiliki Eternal sama sepertiku"balas Menma

"ya kau benar, namanya adalah Uchiha Ishin, dia merupakan orang yang sangat berbakat, dan sangat peduli pada keluarganya, tapi karena kepeduliannya itu, dia bisa membangkitkan EMS yang dikatakan mitos, tapi dari apa yang kudengar, dia menghilang sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, 1 tahun sebelum insiden pembantaian Uchiha"ucap Steven

"ohh, aku tidak menyangka, kau tahu tentangnya"balas Menma

"dari cara kau berbicara, sepertinya kau juga mengenalnya, O'noshi"ucap Steven

"ya, karena dia adalah suami dari haha-ue ku, dan juga dia adalah mantan ayahku"balas Menma

"ohh, aku tidak menyangka kau adalah anaknya, pantas saja kau bisa membangkitkan EMS, tapi dilihat dari fisik, sifat, kelakuan tidak ada yang mirip dengannya"ucap Steven menyeringai

"apa kau tidak mendengar apa yang kuucapkan tadi, bahwa dia adalah mantan ayahku, bahkan darahnya pun tidak mengalir setetespun ditubuhku"balas Menma biasa

"sepertinya kau tidak marah,dendam, benci, ataupun senang mendengar tentang ayahmu, seolah-olah ayahmu hanyalah hal yang biasa"ucap Steven bingung

"yah, dia hanyalah hal yang tidak pernah ada dalam hidupku, jadi untuk apa aku membencinya jika aku tidak mengakuinya, dan juga jika dia menghalangi jalanku, maka dia akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri tentunya"balas Menma menyeringai

"hahahahahahaha, aku mengerti, kenapa kau dijuluki O'noshi, kau bahkan bisa membunuh hatimu sendiri, menakutkan"ucap Steven tertawa

TRANK

Steven menahan tebasan Menma yang melayang padanya

"bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau mendengar ocehan panjang lebarmu itu"ucap Menma tajam

Steven yang mendengar ucapan Menma, tambah menyeringai, karena mendapatkan musuh yang menarik baginya

TANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Steven mementalkan pedang Menma dan menyerang secara acak, Menma menahan semua serangan Steven dengan mudah, tanpa kesulitan sedikitpun, Menma yang dari tadi diserang terus menerus pun, mementalkan pedang Steven dan menyerang balik dengan cepat dan brutal, pertarungan mereka berdua sangat cepat bahkan tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, orang yang bisa merasakan dan melihat pertarungan mereka berdua hanyalah orang yang menguasai Kenbonshoku no haki, dan orang yang memiliki mata yang tajam

Skip 3 HARI

Menma dan Steven masih bertarung selama 3 hari tanpa istirahat, tapi jika dilihat dari kondisi sepertinya Menma dalam kondisi terpojok, karena kemampuan Steven yang menurutnya sangat menjengkelkan itu

Dikapal Oro Jackson

Semua anggota kru terlihat khawatir akan keadaan Menma yang sedang melawan Steven, terutama Medaka yang terlihat sangat khawatir

"apa kau khawatir pada Menma, Medaka-chan"Tanya Rouge membaca raut wajah Medaka

"y-ya, aku khawatir padanya, Portgas-san"jawab Medaka gugup

"ya ampun, sebenarnya aku heran padamu, kenapa kau sekhawatir itu padanya, bukankah kalian itu tadi adalah musuh bukan"ucap Rouge

"y-ya tadi kami memang musuh, tapi sekarang dia adalah temanku, kuharap begitu"balas Medaka ragu, dengan nada yang pelan pada akhir kalimatnya

"kenapa, kau ragu mengatakannya, dan juga jangan panggil aku Portgas, panggil aku Rouge agar lebih akrab karena kita sesama perempuan"Tanya Rouge heran akan tingkah Medaka

"itu karena, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, dia bisa menjadi baik dan polos, dia juga bisa menjadi jahat dan tidak berperasaan"jawab Medaka

"dan apa urusannya, dengan kau berteman dengannya atau tidak, boge"ucap Rouge

"kenapa, bisa begitu Rouge-san"Tanya Medaka polos

Rouge yang mendengar nada polos Medaka hanya geleng-geleng _'apakah semua Uchiha itu mempunyai sifat polos'_ batin Rouge. "dia itu tidak pernah membedakan seseorang, dia hanya membedakan apakah dia baik atau jahat, hanya itu saja yang ia bedakan"jawab Rouge

DHUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK

Suara ledakan terdengar sangat keras, baru saja terjadi tadi, pantai-pantai dari pulau terlihat retak-retak, dan juga tempat gunung tadi terasa bergeser

"apa yang terjadi, kenapa gunung itu seperti bergeser"Tanya Rouge

"yah, sepertinya gunung itu memang bergeser, dan juga yang melakukannya adalah Menma"jawab Rayleigh yang berada disampingnya melihat kearah pulau dengan serius _'mereka berdua, hebat bisa bertahan selama ini, tapi sepertinya Menma dalam keadaan terpojok akibat kekuatan Steven yang bisa mengembalikan itu, dan juga sepertinya si Steven itu masih menyimpan kekuatannya dan tidak berniat mengeluarkannya, agar tidak dianalisa olehku, dasar orang yang merepotkan'_ batin Rayleigh menganalisa pertarungan Menma dengan Steven dengan haki miliknya

Dipulau beberapa menit yang lalu

DHUAK BLAAARRRR

Steven memukul Menma didadanya, dan membuatnya terpental kearah gunung dan terkubur hidup-hidup

"cih, sudah selesai kah, membosankan"ucap Steven melihat Menma terkubur hidup-hidup didalam gunung

BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR

Tercipta retakan disekitar gunung, lalu gunung itu terangkat dan terlempar kearah Steven, Steven yang melihatnya hanya menghindar saja, dan melihat orang yang melakukannya, yaitu Menma mengangkat dengan satu tangan dengan tubuh yang penuh akan luka, dan tangan kiri yang menggantung penuh dengan luka yang sepertinya tidak bisa digerakan lagi

"kekuatan fisik yang sangat hebat, bisa mengangkat gunung hanya dengan satu tangan"puji Steven

"hah….hah….hah….hah…..sepertinya…..hah….Aku…hah…tidak…hah…. Punya…hah…pilihan"ucap Menma dengan terengah-engah, lalu ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya, dan mengambil sebuah pil bulat berwarna biru polos, kemudian ia memakannya, dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya mengeluarkan asap dan luka-luka ditubuhnya menghilang, lalu tenaganya juga kembali, Steven yang melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung _'apa yang dia makan tadi?obatkah'_ batin Steven bingung

"sepertinya kau memakan obat, yang bisa menyembuhkan luka-lukamu, walaupun sepertinya ada resiko dari obatnya"ucap Steven

"hm, sepertinya kau tahu banyak tentang obat-obatan"balas Menma, Steven yang mendengarnya, kembali bingung akan suara Menma, yang tadi terengah-engah sekarang baik-baik saja, _'apa obatnya itu, memulihkan tenaganya juga? Tidak, tidak ada obat yang bisa memulihkan tenaga seperti semula, ohh begitu'_ batin Steven menyeringai

"sepertinya obat yang kau makan tadi akan banyak memangkas umurmu, ne O'noshi"ucap Steven menyeringai, Menma yang mendengar hanya menghela nafas

"jadi, kau sudah tahu rahasia dari obatku"balas Menma

"ya, bukankah cara kerja obatmu, adalah mengambil sisa-sisa dari energy yang tersisa dan mengalirkannya pada bagian yang terluka, lalu obat itu juga mempercepat regenerasi, yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan secara paksa, karena akan beresiko mengurangi umur, dan juga saat tubuhmu, kehilangan semua sisa-sisa energy, obat itu akan menipu tubuhmu, seolah-olah kau kembali mendapatkan tenagamu, seperti sedia kala, tapi penipuan tubuh bisa beresiko akan kematian, karena saat efek obatnya habis, maka tubuh orang itu akan menerima kelelahan lebih besar dari kondisi awal, dan tentu saja jika tubuh orang itu, tidak mampu menahan semua itu, kau akan mati"ucap Steven menyeringai

"yare-yare, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengetahui rahasia dari obatku hanya dengan sekali lihat"ucap Menma

"yah, begitulah, lagipula didunia ini tidak ada obat yang bisa memulihkan tenaga dalam sekejab, kecuali mitos air mata Phoenix yang tidak pernah ada itu"balas Steven

"kau seperti dokter saja"ejek Menma

"kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang obat-obatan, dan juga obat yang makan tadi, tidak dijual didunia bawah maupun disini, dengan kata lain obat yang makan tadi, adalah obat yang kau ciptakan sendiri, dari siapa kau mempelajari cara membuat obat"Tanya Steven

"dari buku yang kubaca, dan belajar dari Croccus-san"jawab Menma

"hmm, satu pertanyaan O'noshi, kau bilang tadi bahwa Ishin adalah mantan ayahmu, karena darah Ishin tidak mengalir setetespun ditubuhmu, jika itu adalah kenyataan bagaimana bisa kau membangkitkan Sharingan, dan dari tubuhmu, aku tidak merasakan kau seperti orang Uchiha, seperti Medaka,jadi bagaimana bisa kau membangkitkan Sharingan"Tanya Steven menyeringai

"jika kau sebegitu ingin tahunya, akan kuberitahu, Haha-ue ku merupakan seorang Quincy, mengenai Sharingan ini hanyalah sementara, dan juga mengenai darah ayahku tidak menetes setetes pun ditubuhku, karena semua gen ayahku dipindahkan kepada saudariku yang satu lagi, walaupun aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, dan juga aku tidak peduli, bahkan aku tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayahku, tapi semua hal ini tidak diketahui Haha-ue, dan juga pasti yang membocorkan tentang kudeta Uchiha kepada Pemerintah dunia, karena dia merupakan orang yang sudah dianggap mati bersama saudariku dalam sebuah insiden, tapi dilihat dari nada bicaramu sepertinya orang itu masih hidup, dan juga perkiraanku semakin kuat, walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah spekulasiku ini benar atau salah"jawab Menma

"begitukah, kalau begitu akan keberi hadiah padamu"ucap Steven

"hadiah"beo Menma

"ya, akan kuberitahu tentang kemampuanku sebagai balasan sudah menceritakan hal yang ingin kudengar, tapi dengan tahu kekuatanku saja itu tidaklah cukup untuk mengalahkanku"ucap Steven

"oh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau orang yang cukup baik juga"balas Menma

"yare-yare, sepertinya rumor yang beredar tentangku adalah rumor yang buruk semua, tapi aku tidak peduli, aku memakan buah iblis paramecia terunik dari yang paling unik dan hanya muncul sekali dalam kehidupan, kau pasti berpikir, bahwa aku memakan 1 dari buah iblis tapi kau salah besar, aku memakan Unmei-unmei no mi yang dapat membuatku menciptakan, menghapus, mengembalikan, menghancurkan, mencuri, dan menolak semua takdir yang ada didunia"ucap Steven menyeringai, Menma yang mendengarnya menyeringai dengan tatapan tajam

"dari reaksimu sepertinya kau tidak terkejut, ataupun takut akan kemampuanku"ucap Steven menyeringai

"itu karena mudah saja, jika kemampuan mu adalah memanipulasi takdir yang, berarti hal yang kulakukan adalah menghancurkan semua takdir itu sampai tidak bersisa"Balas Menma dengan seringaianya yang lebar

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, MENARIK O'NOSHI, KAU BILANG AKAN MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA TAKDIR YANG KUBERIKAN PADAMU, KALAU BEGITU AYO KITA LIHAT, APA YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN"Ucap Steven dengan keras dan seringai yang selalu menempel diwajahnya

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Steven dan Menma saling menebaskan pedangnya, dengan brutal tidak memberi kesempatan

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

Merasa tidak ada gunanya dalam pertarungan pedang, mereka pun baku hantam dengan tinju mereka, **"Shunko"** ucap Menma, mengeluarkan aura putih yang menguar-nguar dari tubuhnya

DHUAK BLAR

Kemudian Menma memukul Steven diperut dan membuatnya terlempar dan menabrak dan menghancurkan pohon-pohon yang dilaluinya, Steven menyeringai akan serangan Menma yang baru saja dia keluarkan

TAP

TAP

"hehehe, sepertinya kau sudah mulai serius, dan jika analisaku benar, kau selama 3 hari bertarung denganku, hanya untuk mengetahui kemampuan yang kumiliki, dan mencari tahu apa kelemahanku, walaupun itu membuatmu terluka sangat parah dan kelelahan, dasar bocah sialan, walaupun kau membuatku sangat iri"ucap Steven

"iri"ulang Menma dengan wajah serius

"Uchiha sepetimu, tidak akan mengerti dengan perasaan orang-orang yang ingin dilahirkan sebagai Uchiha"balas Steven

"untuk apa kau ingin dilahirkan sebagai Uchiha"Tanya Menma

"tentu saja, orang-orang iri pada keturunan Uchiha karena mereka sudah mempunyai kekuatan buah iblis sejak lahir, karena itulah aku mengatakan iri padamu, tapi dilihat dari ekspresimu, sepertinya kau tidak mempedulikan hal itu"jawab Steven

"kau benar, aku sudah tidak peduli, mau keturunan Uchiha, mau keturunan monster sekalipun aku tidak peduli"ucap Menma

"sepertinya tidak ada gunanya lagi berbicara denganmu"balas Steven

"begitulah"ucap Menma, Steven yang dari tadi berbicara untuk mengulur waktu pun menyeringai karena rencananya berhasil untuk memindahkan lukanya, tapi _'ada apa ini, kenapa luka ini tidak kembali padanya'_ batin Steven bingung

"apa kau bingung kenapa lukamu tidak kembali padaku"ucap Menma

"sepertinya kau membaca raut wajahku"balas Steven

"jika kau memang ingin tahu, akan kuberitahu, pemindahan luka yang ada ditubuhmu memang sangat cepat, tapi ada jeda dalam pemindahan itu sekitar 0,1 detik, dan jika aku bisa menggagalkan pemindahanmu dalam jeda itu, lagipula dari awal kau tidak memindahkan lukamu, walaupun terlihat seperti terluka, tapi kau sama sekali tidak terluka, yang sebenarnya terjadi, adalah kau menyimpan serangan itu, dan membuat tubuhmu terluka dari penglihatan musuh dan mengembalikan serangan yang kau simpan, tapi lain halnya jika aku bisa menghancurkan atau mengembalikan serangan itu padamu, tapi tentu saja tidak semua serangan bisa kuhancurkan atau kukembalikan, sepertinya kau tidak bisa memanipulasi semua takdir ya GOD"ucap Menma menyeringai, Steven yang mendengarnya juga menyeringai

"sepertinya dari sejak 3 hari kita bertarung kau semakin berkembang saja"balas Steven

TRANK

Steven menahan serangan Menma yang melaju padanya

"sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni omonganmu itu"ucap Menma tajam, Steven yang mendengar ucapan Menma merasa déjà vu akan perkataannya

"bisakah kau mengatakan hal lain, selain perkataanmu yang itu"balas Steven

"tidak"ucap Menma singkat

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

Steven dan Menma saling menyerang dengan menebaskan pedangnya, dengan brutal tidak memberi kesempatan pada satu sama lain, Merasa tidak ada gunanya dalam pertarungan pedang, mereka pun baku hantam dengan tinju mereka

Skip Time 4 hari

DI Pantai

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

Menma dan Steven terlihat masih bertarung, walaupun kondisi Menma jauh lebih parah dari Steven, yang hanya luka lebam diseluruh tubuhnya. _'efek obatnya akan segera habis, aku harus segera mengalahkannya, pertarungan ini telah berlangsung sangat lama'_ batin Menma melihat Steven yang membawa pedang dikanan dan tombak emas dikiri yang dia buat dengan sangat mudahnya dari udara

JLEB

Menma tertusuk tombak Steven yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya, Steven yang melihatnya bingung _'kenapa dia tidak menghindar apa yang dia rencanakan'_ batin Steven melihat Menma yang masih berdiam diri, _'ini serangan penentuan, jika gagal aku akan mati'_ batin Menma dengan nafas terengah-engah, lalu pedang Menma yang patah akibat Steven, terlapisi Susano'O berwarna biru, lalu didalam pedang yang terlapisi Susano'O terdapat energy hitam kemerahan

Sōki bureikāzu

SRIIIINNNNNNNGGGG DHUUUUUUAAAAAARRRRRR BLLLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Menma menebas Steven yang berada didepannya secara horizontal, yang memegang tombak emas, kemudian tubuh Steven pun hancur, tebasan Menma tidak berhenti sampai disana saja tebasannya menuju kelaut dan menciptakan ledakan sebesar 14 KM dari jarak 900 meter dari pantai

"aaaaakkkhhh"ucap Menma mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya _'sialan efek obatnya sudah mulai habis, aku harus memakannya lagi walaupun akan memangkas umurku'_ batin Menma lalu ia mengambil kembali pil baru yang ada, dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memasukannya kemulutnya

DEG tap AAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHH

Menma tiba-tiba merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ditubuhnya, dan tidak merasakan detak jantungnya, dan memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya, dan darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya, _'sial apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku, kenapa kulitku mengeluarkan darah padahal tidak tersobek, juga kenapa aku sangat sulit sekali untuk bernafas,dan kenapa jantungku tidak berdetak, apa mungkin ginjal dan paru-paruku hancur, dan jantungku berhenti berdetak'_ batin Menma, lalu ia melihat kearah laut, dan mengucapkan **"busho"** lalu pedangnya terselimuti haki berwarna hitam kebiruan, dan ia memasukan pedangnya kedalam air laut

JLEB

Lalu Menma berbalik dan menusukan pedangnya kebelakang, kearah pria bersurai emas yang sedang menyeringai kearahya

"sepertinya kau masih hidup, hebat sekali padahal seharusnya kau mati dari tadi, karena jantungmu tidak berdetak"puji Steven yang seharusnya sudah mati. Menma yang melihat dan mendengar apa yang diucapkan Steven membulatkan matanya _'bagaimana dia masih hidup aku yakin seranganku tadi tepat mengenainya, dan juga bagaimana dia tahu akan kondisi tubuhku saat ini'_ batin Menma terkejut

"sepertinya kau bingung bagaimana aku masih hidup, dan bagaimana aku tahu kondisi tubuhmu itu"tebak Steven, Menma yang mendengarnya hanya memandangnya biasa dengan nafas yang terengah-engah kesulitan bernafas

"baiklah akan kuberitahu, anggap saja hadiah karena telah menghiburku, kau tahu bukan tentang kemampuan buah iblisku…."ucap Steven yang masih tertusuk menggantung, Menma yang mendengarnya kembali terkejut, _'apa mungkin kekuatannya dapat membuatnya hidup kembali, tapi itu tidak mungkin, walaupun dia bisa mengendalikan takdir, itu tidak mungkin'_ batin Menma tidak percaya, Steven yang, melihat raut wajah Menma yang tidak percaya semakin menyeringai

"apa kau tidak percaya, aku bisa menghidupkan diriku sendiri, heh kau sangat meremehkan God, bahkan Kairoseki dan air lautpun tidak bisa menetralkan kekuatanku, dan juga soal bagaimana aku tahu kondisi tubuhmu itu mudah saja, dari tombak emas yang aku tusukan padamu, terdapat racun Proxrytiar yang merupakan racun yang sangat berbahaya yang akan menghancurkan ginjal dan paru-paru seseorang walaupun hanya terkena setetes dari racun ini, dan juga racun ini akan menghentikan aktivitas Jantungmu, tapi pertanyaannya bagaimana kau bisa bergerak seharusnya dengan luka yang diakibatkan racun itu, akan membuatmu tidak bisa bergeraka karena kesakitan, kecuali kau memutuskan saraf rasa sakitmu sendiri"ucap Steven

"be…cough..gi…cough…tu…cough…lah"balas Menma dengan memuntahkan darah yang banyak karena kedua ginjalnya hancur

"satu pertanyaan, kau menusukan pedangmu kebelakang, bukankah itu berarti kau mengetahui aku masih hidup atau hal lain"Tanya Steven

"saat aku merasakan rasa sakit tadi, aku merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang mendekat, jadi kupikir itu musuh dan menusuknya saja"jawab Steven

"HAHAAHHAAHA, sekarang bisakah kau cabut pedangmu, walaupun aku bisa menghidupkan kembali diriku ini tetaplah sakit"ucap Steven mengomel tentang pedang yang menusuk dirinya

"kau tahu bukan, apa kelemahan setiap pengguna buah iblis, tapi mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi aku rasa aku mengerti akan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya, Satte mari kita lihat siapa yang akan mati disini, kau, aku, atau kita berdua yang akan mati, Keangkuhan dan kesombonganmu akan membunuhmu sendiri"balas Menma menyeringai, Steven yang melihatnya membatin _'apa bocah ini bodohkah, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa mustahil membunuhku, dan juga ia tidak memuntahkan darah lagi sepertinya ia sudah kehilangan lebih dari 90 persen darahnya"_

"hehh, memangnya kau bisa melakukan apa untuk membunuhku O'noshi"ucap Steven mengejek

"apa kau tahu didalam pedangku tersisipi apa saja"Tanya Menma

"air laut, dan haki, memangnya ada apa bukankah sudah kubilang hal seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku"jawab Steven menyeringai

"ya, kau benar dipedangku terdapat air laut dan haki, tapi kau sepertinya tidak merasakan 1 hal lagi yang ada di pedangku yaitu…"ucap Menma menggantung kemudian "teknik pembatalan segalanya"sambung Menma menyeringai lebar, Steven yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat alis bingung _'apa dia sudah putus asa kah sampai mengatakan hal seperti itu'_ batin Steven bingung

"mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku sudah putus asa dengan mengucapkan teknik tadi, tapi apa sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu itu"ucap Menma menyeringai, Steven yang mendengar ucapan Menma mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya dan tidak bisa _'bagaimana mungkin, kekuatanku dibatalkan, dan hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak ada'_ batin Steven kesal

Muko-ka de Getsuga Tensho

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

=========TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Maaf, saya telat updatenya dan

Untuk Minggu Depan saya gak bakal Update? Kenapa gak bakal Update, itu karena saya ada Ujian yang harus dilaksanakan. Doakan supaya Author ini Mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi ya, bagi yang baca, dan Juga mengenai Bounty yang saya pasang di Chapter kemarin sepertinya ada kesalahan, karena harga Bountynya gak muncul jadi saya post ulang.

Keterangan :

Kapten/Roger

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Senjata : pedang

Kekuatan : master haki (saya kurang tahu selebihnya)

Bounty: 12 M 343 juta Berry

Wakil kapten/Rayleigh

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Senjata: pedang

Kekuatan : master haki (saya kurang tahu selebihnya)

Bounty : 6 M 173 Juta Berry

Petarung/Scooper Gaban

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Senjata : (saya kurang tahu, tapi di manga dia menggunakan kepalan tangan)

Kekuatan : Akuma no mi type Zoan Mitology Dragon, Bushoshoku no haki, dan Haohshoku no haki

Bounty : 5 M 128 Juta 98 ribu Berry

Petarung/Seagull

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Ras : Manusia Ikan

Senjata : (tidak diketahui, karena tidak pernah melihatnya bertarung)

Kekuatan : sepertinya Gyojin Karate (selebihnya saya kurang tahu), dan Kenbonshoku no haki, dan haohshoku no haki

Bounty : 4 M 584 juta 80 Ribu Berry

Petarung/Menma

Umur : 2-3 tahun

Senjata : pedang

Kekuatan : Sharingan (sementara), Kido (yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya),dan haki bushoshoku dan haohshoku

Bounty : 5 M 421 Juta Berry

Dokter/Croccus

Umur :50 tahun (karena saat bertemu dengan Luffy dia berumur 72 tahun, jadi kurangi aja 22 Tahun)

Senjata : Tombak

Kekuatan : (tidak diketahui)

Bounty : 911.000.000 Berry

Navigator/Portgas D Rouge

Umur : ? (saya kurang tahu)

Senjata : tidak diketahui

Kekuatan : tidak diketahui

Bounty : tidak diketahui

Shacky

Umur : 20 tahun (karena saat bertemu dengan Luffy dia berumur 42 tahun, jadi kurangi aja 22 Tahun)

Senjata : kurang tahu

Kekuatan : tidak diketahui

Bounty : 307.000.000 Berry

Shanks

Umur: tidak diketahui

Senjata : pedang

Kekuatan : haki

Bounty : (saya kurang tahu, karena kekuatan Shanks yang masih dalam kru Roger tidak terlalu diperlihatkan jadi sulit untuk menentukan harga buronannya)

Buggy

Umur : tidak diketahui

Senjata : pedang

Kekuatan : akuma no mi type Pramecia Bara-bara no mi

Bounty : (saya kurang tahu, karena kekuatan Shanks yang masih dalam kru Roger tidak terlalu diperlihatkan jadi sulit untuk menentukan harga buronannya)

Oden

Umur : tidak diketahui

Senjata : sepertinya pedang

Kekuatan : membaca Poneglyph

Bounty : tidak punya, karena dia seorang raja dikerajaan Wanokuni Wanokuni

Kenapa Bounty mereka semua sangat mahal? Itu mudah saja karena Kru Roger disebut-sebut juga sebagai kru terkuat didunia, jadi harga buronannya juga sangat mahal, tapi kenapa hanya harga Roger saja yang paling mahal? Itu wajar bukan jika wakilnya saja sudah seharga 6 M Berry lebih, apalagi kaptennya


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

"mungkin kau berpikir bahwa aku sudah putus asa dengan mengucapkan teknik tadi, tapi apa sekarang kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu itu"ucap Menma menyeringai, Steven yang mendengar ucapan Menma mencoba menggunakan kekuatannya dan tidak bisa _'bagaimana mungkin, kekuatanku dibatalkan, dan hal seperti ini seharusnya tidak ada'_ batin Steven kesal

Muko-ka de Getsuga Tensho

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Setelah Menma mengucapkan nama tekniknya, terjadi ledakan besar diakibatkan oleh pedang milik Menma yang tiba-tiba bersinar dan meledak sejauh 2 KM

Di kapal Oro Jackson

Beberapa menit yang lalu

Semua kru tampak berjalan bulak-balik kesana-sini memikirkan keadaan Menma kecuali Gaban dan Roger yang Nampak biasa-biasa saja walaupun tubuhnya diperban oleh Croccus

"bagaimana ini, apa kita harus membantunya, menurut informasi dari Senchou orang itu mempunyai kekuatan memanipulasi takdir sesukanya"ucap Shanks panik (bulak-balik dari dasar laut kepermukaan #Shanks: loe pikir gue itu ikan hah bulak-balik dari laut *DHUAK* ditonjokin Shanks)

"yah, dia memang berbahaya, tapi kita sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Strategi untuk mengalahkannya jika kekuatannya seperti itu, kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain terus mengamati pertarungan Menma dan mencari tahu kelemahannya"balas Rayleigh melihat kearah pulau

BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

Terdengar ledakan dari arah pantai pulau sangat keras dan menghancurkan sejauh 2 KM dari tempat ledakan tadi

BRAK

Suara menabrak pun terdengar dan mereka pun menoleh kearah tabrakan tadi, dan melihat Menma yang berlumuran darah, dengan tubuh yang terus mengeluarkan darah, lalu mereka melihat pil berwarna biru menggelinding dilantai

Tap

Tap

Tap

Semua kru berjalan kearah sana, dan Croccus memeriksa keadaan Menma dan ia pun menunduk sedih, semua yang melihatnya juga ikut sedih, terutama Medaka

"kalian bohong bukan, tidak mungkin Menma mati"ucap Medaka tidak percaya

"kau boleh tidak percaya tapi itu kenyataannya"balas Croccus

"tapi-"ucap Medaka terpotong "UHUK COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH"Racau Menma memegangi tubuhnya, Croccus yang melihatnya tidak percaya akan hal ini, karena tadi dia tidak merasakan detak jantung Menma lalu ia mencobanya lagi, dan detak jantungnya masih tidak berdetak _'bocah ini, bagaimana dia masih hidup padahal jantungnya tidak berdetak, bagaimana dia masih hidup'_ batin Croccus tidak percaya, Shanks yang melihat raut wajah tidak percaya Croccus pun bertanya

"ada apa Croccus-san apa kau tidak percaya bahwa Menma masih hidup, sepertinya insting doktermu sudah mulai tumpul"Tanya Shanks mengejek, tapi Croccus masih memasang wajah tidak percaya

"yah, aku tidak percaya bagaimana dia masih hidup, padahal jantungnya tidak berdetak"jawab Croccus, semua kru yang mendengar perkataan Croccus membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, Medaka yang mendengar ucapan Croccus pun mencoba mendengarkan detak jantung Menma dan tidak merasakan lalu ia meletakan jarinya di dekat lubang hidung Menma untuk merasakan nafasnya, dan merasakan sedikit sekali udara yang keluar

"Croccus-san aku tahu kau masih tidak percaya akan hal yang pastikan tadi, tapi kita harus menyelamatkannya dulu"ucap Medaka keras

"bagaimana cara menyelamatkannya, paru-paru, dan kedua ginjalnya hancur, ditambah lagi jantungnya berhenti berdetak, jadi bagaimana aku menyelamatkan/menyembuhkannya Medaka"balas Croccus dengan nada datar

"dengan ini"ucap Medaka mengambil pil biru yang menggelinding dilantai

"memangnya itu apa Medaka-chan"Tanya Rayleigh

"ini adalah obat yang dibuat Menma, 4 hari yang lalu aku mengamati pertarungan Menma dan Steven dengan Sharingan, dan melihat Menma yang sedang terluka sangat parah dan memakan obat ini, lukanya langsung beregenerasi, aku juga mendengar percakapan mereka, bahwa obat ini juga memangkas banyak sekali umur, tapi kita tidak usah pedulikan hal itu sekarang yang penting, kita harus menyelamatkannya dulu"jawab Medaka, lalu Medaka memaskukan pil biru itu kemulutnya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Menma dan memasukannya, semua yang melihatnya terlihat rona tipis diwajahnya, kecuali Gaban dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak punya hati, kemudian luka-luka yang berada ditubuh Menma mulai teregenerasi, lalu Medaka memeriksa detak jantung Menma dan merasakan sedikit detak jantungnya, lalu ia pun tersenyum, tapi senyum itu langsung pudar setelah melihat wajah Menma yang sangat kesulitan bernafas

"Croccus-san yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang, hanya mendonorkan darah pada Menma dan melakukan nafas buatan, aku akan membuatkannya nafas buatan dan apa golongan darah Menma"ucap dan Tanya Medaka

"golongan darahnya SRH+"balas Croccus

"bagus itu sama dengan golongan darahku, aku juga akan mendonorkan darahku, dan juga orang yang mempunyai golongan darah itu tolong donorkan darahnya"ucap Medaka

Medaka, Croccus dan orang-orang yang mempunyai golongan darah yang sama pergi keruangan Croccus untuk mengobati Menma, sementara yang lain diam tidak berbicara

"cih sial"umpat kesal Shanks

"ada apa Shanks, kenapa kau begitu kesalnya"Tanya Buggy bingung

"tentu saja aku kesal, pertama Senchou terluka sangat parah dan penyakitnya kambuh, dan memberitahukan kemampuan Steven lalu tidak sadarkan diri, lalu yang kedua Menma juga terluka sangat parah, walaupun dia bisa mengalahkan Steven, tapi kita melakukan apa, kita hanya merepotkan Gaban, Rayleigh-san, Senchou dan Menma-san, saat melawan bajak laut Sayap Neraka"jawab Shanks kesal, karena tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa terhadap Steven maupun tangan kanan dan kirinya dan komandannya

"tenanglah Shanks, mereka berdua pasti baik-baik saja"ucap Rayleigh

"kenapa anda, bisa setenang itu Rayleigh-san"Tanya Shanks

"sekarang kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mereka berdua, yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang hanya tenang dan berharap agar mereka berdua selamat"jawab Rayleigh

Suasana kembali hening, mendengar ucapan Rayleigh

Skip Time 3 jam

CKLEK

Croccus keluar dari ruangannya, dengan wajah murung, semua kru yang melihat Croccus sudah keluar pun menghampirinya, kecuali Gaban dan beberapa orang lainnya

"bagaimana keadaan Menma, Croccus-san"Tanya Shanks

"kondisinya sangat buruk Shanks, dan kesempatannya untuk selamat dibawah 1 persen"jawab Croccus

"tenang saja, orang keras kepala sepertinya akan baik-baik saja, dia bukan orang yang akan mati hanya karena luka seperti itu"hibur Buggy

"aku hargai memang kau berniat menghibur Buggy, tapi aku sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk menghibur"ucap Shanks

"oh, iya Croccus-san bagaimana keadaan Senchou sekarang"Tanya Buggy

"kondisinya juga buruk, akibat luka yang diberikan Steven dan penyakitnya yang kambuh akibat kekuatan Steven, dia juga belum sadarkan diri sampai saat ini"jawab Croccus

Semua kru kembali menundukan matanya mendengar perkataan Croccus

"mereka berdua pasti tidak akan senang jika kita terus-terusan sedih"ucap Buggy dengan wajah bodohnya

"yah kau benar Buggy sekarang bukanlah waktunya untuk sedih, kita harus selalu siaga akan musuh yang mungkin akan datang"balas Rayleigh tersenyum

Semua yang mendengar perkataan Rayleigh, mulai mengangkat kepalanya dan menghilangkan kesedihan dihatinya

SKIP TIME 3 Minggu

Diruangan Croccus

"enghh"lenguh seseorang yang memiliki surai Orange sepinggang a.k.a Menma, mengangkat tangannya dan memegang kepalanya

' _aku masih hidup bagaimana bisa, seharusnya aku sudah mati tadi'_ batin Menma, kemudian Menma sekeliling dan melihat bahwa ruangan ini adalah ruangan milik Croccus, dan melihat Medaka sedang tertidur disamping kasurnya, lalu Menma mengusap kepala Medaka dengan lembut, Medaka yang merasakan ada yang menyentuh kepalanya pun terbangun "enghh"lenguh Medaka _'siapa yang mengelus kepalaku, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman sekali'_ batin Medaka, lalu Medaka melihat pemilik tangan yang mengelus rambutnya dan

GREB

Medaka memeluk Menma dengan erat, Menma yang merasakan sesak pun, kembali mengelus rambut Medaka, dan pelukannya mulai melonggar

"maaf ya sudah membangunkanmu"ucap Menma tersenyum

"ah tidak apa-apa"balas Medaka tersenyum

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan Croccus yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan senang

"Menma kau sudah sadar ya"ucap Croccus didepan pintu, kru yang mendengar perkataan pun mendekati pintu untuk melihat Menma yang sudah sadar

"hooo, Menma akhirnya kau sadar juga, kau lama sekali sadarnya"sapa Roger tersenyum

"memangnya aku tidak sadarkan diri berapa hari"Tanya Menma bingung memiringkan kepalanya

"bukan berapa hari, tapi berapa minggu yang benar, Boge"ucap Buggy tersenyum

"baik-baik, berapa minggu aku tidak sadarkan diri"Tanya Menma cuek, Buggy yang melihat muka cuek Menma memalingkan mukanya kesal, _'ya ampun bocah itu jika sudah sadarkan diri memang menyebalkan, tapi aku baru pertama kali melihatnya tidur, padahal pada saat tidur dia itu manis'_ batin Buggy kesal

"kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 minggu, rupanya tidak ada kau lumayan sulit juga menjaga kapal"jawab Rayleigh tersenyum

"dan Senchou, kapan sadarkan diri"Tanya Menma

"oh, aku ya, aku sadar 2 minggu yang lalu"jawab Roger tersenyum

"ada apa dengan kalian, kenapa dari tadi terus tersenyum padaku, apa kalian s3 kah"ucap Menma heran

"s3"beo mereka semua

"senyum senyum sendiri"ucap Menma

"apa katamu, padahal kami menghawatirkan dirimu tapi kenapa kau menganggapnya seperti itu"balas Buggy tidak terima

"karena tidak biasanya kalian tersenyum padaku, biasanya kalian selalu datar padaku, jadi kenapa kalian senyum-senyum seperti orang gila"ucap Menma cuek, semua yang mendengar perkataan Menma pun kesal dan berniat menghajarnya, tapi ditahan oleh Croccus

"hentikan kalian semua, dia masih sakit, lebih baik kita tinggalkan dia agar bisa beristirahat dulu"ucap Croccus menenangkan

"baiklah-baiklah"ucap Mereka semua sedikit tidak setuju, Croccus yang melihatnya menganggukan kepalanya senang, kemudian mereka semua kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

"hm, apa kau tetap akan disini Medaka"Tanya Menma

"iya"jawab Medaka singkat

"kau yakin, disini penuh dengan bau obat yang tidak mengenakan loh, lagipula aku juga akan istirahat, kau pasti akan bosan disini"ucap Menma membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur

"tidak apa"balas Medaka menganggukan kepalanya

Skip Time malam harinya

Menma membuka matanya dan meninggalkan Medaka yang tertidur disamping kasurnya, lalu ia pergi ke belakang kapal dan melihat lautan

"sudah kuduga kau akan kesini, sepertinya kau sangat suka sekali memandang lautan dan langit saat malam"ucap Rouge dibelakangnya

"ya, aku sangat suka karena dulu, saat sesudah insiden itu aku sering tidur diluar dan selalu menatap langit malam"balas Menma biasa

"lalu apa yang membuatmu menyukai menatap lautan Menma"Tanya Rouge

"tidak biasa sekali kau menyebutku dengan nama depanku"ucap Menma

"jawab saja pertanyaanku"balas Rouge cuek

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu, tapi saat aku melihat lautan aku merasa sangat tenang, tidak tahu karena apa"jawab Menma tersenyum

"hoo, rupanya kau bisa tersenyum dengan tulus juga, kupikir kau hanya bisa tersenyum palsu"ucap Rouge mengejek

"hoo, aku juga tidak menyangka rupanya kau bisa perhatian juga"balas Menma

"cih, kau memang selalu bisa membalikan kata-kataku"ucap Rouge tersenyum

"oh, aku tidak menyangka rupanya kau bisa tersenyum padaku"balas Menma

"cih, ternyata kau tetap menyebalkan"ucap Rouge memalingkan wajahnya

"kenapa kau mendonorkan darahmu padaku"Tanya Menma memandang langit

"kenapa, bukankah karena kau butuh bukan"jawab Rouge bingung

"yah, aku memang butuh, tapi bukankah kau membenciku"ucap Menma

"yeah, aku memang membencimu"balas Rouge

"kalau begitu tidak ada alasan, bagimu untuk mendonorkan darahmu padaku"ucap Menma memandang lautan

"cih, itu tidak ada urusannya, mau aku membencimu, atau tidak kau tetap temanku"balas Rouge

"oh, mengejutkan, rupanya kalian mengakuiku sebagai teman kalian, padahal kupikir kalian menganggapku sebagai alat perang kalian"ucap Menma santai

"yare-yare sepertinya kau mempunyai masa lalu yang sangat buruk sampai kau bisa berbicara seperti itu, tapi percayalah pada kami"balas Rouge tersenyum

Tap

Tap

Tap

Suara langkah kaki mendekati bagian belakang kapal, Menma dan Rouge terlihat santai-santai saja, tidak terlihat terancam

"umm Menma-kun apa yang kau lakukan disini"Tanya Medaka

"memandang lautan Medaka"jawab Menma santai

"hmm, aku tidak menyangka rupanya, kau mempunyai hobi yang bagus juga"ucap Medaka tersenyum

"hah, apakah aneh jika aku mempunyai hobi bagus"balas Menma menghela nafas

"tentu saja, karena saat di surat kabar, terlihat kau sangat mengerikan saat menghancurkan kerajaan Aditeck dalam waktu setengah hari yang membuatmu harga buronanmu melonjak dari berry menjadi berry, tapi itu wajar, karena menurut rumor yang pernah kudengar, prajurit kerajaan Aditeck berjumlah 200.000 dan mereka semua menguasai haki kenbonshoku dan bushoshoku, dan juga kadang ada yang memiliki haohshoku"ucap Medaka

"itu bukan rumor, tapi fakta, karena semua prajurit disana menguasai haki, bahkan orang yang menguasai haohshoku lebih dari 10 yang ada disana"balas Menma

"hmm, ternyata rumor itu memang benar"ucap Medaka

"oh iya, Medaka aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu"balas Menma

"menanyakan apa"Tanya Medaka

"perkosa itu apa"Tanya Menma dengan wajah polos, Medaka dan Rouge yang mendengarnya blushing

"k-k-kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu"Tanya Medaka gugup

"ya, saat aku menghancurkan kerajaan Aditeck, disana aku melihat sekitar 10.000 perempuan telanjang dengan cairan yang terus-menerus keluar dari selangkangannya dan mereka bilang aku boleh memperkosa mereka, tapi aku jawab tidak mau, karena aku tidak mengerti"jawab Menma polos, Medaka yang mendengarnya menghela nafas lega

"memangnya ada apa, jika tidak ingin menjawab, jangan dijawab"ucap Menma

"bisakah kau ceritakan kronologi saat kau menghancurkan kerajaan Aditeck"Tanya Medaka

"kenapa"Tanya Menma bingung

"ya, aku ingin tahu, setelah mendengar apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, aku jadi ingin tahu, dan juga ceritakan dari awal jangan dilewat"jawab Medaka tsundere, Rouge yang mendengar penuturan Medaka pun ikut mendengarkan

"baiklah begini ceritanya…"ucap Menma

FLASHBACK: ON

7 bulan yang lalu

Siang hari

Di kapal Oro Jackson

Perjalanan dari kapal Oro Jackson terlihat tenang tidak ada musuh menggangggu, lalu dikapal Oro Jackson terlihat semua kru sedang menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing

Tap

Tap

Suara derap kaki terdengar, dan orang yang berjalan kearah Roger a.k.a Menma

"Senchou bolehkah aku, pergi untuk seminggu ini"ucap Menma meminta izin

"memangnya ada apa"balas Roger meneguk sake

"yeah, aku hanya ingin mmelihat-lihat saja"ucap Menma

"tidak biasa sekali, tapi baiklah"balas Roger heran

"Sankyu Senchou"ucap Menma, kemudian Menma pergi keloker khusus laki-laki dan mengambil sejumlah uang cukup banyak sekitar 400 juta yang berupa berlian 200 juta, emas 150 juta, dan uang lembaran 50 juta (yang didapat dari membajak kapal-kapal yang diserang) , logpose dan juga sebuah tudung untuk menutupi wajahnya

Lalu Menma pergi kearah kapal kecil yang berada disisi kapal dan menaikinya, lalu memotong tali yang mengikat kapal dan pergi menjauhi kapal Oro Jackson

Dilaut Dunia baru

Dikapal kecil milik Menma, Terlihat Menma sedang memperhatikan jarum lognya, yang sebelah kiri terlihat berputar 60 derajat, yang tengah berputar 140 derajat, dan yang sebelah kanan berputar 10 derajat, _'menurut buku yang kubaca, bernavigasi diangkatan laut memerlukan log pose yang mempunyai tiga jarum karena medan magnet disini sangat tinggi, dan semakin cepat pergerakan dari jarum log pose, semakin berbahaya tempat itu, lagipula aku sedang tidak mencari masalah, jadi aku akan mengikuti logpose yang sebelah kanan'_ batin Menma membaca log pose, kemudian Menma mengayuh perahu kecilnya, kearah sebelah kanan sambil terus mengamati log pose

Skip Time 3 jam

Setelah mengayuh selama 3 jam, Menma sampai dipulau yang sangat besar yang tidak diketahui namanya olehnya, lalu ia mengambil tudung dan memakainya, dan berjalan kearah kota yang tampak banyak orang yang tertindas, dengan wajah yang tertutupi tudung, Menma berjalan berkeliling dikota, kemudian ia melihat toko buku yang cukup besar dan berjalan kesana

Cklek Kring

Menma membuka pintunya, dan lonceng yang berada dipintu berdering akibat terbukanya pintu, dan masuk kedalam toko dan melihat buku, dan membaca beberapanya, kemudian ia berjalan kearah kasir

"permisi, berapa harga semua buku disini"Tanya Menma dengan wajah yang tertutupi

"kenapa kau menanyakan itu Boya"Tanya balik Manager yang kebetulan berada ditempat kasir

"yah, karena aku ingin membelinya"jawab Menma ramah

"h-HAHAHAHAHAHA, Bocah sepertimu mau membeli semua buku, HAHAHAHAHAHA, nak jika kau sedang bercanda candaanmu bagus HAHAHAHA"ucap Manager itu tertawa, orang-orang yang berada didekatnya juga tertawa mendengar percakapan mereka

"aku serius mengatakannya, jadi berapa harganya"Tanya Menma

"HAHAHA, jika kau memang sangat ingin tahu berapa harga semua buku yang ada disini akan kuberitahu, semuanya bertotal 10 juta berry"jawab Manager itu tertawa

"ini tangkap"ucap Menma malempar kantung, Manager yang melihat Menma melemparkan kantung kearahnya bertanya

"ini apa bocah"Tanya Manager itu bingung

"uang 10 juta berry"jawab Menma

"hahahaha, kau memang pintar melawak bocah, dan juga mana mungkin kau mempunyai uang 10 juta berry"ucap Manager itu tertawa, lalu Manager itu membuka kantungnya, dan membulatkan matanya melihat sekantung emas penuh

"bagaimana, apa kau percaya sekarang"balas Menma menyeringai dengan wajah yang tertutupi tudung

"ba-baik saya percaya, saya akan mengemasi semua buku yang ada mohon tunggu 1 jam, untuk saya membereskannya"ucap Manager gugup, kemudian Manager itu pergi membereskan semua buku dan memasukannya dalam kardus

Skip Time 1 jam

Ditoko buku terlihat tidak ada buku apapun, seperti sudah dirampok, lalu Manager toko itu terlihat sangat kelelahan dengan keringat yang mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya, dan 20 kardus besar yang berada dibelakangnya, yang setiap 1 kardus berisi 50 buku

"yosh kita sepakat, aku berikan emas itu, dan aku ambil semua buku itu"ucap Menma mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan

"ya, kita sepakat bocah kau ambil semua buku itu, dan aku ambil 10 juta bery ini"balas Manager dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan mengangkat kantung yang berada di tangannya, menjabat tangan Menma

"baiklah kita sudah sepakat"ucap Menma dan berjalan kearah 20 dus buku itu dan mengangkat tangan kirinya, kemudian semua dus itu tersedot kearah tangan kiri Menma dan menghilang, lalu ditangan kiri Menma terdapat gambar dus itu dengan angka 20, Manager yang melihat itu terkejut dan membatin lega _'pengguna buah iblis, untung saja tadi dia tidak marah padaku'_

"oh iya Ossan, apa nama pulau ini"Tanya Menma ramah dengan wajah tertutup tudung

"Pulau Jinshanki, oh iya nak lebih baik kau tidak usah berkeliaran ditengah kota"jawab Manager memberi nasehat

"kenapa"Tanya Menma bingung

"karena dipulau ini sedang ada Tenryuubito yang sedang berkunjung kekerajaan Aditeck"jawab Manager gugup

"dan apa masalahnya, aku dan Tenryuubito"Tanya Menma heran

"apa kau tidak tahu, Tenryuubito itu adalah bangsawan dunia, dan jika Tenryuubito ada didepanmu kau harus berlutut dan tidak melihat wajahnya, dan jika ada yang berani melukai Tenryuubito maka Admiral angkatan laut akan datang dan menangkap atau membunuh orang yang melukainya itu"jawab Manager gemetaran

"kalau begitu terima kasih atas sarannya akan kuingat, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Ossan"ucap Menma menuju pintu

Cklek Kring

Menma membuka pintunya dan melangkah pergi menjauhi toko, lalu ia berjalan kekota dan melihat warga kota sedang berlutut pada orang berpakaian putih dengan hiasan (kalian tahukan bagaimana pakaian Tenryuubito) dan memakai gelembung, sedang berjalan, Menma yang melihat Tenryuubito pun bersembunyi dicelah-celah, _'dilihat dari reaksi penduduk dan informasi dari Ossan tadi mereka pasti Tenryuubito'_ batin Menma melihat mereka, lalu Menma melihat seorang dokter dan suster membawa seorang pasien di tandu dan sedang berlari melewati Tenryuubito lalu

"tunggu"ucap Tenryuubito yang memiliki muka gendut

Dokter dan suster itupun berhenti mendengar perkataan Tenryuubito

"apa kalian sadar sedang berlari dihadapan siapa"ucap Tenryuubito

"ha-hai yang sadar, tapi pasien ini sedang membutuhkan pengobatan secepatnya, jika tidak nyawanya tidak akan selamat"balas Dokter takut

"kalau begitu akan kupercepat"ucap Tenryuubito berwajah gendut itu berjalan kearah tandu yang mengangkat orang yang terluka dan

DHUAK Bruk

Tenryuubito menendang tandu yang didalamnya ada pasien membuat orang yang sedang ada di tandu terjatuh kebelakang dan meringis sakit

"apa anda tidak punya rasa belas kasihan"Tanya Dokter itu berkeringat

DOR Bruk

Tenryuubito itu menembak dokter tersebut, membuatnya jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari luka tembaknya

"KYAAAA"jerit suster itu

"berisik"balas Tenryuubito pada dokter yang ditembaknya

"siapa yang berhak mengambil hidup orang-orang ini"Tanya Tenryuubito entah pada siapa

"tentu saja, Tenryuubito mempunyai hak untuk mengambil nyawa-nyawa mereka, karena nyawa mereka adalah milik Tenryuubito"jawab pengawal menunduk hormat

"ayo, kita pergi mengganggu saja"ucap Tenryuubito berwajah gemuk itu, diikuti dengan rombongannya pergi meninggalkan daerah itu dan pergi kearah kerajaan Aditeck, Menma yang melihat dari jauh hanya memandangnya datar _'hehh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata bangsawan pemerintah dunia itu cukup busuk juga'_ batin Menma melihat pemandangan tadi, kemudian ia berjalan kearah bar yang sedang ramai

"hei cepat tolong mereka"ucap penduduk yang berada didekatnya, menolong dokter itu

"ye-yeah"balas yang lain

Di Bar

CKLEK

Menma mendorong pintu bar dan masuk kedalamnya, lalu datang seseorang

"hey Gaki, ini bukan tempat Gaki sepertimu, ini tempat untuk orang dewasa"ucap orang berpakaian preman

"mau aku di bar, atau dimanapun, itu terserahku bukan, tidak ada urusannya dengan kalian"balas Menma dengan muka yang tertutupi tudung, berjalan kekursi didekat meja, orang tadi pun berjalan ketempatnya lagi dengan mendecih kesal

"paman, apa disini ada makanan"Tanya Menma

"yah, tapi apa kau punya uang"jawab dan tanya Pemilik Bar

"aku punya, tenang saja aku pasti bayar, jadi buatkan aku makanan"jawab Menma

"baiklah, walaupun kau tidak bisa membayar, aku bisa mendapatkan bayaranmu dengan cara bekerja"ucap pemilik bar kebelakang

SKIP TIME 3 menit

"ini"ucap pemilik Bar memberikan nasi goreng

"terima kasih"balas Menma, dan mulai memakannya sampai habis

"ossan ini uangnya, terima kasih atas makanannya"uca Menma dan melangkah pergi kepintu bar, tapi ia mendengar sesuatu yang menarik

"hoy-hoy apa kau mendengar, bahwa Tenryubito berkunjung ke kerajaan ini"ucap orang berpakaian preman mabuk

"sial, kedatangan Tenryuubito menghambat rencana kudeta kita"balas Penduduk yang memakai kaos putih dengan jaket hijau membawa pedang dipunggungnya, dan memakai celana putih panjang

"kudeta"beo Menma dalam tudungnya

"siapa kau bocah, sepertinya kau mendengar perkataanku tadi, kau harus ikut denganku sementara"ucap Orang itu

"hm, aku hanya pelancong yang kebetulan lewat, tapi mendengar apa yang kalian ucapkan tadi sepertinya menarik"balas Menma dengan wajah yang tertutupi membuat orang itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya

"hm, aku tidak tahu kau bohong, atau tidak, tapi kau harus ikut denganku dulu"ucap orang itu bersikeras

"aku akan ikut membantu, bagaimana"tawar Menma tertarik dengan kudeta

"hahaha, bocah sepertimu mau membantu, sepertinya masyarakat anak-anak dikota ini sudah mulai tidak waras"balas orang itu tertawa

"bukankah sudah kubilang aku itu pelancong"ucap Menma

"hahaha, terserah apa katamu"balas orang itu tertawa

"bagaimana, kalau aku buktikan bisa menghancurkan kerajaan itu"ucap Menma

"kau, seorang diri, menghancurkan kerajaan itu, jangan bercanda kau denganku kozou, dengar prajurit dikerajaan itu semuanya menguasai haki, dan jika kau nekat mencoba menyerang kesana, aku tidak akan menghentikanmu, tapi hahahahaha, mana mungkin bocah sepertimu berani melakukannya, bahkan kami orang-orang yang merencanakan kudeta pun hanya punya kesempatan menang yang sangat kecil"balas orang itu

"hmm, kalau begitu ayo kita bertaruh, jika aku menang berikan aku 10 M berry, dan jika aku kalah kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku"tawar Menma menyeringai dalam tudung

"hahaha, bocah yang menarik, padahal sudah mustahil tapi kau tetap mau melakukannya, baiklah aku terima tawaranmu, namaku Dirty"balas Orang itu

"maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahu namaku, tapi besok datanglah ke kerajaan dan jika aku tidak ada disana besok maka aku melanggar kesepakatan kita, dan kalian boleh melakukan apapun jika bisa menangkapku"ucap Menma

"Baiklah deal"ucap Dirty mengulurkan tangannya

"deal"ucap Menma berjabat tangan dengan Dirty

Kemudian Menma pergi menuju kerajaan Aditeck yang berada sekitar 3 Km dari bar, dengan berjalan santai

Di dalam benteng kerajaan Aditeck

Terlihat para prajurit sedang bersenang-senang, ada yang dengan bermain kartu, ada yang dengan minuman, dan ada juga yang tengah berhubungan intim didepan prajurit yang lain, dan kegiatan bejat lainnya

"hoy kau sudah melakukannya dengan wanita itu selama 30 menit sekarang giliranku"ucap prajurit yang dari tadi menonton hubungan intim mereka berdua

"haa, tunggu dulu, aku mau keluar sekali lagi, baru kali itu giliranmu"balas Prajurit

"hoy, cih, sebentar ya"ucap prajurit yang dari tadi menunggu

"A AKU KELUAR"ucap Prajurit yang dari tadi berhubungan intim mengeluarkan Spermanya dirahim wanita itu, wanita itu terlihat sangat lemas sekali dengan wajah sayu, dan mata kosong

"hoy, hoy, jika dia hamil bagaimana"Tanya prajurit disampingnya yang tadi menunggu mulai melepaskan pakaian

"tenang saja jika dia hamil anak laki-laki, akan kuasuh dan kudidik dia baik-baik, tapi jika anak itu perempuan akan kuasuh dan kujadikan dia pelacur sama dengan ibunya yang melahirkannya"jawab Prajurit yang berhubungan intim (kita namakan dengan A)

"bukan itu saja yang kukhawatirkan, jika dia hamil berarti kita tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi untuk memuaskan kita"ucap Prajurit yang dari tadi menunggu (kita namakan dengan B)

"ohh, jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan, tenang saja, dikerajaan ini terdapat 10.000 wanita yang diberikan raja kepada 200.000 prajurit yang ada disini, dan juga ada dokter yang bisa membuat mereka terus menerus bisa memuaskan kita dengan mudah, dan menggugurkan kandungan mereka jika mereka hamil, dan juga kita juga bisa membeli budak wanita bukan"balas Prajurit A menyeringai

"kau benar"ucap prajurit B menyeringai, yang sedang memasukan penisnya kevagina wanita yang tampak sayu dan sangat lemas itu, dan terus melakukannya terus-menerus

Di daerah benteng kerajaan

Didaerah kerajaan pun tidak ada bedanya dengan yang tadi, bahkan lebih parah

"susu manis, siapa yang mau"ucap Orang yang sedang berdagang, memperlihatkan wanita telanjang dengan susu yang sangat besar, lalu pedagang itu mendekati susu wanita itu dan menghisapnya, lalu keluar air susu dari payudaranya, wanita itu tampak melihatnya dengan tatapan hentikan tapi tidak dia hiraukan

"tenang saja, jika kalian pikir wanita ini tidak menghasilkan susu, dijamin 100 persen wanita ini menghasilkan susu yang enak, karena dia adalah istriku hahahaha"ucap pedagang itu, prajurit yang melihat itupun berbaris untuk meminum susu karena haus, dan membayar 10000 berry untuk meminum susu sekali hisap, dan sekitar lebih dari 10.000 prajurit berbaris, Pedagang itu menyeringai senang, _'hahahahahahaha, jika aku bisa melakukan ini setiap hari aku pasti akan kaya, kalau begitu mulai dari besok aku akan menikahi banyak gadis dan membuat mereka seperti ini hahahahaha"batinnya menyeringai senang_

Di Benteng menara pengawas

Terlihat 2 orang yang sedang mengawas bertelanjang bawah dengan penis mereka menancap pada wanita yang sedang menungging, dan terus mengocoknya

"hoy siapa anak yang sedang berjalan kearah sini"ucap Prajurit disamping kanan yang memegang teropong dan melakukan kegiatan intim (kita namakan dengan A) , melihat bocah yang menggunakan tudung sehingga wajahnya tidak kelihatan

"hoy, kita tidak bisa membiarkannya masuk kedalam daerah istana dan melihat kegiatan kita, jika bocah itu masuk dan memberitahukan hal ini pada penduduk luar, citra kita akan buruk dimata mereka"balas orang yang disamping kiri melakukan hal yang sama dengan temannya (kita namakan dengan B)

"sial padahal, aku masih belum puas melakukannya"ucap Prajurit B melepaskan penisnya dari vagina wanita itu, wanita itu tampak memandang kosong tidak ada kehidupan walaupun wajahnya terlihat cantik

"lakukan saja, kau bisa melanjutkannya nanti bukan"balas Prajurit A

"hahh, tetap saja aku tidak puas"ucap Prajurit A, lalu prajurit mendekati wajah wanita yang tadi ia perkosa, wanita yang diperkosa tadi hanya memandang kosong

CUP

Prajurit A menciumnya dengan sangat buas, dan ia meremas buah dadanya, tapi wanita itu tidak merespon sama sekali, seperti mayat

"cih sial wanita ini, sepertinya sudah rusak, nanti aku ganti"ucap Prajurit A memasang celananya dan melangkah kegerbang untuk menghentikan bocah yang mereka lihat tadi

Di depan Gerbang

Didepan Gerbang terlihat prajurit yang menggunakan armor berdiri dihadapan bocah yang menggunakan tudung

"hey, bocah aku tidak tahu darimana kau datang, tapi pergilah darisini, bocah sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini"ucap Prajurit B

"maaf, paman apa saya benar-benar tidak boleh masuk kedalam"balas Menma ramah

"tidak bisa bocah, jika kau masih tidak mau juga, akan kubunuh kau kuso gaki"ucap Prajurit B sangar

"maaf, tapi aku harus masuk kedalam"balas Menma

"kalau begitu, berarti kau memilih kematian benar bukan"ucap Prajurit B menyeringai

"seperti kau bisa melakukannya saja"balas Menma menyeringai dalam tudungnya

TRANK

Menma menahan serangan horizontal yang dilancarkan oleh prajurit B dengan mudah, Prajurit B yang melihat serangannya ditangkis hanya mendecih kesal

"menyerang tanpa peringatan, sepertinya kau memiliki harga diri yang sangat rendah ya, prajurit-san"ucap Menma

"kau seperti memiliki harga diri saja Kuso Gaki"balas Prajurit B

"aku tidak punya waktu banyak akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat"ucap Menma, Prajurit B yang mendengar ucapan Menma merasa kesal karena diremehkan

SRING CRASH Bruk

Menma membunuh Prajurit B dengan mudahnya dan tubuhnya ambruk, sementara temannya yang berada di menara pengawas tidak menyadarinya karena tidak melihatnya dan tidak terlalu baik dalam haki kenboshoku, kemudian Menma mendekati gerbang dan membukanya, dan masuk kedalamnya, dan melihat para prajurit yang sedang memperkosa wanita, baik ditempat manapun seperti dijalan, diruang jaga,ruang privasi, dsb. Prajurit yang kebetulan dekat dengan Menma pun terkejut dan membatin kesal _'apa yang dilakukan oleh 2 orang bodoh yang mengawasi dimenara itu, padahal sudah diberi 2 wanita untuk memuaskan mereka, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak focus dalam tugasnya, membiarkan seorang bocah masuk',_

"hey bocah, sepertinya kau tidak beruntung karena sudah masuk kesini"ucap Prajurit didekatnya

"kenapa"Tanya Menma polos

"tentu saja karena sudah melihat kegiatan yang kami lakukan, sekarang matilah"jawab Prajurit itu menyeringai dan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical kearah Menma

TRANK

Menma menahan serangan prajurit itu, dan menatapnya datar

"kenapa kau menyerangku"ucap Menma datar

"bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, karena kau sudah melihat kegiatan kami"balas Prajurit itu menyeringai

SRING CRASH Bruk

Kepala prajurit itu menggelinding kesamping, dan pelakunya terlihat melihat dengan pandangan datar a.k.a Menma, Prajurit lain yang merasakan ada suara yang hilang dengan haki pun menoleh kegerbang dan melihat Menma yang memandang mereka dengan datar, prajurit itu menyeringai melihat Menma _'sepertinya dia kuat'_ batin komandan yang kebetulan ada disana

"korewa-korewa, ada apa disini, boya kenapa kau membunuh prajuritku"Tanya Komandan itu pura-pura tidak tahu

"bukan aku yang salah, dia yang salah karena tidak bisa menahan seranganku, jika tadi ia bisa menahan seranganku ia pasti tidak akan mati"jawab Menma datar, Komandan yang mendengar jawab Menma menyeringai _'bocah yang menarik, walaupun terlihat seperti berbohong, tapi kalau diteliti lagi apa yang diucapkannya ada benar dan salahnya hahahahaha'_ batin Komandan menyeringai

"oya-oya, tidak baik loh berbohong, lebih baik kamu jujur pada paman"ucap Komandan dengan nada dibuat-buat

"yare-yare, bukankah kau melihatnya sendiri aku yang melakukannya Ossan"balas Menma

"cih, Kuso gaki, karena kau sudah masuk dan melihat kegiatan kami, kau tidak bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup"ucap Prajurit yang berada di sisi komandan

"hm, bagaimana jika kita coba saja"balas Menma, Prajurit yang mendengar perkataan Menma merasa diremehkan ia pun maju kearah Menma menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical

SRING CRASH

Menma menebas menjadi 2 prajurit yang hendak menebaskan pedangnya secara vertical kearahnya, darah dari prajurit itu tampak membasahai tudung Menma

"aku rasa, aku tidak perlu menutupi identitasku lagi"ucap Menma membuka tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, semua prajurit yang melihat wajah Menma, terkejut karena apa yang mereka lawan saat ini adalah lawan yang sangat tangguh, kecuali komandan mereka yang terlihat menyeringai

"dilihat dari reaksimu, sepertinya kau sudah tahu siapa aku, Komandan-san"ucap Menma melihat komandan yang tengah menyeringai

"tentu saja, aku tahu, memangnya kau pikir prajurit dikerajaan ini sangatlah lemah, semua prajurit dikerajaan ini menguasai haki, mustahil seorang bocah bisa mengalahkan prajurit kami, kecuali satu orang bocah yaitu O'noshi Menma, yang dikatakan setara dengan admiral angkatan laut"balas Komandan berambut pirang, memiliki mata berwarna hitam, memakai armor besi perak disekitar dadanya, memakai celana hitam polos, dan jubbah berwarna putih bertuliskan Valog, yang mungkin namanya

"ohh, aku tidak menyangka kau sudah tahu itu, aku dari awal, dan siapa namamu komandan-san"Tanya Menma

"Valog"jawab Komandan

"akan kuingat nama itu"ucap Menma dan berlari kearah Valog, tapi Valog berdiri diam tidak ada maksud menghindari Menma yang berlari kearahnya, dengan menghunus pedang

TRANK

Pedang Menma ditangkis oleh prajurit yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan Valog, _'mereka kuat'_ batin Menma melihat prajurit yang mengepungnya

"bagaimana O'noshi, apa kau sudah mau menyerah sekarang"ucap Prajurit didepan Menma, Komandan Valog yang mendengar ucapan Prajurit itu membatin _'bodoh seharusnya, kau tidak meremehkannya, dia dikatakan O'noshi, pasti ada alasan tertentu, dan juga sepertinya alasan itu bukanlah hal yang biasa-biasa saja'_

SRING CRASH

Menma menebas horizontal prajurit yang berkata tadi

"menyerah katamu, pertarungan ini bahkan belum dimulai, dan kau bilang menyerahlah, jika begitu, ini pasti akan membosankan sekali"balas Menma datar dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah, para prajurit yang melihat O'noshi Menma membunuh membatin _'dia sangatlah kuat dan juga cepat, padahal orang yang dia bunuh tadi, adalah orang yang memiliki Kenbonshoku yang cukup tinggi, untuk memprediksi gerakannya, tapi dia bisa bergerak sangat cepat, dan juga tadi aku sama sekali tidak merasakan auranya, apa dia menahannya atau semacamnya'_

TRANK

Prajurit yang dibelakang Menma, menyerang dari belakang dan menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dengan pedang yang disisipi haki, tapi serangannya bisa ditahan oleh Menma

"hmm, menyerang dari belakang, tidak kusangka kalian cukup licik juga"ucap Menma datar

"tapi…"ucap Menma menggantung

SRING CRASH

Menma menebas tangan dari prajurit yang menyerangnya tadi

"AAARRGGHHH"jerit prajurit yang tangannya terpotong

"kalian naif, dengan mengeluarkan hawa pembunuh kalian, seharusnya kalian tahu, semakin banyak hawa pembunuh yang kalian keluarkan, semakin serangan kalian tidak akan mengenaiku"sambung Menma, prajurit yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai

TRANK CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH TRANK CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH TRANK

Menma menyerang prajurit yang didepannya, tapi prajurit yang didepannya bisa menangkis serangan Menma walaupun dengan kesusahan, kemudian Menma mengangkat pedangnya sedikit dan langsung menebas 2 prajurit itu, kemudian Menma menebas secara brutal prajurit yang berada didepannya, tanpa belas kasihan, lalu Menma menyerang Valog yang terlihat santai, tapi Valog yang walaupun terlihat santai menahan serangan Menma, _'serangannya kuat sekali, pantas saja dia mempunyai buronan diatas 1 M'_ batin Valog menyeringai

"sepertinya kau senang ya Valog-san"ucap Menma datar, dengan terus menekan pedangnya kearah Valog

"begitulah, karena baru kali ini ada orang yang menyerang kastil ini"balas Valog menyeringai

TANK DHUAK DHUUUUUAAAAARRRR

Menma mementalkan pedang Valog dan menendangnya, Valog yang melihat tendangan Menma yang tidak dilapisi apapun, menyeringai, dan melapisi kaki kirinya dengan haki, kemudian membalas tendangan Menma, lalu terjadi benturan haki haohshoku, _'tidak kusangka, ternyata di kerajaan ini ada orang yang menguasai Haohshoku, dan juga kedua haki lainnya, tapi dia sepertinya terlalu meremehkan musuhnya'_ batin Menma melihat Valog yang terlihat menyeringai kearahnya

SWUUSSHH CRASH

Menma dan Valog yang tadi beradu Haohshoku pu berhenti dan mundur, Menma yang melihat celah pun maju dengan Shunpo, dan menebas lengan kiri Valog, Valog yang merasa sakit pada lengan kirinya pun melihat, dan membulatkan matanya

"AAARRRGGGHHHH"Jerit Valog kesakitan karena lengan kirinya terputus, _'sialan bocah ini, tidak hanya kuat tapi juga sangat cepat, bahkan aku tidak merasakannya dengan haki milikku'_ batin Valog dengan memegang bahu kirinya yang kesakitan

"aku terkejut, dari nada bicaramu tadi, sepertinya kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan yang sangat kuat, tapi melihat komandannya saja lemah, apalagi prajuritnya yang sangat lemah"ucap Menma datar memprovokasi

"sialan kau KOZOU, kau pikir bisa lolos dari sini, walaupun kau terkenal akan nama Uchihamu yang terkenal, tapi kau tidak lebih dari bocah yang terus bergantung pada nama Uchiha untuk terkenal"balas Valog menyeringai

"dengan kata lain, masih ada orang yang lebih kuat darimu dikerajaan ini, apa kau ingin mengatakan itu"ucap Menma datar

"heh, kau pikir bisa lolos Kazeto, dan Kageto"balas Valog meremehkan

"kalau tidak salah, tadi kau bilang aku hanyalah bocah yang terus bergantung pada nama Uchiha, kau benar aku memang Bocah, tapi kau salah mengenai aku selalu bergantung pada nama Uchiha, bukankah sekarang Uchiha hanya tinggal beberapa saja didunia ini"ucap Menma datar

"bicaralah sesukamu bocah, tapi jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari mereka berdua, mereka berdua adalah orang terkuat dikerajaan ini"balas Valog menyeringai

"dengan kata lain kau sangat lemah bukan"ucap Menma datar

"SIALAN…."ucap Valog menggantung

JLEB Bruk

Menma menusukan pedangnya tepat dijantung Valog, membuatnya membulatkan mata karena tidak menyadarinya, _'sialan dia memang sangat kuat sekali'_ batin Valog terjatuh, lalu Menma melihat sekeliling dan melihat tumpukan mayat _'dikerajaan ini kalau tidak salah ada 200.000 prajurit, dan prajurit yang baru kuhabisi baru sekitar seratus, pengecualian untuk wanita yang tidak terlihat hidup, berarti tersisa 199.000 prajurit lagi, daripada aku bersembunyi lebih baik aku maju terang-terangan saja'_ batin Menma berjalan kearah kerumunan prajurit yang sedang mengantri

"paman sedang ada apa ini"Tanya Menma melihat prajurit yang mengantri sekitar 10.000

"ohh, ini sedang ada promosi susu lezat satu sedot 10000 berry, dan apa kau mau tahu darimana susunya"jawab Prajurit menyeringai mesum

"darimana"Tanya Menma bingung

"dari susu wanita yang merupakan Istri dari orang yang berjualan disana, dia sangat kejam, tapi aku sangat suka caranya memperlakukan wanita, mungkin aku harus melakukannya pada istriku nanti dirumah"jawab Prajurit itu dengan menyeringai

"ohh, iya bocah siapa kau, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini"Tanya Prajurit itu bingung

SRING CRASH

Menma menebas dua prajurit yang dia tanyai tadi, para prajurit yang melihat teman mereka mati pun mengepung Menma

"siapa kau bocah, kenapa kau membunuh teman kami"Tanya Prajurit yang berada didepannya

"apa kalian tidak pernah membaca koran kah,sehingga tidak tahu aku, dan kenapa aku membunuhnya itu karena aku ingin"jawab Menma datar

"aibo, dia adalah O'noshi Menma"ucap prajurit yang disamping

"ohh, sepertinya kita beruntung, mendapatkan uang yang banyak, tapi apa benar dia O'noshi Menma, padahal aku pikir dia itu orangnya tinggi, berwajah galak, berbadan besar, dan mempunyai mata yang tajam, tapi dia hanyalah bocah"Tanya Prajurit tadi

"apa kau tidak membaca keterangan tentang dirinya, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari insiden dipulau Eddesa, tempat tinggalnya klan Uchiha, yang terkenal mempunyai kekuatan buah iblis sejak lahir tanpa terkena kutukan, dan juga dengan terbunuhnya teman kita tadi, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa dia adalah O'noshi Menma, lagipula prajurit yang dia bunuh tadi, menguasai haki kenbonshoku yang sangat baik tapi bagaimana bisa dia membunuhnya dengan sangat mudah, seperti dia tidak mempunyai hawa keberadaan"jawab Prajurit yang disamping

"aku mengerti, jadi dia adalah keturunan terakhir dari Uchiha, jika kita bisa menangkapnya hidup-hidup, dan mencongkel matanya dan memasangkan matanya, kita pasti kan mendapatkan kekuatan Uchiha itu, dan juga kita akan menyerahkan tubuhnya pada angkatan laut untuk mendapatkan uang"Ucap prajurit yang didepan berimajinasi, menghipnotis semua perempuan dan dimasukan kedalam gudangnya kemudian melakukan itu

"dan apa kalian sudah selesai mengobrolnya"Tanya Menma datar

"hahaha, kau cukup sombong juga bocah, padahal kau hanyalah Uchiha tidak berguna, dan juga ibumu pasti hanyalah seorang pelacur tidak berguna benar bukan, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa "jawab Prajurit didepannya tertawa, dengan orang-orang yang mendengarnya

"hmm, jadi kalian sudah selesai berbicaranya"ucap Menma datar lalu

SRING CRASH CRASH CRASH

Menma membunuh tiga orang yang mengelilinginya dengan cepat, dan menyisakan orang yang tadi mengatai ibunya pelacur

"kalian sangat lemah sekali, atau kalian hanya bisa bicara saja, tidak berguna"ucap Menma datar, Prajurit yang ada didepannya bergetar hebat melihat kecepatan dan kekuatan Menma, _'ada apa dengan bocah ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan keberadaannya, dan juga bagaimana bisa dia membunuh ketiga temanku yang sudah melapisinya tubuhnya dengan haki Bushoshoku dengan sangat mudahnya, dan bagaimana bisa dia membunuh mereka tanpa menggunakan haki, ini mustahil"_ batin Prajurit yang tadi mengatai ibu Menma pelacur, ketakutan dengan sangat hebat, bahkan dia seperti orang gila, karena melihat tatapan Menma yang seperti tidak ada ampun untuk apapun

"a-ampuni aku oke, akan kuberi kau apapun"ucap Prajurit itu ketakutan

"tidak butuh"balas Menma datar

SRING CRASH

Menma menebas dua kepala orang yang berada didepanya, membuat isi kepalanya bercecer keluar, para Prajurit yang dar tadi mengantri merasa aneh, karena dari tadi terus merasakan keberadaan teman-teman mereka terus menghilang, lalu mereka pun melihat sekeliling, dan melihat tumpukan mayat yang sekitar berjumlah seratus, 4 mayat prajurit yang terpotong, dan seorang bocah berambut orange yang memegang pedang panjang sekitar 160 cm, dengan diameter 5 cm, berlumuran darah, _'prajurit yang berada dikerajaan ini sekitar, 20.000 sisanya berada diluar benteng, karena hal yang kulakukan tadi, maka jumlah mereka sekarang 19.895'_ batin Menma menganalisa

"hoy, bocah apa kau yang melakukan semua ini"Tanya prajurit yang berada diantrian berjalan ketempat Menma

"yeah, aku yang melakukannya"jawab Menma datar

"jika bocah lain yang menjawab hal itu, aku tidak akan percaya dan akan langsung membunuhnya tapi, jika yang melakukannya adalah kau, mana mungkin aku tidak percaya"ucap prajurit itu

"kenapa, jika bocah yang lain kau tidak percaya"Tanya Menma datar

"karena hal itu mustahil, tapi lain lagi jika yang melakukannya adalah O'noshi Menma"jawab Prajurit itu menyeringai

"hoo, aku tidak menyangka kau mengenalku, padahal temanmu tadi tidak mengenalku"ucap Menma datar

"itu karena dia bodoh, dan berpikir bahwa dialah yang paling kuat, tapi sepertinya dia sudah mati, dan juga sepertinya kau salah mengenai satu hal, semua orang yang kau bunuh tadi bukanlah temanku"balas prajurit

"hmm, bagaimana bisa seperti itu"Tanya Menma datar

"aku tidak pernah berteman dengan orang lemah"jawab Prajurit itu

"sepertinya berbicara lebih lama lagi, tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun"ucap Menma datar, dan membersihkan darah yang ada dipedangnya dengan menebas angin, tapi tanahnya juga retak akibat angina dari tebasan Menma

"setuju"balas prajurit itu menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, dan

TRANK

Menma menahan tinjuan sarung besi prajurit itu dengan mudah, Prajurit itu mendecih kesal, karena tidak sesuai prediksinya

"ada apa, sepertinya kau terlihat kesal"Tanya Menma datar

"bukan urusanmu"balas prajurit itu

TANK TRANK

Prajurit itu mementalkan pedang Menma dengan tinjunya, dan meninju Menma, tapi bisa ditahan dengan mudah oleh Menma _'pukulannya jauh lebih kuat dari tadi, sepertinya ia menyisipkan haki pada pukulannya kali ini'_ batin Menma menganalisa

"ada apa, apa kau kesulitan O'noshi-chan yo"ucap prajurit itu mengejek

CRASH Bruk

Menma menebas prajurit tadi secara horizontal, membuatnya mati seketika

"kau terlalu banyak bicara"ucap Menma datar

Para prajurit lain yang melihatnya, maju dan menyerang Menma bersama-sama, Menma yang melihatnya, hanya memandang kosong, dan

CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH CRASH DHUAK CRASH CRASH DHUAK CRASH CRASH DHUAK

Menma menebas semua prajurit yang datang mennyerangnya, dan memukul prajurit yang berada didekatnya dengan cepat, walaupun bisa mereka prediksi dengan haki, tapi percuma, jika tidak bisa mengantisipasi

TAP

TAP

TAP

Prajurit terus berdatangan ketempat Menma, Menma yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya datar, _'kenapa mereka, datang sedikit demi sedikit, jika kalian ingin datang bawalah semua prajurit yang ada agar aku bisa menghancurkan kalian'_ batin Menma

"OoO, kau sudah melewati batas Kozou"ucap prajurit bermuka seram dengan armor berlapisi haki

"itu bukan urusanku"balas Menma datar

"HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA, lihat bocah ini sombong sekali, hanya karena kau sudah mengalahkan seratus orang lebih disini, jangan anggap kau sudah menang O'noshi, disini masih ada 199.800-an prajurit yang tersisa"ucap Prajurit itu meremehkan

CRASH Bruk

Menma menebas prajurit itu secara vertical, beserta armor-armornya

"kau terlalu banyak bicara"balas Menma datar

"sialan dia membunuhnya, YARODOMO, MAJU DAN HABISI DIA"Komando Prajurit yang kelihatan marah

"OUHHH"balas prajurit yang lain, _'sepertinya ini, tidak akan selesai dengan cepat'_ batin Menma melihat prajurit yang terus berdatangan

CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH

Menma berjalan lambat kekumpulan para prajurit yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, para prajurit yang melihat Menma berjalan dengan lambat tidak melewatkan kesempatan, mereka pun berlari kearah Menma, menghunus pedang, Menma hanya melihatnya kosong, lalu ia menebas setiap orang yang berlari kearahnya dengan berjalan terus menerus

Skip Time 1 jam

Terlihat didalam Benteng istana, dipenuhi warna merah dimana-mana, dipuing-puing bangunan terdapat organ dalam dan luar yang berceceran seperti lengan, kaki, kepala yang menggelinding, usus yang bertebaran, otak yang berceceran, dan masih banyak lagi yang menggunduk seperti gunung. Menma yang sedang duduk ditubuh mayat yang masih utuh dan juga wajah, dengan luka-luka ringan ditubuhnya, dan pakaiannya yang terdapat banyak noda darah, bahkan hampir seperti semuanya warna merah, memandang datar hasil perbuatannya _'aku membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk menghancurkan 20.000 prajurit, dan masih tersisa, 180.000 prajurit, dengan kata lain 9 jam lagi, lagipula kemana para prajurit itu kenapa tidak ada di benteng, walau begitu benteng ini luas sekali, bahkan istana pun sangat jauh sekali dari sini, seperti sudah dirancang dari dulu, untuk mengantisipasi bahaya, pasti ada jalan rahasia, yang akan mereka pakai untuk melawanku, tapi lebih baik menunggu mereka datang kesini'_ batin Menma berpikir tentang struktur benteng, dan strategi musuh. _'tapi tadi itu apa, aku seperti melihat bayanganku dimasa depan, jika itu haki itu mustahil, aku sangat buruk dalam kenbonshoku no haki, jadi sangat mustahil untukku bisa melihat masa depan, kalau begitu apa tadi'_ batin Menma berpikir tentang ia melihat bayangan dirinya dimasa depan yang tengah terkena serangan musuh

Diluar Benteng

Terlihat para prajurit sedang bersorak penuh kemenangan, akan keberhasilan mereka

"YARODOMO, HARI INI KITA AKAN BERPESTA BESAR, RAJA PASTI SANGAT SENANG MENDENGAR BERITA INI, DAN PASTI MEMBERIKAN HADIAH YANG SANGAT KITA INGIN-INGINKAN"ucap Komandan menyemangati para prajuritnya yang tengah kelihatan senang

"OOUUHHH"balas mereka semangat, kemudian mereka membuka gerbang benteng dan memasukinya, dan melihat genangan darah setinggi 30 Cm menggenangi semua tempat sejauh 100 meter yang dipenuhi mayat prajurit yang tidak utuh, organ berceceran kepala menggelinding, dan masih banyak lagi yang menggunduk seperti gunung, prajurit wanita yang melihatnya muntah-muntah tidak bisa menahannya melihat kekejamman ini

"siapa yang melakukan hal kejam seperti ini"Tanya prajurit wanita menahan mualnya

"aku juga tidak tahu, orang yang melakukan semua ini pasti sangatlah kuat, dan juga tidak mempunyai hati sama sekali"jawab prajurit laki-laki yang ada disampingnya

"disana, ada orang yang masih hidup"ucap prajurit yang ada disamping kanan menunjuk kedepan kearah bocah yang memanggul dipundaknya tengah duduk dimayat

"yeah, tidak salah lagi dia masih hidup, tapi kenapa hanya dia saja yang hidup, sedangkan yang lainnya mati"balas prajurit yang disamping kiri

"ayo kita lihat saja"ucap prajurit wanita berlari kearah bocah itu

Ditempat Menma

Menma melihat kumpulan prajurit yang tengah berlari kearahnya, _' jumlah mereka sekitar 40.000, 2 kali lipat dari jumlah yang tadi, apa ini strategi mereka, melemahkanku dengan cara mengirimkan prajurit sedikit demi sedikit'_ batin Menma menganalisa

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dengan jelas

"oy, kau, apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini"Tanya prajurit wanita tersenyum lembut

"aku"jawab Menma datar

"iya kamu, apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini"Tanya prajurit wanita itu lagi

"sudah kubilang pelakunya aku"jawab Menma datar

"ma-mah kau cukup pintar juga bercanda ya, tapi sekarang bukanlah waktunya bercanda, apa mereka mengancam akan membunuhmu jika kau memberitahu siapa yang melakukannya"ucap Prajurit itu

"kihai, apa yang dia ucapkan tidak salah"ucap prajurit disamping berkeringat dan tubuh bergetar melihat Menma

"apa kau percaya pada omongan anak kecil ini, apa otakmu sudah rusakkah, bukankah tidak mungkin seorang anak kecil bisa melakukan semua hal ini, lagipula prajurit kita adalah prajurit yang sangat kuat yang tidak mudah dikalahkan jadi, mustahil seorang bocah bisa membunuh 20.000 pasukan kita, bahkan untuk manusia super sekalipun tidak mungkin bisa membunuh 20.000 pasukan seorang diri"balas Kihai

"memang apa yang kau katakan tadi benar, tapi lain halnya jika itu adalah anak itu"ucap Kirei berkeringat dingin menunjuk kearah Menma, yang tengah memandang mayat-mayat

"memangnya siapa anak itu"Tanya Kihai bingung, menunjuk Menma yang mengacuhkan mereka

"dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari Insiden Di pulau Eddesa yang dilakukan oleh Pemerintah Dunia, Namanya Uchiha Menma, dia juga dijuluki sebagai O'noshi tanpa alasan yang jelas"jawab Kirei gemetar

"bukankah jika dia selamat dari insiden itu berarti dia beruntung, dan juga ada apa dengan julukannya sangat berlebihan sekali"ucap Kihai heran

"dasar bodoh, dia berhasil selamat karena bisa membunuh sebagian besar prajurit angkatan laut yang menyerang, bahkan pada saat kemunculannya dia menghancurkan 50 kapal hanya dengan sekali serang"balas Kirei memberitahukan apa yang dia baca dikoran, Kihai yang mendengarnya memucat dan menggeram marah

"berarti dia juga yang membunuh semua teman kita"ucap Kihai marah

"bukankah tadi dia sudah menjawabnya"balas Kirei

"benar aku yang membunuh mereka semua, bukankah tadi sudah kuberitahu"ucap Menma datar yang dari tadi diam

"SIALAN KAU"ucap Kihai marah dan menyerang Menma dengan menebaskan pedangnya

TRANK

Menma menahan serangan kihai dengan menutup matanya

"sepertinya kau sangat marah, akan hal yang kulakukan"balas Menma datar

"orang sepertimu tidak akan mengerti perasaan orang yang kehilangan orang yang berharga baginya, kau hanyalah monster yang tidak mempunyai hati, pasti orang tuamu juga monster yang tidak mempunyai hati juga"ucap Kihai tajam

"hmm, tidak mengerti ya kalau begitu bisa kau jelaskan tentang semua wanita yang mereka siksa, dan manfaatkan itu"balas Menma datar menunjuk wanita yang memandang kosong dengan tangan kirinya, karena tangan kanannya memegang pedang dan menahan serangan Kihai, Kihai yang mendengar perkataan Menma melihat kearah yang ditunjuk dan biasa-biasa saja ekspresi wajahnya

"dilihat dari ekspresimu sepertinya kau tidak peduli"ucap Menma datar

"heh, anak iblis sepertimu perhatian pada mereka, jangan membuatku tertawa, seharusnya kau tahu, mereka itu pasti sangat menikmatinya seperti aku yang pernah melakukannya dengan para prajurit, dan bahkan Kazeto-sama, dan Kageto-sama sangat menikmati tubuhku, jadi jangan kau mengira semua wanita itu menderita"balas Kihai menurut spekulasinya

"hmm, begitu.."ucap Menma datar menggantung kemudian

CRASH

Menma menebas Kihai secara vertical menjadi dua, membuat semua organnya keluar

"..matilah"sambung Menma datar, teman-temannya yang melihat itu menggeram marah akan perbuatan Menma

"SIALAN KAU KUSOGAKI AKU TIDAK PEDULI MAU KAU O'NOSHI ATAU APAPUN, KAU AKAN KUBUNUH"Ucap Kirei marah

CRASH

Menma menebas Kirei secara horizontal menjadi dua, para prajurit yang melihat Kirei dan Kihai dibunuh pun marah, dan maju kearah Menma

"HYAAAAAA"teriak semua prajurit menuju Menma, Menma hanya melihat mereka datar

CRASH CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH TAP CRASH

Menma berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menebas orang yang mendekat lalu berjalan lambat dan lalu berlari kekumpulan para prajurit yang berlari kearahnya dengan pandangan membunuh, para prajurit yang melihat Menma berjalan dengan lambat tidak melewatkan kesempatan, mereka pun berlari kearah Menma, menghunus pedang, Menma hanya melihatnya kosong, lalu ia menebas setiap orang yang berlari kearahnya dengan berjalan terus menerus

Skip Time 9 jam

Malam hari

Benteng Istana

Benteng istana terlihat berwarna merah pekat, bahkan pohon, rumput, dan tumbuhan lainnya berwarna merah pekat, dilantai terdapat genangan air seluas 1 KM berwarna merah setinggi 300 CM, dengan kaki, tangan, kepala, tubuh yang tidak lengkap, dan organ yang berceceran dimana-mana, pelakunya adalah seorang bocah berambut orange sepinggang yang terdapat noda merah pada seluruh pakaiannya, mempunyai luka yang lumayan pada tubuhnya, dan noda pada wajah dan rambutnya a.k.a Menma duduk disalah satu mayat yang terlihat masih utuh yang berada diatas mayat yang lain, tengah menatap datar pada kumpulan mayat prajurit yang sebagian besar, tubuhnya tidak utuh. _'menurut orang-orang kerajaan Aditeck sangatlah kuat, memang semua prajuritnya sangat kuat, dimana semua prajurit menguasai haki kekuatan prajurit ini bahkan 4/10 dari kekuatan markas besar angkatan laut, tapi tadi itu apa, mengapa aku selalu melihat bayangan diriku yang sedang terkena bahaya apa itu masa depan, atau hal lainnya, tapi sekarang yang tersisa adalah keluarga kerajaan, Tenryubito, dan kartu as mereka Kazeto dan Kageto, aku penasaran apa mereka berdua mempunyai kekuatan angin, dan bayangan kah, sesuai namanya, atau hal lain sampai dijuluki prajurit terkuat, tapi benteng ini sangat luas sekali bahkan hampir seluas kota saja"_ batin Menma menganalisa apa yang sudah terjadi, dan tentang Kazeto dan Kageto, kemudian Menma berdiri dan berjalan digenangan darah yang membuat kakinya berwarna merah, dia berjalan kearah kerajaan yang berjarak 2 Km dari tempatya berdiri

SKIP TIME 2 jam

Berjalan selama 2 jam, dari tempatnya tadi, sekarang Menma berada didepan gerbang yang dijaga oleh 6 prajurit, lalu Prajurit yang kebetulan melihat Menma, berjalan kearahnya

"Hey Gaki, pergi kau dari sini, disini bukanlah tempat untuk orang rendahan sepertimu"usir penjaga itu, _'aku tidak mengerti dengan system kerajaan ini, mereka menempatkan orang lemah didalam, dan menempatkan orang kuat diluar, apa itu strategi untuk mengurangi kerusakan atau apa'_ batin Menma berpikir akan strategi keamanan kerajaan ini

"HEY GAKI, APA KAU MENDENGARKU"Ucap prajurit itu marah

"ahh, maaf tadi aku melamun"balas Menma ramah, prajurit yang melihatnya hanya menatapnya heran, _'ada apa dengan bocah ini, kenapa pakaiannya berwarna merah semua, dan juga kenapa ada bercak-bercak merah pada wajah, rambutnya yang panjang itu, dan kenapa bocah ini mempunyai luka yang cukup parah, seharusnya manusia pasti akan mati, tapi kenapa dia bersikap seolah luka yang ada ditubuhnya itu tidak ada, dan bersikap biasa saja'_ batin Prajurit itu menatap Menma heran

"ada apa Ossan, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku"Tanya Menma polos

"y-ya kenapa wajah dan rambutmu ada bercak merah? Dan juga kenapa kau memakai pakaian satu set berwarna merah?"jawab prajurit itu menyakan balik

"ouh, ini bukan pakaian satu set berwarna merah, ini darah"jawab Menma polos

"darah, darah darimana, dengan warna yang menutupi semua pakaianmu, itu pasti bukanlah darah yang sedikit pasti berjumlah sangat banyak"Tanya prajurit itu

"ouh, darah ini berasal dari prajurit yang tadi kubunuh, disebelah sana"jawab Menma menunjuk Benteng istana bagian luar yang berjarak 2 Km, prajurit itu menatap tempat yang ditunjuk Menma dan tidak melihat apapun selain hamparan rumput, mungkin karena jauh atau penglihatannya yang buruk

"hey-hey jika kau ingin membuat lelucon, leluconmu sama sekali tidak lucu"ucap prajurit itu dengan wajah cueknya

"HEY SEDANG APA KAU DISANA, CEPAT KEMBALI BERTUGAS"Teriak prajurit yang berjalan kearahnya, lalu ia melihat didepan temannya tadi dan memucat

"HEY APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CEPAT BUNUH DIA"Teriak Prajurit yang memanggilnya tadi panic

"memangnya ada apa dengan bocah ini? Kau sampai pucat begitu hoy Aibo"balas Prajurit yang didekat Menma (kita namakan A)

"apa kau tidak tahu siapa dia HAH"Ucap prajurit tadi (kita namakan B)

"tidak, aku tidak tahu, memangnya siapa dia, sampai kau pucat begitu"balas Prajurit A, Menma yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan diam tidak berniat melakukan apapun

"dia adalah O'noshi Menma, BODOH"ucap Prajurit B

"hah O'noshi dia, aku tidak percaya, dari yang kudengar, O'noshi setinggi 4 meter, dia hanyalah seorang bocah, tidak mungkin dia adalah O'noshi yang selalu dibicarakan sebagai iblis itu"balas Prajurit A santai, Menma yang mendengar perkataan prajurit itu Sweetdrop dan membatin _'apakah aku setinggi itu'_

"apa kau tidak pernah melihat poster buronannya"ucap prajurit B berkeringat, memperlihatkan poster Menma yang sedang berdiri dengan pandangan kosong, menyereingai, dan pedang yang terlumuri darah,dengan harga Berry, prajurit A yang melihat poster buronan Menma memucat, dan menggeram marah

"jadi, yang kau katakan tadi benar"Tanya Prajurit A pada Menma menahan amarah

"bukankah tadi sudah kujawab"jawab Menma datar, Prajurit B yang tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan mereka berdua pun bertanya

"hoy, ada masalah apa kau dengan O'noshi"Tanya Prajurit B bingung

"dia membunuh semua teman kita"jawab prajurit A

"apakah itu benar KUSOGAKI"Tanya prajurit B tajam

"bukankah sudah kubilang, bahwa noda merah ini aku dapatkan dari darah prajuirt yang kubunuh"jawab Menma datar, kedua prajurit yang mendengar ucapan Menma, menarik pedangnya dan berlari kearah Menma, berniat menebas tapi

CRASH CRASH

Kedua prajurit tadi mati dengan tubuh terbelah secara horizontal yang membuatnya mati seketika

"aku tidak punya urusan dengan kalian"ucap Menma datar, berjalan kearah gerbang istana

SRING SRING

Menma menebas gerbang tadi, sehingga membuat celah segitiga sama kaki, keempat prajurit lainnya yang melihat gerbang terpotong pun mengalihkan pandangan dan melihat pelakunya, yang hanya seorang bocah yang membawa pedang besar

"hoy, bocah, apa kau yang melakukannya"Tanya prajurit berbadan besar

"begitulah"ucap Menma datar

"cih"prajurit itu mendecih kesal, mendengar balasan Menma yang terdengar seperti tidak peduli

"apa yang kau inginkan O'noshi"Tanya prajurit berbadan besar (kita namakan C)

"menghancurkan kerajaan ini"jawab Menma datar, prajurit yang mendengar jawaban Menma tertawa "HAHAHAHAHAHA, aku percaya kau bisa menghancurkan kerajaan seorang diri, tapi jangan harap kau bisa menghancurkan kerajaan Aditeck yang merupakan kerajaan terkuat didunia"ucap prajurit C

"kenapa, aku tidak bisa melakukannya"balas Menma datar

"HAHA jika kau mendengar ini, kau pasti akan lari ketakutan, tapi akan kuberitahu, dikerajaan ini terdapat 200.000 prajurit yang semuanya menguasai haki, mereka semua sangatlah kuat, walaupun kau juga kuat, tapi kau tidak mungkin memiliki stamina untuk membunuh 200.000 prajurit"ucap Prajurit C

"hmm, aku sudah membunuh semua prajurit yang berjumlah 200.000 prajurit yang kau sebutkan tadi"balas Menma datar, prajurit yang mendengar hal itu lagi-lagi tertawa "Haha, bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak mempunyai stamina untuk hal itu, memangnya spekulasi tentang apa yang membuatmu bisa mengatakan hal itu"ucap Prajurit C

"jika kau tidak percaya aku tidak peduli, karena kau juga akan menyusul mereka"balas Menma datar

CRASH

Menma menebas prajurit tadi secara vertical, prajurit yang tersisa yang melihat ini, masuk berlarian keistana untuk memberitahukan raja, dan Kazeto dan Kageto

Di Istana

Terlihat pemuda yang tampak kembar berkulit tan yang mengenakan T-shirt berwarna hijau dengan celana jeans, dan yang satu lagi mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam polos dengan celana jeans, dan Jubah yang menempel kepada mereka berdua yang bernama Kazeto dan Kageto sedang berjalan, tapi rambut dan warna rambut dan mata berbeda, yang satu rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan mata hijau a.k.a Kageto membawa pedang berukuran panjang 110 Cm, dengan pelindung pedang berbentuk seperti Sandai Kitetsu dengan motif hiasan Bunga pada sarung,dan gagang pedang berwarna emas dipinggang sebelah kanan , yang satu lagi berambut kuning dengan mata merah menyala a.k.a Kazeto yang membawa pedang berukuran panjang 97 Cm, pelindung pedang berbentuk + seperti Yubashiri, dengan motif hiasan garis-garis melingkar pada sarung, dan gagang pedang berwarna hitam yang berada dipinggang sebelah kanan mereka berdua merupakan Panglima perang kerajaan Aditeck

"Kageto-sama, Kazeto-sama"teriak prajurit yang berlarian

"ada apa, panic-panik begitu"Tanya Kageto tegas

"ada penyusup Kageto-sama"jawab Prajurit itu

"penyusup, bukankah ada banyak prajurit dikerajaan ini yang bisa menanganinya"ucap Kazeto menyahut

"yah, masalahnya itu, semua prajurit kita sudah dihabisi seluruhnya"balas prajurit itu gemetar

"berapa banyak musuhnya"Tanya Kageto datar

"1 orang pak"jawab Prajurit, Kageto, dan Kazeto memiringkan kepalanya, dan berpikir apakah prajurit ini berniat mempermainkannya

"hoy, jawab yang benar, tidak mungkin 1 orang bisa menghadapi 200.000 pasukan seorang diri"ucap Kazeto

"memang benar, penyusup itu hanya seorang, dan penyusup itu adalah O'noshi Menma"balas Prajurit itu, Kageto dan Kazeto yang mendengarnya terkejut dan menyeringai

"hoo, jadi dia, ada urusan apa sampai dia, datang kesini"ucap Kageto menyeringai

"saya tidak tahu pak"balas Prajurit itu

"mungkin dia datang kesini, untuk menghancurkan pemerintah dunia"ucap Kazeto menyeringai

"menghancurkan pemerintah dunia, lalu apa hubungannya dengan kerajaan ini"Tanya Kageto bingung

"dasar bodoh, tentu saja ada, kerajaan kita merupakan salah satu dari pendiri pemerintah dunia sendiri, karena itulah dia menyerang kita, untuk menghancurkan sedikit demi sedikit"jawab Kazeto

"tapi, untuk apa dia menghancurkan pemerintah dunia, bukankah tidak ada untungnya baginya"Tanya Kageto heran

"apa kau tidak tahu, O'noshi Menma merupakan satu-satunya Uchiha yang selamat pada insiden pemusnahan Klan Uchiha, karena akan melakukan Kudeta, yang dilakukan oleh Pemerintah, mungkin dia dendam terhadap pemerintah karena hal itu"jawab Kazeto

"hoo, begitu rupanya kalau begitu ini akan menarik, ayo kita pergi"ucap Kageto, berjalan kearah Gerbang, diikuti oleh Kazeto dan prajurit itu

Di gerbang istana

Gerbang istana terlihat hancur, organ yang berceceran, dan mayat yang tidak utuh, dan duduk seorang bocah bersurai orange, memiliki mata surai madu a.k.a Menma di salah satu mayat

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kemudian suara langkah terdengar dari dalam istana, dan mengeluarkan pemuda kembar berkulit tan yang mengenakan T-shirt berwarna hijau dengan celana jeans, dan yang satu lagi mengenakan kemeja berwarna hitam polos dengan celana jeans, dan Jubah yang menempel kepada mereka berdua yang bernama Kazeto dan Kageto sedang berjalan, tapi rambut dan warna rambut dan mata berbeda, yang satu rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan mata hijau a.k.a Kageto, yang satu lagi berambut kuning dengan mata merah menyala a.k.a Kazeto, dan juga seorang prajurit yang mengikuti

"ohh, jadi ini O'noshi Menma yang sering dibicarakan itu"ucap Kageto menyeringai

"hmm, kau tahu namaku, berarti kau salah satu prajurit dikerajaan ini, benar bukan"tebak Menma

"Hahaha, kau memang mengerikan sesuai julukanmu, kau bahkan membunuh semua prajurit yang ada dikerajaan ini"ucap Kageto

"aku membunuh mereka karena, mereka menghalangiku, jika mereka tidak menghalangiku, aku tidak akan membunuh mereka"balas Menma datar

"OoO, jadi kau akan membunuh siapapun yang menghalangimu"ucap Kageto menyeringai

"sepertinya kau senang bertemu denganku"balas Menma datar

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku senang karena, akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa bertarung dengan orang yang kuat lagi"ucap Kageto menyeringai

"O'noshi-san aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"ucap Kazeto

"apa itu"balas Menma datar

"kenapa kau ingin menghancurkan kerajaan ini"Tanya Kazeto

"yahh, bisa dibilang ini kesepakatan, dan juga bisa dibilang ini juga keinginanku"jawab Menma, Kazeto yang mendengarnya bingung akan jawaban Menma

"apa maksudmu dengan kesepakatan dan keinginan?"Tanya Kazeto

"yah, ini adalah kesepakatan antara aku dengan orang yang akan melakukan kudeta pada kerajaan ini, dan jika aku kalah aku akan menjadi budak mereka, maaf saja aku tidak mau menjadi budak sampah seperti mereka, dan juga soal keinginan, melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh para prajurit kerajaan ini entah kenapa membuatku kesal sekali, dan ingin membunuh mereka semua"jawab Menma datar

"hehh, aku mengerti, berarti setelah kami membunuhmu, kami akan mencari orang yang hendak melakukan kudeta itu dan mengeksekusinya"ucap Kazeto menyeringai

"kau bilang bisa membunuhku ya, hmm menarik juga perkataanmu itu"balas Menma datar

TRANK

Menma menahan tebasan Kageto yang menyerangnya

"Gocha-gocha urusen dayo"ucap Kageto datar, dengan terus menekan pedangnya pada Menma, Menma yang terus ditekan oleh Kageto pun

TANK Tap Tap

Mementalkan pedang Kageto dan melompat mundur

"sepertinya menghabisi 200.000 prajurit itu menguras banyak sekali staminamu, itu terlihat dari caramu menahan dan mementalkan seranganku"ucap Kageto menyeringai

"jadi kau ingin mengatakan, bahwa aku sekarang sudah melemah, dan tidak akan menang melawan kalian, begitu"balas Menma datar

"begitulah"ucap Kageto menyeringai, Menma yang mendengarnya membatin _'seharusnya tadi aku beristirahat dulu, sebelum kesini'_

"walaupun kau terkenal akan julukanmu itu, tapi tetap saja, kau hanya seorang bocah yang memliki banyak kelemahan, dan celah untuk diserang"ucap Kazeto menyahut

"aku tidak menyangka rupanya kalian kompak sekali dalam hal mengejek, ternyata bukan wajah kalian saja yang kompak ya"balas Menma datar

TRANK

Kazeto menahan serangan Menma yang mengarah padanya

"oya-oya apa kau marah, karena aku telah mengejekmu"ucap Kazeto sarkas

"tidak juga, tapi aku bosan mendengar ocehanmu itu"balas Menma datar

TANK TRANK TRANK

Kazeto mementalkan pedang Menma, dan menyerang balik Menma, Menma menahannya dengan lumayan sulit karena staminanya tadi terkuras banyak

"sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batasmu itu"ucap Kazeto melihat keadaan Menma yang terdapat luka tusukan diperut kirinya dan pakaiannya yang penuh akan darah

"yare-yare, sepertinya kau sangat meremehkanku sekali"balas Menma datar

"setidaknya sebelum kau mati akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu"ucap Kazeto dan menyentuh tanah lalu

Shi no Tochi no Kaze

BRAK BRAK DHUAR

Tiba-tiba tanah terangkat dan meledak keatas, dan menciptakan raksasa setinggi 15 meter yang diselimuti angin dan dalamnya batu, Menma yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya datar

"bukankah ini menarik, karena teknikku ini hampir sama dengan teknik Susano'O kalian yang memunculkan raksasa dari ketiadaan"ucap Kazeto

"Akuma no mi Type Logia, Kaze-kaze no mi"balas Menma datar

"begitulah, aku adalah pemakan buah iblis kaze-kaze type Logia, dan juga apa kau pikir aku hanya bisa memunculkan satu raksasa ini"ucap Kazeto menyeringai dan

BRAK BRAK BRAK BRAK DHUAR BRAK BRAK DHUAR BRAK BRAK DHUAR

Dari dalam tanah keluar muncul monster yang sama seperti yang pertama, dan berjumlah 36 buah

"sepertinya, jika kau melawan komandan Uchiha, pasti kau yang menang ya, bahkan didalam klan Uchiha sendiri sudah sangat jarang ada orang yang bisa menggunakan Susano'O, dan tadi kau bilang sama dengan Susano'O kalian, itu berarti kau pernah melawan orang yang menggunakan Susano'O, benar"balas Menma datar

"hebat sekali, bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu hanya dari perkataanku tadi"puji Kazeto

"tapi…"ucap Menma menggantung

SRING DHUAR

Menma menghancurkan 1 monster ciptaan Kazeto yang berada didekatnya dengan sekali serang

"kau harus membuat yang lebih besar, dan kuat lagi jika ingin monster-monster ini berguna, bahkan pertahanannya pun sangat rapuh sekali"sambung Menma datar

"jangan kau pikir musuhmu disini hanya Kazeto saja"ucap Kageto yang berada dibelakan Menma, Menma yang melihatnya membatin _'sial'_

DHUAK DHUAR

Kageto memukul punggung Menma dengan keras, membuatnya terpental sejauh 23 Meter dari tempatnya tadi

"Anoyarou"ucap Menma datar, dan berdiri dari tempatnya tadi terjatuh, mengelap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya

"ternyata, Kenbonshoku no haki milikmu tidak sekuat yang kukira, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Sharinganmu O'noshi, apa kau meremehkan kami"Tanya Kageto datar

"aku tidak terlalu suka bergantung pada Sharingan, lagipula Sharingan yang kumiliki ini hanya sementara"jawab Menma datar

"sementara, apa maksudmu?"Tanya Kageto bingung

"mak, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya memberitahu kalian, lagipula kalian akan mati, jadi anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku, kalau begitu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dulu pada kalian, apa kalian tahu apa perbedaan Uchiha Murni, dan Uchiha tidak murni"Tanya Menma datar

"perbedaannya, yang murni terlahir dari kedua orang tuanya sama-sama Uchiha, sedangkan yang tidak murni terlahir, dari satu orang tuanya Uchiha dan satunya lagi bukan Uchiha bukan"jawab Kageto datar

"ya itu memang benar, tapi perbedaan yang paling penting adalah, Uchiha Murni adalah Uchiha yang tidak akan kehilangan kekuatan Sharingan. Sedangkan yang tidak murni, kekuatan Sharingannya akan memudar seiring waktu dan penggunaannya, jadi kalian mengerti sekarang kenapa aku tidak menggunakan Sharingan, tapi jika kalian sebegitu ingin melihat Sharingan akan keperlihatkan sekarang juga"ucap Menma datar, dan memejamkan matanya dan mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk bunga berkelopak 6 warna hitam, dan bentuk bunga berkelopak 3 berwarna merah didalam Bunga berkelopak enam

"jadi kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau bukanlah Uchiha murni begitu, melainkan Uchiha tidak murni"ucap Kageto

"begitulah, walaupun kurang tepat sih, sebenarnya aku hampir bukanlah seorang Uchiha"balas Menma datar menatapnya dengan EMS

"ini menarik"ucap Kageto menyeringai

DHUAR

Menma menghindari pukulan dari raksasa ciptaan Kazeto yang tiba-tiba datang padanya, Menma yang melihat raksasa itu mendecih lalu

SRING DHUAR

Menma menghancurkan raksasa tadi dengan sekali serang

TRANK

Menma menahan serangan Kageto yang datang

"serangan yang sama tidak akan mempan padaku 2 kali"ucap Menma datar

"hehe, rasanya aku juga harus unjuk kekuatanku juga"balas Kageto menyeringai

Atsumarimasu

Kemudian bayang-bayang hitam, mulai berkumpul ketempat Kageto berada dan

Maji

Setelah mengucapkannya, bayangan yang berkumpul di tempat Kageto menyelimuti Kageto dan membungkusnya, sehingga membuatnya tidak terlihat

DHUAR

Bayangan yang membungkus Kageto tadi meledak dan menampilkan sosok Kageto yang Nampak berbeda dengan kulit yang Nampak kehitam-hitaman, armor yang mengeluarkan aura yang menguar-nguar, matanya hitam berpupil merah darah, dan pedang berwarna hitam ungu berbentuk panjang yang meluak-liuk dan aura yang menguar dari pedangnya

Shi no Ichigeki

Dari tebasan Kageto muncul tebasan berwarna hitam, yang mengarah pada Menma, Menma yang melihatnya memilih menghindar dari serangan itu

DHUAARRR

Terjadi ledakan besar, setelah serangan itu mengenai pohon yang berada dibelakangnya, dan membentuk kawah sedalam 100 meter dan diameter 500 meter

"pilihan bagus, kau menghindari seranganku, jika tadi kau menangkis seranganku kau pasti akan berakhir sama seperti pohon itu"ucap Kageto

"akuma no mi, type Paramecia kage-kage, sepertinya aku dalam keadaan tidak diuntungkan ya"balas Menma datar

"jadi kau tahu ya, bahwa keadaanmu sekarang tidak diuntungkan"ucap Kageto

"begitulah, tapi aku terkejut, nama dan kemampuan kalian bisa sama begitu, padahal sebelum tadi aku ke istana aku sempat menebak kekuatan kalian tapi tidak kusangka sama dengan yang kutebak"balas Menma datar

"bukankah sudah Kageto bilang, musuhmu bukan 1"ucap Kazeto yang berada diatas bersama dengan raksasa miliknya

SRING TRANK DHUAR

Menma menebaskan serangannya, keatas tapi bisa ditangkis oleh raksasa itu, Menma yang merasa serangannya tidak mempan melompat mundur menghindari pukulan rakasasa itu, dan melihat raksasa tadi, lalu membatin _'haki'_ melihat tubuh raksasa yang menyerangnya terselimuti Bushoshoku no haki, dan juga dilindungi angin yang berputar-putar menyelimuti tubuhnya

"hahh, entah kenapa, melawan kalian itu sangat merepotkan sekali"ucap Menma datar

"yare-yare, aku tidak menyangka O'noshi Menma yang terkenal dingin dan kejam itu bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu"balas Kageto datar

"tapi, menyerang dari belakang, aku tidak menyangka, kau cukup pengecut juga ne, Kazeto"ucap Menma datar

"padahal, aku belum memperkenalkan namaku tapi kau sudah tahu, apa kau mengetahuinya dari kemampuan kami tadi"balas Kazeto

"tapi, aku rasa, seharusnya kami yang mengucapkan kalimat itu, menyerang tanpa pandang bulu, memang bajak laut sekali"ucap Kageto

Kageto menyentuh tanah, dan mengucapkan

Dansu no Shitai

Kemudian bayangan merambat ketempat mayat-mayat prajurit yang terbunuh oleh Menma, lalu dari tempat itu terlihat ada orang yang berjalan sempoyongan kearah mereka, dan mulai bertambah jumlahnya menjadi lebih banyak, _'bukankah itu prajurit yang sudah kubunuh tadi, bagaimana mereka bisa bergerak, apa yang dia lakukan'_ batin Menma melihat tempat bertarungnya tadi

"ada apa, apa kau terkejut melihat kemampuanku"ucap Kageto menyeringai

"begitulah, bagaimana bisa orang yang sudah kubunuh, bisa bergerak, atau mereka kau gerakan, disinilah pertanyaannya, apa yang kau lakukan tadi, mak walaupun aku tahu kau tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanku"balas Menma datar

"baiklah akan kuberitahu, kau tahu bukan sekarang adalah malam, dengan kata lain buah kage-kage milikku akan lebih kuat, dan memungkinkanku untuk menggerakan mayat-mayat yang ada"ucap Kageto

"yare-yare, kemampuan yang cukup menyedihkan juga"balas Menma mengejek

"dan siapa, orang yang terpojok oleh kemampuan menyedihkan ini"ucap Kageto balik mengejek

Tap tap tap

Prajurit mati itu mendekat kearah Menma, walalupun tadi jaraknya lumayan jauh, tapi mereka bisa bergerak cepat

"sial, ini pasti akan merepotkan"ucap Menma datar memandang Kageto, Kazeto, dan prajurit mati yang bergerak

Skip Time 1 jam

Tempat bertarung Menma, Kazeto, dan Kageto berada 7 km dari istana akibat Kageto yang memindahkan secara tiba-tiba, tempat bertarung mereka bertiga dipenuhi lubang-lubang yang berkedalaman lebih dari 100 meter, setelah 1 jam Menma bertarung, dengan Kageto, Kazeto dan prajurit mati yang berkurang 9/10 oleh Menma, kondisi mereka bertiga tidak terlalu baik, dimulai dari Kageto baju yang dipakainya sobek-sobek, luka dimana-mana, dan darah yang mengalir dari keningnya, Kazeto juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kageto, kondisi Menma, darah mengalir dari luka dikeningnya, walaupun tidak separah Kazeto dan Kazeto, tapi pandangan Menma mulai meredup, _'melawan mereka berdua sangat merepotkan, apalagi mereka menguasai kekuatan buah iblisnya dengan sangat baik, sampai mereka bisa memodifikasi kekuatan yang seharusnya tidak ada pada kemampuan mereka'_ batin Menma dengan pandangan yang mulai meredup karena kelelahan

"ada apa O'noshi, apa kau kelelahan kah"ucap Kageto mengejek

"begitulah"balas Menma datar, Kageto dan Kazeto yang mendengarnya sweetdrop, _'mana ada orang yang diejek membalas dengan perkataan seperti itu'_ batin mereka berdua, Menma menonaktifkan EMS miliknya, dan memandang mereka berdua

"ada apa, kau menonaktifkan EMS milikmu apa kau mau menyerah sekarang kah"ucap Kazeto

"tidak, aku tidak bermaksud menyerah, aku akan menggunakan haki milikku"balas Menma datar, Kageto membatin _'kalau diingat-ingat dari awal dia bertarung denganku dan kakakku dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan bushoshoku no haki miliknya'_

Kemudian Menma, mengaliri pedangnya dengan haki, dan pedang Menma terselimuti benda hitam kebiruan diseluruh bagian pedang, Kageto dan Kazeto yang melihatnya hanya memandang bingung _'haki macam apa itu, aku belum pernah melihat ataupun mendengar tentang haki seperti itu'_ batin Kazeto melihat haki milik Menma, dan menganalisanya

"ada apa, apa kalian takut melihat haki milikku"ucap Menma mengejek dengan nada datar

"heh, memangnya ada apa dengan haki milikmu itu, memang aku tidak tahu haki macam apa itu, tapi sepertinya itu sangat berbahaya, sampai-sampai kau tidak menggunakannya dari tadi"balas Kageto

"hmm, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu hanya dengan sekali lihat, mak walaupun aku berniat untuk tidak menunjukannya, lagipula jika aku menggunakan EMS pun aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya secara penuh, dan juga menggunakannya membuatku cepat lelah, jadi kupakai saja hakiku ini"ucap Menma datar

"memangnya apa keistimewaan hakimu itu"Tanya Kageto

"hanya orang bodoh yang memberitahukan tentang kemampuannya"jawab Menma datar

"kalau begitu, kau termasuk orang bodoh karena telah memberitahu tentang kelemahan Sharingan-mu itu"ucap Kazeto menyeringai

"ohh itu, aku memberitahu kalian, karena aku jarang menggunakan Sharingan, dan karena kejaranganku, aku selalu menggunakan kekuatan fisik dan Rokushiki yang aku pelajari dari orang-orang pemerintah yang kulihat"balas Menma datar

"aku mengerti, jadi haki mu itu merupakan teknik andalanmu, benar bukan O'noshi"ucap Kageto

"begitulah"balas Menma datar

TRANK Prak

Menma menahan serangan Kazeto yang datang padanya, Kazeto yang mendengar suara dari pedangnya melihat kearah pedangnya, dan melihat pedangnya retak

TANK

Kazeto segera mementalkan pedang Menma dan mundur beberapa meter

"apa itu"Tanya Kazeto datar

"sepertinya kau terkejut, tapi sayang sekali tidak akan kuberitahu"jawab Menma datar

TRANK Prak

Menma menahan tebasan Kageto yang menyerang belakang, lalu Kageto juga mendengar suara dari pedangnya dan melihat pedangnya retak lalu ia

TANK

Mementalkan pedang Menma dan mundur beberapa meter dekat dengan Kazeto

"sepertinya kau juga bingung, apa yang dia lakukan"ucap Kazeto

"begitulah, kau juga sama bukan An-chan"balas Kageto

"jika aku tahu aku tidak akan kerepotan begini Otouto, tapi mak sepertinya kita harus benar-benar serius melawannya, Busho"ucap Kazeto, lalu mengaktifkan bushoshoku no haki kedalam pedangnya

"aku sependapat denganmu An-chan, Busho"balas Kageto, yang juga mengaktifkan bushoshoku no haki kedalam pedangnya

"sepertinya kalian sudah serius, walaupun yang tadi juga serius, tapi…"ucap Menma menggantung

SRING TRANK CRASH

Menma melesat dengan cepat kearah Kazeto, dan menyerangnya, Kazeto yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam iapun menangkisnya tapi, serangan Menma tidak tertangkis semuanya, dan meninggalkan luka dipinggang Kazeto yang tidak terlalu parah. _'cepat sekali, bagaimana mungkin'_ batin Kazeto tidak percaya

"…sudah terlambat"sambung Menma datar, Kageto yang melihatnya hanya melihatnya dengan muka terkejut

"kenapa kalian begitu terkejut, apa kalian tidak pernah melihat manusia yang bergerak secepat ini"Tanya Menma datar

"bagaimana bisa, apa dari tadi kau hanya bermain-main dengan kami, dan meremehkan kami"Tanya balik Kageto tajam marah, karena diremehkan

"bukannya bermain-main, tapi tadi aku tidak bisa melakukannya"jawab Menma datar

"tidak bisa"ucap Kageto tajam

"sepertinya kau benar-benar marah ya, tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya aku memberitahu kalian, kecepatan yang kau lihat tadi, itu tadi adalah kecepatan Standarku, alasan aku tidak bisa menggunakannya adalah aku kelelahan, setelah menghadapi 200.000 pasukan kalian, jadi dari tadi saat pertarungan kita aku lebih sering menghindar daripada menyerang itu untuk mengembalikan staminaku sedikit demi sedikit, walaupun lumayan lama sih, tapi sayang sekali kalian tidak bisa membunuhku saat kalian memiliki kesempatan tadi"balas Menma datar, Kageto, dan Kazeto yang mendengarnya menggeram, _'jadi alasan dia daritadi terus menghindar, adalah untuk mengembalikan staminanya, sialan'_ batin Kageto kesal

"ada apa kau terlihat kesal begitu"Tanya Menma mengejek

"sialan, jika tadi aku tahu, kau pasti sudah kubunuh dari tadi"jawab Kageto datar

"heh, walaupun begitu sepertinya, kita sudah terpojok ne otouto"ucap Kazeto yang tadi diserang

"begitulah, tapi walaupun begitu kau sudah cukup berantakan O'noshi, dan juga tadi kau mengatakan kelelahan berarti kau juga mempunyai batas bukan"balas Kageto menyeringai, melihat kondisi Menma yang lumayan menyedihkan

"begitulah, mau orang memanggilku apapun, aku masih mempunyai batas, bagaimanapun juga aku ini manusia, bukan Uchiha yang dijuluki Youkai itu"ucap Menma datar

SRING SRING SRING

Kageto yang mendengar suara yang nyaring pun melihat kearah Kazeto dan melihatnya sedang memperlihatkan teknik specialnya, Menma yang melihat benda yang berputar ditangan Kazeto, yang berupa Shuriken angin yang terus berputar-putar dengan sangat cepat

RasenShuriken

SWUSSH

Kazeto melempar tekniknya kearah Menma, Menma yang melihatnya memicingkan matanya lalu

SRING

Menma menebas udara (seperti Taka no me Di Marineford dengan ukuran yang sama)

DHUUUUUUUAAAAARRRRRR

Serangan Menma dan Kazeto beradu, dan menciptakan ledakan yang sangat besar berdiameter sekitar 100 meter, Kazeto dan Kageto yang melihatnya pun, segera mengambil tindakan menyerang Menma dengan cepat, Menma yang pandangannya terhalangi oleh debu pun mendecih akibat yang tadi, tidak merasakan kedatangan Kageto dan Kazeto yang menuju kearahnya, karena dia buruk dalam hal Kenbonshoku no haki

DHUAK

Punggung Menma dipukul dengan keras, membuatnya terpental sejauh 19 meter dari tempatnya tadi, tapi itu membuat jarak penglihatannya lebih luas karena tidak ada debu menghalangi

TRANK

Menma menahan serangan Kageto yang datang padanya

"serangan yang sama, tidak akan mempan dua kali padaku"ucap Menma datar

"benarkah"balas Kageto menyeringai, kemudian tubuh Kageto mulai menghitam dan mulai luntur, _'bayangan, apa dia bisa mengubah bentuk bayangan sehingga mirip seperti dirinya'_ batin Menma melihat bayangan Kageto yang luntur

DHUAK

Menma menendang orang yang berniat menyerangnya dari belakang, yang ternyata adalah Kageto

"bukankah sudah kubilang, serangan yang sama tidak akan mempan padaku 2 kali"ucap Menma datar, melihat Kageto yang tersungkur akibat tendangannya

"hehe, seperti yang kuduga kau sangat hebat sekali, padahal saat pertama kali kita beradu pedang aku sempat kecewa, karena kau terasa sangat lemah sekali, tapi sekarang kau sangat kuat"balas Kageto menyeringai, Menma yang hanya melihat Kageto pun melihat sekeliling karena dari tadi tidak meliha Kazeto

BRUAK TRANK CRASH

Kazeto tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah dan menyabetkun pedangnya secara horizontal, Menma yang melihat kedatangan Kazeto dari tanah terkejut, dan serangan Kazeto mengenai lengan kirinya walaupun sempat ditahan karena terkejut serangan Kazeto sampai pada tangan kirinya, membuat lengan kiri Menma tidak bisa digunakan, _'ternyata itu alasan dia tidak menggunakan kekuataannya saat memukulku tadi, dia meredam suara yang dihasilkan dari penggalian Kazeto menggunakan kekuatan bayangannya, dan menyerangku karena mereka tahu aku lemah dalam Kenbonshoku no haki'_ batin Menma menganalisa apa yang terjadi

"bagaimana, bukankah dengan tidak bisa menggunakan lengan kirimu, kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuhmu"ucap Kageto menyeringai

"sepertinya kalian sudah merencanakan ini dari awal, dari pada mengincar bagian tubuhku yang lain kalian lebih memilih tanganku, karena tangan merupakan senjata utama seorang pendekar pedang"balas Menma datar, dengan lengan kiri yang tidak bisa digunakan mungkin karena sarafnya putus

"dengan begini, pemenangnya sudah terlihat"ucap Kazeto

"kalian sangat sombong sekali, hanya karena bisa melumpuhkan lengan kiriku itu bukan berarti kalian sudah menang melawanku, tapi sekarang aku sudah hafal semua gerakan kalian"balas Menma datar

"Bicaralah setelah kau bisa selamat dari serangan gabungan kami ini"ucap Kageto

Shi no Kaze no odori (kazeto)

Kage no seikatsu no hasai (kageto)

Kazeto mengalirkan kekuatan buah iblisnya pada pedangnya dan menebaskannya kelangit, lalu di laagit muncul dragon bermata merah yang mempunyai wujud angin berukuran 100 meter yang menatap Menma ganas. Kageto menancapkan pedangnya pada tanah dan menyebarkan kekuatan buah iblisnya ketanah, sehingga tanah Nampak hitam, lalu bayangan yang ada ditanah itu meresap kedalam pedangya dan menebaskan kearah pedangnya kearah naga tadi, kemudian nada tadi menyerap kekuatan Kage milik Kageto, sehingga membuatnya tampak lebih menakutkan dengan tubuh yang 18 kali lebih besar dari sebelumnya, tubuh angin berwarna hitam, dan mata merah yang menyala terang seolah menjanjikan kematian bagi siapapun yang menerimanya

"TERIMA INI SEIKATSU NO DORAGON DANSU KUCHIKU-KAN"Teriak mereka berdua bersama, naga itupun kembali melesat kearah Menma dengan cepat, Menma yang melihatnya menonaktifkan Bushoshoku no haki miliknya, dan melangkah maju kearah naga yang melesat kearahnya, dengan memposisikan pedang disebelah kanan

"Getsuga tensho"ucap Menma datar

SRIIINNNGGG

Kemudian Menma menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dengan cahaya biru yang keluar, membentuk sabit yang sangat besar berukuran 1 km mengarah kearah naga itu, naga itu yang melihat serangan Menma tetap melaju tidak peduli akan serangan Menma yang menuju kearahnya

DHUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Ledakan besar tidak terelakan, kawah seluas 6 km, Kageto, Kazeto, dan Menma terkena ledakan itu dan terpental cukup jauh

"apakah berhasil"ucap Kazeto melihat kawah berdiameter 6 km dengan kedalaman 500 meter, tidak melihat apapun dikawahnya

"berhasil, berhasil hahaha"ucap Kageto senang melihat hal ini

CRASH CRASH

Kageto, dan Kazeto diserang dari belakang, pelakunya adalah bocah bersurai Orange a.k.a Menma yang menatap mereka datar

"bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup"Tanya Kageto memegangi bahu kirinya yang terluka parah akibat tebasan Menma tadi

"jika kalian saja bisa bertahan dari ledakan tadi, kenapa kalian berpikir aku sudah mati dalam ledakan tadi"jawab Menma datar

"cih sialan"Kazeto mendecih sembari memegangi bahu kanannya yang terluka parah

"jaa ne"ucap Menma datar memposisikan pedangnya miring

CRASH CRASH

Menma menebas Kageto dan Kazeto pada daerah vitalnya, tidak membelah dua, sehingga membuatnya mati seketika

"kalian adalah orang yang cukup terhormat, jadi kubiarkan tubuh kalian tetap utuh dengan begini jasad kalian akan mudah dikenali, tidak seperti pasukan kalian yang hanya bisa bermain-main dengan perempuan"ucap Menma datar tersnyum, melihat jasad Kageto dan Kazeto yang tersenyum

Di istana

1 menit sebelumnya

DHUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

Muncul ledakan besar yang mengguncang istana, membuat semua orang yang berada diistana terbangun akibat suara ledakan

"ada apa ini, apa yang terjadi"Tanya raja dikasurnya dengan istrinya telanjang

"entahlah anata, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku masih lelah dengan permainan tadi malam, jadi jangan ribut, untung saja ada beberapa wanita disini, jadi bisa menggantikanku, jika tidak aku pasti sudah sangat kelelahan, dan kesakitan dibagian selangkanganku"jawab Istrinya melihat 2 wanita telanjang dengan badan penuh cairan putih

"kalau begitu, kita harus mencari tahu tsuma"ucap raja bangkit dari kasurnya dan memakai piyama, diikuti dengan istrinya, mereka pun berjalan kearah ruangan istana, dan melihat anak-anaknya yang sekitar berumur 16 tahun juga ada disini

"apa yang kalian lakukan disini"Tanya raja pada anaknya

"kami hanya ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi disini Otou-sama"jawab Putera raja

"aku juga sama, walaupun ini dipaksa oleh Onii-sama, onii-sama sangatlah kejam Otou-sama, dia memintaku memuaskannya, dan membuatku sangat kelelahan, tapi sekarang dia memaksaku disini"ucap puterinya ngambek

"jangan begitu, kamu juga menikmati permainan kita bukan, mari kita lakukan lagi lain kali"balas putera raja meremas buah dada saudarinya

"ahn Onii-sama jangan disini malu, ada Otou-sama, dan Okaa-sama"ucap puteri raja merona _'sialan, kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini'_ batin putri raja didalam hatinya meringis, Raja dan ratu yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum maklum akan kelakuan putera dan puterinya

"jadi apa yang terjadi disini"Tanya raja

"entahlah, saya baru sampai disini, jadi saya tidak terlalu tahu apa yang terjadi Otou-sama"jawab Puteranya

"Kageto, Kazeto kemarilah, aku tahu kalian ada disekitar sini bukan"ucap Puteri raja memerintahkan Kazeto, dan Kageto keluar

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki, membuat semua anggota keluarga raja menoleh, karena mereka berpikir bahwa yang berjalan kesini adalah Kageto dan Kazeto, tapi mereka salah yang mereka lihat adalah bocah kecil bermata surai madu, berambut orange sepinggang, dan membawa pedang besar a.k.a Menma dengan tubuh babak belur, dan pakaian yang sangat merah akibat darah para prajurit tadi

"siapa kau, kenapa kau bisa disini HAH BUTA-DOMO"ucap putra raja dengan penekanan pada akhir kalimatnya

"Uchiha Menma, kenapa aku disini, yaitu untuk menghancurkan kerajaan busuk ini"balas Menma datar

"Hah, Uchiha Menma kau, aku tidak tahu kau berasal dari mana, tapi mengaku sebagai O'noshi itu hanya untuk membuat kami takut itu percuma saja, tidak ada orang yang percaya akan lelucon bodohmu itu"ucap putra raja tajam

"mau kalian percaya, atau tidak aku tidak peduli sama sekali"balas Menma datar

"lihat kau mengaku, cih Kenapa Kazeto dan Kageto membiarkan Kuso gaki sepertimu kesini"ucap putra raja itu tajam

"lidahmu tajam juga ya, dan mengenai kenapa panglima kalian itu tidak ada disini, aku sudah membunuhnya tadi"balas Menma datar

"kau membunuh Kageto, dan Kazeto itu tidak mungkin, bogee, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan percaya akan perkataanmu itu Buta"ucap putra raja tajam

"bukankah sudah kubilang, aku tidak peduli, kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh kalian"balas Menma

"heh bocah sepertimu mau membunu-"ucap putra raja terpotong ketika melihat Menma sudah berada didekatnya dengan menggenggam besi setengah lingkaran yang ditujukan padanya

STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB

SWUSHH STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB

SWUSHH STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB

SWUSHH STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB

Menma mengunci semua pergerakan mereka dengan besi setengah cincin yang menancap pada dinding (seperti yang dilakukan lucci dan kaku pada luffy dan pauli saat digedung galey-la)

"siapa saja kesini, tolong kami"ucap raja pelan

"percuma saja tidak ada siapapun dibenteng ini, benteng ini sudah kosong"balas Menma datar

"kosong apa mereka semua melarikan dirikah sialan, jika aku bertemu mereka nanti akan kuhukum mereka semua seberat-seberatnya"ucap raja

"itu juga percuma saja, aku tadi bilang benteng ini sudah kosong bukan karena mereka melarikan diri, tapi aku sudah membunuh mereka semua"balas Menma datar

"mustahil, kau membunuh mereka semua ITU MUSTAHIL"Ucap raja itu berteriak pada akhir kalimatnya

"jika kau tidak percaya, lihat saja kekaca dan kau akan melihat jasad prajuritmu"balas Menma datar, raja dan keluarganya yang mendengar ucapan Menma melihat kearah kacanya dan disuguhi pemandangan yang mengerikan yaitu sebuah kawah seluas 6 km, dan juga mereka melihat beberapa jasad prajurit disana

"j-jangan b-bilang, kau yang melakukan ini semua"ucap raja takut

"kalian mau percaya atau tidak aku tidak peduli, tapi aku ingin menanyakn sesuatu padamu Ou-sama yo"balas Menma datar, raja yang mendengar perkataan Menma pun meneguk ludahnya takut akan pertanyaan Menma nanti

"kenapa kerajaan ini masih bisa berdiri, padahal di negri ini orang-orangnya sudah putus asa, tidak punya harapan, dan juga aku yakin bahwa ini sudah berlangsung sangatlama benarkan Ou-sama yo"Tanya Menma datar, raja yang mendengar pertanyaan Menma tidak bisa menjawabnya

"sepertinya kau tidak bisa menjawabnya ya"ucap Menma datar, lalu ia melihat para wanita yang juga ia kuci pergerakannya

SWUUSSHHH

Menma mengeluarkan Haohshoku miliknya membuat raja dan putranya pingsan sedangkan istri dan putrinya masih sadar

"aku juga punya pertanyaan untuk kalian"ucap Menma datar, mereka berdua yang mendengar perkataan Menma gemetar hebat pada tubuh mereka, muka mulai pucat

"kenapa kalian membiarkan para wanita itu ditindas, bukankah sesama wanita seharusnya kalian mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan bukan"Tanya Menma datar

"aku memang mengerti akan perasaan mereka, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun, bagaimanapun juga dikerajaan ini wanita hanya dianggap sebagai pemuas yang jika rusak maka mereka akan diganti, wanita dikerajaan ini dianggap sangatlah rendah"jawab istri raja

"walaupun kau istri raja sekalipun"Tanya Menma datar

"yeah, bahkan pernah suamiku mengajak temannya kekamar kami, dan melakukan hubungan intim antara aku, suamiku, dan kedua sahabatnya, aku tidak keberatan jika itu suamiku, tapi lain halnya jika itu pria lain, wanita dikerajaan ini sangatlah menderita, mau mereka bangsawan sekalipun, jika kau lahir dinegara ini kau pasti akan berkata demikian"jawab Istrinya

"Hah, sepertinya lahir ini dinegri ini lebih menyebalkan daripada lahir di pulau Eddesa tempat kelahiranku"ucap Menma bersyukur dengan nada biasa

"ehh"itulah ucapan kaget mereka berdua mendengar nada ucapan Menma yang menurut mereka sangat imut

"ada apa"Tanya Menma polos, lagi-lagi mereka terkejut akan tingkah orang yang menghabisi semua pasukan mereka, bertingkah seperti bocah normal pada umumnya

"apa kau benar-benar O'noshi Menma"Tanya putri

"tentu saja, memangnya kenapa?, sepertinya kalian terkejut akan tingkahku yang seperti bocah pada umumnya, tapi itu wajar, karena mereka menganggap O'noshi Menma sebagai orang dewasa yang ditakuti akan kekuatannya"jawab Menma biasa

SRING SRING

Menma menebas cincin yang mengikat istri raja dan putrinya

"kenapa kau membebaskan kami"Tanya istri raja

"entahlah, tapi kata hatiku aku harus membebaskan kalian, makanya aku membebaskan kalian"jawab Menma biasa

"hanya karena itu, kau membebaskan kami"ucap Istri raja

"begitulah"balas Menma

"dan apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang"Tanya putri raja

"lakukan saja sesuka kalian, lagipula aku tidak akan memburu kalian, aku menghancurkan kerajaan ini karena perjanjian yang kubuat"jawab Menma

"perjanjian, perjanjian apa?"Tanya istri raja ingin tahu

"perjanjian untuk menghancurkan kerajaan ini dengan bayaran 10 M berry dengan….. entah aku lupa namanya, tapi yang pasti mereka berniat melakukan kudeta besok"jawab Menma

"hmm, jadi kamu mau harta, ikuti aku, aku tahu dimana tempat suamiku menyimpan semua harta"ucap istri raja itu tersenyum

"heh, kamu yakin, mau memberikannya padaku"balas Menma terkejut

"ternyata kamu memang anak kecil ya, tadi menyeramkan sekarang menjadi anak polos, tenang saja aku tidak akan bohong, oh ya rasanya lumayan sulit juga bercakap tanpa mengetahui nama masing-masing"ucap Istri raja

"namaku Uchiha Menma, dan kau sudah tahu tentangku, dan siapa namamu"balas Menma

"namaku Zeraya, dan ini putriku Ruyasa, tapi aku terkejut ternyata kamu cukup sopan juga"ucap Zeraya

"Hai"sapa Ruyasa

"apakah aku memang seburuk itu Zeraya-san"balas Menma

"yeah, diberita kau diberitakan sangat berbahaya dan juga sangat kejam, walaupun yang bagian kejamnya benar, tapi sepertinya yang bagian berbahayanya salah ya"ucap Zeraya

"aku tidak peduli akan perkataan orang lain terhadapku, dan juga apa maksudmu dengan salah tadi"balas Menma polos, Zeraya yang melihat muka polos Menma ingin sekali mencubitnya gemas

"ya, sepertinya kau hanya menyerang orang yang mencari masalah denganmu, dan orang yang kau benci"ucap Zeraya

"hmm, begitu"balas Menma

Skip Time 6 menit

Zeraya, Ruyasa, dan Menma berbincang-bincang, dan bergurau selama 6 menit, lalu mereka sudah sampai diruang harta

"nah ini tempat suamiku menyimpan hartanya"ucap Zeraya menunjuk pintu setinggi 13 meter, dan selebar 5 meter

"besar juga ya, tapi apa ini tidak apa"balas Menma

"tidak apa kok, karena kau tadi bilang bahwa ada orang yang mengkudeta besok, jadi setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih padamu"ucap Zeraya

"berterima kasih tentang apa?"Tanya Menma bingung, karena perasaan ia tadi tidak membantu apa-apa

"ya, berterima kasih, karena berkatmu aku bisa tersenyum lega, tanpa takut dihukum oleh suamiku karena dianggap mengejeknya, walaupun hanya sebentar"jawab Zeraya

"apa maksudmu dengan hanya sebentar"Tanya Menma

"tentu saja, karena besok orang yang akan mengkudeta kerajaan ini akan datang terlebih lagi kau sudah menghancurkan semua pasukan kami, jadi aku hanya mempunyai waktu yang sebentar untuk menikmati kebebasan ini, karena mereka pasti akan memenjarakanku juga"Jawab Zeraya tersenyum

"apa hanya masalah itukah, itu mudah nanti akan kubicarakan dengan mereka untuk tidak melakukan apa-apa pada kalian berdua"ucap Menma tersenyum

"ehh, benarkah, apa kau tidak berbohong"Tanya Ruyasa

"apa aku terlihat seperti berbohong disini"jawab Menma cuek

"ahahaha sepertinya tidak, tapi terima kasih banyak, aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalas semua kebaikanmu"ucap Zeraya

"apanya yang baik, bukankah aku yang membunuh semua pasukan kalian, jadi aku ini penjahat"balas Menma

"walaupun begitu, kami berdua tetap berhutang budi padamu Menma-san"ucap Zeraya menunduk diikuti putrinya Ruyasa

"sekarang, daripada berbincang-bincang lebih baik kau masuk dan mengambil sebanyak yang kau mau, tenang saja aku punya kuncinya"ucap Zeraya memutar-mutar kunci yang berada dijarinya

CKLEK

Zeraya memasukan kuncinya dan membuka pintu besar tadi walaupun kesulitan, kemudian mereka bertiga masuk kedalam ruang harta

"UWAAAAAHHHHH, BANYAK SEKALI"Teriak Menma melihat dimana-mana ada harta, bahkan tempat yang dipijaknya pun terdapat emas, dan berlian yang sangat banyak

"jumlah harta yang ada disini sekitar 750 M, silahkan ambil sesukanmu"ucap Zeraya, Ruyasa juga terkagum akan harta sebanyak ini

"benarkah, kalau begitu aku ambil 250 M ya, apa tidak apa (Author: kau serakah juga Menma)"balas Menma

"eh, kenapa kau tidak mengambil semuanya, jarang sekali aku melihat bajak laut yang tidak mengambil semua harta yang dilihatnya"Tanya Zeraya bingung

"bukankah kau juga membutuhkannya, jadi tidak akan kuambil semuanya, walaupun aku mengambil sangat banyak sih"jawab Menma menggaruk kepala, Zeraya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Menma, yang tidak seperti bajak laut pada biasanya

Skip Time 1 jam

Menma mengambil harta suami Zeraya sebanyak 250 M, dengan menyimpannya didada sebelah kanan menggunakan menggunakan fuinjutsu, yang bergambar H 250

Tap tap tap

Menma yang mendengar suara derap langkah kaki diluar ruangan pun, berjalan kearah luar, dan melihat sekumpulan wanita telanjang, yang sedang menuju kesini, tapi tiba-tiba sekumpulan wanita itu gemetar ketakutan melihat wajah Menma, Menma yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas, Zeraya pun melangkah keluar, dan melihat para sekumpulan wanita itu, lalu ia berjongkok dan

"apa kalian baik-baik saja"Tanya Zeraya khawatir

"k-k-kami baik-baik s-saja Zeraya-sama, tapi kenapa monster itu ada disini"jawab salah seorang wanita itu ketakutan menanyakan kenapa Menma ada disini

"ohh dia, tenang saja, dia tidak akan membunuh kalian, dia baik kok"ucap Zeraya

"Zeraya-sama apa anda sudah dipengaruhi olehnya, dia itu monster yang membunuh semua prajurit kerajaan ini"balas salah seorang perempuan

"yah mungkin dia yang melakukannya, tapi bukannya kalian sekarang diperkosa lagi"ucap Zeraya, sekumpulan wanita yang mendengar ucapan dari Zeraya mulai tenang tapi

"Woy apa yang kalian lakukan disini"Tanya Menma datar, para wanita yang mendengar ucapan datar Menma gemetar termasuk Zeraya, _'apa aku mengatakan sesuatu hal yang salah tadi'_ batin Zeraya takut dengan gemetar

"k-k-kami disini, karena mendengar suara seseorang, t-tapi Ampuni kami O'noshi-sama kami akan melakukan apapun, oh ya bagaimana dengan memperkosa kami, kami akan melakukannya dengan senang hati"jawab salah seorang perempuan takut

"tidak mau, lagipula bukan itu yang kutanyakan, apa yang kalian lakukan disini dengan tidak memakai apapun? Itu yang kutanyakan"ucap Menma biasa, para wanita yang mendengar perkataan Menma, terkejut akan perubahan, kecuali Zeraya yang tampak lega, _'syukurlah, jadi tadi dia menanyakan itu, kenapa aku bisa tertipu'_ batin Zeraya lega karena pemikirannya salah

"k-k-kami tidak memakai pakaian, karena kami tidak diperbolehkan memakainya O'noshi-sama, jadi setiap kami tidur, agar kami hangat kami harus memenuhi nafsu prajurit-prajurit itu, agar bisa terselimuti juga"balas salah seorang perempuan yang Nampak sedih

"mereka sekarang sudah tidak ada, sekarang pakailah"ucap Menma, sekumpulan wanita yang mendengar perkataan Menma terkejut, karena O'noshi Menma ternyata tidak sekejam, seberbahaya, dan tidak sebejat yang mereka kira (woy gue ini masih Gaki)

"Oh ya Zeraya-san aku ingin bertanya, kemana para Tenryuubito itu"Tanya Menma

"mereka sudah pergi 6 jam yang lalu"jawab Zeraya

"lewat mana"Tanya Menma

"lewat jalan rahasia yang hanya diketahui Suamiku"jawab Zeraya

Skip Time 10 jam

Ini sudah sehari dari yang disepakati dalam kesepakatan Menma dan orang yang melakukan kudeta

Di luar benteng istana

Nampak didepan gerbang ada orang yang kemarin melakukan kesepakatan dengan Menma untuk melihat, apakah yang diucapkan Kuso Gaki itu benar atau tidak, lalu ia membuka gerbang Benteng, dan disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan, melihat mayat-mayat dimana-mana, dan danau darah, kemudian ia mengambil den-den mushi disakunya dan memberitahukan pada pemimpinnya

"Dragon-san kerajaan Aditeck sudah dihancurkan oleh anak yang kubicarakan kemarin"lapor Dirty, Dragon yang mendengarnya terkejut bukan main, karena kerajaan Aditeck merupakan kerajaan tertangguh yang ada didunia ini, bahkan jika pasukan revolusi menyerang kedalam kerajaan ini, setidaknya Dragon juga harus turun tangan karena, dikerajaan ini ada orang bernama Kageto, dan Kazeto yang dikabarkan memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan masing-masing Admiral

"aku akan segera kesana"balas Dragon serius

Skip Time 15 menit

Dragon sampai hanya dalam waktu 15 menit kekerajaan Aditeck untuk menemui bawahannya Dirty untuk memastikan kebenaran itu, lalu Dragon berjalan ketempat Benteng kerajaan yang luasnya menyamai kota, dan disana ia menemukan Dirty yang pucat pasi, melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan ini

"ternyata berita yang kau sampaikan tadi benar, sekarang dimana anak itu, kita harus memenuhi apa yang kau sepakati waktu itu sebelum terlambat, lagipula hanya 1 orang anak kecil didunia ini yang bisa melakukan ini"ucap Dragon berjalan kearah kerajaan

"h-Hai Dragon-san"balas Dirty

Dikerajaan di halaman depan

Bocah bersurai orange, bermata madu Nampak sedang memakan apel dan sedang duduk menunggu orang itu

Tap tap tap

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar, mendekat kearah Menma, Menma yang menyadari keberadaan mereka hanya cuek karena tahu siapa yang berjalan kearah sini

"Menma-sama, apa anda tidak mau masuk kedalam istana, anda sudah berada disana semalaman, anda bisa sakit"ucap perempuan ponytail dengan dress berwarna ungu membuatnya tampak cantik apalagi dengan ukuran buah dadanya yang lumayan besar, khawatir

"tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja, daripada kau mengkhwatirkanku lebih baik kau khawatirkan saja dirimu"balas Menma tersenyum, sehingga gadis itu tampak merona

"t-tidak, saya baik-baik saja Menma-sama, terima kasih atas pengertian anda, tapi anda tidak boleh terus disini anda bisa sakit nanti"ucap perempuan itu bersikukuh

"ya ampun, aku ini penjahat kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku"balas Menma

"anda memang seorang criminal, tapi anda telah menyelamatkan kami, jadi hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan untuk membalas apa yang kau lakukan"ucap perempuan itu

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang mendarat terdengar, dan mendekat kearah Menma

"jadi memang benar, kau yang melakukannya O'noshi"ucap Orang yang memiliki rambut hitam panjang sebahu acak-acakan yang membuatnya tampak seperti yakuza

"begitulah Kakumei ka Dragon"balas Menma

"oh kau tahu tentangku rupanya, aku tidak menyangka"ucap Dragon

"memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenalmu didunia ini, walaupun ada orang yang tidak mengenalmu pasti orang itu tidak pernah membaca berita"balas Menma

"aku akan langsung saja, ke inti, orang yang kau buat kesepakatan waktu itu adalah kapten divisi 1-ku salah satu bawahanku, aku kemari untuk memenuhi kesepakatan itu"ucap Dragon

"soal kesepakatan, aku ingin merubah dari 10 M berry menjadi keselamatan para wanita itu"balas Menma

"baiklah, jika itu maumu"ucap Dragon

Tap tap tap

Menma berdiri dari tempatnya dan berjalan pergi

"jangan berani kau untuk mengingkari kesepakatan ini, jika kau berani melanggarnya kau akan berhadapan denganku"balas Menma datar, yang saling bertolak belakang

"Hahaha, kau memang mengerikan sesuai rumor yang beredar, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan mengingkari kesepakatan ini, lagipula aku tidak ingin membuat masalah denganmu"ucap Dragon santai

"kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu"balas Menma, melangkah pergi menjauhi mereka

FLASHBACK: OFF

"begitulah ceritanya"ucap Menma mengakhiri ceritanya, Medaka, dan Rouge yang mendengar cerita dari Menma, sangat kesal dengan kerajaan Aditeck dan sangat ingin menghancurkan kerajaan Aditeck dengan tangannya sendiri

"kau tadi bilang, saat melawan 200.000 pasukan kerajaan Aditeck, kau merasa melihat bayang-banyangmu yang seperti akan terjadi"Tanya Medaka

"yeah"jawab Menma

"dan apa kau juga menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk melawanku dan Steven waktu itu"Tanya Medaka

"tidak"jawab Menma

"kenapa"Tanya Medaka heran

"ya bukan aku tidak menggunakannya, melainkan aku tidak bisa mengaktifkannya jadi percuma saja, tapi sepertinya kekuatan itu hanya aktif saat aku melawan musuh dengan jumlah yang banyak"jawab Menma

"aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu Menma-kun"Tanya Medaka

"menanyakan apa"jawab Menma

"bukankah harga buronanmu, yang sebelumnya adalah Berry, dan peristiwa dikerajaan Aditeck membuatmu mendapatkan buronan berry, lalu apa yang membuatmu mendapatkan buronan seharga Berry"Tanya Medaka

"ahh itu yah, waktu itu aku pernah melawan Sengoku, dan Garp yang seperti Monster, bahkan aku harus tenggelam ke air, karena pukulan Garp yang sangat kuat, dan Shockwave Sengoku yang menyebalkan, mak walaupun berakhir imbang"jawab Menma

"oh begitu, aku mengerti pantas saja, kau menanyakan perkosa, tapi Menma-kun masih terlalu dini bagimu untuk mengetahui tentang apa itu perkosa, bisa-bisa nanti kau juga melakukannya"ucap Medaka

"hahh, kalau begitu langsung jawab saja dari awal, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menceritakan cerita tadi panjang lebar"balas Menma menghela nafas

"maaf ya"ucap Medaka dengan wajah yang tidak berdosa

"oh iya Medaka, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan, tidak mungkin bukan jika kau ikut dengan kami"Tanya Menma

"ya bagaimana, aku sudah tidak punya tempat untuk kembali ataupun kutuju, makanya waktu itu aku meminta persetujuan Kapten Roger untuk bergabung, walaupun dia tidak menyetujuinya"jawab Medaka cemberut

"itu lebih bagus"ucap Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya tambah kesal

"apanya yang lebih bagus, kalau begitu aku harus kemana"balas Medaka marah

"maksudku itu lebih bagus, karena dengan kau tidak bergabung dengan kelompok ini, kau tidak akan mendapatkan harga buronan untuk kepalamu, dan juga kau bisa membaur dengan orang-orang, dengan cara memalsukan nama aslimu"ucap Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya menunduk, Rouge yang melihatnya tidak tega dan mengatakan

"kau bisa tinggal disini untuk beberapa bulan, untuk mengurusi Pangeranmu ini"

"benarkah terima kasih Rouge-san"balas Medaka tersenyum cerah

"pangeran"beo Menma, Rouge yang mendengarnya hanya geleng-geleng melihat tingkah Menma, walau wajar sih karena dia hanya seorang bocah

"ohh, iya Rouge-san bisa kau ceritakan tentang pertarungan kelompok kalian melawan Bajak laut Shirohige itu"Tanya Medaka memohon

"baiklah-baiklah"jawab Rouge

"begini ceritanya….."

FLASHBACK: ON

8 bulan yang lalu

Dihari yang cerah untuk lautan dunia baru Nampak kapal berjolly Roger, tengkorak dengan kumis hitam, yang tengah tersenyum a.k.a Oro Jackson, semua kru Nampak menjalankan kegiatannya masing-masing, dimulai dari Rayleigh yang memoles pedangnya, Gaban yang tengah berlatih mengangkat besi, Shacky yang tengah merokok, dan Menma, Buggy, dan Shanks yang tengah memancing yang tidak kunjung dapat

"sial, kenapa kita tidak dapat ikan dari tadi"keluh Buggy

"itu karena muka anehmu menakuti mereka untuk memakan umpannya"balas Menma, Shanksnya yang mendengar balasan Menma tertawa "HAHAHAHA, Itu benar Buggy muka aneh mu menakuti mereka, jadi pergi hush hush hush"usir Shanks

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG MUKA ANEH JERUK BURUK, TOMAT BUSUK"Balas Buggy berteriak

"memangnya disini siapa lagi yang mempunyai tampang badut, dan hidung merah yang aneh"ucap Shanks menyeringai

"kau benar Shanks, memangnya siapa disini yang mempunyai semua itu"ucap Menma bersekongkol dengan Shanks

"sialan kalian berdua"balas Buggy berdiri, tapi pancingan miliknya dimakan oleh ikan yang membuatnya kembali focus pada pancingannya

Dret dret dret dret dret dret

Buggy memutar tali yang berada dipancingannya dengan cepat, dan tubuh Buggy Nampak ditarik oleh ikan itu, sepertinya kalah kekuatan,

BRUSH

Kemudian Buggy tercebur kelaut, Shanks yang melihatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatnya, tapi ia ingat sesuatu dan

BRUSH

Shanks juga ikut nyebur kelaut untuk menolong Buggy yang Nampak kemasukan banyak air laut

"y-ya ampun Buggy kau menyusahkan saja"ucap Shanks basah kuyup

"apa kau tidak bisa berenang rupanya"ucap Menma meremehkan

"aku ini memang tidak bisa berenang setelah memakan buah iblis BAKA"balas Buggy

"kalau begitu kau kurang keberuntungan Hahahaha"ucap Menma

"WOY MINNA, DIDEPAN ADA ARMADA SHIROHIGE KAIZOKU-DAN"teriak Rayleigh dari atas, mereka semua yang mendengarnya mempersiapkan persiapan bertarung

"YARODOMO, PERSIAPAN BERTARUNG"Komando Roger

"OUUHHH"teriak mereka semua, kecuali yang tentunya Rayleigh dan Menma yang memasang tampang masa bodo

Di kapal Mobydick milik Shirohige

Shirohige juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Roger, yaitu persiapan bertarung, untuk pertarungan yang akan terjadi

"YARODOMO PERSIAPAN BERTARUNG"komando Shirohige

"OUHH"Balas semuanya semangat

Kemudian kappa mereka berdua mulai mendekat, dekat, dekat, dekat 10 meter mereka melemparkan tali kemasing-masing kapal

"SERANG"komando Roger dan Shirohige bersamaan

Kedua kru dari anggota bajak laut maju, menyerang kepihak musuh

TRANK TRANK TRANK BLAAR

Lantunan melodi pertarungan terdengar, dengan keras

Ditempat Rayleigh dibagian armada bagian kanan

Rayleigh melumpuhkan semua anggota bajak laut Shirohige yang menyerangnya dengan haohshoku no haki miliknya

Tap tap tap

Suara derap langkah kaki mendekat ketempat Rayleigh, Rayleigh yang merasakan siapa yang datang tersenyum

"seperti yang diharapkan dari tangan kanan Roger, dia bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan Haohshoku no haki dengan mudah"ucap Orang bermata onix, kumis lebar, tubuh kekar, mengenakan pakaian biru bergaris, dan celana putih, menggenggam 2 buah pedang ditangannya a.k.a Vista

"kau benar vista, dia memang hebat sesuai yang dikabarkan"balas orang berambut orange, menggunakan pakaian hijau toska dan dasi kuning yang menempel pada lehernya a.k.a Thatch

"oh, komandan divisi 5 Kaken no Vista, dan komandan divisi 4 Thatch"ucap Rayleigh melihat siapa yang datang

"yare-yare, tapi kau membuat arena pertarungan menjadi sempit saja, karena memilih untuk melumpuhkan mereka"balas Vista menyeringai

"ohh, maaf kalau begitu kita ganti tempat bertarungnya"ucap Rayleigh yang ikut menyeringai

Ditempat Gaban diarmada bagian kanan

Gaban tidak melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rayleigh, ia lebih memilih menghajar semua anggota bajak laut Shirohige yang datang padanya, dan Nampak semua bajak laut Shirohige yang berada disekitar Gaban babak belur, Gaban terlihat sedang diam dan memandang mereka semua dengan seringaiannya

DHUAK Blaaar

Gaban tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan pada punggungnya yang membuatnya terlempar, 8 meter dari tempatnya tadi

"ohh, rupanya komandan divisi 3 bajak laut Shirohige Jozu, yang menyerangku tadi"ucap Gaban bangkit dari tempatnya tadi, dengan seringai yang melekat pada bibirnya

"beraninya kau membuat semua teman-temanku seperti ini"balas Jozu tajam

"Hahaha, kau seperti anak kecil saja, kau pikir berada dimana kau sekarang ini, sekarang ini kita berada didunia bajak laut, yang lemah akan tersingkir, yang kuat akan berkuasa"ucap Gaban dengan seringaiannya

"kau bicara sombong sekali"balas Jozu datar

Ditempat Shanks dan Buggy diarmada bagian kanan

Buggy dan Shanks terlihat mereka masih bertarung dengan anggota bajak laut Shirohige

TRANK TRANK TRANK DOR DOR TRANK TRINK TRINK TRANK DOR DOR

Lantunan melodi pertarungan terdengar dengan suara yang keras, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti takut

"hoy Buggy, apa kau sudah kelelahan"Tanya Shanks tersenyum

"bicara bodoh apa kau, tentu saja belum bukan"jawab Buggy tersenyum

"ZERAHAHAHA, nampaknya kalian masih memiliki tenaga"ucap orang gendut berwajah brewok, berjanggut hitam, mengenakan kemeja putih, dan celana hijau toska a.k.a Teach

"ohh lihat Buggy kru utamanya mulai maju"ucap Shanks melihat Teach yang menggunakan claw dikedua tangannya

"kau benar Shanks"balas Buggy

"sepertinya kalian senang, melihat aku datang"ucap Teach

"begitulah, karena dari tadi kami Cuma melawan Zakou saja"balas Shanks menyeringai

Di tempat Menma diarmada bagian kiri

Menma melakukan hal yang sama dengan Rayleigh yaitu melumpuhkan orang yang menyerangnya menggunakan Haohshoku

Tap tap tap

"kau tidak semenakutkan yang dibicarakan rupanya"ucap Orang berambut kuning nanas, menggunakan kemeja biru muda terbuka dan terdapat lambing shirohige didada sebelah kiri, mengenakan celana putih, dan aksesoris pada kaki kirinya a.k.a Marco

"apakah aku memang seburuk itu"balas Menma datar

"begitulah, tapi aku terkejut bahwa kau seorang bocah, padahal kupikir kau adalah orang dewasa sampai mendapatkan julukan O'noshi"ucap Marco

"hmm, apa kau tidak melihat poster buronanku, Komandan divisi 1 bajak laut Shirohige Marco"balas Menma datar

"ohh kau tahu tentangku rupanya, ya aku memang melihat poster buronanmu tapi kupikir itu palsu"ucap Marco

"kenapa kau mendatangi tempatku, bukan tempat Rayleigh-Sensei"Tanya Menma datar

"ya, itu karena Vista dan Thatch kesana, jadi aku harus mengambil lawan yang kosong, dan itu adalah kau"jawab Marco

"hmm, begitu"ucap Menma

Ditempat Seagull diarmada bagian kiri

Seagull menghajar semua bajak laut Shirohige, menggunakan Gyojin karate miliknya, yang membuat sebagian besar bajak laut Shirohige yang datang padanya hanya tinggal 1/10 dari jumlah awal

Tap tap tap

"seperti yang kuharapkan dari Seagull Gyojin karatenya sangat hebat"ucap orang berperawakan hiu dengan kaos polos, mengenakan celana hijau toska, dan sepatu a.k.a Namour

"oh, aku dapat buruan besar rupanya Merman Namour komandan divisi bajak laut Shirohige (ane gak tahu komandan divisi berapa Namour ini)"balas Seagull

"rupanya aku cukup terkenal juga sampai, Seagull sang Master Gyojin Karate tingkat 1, mengenalku"ucap Namour

"tidak usah merendah, aku yakin kemampuanmu juga hebat karena, menempati posisi Komandan"balas Seagull

Ditempat Roger diarmada bagian tengah

"Hoy Shirohige, rupanya kau punya nyali juga"ucap Roger mengejek

"kau pikir siapa aku Roger, aku adalah Shirohige Shitori no Yonkou"balas Orang berperawakan besar, berambut kuning, memakai topi, mengenakan celana Hijau toska, dan jubbah yang melekat pada punggungnya a.k.a Edward Newgate alias Shirohige

"kau sombong seperti biasa SHIROHIGE"Ucap Roger berteriak pada akhir kalimatnya dengan melapisi tangannya dengan haki berniat menghajar Shirohige

"ROGER"Balas Shirohige menyiapkan pukulan gempa kearah Roger

DHUUUUAAAAARRR KRAK KRAK

Pukulan berlapisi gempa Shirohige beradu dengan tinju Roger yang berlapisi haki, membuat kapal kedua belah pihak bergoyang-goyang

"kau tangguh seperti biasa"ucap Roger menyeringai

"seharusnya itu kalimatku"balas Shirohige menyeringai

TRAANNKK DHUAAARR

Tombak berlapisi kekuatan gempa Shirohige beradu dengan pedang Roger yang terlapisi haki, membuat semua kapal kembali bergoyang, akibat dahsyatnya serangan mereka berdua

Ditempat Rayleigh

Rayleigh, Vista, dan Thatch, bertarung dengan serius, tapi pertarungan mereka bertiga terganggu oleh gelombang yang tiba-tiba dating

"yare-yare, mereka berdua terlalu berlebihan"ucap Rayleigh menyeringai, walaupun sedikit kesusahan berdiri akibat gelombang pertarungan Roger dan Shirohige

"kau benar, Oyaji terlalu berlebihan"balas Vista menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Rayleigh tadi

"bagaimana, jika kita lanjut saja pertarungannya"ucap Rayleigh menyeringai

"baiklah, itu yang kuharapkan"balas Vista menyeringai

TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK TRANK

Vista dan Thatch, menyerang Rayleigh dari 2 arah membuat Rayleigh kesulitan menghadapainya

Ditempat Menma

Terlihat Marco terluka dibagian lengan kirinya, walaupun kemudian teregenerasi

"akuma no mi"ucap Menma datar, melihat regenerasi marco yang sangat cepat

"matamu jeli juga, sesuai yang diharapkan dari seorang Uchiha yang memilki penglihatan yang tajam"balas Marco menyeringai, _'sialan, aku meremehkannya, jika tadi aku tidak meremehkannya dia pasti tidak akan bisa melukaiku tadi, tapi kecepatannya sangatlah gila membuatku kesulitan mengantisipasinya, menjengkelkan'_ batin Marco menganalisa apa yang sudah terjadi

"kalau tidak salah julukanmu adalah Fuscho yang berarti Phoenix, pantas saja kau bisa beregenerasi ternyata julukanmu bukanlah title saja"ucap Menma datar

"aku tidak menduga, kau bisa mengetahui tentang kemampuan buah iblisku hanya dengan sekali lihat, kemampuan analisa yang sangat hebat"puji Marco

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku kesini bukan untuk meminta pujianmu"ucap Menma datar

"kalau begitu kita mulai saja"balas Marco melesat kearah Menma

TRANK

Menma menahan tendangan Marco yang berlapisi haki, serangan Marco tidak berhenti disana saja

"Phoenix Goen"ucap Marco menyemburkan api biru dari mulutnya

BRUSSHHH

Api Marco membakar dek kapal

"api yang menakjubkan"puji Menma

Marco menghiraukan perkataan Menma dan melesat maju kesamping Menma

DHUAK BRAK

Marco menendang pinggul Menma yang membuatnya menabrak kapal dengan keras

"yare-yare, tendanganme hebat juga ternyata"ucap Menma datar, dan berdiri dari tempat tidurnya tadi dan berjalan kearah Marco

"sepertinya kau belum serius, kau bahkan belum menggunakan Sharingan atau haki, apa kau meremehkanku"balas Marco tajam

"tidak, aku tidak meremehkanku, tapi mengetahui pola serangan musuh juga penting, karena itu aku tidak terlalu memperlihatkan kemampuanku, tapi sekarang aku akan serius Busho"ucap Menma datar, lalu mengaktifkan haki miliknya, Marco yang melihatnya hanya memandang bingung, karena haki Menma yang terlihat aneh

"ada apa, tidak akan menyerang duluan, jika kau tidak mau duluan, maka aku saja"ucap Menma datar, dan melesat kearah Marco dengan sangat cepat, lalu

DHUAK CRASH

Menma muncul disamping kiri Marco dengan cepat, kemudian ia memukul dan menebas disaat yang bersamaan, Marco yang terkena serangan itupun terpental ke dek kapal yang tadi terbakar oleh apinya

"cepatnya"gumam Marco melihat kecepatan Menmayang sangat jauh diatas rata-rata, Marco yang merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya oun melihat tubuhnya dan melihat bahwa regenerasi tubuhnya melambat, membuat luka tadi tidak tertutup sepenuhnya

"apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku"Tanya Marco

"tidak ada, aku hanya memukul dan menebasmu tadi"jawab Menma datar

TRANK

Menma melesat ketempat Marco dan menyerangnya, tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh Marco dengan sayapnya, yang terlapisi haki, walalupun sedikit berdarah

"ada apa, sepertinya kau melemah"ucap Menma datar

"cih, apa kau menggunakan Kairoseki"Tanya Marco tajam

"tidak, apa kau heran kenapa luka ditubuhmu itu sangat lambat beregenerasi"Tanya balik Menma

"bukankah sudah jelas, kau menggunakan Kairoseki"jawab Marco

"kau salah, itu karena hakiku, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi biarlah, Haki milikku akan selalu menyerang apapun yang bersentuhan, kecuali tuannya, dan kau bingung bukan, kenapa bisa itu membuat regenerasimu melambat, itu mudah saja, karena apimu, setiap lukamu beregenerasi, maka luka yang diberikan oleh hakiku akan kembali, mak walaupun sepertinya kemampuan buah iblismu menyadarinya, dan dengan cara melambatkannya, adalah pilihan bagus, karena dengan begitu hakiku akan memudar sedikit demi sedikit dari daerah lukamu"ucap Menma datar

"begitu, jadi intinya adalah aku tidak boleh terkena seranganmu, jika tidak ingin regenerasiku makin melambat, apa kau ingin mengatakan itu"balas Marco

"begitulah"ucap Menma datar

TRANK

Menma menahan tendangan Marco yang datang padanya

CRASH CRASH

Menma menyerang bagian lengan kanan dan kaki kiri Marco, Marco yang melihatnya mendecih karena kalah cepat

DHHUUUUAAAARRRRRR

Terjadi ledakan besar yang membuat laut terangkat, langit terbelah. mengakibatkan keseimbangan berdiri hancur

"sepertinya, kau sudah terpojok ya"ucap Menma datar walalupun kesulitan berdiri akibat ledakan besar yang tiba-tiba terjadi, melihat kondisi Marco yang terluka pada tangan, kaki, dan dada

"benarkah, aku rasa yang terpojok disini adalah kau O'noshi"balas orang yang dibelakang Menma, Menma yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya karena tidak merasakan hawa keberadaannya, lalu iapun menoleh kebelakan dan melihat pria berperawakan besar, berambut kuning, memakai topi, mengenakan celana Hijau toska, dan jubbah yang melekat pada punggungnya a.k.a Edward Newgate alias Shirohige

DHUAK TUUUIIIIIINNNNNGGGG

Shirohige memukul Menma, dengan pukulan berlapisi gempa, membuat Menma terpental kelangit dengan cepat

Beberapa menit sebelumnya

DHUAK BLAR DHUAK BLAR

Shirohige dan Roger saling baku hantam, dan seringaian melekat pada mereka berdua, seolah-olah mereka berdua menikmati pertarungan ini, tapi Seringaian pada mulut Shirohige luntur digantikan dengan raut wajah serius, Roger yang melihatnya bertanya

"ada apa Shirohige, sepertinya kau menghawatirkan sesuatu"Tanya Roger

"begitulah, sepertinya salah seorang kruku dalam bahaya"jawab Shirohige

"dank au pikir kau akan kubiarkan kesana, jangan membuatku tertawa Shirohige, jika kau dibiarkan kesana, bisa-bisa kruku yang dalam bahaya menghadapimu"ucap Roger menyeringai

"kalau begitu ayo kita lihat saja Roger"balas Shirohige lalu ia menancapkan tombaknya, dan tangannya disimpan diatas, seperti menggaruk (seperti yang dilakukan Shirohige saat membuat pulau Marineford miring), Roger yang melihatnya hanya mendecih kesal, karena jika kesana pun akan terlambat

DHHUUUUAAAARRRRRR

Shirohige menciptakan ledakan besar yang membuat laut terangkat, langit terbelah mengakibatkan keseimbangan berdiri hancur, Roger yang tidak melihat Shirohige hanya mendecih kesal, lalu ia mengaktifkan Kenbonshoku no haki miliknya untuk melacak Shirohige, kemudian Roger mengetahui keberadaan Shirohige yang mendekati Menma, dan menyerangnya

Lalu Roger melihat sesuatu yang terbang kelangit, yang merupakan Menma

"cih sial"umpat Roger

Sekarang

Di tempat Menma diudara

Terlihat Menma terus mengapung kelangit, tapi Menma tidak menghiraukan itu dan malah mengumpat sial

"sialan, Kuso Jiji itu, maen seenaknya saja datang dan menghajarku sampai kelangit, dan juga sampai kapan aku akan terus begini, tapi sepertinya aku beruntung, jika saja tadi aku tidak melapisi tubuhku dengan haki aku pasti mati tadi"ucap Menma, lalu ia melihat pulau awan yang terdapat rumah-rumah, yang dipastikan berada diketinggian 10.000 meter dari permukaan air laut

"sialan aku sampai terlempar sejauh 10.000 meter kelangit, awas saja orang tua itu"ucap Menma, lalu tubuh Menma mulai jatuh, jatuh, jatuh, dan makin cepat, Menma yang menyadari itu berbalik, dan melapisi pedangnya dengan haki lalu

GETSUGA TENSHO

Menma menebaskan serangannya dari ketinggian 1000 meter yang seukuran 10 km kearah armada kapal milik Shirohige

Diarmda kapal Shirohige

"sialan kau Shirohige, beraninya kau melakukan itu"ucap Roger marah

"Gurara ada apa kau terlihat kesal begitu, dia juga melukai anakku, jadi dia pantas mendapatkannya"balas Shirohige santai

TRANK BLAR

Shirohige menahan serangan Roger yang tiba-tiba datang padanya, dan benturan serangan mereka berdua membuat laut kembali bergoyang, lalu mereka semua merasa bahwa langit terlalu terang sekarang dan menengok kearah langit

GLEK

Mereka semua menelan ludah kecuali komandan divisi bajak laut Shirohige dengan kaptennya, dan bajak laut roger dengan kaptennya kecuali Buggy yang terlihat pucat, melihat sabit berwarna biru sebesar 10 km melesat kearah bajak laut Shirohige, Shirohige yang melihat sabit itu mengarah padanya tidak tinggal diam, ia pun melapisi tombaknya dengan haki dan kekuatan gempanya lalu

DDDDHHHHUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Shirohige dan serangan itu saling dorong mendorong, yang menyebabkan ledakan besar, sehingga menciptakan tsunami sebesar 80 meter arah kapal, Rayleigh yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas lalu

SRING

Rayleigh menebas kedua tsunami itu dengan mudahnya, terlihat kondisi Shirohige cukup menyedihkan dengan luka yang melintang didadanya, dan darah yang mengucur dari kepala dan lengannya

Tap

Sesuatu mendarat dikapal Oro Jackson, tapi semua kru Roger menghiraukannya karena tahu siapa

"bagaimana rasanya, Kusoyaro"ucap Menma menyeringai dengan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya

"jadi itu memang ulahmu, ya ampun, kau membuat kita semua dalam bahaya saja"ucap Roger

"tenang saja, serangan tadi tidak akan sampai kekapal ini, walaupun kesini, kalian pasti bisa menanganinya bukan"balas Menma

"Hahaha, bukankah serangan itu adalah serangan yang kau pakai saat sparring latihan denganku, benar bukan Menma"ucap Rayleigh tertawa

"serangan mengerikan tadi, adalah seranganmu"Tanya Buggy tidak percaya

"begitulah, tapi bagaimana rasanya Kuso Jiji"jawab Menma menyeringai

"yare-yare, aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai kekuatan seperti ini"ucap Shirohige dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan

"itulah akibatnya, saat kau main seenak jidatmu saja muncul dan menghajarku sampai kepulau langit"balas Menma datar

"k-k-kepulau langit HAHAHAHAHA"Ucap Rayleigh menertawakan nasib muridnya Menma, yang terbang sampai pulau langit

"yare-yare, aku tidak menyangka rupanya kau bisa lengah juga"ucap Roger

"setiap orang mempunyai kelemehan masing-masing"balas Menma

"jaa, kalau begitu serahkan Shirohige padaku, dank au cari musuh lain"ucap Roger

"apa katamu Senchou, aku yang akan menghancurkan si tua Bangka ini"balas Menma

"kalian berbicara seperti sudah bisa mengalahkanku saja"ucap Shirohige menyeringai

"kau cukup sombong juga, padahal kondisimu menyedihkan, tapi lumayan juga kau bisa berdiri lagi"balas Menma datar

"WakaZoungan sepertimu 100 tahun terlalu cepat untuk bisa mengalahkanku"ucap Shirohige mengangkat tombaknya, dan melapisinya dengan kekuatan gempa miliknya, Roger dan Menma pun melakukan hal yang sama

FLASHBACK: OFF

"lalu pertempuran itu berakhir imbang, dengan kedua belah pihak mundur, karena terdapat banyak orang yang terluka"ucap Rouge mengakhiri ceritanya (maaf ane Skip karena jika ane lanjut, bingung saya mau membuatnya gimana, wajar Newbie)

"begitu, tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa O'noshi Menma yang sangat ditakuti itu sangat lemah dalam hal Kenbonshoku no haki"ucap Medaka mengejek

"berisik ah"balas Menma cuek

"are-are, apa O'noshi ini marah, menakutkan"ucap Medaka pura-pura takut

"hah"Menma menghela nafas melihat tingkah Medaka

"Menma-kun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, siapa orang tuamu"Tanya Medaka

"Ibuku Uchiha Masaki"jawab Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya heran karena ayahnya tidak disebut

"lalu Ayahmu"Tanya Medaka

"aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai ayah, tapi namanya Uchiha Ishin"jawab Menma

"pantas saja, kau mirip dengan Masaki-san, kau itu baik, mempunyai rambut Orange, dan mempunyai mata yang sama dengan Masaki-san"ucap Medaka mengingat-ngingat

"aku orang baik dimananya, dan juga sepertinya kau kenal ibuku"Tanya Menma heran

"ya dari ceritamu tadi kau pasti orang baik, dan soal ibumu aku sangat mengenalnya, bagaimana pun juga dia sangat baik padaku, walaupun aku sangat heran kenapa para Uchiha itu sangat membenci Masaki-san"jawab Medaka bingung

"itu wajar, para Uchiha itu menganggap aku dan ibuku adalah aib bagi mereka, karena itulah mereka sangat membenciku dan ibuku"Balas Menma

Medaka lalu ingat sesuatu yang penting dan

"ohh iya, Menma-kun setelah pertarunganmu dengan Steven kau mendapatkan harga buronan yang melonjak drastic, dan julukan baru"ucap Medaka

"julukan, dan Bounty yang naik, memangnya seberapa besar sampai kau tersenyum begitu"Tanya Menma santai

"yah julukannya Kira Kamigami, dan harga buronanmu yang sekarang adalah Berry"jawab Medaka, Menma yang mendengarnya hanya diam, tidak mengerti

"kenapa harga buronanku bisa semahal itu, perasaan Cuma Berry, walaupun naik, itu terlalu tinggi"Tanya Menma heran

"ya, peristiwa dimana kau bertarung dengan Steven diketahui oleh Angkatan laut, sehingga mereka mengambil tindakan cepat dengan menaikan harga kepalamu, bagaimanapun juga orang yang kau bunuh adalah Steven yang memiliki julukan The Gods, dan harga buronannya setinggi Berry jadi wajar jika kau mendapat Bounty semahal itu, peristiwa ini juga diketahui seluruh dunia, karena kebetulan saat peristiwa itu ada reporter yang menggunakan kapal sedang melewati pulau ciptaan Steven dan melihat apa yang terjadi, sehingga menggemparkan dunia akan berita ini"jawab Medaka

"begitu"balas Menma biasa

"sepertinya kau tidak terganggu akan berita ini"ucap Rouge

"begitulah, untuk apa aku terganggu akan berita ini, aku tidak peduli akan perkataan orang lain tentangku"balas Menma

"dasar bocah aneh, biasanya bocah seumuran dirimu sangat sensitive akan perkataan orang lain tentang dirinya"ucap Rouge tersenyum

"lagipula semua orang dikru ini adalah orang-orang aneh Rouge"balas Menma

"begitulah, tapi aku dengar tadi kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, ini baru pertama kalinya"ucap Rouge

"berisik, lagipula matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit, jadi aku kesini ingin melihatnya"balas Menma mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kemudian matahari terbit dari sebelah barat, panjang umurmu matahari baru dikata, udah tiba, Medaka, Menma, dan Rouge menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit

Skip Time 1 bulan

Terlihat semua anggota bajak laut Roger berkumpul didek karena, Roger memerintahkan mereka untuk berkumpul karena ingin mengumukan sesuatu kepada mereka semua

"apa semuanya sudah berkumpul disini"Tanya Roger

"semuanya sudah berkumpul Roger, jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan kepada kami semua"jawab Rayleigh menanyakan balik

"hari ini… aku membubarkan bajak laut Roger"ucap Roger, kru Roger yang mendengarnya terkejut, kecuali Rayleigh dan Menma yang membatin, _'jadi sudah waktunya ya'_

"k-k-kenapa Senchou, kenapa kau membubarkan bajak laut ini"Tanya Shanks tidak terima

"kau harus tahu Shanks, hidupku tidak lama lagi, jadi sebelum menemui ajalku, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dulu, dan hal itu sudah tercapai sekarang, jadi tidak ada penyesalan sekarang, aku tahu kalian pasti tidak terima dengan alasanku yang tidak masuk akal ini"jawab Roger

"aku tahu, tapi apa secepat ini, nah Croccus-san katakan bahwa kondisi Senchou baik-baik saja"ucap Shanks

"percuma saja Shanks, Roger sudah pada batasnya, jadi biarkan dia melakukan apa yang ingin dia lakukan untuk terakhir kalinya"balas Croccus

"kita hanya bisa menerimanya, perintah Senchou adalah mutlak"ucap Menma yang dari tadi diam

"tapi.."ucap Shanks

"aku tahu kau tidak bisa menerima ini, tapi inilah yang terjadi Roger sudah pada batasnya"ucap Rayleigh

"baiklah"balas Shanks menunduk, Buggy juga sama dengan Shanks ia juga tidak bisa menerima ini, tapi ini adalah perintah Senchou

"BAIKLAH DENGAN INI BAJAK LAUT ROGER…DIBUBARKAN"ucap Roger lantang

"BAIK"balas mereka semua lantang, bahkan Menma dan Rayleigh yang biasanya tidak menyahut juga ikut menyahut

Lalu kru Roger mulai kembali keruangan masing-masing dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda

"Rouge, bisa kau bantu aku"Tanya Menma

"bantu apa"jawab Rouge

"bisa kau tolong potong dan rapihkan rambutku yang panjang ini"ucap Menma

"baiklah"balas Rouge tersenyum, kemudian Rouge mengambil gunting yang berada diruangannya dan menggunakannya untuk memotong rambut Menma yang panjang

Skip Time 5 menit

"nah sudah selesai, bagaimana bagus bukan, walaupun aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau imut juga jika rambutmu pendek"ucap Rouge melihat hasilnya yang berupa rambut Menma yang poninya sepanjang alisnya, bagian sisinya ditelinga, dan bagian belakangnya pas

"maaf ya, aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam memotong rambut"ucap Rouge melihat hasil karyanya

"tidak, inipun sudah bagus, terima kasih ya"balas Menma tersenyum

"sama-sama"ucap Rouge yang juga ikut tersenyum

Skip Time 1 bulan

West Blue

Dipulau Rouse

"BERITA BESAR, BERITA BESAR"Ucap orang dikota di pulau Rouse yang membagikan berita yang sedang terjadi dikota ini, lalu masyarakatpun memungut berita itu dan membacanya muka mereka menjadi senang

"YATTA AKHIRNYA IBLIS ITU MATI JUGA"Ucap salah seorang penduduk

"kau benar sekarang kita bisa hidup aman bukan"balas perempuan yang disampingnya

"yeah, tapi bukannya peristiwanya terjadi disini dan baru beberapa menit yang lalu ayo kita lihat jasadnya, sebelum diambil angkatan laut untuk memastikan"ucap Penduduk itu

"yeah"balas perempuan itu tersenyum

Skip Time 8 menit

Kedua penduduk itu berlarian hanya untuk melihat jasad iblis yang dikatakan sudah mati, kedua orang itu sampai pada tempat kejadian tapi tempat kejadian itu sudah penuh oleh orang, tapi mereka bisa melihatnya, yaitu bocah bersurai panjang sepinggang berwarna Orange, dengan pedang besar yang menancap pada dadanya yang membuatnya menempel pada dinding

"ternyata benar, bahwa O'noshi Menma sudah mati, dengan begini kita bisa hidup damai"ucap salah seorang penduduk melihat jasad Menma yang menggantung didinding dengan darah yang terus keluar dari jasad itu

Anak kecil yang menggunakan tudung, sehingga membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat, melihat ekspresi para penduduk yang Nampak senang akan kematian O'noshi Menma

"dasar, Monster itu kenapa tidak mati saja dari dulu, jika saja dia mati dari dulu kita bisa hidup dengan damai"ucap orang yang berada didekat bocah itu dengan ekspresi senang

"tapi, siapa yang berhasil membunuh O'noshi yang sangat terkenal itu"Tanya penduduk perempuan bingung

"tidak usah pikirkan itu, yang pasti orang itu adalah pahlawan"jawab oran yang berada didekatnya

"kau benar"balas perempuan itu tersenyum senang

"sepertinya semuanya berjalan dengan lancer"gumam bocah yang menggunakan tudung sehingga mukanya tidak kelihatan melihat jasad O'noshi Menma yang kemudian pergi seperti ditelan oleh angin

Skip Time 1 tahun

East Blue

Di pulau Barmer

"BERITA BESAR, BERITA BESAR"orang orang yang membagikan surat kabar dipulau Barmer berlarian

"KAIZOKU'O TERTANGKAP DAN AKAN DIEKSEKUSI MATI"teriak seseorang yang membaca koran

"YATTA, SETELAH O'NOSHI MATI SEKARANG KAIZOKU'O MATI, SEKARANG TIGA ORANG TERKUAT DIDUNIA ITU HANYA TINGGAL SEORANG LAGI"Teriak perempuan yang Nampak sangat senang

"kau benar dengan matinya O'noshi dan Kaizoku'O, maka yang tersisa dari tiga orang terkuat didunia hanya tinggal Shirohige seorang"balas lelaki yang menggunakan pakaian detektif

"eksekusinya dilakukan dikota Lougetown, yang dijuluki kota awal dan akhir, seminggu lagi"gumam bocah bertudung membaca Koran

"Shounen kau pasti senang bukan karena orang jahat itu sudah akan mati"ucap pemilik took pada pelanggannya yang tengah duduk

"ah, tidak terlalu Oji-san"ucap anak yang memakai tudung itu sehingga matanya tidak kelihatan

"kenapa kau tidak senang Shounen"Tanya pemilik toko yang ikut duduk disebelah Menma

"tidak, aku hanya kepikiran, mungkin Kaizoku'O ini merencanakan sesuatu dengan eksekusinya atau tidak, hanya itu saja"jawab bocah yang memakai tudung

"hmm, ternyata kau pintar juga ya Shounen, bisa mengetahui maksud dari bajak laut, tapi tenang saja, hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi, karena Kaigun akan selalu menolong orang yang kesusahan, jadi jika bajak laut itu berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan mereka bisa langsung mengeksekusinya"ucap pemilik toko itu tersenyum

"terima kasih paman atas sarannya"balas bocah itu, _'sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Senchou sampai menyerahkan dirimu pada angkatan laut'_ batin bocah itu

Skip Time 1 minggu

East Blue

Di kota Lougetown

Tempat eksekusi Nampak penuh oleh orang-orang yang ingin melihat sosok Kaizoku'O yang memiliki segalanya , Nampak disalah satu atap bangunan berdiri bocah yang memakai tudung itu lagi yang Nampak memperhatikan sang Kaizoku'O yang sedang duduk bersila menunggu tusukan dari algojo

Dimenara eksekusi

"apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir"ucap salah seorang algojo itu

"apa kau bisa melepaskan rantai ini, rasanya tidak mengenakan"Tanya Roger

"jangan bodoh, ya mana mungkin bisa"jawab Algojo siap menusukan jantung Roger dengan tombak yang berada ditangannya, tapi

"HOYYYY KAIZOKU'O DIMANA KAU MENARUH SEMUA HARTA YANG BERISIKAN NAMA BESAR, KEKUASAAN, KEKUATAN ONE PIECE"Tanya salah seorang yang menonton eksekusi

"harta karun, JIKA KALIAN MENGINGINKANNYA CARILAH! AKU MENINGGALKANNYA DISUATU TEMPAT DI GRAND LINE"Jawab Roger Tersenyum

JLEB

Roger ditusuk oleh 2 algojo tadi dengan senyum yang melekat pada bibirnya

"UWOOOOAAHHH"Teriak mereka senang mendengar deklarasi dari sang kaizoku'O yang menyatakan tentang hartanya

*KEMATIAN RAJA BAJAK LAUT GOLD ROGER TELAH MEMBUAT ERA BAJAK LAUT MAKIN MEMBESAR*Author

Bocah yang memperhatikan eksekusi Roger pun bergumam "Aho Senchou"

Tes tes tes

Tiba-tiba dari matanya keluar cairan putih yang terus mengalir, diiringi dengan hujan

"Aku menangis"ucap bocah itu

"yare-yare, rupanya kau masih punya hati juga Shounen, atau O'noshi"ucap orang yang berada dibelakang mengenakan tudung yang membuat wajahnya sulit dilihat

SWUUSSHH

Angin kencang menerpa mereka berdua sehingga tudung pada kepala mereka berdua terlepas dan memperlihatkan bocah berambut merah dengan poni sealis, bagian sisi setelinga, dan bagian belakangnya pas atas pundak, bermata merah, dengan menggunakan tudung sehingga pakaian mereka berdua tidak terlihat karena terhalangi

"darimana, kau tahu bahwa aku masih hidup Dragon"balas Menma kepada orang berambut jabrik sepunggung, dengan mata yang tajam, dan menggunakan tudung pada seluruh tubuhnya a.k.a Dragon

"hebat juga kau bisa menipu dunia ne O'noshi"ucap Dragon memuji

"yeah, lagipula itu tidak akan bertahan lama mungkin dalam puluhan tahun kepalsuan tentang kematianku akan terungkap"balas Menma

"memangnya tubuh siapa itu, aku yakin itu bukan tubuhmu, dan jika itu bukan tubuhmu seharusnya hanya 3 minggu saja sudah cukup untuk membedahnya"Tanya Dragon

"itu adalah tubuh yang kuciptakan dari teknologi orang-orang Germa tentang sell, dari pelajaran Croccus-san tentang cara kerja tubuh, dan buku yang menjelaskan tentang organ-organ, dengan kata lain tubuh itu adalah copy-an dari tubuhku sendiri"jawab Menma

"aku mengerti, jadi karena itu mereka akan sadar setelah puluhan tahun, karena tubuh yang kau buat itu dibuat sedemikian mungkin, tapi aku juga tidak menyangka kau juga merubah penampilanmu, dengan mata dan rambut berwarna merah, dan lagi rambutmu juga dipotong, ini akan menyulitkan mereka untuk mengetahuimya"ucap Dragon

"jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini"Tanya Menma

"kau sendiri, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang ini"Tanya balik Dragon

"mungkin bersembunyi, dan meningkatkan kemampuanku, sambil menunggu pemerintah terus melemah akibat bajak laut yang terus berdatangan pada era bajak laut terbesar ini, dan tentu saja aku akan menjadi bajak laut juga pada umurku 17 tahun"jawab Menma

"kurasa, aku juga akan memanfaatkan era ini untuk membuat pemerintah dunia melemah, kau setuju bukan Uchiha Menma"ucap Dragon

"Uchiha kah, aku bukan lagi seorang Uchiha, jadi tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk mengklaim nama itu, lagipula aku membenci klan itu"balas Menma

"jadi apa namamu sekarang, apa Cuma Menma saja kah"Tanya Dragon

"Kurosaki D Menma, itu namaku yang sekarang"jawab Menma

"D, apa kau juga seorang D Menma"Tanya Dragon

"lebih tepatnya Haha-ue ku adalah seorang D, dan ia menikah dengan salah seorang Uchiha, sehingga nama belakangnya diganti menjadi Uchiha, tapi tubuhku hampir semua dari sel ibuku jadi dengan kata lain aku murni seorang D"jawab Menma

"tubuhmu hampir semua dari sel ibumu, apa maksudmu, apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa didalam tubuhmu hampir tidak ada sel ayahmu"Tanya Dragon

"yeah, dulu pernah dilakukan sebuah eksperiman, yaitu memindahkan seluruh sel Uchiha dalam tubuhku kedalam tubuh saudariku, yang membuatku saudariku seorang Uchiha Murni, sedangkan aku bukanlah Uchiha, dan aku berterima kasih akan hal itu, dan sel Uchiha itu akan menghilang jika aku menggunakan Sharingan sekali lagi"jawab Menma

"sepertinya kekuatan Uchihamu hanyalah sementara. Dengan kata lain Sharinganmu juga akan lenyap, tapi sayang sekali mata yang dikatakan dalam mitos dan hampir tidak ada orang yang bisa membangkitkannya lagi akan menghilang"ucap Dragon menyeringai

"begitulah, tidak ada yang perlu disesali, lagipula aku lebih senang menjadi seorang Quincy sama seperti ibuku yang asal-usulnya belum diketahui"balas Menma berjalan menjauhi Dragon

SWUSSHH

Jejak Menma hilang ditelan angin

===================TO BE COUNTINUED==================

Wahh ini adalah Chapter terpanjang yang pernah ane ketik, bahkan mengetiknya pun membutuhkan waktu 1 minggu penuh, hahh melelahkan

Yang Arc Shiki gak jadi, maaf ya jika ada yang menantikan

Dan juga, Saya mau minta Review nya sekalian, karena jika Review-nya sedikit saya jadi susah menemukan kelemahan Fanfic saya ini


	13. Chapter 1 Arc baru

Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

12 tahun kemudian

Di East Blue

Di gunung Colbo

Disalah satu pohon Nampak 2 orang bocah yang tengah duduk didahan pohon yang besar

"Ace terlambat lagi"ucap bocah berambut kuning berkemeja biru, celana biru muda, dan mantel yang menyelimuti punggungnya, mengenakan topi Google a.k.a Sabo

"kau benar Sabo, Ace terlambat lagi, apa dia diikuti lagi oleh bocah yang sering dia ceritakan akhir-akhir ini"balas remaja berumur 16 tahun, berambut merah, dengan mata merah, mengenakan baju berlengan pendek berwarna biru, celana panjang semata kaki berwarna hitam, dan sandal jepit yang melekat pada kakinya a.k.a Menma. Bagaimana Sabo, dan Ace bisa mengenal Menma

FLASHBACK 6 TAHUN YANG LALU

Malam Hari

Dipinggir pantai Nampak bocah berumur 10 tahun berambut merah, dan memiliki mata merah yang tengah menarik kapalnya dari pantai

"mungkin disini aku tidak akan selalu terkena masalah"ucap bocah berambut merah, memiliki mata merah, mengunakan kemeja warna merah, dan celana panjang selutut berwarna biru, dan sandal jepit a.k.a Menma, Menma berjalan kearah celah didinding yang cukup besar untuk dilewati

Tap tap tap

Menma berjalan kearah kerumunan yang tampak sedang berpesta, ditumpukan sampah

"Hoy Bocah siapa kau, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"Tanya orang tua berjanggut, dan rambutnya yang panjang, mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih, dan celana jeans yang tampak using

"ya Ossan, aku memang baru disini, jadi aku ingin bertanya apa nama tempat ini? Dan kenapa mereka berpesta? Apakah ada sesuatu yang special kah"jawab Menma menanyakan

"nama tempat ini adalah Gray Terminal, tempat pembuangan sampah dari orang-orang kerajaan, walaupun ini tempat sampah, tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal kami, kau pasti jijik melihat tempat ini, tapi memang seperti itulah tempat ini, dan kenapa mereka berpesta itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-hari"jawab paman itu

"terima kasih Ossan"balas Menma berjalan kearah kerumunan itu

"Hoy Kozou siapa namamu? Sepertinya kau orang baru disini"Tanya orang yang sedang berpesta

"ya namaku Kurosaki D Menma, dan aku memang orang baru disini"jawab Menma, semua orang yang tengah berpesta tiba-tiba diam lalu "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"mereka semua tertawa mendengar ucapan Menma tadi

"apa ada yang lucu"Tanya Menma bingung

"tidak, tidak ada, hanya saja aku kasihan padamu, karena namamu adalah Menma"jawab orang yang tengah mabuk

"kasihan, kasihan karena apa?"Tanya Menma heran

"apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa nama Menma sekarang dianggap nama paling tabu didunia, bahkan orang yang sebelumnya memiliki nama Menma, segera mengubahnya, karena takut dijauhi"jawab orang yang tengah berpesta

"kenapa nama Menma, dianggap nama paling tabu didunia, apa sebelumnya pernah ada tragedy sehingga nama Menma, dianggap paling tabu"Tanya Menma bingung

"begitulah, tapi aku kasihan padamu, pasti orang tuamu sudah tidak menyayangimu karena memberikan nama Menma padamu"jawab paman yang sedang berpesta

"hahh, merepotkan saja"ucap Menma menghela nafas

"hoy apa kau tidak berniat mengganti namamu"Tanya paman yang sedang berpesta

"tidak, aku tidak mau mengganti namaku, nama ini adalah kenangan dari ibuku yang terakhir, jadi aku tidak ingin menggantinya"jawab Menma santai

"kalau begitu lakukan saja sesukamu"balas paman itu

"hoy bergabunglah dengan kami disini Hora-hora"ucap Paman itu menepuk tempat duduk yang kosong

"baiklah, sepertinya menarik juga bergabung dalam pesta kalian"balas Menma tersenyum

"apa yang kau katakana ini hanyalah pesta kecil-kecilan, jadi jangan sungkan"ucap paman itu memegang botol sake

"paman apa kau suka sake, jika kau suka sake, ambil dikapalku, disana ada 2 tong sake"Tanya Menma

"heh, benarkah, kalau begitu dimana kapalmu"Tanya paman itu

"dipantai yang dibalik batu itu"jawab Menma

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"balas paman itu yang sepertinya mabuk

Menma duduk ditanah, menikmati orang-orang yang sedang menari-nari, dan bercerita tentang cerita-cerita yang aneh, lalu

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar cepat mengarah kearah mereka, tapi mereka semua menghiraukannya, karena tidak peduli siapa yang datang

"Minna hah hah hah, bisakah kalian ceritakan lagi tentang cerita-cerita yang menarik"ucap bocah berpakaian rapi, berambut kuning a.k.a Sabo

"kau lagi, dasar bocah aneh, padahal kami semua ingin sekali hidup didalam sana tapi kau malah kesini"balas paman yang dengan teman-temannya heran

"apa dia seorang bangsawan"Tanya Menma yang melihat Sabo

"begitulah, tapi dia selalu datang kesini setiap malam, dasar bocah aneh, padahal aku ingin sekali hidup disana, tapi dia malah kesini Hahaha"jawab paman yang ada disamping mabuk

"hoy, siapa namamu, namaku Sabo"Tanya Sabo

"Kurosaki D Menma"jawab Menma

"apa kau tidak punya orang tuakah sampai datang kesini"Tanya Sabo tersenyum

"orang tuaku sudah lama mati, lalu kau sendiri kenapa kesini, padahal kau seorang bangsawan yang bisa hidup enak"jawab Menma menyakan balik

"orang-orang yang berada dikerajaan itu busuk, aku tidak tahan dengan mereka semua"jawab Sabo

"begitukah, jadi kau kesini setiap hari untuk mendengar cerita-cerita yang mengagumkan dari paman-paman itu"ucap Menma tersenyum

"ohya, apa kau mau menjadi temanku Menma-san"Tanya Sabo polos

"boleh saja"jawab Menma tersenyum

Skip Time 1 hari

Nampak Menma sedang berjalan-jalan di Gray Terminal dengan pakaian yang kemarin dengan santai

Duak

Menma menabrak seseorang yang juga tengah berjalan

"hoy apa kau baik-baik saja"Tanya Menma mengulurkan tangannya pada bocah berambut hitam, mengenakan pakaian Orange, celana pendek selutut, dan sandal jepit a.k.a Ace

"ya aku baik-baik saja, ngomong-ngomong siapa kau, aku baru pertama kali melihatmu disini"Tanya Ace tidak mengenal bocah didepannya

"aku baru kemarin kesini jadi wajar, kau baru tahu sekarang, lagipula kenapa kau berkeliaran disini, apa tidak aka nada orang yang mencarimu"jawab Menma menyakan balik

"tenang saja, mereka tidak akan mencariku karena aku bisa menjaga diriku"jawab Ace menyombongkan diri

"begitu, kalau begitu apa yang kau cari disini, apa temanmu yang berambut kuning"Tanya Menma

"bagaimana kau tah- sialan si Sabo itu pasti dia yang memberitahukan"Tanya Ace mengumpat kesal

"tenang saja, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah teman Sabo, jadi mari berteman juga"jawab Menma

"huh baiklah-baiklah, tapi apa kau tahu dimana dia sekarang"Tanya Ace

"oh dia berada dirumahku, aku sedang pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan dan belanja bahan makanan walaupun sulit juga untuk masuk kedalam kota, tapi aku sudah dapat, jadi kita bareng saja, aku yakin kau tidak tahu dimana rumahku bukan, walaupun hanya tumpukan sampah sih"jawab Menma

"kalau begitu, kita pergi sekarang"ucap Ace

"baiklah-baiklah, padahal aku masih mau jalan-jalan, tapi ayo"balas Menma menghela nafas

Skip Time 5 menit

"yo Sabo, aku sudah kembali dengan Ace orang yang kau bicarakan itu"ucap Menma menyapa Sabo yang tengah tidur ruang tengah rumahnya

"hah dia tidur lagi, dasar tukang tidur"ucap Ace mengeluh tentang kebiasaan Sabo

"kau benar, padahal aku mau memasakan sesuatu untuknya, tapi dia malah tidur"ucap Menma menyetujui ucapan Sabo, Sabo yang tengah tidur yang mendengar ucapan masakan dari Menma langsung bangun

"hoy mana masakannya"Tanya Sabo yang celungak-celinguk mencari makanan

"belum jadi Boge"jawab Menma

"ohh Menma kau sudah kembali"ucap Sabo, lalu ia melihat kesamping

"ohh Ace kau juga datang rupanya"sapa Sabo, Ace yang mendengarnya merasa kesal akan ucapannya karena tadi tidak diperhatikan

"kau telat menyadarinya Boge"balas Ace

"ohh iya ngomong-ngomong, mana masakannya masa belum jadi"Tanya Sabo dengan air liur yang mengalir

"aku baru sampai, ya mana mungkin langsung jadi"jawab Menma cuek

"kalau begitu segera buat"ucap Sabo membungkuk, Menma yang melihatnya segera pergi kedapaur untuk memasak

Skip Time 8 Menit

"silahkan dinikmati"ucap Menma memberikan dua piring berisi nasi goring yang tampak enak, Sabo dan Ace yang melihatnya segera menyantapnya dan

"HMM, ENAK"Ucap mereka berdua lalu menghabiskan dengan cepat

FLASHBACK OFF

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara yang mendekati pohon tadi

"hoy Sabo, Menma, apa kalian ada disana"ucap Ace dari bawah pohon

"oh Ace"balas Sabo yang berada diatas pohon

"maaf aku terlambat"ucap Ace

"ya kau memang terlambat Ace"balas Menma menghela nafas yang berada disamping Sabo

"aku memperoleh lumayan banyak hari ini"ucap Sabo tersenyum

"begitu, sebenarnya aku juga"balas Ace tersenyum, kemudia Ace memanjat pohon yang berada ditempat Menma dan Sabo

"ini dia"ucap mereka bertiga, membandingkan hasil mereka, dan Ace merupakan yang paling banyak

"wah, hebat, ini lebih banyak dariku"ucap Sabo membandingkan jarahan milik Ace dan miliknya, lalu ia melihat milik Menma yang hampir menyamai milik Ace

"darimana kalian mendapatkan sebanyak itu"Tanya Sabo

"oh itu mudah saja aku mendapatkannya dari kurir yang sedang bertransaksi"jawab Menma

"itu mudah saja, aku merampas dari kurir didekat pintu masuk"jawab Ace

"sial kalian lagi yang menang"ucap Sabo frustasi dengan tersenyum

"bukan masalah, menang atau kalahnya bukan"balas Ace tersenyum

"sudah lima tahun kita mengumpulkan uang, ditabungan bajak laut kita"ucap Menma

"kita telah bekerja keras untuk itu"ucap Menma tersenyum, Ace dan Sabo yang mendengarnya juga tersenyum

"kau benar"balas Sabo tersenyum

"kita akan meninggalkan East Blue dan pergi ketempat yang tak pernah seorangpun bayangkan"ucap Sabo tersenyum

"memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku bersemangat"ucap Sabo, Ace dan Menma yang mendengarnya tersenyum akan perkataan Sabo

"cepat tutup kotak itu, jangan sampai terlihat oleh orang lain"perintah Ace

"aku hanya berpikir, berapa banyak lagi uang yang kita butuhkan untuk membeli sebuah kapal bajak laut"balas Sabo tersenyum

"aku tak tahu mungkin 10 juta, atau 100 juta, perjalanan kita masih jauh"ucap Menma tersenyum, tapi

"Kapal Bajak laut"ucap orang yang berada dibawahnya menyahut dengan ceria,

BUK

Sabo langsung menutup kota itu dengan keras mendengar perkataan tadi

"KALIAN MAU MENJADI BAJAK LAUT"Ucap bocah bertopi jerami, dengan bekas luka dibawah mata kiri, mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan, celana merah tua, dan sendap jepit a.k.a Luffy ceria

"AKU JUGA AKAN MENJADI BAJAK LAUT"teriak Luffy dengan senyumnya, Ace dan Sabo yang melihatnya membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, lalu mereka berdua menggangguk dan menuruni pohon, Menma yang melihatnya hanya menghela nafas

Tap tap tap tap

TUK

Sabo dan Ace berlari kearah Luffy dengan kencang, lalu mereka menghajar kepala Luffy dengan keras

"Tutup Mulutmu"ucap Sabo dan Ace bersamaan, lalu mereka berdua mengikat Luffy dengan tali dipohon

Tap

Menma meloncat dari atas pohon dan mendarat didekat Ace

"Ace, jadi setiap hari kau selalu datang ketempat ini"Tanya Luffy dengan senyum yang mengembang

"Diam kau"jawab Ace

"apa dia yang bernama Luffy, yang sering ka ceritakan itu"Tanya Sabo

"heh, kau bercerita tentangku ya"Tanya Luffy senang

"benar, karena kau sangat mengganggu sekali"jawab Ace dengan muka sangarnya

"dia juga menceritakan bahwa kau ini sangat bodoh sekali"ucap Menma yang dari tadi diam

"Hyahahahaha, begitu, Hyahahahaha"balas Luffy tertawa, Menma yang melihatnya juga tertawa

"apa dia tidak mengerti bahwa kita ini sekarang sedang marah padamu, dan juga kenapa kau ikutan tertawa Menma"Tanya Sabo

"ya, jangan terlalu diambil pusing jadi tertawa saja"jawab Menma dengan senyum yang mengembang

"akhirnya dia berhasil mengikutiku sampai kesini, padahal jalan itu bukanlah jalan yang mudah dilalui"ucap Ace

"apa kau temannya Ace, jadilah temanku"Tanya Luffy dengan senyumnya pada mereka berdua

"diam kau, jangan menyebut teman didepanku"jawab Sabo marah

"lalu siapa namamu"Tanya Luffy

"Sa- takan kuberitahu padamu"jawab Sabo marah

"namaku Menma"jawab Menma

"itulah mengapa, aku menyuruhmu untuk tinggal disini saja, dan juga kenapa kau tadi memberitahu namamu"ucap Sabo, dan Tanya kepada Menma

"aku hanya memberitahukan namaku saja, memangnya ada yang salah dari itu"jawab Menma bingung

"ya ampun, apa kau itu tidak bisa marah"ucap Sabo

"aku hanya memberitahukan namaku tidak ada yang salah dari itu"balas Menma tersenyum

"oh iya, aku belum pernah melihat Menma marah sebelumnya"ucap Ace yang baru sadar

"jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang"Tanya Sabo

"dia telah mengetahui rahasia kita, dan jika kita biarkan saja, dia bisa saja memberitahukannya pada orang lain, berakhirlah sudah"jawab Ace, Luffy yang mendengarnya tersenyum lebar, lalu wajah Ace dan Sabo berubah seram dan

"kita harus membunuhnya"ucap Ace

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan"balas Sabo setuju, Luffy yang mendengarnya, wajahnya berubah pucat, dan

"ehh, EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH, JANGAN BUNUH AKU, TOLONG, AKU TIDAK MAU MATI"Teriak Luffy ketakutan dengan nangis, Ace dan Sabo yang mendengar teriakan Luffy segera membungkamnya

"diam kau bodoh"ucap Sabo membungkam mulur Luffy yang masih bersuara

"Sabo segera bunuh dia"ucap Ace nunjuk Luffy

"apa, kau saja yang melakukannya"balas Sabo tidak setuju

"aku belum pernah membunuh sebelumnya"teriak Ace tidak setuju

"begitu juga aku, Menma kau yang bunuh"teriak Sabo

"siapa yang tadi bilang bunuh"Tanya Menma

"Ace"jawab Sabo

"berarti dia yang harus melakukannya"ucap Menma, Ace yang mendengarnya tidak setuju dan hendak protes, tapi

"JANGAN LEMPARKAN AKU KEDALAM AIR"Teriak Luffy yang masih nangis

"Yosh, ayo kita buang dia kesungai"ucap Ace

"kenapa dia malah mengatakannya"Tanya Sabo sweetdrop

"dia itu bodoh"jawab Ace

"SELAMATKAN AKU"Teriak Luffy

"DIAM KAU"Ucap Ace dan Sabo berbarengan, Menma yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng, dan tersenyum, Luffy langsung bungkam mendengar perkataan Ace dan Sabo, kemudian

"AKU TAK INGIN MATI"yang kemudian berteriak lagi

"aku mendengar suara dari hutan"ucap orang diluar hutan

"Sialan ada orang yang datang"ucap Sabo

"lepaskan ikatannya, kita harus segera pergi dari sini, atau mereka akan menemukan harta kita"ucap Ace, Sabo dan Menma yang mendengarnya menggannguk setuju

Tap tap tap

Suara derap langkah kaki yang menuju hutan terdengar

"semua orang tahu, kalau disekitar sini ada 3 orang bocah yang bernama Ace, Sabo dan Menma"ucap orang berperawakan besar membawa pedang, memakai kemeja yang dibuka dan celana biru air sungai

"dan apa kalian yakin, bocah yang mencuri uang kita adalah Ace"Tanya orang besar itu

"tentu saja, maafkan kami yang terlalu lengah"jawab bawahannya yang terluka

"berani sekali bocah itu mencuri uang, dari bajak laut seperti kita!, jika kapten Bluejam sampai tahu kita pasti akan dibunuhnya"ucap orang besar itu

Ace, Sabo, Luffy dan Menma yang bersembunyi disemak-semak mengintip orang yang datang

"sial, aku tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua bekerja untuk Bluejam"ucap Ace bersembunyi

"jadi kau mencuri uang darinya"Tanya Sabo pelan

"Seharusnya aku tak mengambil uang mereka"Jawab Ace

"ya ampun jadi sekarang kita akan diburu oleh bajak laut kah Shihihi"ucap Menma tertawa

"ini bukan saatnya tertawa, dan juga sekarang itu kondisinya gawat bisakah kau serius sedikit"balas Ace

"wari wari"ucap Menma

"orang yang membawa pedang itu adalah Porchemy anak buah Bluejam, kau sudah dengarkan, dia itu bajak laut gila, dia mengguliti kepala orang yang kalah bertarung dengannya"ucap Sabo melihat orang besar itu, Luffy menelan ludahnya mendengar perkataan Sabo

"kita harus sembunyi dari mereka"ucap Ace

"Ugh are dimana dia"ucap Sabo tidak melihat Luffy

"ua"ucap Ace, Sabo dan Menma membuka mulutnya melihat Luffy tertangkap

"lepaskan aku, apa yang kau inginkan"ucap Luffy meronta-ronta

' _Bagaimana bisa dia tertangkap'_ batin Ace, Sabo dan Menma cengo

"lepaskan aku, kurang ajar kau"ucap Luffy meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan diri

"siapa bocah kurang ajar ini"Tanya orang berperawakan besar membawa pedang, memakai kemeja yang dibuka dan celana biru air sungai memakai sepatu a.k.a Porchemy

"TOLONG AKU ACE"Teriak Luffy meminta tolong, Ace, Sabo, dan Menma yang mendengar teriakan Luffy segera menunduk

"TOLONG AKU ACE"Teriak Luffy meminta tolong

"Sibodoh itu, menyebut namaku"ucap Ace pelan dengan sembunyi

"barusan kau menyebut Ace"ucap Porchemy

"memangnya kenapa"balas Luffy

"apa kau mengenal Ace"Tanya Porchemy

"aku adalah temannya, ah tapi barusan dia juga ingin membunuhku"jawab Luffy

"dia itu, berbicara terlalu banyak"ucap Ace geram dibalik semak-semak

"aku tak tahu kau mengerti atau tidak, tapi Ace telah merampas dan membawa lari uang kami, kau tahu dimana uang kita sekarang"Tanya Porchemy

"gawat, jika ketahuan mereka akan mengambil semua harta kita"ucap Sabo dibalik semak-semak

"kuharap bocah bodoh itu tidak mengatakan apapun"balas Ace pelan dibalik semak-semak

"Hoy kenapa kau diam saja"Tanya Porchemy dengan muka seramnya

Luffy memonyongkan bibirnya kekanan, dan arah matanya juga lalu mengatakan "aku tidak tahu"jawab Luffy, Porchemy dan anak buahnya yang melihatnya melototkan matanya dan membatin _'pembohong'_ batin Porchemy geram, lalu memangku pedangnya dan menyeringai

"baiklah-baiklah, tak apa jika kau memang tidak tahu, Tak usah khawatir aku akan membantumu mengatakannya"ucap Porchemy dengan wajah seram dan seringaiannya, Ace, Sabo dan Menma yang melihatnya terkejut akan apa yang mereka lakukan

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, LEPASKAN AKU, MAU DIBAWA KEMANA AKU, SIAL, DASAR BODOH LEPASKAN AKU"Ucap Luffy meronta-ronta melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Porchemy melangkah pergi keluar hutan

"apa yang harus kita lakukan, apa kita harus menolong Luffy atau hal lain"Tanya Menma santai

"kau sendiri sudah tahu yaitu.."jawab Ace melihat pohon yang menyimpan harta tadi

Gubuk/rumah Sampah Gray Terminal

Ditempat Luffy

Luffy diikat pada tiang yang ada digubuk sampah

"LEPASKAN AKU, AKU TAK AKAN MENGATAKAN APAPUN PADAMU"teriak Luffy

"Kuso gaki"ucap Porchemy menyeret palu kayu besar dan mengangkatnya, kemudian

DHEERR Tuing

Porchemy menghantamkan palu kayunya pada Luffy dengan keras, lalu payu kayu besar itu memantul

"sudah kubilang bahwa tubuhku berubah menjadi karet, setelah memakan buah Gomu-gomu"ucap Luffy

"pemakan buah setan kah, sepertinya yang kau katakan tadi benar, ambilkan sarung tanganku!"balas Porchemy menyeringai, lalu memerintahkan bawahannya membawa sarung tangan miliknya

"ba-baik"ucap bawahannya pergi

Dihutan

Dipohon yang menyimpan harta tadi, terlihat Ace dan Sabo terburu-buru membereskan semua harta, kenapa Menma tidak ada?itu karena dia bertugas berjaga agar tidak ada orang yang melihat, setelah Ace dan Sabo selesai membereskan semua hartanya mereka berlari, untuk menyimpannya ketempat yang aman

Skip Time sore hari

Ace keluar dari tempat menyembunyikan hartanya, yang berupa akan pohon ditebing yang cukup besar lubangnya untuk masuk

"ternyata sudah gelap ya, akhirnya selesai juga, kita berhasil memindahkan semuanya"ucap Ace keluar dari akar bersorak, lalu ia mengingat Luffy "ada apa sebenarnya dengan bocah itu"ucap Ace

Tap tap tap tap

Suara orang yang berlarian ditengah hutan terdengar a.k.a Sabo yang sedang menuju tempat Ace

"Ace Menma"teriak Sabo

"Sabo ada apa, apa mereka sudah mengetahui persembunyian kita yang disana"balas Ace

"belum, mereka belum menemukannya, dan kukira mereka memang belum tahu"ucap Sabo

"apa maksudmu"Tanya Ace

"jangan-jangan Bocah itu belum mengatakan apapun kepada mereka dari tadi"ucap Menma dari balik pohon

"darimana kau tah- ah sekarang itu tidak penting,jika terlalu lama dia akan…"balas Sabo menggantung, Ace yang mendengarnya geram

Ditempat Luffy

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

Porchemy terus memukuli Luffy dengan sarung tangan berduri miliknya yang berlumuran darah

"katakanlah sesuatu"ucap Porchemy geram

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

Porchemy terus menghajar Luffy yang terus diam

"po-po-Porchemy-san, kurasa itu tak akan ada gunanya, dia bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berteriak, kukira dia takkan mengatakan apapun pada kita, aku tak bisa melihatnya seperti itu, kejam sekali, berbelas kasihanlah"ucap salah seorang bawahannya, kondisi Luffy terlihat menyedihkan dengan darah yang mengalir dipelipis kepalanya, dan wajahnya yang ingin menangis

DHUAK

Porchemy menghajar bawahannya yang berkata tadi

"daripada bicara omong kosong seperti itu, lebih baik kau temukan Ace, Sabo dan Menma, nyawa kita dalam bahaya, apa kau tidak mengerti juga, kita telah terlambat mengantarkan uang pada kapten Bluejam"balas Bluejam,

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

lalu ia menghajari Luffy lagi

Diluar tempat Luffy

"anak itu, haruskah kita memanggil pihak keamanan kota"ucap paman yang mendengar penyiksaan Luffy

"taka da gunanya, tempat ini bukanlah tempat yang dilindungi hokum, ditambah lagi orang itu adalah anggota bajak laut Bluejam, dan mereka adalah pengantar uang bagi para bangsawan, mereka terkenal dengan kejahatan dan kekejamannya dikota ini, dia orang yang menjadi korbannya tidak akan tertolong lagi"balas orang yang disebelahnya

Ditempat Luffy

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

Porchemy terus menghajar Luffy

"JAWAB"Teriak Porchemy

"tidak mau"balas Luffy lemas

"Bocah keras kepala"teriak Bluejam

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

Menghajari Luffy terus-terusan

"CEPAT KATAKAN PADAKU"Teriak Porchemy

"aku takkan mengatakannya, aku takkan mengatakannya, aku takkan mengatakannya, aku takkan mengatakannya, aku takkan mengatakannya"balas Luffy dengan suara yang kesakitan

"baiklah sudah cukup"ucap Porchemy melempar sarung tangannya dan mengambil pedangnya

"MATILAH"Ucap Porchemy mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leher Luffy

Diluar tempat Luffy

Tap tap tap

Ace, Sabo, dan Menma sedang berlarian ketempat Porchemy menyiksa Luffy

BRUAK

Ace, Sabo, dan Menma mendobrak dinding tempat disiksanya Luffy

"HENTIKAN"ucap Ace, Sabo, dan Menma

DHUAK

Ace menghajar salah seorang bawahan Porchemy

"Minggir"ucap Ace

"dia Porchemy-san, orang yang telah mengambil uang kita"ucap salah satu bawahannya yang tanggannya diperban menunjuk Ace

"apa"balas Porchemy melihat Ace

"A..Ace"ucap Luffy dengan berlinang air mata

"HYAAAA"ucap Ace mengayunkan pipanya kearah Porchemy, tapi Ace terlebih dulu ditangkap

DHUAK

Porchemy dihajar dari belakang pelakunya remaja 16 tahun berambut merah, memiliki mata merah, , mengenakan baju berlengan pendek berwarna biru, celana panjang semata kaki berwarna hitam, dan sandal jepit yang melekat pada kakinya a.k.a Menma

"kisama beraninya kau menyerangku dari belakang"ucap Porchemy geram

"ada apa, apa kau marah Ossan"balas Menma dengan senyum mengejek

SLEK

Sabo memotong tali yang mengikat Luffy dan membawanya keluar

"Ace Menma, ayo kita pergi dari sini"ucap Sabo di dinding yang mereka hancurkan

"kau duluan saja Sabo, aku akan mengalahkan mereka terlebih dahulu"balas Menma tanpa berpaling dari Porchemy

"apa yang kau katakan, jelas-jelas kau tidak akan menang melawannya"ucap Sabo

"apa kau pernah melihatku bertarung Sabo"balas Menma menyeringai

"ti..tidak"ucap Sabo

"kalau begitu perhatikan"balas Menma

"jadi orang yang dinamakan nama iblis itu adalah kau"ucap Porchemy menyeringai

"nama iblis"Tanya Menma

"apa, kau tidak tahu ya, bahwa nama Menma adalah nama iblis, karena dulu 13 tahun yang ada seorang bocah bernama Uchiha Menma, yang kekuatannya sangat mengerikan, mak walaupun dia mati 12 tahun yang lalu dengan sebab yang tidak diketahui"jawab Porchemy menyeringai

"hehh, jadi itu rupanya kenapa namaku disebut nama iblis"ucap Menma tertarik

"sayang sekali, jika bukan kau yang mencuri uang kami, aku pasti akan merekrutmu"balas Porchemy

"kau bilang seperti itu seperti sudah bisa mengalahkanku saja"ucap Menma menyeringai

"heh, bocah yang sombong matilah"balas Porchemy, lalu ia mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical kearah Menma

TRANK

Menma menahannya dengan pipa ditangannya dengan mudah

DHUAK

Menma menendang Porchemy dengan keras, sehingga membuatnya mundur beberapa meter

"lumayan juga tendanganmu itu, bocah"ucap Porchemy menyeringai, mengusap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya

"kupikir tendanganku tadi cukup untuk melumpuhkanmu, tapi ternyata tidak"balas Menma

"tendangan seperti itu mana bisa mengalahkanku Bocah"ucap Porchemy berlari kearah Menma, dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan kuat

TRANK

Menma menahan serangan Porchemy dengan mudah, Ace, Sabo dan bawahan Bluejam yang setengah pingsan yang melihatnya menganga tidak percaya akan kekuatan Menma

"sepertinya begitu"balas Menma dan

DHUAK BLAR

Menma menendang Bluejam dengan kuat sampai menghancurkan dinding rumah sampah ini, dan sampai rumah sampah ini mau runtuh

"ayo kita pergi Ace, Sabo"ucap Menma melangkah keluar dari gubuk yang akan runtuh

"ou"balas Mereka berdua

Skip Time malam hari

Ditempat Porchemy

Porchemy terkubur dipuing-puing gubuk yang tadi runtuh

Tap tap tap

Suara derap langkah kaki mendekati Porchemy

"aku sudah mendengar semuanya Porchemy, aku kecewa padamu dikalahkan dengan mudahnya oleh bocah itu"ucap Bluejam

"maafkan aku Kapten Bluejam"balas Porchemy mendonggakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Bluejam

"jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu itu"ucap Bluejam melihat waja Porchemy yang berantakan, lalu ia menodongkan pistol

DOR

Bluejam menembak mati Porchemy

"sekarang. siapa yang akan membawakan uangku kembali, jangan bilang kita akan membiarkan mereka begitu saja"ucap Bluejam

"tentu saja tidak, kami yang akan membawakannya kembali"balas orang yang berada dibelakangnya

Dihutan

Ace, Sabo, Luffy dan Menma tengah berkumpul, kondisi mereka semua baik-baik saja kecuali Luffy yang dipenuhi perban

"UAAAAAHHHHHH"Luffy menangis dengan keras

"kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang hal tadi"Tanya Sabo

"tentang hal apa"Tanya balik Menma polos

"tentang kekuatanmu itu"jawab Sabo

"kalian tidak pernah bertanya, dan juga kalian tidak pernah melihatku bertarung, mak walaupun aku jarang sekali bertarung, karena aku bisa mengambil uan mereka diam-diam"jawab Menma

"hahh, kita telah membuat kesalahan besar, Bluejam dan teman-temannya tidak akan memaafkan kita, mereka akan mengincar kita"ucap Sabo

"UWAHHH Tadi itu menakutkan sekali, kupikir aku akan mati"ucap Luffy dengan menangis

"UWAAHH, KAU INI BERISIK SEKALI, DIAM KAU, BERHENTILAH MENANGIS, AKU TAK SUKA DENGAN LELAKI CENGENG SEPERTIMU"Ucap Ace marah karena Luffy begitu berisik, Luffy yang mendengar penuturan Ace langsung berhenti menangis dan "te..terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkanku

"KAU INI"Ucap Ace geram melihat Luffy mau menangis lagi

"Hey hey, dia hanya ingin berterima kasihkan"ucap Sabo menenangkan Ace

"lagipula kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada mereka, mereka adalah orang yang tak kenal ampun, mau pada wanita ataupun anak keci;"Tanya Ace

"jika aku mengatakannya, kau pasti tidak akan mau menjadi temanku bukan"jawab Luffy

"itu lebih baik daripada mati bukan, kenapa kau sangat ingin sekali menjadi temanku"balas Ace

"itu karena.."ucap Luffy menggantung dengan suara yang serak

"kau ini, padahal aku telah menghalangimu tidak terhitung banyaknya, kenapa kau masih saja mengikutiku sampai sejauh ini"balas Ace

"itu karena, aku tak memiliki seorang pun yang bisa kupercaya, aku tak bisa lagi kembali ke desa Fusha dan aku juga sangat membenci bandit gunung, jika aku tak mengikutimu, aku akan sendirian, dan sendirian lebih menyakitkan daripada rasa sakit ini"ucap Luffy berteriak dengan masih nangis

"kau, Dimana orang tuamu"Tanya Ace

"hanya kakek yang kumiliki"jawab Luffy

"jadi jika aku ada bersamamu itu tidak akan menyakitkan"ucap Ace, Luffy yang mendengarnya mengangguk

"dan akan menyakitkan jika tak bersamaku"ucap Ace, Luffy yang mendengarnya mengangguk lagi, lalu Ace mengingat saat ia bertanya pada orang lain apa yang terjadi jika Gold Roger mempunyai anak

"kau ingin aku tetap hidup"ucap Ace

"tentu saja"balas Luffy berteriak

"begitukah, tapi aku benci anak manja sepertimu"ucap Ace memegang kepalanya, Luffy yang mendengarnya melompat dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Ace

"aku bukan anak manja, aku kuat"balas Luffy tidak setuju dengan perkataan Ace tadi

"kuat, apanya yang kuat, kau hanya bisa menangis seperti wanita saja"ucap Ace tidak setuju

"memangnya kau pernah merasakan dipukul memakai sarung tangan berduri, aku masih berumur 7 tahun, saat aku berumu 10 tahun sepertimu aku pasti takan menangis lagi dan menjadi lebih kuat"balas Luffy tidak setuju

"aku bahkan tak pernah menangis saat berumur 7 tahun, Bodoh, aku bukanlah bocah cengeng sepertimu"ucap Ace

"aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun juga, aku sudah berjanju pada Shanks, aku akan menjadi bajak laut hebat"balas Luffy sengit

"KAU, Menjadi bajak laut"ucap Ace meremehkan

"tentu saja"balas Luffy sengit

"tidak mungkin"ucap Ace

"pasti bisa"balas Luffy dengan percikan listrik yang beradu antara Ace dan Sabo

"baiklah sudah cukup, Hey kupikir kita masih memiliki 1 masalah"ucap Menma menengahi

"heh, masalah"Tanya Luffy, Menma mengagguk membenarkan

"setelah kejadian ini, aku yakin kelompok Bluejam akan mengincar kita berempat"jawab Menma santai

"yeah, kurasa begitu, dan juga bisakah kau lebih serius"ucap Sabo

"Aku dan Sabo telah lama tinggal dihutan ini, dan kuyakin mereka berada diteluk kecil itu, apa jadinya jika mereka menyerangku disaat aku tertidur kelelahan"ucap Menma

"kau pasti akan mati"balas Ace

"ya kau pasti mati"ucap Luffy setuju

"benar sekali, kurasa aku membutuhkan bantuan kalian"ucap Sabo

"kenapa hanya kau saja, bukan kita"Tanya Menma

"kau pasti bisa menyelinap disaat-saat yang penting dan tidak akan ketahuan berbeda denganku"jawab sabo

"tapi sepertinya kita tidak punya pilihan lain, Luffy kau tinggal dengan para bandit gunung itu bukan"Tanya Menma

"yeah"jawab Luffy menggangguk

"kalian dengarkan aku, aku punya rencana"ucap Menma, lalu mereka berempat berkumpul dan mendiskusikan sesuatu

Skip Time besok

Di gunung Colbo

Dimarkas Bandit gunung Dadan

Dirumahnya

Dogra, Magra, dan anjingnya cengo melihat keadaan Luffy

"kenapa tubuh Luffy penuh dengan perban"Tanya Dogra

"apa itu"Tanya Magra, melihat jumlah bocah yang ada dimarkas bertambah

"Okashira kita dalam masalah"teriak Dogra

"hah, ini masih terlalu pagi ada apa HUWAAAA APA-APAAN INI KORA"balas Okashira a.k.a Dadan melihat jumlah bocah yang ada dirumahnya bertambah

"satu dua ? ?, satu dua ? ?, Ace Luffy ? ?. Ace Luffy ? ?, Ace Luffy ? ?, Ace Luffy ? ?, Ace Luffy ? ?"ucap Dadan muncul perempatan siku-siku dikening melihat jumlah bocah yang bertambah

"ACE LUFFY SIAPA DIA"Tanya Dadan berteriak

"Siapa maksudmu"Tanya Luffy balik lalu tidur lagi

"ini masih pagi kan, kau berisik sekali"ucap Ace lalu balik tidur, lalu Sabo dan Menma bangun tapi balik tidur lagi

"bagaimana bisa bertambah 2 bocah, siapa kau sebenarnya"Tanya Dadan, lalu Sabo bangun

"kau bertanya padaku, aku Sabo, yo kau pasti yang bernama Dadan bukan"jawab Sabo

"Sabo, kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya"ucap Dadan mendekati Sabo

"benarkah, itu akan memudahkanku, salam kenal, telah bersikap baik padaku hari ini"balas Sabo nyengir

Plak

Dadan menepak tangan Sabo yang mau berjabat tangan

"salam Kenal, jangan bilang kalau kau juga akan tinggal disini"ucap Dadan

TUTT

Suara kentut Sabo

"JANGAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAANKU DENGAN KENTUTMU ITU"Ucap Dadan kesal

"Hehehehe"sabo tertawa gak jelas

TUT

Sabo kentut lagi

"ini pasti bercanda, dan juga siapa kau juga"Tanya dadan pada orang berambut merah yang masih tidur

"kau bertanya padaku, aku Menma, yo kau pasti yang bernama Dadan bukan"jawab Menma

"Menma, kurasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya"ucap Dadan mendekati Sabo

"benarkah itu akan memudahkanku, salam kenal Dada"balas Menma tersenyum mengulurkan tangannya

Plak

Dadan menepak tangan Menma

"salam kenal dengkulmu, apa kau juga akan tinggal disini"Tanya Dadan kesal

"begitulah"jawab Menma dengan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"kau pasti bercanda, dan juga aku tahu kalian berdua, kalian adalah Kuso gaki dari Gray Terminal yang dikabarkan itu"ucap Dadan, Sabo dan Menma yang mendengarnya tersenyum hambar

"Benarkah, aku juga pernah mendengar kabar tentang Dadan, si bandit tua kurang ajar"balas Sabo

TUT

Sabo kentut lagi

"Benarkah Sabo, malah aku mendapat kabar tentang Dadan adalah seorang pria menyebalkan"ucap Menma

GUBRAK

semua bandit yang mendengarnya terjatuh

"Darimana, kau mendapatkan kabar itu, dan harus kau tahu aku ini Wanita, apa matamu itu sudah butakah"balas dadan kesal

"benarkah, mungkin karena aku terlalu sering melihat wanita cantik, sampai-sampai Kuso baba tidak kukenali"ucap Menma santai, Dadan yang mendengarnya semakin kesal

"aku tak ingin melihat bocah kurang ajar sepertimu"balas Dadan

"tapi Kudengar walaupun kau seorang bandit kurang ajar, kau lumayan baik dan tak bisa menolak permintaan orang, Kudengar kau memang seorang pak tua kurang ajar yang baik hati"ucap Sabo menyahut

"Benarkah Sabo, padahal setelah aku membersihkan kotoran di dipelupuk mataku, aku malah melihat idol loh"ucap Menma menunjuk Dadan

"Hoy Hoy jangan berlebihan begitu, sepertinya matamu memang sangat bagus ya, berbeda dengan Kuso gaki itu yang tidak bisa membedakan laki-laki dan wanita"balas Dadan tersenyum malu, para bawahannya yang mendengarnya Sweetdrop melihat kelakuan bos mereka

"Hehehehehehe"ucap Sabo dan Menma nyengir gaje, Dadan yang melihatnya kesal dan menghela nafas, lalu berbalik

"Ace, Luffy, Sabo dan Menma! Kuizinkan kalian tinggal ditempat ini, kalian harus bekerja keras disini"balas Dadan dengan terpaksa

"Hyaha Terima kasih Dadan"ucap Sabo dan Menma, dan dengan itu Sabo dan Menma diizinkan tinggal dimarkas Dadan,

Skip Time Siang hari

mereka berempat berdiri dan mengambil pipa yang berada didinding

Kreet

Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Dan Menma, pergi keluar dari pintu depan

"Sampai jumpa, kami pergi dulu"ucap Mereka berempat

"KORA LUFFY KAU BELUM MENYELESAIKAN MENCUCI PIRING"Balas Dadan

"Tidak mau, Ace Sabo Menma tunggu"ucap Luffy, melihat Ace, Sabo dan Menma pergi meninggalkannya

"Ya ampun, bocah-bocah itu mengganggu sekali"ucap Dadan didepan pintu dengan Dogra dan Magra

"ohh iya, aku lupa mengatakannya pada mereka, Nah Dadan! Saat kita pergi, mungkin kelompok Bluejam akan datang kemari berhati-hatilah"ucap Sabo menghentikan larinya berbalik kearah Dadan

"mungkin kelompok Bluejam akan datang kemari, kenapa"Tanya Dogra heran dan melihat kearah Magra dan Dadan, mereka berdua yang ditanya Dogra menggeleng tidak tahu

"Kami telah mengalahkan salah satu anggota kelompoknya, Sampai Jumpa"jawab Sabo dari jauh, Dadan, Dogra dan Magra yang mendengarnya menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Sabo

Tap tap tap tap tap

Mereka berempat berlari memasuki hutan dengan berlari

"Dadan itu memang Kuso baba yang bodoh sekali"ucap Sabo tersenyum

"Dia memang seorang bandit yang bodoh"balas Ace

"ditambah lagi dia seorang bandit gunung yang berwajah menakutkan"tambah Luffy

"apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini"Tanya Menma

"Pertama.."ucap Ace berpikir

"Kita harus mencari makan"ucap Luffy gembira

"Yosh, kita cari makan"balas Menma tersenyum

Skip Time

Didaerah Sungai, Nampak asap mengepul keatas dari tempat itu, Ace, Sabo dan Menma memakan ikan yang mereka tangkap disungai tadi, Luffy tampak kelaparan dengan lidah yang menjulur, dan air liur yang mengalir dari mulutnya dan nafasnya juga terengah-engah

"Luffy jadi kau memakan buah Setan"Tanya Sabo sambil makan

"yeah"jawab Luffy

"Tak heran kalau kau tak bisa bergerak"ucap Sabo memegang daging ikan yang besar

"Kemarilah ini bagian"ucap Menma melempar bagian ekor ikan yang ditangkap

"terima kasih"balas Luffy

"kau terlalu memanjakannya, Menma"ucap Ace memakan daging ikan

"Tak apa kan"balas Menma tersenyum

"jadi buah iblis seperti apa yang kau makan"Tanya Sabo penasaran

"Gomu-gomu"Jawab Luffy dengan melahap daging ekor ikan tadi

"Gomu-gomu, tipe Karet ya"ucap Sabo

"ya benar sekali"balas Luffy

"sebagai gantinya kau tak bisa berenang bukan? Menggelikan sekali"ucap Ace dengan mengorek-ngorek giginya menggunakan tulang ikan

"itu sama sekali tidak lucu, aku bisa melakukan beberapa serangan tak terkalahkan"balas Luffy protes

"begitu ya, Syukurlah, kau ini hanya bermulut besar, menangkap seekor ikan saja tidak bisa"ucap Ace berbaring

"Kau benar-benar menjadi karet, menarik sekali"Ucap Sabo menarik pipi Luffy yang melar

"jangan memainkan tubuhku seenaknya"Ucap Luffy kesal

DHUK Bruak

Lalu Sabo melepaskan tarikannya membuat Luffy terjatuh

"Hahaha, Karet itu benar-benar bisa melar, menyusut lagi, dan mengembang ya, mungkin itu akan menolongmu saat dalam pertarungan"Balas Menma melihat tarikan Sabo tadi

"uwa Benarkan, baiklah akan kutunjukan salah satu jurusku, aku menyebutnya Gomu-gomu no Fusen, yang bisa menangkis tembakan meriam atau serangan apapun juga dengan itu"Ucap Luffy setuju

"Hehh, bisakah kau menunjukannya sekarang juga"ucap Sabo tertarik

"Yosh, akan kutunjukan padamu, Ace tak boleh melihatnya, jangan mengintip ya baiklah"balas Luffy

Gomu-gomu no

Luffy menghirup udara lumayan banyak, kemudian Perut Luffy mengembang menjadi seperti balon besar

"apa itu? Ada apa dengan tubuhmu? Hebat, tubuhmu semakin membesar"ucap Sabo melihat Tubuh Luffy yang terus membesar

Fusen

"kau lihat keren bukan"ucap Luffy dengan menutup mulutnya, _'tidak, kurasa itu tidak keren sama sekali, tidak bahkan aku tidak mengerti dimana letak kekerenannya'_ batin Sabo bingung melihat tubuh Luffy yang seperti balon

DHUAK

Ace menendang tubuh Luffy yang seperti balon dengan keras, membuatnya terlempar keatas

"tak ada bedanya dengan gundukan daging"ucap Ace menyeringai

"apa yang kau lakukan"balas Luffy dengan mulut tertutup

"Sabo tendang padaku"ucap Ace

"eh baiklah"balas Sabo

Dhuak

Sabo menendang Luffy yang sedang melayang kearahnya, menuju Ace

"Hentikan"ucap Luffy dengan mulut tertutup

"Apa itu yang kau sebut dengan serangan tak terkalahkan yang bisa menangkis tembakan meriam"ucap Ace melompat kearah Luffy

"Hentikan"ucap Luffy dengan mulut tertutup

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menangkis tendangan kakiku ini"ucap Ace menyeringai

"Hentikan"ucap Luffy dengan mulut tertutup

Dhuak Dheng Dheng Brush

Ace menendang Luffy kebebatuan yang ada disungai, yang membuatnya terpantul ketebing dan masuk kesungai

"uaaaaa"ucap Ace, Sabo, dan Menma melihat Luffy dimulut Buaya

"AAAAAA"teriak Luffy dengan badan balonnya, yang berada dimulut buaya

KEB

Buaya itu memakan Luffy dan memuntahkan topi jeraminya

"EHHHHH"Teriak Ace, Sabo dan Menma melihat Luffy dimakan

BRUS

Buaya itu masuk lagi kesungai

"TUNGGU KAU TAK BISA MEMAKANNYA BEGITU SAJA"Teriak Ace, Sabo dan Menma kepada Buaya yang nyebur kesungai lagi

"GRROOAAA"Raung Buaya itu

Ace, Sabo dan Menma melompat kearah buaya itu "Kurang aja kau"ucap Ace dan Sabo melemparkan pipanya pada mulut Buaya, sehingga buaya tidak bisa menutup mulutnya "terimalah ini"ucap Menma yang berada dibadan Buaya itu, Buaya itu yang melihatnya menangis

DHUAK DHUAR

Menma menghajar tubuh Buaya itu sampai menghasilkan ledakan pada sungainya

Skip Time Sore hari

Ace, Luffy, Sabo dan Menma mengangkut buaya yang tadi mereka kalahkan

"mak seperti yang kubilang tadi, jangan dipikirkan"ucap Sabo senyum gaje

"Tak bisa begitu, aku hampir dimakan oleh buaya ini"Balas Luffy kesal

"Diam kau, kau bisa makan malam dengan daging buaya ini kan"ucap Ace mengeluh

"baiklah aku memaafkan kalian"balas Luffy tersenyum

"apa maksudmu dengan kalian Luffy, aku tadi tidak menendangmu bukan, malah jika aku menendangmu mungkin kau akan terpental sangat jauh"Tanya Menma protes

"ahh, iya aku minta maaf, yang salah Cuma Ace dan Sabo Hihihi"jawab Luffy nyengir

"kau memaafkan begitu mudahnya"ucap Menma heran

"aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakan buaya ini, aku tak bisa menunggu lagi"ucap Luffy dengan air liur yang mengalir

"Ace, aku ingin memeriksa sesuatu, kau ikutlah denganku, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan Menma"Ucap Sabo

"aku akan mengangkut daging buaya ini ketempat Dadan, lalu aku akan ketempat kalian"balas Menma, mengangkat Buaya itu dengan mudahnya

Skip Time 20 menit

Ace Dan Sabo bersandar pada pohon, sedangkan Luffy bergelantungan didahan pohon dengan terbalik

"Hoy ada apa dengan kalian, terlihat seperti orang frustasi saja"ucap Menma yang baru datang dari rumah Dadan

"tidak, hanya tak bisa kupercaya mereka membuat semua orang di Gray Terminal mengejar kita, sebaiknya kita bersembunyi dulu sampai situasi kembali menjadi tenang"balas Sabo lesu

"apa benarkah, pantas saja tadi saat aku mencari kalian, ada orang yang mengejarku, jadi aku hajar saja"ucap Menma

"kau benar Menma, aku setuju dengan apa yang kau lakukan itu, kita hanya perlu melawan mereka saja"balas Ace tersenyum setuju

"itu memang benar, tapi kurasa kita takkan bisa menghadapi masalah sebesar itu"ucap Sabo mengutarakan pendapatnya

"aku setuju dengan Sabo"balas Luffy setuju dengan cengiran yang melekat

"kau diam saja"ucap Ace

Di tempat Dadan

Dadan dan anak buahnya sedang rapat diruangan tengah markas

"Bluejam kah, bocah-bocah itu membuat masalah dengannya, ya ampun"ucap salah seorang bawahan Dadan

"Aku yakin cepat atau lambat mereka akan datang ketempat ini"balas salah seorang bawahan Dadan

"Mustahil kita bisa mengalahkan mereka"ucap Magra frustasi

"mungkin ini adalah akhir dari keluarga Dadan, haruskah aku secepat ini mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada gubuk terindah bagi keluarga bandit ini"ucap Dogra setuju

"Lebih baik segera keluar dari kelompok bandit ini daripada dihabisi mereka"Ucap salah seorang bawahan Dadan, Dadan yang mendengarnya kesal

DUAK

Dadan memukul lantai dengan keras, untuk mendapat perhatian

"Mustahil mengalahkan mereka dan keluar dari kelompok katamu, kalian ini sungguh memalukan, apa kalian tidak bangga lagi menjadi seorang bandit"Ucap Dadan kesal, bawahannya yang mendengarnya melihat Dadan yang berdiri

"masalah itu mudah saja, jika mereka datang kemari, kita serahkan saja Ace, dan ketiga bocah itu pada mereka"ucap Dadan memberitahukan rencananya

"Tapi Okashira bagaimana dengan Garp"Tanya salah seorang bawahan Dadan

"ditambah lagi, Bluejam adalah orang yang takkan puas hanya dengan mendapatkan mereka berempat"ucap salah seorang bawahan Dadan, Dadan yang mendengarnya mulai frustasi

"ka..kalau begitu"ucap Dadan beripikir & menggantung

"Ka…kalau begitu"ucap semua bawahannya mengulangi perkataan Dadan

"kita berpura-pura saja tidak tahu apa-apa, sekarang ayo kita coba mempraktekannya, Hei kalian, apa Ace, Sabo dan Menma ada ditempat ini, cepat serahkan mereka bertiga"sambung Dadan

"ka..kami tidak tahu"ucap semua bawahan Dadan memonyongkan bibirnya kekanan, arah matanya dan bersiul

"tipuan kalian masih buruk"ucap Dadan melihat acting semua bawahannya buruk, dan menunduk frustasi

"Okashira Okashira, Ace, dan ketiga bocah itu sudah kembali"teriak bawahannya dari luar

*Karena tekanan yang berada di Gray Terminal akhirnya Sabo dan Menma tingga bersama Ace dan Luffy dirumah Bandit*Author

Skip Time besok

Gomu-gomu no

Ucap Luffy dengan memutar-mutar tangan kanannya, yang akan ditujukan pada Ace

Pistol

Dhuak

Ucap Luffy, tapi arahannya tidak baik malah mengenai tanah dan menyerang balik dirinya, Ace yang melihatnya menghela nafas

"kau ini…"ucap Ace menggantung

DHUAK

Ace menendang Luffy tepat pada mukanya

"apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan"sambung Ace

"1 poin"ucap Sabo melihat mereka berdua lalu menulis pada papan, kondisi Luffy tampak buruk, lalu Sabo maju kearah Ace

Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak

Ace dan Sabo saling baku hantam satu sama lain, yang terlihat sangat seru untuk dilakukan

Tap

Mereka berdua mundur, _'aku tidak akan kalah dengan siapapun, itulah prinsipku'_ batin Ace melihat Sabo. _'Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dari siapapun juga, lebih kuat, dan lebih kua lagi'_ batin Sabo melihat Ace, kemudian mereka berdua melompat keudara, Sabo meninju Ace yang berada didepannya, tapi Ace bisa menghindarinya dengan menundukan kepalanya, dan

"aku yang menang Sabo"ucap Ace menyeringai dan menyiapkan pukulannya

Dhuak

Memukul Sabo membuatnya terpental

Tap buk buk

Ace mendarat dengan sempurna, berbeda dengan Sabo yang mendarat dengan punggung terlebih dahulu

"sial"ucap Sabo bangun

"Sial, aku selalu kalah dari mereka, Sabo sekarang giliranku"ucap Luffy yang menonton, Sabo yang mendengarnya segera berlari kearah Luffy

"apa kau yakin, aku takkan mundur"ucap Sabo dengan berlari kearah Luffy, Luffy yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan

Gomu-gomu no

"gomu lagi kah"ucap Sabo melihat apa yang dilakukan Luffy

Tachet

Ucap Luffy lalu menarik jari-jarinya

"dia hanya menarik jari-jarinya saja, itu menggelikan sekali"ucap Sabo sweetdrop melihat kemampuan Luffy, lalu Sabo menarik jari-jari luffy yang ditarik tadi dan melepaskannya, membuat jari Luffy yang melar kena pada Luffy sendiri, Ace yang melihatnya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Luffy

"sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, kekuatan Gomu-gomu mu itu tidak berguna"ucap Ace

"Sial, masih belum bisa, sedikit lagi, sekali lagi!"teriak Luffy kesal

"tidak bisa, hari ini kita sudah bertarung sebanyak 100 kali tunggulah sampai besok"balas Ace

"Ace dan aku mengalahkan Luffy, aku dan Ace menang sebanyak 26 dan 24 kali, Dan Menma dan Ace menang sebanyak 50 dan 0, Menma dan aku menang sebanyak 50 dan 0, Menma dan Luffy menang sebanyak 50 dan 0, sepertinya Menma benar-benar mengalahkan kita, padahal aku belum pernah melihatnya berlatih"ucap Sabo

"tapi dimana Menma, dari tadi dia belum kembali, katanya ingin kesuatu tempat dulu"Tanya Ace

Tap tap tap

Menma berlarian dengan membawa kantung yang berisi buah, dan ditangannya juga ada apel yang sudah dia makan

"Hoyy apa kalian sudah selesai bertandingnya"ucap Menma dari jauh

"ya, sudah selesai Menma, tapi kau darimana saja, lama sekali"balas Ace

"wari-wari, aku tadi habis dari kota membeli buah-buahan"ucap Menma dengan senyum yang melekat, dan menyodorkan buahnya "ini"ucap Menma memberikan buahnya

"wah, pasti enak"ucap Sabo dan mengambil satu, begitu juga Ace

"HEI KALIAN, SAAT AKU BERUMUR 10 TAHUN NANTI, AKAN KUTENDANG PANTAT KALIAN"Teriak Luffy

"saat itu aku dan Sabo akan berumur 13 tahun, dan Menma berumur 19 tahun"balas Ace kalem

"ahh, aku lupa soal itu"ucap Luffy frustasi

"ada apa Luffy, apa kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan buah iblismu dengan benar lagi kah"Tanya Menma santai

"berisik"jawab Luffy memalingkan mukanya

"sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, Luffy akan kuajarkan, padamu cara memukul dengan benar"ucap Menma, Luffy yang mendengarnya segera mendekat

"bagaimana caranya"Tanya Luffy antusias

"apa yang sangat ingin kau hajar"Tanya balik Menma

"Ace"jawab Luffy spontan, Ace yang mendengarnya langsung naik pitam

"kalau begitu, kau lihat baik-baik pohon itu, dan bayangkan pohon itu adalah Ace yang sangat ingin kau hajar"ucap Menma menunjuk kearah pohon

"yosh Gomu-gomu no Pistol"ucap Luffy menjulurkan tangannya

Dhuak

Lalu mengenai pohon yang dibicarakan Menma tadi, Ace dan Sabo yang melihatnya terbengong, begitu cepatnya Menma mengajari Luffy

"UWOOHH AKHIRNYA BERHASIL JUGA"teriak Luffy senang bisa menyentuh pohon yang ditunjuk Menma

"bagaimana kau tahu, cara seperti ini bisa bekerja"Tanya Sabo sweetdrop

"mak, itu mudah saja, Luffy lebih mengikuti nalurinya daripada pikirannya, dengan kata lain kau hanya perlu tahu, apa yang sangat ingin kau lakukan dan tubuh Luffy akan merespon nalurinya"jawab Menma tersenyum

"baiklah, kita akhiri pelatihan ini, dan kita cari makan"ucap Ace

Scene pindah

Disungai yang dipenuhi Buaya, di salah satu pohon disekitar Sungai, terlihat 4 bocah yang sedang melihat kearah buaya tadi

"baiklah, ayo kita makan buaya hari ini"ucap Ace

"Buaya, pasti enak"balas Luffy dengan air liur yang mengalir dari mulutnya

"Luffy, jangan-jangan kau yang akan menjadi santapan mereka"ucap Sabo melihat kearah Buaya

"bagaimana, jika kita berlomba, siapa yang paling banyak menumbangkan buaya"ucap Menma, Ace, Sabo dan Luffy yang mendengarnya tertarik

"apa hadiahnya"Tanya Ace menyeringai

"yang kalah akan menjadi pembantu yang menang selama sehari penuh, tanpa mengeluh"jawab Menma

"baiklah"ucap Sabo tersenyum, lalu mereka melompat dari pohon tadi, ketempat para buaya disungai

Dhuak Dhuak

Ace dan Sabo Nampak bekerja sama, mengalahkan 1 buaya, berbeda dengan Luffy yang Nampak kesulitan, karena dibawahnya berada diair

DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK DHUAK

Menma menumbangkan 5 buaya dengan mudahnya, Ace, Luffy dan Sabo, yang melihatnya menganga lebar, dan segera mencari buaya lagi, tapi sudah tidak ada, karena jumlah buaya yang berada disungai tadi ada 6, dan 5 sudah oleh Menma, 1 oleh mereka

Bruak Bruak Bruak Bruak Bruak Bruak

Menma, Ace, Sabo dan Luffy melempar buaya yang mereka tangkap tadi ketanah dengan keras

"hah, kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidak menyetujui usulnya"ucap Ace memijit keningnya

"lagipula Ace, dari hasil tanding tadi juga, sudah jelas, orang yang paling dikuat diantara kita berempat adalah Menma, mak walaupun sementara"balas Sabo yang sama dengan Ace memijit keningnya

"jadi apa yang kau perintahkan sekarang"Tanya Ace

"ayo kita bawa, daging buaya ini ketempat Dadan, dan jual sebagian"jawab Menma

"Hahh, ayo"ucap mereka bertiga dengan berat hati

Skip Time

Ace, Luffy, Sabo dan Menma, berada dipintu masuk menuju kota, dengan dibagi menjadi 2 kelompok, kelompok 1 Ace, Sabo dan Luffy, yang menggunakan mantel kotor, dan membawa gerobak yang ditarik yang berisi buaya yang ditutupi kain dan kelompok 2 Menma seorang yang menggunakan mantel kotor, dan membawa gerobak yang ditarik yang berisi buaya yang ditutupi kain

"Hoy apa yang kau bawa"Tanya penjaga yang menggunakan masker

"Buaya"jawab Kelompok 1 yang berada dalam 1 mantel punggu-memunggu

"dan kau"Tanya penjaga itu pada kelompok 2

"sama buaya"jawab kelompok 2, lalu penjaga itu memeriksa barang bawaan mereka berdua, dan terkejut lalu membiarkan mereka masuk

"Hoy-hoy Ossan, sepertinya kalian membawa barang yang menarik"ucap salah seorang berandalan yang mendekat

"sebelum kalian merampok seseorang, kalian harus melihat dulu siapa yang kalian rampok"ucap kelompok 1 dan membuka mantelnya dan menghajar semua berandalan itu

Skip Time setelah menjual Buaya

"Buaya itu, memberi kita banyak uang hari ini, ada tambahan lagi untuk tabungan bajak laut kita"ucap Sabo yang berada dibagian atas

"aku sangat lapar"ucap Luffy yang berada dibagian tengah

"tahanlah sedikit, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan kelezatan ramen"balas Ace yang berada dibagian bawah

"apa itu ramen, apa itu benar-benar enak"Tanya Sabo yang berada dibagian tengah

"apapun itu, yang penting ayo cepat makan"ucap Luffy, orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya menjauhi kelompok 1 dan 2

Skip Time tiba di Restaurant Ramen

Kemudian kelompok 1 dan 2 masuk kedalam Restaurant Ramen yang sangat mewah

"selamat datang, tu…tunggu dulu, kau tak boleh masuk kedalam restaurantku"ucap orang yang mungkin pemiliknya kepada kelompok 1 dan 2, lalu kelompok 1 mengeluarkan barang khusus dan mengatakan "aku ingin mendapatkan pelayanan khusus"

"dan siapa kau"Tanya pemilik restoran ramen, lalu kelompok 2 juga mengambil sesuatu dari celananya dan memperlihatkannya

"la..lambang itu, sebuah kehormatan bisa melayani seorang bangsawan seperti anda, kami akan memberimu pelayanan terbaik"ucap pemilik restoran ramen itu pada kelompok 1 dan 2 lalu pergi mempersiapkan ruangan terbaik

Skip Time

Diruangan khusus untuk bangsawan memakan Ramen, tersedia 4 ramen yang terlihat sangat menggiur

"4 mangkuk ramen, maaf membuat tuan menunggu, silahkan dinikmati"ucap pelayan itu lalu pergi

"apa ini ramennya"Tanya Sabo antusias

"uwooh, kelihatan enak"ucap Luffy

"kau benar Luffy, memang sangat enak"balas Menma yang sedang memakan Ramennya

"kapan kau memakannya"Tanya Ace heran

"tadi"jawab Menma sponta

"ayo segera kita makan"ucap Ace, lalu Luffy dan Sabo meraih ramen dan memakannya

"enak"ucap Luffy

"benar-benar enak"ucap Sabo menyetujui kata Luffy

"tambah.."Ucap Luffy terpotong karena sudah dibungkam oleh Ace

"Ekhem, tolong bawakan 4 mangkuk ramen lagi"ucap Sabo dengan suara dewasa

"baik, pesanan segera datang"ucap pelayan yang berada dibelakang pintu

Skip Time

Diruangan Khusus untuk bangsawan menyantap ramen, dimeja ruangan tersebut penuh dengan mangkuk ramen

Dok dok

"permisi"ucap orang yang mengantarkan Ramen membuka pintunya, dan melihat salah satu dari 2 orang yang berada diruangan Vip memanjangkan tangannya untuk mengambil Ramen

"HEHHHH"orang yang mengantarkan Ramen itu terkejut melihatnya dan melaporkannya pada bosnya

"tuan tolong jelaskan.."ucap pemilik bos itu terpotong karena melihat tiga orang bocah yang berbeda

"kita ketahuan"ucap Ace

"lari"ucap Sabo, Luffy dan Menma yang mendengarnya segera lari, tapi sebelum melompat Luffy dan Menma melemparkan kertas yang sepertinya ada batu

"penipu itu kabur! Seseorang tangkap mereka"teriak bos restoran ramen

"uwaah, Ramen benar-benar enak"ucap Sabo senang

"yeah, aku baru pertama kali merasakan ramen seenak ini"balas Menma setuju

"bukankah sudah kubilang"ucap Ace tersenyum, Luffy masih mengunyah ramen yang belum tertelan

"mereka, bukankah mereka Cuma anak-anak"ucap orang yang ada dibawah melihat Luffy dan yang lain melompat

"lagi-lagi empat bocah berandalan itu?kenapa membiarkan mereka restoran begitu saja"ucap orang yang sepertinya polisi

"berhenti, seseorang tangkap keempat bocah berandalan itu"ucap penduduk disekitarnya

Ditempat Vip tadi

"sulit dipercaya mereka lari dengan melompat dari lantai empat"ucap pelayan yang tadi mengantarkan ramen melihat kearah jendela

"kita rugi 34 mangkuk ramen hari ini"ucap bos

"bos, bocah-bocah itu meninggalkan 2 kertas yang sepertinya berisi batu ini"ucap salah seorang karyawannya, lalu bos itu mengambil salah satu kertas, dan mengambilnya, dan bertuliskan kubayar dengan ini tertanda Luffy, kemudian dia mengambil yang satu lagi dan membuka kertas yang digulung yang sepertinya berisi batu, lalu menggelinding emas, dan bertuliskan kubayar dengan batu emas ini cukup bukan tertanda Menma

"kubayar dengan batu emas ini"ucap bos itu dan melihat kebawah dan melihat emas yang tadi dibicarakan

"gaki-domo datang lagi ya"ucap Bo situ tersenyum dengan menyimpan emas ukuran 2 jari dipesaknya, karyawannya yang mendengarnya sweetdrop akan perubahan bos mereka yang cepat

Di jalanan kota

Ace, Sabo, Luffy dan Menma sedang berlarian dijalanan kota, menghindari polisi yang mengejar mereka berempat, lalu ada bangsawan yang memanggil

"Sabo, Bukankah kau Sabo? Tunggu, kau masih hidup rupanya kembalilah kerumah"Sabo yang melihat orang yang memanggilnya menggeram, Ace, Sabo, Luffy dan Menma menghentikan larinya

"hei Sabo, orang itu memanggimu"ucap Ace

"siapa dia"Tanya Luffy, Menma yang melihatnya membatin _'dari gelagatnya dia seperti orang tua Sabo'_ batin Menma melihat orang yang memanggil Sabo tadi

"dia pasti salah memanggil orang, ayo kita pergi"balas Sabo dengan muka yang kelihatan marah, kemudian berlari lagi diikuti dengan Ace, Luffy dan Menma

"Tu…tunggu"ucap Bangsawan itu berteriak

"Sabo"ucap bangsawan itu geram

Scene pindah ditebing dekat lautan

"ada apa dengan kalian?, aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun"ucap Sabo dengan keringat yang mengucur, kepada Luffy, Ace dan Menma yang mengerubunginya

"benarkah"Tanya Luffy memastikan

"sudah jelas sekali, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, katakana pada kami Sabo!, kau pikir bisa membohongi kami"ucap Ace

"Sabo dari gelagat bangsawan tadi, orang yang memanggilmu tadi pasti orang tuamu bukan, dan juga aku pernah mendengar dari orang-orang Gray Terminal, kau berasal dari keluarga bangsawan bukan"ucap Menma, Sabo yang mendengar perkataan Menma semakin terpojok

"sudah kubilang, aku tak menyembunyikan apapun"ucap Sabo bersikeras

"katakan pada kami, atau kami akan menghajarmu"balas Ace geram dan mencekik Sabo

"lepas..lepaskan aku"ucap Sabo kesulitan

"baiklah akan kukatakan, yang semua Menma katakan tadi benar"ucap Sabo menjelaskan

"lalu"ucap Ace dan Luffy mengupil, Menma yang melihatnya menghela nafas _'apa mereka berdua tidak mengerti'_ batin Menma geleng-geleng

"kalian sendiri yang bertanya padaku, kan, sebenarnya orang tuaku masih hidup, aku bukanlah penduduk asli Gray Terminal dan orang yang memanggilku tadi adalah ayahku, maafkan aku yang telah membohongi kalian"balas Sabo geram

"karena kau sudah jujur kami akan memaafkanmu"ucap Luffy

"sejujurnya, aku sangat terkejut sekali, kenapa kau ada disini jika kau memang anak seorang bangsawan, dan juga Menma kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku dari dulu"Tanya Ace

"kupikir kau sudah tahu hal ini, karena kau sudah kenal Sabo terlebih dahulu sebelum aku, dan juga kau tidak pernah menanyakannya"jawab Menma santai

"ah, kau benar aku tidak pernah menanyakannya"balas Ace sadar

"aku kabur dari rumah"ucap Sabo, Ace, Luffy dan Menma memasang wajah bingung, kemudian Sabo menceritakan kisah hidupnya pada Luffy, Ace dan Menma (Skip aja ya, ane Malas ngetiknya)

"Orang-orang di Gray Terminal sangat berbeda dengan bangsawan busuk itu. Dan lebih baik untukku tinggal bersama mereka daripada tinggal dengan bangsawan busuk dikota"ucap Sabo

"sekarang aku mengerti"balas Ace

"Ace, Luffy Menma kita pasti akan berlayar kelaut dan meninggalkan negeri menyedihkan ini, aku ingin tahu seperti apa dunia luar dan menulisnya dalam sebuah buku petualangan, aku memang tak memiliki keahlian menjadi seorang navigasi, tapi aku akan menjadi lebih kuat dan menjadi seorang bajak laut"ucap Sabo semangat, Luffy, Ace dan Menma yang mendengarnya tersenyum

Tap tap tap

Menma berjalan kedekat tebing

"kau tak perlu mengatakannya lagi, aku akan menjadi bajak laut, aku akan bertarung dan bertarung sesuai keinginanku, aku tidak peduli akan omongan mereka padaku, aku tidak peduli dengan seluruh dunia membenciku, aku tidak peduli dengan dunia tidak mengakuiku, AKU AKAN MENJADI ORANG PALING BEBAS DIDUNIA SHIHIHIHI"Ucap Menma dengan berteriak pada akhir kalimatnya

"Yosh, aku juga menjadi bajak laut, aku akan bertarung dan bertarung sampai menjadi terkenal, itulah caraku untuk menjadi yang terhebat, aku tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang tidak mengakuiku, aku tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang membenciku, aku akan menjadi bajak laut hebat dan berhadapan dengan mereka semua, aku tak akan lari siapapun lawanku aku tak takut pada apapun, dunia akan mengetahui siapa aku"ucap Ace semangat

"Shihihi yosh, AKU JUGA"Ucap Luffy ditebing, Ace, Sabo dan Menma yang mendengarnya cengo

"hah"ucap mereka bertiga

"kau ini bicara apa"ucap Ace garuk-garuk kepala

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA kau memang menarik sekali Luffy, aku tak sabar ingin melihat seperti apa saat kau dewasa nanti"ucap Sabo tertawa

"kau benar, tapi jujur, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, tapi tidak perlu dipikirkan Hahahahahaha"ucap Menma ikut tertawa

"heh, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi bajak laut juga, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi kaptennya"ucap Sabo bingung

"kalau itu aku juga belum tahu, Sabo aku ingin kau menjadi navigatorku nanti"balas Ace bingung

"kalian, maukah menjadi anak buahku nanti"ucap Luffy dengan senyumnya yang lebar

"AKU MENOLAK"Balas Ace, Sabo dan Menma bersamaan menolak keras

"Ehh, ayolah jadilah anak buahku saja"ucap Luffy bersikeras

"itu tak akan terjadi"balas Ace

"benar, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"ucap Menma menyetujui perkataan Ace

"ya tentu saja"balas Sabo setuju

"apa kau bilang, aku tak peduli"ucap Luffy sewot

"apa-apaan itu"ucap Ace

"kau memang benar-benar menarik Luffy"ucap Sabo

"ya kau memang benar-benar lucu, Luffy"ucap Menma

Kemudian mereka berempat kembali tertawa

Di tengah hutan

Didepan mereka berempat terdapat bekas pohon yang tertebang yang Nampak seperti meja, di bekas pohon itu terdapat 4 cawan kecil

"baiklah, kita akan menentukan masa depan kita sendiri, mungkin kita akan berada dikapal yang berbeda"ucap Ace memegang sake

"ahh, apa kau mencuri itu dari Dadan"Tanya Luffy

"apa kalian tahu? Kita akan menjadi saudaea dengan empat cawan minuman ini"ucap Ace menuangkan sake keempat cawan itu

"Saudara, benarkah"ucap Luffy antusias, Sabo dan Menma yang mendengarnya Tersenyum senang

"Mungkin kita tak akan berada dalam satu kapal bajak laut, tapi kita akan tetap bersatu sebagai saudara, tak peduli siapa kita, dan apa yang kita jalani, tak akan ada yang bisa memutuskan ikatan ini, mulai sekarang kita adalah…"ucap Ace menggantung, lalu mereka berempat mengambil cawan yang ada dimeja pohon itu

"Saudara"sambung Ace bersulang dengan Luffy, Menma dan Sabo

"dan kita bertiga sepakat untuk memanggilmu dengan Menma-nii"ucap Ace dan Sabo

Skip time 2 hari

Dadan, Dogra dan Magra tengah berdiskusi untuk mengusir keempat bocah itu

"Ini tak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja, aku sendiri yang akan mengusir mereka, lupakan tentang perjanjian kita dengan Garp"Teriak Dadan kesal

"Ho-hoy"ucap orang yang berada dibelakang Dadan, Dadan yang mendengar suara itu terkejut dan membatin _'Garp'_ lali ia berbalik meminta maaf dengan sujud-sujud

"permisi, kudengar Luffy tinggal disini"ucap seorang wanita, Dadan yang mendengar suara yang berbeda menenggakan kepalanya dan melihat lelaki tua dengan kemeja kuning dan memakai celana pendek berwarna merah tua a.k.a Sonchou dan wanita berambut hijau dengan kemeja berwarna orange gelap dan hitam pada tangan dan memakai rok panjang a.k.a Makino

At Rumah Dadan

Tap tap tap

Luffy yang mendengar Makino mengunjunginya segera berlari kepintu

"Makino"ucap Luffy berlari kearah Makino dan memeluknya

"Luffy"balas Makino dengan senyum yang mengembang

"kelihatannya kau sehat-sehat saja, sudah enam bulan lamanya, kami datang karena menghawatirkanmu"ucap Sonchou

"oh Sonchou"sapa Luffy senang

"jangan katakan ini pada Garp-san ya"ucap Makino

"jadi kau benar-benar tinggal dengan para bandit itu ya"ucap Sonchou

"apa kau keberatan"Tanya Dadan kesal

"tentu saja keberatan, kalian para bandit sampah pasti memiliki tingkah laku yang buruk"Jawab Sonchou

"apa kau bilang, orang-orang di desamulah yang tak memiliki sopan santun"ucap Dadan dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya

"aku memiliki sesuatu padamu, aku yakin Garp-san tak pernah memberimu yang seperti ini, ini dia baju baru untukmu"ucap Makino pada Luffy memperlihatkan baju kuning dengan gambar bintang berwarna biru

"wahh, keren"balas Luffy melihat bajunya

"syukurlah kalau kau mengakuinya, aku sudah menyesuaikan ukurannya untuk kalian bertiga"ucap Makino menoleh pada Ace, Sabo dan Menma yang diam dipintu, Sabo yang berada didekat pintu segera menghampiri Makino, Ace dan Menma tetap diam didekat pintu

"kalian juga, kemarilah"ucap Makino kepada Ace dan Menma yang tetap diam didekat pintu, Ace yang mendengarnya mendecih dan berjalan mendekati Makino, berbeda dengan Menma yang melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga

"ada apa denganmu Menma-nii, melihat Makino dengan tatapan seperti itu"Tanya Luffy bingung

"tidak.. tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja aku ragu ada pakaian yang seukuran denganku"jawab Menma yang menghilangkan tatapan curiganya

"ohh, begitu ternyata menatap seperti itu, hanya untuk mengetahui apa ada ukuran yang pas untukmu, tapi tenang saja, aku juga mempunyai ukuran yang pas untukmu"balas Makino tersenyum

Skip time beberapa menit

Makino terlihat sedang mengukur ukuran badan Ace

"kudengar Ace-kun adalah anak yang nakal, tapi sepertinya kau anak yang baik"ucap Makino dengan tersenyum

"ti... tidak, aku"ucap Ace tersipu malu, Luffy, Sabo dan Menma yang melihatnya tertawa

"dia terlihat malu-malu"ucap Sabo melihat Ace

"wajahmu memerah Ace"ucap Luffy memanasi

"wajahmu seperti Kepiting saja, berwarna merah"ucap Menma tertawa kecil

"KALIAN"Teriak Ace kesal

"Hora jangan banyak bergerak dulu"ucap Makino lembut

"awas kalian nanti"ucap Ace kesal, Luffy, Sabo dan Menma yang melihatnya semakin tertawa

Skip Time malam hari

Makan malam kali ini lebih mewah, karena makanannya terlihat sangat enak, yang disediakan oleh Makino

"Kuharap kalian menyukainya"ucap Makino tersenyum

"UWWOOH"teriak semua orang yang berada dimeja makan senang

Diluar Rumah Dadan

Tap tap tap

Suara kaki seseorang terdengar lambat seperti orang berjalan yang mendekati rumah Dadan dan

Darr

Orang itu terjatuh kelubang yang dibuat oleh Ace, Luffy, Sabo dan Menma untuk menangkap hewan buas, orang itu terlihat kesal dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya

Didalam Rumah

Seluruh orang yang berada disana terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya

"sudah kuduga makanannya pasti enak, suatu haru nanti, aku juga akan memiliki koki kapal yang hebat"ucap Sabo dengan mengunyah makanan

"Akulah yang pertama kali akan menjadi bajak laut, jangan lupa itu"ucap Ace memegang Daging

"Akulah yang akan pertama kali menjadi bajak laut Ace"ucap Menma mengunyah makanan

"itu tidak adil, akulah yang pertama kali akan menjadi bajak laut"ucap Luffy menunjuk dirinya

Brussh

Semua anggota bandit Dadan menyemprotkan air dimulutnya melihat orang yang berada dibelakang Ace, Luffy, Sabo dan Menma

"Ekhem"suara orang yang berada dibelakang mereka berempat

Ace dan Luffy yang mendengar suara itu memucat dan menoleh kebelakang

"Kalian masih saja berbicara omong kosong ya"Tanya orang tua A.k.a Garp tenang+kesal

Brussh

Ace dan Luffy yang melihat orang yang berada dibelakang mereka juga menyemprotkan air dari mulutnya

"apa kalian masih tidak mengerti? Kalian harus menjadi angkatan lau yang hebat"Ucap Garp kesal

DAK DAK

Garp menghajar Luffy dan Ace tepat dikepalanya dengan keras, sampai tumbuh benjol dikepala Ace dan Luffy

"Dadan"panggil Garp

"ya, Garp-san"balas Dadan

DAK

Garp juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Dadan

"Kenapa harus aku juga?"Tanya Dadan dengan tengkurap

"kau tidak mendidik mereka dengan baik"jawab Garp dengan menembongkan tinjunya

"Garp, jadi dia kakeknya Ace dan Luffy?"ucap Sabo berkeringat, Makino yang melihatnya menutup mulutnya, dan Menma dia santai-santai saja, dia bahkan sedang memakan makanannya seolah tidak terganggu oleh mereka

"Hey bocah, kau tadi juga mengatakan akan menjadi bajak laut juga ya"Tanya Garp dengan ekspresi yang menakutkan

"dia bukanlah bocah, dia adalah Sabo, kami telah menjadi saudara dan kami akan menjadi bajak laut"jawab Luffy dengan kepala yang benjol

Ace yang mendengarnya menunduk dengan aura hitam disekitarnya dan berkata "dia masih saja bermulut besar"

DAK DAK

Garp menghajar Luffy dan Sabo tepat dikepalanya dengan keras, sampai tumbuh benjol dikepala Sabo dan Luffy, yang membuat benjol dikepala Luffy bertingkat

"Hei Bocah kau juga tadi mengatakan akan menjadi bajak laut juga"Ucap Garp dengan mengepalkan tinjunya

"yeah"balas Menma singkat, Ace, Luffy dan Sabo yang mendengarnya menunduk dengan aura hitam dan berkata "bagaimana bisa dia menjawab semudah itu"

Blar

Garp menghajar Menma yang sedang makan, tapi Menma bisa menghindarinya dengan mengambil makanan tentunya, pukulan Garp tadi membuat lantai rumah Dadan bolon, Garp yang melihatnya berkata "reflek yang bagus Bozu"ucap Garp

Blar Blar

Garp menghajar Menma dengan meningkatkan kecepatan pukulannya, tapi Menma masih bisa menghindarinya, tentunya dengan mengambil makanan yang ada dimeja, semua orang yang melihatnya melongo melihat Menma bisa menghindari semua pukulan itu dengan mudah

"aku mengerti, ternyata kau menguasai haki, tapi apa kau bisa menghindari pukulanku ini"ucap Garp, mengepalkan tangannya sampai memunculkan urat-urat ditangannya lalu menghantamkannya pada Menma

Blar

Pukulan Garp masih tidak mengenai Menma yang masih makan

"Jangan MENGGANGGU ORANG YANG SEDANG MAKAN TUA BANGKA"Teriak Menma lalu mengambil sumpit yang kebetulan berada disampingnya dan

Sleb

Menma menancapkan kedua Sumpit itu dibolong hidung Garp, semua orang yang ada disana hampir tertawa, tapi mereka menahannya karena masih ingin hidup tentunya, Garp yang merasakannya kesal

"KUSO-GAKI BERANI SEKALI KAU MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU KEPADA ORANG YANG LEBIH TUA DARIMU"Teriak Garp kesal dengan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya

"BERISIK, LAGIPULA KAU JUGA YANG MENGGANGGU ACARA MAKANKU"Teriak Menma yang tidak kalah kesal dengan aura hitam disekeliling tubhnya, Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Dadan dan bawahannya yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk setuju

"Ada apa, sepertinya kalian terlihat senang"Ucap Garp dengan pandangan membunuh kepada semua orang yang berada diruangan, semua orang yang ada disana langsung bungkam, dengan wajah yang pucat

"Bozu, sepertinya kau memang harus keberi pelajaran dengan serius"ucap Garp memandang Menma tajam

"apa, kau ingin aku menancapkan sumpitku ini dipantatmu kah, sehingga kau tidak bisa berjalan nanti"balas Menma yang tidak kalah tajam, Ace yang melihat Menma berkata "baru kali ini aku melihat Menma-nii serius, benar bukan Sabo"Tanya Ace

"ya kau benar, aku bahkan belum pernah melihatnya kesal, atau serius sebelumnya"jawab Sabo

"benarkah"Tanya Luffy heran

"GORA"Ucap Garp melayangkan tinjunya pada Menma, Menma yang melihatnya juga mengepalkan tinjunya dan melayangkan tinjunya juga pada Garp

DHUAK DHUAK BLETAK BLETAK DAK DAK DUK DUK

Garp dan Menma bertarung denga komikal membuat semua orang yang melihatnya Sweetdrop melihat kelakuan mereka _'lakukan saja sesuka kalian'_ batin semua orang yang ada disana

Skip Time setelah pertarungan Garp Vs Menma berakhir

Garp dan Menma terlihat wajah mereka berdua dipenuhi warna biru, dan kepala mereka yang benjol, semua orang yang ada disana Sweetdrop melihatnya, kecuali Ace, Luffy dan Sabo yang babak belur oleh Garp saat menertawakan mereka, walaupun hanya Luffy tapi mereka semua kena

"apa kau sudah menyerah Kuso-jiji"ucap Menma dengan muka yang dipenuhi memar dan benjol dikepalanya

"siapa yang kau bilang sudah menyerah Bozu"balas Garp dengan muka yang sama dengan Menma, dan Benjol besar dikepalanya

"bisakah kalian melanjutkan pertarungan kalian diluar saja, tempat ini hampir hancur gara-gara kalian berdua"ucap Dadan memohon, melihat rumahnya seperti kapal pecah sekarang, dengan lubang dimana-mana

"siapa yang peduli dengan rumahmu Dadan"balas Garp

"Jiji benar siapa yang peduli dengan rumahmu"Ucap Menma mengangguk setuju

"KALAU BEGITU PERGI SAJA KALIAN BERDUA DARI SINI"Ucap Dadan kesal, Garp dan Menma yang mendengar ucapan Dadan, segera melihat Dadan dengan tatapan membunuh

"Maafkan aku"ucap Dadan menunduk, melihat pandangan Menma dan Garp

"Kuso-gaki dari mana kau mempelajari Kenbonshoku no haki"Tanya Garp tertarik

"itu mudah saja, dulu saat aku berada dihutan ada beberapa monyet yang mengepungku lalu aku dihajar mereka semua sampai babak belur, lalu aku datang lagi tapi karena aku sudah tahu gerakan mereka, aku bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan mudah Kuso-jiji"jawab Menma berbohong

"oh, jadi kau menguasainya secara tidak sadar"ucap Garp

"begitulah"balas Menma berbohong

==========TO BE COUNTINUED================

Keterangan :

Kurosaki D Menma

Umur: 16 tahun

Tinggi 172 Cm

Penampilan:

Rambut Merah pendek sealis acak-acakan, Mata Merah (Bayangin aja Kurosaki Ichigo berambut merah dan mata merah acak-acakan)

Portgas D Ace

Umur: 10 tahun

Tinggi: 120 Cm

Penampilan:

Rambut hitam pendek sealis acak-acakan, Mata onix (tahulah gimana Ace pas kecil)

Sabo

Umur: 10 tahun

Tinggi: 120 Cm

Penampilan:

Rambut kuning pendek tidak sampai sealis acak-acakan, memakai topi Google, dan mata Onix

Monkey D Luffy

Umur: 7 tahun

Tinggi: 100 Cm

Penampilan:

Rambut hitam pendek sealis acak-acakan, memakai topi jerami, dan mata Onix

Oh ya, saya mau Tanya apa ada yang keberatan jika saya merubah jadwal Update dari seminggu sekali menjadi 2 minggu sekali, jika tidak ada yang menjawab saya anggap anda setuju dengan jadwal 2 minggu sekali


	14. Chapter 2 Arc baru

Chapter 14

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Skip Time 3 bulan

Ace, Luffy dan Menma tengah mengangkut kotak-kotak dengan orang-orang bluejam, kenapa tidak ada Sabo? Itu karena Sabo diambil kembali oleh orang tuanya dan mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak

Flashback beberapa hari yang lalu

Ace dan Luffy tengah mencari bahan bangunan untuk tempat persembunyian mereka (bagi yang suka nonton One Piece pasti tahu, tapi buat yang tidak tahu, mohon maaf saya tidak bisa mengetiknya karena lumayan susah) Sabo juga mencari bahan bangunan ditempat yang berbeda, Menma juga sama

Tap tap tap

Sabo tengah berjalan dengan membawa beberapa bahan bangunan yang sepertinya cukup

"ini dia teropongnya, pasti Luffy akan senang melihatnya"ucap Sabo mengambil teropong yang dia temukan secara tidak sengaja

Tap tap

Orang dewasa menghampiri Sabo yang sepertinya merupakan bajak laut Bluejam, karena Bluejam juga ada

"yo bocah, tak kusangka salah seorang dari empat bocah berandalan adalah anggota keluarga bangsawan"Ucap Bluejam

"Bluejam! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu"Tanya Sabo, melihat sekelilingnya yang sepertinya ia dikepung

"Baiklah, segera tangkap dia, tapi jangan memberikannya luka"perintah Bluejam pada bawahannya

"Hora"ucap Orang Bluejam yang berusaha menangkap Sabo

Dak

Sabo menendang muka orang itu dengan keras

"kau ingin menantangku ya Bajingan"ucap Sabo melihat kearah Bluejam

Druk druk

Suara benda yang menggelinding yang sepertinya tong, terdengar dengan bising kearah Sabo dengan cepat

Brak

Dan dari tong itu muncul Ace dan Luffy yang keluar dengan muka marah

"Ace Luffy"ucap Sabo senang

"bukan hanya dia saja Boge"ucap orang yang berada dibelakang Sabo

"Menma juga"ucap Sabo melihat kebelakangnya

"apa kau baik-baik saja Sabo?"Tanya Ace khawatir

"mataku berputar-putar"ucap Luffy yang sepertinya pusing gara-gara tadi

"yeah"jawab Sabo senang

"jika kita bertiga bergabung, kita bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah"ucap Ace

"apa maksudmu dengan bertiga Ace"Tanya Menma

"tentu saja, jika kita ingin mengalahkan mereka semua kami harus bertiga, tidak sepertimu Menma-nii yang bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dengan mudah"jawab Ace

"Hahh, menyebalkan"ucap Menma menghela nafas

"itu benar"ucap Luffy

"kurang ajar kau Kuso-gaki"ucap anak buah Bluejam

"ayo kita selesaikan semua ini dengan mengalahkan kaptennya"ucap Menma

"yeah"balas Luffy

Dhuak Dhuak

Menma menghajar dua orang yang berada didekatnya dengan menggunakan pipa ditangannya

Dak Tuing Dhuak

Anak buah Bluejam yang berada didekat Luffy, menghantamkan tongkat besi pada kepala Luffy, tapi kepala besi itu terpantul akibat tubuh Luffy karet, Luffy langsung menyerang balik pada orang yang menyerangnya tadi

Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak

Ace dan Sabo Nampak bekerja sama dengan menghajar para anak buah Bluejam dengan mudah, lalu mereka berempat berlari kearah Bluejam, Bluejam yang melihat mereka berempat menuju kearahnya, mengambil pistol disakunya

Dor

Bluejam menembakan peluru pistol itu secara meleset, Ace, Luffy, Sabo dan Menma bersembunyi, untuk menghindari laju tembakan pisto, _'sial jika saja, disini tidak ada polisi yang sedang menuju kesini, aku pasti akan menghajar mereka semua dengan mudah'_ batin Menma yang merasakan polisi yang berjaga dipintu masuk kota yang sedang menuju kesini

"bagus anak-anak, jangan bergerak"ucap Bluejam

"aku tidak takut dengan senjatamu itu"balas Ace

Greb Greb Greb Greb

Mereka berempat ditangkap dari belakang oleh anak buah Bluejam yang bangkit lagi

"lepaskan aku"ronta Ace

"Kurang ajar kau"ronta Sabo

"Pergi kau"ronta Luffy

Menma diam tidak berkata apa-apa "ada apa denganmu Boya, kenapa kau tidak meronta-ronta seperti mereka"Tanya anak buah Bluejam yang menangkap Menma dari belakang

"aneh sekali, tidak biasanya kalian menahan diri melawan kami, bahkan kalian tidak menggunakan senjata yang ada dipunggung kalian itu, apa yang kalian rencanakan dengan menangkap kami"Tanya balik Menma memandang orang yang menangkapnya

"oh, aku tidak menyangka kau cukup pintar juga, sehingga menyadari bahwa tujuan kami disini hanya untuk menangkap kalian, sesuai yang kuharapkan dari orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bocah Iblis itu"ucap Bluejam

"kenapa kalian terus menyebut orang itu bocah iblis"Tanya Menma santai walaupun sedang ditangkap

"hehe, apa kau tidak tahu apa saja yang diperbuat oleh bocah iblis yang bernama O'noshi Menma, dia membunuh 200.000 prajurit kerajaan terkuat yang seharusnya mustahil untuk dilakukan, dan juga dia adalah anggota dari bajak laut Roger yang digadang-gadang sebagai bajak laut terkuat sebelum Shirohige, tapi dia sudah mati, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa mati, padahal dia sangat kuat sekali, dan juga aku sangat ingin menemuinya dan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri"jawab Bluejam menyeringai

"dan bagaimana, jika kau benar-benar bertemu dengan O'noshi Menma"Tanya Menma menyeringai

"hahaha, bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membunuhnya"jawab Bluejam, Luffy, Ace dan Sabo yang dari tadi terus meronta-ronta tiba-tiba diam melihat orang yang berada dibelakang Bluejam

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah kaki polisi yang berada dipintu masuk dengan seorang bangsawan yang memimpin

"kurasa aku datang tepat waktu"ucap Bangsawan itu

"Otou-san"ucap Sabo melihat bangsawan itu, Ace dan Luffy yang mendengarnya terkejut

"kami tak menyakitinya sedikitpun, tuan"ucap Bluejam

"Hei"kode Bluejam pada orang yang menangkap Sabo

"Kau"ronta Sabo berusaha melepaskan diri

"SABO"teriak Ace melihat Sabo dibawa pergi, _'otou-san telah menyewa bajak laut untuk membawaku kembali'_ batin Sabo

"begitu, jadi mereka yang membuat Sabo jatuh kelubang hitam"ucap bangsawan itu yang merupakang Ayah Sabo

"Kembalikan Sabo"ucap Luffy

"Kembali, apa maksudmu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perkataanmu itu, Sabo adalah anakku, seorang anak harus hidup bersama orang tuanya, karena orang tuanyalah yang telah melahirkanya, kecuali anak itu yang sepertinya tidak punya hati sama sekali, mungkin juga anak itu membunuh orang tuanya sendiri"balas Ayah Sabo melihat kearah Menma

"ada apa kau melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu, apa kau ingin mengatakan orang yang kau sebutkan tadi adalah aku begitu"ucap Menma santai

"rupanya kau mengerti akan perkataanku, sebelumnya aku pernah mendengar bocah yang bernama Menma yang berada di Gray Terminal, dan orang-orang yang memiliki nama Menma, adalah orang yang membawakan Bencana bagi siapapun, tapi berani sekali kalian mempengaruhi Sabo untuk kabur dari rumah, dan juga ini pasti salahmu Bocah, apa kau menginginkan uangku"balas Ayah Sabo menunjuk kearah Menma dengan tatapan benci

"apa kau bilang Brengsek"Ucap Ace geram

Dhuak

Orang yang menangkap Ace langsung menghantamkan Ace pada tanah, yang membuat kepala Ace berdarah, dan terciprat kearah ayah Sabo

"Hei, kau bajak laut, kau terlalu berlebihan padanya, darah bocah sampah itu mengotori wajahku"ucap Ayah Sabo, mengambil sapu tangan disakunya dan mengusap darah Ace yang terciprat padanya

"Ace"Ucap Luffy khawatir pada Ace, Ace semakin geram dengan ayah Sabo ini

"kau"ucap orang yang menangkap Sabo, kepada Sabo yang berlari kearahnya

"hentikan, tak ada yang mempengaruhiku, aku kabur dari rumah karena keinginanku sendiri"ucap Sabo pada ayahnya

"Kalian jangan diam saja"ucap ayah Sabo pada polisi yang dibawanya, dan membawa Sabo

"kuserahkan Sisanya padamu, bajak laut"ucap Ayah Sabo

"tentu saja tuan, kau telah membayar kami untuk ini, kami akan mengurus ketiga anak ini sehingga mereka tak lagi mengganggu anak kesayanganmu itu"balas Bluejam sopan, Sabo yang mendengarnya protes

"tunggu dulu Bluejam, Ayah sudah cukup aku mengerti"ucap Sabo

"apa yang kau mengerti"Tanya ayahnya

"jangan lakukan itu Sabo, kau lari saja, jangan pedulikan kami, apa kau berniat membuang mimpimu Sabo"ucap Menma geram

"aku akan menuruti semua yang kau inginkan, dan aku juga ingin kau berjanji satu hal, jangan pernah sakiti mereka bertiga, aku mohon padamu, mereka sangat berharga bagiku, mereka adalah Saudaraku"ucap Sabo pada Ayahnya

"Sabo"ucap Ace mendengar perkataan Sabo tadi

"Baiklah dan kau sekarang harus pulang kerumah, kau harus berhenti bermain bajak lau, itu hanya membuang-buang waktu saja"ucap Ayahnya, Sabo yang mendengarnya berbalik dan menangis dalam diam

"Sabo"ucap Luffy tidak rela, teropong yang berada dibalik baju Sabo terjatuh, dan diinjak oleh orang yang menjaga pintu masuk itu

"SABO"teriak Ace melihat kepergian Sabo

"Senchou, akan kita apakan ketiga bocah ini"Tanya salah seorang bawahannya

"bawa mereka ke markas

Di teluk kecil

Dikapal milik Bluejam

"kurang ajar kau, lepaskan aku, ayo lawan aku, aku tak akan kalah lagi"ucap Luffy meminta dilepaskan tali yang menjeratnya

"Diam kau"ucap anak buah Bluejam

"kenapa kalian membawa kami kemari"Tanya Ace kesal

"pasti menyenangkan sekali menjadi seorang bangsawan, iya kan Bocah, mereka memandang rendah orang yang dibawahnya, dan menganggap sampah semua orang yang menghalangi mereka, bukankah itu menyenangkan sekali"ucap Bluejam duduk dikursi miliknya, dan botol sake ditangan kanannya

"apa yang ingin kau katakan brengsek"Tanya Menma kesal

"menjadi bajak laut itu lebih baik, itulah yang Sabo katakan"ucap Luffy

"kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sabo, jangan bicara seenaknya tentangnya"ucap Ace geram

"aku merasa kasihan pada kalian bertiga, Hei lepaskan ikatan mereka"ucap Bluejam pada anak buahnya

"baik"balas bawahannya

"Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak dari bangsawan kabur menuju tempa kotor seperti Gray Terminal"Tanya Bluejam

Sret Sret Sret

Anak buah Bluejam melepaskan tali yang mengikat mereka bertiga

"Dia hanya menganggap sampah orang-orang di Gray Terminal, kurasa sebenarnya dia memandang rendah kalian bertiga juga"ucap Bluejam

"Jangan bodoh kau, Sabo bukan orang seperti itu"ucap Ace membantah

"Dia benar, kami adalah Saudara"ucap Luffy

"Ah, begitu ya, maafkan aku kalau begitu, tapi kalian tak akan mengganggu bocah itu lagi kan? Jika kalian tetap keras kepala, aku orang yang akan membunuh kalian, jika kalian menganggapnya saudara, sebaiknya kalian menjauh darinya"balas Bluejam, _'demi kebaikan Sabo'_ batin Menma

"Tapi Sabo sangat membenci keluarganya"ucap Luffy

"jika dia memang berarti untuk kalian, kalian pun harus merelakannya pergi, kalian akan mengerti setelah dewasa nanti, lalu aku masih tak bisa menerima apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Porchemy, tapi kelihatannya kalian lebih berguna daripada dia, jadi aku akan menawarkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk kalian bertiga, ini bukan penawaran yang buruk, sekarang ini aku sedang berbaik hati, apa kalian bersedia bekerja untukku, apa kalian tak akan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat, itu adalah peta wilayah Gray Terminal, dan tugas kalian hanyalah membawa kotak dari lokasi yang telah ditandai itu, hanya itu saja, kalian bersedia melakukannya"balas Bluejam, menunjuk kearah peta yang berada diatas tong

"Baiklah, kau berani membayar kami berapa"ucap Ace

Flasback Off

"Menma, aku tak suka melakukan semua ini tanpa Sabo"ucap Luffy mengeluh

"tahan saja, aku juga tak menyukainya, aku ingin sekali membawa Sabo pulang, tapi aku sendiri tak tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Sabo, kita lihat saja bagaimana situasinya, dia kuat, dia akan baik-baik saja, jika dia ingin kembali, dia pasti akan kembali sendiri, kita gunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengumpulkan uang tabungan bajak laut kita"balas Menma

Skip Time malam hari

Ditempat Persembunyian ASLM

Luffy tengah berbaring di fuuton miliknya denga melihat jam

"Sabo sedang apa kau sekarang?"Tanya Luffy

"Berisik, cepat tidur, kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan Sabo lagikan"ucap Ace

"baiklah"balas Luffy

"inilah yang terbaik untuk kebahagiannya"ucap Menma

"Sabo…"ucap Luffy yang terdengar oleh Ace dan Menma, lalu mereka berdua bangun dan melihat Luffy yang tengah mengigau nama Sabo, dan membetulkan selimut Luffy

Skip Time pagi hari

Di kota bagian dalam

Disalah satu atap rumah

Sabo tengah berdiri disalah satu atap rumah dengan melihat matahari terbit, _'tak bisa kubayangkan jika api melahap semua yang ada dikota ini'_ batin Sabo, lalu ia melihat seorang bangsawan dibawahnya

"Hey selamat pagi"ucap bangsawan yang saling bertemu (kita namakan A) sopan

"selamat pagi juga"balas bangsawan yang membawa anaknya (kita namakan B sopan

"pagi yang indah bukan"ucap Bangsawan A

"yeah, itu benar sekali"balas Bangsawan B

Sabo yang melihatnya dari atap berkata "aku berpikir terlalu berlebihan, ternyata semuanya baik-baik saja, aku akan berjalan-jalan kekota

"besok pagi akan lebih indah lagi bukan?"ucap Bangsawan A sopan

"Benar sekali"balas Bangsawan B sopan

Dijalanan kota bagian dalam

Tap tap tap

Sabo tengah berjalan dengan santai menyusuri kota, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpanya

"Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya, dan tidak berubah sama sekali"ucap Sabo, lalu ia menghampiri bangsawan yang tengah menikmati the

"Permisi paman"ucap Sabo

"ada apa?"Tanya bangsawan yang tengah memegang Teh (kita namakan dengan C)

"apa anda tahu kalau akan ada pembakaran di Gray Terminal malam ini?"Tanya Sabo

"Tentu saja aku mengetahuinya, memangnya kenapa?"jawab Bangsawan C, Sabo yang mendengarnya membulatkan matanya dan membatin _'dia mengetahuinya'_

"kau dari keluarga bangsawan mana?"Tanya Bangsawan C, _'jadi ini semua benar'_ batin Sabo lalu berlari , _'ada apa dengan mereka semua? Semuanya telah mengetahui hal ini, dan mereka bertingkah laku seperti taka da kejadian apapun? Apa memang taka da seorang pun yang peduli dengan pembakaran yang dilakukan pada Gray Terminal?!'_

At Gray Terminal

Ace, Luffy dan Menma tengah bertemu dengan Bluejam dan kelompoknya

"Hey kalian sudah datang Gaki-domo"sapa Bluejam

"Kau ingin kami membawa kotak-kotak itu"ucap Ace

"Ya, ada pekerjaan besar untuk kalian malam nanti, aku akan mengatakannya"balas Bluejam

Skip Time sore hari

"Ehh, membakar habis Gray Terminal, kenapa kalian ingin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?!"ucap Ace terkejut

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan bicara terlalu keras! Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengetahui hal ini!"balas Bluejam

"Ini gawat, aku akan memberitahukan ini pada semua orang, kau ini memang orang jahat"ucap Luffy panic

"sudah kubilang Jangan bicara terlalu keras…..Hei Ikat mereka"Balas Bluejam lalu ia memerintahkan anak buahnya mengikat Ace, Luffy dan Menma

"aku tidak bekerja sendirian, kalian telah membantuku memindahkan bahan peledak itu, dan peledak itu bisa membuat api besar yang akan melahap semuanya"ucap Bluejam, Ace dan Menma yang mendengarnya mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan, dan mengingat tentang kotak-kotak yang tidak diketahui isinya oleh mereka untuk dipindahkan waktu itu

"tidak mungkin.."ucap Luffy tidak percaya

"apa kau sudah gila"Tanya Ace dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, Bluejam yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil

"bukankah ini sudah biasa bagi anak berandalan seperti kalian? Tapi kalian sudah terlanjur mengetahui hal ini, kami tak bisa membiarkan kalian pergi begitu saja, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada kalian, katakan padaku dimana kalian menyimpan harta itu?"Jawab Bluejam mendekat pada Ace

"Aneh sekali, apakah ini perintah dari bangsawan"Tanya Menma mendengarkan ucapan Bluejam tadi

"begitulah, aku tidak tahu apa tujuan mereka melakukan ini, tapi aku mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat hebat dari pembakaran ini"jawab Bluejam senang

"Heh, orang yang menyedihkan, jika kau menginginkan sesuatu dari mereka, kau tinggal rampas saja, kau itu bajak laut bukan"ucap Menma

"yeah, kau benar kami adalah bajak laut yang akan merampas apa yang kami inginkan, tapi jika kami merampas mereka, maka angkatan laut akan mengirimkan setidaknya Vice-Admiral untuk memburuku"balas Bluejam

Skip Time Malam hari

Gray Terminal

Kelompok Bluejam tengah memulai aksi mereka, menembak kotak-kotak yang mereka pindahkan waktu itu, yang menyulut api besar di Gray Terminal

Dirumah Dadan

"bo..bo…bos kau harus melihat ini"Teriak Dogra

"apa apa, kau berteriak keras seperti itu"balas Dadan

"Langit dibagian utara, Lihat!"teriak anak buah Dadan yang berjaga di dimenara pengawas, Dadan dan anak buahnya melihat kearah utara dan melihat sesuatu yang terbakar

"Apa itu berada dikota"Tanya salah satu anak buah Dadan (Kita beri nama E)

"bukan, tapi sebelum kota, itu adalah Gray Terminal, terjadi kebakaran"jawab salah satu anak buah Dadan yang berada dimenara (kita beri nama F)

Dikota bagian Bawah

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?! Ada api membara disana"Tanya salah seorang masyarakat kota, melihat apa yang dibalik tembok

"Itu tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya di Gray Terminal"ucap Salah satu masyarakat kota melihat apa yang terjadi di Gray Terminal

Di Pintu Masuk

Dipintu masuk menuju kota, ramai dilewati oleh orang-orang yang dekat dengan Gray Terminal

"Situasi berbahaya, segera mengungsi kekota bawah!"ucap orang yang melakukan evakuasi

"Semua penduduk harus segera mengungsi!"ucap salah seorang yang menjaga pintu masuk menuju kota

"Serahkan tindakan penyelamatan dan pemadaman api pada kami!"Ucap salah satu orang yang melakukan Evakuasi

Tap tap tap tap tap

orang-orang dari Gray Terminal berlarian menuju pintu masuk kota

"Kita berhasil sampai kepintu masuk! Kita selamat!"ucap salah satu orang yang berlarian menuju pintu masuk kota

Dhuak

Orang yang menjaga pintu masuk, menghajar orang yang menuju kota dengan senapan miliknya

"Apa yang kalian lakukan"Tanya salah seorang penduduk Gray Terminal yang menuju kota terkejut akan tindakan orang yang menjaga pintu masuk kota

"Kami hanya melindungi penduduk kota didalam!"jawab salah satu orang yang menjaga pintu masuk

"Tidak mungkin, Tega sekali kalian melakukan ini?!"ucap Penduduk Gray Terminal tidak percaya, orang yang menjaga pintu masuk menuju Kota itu menodongkan senapannya pada penduduk Gray Terminal yang berbicara tadi, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kota dan menutup pintu masuk kota

"Biarkan kami masuk"teriak salah satu penduduk Gray Terminal

"Aku mohon selamatkan kami"ucap salah satu penduduk Gray Terminal, orang yang menjaga pintu masuk itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan dari orang yang memohon tadi

Diteluk Kecil

Kapal milik Bluejam

Ace, Luffy dan Menma tengah diikat ditiang didalam Kapal, terlihat Ace tengah memutuskan tali dengan kaca yang dia temukan ditanah tadi, Luffy yang meringis, dan Menma yang diam

"Menma-nii, kenapa kau diam saja"Teriak Ace kesal

"tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir, Ace berikan Kaca itu, akan kupotong tali ini"balas Menma santai, Ace yang mendengarnya memberikan kaca yang berada ditangannya pada Menma yang juga terikat

Sreet

Menma memotong tali yang mengikat mereka bertiga dengan mudah, Ace yang melihatnya merengut kesal

"kenapa kau tidak melakukannya daritadi"Ucap Ace kesal

"jika aku melakukannya dari tadi Bluejam pasti akan datang dan mengikat kita dengan lebih kuat"Balas Menma

"Luffy Berhentilah menangis atau kutinggalkan kau disini"ucap Ace kepada Ace yang dari tadi terus menangis, Luffy yang mendengarnya langsung balem

"Ayo kita segera lari dari sini"ucap Menma berlari keluar, diikuti Ace dan Luffy dibelakangnya, Ace, Luffy dan Menma keluar dari kapal milik Bluejam dan berlarian untuk mencari tempat aman

"Ayo lari Ace Luffy"Ucap Menma yang terdengar Sabo

"Kau ini bisakah kau serius, akan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini"ucap Ace kesal dengan sifat Menma yang susah sekali serius akan segala sesuatu

"baik-baik, tapi kita memang harus berlari dari sini dengan cepat bukan, dan jika kita panic itu tidak akan menimbulkan solusi jadi tenang saja"balas Menma tersenyum, Ace yang mendengarnya menghela nafas mendengarnya, Luffy Nampak berlari dengan kesulitan bernafas

Dikapal milik Bluejam

Bluejam dan Kelompoknya memandang kapalnya yang ikut terbakar

"ka..kapal kita, ini mustahil" ucap salah seorang anak buah Bluejam

"Kapten, tak ada jalan buat kita, semua jalan telah tertutupi oleh api, kita telah kehilangan kapal, kita tak bisa pergi kelaut"Lapor salah satu anak buahnya

"Raja kurang ajar, bagaimana mungkin dia melakukan semua ini?! Tak bisa dimaafkan, awas kau Kokou"ucap Bluejam marah

Di tempat Ace, Luffy dan Menma yang tengah berlarian mencari jalan keluar dari kebakaran yang terjadi Di Gray Terminal

Ace, Luffy dan Menma berhenti karena jalan mereka terhalangi oleh api

"apakah semua penduduk disini, bisa keluar dengan selamat"Tanya Luffy

"Ini bukan waktunya menghawatirkan orang lain uhuk uhuk, sial aku bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana lagi"balas Ace

"Luffy pinjamkan aku Pipamu itu"ucap Menma, Luffy yang mendengarnya melemparkan pipa miliknya pada Menma

Grep

Menma menangkap pipa yang dilemparkan oleh Luffy dengan mudah dan

Dhuak Blar

Menma menghantamkan pipanya pada api tersebut sehingga api yang menghalangi jalan mereka tadi menghilang, lalu

"Siapa yang mengizinkan anak busuk seperti kalian keluar dari tempat ini?!"ucap Bluejam dari balik api

"Bluejam"Ucap Luffy melihat siapa yang datang, Ace yang melihatnya terkejut

"Kenapa kau masih berada ditempat ini?!, seharusnya kalian sudah melarikan diri dari tempat ini"Tanya Ace

"Diam kau, dasar bocah sialan! Kami sudah kehilangan harapan sekarang, kami masih tak percaya ini bisa terjadi hehe, mereka adalah manusia yang licik kan, pada akhirnya mereka duduk bersantai dan menertawakan kita"Jawab Bluejam kesal

"sepertinya hadiah yang kau dapatkan adalah kapalmu dibakar, bukankah sudah kuberitahu, jika kau ingin mendapatkan sesuatu kau tinggal rampas saja karena kau adalah bajak laut"ucap Menma

"heh, aku benci mengakuinya tapi apa yang kau katakan memang benar"balas Bluejam

"mereka bertingkah aneh"ucap Luffy melihat anak buah Bluejam yang tampak seperti orang gila

"Luffy cepat pergi"teriak Ace memperingati Luffy

"Jangan biarkan mereka lari!"Perintah Bluejam, Ace Luffy dan Menma berlari menjauhi kelompok Bluejam tapi jalan mereka dihadang oleh bawahan Bluejam

"Kita telah bekerja sama sebelumnya, dan kita juga akan mati bersama"Ucap Bluejam melihat Ace Luffy dan Menma yang terkepung

"siapa yang bilang kami ingin mati bersama kalian"ucap Menma santai

"kau santai sekali menanggapi hal ini, pikirkan kembali, apa kalian masih ingin menyembunyikan dimana harta itu berada, kami akan mengambilnya sebelum api membakar habis semuanya"balas Bluejam

"Masih memikirkan harta disaat seperti ini?!"ucap Ace tidak percaya

"Jika kalian sudah tak membutuhkannya segera katakan pada kami"ucap Bluejam

"kalian memang sudah gila"ucap Ace

"jika kau tak mengambilnya, itu akan sia sia saja kan, jika api sudah padam, itu bisa kugunakan untuk membeli kapal baru, tidak akan sia sia kan"ucap Bluejam

"jangan bercanda kau, harta itu adalah…"ucap Luffy terpotong

"Baiklah, akan kukatan padamu!"balas Ace

"Ace, Sabo dan Menma sudah mengumpulkannya dengan susah payah"Ucap Luffy protes

"Luffy harta itu tidak bisa disamakan dengan nyawa seseorang, dan juga Sabo pasti akan mengerti, apapun yang terjadi nyawa kitalah yang lebih penting"balas Menma, Bluejam yang mendengarnya menyeringai senang

"Kami menyimpan semua harta yang kami kumpulkan dipohon ini"ucap Ace lalu menyilangi gambar dipeta yang terdapat sungainya dan menyerahkannya pada Bluejam

"begitu ya"balas Bluejam

"Jangan menangis, semua akan baik-baik saja, ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya"Ucap Ace pada Luffy, lalu

Greb

Dari belakang mereka, anak buah Bluejam menangkap Ace, Luffy dan Menma, Menma yang melihatnya mendecih kesal

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu kan"Ucap Ace meronta-ronta

"memang benar, tapi ini masih belum berakhir, tidak ada yang tahu kalau kalian membohongi kami, kalian harus ikut bersama kami"balas Bluejam

"JANGAN BERCANDA, SUDAH TAK ADA WAKTU LAGI UNTUK MELAKUKAN HAL SEPERTI ITU, KENAPA KALIAN TAK PERGI SAJA SENDIRI"Teriak Ace kesal, Bluejam yang mendengarnya menodongkan pistol kearah Ace

"Kau jangan sampai membuatku marah kali ini, aku bersumpah untuk kembali dan melampiaskan semuanya kepada bocah itu, karena dia juga seorang bangsawan, dan dia adalah saudaramu bukan, mereka pikir mereka bisa berbuat seenaknya, dan memandang rendah sampah seperti kita"balas Bluejam

"SABO BUKANLAH ORANG SEPERTI ITU"Teriak Ace marah

"dia sama saja dengan mereka, dasar bodoh, dia datang pada kalian hanya untuk bermain-main saja!, orang tuanya adalah seorang bangsawan, tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan lagi, kalian hanya akan menjadi masa lalu untuknya, sebenarnya jika dia memandang rendah kalian, dia pasti sedang bersantai dan menertawakan kalian!"balas Bluejam marah

"Berhentilah membicarakan Sabo"Ucap Ace marah

"Benar Sabo hanya ingin hidup bebas!"Ucap Luffy lalu Luffy mengginggit orang yang menangkapnya, orang yang digigit Luffy marah dan

Trank Crash

Orang itu menebas Luffy, Luffy menahan pedang bawahan Bluejam dengan kayu yang berada didekatnya, tapi kayu itu terbelah dua, dan membuat Luffy terluka dibagian mata

"Aku akan membunuhmu"Ucap orang yang menyerang Luffy tadi

"Bluejam beraninya menyakiti mereka berdua, kau akan kupastika mati disini"Ucap Menma datar

"Mati, memangnya bisa apa kusogaki sepertimu disini"balas Bluejam

"sepertinya kau sudah menjadi orang yang sangat sombong sekali disini"Ucap Menma lalu

Dhuak

Menma menghajar orang yang menangkapnya dengan pipa, orang yang dihajar oleh Menma geram dan maju menghunuskan pedangnya

Trank Pyarrs Dhuak

Menma menahan hunusan orang yang diserangnya tadi, dan menghancurkan pedangnya, orang itu terkejut melihat pedangnya bisa hancur oleh pipa, kemudian Menma menendang orang tersebut kedalam api, membuat dia terbakar api, orang-orang yang berada disana, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Menma

Dhuak

Menma menendang orang yang berniat menusukan pedangnya pada Luffy, kedalam api yang membuatnya menggeliat kepanasan

"Itulah yang bisa kulakukan Kusoyaro"Ucap Menma datar, Ace yang mendengarnya membatin _'baru kali ini aku mendengarnya berbicara dengan nada datar, biasanya dia tidak akan berbicara dengan nada datar pada siapapun, sepertinya dia benar-benar marah pada Bluejam, yang berani melakukan hal itu pada Luffy'_

"Sepertinya, kau juga mewarisi sesuatu dari O'noshi Menma itu"Ucap Bluejam menyeringai

"apakah itu kata-kata terakhirmu"balas Menma kembali dengan nada biasa

"Hahaha, sepertinya kau bisa mengendalikan emosi mu dengan sangat baik, itulah yang membuat kalian bertiga bisa kabur dari sana"ucap Bluejam

SWUUSSHH

Tiba-tiba semua bawahan Bluejam pingsan, Bluejam, Ace dan Luffy yang melihatnya terkejut

"apa yang barusan kau lakukan Kusogaki"Ucap Bluejam geram, Menma yang melihat para bawahan Bluejam Membatin _'Haohshoku, milik siapa?'_ , kemudian ia melihat sekeliling dan merasakan keberadaan orang yang dia kenal dan membatin _'ternyata dia'_

"jawab aku Kusogaki"Ucap Bluejam geram

"bukan aku yang melakukannya, Ace Luffy kalian keluarlah dari sini, Bluejam biar aku urus, Dadan dan yang lainnya sedang menuju kesini"balas Menma, dan memerintahkan Ace dan Luffy untuk kembali

"bagaimana denganmu Menma-nii"Tanya Luffy khawatir

"tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja"jawab Menma tersenyum pada Luffy

"Hoy, Ace, Luffy dan Menma apa kalian baik-baik saja"ucap Orang yang keluar dari api a.k.a Dadan dan anak buahnya

"bagus kau sudah datang Dadan, bawa Luffy dan Ace keluar dari sini"balas Menma

"siapa yang kau perintah Kusogaki"Ucap Dadan sewot

"cepat lakukan, Luffy terluka"balas Menma

"Menma-nii, aku akan tetap disini membantumu mengalahkan dia"ucap Ace bangun dan mengangkat pipa miliknya

"dia adalah lawanku, jadi kau pergilah dan bawa Luffy menuju tempat yang aman"balas Menma

"tapi.."Ucap Ace terpotong

"kau adalah kakak Luffy, sama sepertiku, jadi kau harus melindungi Luffy karena dia merupakan adik kita"ucap Menma memotong, Ace yang mendengarnya mengangguk dan membawa Luffy menuju Dadan

"Dadan, kita harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya terbakar habis"Ucap Ace menggendong Luffy

"Bagaimana dengan Menma"Tanya Dogra

"dia akan baik-baik saja, jadi ayo kita pergi dari sini"jawab Ace, lalu keluarga Dadan, beserta Ace dan Luffy berlari dari tempat Bluejam tadi

"mereka kabur, itu tidak apa-apa, karena kau yang akan menggantikan kematian mereka semua"ucap Bluejam menatap Menma tajam

"Bluejam waktu itu kau pernah berkata ingin bertemu dengan O'noshi Menma bukan"Tanya Menma menyeringai

"memangnya ada apa? Apa kau ingin berbicara akan membunuhku dan mempertemukanku dengannya"jawab Bluejam menyeringai

"tidak, kau tidak akan bertemu dengan O'noshi disana karena, O'noshi berada disini"Ucap Menma, lalu rambutnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi warna Orange dan matanya menjadi surai madu

"Kheh, jadi kau ingin memberitahu bahwa kau ini O'noshi Menma, sayang sekali aku tidak akan tertipu, bagaimanapun juga orang itu sudah mati 13 tahun yang lalu, jadi bagaimana bisa dia kembali hidup, dan juga walaupun kau menyamarkan dirimu dengan dia kau sudah jelas-jelas berbeda, karena sifat kalian bagaikan langit dan bumi yang saling bertentangan, walaupun wajahmu mirip dengannya, dan ditambah rambut orange, dan mata surai madu, sekarang kau sudah benar-benar menjadi dia dimata orang lain, tapi dimataku ka hanyalah kusogaki yang berusaha menipuku"balas Bluejam menyeringai

"begitu, tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak percaya tapi, apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku"ucap Menma, membuang pipa yang berada ditangannya dan mengangkat tangannya kepunggungnya, lalu pedang dan sarung pedang sepanjang 160 Cm dengan diameter 5 Cm yang menempel dipunggung Menma, dan mencabutnya dari sarung pedang

"heh, jadi kau bisa menggunakan pedang, dan juga sepertinya pedangmu cukup bagus, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau memunculkan pedang dari ketiadaan tapi, kau tetaplah Bocah ingusan yang mencoba menakut-nakutiku"Balas Bluejam santai

Sring

Menma menebaskan pedangnya kesembarang arah, tempat yang terkena serangan Menma tadi, langsung hancur tanpa suara, dan api yang berada disisinya langsung padam, Bluejam yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya

"Kheh, jadi kau sudah membuat banyak jebakan disini"Tanya Bluejam mengabaikan perkataan Menma tadi yang mengatakan bahwa dia O'noshi dan mencari alasan logis

"sepertinya kau masih belum percaya, tapi aku tidak peduli, Hey Dragon keluarlah dari sana aku tahu kau berada disana"Jawab Menma lalu ia memanggil seseorang, orang yang dari tadi mengamati langsung menuju orang yang memanggilnya tadi

"Yare-yare, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menyadari keberadaanku, dari informasi yang kuterima tentangmu, kau lemah dalam Kenbonshoku no haki, karena itulah aku mendekat tapi sepertinya kau sudah melatihnya lagi"ucap orang yang memakai tudung berwarna hijau yang membuat pakaiannya tidak kelihatan, dan tato yang berada diwajahnya (orang yang nonton One Piece pasti tahu tato Dragon) a.k.a Dragon

"sepertinya kau sangat meremehkanku sekali, memang aku akui dulu aku sangat payah dalam hal Kenbonshoku no haki, tapi aku sudah melatihnya, mak walaupun tidak sempurna"balas Menma, Bluejam yang melihat Dragon membulatkan matanya

"Kakumeika Dragon"Ucap Bluejam melihat Dragon

"Oya-oya apa yang kau dapatkan disini, seorang sampah yang dipermainkan oleh bangsawan ya"ucap Dragon melihat Bluejam dengan menyeringai

"dia bilang ingin bertemu O'noshi tapi setelah dia melihatku dia tidak percaya sama sekali, tapi itu juga tidak penting sekarang ini, dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya hidup sekarang"balas Menma melihat kearah Bluejam, Bluejam yang mendengarnya berkeringat dingin, mengetahui orang yang didepannya ini benar-benar O'noshi

"O'noshi kenapa kau memberitahukan tentang dirimu padanya"Tanya Dragon bingung

"waktu itu dia pernah berbicara ingin bertemu dengan O'noshi makanya, aku menunjukannya mak, karena dia juga akan mati ditanganku karena beraninya menyakiti Saudaraku"jawab Menma

"Saudara? Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi sebaik ini"ucap Dragon yang terlihat seperti menahan tawa

"apa kau punya masalah dengan itu, dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, tidak mungkin hanya untuk menyelamatkan putramu, karena seingatku aku tidak pernah memberimu Vivre Card milikku, jadi tidak mungkin kau datang kesini untuk menemuiku"balas Menma

"Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini, O'noshi yang sangat ditakuti ini, malah tinggal dan bermain, tidak seperti dirimu saja"Tanya Dragon mengejek

"Yeah, aku disini, karena disini aku bisa lebih terhindar dari masalah, Di West Blue ada Mafia, North Blue Germa dan perdagangan gelap, Di South Blue tidak ada hal yang bagus disana dan juga banyak sekali angkatan laut disana, East Blue tidak terlalu banyak angkatan laut, dan juga merupakan lautan terlemah dari 4 lautan lainnya, dan aku mendapatkan Saudara, bukankah itu cerita yang menggelikan menurutmu"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Yeah, memang sangat menggelikan melihatmu, yang disebut-sebut sebagai Iblis dan Monster, bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil"balas Dragon menyeringai

"hm, kau sangat berbeda sekali dengan Luffy, kalau dia polos, baik, tidak berpikir panjang, sifat Luffy dan kau adalah kebalikannya, sepertinya Luffy lebih banyak mewarisi dari Fiena dari pada dirimu Dragon, dan wajahnya juga tidak mirip denganmu walaupun Luffy dan kau memiliki kesamaan, yaitu jika sudah menetapkan sesuatu kau akan melakukannya apapun resikonya"Ucap Menma

"Cih, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri, dan juga kenapa kau tidak menjadi Yonkou seperti Kaido dan Shanks yang dulu satu kapal denganmu"Tanya Dragon

"tidak ada alasan khusus, tapi jika aku menjadi Yonkou waktu itu, Pemerintah pasti akan mengirimkan Chiper pol, dan menyamar menjadi anak buahku lalu menyerangku dari belakang, karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk memalsukan kematianku, dan juga orang yang mengetahui, aku masih hidup hanyalah Shiki, Kau, Shirohige, Kaido, Shanks, Rayleigh-Sensei, Dan Shakky saja"jawab Menma

"hmm, dasar bocah aneh, kebanyakan bajak laut pasti mengincar gelar Yonkou untuk membuat takut musuh-musuh mereka, dan menjadi terkenal, tapi kau malah memalsukan kematianmu dan bersembunyi"Ucap Dragon menyeringai

"aku sudah dengar perkataan itu berulang kali, dan tujuanmu kesini"Tanya Menma

"bukankah kau sudah menebaknya tadi, tapi apa kau tahu penyebab dari kebakaran ini selain para bangsawan itu"jawab Dragon menanyakan balik

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya ini berhubungan dengan nama baik"Jawab Menma

"kau masih tidak berubah, langsung bisa menebak hanya dengan sekali pertanyaanku tadi, yeah yang kau ucapkan tadi ada sangkut pautnya dengan nama baik, karena Tenryuubito melakukan kunjungan ke kerajaan Goa ini"ucap Dragon

"aku mengerti apa yang terjadi sekarang, jadi kesimpulannya, para bangsawan itu tidak ingin Tenryuubito itu melihat apa yang ada di Gray Terminal, dan jika mereka melihatnya, nama baik mereka akan tercemar di Mariejoa, karena mereka termasuk dari Negara yang beraliansi dengan Pemerintah Dunia"balas Menma

Tap tap

Suara gemerisik langkah kaki terdengar

"Ahh, aku melupakan dia"ucap Menma melihat Bluejam yang berusaha menyelinap kabur

"Sial, aku ketahuan"Gumam Bluejam Kesal

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan bukankah waktu itu kau bilang ingin membunuhku bukan"Ucap Menma menyeringai

"Diam kau Iblis, tidak kau bahkan bukan iblis, tapi Raja Iblis karena membantai 200.000 manusia, bahkan manusia terkejam sekalipun tidak ada yang membunuh sampai 200.000"Balas Bluejam tajam

"hmm, perkataanmu menarik juga, tapi sayang sekali kau sudah mengetahui aku masih hidup, jadi kau tidak bisa kubiarkan lolos dari sini dalam keadaan hidup, jadi kau ingin kubunuh dengan cara apa"Ucap Menma santai

"sialan, siapa yang menyangka bocah yang memiliki nama iblis itu, adalah iblis itu sendiri, sepertinya aku akan mati"Ucap Bluejam kesal

"sepertinya kau sudah putus asa"Ucap Menma

Tap tap tap

Menma berjalan mendekati Bluejam dan

Crash Dhuak

Menma membelah dua tubuh Bluejam dan menendangnya kedalam api

"seperti biasa, jika kau sudah kesal dengan orang itu kau akan langsung membunuhnya, lagipula sepertinya kau sangat marah sekali saat bajak laut tadi, melukai Luffy dan bocah itu"Ucap Dragon melihat apa yang dilakukan Menma

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku mendapatkan saudara yang harus kujaga disini, karena itulah aku melindungi mereka, dan jika ada orang yang menyakiti mereka, orang itu akan berurusan denganku, dan juga, aku mau melakukannya atau tidak, kau juga pasti akan membunuh Bluejam, karena telah mengetahui bahwa kau memiliki anak, lagipula tidak ada untungnya membiarkannya hidup"Balas Menma

"jadi kau sudah tahu, kalau begitu aku berterima kasih"Ucap Dragon

"mendengarnya darimu entah kenapa, terdengar sangat menjengkelkan"Balas Menma santai

"dan kemana wanita Uchiha yang selalu bersamamu itu, apa kau membuangnya"Tanya Dragon mengejek

"membuang apanya, Medaka itu bukan milikku, dan juga Medaka bebas mau melakukan apapun, karena dirinya adalah miliknya, dan Medaka juga sering berkunjung kesini tiap Bulan, karena aku memberinya Vivre Card Milikku"jawab Menma

"hmm, begitu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan"Tanya Dragon

"kurasa aku akan ketempat Dadan dan beristirahat"Jawab Menma santai

"seperti kau akan sampai disana saja"Ucap orang yang berada dibelakang mereka

"Oh, Medaka, apa kabarmu"Sapa Menma tersenyum kepada Wanita cantik berambut biru tua panjang sepinggang, kulit seputih susu, bermata coklat, dengan dada ukuran F Cup, memakai kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna coklat dengan garis Vertikal, rok yang diatas lutut berwarna hitam, dan sandal a.k.a Medaka

"Kabarku baik, dan juga kenapa kau berkata seperti tadi"Tanya Medaka tajam

"bukankah itu semua benar, dirimu adalah milikmu, dan bukan milikku, mak walaupun milikku aku tidak akan membuangnya"Jawab Menma yang mengerti pertanyaan Medaka, Medaka yang mendengarnya menghela nafas dan tersenyum _'dasar dia tidak berubah sama sekali, kenapa dia masih saja tidak mengerti, hah'_ batin Medaka menghela nafas

"ada apa Medaka, apa ada yang salah disini, dan juga kenapa kau masuk kedalam tempat yang dipenuhi api"Tanya Menma heran, karena biasanya orang tidak akan masuk ketempat yang dipenuhi api, Dragon yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng akan tingkah Menma yang tidak mengerti akan maksud kedatangan Medaka

"tentu saja untuk menemuimu, karena aku rindu, dan juga tadi kau bilang kau memiliki Saudara, tapi seingatku kau tidak mempunyai saudara bukan"Tanya Medaka

"yeah, walaupun bukan Saudara kandung, tapi aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai saudaraku sendiri, jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan"jawab Menma tersenyum

"Uchiha, kau tadi mengatakan seperti kau akan sampai saja, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi"Tanya Dragon penasaran

"yeah, Menma walaupun kuat, tapi dia aneh, karena bisa-bisanya tersesat setelah berkeliling ditempat yang telah ditelusurinya, dan dia akan sampai sekitar 2-3 hari"Jawab Medaka polos

"Hahahahahahhahaha, ternyata O'noshi yang sangat hebat itu memiliki kelemahan yang sangat aneh Hahahahaha"Dragon tertawa lepas mendengar jawaban Medaka

"begitulah"ucap Medaka

"Medaka, kenapa kau memberitahunya"Tanya Menma sewot

"karena dia bertanya"jawab Medaka polos

"Hah, dan juga kau menggunakan apa untuk kesini? kapal, atau berjalan diudara"Tanya Menma menghela nafas

"yeah, pake kapal"jawab Medaka

"oh iya Menma ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"ucap Dragon

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku Dragon"balas Menma santai

"apa orang yang bernama Akaiyasha no Miska, orang yang menyerang Mariejoa dengan Fisher Tiger adalah kau"Tanya Dragon menyeringai

"Spekulasi apa yang membuatmu mengatakan hal itu"Tanya balik Menma

"dari rambut dan mata merah yang diberitahukan, dan kemampuannya yang sangat hebat, dan aku hanya mengenal satu orang anak kecil yang bisa melakukan hal itu"Jawab Dragon menyeringai

"hm, jadi kau menyadarinya ya, yeah kau benar orang yang menyerang Mariejoa bersama Fisher Tiger, yang bernama Miska adalah aku"Ucap Menma

"hehe, sepertinya kau sangat senang sekali membuat mereka malu O'noshi"Ucap Dragon menyeringai

"seperti kau tidak tahu aku saja"balas Menma santai

"cepatlah, selesaikan obrolan kalian, tempat ini mulai dipenuhi api"Ucap Medaka

"Santai saja Medaka, kami sudah beres bicaranya, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"Balas Menma tersenyum

"hahh, kenapa kau selalu saja santai, apa kau tidak bisa serius dalam keadaan seperti ini"Tanya Medaka menghela nafas

"Hahaha, maaf maaf, ayo kita pergi sebelum terbakar disini"Jawab Menma tertawa garing, Menma dan Medaka, berlari kearah pantai disebelah selatan, Dragon pergi kearah pantai yang berada ditimur

Skip Time 3 hari

Di markas Dadan

Luffy dan Ace Nampak sedikit tidak bersemangat daripada biasanya

"Hoy, Ace Luffy sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti itu"Ucap Dadan melihat mereka berdua yang murung

"Entahlah Dadan"Balas Ace sekenanya

"Apa kalian memikirkan Menma? Jika kalian memikirkan dia, hentikan saja, yang dia lawan kemarin adalah Bluejam, dan juga dia seorang diri, sangat kecil kemungkinannya untuk dia bisa menang darinya"Ucap Dadan, Ace dan Luffy yang mendengarnya menggeram

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang dia Dadan"Balas Ace geram

"Dia adalah bocah sialan yang bisanya hanya membuat masalah, bahkan sekarang pun dia membuat masalah"Ucap Dadan

"SIALAN KAU DADAN, JANGAN KAU JELEK-JELEKAN DIA DIHADAPANKU"Balas Ace berteriak marah, dan mengambil pipa yang berada didekatnya, berniat memukul Dadan menggunakan pipa tadi, tapi

"Ma..ma..ma Ace tenanglah, Okashira mungkin mengatakan sesuatu yang jahat tentang Menma, tapi sekarang ini kita hanya bisa percaya kepadanya, dan tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang ini"Ucap Magra menenangkan Ace, dengan cara menanngkapnya

Ace yang mendengarnya mulai tenang, dan menjatuhkan pipa yang dipegangnya tadi

"HOY, DIA SUDAH KEMBALI"Teriak orang yang berlari dari pintu kedalam rumah Dadan

"Siapa yang kau maksud"Tanya Dadan

"Menma, Menma sudah kembali"Jawab orang yang berteriak tadi dengan wajah yang senang, Ace dan Luffy yang mendengarnya langsung keluar, diikuti keluarga Dadan, karena tidak percaya Menma kembali

Diluar Rumah Dadan

Menma tengah berdiri dengan pakaian yang Nampak sedikit terbakar dibagian celana dan lengan yang dia pakai, lalu

"HUUUAA"Teriak Luffy menangis berlari kearah Menma

Greb Buk

Luffy menerjang Menma, membuat Menma terjatuh, Menma yang melihat Luffy menangis dengan memeluknya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Luffy

"Tenang saja Luffy, aku baik-baik saja"Ucap Menma mengelus rambut Luffy

"Syukurlah, kau masih hidup"Balas Luffy memeluk Menma

Dhuak

Ace memukul kelapa Luffy membuat Luffy melepaskan pelukannya

"Itu tentu saja bukan, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu"Ucap Ace

"Apa yang kau lakukan MUKA JERAWAT"Ucap Luffy tidak terima

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu KARET TIDAK BERGUNA"Balas Ace yang sama-sama tidak terima

"Ma…ma…ma kalian berdua hentikan, ayo kita semua masuk dulu, baru kau ceritakan apa yan terjadi kemarin"Ucap Magra tersenyum memisahkan Ace dan Luffy yang bertengkar

"Magra benar Luffy Ace, lebih baik kita bicarakan didalam"Ucap Dadan, Ace dan Luffy memanglikan mukanya, kearah yang berlawanan, Semua orang yang ada disana Sweetdrop melihat perubahan sifat mereka berdua, lalu mereka semua masuk kerumah Dadan

Dirumah Dadan

"Menma bisa kau ceritakan, apa yang terjadi pada malam itu"Tanya Dadan

"tidak ada hal khusus yang perlu kuceritakan, pada malam itu aku menendang Bluejam kedalam api, dan alasan aku baru sampai kemari karena aku tersesat"Jawab Menma sekenanya, semua orang yang berada disana Jawdrop mendengar alasannya _'pada saat dia memberitahukan, dia menendang Bluejam kedalam api aku mengira dia menakutkan, tapi pada saat dia bilang alasannya, entah kenapa terasa aneh sekali mendengarnya'_ batin semua orang yang berada disana Sweetdrop

"Sabo pasti menghawatirkan kita"Ucap Ace

"Un, kau benar Ace"Ucap Luffy setuju

Skip Time Sore hari

Luffy bermain didekat rumah Dadan, dengan dua kumbang yang dia adukan

"Ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan menang diantara kalian berdua"Ucap Luffy memandang Kumbang yang dia adukan, kemudia dia menatap langit

"Apa yang Sabo lakukan sekarang ini"ucap Luffy menatap langit

"Dogra, kau pergi untuk mencari Menma bukan, dia sudah kembali"Ucap Luffy melihat Dogra yang berada disebelah kanannya yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter

"Begitu? Syukurlah"Balas Dogra dengan keringat yang mengucur ditubuhnya

Dirumah Dadan

"A.. Apa katamu S-Sabo"Ucap Ace menggantung, semua orang yang berada disana terkejut, kecuali Menma yang tidak memperlihatkan wajahnya

"JANGAN BOHONG KAU, JANGAN PERNAH BERKATA SEMBARANGAN SEPERTI ITU, ATAU TAK AKAN KUMAAFKAN"Ucap Ace Marah, mencekik Dogra

"Hentikan Ace"Ucap Magra

"Aku tidak berbohong, Itu terjadi begitu saja, dan aku melihat dengan MATA KEPALAKU SENDIRI, Aku juga tidak percaya ini"Balas Dogra yang dicekik oleh Ace

"Diam, Sabo hanya kembali kerumah ayahnya! Bagaimana mungkin dia berlayar dilaut?!"Ucap Ace tidak percaya

"Itu benar! Sabo pulang kerumahnya!"Ucap Luffy setuju dengan Ace

"Seorang Bandit sepertiku juga mengerti apa yang dia rasakan! Seorang anak tak selalu bahagia tinggal bersama dengan orang tuanya, Jika memang dia bahagia, dia tidak akan pergi kelaut! DIA TIDAK MUNGKIN AKAN PERGI KELAUT SENDIRIAN DENGAN MEMBAWA BENDERA HITAM DIKAPALNYA"Balas Dogra melepaskan cengkraman Ace pada lehernya dengan berteriak pada akhir kalimatnya dan air mata yang mengalir, semua orang yang ada disana yang mendengarnya terdiam, hening mendengar ucapan Dogra

"Sabo, Dia tidak pernah bahagia HUAA"Ucap Luffy menangis pada akhir kalimatnya, Ace yang mendegarnya menjambak kepalanya kesal

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita tak membawanya kembali waktu itu?! DIMANA ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH SABO?! AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA"Ucap Ace menyesal pada awal kalimatnya, dan mencengkram kerah Dogra dan bertanya dengan berteriak

"Membunuh Tenryuubito?! Itu mustahil"Balas Dogra

Brak

Ace menjatuhkan Dogra dan berjalan ketempat dia menyimpan pipa miliknya

"Akan kubunuh dia!"ucap Ace marah dan berlari keluar

"Tunggu, Ace!"Ucap bawahan Dadan

Dak

Dadan menekan kepala Ace kelantai

"Hentikan, bocah kurang ajar!"Ucap Dadan

"Menyingkirlah, jangan menghalangiku"Balas Ace Marah

"Bagaimana mungkin, kau bisa begitu percaya diri dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang?! Memangnya bisa apa kau?! Kau hanya akan mati konyo! Kau akan mati begitu saja dan tak ada seorang pun yang peduli!, Sabo telah terbunuh! Dia sudah tiada! Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan itu?! Ayahmu mengubah dunia dengan kematiannya! Jika kau memang sudah menjadi orang yang kuat, kau boleh berbuat sesuka hatimu!"Ucap Dadan mencengkram baju Ace

"Sial, Menma apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, apa kau hanya akan diam saja, seperti pengecut ini"Ucap Ace putus asa, Menma yang mendengarnya diam

"Dogra, tunjukan yang mana yang membunuh Sabo, akan kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri"Balas Menma datar, dengan mata yang mengkilat merah

"APA KAU JUGA SUDAH GILA HAHH, KUSOGAKI"Tanya Dadan dengan berteriak

"kau tadi bilang, jika aku sudah memiliki kekuatan aku bisa bertindak sesuka hatiku bukan"Ucap Menma, memperlihatkan topeng berwarna merah dengan gambar iblis, semua orang kecuali Luffy dan Ace, terkejut melihat topeng itu

"itu…jangan-jangan…"ucap Bawahan Dadan menggantung

"jika kalian berpikir aku Akaiyasha no Miska, yang kalian pikirkan sangat tepat sekali"Ucap Menma datar membaca ekspresi keluarga Dadan, semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Luffy dan Ace yang tidak tahu, mendengar ucapan Menma tadi

"Teme, apa yang kau rencanakan dengan mendekati Ace dan Luffy"Tanya Dadan geram

"aku tidak bermaksud apapun, tapi mereka bertiga adalah adikku, dan tunjukan padaku siapa orang yang telah membunuh Sabo Dogra"Jawab Menma datar, dan bertanya pada Dogra

"dia seorang Tenryuubito, dan dia hanya seorang diri, bersama dengan rombongannya jadi akan mudah mencarinya karena penampilannya yang mencolok"Jawab Dogra gemetar

"begitu, Sankyu, oh iya ada hal yang ingin kuberitahukan pada kalian berdua Ace dan Luffy"Ucap Menma

"Apa"Balas Ace

"apa kalian tahu tentang O'noshi Menma"Tanya Menma

"aku tidak tahu terlalu banyak tentangnya, tapi dia juga sangat dibenci seperti Roger, tidak bahkan dia lebih dibenci daripada Roger"Jawab Ace

"Begitu, tapi memanggil nama ayahmu seperti itu, sepertinya sifat si Aho Senchou itu menurun padamu, dan hal yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian adalah, akulah O'noshi Menma"Ucap Menma, memperlihatkan rambut Orange, dan matanya yang bersurai madu, yang tadi berwarna merah, semua orang yang berada disana kembali terkejut mendengarnya

"Jangan bercanda kau Kusogaki, Aku tahu itu hanya tipuanmu saja, karena O'noshi sudah mati 13 tahun yang lalu, dan juga hal itu sudah dipastikan oleh angkatan laut sendiri"Ucap Dadan tidak percaya dengan keringat yang bercucuran

"begitu, itu tidak masalah kalian mau percaya atau tidak, tapi aku minta maaf karena tidak memberitahu kalian berdua, karena aku tidak ingin kalian berada dalam bahaya"Balas Menma, dan tersenyum kearah Ace dan Luffy

Phoof

Lalu Menma memunculkan sesuatu dari ketiadaan, yaitu sebuah kipas dengan symbol segitiga (Bayangin aja Gunbai milik Madara, tapi symbolnya bukan tomoe, melainkan segitiga)

"Pengguna buah iblis"Ucap salah satu bawahan Dadan melihat kemampuan Menma

"Sebenarnya aku bukan pengguna buah iblis, tapi aku sudah memiliki kekuatan ini sejak aku kecil"balas Menma

"Satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sejak lahir hanya Uchiha dan senju, dan dengan perkataanmu tadi, itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau seorang Uchiha"Ucap Dadan melihat kemampuan Menma

"Perkataanmu tadi memang benar, tapi aku bukan lagi seorang Uchiha, yang Uchiha adalah Saudariku, kekuatan yang kupakai saat ini, aku dapatkan dari Haha-ue, dan juga jangan memanggilku dengan Uchiha lagi, karena aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha, bahkan aku tidak bisa menggunakan Sharingan lagi, yang bisa menggunakannya saat ini hanyalah Medaka, Saudariku, dan Ishin"Balas Menma

"cih, siapa yang menyangka, jika O'noshi Menma yang diberitakan sudah mati itu, masih hidup ternyata dan dia ada disekitar kami, mengejutkan sekali"Ucap Dadan

"Begitulah, dan rahasiakan tentang hal ini, karena aku tidak ingin Luffy dan Ace terlibat karena mereka mengetahui tentangku"Balas Menma

Tap

Tap

Tap

Menma melangkah keluar, dengan membawa Gundai dan pedang milik bawahan Dadan yang entah sejak kapan dia ambil, Ace dan Luffy yang mendengarnya terbengong

"Ace Luffy ini"Ucap Menma memberikan kertas

"apa ini"Tanya Ace, membuka kertasnya dan tidak melihat apapun

"Kertas itu akan memandumu jika kau ingin bertemu denganku"Jawab Menma yang membuat semua orang yang berada disana bingung akan perkataannya

"Jaa ne"Ucap Menma, lalu ia keluar dari rumah Dadan menuju kota dengan memasang topengnya tadi

Didalam kota bagian atas

Tenryuubito dan rombongannya tampak berjalan dengan bersama, dimulai dari yang paling depan Tenryuubito menunggangi lelaki yang tampak kelelahan, yang kedua prajurit Pemerintah, yang ketiga wanita yang diborgol, dan pakaian yang dilucuti pada daerah bawah dan atasnya, sehingga hanya memakai bagian tengahnya, dan yang keempat prajurit yang memakai Armor, berjalan dikeramaian, orang-orang tampak berlutut dihadapan Tenryuubito, lalu Tenryuubito itu melihat wanita yang sedang berlutut, yang tampak cantik dimatanya

"Hey.."Panggil Tenryuubito pada prajurit yang ada disampingnya

"Hai"Balas Prajurit itu

"Lucuti pakaian wanita itu, pasti pemandangan disini akan indah jika melihat dia tanpa pakaian"Ucap Tenryuubito menunjuk Wanita bersurai emas panjang sepinggang, berwajah cantik, memakai pakaian Dress yang terbuat dari bahan biasa, yang sepertinya dia adalah rakyat biasa, lalu prajurit itupun mendekati wanita tadi

Greb

Prajurit tadi memegang tangan wanita itu

"Merasa terhomatlah, karena Tenryuubito-sama, ingin melihat tubuhmu"Ucap prajurit itu kemudian

Bratts

Prajurit itu merobek pakaian bagian atas wanita itu, yang membuat bra-nya terlihat

"KYAAA"Wanita itu menjerit melihat pakaiannya dirobek, lalu ia menutup bagian yang terekspos tadi, Prajurit tadi pun maju untuk melakukan tugasnya lagi, tapi

"Tolong tunggu sebentar, wanita ini adalah tunanganku anda tidak berhak memperlakukannya seperti itu"ucap orang yang membuat prajurit itu menoleh lalu

Dor

Prajurit itu menembak mati orang itu

"Tidak sopan sekali, padahal Tenryuubito-sama ada didepan kalian, dan kau berani berdiri dihadapannya, dan menentang keinginannya"Ucap Prajurit itu pada orang yang ditembaknya tadi, kemudian ia melanjutkan kembali apa yang dia lakukan tadi, yaitu melucuti pakaian wanita tadi, wanita itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan mata yang kosong dan membiarkannya melucuti pakaiannya

Digang Sempit

Wanita berambut biru tua panjang sepinggang, bermata coklat, dengan dada ukuran F Cup, memakai kemeja berlengan pendek berwarna putih dengan garis Vertikal, rok yang diatas lutut berwarna biru, dan sandal a.k.a Medaka melihat kearah prajurit yang melucuti pakaian wanita tadi _'ya ampun aku heran, kenapa dia bisa betah tinggal ditempat busuk ini, Di tempatnya waktu itu bahkan lebih baik daripada tempat busuk ini, Hahh mungkin aku harus sabar sekitar 1 tahun lagi, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu menutupi identitasku lagi'_ Batin Medaka melihat wanita yang semua pakaiannya sudah dilucuti, tampak dada ukuran D cup yang terpampang jelas, laki-laki yang ada disana yang melihatnya tergiur, tapi mereka menahannya karena mereka tidak ingin mati, Lalu Tenryuubito itu mendekati wanita itu dan mencengkram buah dadanya

"Akh…ah…ah…ah"Desah wanita itu yang dadanya terus digenggam oleh Tenryuubito, tidak ada tindakan melawan karena dia tahu jika melawan dia akan mati seketika saat ini juga, Medaka yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya datar

"Hey… bawa wanita ini ke Mariejoa akan kumasukan kedalam salah satu Kolexiku karena dia sangat memenuhi kriteriaku"ucap Tenryuubito itu

"tapi pak…ruangan itu sudah penuh dengan adanya 500 wanita, jadi harus masukan dia kemana pak"Tanya Prajurit hormat

"buang saja yang nomor 1 sampai 5, aku sudah tidak membutuhkan mereka lagi, bahkan mereka seperti mayat hidup jadi buang saja, lagipula aku sudah bosan dengan mereka berlima"Jawab Tenryuubito

"Baik, perintah dilaksanakan"Ucap Prajurit itu hormat dan memborgol wanita yang tadi dilucutinya, dan membawanya keistana

Tap tap tap

Orang yang memakai topeng merah, dengan rambut merah, membawa Gunbai dipunggungnya dan pedang dipinggannya, membawa pistol, dan jubah hijau yang melekat pada tubuhnya A.k.a Miska (Menma). Berjalan kearah Tenryuubito, semua orang yang berada disana terkejut melihat ada orang yang berjalan dijalan Tenryuubito _'apa yang dia lakukan, cepatlah bersujud, jika kau tidak ingin dibunuh'_ batin masyarakat kota yang bukan bangsawan, Medaka yang melihatnya dari gang sempit berekspresi bingung _'apa yang Menma lakukan disana, apa dia berniat mencari masalah dengan Tenryuubito'_ batin Medaka melihat Menma memakai topeng a.k.a Miska

Tenryuubito yang melihat ada orang yang berjalan dihadapannya, menodongkan pistolnya dan

Dor Dor Dor

Tenryuubito itu menembaki Miska, tapi tidak mengenainya karena dihindari

Dor Sleb

Miska menembak balik, dan mengenai jantung dari Tenryuubito itu, semua orang yang berada disana terkejut akan tindakan Miska, yaitu menyerang bangasawan dunia sama saja mencari mati

"Sialan, apa kau tahu siapa yang kau serang tadi"Ucap Ksatria yang menggunakan armor pada Miska geram

"Menyerang bangsawan dunia"Balas Miska datar

"TEME"Ucap Prajurit berarmor itu geram dan maju

"HEYAAA"Teriak prajurit itu, Miska yang melihatnya mengangkat kepalan tangannya dan

Ichiougan: Pistol

Dhuar brak brak

Dari kepalan Menma tadi keluar angin kejut yang melewati prajurit tadi, membuat armor prajurit tadi hancur seketika, dan juga prajurit itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, dan jatuh

"Panggil Admiral kesini, yang kita lawan sekarang ini adalah Akaiyasha no Miska yang menyerang Mariejoa 3 tahun yang lalu"Ucap Prajurit berarmor pada prajurit pemerintah

"Baik"Balas prajurit pemerintah mengambil den-den Mushi dari sakunya

Purupurupurupurup

"Memanggil bantuan ya, menyedihkan sekali"Ucap Miska melihat Den-den mushi yang digunakan oleh prajurit pemerintah

"diam kau Penjahat, kau hanyalah seorang penjahat jangan harap kau bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup setelah Admiral datang kepulau ini"Balas Prajurit beramor itu

"Dan, kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengalahkan admiral itu, dan siapa yang akan datang Sengoku, Kong, Atau Zephr yang akan kesini"Tanya Miska datar

"Kau mengalahkan admiral, apa kau sedang bermimpi, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan seorang admiral seorang diri, hanya karena kau dulu sempat memporak-porandakan Mariejoa, kau hanya beruntung bisa keluar dari sana hidup-hidup"Balas prajurit berarmor itu

"Hmm, begitu jadi aku beruntung ya"Ucap Menma

Gotcha

Suara den-den mushi terangkat terdengar

"Moshi-moshi, disini pengawal Tenryuubito, menyampaikan bahwa Tenryuubito sudah diserang"Ucap orang yang menghubungi markas pusat angkatan laut

"APA KATAMU, TENRYUUBITO DISERANG, SIAPA DAN DIMANA ORANG YANG MELAKUKANNYA"Balas orang yang mengangkat den-den mushi

"pelakunya adalah Akaiyasha no Miska, orang yang menyerang Mariejoa 3 tahun yang lalu bersama Fisher Tiger, dia saat ini bersama dikerajaan Goa, lebih tepatnya dihadapan kami"Ucap Prajurit pemerintah

"APA, DIA BERADA DISANA"Balas orang yang mengangkat Den-den mushi

Dimarkas Angkatan laut

Diruang yang mengangkat Den-den mushi

Orang yang mengankat den-den mushi tadi sedang terkejut dan disampingnya ada Admiral Kong dan Admiral Sengoku yang mendengar percakapan mereka

"Jadi Akaiyasha no Miska, yang dikabarkan menghilang selama 3 tahun ini berada di kerajaan Goa dan dia sekarang menyerang Tenryuubito, sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan, sampai menjadikan Pemerintah dunia musuhnya"Ucap orang berpakaian jas biru tua, dan jubbah yang menempel dipunggungnya yang bertuliskan Keadilan, rambut yang mencuat dan mata yang tajam a.k.a Kong menyimpulkan

"Begitulah, dan juga apa yang dia lakukan dikerajaan Goa, apa dia membaur atau melakukan sesuatu terhadap kerajaan itu"Ucap orang berpakaian sama dengan Kong a.k.a Sengoku

"Mungkin saja, tapi kita harus mengantisipasinya jika hal itu terjadi, dan mengenai permintaan Tenryuubito siapa yang akan pergi"Ucap Kong

"aku saja, yang pergi, lagipula aku ingin membalas apa yang terjadi 3 tahun yang lalu padanya"Ucap Sengoku berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah pintu

"aku serahkan padamu Sengoku, kalau bisa tangkap dia hidup-hidup, dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui siapa dia dan apa motifnya"Balas Kong

"Yeah, akan kuusahakan"Ucap Sengoku dan pergi melalui pintu menuju dermaga

Dikerajaan Goa

Prajurit pemerintah melihat orang-orang yang tadi ikut mengawal Tenryuubito mati dengan mengerikan, ada yang dibunuh dengan kepala dipenggal, tubuh terbelah dua, kepala pecah dan organ badan yang berceceran. Orang-orang yang berada disana menutup mulutnya tidak percaya akan perbuatan Miska yang sangat kejam

"apa kau sudah selesai memanggil Admiral-sama mu itu"Tanya Miska melihat kearah prajurit yang memegang den-den mushi tadi

"J-j-jangan k-k-kau p-p-pikir k-k-karena s-s-sudah m-m-mengalahkan m-m-mereka s-s-semua, k-k-kau b-bisa mengalahkan seorang Admiral"Jawab Prajurit tadi gemetaran dengan hebat tapi pada akhir kalimatnya ia berbicara dengan mulus

"hmm, jadi Admiral mu itu sangat kuat sekali, tapi sayang sekali, walaupun dia datang kesini tujuannya pasti tidak akan tercapai, karena tujuannya pasti menyelamatkan Tenryuubito yang sudah kutembak bukan"Ucap Miska

"M-m-mungkin t-t-tujuan m-m-mereka k-k-kesini t-t-tidak akan tercapai tapi setidaknya mereka pasti bisa penjahat keji sepertimu"Balas Prajurit itu gemetar

"Keji ya, bukankah kata-kata itu lebih pantas untuk kalian Pemerintah dunia, kalian memperlakukan nyawa manusia bahkan lebih buruk dari benda, bahkan benda pun kalian perlakukan lebih baik daripada nyawa manusia yang kalian beli dari Human Shop"Ucap Miska

"Memangnya apa pedulimu, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama bukan, membunuh mereka seakan tidak berharga"balas Prajurit itu tidak tergagap

"setidaknya menjadi penjahat lebih baik, karena tidak menutup-nutupi apapun, daripada kalian yang terus menutup-nutupi kesalahan kalian didepan Masyarakat dengan keadilan kalian itu"Ucap Miska

"apa yang kau tahu Penjahat?"Balas prajurit itu geram

"Tidak ada, tapi yang kutahu kalian itu lebih rendah dari kami para Kriminal, bahkan bangsawan yang ada disini juga sama busuknya dengan kalian"Ucap Miska santai

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN KAU"Teriak Prajurit itu maju kearah Miska, Miska yang melihatnya mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dan

Shigan

Sleb

Prajurit tadi tertusuk dijantung oleh jari Miska yang menancap cukup tajam

Bruk

Prajurit itu terjatuh ketanah

"sepertinya mereka sudah sampai, padahal kukira mereka akan sampai 2 jam lagi, karena markas mereka ada di Grand Line, sepertinya mereka memakai kapal tercepat yang diciptakan Vegapunk"Ucap Menma merasakan dengan Kenbonshoku no haki akan keberadaan Sengoku dan prajurit yang dibawanya

Tap

Seseorang mendarat dengan sempurna didepan Miska beberapa meter

"lama tidak berjumpa Miska"Ucap Sengoku yang mendarat didepan Miska

"Begitulah, 3 tahun setelah kejadian itu bukan Sengoku"Balas Miska

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, yang berubah dari dirimu cuman tinggimu saja"Ucap Sengoku menyeringai melihat perbuatan Miska

"Manusia sulit untuk berubah"Balas Miska

"Oya-Oya apa yang kau katakan tadi, manusia sulit berubah, kau bicara seperti itu seperti kau adalah manusia saja"Ucap Sengoku menyeringai

"Hmm, begitu ternyata aku bukan manusia mengejutkan sekali"Balas Miska santai

"biasanya, jika seseorang diejek mereka akan marah, karena itu mencoreng harga diri mereka, tapi sepertinya kau tidak marah akan hal ini"Ucap Sengoku

"Tidak ada hal khusus, dan tujuan apa yang membuatmu kesini"Tanya Miska

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh, yang sudah pasti kau ketahui jawabannya"Jawab Sengoku

"hmm begitu, aku rasa tidak ada gunanya lagi berbicara"Ucap Miska, mengambil Gunbai dipunggungnya dengan tangan kiri dan pedang di tangan kanan

"Hahaha, apa yang kau ucapkan benar sekali Akaiyasha"Balas Sengoku menyiapkan pukulannya

DHUAR

Sengoku tiba-tiba muncul didepan Miska dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya, Miska yang melihat Serangan Sengoku menahannya dengan Gunbai yang berada ditangan kiri

TRANK

Miska menyerang balik dengan menyabetkan pedang yang ada ditangan kanannya, tapi serangannya bisa ditahan dengan tangan yang berlapisi haki

Tank

Miska mementalkan tinju Sengoku tadi dan mundur

Ichiougan: Pistol

DHUAR

Miska mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Sengoku, lalu keluar angin kejut yang menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya, Sengoku menghindari serangan Miska dengan melompat kesamping kanan, dan membatin _'bukankah teknik yang tadi ia pakai adalah Rokushiki Rokuougan, tapi kenapa nama tekniknya Ichiougan dan bisa menjangkau jarak yang lumayan jauh, sepertinya dia mengembangkan Rokuougan menjadi serangan jarak jauh yang seharusnya jarak dekat'_

"Ada apa, apa kau terkejut melihat seranganku tadi"Tanya Miska dibalik topengnya

"hehe, begitulah aku tidak menyangka ada orang yang bisa mengembang teknik Rokuougan yang dikatakan sangat sulit dikuasai"Jawab Sengoku tertawa kecil

Blaarr

Sengoku menghindar kekanan menghindari Serangan Gundai Miska yang datang padanya, serangan Miska membuat kawah 10 meter dengan kedalaman 4 meter

Blarr

Menma menghindari tinju Sengoku yang melaju padanya, dengan bergeser kesamping kiri, tinju Sengoku membuat kawah 11 meter dengan kedalaman 4 meter

"sepertinya tinjumu tadi kau biarkan, tenaganya menyebar kemana-mana, sehingga menimbulkan kerusakan yang sia-sia"Ucap Miska melihat kawah buatan Sengoku

"kau juga"Balas Sengoku

TRANK DHUAR

Sengoku memukul Miska dengan tangan berlapis haki, Miska memblock serangan Sengoku dengan Gunbainya membuat tanah yang mereka pijak terangkat akibat kuatnya benturan mereka berdua

"kenapa kau tidak mulai berubah saja, menggunakan wujud Budha mu itu"Tanya Miska

"Kheh, apa kau tidak bisa pemanasan sebentar"jawab Sengoku menyeringai

"jika kita terus bermain-main bisa-bisa kota ini hancur tidak bersisa"Balas Miska santai

"Haha, yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga"Ucap Sengoku tertawa kecil, lalu dari tubuh Sengoku mulai bercahaya dan tubuhnya juga mulai membesar, dan membentuk Budha emas besar setinggi 15 meter

"Yare-yare, aku juga harus mulai serius dari sekarang"Ucap Miska, lalu pedang dan gunbainya tiba-tiba terlapisi oleh pendar putih yang mengelilingi pedang dan gunbainya _'apa itu, apa dia pemakan buah iblis, tidak itu bukan kemampuan buah iblis, tapi adalah Rokushiki Rokuougan, lagi-lagi aku dibuat terkejut olehnya, tadi menambah jarak serangnya, sekarang memanipulasinya, walaupun sepertinya ada batas waktu, karena ini bukanlah kemampuan melainkan pengetahuan'_ batin Sengoku melihat pendar putih yang mengelilingi Pedang dan Gundai Miska

Shockwave (Sengoku)

DHUAR

Dari Tangan Sengoku tiba-tiba muncul kubah transparan warna putih yang mengurung Miska, Miska terkena telak, karena serangan Sengoku yang jaraknya lumayan luas, sekitar 25 meter, _'apa ini? gelombang kejut Cough'_ batin Miska. Miska memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, yang terlihat dari luar, darah mengalir dari sudut-sudut topengnya

"sepertinya kau lemah dalam Tekkai"Ucap Sengoku melihat darah yang mengalir dari sudut-sudut topeng Miska

"Begitulah, kalau begitu apa kau bisa menahan serangan ini Niougan: Bazooka"Balas Miska mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kepada Sengoku lalu dari tangannya keluar angin kejut 3 kali lebih besar dari kepalan tangan Miska, mengarah pada Sengoku

DHUAR

Sengoku melompat kekanan menghindari serangan itu dengan menggunakan Kenbonshoku no haki miliknya, efek dari serangan Miska membuat kawah sebesar 30 meter dengan kedalaman 10 meter _'daya penghancur yang lumayan hebat juga'_ batin Sengoku melihat kawah akibat serangan Miska tadi

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa lengah juga ternyata"Ucap Miska yang tiba-tiba berada didekatnya

TRANK CRASH

Miska menyerang tangan Sengoku menggunakan pedang, Sengoku menahan serangan Miska dengan tangan emasnya yang berlapisi Shockwave, tapi pertahanan Sengoku dihancurkan dengan mudah, membuat tangan Sengoku terluka yang cukup dalam

"Cih, sial"Sengoku mendecih kesal melihat tangannya terluka, karena dia tidak sempat melapisi dengan haki

"ada apa, kukira tubuhmu dalam wujud Budha itu keras sekali, tapi sepertinya tidak seperti yang kupikirkan"Ucap Miska mengejek

"Kheh,bagaimana dengan senjatamu itu, benda yang melapisi pedang dan gunbaimu sudah menghilang, jadi waktunya cuman 2-3 menit kau bisa menggunakannya"Balas Sengoku

"Hmm, jadi kau mengetahui kelemahan teknikku, tapi itu juga tidak akan berpengaruh banyak, hanya dengan mengetahui kelemahan teknikku"Ucap Miska

TRANK DHUAR

Shockwave Sengoku beradu dengan Gunbai milik Miska yang dikelilingi pendar putih transparan, tanah di seluruh kota terangkat keatas akibat benturan serangan mereka berdua

TRANK TRANK DHUAK DHUAK CRASH DHUAK DHUAK TRANK BLAAAR

Sengoku dan Miska baku hantam, Miska terkena pukulan budha Sengoku 2 kali, Miska menebas tangan Sengoku walaupun tidak terpotong akibat terlalu besar dank eras, karena disisipin haki, lalu Sengoku menghajar Miska dengan tangan kirinya, Miska berbali memukul dengan tangan kanannya, kemudia pukulan mereka berdua beradu membuat kembali ledakan besar

"Bagaimana jika kita ganti lokasinya, jika kita terus bertarung disini, kota ini bisa hancur"Ucap Sengoku dengan wujud budhanya, tangan kanannya terluka cukup parah, tapi masih bisa digunakan dengan baik

"Baiklah, dimana tempatnya?, dilangitkah"Balas Miska dengan keadaan yang babak belur ditubuhnya menebak

"Begitulah"Ucap Sengoku

Geppou

Sengoku pergi kelangit dengan menendang udara, dengan cepat

Sky Walk

Miska mengikuti kelangit dengan cara yang sama dengan Sengoku

"Ohh, aku tidak menyangka kau merubah nama Geppou menjadi Sky Walk"Ucap Sengoku

"tidak ada salahnya bukan aku mengganti namanya"Balas Miska santai

"Begitulah"Ucap Sengoku

TRANK BLAR TINK BLAR BLAR BLAR DHUAR DHUAR TRANK

Sengoku dan Miska saling serang menyerang dilangit dengan cepat, sehingga membuat mereka berdua terlihat sangat cepat, bahkan getaran akibat pertarungan mereka, menggema keseluruh pulau

Skip Time 2 jam

Orang-orang yang melihat pertarungan antar Akaiyasha Miska dengan Daibutsu no Sengoku meneguk ludahnya melihat seberapa dahsyat pertarungan mereka berdua, karena hampir menghancurkan seluruh kota, dan memporak-porandakan Gray terminal yang sempat mereka pijak. Medaka yang dari tadi terus melihat pertarungan Miska a.k.a Menma melihatnya dengan seksama karena mungkin dia butuh bantuannya _'seperti yang kuharapkan dari Daibutsu no Sengoku kekuatannya sangat hebat, tapi jika saja Menma bisa menggunakan haki, mungkin pertarungan ini tidak akan berat sebelah, karena dilihat dari manapun, Menma lemah dalam pertahanan karena tidak bisa menggunakan hakinya, dan jika dia menggunakannya identitasnya akan terbongkar sebagai O'noshi, karena haki milik Menma sangat berbeda dengan orang lain, dan juga tidak ada yang tahu asal-usul haki milik Menma, bahkan aku dan Menma sudah menelusuri perpustakaan tersembunyi yang diberitahu Menma tetap tidak ada'_ batin Medaka melihat pertarungan Miska (Menma) dengan Sengoku yang Nampak berat sebelah, Sengoku yang diuntungkan dan Miska yang dirugikan karena tidak bisa menggunakan Bushoshoku no haki miliknya

Dimarkas Dadan

Luffy, Ace, Dadan, dan anak buahnya tidak percaya akan pertarungan mereka beruda yang sangat hebat, jika saja mereka berdua tidak bertarung dilangit dapat dipastikan seluruh pulau akan benar-benar hancur

"Hey Luffy, apa kau pernah melihat Menma-nii serius"Tanya Ace

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melihatnya serius, bahkan saat kita membuat masalah pun dia tidak marah, dan malah memberi kita saran yang membuat kita lebih baik"Jawab Luffy

"yeah, bahkan aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya marah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah"Ucap Ace melihat pertarungan Miska (Menma) dengan Sengoku

"yeah, aku juga setuju, dia adalah kakak terbaik"Ucap Luffy nyengir lebar

"INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK TERSENYUM BODOH SEPERTI ITU"Teriak Ace kesal

Bletak

Ace memukul kepala Luffy

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMUKULKU, BAHKAN SABO DAN MENMA-NII TIDAK PERNAH MEMUKULKU"Tanya Luffy berteriak kesal

"itu mereka bukan aku, dan juga sepertinya kau juga ikut-ikutan dengan Menma-nii yang selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun"Jawab Ace sekenanya, Luffy yang mendengarnya memandang Ace dengan listrik yang keluar dari kepalanya, Ace juga sama saja, semua orang yang ada disana geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan mereka berdua

Dilangit Gray Terminal

Miska VS Sengoku

Sengoku tampak dengan keadaan yang memprihatinkan pada tubuh budhanya, keadaan Miska lebih menyedihkan daripada Sengoku, topengnya juga hancur pada bagian bawah

DHUAK DHUAR

Sengoku menyerang Miska dengan Shoeckwavenya, Miska menahan serangan Sengoku dengan Gunbai yang ada ditangan kirinya

"Ada apa, apa kau sudah mencapai batasmu Akaiyasha yo"Ucap Sengoku mengejek

"kau membuat nama budha menangis Daibutsu"Balas Miska dengan tubuh yang penuh lebam

"Hehehe, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau bisa mengejek seseorang juga"Ucap Sengoku, _'ada apa dengan Gaki ini, apa dia sengaja tidak menggunakan hakinya, atau dia tidak memiliki haki, atau ada alasan lain yang membuatnya tidak menggunakan haki didepanku'_ batin Sengoku khawatir

"Sepertinya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain, selain menguji teknik yang sedang kukembangkan"Ucap Miska, lalu ia memasang kuda-kudanya dan

Gyojin Karate: Senmaigara Ou Seiken

DHUUAAARR COUUGH

Miska memukul udara yang menimbulkan efek kejut yang besar, Gelombang kejut tadi menembus tubuh Sengoku, membuat Sengoku memuntahkan darah yang lumayan banyak

"ada apa, bukankah tadi kau bilang aku sudah mencapai batasku"Ucap Miska

"Sialan Cough, tidak kusangka kau juga menguasai Gyojin Karate, dan juga sepertinya kau menggabungkan Rokuougan dengan Gyojin Karate membuat Efeknya berkali-kali lipat dari serangan yang seharusnya, bahkan seranganmu lebih kuat dari Kaikyo no Jinbe"Balas Sengoku, yang memuntahkan darah pada awal kalimatnya

"Are-are, apa aku baru saja mendengar Gonggongan Anjing"Ucap Miska

"Akan kubuat kau tidak akan bisa mendengar lagi setelah ini"Balas Sengoku menyeringai

SRRUUTT DHUAR

Sengoku menyerang Miska dengan cepat, Miska yang melihat serangan Sengoku, menangkisnya, tapi karena serangan Sengoku yang berupa Shockwave, yang menembus tubuhnya dan membuatnya terpental kebawah

"Cough"Miska memuntahkan darah

Tap

Sengoku mendarat beberapa meter dari tempat jatuh Menma

"dari tadi aku perhatikan, rupanya perkiraanku memang benar"Ucap Sengoku

"tentang apa"Tanya Miska

"aku tadi memperhatikan bagaimana caramu menghindar dan menyadari, bahwa kau tidak bergerak sesuai reflekmu, bahkan kau seperti tidak punya reflek sama sekali, karena tidak bisa bertahan secara tidak sadar, dengan kata lain kau menggerakan semua anggota tubuhmu dengan kehendakmu sendiri, dan orang yang kutahu yang hanya bisa melakukan ini hanyalah O'noshi seorang"Jawab Sengoku

"Hehehe, memangnya ada apa dengan itu, apa kau jadi takut sekarang"Ucap Miska mengejek

"tidak juga, hanya saja aku jadi teringat orang itu, satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari insiden pemusnahan iblis"Balas Sengoku

"sepertinya kau sangat rindu sekali dengan O'noshi itu"Ucap Miska

TRANK DHUAR

Sengoku dan Menma kembali bentrok ditanah membuat tanah yang mereka pijak hancur seketika

Di kota

Angkatan laut hanya bisa melihat akan pertarungan Admiral mereka, karena jika mereka masuk kepertarungan itu, mereka hanya mengganggu saja

"Momongga-Chujo, apa yang harus kita lakukan saat ini"Tanya prajurit angkatan laut yang bingung, karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena musuhnya hanya satu yaitu Akaiyasha Miska

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, pertarungan mereka berdua itu sangat hebat, saking hebatnya tempat yang mereka pijak saat bertarung akan langsung hancur"Jawab Momongga melihat situasi

"Begitukah, kalau begitu untuk apa kita datang kesini jika tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan Chujo"Tanya prajurit angkatan laut

"Mungkin untuk membawa tubuh Miska ke Mariejoa jika dia kalah oleh Sengoku-Taishou"Jawab Momongga, semua prajurit yang ada disana terdiam dan

DHUAAARR

Terjadi guncangan yang cukup besar sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada dikota kehilangan keseimbangan untuk berdiri

"Pertarungan mereka berdua sangat hebat sekali, aku tidak tahu akan seperti apa pulau ini jika pertarungan mereka sudah mencapai akhir

Dilangit gunung Colbo

Pertarungan Miska Vs Sengoku

Miska dan Sengoku sekarang dalam keadaan yang sama sama buruk dengan pakaian yang compang-camping

"Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini, jika pertarungan kita berlangsung terlalu lama, bisa-bisa pulau ini hancur"Ucap Sengoku

"Baiklah, lagipula itu yang ingin kulakukan dari awal, mengakhirinya dengan cepat"Balas Miska

Tap

Tap

Sengoku menyiapkan kuda-kuda dengan tangan kanan teracung kedepan, dengan energy Transparan yang bulat (Shockwave) dan terus membesar. Miska (Menma) melakukan posisi kaki kanan didepan, dan kedua tangannya lalu kaki kirinya dibelakang menjaga keseimbangan, iapun menyisipi pada bagian alas sandalnya haki, yang tidak begitu kelihatan, dan terlapisi pendar putih biru (Gabungan Rokuougan dan Gyojin Karate)

SWUUSSSSHHH

Mereka berdua melesat dengan sangat cepat

MEGA SHOCKWAVE (Teriak Sengoku)

Sengoku mengarahkan tangan kanannya yang membuat energy besar tadi pada Miska

Kikku Furai

Miska (Menma) melaju dengan cepat, dan mengarahkan kaki kanannya secara cepat pada Sengoku yang berlapisi pendar Biru putih tadi

DDDDHHHHHUUUUUUUAAAAAAARRRRRRR

Serangan Sengoku dan Miska beradu dengan sangat kuat, sampai membuat pulau yang berada dibawah bergetar dengan sangat hebatnya, gara-gara mereka berdua, Tsunami setinggi 40 meter tercipta disamping pulau, akibat benturan mereka berdua yang menyurutkan air laut, sehingga membuat tsunami besar. Semua orang yang berada dipulau khawatir akan keselamatan mereka semua, kecuali Medaka yang terlihat tidak terkejut sama sekali, dan tidak takut dengan dengan mereka berdua, dan malah menatapnya tajam

"Sepertinya pertarungannya, sudah mencapai akhir"Ucap Medaka melihat benturan Miska (Menma) dengan Sengoku, yang mengakibatkan gempa yang sangat besar dipulau itu

Miska VS Sengoku

Sengoku dan Miska Nampak terlihat berusaha menghancurkan satu sama lain, dengan serangan mereka berdua, Miska melihat sesuatu dari benturan mereka berdua yang menimbulkan celah

BLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

CHUUUIIIINNNNGGGG

Benturan antara Miska dan Sengoku, menciptakan ledakan besar, yang membuat mereka berdua terlempar dengan sangat cepat dengan arah yang bersebrangan, Sengoku ke utara Miska ke selatan dengan sangat cepat. _'retakan apa tadi, retakan tadi membuat menyebabkan keseimbangan yang tadi tercipta, saat aku berbenturan dengan Sengoku, apa mungkin akibat benturan yang terlalu kuat, sehingga menimbulkan keretakan pada udara dan meledak seketika, tapi sekarang aku terlempar dengan sangat cepat, dan jika aku mendarat dipulau atau dilaut tanpa pertahanan aku bisa mati seketika,_ _ **Busho**_ _'_ batin Miska (Menma) yang terlempar dengan cepat, lalu punggungnya terlapisi haki berwarna hitam kebiruan. Sengoku juga terlempar dengan sangat cepat, tapi bedanya dia dekat dengan pulau, lalu ia melapisi punggungnya dengan haki berwarna hitam miliknya

DHHUUUAAAUUUAAAAARRR

BRAK

Sengoku terlempar dan menabrak, tanah tapi tabrakannya terus berlanjut sampai menanbrak dinding yang cukup keras, sehingga menimbulkan kawah yang besar pada dinding itu

Dikerajaan Goa

Gunung Colbo

Luffy dan Ace khawatir akan keadaan Menma karena tadi tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan yang sangat besar

"Dimana Menma-nii"Tanya Ace menutup matanya dengan tangan akibat angin yang tercipta dari ledakan tadi

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi tenang saja, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu jika dia mati semudah itu dia tidak akan mendapatkan julukan O'noshi dari Pemerintah dunia"Jawab Dadan

"Dadan, aku ingin bertanya, memangnya sehebat apa O'noshi itu"Tanya Ace

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi dia bisa menandingi Shirohige dan Roger, tapi dilihat dari pertarungan tadi sepertinya dia menahan diri untuk identitasnya tidak terbongkar, dan juga dengan kehilangan Sharingan miliknya, mungkin kekuatannya hanya tinggal setengah dari yang dulu"Jawab Dadan

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia menyembunyikan hal ini dariku, bukankah aku saudaranya"Tanya Ace kesal

"karena dia menganggap kalian saudara, makanya dia tidak pernah memberitahukan tentang hal ini, dan apa kalian tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian mengetahui tentang O'noshi dan merahasiakannya, kalian akan dieksekusi saat itu juga"Jawab Dadan, Ace dan Luffy yang mendengar lega, tapi disaat yang bersamaan mereka juga murung karena kakak yang selalu ada untuk mereka, sekarang tidak ada entah kemana

Di kota Bangsawan

Medaka, yang melihat ledakan tadi segera memeriksa Vivre Card milik Menma, dan terlihat masih baik-baik saja walaupun sedikit demi sedikit terbakar, ia pun bernafas lega karena Menma masih hidup, tapi dia pun segera bergegas kepantai untuk mencari Menma

Di langit

Miska a.k.a Menma masih terlempar tapi didekatnya sudah ada pulau berbentuk seperti bulan sabit, tapi dibagian yang bulannya merupakan dinding yang melingkar yang setinggi 3 Km, didinding yang mengitari pulau mengalir air dari celah yang berada dipaling atas dinding, dan bagian dalamnya berupa hutan yang menariknya membuat ia terjatuh dan

DHUUUUAAARR

Menghantam dinding pulau yang berada dipulau bulan sabit ini, dan tidak sadarkan diri, dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya, dan anggota tubuh yang lain

===========TO BE COUNTINUED===================

Ichiougan: Pistol adalah teknik yang mengepalkan kepalan tangan menghadap musuh, dan keluar Shockwave secara instan seperti Pistol (Variasi dari Rokuougan)

Niougan: Bazooka adalah teknik yang hampir sama dengan Ichiougan pistol tapi tiga kali lebih kuat

Gyojin karate Senmaigara Ou Seiken sama seperti teknik milik Jimbei tapi 4 kali lebih kuat karena gabungan dari Rokuougan yang dilancarkan secara bersama

Kikku Furai adalah teknik yang menggabungkan Gyojin Karate dan Rokuougan kedalam kaki, dan melapisinya dengan haki agar stabil

Saya lupa mengucapkan Selamat berpuasa bagi yang berpuasa, dan juga apakah ada saran untuk kepala kapal bajak laut? (Jangan Rubah)

Dan saya ingin memberitahu bahwa minggu depan saya gak bakal update karena urusan sekolah


	15. Chapter 3 Arc Baru

Chapter 15

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Sebelumnya:

Miska a.k.a Menma masih terlempar tapi didekatnya sudah ada pulau berbentuk seperti bulan sabit, tapi dibagian yang bulannya merupakan dinding yang melingkar yang setinggi 3 Km, dan bagian dalamnya berupa hutan yang menariknya membuat ia terjatuh dan

DHUUUUAAARR

Menghantam dinding pulau yang berada dipulau bulan sabit ini, dan tidak sadarkan diri, dengan darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya, dan anggota tubuh yang lain

Skip Time

Dirumah

"Eengghh"lenguh seseorang yang sedang bangun, orang berambut orange, memiliki tinggi 172 Cm, memakai kaos biru polos, celana panjang diatas mata kaki berwarna krem, dan sandal jepit a.k.a Menma sedang melihat keseliling

"Ara…Menma kau sudah sadar"Tanya wanita cantik dengan kulit seputih susu yang memiliki Dada ukuran F cup, berambut biru tua panjang sepinggang, bermata coklat, memakai apron, dan celana biru laut yang panjang a.k.a Medaka menyapa

"Siapa kau"Tanya balik Menma polos

"Menma, jika kau sedang bercanda hentikan saja, mana mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku"ucap Medaka tersenyum

"tidak, aku tidak bercanda, tapi sepertinya aku kehilangan sebagian besar ingatanku, karena aku hanya mengingat sampai aku selesai latihan di pulau Eddesa, dan juga siapa namamu, rasanya tidak enak memanggil namamu dengan kau"Balas Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya sweetdrop karena masa ada orang yang kehilangan ingatan, tahu bahwa ia kehilangan ingatan

"Namaku Uchiha Medaka, dan sepertinya apa yang kau katakan tadi bukanlah kebohongan, karena melihat saat aku kesini kau membentur dinding yang yang melingkari pulau ini dengan keras, jadi wajar jika kau kehilangan ingatan, tapi tidak kusangka, kau kehilangan sebagian besar ingatanmu"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"hmm, begitu tapi tidak kusangka bahwa ada Uchiha lain yang selamat padahal aku yakin aku sudah menjelajahi pulau Eddesa"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Ara..ternyata saat kau kehilangan ingatan pun kau tidak berubah sama sekali, yang berbeda kau tidak mengenaliku sama sekali, tapi akan kuceritakan tentang apa yang sudah kau lalui selama ini"Ucap Medaka

"tapi Medaka-san, apa itu? Asap kah"Tanya Menma menunjuk asap yang berterbangan, Medaka yang melihatnya panic dan segera pergi ketempatnya tadi dan membawa penggorengan

"Syukurlah masakanku masih bisa diselamatkan, ayo kita makan dulu, baru kita bicarakan ini lagi"Ucap Medaka senang

"Baiklah, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya"Balas Menma

"mau bertanya tentang apa"Ucap Medaka

"tadi kau bilang pulau yang melingkari, dan juga sepertinya rumah ini baru saja dibuat karena bahannya terlihat masih baru, dan hal yang ingin kutanyakan berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri disini"Tanya Menma polos _'dia tidak berubah sama sekali, walaupun kehilangan ingatannya dia tetap memperhatikan hal-hal yang kecil'_ batin Medaka

"kau benar, aku baru pertama kali menginjakan kakiku dipulau ini, dan juga rumah ini dibangun 3 hari yang lalu, dengan kata lain kau pingsan selama 3 hari, dan ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, apa kau tahu namamu yang sekarang"Tanya Medaka

"Uchiha Menma"Jawab Menma polos

"tidak, kau salah kau telah mengganti namamu menjadi Kurosaki D Menma"Ucap Medaka

"terima kasih karena telah memberitahu namaku, Medaka-san"Balas Menma

"Kalau begitu ayo kita makan dulu"Ucap Medaka dan membagikan makanan yang tadi dibuat

Skip Time sesudah makan

Menma dan Medaka makan dengan lahap sekali

"Uwaahhh, Medaka-san makananmu enak sekali"Ucap Menma memuji, _'padahal makanan buatannya lebih enak buatanku tapi dia selalu memujiku, rupanya dia tidak berbohong saat mengatakan makanan buatanku enak'_ Batin Medaka senang Menma memuji masakannya

"Terima kasih juga, karena kau terlihat sangat menikmatinya, sekarang akan kuceritakan apa yang kuketahui tentang dirimu"Balas Medaka lalu menceritakan dari ia menjadi Kru Roger sampai terlempar kesini

"aku tahu, kau tidak percaya akan ceritaku"Ucap Medaka melihat wajah Menma yang polos

"yah mungkin pikiranku sependapat denganmu, tapi hatiku tidak sependapat denganmu, jadi aku akan percaya apa yang kamu katakan tadi"Balas Menma tersenyum lebar

"hmm, jadi kau akan lebih mengikuti kata hatimu ya, jadi apa kau ingin menelusuru pulau ini"Tawar Medaka

"Yeah, sepertinya menyenangkan"Balas Menma senang, Medaka dan Menma keluar dari rumah dan melihat air terjun yang mengalir didinding dengan derasnya, dan berjalan kedekatnya

"Satte Menma, bagaimana jika kita mandi dulu"Ucap Medaka mulai melepaskan apron dan kemeja yang dia gunakan

"Tadi Medaka-san bilang akan menelusuri pulau"Tanya Menma sweetdrop

"yeah, tadi aku memang berkata begitu, tapi apa salahnya jika kita menyegarkan tubuh kita terlebih dahulu, lagipula kau dan aku belum mandi, jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan"jawab Medaka, melepaskan celananya, karena bagian atas tubuhnya tinggal bra-nya saja

"tapi, kau ini sedang bersama laki-laki, apa kau tidak masalah dengan itu"Ucap Menma

"tidak masalah jika laki-laki itu adalah kau, lagipula aku sering mandi bareng denganmu bukan dulu"Balas Medaka yang sekarang hanya memakai Bra dan celana dalam saja

Brussh

Medaka melompat kedalam air yang menggenang setinggi 4 meter yang tercipta dari air terjun tadi

"Ayo Menma, masuklah kesini juga"Ucap Medaka yang tampak senang

"tidak terima kasih, aku tidak punya baju ganti, dan juga apa kau tidak masalah, dengan aku tetap disini"Balas Menma melihat Medaka

"bukankah sudah kubilang tidak masalah, karena jika kau melihat tubuhku pun itu juga tidak masalah karena kita teman bukan"Ucap Medaka

"Hahh, baiklah aku juga akan ikut mandi, Medaka-san"Balas Menma lalu mulai melepaskan pakaiannya, sampai tersisa celana pendek dan

Brush

Masuk melompat kedalam air yang menggenang setinggi 4 meter

"ne Menma, aku ingin Tanya sesuatu"Ucap Medaka

"Menanyakan apa"Balas Menma

"Kenapa waktu itu kau membiarkan dirimu tertusuk olehku"Tanya Medaka

"Entahlah aku juga tidak ingat, jadi mana mungkin aku menjawabnya"Jawab Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya tidak puas akan jawaban Menma

"Medaka-san, sekarang berapa umurmu"Tanya Menma tiba-tiba

"ehh"Ucap Medaka kaget

"Jika kau tidak ingin menjawab, tidak perlu dijawab"Ucap Menma

"Yeah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, karena kau hilang ingatan tidak ada salahnya memberitahumu, umurku 31 tahun"Jawab Medaka malu-malu

"bohong"Ucap Menma spontan dari mulutnya

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu"Tanya Medaka bingung

"dilihat dari fisikmu juga, kau itu remaja berumur 16-17 tahun, jadi pasti bohong bukan"Jawab Menma

"aku sudah memberitahumu, apa yang kau tanyakan terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, lagipula semua keturunan Uchiha akan memiliki umur yang panjang dan tubuh yang muda, tapi untuk apa kau menanyakan umurku Menma"Tanya Medaka

"hmm, aku penasaran saja, karena waktu itu kau menceritakan saat aku berumur 2-3 tahun dengan kata lain, aku juga bertemu denganmu saat kau masih kecil, dan kenapa aku menanyakan itu, karena jika kau memang teman masa kecilku, seharusnya aku mengingatmu, lagipula aku tidak pernah punya teman saat aku kecil"Jawab Menma

"hmm, begitu wajar saja, karena aku memang selalu bersama denganmu selama 7 tahun, dan setelahnya aku jarang berada denganmu"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"sepertinya kau tidak masalah dengan ingatanku ya Medaka"Balas Menma

"Ehh, tadi kau menyebutku apa"Tanya Medaka senang

"Medaka, memangnya ada apa"Jawab Menma polos

"tidak, jangan panggil aku Medaka, tapi Medaka-chan"Ucap Medaka mencoba mempengaruhi pikiran Menma

"Baiklah Medaka-chan"Balas Menma tersenyum, lalu ia memperhatikan setiad sudut air terjun karena merasa aneh

"Ada apa Menma, apa ada hal yang aneh disini"Tanya Medaka memperhatika Menma

"Yeah, aku merasa aneh, karena tidak merasakan satupun hewan disini, tapi kenapa disini banyak sekali tumbuhan yang subur, dan juga suara di air terjun itu sangat berbeda"Jawab Menma menunjuk air terjun yang berada ditengah pulau

"Kau benar, disini memang sangat aneh, walaupun ada yang seperti ini, seharusnya cuman ada di Grand Line saja"Ucap Medaka

"kau benar, tapi tunggu kau bilang Grand Line, apa sekarang ini kita berada di Grand Line"Tanya Menma

"tidak, kita tidak berada di Grand Line tapi di Calm Belt"Jawab Medaka polos

"bagaimana cara kau kesini Medaka-chan"Tanya Menma sweetdrop

"tentu saja, dengan menggunakan kapal, dan membunuh setiap monster lau yang mencoba memakanku, dan mengambil dagingnya untuk persediaan makanan"Jawab Medaka polos

"seharusnya aku tidak bertanya, tapi Medaka-chan, bagaimana jika kita mencoba kesana saja, mungkin saja ada hal yang menarik disana"Ucap Menma menunjuk air terjun yang berada ditengah pulau

"Ayo"Balas Medaka, naik kedaratan diikuti Menma

"Medaka-chan, apa kau tidak mau ganti baju dulu"Tanya Menma

"Memangnya ada apa Menma, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu"Tanya balik Medaka

"Tidak, hanya saja apa kau tidak malu memperlihatkan pakaian dalammu yang basah, yang membuat anggota tubuhmu terlihat"Jawab Menma melihat kearah Medaka yang memakai Celana dalam dan Bra yang basah membuat anggota yang tertutupi terlihat

"hmm, are are, sepertinya Menma mesum juga sampai melihat tubuhku dengan tatapan seperti itu"Ucap Medaka menggoda

"tidak juga, dan apa itu mesum"Tanya balik Menma polos, Medaka yang mendengarnya memegang keningnya lupa, bahwa Menma tidak tahu akan hal seperti ini mau memiliki ingatan ataupun kehilangan ingatan

"tidak ada apa-apa"Jawab Medaka, lalu ia mencopot bra dan celana dalamnya yang basah membuat tubuhnya tidak ditutupi apapun, Menma yang melihatnya hanya memandangnya polos dan tidak mengerti akan tindakan Medaka

Phoof

Medaka memuncul pakaian dari balik tato dilengannya

"fuinjutsu, jadi Medaka-chan juga menguasainya"Tanya Menma melihat tubuh Medaka telanjang yang tidak ditutup-tutupi

"begitulah, kenapa kau juga tidak mengganti bajumu"Tanya Balik Medaka

"aku tidak membawa pakaian, dan juga kenapa kau mengganti baju didepanku, apa kau tidak malu"Tanya balik Menma

"jika laki-laki lain, aku tidak akan pernah mau memperlihatkan tubuhku, tapi lain halnya jika itu adalah kau, jika kau ingin melihatku telanjang pun aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"Jawab Medaka santai

"hmm, begitu tapi aku tidak mau mengganti pakaianku karena nanti juga basah lagi setelah memasuki air"Ucap Menma

"hmm, begitu"Ucap Medaka dan memakai pakaiannya dengan cepat lalu ia memasang sepatu coklat, penampilan Medaka sekarang sangat cantik dengan kaos hitam berenda bunga, dan juga rok mini yang melekat pada pinggulnya, memakai sepatu coklat

"untuk apa kau memakai sepatu Medaka-chan"Tanya Menma bingung

"yeah, nanti jika kau lihat sendiri kau juga pasti tahu"Jawab Medaka, lalu mereka berdua berjalan ke air terjun yang berada ditengah dan

Brush

Menma masuk kedalam bendungan air yang tercipa dari air terjun, dan berenang ke air terjun

"Medaka-chan kenapa kau diam saja, ayo"Ucap Menma mengajak Medaka untuk masuk keair, Medaka yang melihatnya tersenyum dan berjalan secara santai ke bendungan air, Menma yang melihatnya bingung kenapa Medaka tidak melompat malah berjalan santai dan

Tap

Tap

Tap

Medaka berjalan diatas air dengan tenangnya, Menma yang melihatnya kagum

"Sugeee, bagaimana cara kau melakukannya"Tanya Menma kagum

"inilah kegunaan sepatu ini, walaupun yang membuatnya adalah kau"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Aree….. aku yang membuatnya"Ucap Menma menunjuk dirinya

"Yap, kau yang membuat sepatu ini"Balas Medaka mengangguk, kemudian mereka berdua memasuki apa yang ada diair dibalik air terjun

"Wah, apa ini kenapa disini ada tempat yang kosong sedangkan tempat yang lain tidak ada"Tanya Medaka melihat apa yang ada dibalik air terjun, dengan bajunya yang kembali basah

"Entahlah Medaka-chan aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku heran apa tempat ini dibangun manusia, atau tercipta oleh alam, karena tempat ini mengandung kedua unsur tersebut, seperti celah itu"Ucap Menma melihat celah kecil yang bercahaya

"Kau benar, aneh sekali seharusnya tidak ada cahaya didalam celah itu, kecuali jika didalam celah itu ada sesuatu"Ucap Medaka

"Kalau begitu mari kita lihat apa yang ada didalam sana"Ucap Menma mengepalkan tinjunya dan

Dhuar Brak

Menma memukul dinding itu dengan keras sampai menimbulkan suara ledakan, lalu celah dinding itu melebar dan memperlihatkan benda bersinar berwarna biru seperti Diamond

"Apa ini, kenapa benda ini sangat keras sekali"Ucap Menma yang tadi meninju, melihat benda biru itu

"Tunggu Menma, sepertinya aku tahu benda itu"Ucap Medaka melihat benda biru yang bersinar itu, ia mengingat-ngingat apa yang dia baca dan mengingatnya

"Benda ini, adalah permata legendaris yang bisa memberikan umur yang panjang, dan tubuh yang muda, tapi dikatakan permata ini hanya ada satu didunia, aku jadi tidak yakin jika benda ini adalah Diamond King Light, atau ini diamond lain"Ucap Medaka ragu

"kenapa kau ragu begitu Medaka-chan, lagipula apa bagusnya permata ini"Ucap Menma melihat benda bersinar berwarna biru

"dikatakan satu pecahan permata ini harganya mencapai 1 M Berry, karena tingkat kesulitannya, dan juga permata ini dikatakan sangat keras, kekerasannya 10.000 kali lipat dari Diamond biasa"Balas Medaka

"Mahal juga, dan apa kau bilang tadi kekerasannya mencapai 10.000 kali lipat dari Diamond, aku jadi penasaran, apa aku bisa menghancurkannya atau tidak"Ucap Menma memunculkan pedang dari punggungnya

Getsuga Tensho

Srinngg BLAAARRRR

Menma mengarahkan Getsuga Tensho berkekuatan penuh pada permata tadi, dan meledak dengan hebatnya, Medaka melindungi dirinya dengan kerangka Susano'O berwarna hitam miliknya dan menatap serangan Menma tadi

"hanya menimbulkan retak, tapi seranganmu kuat sekali Menma"Ucap Medaka memuji

"tidak juga Medaka-chan, tapi ada yang aneh"Balas Menma melihat permata tadi hanya retak 10 Cm

"memangnya apa yang aneh Menma"Tanya Medaka bingung

"yeah, pada saat aku menggunakan Getsuga Tensho tadi, aku hanya kehilangan kekuatanku 5 persen seharusnya aku kehilangan 50 persen dari kekuatanku"Jawab Menma

"Bukankah itu bagus, dengan begitu kau kekuatanmu bertambah kuat"Ucap Medaka

"Medaka-chan, tadi kamu menceritakan bahwa aku menguasai haki, apa kau bisa mengajariku sekarang"Ucap Menma melihat retakan pada permata itu

"Boleh saja, tapi sekarang apa kau bisa langsung menguasai haki"Balas Medaka

"aku tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya"Ucap Menma

"baiklah, tapi yang kau kuasai secara penuh adalah Bushoshoku dan Haohshoku jadi akan kuajari Bushoshoku no haki terlebih dulu"Balas Medaka, lalu ia merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan dan "Busho" tangan kanannya berwarna hitam

"inilah Bushoshoku no haki, haki ini akan membuatmu seperti memakai armor tidak terlihat, untuk bisa menguasai haki ini kau harus menemukan tekadmu dan membulatkannya"Ucap Medaka menjelaskan tentang Bushoshoku no haki

"Hmm, begitu kalau begitu akan kucoba"Balas Menma, mengangkat pedang yang ada ditangan kanannya "Busho" pedangnya tiba-tiba terselimuti benda hitam kebiruan yang menyelimuti pedang dan tangannya

"Ano Medaka-chan, kenapa haki milikku berwarna hitam kebiruan"Tanya Menma bingung melihat haki miliknya

"aku juga tidak tahu, tapi itulah haki milikmu, dan juga kemampuan haki milikmu itu menakutkan"Jawab Medaka, _'hebat sekali, dia bisa menggunakan bushoshoku no haki hanya dengan sekali coba, benar apa yang dikatakan Rayleigh-san, Menma sangat berbakat dengan Bushoshoku no haki, walaupun sangat parah tentang Kenbonshoku no haki'_ batin Medaka melihat Menma yang bisa menggunakan haki hanya dengan sekali coba

"Menakutkan? Menakutkan apanya Medaka-chan?"Tanya Menma bingung

"yeah, haki milikmu akan menyerang apapun yang berkontak dengan haki bushoshoku no haki milikmu, wajarnya haki bushoshoku hanya menahan, jika berkontak dengan musuh, tapi haki milikmu menyerang dan bertahan disaat yang bersamaan"Jawab Medaka

"hmm begitu, kalau begitu akan kucoba dengan Soki Bureikazu milikku dan mencoba mengetahui tentang mimpi aneh yang kelalui selama 3 hari ini"Ucap Menma

"Mimpi aneh? Memangnya kau bermimpi tentang apa Menma? Apa bermimpi tentang dikejar Okama"Tanya Medaka tertarik

"sebenarnya bukan mimpi seperti itu, tapi aku bertemu dengan diriku yang berwarna putih dan orang tua yang menggunakan kacamata hitam yang mengaku sebagai sumber kekuatanku"Jawab Menma

"mimpi yang aneh"Komentar Medaka

"kalahkan dia Zangetsu"Ucap Menma lalu tebang yang ada ditangannya berubah menjadi besar, (seperti Zangetsu milik ichigo-lah masa gak tahu) dengan tidak ada pelindung pedang, dan perban yang menyelimuti pegangan pada pedang, yang berwarna hitam kebiruan, karena diselimuti haki

"hooh, hebat sekali bagaimana caramu melakukannya"Tanya Medaka kagum

"aku tidak tahu, aku hanya memanggil nama orang yang ada dimimpiku waktu itu, dan bingo aku aku bisa melakukan ini, karena diberitahu olehnya"Jawab Menma

"dan apakah ada yang berubah selain perubahan fisik"Tanya Medaka penasaran

"aku tidak tahu, kalau belum dicoba karena ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini"Jawab Menma, kemudian pedangnya terselimuti cahaya merah hitam yang melekat pada pedang itu dan

Soki Bureikazu

Sriiiinnnggg BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR Krrak Pyaaars

Menma mengayunkan pedang yang terselimuti haki miliknya dan menggabungkannya dengan soki bureikazu, membuat ledakan yang sangat besar sampai keluar pulau bergetar karena kekuatan Soki bureikazu milik Menma, dan permata itu mulai retak dan hancur

Di Grand Line

Disalah satu pulau

BLAAAAARRRRRR

Terjadi gempa besar yang menimpa pulau itu, dan lagi gempa itu bukan gempa biasa, tapi gempa yang sangat besar

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa pulau ini bergetar, dan juga kenapa lautannya juga ikut bergetar"

"Aku tidak tahu"

"KYYYAAAAAAAA, APAKAH DUNIA AKAN BERAKHIR SEKARANG"

Semua masyarakat yang ada dipulau itu panic merasakan gempa yang melanda pulau ini

Dipulau lain juga sama

8 Menit kemudian

Gempa mereda membuat masyarakat yang ada digrand line kembali melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing

Ditempat Menma dan Medaka

"Fyuuh, ternyata permata ini sangat keras sekali, daripada permata lain"Ucap Menma melihat lubang berdiameter 3 meter

"walaupun kau melakukannya dengan berlebihan, aku yakin getaran tadi pasti terasa sampai Grand Line"Ucap Medaka melihat Menma

"ma… yang penting permatanya sudah hancur jadi kita bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik permata ini"balas Menma tersenyum

Tap

Tap

Tap

Medaka dan Menma berjalan ketempat permata yang hancur tadi, tentu saja mereka mengambil semua permata yang dihancurkan Menma tadi, 6 : 4, 6 untuk Medaka, dan 4 untuk Menma. Mereka berdua memasuki tempat yang ada dibalik permata tadi, dan melihat hutan, sungai, gunung, dan pemandangan lainnya yang sangat indah, dengan hewan-hewan yang berada didalamnya

"indah sekali"Ucap Medaka melihat pemandangan yang ada dibalik permata tadi

"jadi begitu, kenapa tidak ada hewan diluar, ternyata mereka ada disini, tapi bagaimana bisa mereka kesini, padahal permata itu sangat keras untuk hewan"Ucap Menma berpikir bagaimana hewan-hewan itu ada disini

"mungkin saja, ada manusia yang memindahkan hewan-hewan ini"Ucap Medaka

"tapi Medaka-chan jika memang ada, kenapa tidak ada tempat untuk masuk ataupun keluar, dan juga apa manusia yang memasukan hewan-hewan ini, bisa mengendalikan semua permata yang menyelimuti tempat ini"Ucap Menma

"kau memang benar, tapi kenapa dia melakukan ini? Apa ada hal yang ingin dia sembunyikan? Atau hal lain?, dan juga jika dia memiliki kekuatan untuk mengendalikan dan membuat permata, dia akan menjadi lawan yang merepotkan"Ucap Medaka

"tentang hal itu tenang saja, Medaka-chan sepertinya orang yang melakukan semua ini sudah mati, walaupun aku tidak yakin 100 persen"Ucap Menma

"kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu"Tanya Medaka bingung

"lihat saja itu, bukankah itu adalah Istana, tapi kenapa istana itu penuh dengan tumbuhan, jadi ada kemungkinan orang itu sudah mati, dan istananya menjadi tidak terawatt, tapi ada juga kemungkinan, bahwa dia masih hidup, karena kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan hanya dengan melihat keadaan luar istana itu"Jawab Menma menunjuk istana yang berada disebelah utara yang penuh dengan tumbuhan yang berjarak sekitar 100 meter dari tempat mereka

"kau benar, kalau begitu ayo kita cek istana itu"Ucap Medaka berjalan kearah istana

"Medaka-chan tunggu"Ucap Menma mengejar Medaka yang berada didepannya

Di Istana yang ditinggalkan

Medaka dan Menma berjalan dengan melihat sekeliling mencoba mencari sesuatu

"Medaka-chan bagaimana, jika kita berpencar agar pencarian kita cepat"Ucap Menma

"hmm, kau benar, aku setuju dengan pendapatmu walaupun aku tidak percaya dengan sense arahmu yang sangat buruk tapi ayo kita lakukan, Menma kearah kanan, aku kekiri"Balas Medaka, lalu mereka berdua berjalan kearah yang berlawanan mencari sesuatu yang penting menurut mereka

Di tempat Menma

Menma menyusuri semua daerah yang ada diistananya walaupun sudah berkali-kali tersesat dengan berakhir ditempat yang sama

"Hahh, bagaimana bisa aku selalu tersesat, padahal aku yakin tadi aku memilih jalan yang tidak akan memutar"Ucap Menma melihat ruangan yang berisi kasur yang sudah rusak, meja tulis, dan peralatan kamar lainnya

"hmm, apa ini"Ucap Menma mengambil kalung emas berkarat dengan benda bulat, lalu ia membuka benda tersebut dan melihat foto seorang frofessor dengan wanita cantik yang berpelukan

"benda apa ini, kenapa ada foto didalamnya"Ucap Menma bingung melihat Liontin yang ia temukan

Tring

Menma mendengar Sesuatu dari balik bajunya, lalu ia mengambil apa yang ada dibalik bajunya, dan menemukan liontin berbentuk hati dari balik bajunya, dan membukanya lalu terpampang foto, Menma dan Medaka yang tersenyum, walaupun Menma setinggi pinggang Medaka, yang membuatnya seperti ibu dan anak, bagi orang lain yang melihatnya

"apa ini foto aku dan Medaka, tapi kenapa aku memilikinya"Ucap Menma heran

Duk

Menma menendang sesuatu dari kumpulan kayu yang bertumpuk didepannya membuat dia melihat buku tua, dan tengkorak yang memegangnya, kemudian Menma mengambil buku tersebut, dan membukanya

"Pada tahun ini, aku berhasil membuat barang yang sangat diinginkan oleh orang lain, mungkin saja barang ini akan berguna untuk semua orang"Menma membaca halaman pertama dan membuka halaman kedua "semua orang tampak sangat bahagia, melihat aku bisa membuat barang yang sangat langka didunia ini" membuka halaman ketiga "semuanya berubah, mereka hanya ingin berkuasa, mereka tidak ingin menggunakan barang yang kuciptakan dengan baik, dan menghancurkan satu sama lain" Membuka halaman keempat "Setelah menerima banyak pesanan, tentang barang itu, aku memutuskan untuk bersembunyi dan memalsukan kematianku" Membuka halaman kelima "orang-orang menyebut barang yang kubuat ini dengan sebutan akuma no mi buatan pertama didunia, karena ini buatan mereka bisa membuat sebanyak yang mereka inginkan" membuka halaman keenam "aku membuat akuma no mi type Logia Seki-seki no mi dan memakannya, yang membuat aku menjadi manusia yang bisa membuat batu apapun dan mengendalikannya" membuka halaman ketujuh "Tapi aku tahu kekuatan buah iblis yang kuciptakan ini hanya sementara, saat aku mati pengaruh kekuatan buah iblis itu akan hilang bersamaan dengan kematianku" membuka halaman kedelapan "oleh karena itu, aku mencari cara untuk membuat kekuatan buah iblis itu tetap ada, apapun yang terjadi, lalu aku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Kurosaki D Ryosa" membuka halaman kesembilan "Kurosaki D Ryosa adalah pemuda dari keluarga Kurosaki D, yang juga merupakan kepala keluarga" membuka halaman kesepulah "Aku dan Ryosa, membuat kesepakatan, kesepakatannya berisi aku akan memberimu buah iblis terkuat yang pernah ada didunia ini, karena kekuatannya yang mutlak, dan kau akan meminjamkan kekuatan pusaka Hogyoku yang diturunkan keluarga Kurosaki D secara turun-temurun, untuk menghancurkan tentang fakta pengaruh dari buah iblis jika penggunanya mati, maka pengaruh kekuatannya akan hilang" membuka halaman kesebelas "Aku dan Ryosa pun melakukan kesepakatan yang kami buat, ia memberikan kekuatan buah iblis miliknya, dan aku memberi buah iblis terkuat Type Paramecia Modo Koto no mi, yang mempunyai dua kekuatan dalam satu buah iblis" membuka halaman keduabelas "aku berhasil menghancurkan tentang fakta pengaruh dari buah iblis jika penggunanya mati, pengaruh kekuatannya akan hilang, tapi Ryosa marah, karena merasa dibohongi, karena buah iblis yang kuberikan hanyalah kekuatan tidak berguna yang hanya bisa menolak dan mengembalikan segalanya, yang tidak berguna dalam pertarungan, lalu ia melampiaskan semua kemarahannya pada aku dan keluargaku" membuka halaman ketigabelas "aku dan keluargaku, bersembunyi dalam dinding yang terbuat dari Diamond King Light yang kuciptakan dari buah iblis seki-seki yang kubuat, tapi ancaman dari Ryota tidak pernah kelar, karena buah iblis itu, padahal buah iblis itu adalah buah iblis terkuat yang hanya muncul 100 tahun sekali, tapi dia mengatakan kekuatan ini hanyalah sampah tidak berguna" membuka halaman keempat belas "Pada akhirnya aku dan keluargaku terus bersembunyi dalam dinding yang mustahil untuk dihancurkan karena kekerasan Diamond King Light yang memiliki kekerasan 10.000 kali lipat dari Diamond biasa, semua eksperimen yang pernah kubuat kuhancurkan, tapi ada satu tempat yang menyimpan tentang pembuatan buah iblis yang belum kuhancurkan, karena ancaman dari Ryota yang bisa membunuh aku dan keluargaku dengan cepat, jadi aku terpaksa terus berada disini, sampai aku mati" membuka halaman kelimabelas "Laboratorium itu berada dilautan ganas yang mustahil dimasuki, yaitu tempat setelah Grand Line, yang berada di dimensi buatan temanku, yang sangat sulit untuk dimasuki" tertanda Hangrous Indvan, Tahun XXXX lalu dihalaman terakhirnya terdapat kunci emas yang tidak berkarat, dan sebuah peta

"Menma, apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang penting"Tanya Medaka yang tiba-tiba muncul

"yeah, aku menemukan sebuah kunci dengan Diary seseorang yang bersedih"Jawab Menma memperlihatkan kunci dan buku diary yang dia dapat tadi

"hmm, begitu tadi aku menemukan pintu dibawah tanah, tapi perlu kunci untuk membukanya, jika kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku, itu sangat sulit karena pintu itu terbuat dari Diamond King Light yang kau hancurkan tadi, makanya aku kesini untuk memintamu menghancurkannya, tapi kau malah menemukan kuncinya. Tapi siapa yang membuat semua dinding yang terbuat dari Diamond King Light yang memiliki kekerasan 10.000 kali lipat dari Diamon biasa, dan juga bagaimana dia bisa membentuknya menjadi sebuah dinding yang halus"Ucap Medaka berpikir

"jika Medaka-chan ingin tahu siapa yang melakukannya, jawabannya ada dibuku ini, tapi ada hal penting yang ingin kutanyakan Medaka-chan"Balas Menma memberikan buku Diary yang tadi ia baca

"Hmm, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Menma"Ucap Medaka

"siapa anak yang memiliki rambut warna merah ini, dia terlihat mirip denganku dan dia berfoto denganmu, dan kenapa foto ini ada padaku"Tanya Menma memperlihatkan liontin berbentuk hati yang ada gambar ia dan Medaka

"itu adalah kau Menma, karena kau kehilangan ingatan, kau mungkin tidak ingat kau merubah warna mata dan rambutmu menjadi merah, tapi sekarang kau tidak sedang merubahnya, jadi wajar jika kau tidak tahu siapa anak itu, dan kenapa liontin itu ada padamu, karena aku yang memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, kau terlihat sangat senang sekali waktu itu"Jawab Medaka, lalu ia merogoh sesuatu dari balik pakaiannya "Lihat aku juga memakai liontin yang sama denganmu, yang berbeda disini fotomu netral, rambut berwarna Orange dan matamu surai madu, tidak ada penyamaran seperti foto yang berada di liontin milikmu, yang dimana gambarmu dirahasiakan, jika kau bertanya kenapa, kau sendiri yang memintanya"Sambung Medaka

"Terima kasih, dan juga apa kau memilik foto yang sama dengan liontin milikmu itu, aku juga ingin menggantinya agar sama denganmu"Ucap Menma

"aku punya banyak, foto tentang dirimu dan aku lihat"Balas Medaka memperlihatkan banyak sekali foto dirinya dengan Menma yang dimulai dari formal, sampai kelucu, Menma yang melihatnya Sweetdrop melihat begitu banyak foto dirinya dan Medaka

"Aku ambil yang ini Medaka-chan"Ucap Menma mengambil foto dirinya dan Medaka yang memasang tangan V kedepan kamera

"baik silahkan, aku juga akan menggantinya dengan foto yang sama"Balas Medaka yang mengambil foto yang sama dengan Menma

"Kalau begitu, dimana tempat menuju ruang bawah tanah itu Medaka- chan"Tanya Menma kepada Medaka

"daerah yang tadi kutelusuri, disebelah sana"Jawab Medaka menunjuk kearah selatan

Di Istana bagian tengah

Medaka dan Menma tengah melihat pintu yang menghadap kebawah

Cklek

Menma memasukan kunci yang ia dapat dari Diary tadi dan membuka pintu tersebut, dan memasukinya

"ne, Menma apa buku ini benar"Tanya Medaka memperlihatkan Diary yang diberikan Menma tadi

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu, tapi buktinya Diamond King Light yang kau sebutkan ada, jadi aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi kenapa kau menanyakan itu"Jawab Menma sekaligus bertanya

"Karena disini, dikatakan bahwa Hogyoku adalah pusaka keluarga Kurosaki D, yang sekarang hanya tersisa dirimu, dan juga aku pernah melihat benda itu berada di Central 46 saat aku masih dipulau Eddesa sebagai Komandan pasukan Uchiha, jadi aku tidak terlalu percaya akan hal ini"Jawab Medaka ragu

"hmm, begitu tapi tidak ada gunanya juga mengetahui kebenaran jika tidak bisa melakukan apapun bukan, dan sekarang bukankah Hogyoku berada ditangan Gorousei, yang kita tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan setiap saat"Ucap Menma

"kau benar, tapi tunggu kau bilang berada ditangan Gorousei, kenapa kau bisa mengetahui hal ini"Tanya Medaka

"entahlah, tiba-tiba ada ingatan yang melintas dikepalaku, jadi aku ucapkan saja, dan ingatan itu terasa nyata sekali"Jawab Menma lalu ia melihat sekeliling mencari hal yang menarik diruang bawah tanah tadi, tapi ia tidak bisa melihat karena gelap

"Disini, banyak sekali buku"Ucap Medaka melihat rak-rak buku yang berdebu seperti tidak terawat menggunakan Sharingan

"Medaka-chan kau memang bisa melihatnya dengan Sharingan, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas"Ucap Menma melihat sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk penerangan

"Menma, disini ada lilin"Ucap Medaka menemukan lilin dimeja, kemudian Medaka menghidupkan lilin itu, sehingga membuat disana cukup terang

"kau benar disini, banyak sekali buku"Ucap Menma melihat rak-rak buku yang berdebu

"bukankah sudah kuberitahu, dan juga sepertinya masih ada ruang bawah tanah dibawah"Balas Medaka melihat tangga yang menuju kebawah

"tidak Medaka-chan, kita tidak perlu kebawah dulu, kita lihat semua yang ada disini dan temukan sesuatu yang menurut kita penting baru kita kebawah"Ucap Menma mencegah Medaka pergi kebawah, kemudian ia dan Medaka mencari dan membaca semua buku yang ada disana

Skip Time 1 jam

Menma dan Medaka sudah membaca semua buku yang ada dirak-rak buku tersebut

"Menma, apa kau tidak merasa aneh"Ucap Medaka

"tentang apa"Balas Menma melihat lembaran-lembaran buku yang masih bagus

"tentu saja, tentang buku-buku ini, tahun pada semua buku yang ada disini rata-rata sama, dan juga tahun yang ada dibuku tersebut adalah 600 tahun yang lalu, jadi bagaimana bisa buku-buku ini masih ada, seharusnya buku-buku sudah hancur dalam waktu 600 tahun karena tidak dirawat dan sifat kayu"Ucap Medaka

"Tidak, tidak perlu 600 tahun untuk buku hancur secara alami, buku yang tidak terawat wajarnya hanya akan bertahan hingga 8-9 tahun, dan buku yang dirawat wajarnya akan bertahan hingga 40-54 tahun, karena sifat kayu, tapi semua buku yang ada disini, tidak terbuat dari bahan kayu Medaka-chan"Balas Menma mempelihatkan lembaran buku yang tadi ia lihat

"Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya, ini adalah kertas, dan kertas terbuat dari kayu, karena jika menggunakan bahan lain pasti tidak akan bertahan lama"Ucap Medaka

"hmm, memang seperti itu, tapi apa kau sudah membaca diary itu, bukankah disana disebutkan bahwa orang yang berada disini memakan buah seki-seki yang ia ciptakan, dan kita bisa mengambil kesimpulan dari kemampuannya, mungkin saja dia menaruh sejumlah batu yang ada didalam kertas ini, dan memadatkannya, lalu meringankannya sehingga terlihat seperti kertas, tapi rasakan apakah terasa lebih kasar dari kertas pada umumnya"Balas Menma menggesek-gesekan kertas

"Kau benar, dan apa yang kau temukan dari semua bacaan ini"Tanya Medaka mengerti

"kebanyakan tentang ilmu biologis, tentang tubuh manusia, dan tentang informasi buah iblis dan permata, lalu Medaka-chan"Jawab Menma sekaligus bertanya

"hampir sama, tapi aku menemukan tentang pembuatan buah iblis, tapi hanya dasarnya saja"Jawab Medaka

"hmm, begitu kalau begitu ayo kita cari apa yang ada dibawah"Ucap Menma berjalan ketangga tadi

Skip Time 1 tahun

West Blue

Menma dan Medaka, sekarang berada di West Blue tepatnya di pulau Eddesa yang merupakan kampung halaman Uchiha yang sekarang, kenapa mereka memutuskan untuk kembali kesini, jawabannya mudah, pulau ini besar jadi mudah untuk dijadikan tempat berlatih

"Sudah 1 tahun, aku kehilangan ingatanku dan sekarang ingatanku kembali 1 bulang yang lalu tapi aku tidak ingat kejadian yang membuat aku mendapatkan kembali ingatanku"Ucap lelaki berambut merah acak-acakan sealis, dengan tinggi 181 Cm, mata berwarna merah, kemeja warna biru, celana panjang diatas mata kaki berwarna hitam, dengan sandal, dan tidak lupa pedang berwarna putih pucat yang tersemat disabuk dipinggang kirinya a.k.a Menma, kenapa warna dan matanya kembali menjadi merah karena disuruh Medaka agar identitasnya tidak terbongkar

"yeah, kau benar, tapi apa kau benar tidak mengingat apapun selama sebulan aku tidak bersamamu"Tanya perempuan berkulit putih setinggi 179 Cm, memiliki rambut biru tua sepinggang, mata coklat, buah dada ukuran F cup, mengenakan kemeja hijau garis vertical putih yang dibuka kancing dua yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya, celana panjang berwarna hitam diatas mata kaki dan sepatu biasa a.k.a Medaka

"yeah, aku tidak mengingatnya, mak karena itu aku bisa mendapatkan ingatanku kembali Medaka-chan, bukankah itu hal yang bagus"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Hahh, bagaimana bisa kau selalu menanggapi sesuatu yang buruk dengan positif"Ucap Medaka menghela nafas

"entahlah, tapi ayo kita pergi ke pelabuhan mengambil kapal bajak lautku"Ucap Menma semangat

"Hai-hai, ayo kita pergi"Balas Medaka memegang kepalanya

Dipelabuhan timur

Tempat pelabuhan dipulau Eddesa tidak terawatt, itu wajar karena pulau Eddesa sudah tidak dihuni lagi, akibat cerita buatan angkatan laut yang bercerita siapapun yang berusaha masuk kepulau ini akan mati dikutuk para iblis Uchiha. Menma dan Medaka berjalan kekapal yang lumayan besar, dengan ukuran tinggi 7 Meter, panjang 15 meter, dan lebarnya 4 meter yang cukup untuk 13-17 orang, didepan bagian kapal terpampang sesuatu seperti meriam yang lurus kedepan sepanjang 3 meter tapi tidak ada lubang, walaupun tidak ada symbol apapun

"ne Menma, apa kau yakin, tidak membuat bendera bajak laut terlebih dahulu"Tanya Medaka melihat kapal Menma yang tidak ada symbol apapun

"untuk itu, aku harus menemukan seniman yang seleranya lebih bagus dari aku Medaka-chan, kalau aku yang membuatnya hasilnya pasti tidak akan terlalu bagus, jadi kita temukan teman kita yang baru dulu"Jawab Menma santai

"Hahhh, percuma saja, walaupun perkataanmu ada benarnya, bahwa seleramu itu buruk, jadi benderanya juga pasti gak akan bagus"ucap Medaka mengejek

"Baiklah ayo naik Medaka-chan, kita berlayar"Ucap Menma mengacuhkan ejekan Medaka

"Baik-baik, aku naik"Balas Medaka malas, karena anggota bajak laut dari Menma baru dia seorang, Setelah Medaka dan Menma menaiki kapal, Menma menaikan jangkar, dan Medaka mengemudikan kapal kelautan, mengikuti kompas yang ada ditangannya

Dilautan

Kapal milik Menma tengah terombang-ambing mengikuti arus yang dikemudikan oleh Menma

"Medaka-chan, apa didekat sini ada pulau"Tanya Menma sambil mengemudi melihat kedepan

"yeah, ada pulau disekitar sini, arah jam 2"Jawab Medaka melihat kompas, kenapa tidak menggunakan log pose, karena log pose hanya bisa digunakan di Grand Line, Menma yang mendengar perkataan Medaka tadi langsung mengubah arah ke arah jam 2

Pulau yang berada di arah jam 2

Pulau ini tampak rusak, karena banyak sekali criminal yang berkeliaran disini

Brak

Orang berwajah seram, menabrak orang berambut panjang dengan tusukan pada rambut orang itu, berwajah brewok yang memakai kaos hitam, dengan celana merah, dan sepatu yang menempel dikakinya, dengan dua pedang yang menempel disabuk samping kirinya

"Hey Teme, apa kau tidak bisa melihat jalan"Ucap orang yang berwajah seram

"Sumimasen, sepertinya aku kurang memperhatikan jalan, atau kau yang tidak punya mata"Balas orang itu kelewat santai

"Apa katamu sialan, mengajakku bertarung hah"Ucap orang berwajah seram geram karena diejek seperti itu

"hoo, paman mau bertarung denganku ya, sepertinya paman punya nyali juga ya"Balas orang itu mengejek lagi

"Hentikan Kyouraku, daritadi kau terus memanasi orang itu, apa kau mencari masalah dengannya"Ucap orang berambut putih, memakai kemeja abu-abu, dan celana berwarna coklat, dengan dua pedang disamping kanannya kepada orang yang sudah diketahui Kyouraku

"Tapi, Ukitake, orang ini yang mulai duluan, jadi apa salahnya aku meladeninya"Balas Kyouraku merengek

"jangan merengek seperti itu, dan juga apa kau tidak tahu, sekarang ini kita berada dimana"Tanya Ukitake

"kita berada di pulau Calarein, bukan markas bajak laut pedang merah yang memiliki julukan Akaionigumo no Srakui, kalau tidak salah dia memiliki harga buronan 267 juta dikepalanya, dan juga dia mempunyai bawahan sekitar 3000 orang bukan"Jawab Kyouraku santai

"jika kau tahu, kenapa kau masih nekat membuat masalah disini"Ucap Ukitake kesal

"bukankah sudah kubilang dia yang duluan mulai"Balas Kyouraku tidak mau kalah

"Berisik sekali kalian, akan kuhajar kalian berdua"Ucap Orang yang berwajah seram yang daritadi diacuhkan seperti terlupakan

Dhuak

Kyouraku menendang orang itu dengan mudah, sehingga orang itu terkapar dengan mudahnya

"apa, ternyata dia lemah sekali"Ucap Kyouraku kecewa

"jangan terlalu berharap, apa mungkin kau berniat mencari masalah dengan Akaionigumo disini, walaupun kau memiliki kemampuan buah kage-kage type Logia, yang jarang bukan berarti kau bisa meremehkan musuh"Ucap Ukitake menyelidik

"ya ampun Ukitake Jushiro, kenapa kau sebegitu khawatirnya, jika aku membuat masalah dengannya"Tanya Kyouraku dengan nada malas

"tentu saja, aku khawatir Kyouraku Shunsui karena kau selalu mencari orang kuat untuk diajak bertarung, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu"Jawab Ukitake sekaligus bertanya

"yeah, bukankah kau sudah tahu bukan, akan masa laluku, jadi tidak perlu menanyakan itu lagi"Jawab Kyouraku datar

"tapi, itu juga bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah"Ucap Ukitake

"orang yang dulu membantai keluargaku, dan hanya menyisakan aku, adalah tangan kanan dari Srakui, bajak laut yang berada disini, aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini"Balas Kyouraku berjalan menjauh

"Dia tidak berubah sama sekali, yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya membantunya saja"Ucap Ukitake melihat punggung Kyouraku yang mulai menjauh lalu ia menyusul

Dipelabuhan sebelah timur

Kapal milik Menma mendarat dipelabuhan pulau Calarein dengan selamat, dan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Medaka-chan, kalau tidak salah pulau ini adalah pulau Calarein bukan"Tanya Menma melihat kondisi kota yang rusak

"yeah, memangnya ada sesuatu yang aneh"Jawab Medaka

"tidak, hanya saja, tempat ini kelihatan berbeda saat pertama kali aku kesini"Ucap Menma

"hmm, begitu tapi sepertinya bagian dalam kota tidak terlalu rusak"Balas Medaka menunjuk kearah kanan yang disana terdapat banyak orang dan keadaan kota yang utuh

"kau benar, kalau begitu ayo kesana"Ucap Menma melangkah pergi tingkah Menma yang sangat berbeda dengan dulu, lalu ia menyusul Menma dari belakang karena tahu, Menma pasti tersesat disuatu tempat

Di tempat Menma

Menma sedang berlarian kesana-sini, entah tersesat atau tidak tahu jalan

Duk

Menma menabrak orang yang memiliki wajah garang

"Maaf Ossan"Ucap Menma lalu pergi meninggalkan orang itu yang kelihatan marah, kemudian ia melihat orang brewok yang tengah menatap bangunan yang sangat besar dengan tajam

"Hoy kau"Ucap Menma kepada orang yang menatao bangunan yang seperti istana itu

"apa"Balas orang itu datar

"maukah kau bergabung dengan bajak lautku"Tanya Menma dengan senyumnya

"aku menolak, memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi sampah seperti bajak laut"Jawab orang itu

"ada apa Kyouraku"Tanya orang yang menghampiri mereka berdua

"dia mau mengajakku menjadi bajak lau Ukitake"Jawab Kyouraku menunjuk Menma

"kenapa kau mengajak Kyouraku menjadi bajak laut Pemuda-san, padahal kau sendiri tidak terlihat seperti seorang bajak laut"Tanya Ukitake ramah dengan senyumnya

"yeah, karena dia terlihat kuat jadi aku ingin mengajaknya bergabung dengan bajak lautku"Jawab Menma

"hmm, begitu kalau begitu kenapa kau ingin menjadi bajak laut, aku yakin kau pasti memiliki impian yang buruk"Tanya Ukitake menyindir halus

"itu mudah saja, karena aku ingin menjadi orang paling bebas didunia ini"Jawab Menma enteng

"hanya itu saja, dan kau menjadi seorang bajak laut, candaan yang sangat lucu Kozou"Ucap Kyouraku yang tadi menatap bangunan besar tadi

"aku tidak peduli akan ucapan orang lain, aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan hanya itu saja"Balas Menma

"pemuda-san, kenapa kau ingin menjadi orang paling bebas, kenapa tidak menjadi raja bajak lau saja, bukankah semua orang yang menjadi bajak laut, ingin mendapatkan harta legendaris Gold Roger One Piece bukan, jadi kenapa kau tidak ingin menjadi bajak laut"Tanya Ukitake penasaran

"aku tidak tertarik akan harta itu, lagipula menjadi raja bajak laut itu sangat merepotkan, jadi aku ingin menjadi orang paling bebas saja didunia ini, apa kau juga mau menjadi anggota bajak lautku"Jawab Menma sekaligus mengajak bergabung

"aku menolak, karena aku tidak mau diburu orang-orang"Ucap Ukitake menolak dengan ramah

"begitu, sayang sekali, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"Balas Menma kemudian pergi meninggalkan Ukitake dan Kyouraku disana

"Pemuda yang aneh ya Kyouraku, dimana orang menjadi raja bajak laut dia malah tidak mau, dan juga dia tidak terlihat seperti bajak laut"Ucap Ukitake

"yeah, tapi bukan berarti juga dia itu lemah Ukitake, apa kau tidak melihat bagaimana dia pergi tadi, langkahnya terlihat sangat terlatih"Balas Kyouraku

"Ayo kita pergi Kyouraku, jika kau ingin menyerang Istana ini, kita buat strategi dulu, baru kita serang"Ucap Ukitake

"kau benar, kita harus membuat strategi terlebih dahulu, karena tujuan kita kemari adalah menghancurkan bajak laut Akaigumo yang telah menghancurkan apa yang kita miliki dulu"Balas Kyouraku dengan garis merah horizontal

Ditempat Menma

Menma tengah masuk kesebuah toko baju dan melihat-lihat apa yang ada ditoko baju ini

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Menma"Ucap wanita yang berada dibelakang Menma

"ohh, Medaka-chan aku sedang mencari pakaian, apa Medaka-chan kesini untuk membeli pakaian juga"Balas Menma sekaligus bertanya

"setengahnya benar, setengahnya lagi salah, tapi karena kita sudah disini ayo kita beli pakaian saja, dan bekal untuk nanti"Jawab Medaka

Menma yang mendengarnya segera mencari pakaian yang dia inginkan, Medaka memilah-milah pakaian yang dia beli, Menma yang dari tadi terus mencari melihat jubah hitam dengan bulan merah dipunggung jubahnya yang digantungkan dengan pakaian lain, kemudian Menma mengambilnya dan memakainya, penampilan Menma terlihat cocok dengan jubah hitam tadi yang ia temukan, kemudian ia pergi kekasir

"Obahan, berapa harga jubah ini"Tanya Menma menunjuk jubah yang dipakainya

"Harganya 35.000 berry nak"Jawab bibi yang ada dikasir (35.000 berry = 350.000 rupiah *ini adalah harga yang ditetapkan author*)

"Ini"Menma menyerahkan sejumlah uang pada obahan tadi

"Menma, kau terlihat cocok dengan jubah itu, apa kau cuman beli jubah itu saja"Tanya Medaka melihat Menma menggunakan jubah hitam polos yang dipunggungnya ada gambar bulan merah

"yeah, dan Medaka-chan kenapa kau cuman segitu belanjanya"Jawab Menma menanyakan balik

"Untuk apa terlalu banyak, segini saja sudah cukup"Jawab Medaka memperlihatkan 3 pakaian yang dipilihnya

"biasanya, seorang wanita yang mendengar belanja pasti akan membeli pakaian yang lumayan banyak"Ucap Menma

Bletak

Medaka menjitak Menma, dikepala Menma muncul benjolan

"berisik"Ucap Medaka, lalu ia pergi kekasir dan membayar

Direstoran yang ada dikota itu

Restoran Cluorsa

Menma dan Medaka, duduk disatu meja menunggu pesanannya datang

"Medaka-chan, kenapa kau menjitakku"Tanya Menma mengelus kepalanya yang benjol

"kau sendiri yang mengejekku, tentang kebiasaan wanita kau tahu sendiri, jika aku tidak terlalu suka membeli banyak pakaian"Jawab Medaka memalingkan mukanya

"baik-baik, aku minta maaf"Ucap Menma mengalah

"Menma, apa kau tahu bangunan besar yang ada dipulau ini"Tanya Medaka tiba-tiba

"tidak"Jawab Menma singkat

"pesanan anda sudah tiba, tuan dan nyonya"Ucap Pelayan wanita yang mengantarkan makanan kepada Menma dan Medaka yang memesan tadi, yaitu nasi goreng yang penuh akan bahan-bahan laut 2 dan Jus mangga 2

"terima kasih"Ucap Menma tersenyum, pelayan wanita itu blushing dan segera pergi

"seperti biasanya, senyummu selalu ampuh kepada wanita"Ucap Medaka cemberut

"Bukankah senyumanku ini tidak mempan padamu Medaka-chan"Balas Menma tersenyum

"baik-baik, kita kembali kepembicaraan kita tadi"Ucap Medaka

"apa tentang bangunan besar itu? Memangnya disana ada apa Medaka-chan?"Tanya Menma bingung, lalu ia menyuapkan makanannya

"jika kau tidak tahu itu wajar, bangunan besar itu merupakan markas bajak laut Akaigumo, yang sekarang ini mempunyai reputasi yang cukup besar, kaptennya Srakui memiliki buronan senilai 267 juta Berry pada kepalanya, tangan kanannya Ian memiliki buronan 96 juta berry dan tangan kirinya Tyser memiliki buronan 87 berry"Jawab Medaka menjelaskan bangunan besar yang dihuni bajak laut Akaigumo

"hmm, begitu tapi kenapa mereka memiliki buronan yang sangat tinggi, aku yakin rookie tidak akan memiliki buronan yang tinggi kecuali jika terlibat dalam insiden besar"Ucap Menma heran

"Kelompok bajak laut ini bukanlah Rookie, kelompok ini berdiri 4 tahun yang lalu, jadi wajar jika mereka mempunyai harga buronan yang cukup tinggi, apalagi kaptennya, dia mempunyai kemampuan memanipulasi awan, tapi aku tidak tahu selebihnya tentang kemampuanya"Ucap Medaka

"hmm, begitu pantas saja orang yang dipanggil Kyouraku menatap tajam bangunan itu, ternyata dia punya dendam pada orang yang ada dikelompok bajak laut Akaigumo"Ucap Menma

"ternyata ada banyak orang yang memiliki dendam pada mereka, dan apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang"Tanya Medaka melihat sekitar

"entahlah, kita lihat situasi dulu"Jawab Menma mengerti ucapan Medaka, yang melihat anak buah Srakui yang memakai seragam kaos hitam dengan awan merah, dan celana biru polos memasuki restoran, semua orang yang ada disana langsung menghabiskan makanan mereka

"Hey Kalian berdua, kalian memakan makanan dengan porsi yang lumayan banyak, jadi kalian harus membayar pajak akan makanan itu"Ucap Anak buah Srakui yang memakai seragam kaos hitam dengan awan merah, dan celana biru polos

"Ogah"Balas Menma dan Medaka bareng

"Kisama, apa kau tidak tahu berhadapan dengan siapa"Tanya anak buah Srakui geram

"tidak tahu"Ucap Menma enteng

"kalau begitu akan kuberitahu, HEYAAA"Ucap anak buah Srakui menebaskan pedangnya

Tring

Menma mengkis serangan anak buah Srakui dengan pedang yang berwarna putih pucat seluruhnya

Dhuak Brak Brak Brak

Menma menendang orang itu sampai menabrak meja-meja yang ada disana, dan menimbulkan retakan pada dinding di restoran

Stab

Menma menggenggam tangan Medaka dan berlari keluar dari Restoran

"Apa dia anak buah dari Srakui"Tanya Menma sambil berlari

"yeah, dan sekarang kita menjadi incaran mereka, apa yang harus kita lakukan"Jawab Medaka sekaligus bertanya sambil berlari

"kurasa, kita harus bergabung dengan mereka berdua untuk sementara, untuk melihat keadaan"Jawab Menma sambil berlari

"tidak akan menyerang langsung, tidak biasa sekali"Ucap Medaka sambil berlari

"sebenarnya aku juga ingin langsung menyerang mereka langsung, tapi kita butuh informasi dari mereka berdua, dan juga jika aku menyerang langsung identitasmu akan langsung terbongkar dan bisa-bisa kau diburu admiral angkatan laut Medaka, mengetahui kau seorang Uchiha"Balas Menma

"jadi kau menghawatirkanku, senang sekali mendengarnya tapi apa kau tahu dimana mereka berdua yang kau maksud itu"Tanya Medaka

"Tidak"Jawab Menma singkat

Bletak

Perkataan Menma tadi dihadiahi jitakan dari Medaka membuat mereka berhenti berlari

"kalau begitu, bagaimana cara kita menemui mereka berdua"Tanya Medaka mengangkat lengannya yang berasap akibat menjitak Menma tadi

"aku memang tidak tahu dimana mereka, tapi aku bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka"Jawab Menma memegang kepalanya yang benjol

"dengan kata lain, tersesat benar bukan"Ucap Medaka

"y-yeah"Ucap Menma malu mengakuinya bahwa dia mudah tersesat

"kalau begitu, kita telusuri saja, apa yang kau rasakan biasanya akan sampai walaupun harus tersesat berjam-jam"Ucap Medaka ringan

"baik-baik Madam"Balas Menma malas, Medaka yang mendengarnya tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Menma

Di pinggir kota

Dirumah tidak berpenghuni yang rusak, dengan ukuran yang besar, dibagian atas rumah, berkumpul orang yang memiliki wajah brewok, dan orang yang memilikii rambut putih

"Jadi, apa kau sudah membuat strateginya Kyouraku"Tanya Ukitake melihat peta markas bajak laut Akaigumo

"yeah, tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya 40 persen, karena pasukan musuh yang lumayan banyak"Jawab Kyouraku melihat peta yang ditandai titik merah pada puncak bangunan markas Akaigumo

"apa strateginya adalah penyusupan, jika begitu ini akan sulit, karena sekali kita ketahuan, mereka akan menyerang kita terus-menerus membuat kita terus melemah dan pada akhirnya menangkap kita, apa kau tidak memiliki Strategi lain"Tanya Ukitake memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi nanti

"itu adalah Strategi terbaik yang bisa kubuat sekarang ini, karena kita hanya 2 orang dan jika kita melakukan strategi umpan, kemungkin gagal mungkin lebih dari 80 persen akibat jumlah mereka"Jawab Kyouraku

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat mereka berdua waspada akan kedatangan seseorang kesini, padahal tempat ini adalah tempat rusak yang pasti dikira angker

Didepan rumah yang digunakan Kyouraku dan Ukitake

Menma membuka pintunya dan berjalan dengan santainya

"aneh sekali, kenapa pintunya tidak bobrok seperti yang lain"Ucap Menma melihat pintu yang tadi dia buka tidak serusak yang ada disekitar

"yang lebih penting lagi, apa kau yakin mereka berdua ada disini, jika tidak ada akan kuhajar kau"Ucap Medaka menyiapkan pukulannya

"Tenang saja Medaka-chan, mereka berdua pasti ada disini, dan juga jika aku salah kita tinggal menyusuri semua pulau bukan"Balas Menma enteng

Bletak

Menma mendapatkan jitakan dari Medaka

"aku tidak mau menyusuri semua pulau Menma, kau mengerti lagipula kita tinggal serang saja kemarkas mereka apa susahnya sih"Ucap Medaka

"ya jelas susah, jika kita langsung menyerang, mereka pasti menyiapkan jebakan yang menjengkelkan"Balas Menma memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"bukankah itu sudah biasa, dan juga kita kedatangan tamu"Ucap Medaka mengaktifkan Kenbonshoku milikinya

Trank

Menma mencabut pedangnya dan menahan serangan hitam yang tiba-tiba datang padanya

Tring

Dan menangkisnya

"Rupanya kau orang yang tadi, apa maumu kesini"Ucap orang hitam yang perlahan-lahan warna hitam pada tubuhnya menghilang dan menampilakan orang brewok yang memakai kaos hitam, dengan celana merah, dan sepatu yang menempel dikakinya, dengan dua pedang yang menempel dikedua tangannya

"aku hanya ingin bicara"Balas Menma

"bicara tentang apa"Tanya Kyouraku mempertahankan pedangnya

"kita mulai dengan perkenalan dulu namaku Kurosaki D Menma, dan siapa namamu"Ucap Menma memperkenalkan diri

"jarang sekali, ada orang yang masih mau menggunakan nama Menma, yang ditakuti sebagai nama iblis, namaku Kyouraku Shunsui, dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"Balas Kyouraku

"orang-orang selalu berbicara seperti itu setelah mendengar namaku, tapi sekarang itu tidak penting, bisakah kau beritahu semua informasi tentang Bajak laut Akaigumo"Ucap Menma

"sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melakukannya, untuk apa aku memberitahumu? tidak ada untungnya bagiku, dan lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini sebelum aku membunuhmu"Balas Kyouraku menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan pedangnya

"sayang sekali, jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkan dengan cara halus, akan kupakai cara kasar"Ucap Menma memposisikan pedang putih pucat miliknya kedepan

"kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku Menma-san"Balas Kyouraku lalu ia hilang dengan meninggalkan bayangan hitam

Trink

Serangan dadakan Kyouraku dari belakang bisa ditangkis oleh Menma

Srash

Menma menebaskan pedangnya kearah lengan Kyouraku, tapi lukanya mulai tertutup benda hitam dan mulai pulih

"Logia, padahal tadi kupikir Paramecia, sehingga aku tidak perlu menggunakan haki"Ucap Menma melihat bagian tubuh Kyouraku yang ia serang tadi, tidak ada luka apapun _'dari kekuatannya tadi, aku yakin kekuatan miliknya adalah Kage, yang berarti Kage-kage no mi type Paramecia, tapi melihat tubuhnya yang kembali lagi, bisa dipastikan itu Logia, karena tidak memiliki wujud'_ Batin Menma menganalisa

"Menma-san, mari kita lakukan kesepakatan saja"Ucap Kyouraku tiba-tiba

"ada apa tiba-tiba begini"Balas Menma

"tidak, hanya saja melihatmu menangkis dan bertarung denganku aku rasa aku bisa membuat kesepakatan, yang saling menguntungkan kita berdua"Ucap Kyouraku

"Baiklah, akan kudengarkan kesepakatannya dan apakah benar-benar saling menguntungkan atau merugikan"Balas Menma menurunkan pedangnya

"kesepakatannya mudah saja, dari dimulai kalian menanyakan tentang informasu Akaigumo dapat dipastikan kalian akan menyerang Istana itu, dan kami juga memiliki tujuan yang sama dengan kalian, tentu saja harta yang dimiliki oleh bajak laut Srakui dibagi dengan rata"Ucap Kyouraku menyeringai

"kenapa kalian tiba-tiba, menawarkan kesepatakan seperti ini"Tanya Menma menyeringai kecil

"dilihat dari kemampuanmu menyerang dan bertahan tadi, bisa dipastikan kau orang yang kuat, tapi masalahnya bukan disitu, kau masih menahan diri melawanku tadi bukan"Jawab Kyouraku menyeringai

"Hebat sekali, kau bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan melihat pergerakanku, baiklah aku terima kesepakatannya, dan Medaka-chan apa kau keberatan"Balas Menma lalu ia bertanya pada Medaka

"tidak, aku tidak keberatan, lagipula kau ini kaptenku jadi aku akan mengikuti perintahmu"Jawab Medaka menyilangkan tangannya

"Hoy Ukitake, kita mendapatkan aliansi disini, keluarlah kita akan kembali mendiskusikan strategi kita tadi, dan juga kita harus tahu kemampuan per Individu"Ucap Kyouraku memanggil Ukitake di ruangan tadi

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk beraliansi, baiklah kita mulai lagi pembentukan strateginya ayo masuk kedalam"Balas Ukitake, diikuti Menma, Medaka dan Kyouraku

Skip Time 1 hari

Menma, Medaka, Ukitake dan Kyouraku sedang berdiam diri direstoran yang dekat dengan markas bajak lau Akaigumo

"jadi, kalian akan mengurus tangan kanan dan tangan kiri Srakui, sedangkan aku melawan Srakui dan Medaka-chan pasukannya"Ucap Menma mengingat strategi yang mereka buat kemarin

"Medaka-san hanya akan melawan mereka jika kita ketahuan, jadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan"Balas Ukitake

"Baiklah, jadi kita menerobos dari jalan belakang ya"Ucap Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya geleng-geleng karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Ada apa Medaka-san?"Tanya Ukitake

"tidak, tidak ada apa-apa"Jawab Medaka merahasiakan sifat tersesat Menma

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja"Ucap Kyouraku bangkit, dan melangkah keluar

"dia tidak sabaran sama sekali ya"Ucap Menma melihat Kyouraku pergi, dan berdiri

"yeah, aku setuju denganmu Menma-san"Balas Ukitake berdiri dan melangkah pergi

Dimarkas Bajak laut Akaigumo

Menma pergi sendiri berjalan dilorong markas bajak laut Akaigumo, kemana Medaka, Ukitake, dan Kyouraku? Mereka berpencar dan Menma hanya seorang diri, entah untuk apa

Tap tap tap tap

Menma berjalan dengan santainya tidak peduli akan tujuan awalnya _'ya ampun kenapa mereka menempatkanku seorang, padahal Medaka tahu aku tidak tahu dimana ruangan kapten mereka'_ Batin Menma mengeluh

"Hoy siapa kau, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"Tanya orang berseragam kaos hitam dengan gambar awan merah, dan celana panjang biru polos menodong senjata pada Menma

"ahahaha H-hai, Nigero"Balas Menma lalu lari dalam sekejab, orang tadi langsung mengambil den-den mushi disakunya dan menyebarkan informasi mengenai penyusup (Menma) ini

"HOYY MATTE"Teriak Segerombolan prajurit yang mengejarnya

"Hua jumlah mereka bertambah dengan singkat, dan juga mana ada orang yang dikejar menunggu bodoh"Balas Menma berlari menghindari prajurit Akaigumo yang mengejarnya

Ditempat Medaka, Ukitake, dan Kyouraku

"Medaka-san, kenapa Menma-san bisa diketahui langsung"Tanya Ukitake bersembunyi diruangan entah apa

"mungkin dia tersesat, lagipula kalian tidak memberitahu lokasi kapten bajak laut Akaigumo bukan"Jawab Medaka sekenanya

"Ah aku lupa akan hal itu"Ucap Kyouraku menepuk kepalanya

"hah, lupakan itu, dan sekarang kita berada dimana dan berada dimana target kita"Tanya Medaka menanyakan keadaan

"kita berada diruangan persenjataan jika dilihat dari fisik, tapi aku tidak tahu betul mengenai ruangan ini, dan target kita berada dilantai 4, lantai sebelum lantai terakhir, dan sekarang ini kita berada dilantai 1"Jawab Ukitake menjelaskan, tapi dia melihat Medaka seolah tidak mendengarkan dan malah melihat kepojok ruangan yang gelap dan menepuk kepalanya "Ada apa Medaka-san"Tanya Ukitake bingung

"Kita sudah ketahuan"Jawab Medaka menunjuk kearah pojok ruangan atas yang terdapat den-den mushi pengintai, Ukitake dan Kyouraku yang melihatnya menepuk kepalanya karena sepertinya rencana mereka gagal dan

Stab

"Huaaaaaa"Teriak mereka bertiga jatuh kedalam lubang yang tiba-tiba muncul dibawah kaki mereka

Ditempat Menma

"ya ampun, dimana ruangan kapten mereka itu"Ucap Menma celungak-celinguk kesana-sini mencari Srakui

"HOYYY DIA DISANA"Teriak prajurit Srakui melihat Menma, Menma yang mendengarnya segera kabur kembali

"ya ampun, mereka keras kepala sekali"Ucap Menma, lalu ia pergi menaiki tangga berputar-putar dilantai 2, kemudian naik kelantai 3 dan kembali berputar-putar disana, karena malas berlari lagi ia berhenti dilantai 4 dan melihat sekumpulan prajurit dan

Buagh

Menma menghajar prajurit yang ada didepan membuat semua prajurit yang ada dibelakang terbawa

"Minggir"Ucap Menma

"UAAAA"Teriak Prajurit yang terpental

"Sekarang aku berada dimana, dan juga harus kemana"Tanya Menma entah kesiapa, ia kemudian melihat tangga, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menaiki tangga tersebut, membuat ia sampai dilantai 5 dan terdapat 1 ruangan besar, yang berbeda dilantai lain yang tidak ada ruangan sebesar ini, dan malah banyak ruangan, lalu Menma memasukinya dan melihat orang berambut merah tua kehitaman jabrik, memakai jas berwarna ungu, dan sepatu yang sepertinya bermerek mahal, dan sake yang ada ditangan kanannya

"Selamat kau telah berhasil sampai keruanganku"Ucap Orang itu

"siapa kau"Tanya Menma polos

"hm hm hm, aku tidak menyangka orang yang mengincarku malah tidak mengenaliku, tapi tak apa, namaku Srakui kapten Bajak laut Akaigumo"Jawab Srakui berdiri dengan rambut yang jabrik dan ditangan kirinya ia memegang sebuah remot

"hmm, jadi kau orang yang bernama Srakui, yang memiliki julukan Akaionigumo"Ucap Menma

"tepat sekali, dan apa tujuanmu menyerangku Uang?ketenaran?"Tanya Srakui kemudian meminum sake yang ada ditangan kirinya layaknya bangsawan

"tidak, aku kemari gara-gara anak buahmu yang seenak jidatnya menagih pajak padaku, dan aku tidak terima itu dan datang kesini"Jawab Menma

"dengan kata lain, kau datang kesini atas permasalahan itu, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan orang menyedihkan sepertimu"Ucap Srakui kemudian menekan tombol merah yang ada pada remot ditangan kirinya

Stab

Tiba-tiba muncul lubang dibawah kaki Menma

"Hahhh, jebakan kuno HUAAA"Ucap Menma lalu terjun kebawah

Other Place

"Jadi, kalian juga terperangkap"Ucap Menma melihat Medaka, Ukitake dan Kyouraku yang diam mengambati penjara yang mengurung mereka

"bukankah sudah jelas, dan juga darimana saja kau"Balas Kyouraku melihat keluar penjara, yang disebrangnya ada penjara lagi, didalamnya ada dua orang wanita yang tubuhhnya penuh dengan luka

"lalu kenapa kalian tidak keluar saja, aku yakin dengan kemampuan kalian, pasti mudah untuk keluar dari sini"Tanya Menma

"Jika kami bisa keluar dari tadi, kami tidak akan ada disini, dan juga kenapa kau bisa kesini"Jawab Ukitake menanyakan balik

"ahh soal itu, tadi aku bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Srakui dan tiba-tiba dia menekan tombol pada benda yang ada ditangannya dan lalu ada lubang dibawah kakiku dan aku terjatuh kesini"Jawab Menma

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindarinya, bukankah seharusnya dengan reflek yang kau miliki menghindarinya akan sangat mudah"Tanya Ukitake

"itu mustahil Ukitake-san, Menma sama sekali tidak mempunyai Reflek"Jawab Medaka buka suara

"tidak mempunyai reflek, itu hal yang mustahil, karena setiap orang pasti memiliki reflek saat mereka kecil, bahkan saat kau menangkis dan menahan serangan Kyouraku kau pasti memiliki reflek yang luar biasa, kecuali jika saraf refleknya rusak"Ucap Ukitake menyimpulkan

"begitulah, saraf reflek milikku sudah rusak, karena itulah aku tidak memiliki reflek, dan juga karena kita semua terperangkap disini, bagaimana jika kita ngobrol-ngobrol saja"Ucap Menma melihat cahaya matahari yang berada didepannya

"ngobrol tentang apa disaat gawat seperti ini"Tanya Kyouraku

"yeah, ngobrol tentang masa lalu, apapun yang penting asik, sampai sore"Balas Menma santai

"kau ini, kita harus berpikir bagaimana cara untuk lolos dari penjara yang terbuat dari batu laut ini"Ucap Kyouraku kesal

"hmm, aku mengerti jadi kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan logia buah iblismu karena, dinetralkan oleh batu laut itu ya"Balas Menma melihat penjara yang mengurungnya

"lebih baik kita lakukan saja apa yang dia ucapkan tadi, lagipula sepertinya kau punya rencana Menma-san"Ucap Ukitake

"begitulah, tapi hanya bisa dilakukan saat sore hari"Balas Menma santai

"baiklah ayo kita ngobrol, kalau begitu kita mulai dari apa"Ucap Kyouraku mengalah

"kalau begitu bagaimana, jika kau memberitahu kenapa kau sangat ingin membunuh tangan kanan Srakui, kenapa tidak kaptennya saja"Tanya Menma tersenyum

"hmm, bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya, singkat cerita tangan kanan Srakui yang bernama Awagai yang memiliki harga buronan 96 juta Berry, membunuh semua anggota keluargaku, dan hanya aku yang selamat dari kejadian itu, jangan bertanya bagaimana cara aku bisa selamat, lalu aku ingin Tanya kenapa kau ingin menjadi bajak laut"Jawab Kyouraku datar, lalu menanyakan balik dengan seringai

"bukankah sudah kujawab pada saat aku bertemu, dan tujuan lain aku menjadi bajak laut adalah menghancurkan pemerintah dunia"jawab Menma santai

"sepertinya kau menjadi korban, dari apa yang pemerintah dunia lakukan, sehingga kau sangat membenci pemerintah dunia"ucap Ukitake

"begitulah, lalu apa yang membuatmu ingin membunuh tangan kiri Srakui"Tanya Menma enteng

"sederhana saja, aku dan Kyouraku berasal dari tempat yang sama dan apa yang dilakukan tangan kiri Srakui yang bernama Iyuse yang memiliki harga buronan 88 juta Berry kepada keluargaku, dan juga jangan Tanya bagaimana aku bisa lolos"Jawab Ukitake "lalu kenapa kau berniat menyerang bajak laut Akaigumo"

"sederhana saja, aku sebenarnya tidak berniat menyerang hanya ingin bicara, tapi sepertinya dia bukanlah orang yang bisa diajak bicara setelah melihatnya tadi"Jawab Menma enteng

"hmm, aku mengerti lalu Medaka-san, apa tujuanmu menjadi bajak laut bersama Menma-san"Tanya Ukitake pada Medaka yang daritadi tidak ditanya apapun

"Hmm aku"Ucap Medaka menunjuk dirinya "aku tidak mempunyai tujuan apa-apa aku hanya ingin bersama Menma, tapi itu juga hanya sementara, karena aku sudah tidak memiliki tempat kembali, jadi aku ikut saja dengan Menma"

"hmm, aku mengerti sekarang bisa kau jelaskan rencana yang kau buat untuk keluar penjara ini"Tanya Ukitake

"hmm, mudah saja, tapi aku juga tidak tahu ini akan berhasil atau tidak, karena bukan aku yang melakukannya, dan begini rencananya kalau tidak salah Shunsui memiliki kekuatan buah iblis type logia Kage-kage, dulu aku pernah melawan orang yang memiliki kekuatan Kage-kage no mi tapi yang dimilikinya bertype Paramecia bukan Logia, dan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu apa kau bisa memotong bayangan Shunsui"Jawab Menma menjelaskan rencananya

"hmm, aku memang bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tidak bisa memasukannya kedalam apapun, aku hanya bisa mengendalikannya, dan juga jangan panggil aku dengan nama depanku seolah-olah aku adalah teman dekatmu saja"balas Shunsui

"Kalau begitu ini akan mudah, jika Shunsui bisa mengendalikan bayangan, maka kita hanya perlu memotong bayangan dari penjara ini dan biarkan cahaya matahari menyentuh penjara ini, dengan begitu penjara ini akan lenyap"ucap Menma tidak mempedulikan ucapan terakhir Kyouraku tadi

"hm, aku mengerti tapi kenapa benda yang tidak memiliki bayangan akan lenyap jika terkena cahaya matahari"Tanya Ukitake penasaran

"itu mudah saja, jawabannya hukum alam, karena saat seseorang terkena cahaya pasti mereka memiliki bayangan, dan jika mereka tidak mempunyai bayangan tubuh mereka akan mengikuti bayangan yang tidak ada menuju ketiadaan"Jawab Menma

"tapi, cahaya mataharinya masih jauh dari penjara ini, berarti ini masih lama"Ucap Medaka melihat cahaya matahari yang dekat dengan Menma

"karena itu, aku minta untuk mengobrol sampai sore, dan juga sepertinya dia meremehkan kita sekali, hanya karena dia mengira kita tidak bisa apa-apa"Balas Menma

"aku setuju denganmu Kurosaki, mereka meremehkan kita karena tidak memasang borgol batu laut pada kita, dan juga tidak ada Den-den mushi pengintai disini membuat kita mudah untuk kabur, dan menyerang tanpa diketahui"Ucap Kyouraku menyeringai

"oh ya, ada hal yang kuingin tanyakan"Ucap Menma  
"tentang apa"Balas Ukitake

"kenapa harga buronan Srakui sangat besar, melebih tangan kanan dan kirinya, aku tahu dia bukanlah rookie, tapi jika dia mendapatkan harga buronan sebesar itu dia pasti terlibat insiden besar bukan"Tanya Menma

"yeah, kenapa harga buronan Srakui begitu tinggi itu karena kebrutalannya, dia sering menyiksa lawannya sampai mati, dan membunuh orang-orang yang berjalan didepannya tidak peduli bangsawan, angkatan laut, warga biasa, maupun anak buahnya sendiri"Jawab Kyouraku

"Begitu, Sankyu"Ucap Menma

Skip Sore

Srash Grab

Kyouraku menebas bayangan penjara yang terlihat didepannya, menggunakan senter yang dilakukan oleh Ukiteke, dan mengambil bayangan tersebut dan memegangnya menunggu cahaya matahari mencapai penjara

Sresh

Cahaya matahari membakar dinding penjara itu sedikit demi sedikit _'jadi ini perbedaan antara Paramecia dan Logia, jika Paramecia dapat mengendalikan bayangan itu secara penuh, dan dapat menebas bayangan yang hidup, sedangkan Logia dapat memanipulasi bayangan dan memunculkannya, terlebih lagi bisa menebas bayangan benda, tapi tidak bisa dimasukan kedalam jasad'_ batin Menma menganalisa kemampuan Kyouraku

"ya ampun kenapa cahaya mataharinya lama sekali"Ucap Ukitake mengeluh melihat dinding besi penjara yang berlubang baru terbakar dibagian paling bawah

"tidak ada pilihan lain bukan, karena semua orang yang ada disini tidak membawa cermin"Ucap Menma

"aku bawa"Ucap Kyouraku

"BILANG DARI TADI"Ucap Ukitake dan Menma bersamaan, kemudian Menma memantulkan cahaya matahari tadi, kedinding penjara yang baru sampai bawah, menggunakan cermin membuat proses pembobolan penjara menjadi cepat

"akhirnya selesai juga, aku sudah capek menunggu dari tadi"Ucap Medaka keluar dari penjara diikuti yang lain

"Hoy, kau maukah kau menjadi teman bajak lautku"Ucap Menma kepada wanita yang ada dipenjara didepannya bersama wanita lain yang penuh dengan luka

"hah..kenapa…aku…hah…harus…hah…menjadi teman…..hah….bajak…lautmu"Balas Wanita berambut ungu sepinggang terengah-engah

"begitukah, aku tidak akan memaksa, kalau begitu bagaimana denganmu"Ucap Menma pada wanita berambut ungu sebahu

"aku ikut..aku tidak…mau…terus…berada….disini"Balas wanita itu

"begitukah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarung tapi terhenti

"tunggu…aku….hah….juga….hah….ikut"Ucap Wanita berambut panjang sepinggang

"kenapa tiba-tiba, kau ingin bergabung menjadi teman bajak lautku"Tanya Menma bingung

"karena adikku ikut, aku juga akan ikut, aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku sendiri lagi"Jawab wanita itu lancar

"hmm begitu, kalau begitu baiklah"Balas Menma

Trank Trank

Menma menebas dinding penjara kairoseki tadi dengan mudah

"Hehhh, untuk apa kita menunggu sampai sore jika kau bisa menebas penjara itu dengan mudah"Ucap Kyouraku terkejut

"kalian tidak pernah meminta"Balas Menma santai

Gubrak

Ukitake dan Kyouraku terajtuh dengan komikal mendengar penuturan Menma

"itu juga bukan berarti, kita harus menunggu sampai sore"Ucap Ukitake masih dalam terjatuh

"tenanglah, aku melakukan itu karena aku punya rencana lain disini"Balas Menma tersenyum

"rencana apa"Tanya Kyouraku tertarik

"akan kujelaskan tapi sebelum itu, bisa kalian memperkenalkan diri dulu disini"Balas Menma menanyakan nama pada dua wanita yang dia ajak bergabung tadi, yang baru keluar dari penjara

"Namaku Fujisaki Hinagiku, aku bisa bernavigator, dan juga aku menggunakan Sabit sebagai senjata"Jawab Wanita berambut sepinggang, bermata lemon, kulit putih, buah dada ukuran E Cup, memakai kemeja biru yang compang-camping, dan hotpants merah, sepatu biru standar yang melekat pada kakinya a.k.a Hinagiku

"Namaku Fujisaki Shirou, aku penembak jitu, dan aku pengguna buah iblis Koru-koru"Jawab wanita berambut sebahu, bermata lemon, berkulit coklat, buah dada ukuran C cup, memakai kaos ketat yang menonjolkan anggota tubuh bagian atas, dan celana panjang warna putih, sepatu biru standar yang melekat pada kakinya a.k.a Shirou

"namaku Kurosaki D Menma salam kenal, aku kapten kalian, sekarang aku akan menjelaskan rencana yang kusebut tadi, pertama-tama saat mereka kesini mereka pasti kaget karena penjara milik Hinagiku terpotong, mereka pasti mencurigai Hinagiku sebagai pelakunya, karena penjara kita akan terlihat seperti tidak apa-apa"Ucap Menma

"tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan terlhat tidak apa-apa, padahal penjara milik kita dibobol dengan menggunakan cahaya matahari yang menimbulkan api"Tanya Kyouraku

"itu mudah, kau tinggal kembalikan bayangan, maka penjara itu akan kembali kesedia kala, baiklah akan kulanjut rencananya, kemudian mereka pasti akan menargetkan Hinagiku dan Shirou sebagai target utama, karena berhasil menebas penjara tadi yang kulakukan, Jushiro akan bersama Shirou, dan Shunsui akan bersama Hinagiku, ada pertanyaan"Ucap Menma, Kyouraku yang mendengar perkataan Menma lalu mencobanya dan penjaranya kembali seperti semula "ah kau benar penjaranya kembali seperti semula"

"kenapa kau selalu memanggil kami dengan nama depan"Tanya Kyouraku

"itu karena kalian temanku, ada pertanyaan lagi"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"kenapa kami dipasangkan dengan Hinagiku dan Shirou, kenapa tidak kau dan Medaka-san saja?"Tanya Ukitake

"itu mudah saja, bukankah target kalian adalah tangan kanan dan kiri Srakui, maka dapat dipastikan Srakui pasti memerintahkan tangan kanan dan kirinya untuk memburu Shirou dan Hinagiku, tapi yang jadi masalahnya aku tidak tahu, siapa yang akan mengejar Shirou ataupun Hinagiku"Jawab Menma berpikir

"aku mengerti, tapi apa yang akan kalian berdua lakukan"Tanya Kyouraku

"aku akan pergi ketempat Srakui, dan Medaka-chan akan menghadapi prajuritnya, apa kamu keberatan Medaka-chan"Jawab Menma, bertanya pada Medaka

"Hahhh, baiklah ini perintah kapten bukan"Jawab Menma menghela nafas

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita mulai rencananya, tim Shunsui akan mengacau didaerah bagian kiri markas ini, tim Ukitake kesebalah kiri, aku akan ketempat Srakui, dan Medaka menangani semua prajurit Srakui, mengerti"Ucap Menma memberikan perintah

"dimengerti"Ucap mereka semua malas, Menma yang mendengarnya tertawa garing

Didaerah kiri markas bajak laut Akaigumo

Srash Srash Srash Srash Bruk Bruk Bruk

Shunsui dan Hinagiku bekerja sama dengan kompak menebas prajurit Akaigumo yang mendatangi mereka, tanpa belas kasihan

"Hinagiku-chan, apa benar daerah sini yang menyimpan, senjata mereka"Tanya Kyouraku melihat gudang besar didepan matanya

"yeah, disini tempatnya, sesuai perintah Menma senchou kita harus menghancurkan sumber senjata mereka terlebih dahulu, agar mudah melawan mereka semua"Jawab Hinagiku tersenyum

"sepertinya kau menghormati bocah itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga membuat rencana dalam keadaan seperti itu memang hebat sekali"Ucap Kyouraku melihat Hinagiku tersenyum

"begitulah, lagipula Kyouraku-san sejak kapan kita menjadi teman, sehingga kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, aku tidak keberatan jika itu Menma Senchou tapi tidak denganmu"Balas Hinagiku jutek

"Ya ampun, aku tidak menyangka kau sejutek ini, padahal kukira kau gadis manis yang lucu dan baik, tapi rupanya sangat jutek"Ucap Kyouraku

"cepatlah kita hancurkan semua senjata yang ada digudang ini, lagipula Senchou sudah berjanji untuk tidak membunuh Srakui, dan akan menyerahkannya padaku jika kita sudah selesai"Balas Hinagiku melangkah kegudang dan mulai membukanya

"ya ampun, kau ini jutek sekali, dan sepertinya kau sangat ingin menyiksa Srakui bukan, atas apa yang mereka lakukan selama sebulan pada kalian berdua"Ucap Kyouraku

"Bukan urusanmu, dan juga aku tidak akan memaafkan apa yang dia perbuat pada adikku waktu itu"Balas Hinagiku datar dengan mata yang menunjukan kemarahan

Tap tap

"tidak akan semudah itu, gadis kecil"Ucap Wanita cantik yang mempunyai dada ukuran G cup, berambut panjang sampai lutut, kulit sawao matang, dan mata hijau terang memakai Bra pada atasannya, celana penjang selutut cutbrai, tali sabuk yang tersemat dipinggangnya dengan kedua pistol, syal panjang dilehernya menjulur sampai kaki, dan sepatu High hells yang melekat pada kakinya a.k.a Awagai

Dor dor Trat Trat

Awagai menembakan pistol dari kedua pistol ditangannya pada Hinagiku dan Shunsui, dan mencambuk mereka dengan cambuk silver yang entah muncul dari mana

Tap tap

Shunsui dan Hinagiku melompat menjauh menghindari serangan Awagai

"lumayan juga"puji Awagai melihat Shunsui dan Hinagiku bisa menghindari serangannya

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, dan juga sepertinya aku sangat beruntung, karena semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana Menma"Balas Kyouraku menyeringai

"hmm, dilihat dari ekspresi diwajahmu sepertinya kau sangat ingin bertarung denganku"Tebak Awagai

"jadi kau sudah melupakan apa yang kau dan temanmu lakukan dulu pada pulau Ginstats, dimana kau membunuh semua orang yang berada didesa kecil yang memiliki tambang Perak Awagai"Balas Kyouraku datar

"ahh, desa kecil itu, mereka menolak tawaran yang kuberikan jadi kubunuh saja mereka semua, dan ada apa dengan itu Kozo, apa mungkin kau orang yang berhasil selamat dari desa kecil itu"Ucap Awagai tenang seakan tidak peduli

Trank Trink Trank Trink Trink Trink

Kyouraku menyerang Awagai dengan pedang yang berada ditangan kanannya, menebaskannya secara vertical, Awagai menahan serangan Kyouraku dengan cambuk silver miliknya, dan mementalkan pedang Kyouraku, lalu menyerang balik dengan cambuknya

Didaerah Kanan markas Akaigumo

Ditempat Shirou dan Ukitake

Ukitake tengah bertarung melawan Iyuse, kenapa bisa tiba-tiba bertarung begini Flashbacknya

" _Flashback beberapa menit yang lalu_ "

Ukitake dan Shirou berlarian mencari gudang yang mereka cari

"Ukitake-san, kau yakin membiarkan mereka mengikuti kita terus"Tanya Shirou berlari dengan Ukitake, diikuti dengan anak buah bajak laut Akaigumo yang mengejar mereka

"Hahaha, kau benar Fujisaki-san, sepertinya kita harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap mereka"Jawab Ukitake tertawa kecil

"apa kau mempunyai senapan atau pistol Ukitake-san"Tanya Shirou

"tidak"Jawab Ukitake singkat, Shirou yang mendengar balasan Ukitake menghela nafas dan berbalik

Buagh Dhuak

Menghajar anak buah Srakui yang mengejarnya tadi, dan mengambil senapan ditangan kiri dan pistol ditangan kanan dari mereka

Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor

Shirou menembakan senapan dan Pistol dan anak buah Srakui yang mengejar mereka tadi

"Iya-iya, aku tidak menyangka kau cukup hebat juga"Ucap Ukitake

"tidak perlu memuji kita kesini untuk menghancurkan tempat pengintai pusat, dengan begitu musuh akan bingung, dengan keberadaan kita"Balas Shirou berjalan kearah pintu besar dan mengarahkan senapannya

Dor Krak

Shirou menembakan Senapan yang ada ditangan kirinya, lalu pintu itu tiba-tiba menjadi retak, dan dingin

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal semacam itu"Ucap Ukitake kagum melihat pintu yang retak dengan udara disekitar yang menjadi dingin

"kita masuk"Balas Shirou

Dhuak

Shirou menendang pintu itu sampai terlempar kebelakang

Prok Prok Prok

"Selamat, kalian berhasil sampai sini, lagipula Senchou sudah menduga musuh akan datang kesini untuk menghancurkan alat komunikasi kami"Ucap orang berbadan besar, kepala botak, dengan tato naga didadanya, memakai kaos yang dirobek pada bagian tengahnya, sehingga kaos itu tidak menyatu, celana panjang hitam dengan garis-garis merah, dengan sepatu kets yang melekat pada kakinya a.k.a Iyuse bertepuk tangan

"Iyuse, aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku orang yang cukup beruntung juga"Ucap Ukitake menyeringai

"sepertinya kau terlihat senang bertemu denganku"Ucap Iyuse menyeringai

"Kau mengenalnya Ukitake-san"Tanya Shirou

"Yeah, dia Iyuse tangan kiri Srakui yang memiliki harga buronan seharga 88 juta berry"Jawab Ukitake

"ternyata aku cukup terkenal juga, dan siapa kalian, Pemburu Hadiah? Atau hal lain?"Ucap Iyuse menyeringai

"Rupanya kau sudah lupa Iyuse, atau biasa dipanggil Supaida Burakku yang memiliki harga buronan 88 juta Berry"Balas Ukitake menyeringai

Trank

Iyuse menangkis tembakan Shirou dengan pedang yang ada disampingnya

"dia menangkisnya, reflek yang sangat hebat, padahal suaranya sudah kuredam, agar tidak diketahui"Ucap Shirou terkejut

"Ojou-chan, kamu seharusnya tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang mengobrol"Ucap Iyuse memutar matanya kearah Shirou

"Tenang saja tidak akan lama lagi, kau tidak akan bisa bicara lagi"Ucap Ukitake menyeringai

"Bocah sombong sialan"Balas Iyuse menyeringai

Tap tap Trank

Ukitake berlari kearah Iyuse dan menghunuskan pedang yang ada ditangan kanannya, Iyuse menahan serangan Ukitake dengan mata tertutup

" _Flashback: Off_ "

Iyuse tampak luka-luka ditangan, kaki, dan perutnya, Ukitake dan Shirou juga tidak jauh beda kondisinya dengan Iyuse, hanya lebih ringan karena menang jumlah

"Kheh, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau Bocah waktu itu, yang melarikan diri"Ucap Iyuse

"ada apa, apa cuman segini kemampuanmu Iyuse, aku pikir kau lebih kuat dari ini"Balas Ukitake datar

"tenang saja, aku juga akan mulai serius sekarang ini"Ucap Iyuse, kemudian tubuhnya, tumbuh rambut hitam disekujur tubuh, dengan tangan-tangan yang tumbuh dipinggangnya, dan mulai membesar

"Ap..apa itu"Ucap Ukitake tergagap

Ditempat Menma

Menma tengah berlarian kesana-sini mencari ruangan Srakui tadi

"sial, dimana ruangannya tadi, perasaan tadi disini"Ucap Menma terus berlarian dikoridor dengan anak buah Srakui yang mengejarnya dan menembakinya dari belakang

"MATTE"Teriak anak buah Srakui mengejar Menma

"tidak ada orang yang menunggu saat dikejar Aho, dan juga kalian keras kepala sekali"Balas Menma, kemudian muncul lampu dari atas kepalanya "Aha kenapa tidak pakai cara itu saja, kalau pakai cara itu mungkin lebih cepat" ucap Menma kemudian berbalik menyiapkan kepalan tinjunya

Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dak Buk

Menma menghajar semua anak buah Srakui yang mengejarnya tadi, dan mengangkat salah seorang prajurit Srakui

"Hoi kau, apa kau tahu dimana ruangan Srakui berada"Tanya Menma pada prajurit yang dia angkat tadi

"dia berada dilantai paling atas"Jawab Prajurit itu tertawa garing dengan wajah bonyok

"sekarang kita berada dimana"Tanya Menma

"kita berada dilantai 2, dan ruangan Srakui-sama berada dilantai 5, jadi harus naik tiga lantai lagi, untuk sampai pada ruangan Srakui-sama"Jawab Prajurit itu cengengesan

"begitu, Sankyu"Ucap Menma melepaskan prajurit itu dan berlarian, ketempat yang mungkin adalah tangga menuju keatas

"Orang yang aneh"Ucap Prajurit itu melihat Menma yang kembali berlarian

Menma berlarian entah kemana mengikuti langkah kakinya

Truuutt

Ia berhenti dan muncul bohlam bersinar diatas kepalanya

"kenapa tidak gunakan cara ini saja"Ucap Menma mencabut pedang dari sarungnya dan

Raundo

Sring

Menma menebaskan pedangnya secara memutar, membuat gelombang serangan kelangit

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Langit lantai-lantai bolong akibat serangan Menma yang berupa tornado tadi

"Yosh aku sudah selesai membuat jalan pintas"Ucap Menma melihat lubang yang dibuat tadi, dan

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Menma meloncat dari bawah dan kembali meloncat saat bersentuhan dengan lantai yang ada diatas

"Akhirnya sampai juga"Ucap Menma melihat ruangan yang dia lihat tadi sebelum dijatuhkan, Menma berjalan kearah pintu itu dan membukanya

"aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau bisa sampai kesini juga"Puji Srakui memegang Wine ditangan kirinya

"terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi aku kesini bukan untuk mendapatkan pujianmu, aku kesini untuk mengalahkanmu"Ucap Menma mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Srakui

"hmm, begitu saying sekali"Balas Srakui melemparkan wine ditangan kirinya

Pyars

Ditempat Medaka

Medaka tengah berjalan santai kelapangan yang dapat dilihat oleh semua anak buah Srakui

"Suara ledakan apa tadi, apa mungkin itu ulah Menma? Jika benar mungkin saja dia membuat lubang untuk sampai ketempat Srakui"Ucap Medaka dengan berjalan santai, tidak menghiraukan anak buah Srakui yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar

"Nona sedang apa nona disini, apa nona sedang tersesat, mari saya antar"Ucap Anak buah Srakui yang memandang tubuh Medaka dengan tatapan lapar

"tidak terima kasih, saya tidak mau bersenang-senang dengan kalian"Balas Medaka halus, karena mengerti mau diapakan dia jika ikut

"ayolah Nona, kau pasti ketagihan jika sudah mencobanya"Ucap Anak buah Srakui halus

"maaf saya tetap tidak mau, saya cuman mau melakukannya jika itu dengan dia tidak dengan yang lain"Balas Medaka halus

"kalau begitu, kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan kekerasan"Ucap Anak buah Srakui mencabut pedangnya

"Begitu, aku juga tidak akan segan"Balas Medaka mencabut pedangnya juga dan mengarahkannya pada anak buah Srakui

=============TO BE COUNTINUED============

Minta Fav, dan Foll dan reviewnya ya buat dukungannya (yang mau aja, jika tidak mau tidak apa) untuk saya semakin semangat nulis ini fanfic

Dan makasih buat yang udah Review fic ini


	16. Chapter 4 Arc Baru

Chapter 16

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Sebelumnya:

Ditempat Medaka

Medaka tengah berjalan santai kelapangan yang dapat dilihat oleh semua anak buah Srakui

"Suara ledakan apa tadi, apa mungkin itu ulah Menma? Jika benar mungkin saja dia membuat lubang untuk sampai ketempat Srakui"Ucap Medaka dengan berjalan santai, tidak menghiraukan anak buah Srakui yang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar

"Nona sedang apa nona disini, apa nona sedang tersesat, mari saya antar"Ucap Anak buah Srakui yang memandang tubuh Medaka dengan tatapan lapar

"tidak terima kasih, saya tidak mau bersenang-senang dengan kalian"Balas Medaka halus, karena mengerti mau diapakan dia jika ikut

"ayolah Nona, kau pasti ketagihan jika sudah mencobanya"Ucap Anak buah Srakui halus

"maaf saya tetap tidak mau, saya cuman mau melakukannya jika itu dengan dia tidak dengan yang lain"Balas Medaka halus

"kalau begitu, kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain menggunakan kekerasan"Ucap Anak buah Srakui mencabut pedangnya

"Begitu, aku juga tidak akan segan"Balas Medaka mencabut pedangnya juga dan mengarahkannya pada anak buah Srakui

Ditempat Menma

Trank Trank Dor Dor

Menma menahan serangan cakaran dari Srakui yang terus menerus dia keluarkan entah darimana _'darimana semua serangan itu berasal'_ Batin Menma jengkel terus menahan serangan yang entah darimana, sementara Srakui hanya diam melihat saja dengan mengarahkan tangannya pada Menma dari jauh

"Ada apa, apa kau sudah kelelahan?"Ucap Srakui mengejek

"tidak juga, lagipula kau juga terlihat kelelahan terus menerus mengeluarkan serangan, walaupun aku tidak tahu serangan macam apa yang kau pakai"Balas Menma terus menahan serangan Srakui

"begitu, akan kuperlihatkan sesuatu yang menarik padamu sebelum kau mati Kurosaki-san"Ucap Srakui lalu dari lengannya muncul uap yang membentuk awan-awan kecil disekelilingnya

"Awan"Beo Menma memiringkan kepalanya melihat awan disekeliling Srakui

"Kau benar ini hanya awan, jadi jangan terlalu waspada seperti itu"Ucap Srakui tersenyum

Swussh

Awan-awan itu terbang kearah Menma dengan cepat, Menma menebas awan-awan itu, tapi awan-awannya tidak bisa ditebas, malah dia merasa ada sesuatu yang diambil dari lengan yang dilewati awan tadi

"sepertinya, kau kesulitan Kurosaki-san"Ucap Srakui dengan senyumnya melihat Menma menghindari semua awan yang dilontarkan Srakui, karena tidak bisa ditangkis maka harus dihindari

"ternyata kemampuanmu adalah mengendalikan awan, itu sebabnya semua seranganmu tidak terlihat dan menyerang secara acak karena ditutupi awan sehingga tidak terlihat, dan juga menyerang dari arah yang tidak diketahui, Kumo-kumo no mi type Logia"Balas Menma santai berhenti menghindar karena serangannya dihentikan

"jadi kau sudah tahu, dan juga ini hal yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu"Ucap Srakui memegang gelas dengan awan merah yang berada diatas gelas tersebut, kemudian dari awan tersebut keluar cairan merah mengisi gelas tersebut

"Vampire"Beo Menma melihat Srakui berniat meminum darah

"BUKAN BODOH, MANA MUNGKIN VAMPIRE MEMINUM DARAH DARI GELAS"Balas Srakui kesal tidak terima dikatai Vampire

"Aree, kau marah tapi VAMPIRE JUGA MINUM DARAH JADI TIDAK ADA BEDANYA BUKAN"Ucap Menma berteriak

"Cih, Kusogaki kurang ajar"Balas Srakui, lalu ia meminum gelas yang sudah diisi darah tadi, kemudian tubuhnya mengalami perubahan, Kulitnya berubah menjadi merah, dengan bercak-bercak putih, tubuhnya membesar membuat pakaian yang dia gunakan pada bagian atas hancur, rambutnya memanjang dan tumbuh tanduk dikepalanya yang membuatnya mengerikan

"Ya ampun, sebenarnya dia ini pemakan buah iblis Logia, atau Paramecia sih"Keluh Menma melihat Perubahan Srakui yang mengerikan tubuhnya sekarang kira-kira 4 meter

"Guahahahaha, ada apa Kurosaki apa kau ketakutan sekarang dan ingin pergi, tapi sayang sekali kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari setelah membuatku seperti ini"Ucap Srakui dengan suara yang berat

Beralih ketempat Medaka

Medaka tengah dihadang oleh musuh yang berjumlah kurang lebih 2500, yang memandangnya dengan lapar

"Hoy, apa dia musuh kita? Dia cantik sekali seperti dewi, aku tidak akan membunuhnya akan kujadikan dia budak pribadiku"Ucap Anak buah Srakui yang memandang Medaka dengan mata hati, dan lidah yang terjulur

"Dia akan menjadi budak pribadiku, jadi diam saja"Balas temannya

"Apa katamu aku yang akan menjadikannya budakku"Ucap Anak buah Srakui yang lain

"Kalian bicara seperti itu, seperti sudah bisa mengalahkanku saja Kuzu-domo"Ucap Medaka datar kesal karena terus dibicarakan akan dijadikan budak oleh mereka

"Dia marah, dia marah, walaupun marah dia tetap cantik, akan kujadikan dia selirku"Ucap anak buah Srakui senang melihat kecantikan Medaka, lalu

Sring Crash Crash Crash Crash

Orang yang membicarakan akan membuat Medaka menjadi budak langsung mati, terbelah tubuhnya, semua anak buah Srakui yang melihatnya langsung siaga karena melihat kecepatan Medaka yang tergolong sangat cepat, bahkan mereka baru menyadari bahwa teman mereka sudah mati tadi dan

SWUUUSSHH Bruk Bruk Bruk Bruk

Medaka mengeluarkan aura intimidasi dari tubuhnya, membuat semua prajurit Srakui jatuh pingsan

"Menma bilang aku boleh bunuh orang yang ingin kubunuh dan sisanya pakai Haohshoku, agar tidak terjadi keributan"Ucap Medaka melihat semua prajurit Srakui sudah pingsan akibat Haohshoku Medaka

Ditempat Ukitake dan Shirou

Ukitake tengah beradu dengan laba-laba hitam besar, yang diketahui sebagai Iyuse, kemana Shirou? dia tengah menghadapi anak buah Srakui yang berdatangan padanya

Trank Trank Sruut Cheess

Ukitake menebaskan pedangnya berkali-kali pada Iyuse yang bertransformasi menjadi laba-laba hitam besar yang berukuran kurang lebih 5 meter, tapi tidak ada yang meninggalkan goresan, seolah tubuh Iyuse sangat keras sekarang ini, Iyuse yang terus diserang menyerang balik dengan menembakan jarring laba-laba dari mulutnya, Ukitake menghindarinya dengan melompat kekiri, benda yang tersentuh jaring Iyuse tadi langsung meleleh seketika

"heh, jadi kau Bocah waktu itu, aku terkejut kau sudah sekuat ini rupanya"Ucap Iyuse dalam wujud laba-labanya

"Kau pikir aku akan terus lari, dan tidak melawan"Balas Ukitake datar

"walaupun kau sekarang ini tengah melawanku, kau bahkan tidak memberi satu goresanpun pada tubuhku"Ucap Iyuse _'ada apa dengan tubuhnya itu, sangat keras sekali seperti besi'_ Batin Ukitake kesal

"Ukitake-san, kenapa kau diam saja, cepat lawan dia"Ucap Shirou yang sedang melawan anak buah Srakui dengan pistol dan senapan rampasan yang dia ampil dari anak buah Srakui

"Shirou benar, ini bukan waktunya berpikir, kalau aku ingat Menma pernah mengatakan, sesuatu yang keras pasti memiliki celah pada suatu tempat, dan pada saat kau menemukannya fokuskan seranganmu pada satu titik"Ucap Ukitake mengingat apa yang dikatakan Menma saat menyusun strategi dipenjara

"Berbicara dengan siapa dia? Tapi sekarang adalah kesempatanku"Ucap Iyuse berlari dengan wujud laba-laba besar kearah Ukitake, Ukitake yang melihat kedatangan Iyuse tersenyum dan

Swush Crash

Ukitake menebas lengan laba-laba Iyuse dengan cepat _'sudah kuduga, seranganku memang tidak banyak berpengaruh tapi itu bukan berarti tidak meninggalkan bekas, dan sisanya aku tinggal memfokuskan kekuatanku pada satu titik, aku rasa aku harus berterima kasih nanti pada Menma-san'_ Batin Ukitake senang bisa melukai Iyuse

"Sialan, bagaimana bisa kau melukaiku?"Tanya Iyuse berubah menjadi manusia setengah laba-laba dengan tujuh tangan (atau kaki) yang tersisa setelah ditebas Ukitake tadi

"itu mudah saja, mungkin tubuhmu sangat keras, dan semua serangan yang kulancarkan padamu terlihat tidak berguna, tapi setiap serangan yang kuberikan padamu meninggalkan bekas, dan aku memfokuskan semua kekuatanku pada satu titik dan menebas pada tubuhmu yang memiliki bekas seranganku tadi"Jawab Ukitake Tersenyum mengejek

"Aku mengerti, tapi sekarang, aku rasa kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya lagi"Ucap Iyuse yang berubah menjadi manusia setengah laba-laba yang berukuran 2 meter cungkring

"Memangnya apa bedanya dengan yang tadi"Tanya Ukitake Sweetdrop melihat perubahan Iyuse yang tergolong aneh, dimana bagian bawahnya laba-laba, atasnya manusia

"Hehehe, sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkan kekuatan buah iblisku"Ucap Iyuse menyeringai

Sing Buagh Blar

Iyuse menghilang dan muncul disamping Ukitake, dia langsung memukul dada Ukitake dengan keras sampai terpental kedinding

"Kecepatan dan kekuatannya bertambah menjadi kuat"Ucap Ukitake berusaha duduk walaupun sedikit sulit akibat srangan Iyuse tadi

"apa kau tahu pepatah? Jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya Hahaha"Ucap Iyuse dengan tawanya bangga, Ukitake dan semua orang yang ada disana sweetdrop masal mendengar dia mengucapkan kata pepatah karena sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya

"apa kau tahu, kata-katamu tadi sangat tidak cocok untukmu"Ucap Ukitake sweetdrop

"DIAM KAU TIDAK PERLU MENCERAMAHIKU"Balas Iyuse berteriak kesal

Sing Buagh Buagh Buagh Buagh

Iyuse kembali menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Ukitake, menghajar Ukitake dengan kekuatan penuh bertubi-tubi tidak memberi ampun

Bruk

Ukitake ambruk dengan tubuh penuh luka akibat pukulan Iyuse

"Kheh hanya segini saja kah, padahal kupikir dia itu sangat kuat karena bisa melukaiku tadi"Ucap Iyuse melihat Ukitake yang berbaring dengan penuh luka "Sekarang hanya tinggal menghabisi wanita itu"melihat Shirou yang tengah menghadapi 2 prajurit yang tersisa

Sing

Iyuse kembali menghilang dan muncul disamping kanan Shirou, Shirou yang melihat Iyuse berada disampingnya membulatkan matanya, karena tidak bisa menghindar ataupun mengelak dari pukulan Iyuse

Crash

Tangan Iyuse yang dia gunakan untuk menyerang Shirou tadi tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah

Tap

Tap

Iyuse segera mundur melihat tangannya mengeluarkan darah

"SIAPA? TUNJUKAN DIRIMU"Teriak Iyuse

"kheh, bahkan orang bodoh sepertimu pun, tidak menyadari orang yang menyerangmu adalah aku"Ucap Ukitake dengan tubuh penuh luka

"ohh, ternyata kau masih bisa berdiri"Ucap Iyuse menyeringai _'aku lengah, aku menonaktifkan kenbonshoku no haki milikku sesaat yang membuatnya bisa menyerangku pada saat itu'_ batin Iyuse

"ada apa orang besar, apa kau tidak berniat menyerangku lagi"Ucap Shirou sudah menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan 2 orang tadi, pada Iyuse kesal karena tiba-tiba diserang

"2 lawan 1 ya, mungkin sekarang akan seimbang"Ucap Iyuse menyeringai

"tidak, kau sudah kalah"Ucap Ukitake memposisikan kedua pedangnya sejajar dengan kepalanya

"Apa maksudm- apa ini sejak kapan ada es dikakiku, dan juga kenapa kakiku tidak bisa bergerak"Ucap Iyuse terkejut melihat es yang ada dikedelapan kakinya, yang membuat kakinya tidak bisa bergerak mungkin sarafnya beku

"Aku menembak pada tempat yang akan kau pijak tadi, dan bingo aku mengenainya, dan kenapa kakimu tidak bisa bergerak itu mudah saja, saraf yang ada dikakimu ikut membeku dengan tempat yang kau pijak tadi"Balas Shirou memperlihatkan pistolnya yang mengeluarkan uap dingin dari corongnya

"Ada kata-kata terakhir"Tanya Ukitake datar

"KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN HARAP BISA KELUAR DARI SINI HIDUP-HIDUP!"Teriak Iyuse

"Kata-kata yang sangat menyentuh"Ucap Ukitake datar

Yontsu Kara buro

Sring Crash Crash Crash Crash

Ukitake menebas bagian dada, tangan, kaki, dan leher dengan sekali serangan cepat

Bruk

Tubuh Iyuse terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir ditempatnya terjatuh

"apa kau baik-baik saja, tubuhmu penuh dengan luka"Tanya Ukitake pada Shirou yang penuh dengan luka setelah menghadapi 200 prajurit Iyuse

"sebelum kau mengkhawatirkan orang lain, khawatirkan dirimu dulu"Jawab Shirou melihat kondisi tubuh Ukitake yang lebih buruk darinya

"Begitukah Hahaha"Balas Ukitake tertawa garing

Ditempat Kyouraku dengan Hinagiku

Awagai dan Kyouraku bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh, walaupun Awagai hanya mendapatkan sedikit luka ditubuhnya berbeda dengan Kyouraku yang mendapatkan luka lumayan banyak, kemana Hinagiku? Dia hilang entah kemana

"apa kau pikir karena kau memiliki kekuatan buah iblis type Logia kau itu tidak terkalahkan, dan juga sepertinya kau tidak menguasai haki"Ucap Awagai

"Haki? Apa itu?"Tanya Kyouraku

"tidak ada gunanya memberitahu pada orang yang akan mati sepertimu"jawab Awagai

Swush Crash

Awagai menebas lengan kiri Kyouraku yang membuat lengan Kyouraku lunglai

"Kau sudah kelelahan rupanya"Ucap Awagai melihat kondisi Kyouraku yang buruk dengan nafas yang memburu

"Kau lengah"Ucap orang yang berada dibelakang Awagai

Trannng… Trink

Orang yang berada dibelakang Awagai rupanya Hinagiku yang mengayunkan sabit besar pada tubuh Awagai, tapi Sabit Hinagiku tidak mempan pada Awagai terbukti dengan serangannya yang terpental

"Darimana saja kau"Tanya Kyouraku dengan kondisi yang buruk

"dari gudang senjata musuh mengambil sabitku kembali, dan juga apa-apaan kondisimu itu menyedihkan sekali"Jawab Hinagiku mengejek

"kau bilang seperti itu karena kau belum tahu seberapa kuat dia"Balas Kyouraku menyeringai

"apa kemampuannya"Tanya Hinagiku to the point

"dia pemakan buah iblis Shiru-shiru, yang membuatnya bisa mengendalikan setiap perak yang dia sentuh, dan terlebih lagi semua tubuhnya adalah perak"Jawab Kyouraku

"kurasa dia bukanlah musuh yang mudah dihadapi, aku punya rencana"Ucap Hinagiku

"apa rencananya"Tanya Kyouraku, Hinagiku lalu membisikan rencananya pada Kyouraku dan dibalas dengan anggukan

"aku mengerti, ternyata bisa menggunakan cara seperti itu"Ucap Kyouraku menyeringai

"kalau begitu, kita mulai rencananya"Ucap Hinagiku mengangkat sabitnya

Soru

Swuush Trank

Awagai menahan serangan tiba-tiba dari Hinagiku dengan pedangnya, Kyouraku yang berada dibelakangnya menyeringai dan mengangkat pedang ditangan kanannya dengan diselimuti benda hitam (bayangan) bersiap menebas Awagai sebagai penutup tapi

"Kau pikir aku tidak mengetahui bagaimana rencana kalian"Ucap Awagai lalu "Bushoshoku: Koka" lengan dan kaki Awagai terlapisi benda hitam yang membungkus kaki dan tangannya

Dhuak

Awagai menendang Hinagiku orang yang berada didepannya, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter, kemudian ia melihat kearah Kyouraku dan berlari menebas Kyouraku, Kyouraku yang melihat laju tebasan Awagai berniat memblokirnya tapi

Pyarrs Dhuak

Pedang Kyouraku hancur saat berbenturan dengan pedang Awagai, Kyouraku membulatkan matanya melihat pedangnya hancur dengan sekali serang, Awagai menendang Kyouraku dan berlari kearahnya, Kyouraku yang melihat Awagai berlari kearahnya tersenyum pasrah akan apa yang terjadi _'apakah ini akan menjadi akhirku, padahal aku belum menemukan wanita itu, dan juga membunuh wanita yang sudah menghancurkan keluargaku waktu itu'_ Batin Kyouraku miris melihat Awagai yang semakin mendekat

Dhuak Blar

Tiba-tiba ada yang menabrak Awagai dari langit disebelah kiri dengan cepat, membuat mereka semua terjatuh dan membuat kawah kecil, orang yang menabrak Awagai berperawakan besar 4 meter, berkulit merah, mempunyai mata merah, tanduk dikepalanya, dan pakaian yang compang-camping a.k.a Srakui

Gyuut

"Ahh"Desah Awagai saat Srakui meremas buah dadanya "Senchou jika kau ingin melakukannya, lakukan nanti saja"Ucap Awagai dengan muka merah

"Maaf Awagai, orang itu kuat sekali bisa mementalkanku sejauh ini"Balas Srakui

Ditempat Menma

Menma tengah menatap lantai yang bolong akibat tabrakan Srakui yang dia tending

"Kenapa dia terpental jauh sekali, padahal aku yakin tendanganku paling hanya akan membuatnya terjatuh sampai lantai 3"Ucap Menma bingung dan melihat kebawah lantai, dilapisan lantai tersebut terdapat cairan kuning bening yang berada ditengah-tengah lapisan dinding sekitar 8 Cm

"Apa ini"Ucap Menma mencolek cairan itu dan mengoleskannya pada tanah "ah aku mengerti, ternyata lantai disini lumayan rapuh, jadi ketahanan lantai disini hanya 20 persen dari lantai yang biasanya, karena cairan ini melapukan tanahnya, dan juga untuk apa dia melapisi lapisan tengah lantai markasnya dengan cairan ini? Apa untuk menendangku dengan kuat sehingga aku jatuh sampai bawah"Ucap Menma mengidentifikasi cairan yang dia colek tadi

Tap

Menma melompat kedalam lubang yang dibuat Srakui tadi, menuju kebawah

"Hey Menma, apa yang kau lakukan disini? dimana Srakui?"Tanya Ukitake celungak-celinguk mencari Srakui

"Sebenarnya itu masalahnya, tadi saat aku menendang Srakui dia terpental kearah Shunsui dan aku jadi harus kesana sekarang"Jawab Menma mencari arah yang benar

"lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini"Tanya Ukitake

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana tempat Shunsui berada"Jawab Menma

"Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa dapat Senchou seperti dia"Ucap Shirou yang bersama Ukitake memegang wajahnya

"Ahahaha"Menma tertawa garing mendengar penuturan Shirou

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana, aku tahu jalan menuju kesana"Ucap Ukitake Sweetdrop

"Ara, jadi kau belum menyelesaikannya Menma"Ucap Medaka yang baru datang

"Begitulah, mau ikut Medaka-chan"Balas Menma

"tentu saja bukan"Ucap Medaka tersenyum, mereka berempat pergi ketempat Kyouraku dan Hinagiku berada tadi

Ditempat Kyouraku dan Hinagiku

Kyouraku dan Hinagiku memasang wajah cengo melihat Kedatangan Srakui dari langit

"Srakui-sama, apa anda butuh darah saya"Tanya Awagai sopan

"tidak, aku tidak butuh, tapi darah orang yang menendangku tadi, sangatlah nikmat dan juga memberikan kekuatan yang sangat hebat, jadi bantu aku Awagai"Jawab Srakui masih dalam wujud Setannya

"Hey Kyouraku siapa yang menghadapi Srakui?"Bisik Hinagiku

"kalau tidak salah Menma yang melawannya tapi melihat dia mementalkan Srakui yang mempunyai harga buronan 267 juta, aku jadi ragu mengatakannya"Bisik Kyouraku

"kalau begitu siapa yang melawannya"Tanya Hinagiku dengan berbisik

"aku tidak tahu"Jawab Kyouraku dengan berbisik

"sebenarnya apa yang kalian bisikan dari tadi, mengganggu sekali"Ucap Srakui berbalik menatap Kyouraku dan Hinagiku

"Ahahaha tidak ada, tidak ada"Balas Hinagiku dan Kyouraku mengibaskan tangannya

"Hoyyyy, Shunsui Hinagiku apa kalian baik-baik saja"Teriak orang yang berlari kearah Hinagiku dan Kyouraku "Apa ternyata kau juga masih hidup Vampire"Ucap Menma bosan melihat Srakui yang masih dalam wujud setannya

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku semudah itu Kurosaki"Tanya Srakui menyeringai

"yeah"Jawab Menma singkat padat

"Kau meremehkanku sekali, dan juga siapa wanita itu cantik sekali seperti dewi, akan kujadikan dia budak pribadiku"Ucap Srakui memandang Medaka dengan tatapan mesum, dan lidah yang menjulur

"siapa yang kau bilang ingin kau jadikan Budak bocah sialan"Balas Medaka kesal karena terus dikatakan akan dijadikan budak

"tentu saja dirimu, lidahmu juga pedas ya, siapa namamu"Tanya Srakui dengan lidah yang menjulur

"Menma boleh aku yang melakukannya"Tanya Medaka menghiraukan pertanyaan Srakui

"Ehh, kau yakin mau melakukannya, tapi boleh saja jika kau mau"Jawab Menma

"Jawab pertanyaanku Onna, kau tidak sopan sekali akan majikanmu"Ucap Srakui dengan nada yang tinggi

"Kau sombong sekali, walau hanya seorang sampah, jika kau sebegitu ingin mengetahui namaku akan kuberitahu, namaku Uchiha Medaka"Balas Medaka memperlihatkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya, semua orang yang berada disana terkejut mendengar nama panjang Medaka yang merupakan seorang Uchiha kecuali Menma karena dia sudah tahu

"Kau Seorang Uchiha"Ucap Srakui dengan nada terkejut

"itu mustahil, Uchiha sudah lama musnah didunia ini, mereka semua sudah mati 15 tahun yang lalu pada insiden pemusnahan iblis"Ucap Awagai tidak percaya akan bukti Sharingan yang diperlihatkan Medaka

"Medaka-chan kenapa kau memberitahu nama belakangmu, kau pasti tahu bukan jika kau memberitahu nama belakangmu akan seperti apa nantinya"Ucap Menma

"Aku tidak peduli, karena kau akan selalu ada disampingku bukan Menma, jadi siapa yang peduli dengan hal itu"Balas Medaka tersenyum kearah Menma

"kau benar, tapi jangan habisi wanita itu, wanita itu bagian Shunsui"Ucap Menma tersenyum mendengar perkataan Medaka tadi

"Baiklah, lagipula aku tidak punya urusan dengan wanita itu"Balas Medaka melangkah maju mendekati Srakui yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar dengan hebat melihat Medaka melangkah mendekat padanya dengan Sharingan yang aktif, kenapa dia sangat takut pada Uchiha? Itu mudah saja, karena Uchiha yang bisa selamat dari kejadian dan kejaran pemerintah, pastilah bukan Uchiha sembarang

"Menjauh, MENJAUHLAH"Teriak Srakui melangkah mundur dengan wajah penuh keringat melihat Medaka semakin dekat "Cuman Bercanda" ucap Srakui menyeringai lalu menyerang Medaka dengan cakarnya secara horizontal

Swushh

Medaka menghilang saat serangan Srakui akan mengenainya

"Apa cuman itu yang bisa kau lakukan"Tanya Medaka yang berada dibelakang Srakui

Crash

Medaka menebas punggung Srakui dengan cepat, sehingga mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak, membuat Srakui kembali kewujud manusianya yaitu orang berambut merah tua kehitaman jabrik, memakai jas berwarna ungu compang-camping, dan sepatu yang sepertinya bermerek mahal

"Hey Medaka apa kau membunuhnya"Tanya Hinagiku Sedikit kesal, walaupun ketakutan

"Tidak, aku tidak membunuhnya karena Menma sudah berjanji untuk menyerahkan Srakui pada kalian dalam kondisi hidup, jadi aku hanya membuatnya sekarat"Jawab Medaka tidak berbalik

"Kalau begitu musuh kita yang tersisa tinggal dia"Ucap Menma menunjuk Awagai yang memandang takut kearah Medaka

"Sepertinya dia ketakutan, karena melihat Srakui bisa dikalahkan semudah itu, tapi aku juga takut melihatnya bisa mengalahkan Srakui semudah, orang yang memiliki buronan 267 juta dihabisi hanya dengan sekali serang, bahkan Menma-san yang kaptennya pun tidak bisa mengalahkannya dengan sekali serang"Ucap Ukitake dengan tubuh yang gemetar pelan melihat kearah Medaka

"Kau bilang begitu, karena kau tidak tahu kekuatan Menma, dia bahkan bisa menghancurkan markas musuh seorang diri, tanpa bantuanku"Balas Medaka melihat kearah Ukitake, Ukitake masih gemetaran

"kita pikirkan itu nanti, sekarang akan kau apakan wanita itu Shunsui, karena sepertinya wanita itu sangat ketakutan pada Medaka-chan"Ucap Menma melihat Awagai yang bergetar hebat

"Bukankah sudah jelas, aku akan membunuhnya"Balas Kyouraku datar melihat kearah Awagai dengan tatapan membunuh

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kyouraku berjalan dengan pelan menuju Awagai yang tengah bergetar

Bruk

Awagai jatuh ketanah dengan tubuh yang masih bergetar, tapi pandangan Kyouraku seketika melebar melihat luka kecil pada bagian perut Awagai yang terbuka sedikit

"tanda kuka itu"Ucap Kyouraku dengan wajah terkejut

"Ada apa dengan luka ini, bukankah kau ingin membunuhku kalau begitu cepat lakukan, memangnya apa yang kau tahu tentang luka ini, luka ini adalah janji aku dengan anak yang kucari yang mungkin sekarang sudah dewasa, mungkin seumuranmu"Balas Awagai sinis

Kyouraku yang mendengar perkataan Awagai, membuka bajunya dan menampilkan luka yang sama dengan Awagai yang berada didada bagian kanan, Awagai yang melihatnya terkejut karena orang yang ingin membunuhnya adalah orang yang membuat janji waktu itu

"Kau"Ucap Awagai tidak percaya menutup mulutnya "adalah anak yang waktu itu"Lanjut kemudian menangis dan berdiri "Bunuhlah, aku memang pantas mendapatkannya"Ucap Awagai berdiri merentangkan tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Kyouraku

"Tentu saja, karena kaulah orang yang telah membunuh semua keluargaku"Balas Kyouraku datar berjalan mendekat dengan tangan yang memegang depan diseret

Puk

Menma menepuk bahu Shunsui

"Shunsui, aku memang tidak peduli kau mau membalas dendam atau tidak, tapi prioritaskan mana yang penting dan tidak, karena saat kau melakukan apa yang sangat kau inginkan tapi menyesalinya, kau hanya akan menderita"Ucap Menma menasehati

"Apa urusanmu, kau sendiri juga berniat membalas dendam pada pemerintah dunia jadi apa bedanya kau denganku"Balas Shunsui datar

"Yeah, kau benar aku memang ingin menghancurkan pemerintah dunia dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi itu bukanlah dendam, itu adalah keinginanku sendiri dan juga, menghancurkan pemerintah dunia adalah prioritasku yang ketiga"Ucap Menma

"Kau melakukan semua hal itu, hanya berdasarkan keinginan, apa kau sudah gila, dan juga kenapa kau memperioritaskannya sebagai yang ketiga"Tanya Shunsui tidak percaya akan perkataan Menma tadi

"Itu mudah saja, karena sesuatu yang berasal dari dendam hanya akan menghancurkan orang yang melakukannya, karena aku memperioritaskan yang pertama adalah teman, yang kedua kebebasan dan yang ketiga menghancurkan pemerintah dunia"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Kheh kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh ucapanmu"Ucap Kyouraku datar dan menyeringai

"Terserah kau saja mau melakukan apa, tapi jangan menyesali apa yang kau perbuat karena kau tidak bisa merubah masa lalu"Balas Menma tidak peduli

"Kyouraku aku tahu, kau memang membencinya sekarang, tapi bukankah dia sudah menyelamatkanmu waktu itu, waktu kau kesusahan, waktu kau sedih, dia selalu ada jadi kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya, dia pasti punya alasan lain pada saat insiden waktu itu"Ucap Ukitake menasehati

"Percuma saja, kau menasehatinya biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan dengan begitu dia akan merasakan sendiri konsekuensinya"Ucap Medaka yang dari tadi diam, Kyouraku yang mendengarnya semakin bingung dan menundukan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat ekspresi wajahnya pada orang lain, lalu sebuah ingatan muncul dalam kepalanya

Flashback: On

West Blue

Pulau Ginstats

12 tahun yang lalu

Anak kecil yang sedang terjebak dijurang menangis melihat dia jika tidak berpegang akan mati, tapi dia juga sudah tidak tahan lagi dan akan melepaskannya

Brak

Tangan anak kecil yang memegang batu itu, terlepas akibat batunya yang hancur, anak kecil itu pasrah akan apa yang terjadi

Greb

Ada sebuah tangan yang menangkap tangan anak kecil itu dan mengangkatnya keatas

"Halo, apa kau masih hidup"Ucap wanita kecil berumur kira-kira sepuluh tahun dengan dress ungu selutut yang membuatnya tampak imut, rambut hitam yang panjang sepinggang, memiliki mata hijau terang, dengan sandal jepit

"Yeah, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku"Balas anak kecil berumur kira-kira 9 tahun, berambut hitam acak-acakan, dan matanya yang onix memakai kaos polos berwarna biru, dan celana pendek selutut warna hitam, dengan sandal jepit, mengusap matanya yang sembab akibat menangis

"jangan dipikirkan, namaku Serin, panggil Serin-chan"Ucap Serin menjulurkan tangannya

"Namaku Kyouraku Shunsui, panggil saja Shun, Serin-chan"Balas Kyouraku

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa berada ditebing jurang Shun-kun"Tanya Serin tersenyum

"tadi, saat aku mencari buah-buahan, aku dikejar hewan buas, dan aku terjatuh, dan berpegang pada tebing tapi aku selamat karena disini ada tumbuhan yang tidak disukai hewan"Jawab Kyouraku malu-malu

"Ahahaha, ternyata kamu ceroboh sekali Shun-kun, padahal disini ada tanaman yang tidak disukai hewan, tapi kau malah terjatuh"Ucap Serin tertawa kecil

"Berisik, dan juga luka apa itu"Tanya Kyouraku melihat luka kecil diperut Serin

"Oh ini, mungkin karena tadi aku menyelamatkanmu tadi"Jawab Serin tersenyum menunjuk luka kecil dibalik dressnya yang mengeluarkan darah

"kalau begitu aku juga harus membuat luka pada tubuhku"Ucap Kyouraku melihat ranting yang cukup tajam didekatnya

"Kenapa kau ingin membuat dirimu terluka"Tanya Serin polos

"Yeah, tidak laki-laki jika aku membiarkan seorang perempuan terluka karena menyelamatkanku sedangkan aku baik-baik saja"Jawab Kyouraku berdiri menunjuk dirinya dengan malu-malu

"Ahahaha, ternyata kau memang benar-benar lucu, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita membuat janji dari membuat luka ini"Ucap Serin tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Kyouraku

"Janji apa?"Tanya Kyouraku polos

"yeah, janji bahwa kita akan saling melindungi apapun yang terjadi, dan juga janji dimana kau akan menikahiku"Jawab Serin tersenyum

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita buat janjinya"Ucap Kyouraku semangat, dan mulai membuat luka menyilang pada dada kanannya "Janji"Ucap mereka berdua

"Heyy Kyouraku Dimana kau"Teriak Bocah berambut putih pendek acak-acakan dengan kaos krem polos, dengan celana hitam dan sandal jepit

"Aku disini Ukitake"Ucap Kyouraku melambaikan tangan, Ukitake yang melihat ada yang melambaikan tangan melihat kepemilik tangan dan menghampirinya

"sedang apa kau disini, cepat kembali kedesa, orang tuamu khawatir dan juga siapa wanita ini"Ucap Ukitake menceramahi dan bertanya siapa wanita yang ada didekat Kyouraku

"Namaku Serin aku kekasih Shun-kun"Jawab Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri

"EHHHHH Kau kekasih Kyouraku dan Apa Shun-kun, BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Shun-kun, BUAHAHAHAHAHA, Namaku Ukitake Juushirou teman Kyouraku"Ucap Ukitake tertawa mendengar panggilan Serin terhadap Kyouraku dan juga memperkenalkan diri

"Apakah ada yang salah Ukitake-san"Tanya Serin polos

"tidak, hanya saja mendengar panggilan Kyouraku yang baru entah kenapa Hahahaha terdengar sangat lucu Hahaha"Jawab Ukitake dengan tawa

Bletak

Kyouraku menjitak Ukitake karena kesal terus ditertawakan

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SHUN-KUN"Teriak Ukitake tidak terima

"Siapa yang kau panggil Shun-kun, orang boleh memanggilku seperti itu hanyalah Serin-chan seorang, tidak ada yang lain"Balas Kyouraku dengan aura hitam

"Memangnya kenapa Shun-kun"Ucap Ukitake menggoda

"UKITAKE"Teriak Kyouraku mengejar Ukitake yang berlarian kesana-kemari menghindar dari terkaman Kyouraku yang mengejarnya

"Hahahahaha"Serin tertawa melihat mereka berdua yang kejar mengejar

Skip Time 5 bulan

Serin, Kyouraku dan Ukitake tengah bermain kejar-kejaran

"Ayo Kejar aku Shun-kun, masa kau akan kalah denganku"Ucap Serin berlari mengejek kearah Kyouraku yang tengah mengejarnya

"Awas kau, jika kena akan kukeliti sampai kau memohon ampun"Balas Kyouraku mengejar dengan kecepatan yang bertambah

"Lakukan jika kau bisa Weeee"Ucap Serin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek

"Hey Kyouraku bisa kau pelan-pelan larinya, aku lelah mengikuti kalian berdua"Ucap Ukitake kelelahan mengejar Kyouraku dan Serin

"Hora semangatlah Ukitake-san, kau pasti bisa"Ucap Serin menyemangati

Skip Time

Selesai bermain

Ukitake dan Kyouraku kelihatan sangat kelelahan sekali, berbeda dengan Serin yang biasa-biasa saja

"Masa baru segitu saja, sudah capek, menyedihkan sekali, calon suamiku ini"Ucap Serin berkacak pinggang

"Hahh…hah… jangan samakan aku dengan orang yang memiliki stamina monster sepertimu"Balas Kyouraku kelelahan

Bletak

"It..ta..tai"Ucap Kyouraku yang dijitak, dan sekarang dijewer telinganya

"Jangan memanggilku Monster oke"Ucap Serin dengan senyum yang mengerikan

"Oh iya Serin-san, apa kau tidak apa terus berada disini, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu"Tanya Ukitake mengganti topic

"Tidak apa, lagipula aku sudah tidak punya orang tua, jadi tidak apa-apa"Jawab Serin menunduk

"Maaf jika aku menanyakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan untukmu"Ucap Ukitake meminta maaf

"Tidak apa"Balas Serin menghapus air matanya

"Jangan menangis Serin-chan, jika kau menangis cantikmu nanti hilang loh"Goda Kyouraku mendekat

"U..urusai, bisa-bisanya kau menggodaku"Balas Serin dengan semburat merah dipipinya

"Hahahahaha"Mereka bertiga tertawa renyah mengingat kejadian apa saja yang terjadi 5 bulan dimulai dari hal yang kecil seperti memancing dan hal yang besar memanjat tebing

Gresek gresk

Suara semak-semak berbunyi terdengar dengan jelas oleh mereka bertiga yang membuat mereka bertiga menoleh kesumber suara

"Oya-oya, lihat Aibo aku mendapatkan tangkapan besar, jika kita bisa menjual mereka kepasar budak kita pasti akan mendapatkan uang"Ucap orang berbadan kurus dengan kaos ungu, rambut hitam panjang, celana jeans biru, sepatu biasa, dan pedang yang berada ditangan kirinya

"Kau benar, mari kita tangkap mereka dan jual kepasar budak"Balas rekannya berbadan gendut dengan kaos merah, rambut hitam pendek, celana jeans hitam, sepatu biasa, dan pedang yang berada ditangan kanannya

"Hey Semuanya LARI"Komando Serin diikuti Ukitake dan Kyouraku yang mendekati

"Oh, jangan harap kalian bisa lari dari sini"Ucap Orang yang hendak menjualnya, berlari mengejar Serin, Kyouraku dan Ukitake

"Hey Bagaimana ini, didepan kita ada tebing, apa kita akan meloncatinya? Atau bagaimana"Ucap Ukitake melihat tebing yang berada didepannya yang lumayan jauh dengan sisi tebing lainnya

"Kita loncati saja"Balas Serin melihat kedepan

Tap Tap Tap Brak

Kyouraku, Serin mendarat dengan selamat, pijakan Ukitake tiba-tiba retak dan hancur yang membuatnya terjatuh

Grab Bruk

Serin meraih dan menangkap tangan Ukitake, yang berada didekatnya dan melemparnya keatas membuat Serin terjatuh

"SERIN"Teriak Kyouraku panic melihat Serin dan hendak menangkap tangan Serin tapi tidak sempat, dan Serin pun terjatuh, Para penjahat yang berada disebrang pasrah dan tidak berniat melompat karena ngeri melihat kebawah yang membuat mereka pergi sebelum ada yang datang. Ukitake merasa bersalah akan kejadian ini dan hendak meminta maaf pada Kyouraku tapi

"Tidak usah meminta maaf, bagaimana pun juga ini salahku karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun"Ucap Kyouraku datar

Flashback: Of

"Serin-chan"Ucap Kyouraku lirih melihat Awagai/Serin yang berada didepannya

Ditempat Menma beberapa meter dari Kyouraku

"Memanggil siapa dia, jelas-jelas orang yang berada didepannya adalah Awagai kenapa dia memanggil Serin"Ucap Menma tidak tahu situasi

Bletak

Menma dihadiahi jitakan oleh Medaka

"Menma apa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi sekarang ini"Ucap Medaka Manis + Aura hitam

"Tidak"Balas Menma memegangi kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan Medaka

"Hahhh, ya ampun bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengerti situasi sekarang ini, padahal sangat hebat kalau soal bertarung tapi soal yang seperti ini, kau payah sekali"Ucap Medaka memegangi kepalanya

"Hahaha Menma-san, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini"Tanya Ukitake tertawa garing

"Tidak, bahkan aku tidak mengerti kenapa Shunsui tiba-tiba menjadi sedih, atau Awagai yang tiba-tiba menyerahkan dirinya pada Shunsui"Jawab Menma polos

"Hahaha tidak bisa kupercaya, kau masih polos rupanya"Ucap Ukitake tertawa garing mendengar jawaban Menma yang sangat aneh menurutnya

"Serin-chan, kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Kenapa"Tanya Kyouraku dengan nada yang parau

"Aku tidak punya alasan apapun, selain perintah kapten, dan juga aku tidak tahu orang-orang itu"Jawab Awagai menunduk

"lalu kenapa kau mengganti namamu menjadi Awagai, Serin-chan"Tanya Kyouraku

"aku terpaksa melakukannya Shun-kun, jika tidak aku tidak akan bisa menemukanmu"Jawab Serin, Kyouraku yang mendengarnya menunduk mendengar jawaban Serin

Puk

Ukitake menepuk bahu Kyouraku dan

"Sudahlah, maafkanlah dia, lagipula itu kecelakaan dan juga dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun pada Srakui waktu itu"Ucap Ukitake tersenyum

"Tapi.."Ucap Kyouraku terpotong

"Apa kau mau menyesal untuk kedua kalinya, jika aku menjadi kau aku akan menjawab tidak, jadi maafkanlah dia, tapi keputusannya ada ditanganmu, kau mau memaafkannya atau tidak itu terserahmu jadi lakukan apa yang menurutmu terbaik"Potong Ukitake, Kyouraku yang mendengarnya kembali menunduk

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini, tadi dia berniat membunuhnya sekarang, dia tidak ingin membunuhnya, ada yang aneh disini"Ucap Menma tidak mengerti, Medaka yang mendengarnya geleng-geleng dan membatin _'dasar tidak peka'_

Tap Tap Tap

Kyouraku berjalan kearah Serin dengan manatap kedepan, Serin yang melihatnya menutup matanya pasrah menerima apa yang akan terjadi

Greb

Kyouraku memeluk Serin dengan lembut dan berbisik

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalimu waktu itu, jika aku mengenalimu waktu itu pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi"

"Tidak apa, ini juga salahku"Balas Serin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Ehh"Serin merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba dia digendong brydel Style oleh Kyouraku

"Aku memang sudah memaafkanmu, tapi kau harus dihukum karena sudah menipuku, dan semua yang kau lakukan"Ucap Kyouraku berbisik ketelinga Serin, dan berjalan menuju gudang yang sudah tidak dipakai oleh bajak laut Akaigumo

"Baiklah"Balas Serin menutup matanya, pasrah akan hukuman Srakui

"Aku merasa, keberadaan kita disini hanya mengganggu saja"Ucap Menma mematung melihat Kyouraku dan Serin yang pergi

"Kau benar, kita disini hanya obat nyamuk"Ucap Ukitake setuju akan perkataan Menma tadi

"Menma, kenapa kau merasa seperti itu"Tanya Medaka penasaran

"Instingku bilang begitu"Jawab Menma masih mematung

"Daripada kalian terus seperti itu, lebih baik kalian ikat semua prajurit Srakui yang kulumpuhkan"Ucap Medaka melihat Prajurit Srakui yang pingsan akibat Ulahnya

"Ehhhhh"Mereka berdua hendak protes tapi melihat tatapan Medaka yang menatap mereka tajam "Kalian bisa melakukannya bukan"Ucap Medaka Manis+Seram

"Baik"Balas Mereka berdua malas, mereka berdua dengan cepat mengikat semua anak buah Srakui

"Oh iya, Hinagiku Shirou apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan Srakui"Tanya Menma melihat Hinagiku dan Shirou memegang pisau, jarum, gunting Dll alat untuk menyiksanya, melihat Srakui yang tengah terbaring tidak sadarkan diri

"Tentu saja, bermain dengannya Senchou-kun"Jawab Hinagiku dengan senyum manis, tapi tidak dengan auranya yang menyeramkan

Srek srek srek

Hinagiku dan Shirou menyeret tubuh Srakui kegudang kosong yang lumayan jauh dari mereka bertiga

"Apa maksudnya dengan bermain tadi?"Ucap Menma tidak mengerti

"Sudahlah Menma, jika kau tidak mengerti lebih baik, diam saja"Ucap Medaka geleng-geleng

"Begitu"Balas Menma acuh

"AHHN ANNH AHNH ANH"Suara yang berada digudang dekat dengan Ukitake, Medaka dan Menma menggema dengan jelas, Medaka memerah mendengarnya, Ukitake mimisan kecil, dan Menma memiringkan kepalanya bingung suara apa

"ARRGGHHH AAAARRRGGGGHHH"Suara digudang yang dimasuki Hinagiku tadi juga terdengar dengan jelas membuat Ukitake bergidik, karena tahu apa yang terjadi di gudang yang dimasuki Hinagiku dan Shirou

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua, kenapa wajah kalian memerah dan suram disaat yang bersamaan"Tanya Menma melihat wajah Medaka yang memerah dan Ukitake yang mimisan, dan aura suram disekitarnya mendengar teriakan Srakui

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti Menma"Tanya balik Medaka dengan wajah merah

"Tidak, aku tidak mengerti, tapi aku merasa jika aku mendengar suara yang ditempati Shunsui. Itu terdengar nikmat, dan suara yang ditempati Hinagiku sepertinya menakutkan, bagaimanapun juga Hinagiku dan Shirou menyiksa Srakui habis-habisan"Jawab Menma

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan, suara yang menggema di gudang yang ditempat Kyouraku-san, terdengar nikmat Menma"Tanya Medaka tertarik karena Menma itu polos jadi pastinya dia tidak mengetahui hal semacam itu

"Insting saja Hahaha"Jawab Menma tertawa, Medaka dan Ukitake sweetdrop mendengar jawabannya, _'walaupun dia selalu menggunakan insting, tapi pemikirannya juga sangat hebat, aku rasa dia bukan orang sembarangan'_ Batin Ukitake

Digudang yang ditempati Kyouraku

"Ahn…Ahn…Anh…Ahnn"Suara desah Serin melihat Oppainya terus diremas oleh Kyouraku dengan beringas dan lapar

"Shun-kun, cepat Anh masukan aku Ahn sudah tidak Ahn kuat, Cepatlah"Ucap Serin yang telanjang bulat dengan mendesah, kepada Kyouraku memohon

"Tidak boleh Serin-chan, harus merasakan hal yang lebih sakit daripada ini, atas balasan apa yang dilakukan Serin-chan dulu"Balas Kyouraku menggoda, yang pakaian atasnya sudah dilepaskan, jadi pakaian bawahnya belum

"T-tapi, aku sudah Ahn minta Anh maaf soal Ahn itu"Ucap Serin ingin menangis disertai Desahan karena oppainya terus diremas, dan selangkangannya digesek-gesek

"Hmm, baiklah tapi kau tidak boleh merahasiakan apapun lagi dariku"Balas Kyouraku melepaskan celananya, sehingga membuat mereka telanjang bulat

Sleb

"Ahhkk"Teriak Serin Sakit saat Penis Kyouraku menembus keperawanannya

Ditempat Hinagiku

Srakui dirantai menggunakan rantai batu laut dengan kondisi yang amat menyedihkan, dari hidung yang banyak luka gunting dan pisau, kaki yang penuh dengan sayatan, tangan yang diangkat keatas dengan luka yang tidak sedikit dan juga paku yang menancap dikedua tangannya, dan badan yang penuh dengan luka sayatan yang distempel

"Nee-chan, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang Khukhukhu"Tanya Shirou dengan seringai yang lebar

"Tentu saja, kita akan terus menyiksanya sampai kita puas, lagipula Senchou-kun juga mengizinkan kita melakukannya Khukhukhukhu"Jawab Hinagiku dengan seringai yang lebih lebar dari Shirou

"Kalau begitu, kita lanjutkan saja"Ucap Shirou mengangkat gunting yang ada ditangan kanannya dengan seringai yang tidak lepas dari mukanya

"ARRRKKKKK"Teriak Srakui (tidak perlu dijelaskan bukan bagaimana kronologinya)

Ditempat Menma

"Jadi ini ruang hartanya"Tanya Medaka melihat harta yang melimpah dimarkas Srakui

"Begitulah, dan juga sesuai kesepakatan kita bagi 2"Jawab Ukitake dengan senyum yang menempel pada mukanya

"Medaka-chan, kamu yang menyimpan, aku dapat 20%, Hinagiku dan Shirou juga dapat 20%, dan sisanya 40% untuk Medaka-chan"Ucap Menma

"Baiklah, dan juga kenapa kau tidak menyimpannya sendiri malah memintaku melakukannya"Tanya Medaka heran

"Lagipula yang mendapat bagian paling besar disini adalah kamu Medaka-chan, jadi wajar jika kamu yang melakukannya, dan jika aku yang menyimpannya yang 40 persen akan menjadi milikku"Jawab Menma tersenyum kemenangan

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi sebelum itu, kita bagi 2 dulu"Ucap Medaka cemberut

"itu mudah saja, kalau tidak salah harta yang ada disini berjumlah sekitar 900 juta Berry, jadi kita mendapat 200 juta, dan kamu juga mendapatkan 450 juta"Ucap Ukitake menunjuk tumpukan harta, Medaka yang mendengarnya maju dan merentangkan tangannya lalu

Phoof

Setengah dari harta tersebut menghilang dan ditangan Medaka muncul gambar batangan emas dengan angka 450

"Benar-benar kemampuan yang sangat berguna sekali"Ucap Ukitake menggaruk kepalanya melihat Medaka dengan mudahnya menyimpan 200 juta yang seharusnya tidak bisa dilakukan dengan mudah

"Begitulah, dan juga kami akan segera pergi setelah Hinagiku dan Shirou menyelesaikan urusannya, jadi apa yang akan kalian lakukan selanjutnya"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Hmm, begitu, dimana kapal kalian dilabuhkan"Tanya Ukitake

"Dipelabuhan sebelah timur memangnya ada apa"Jawab Menma bingung

"tidak, aku hanya bertanya saja, dan kapan kalian akan pergi dari pulau ini"Tanya Ukitake

"Setelah urusan Hinagiku dan adiknya selesai, tapi paling cepat paling besok kami akan pergi, sebenarnya ada apa kau menyakan tentang hal itu? Aneh sekali"Jawab Menma

"aku hanya ingin bertanya saja hahaha"Ucap Ukitake menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tertawa garing

"Hmm, begitu siapa juga yang peduli kalau begitu Jaa ne"Balas Menma berbalik pergi diikuti dengan Medaka

Ukitake yang melihat Medaka dan Menma menjauh bergumam"aku rasa akan menerima tawarannya, lagipula Kyouraku tidak akan terlibat dengan hal ini lagi, karena ia akan menepati janjinya pada Serin"

Skip Time besok

Dipelabuhan timur

Menma, Medaka, Hinagiku dan Shirou membawa persediaan makanan dll, dan mengangkatnya kekapal

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Menma-san apa tawaranmu waktu itu masih berlaku"Ucap Ukitake berlari ketempat Menma berada

"Tawaran yang mana?"Tanya Menma

"Tawaran tentang menjadi anggota bajak lautmu, apakah sudah tidak bisa"Jawab Ukitake garuk-garuk kepala

"Kau yakin mau menjadi bajak laut, seperti yang waktu itu kau katakan bajak laut hanya sampah, dan kau ingin menjadi sampah itu?"Tanya Menma

"Memang benar bajak laut adalah sampah, tapi sepertinya kau tidak seperti bajak laut kebanyakan, yah lagipula aku akan bosan jika sendirian saja"Jawab Ukitake

"Baiklah, kau boleh bergabung, ada yang keberatan"Ucap Menma menanyakan pendapat

"walaupun kami keberatan kau tidak akan mendengarkannya bukan"Balas Medaka tersenyum

"Begitulah, ayo naik Jushirou"Ucap Menma naik kekapalnya

"Baik Senchou"Balas Jushirou naik kekapal Menma

"Dan juga kalian berdua, mau sampai kapan kalian akan terus mengawasi kami"Ucap Menma tanpa memalingkan tubuhnya, Jushirou, Hinagiku dan Shirou bingung mendengar perkataannya ditujukan untuk siapa, kecuali Medaka yang tersenyum kecil

"Jadi sudah ketahuan ya, hebat sekali"Ucap orang berambut panjang dengan tusukan pada rambut orang itu, berwajah brewok yang memakai kaos merah, dengan jaket yang menutupi kaosnya, celana hijau, dan sepatu yang menempel dikakinya, dengan dua pedang yang menempel disabuk samping kirinya Kyouraku Shunsui

"Kau mempunyai haki kenbonshoku yang akurat juga ya"Ucap Wanita cantik yang mempunyai dada ukuran G cup, berambut panjang sampai lutut, kulit sawao matang, dan mata hijau terang memakai kaos merah dengan jaket yang membalut kaos pada atasannya, celana penjang selutut, tali sabuk yang tersemat dipinggangnya dengan kedua pistol, syal panjang dilehernya menjulur sampai kaki, dan sepatu High hells yang melekat pada kakinya a.k.a Serin yang muncul bersama Shunsui

"Lalu mau apa kalian kesini"Tanya Menma berbalik

"Hanya ingin menyapa saja, dan bergabung dengan bajak lautmu, itupun jika tawaran waktu itu masih berlaku"Jawab Kyouraku

"Hmm..Baiklah kalian kuizinkan bergabung, dan juga ada apa dengan gaya berpakaian kalian"Ucap Menma sweetdrop melihat pakaian yang dipakai Shunsui dan Serin sama

"Tentu saja, untuk tanda keserasian kami, Senchou-san"Balas Serin tersenyum senang

"Ternyata begitu, kalau begitu naiklah, kita akan segera berangkat menuju pulau berikutnya"Ucap Menma

"Baik Senchou"Balas Mereka berdua

Change Scene

Dilautan

Dikapal Menma

"Hey-hey kapal ini menyedihkan sekali, apa kalian belum membuat lambing bajak laut kalian"Ucap Shunsui tidak percaya

"Berisik"Ucap Medaka dan Menma bersamaan

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku akan membuat lambang bajak lautnya"Ucap Shunsui bersemangat, lalu ia mengambil cat dan benderanya dan menggambar

"Tada"Ucap Shunsui mempamerkan bendera dengan tengkorak brewok dan rambut panjang

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, untuk membuat benderamu"Ucap Menma dan Medaka

Buagh

Menma menghajar sebelah kiri dan Medaka menghajar sebelah kanan

"Yosh, kalau ini kalian tidak akan protes bukan"Ucap Kyouraku mempamerkan bendera hitam, dengan lambang bulan merah, dan tengkorak yang ada ditengah-tengah bulannya, dan pedang yang menyilang tengkorak

"Bagus juga, kalau begitu gambar juga dilayar"Balas Menma melihat benderanya

"Baiklah"Ucap Shunsui membawa kaleng-kaleng cat dan menggambar dilayar

Skip time

Dikapal yang memiliki lambang bulan merah, dan tengkorak yang ada ditengah-tengah bulannya, dan pedang yang menyilang tengkorak

"Karyamu bagus juga, Hinagiku apa didekat sini ada pulau"Tanya Menma menanyakan apa dekat pulau

"sepertinya masih jauh, dan juga bisa kau jelaskan tentang haki yang kau pakai waktu itu, aku ingin mempelajarinya"Jawab Hinagiku

"Belajar haki itu butuh waktu yang lumayan lama, dan juga menguasai haki dalam pertempuran juga bisa, tapi sebelum menguasainya kau harus tahu dulu Haki, Medaka-chan tolong jelaskan"Ucap Menma

"Kenapa harus aku"Balas Medaka dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya

"Kalau begitu Serin, bisa tolong kau jelaskan, aku malas menjelaskannya"Ucap Menma menghiraukan perkataan Medaka tadi

"Baik Senchou"Balas Serin yang berada didekat tiang kapal

Skip time sesudah menjelaskan tentang haki ane Cut, hemat Word

"Hmm, begitu rupanya, jadi itu yang dinamakan haki"Ucap Hinagiku melihat tangan Serin yang menghitam

"Yeah, ini salah satu jenis haki, yaitu Bushoshoku no haki"Balas Serin dengan senyumannya

"Hey kalian semua di arah jam 3 ada kapal bajak laut yang mendekat, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"Ucap Shirou yang berada dimenara pengawas

"Apakah sudah dekat Shirou?"Tanya Menma dari bawah

"Masih jauh, tapi apa yang akan kita lakukan?menyerang atau menghindar"Jawab Shirou menanyakan apa yang akan dia lakukan

"Shirou dan Shunsui masuk keruangan meriam, lapisi bola meriam dengan kekuatan pendinginmu, dan redam suara tembakan meriam dengan kekuatan Shunsui, lakukan itu jika mereka menyerang"Ucap Menma, Shunsui dan Shirou yang mendengar ucapan Menma bergegas menuju ruangan meriam dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan

"Lalu sisanya, bagaimana"Tanya Hinagiku

"Kita tunggu saja disini, mengendalikan kapal"Jawab Menma santai

"Jushirou kalau tidak salah kau memiliki kemampuan untuk memantulkan serangan? Apakah serangan fisik bisa kau pantulkan?"Tanya Menma

"aku tidak bisa memantulkan serangan fisik, tapi kalau serangan seperti api atau asap, aku bisa pantulkan"Jawab Jushirou

"kalau begitu, itu bagus, Satte sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka pada kita"Ucap Menma

Dikapal bajak laut diarah jam 3

Kapal bajak laut dengan bendera bajak laut tengkorak dengan api dimulutnya dan dengan pedang yang menyilang

"Senchou, diarah jam 9 ada kapal bajak laut, dan juga bendera bajak lautnya tidak dikenali apa yang harus kami lakukan"

"Bukankah sudah jelas, kita akan menyerang dan merampas semua harta mereka, kita ajari mereka bagaimana menjadi seorang bajak laut"Balas sang Senchou, setinggi 176 Cm, rambut Mohawk, mata yang tajam, jaket yang melekat pada bagian atas tanpa baju, celana krem yang diikat tali obi, dan sepatu bot

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu kita akan menghabisi mereka tanpa ragu"

"YARODOMO, PERSIAPAN BERTARUNG KITA AKAN HANCURKAN KAPAL BAJAK LAUT YANG MENGHALANGI JALAN KITA DAN MERAMPAS SEMUA HARTANYA, MENGAMBIL SEMUA GADIS YANG ADA DISANA, DAN MEMBUNUH SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DIKAPAL ITU"Teriak Senchou kapal itu mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi

"OUHHH, SENCHOU PCYKER"

Kapal bajak laut yang dipimpin oleh Pcyker mendekati kapal bajak laut Akaitsuki

"YARODOMO, HUJANI MEREKA DENGAN BOLA MERIAM"Teriak Pcyker

"Baik Senchou"Balas mereka semua, dan berlari keruang meriam dan

TUIINNGG DHUAR TUING TUING TUING TUING TUING TUING TUING TUING TUING TUING DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR DHUAR

Bajak laut Pcyker menghujani kapal Menma dengan bola meriam, semua bola meriam yang menghujani Kapal Menma hancur diudara

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa semua bola meriam kita meledak diudara"Semua anggota bajak laut Pcyker bingung melihat semua serangan meriam mereka meledak diudara

Dikapal Menma

"Yare-yare, mereka benar-benar menyerang kita, Shirou Shunsui serang mereka"Ucap Menma menangkis semua serangan meriam dengan peluru yang ada ditangannya

"Aye Sir"Balas mereka berdua

BLAARRR PYARSS

Kapal Pcyker tertembak bola meriam tapi tidak ada suara, dan kapal Pcyker membiru seperti beku pada bagian yang tertembak

"Hebat juga, serangan meriam yang dilancarkan oleh mereka berdua"Ucap Jushirou melihat kapal Pcyker yang bagian kanan kapalnya membeku

"aku punya firasat, mereka akan kembali menyerang dengan serangan yang jauh lebih kuat dari tadi"Ucap Menma melihat kekapal Pcyker

"apa kita akan mendekat, atau menjauh Menma"Tanya Medaka melihat situasi

"kita tidak perlu bergerak, kita hanya perlu menembaki mereka dengan bola meriam yang dilapisi kekuatan Shirou dan Shunsui, tapi bila musuh memiliki kekuatan buah iblis kita maju"Jawab Menma

Dikapal Pcyker

"Senchou bagian kanan kapal kita membeku, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak usah panic, akan kuserang mereka dengan kekuatan buah iblisku, dan merasakan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka membuatku marah"Balas Pcyker

"Tidak kusangka, aku akan melihat lagi kemampuan buah iblis Senchou yang disebut sebagai logia terkuat"anggota Pcyker terlihat bersemangat melihat aksi kapten mereka Pcyker dalam menyerang musuh

Tap Swuush

Pcyker melompat keatas dengan cepat, dan mengepalkan tangannya, tangan Pcyker terselimuti api yang terus membesar

HIKEN

Pcyker memukul udara yang mengarah Kapal Menma yang membuat pukulan api yang terbang kekapal Menma

Dikapal Menma

"Ahh, baru dibicarakan sudah muncul pengguna buah iblisnaya, Jushirou kau bisa mengurus serangan itu"Ucap Menma melihat pukulan api yang mengarah pada kapalnya dengan santai

"Kau santai sekali, tapi serahkan saja padaku"Balas Jushioru sweetdrop melihat Menma yang santai sekali

Counter

Trank Tuing

Jushirou menebaskan pedangnya ke pukulan api yang ada didepannya, serangan Pcyker tiba-tiba berbalik arah menuju kembali ke Pcyker

Dhuar

Pcyker terkena telak serangannya sendiri

"S..Senchou apa anda baik-baik saja"

"Sial, aku tidak menyangka dikapal itu ada pengguna buah iblis yang bisa membalikan seranganku"Ucap Pcyker kesal terkena serangan sendiri

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan Senchou"

"Dekati kapal itu, kita hancurkan dari dekat"Jawab Pyker

"Baik, dimengerti"Kapal milik Pcyker maju mendekati kapal Menma

Dikapal Menma

"sepertinya mereka mendekat kesini, apa yang harus kita lakukan"Ucap Hinagiku melihat Kapal Pcyker mendekat

"Kita serang balik saja, mudah bukan"Balas Menma santai

"Anu neh, kita ini sedang dalam keadaan serius bisakah kau juga serius disini"Ucap Hinagiku menunjuk Menma

"Aku juga serius, tapi apa salahnya sedikit bersantai"Balas Menma

"Senchou bolehkah aku mengurus kaptennya"Tanya Serin menunjuk kapal Pcyker

"Boleh saja, tapi kenapa kau tidak sabaran begitu"Jawab Menma memiringkan kepalanya

"Aku dulu punya masalah dengannya, dengan orang yang menjadi kapten dari Hino Kaizokudan"Balas Serin

"Hehhh jadi dia kenalanmu, aku ingin tahu apa reaksi Shunsui jika kekasihnya punya hubungan dengan lelaki lain"Ucap Menma biasa

"Senchou, jika kau melakukan itu, akan kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat hari esok yang cerah"Balas Serin dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuhnya

"Tenang saja tidak akan kuberitahu, tapi kenapa kau tidak mengancam pada Ukitake, Medaka ataupun Hinagiku kenapa hanya aku"Ucap Menma bingung

"Itu juga berlaku untuk kalian sebaiknya kalian tidak beritahu hal ini pada Shun-kun"Balas Serin melihat kearah Medaka yang memalingkan matanya, Ukitake yang mengangkat kedua tangannya takut, dan Hinagiku yang sama seperti takut

"T..tenang saja, Serin-chan kami tidak akan melakukannya"Ucap Hinagiku menenangkan, dengan tubuh yang bergetar

"Hinagiku benar Serin, kami tidak akan memberitahunya"Ucap Ukitake sama dengan Hinagiku yang bergetar

"Aku tidak berjanji"Ucap Medaka acuh

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"Balas Serin yang tidak mempedulikan ucapan Medaka, dan meloncat kearah kapal Pcyker

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bisa loncat sejauh itu, hebat juga ya"Ucap Menma melihat Serin yang berada dikapal Pcyker, bertarung dengan semua bawahan Pcyker

"bisakah, kau berhenti untuk membuat orang lain kesal padamu Menma"Ucap Medaka

"memangnya apa yang kuperbuat tadi, sehingga membuatnya kesal"Balas Menma polos

"Lupakan"Ucap Medaka memegang keningnya

"Sepertinya Senchou dan Medaka mempunyai hubungan yang special"Ucap Hinagiku melihat Menma dan Medaka yang berdebat

"Ohh iya, kalau aku lihat baik-baik, Senchou dan Medaka seperti sudah kenal sangat lama, dan juga Medaka adalah seorang Uchiha, yang seharusnya jika dia masih hidup dia akan menyembunyikan identitasnya untuk tidak diburu pemerintah"Ucap Ukitake memegang dagunya

"Kalau begitu, setelah ini akan kutanyakan pada Medaka"Ucap Hinagiku

"Ide yang bagus"Balas Ukitake

Dikapal Pcyker

Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor

Bawahan Pcyker menembaki Serin yang berada didepan mereka, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tembakannya bisa mengenai Serin

"Kenapa semua tembakan kita tidak mengenainya"Bawahan Pcyker tetap menembaki Serin dengan peluru mereka

"Tunggu dulu, aku kenal wanita ini"

"Siapa dia"

"Dia adalah Awagai, tangan kanan Srakui"

"Apa maksudmu Srakui yang mempunyai harga buronan 267 Juta itu, apa yang dia lakukan disini"Bawahan Pcyker tampak ketakutan mendengar apa yang teman mereka ucapkan tadi

Dor Dor Dor

Serin balas menembaki mereka

"apa yang kau lakukan disini Awagai"Tanya Pcyker dengan urat-urat kemarahan diwajahnya

"Namaku bukan Awagai, tapi Serin ingat itu Honou no Kozou"Jawab Serin santai

"Apa kau berkhianat pada Srakui, dasar wanita tidak tahu diri, karena inilah aku pernah bernegosiasi dengan Srakui untuk mendapatkanmu agar bisa kujadikan contoh"Ucap Pcyker

"Contoh Apa"Tanya Serin

"Contoh bagaimana seorang penghianat diperlakukan, lagipula aku sudah tahu kau berniat berkhianat pada Srakui, tapi Srakui dengan bodohnya masih mempertahankanmu karena kekuatan yang kau miliki"Jawab Pcyker berjalan mendekat ke Serin

"Jadi kau sudah tahu"Ucap Serin menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, dan membuat tombak perak ditangan kanannya, dan pistol ditangan kirinya

Dor Dor Dor

Serin menembaki Pcyker, tapi Pcyker bisa menghindari semua tembakan Serin dengan mudahnya

Higan

Blar Blar Blar Blar Blar Blar

Pcyker menembaki Serin dengan peluru api dari jari-jarinya, Serin membelokan semua serangan Pcyker dengan tombaknya tanpa kesulitan

"Seperti yang kuharapkan dari tangan kanan Srakui, kau memang punya kemampuan"Pcyker memuji kemampuan Serin

"Bukankah karena itu, aku dipilih menjadi tangan kanannya, dan juga jangan membicarakan Srakui lagi, dia sudah tertangkap oleh angkatan laut"Balas Serin

"Nani, ditangkap? Srakui, siapa yang mengalahkannya"Ucap Pcyker terkejut dan bertanya siapa yang mengalahkan Srakui

"Wakil kapten, dari kapal bajak lautku"Jawab Serin

"Begitu, ternyata mereka membuat langkah yang besar dengan mengalahkan Srakui terlebih dahulu"Ucap Pcyker

Duakh

Pcyker menahan ayunan tombak perak Serin dengan tangan kanannya yang terselimuti api

"Jangan banyak bicara, aku datang kesini untuk bertarung denganmu"Ucap Serin dingin, Pcyker yang mendengarnya menyeringai lebar

Dikapal Menma

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Suara derap langkah mendekati Menma, dll, yang berada dibagian depan kapal, melihat kapal Pcyker diserang oleh Serin sendirian

"Ada apa Senchou, menyuruhku kesini? Padahal tadi aku mau menembaki mereka lagi tadi"Ucap Shunsui yang tadi berjalan mendekati Menma, dengan wajah yang kusut

"tidak perlu menyerang lagi, lagipula apa kalian tidak melihatnya, Serin sudah terjun kekapal musuh"Balas Menma

"Nani, Serin-chan, menyerang seorang diri"Tanya Shunsui dengan wajah yang panic

"Yeah, memangnya ada apa, Shunsui"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHENTIKANNYA, SENCHOU"Tanya Shunsui dengan berteriak

"ada apa denganmu, dan juga apa-apaan pertanyaanmu tadi, jika aku tidak mengizinkannya, dia akan menganggap bahwa aku tidak mempercayainya, lagipula kau bisa pergi membantu Serin"Jawab Menma santai

"Ada apa denganmu, Kyouraku kau tidak seperti biasanya, biasanya kau selalu bisa mempercayai temanmu tapi kenapa sekarang tidak"Tanya Ukitake bingung

"Y..yeah sono. E..eto. a…aku rasa, aku terlalu keras saat malam dihotel saat aku berdua dengan Serin-chan"Jawab Shunsui dengan rona merah diwajahnya

"Aku mengerti, jadi kamu khawatir, bahwa dia akan oleng dan jatuh, akibat kegiatan malam kalian, ya ampun seharusnya Serin tidak memaksakan diri untuk melawan mereka"Ucap Medaka mengerti ucapan Shunsui

"aku tidak menyangka rupanya kau sangat kasar sekali pada seorang wanita, menjijikan"Ucap Hinagiku menghina

"yeah, aku juga setuju dengan nee-san"Ucap Shirou mengangguk

"Kegiatan malam apa?"Tanya Menma memiringkan kepalanya bingung

GUBRAK

Bagaikan tertimbun batu besar berton-ton, semua orang yang ada disana langsung jatuh, mendengar pertanyaan Menma kecuali Medaka yang sudah mengenal Menma

"Senchou apa kau sedang bercanda, candaanmu sama sekali tidak lucu"Tanya Ukitake dengan keringat yang mengalir

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi"Jawab Menma

"aku tidak percaya, orang yang sangat hebat dalam hal strategi dan pertarungan, tidak mengetahui apa yang kami bicarakan, apa kau kehilangan ingatanmu"Tanya Hinagiku dengan nada yang tidak percaya

"dulu aku pernah kehilangan ingatanku sekali, tapi ingatanku sekarang sudah kembali, dan juga aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan"Jawab Menma

"aku tidak percaya ini, kapten kita ini ternyata polos juga, walaupun dia sangat handal dalam pertarungan, apa kamu tidak kaget Medaka-chan"Ucap Shunsui dengan membuka mulutnya

"tidak, aku tidak kaget sama sekali, aku karena aku telah mengenalnya selama sepuluh tahun lebih"Balas Medaka santai

"Sepuluh tahun lebih, aku mengerti jadi karena itu kau mau menjadi bajak laut, adalah Menma alasannya"Ucap Shunsui tersenyum jahil

"Hey, Shunsui sampai kapan kau akan terus disini, bukankah kau tadi bilang ingin membantu Serin bukan"Ucap Menma menyilangkan tangannya

"Shimatta, aku lupa"Ucap Shunsui menepuk keningnya, dan langsung bergegas pergi, ke kapal Pcyker

"Apa dia selalu begitu"Tanya Hinagiku

"Jika ada wanita cantik yang bisa dia goda saja, Hinagiku-san"Jawab Ukitake dengan senyum hambarnya

Dikapal Pcyker

Trank Dor Brak Trank Brak

Pcyker dengan Serin saling serang, untuk menjatuhkan satu sama lain

"Ada apa, kenapa seranganmu semakin melambat, Awagai atau harus kupanggil Serin"Ucap Pcyker terus menyerang dengan apinya, dan seringai yang tidak lepas dari bibirnya

' _Sialan, ini gara-gara Shun-kun terlalu kasar kemarin malam, gerakanku jadi melambat'_ Batin Serin menembaki Pcyker dengan peluru perak

Dor Dor Dor Dor

Serin menembakan peluru perak, ke Pcyker, tapi Pcyker membakar semua peluru itu dengan mudah

"Membosankan, apa selama ini kau selemah ini Awagai"Ucap Pcyker dengan api yang ada ditangan kanannya

"Apa kau sedang menggonggong Pcyker-san"Balas Serin dengan seringainya

"Matilah Hiken"Ucap Pcyker dingin mengepalkan tangannya

Wuuusshh

Api berbentuk tinju melesat dengan cepat kearah Serin yang berjarak 14 meter

Kabe no Kage

Muncul dinding hitam yang menyerap api Pcyker hingga tidak tersisa

"Siapa yang mengganggu kesenanganku"Teriak Pcyker kesal, ada yang mengganggu kesenangannya

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau punya kesenangan yang sangat buruk sekali, Pcyker-san, atau Aoi no Honou Pcyker buronan seharga 153 Juta Berry"Ucap Shunsui yang muncul dari balik bayangan tiang kapal

"Kekuatan itu, bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya, aku yakin, kekuatan itu adalah milik Moria"Tanya Pcyker kaget melihat kemampuan Shunsui

"Mungkin yang kau maksud adalah milik Moria yang memiliki kemampuan Kage-kage tapi miliknya adalah Paramecia, sedangkan milikku adalah Logia"Jawab Shunsui santai

"Shun-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini, apa Senchou yang mengirimmu kesini"Tanya Serin yang terlihat sedikit gontai

"Serahkan saja padaku, dan kamu istirahat saja, dan juga soal pertanyaanmu aku datang kesini atas kehendakku"Jawab Shunsui

"Tidak mau, dan juga kau masih tidak menguasai haki, jadi mustahil untukmu menang"Balas Serin

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita berdua saja yang melawannya"Ucap Shunsui

"sepertinya mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula ini permintaan dari orang yang kucintai, jadi ayo kita serang bersamaan"Balas Serin setuju mengeluarkan cambuk perak, dan pistol

"keputusan yang bagus"Ucap Shunsui mencabut kedua pedangnya

"Majulah, mau seberapa banyak pun jumlah kalian, aku tidak akan takut"Ucap Pcyker datar

"Sombong sekali"Balas Shunsui, berlari kearah Pcyker dengan kedua pedang yang berada disisi kanan dan kiri

Swush

Shunsui memotong dua tubuh Pcyker, tapi tubuh Pcyker terselimuti api, dan tubuhnya kembali seperti semula

"Sepertinya kau tidak menguasai Haki, kalau begitu ini akan mudah"Ucap Pcyker menyelimuti tangan kirinya

Tank Dhuar

Serangan Pcyker diblock oleh Serin menuju kearah lain, yang membuat serangannya tidak mengenai Shunsui

"Sankyu, kau menyelamatkanku"Ucap Shunsui tersenyum

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, yang lebih penting berhati-hatilah, dia mempunyai haki yang cukup bagus, sehingga kau kesulitan untuk menyerangnya"Balas Serin

"Ternyata kekuatan haki ini hebat sekali sampai bisa memprediksi gerakan lawan"Ucap Shunsui memegang dagunya

"Jangan melamun saat ditengah pertarungan"Ucap Pcyker berniat menyerang lagi dengan tangan yang terselimuti api

Juujika

Blaaarr

Shunsui dan Serin menghindari api berbentuk salib yang menuju mereka dengan cepat, api salib menabrak tiang kapal, kapal milik Pcyker sebagian besar rusak akibat pertarungannya dengan Serin dan Shunsui

"Shun-kun aku punya rencana"Ucap Serin dengan seringai jahat

"Apa itu"Tanya Shunsui dengan firasat yang tidak enak

"Pinjamkan aku telingamu"ucap Serin menarik telinga Shunsui dan berbisik

"Bukankah rencanamu itu sangat jahat sekali"Ucap Shunsui dengan wajah yang suram

"Tentu saja tidak, dan juga apa kamu mau calon istrimu ini terluka"Balas Serin dengan mata yang sembab ingin menangis

"Baiklah, akan kulakukan"Ucap Shunsui

"Yatta, sekarang ayo kita lakukan rencananya"Balas Serin melompat girang

"Rencana apapun yang kalian lakukan itu percuma saja, karena aku tahu apa rencana kalian, yaitu membuat laki-laki yang ada didekatmu sebagai umpan dan kau yang menyerangku, jika kau ingin bertanya dimana aku mendapat spekulasi itu, itu mudah saja, karena diantara kalian berdua hanya kau yang menguasai haki, yang bisa menyerangku"Ucap Pcyker menyeringai _'ya ampun, rencananya langsung terbaca hebat juga dia, tapi sepertinya Serin-chan merencanakan hal lain yang tidak dia beritahu padaku'_ Batin Shunsui drop

"Hehehe, jadi kau takut ya Pcyker-san"Ucap Serin memanas-manasi

"Aku tdak tidak akan kena trikmu Higan"Balas Pcyker menembaki peluru api

Kabe no Kage

Peluru api Pcyker tertelan oleh dinding bayangan milik Shunsui

Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor

Serin menembaki peluru perak yang dilapisi haki secara beruntun, tapi bagaikan siput yang bergerak, peluru itu tidak mengenai Pcyker sama sekali

Kage Utagai

Srash Srash

Shunsui menebaskan kedua pedangnya secara menyilang, yang dilapisi kekuatan bayangannya

"Percuma saja, jika kau menyerang tidak dengan haki, seranganmu tidak akan melukaiku"Ucap Pcyker dengan tubuh yang terselimuti api pada dada depan, yang tertebas oleh Shunsui

"Begitukah, berarti seranganku ini bisa melukaimu"Ucap Serin yang berada diatas dengan pistol ditangan kirinya

Dor Dor Dor Dor

Pcyker menghindari semua tembakan Serin dengan baik, walaupun ada yang menggores pipinya

"Awagai, jika kau mati, maka dia juga akan kalah"Ucap Pcyker dengan nada tang terdengar marah

"benarkah, kalau begitu apa kau bisa menjelaskan tentang luka yang menyilang itu"balas Serin, Pcyker yang mendengar perkataan Serin mengikuti apa yang dia katakan dan melihat dadanya yang tadi terkena serangan, dan terkejut melihat luka tersebut tidak menghilang

"Sialan apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku"Tanya Pcyker dengan nada marah

"Tidak ada, yang kulakukan hanya menebasmu dengan bayanganku"Jawab Shunsui dengan seringainya

"Tidak mungkin api milikku bisa dipadamkan oleh bayanganmu"Ucap Pcyker

"Semua orang itu takut dengan namanya bayangan, setiap bayangan mendekati mereka, mereka akan lari, dan jika bayangan menangkap mereka, mereka akan ketakutan dan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi"Balas Shunsui dengan seringainya

"Begitu, aku mengerti"Ucap Pcyker mengerti akan apa yang dibicarakan Shunsui

"aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau sangat cepat mengerti dengan ucapanku tadi, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini, kau mengertikan apa maksud perkataanku"Ucap Shunsui

"kau ingin bilang, aku berada dalam kondisi yang tidak menguntungkan dengan dua lawan satu, ditambah dengan kekuatanmu yang bisa mengacaukan konsentrasiku"Balas Pcyker

"Begitulah"Ucap Shunsui

"Baiklah, ayo kita akhiri pertarungan ini"Balas Pcyker

Dai Enkai

Api menyelimuti seluruh kapal dan laut yang berada didekatnya, Api yang menyelimuti kapal dan laut terbang kelangit, dan membentuk cincin besar yang semakin menyusut ukurannya

"Hei-hei apa Senchou serius mau menggunakan jurus itu disini"(Kru Pcyker)

"Gawat kita semua akan kabur"

"semuanya Lari sebelum kita semua hangus"

"YEAH"

Byurr Byur Byur Byur

Anggota Pcyker melarikan diri dengan cara melompat kedalam laut dan berenang sejauh-jauhnya

Tap Tap

Menma dan Jushirou tiba-tiba datang kekapal Pcyker

"Hey Serin, Shunsui, Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"Tanya Menma menengok kearah Shunsui dan Serin dengan senyumnya

"Bukankah kau sudah lihat sendiri, bagaimana keadaannya"Jawab Serin ketus

"Ya ampun, cuek sekali, padahal aku cuman Tanya"Ucap Menma cemberut

"Apa yang sedang dia buat"Tanya Shunsui dengan keringat yang mengalir deras

"Sebuah bom api yang sangat besar, dan ditambah dengan menyusutkannya menjadi kecil, apapun yang mengenainya pasti akan hangus sekaligus"Jawab Menma melihat Pcyker membuat bom yang berupa Cincin yang terus menyusut

"Hehh, bukannya ini gawat"Ucap Shunsui dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya, melihat Menma santai sekali

"Tenang saja, disini ada Jushirou yang akan membalikan serangannya"Balas Menma mengangkat tangannya tidak peduli

"Kau benar Senchou, disini ada Ukitake yang akan membalikan Serangannya"Ucap Shunsui merangkul Menma dan mulai menari gaje

"mustahil membalikan serangan dengan kekuatan yang sangat tinggi seperti itu, bagiku"Ucap Jushirou

"HHEEEEHHH"Ucap Shunsui dan Menma bersamaan kecewa

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk protes"Ucap Serin Sweetdrop "Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya Senchou"Tanya Serin serius

"Hmm, karena Jushirou tidak bisa membalikannya, aku akan menghancurkannya, dan kalian pergilah kekapal menjauh dari sini sejauh-jauhnya"Jawab Menma

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu, tidak mungkin kau akan mati setelah itu bukan"Ucap Shunsui dengan senyum mengejeknya

"Enak saja, aku akan mati semudah itu, lagipula serangan seperti itu mungkin bisa menghancurkan setengah pulau, tapi kenapa harga buronannya dibawah Srakui"Balas Menma, dan berpikir kenapa harga kepala Pcyker dibawah Srakui padahal dia jauh lebih kuat

"Mungkin tekniknya yang ini sangat hebat, tapi kemampuan bertarungnya itu jauh dibawah Srakui jadi wajar saja"Ucap Serin

"Tapi, apa mungkin kau bisa menghancurkan jurusnya itu"Tanya Jushirou

"Apa kau tahu tentang Akaiyasha no Miska"Tanya Menma, memasang posisi Gyojin Karate

"Tentu saja kami tahu, dia bocah yang menyerang Tenryuubito 1 tahun yang lalu, dan seimbang melawan Hoto ge no Sengoku"Jawab Serin

"Jangan bilang dia adalah…"Ucap Shunsui dengan keringat yang mengalir dikepalanya

"Yeah, sesuai yang kau pikirkan, sekarang pergilah"Balas Menma

"Baik Senchou"Ucap Serin, Jushirou, dan Shunsui melangkah pergi menjauhi pertarungan mereka, pergi kekapal dan menjauh dari kapal Pcyker

"Apapun yang kau lakukan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan teknik pamungkasku ini"Ucap Pcyker dengan cincin api yang sudah mengecil, sekecil kepalan tangan

"Tidak ada yang mustahil selama kau memiliki Tekad untuk melakukannya"Balas Menma

Ringu No Entei

Cincin api seukuran kepalan tangan melaju dengan kecepatan yang agak lambat

Gyojin Karate: Senmaigara Ou Seiken

BLAAAAARRRRR

Ringo no Entei milik Pcyker berbenturan dengan teknik gyojin karate milik Menma yang melesat dengan cepat, ledakan dari benturan mereka berdua menciptakan badai besar dilaut, dan langit yang menghitam

Dikapal Menma

"Apa Senchou baik-baik saja, melihat bagaimana ledakan besar itu"Tanya Shirou melihat ledakan yang membumbung kelangit dan diameter 400 Meter

"Tenang saja, dia tidak akan mati semudah itu, lagipula itu kembang api yang hebat"Jawab Medaka ceria melihat ledakan besar tadi sebagai kembang api

"Hei-hei apa kau tidak khawatir sama sekali"Tanya Shunsui Sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Medaka yang masih ceria

"Medaka-chan, kau benar itu kembang api yang hebat"Ucap orang yang berada diatas mereka dengan sayap mekanik biru tua (sayap Divine Dividing milik Vali tapi warna biru tua)

"Kau juga setuju denganku bukan"Ucap Medaka terenyum

"Hoi-hoi siapa yang tadi bicara"Tanya Hinagiku tidak melihat orang yang berbicara dengan Medaka

"Apa mungkin, H-h-hantu"Ucap Shirou mulai ketakutan

"Tidak mungkinlah, Boge, lihatlah keatas"Balas Orang yang berada diatas, Semua kru Menma yang mendengar perkataan tersebut segera melihat keatas

"Bohong, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki Sayap"Ucap Shunsui tidak percaya, melihat Menma yang menggunakan sayap mekanik berwarna biru tua

"aku tidak memiliki sayap, ini adalah sayap mekanik yang baru saja aku pasang dijubahku tadi sebelum ledakan"Balas Menma

"Apa mungkin sayap mekanik itu dilengkapi buah iblis"Tanya Shirou kagum + Terkejut

"Tidak, sebenarnya kalian juga bisa memakainya, tapi dibutuhkan pelatihan untuk menggunakannya, dan juga sayap ini memakan banyak energy jadi kalian tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan lama, yang bisa menggunakannya secara lama hanyalah pengguna buah iblis karena mereka punya kekuatan untuk ditransfer pada sayap ini"Jawab Menma mendarat didek kapal dan melepas sebuah kotak kecil berukuran 10 X 10 Cm yang berada dipunggung jubah Menma

"Bisakah kau ajari aku nanti"Tanya Shirou dengan mata yang berbinar

"Bisa saja, tapi itu nanti, sekarang aku ingin makan"Jawab Menma memegang perutnya yang demo minta diisi

"jadi siapa yang memasak"Tanya Jushirou heran karena dikru ini tidak ada koki

"Aku lupa seharusnya aku mengajak koki dulu, agar aku bisa makan enak"Ucap Menma

"tidak ada pilihan lain, sepertinya aku yang akan memasak"Ucap Medaka kearah dapur

Change Place

Diruang Makan

"EMm Ini Ewwnwak Swekwalwi"Ucap Shunsui terus memakan makanan yang ada didepannya

"Habiskan dulu baru bicara"Ucap Serin menasehati Shunsui

"Ha'I"Balas Shunsui Malas

"Medaka-chan bisa kau ajari aku memasak makanan ini"Tanya Serin malu-malu

"Medaka-san kami juga ingin belajar, rasanya aneh jika wanita tidak bisa memasak"Ucap Hinagiku merangkul Shirou

"Boleh saja, tapi kenapa tidak meminta pada Menma saja"Balas Medaka tersenyum

"Kenapa? Bukankah kemampuan memasakmu itu bagus, dan juga Senchou sepertinya tidak bisa memasak dilihat dari kelakuannya itu"Ucap Serin melihat Menma yang makan lebih dari 7 piring menumpuk

"Ahh, dia bersikap begitu, karena dia bilang masakanku lebih enak, padahal masakan buatannya sendiri lebih enak dari buatanku"Balas Medaka tersenyum

"Aku meragukan ucapanmu tadi"Ucap Shunsui

"Hahh, aku kenyang"Ucap Menma meletakan piring kesembilan dimejanya

"Senchou ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"Ucap Jushirou

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"Tanya Menma

"Bukankah nama belakangmu itu Kurosaki D bukan, apa kamu punya hubungan dengan Kurosaki D Naruto, orang terkuat dalam sejarah angkatan laut itu"Jawab Jushirou bertanya dengan wajah yang menunduk

Brak

Serin menggebrak meja dengan keras

"Nani Kurosaki D, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku nama belakangmu"Ucap Serin terkejut

"Kau tidak bertanya, dan juga aku tidak tahu apakah aku punya hubungan atau tidak dengan orang terkuat dalam sejarah angkatan laut itu, karena aku tidak pernah melihatnya saat aku kecil, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihat anggota keluargaku selain Ibuku sendiri"Jawab Menma santai

"Ternyata begitu, lalu kenapa kau masih memakai nama Menma, jika kau memasuki angkatan laut pun, aku rasa kau bisa melihat nama Belakangmu yang sama dengan pahlawan angkatan laut itu"Tanya Jushirou

"Kenapa aku memakai nama Menma? Karena nama ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan yang ditinggalkan Haha-ue untukku, dan juga nama ini memiliki arti 'mampu berdiri sendiri' "Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Maaf jika aku mengingatkanmu tentang kenangan burukmu"Ucap Jushirou

"Hmm, tidak usah dipikirkan, Medaka-chan apa kau butuh bantuanku"balas Menma

"Tidak perlu"Ucap Medaka mengambil piring kotor dimeja makan dan menyimpannya ketempat cuci piring dan mencucinya

"Akaiyasha no Miska, apakah itu benar-benar kau"Tanya Hinagiku

"Yeah, memangnya ada apa dengan itu"Jawab Menma santai

"tidak, aku hanya berpikir saja, bagaimana bisa seorang Rookie mengalahkan Srakui yang sudah memiliki banyak pengalaman, tapi mengetahui kau Akaiyasha no Miska, itu tidak mengherankan sama sekali"Ucap Hinagiku berpikir

"Oh ya, aku ingin Tanya memangnya sekuat apa Kurosaki D Naruto sampai kalian semua terkejut seperti itu"Tanya Menma bingung

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

15 detik

"EHHHHH, KAU TIDAK TAHU MENGENAI KUROSAKI D NARUTO YANG SANGAT MELEGENDA ITU"Teriak mereka semua terkejut kecuali Medaka karena tidak tahu juga

"Memangnya sehebat apa sampai kalian semua terkejut sepertiitu"Tanya Medaka polos

"KAU JUGA TIDAK TAHU HEEEEE"Ucap Mereka semua terkejut

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan mengenai Kurosaki D Naruto yang kuketahui, Dia adalah seorang setengah Uchiha, tapi dia tidak bisa mencapai tingkat Mangekyou yang dimiliki oleh para komandan Uchiha yang dirumorkan, dia memiliki rambut Orange, mata biru samudra, Dan misker diwajahnya, yang penting dia tampan, dan kurang ajar kenapa dia tampan sekali"Ucap Shunsui kesal karena Kurosaki D Naruto sangat tampan "Dan yang paling mengejutkan dari dirinya adalah dia mempunyai 2 kekuatan buah iblis Kibou-kibou no mi, dan Jigen jigen no mi yang seharusnya mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh manusia biasa"Tambah Shunsui

"Nanda itu mudah saja, jika kau ingin memakan 2 buah iblis kau hanya perlu memodifikasi gen tubuhmu agar mengikuti kekuatan buah iblis tersebut"Ucap Menma santai, semua orang yang ada disana kembali hening kecuali Medaka yang sudah tahu

"Apa hal itu mungkin"Tanya Jushirou tidak percaya

"Yeah, mungkin kemungkinan berhasilnya sekitar 70 persen"Jawab Menma santai, semua orang yang ada disana kembali hening

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui akan hal itu, tapi kau harus menceritakannya pada kami nanti, dan jangan memotong ceritaku lagi"Ucap Shunsui kesal karena penjelasannya dipotong

"Baik-baik, silahkan lanjutkan"Balas Menma

"Kurosaki D Naruto, adalah orang yang menjadi admiral angkatan laut termuda dengan pengalaman yang banyak, bahkan lebih muda dari admiral Zephyr, satu serangan pamungkasnya bisa menghancurkan sebuah pulau kecil dengan mudah ditambah semua serangan pamungkasnya tidak terlalu banyak memakan kekuatannya yang membuatnya bisa menggunakannya secara beruntun, bahkan dia hampir mengalahkan Roger dan Shirohige, tapi seperti yang diharapkan dari mereka berdua, mereka bisa membalikan keadaan menjadi seimbang saat mereka masih muda, dan jika O'noshi Menma yang dikatakan sebagai Anak iblis dan Monster dia mungkin bisa mengalahkan, atau mengimbanginya tapi sayangnya dia sudah dibunuh, walaupun aku sangat ketakutan jika melihat fotonya"Lanjut Shunsui dengan keringat yang mengalir didahinya _'Rambut Orange, dan seorang Kurosaki D, dan juga setengah Uchiha, dapat dipastikan Kurosaki D Naruto memang leluhur Menma mendengar dari ciri-cirinya, dan juga sepertinya keluarga Kurosaki D dan Uchiha, telah lama menjalin hubungan, mengetahui semua system keluarga Menma, tapi apa keuntungan untuk Uchiha itu sendiri? Jangan-jangan Hogyoku'_ Batin Medaka mengetahui tentang keluarga Kurosaki D dan Uchiha dan tujuannya

"Hmm, ternyata begitu, aku sama sekali tidak tahu, lalu bagaimana dia mati"Tanya Menma penasaran

"Tidak ada yang tahu, atau lebih tepatnya dia menghilang entah kemana, diberitakan dia mati, dan ada yang bilang dia masih hidup, tidak ada yang tahu, kejadiannya kira-kira 35 tahun yang lalu"Jawab Jushirou menggeleng

"sepertinya kalian semua sangat membenci dan takut pada O'noshi Menma itu, jadi apa kalian juga takut padaku"Tanya Menma

"Aku tidak membencinya, hanya saja entah kenapa aku sangat takut hanya melihat fotonya"Jawab Shunsui berkeringat

"Kami juga sama"Ucap mereka semua berkata setuju dengan Shunsui

"Oh ya, mengenai O'noshi Menma, aku yang membunuhnya"Ucap Medaka tiba-tiba (bohong), semua orang yang ada disana kembali hening

1 detik

10 detik

30 detik

60 detik

"HEEEEEEE, KAU MEMBUNUH O'NOSHI MENMA YANG DIBERITAKAN BISA MEMBUNUH DEWA ITU"Teriak Serin terkejut setengah mati

"Lebih tepatnya sih, aku hampir dibunuhnya, tapi sepertinya aku mempunyai keberuntungan yang membuatnya lengah dan menusuknya tepat dijantung, mak walaupun dia masih hidup selama beberapa menit"Ucap Medaka bohong (Setengahnya)

"Kenapa orang sehebat dirimu, mau menjadi kru Menma, kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi kaptennya"Tanya HInagiku dengan otak yang blank mengetahui semua kenyataan yang baru saja diberitahukan

"itu mudah saja, karena aku ingin menemaninya bukan memerintahnya, dan juga aku tidak suka diperintah selain oleh Menma"Jawab Medaka santai

"Sekarang kalian semua sudah tahu bukan, ayo kita putuskan siapa yang berjaga, dan yang pasti aku tidak akan berjaga malam ini"Ucap Menma menunjukan stik

"Undian"Ucap Serin stik yang digenggam Menma berjumlah 6

"Kenapa kau tidak mau berjaga malam ini, apa kau punya rencana untuk menjahili kami"Tanya Shunsui dengan perempatan siku-siku dikeningnya

"Tidak juga, aku hanya malas hanya itu saja"Jawab Menma polos

"Hahhh, bagaimana bisa aku memiliki kapten yang seenaknya seperti dirimu"Tanya Shunsui menghela nafas

"Entahlah"Jawab Menma

"JANGAN DIJAWAB"Ucap Mereka semua, mengambil stik yang ditangan Menma, masing-masing Satu

"Stik yang terdapat, tanda J, adalah orang yang mendapat giliran jaga, dan orang yang mendapat stik dengan tanda no, tidak mendapat giliran hari ini"Ucap Menma menjelaskan

"1"Shunsui

"3"Hinagiku

"J"Jushirou

"J"Serin

"J"Medaka

"2"Shirou

"Kalau begitu yang berjaga mala mini adalah Medaka, Jushirou, dan Serin, Silahkan keluar"Ucap Menma dengan senyum kemenangan

Change Place

Dibagian belakang kapal

"Medaka-chan, kenapa kau terlihat sangat dekat sekali dengan Senchou, dan juga kenapa kau mau menjadi kru-nya, padahal kau sangat kuat sekali"Tanya Serin yang kebetulan berada berjaga dibelakang kapal

"Aku dan Menma, sudah saling kenal sejak lama, dan juga kenapa aku ingin menjadi krunya itu mudah, karena dia pernah menolongku, apa kau tahu Kepribadian Menma saat ini 180 derajat berbeda dari yang dulu"Jawab Medaka melihat lautan

"Kepribadiannya dulu 180 derajat, apa maksudmu dia orang yang dingin, serius, datar, dan menakutkan"Ucap Serin

"Yeah, dia dulu seperti itu, tapi dia tetap baik, dia hanya tidak mau menunjukannya pada orang lain selain temannya, tapi selama 13 tahun aku bersamanya, dia sedikit-demi sedikit berubah menjadi seperti itu"Balas Medaka tersenyum

"Hmm, ternyata begitu, kalau begitu aku akan pergi kedek berjaga disana"Ucap Serin pergi ke dek kapal

Skip Time besok pagi hari

Jushirou sekarang berada ditiang pengawas dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan teropong ditangannya, dengan kru di dek yang setengah sadar

"HOOOYY MINNA DIARAH JAM 10 ADA PULAU"Teriak Jushirou dari atas tiang

"Benarkah Hooaaaamm"Ucap Shunsui malas menguap

"Jushirou benar memang ada pulau diarah jam 10, tapi kenapa kita harus bangun sepagi ini"Ucap Menma melihat kearah Serin yang tengah cengir tanpa dosa

"Habisnya, kalian tidur lama sekali, dan juga ini pembalasan atas apa yang terjadi kemarin malam"Balas Serin denga aura hitam

"Hahh, kalau begitu Semuanya kita akan mendarat dipulau itu"Ucap Menma semangat

"Ouh"Balas mereka malas

================TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Sudah saya beritahu bahwa karakternya Menma, tapi itu juga tidak menutup kemungkinan Naruto juga tidak muncul jadi masih jauh, dan mengenai Menma akan menjadi pengguna buah iblis? Iya, dan saat Menma jadi pengguna buah Iblis Naruto juga akan muncul dengan kekuatan yang hebat, mak walaupun masih jauh

Minta Fav, Fold an Review-nya


	17. Chapter 5 Arc Baru

Chapter 17

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Dipulau

Menma dan krunya tengah berjalan-jalan, dikota yang cukup sepi dan juga kerusakan yang disana sini

"Kota ini sepi sekali ya, dan juga sepertinya kota ini habis diserang, bisa dipastikan semua orang disini terbunuh"Ucap Shunsui

"Benarkah, tapi aku merasakan banyak orang digunung itu"Ucap Menma menunjuk kearah selatan di gunung setinggi 200 meter

"Hebat sekali ya, kekuatan haki itu, sampai kau bisa mengetahui keberadaan orang"Balas Jushirou kagum

"Tinggal belajar saja, cara mengaktifkannya apa susahnya"Ucap Menma heran

"Kau pikir kami bisa belajar haki tanpa bimbingan orang yang menguasainya"Balas HInagiku

"Ada Medaka-chan dan Serin yang bisa menggunakannya bukan"Ucap Menma menunjuk Medaka dan Serin yang berada dibelakangnya

"Kau benar juga, kenapa aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk mengajariku"Balas Shunsui menepuk kepalanya

"Shun-kun jika kau ingin belajar haki dariku, aku hanya bisa mengajarkan Bushoshoku no haki, aku tidak bisa mengajarkan Kenbonshoku no haki padamu, karena aku sendiri tidak menguasainya"Ucap Serin

"Heeehh, lalu Medaka-chan, apa kamu menguasai Kenbon atau apalah itu"Balas Shunsui kecewa dan bertanya pada Medaka

"Aku menguasai ketiganya, dan juga Menma juga menguasai ketiga haki sama sepertiku"Jawab Medaka tersenyum "Dan juga jangan panggil aku dengan Suffix Chan, jika kau masih ingin melihat hari esok"Tambah Medaka dengan aura hitam dari tubuhnya

"B-baik"Balas Shunsui ketakutan

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi kesana untuk mengeceknya"Ucap Menma melangkah pergi duluan meninggalkan krunya yang masih berdebat

5 Menit setelah pembicaraan mereka selesai

"Hoy, apa kalian melihat Senchou"Tanya Shunsui melihat dikelilingnya

"Jangan bilang dia pergi sendiri dan tersesat, ya ampun bagaimana bisa dia selalu tersesat sih"Ucap Medaka menyentuh kepalanya pusing

"Bukankah, jika tidak seperti itu dia bukanlah kapten kta"Ucap Shunsui

"Kau benar, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ketempat yang tadi ditunjuk Menma, mungkin dia ada disana"Balas Medaka beranjak pergi kearah selatan di gunung setinggi 200 meter

Dihutan

Menma place

Menma menyusuri hutan dengan langkah yang santai, menghiraukan macan yang berada dibelakangnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin memakannya _'Dimana aku sekarang, perasaan tadi aku pergi kearah gunung tapi, kenapa bisa sampai di hutan'_ Batin Menma melihat hutan lebat yang tengah dia telusuri

Gragh

Macan yang dibelakang Menma tadi, menggigit Menma dari kiri, tapi Menma berjalan kearah kanan

Gragh

Macan tersebut mencobanya lagi dengan menggigit dari kanan, tapi Menma berjalan kearah kiri dengan melihat-lihat hutan

Gragh Gragh Gragh Gragh Gragh Gragh Gragh

Macan itu mencoba lagi berulang kiri tapi tidak kena-kena

"hah hah hah hah hah hah hah hah"Macan itu ngos-ngosan mencoba menggigit Menma tapi tidak kena-kena

"Hey Macan sialan, sekarang giliranku"Ucap Menma berbalik dengan mata bersinar merah

Duakh

Tuing

Menma menendang macan tadi sampai terlempar kelangit

"Mengganggu saja"Ucap Menma melihat kearah langit macan tadi terlempar

Srek Srek Srek

Semak-semak bergerak menciptakan suara yang mencurigakan

' _ada keberadaan orang di hutan ini, tarzan kah?'_ Batin Menma

Dor

Menma menghindari tembakan yang berasal dari semak-semak

Dor Dor

Menma kembali menghindari tembakan dari semak-semak

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja, kau pikir bisa menakutiku dengan menjadi hantu"Ucap Menma membuka pedangnya

"Ho ho aku adalah dewa penjaga dari hutan ini, jika kau masih ingin hidup segera tinggalkan hutan ini, sebelum kau mati"Balas Suara yang menggema disegala arah

"Ternyata kau itu dewa ya, kalau begitu aku ingin tahu dewa macam apa kau ini"Ucap Menma mengambil batu kecil dan

Tuing

Sleb Sleb Sleb

Menma melemparkan batu itu kearah pohon yang berada dibelakang semak-semak tadi, batu tesebut menembus beberapa pohon dengan cepat _'Hiiii ada apa dengan orang ini, lemparannya sangat berbahaya sekali, jika terkena tubuhku pasti bolong'_ Batin orang yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon memegang pistol ditangan kanan dan cambuk ditangan kiri, berambut kuning panjang sepunggung, memakai kaos hijau dan celana hitam, dengan sepatu biasa ketakutan

"Ada apa, apa kau masih tidak ingin keluar dewa, atau kau ingin tetap bersembunyi disana"Ucap Menma dengan batu yang ada ditanganya

"Sialan, siapa kau masuk kewilayahku"Ucap orang tersebut keluar dari persembunyiannya

"Namaku Kurosaki D Menma, bajak laut"Balas Menma

"Bajak laut, ada urusan apa bajak laut datang kehutan ini"Tanya orang itu menodongkan pistol

"Hoo, rupanya kau berani juga menodongkan pistol pada seorang bajak laut, aku harap kau siapa akan konsekuensinya"Ucap Menma membuka pedangnya, orang tadi bergetar melihat Menma akan menarik pedangnya _'Hiiiii Orang ini lemparannya saja sudah sangat menakutkan apalagi tebasannya yang mungkin bisa menghancurkan batu sekali tebas'_ Batin orang itu takut dan menurunkan pistol yang dia todongkan tadi

"Jadi kau punya urusan apa dihutan ini"Tanya orang itu

"Aku tidak punya urusan apapun dihutan ini, aku kesini karena tersesat hanya itu saja, dan siapa namamu"Jawab Menma santai

"Namaku Outoribashi Rojurou, dan kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan ucapan seorang bajak laut"Ucap Outoribashi

"Jadi Outoribashi-san, jika kau tidak percaya itu terserahmu saja, dan apa kau bisa menunjukan jalan keluar dari hutan ini"balas Menma santai

"Untuk seorang bajak laut, kau cukup sopan juga"Ucap Outoribashi

"Apakah, semua bajak laut yang kau kenal itu tidak sopan dan kurang ajar"Balas Menma

"Tidak, berkunjulanglah dulu kerumahku"Ucap Outoribashi

"Hehh, kau mengundang seorang bajak laut ya, orang yang menarik"Balas Menma

"Cepat ikut saja"Ucap Outoribashi berjalan kearah kanan, Menma mengikuti Outoribashi dari belakang

Digunung

Kru Menma

"Medaka, apa kau tidak bisa mencari Menma, menggunakan Kenbonshoku no haki milikmu"Tanya Shunsui tengah berjalan lurus kedepan

"Kenbonshoku no haki, tidak dirancang untuk mencari tapi untuk mengetahui keberadaan seseorang, jadi bisa tidak dibilang tidak bisa"Jawab Medaka berjalan didepan Shunsui

"Ternyata Kenbonshoku no haki pun memiliki kelemahan"Ucap Shirou

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku memiliki Senchou yang suka tersesat seperti dia"Ucap Hinagiku

"Entahlah, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kapten kita, dan kenapa orang sehebat dia masih polos sungguh suatu keajaiban"Ucap Serin berpendapat

"Jika kalian terus berjalan dengan mengeluh, kapan kita akan sampai di tempat yang tadi ditunjuk Menma"Ucap Jushirou

"Berisik, aku tidak meminta pendapatmu"Balas Hinagiku dengan aura hitam

"Menma, setelah ini akan kuhajar kau, karena sudah merepotkanku"Ucap Medaka dengan aura hitam _'D-dia menakutkan sekali'_ Batin semua kru Menma, setelah lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat yang banyak orangnya, tengah beraktifitas

"Ohh, apa anda seorang pelancong?"Tanya Kakek tua yang menghampiri kru Menma

"Tidak, kami seorang bajak laut"Jawab Medaka polos

"Jangan dijawab"Ucap Kru Menma bersamaan

"Ojou-chan, jangan bercanda seperti itu disini, itu sama sekali tidak lucu"Ucap Kakek itu dengan senyumnya

"Tidak, Kakek kami memang bajak laut"Balas Medaka

"Jangan dijawab lagi"Ucap Mereka semua kesal karena Medaka terus memberitahu kakek tadi, bahwa mereka bajak laut

"Memangnya apa salahnya memberitahu mereka bahwa kita bajak laut"Balas Medaka polos

"Aku tidak menyangka Medaka-san, dan Senchou memiliki kepribadian yang sama"Ucap Hinagiku menepuk kepalanya

"BAJAK LAUT, ADA BAJAK LAUT DISINI"

"SIALAN APA YANG MEREKA INGINKAN DISINI"

"ANGKAT SENJATA KITA AKAN MENGUSIR MEREKA DARI SINI"

Teriak semua orang yang ada disana heboh mendengar ada bajak laut didesa digunung, Masyarakat didesa itu menodongkan senjata kepada Kru Menma

"PERGILAH KALIAN BAJAK LAUT, DISINI BUKANLAH TEMPAT UNTUK KALIAN"

Teriak orang yang berada dipaling depan, mengangkat senjata kearah Kru Menma

"Oya-oya Medaka sepertinya kau mengundang banyak masalah kesini"Ucap Serin

"Aku hanya memberitahu apa yang mereka tanyakan hanya itu saja"Balas Medaka cemberut

"Apa yang kalian inginkan disini Bajak laut"Tanya orang yang sepertinya kepala desa didesa ini

"Kami hanya ingin mencari kapten kami, yang tersesat"Jawab Jushirou dengan senyumnya

"JANGAN PERCAYA AKAN UCAPAN MEREKA SONCHOU-SAN, PADA AKHIRNYA BAJAK LAUT TETAPLAH BAJAK LAUT, MEREKA AKAN MENGAMBIL SEMUA YANG KITA MILIKI DAN MENGHANCURKAN SEMUANYA"

Teriak salah seorang penduduk tidak percaya

"Kalian mau percaya atau tidak, itu bukan urusan kami, yang kami inginkan hanya mencari kapten kami yang hilang, dan kebetulan kami sampai ketempat ini"Balas Shunsui

"TENTU SAJA KAMI TIDAK AKAN PERCAYA PADA KALIAN, KARENA KOTA KAMI, DIHANCURKAN OLEH BAJAK LAUT BAJINGAN SEPERTI KALIAN, MANA MUNGKIN AKU AKAN PERCAYA DENGAN UCAPAN KALIAN ITU SAMPAH SIALAN"

Teriak salah seorang penduduk menangis mengingat kota mereka dihancurkan yang membuat mereka pergi kesini dan menetap menunggu para bajak laut itu pergi

"Baik-baik, kalau begitu apa kalian melihat orang berambut merah dengan pedang putih pucat miliknya tidak, jika kalian melihatnya kami akan segera pergi, dan jika tidak kami akan mencarinya"Balas Shunsui malas

"KAMI TIDAK MELIHATNYA SEKARANG KALIAN PUAS, DAN BISA PERGI DARI SINI"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jika tidak ada kami akan mencarinya, ya ampun dia itu kapten yang merepotkan"Balas Shunsui

"Aku setuju"Ucap Serin, diikuti dengan anggukan semua kru Menma

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan, kami akan mencarinya bersama kalian, tapi sebagai gantinya bisakah kalian membantu kami mengalahkan semua bajak laut yang singgah dikota kami"Ucap Kepala desa itu terlihat tengah bernegosiasi

"Sonchou apa yang kau katakan, dengan meminta bantuan pada seorang bajak laut"

"Kalian diamlah, jadi apa kau mau menerima tawaranku"Tanya Kepala desa itu berkeringat

"Medaka-san, bagaimana apa kita akan menerima tawaran mereka atau tidak"Tanya Jushirou

"Kita terima saja, lagipula kita tidak punya kegiatan, dan juga akan lebih cepat mencari Menma dengan adanya bantuan"Jawab Medaka melipat tangannya didada "Baiklah kami menerima tawaranmu Sonchou-san"Lanjut Medaka

"Kalau begitu, semuanya kita bagi beberapa kelompok dan cari orang bermabut merah, dengan pedang putih pucat"Instruksi Sonchou pada warga desa

"Sonchou-san, apa kau yakin mau meminta bantuan pada mereka"Warga desa itu Nampak ragu dengan keputusan Sonchou mereka

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain, selain meminta bantuan, mereka terlalu kuat untuk kita hadapi, dan juga jika kita terus menunggu, kita harus menunggu sampai kapan, apa sampai kita mati? TAPI MAAF SAJA AKU TIDAK MAU MELAKUKAN ITU"Ucap Sonchou lantang, para warga yang mendengarnya membeku dan segera pergi mencari Menma

Dikediaman Outoribashi

Dirumah kecil didalam hutan

"Kau punya banyak sekali alat music ya"Ucap Menma melihat alat music yang berjejer didinding

"Tentu saja, karena impianku adalah menjadi penyanyi terkenal"Balas Outoribashi membusungkan dadanya bangga

"Begitu, kalau begitu, walaupun aku mengajakmu menjadi anggota bajak lautku, kau pasti menolaknya bukan"Ucap Menma

"Tentu saja, lagipula aku membenci bajak laut, gara-gara mereka ibuku mati, dan juga ayahku yang seorang Angkatan laut berkhianat dan menjadi bajak laut"Balas Outoribashi menggepalkan tangannya

"Jika kau memang sangat membenci bajak laut, kenapa kau mengundangku dan tidak membunuhku"Tanya Menma tersenyum tertarik

"Jika aku bisa melakukannya, akan kulakukan dari tadi, tapi melihat lemparanmu saja, sudah dapat dipastikan, jika mengenaiku aku tubuhku pasti berlubang, dan lalu mati, lagipula kau bukanlah bajak laut yang kuincar jadi daripada membuang hidupku dengan mencoba membunuhmu, lebih baik aku membunuh orang itu, walaupun harus dibayar dengan nyawaku"Jawab Outoribashi

"Siapa bajak laut itu? Sebutkan namanya! Mungkin saja aku tahu, jika aku tahu akan kuberitahu, anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena sudah mengundangku kesini dan mau mengantarkan keluar dari hutan ini nanti"Tanya Menma santai

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka sekali ikut campur urusan orang lain, tapi karena kau memaksa orang itu adalah Pcyker orang yang memiliki buronan 157 juta berry, dan sekarang krunya ada dipulau ini dan sedang menjajah kota ini"Jawab Outoribashi _'padahal aku tidak memaksanya tapi dia menganggapnya begitu, orang yang aneh'_ Batin Menma menghela nafas

"Tadi aku kekota dan tidak ada siapapun disana"Ucap Menma

"Mereka berada dipusat kota, jika kau tidak melihatnya berarti mereka tidak ada disana, dan juga apa kau mengetahui tentang Pcyker?"Balas Outoibashi bertanya

"Dia sudah mati, bunuh diri"Jawab Menma menggaruk kepalanya

"Mati, tidak mungkin orang seperti dia mati karena bunuh diri"Ucap Outoribashi tidak percaya

"Kau mau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli, dan apa kau punya makanan jika kau mempunyainya aku minta" Balas Menma memegang perutnya yang sudah lapar

"Aku punya, dan bisakah nanti kau ceritakan semua yang kau tahu tentang Pcyker nanti"Ucap Outoribashi

"Itu mudah, yang penting makan dulu"Balas Menma tersenyum, Outoribashi yang mendengarnya menghela nafas, _'bajak laut seperti apa dia, dia tidak terlihat seperti bajak laut sama sekali'_ Batin Outoribashi berjalan kearah dapur, dan Menma duduk dikursi dengan meja

Di Gunung

Desa

Warga desa, dan Kru Menma tengah kesulitan mencari Menma, yang keberadaannya tidak diketahui

"Oh ya, pemuda-san, memangnya bajak laut siapa yang singgah dikota ini, karena kami tadi tidak melihatnya saat dikota"Tanya Shirou bingung karena tidak melihat bajak laut dikota tadi

"Bajak Laut Hi no Kaizokudan, Pcyker"Jawab warga yang berada didekatnya _'Pcyker, bukankah dia sudah mati, jika dia sudah mati untuk apa mereka cemas, apa mereka tidak tahu'_ Batin Shirou Heran

"Ada apa nona kenapa kau tiba-tiba melamun"Tanya warga yang ada didekatnya

"Bukankah Pcyker sudah mati"Jawab Shirou enteng

Hening

1 detik

5 detik

20 detik

40 detik

"EHHHHHH PCYKER SUDAH MATI, KAPAN KEJADIANNYA"Semua warga yang ada disana terkejut mendengarnya

"Kalau tidak salah, kemarin, dan yang melakukannya adalah kapten kami, walaupun aku heran bagaimana bisa dia memiliki penyakit buta arah yang sangat merepotkan seperti ini"Ucap Shirou depresi mengingatnya

"Yeah, ternyata begitu, aku berterima kasih pada kalian, dan juga apa kalian juga bisa ceritakan bagaimana kronologinya"Warga yang ada didesa itu menangis bahagia mendengar Pcyker sudah mati

"Nanti, sekarang kami harus mencari kapten kami"Balas Shirou tersenyum

Dikediaman Outoribashi

"Ternyata begitu ceritanya"Ucap Outoribashi memegang dagunya

Trak

"Begitulah ceritanya, dan juga terima kasih atas makanannya"Balas Menma meletakan piring ke-12

"Soal tawaranmu tadi, apa masih berlaku"Tanya Outoribashi

"Yeah, lagipula kami butuh pemusik yang bisa diandalkan untuk menghibur ketika kruku jenuh"Jawab Menma

"kalau begitu izinkan aku bergabung dengan bajak lautmu"Ucap Outoribashi membungkuk

"Kenapa, padahal kau tadi menolak ajakanku tadi"Tanya Menma memiringkan kepalanya

"Awalnya aku juga berniat menjadi bajak laut, tapi melihat ibuku waktu itu dibunuh membuatku harus membalaskan dendamnya dahulu, baru aku bisa menjadi bajak laut, hanya itu saja"Jawab Outoribashi

"Hm begitu, jadi aku bisa memanggilmu dengan Roujurou sekarang kan"Ucap Menma berdiri "Tapi sepertinya anak buah Pcyker sepertinya masih ada dipulau ini, tepat seperti yang kau katakan dipusat kota"Lanjut Menma

"Itu berarti aku masih bisa membalas apa yang mereka lakukan pada Ibuku dulu"Balas Outoribashi menyeringai

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk tidak ikut campur, baiklah"Ucap Menma "Kalau begitu ayo kita kepusat kota, agar aku bisa bertemu dengan temanku yang terpisah"Lanjut Menma berjalan kearah pintu dengan Rojurou

Gunung

Desa

Kru Menma, dan yang lainnya tampak kesulitan mencari Menma

"Nampaknya aku sudah tahu dimana Menma"Ucap Medaka duduk dan minum the

"Memangnya dimana Senchou"Tanya Shirou

"Dia sedang menuju kota, tadi aku merasakan ada orang yang berlarian dihutan, dan cuman Menma yang mau melakukan itu, mendengar kota itu dikuasai Bajak laut Pcyker"Jawab Medaka santai

"Kalau begitu ayo kesana, lagipula kita sudah berjanji untuk mengalahkan semua bajak laut itu"Ucap Hinagiku

"Yeah"Balas Medaka beranjak pergi kearah kota, meninggalkan warga desa yang masih mencari Menma

Dikota

Menma dan Rojurou sampai duluan dikota dari pada Medaka dan lainnya

"Ada orang tidak jauh dari sini"Ucap Menma memegang pedangnya yang masih tersarung

"Dari arah mana"Tanya Rojurou

"Dari arah jam 8"Jawab Menma

"Begitu Sankyu"Ucap Rojurou pergi kearah jam 8 meninggalkan Menma

Puk

"Kenapa aku selalu ditinggal"Ucap Menma menepuk kepalanya, melihat Roujurou yang mulai menjauh, dan menyusulnya

"Menma tunggu"Menma yang baru mau pergi menyusul Rojurou langsung berhenti, mendengar suara Medaka yang mendekat

"Ouhh Medaka-chan disini, disini"Ucap Menma melambaikan tangannya keatas

Dhuak Buagh

"Kau kejam Medaka-chan"Ucap Menma mengelus kepala dan mukanya yang kena hajar Medaka

"Lain kali, jangan pergi sendiri, kau merepotkanku saja"Balas Medaka tersenyum + Aura hitam dari tubuhnya

"B-baik"Ucap Menma

"Menma, mungkin kau sudah tahu, tapi aku sudah berjanji untuk mengalahkan semua anak buah Pcyker yang ada disini, apa kau keberatan"Ucap Medaka

"Boleh saja, ayo kita pergi"balas Menma berlarian duluan, diikuti krunya dibelakang

Di pusat kota

Rojurou saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan anak buah Pcyker yang berjumlah 300 lebih seorang diri, dengan menggunakan Cambuk dan Pistol

Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor

Sleb Sleb Sleb Sleb Sleb Sleb

6 anak buah Pcyker terkena tembakan Rojurou

Stak Stak Stak Stak Stak Stak Stak Stak

Rojurou menyerang secara membabi buta menggunakan cambuknya

Greb

Salah seorang anak buah Pcyker berhasil menangkap cambuknya dan

Sreet Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak

Menarik Rojurou dengan kuat, menggunakan cambuk Rojurou yang dia tangkap tadi, dan menendangnya

"Lemah..lemah..lemah..lemah"Ucap anak buah Pcyker yang terus menendangnya

Grab

"Meskipun aku lemah, aku tidak akan menyerah apapun yang terjadi"balas Rojurou memegang kaki orang itu dan

Brak

Melemparnya sejauh 3 meter

"Majulah"Ucap Rojurou menghunuskan pedang, yang dia ambil dari tanah

"Sialan dia meremehkan kita"Anak buah Pcyker tampak marah akan kelakuan Rojurou yang terkesan meremehkan

Dor Dor Dor Dor

Tembakan yang tidak diketahui mengenai anak buah Pcyker

"Siapa, Tunjukan dirimu dasar pengecut"Anak buah Pcyker marah dengan kejadian tadi

"Aku disini, dan Pemuda-san, pergilah dari sini, biar aku yang urus sisanya"Balas Shirou memegangi senapan dengan satu tangan kanan

"Bocah sepertimu lebih baik pergi ketempat pengungsian, dan makan cemilan, pergilah disini bukanlah tempat untukmu"Ucap Rojurou berlagak keren

Twitch

Muncul perempatan siku-siku dikepala Shirou

"Orang tidak punya sopan santun, sudah diselamatkan tidak berterima kasih dan malah menyuruhku pergi"Balas Shirou kesal

"Aku berterima kasih soal yang tadi, sekarang pergilah"Ucap Rojurou membungkuk 90 derajat saat meminta maaf dan langsung berdiri menyuruh pergi

"Ada apa Shirou"Tanya Medaka yang baru sampai, Rojurou yang melihat Medaka langsung bersemu merah melihat kecantikan Medaka

"WOW SIAPA WANITA ITU CANTIK SEKALI, BAHKAN KECANTIKANNYA MENYAINGI KAIZOKU JOTEI HANCOCK"Anak Buah Pcyker bergairah melihat Medaka datang

"Medaka-chan, bagaimana bisa kau sampai kesini lebih dulu"Tanya Menma bingung karena sebelum dia sampai kepusat kota, Medaka sudah ada didepannya padahal dia yang tadi didepan

"Hahhhh…Bukankah itu salahmu sendiri, karena berbelok"Jawab Medaka menghela nafas

"Begitukah"Ucap Menma mengingat-ngingat

"Oh My Ladies siapakah kau ini?, Kenapa engkau begitu sangat cantik? Apakah engkau seorang Dewi kah"Ucap Rojurou berlutut dan memegang tangan Medaka

"Aku Medaka, benarkah aku sangat cantik"Balas Medaka senang

"Medaka, nama yang sangat indah sekali"Ucap Rojurou mengeluarkan air mata

"Kau lebay banget, kenapa kau tidak menangis saja disungai agar airnya masuk kedalam kepalamu"Ucap Menma tanpa dosa

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Apa kau ingin mengatakan aku ini bodoh dan tolol hahhhhh"Balas Rojurou tidak terima

"Itu kau sudah tahu, bukankah kau datang kesini untuk mengalahkan mereka semua, kenapa sekarang kau malah merayu Medaka-chan"Ucap Menma, Medaka yang menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Menma tadi menyeringai dan

"Ne ne Menma, apa tadi kau ini sedang cemburu melihatku digoda olehnya"Medaka berbicara dengan tersenyum jahil pada Menma

"Tidak juga, aku hanya mengingatkan tujuannya kesini, dan apa itu cemburu?"Menma bertanya dengan polosnya _'Aku heran, dia memang sangat hebat sekali dalam bertarung dan strategi tapi soal hal dewasa, dia tidak mengerti sama sekali, walaupun aku sudah lama bersamanya, mungkin aku terlalu mengekangnya ya'_ Batin Medaka geleng-geleng kepala

"D-d-dia"Salah seorang anak buah Pcyker yang melihat Menma, Jushirou, Shunsui dan Serin terjatuh ketanah

"Ada apa denganmu, apa kau sedang melihat hantu hah"Tanya rekannya bingung

"D-dia adalah orang yang mengalahkan Pcyker Senchou"Jawab orang yang terjatuh

"BENARKAH, KAU PASTI BOHONG BUKAN, BAHKAN ORANG ITU TIDAK TERLIHAT SEPERTI BAJAK LAUT SEKALI"Anak buah Pcyker yang lain terkejut bukan main, dan menunjuk Menma yang tengah celungak-celinguk

"Hoy, lebih baik kalian mengikat diri kalian sendiri, daripada kuikat olehku"Ucap Menma

"Sialan, dia meremehkan kita"Anak buah Pcyker kesal, atas perkataan Menma tadi yang berkesan sangat meremehkan

"Menma, begini caranya meminta tolong seseorang"Ucap Medaka "Permisi apakah kalian bisa mengikat diri kalian sendiri"Lanjut Medaka memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya

"HA'I DILAKSANAKAN"Balas Anak buah Pcyker dengan mata Love, dan mengikat diri mereka sendiri

"Kecantikanmu hebat sekali, bisa memerintah mereka hanya dengan sekali ucap"Menma tampak terkesan dengan ucapan Medaka tadi

"Jadi sekarang kau juga mengakui kecantikanku juga"Ucap Medaka senang

"Daridulu juga kau sudah cantik, lagipula kenapa kau mau dipuji olehku, bahkan dia juga terkena"Balas Menma heran melihat Rojurou memandang Medaka dengan mata Love "KYYAAA MEGAMI-SAMA"

"Medaka-san, kecantikanmu hebat sekali sampai-sampai, mereka mengikat diri mereka dengan keras, dan masih terpengaruh oleh kelakuanmu tadi"Ucap Hinagiku melihat semua anak buah Pcyker sudah terikat, dan masih dengan mata Love

"Megami-sama tolong hukum kami, dan lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada kamu sesuka hatimu"Anak buah Pcyker mengucapkannya secara tidak sadar

"Mental mereka lemah sekali"Celetuk Menma, ucapan Menma tadi membuat anak buah Pcyker tersadar

"EHHHH, KENAPA KITA BISA TERIKAT"

"SIALAN, MEREKA PASTI MELAKUKAN TRIK YANG LICIK PADA KITA"

Anak buah Pcyker kesal dan marah akan kejadian yang mereka tidak sadari

"Kenapa ucapanmu itu bisa menyadarkan mereka dengan mudahnya"Ucap Medaka menepuk kepalanya

"Lupakan tentang itu, dan apakah kau sudah puas menghajar mereka, atau belum, jika belum silahkan lanjutkan"Balas Menma memandang Rojurou yang tersadar

"Yeah, aku belum puas"Ucap Rojurou melangkah kearah anak buah Pcyker dan

Buagh Duakh Buagh

Menghajar mereka habis-habisan

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ufuk Barat, dengan anak buah Pcyker yang bonyok dan Rojurou yang kelelahan

"Apa kau sudah puas"Tanya Menma

"Yeah, dan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka semua"Jawab Rojurou berbalik bertanya

"Berdasarkan apa yang dijanjikan Medaka, yaitu mengalahkan mereka, tapi kapten mereka sudah tidak ada, jadi aku akan menyerahkan mereka pada Sonchou-san"Jawab Menma

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau mau memegang janji yang dibuat oleh bawahanmu"Ucap Rojurou

"Mereka bukanlah bawahanku, tapi temanku"Balas Menma menyeret anak buah Pcyker yang terikat

Change Place

Jalan menuju desa yang ada digunung

"Haahhh, membawa mereka semua itu merepotkan sekali"Ucap Medaka menghela nafas menyeret anak buah Pcyker yang terikat sekitar 20 orang

"Jangan mengeluh, bukannya kau sendiri yang membuat janji itu"Ucap Menma menyeret orang yang terikat sekitar 16 orang

"Kau berbicara seperti itu, karena kau Cuma membawa 16 orang, dan juga aku membuat janji itu, untuk mencarimu"Balas Medaka cemberut

"Ahhh Megami-sama, walaupun sedang cemberut cantik sekali"Ucap Rojurou kagum dengan mata love

"Aku setuju dia memang cantik sekali, tapi sayang sekali.."Guman Shunsui tidak terdengar _'dia seorang Uchiha'_ Batin Shunsui melanjutkan gumam-nya tadi

"Medaka-chan, sini biar aku saja yang membawa (Baca: menyeret) orang yang kau bawa"Ucap Menma

"Tidak apa, biar aku saja, lagipula ini juga janjiku, jadi aku juga harus menepatinya"Balas Medaka

Skip Time sesampainya didesa

Bruk Bruk Bruk Bruk

"Melelahkan sekali membawa mereka semua"Ucap Menma melempar anak buah Pcyker kehadapan masyarakat desa

"Aku setuju Menma"Ucap Medaka yang ikut melemparkan anak buah Pcyker, para masyarakat desa, berlinang air mata melihat anak buah Pcyker dihadapan mereka yang berarti

"PCYKER SUDAH DIKALAHKAN HAAAA"

"HI NO KAIZOKUDAN SUDAH TIDAK ADA"

"SEKARANG KITA BEBAS"

Masyarakat desa bersorak dengan gembira salah seorangnya anak kecil

"Mama, mama apa sekarang kita bisa hidup bebas tanpa ada orang yang mengejar kita lagi"anak perempuan bertanya pada ibunya dengan air mata disisi matanya

"Yeah, sekarang kita sudah aman, tidak akan ada orang yang mengejar kita lagi"Ibunya menjawab dengan memeluk anaknya

"Jika kalian, ingin memenjarakan atau melakukan sesuatu pada mereka sisanya ada dipusat kota"Ucap Menma menggaruk kepalanya

"Terima kasih banyak Tuan bajak laut, karena telah menyelamatkan pulau kami dari mereka"balas Sonchou mereka membungkuk

"Aku tidak menyelamatkan kalian, bagaimana pun juga Pcyker sudah mati saat aku berhadapan dengannya dilautan"Ucap Menma

"Apapun yang Tuan bajak laut bicarakan, tetap saja kami harus berterima kasih pada tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya bajak laut sekalian"Balas Sonchou mereka dengan mengeluarkan air mata

"Hahh, kalau begitu Kita BERPESTA"Ucap Menma menyerukan tangannya keatas

"YEAH"

Masyarakat didesa itu membalas dengan bersemangat

' _padahal tadi mereka sangat cuek, dan membenci kami sekali'_ Batin Shunsui geleng-geleng kepala

"Ada apa Shun-kun? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"Tanya Serin bingung melihat Shunsui yang geleng-geleng

"Tidak ada apa-apa"Jawab Shunsui

"Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan wanita"Ucap Serin mendelik tajam kearah Shunsui

"Te-tentu saja tidak, Serin-chan"Balas Shunsui tergagap, menggaruk kepalanya

"Jika kau terbukti, memikirkan wanita lain, akan kubunuh kau 3 kali"Ucap Serin tersenyum + Aura hitam diseluruh tubuhnya

Skip Time Malam hari

Masyarakat dan Kru Menma, berpesta dari tadi sore dengan meriah, walaupun usulan untuk berpesta dari Menma dan disetujui oleh yang lain

"MINNA DENGARKAN LAGUKU YANG 198 INI"Ucap Rojurou dari panggung dengan mike ditangannya

(Skip aja, ane gak pandai soal lagu)

"Meriah juga pestanya"Ucap Menma duduk dipinggir rumah orang dengan minuman melon dan daging panggang

"Apa yang kau lakukan Menma-san, padahal kau sendiri yang mengusulkan pestanya"Tanya warga yang sudah mabuk

"Nanti aku akan ikut serta"Jawab Menma tersenyum, orang tadi yang mendengarnya kembali pergi kearah kerumunan orang dan kembali minum

"Apa kau yakin tidak ikut"Tanya Medaka yang duduk disebelahnya dan bersandar pada Menma

"Kau tahu bukan, aku ini tidak kuat akan sake, jadi daripada ketahuan lebih baik diam"Jawab Menma memalingkan mukanya "Lagipula tidak ada lomba makanan, jika ada aku akan langsung ikut serta"Lanjut Menma bersemangat

"Kau sekali ya"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"Medaka-chan, apa kau yakin duduk disampingku dengan memakai rok mini"Tanya Menma melihat laki-laki yang menatap kearah Medaka dengan mata yang love

"Ara jika itu membuatmu senang, kenapa tidak"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Medaka-chan, kenapa tidak berbaring saja, kelihatannya kau sedang lelah"Ucap Menma melihat Medaka yang tampak baik-baik saja

"Tidak apa, aku baik-baik saja"Balas Medaka lembut

"Sudah berbaring saja"Ucap Menma mengelus rambut Medaka

"Jika kau memaksa, baiklah"Balas Medaka tersenyum dan berbaring dipangkuan Menma

Ditempat yang jauh dari mereka berdua

"Mereka berdua mesra sekali ya"Ucap Hinagiku

"Aku setuju, apa mereka berdua sepasang kekasih ya?"Ucap Serin bertanya-tanya

"Sepertinya aku tahu alasan lain, kenapa Medaka-san mau menjadi kru Menma walaupun dia seorang Uchiha"Ucap Jushirou (Percakapan mereka tidak terdengar oleh masyarakat)

"Aku sependapat denganmu Ukitake"Balas Shunsui

"Memangnya apa alasannya?"Tanya Shirou polos

"Kau masih belum boleh tahu Shirou"Balas Hinagiku mengelus rambut Shirou

"Hmm, kakak menyebalkan"Ucap Shirou cemberut

"Nanti juga kau tahu Shirou-chan"Ucap Serin lembut

"Terima kasih Serin-nee, kau sangat baik tidak seperti nee-chan"Balas Shirou

"Ohh jadi Hinagiku itu galak sekali"Ucap Serin tertarik

"Tidak juga, kadang-kadang"Balas Shirou bingung

"Kau tadi bilang apa Shirou"Tanya Hinagiku Kesal

"Ti-tidak ada, aku tidak bilang apa-apa"Jawab Shirou gugup

"Hmm, benarkah? Tadi aku mendengar kau mengataiku galak sekali"Ucap Hinagiku menyelidik

"Tidak ada Nee-chan, jadi percayalah"Balas Shirou bersikeras, dengan keringat yang bercucuran

"Awas jika aku, mendengar perkataan tadi lagi"Ucap Hinagiku memalingkan mukanya

"Sudahlah, daripada kalian bertengkar, lebih baik kita nikmati saja, pesta ini"Ucap Jushirou berdiri, berniat pergi ketempat paling ramai dari pesta

"Kau benar"Semua kru Menma ikut bergabung dalam pesta, mendengar perkataan Jushirou tadi

Skip Time 2 hari

Dipelabuhan

Setelah pesta Kru Menma langsung pergi meninggalkan masyarakat yang masih tidur

"Uaaahh, rasanya badanku pegal semua"Ucap Jushirou meregangkan tubuhnya

"Itu sudah pasti, bukankah kalian berpesta 2 hari tanpa henti"Balas Menma biasa-biasa saja

"Memang benar, apa yang kau katakan, tapi kenapa kau dan Medaka, kelihatan baik-baik saja, bahkan masih bugar seperti semula"Ucap Shunsui heran, bagaimana bisa Menma dan Medaka masih kelihatan bugar walaupun berpesta selama 2 hari

"Aku sudah biasa, jadi aku tidak akan terlalu lelah, jika hanya berpesta 2 hari"Balas Medaka melipatkan tangannya didada

"Aku tidak terlalu bergabung dalam pesta, jadi wajar saja"Ucap Menma menunjuk dirinya

"Pantas saja"Ucap Serin berkacak pinggang

"Permisi, aku anggota baru dari kelompok bajak laut Menma-san"Ucap Rojurou yang membawa barang-barang alat music, dari tas yang sangat besar

"Hmm, jadi kau pemusik yang Menma rekrut"Tanya Medaka mengulurkan tangannya, hendak bersalaman

"Ahh Megami-sama, mau mengulurkan tangannya untukku, aku bahagia sekali, karena masih hidup"Ucap Rojurou menghapus air mata yang menetes

"Kau berlebihan sekali, aku ini bukan dewi, aku ini manusia"Balas Medaka sweetdrop

"Dimataku, kau ini bagaikan Dewi yang tiada duanya"Ucap Rojurou

"Cepatlah naik kekapal, sebelum mereka semua bangun"Ucap Menma melangkah duluan kekapal

"Yare-yare, yang dikatakan Menma, memang benar, bagaimanapun juga kita tetap bajak laut, ada kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka memanggil angkatan laut"Balas Shunsui menyusul Menma naik kekapal

"Aku setuju"Ucap Serin naik kekapal, diikuti dengan yang lain

Gunung

Didesa

"Hey, apa kalian melihat bajak laut yang kemarin"Masyarakat yang tertidur setelah berpesta 2 hari mulai bangun satu per Satu

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya"

"Apa mungkin, mereka sudah pergi"Ucap Sonchou mereka terkejut

"Tapi, kenapa mereka pergi pagi-pagi sekali, padahal mereka adalah orang baik"Masyarakat disana kebingungan

"Hentikan saja, bajak laut tetaplah bajak laut, mungkin saja, saat mereka pergi mereka sudah mengambil semua barang berharga disini"Ucap salah seorang warga tidak peduli

"Dia benar, seperti itulah bajak laut"Masyarakat yang lain tampak setuju dengan perkataan orang itu

"DASAR BODOH, TANPA MEREKA KITA TAK AKAN BISA KEMBALI KEKOTA KITA YANG DULU, SEHARUSNYA KALIAN BERTERIMA KASIH PADA MEREKA"Teriak Sonchou mereka marah

"Tapi Sonchou, mungkin saja mereka memang melakukannya"Masyarakat desa itu tidak setuju dengan perkataan Sonchou

"Memangnya kenapa jika mereka mengambil barang berharga kita, sebuah barang bisa didapatkan kembali, tapi hidup seseorang tidak akan bisa didapatkan kembali, jadi jika mereka mengambil barang berharga milik kalian, pasrahkan saja, anggap saja, itu sebagai rasa terima kasih kita pada mereka"Ucap Sonchou berdiri didepan masyarakatnya

"Kau benar"

"Yeah, lebih baik kita tidak usah, mengungkit mereka lagi"

Masyarakat didesa itu setuju dengan perkataan Sonchou mereka

"SONCHOU BAJAK LAUT ITU ADA DIPELABUHAN HENDAK BERLAYAR"Teriak orang dari menara pengawas

"Kalian dengar itu, kita harus memberikan persediaan yang cukup pada mereka"Ucap Sonchou

"YEAH"Masyarakt disana setuju dan bersorak dengan semangat

Dipelabuhan

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"Tanya Menma dari atas kapal

"Yeah, semuanya sudah siap Senchou"Jawab Shirou dari bawah, dan Menma merasakan ada yang datang dari gunung

"Hey kalian semua, cepat bersiap pergi, mereka semua sudah bangun dan pergi kearah sini"Ucap Menma buru-buru

"Nani, mereka sudah sadar"Ucap Shunsui

"Kalau begitu, kita harus segera pergi"Ucap Jushirou

"Semua persiapan sudah siap"Ucap Medaka

"YARODOMO BERLAYAR"Teriak Menma didepan kapal

"Yeah"

Kru Menma berlari kesana-sini, melepaskan layar dan pergi dari pelabuhan pulau Vabs

Di pelabuhan

Setelah 5 menit keberangkatan Menma

"Kaizoku-san, Tunggu"Teriak Masyarakat yang ada dipelabuhan, kepada kapal Menma yang sudah berjarak 30 meter

"Mana ada bajak laut yang mau ditangkap menunggu"Ucap Menma aneh

"sependapat"Ucap Serin, yang lain mengangguk setuju

"Sekarang, karena kita kedatangan anggota baru, dan AYO KITA RAYAKAN"Ucap Menma samangat

"YEAH"

Anggota Menma bersorak setuju, dan menyiapkan jamuan makanan

"Nah, bersulang untuk teman baru kita Outoribashi Rojurou KANPAI"Ucap Menma mengangkat jusnya tinggi-tinggi

"KANPAI"Diikuti yang lain, dan membenturkan minumannya bersama, dan meminumnya

"Senchou, apa nanti kita bisa singgah dipulau yang berjualan senjata"Tanya Shirou

"Di daerah West Blue, pulau yang berjualan senjata itu jauh sekali dari sini mungkin memakan waktu berminggu-minggu, dan paling dekat ada digrand Line, jadi mau di West Blue atau di grand line"Ucap Menma memberikan pilihan

"Dimana, senjata yang memiliki kualitas paling baik"Tanya Shirou

"Di Grand Line, karena tempat itu dikunjungi oleh orang-orang dari 4 lautan, dan juga aku tahu tempat senjata yang memiliki kualitas terbaik"Jawab Menma

"Kalau begitu, di Grand Line saja"Ucap Shirou tersenyum senang

"Aku juga ikut, aku ingin membeli senjata baru"Ucap Hinagiku merangkul Shirou

"Kami juga"anggota yang mendengar percakapan Menma, menjadi antusias untuk pergi ke Grand Line

"Yeah, sebelum pergi Ke Grand Line, kita harus punya koki dulu, karena kita telah memiliki pemusik"Balas Menma

"Aku setuju, agar kita bisa makan enak terus bukan"Ucap Shunsui memakan makanan yang disediakan

"Tapi, bukankah Medaka-chan, juga ahli memasak"Tanya Serin bingung

"Serin, jika aku bisa memasak sekalipun, itu sudah wajar, dan juga memiliki koki membuat kita bisa mengatur bahan makanan yang diperlukan"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Kau benar juga"Ucap Jushirou setuju

"Dan, apa kalian tahu tempat dimana kita bisa mendapatkan koki?"Tanya Menma memegang daging

"Bagaimana jika di restoran mengapung, VERATSA"Ucap Hinagiku bersemangat menunjuk kearah barat

"Apa itu dekat"Tanya Jushirou

"Kita hanya perlu berlayar selama beberapa jam, dan kita akan sampai disana"Jawab Hinagiku membusungkan dadanya bangga

"Aku tahu tentang Restoran itu, tapi bukankah disana Bajak laut tidak diperbolehkan?"Tanya Menma

"Setengahnya benar, jika kau membayar kau akan dilayani, tapi seperti yang kau tahu, tempat itu menolak bajak laut, karena mereka tidak pernah membayar, jadi ada rumor yang mengatakan Bajak laut tidak boleh kesana"Jawab Hinagiku

"Aneh sekali"Ucap Medaka

"Apa yang aneh Medaka"Tanya Shunsui

"Jika Bajak laut tidak boleh kesana, kenapa bajak laut tidak mau kesana, bukankah bajak laut itu suka sesukanya"Jawab Medaka bingung

"Aku mendengar isu disana itu, koki dan pelayannya bisa bertarung, jadi jika bajak laut membuat kerusuhan, mereka akan mengusirnya dengan cepat"Ucap Hinagiku

"Seperti Restoran di Baratie saja, kokinya bisa bertarung"Ucap Menma

"Begitulah"Balas Hinagiku

"Sokka, kalau begitu kita kesana saja, dan MAKAN DISANA"Ucap Menma menunjuk kearah barat dengan bersemangat

"Oyy, bukannya mau merekrut Koki"Tanya Shirou menyadarkan

"Kokinya bisa menunggu, yang penting makanannya dulu"Jawab Menma berpaling dengan air liur

"B-begitu"Ucap Shirou mundur beberapa langkah

Skip Time beberapa jam

Dilautan diatas kapal berlambang bulan merah dengan tengkorak

"Apa belum sampai juga"Tanya Menma dipinggir kapal melihat lautan

"Sabarlah Senchou, sebentar lagi"Jawab Hinagiku

"Akaiyasha no Miska yang terkenal kejam itu, ternyata bisa bertingkah seperti bocah ya"Ucap Shunsui heran

"Kadang, orang yang dibicarakan tidak pernah sesuai Kyouraku"Ucap Jushirou

"Aku juga tahu Ukitake"Balas Shunsui malas

"Apakah itu tempatnya?"Tanya Medaka menunjuk kapal berbentuk Ikan kembung

"Mirip dengan Baratie, bahkan kapalnya juga sama-sama ikan"Ucap Menma dengan cepat berada disamping Medaka

"Kau benar, kita tidak pernah mengunjunginya, karena kita adalah buronan"Ucap Medaka mengingat-ngingat

"Hmm, ternyata hidup sebagai Uchiha, sulit sekali, karena harus bersembunyi"Ucap Hinagiku, Rojurou yang mendengarnya mundur beberapa langkah

"U-Uchiha"Ucap Rojurou menunjuk Medaka dengan mata tidak percaya

"Yeah, apakah ada masalah Rojurou-kun"Tanya Medaka bingung

"Kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku, bahwa dia seorang Uchiha"Ucap Rojurou tidak percaya

"Kau tidak bertanya, memangnya ada apa?"Balas Serin bertanya

"A-apa kalian tidak tahu, bahwa klan Uchiha itu klan Iblis, ditambah lagi, jika dia selamat pada insiden itu berarti kau bukanlah Uchiha sembarangan, kau pasti kapten kapal ini bukan"Ucap Rojurou menunjuk Medaka

"A-ahahahahaha, lucu sekali Rojurou-kun"Balas Medaka tertawa memegangi perutnya

"APANYA YANG LUCU, SIALAN AKU HABIS DITIPU"Ucap Rojurou berteriak kesal

"Pertama, memang benar aku selamat dari insiden itu, dan juga dulu aku adalah Komandan disana, kedua kau salah mengenai kapal ini, kapten kapal ini adalah Menma, Kurosaki D Menma, dan juga dialah yang mempunyai julukan iblis yaitu Akaiyasha no Miska"Balas Medaka menghentikan tawanya

"N-Nani"Ucap Rojurou tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan

Bruk

Pingsan

"Mentalnya lemah sekali ya"Ucap Shirou enteng

"Jangan begitu, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah teman kita"Ucap Menma tersenyum

20 meter dari kapal Menma

Kapal Angkatan laut berada dibelakang kapal Menma

"Kapten, didepan kita ada kapal bajak laut, apa yang harus kami lakukan"Lapor prajurit AL bertanya

"Hiraukan saja, lagipula aku tidak pernah melihat lambing bajak laut itu, dan sekarang ini aku sedang kencan jadi hiraukan saja"Balas Kapten itu

"Apa kau yakin membiarkannya"Ucap wanita yang berada disampingnya, dengan gaun yang terbuka dibagian punggung, dan Higheels

"Biarkan saja, lagipula sekarang ini kita sedang kencan, jadi aku tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu"Jawab lelaki yang memakai seragam Tuxedo, dengan jubah angkatan laut dan, tombak yang berada dipunggungnya

"Kau benar"

Dikapal Menma

"Hoy, disana ada angkatan laut"Ucap Menma

"Yeah, kau benar"Ucap Serin

"Apa Rojurou masih belum sadar"Tanya Menma memiringkan kepalanya

"Belum Senchou"Jawab Shirou "Menyedihkan sekali, pingsan hanya karena mendengar tentang Medaka-san, dan Menma-san"Lanjut Shirou tanpa dosa

"Aneh sekali, kenapa angkatan laut itu takut pada kita"Ucap Hinagiku bangga

"Mungkin saja"Jushirou mengangguk setuju

Dikapal Angkatan laut

Prajurit yang mendengar ejekan tadi tidak terima dan menembakan meriam

"Ah, mereka menembak kita"Ucap Menma biasa

"Biar aku saja Senchou"Ucap Jushirou

"Bukankah buah iblismu itu, hanya bisa membalikan serangan non-fisik"Tanya Menma

"Sebenarnya ini jurus baru yang ingin ku uji coba"Ucap Jushirou, mencabut pedangnya dan "HYAAA"

Tank

Jushirou menghantam peluru meriam, dengan punggung pedangnya

Gubrak

"Bukankah itu lebih mirip Menghajar daripada jurus baru"Ucap Shunsui dalam keadaan jatuh

"setuju"Ucap Menma yang ikut jatuh (Cuma Shunsui dan Menma yang jatuh komikal

"Hebat sekali jurusmu itu"Ucap Serin kagum dengan mata yang berbinar

"Hoy-hoy, apa kepalamu habis terbentur sesuatu"Ucap Menma dan Shunsui

Dhuar

Peluru yang dipentalkan Jushirou meledak diatap restoran Veratsa

"Ahh gawat"Ucap Ukitake melihat restoran itu dengan pandangan kosong

Change Place

Didalam Restoran Veratsa

"Makanan ini enak juga"Ucap Menma memakan nasi goreng dengan campuran bahan laut lainnya, disisinya ada 9 tumpuk piring kotor

"Yeah kau benar"Ucap Shunsui setuju memakan sphagetti, disisinya ada 4 piring kotor

"Kalian berdua rakus juga ya"Ucap Serin meminum teh hangat, melihat Menma dan Shunsui

"Apa kalian tidak khawatir akan Jushirou-san"Tanya Shirou heran

"Untuk apa"Tanya balik Menma memakan Sphagetti

"Tentu saja, karena ia diseret keruang pemilik Restoran ini"Jawab Shirou yang hampir jatuh

"Tenang saja, Shirou, dia pasti bisa menanganinya"Ucap Medaka meminum the hangat

"Medaka-chan benar"Ucap Menma setuju menyimpan piringnya yang ke-13

"Yeah, Ukitake bisa menanganinya, jadi jangan khawatir"Ucap Shunsui menyimpan piringnya yang ke-7

"Yeah, kalian santai sekali"Ucap Jushirou yang muncul dibelakang mereka dengan pakaian pelayan

"Pelayan, aku ingin tambah lagi"Ucap Menma kepada Jushirou

Ctak

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepala Jushirou

"Aku juga ingin tambah lagi"Ucap Shunsui

Ctak

"Aku tambah tehnya"Ucap Medaka

Ctak

"Sama"Ucap Serin

Ctak

"Kalian semua, kenapa kalian begitu enaknya dan tidak membantuku"Tanya Jushirou dengan banyak perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya

"Untuk apa kami bantu"Tanya balik Menma heran "Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kau sangat mirip sekali dengan Jushirou"Lanjut Menma melihat-lihat wajah Jushirou

Ctak

"Kau benar Senchou, dia mirip sekali dengan Ukitake"Ucap Shunsui tanpa dosa

Ctak

"Sependapat"Ucap Medaka mengangguk setuju

Ctak

"Kalau dilihat lagi, dia itu Jushirou-san bukan"Ucap Shirou

"Akhirnya ada orang yang mengenaliku"Gumam Jushirou senang

"Apa yang kau katakan Shirou, dia itu bukan Jushirou-san"Tanya Hinagiku berkacak pinggang

"Lihatlah baik-baik wajahnya, bukankah dilihat dari manapun dia itu Jushirou-san bukan"Jawab Shirou menunjuk wajah Jushirou

"Shirou, lihat lebih baik seragamnya, apa Jushirou-san mau memakai seragam seperti itu"Tanya Hinagiku menunjuk seragam Jushirou, dengan pakaian bergambar, dan celana warna pelangi

"Jika Jushirou memakai Pakaian itu, aku akan menertawainya sampai perutku sakit Fffufu"Ucap Menma menahan tawanya berimajinasi, melihat Jushirou dengan pakaian pelayan itu

Ctak

"Aku setuju Senchou, bahkan aku akan lari marathon sambil tertawa Hahaha"Ucap Shunsui tertawa lepas

Dhuak Dhuak

Jushirou menghajar Menma dan Shunsui ketanah

"Ah benar, ternyata dia memang Jushirou-kun"Ucap Medaka baru sadar

"Kau benar"

"KALIAN TELAT MENYADARINYA"

Jushirou marah-marah tidak jelas, gara-gara hal tadi

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I-I-ITU KAU FFUF HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Ucap Shunsui tertawa guling-guling

"HAHAHAHAHA, P-PAKAIANNYA COCOK SEKALI DENGANMU HAHAHAHA"Ucap Menma sama tertawa guling-guling

Ctak

"Kalian berdua itu sangat menyebalkan"Ucap Jushioru dengan perempatan siku-siku dikeningnya

"Ma..ma Jushirou-kun, tenang saja, Menma memang seperti itu orangnya menyebalkan"Ucap Medaka meminum teh

Brak

Pintu restoran digebrak oleh orang-orang berperawakan besar, dan memiliki tato pada bagian tubuh masing-masing

"SIAPKAN KAMI MAKANAN, KOKI-KOKI BODOH"Ucap Orang besar, topi hitam dengan lambing kamera, memakai kemeja tidak dikancingkan, celana abu-abu bercak hitam, dengan tali obi dipinggangnya a.k.a sang kapten

"Siapa kalian, mengacau ditempat ini, sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sayang nyawa"Ucap orang pendek yang memakai celemek, berambut putih, memakai kemeja merah dibalik celemeknya, dan celana hijau panjang a.k.a Koki datar

"Hahh, siapa kau Kuso-gaki, beraninya kau menantang Han Ga-sama Hahhhhh"Balas sang kapten Han ga kesal

"Siapa itu Han ga"Tanya koki itu datar

"Hoy Toshirou, apa kau tidak tahu tentang Kagami no Han ga"Tanya koki yang disebelah kanannya

"Tidak tahu, memangnya siapa dia, berbuat seenaknya disini"Jawab Toshirou datar

"Bodoh, kecilkan suaramu dia itu, Kagami no Han ga, buronan seharga 87 juta Berry"Ucap Koki yang ada disebelah kanan memperingati

"Hey, memangnya Kagami no Han ga, itu sangat hebat kah, sampai dibicarakan seperti itu"Tanya Menma

"Dia tidak terlalu kuat Menma, hanya saja kemampuan untuk menyalin serangan musuh itu yang merepotkan"Jawab Serin meminum jus yang didepannya dengan sedotan

"Hoy Onna, aku mendengar apa yang kau katakan tadi, apa kau ingin kubunuh Hahh"Ucap Han Ga emosi karena diremehkan

"Kau sombong seperti biasa Han ga, padahal kau selalu kalah saat melawanku"Balas Serin berdiri

"Memangnya siapa kau, sok kenal denganku"Tanya Han ga dengan urat-urat kemarahan

Stab

Serin menancapkan tombak perak dilantai

"Apa kau ingat ini apa"Ucap Serin dengan menatap tajam, Han ga yang melihat tombak itu berkeringat dingin, mengingat orang yang memilikinya

"A-awagai-sama, tolong jangan marah"Ucap Han ga ketakutan, semua orang yang ada disana terkejut melihatnya termasuk angkatan laut, karena mengira akan terjadi pertarungan, tapi malah Han ga yang ketakutan, dan juga mengenai nama Awagai, karena mereka pikir Awagai sudah ditangkap bersama Srakui

"Apa kau mengenalnya Serin"Tanya Menma menyesap teh

"Yeah, bisa dibilang sangat kenal, karena orang ini selalu menantangku bertarung habis-habisan, kalau tidak salah mencapai 307 pertarungan, dimana dia menang satu kali dan aku 306 kali"Jawab Serin mengangguk

"Kisama, kau sangat tidak sopan sekali pada Awagai-sama"Ucap Han ga menunjuk Menma dengan emosi

"Menma apa perlu aku"Ucap Medaka menawarkan

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja"Balas Menma "lalu memangnya kenapa jika aku bersikap tidak sopan pada Serin"Lanjut Menma

"Serin, siapa yang kau panggil, nama dia adalah Awagai Dutyfi, bukan Serin"Balas Han ga

"Namaku itu Serin, bukan Awagai Dutyfi, nama itu hanya samara"Ucap Serin

"Aw bukan Serin-sama, kenapa anda membiarkan dia bersikap tidak sopan pada anda"Tanya Han ga kesal

"Dia itu kaptenku, dan juga wanita berambut biru tua, yang merupakan wakil kaptenku itu yang mengalahkan Srakui dengan sekali serang"Jawab Serin, Han ga yang mendengarnya melotot mengalahkan Srakui dengan sekali serang, Srakui yang terkenal itu, semua orang yang mendengarnya juga begitu

"Jika kau tidak punya urusan disini, pergilah kau menganggu"Ucap Medaka menyesap teh

"Medaka benar"Ucap Serin setuju

"Cih"Han ga mendecih kesal karena dipermalukan, bagaimanapun juga dia tidak bisa melawan Serin tanpa rencana yang matang

"Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada kalian, karena sudah mengusir mereka"Ucap Toshirou datar

"Hey Koki, apa kau mau menjadi koki kapal bajak lautku"Tanya Menma dengan senyumnya

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tertarik untuk bergabung denganmu"Jawab Toshirou datar

"Nada suaranya datar sekali, seperti kau dulu Menma"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"Berisik"Ucap Menma sebal

"Ma..ma jangan sebal begitu, jadi koki bagaimana dengan tawaran kaptenku tadi, apa kau mau menerimanya"Ucap Medaka mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan "Tenang saja, kau juga bisa mewujudkan mimpimu jika kau bergabung dengan kami"Lanjut Medaka tersenyum

"Apa kau tahu tentang All Blue"Tanya Toshirou datar

"All Blue, lautan yang dihuni oleh ikan-ikan dari seluruh lautan, lautan legendaris yang masih menjadi legenda"Jawab Menma "Tapi jika impianmu adalah kesana, aku bisa membantumu, bagaimanapun juga aku pernah kesana, ma.. walaupun lumayan sulit kesana karena cuacanya yang ekstrim"Lanjut Menma

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu untuk menjadi koki kapalmu"Balas Toshirou datar dan pergi keruangannya

"Cepat sekali perubahannya, dan juga kenapa dia percaya begitu saja, dengan bualan Senchou"Ucap Shunsui menganga

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku memang pernah kesana"Ucap Menma membela

"Apa kau punya bukti kau pernah kesana Menma"Tanya Jushirou

"Tidak"Jawab Menma singkat

" . . . "Ucap Shunsui, Jushirou, Serin, Hinagiku, dan Shirou

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, lagipula mencari sesuatu yang belum ditemukan itu mengasyikan bukan"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Kau benar"Ucap Serin, Medaka mengangguk setuju mendengarnya

Diruangan Toshirou

Toshirou mendengar semua percakapan Menma dengan krunya, dan tersenyum tipis

"Menyenangkan kah"Gumamnya, memberesi peralatannya "Sepertinya mereka bajak laut yang cukup menyenangkan"Ucap Toshirou tersenyum

"Apa kau ingin pergi Cebol"Ucap Owner

"Yeah, lagipula kau sangat menginginkanku pergi bukan"Balas Toshirou datar

"Yeah kau benar, kau hanya bisa membuat masalah disini, seharusnya kau sudah kupecat dari dulu, tapi karena kau tidak punya rumah, aku tetap mengijinkanmu disini"Ucap Owner itu terus terang

"Kalau begitu, dengan keperdianku ini, kau pasti senang sekali bukan"Balas Toshirou datar

"Cepatlah pergi Cebol sialan"Ucap Owner mengusir

"Yeah, Terima kasih untuk segalanya Owner"Balas Toshirou datar

Change Place

Dikapal Menma yang dilabuhkan dekat dengan kapal AL

"Toshirou lama juga ya"Ucap Menma

"Mungkin dia butuh persiapan"Ucap Medaka

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga, kenapa dia bisa sebegitu mudahnya percaya dengan ucapanmu"Ucap Shunsui Sweetdrop

"Entahlah, sepertinya Menma tidak berbohong mengenai All Blue"Ucap Jushirou

"Oh ya, ini membuatku penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba kalian memanggilku dengan namaku"Tanya Menma heran

"Biar Akrab saja, apa tidak boleh"Jawab Serin

"Tidak, aku senang mendengarnya"Ucap Menma tersenyum, dengan mata tertutup

Tap tap tap

Derap langkah kaki terdengar menuju kearah Menma

"Kau lama juga"Ucap Menma membuka matanya

"Apakah itu masalah untukmu"Balas Toshirou datar

"Ya ampun, balasanmu datar sekali, cerialah sedikit"Ucap Menma

"Baiklah-baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi, Toshirou, Hitsugaya Toshirou salam kenal"Balas Toshirou jengkel

"Serin"

"Fujisaki Hinagiku"

"Fujisaki Shirou"

"Ukitake Jushirou"

"Kyouraku Shunsui"

"Outoribashi Rojurou"

"Uchiha Medaka"

"Kurosaki D Menma" Menma dan krunya memperkenalkan dirinya

"K-Kurosaki D d-dan U-Uchiha"Toshirou terkejut mendengar nama belakang Menma dan Medaka

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut hanya mendengar nama belakangku, kalau Medaka-chan aku bisa mengerti, tapi aku.."Ucap Menma jengkel

"Tentu saja aku terkejut, karena nama Kurosaki D, merupakan nama dari Admiral Kurosaki D Naruto, pahlwan angkatan laut, sekaligus orang terkuat angkatan laut, yang bahkan lebih kuat dari Genkotsu no Garp"Balas Toshirou terkejut

"Begitu, aku tidak menyangka pamanku itu, sangat terkenal sekali, ne jika dibandingkan dengan O'noshi Menma, siapa yang lebih terkenal"Tanya Menma penasaran

"Tentu saja O'noshi Menma"Jawab mereka semua serempak kecuali Medaka

"Kenapa"Tanya Menma bingung

"Bukankah sudah jelas, dia itu anak iblis, tidak dia itu iblis itu sendiri, dia membunuh 200.000 orang di kerajaan Aditeck tanpa alasan, tapi ada yang ganjil dari tindakan O'noshi, jika dipikir lagi"Jawab Shunsui memegang dagunya

"Ganjil tentang apa"Tanya Serin penasaran

"Kenapa dia menyerang kerajaan Aditeck, bukan kerajaan lain"Jawab Shunsui kembali bertanya

"Shun-kun, apa kau ini bodoh, dia menyerang kerajaan itu, karena dia berada disana, dan membunuh mereka semua"Jawab Serin kesal

"Bukan itu, bukankah kerajaan Aditeck memiliki kekuatan tempur ¼ dari angkatan laut, apa dia takut, sehingga menyerang kerajaan tersebut"Ucap Shunsui

"Jika dipikir-pikir lagi apa yang kau katakan tadi masuk akal"Ucap Toshirou

"memang benar"Ucap Hinagiku berpikir

"Apa O'noshi takut pada kerajaan Aditeck, sehingga dia menyerangnya"Ucap Shirou

"Aku rasa kalian ini lugu sekali"Ucap Medaka yang dari tadi diam menyimak pembicaraan

"Apa maksudmu Medaka-san"Tanya Jushirou penasaran

"Jika O'noshi benar-benar takut pada kerajaan Aditeck, dia tidak akan menyerang kerajaan itu, pada saat Kageto dan Kazeto ada disana, ditambah lagi, membunuh 200.000 orang dalam waktu 1 hari itu pasti menghabiskan banyak staminanya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan serangannya, bukankah dari apa yang kuucapkan tadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang terfikirkan dikepala kalian"Jawab Medaka santai

"Yang kau katakan juga masuk akal, tapi untuk apa dia menyerang kerajaan Aditeck"Tanya Rojurou

"Entahlah, mungkin kesepakatan, atau hal yang lain, O'noshi itu lumayan suka uang, tapi bukan berarti kalian bisa menyogoknya dengan uang, malah kalian akan mendapatkan tebasan sebagai gantinya, jika berani melakukannya"Jawab Medaka mengangkat tangannya

"Hehh, tenyata O'noshi itu mata duitan juga, tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu"Ucap Rojurou bertanya pada Medaka bingung

"Yeah, dulu aku pernah bertarung dan berdamai untuk sementara dengannya, hal itu membuatku tahu sebagian kebiasaan dan kesukaannya"Jawab Medaka _'dan juga karena aku selalu bersamanya, lagipula dia ada disini'_ Lanjut Medaka membatin

"Bagaimana menurutmu Menma, apa ada yang terlintas dipikiranmu"Tanya Shunsui

"Aku sama saja dengan Medaka"Jawab Menma tidak peduli

"Dia tidak peduli sekali akan yang kita bicarakan ini"Ucap Hinagiku kesal

"Lagipula, jika dia berada didepan kalian apa yang akan kalian lakukan, apa bertanya kenapa kau menyerang kerajaan Aditeck? Begitu"Balas Menma bertanya dengan menggaruk kepalanya

"Apa kau ini bodoh, tentu saja aku akan lari"Jawab Rojurou

"Aku sama"Ucap yang lain kecuali Medaka

"Hanya orang bodoh saja, yang mau berhadapan satu lawan satu dengannya, jika ingin melawan O'noshi kita harus menyiapkan pasukan, dengan rencana cadangan minimal 50-100, melihat kecerdasan, kekuatan dan pengalaman yang dimiliki oleh O'noshi itu sendiri"Ucap Toshirou, yang lain mengangguk setuju termasuk Medaka

"Hahhh, kita cepat berangkat saja, aku sudah pegal ingin menghajar bajak laut lain, lagipula Kerajaan Aditeck itu sudah kembali bangkit dari kehancuran mereka"Ucap Menma menghela nafas

"Tetap saja, hal ini pantas diperbincangkan"Ucap Shirou

"Kita pergi dulu, baru membicarakannya"Balas Menma pergi ke kepala kapal

"Kau benar, jika kita terus berbincang disini, Angkatan laut akan datang, dan menghancurkan kita"Ucap Hinagiku setuju

"Kalau begitu kita Berangkat"Ucap Medaka mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas

"Yeah"

Balas mereka semua melakukan hal yang sama dengan Medaka

Skip Time 5 jam

Dilautan

Shunsui berada dideck belakang tidur, Jushirou mengawasi sekitar, Toshirou diam didapur memeriksa bahan makanan, Outoribashi mengawasi diatas kapal, Hinagiku, Shirou dan Serin bersantai dikursi santai dengan baju renang mereka didek depan, Menma sedang tidur dipangkuan Medaka, dengan Medaka yang mengusap kepalanya didek tengah

"Mereka berdua benar-benar, sangat akrab sekali, bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri menurutku"Ucap Serin sedikit cemburu

"Apa kau cemburu Serin"Tanya Hinagiku tidak menatap Serin "Walaupun bagaimanapun juga, yang kau katakan tadi, sangat benar, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa Senchou dan Medaka"Lanjut Hinagiku melihat Menma dan Medaka

"Aree apa Onee-chan cemburu pada Senchou"Tanya Shirou menggoda

"B-baka, mana mungkin aku cemburu padanya"Jawab Hinagiku memalingkan mukanya dengan muka yang memerah

"Wajahmu berkata sebaliknya Hinagiku"Ucap Serin menggoda

"Hmm, kalau begitu kenapa muka nee-chan merah, dan kenapa Nee-chan memalingkan muka saat aku bertanya tentang hal tadi"Tanya Shirou menggoda

"Aku memerah karena hari ini sangat panas sekali, dan juga aku memalingkan muka untuk merasakan angin yang sejuk"Jawab Hinagiku melipatkan tangannya didada, Shirou dan Serin yang mendengarnya geleng-geleng kepala

"Kau tidak jujur sekali"Ucap Serin memakai kacamata hitam

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Shunsui, orang mesum itu"Tanya Hinagiku balik menggoda

"Shun-kun dulu tidak msum, dan juga jika dia tidak mesum dia tidak akan tahu apa-apa, ditambah lagi aku yang menyebabkannya seperti itu, tapi dia tetap mau memaafkanku, jadi karena itulah aku mencintainya"Jawab Serin santai

"Lihat Serin-san, dia jujur sekali tidak seperti nee-chan"Ucap Shirou

"U-urusai Shirou, Baka Imouto"Balas Hinagiku gugup

"Kembali ketopik yang tadi, mereka berdua Nampak seperti sepasang kekasih, atau lebih tepat suami istri tadi kita bilang"Ucap Serin

"Kau benar, kenapa Medaka-san mau menjadi anggota bajak laut ini, padahal Medaka-san sendiri adalah seorang Uchiha yang diburu oleh pemerintah dunia, dan dengan bergabung kedalam kelompok bajak laut ini, membuat pemerintah dunia semakin mudah menangkap dan mengeksekusinya"Ucap Shirou bingung

"Tapi, Medaka bilang, bahwa Menma adalah Akaiyasha no Miska bukan Shirou"Ucap Hinagiku

"Tetap saja, walaupun dia adalah Akaiyasha no Miska sekalipun dia sangat kesulitan menghadapi satu admiral, ditambah lagi ada kemungkinan pemerintah dunia akan mengirimkan 3 admiralnya sekaligus bukan"Balas Shirou

"Tenang saja, lagipula Medaka mengikuti Menma karena dia tidak ingin berpisah darinya, mungkin karena itu"Ucap Serin santai

"Tapi hanya karena alasan itu dia mau mengambil resiko yang besar"Tanya Shirou ragu

"Kadang Cinta bisa mengalahkan semua ketakutan seseorang dengan mudahnya"Jawab Serin tersenyum

"Kau benar"Ucap Hinagiku ikut tersenyum

"Tapi kau tadi bilang cinta, berarti mereka memang sepasang kekasih bukan"Ucap Shirou polos

"Eh"

"Kau benar juga, bagaimana jika kita menanyakan tentang hal ini pada Senchou"Usul Serin

"Setuju"Balas Shirou, Hinagiku tampak ragu-ragu

"Kalau begitu ayo"Ucap Serin berdiri dan pergi ketempat Menma di dek kapal dengan Medaka

Menma yang berada dipangkuan Medaka terbangun

"Ara ada apa Menma, kau terbangun"Tanya Medaka lembut

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat yang mengatakan untuk pergi"Jawab Menma asal

"Selain mempunyai kebiasaan tersesat kau juga mempunyai firasat yang aneh ya"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi"Tanya Menma sebal

"tidak ada apa-apa kok Menma"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

Tap Tap Tap

Shirou, Serin, dan Hinagiku datang menghampiri Menma

"Menma-Senchou ada hal yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu dan Medaka-san"Ucap Shirou tersenyum

"Bertanya tentang apa"Balas Menma

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Medaka-san, Senchou"Tanya Hinagiku dengan wajah memerah

"Kekasih, atau apa"Tanya Shirou

"Kenapa kalian bertanya tentang itu"Tanya balik Menma

"Ma..ma Menma mereka cuman bertanya, lagipula tidak ada salahnya memberi tahu mereka"Ucap Medaka dengan tersenyum licik "Kami itu sepasang kekasih, jadi ya kalian sudah tahu sekarang"Lanjut Medaka tersenyum kemenangan

"K-k-k-kalian sepasang kekasih, s-s-selamat"Ucap Hinagiku menjabat tangan Medaka

"kalau suami istri aku tahu, tapi Apa itu sepasang kekasih Medaka-chan"Tanya Menma polos

Brag

Rahang Shirou dan Hinagiku jatuh kebawah mendengarnya, Serin hanya geleng-geleng mendengarnya

"Sepasang kekasih itu dibawah suami-istri Menma, jadi kau ini milikku, dan aku adalah milikmu jadi ingat"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Hmm, begitu"Ucap Menma mengangguk mengerti

"DIARAH JAM 5 ADA PULAU"Teriak Rojurou dari atas kapal, semuanya yang mendengar hal tadi segera pergi kedek dan melihat kearah jam 5

"Yarodomo kita berlabuh dipulau itu"Ucap Menma semangat mengangkat tangannya keatas

"YEAH"

Balas mereka semua berteriak

Change Place

Dipulau tidak berpenghuni

Menma dan krunya tengah berada dipantai pulau dengan pakaian renang

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan mengundi siapa yang mencari bahan makanan dan yang bebas"Ucap Menma menunjukan stik ditangan kirinya

Tap tap tap

Semua orang yang ada disana mengambil undian pada stik

"O"Medaka

"O"Serin

"O"Menma

"O"Shunsui

"O"Toshirou

"F"Hinagiku

"F"Shirou

"F"Rojurou

"F"Jushirou

"Sialan aku kalah"Ucap Menma menunduk dengan aura hitam

"Sudahlah Senchou, jadi aku satu tim dengan Medaka boleh"Ucap Serin menghibur dan membentuk tim

"Boleh saja, kau keberatan Menma"Balas Medaka bertanya pada Menma

"Tidak, jadi sisanya kita berpencar"Ucap Menma

"Jika, kita berpencar kapan kau sampainya"Celetuk Shunsui

"Apa katamu sialan"Ucap Menma

"Aku satu tim dengan Menma"Ucap Toshirou

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"Balas Menma membawa tong dipunggungnya

Skip Time setelah tim Menma, Shunsui dan tim Medaka pergi kehutan

Dipantai

Orang yang tidak mendapatkan tugas apapun bersantai dan bermain pasir dipantai

"Wuuuhhuuuu"Ucap Rojurou berlarian ditepi pantai

"Dia kekanakan sekali"Ucap Shirou

"Apa katamu Kuso-gaki"Tanya Rojoruo kesal karena terdengar

"Aku bilang kau kekanakan, ada masalah **Ossan** "Jawab Shirou menekankan perkataannya pada Ossan

DUG

Shirou dan Rojurou membenturkan kepala mereka

"Kau ada masalah dengan itu Gaki"Tanya Rojurou dengan muka yang mengesalkan

"Tentu saja, kau menganggu pemandanganku saja Ossan"Jawab Shirou dengan wajah kemenangan

"Sialan"Ucap Rojurou geram

"Hentikan kalian berdua"Ucap Hinagiku melerai

"Tapi Nee-chan…"Ucap Shirou terpotong melihat aura Hinagiku yang hitam

"H-ha'I"Balas mereka berdua cepat

Di pantai

Kursi malas Hinagiku dan Shirou

"Nee-chan, ada apa denganmu"Tanya Shirou

"Apa maksudmu, aku baik-baik saja"Jawab Hinagiku biasa

"Jika kau baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan marah hari ini"Ucap Shirou

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa"Balas Hinagiku bersikeras

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Menma dan Medaka tadi"Tanya Shirou

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja Shirou"Jawab Hinagiku bersikeras

"Tenang saja, Nee-chan, Medaka pasti bercanda tentang hubungan mereka, bagaimanapun juga Menma-senchou, tidak merasa seperti itu"Ucap Shirou menghibur

"Walaupun aku terus mengelak, aku rasa tidak ada artinya ya"Ucap Hinagiku

"Jadi memang benar ya"Tanya Shirou tersenyum

"Yeah, tapi Shirou dilihat dari manapun, memang benar Menma memang tidak merasa begitu tapi bagaimana jika mereka hanya berdua"Jawab Hinagiku

"Nee-chan benar, apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika hanya berdua ya"Ucap Shirou

"Jangan mengingatkan tentang itu Shirou"Ucap Hinagiku kesal

"Bagaimanapun juga, walaupun Medaka-san berada selangkah didepan Nee-chan, bukan berarti nee-chan akan kalah bukan"Balas Shirou tersenyum

"Kau benar"Ucap Hinagiku yang ikut tersenyum

"Hey Shirou Hinagiku apa yang kalian lakukan bergabunglah dengan kami"Teriak Jushirou dari pantai

"Ayo Nee-chan, kita gabung"Ucap Shirou

"Yeah"Balas Hinagiku

Skip Time

Malam hari

Menma dan krunya mengadakan pesta pada malam hari

"Senchou minumlah, sake ini enak sekali"Ucap Shunsui dengan muka mabuk menyodorkan gelas yang penuh sake

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak minum sake"Balas Menma

"Menma, apa kau mau jus"Tawar Medaka menyodorkan jus manga

"Yeah"Balas Menma menerimanya

"HAHAHAHAHA LIHAT KAPTEN KITA INI MASIH KECIL"Ucap Shunsui tertawa lepas

"ada hal yang ingin kuberitahu pada kalian semua"Ucap Menma serius tiba-tiba, yang membuat semuanya menjadi hening

"apa yang ingin kau beritahu"Tanya Jushirou serius

"Apa kalian tahu tentang O'noshi Menma"Tanya balik Menma

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu dia"Jawab Toshirou _'Luffy sama sekali tidak tahu tentangku boge'_ Batin Menma

"Hal yang ingin kuberitahu adalah aku O'noshi Menma"Ucap Menma semuanya menjadi hening mendengarkannya

Tiba-tiba

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Mereka semua tertawa mendengarkan perkataan Menma tadi, yang menurut mereka semua sangat lucu

"Kalau Akaiyasha no Miska itu kau, aku bisa maklumi karena melihat kemampuan bertarungmu waktu itu, tapi O'noshi levelnya jauh lebih tinggi dari Akaiyasha"Ucap Shunsui menegak sakenya dengan tertawa

"Begitu, bagaimana jika kalian melihat ini"Ucap Menma, rambutnya berubah menjadi jingga dan matanya surai madu

Hening

"Menma, apa kau pengguna buah iblis"Tanya Serin tidak percaya

"Tidak, bukankah kalian tadi sudah melihat aku berenang"Jawab Menma

"Apa kau punya Sharingan"Tanya Jushirou

"Tidak"Jawab Menma

"Hufft"Semuanya bernafas dengan lega

"Ada apa dengan kalian, bernafas lega berbarengan"Tanya Menma heran

"Yeah, jika kau tidak mempunyai Sharingan itu sudah membuktikan kau bukanlah O'noshi, karena O'noshi adalah seorang Uchiha, dan kau adalah seorang Senju, melihat kemampuan mengganti warna rambut dan matamu tadi"Jawab Shunsui _'sepertinya Keberadaan O'noshi, tidak dapat diterima lagi, sepertinya orang-orang sangat takut pada O'noshi yang membuatnya, sulit untuk diterima lagi akan keberadaannya'_ Batin Medaka

"Sudahlah Senchou sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan hari ini"Ucap Serin

"Istirahatlah, biar kami yang berjaga"Ucap Toshirou _'Aku rasa percuma saja dengan memperlihatkan hakiku, mereka tetap tidak akan percaya Hahhh, lagipula kenapa mereka memangilku dengan Senju'_ Batin Menma menghela nafas

"kalian mau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli, dan juga hal yang ingin kubicarakan belum selesai"Balas Menma

"Memangnya hal lucu apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan"Tanya Shunsui meledek

"Aku akan mengajari kalian haki, walaupun hanya dasar-dasarnya saja, dan juga pelatihannya akan dilakukan dalam perjalanan, dengan kata lain aku hanya mengajarkan kalian dasarnya, dan kalian akan melatihnya menjadi lebih kuat"Jawab Menma menghiraukan ejekan Shunsui

"Apa itu haki"Tanya Rojurou bingung

"Haki adalah kekuatan yang dimiliki semua makhluk hidup, ada yang bisa membangkitkannya, dan juga ada yang gagal"Jawab Menma

"Dan bagaimana caramu mengajarkannya"Tanya Hinagiku

"Itu mudah saja, untuk menguasai Kenbonshoku no haki, kau harus bisa menggunakan inderamu yang lain selain mata untuk mengetahui keberadaan makhluk lain, dan menguasai Bushoshoku no haki, kau harus membulatkan tekadmu, seperti untuk apa kau bertarung, kenapa kau bertarung, mengapa aku harus bertarung, bagaimana aku bertarung, kau harus membulatkan semua itu"Jawab Menma

"Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan cara menguasai Haohshoku no haki"Tanya Shunsui curiga

"cara menguasai Hahahaha perkataanmu lucu sekali"Jawab Menma, Medaka yang mendengarnya juga ikut tertawa

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan"Tanya Serin kesal

"Tidak ada cara untuk menguasai Haohshoku no haki, orang yang menguasai Haohshoku no haki, adalah orang-orang yang memiliki potensi menjadi raja, kemungkinannya adalah 1 : 1.000.000"Jawab Medaka dengan masih tertawa

"A AP APP 1 : 1.000.000"Ucap mereka semua terkejut

"Tunggu, bukannya kalian berdua memiliki Haohshoku no haki"Tanya Serin terkejut

"Seharusnya kami yang terkejut, kenapa kau tidak tahu soal Haohshoku no haki padahal kau sendiri menguasai haki"Jawab Menma

"Menma memiliki Haohshoku sejak kecil, sedangkan aku membangkitkan Haohshoku setelah kejadian aku hilang kendali, akan kekuatan yang ditanamkan para Uchiha itu pada tubuhku"Ucap Medaka

"Hilang kendali? Ditanamkan kekuatan"Ucap mereka semua kembali terkejut

"Yeah, Para Uchiha itu sudah menemukan teknologi yang bisa membuat mereka menanamkan kekuatan secara langsung pada tubuh seseorang, dan pada kasusku, aku ditanami kekuatan Dewa perang Gubahan, tapi jujur saja, kekuatan itu masih belum bisa aku kendalikan, alasannya sangat sederhana, untuk apa aku menguasai kekuatan itu"Balas Medaka

"Bukankah sudah jelas untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi"Ucap Shirou bingung

"Jika kau mendapatkan kekuatan, tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, lagipula kekuatan yang terlalu besar dapat menggerogoti seseorang, hingga pada akhirnya orang itu akan kehilangan hatinya"Balas Medaka

"Lebih baik kalian tidak melihat kekuatan itu, aku saja hampir mati 3 kali, karena berhadapan dengan modenya itu"Ucap Menma mengingat kembali dan tertawa

"Kau hampir mati 3 kali, dank au masih bisa tertawa kau memang bukan manusia normal"Ucap Shunsui Sweetdrop

"Memangnya seperti apa kekuatannya"Tanya Serin penasaran

"Pokoknya sangat menyebalkan, dia menjadi 100 kali lebih cepat dan kuat, ditambah lagi dia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya secara otomatis yang hanya membutuhkan waktu 3 menit, untuk luka yang sedang"Jawab Menma

"Kau hampir mati 3 kali, karena kau menahan diri melawanku yang hilang kendali waktu itu, lagipula jika kau menggunakan hakimu kau pasti bisa menghentikanku, karena kejadian itu aku hampir membunuhmu 3 kali, ditambah menusukmu hanya untu menyadarkanku"Ucap Medaka menundukan kepalanya, dan tersenyum samar

"Ahh, menyebalkan itu kan sudah berlalu jadi biarkan saja"Balas Menma yang sepertinya tidak peduli

"Jadi pelatihannya sudah kuberitahu, sekarang kalian bisa mempelajarinya"Ucap Menma

Gubrak

"Kenapa kita mempunyai kapten yang sangat menyebalan seperti dia"

"Yeah"

"Lagipula apanya yang mengajari, dia hanya memberitahu kita hanya itu saja"

Ucap mereka semua terjatuh komikal

"Yosh, karena sudah malam, aku akan tidur, dan anggap saja, malam ini sebagai pelatihan kalian untuk Kenbonshoku no haki"Ucap Menma bergegas pergi ketendanya

"Dia itu seenaknya sekali"Ucap Serin

"Sependapat"Ucap Shunsui, diikuti dengan anggukan yang lain

Skip Time besok

"Yo apa kalian sehat-sehat saja"Sapa Menma kepada krunya yang Nampak tidak tidur

"Apa kami terlihat baik-baik saja"Tanya Hinagiku dengan kantung mata yang hitam

"Begitulah"Jawab Menma santai

Dhuak

Menma terkapar ditanah dengan benjolan dikepala

"Pukulan yang bagus Nee-chan"Ucap Shirou menyemangati dengan kantung mata yang hitam, dan ngantuk

"Jadi ada apa sampai kalian tidak tidur"Tanya Medaka

"Bukankah Senchou sendiri yang bilang, pelatihan Kenbonshoku no haki"Jawab Shirou

"Aree kalian melakukannya, padahal kalian semua bakal tidur"Ucap Menma bangkit dan mengusap kepalanya yang benjol

"Lalu kenapa juga kau ikut bergadang Serin"Tanya Medaka bingung melihat Serin dengan kantung mata hitam

"Bukankah sudah jelas untuk mempelajari Kenbonshoku no haki"Jawab Serin mengantuk

"Jika kalian ingin tidur, tidur saja"Ucap Menma

Bak

Suara benda yang jatuh dekat Rojurou

"Surat kabar, pagi juga"Ucap Rojurou melihat surat kabar yang berada didekatnya dan memungutnya, matanya membulat membaca berita yang ada di surat kabar

"Ada apa, pagi-pagi kau sudah terkejut begitu"Tanya Jushirou dengan kantung mata yang juga hitam seperti yang lain

"Lihat ini"Jawab Rojurou menyerahkan surat kabarnya, Jushirou mengambilnya, dan membacanya, ekspresinya sama dengan Rojurou terkejut dengan berita yang ada di surat kabar

"Ada berita apa Ukitake"Tanya Shunsui mengucek matanya

"Disini diberitakan Senchou mengalahkan Hi no Kaizokudan, dan mendapat nilai Buronan 127 juta Berry"Jawab Jushirou

"Lalu ada apa dengan itu"Tanya Shunsui cuek

Gubrak

Jushirou yang mendengar balasan Shunsui terjatuh

"Apa kau tidak terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimanapun juga seorang rookie langsung mendapat harga buronan 127 juta"Tanya balik Jushirou dalam keadaan jatuh, semuanya terdengar cuek mendengarnya

"Untuk apa terkejut, jika mereka mengetahui Akaiyasha no Miska adalah Senchou, mereka pasti akan memasang harga buronan diatas 800 juta"Jawab Shunsui cuek

Tuk

Jushirou menepuk tangannya

"Ahh benar juga"Ucap Jushirou sadar

"Lalu ada buronan siapa saja, disurat kabar itu"Tanya Hinagiku

"Senchou, dan Serin-san saja"Jawab Jushirou mengangkat poster buronan Menma, yang dipotonya Menma tengah duduk diam di restoran Veratsa, dan foto Serin yang dimana Serin memegang tombak Silver ditangan kiri dan pistol ditangan kanan

"Mengecewakan sekali"Ucap Shirou kecewa

"Memangnya kau berharap, kau memiliki nilai buronan"Tanya Rojurou menyelidik

"Tidak, aku hanya kecewa karena tidak melihat poster Nee-chan"Jawab Shirou

"Jadi kau berharap, tentang itu"Ucap Rojurou Sweetdrop

"Bahas saja tentang hal tidak penting itu, nanti sekarang aku ingin bicara dengan Hinagiku"Ucap Menma tidak peduli

"Memangnya kau bicara apa denganku Menma-kun"Tanya Hinagiku _'-Kun, tidak biasanya Hinagiku memanggil Menma seperti itu'_ Batin Medaka curiga

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, untuk bisa berlayar di Grand line kau harus menggunakan Log pose, dan hal penting yang harus kau ingat adalah, kondisi alam di Grand line sangat tidak normal"Jawab Menma menyerahkan Log pose pada Hinagiku

"Dimengerti Senchou"Ucap Hinagiku

"Senchou, untuk apa kau ke Grand line"Tanya Serin

"Untuk berpetualang"Jawab Menma singkat

"Kalau itu aku tahu, tapi kenapa harus ke Grand line"Tanya Serin

"Mudah saja, karena aku sudah ke West Blue, North Blue, South Blue, dan juga East Blue, tempat yang belum aku kunjungi adalah Grand line"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Begitu"Ucap Serin menutup matanya dan tersenyum

Di gunung Colbo

"OKASHIRA…OKASHIRA OKASHIRA OKASHIRA"Teriak Dogra membawa Koran ditangan kirinya

"Ada apa, pagi-pagi kau sudah mengganggu tidurku"Ucap Dadan kesal

"Jika ini tidak penting akan kuhajar kau Dogra"Ucap Ace yang sama-sama kesal, karena habis bertarung dengan Garp dan mendapat luka yang lumayan

"Lihat ini"Ucap Dogra menyerahkan Koran ditangan kirinya, Dadan mengambil Koran tersebut dan membacanya lalu membulatkan matanya, dan meneteskan air mata

"Ternyata dia masih hidup, Kuso-gaki"Ucap Dadan menitikan air mata

"Aree Okashira apa kau menangis"Tanya Magra

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK DASAR BODOH, UNTUK APA AKU MENANGISI BOCAH SIALAN ITU"Jawab Dadan berteriak

"Memangnya apa yang ada dikoran itu Dadan"Tanya Ace

"Dikoran ini ada berita tentang Menma, yang menghancurkan bajak laut Hi no Kaizokudan yang dikapteni Pcyker yang memiliki buronan seharga 167 juta berry, ditambah lagi, kenapa ia ada di West Blue"Jawab Dadan bingung

"Mungkin gara-gara yang waktu itu"Ucap Ace

"Jika dia terlempar sampai West Blue tubuhnya pasti hancur bukan"Balas Dadan

"Dadan bukankah kau pernah mengatakan, O'noshi Menma itu sangat kuat, jadi kenapa kau berpikir Menma-nii tidak bisa bertahan"Ucap Luffy polos

"Benar juga, kata-katamu itu Luffy, tumben kau pintar"Ucap Ace

Twict

"Apa maksudmu dengan tumben aku pintar"Ucap Luffy tidak terima

"Itu memang benar bukan"Balas Ace biasa saja

"Muka jerawat"Ucap Luffy cemberut

Twict

"Apa katamu tadi, Karet tidak berguna"Tanya Ace dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya

"Muka jerawat"Jawab Luffy jelas, singkat, padat dank eras

"Karet tidak berguna"Ucap Ace

Duak

"Kenapa kau memukulku"Tanya Luffy memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"Hanya ingin saja"Jawab Ace tersenyum mengejek

"KONO"Ucap Luffy kesal

"Apa ini"Ucap anak buah Dadan melihat selebaran kertas ditanah, dan melihatnya lalu

Brak

Rahangnya jatuh ketanah melihatnya

"Ada apa"Tanya rekannya

"Lihat ini"Jawab orang yang rahangnya jatuh

"Okashira lihat ini"Ucap Orang yang membawa selebaran tidak percaya

"Memangnya apa ini"Tanya Dadan mengambil selebaran tersebut dan ekspresinya biasa-biasa saja

"kenapa kau santai-santai saja Okashira, bukankah harga buronan itu sangat berlebihan, hanya untuk seorang Rookie"Tanya anak buah Dadan heran

"Dia itu Akaiyasha no Miska, jadi wajar jika dia mendapat nilai buronan lebih dari seratus juta"Jawab Dadan datar

"Nani, Menma-nii mendapat nilai buronan lebih dari seratus juta"Ucap Luffy Kagum

"Kakak kita memang hebat Luffy, harga buronan pertamanya sudah mencapai seratus juta"Ucap Ace tersenyum

"Ya ampun mereka berdua itu santai sekali menanggapinya"Ucap Dadan memegang kepalanya

===============TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Maaf ya sudah gak update selama tiga minggu lebih, alasannya ane mikiran pertanyaan tentang berapa chapter lagi bertemu Luffy dan bertemu dengan Kurosaki D Naruto, itu membuat saya harus berpikir dengan matang, dan jawabannya tinggal 7-9 chapter lagi untuk bertemu Luffy dan Ace, sedangkan yang bertemu dengan Kurosaki D Naruto itu masih misteri


	18. Chapter 6 Arc Baru

Chapter 18

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Skip Time

Di Grand Line

Dikapal Akaitsuki

"Senchou, katamu Grand Line adalah laut yang tidak stabil, kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa"Tanya Hinagiku

"Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi Hinagiku"Tanya Balik Menma tersenyum misterius

"Tidak, aku hanya menanyakan saja"Jawab Hinagiku

"Nampaknya sudah terlambat"Ucap Medaka melihat kearah laut

"Memangnya apa yang terlambat Medaka-san"Tanya Serin

"Badainya datang"Ucap Menma

SWUUSSHHH

Angin besar menimpa kapal Akaitsuki, dan membuat laut bergelombang

"Ini namanya bukan tidak stabil, tapi keterlaluan"Ucap Hinagiku berpegang pada pinggiran kapal

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan Navigator-san"Tanya Menma memegang tiang

"Kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain, Menma kendalikan layar, Shirou putar kemudi kearah jam 5, yang lainnya membantu menstabilkan kapal"Jawab Hinagiku berteriak

"Aye Sir"Balas mereka semua berangkat melakukannya

Skip Time setelah badai berlalu

Hinagiku dan yang lainnya tampak lelah kecuali Serin, Menma dan Medaka

"Ada kalian menyedihkan sekali, hanya segitu saja sudah lelah"Ucap Serin

"Jangan samakan kami, dengan kalian"Ucap Jushirou berbaring kelelahan

"Baru saja kita mendarat di Grand Line dan kalian sudah mengeluh menyedihkan sekali"Ucap Medaka menepuk kepalanya

"Kalian tidak pernah memberitahu kami, lautan Grand Line itu sangat menyebalkan"Ucap Rojurou berbaring

"Kalian sendiri tidak pernah bertanya bukan, lagipula aku jarang ke Grand Line"Balas Menma

"Sudahlah berhenti mengeluh, lagipula kita hampir sampai dipulau pertama kita"Ucap Serin melihat kearah kabut yang mulai menghilang dan memunculkan pulau yang cukup ramai

"Wahh pulau apa itu, sepertinya menyenangkan sekali"Ucap Shirou kagum akan pulau itu

"Itu adalah pulau Karmaine, pulau hiburan yang dimana banyak sekali taman hiburannya, tapi disana ada markas G-4 yang lumayan berbahaya, jadi kita harus menyembunyikan kapal kita, walaupun mereka tidak akan mengejar bajak laut yang tidak membuat masalah, karena mereka tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan Bangsawan yang ada disana"Ucap Serin menjelaskan

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi ke pulau itu dan bersenang-senang"Ucap Menma semangat

"OUHH"Balas mereka semua juga semangat

"Apa kalian tidak mendengarkanku"Ucap Serin kesal

"Serin-chan, jangan terlalu kesal begitu, kita nikmati saja hiburannya"Ucap Shunsui menenangkan

"Baiklah Shun-kun, tapi Senchou, dimana kau bilang tempat membeli senjata yang bagus itu"Balas Serin tenang, dan bertanya

"Dipulau Karmaine, atau lebih tepatnya dibawah tanah, ada perjualan senjata Ilegal yang tidak ada ditoko senjata yang lain, bahkan senjata yang memakai bahan langka pun ada, tapi ya harganya juga sangat tinggi, dan aku mengenal orang yang menjual senjata bagus itu"Jawab Menma "Tapi Kita bersenang-senang dulu, baru beli senjata"Lanjut Menma bersemangat

"OUUHH"Balas mereka semua, Serin menggeleng melihat kelakuan mereka semua _'kenapa aku bisa memiliki kapten seperti dia, dan juga aku baru tahu, ternyata ada perjualan Ilegal dipulau Karmaine'_ Batin Serin

Pulau Karmaine

Dipantai

Menma dan krunya sedang bersenang-senang dipantai pulau Karmaine, para wanita memakai Pakaian renang yang membuat mereka sangat cantik, dan para lelaki hanya memakai celana pendek, para lelaki yang ada dipantai itu, tampak merona melihat kecantikan Medaka yang sangat gemilang dan indah, sedangkan para wanita memandang Medaka dengan tatapan iri

"Siapa wanita itu, dia sangat cantik sekali, apa dia bakal mau jika menjadi kekasihku"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja dia hanya akan mau denganku"

"Denganku"

"Semoga wanita itu tertusuk dan mati"

Para lelaki Nampak berdebat siapa yang akan memiliki Medaka sebagai kekasih

"Mereka berisik sekali"Ucap Medaka memakai kacamata dan tengah berbaring

"Mereka itu berisik gara-gara kamu Medaka-san, bagaimanapun juga kau sangat cantik sekali, bahkan menandingi Kaizoku Jotei Boa Hancock, yang memiliki Title wanita tercantik didunia"Ucap Serin melakukan hal yang sama dengan Medaka _'memang benar, dia memang sangat cantik, tapi sayang sekali dia seorang Uchiha, jika mereka semua tahu Medaka adalah seorang Uchiha, mereka pasti akan menjauhinya karena tidak mau terkena sial'_ Batin Rojurou yang berada dipantai mendengarkan ucapan mereka, yang tengah bermain voli ball

Duak

Rojurou tumbang terkena bola voli dimukanya gara-gara melamun

"Nona, apa nona ingin kami pijat"Ucap lelaki tampan yang mendekati Medaka dan Serin

"Kenapa kau ingin memberi kami Service secara Cuma-Cuma Ikemen-san"Tanya Medaka tersenyum

"Karena kamu sangat cantik sekali Nona, jadi sayang sekali, jika tubuhmu tidak dipijat dengan baik"Jawab Ikemen itu

"Baiklah aku ikut"Ucap Medaka

"Hey Medaka apa kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja"Ucap Serin

"Tenang saja"Balas Medaka

"Kalau begitu mari ikut kami kesini"Ucap Ikemen itu menuntun jalan

Dipinggir Pantai

Diruangan penjaga

Medaka dan Serin berada diruangan itu, dan dikepung oelh 15 lelaki berhidung belang, dibelakang lelaki itu ada sekitar 20 wanita yang telanjang dengan mata kosong

"Nona, apa nona bisa membantu kami, melepaskan hasrat kami yang mengebu-ngebu ini karena melihatmu yang sangat cantik"Ucap salah seorang lelaki dengan tatapan mesum

"Maaf ya, saya tidak bisa membantu kalian, lagipula kami kesini untuk sebuah pijatan"Balas Medaka lembut dengan tersenyum

"Tenang saja, kami akan memijat kalian didada, yang membuat kalian akan mendesah terus-menerus"Ucap lelaki itu mendekatkan tangannya dengan dada Medaka yang semakin dekat semakin dekat-dekat-dekat-dekat-dekat

Prak

Medaka menampar lengan itu

"Tubuhku hanya untuk Menma seorang, tidak untuk yang lain, dan jika ada yang mencoba melakukannya akan kubunuh"Ucap Medaka dengan tatapan tajam

"Ya ampun, Nona ini memang sangat cantik sekali, tapi dia garang, aku tidak keberatan menjadikannya istriku"

"Woy-woy bukannya kau ini sudah memiliki Istri bukan"

"Tinggal ceraikan dan menikahi dia, agar aku bisa melakukannya setiap hari"

"Dan apa kalian sudah selesai bicaranya, jika sudah aku ingin pergi, nampaknya aku tidak mendapat pijatan disini"Ucap Medaka beranjak pergi tapi dihadang oleh lelaki-lelaki itu

"Ups, kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana Nona"Ucap lelaki itu

"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan Sampah"Balas Medaka tajam

"Sialan wanita ini, berani sekali merendahkan kita, walaupun kau ini memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, akan kubuat wajahmu itu berlumuran yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, dan juga akan kusiksa kau setiap hari agar aku mau melakukannya lagi denganmu, akan kubuat kau seperti itu, karena berani memandang rendah kami"Para lelaki itu tampak sangat kesal dengan ucapan Medaka tadi, yang berkesan sangat merendahkan

"Apa kau butuh Bantuan Medaka"Tanya Serin

"Tidak, aku sendiri sudah cukup untuk menghabisi mereka semua"Jawab Medaka dengan mata yang tajam

"Yarodomo, kita siksa mereka dan memohon ampun untuk menjadi budak kita"

"Yeah"

Para lelaki itu mengeluarkan senjata dan berlari kearah Medaka yang Cuma berjara 3 meter lalu

Jleb

Tangan Medaka menusuk dada salah seorang pria itu dan mengambil pisau ditangan pria yang dibunuhnya lalu

"Kisama beraninya kau membunuh temang kami"para lelaki itu tampak marah akan hal yang dilakukan Medaka

Jrash

Medaka menebas leher orang itu, setengah, membuat kepalanya oleng dan jatuh

Crash

Darah orang yang tangannya ditebas oleh Medaka mengalir deras

"AARRRGGHH TANGANKU…TANGANKU"Ucap orang yang tangannya ditebas oleh Medaka menjerit kesakitan, dengan memegang tangan kanannya yang ditebas

Jrash

Medaka menusukan pisau kejantung orang yang menggeliat kesakitan

Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash Jrash

Medaka membunuh kedua belas lelaki lainnya menyisakan satu orang lelaki yang tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat, yang merupakan orang yang marah kepada Medaka tadi, dan berkata ingin menyiksanya

"Ada apa, bukankah kau tadi berkata ingin menyiksaku, dan membuatku memohon"Ucap Medaka datar yang berjalan secara perlahan kepada orang yang sangat ketakutan itu

"a….ampuni aku, akan kuberikan apapun padamu, asal jangan membunuhku"Ucap lelaki itu bergetar hebat

"Aku tidak butuh"Ucap Medaka datar

Jleb Jrash

Medaka melemparkan pisau itu tepat dikeningnya, darahnya menyembur keluar

"kau sadis sekali ya, membunuh mereka semua dengan cepat"Ucap Serin

"Kau seperti tidak saja Serin"Ucap Medaka berbalik

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan wanita-wanita ini"Tanya Serin

"Itu bukan urusan kita, lagipula urusan kita disini sudah selesai, mari kita pergi"Jawab Medaka pergi menuju pintu keluar

Dipantai

Menma dan anggotanya tengah bermain bola voli

"Senchou, apa kau melihat Serin-chan"Tanya Shunsui menghentikan permainanannya

"Tadi bersama Medaka-chan, tapi sepertinya mereka pergi ke suatu tempat"Jawab Menma mengingat-ngingat

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi mencari mereka berdua"Ucap Shunsui hendak pergi

"Tidak perlu mencari kami, kami sudah disini"Ucap Serin yang bersama Medaka

"Ya ampun dingin sekali"Ucap Shunsui cemberut

"Menma"Ucap Medaka yang berlari kearah Menma dan

Grab

Memeluknya

"Yosh yosh, ada apa Medaka-chan, kau terlihat sangat kangen sekali denganku"Ucap Menma mengelus kepala Medaka lembut

"Tidak apa-apa"Balas Medaka melepaskan pelukannya, dan terlihat bercak darah di Bh-nya

"Saa, Serin-chan datanglah kepelukanku ini"Ucap Shunsui berniat memeluk Serin tapi

Dhuak

"Nanti saja ya"Balas Serin tersenyum dingin

"Dingin sekali"Ucap Shunsui memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan

"Sialan jadi wanita itu sudah ada yang punya, dia beruntung sekali"

"Sial, padahal dia tidak setampan diriku, tapi kenapa dia mau-mau saja"

Para lelaki yang ada dipantai frustasi melihat Medaka memeluk Menma

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ketoko pakaian, dan pergi ketempat itu"Ucap Menma menggandeng lengan Medaka dan pergi ketoko pakaian

Change Place

Ditoko pakaian

"Bagaimana Menma dengan pakaianku ini"Ucap Medaka memperlihatkan kemeja putih, dibalut jaket pink, dan rok mini, dan higheels

"Itu bagus kok, walaupun juga kau ini tidak suka ku nasehati bukan, jadi untuk apa minta pendapatku"Balas Menma

"hmm, jadi ini jelek begitu"Ucap Medaka cemberut _'hahh seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu, bagaimanapun juga jika dia kunasehati pasti cemberut'_ Batin Menma melangkah kearah Medaka dan mencubit pipinya

"Menma apwa ywang kwau lakukwan"Ucap Medaka dengan pipi yang dicubit Menma

"Tidak, hanya gemas saja melihatmu cemberut seperti tadi"Balas Menma melepaskan cubitannya

"Hehh"Medaka memalingkan mukanya

"Jangan marah begitu, lagipula wajahmu tadi sangat menggemaskan"Ucap Menma menghibur

"Baiklah, tapi apa kau yakin, membawa mereka ke tempat orang itu"Balas Medaka bertanya

"Kenapa kau meragukan dia, bukankah dia itu sangat hebat dalam hal senjata"Jawab Menma

"Aku tahu tentang itu, tapi bukankah semua senjatanya itu bernilai lebih dari 100 juta keatas"Ucap Medaka

"Heee, apa kau khawatir tentang keuanganku"Tanya Menma menyelidik

"Yeah, lagipula aku tidak akan meminjamimu uang ingat itu"Jawab Medaka

"Baik-baik, lagipula aku kesana untuk mengambil pedang-pedang yang berjumlah 16 buah, yang terbuat dari pecahan pedang Kurashha milikku, dan memberikannya pada mereka"Ucap Menma

"Jadi kau tidak ada niatan, membelikan mereka senjata yang mereka inginkan"Tanya Medaka curiga

"Tentu saja, mereka boleh membelinya tapi hanya satu"Jawab Menma

"Begitu, tapi apa maksudmu dengan pecahan pedang Kurashha milikmu"Tanya Medaka

"Bukankah kau sendiri pernah melihatnya pedangku dihancurkan menjadi 2 saat melawan Steven, walaupun aku berhasil memperbaikinya, pedang itu tidak kembali seperti semula, tapi kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu, pedang itu berevolusi, dan kau sudah melihatnya, mengenai pecahannya, pecahannya ada 17 buah, jadi aku berniat membuat 16 pedang dari 17 pecahan itu, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa dia berhasil membuatnya atau tidak"Jawab Menma

"Hmm, begitu"Ucap Medaka

"Senchou, Medaka, apa kalian sudah selesai belanjanya"Tanya Serin dibelakang Menma, menggunakan baju diatas pusar, dan hot pants

"Yeah, kami baru saja selesai"Ucap Medaka

"Wahh Medaka kau sangat cantik sekali"Ucap Serin

"Terima kasih, sekarang dimana yang lain, kita akan langsung pergi ketempat orang itu"Balas Medaka

"Mereka ada didepan toko, menunggu kalian berdua"Ucap Serin

"mereka cepat juga bergantinya"Ucap Menma

"Jangan dipikirkan ayo kita pergi"Ucap Medaka keluar

Change Place

Dijalanan kota

"Ne Senchou, apa disana ada pistol"Tanya Shirou yang mengenakan kemeja pendek, dengan Hot pants, dan Higheels

"Tentu saja ada, dan aku juga punya hadiah untuk kalian"Jawab Menma yang mengenakan kemeja hawai, dengan celana panjang hitam, yang dibalut dengan jubah hitam, dengan gambar bulan merah dipunggungnya, dan juga Sandal jepit (Ya ampun menyedihkan sekali kau menggunakan sandal jepit # Author, Berisik # Menma)

"Menma, kita sudah sampai"Ucap Medaka berhenti ditoko yang Nampak using

"S-s-senchou, apa ini tempatnya"Tanya Rojurou yang menggunakan baju kuning cerah, celana Jeans biru, dan sepatu

"Yeah"Jawab Menma melangkah masuk kedalam toko, didalam toko tersebut, sangat usang tidak ada apa-apa, Menma melangkah menuju dinding yang usang dan menekannya

Drrrtt

Suara yang naik menuju keatas terdengar

"Apa yang kau tekan Senchou"Tanya Shunsui yang menggunakan baju hawai, dan celana coklat, dan sepatu

"Sebuah tombol untuk menuju kebawah"Jawab Menma

Dug

Sebuah pintu terbuka dan menampilkan ruangan kecil

"Ayo masuk"Ucap Menma masuk kedalam Lift, anggotanya mengikutinya dari belakang

Change Place

Bawah tanah

Menma dan Krunya sedang berjalan lurus

"Hey, apa kau yakin membiarkan Senchou menuntun jalannya"Ucap Shunsui berbisik pada Serin

"Aku tidak tahu, bagaimanapun juga, Senchou pasti tidak akan tersesat kali ini bukan"Balas Serin kembali berbisik

"Aku mendengarnya"Ucap Menma dari depan

"Ahaha Maaf Senchou"Ucap Shunsui dan Serin

"Itu tidak masalah karena kita sudah sampai"Balas Menma masuk kedalam toko berkilau, yang penuh dengan senjata

Cklek

Menma dan anggotanya masuk kedalam

"Selamat datang ditoko Shibinui-sama"Ucap pelayan

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Shibinui"Ucap Menma

"Jika anda ingin bertemu dengan Shibinui-sama, anda harus mendaftar dulu, karena dia adalah orang yang sibuk"Balas pelayan itu sopan

"Kalau begitu, bilang padanya Akaiyasha no Miska ingin bertemu dengannya"Ucap Menma, yang membuat pelayan itu terkeut dan pergi

"Sepertinya kau membuat pelayan itu kabur Menma"Ucap Ukitake mengenakan kemeja putih, dengan celana krem, dan sepatu

"begitulah"Balas Menma santai

"Miska-sama lewat sini, Shibinui-sama, menyetujui permintaan anda untuk bertemu"Ucap pelayan itu menuntun menuju ruangan Shibinui

Diruangan Shibinui

Hanya Menma dan Shibinui saja

"Yo Akaiyasha, lama tak jumpa, atau harus kupanggil Akaitsuki sekarang ini"Sapa Shibinui

"Panggil saja sesukamu"Balas Menma tidak peduli

"Tapi siapa yang menyangka Namamu adalah Kurosaki D Menma, Marga yang sama dengan Kurosaki D Naruto sang pahlawan Angkatan laut yang dikabarkan hilang, dan nama yang sama dengan O'noshi, sang legenda yang kematiannya masih misterius"Ucap Shibinui

"Nanti saja, basa-basinya, aku kesini ingin mengambil pesananku, dan kruku ingin membeli senjata disini"Balas Menma langsung keintinya

"Baiklah, ini pesananmu 2 tahun yang lalu, bagaimanapun juga, pecahan yang ingin kau jadikan pedang itu, sangat buruk sekali, selain susah untuk menempanya, bahannya juga mudah retak, jadi aku harus berulang kali menempanya"Ucap Shibinui menyerahkan 6 koper yang panjangnya 1 meter

"Jadi, berapa yang harus kubayar untuk pesananku ini"Tanya Menma

"Kau tidak perlu membayarnya, sebagai gantinya beritahu aku siapa kau sebenarnya"Jawab Shibinui balik bertanya

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu, bukannya kau sudah tahu aku ini Akaiyasha no Miska"Jawab Menma

"Memang aku tahu kau Akaiyasha no Miska, tapi bukan berarti kau mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghancurkan sebuah negri seorang diri seperti yang dilakukan O'noshi lakukan pada kerajaan Aditeck"Ucap Shibinui

"Yare-yare, apa maksudmu tentang kerajaan Dynekerin, memang aku yang menghancurkannya 9 tahun yang lalu"Balas Menma

"Jika kau memang mampu melakukannya, kenapa kau bisa kalah melawan Admiral pada 1 tahun yang lalu di kerajaan Goa"Tanya Shibinui sengit

"Admiral itu bukanlah, orang yang bisa kau tangani dengan mudah, apalagi Sengoku, dia adalah orang yang pernah bertarung dengan Kinjishi no Shiki bukan, jadi wajar saja, tapi ingat ini aku tidak kalah dalam pertarungan itu, pertarungan itu berakhir seimbang"Jawab Menma

"Mengejutkan sekali, Akaiyasha no Miska tidak mau mengakui kekalahannya"Ucap Shibinui

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, sekarang aku boleh mengambil pesananku bukan"Balas Menma mengambil keenam koper

"Silahkan saja, dan sekarang panggil anak buahmu itu, akan kutunjukan senjata terbaikku pada mereka"Ucap Shibinui

"Jarang sekali, kau mau menunjukan Koleksimu"Ucap Menma

"Cih, tentu saja untuk mendapatkan uang, bagaimanapun juga kau yang akan membayarnya bukan, jadi ingat itu"Balas Shibinui menyeringai

"Sudah kuduga"Ucap Menma "Aku ingin pergi, jadi tentukan totalnya untuk 7 senjata"Lanjut Menma

"Hmm, sekitar 2,9 Milyar Berry"Balas Shibinui menghitung-hitung

"Seperti biasa, koleksimu sangat mahal sekali ya"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan kantung segenggaman tangan, dan melemparkannya "Apa itu cukup"Tanya Menma

"Yeah, lebih dari cukup"Jawab Shibinui melihat kantung tersebut, yang berisi penuh dengan berlian

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"Ucap Menma beranjak pergi

Diluar Ruangan Shibinui

"Senchou lama sekali"Ucap Shirou

"Bersabarlah Shirou-san"Ucap Toshirou datar

"Berisik sekali kalian"Ucap Serin

Cklek

Menma keluar dari ruangan itu dengan membawa 3 koper, sisanya ia masukan kedalam fuinjutsu

"Hey kalian, aku ingin memberi ini"Ucap Menma mengangkat koper "Anggap saja sebagai jimat"Lanjut Menma

Krek

Menma membuka koper itu dan melihat pedang bersarung hitam dengan gagang hitam, lalu membuka salah satunya yaitu pedang dengan 1 bilah

"Hasil kerja yang bagus"Ucap Menma melihat-lihat pedang yang dibuat Shibinui

"Satu pedang untuk satu orang, dan juga setelah kalian masuk perlihatkan pedang ini pada Shibinui, dia akan menunjukan koleksi pedangnya"Lanjut Menma memberikan pedang yang ada dikoper, anggota Menma mengambilnya kecuali Medaka

"Medaka-chan, apa kau ingin ikut atau diam saja, disini"Tanya Menma

"Mencarimu itu merepotkan jadi aku akan ikut, dan juga kalian pegang ini"Jawab Medaka memberikan den-den mushi pada anggota yang tidak ikut

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"Ucap Menma pergi dengan Medaka

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk, dan pilih senjata yang bagus"Ucap Shunsui hendak pergi

"Shunsui kau dengar perkataan Menma, tadi kita hanya boleh memilih masing-masing satu senjata"Ucap Serin memperingatkan

"Baiklah"Ucap Shunsui pergi

Diruang Koleksi Shibinui

"Satte, satte, satte, jadi kalian teman Menma"Ucap Shibinui

"Yeah"Balas Serin

"Akan kuperlihatkan senjata terbaik yang kumiliki, yang hanya ada beberapa yang memilikinya"Ucap Shibinui

"Wahhh, sabit itu keren sekali"Ucap Hinagiku kagum akan sabit dengan bilah biru tua

"Itu adalah sabit tertajam sekaligus yang terkeras, sabit itu dibuat dengan Baja Biru yang langka didunia, yang disebut Blau Brecher, nama Sabit itu adalah Gelegenheit, Gelgenheit bisa menebas baja seperti menebas kain"Ucap Shibinui menjelaskan

"Aku ambil sabit itu"Balas Hinagiku dengan mata yang berbinar

"Jika saja Akaiyasha tidak membayar, kalian pasti tidak akan mampu membayarnya"Ucap Shibinui

"Memangnya berapa harga Sabit itu, sehingga kau menghinaku tidak bisa membayarnya"Tanya Hinagiku tersinggung

"510 juta berry, bagaimanapun juga mendapatkan barang itu sangat sulit, jadi ya silahkan ambil, karena Akaiyasha sudah membayarnya"Jawab Shibinui, Hinagiku yang mendengarnya terbengong _'510 juta berry katanya, itu tinggi sekali'_ Batin Hinagiku tidak percaya

"Ternyata Senchou kaya sekali, sampai bisa membeli senjata semahal itu"Ucap Rojurou

"Apa pedangnya juga dibeli disini"Tanya Jushirou

"Tidak, pedang itu dia hanya membelinya di sebuah toko di dunia baru, tapi karena dia tertarik dia membelinya dengan 5 juta berry, walaupun pedang itu hanya sebuah pedang biasa"Jawab Shibinui

"Ternyata seleranya sederhana sekali"Ucap Hinagiku

"Tapi untuk seorang penjual di dunia bawah, kau cukup jujur juga"Ucap Toshirou

"Tentu saja aku tidak sepenuhnya jujur, tapi karena kapten kalian itu Akaiyasha no Miska, aku harus jujur, jika tidak ingin dibunuhnya"Balas Shibinui terus terang

"Ternyata karena itu"Ucap Mereka semua kompak

"Senapan itu kelihatan bagus"Ucap Shirou melihat Sniper sederhana, dengan teropong, dan gagang emas (Sniper yang ada di PB yang untuk pemula, tapi bergagang emas)

"Kau memiliki mata yang bagus nona, senjata itu adalah Sniper, senjata yang merupakan pembaharuan dari senapa biasa, Sniper itu juga terbuat dari bahan yang sama dengan Gelgenheit, Kecepatan menembaknya 0,01 detik, ditambah dengan peredam suara, yang membuatnya semakin mematikan"Ucap Shibinui menjelaskan

"Aku ambil yang itu"Ucap Shirou

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian, apa sudah ada yang menarik minat kalian"Tanya Shibinui pada mereka yang belum memilih

"Aku memilih tombak merah itu"Ucap Serin menunjuk tombak dengan gagang emas, dan motifnya yang seperti bunga, lalu pada bilahnya berwarna merah, seperti darah

"Matamu jeli juga, Tombak itu dibuat dari baja merah yang langka, tapi ketajaman tombak itu menyaingi Sabit Gelgenheit, tombak itu bernama Rot Verbrannten"Ucap Shibinui

"Kalau pedang itu"Tanya Shunsui pada pedang hitam kelam

"Ahh pedang Schatten, itu pedang yang berbahaya, pedang itu salah satu dari pedang terkutuk, tapi jika kau mau yang itu silahkan saja aku tidak akan melarang, bagaimanapun juga pedang itu sangat tajam sama seperti Gelgenheit"Jawab Shibinui

"Hmm, menarik"Ucap Shunsui tersenyum

"Lalu pedang abu-abu itu"Tanya Jushirou

"Itu pedang Invertierenden, pedang itu terbuat dari Batu laut, pedang itu memang tidak setajam Gelgenheit, tapi pedang itu lebih keras dari Gelgenheit, dan juga sangat cocok untuk melawan pengguna buah iblis"Jawab Shibinui

"Cambuk Emas itu, apa tidak berlebihan"Tanya Rojurou melihat cambuk emas yang menggantung

"Tidak-tidak, bahkan itu hanyalah standari ditempat ini, Cambuk itu sangat kuat, karena bisa menarik bangunan, jika penggunanya memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya, nama tombak itu Gelb Ziehen"Jawab Shibinui

"Senjata itu kelihatan bagus"Ucap Toshirou melihat pedang dengan hiasan biru

"Itu hanyalah pedang biasa"Ucap Shibinui

"Kalau begitu kenapa disimpan disini"Tanya Toshirou

"Itu adalah salah satu dari Saiju Ouwaza mono namanya Nekreos, tapi silahkan saja"Jawab Shibinui

"Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kami tanyakan padamu"Ucap Shunsui

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"Balas Shibinui

"Pedang apa ini, kenapa menjadikan pedang ini sebagai pintu masuk"Tanya Shunsui menunjukan pedang pemberian Menma

"Itu adalah pedang terburuk yang pernah kutempa, Pedang itu terbuat dari bahan yang buruk, yang bahkan sangat sulit sekali untuk ditempa, tentu saja aku tidak memungut biaya pada pembuatan pedang itu, aku melakukannya karena permintaan Akaiyasha jika bukan permintaannya mungkin aku tidak akan membuatnya"Jawab Shibinui tidak peduli

Purupurupurupuru

Suara den-den mushi terdengar

Gotcha

"Moshi-moshi"Suara Menma terdengar dari Den-den Mushi

"Ada apa Senchou"Tanya Serin yang mengangkat Den-den mushi

"Apa kalian sudah selesai memilih senjatanya"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Yeah, kami sudah selesai memilih, memangnya ada apa"Jawab Serin Bingung

"Temui aku di Café dekat markas angkatan laut G-4, kita akan menyerangnya, rinciannya nanti jika kita sudah bertemu"Ucap Menma

Gotcha

Menma menutup den-den mushi

"Apa yang dia pikirkan"Ucap Toshirou

"Entahlah, Senchou selalu berbuat seenaknya"Balas Shunsui

"Lebih baik, kita kesana saja dulu"Ucap Serin

"Kau benar"

Change Place

Beberapa menit yang lalu

Di Café

Medaka dan Menma tengah meminum teh dengan santai

"Permisi, anak muda, boleh saya ikut duduk disini"Tanya orang tua yang membawa manisan

"Silahkan Ossan"Jawab Menma bergeser, mendekat pada Medaka

"Bukankah kau adalah O'noshi Menma-kun bukan"Ucap Ossan itu, tapi tidak ada yang mendengarkan kecuali Menma dan Medaka yang terkejut karena Menma dan Medaka berada diujung Café

"Mungkin kau salah orang Ossan"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Mana mungkin aku salah orang melihat orang yang menghancurkan kerajaan Dynekerin, yang sangat sulit ditembus, walaupun kau menghancurkan kerajaan itu karena orang itu melukai wanita yang ada disampingmu, bukan"Ucap Ossan itu tersenyum

"Jika sudah ketahuan tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya lagi, jadi apa yang kau mau dariku"Balas Menma

"Aku ingin berbisnis denganmu O'noshi, atau harus kupanggil Akaitsuki"Ucap Ossan itu

"Bisnis apa yang kau maksud"Tanya Medaka

"Kalian hancurkan markas angkatan laut G-4 ini"Jawab Ossan itu

"Apa untungnya untuk kami"Tanya Menma

"Kalian sedang mencari Kru bukan, di markas ini ada 3 tahanan yang akan dikirimkan ke Impel Down, dan 2 diantaranya sangat berbahaya"Jawab Ossan itu

"Lalu untungnya untukmu, tidak mungkin bukan kau memberikan informasi ini secara Cuma-Cuma, hanya karena itu"Tanya Medaka

"Tentu saja ada untungnya, Setengah dari harta markas angkatan laut itu akan menjadi milikku dan setengahnya lagi menjadi milik kalian bagaimana"Jawab Ossan itu

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu"Ucap Menma berjabat tangan dengan Ossan itu

"kalau begitu, kita harus menghubungi mereka dulu"Ucap Medaka mengeluarkan den-den mushi

"Yeah, kuserahkan padamu Medaka-chan"Balas Menma

"Yokai"Ucap Medaka

Purupurupurupurupurupurup

"Moshi-moshi"Ucap Menma mengetes

"Ada apa Senchou"Tanya Serin yang mengangkat Den-den mushi

"Apa kalian sudah selesai memilih senjatanya"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Yeah, kami sudah selesai memilih, memangnya ada apa"Jawab Serin Bingung

"Temui aku di Café dekat markas angkatan laut G-4, kita akan menyerangnya, rinciannya nanti jika kita sudah bertemu"Ucap Menma

Gotcha

Menma menutup den-den mushi

"Kau tidak menjelaskannya"Tanya Medaka

"Akan kujelaskan jika sudah sampai disini"Jawab Menma

Skip Time 1 jam

Menma dan Medaka jenuh menunggu mereka semua

"Hoy Senchou, ternyata kau ada disini"Ucap Shunsui menyapa, senjata mereka semua tersimpan dipunggung

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali kesini, apa kalian tersesat? Menyedihkan sekali"Balas Menma mengejek

"Jangan samakan kami denganmu"Ucap Mereka semua kompak

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau ingin menyerang Markas itu"Tanya Serin

"Hanya ingin saja"Jawab Menma spontan, singkat, padat

Gubrak

"Kenapa kita mempunyai kapten yang seenaknya saja seperti dia"Ucap Hinagiku dalam keadaan terjatuh

"Hoy-hoy, aku juga punya alasan lain"Bela Menma

"Coba kau jelaskan alasanmu itu, pastinya itu bukan sesuatu yang masuk akal"Ucap Shunsui tidak peduli

"Yeah, aku ingin melihat senjata yang kalian pilih dari Shibinui, apakah itu asli atau palsu"Balas Menma

"Pastinya Asli bukan"Ucap Shirou

"Jangan terlalu percaya akan penjual didunia bawah, kebanyakan dari mereka sangat suka memalsukan barang"Balas Menma

"Tapi, menyerang markas angkatan laut, hanya untuk alasan itu bukannya itu keterlaluan sekali"Ucap Jushirou

"Tentu saja, ada alasan lain, yaitu untuk mengajak 3 orang yang ditahan di markas itu"Balas Menma

"Memangnya siapa mereka"Tanya Toshirou

"Tidak tahu, tapi katanya mereka hebat"Jawab Menma polos

"Hoy-hoy, dia tadi mengatakan untuk tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain"Ucap Rojurou

"Kita bahas saja Rencananya"Ucap Medaka menengahi

"Aku dan Medaka akan menyerang dari depan, dan kalian bertujuh akan dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok, dan pergi ketempat ketiga orang itu, ini tempatnya"Ucap Menma memberitahukan rencananya, dan menyerahkan sepucuk kertas

"Kertas apa ini"Tanya Shunsui

"Kertas keberuntungan Vivre Card"Jawab Menma

"Kertas keberuntungan, mana ada orang yang percaya akan hal itu"Ucap Toshirou

"Maksud dari keberuntungan adalah, orang yang mempunyai kertas ini bisa mengetahui orang yang memberikan Vivre cardnya, misalnya kertas ini, adalah kertas milikku, dengan kata lain kalian bisa mengetahui keberadaanku, sejauh apapun, ditambah lagi Jarak yang ditentukan oleh Vivre Card itu tidak bisa dihalangi"Balas Menma

"Lalu kenapa kau menyebutnya kartu keberuntungan"Tanya Jushirou

"Biar keren saja"Jawab Menma asal

"Nama itu bukannya keren, malah mengerikan"Ucap mereka semua kompak

"Berisik, kita laksanakan saja rencananya"Balas Menma

Change Place

Didepan gerbang ada Medaka dan Menma didepannya, dan Shirou yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon

Sring Sring

Medaka membelas dua pagarnya

Bruk Bruk

"Siapa kalian menyerang markas ini"Tanya prajurit angkatan laut

"Bajak laut"Jawab Menma

Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor

Prajurit Angkatan Laut yang mendengar jawaban Menma, membrondongi dengan peluru, tapi bagaikan angin, tidak ada satu peluru pun yang mengenai Menma dan Medaka

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua, kenapa peluru kita tidak bisa mengenai mereka"Tanya Prajurit angkatan laut tidak percaya

"Mana aku tahu, terus saja tembak"Jawab prajurit yang disampingnya

"Hoy, aku mengenal orang yang berambut merah itu"Ucap Prajurit angkatan laut yang disampingnya

"Memangnya siapa"

"Dia adalah Akaitsuki no Menma, yang diberitakan menghancurkan bajak laut Pcyker, yang terkenal itu"

"NANi, ada urusan apa orang itu menyerang markas ini"

"Mana aku tahu"

Dor Dor Dor

"Membosankan juga terus bertahan"Ucap Menma menghindari hujanan peluru

"Lalu bagaimana jika kita kalahkan saja mereka"Ucap Medaka

"Boleh juga"Balas Menma

Swush

Srash

Menma menghilang dan muncul didepan prajurit angkatan laut, dan menebasnya

"I-itu, Teknik Rokushiki Soru"Ucap mereka terkaget, mengetahui seorang bajak laut menguasai teknik Rokushiki (enam teknik manusia super)

"Terlambat"Ucap Menma

Srash Srash Srash

Menma menebas prajurit angkatan laut yang mengahalanginya, tapi tiba-tiba dia mundur

Blarr

Mendarat sesuatu yang cepat, ketempat Menma menebas para prajurit angkatan laut itu

"Apa itu"Tanya Menma melihat bayang-bayang dari balik asap "Orang"Lanjutnya

"Oh, ternyata ada seorang penjahat yang mau menyerang markas ini, sangat menyenangkan-menyenagkan"Ucap orang yang keluar dari balik asap mengenakan seragam putih angkatan laut, dengan jubah bertuliskan Wakil Admiral, mengangkat dua tombak panjang dipunggungnya

"Ternyata ada orang yang cukup kuat di markas ini"Ucap Menma melihat Wakil Admiral itu

"Ternyata Yang menyerang markas ini adalah, Akaitsuki no Menma, yang dibicarakan Rookie termahal dari West Blue"Ucap Wakil admiral itu

"Hehh, aku jadi bahan perbincangan ya"Ucap Menma tertarik

"Tentu saja, kau jadi bahan perbincangan, karena nama dan margamu itu"Ucap Wakil Admiral itu _'lagi-lagi karena nama dan margaku hahh'_ Batin Menma menghela nafas

"Jangan lengah dalam pertarungan"Ucap orang yang tiba-tiba muncul disamping Menma, dengan menghunus pedang

Trank

Medaka menghentikan hunusan pedang orang itu, orang itu pun mendecih dan mundur sejajar dengan Wakil Admiral

"Ma..ma jangan terlalu buru-buru, lagipula kau tidak akan bisa melukai Menma, walaupun dia tidak mempunyai reflek"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"Medaka-chan kenapa kau memberitahu mereka"Tanya Menma

"Hanya ingin saja"Jawab Medaka asal

"Itu jawabanku"Ucap Menma merengut

"Bagaimana jika kita mulai perkenalan dulu saja"Ucap Medaka menyarungkan kembali pedangnya

"Baiklah, kalian harus mengetahui orang yang menjebloskan kalian kedalam penjara, namaku Kasura Hiraga Wakil Admiral angkatan laut"Ucap orang yang menggunakan tombak

"Namaku Hetira Kiasu, Wakil Admiral"Ucap orang yang menyerang Menma secara diam-diam

"Uchiha Medaka"

"Kurosaki D Menma, atau yang kalian kenal Akaitsuki no Menma"

Kiasu dan Hiraga terkejut mendengar nama marga Medaka yang merupakan seorang Uchiha lalu

"Hahahahaha, Nona kau pandai sekali melawak ya, semua Uchiha itu sudah musnah pada saat insiden pemusnahan iblis, kecuali O'noshi Menma yang sangat mengerikan itu"Ucap Kiasu dan Hiraga tertawa mendengar nama Medaka tadi

"Begitukah, kalian pikir hanya O'noshi Menma, yang bisa selamat dari insiden itu"Ucap Medaka memperlihatkan Sharingan yang membungkam mulut Kiasu dan Hiraga

"Tidak disangka, masih ada seorang Uchiha yang tersisa, tapi mengingat perkataanmu tadi, sepertinya kau bukan Uchiha sembarang"Ucap Kiasu

"Kiasu, kita tidak punya waktu untuk menghadapi Akaitsuki, kita hadapi Uchiha itu, bagaimanapun juga, Dia itu jauh lebih kuat dari Akaitsuki yang ada disampingnya"Ucap Hiraga memposisikan kedua tombaknya

"Lalu apa yang kau rencanakan"Tanya Kiasu

"Kita lakukan kombinasi itu"Jawab Hiraga menyeringai

"Menma kau dengar, mereka bilang aku ini jauh lebih kuat darimu"Ucap Medaka mengejek

"Berisik"Balas Menma

Trank Trank Trank

Medaka dan Menma menahan serangan Hiraga dan Kiasu yang datang secara tiba-tiba

"Menyerang ketika orang sedang berbicara, kalian punya kebiasaan buruk juga"Ucap Menma

"Aku tidak ingin diceramahi oleh seorang Penjahat sepertimu"Balas Hiraga menekan dengan kuat

Dhuar

Tanah tempat Menma berpijak mulai berlubang

"Sepertinya aku ditekan"Gumam Menma melihat dirinya mulai masuk kedalam tanah

Blar

Menma terpental kepepohonan

Dhuak Dhuak Blar Blar

Medaka menghajar Hiraga dan Kiasu sampai terlempar kepohon

"Sudah kuduga Uchiha itu kuat sekali, tidak seperti Akaitsuki"Ucap Hiraga mengelap darah yang mengalir diujung bibirnya

"Kita akan melakukannya"Ucap Kiasu

"Yeah"Balas Hiraga

Swuush

Hiraga dan Kiasu menghilang dari tempatnya tadi dan muncul ditempat Medaka dan

Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank

Melakukan serangan beruntun kepada Medaka tanpa memberikan jeda

Didalam Markas G-4

Dibagian blok A

Kelompok Shunsui dan Serin

"Shun-kun, apa kau yakin jalannya kesini"Tanya Serin melihat kebelakang, segerombolan prajurit mengejarnya

"Yeah, lagipula kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita"Jawab Shunsui bingung kenapa Prajurit AL bisa mengetahui pergerakan mereka

"Entahlah, apa mungkin gara-gara keributan yang dibuat Senchou dan Medaka"Ucap Serin

"Mungkin"Balas Shunsui

"Khakhakhakha, Rencana kalian itu sangat terbaca, jadi mudah untuk mengantisipasinya"Ucap Orang besar setinggi 3 meter, dengan seragam angkatan laut, dan jubah Kapten

"Bukankah dia si pembelah dua bajak laut, Zoulin"Ucap Serin melihat orang itu

"Zoulin, bukankah dia adalah orang yang selalu membelah dua bajak laut yang dilawannya"Ucap Shunsui tidak percaya

"Sepertinya aku sangat terkenal, sehingga Awagai atau yang sekarang namamu itu Serin, mengetahui tentang diriku"Ucap Zoulin

"Waktu yang tepat, untuk menguji senjata itu"Ucap Serin menyeringai mengambil tombak yang disimpan dipunggungnya

"Aku tidak terlalu ingin, aku akan menggunakan pedangku yang biasa"Ucap Shunsui mengeluarkan 2 pedang dari empat pedang yang dipinggangnya

"Nitouryuu"Ucap Zoulin melihat pergerakan Shunsui

Trank

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu saat bertarung"Ucap Serin menekan tombaknya, yang bisa ditahan oleh Zoulin

"Senjata yang berbahaya, jika saja aku tidak melapisi pedangku dengan haki, bisa-bisa pedangku terbelah dua oleh tombakmu"Ucap Zoulin menahan serangan Serin

Trink Tap Tap Tap

Serin mementalkan pedang Zoulin dan mundur beberapa meter

' _Tombak ini hebat sekali, bisa mendesak pengguna bushoshoku no haki, walaupun tidak kugunakan secara maksimal'_ Batin Serin melihat tombak yang ditangan kanannya

Trink Trink Trink

Shunsui dan Zoulin beradu pedang dengan cepat

Pyars

Tiba-tiba saja pedang Shunsui hancur

Srash

Zoulin menebas bahu Shunsui cukup dalam

Tap Tap Tap

"Apa yang terjadi, kenapa pedangku bisa tiba-tiba hancur"Ucap Shunsui mundur dengan memegang kedua pedangnya yang hancur

"Apa kau tidak tahu, jika sebuah pedang jika terus dihantamkan dengan putaran yang terus meningkat, akan membuat pedang berotasi"Ucap Zoulin maju selangkah

"Apa maksudmu"Tanya Shunsui tajam

"Dengan kata lain, dia memutar senjatamu saat bersentuhan dengan pedangnya, tapi karena pedangmu bukanlah pedang khusus yang bisa diputar, yang ada pedangmu akan hancur Shun-kun"Jawab Serin menjelaskan

"Dengan kata lain Raun-raun no mi, dia mempunyai kekuatan untuk memutar apapun, bahkan makhluk hidup pun bisa dia putar"Ucap Shunsui menyimpulkan

"Hebat juga, kalian bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu hanya dengan perkataanku tadi"Ucap Zoulin mendengarkan "Tapi sayang sekali, keberuntungan kalian cukup sampai disini saja"Lanjut Zoulin mengangkat pedangnya

Dhuar

Terjadi ledakan pada saat pedang Zoulin menyentuh tanah

"Sepertinya akan gawat, jika dia memutar kita"Ucap Shunsui tertawa garing

"Sepertinya kau ketularan tidak waras Senchou"Ucap Serin melihat gelagat Shunsui

"Hachhuu, siapa yang membicarakanku"Ucap Menma yang bersandar melihat pertarungan Medaka Vs, Hiraga dan Kiasu

Di blok B

Hinagiku, Shirou, dan Jushirou

"Apakah itu, selnya"Ucap Jushirou menunjuk sel yang gelap

"Mungkin, kenapa tidak kita periksa saja"Ucap Hinagiku

Tap

Tap

Prok Prok Prok Prok

"Hebat, hebat, kalian bisa sampai sini"Ucap orang yang bertepuk tangan

"Siapa kau"Tanya Shirou

"Aku adalah Butashari, sang kapten"Jawab Butashari

Sring

Butashari mundur satu langkah mengelak serangan Jushirou

"Tidak sabaran sekali"Ucap Butashari dengan pandangan yang tajam

Meidou Fugaru

Bumi bergetar setelah Butashari mengatakan hal itu, tapi itu membuat Jushirou menyeringai, melihat serangan yang berupa gemuruh dari bawah

Counter

Blar

Serangan Butashari telak kembali mengenai dirinya, dan kalah

"Lemah sekali, aku pikir dia sangat kuat, karena gertakannya tadi"Ucap Hinagiku kecewa

"Aku juga setuju nee-chan, kupikir dia bakal sangat kuat, tapi dia bahkan kalah dalam sekali serang Jushirou-san"Ucap Shirou setuju

"Senjata makan tuan"Ucap Jushirou bangga

"Nanti saja bangganya, kita Tanya dulu padanya apa dia ingin bergabung atau tidak"Ucap Hinagiku

"Ahaha kau benar"Ucap Jushirou tertawa hambar

"Jadi apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kelompok kami Nona"Tanya Jushirou pada wanita yang dirantai dengan batu laut

"Apa kau kaptennya"Tanya balik wanita itu

"Tidak, aku bukan kaptennya"Jawab Jushirou

"Lalu siapa kaptennya"Tanya wanita itu

"Kapten dan tangan kanannya, sedang bertarung dengan bos di markas ini"Jawab Jushirou

"Begitu"Ucap wanita itu biasa

"Kau tidak kelihatan terkejut, mendengar kaptenku bertarung dengan bos dimarkas ini"Ucap Jushirou bingung

"Untuk apa terkejut, lagipula bos dimarkas ini sangat lemah, jadi wajar aku tidak terlalu terkejut, dan jika kapten kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka berarti dia sangat lemah"Balas Wanita

"Aku tidak suka akan cara kau memandang kapten kami"Ucap Hinagiku memandang tajam kearah wanita itu

"Memangnya kenapa, apa kau mencintai kaptenmu itu"Balas Wanita itu yang membuat wajah Hinagiku memerah

"Langsung keintinya saja, apa kau mau bergabung atau tidal"Tanya Jushirou

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan dulu rantai batu laut ini"Jawab Wanita itu

"Sulit juga, menebas Batu laut"Ucap Hinagiku

Dhuar Blar

Tiba-tiba sel yang mengurung wanita itu hancur lebur oleh sesuatu yang menghantam dari luar, tertutupi asap, lalu terlihat tubuh kiasu yang babak belur dengan darah yang mengalir

"Apa kapten kalian yang melakukannya"Tanya wanita itu

"Entahlah, Senchou memang selalu berlebihan"Jawab Shirou

Beberapa menit yang lalu

Dhuak Duak

Kiasu dan Hiraga kembali dihajar oleh Medaka

"Apa kalian tidak bisa serius melawanku"Tanya Medaka

"Tentu saja kami sudah serius dan kau sudah jatuh kedalam perangkap kami"Jawab Hiraga menyeringai

Tuing Tuing Tuing Dhuar Duar Dhuar Duar

Terjadi tembakan dimana-mana, dan ledakan pada saat yang bersamaan

Sring

Medaka menebas dinding yang ada 7 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, didinding itu disimpan kaca yang menembaki

"Aku mengerti, selagi kau sibuk mengalihkan perhatianku temanmu membuat kaca, yang bisa menembakan peluru, atau bom, aku tidak tahu itu, tapi sepertinya berbahaya"Ucap Medaka menganalisa

"Analisamu memang hebat, apa itu karena Sharingan"Puji Kiasu, kemudian menyeringai "Tapi, sepertinya kau lupa, akan sifat kaca"Lanjut Kiasu memunculkan ratusan kaca dipunggungnya

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Blar Blar Blar Blar

Muncul ratusan serangan, berupa tembakan, pukulan fisik, bom dsb yang menghantam Medaka

"Dengan serangan Sekuat itu, tidak mungkin dia masih hidup"Ucap Hiraga melihat asap hasil serangan Kiasu tadi

"Yare-yare, sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan kalian"Ucap Medaka dari balik asap

"B-bagaimana bisa, dia masih tetap hidup, apa dia ini Monster"Ucap Kiasu tidak percaya

"Sulit dipercaya, dia bisa menahan semua serangan itu"Ucap Hiraga matanya membulat tidak percaya, dan melihat sesuatu "Apa itu"Tanya Hiraga melihat bayangan besar dari balik asap

"Serangan yang cukup hebat, sampai bisa menghancurkan setengah Susano'O miliku dengan mudah"Ucap Medaka berada didalam tubuh Susano'O yang tinggal setengah badannya, akibat menerima serangan

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindarinya, Medaka-chan, bukankah itu hal yang mudah bagimu"Tanya Menma bersandari pada pepohonan

"Berisik, aku malas menghindarinya, lagipula aku ingin menunjukan ini"Jawab Medaka

"Alasan yang sederhana sekali"Ucap Menma

"Apa kalian sudah selesai mengobrolnya"Ucap Hiraga

"Yeah, baru saja selesai"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Sayang sekali, jika kalian tidak mengobrol tadi, bisa dipastikan kemenangan akan berada ditangan kalian"Ucap Hiraga menyeringai

"Crushing Banishing"

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Terjadi retakan dan ledakan disekitar tempat Medaka dengan kuat

"Sepertinya aku terjebak"Ucap Medaka melihat sekelilingnya

"Yeah, itu adalah kelemahan kalian, terlalu meremehkan kemampuan orang lain"Balas Kiasu yang melihat dari jauh

"Sepertinya kalian salah paham, aku sama sekali tidak meremehkan kalian, aku hanya pemanasan saja"Ucap Medaka menyeringai

"Dasar penjahat sombong tidak tahu diri"Ucap Kiasu geram

Swussh

Medaka tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempatnya tadi dan

"Bukankah kau yang sangat meremehkan musuh"Bisik Medaka yang berada didekatnya dengan memunculkan Susano'O setengah badan

Dhuak Blar Blar Blar

Medaka menghajar Kiasu dengan tangan Susano'O, Kiasu terlempar dan menabrak dinding secara beruntun

"Berikutnya giliranmu"Ucap Medaka

"Penjahat sombong"Balas Hiraga memposisikan tombaknya didepan

Crushing Fang

Hiraga menghilang

Trink

Medaka menangkis serangan Hiraga dengan tangan Susano'O

Trink

Hiraga kembali menyerang dengan kecepatan yang hebat

Trink Trink Trink

"ada apa, apa Sharinganmu tidak bisa memprediksi gerakanku"Ucap Hiraga yang terus menyerang

"Menyebalkan sekali"Ucap Medaka menutup matanya dan

Srash

Menebas Hiraga dengan cepat, yang berada diluar Susano'O miliknya

"C-cepat sekali Cough"Ucap Hiraga memuntahkan darah

Bruk

Hiraga jatuh dengan darah yang mengalir keluar

"Sudah selesai, cukup lama juga ya"Ucap Menma mendekat

"Kau itu tidak membantu, makanya ini cukup memakan waktu"Balas Medaka

"Maaf, maaf, bagaimanapun juga mereka ingin bertarung denganmu, bukan denganku"Ucap Menma

"Jangan dipikirkan, daripada berada disini, lebih baik kita masuk dan bantu yang lain"Ucap Medaka

"Yeah"Balas Menma

Di Blok C

Toshirou dan Rojurou

"Guncangan besar apa ini"Ucap Rojurou panic

"Tenanglah, ini pasti karena pertarungan Senchou dan Medaka-san"Ucap Toshirou

"Khukhukhukhukhu"Tawa orang yang menggema dilorong Blok C

"Su-suara apa itu"Ucap Rojurou gemetar takut

"Tenang saja, itu suara wanita itu"Ucap Toshirou melihat Wanita yang sedang tersenyum, dan berjalan kearah Toshirou dan Rojurou

"Oh My Ladies, betapa cantik dan indahnya dirimu, saat kau tertawa"Ucap Rojurou merayu

"Cepat sekali"Ucap Toshirou sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Rojurou yang sangat cepat sekali berubah saat ada wanita

"Kau cukup sopan juga, untuk seorang bajak laut"Balas Wanita itu tersenyum

"Tidak mungkin aku tidak sopan, pada keindahan dunia sepertimu"Balas Rojurou dengan senyum yang menawan

"Sepertinya, tidak ada yang menjaga blok C ya"Ucap Toshirou melihat sekitar

"Yeah, tentu saja tidak ada, karena mereka semua sudah pergi, saat Akaiyasha no Miska, dan Uchiha itu mengacau"Ucap Wanita itu tersenyum, Toshirou dan Rojurou terkejut mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa wanita ini mengetahui apa yang terjadi diluar, dan juga kenapa mengetahui siapa orangnya, itulah pikir mereka berdua

"Tidak perlu terkejut seperti itu, lalu ada hal apa kalian kemari"Tanya wanita itu

"Kami kesini, ingin ketempat penjara yang diperintankan Senchou, dan mengajaknya bergabung"Jawab Toshirou

"Kalau begitu, aku menerimanya"Ucap wanita itu

"Yeah, Yeah, senangnya ada wanita yang masuk lagi kedalam Kelompok kita"Ucap Rojurou kegirangan

"Hentikan itu, Dasar bodoh, kau itu memalukan sekali"Ucap Toshirou kesal

"Gaki sepertimu, lebih baik pulang, dan baca buku banyak-banyak"Balas Rojurou kesal

"Sudah-sudah, kalian tidak perlu bertengkar disini, lebih baik, kita ketempat Senchou berada"Ucap Wanita itu tersenyum misterius, melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Toshirou dan Rojurou yang terbengong, karena lupa menanyakan kenapa dia ada diluar

Di Blok A

Trink Trink Trink Trink

Shunsui dan Zoulin beradu pedang dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata, Serin dia hanya melihat tidak ada niat membantu

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Mereka berdua mundur beberapa meter

"Apa kau tidak ingin kubantu Shun-kun"Tanya Serin dari kejauhan

"Tenang saja, jika mengalahkan orang ini saja tidak bisa, apalagi melindungimu"Jawab Shunsui berlagak keren

"Jika kau berlagak keren, gayamu buruk sekali"Ucap Zoulin

"Apa Katamu Putaran brengsek sialan"Ucap Shunsui dengan urat kekesalan

Trink Trink Trink

Shunsui menangkis serangan Zoulin yang datang padanya dengan cepat

Tink

Shunsui mementalkan pedang Zoulin dengan pedang Schatten, dan pedang Kurashha yang masih tersarung _'kalau begini tidak ada akhirnya, lagipula aku tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik, jika hanya satu pedang, apakah kucoba saja pedang yang diberikan Senchou, yang merupakan jimat ini'_ Batin Shunsui melihat pedang Kurashha

"Melihat kemana kau saat pertarungan"Ucap Zoulin yang tiba-tiba berada didepannya

Crash Dhuak Brak

Zoulin menebas bagian perut kanan sampai bahu kiri, dan menendang Shunsui keras, hingga menabrak dinding

"SHUN-KUN"Teriak Serin khawatir

"Ada apa Serin-chan yo, kenapa kau khawatir begitu"Ucap Zoulin dengan seringaiannya

"Memangnya ada apa, jika aku khawatir pada suamiku"Balas Serin tajam

"Tentu saja aneh, kau pernah menghancurkan satu desa bersama penghuninya, dan kau bilang kenapa, egois sekali kau ini"Ucap Zoulin

"Tentu saja kami egois, karena kami adalah bajak laut"Ucap Shunsui yang melangkah dengan dua pedang, dan darah yang mengalir ditubuh, dan sudut bibir

"Kau bisa berdiri, dengan luka seperti itu, cukup mengesankan"Ucap Zoulin

"Memangnya serangan lemah seperti itu bisa mengalahkanku"Balas Shunsui _'aku harus mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan satu serangan, tubuhku sudah mencapai batas untuk bisa bertarung lagi'_ Batin Shunsui dengan darah yang terus mengalir ditubuhnya

"Sepertinya kau susah untuk berdiri, akan kubantu kau mencapai ketenangan"Ucap Zoulin memutar pedangnya didepan

Raundo Glicther

Shunsui mengangkat pedang yang dikanan keatas, dan pedang yang dikiri kebawah, dari ujung pedangnya muncul bayangan

Niitoryu: Shoki no Kage

Trank Blar

Teknik Shunsui dan Zoulin beradu dengan kuat, sampai bangunan yang ada disampingnya bergetar, memberitahu seberapa kuat teknik yang mereka gunakan

Bruk

Shunsui ambruk terlebih dahulu

"Kau hebat sekali, bisa mengalahkanku Argh"Ucap Zoulin berbalik dan memuntahkan darah dan pingsan

Tap Tap Tap

Serin melangkah maju mendekati Shunsui

Bletak

"Ittai, apa yang kau lakukan Serin-chan"Ucap Shunsui protes

Greb

"Itu salahmu sendiri membuatku khawatir seperti ini"Balas Serin yang memeluknya

"Aku senang sekali mendengarnya"Ucap Shunsui kemudian pingsan

"Shun-kun, kenapa darahmu tidak berhenti mengalir, Shun-kun, SHUN-KUN"Ucap Serin panic melihat darahnya yang tidak berhenti, lalu menggendongnya kearah Menma dan Medaka, karena mungkin tahu cara menghentikan pendarahannya

Di Alun-alun Markas G-4

Medaka dan Menma melihat keseliling untuk mengecek apakah ada yang sudah kembali

"Mereka lama sekali, apa kita susul saja"Ucap Menma

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mencarimu dalam keadaan seperti ini"Balas Medaka

"Ayolah, lagipula semua musuhnya sudah kalah, jadi tidak ada kan"Ucap Menma

"Menma, sekarang ini ada yang datang kesini, apa kau tidak merasakannya"Balas Medaka

"Aku lupa mengaktifkan Kenbonshoku"Ucap Menma tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Hahhh sudah kuduga akan jawabanmu itu"Balas Medaka menghela nafas

"HOYYY SENCHOU DIMANA KAU"Teriak wanita dari kiri

"MENMA DIMANA KAU"Teriak laki-laki dari kanan

"Disini"Ucap Menma, tapi mereka mendengarnya, dan menghampiri pemilik suara

"Bisakah kau menjawab panggilan kami dengan keras juga"Tanya Toshirou

"Benar Senchou, balasanmu itu pelan sekali"Tambah Shirou

"aku malas melakukannya"Ucap Menma tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya, lalu melihat kebelakang mereka dan terkejut lalu menghentikan senyum dan menggaruk kepalanya "Aku tidak menyangka kalian berdua bisa tertangkap rupanya"Ucap Menma

"Kau kenal dengan wanita ini"Ucap Jushirou dan Toshirou menunjuk wanita yang mereka bawa

"Apa kalian tidak mengenalnya"Tanya Menma bingung

"Tidak, kami tidak mengenalnya, memang siapa mereka berdua Senchou"Jawab Hinagiku balik bertanya

"Hehh, padahal mereka sangat berbahaya sekali"Ucap Medaka terkejut

"Memangnya seberapa bahaya"Tanya Rojurou

"Yeah, lama tak jumpa Akaiyasha-san"Balas wanita itu tersenyum dari blok B, yang mengenakan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam lengan pendek, dan celana jeans panjang, dan rambut panjang yang tergerai

"Lama tak jumpa juga Unohana-san"Ucap Menma tersenyum

"Lalu, apa yang membuat Akaiyasha yang sangat dibenci didunia bawah dan pemerintah ini kesini"Tanya wanita dari blok C, yang mengenakan pakaian kemeja biru berlengan panjang, dengan celana jeans, dan rambut panjang yang tergerai

"Aku ingin mengajak kalian bergabung, jadi apa kalian mau, atau tidak"Tanya Menma

"Yeah, sepertinya menjadi anak buahmu tidak buruk juga, lagipula namamu juga mirip dengan orang itu"Jawab Unohana yang dipelankan saat mengucapkan kata terakhir

"Aku ingin melihat, sampai mana kau bisa bertahan dilautan ini Akaiyasha, jadi aku ikut"Ucap Wanita dari blok C

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika perkenalan terlebih dahulu"Ucap Menma

"Namaku Unohana Retsu, kalian bisa memanggilku Retsu-san, atau Unohana-san, aku seorang dokter"Ucap Retsu memperkenalkan diri dengan tersenyum

"Namaku Senhumau Shutara, kalian bisa memanggilku Senshu atau Shutara, aku seorang penenun"Ucap Shutara memperkenalkan diri

"Lalu, kenapa kalian masih menggunakan pakaian kalian"Tanya Menma heran

"Apa maksudmu, kami tidak telanjang begitu"Tanya Balik Retsu dengan senyumnya

"Menma"Ucap Medaka tersenyum + aura hitam

"Senchou, pertanyaan yang bagus"Ucap Rojurou memberi jempol dengan senyum mesumnya

"Maksudku, kenapa kalian tidak menggunakan pakaian tahanan"Tanya Menma membenarkan

"Itu mudah saja, kami tinggal menolaknya, dan juga jika mereka tidak menerimanya, mereka kami bunuh"Jawab Shutara dengan senyumannya

"Jika begitu, kenapa kau tidak keluar dari dulu"Tanya Medaka

"Aku inginnya begitu, tapi waktu itu ada Wakil admiral Garp, Iblis bagi bajak laut itu, jadi aku menunggu waktu yang tepat"Jawab Shutara

"Memangnya kapan kalian tertangkap"Tanya Toshirou

"3 minggu yang lalu"Jawab Shutara

"Menma apa kau melihat Shunsui dan Serin"Tanya Jushirou

"Hehh, apa aku salah dengar atau tidak, kau memanggil Shunsui dengan Shunsui bukan Kyouraku"Ucap Menma curiga

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh, jadi apa kau melihatnya"Tanya Jushirou

"Tidak, tapi aku merasakan ada 2 orang yang menuju kemari, dan sudah dekat"Jawab Menma

Tap Tap Tap

Suara derap langkah kaki yang menuju tempat mereka, yang terdengar

"Senchou Medaka-san, Minna apa kalian bisa menghentikan pendarahan Shun-kun"Ucap Serin yang seperti mau menangis, dengan memangku Shunsui yang tidak sadarkan diri

"Mana aku lihat kondisinya"Balas Retsu

"Siapa kau"Tanya Serin sinis

"Aku dokter, dan baru bergabung dengan kelompok kalian"Jawab Retsu, Serin yang mendengar jawaban Retsu melihat Menma dan Medaka, meminta pengonfirmasian, Menma dan Medaka mengangguk mengerti apa maksud tatapan Serin

Bruk

Serin membaringkan Shunsui ditanah dengan pelan

"Lukanya cukup parah, jika tidak dibawa kesini dengan cepat dia pasti kehilangan jawabannya"Ucap Retsu melihat kondisi Shunsui yang terbaring

"Apakah bisa diobati"Tanya Serin khawatir

"Yeah, dengan kemampuanku, lagipula ini mudah"Jawab Retsu tersenyum lalu menempelkan tangannya didada Shunsui dan kemudian darah yang mengalir ditubuh Shunsui berhenti, dan mulai masuk kedalam lagi, lalu luka tubuhnya mulai pulih sedikit demi sedikit

"Pengguna buah iblis"Gumam Serin melihat kemampuan Retsu

"Enngghh"Shunsui menggeliat dan memegang wajahnya "Aree, kenapa aku baik-baik saja"Ucap Shunsui bingung melihat tubuhnya yang baik-baik saja

Bletak

"Apa yang kau lakukan Serin-chan"Tanya Shunsui protes karena dijitak

"Hiks…hiks…hiks dasar bodoh.. hiks lebih baik…hiks kau tidak berlebihan seperti tadi lagi"Jawab Serin dengan menangis

"Cup…cup…cup sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku sudah baik-baik saja kok"Ucap Shunsui mengelus kepala Serin lembut

"Bodoh..bodoh"Balas Serin yang masih tetap menangis

"Memangnya apa yang kau tangisi, seingatku, kau ini bukanlah wanita yang cengeng bukan"Ucap Shunsui mengingat

"Aku ini tetap wanita, aku bisa sedih juga"Balas Serin menghapus air matanya

"Nah begitu dong, jangan menangis lagi"Ucap Shunsui senang

"Apa kalian sudah selesai mengobrolnya"Tanya Menma memotong kesenangan mereka

"Ada apa denganmu Senchou, menganggu acara romantic kami, apa kau cemburu"Jawab Shunsui nyolot, kesal karena diganggu

"Kalau begitu maaf, tapi dimana tahanan yang bersama kalian"Ucap Menma tidak peduli

"Ehh"Ucap mereka berdua lalu ingat sesuatu"Kami lupa"Ucap mereka berdua

"Sudah kuduga"Ucap Menma menepuk kepalanya

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa terluka separah itu, Shunsui"Tanya Jushirou

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku Ukitake"Tanya balik Shunsui bersembunyi dibelakang Serin

"Berisik kau orang kedua yang mengejekku hari ini, aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu hanya untuk lebih akrab saja"Jawab Jushirou kesal

"Yeah, karena orang yang berjaganya kuat sekali"Jawab Shunsui

"Benarkah, padahal lawan yang kuhadapi lemah sekali, sekali serang langsung kalah"Ucap Jushirou

"kami hanya melawan prajurit tanpa pangkat"Ucap Toshirou

"aneh sekali, tidak mungkin untuk tidak menjaga Shutara-san yang sangat berbahaya"Ucap Hinagiku berpikir

"Itu hal yang mudah, setelah mendengar ada keributan, otomatis mereka semua pergi untuk menangkap mereka, lalu orang yang menjagaku tinggal sedikit, dan orang yang berpangkat Shoshou aku membunuhnya"Ucap Shutara

Glek

Mereka semua meneguk ludahnya mendengar ucapan Shutara tadi, kecuali Medaka dan Menma yang berkata ngeri

"Hahh, daripada terus berdiri disini, lebih baik kita hampiri orang yang ditahan itu"Ucap Menma

Di Blok A

Tap Tap Tap

Menma dan yang lainnya berjalan dengan pelan tidak tergesa-gesa

"Nee, Shutara, bagaimana caramu keluar dari penjara, seingatku penjara disini menggunakan batu laut"Tanya Menma mengingat-ngingat

"Itu mudah Menma-kun, aku hanya perlu melepaskan borgol pada lengan dan kakiku, selanjutnya aku membuka pintu penjara dengan tanganku"Jawab Shutara

"Tangan"Beo Shirou

"Aku adalah pengguna buah iblis Te Te no mi, aku bisa menumbuhkan lenganku dimana saja, dan mengubahnya menjadi apapun, misalnya mengubah tanganku menjadi kunci atau besi"Ucap Shutara menjelaskan kekuatannya

"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa melepaskan diri, tidak mungkin kau menghancurkan borgol itu dengan kekuatanmu sendiri bukan"Tanya Menma bingung

"Aku menggunakan kawat ini, untuk melepaskan borgolnya"Jawab Shutara menunjukan Kawat ditangan kanannya

"Apa kawat biasa bisa melepaskan borgol Batu laut, yang keras itu"Tanya Hinagiku melihat kawat yang dipegang Shutara

"Tentu saja bisa, jika kau tahu tekniknya"Jawab Shutara

"Lalu dimana kau menyembunyikannya, tidak mungkin bukan jika didalam baju, karena aku yakin Angkatan laut, sudah mengintrogasi tubuhmu dengan teliti"Tanya Menma

"Fufufufu, apa kau yakin ingin tahu Menma-kun"Tanya balik Shutara dengan senyumnya dan rona merah _'Wajahnya memerah, apa yang dia pikirkan'_ Batin Medaka curiga

"Jika kau mau memberitahukannya, aku mau tahu"Jawab Menma jujur

"Aku menyembunyikannya didalam Vaginaku, jadi tidak akan ketahuan"Ucap Shutara tersenyum lalu mendekat pada Menma "Lalu apa kau mau menyentuh Vaginaku, dan memainkannya, tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab nanti"Lanjut Shutara memeluk tangan Menma dan menekannya pada dadanya

Brussh

Shunsui, Jushirou, dan Rojurou mimisan mendengarnya

"Hmm, kenapa aku harus bertanggung jawab, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi"Tanya Menma bingung

"Shutara, apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu tadi pada Menma-ku"Tanya Medaka dengan aura hitam + senyuman

"Araa, aku hanya menawarkan saja, jika dia mau aku bersedia melakukannya, asal dia mau bertanggung jawab"Jawab Shutara dengan senyum

"Hee, Menma hanya mau melakukannya denganku"Ucap Medaka bangga

"Tidak mungkin Menma-kun, mau melakukannya dengan tante-tante"Balas Shutara tersenyum

"Terus, bagaimana denganmu Nenek"Ucap Medaka menyeringai

Bzztt

Muncul aliran listrik antara Medaka dan Shutara

"Baik kita sudah sampai ditempatnya"Ucap Serin

"Siapa kalian"Tanya lelaki yang ada dipenjara

"Bajak laut"Jawab Menma "Apa kau mau bergabung dengan kami"Tanya Menma

"Bajak laut, kalian pikir aku mau bergabung dengan kalian"Jawab Lelaki itu memandang kelompok Menma, dan terkejut melihat Medaka

"K-kau"Ucap Lelaki itu menunjuk Medaka dengan terkejut

"Apa kau mengenalnya Medaka-chan"Tanya Menma melihat lelaki itu menunjuk Medaka yang sedang berargumen dengan Shutara

"Kalau tidak salah, dia pernah membuatkan kapal untuk Steven, jadi aku sedikit mengenalnya karena pernah bertemu"Jawab Medaka menyudahi argumennya dengan Shutara

"Jadi kau ini benar, Uchiha Medaka, Tangan kanan dari The God Steven"Ucap Lelaki itu menggebrak penjara

"Itu dulu"Balas Medaka, semua orang yang ada disana terkejut mendengarnya, Uchiha Medaka merupakan tangan kanan dari The God Steven

"Kau adalah tangan kanan dari orang yang dijuluki dewa itu"Tanya Serin tidak percaya

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup, aku yakin bajak laut Steven sudah dihancurkan oleh Bajak laut Roger 14 tahun yang lalu, dan kaptennya dibunuh oleh O'noshi Menma"Tanya lelaki yang ada dipenjara itu terkejut tidak percaya

"O'noshi Menma, yang sangat terkenal ini berada dihadapanmu saat ini"Jawab Medaka menunjuk Menma

Hening

"Hahahahahaha, berapa kalipun aku mendengarnya tetap saja, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, mendengar lelucon waktu itu Hahahahaha"Ucap Shunsui tertawa lepas dengan semua orang yang ada disana termasuk lelaki yang ada dipenjara itu kecuali Medaka dan Menma

Puk

Menma menepuk bahu Medaka

"Medaka-chan, lebih baik kau tidak usah membicarakannya lagi, aku jengkel ditertawakan mereka semua"Ucap Menma menghela nafas

"Orang itu mana mungkin O'noshi Menma, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, O'noshi hanya dengan memadangnya saja sudah membuatku takut, karena tatapannya yang tajam, bisa membuat orang-orang ketakutan hanya dengan ditatapnya saja, dia sangat tidak mirip dengan O'noshi Menma, O'noshi itu kejam, sadis, tidak pandang bulu, dan selalu membunuh orang yang ditemuinya"Ucap lelaki yang ada dipenjara _'seperti biasa rumor tentangku sangat buruk'_

"Dia benar, walaupun dia mempunyai kesamaan yaitu, rambut yang Orange, dan mata yang bersurai madu, tetap saja jika dia tidak mempunyai Sharingan dia bukanlah O'noshi"Tambah Jushirou

"Sudah-sudah membahas akan hal itu, jadi apa kau berubah pikiran akan tawaranku"Ucap Menma meredakan

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu, lagipula aku tertarik, siapa orang yang bisa membuat Uchiha Medaka mengikutimu"Balas Lelaki itu

"Kalau begitu bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu"Tanya Menma

"Aku Muguruma Kensei, seorang tukang kayu"Jawab Kensei

===============TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Yeah, tidak ada yang ingin saya bicarakan ataupun beritahu, tapi saya Cuma mau minta dukungannya aja dari kalian yang baca


	19. Chapter 7 Arc Baru

Chapter 19

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Dilaut

Kapal Akaitsuki

Menma dan kelompoknya tengah berpesta menyambut Kensei, Retsu dan Shutara dalam kelompok bajak laut mereka

"Hik, sakenya sangat enak sekali"Orang yang memakai baju tanpa lengan warna biru, dan celana panjang abu-abu dengan sepatu a.k.a Kensei memegang botol sake

"Kau benar"Shunsui juga sama saja

"Senchou, kau juga ikut minum"Ajak Jushirou menyodorkan botol sake

"Aku tidak suka sake, sake itu merusak kesehatan tubuhku"Tolak Menma

"Ya ampun, apa kau khawatir soal tubuhmu menyedihkan sekali hik"Ucap Shunsui yang sepertinya mabuk

"Aku tidak suka sake, karena rasanya juga sangat tidak enak, dan aneh"Balas Menma

"Apa, ternyata kau itu tidak suka yang tidak enak"Ucap wanita yang menggunakan baju renang a.k.a Shutara meminum jus melon

"Begitulah, Hinagiku apa ada pulau didekat sini"Balas Menma dan bertanya pada Hinagiku

"Tunggu sebentar, aku cek dulu"Jawab Hinagiku melihat Logpose yang menunjuk kearah jam 11

"Di arah jam 11 Senchou"Lanjut Hinagiku

"Yosh, arahkan ke arah jam 11"Ucap Menma memberi komando

"Aye Sir"Balas mereka semua

Buk

Suara benda jatuh, didek tempat Menma sedang berpesta

"Apa ada suara yang jatuh tadi"Ucap Toshirou melihat-lihat, dan melihat Koran dengan poster buronan yang membuatnya terkejut

"NANI"

Skip Time setelah membaca Koran dan memberitahukannya

"Hmmm, ini aneh sekali"Ucap Menma melihat poster Medaka dengan Sharingan yang tengah tersenyum, dan harga buronan yang tidak main

"Memangnya apa yang aneh Senchou"Tanya Shirou

"Kalau Retsu dan Shutara, aku bisa maklumi jika harga buronan mereka lebih tinggi dariku, tapi kenapa Kensei dan Medaka-chan juga ikut berada diatasku"Jawab Menma memperlihatkan harga buronan Medaka yang senilai 600 juta Berry

"Araa, bukankah itu biasa dia itu Uchiha Terakhir, ditambah dia sangat kuat jadi wajar jika mendapat harga buronan 600 juta, dan untuk Kensei-san, harga buronannya 152 juta berry, 2 juta berry diatasmu yang sekarang 150 juta"Ucap Shirou menjelaskan

"Sudahlah jangan frustasi begitu, karena kami berada diatasmu"Ucap wanita yang menggunakan baju diatas pusar dengan lengan pendek, dan hotpants a.k.a Shutara memperlihatkan poster buronannya yang tengah tersenyum, dan tangan-tangan buatannya, dengan harga 497 juta berry

"Shutara-san benar Senchou"Ucap wanita yang mengenakan kemeja yang dibuka bagian atasnya, dengan hotpants a.k.a Retsu ikut memperlihatkan poster buronannya dengan tumpukan mayat, dan harga buronan 421 juta berry

"Sebenarnya kalian ini mau menghiburku atau mengejekku dengan memperlihatkan poster buronan kalian"Tanya Menma

"Mungkin keduanya"Jawab Retsu dengan senyumnya

"Hahhh, bicara dengan kalian berdua menyusahkan saja"Ucap Menma menghela nafas

"Senchou diarah jam 11 ada pulau yang sepertinya tidak berpenghuni"Ucap Hinagiku menunjuk pulau yang dipenuhi hutan

"Yosha kita mendarat dipulau itu"Ucap Menma semangat

"Dia cepat sekali berubahnya"Ucap Retsu dan Shutara melihat Menma yang kembali bersemangat

Change Place Di Pulau

"Yosh sekarang aku bagi tugas, Hinagiku menggambar peta jika ingin, Shutara dan Retsu mengambil tanaman obat, dan sisanya terserah kalian"Ucap Menma

Gubrak

Semuanya terjatuh mendengar perintah yang terakhir

"Beri perintah yang benar Kapten sialan"Ucap Kensei

"Kalau begitu Kensei kau ambil air"Balas Menma

"Hanya aku saja"Tanya Kensei menunjuk dirinya

"Yeah, karena tadi kau protes"Jawab Menma

"Yarou"Ucap Kensei kesal

"Jika Menma yang memberi komando, aku rasa tidak akan benar"Ucap Medaka maju kedepan " Hinagiku akan menggambar peta dari pulau ini, Shenshumau dan Retsu akan mengambil tanaman obat, karena persediaan makanan masih banyak, berarti hanya perlu mengambil air sekitar 7 tong atau lebih, timnya Kensei, aku, Shirou, Serin, Shunsui, dan Jushirou"Lanjut Medaka mengambil Komando

"Lalu apa yang akan Senchou lakukan"Tanya Hinagiku

"Kita beri kebebasan saja, lagipula sebelumnya dia terkena tugas, dan sebagian dari kalian tidak bukan"Jawab Medaka

"Medaka-chan terima kasih, aku mau menyusuri pulau ini dulu"Ucap Menma melangkah pergi, dan berlari menuju hutan

"Dia pergi"Ucap Shirou

"Lalu kenapa tim, yang mengambil air banyak sekali"Tanya Serin

"Daripada nganggur lebih baik bekerja semuanya bukan"Jawab Medaka seenaknya

"Dia sama saja dengan Senchou"Ucap mereka semua kompak

Menma Place

Sekarang Menma tengah berada dihutan belantara

"Aneh sekali, aku yakin pernah lewat sini"Ucap Menma melihat pohon yang sama "Apa mungkin halusinasiku saja"Lanjut Menma melangkah pergi lagi

Skip Time

30 menit

Menma kembali berakhir dijalan yang sama

"Apa pohon ini sama dengan pohon yang ada ditempat Big Mom kah"Tanya Menma melihat pohon yang sama seperti tadi "Kurasa tidak"Ucap Menma melihat rumah kayu yang lumayan besar, Menma yang penasaran pergi kerumah itu

Tok tok tok

Menma mengetuk pintu rumah kayu itu

Tok tok tok

Menma kembali mengetuk dengan lebih keras

Tok tok tok

Dengan lebih keras lagi

Tok tok tok

Lebih keras lagi

"AHHH BERISIK SEKALI SIAPA SIH YANG MENGGANGGU"Teriak orang yang berada didalam rumah

Brak

Orang itu membukakan pintu dengan kasar, orang itu adalah wanita dengan rambut ungu panjang dan hanya memakai pakaian dalam

"Ada apa"Tanya wanita itu ketus

"Aku hanya ingin Tanya Apa kau tahu tentang daerah sini"Jawab Menma balik bertanya

"Apa kau menggangguku hanya untuk alasan tidak penting seperti itu Teme"Tanya wanita itu dengan perempatan siku-siku

"Begitulah"Jawab Menma

"Yoruichi-san, siapa yang berada di pintu"Tanya orang yang berada didalam rumah

"Ohh, hanya orang tersesat yang mengganggu"Jawab wanita yang diketahui Yoruichi

"Siapa yang kau maksud"Tanya Menma acuh

"Tentu saja dirimu bukan"Jawab Yoruichi datar

"Ohh, ada tamu silahkan masuk dulu"Ucap lelaki yang tadi bertanya pada Yoruichi

"Kisuke apa maksudmu mempersilahkannya masuk"Tanya Yoruichi tidak setuju

"Yoruichi-san, tidak baik berbicara diluar"Jawab lelaki yang diketahui Kisuke

"Cih"Yoruichi mendecih kesal

Di sungai tempat tim Medaka bekerja

Medaka dan timnya tengah memasuk air kedalam tong yang ke-27

"Medaka-san apa ini tidak berlebihan"Tanya Serin melihat tong yang berisi air, yang banyak

"Tidak-tidak, jika kau pikir semua ini untuk minum, kau salah, 2/3 dari jumlah air ini bakal aku jadikan untuk pemandian, karena system mandi dikapal Menma menggunakan air dari luar, dan dimasukan lalu dikeluarkan lagi dalam bentuk rintik, atau dijadikan kolam, bukan"Jawab Medaka dengan senyumnya

"Jadi karena itu kita mengambil air sebanyak ini"Ucap Jushirou sweetdrop

"Oh ya, sudah lama aku penasaran akan hal ini Medaka-san"Ucap Shirou

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu penasaran Shirou"Tanya Medaka

"Medaka-san dan Senchou itu sudah lama saling kenal bukan"Tanya balik Shirou

"Yeah, aku sudah bersamanya sejak dia berumur 3 tahun"Jawab Medaka

"Woww, tapi kenapa kau mencintainya padahal dia masih kecil waktu itu"Tanya Serin bingung

"Waktu itu Menma sangat berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sekarang, jika sekarang dia menyebalkan, tidak sombong, kekanakan dan tidak menakutkan, dulu dia sebaliknya saat dia kecil, dia sangat dewasa, memang benar waktu itu dia tidak menyebalkan, tapi waktu itu dia sangat menakutkan, bahkan orang yang melihat matanya saja langsung ketakutan, dan yang paling ironis dia mau menyelamatkanku, walaupun dia diberitakan sangat suka membunuh orang"Jawab Medaka

"Tunggu, bukankah anak kecil yang bisa berbuat seperti itu hanya O'noshi"Ucap Jushirou tidak percaya

"Yeah, Senchou memang O'noshi, tapi keberadaan O'noshi didunia ini sepertinya tidak bisa diterima lagi"Balas Medaka melihat langit

"Kalau benar dia O'noshi Menma, kenapa dia menggunakan marga Kurosaki D, bukan Uchiha saja"Tanya Shunsui

"O'noshi Menma, hampir bukan seorang Uchiha bisa dikatakan hanya satu persen Uchiha, dan sisanya Kurosaki D, kalau tidak salah orang yang merupakan keturunan Kurosaki D merupakan Quincy"Jawab Medaka mengingat-ngingat

"Quincy, apakah Kurosaki D Jasmine benar-benar ada"Ucap Kensei terkejut

"Siapa Kurosaki D Jasmine"Tanya Medaka bingung

"Apa kau tidak tahu, padahal namanya ada dalam buku-buku cerita"Jawab Kensei balik bertanya

"Yeah, aku tidak tahu"Jawab Medaka singkat, padat, dan jelas

"Dia adalah Keturunan Kurosaki D, sama seperti pahlawan Angkatan laut, dan Senchou, yang anehnya dia memiliki kekuatan semacam cahaya, seperti Kizaru, dan yang paling mengerikan dia mempunyai 4 kekuatan buah iblis"Ucap Kensei menceritakan

"Ada apa dengan cerita itu, mengarang sekali, bahkan Kurosaki D Naruto yang digadang-gadang manusia yang bisa memakan lebih dari satu buah iblis pun, tidak sanggup memakan lebih dari 2"Ucap Serin tidak percaya

"Aku hanya menceritakan cerita yang kubaca dari buku yang pernah kubaca dulu"Balas Kensei

"Dilihat dari manapun juga, mamakan lebih dari 2 buah iblis saja sudah mustahil, apalagi 4 buah iblis"Ucap Jushirou

"Sependapat"Ucap mereka semua

"Kesampingkan semua itu, Medaka-san kenapa saat kau dinasehati oleh Senchou, kenapa mukamu selalu cemberut"Tanya Shirou

"Aku tidak suka dinasehati, dulu aku selalu menerima nasehat orang lain, dan pada akhirnya aku dikhianati oleh orang-orang itu, karena itu aku benci dinasehati, walaupun Menma selalu menasehatiku aku tidak mau melakukannya"Jawab Medaka

"Ternyata Medaka-san mempunyai masa lalu yang buruk, aku minta maaf karena menanyakan hal itu"Ucap Shirou menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan"Balas Medaka "Kensei, pada tahun berapa, dan buku apa tentang Kurosaki D Jasmine dijelaskan"Tanya Medaka

"Kalau tidak salah 500 tahun yang lalu, dan bukunya aku lupa"Jawab Kensei mengingat-ngingat

"Hahh, padahal aku ingin mencari tahunya"Ucap Medaka menghela nafas

"Mencari tahu"Ucap Shunsui tertarik "Mencari tahu tentang apa Medaka-san"Tanya Shunsui

"Kalian tahu bukan, Menma itu bukan pengguna buah iblis"Ucap Medaka, mereka semua mengangguk "Walau Menma adalah mantan Uchiha, bukan berarti dia selalu mempunyai kekuatan Uchiha, dan juga dia bukan Senju, jadi aku heran dengan kekuatan berwarna biru, dan saat dia mengeluarkan tanduk dibagian kiri kepalanya, dengan mata sebelah kanan menghitam, dan garis-garis disekitar tubuh"Jawab Medaka melihat sungai

"Tunggu, apa kau ingin bilang Senchou itu bukan manusia"Ucap Jushirou tidak percaya

"Bisa dibilang begitu, waktu itu aku pernah bertanya pada Menma, tapi dia menjawab tidak tahu, darimana asal kekuatan itu"Balas Medaka menggelengkan kepalanya

"Senchou memiliki banyak misteri ya"Ucap Shirou

"Begitulah"Ucap Medaka "Sekarang ayo kita angkut air-air ini kekapal dan berangkat"Lanjut Medaka berdiri

"Tunggu Medaka-san, bukankah Log posenya masih belum terisi"Ucap Hinagiku melihat Log pose yang masih bergoyang-goyang

"Ah, kau benar, aku lupa hal itu"Balas Medaka kembali duduk

"Ternyata Megami no Medaka, itu masih bisa lupa"Ucap Serin

"Aku itu tetap manusia, jadi wajar bukan"Balas Medaka ketus

"Jangan marah begitu"Ucap Serin

Dirumah Kisuke

Menma, Yourichi, dan Kisuke duduk, dibangku dan meja yang sederhana

"Jadi, Menma-san, kau ini bajak laut"Ucap Kisuke memastikan

"Yeah, tertarik bergabung"Balas Menma

"Tidak, tidak, aku sudah puas hidup sederhana disini"Ucap Kisuke menolak

"Kisama, apa tujuanmu datang kepulau ini"Tanya Yoruichi mendelik tajam

"Aku datang kepulau ini, karena Log pose yang berada dinavigatorku menunjuk kepulau ini, hanya itu saja"Jawab Menma

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan bualanmu itu, bagaimanapun juga kau itu seorang bajak laut, bajak laut tetaplah bajak laut"Ucap Yoruichi tidak percaya

"Jika kau memang ingin aku pergi, aku akan pergi Shihouin Yoruichi"Balas Menma berdiri, Yoruichi terkejut mendengar Menma mengetahui nama belakangnya

Brak

Yoruichi menggebrak meja

"Sudah kuduga, kau merencanakan sesuatu saat datang kesini"Ucap Yoruichi marah

"Sudah kubilang bukan, hanya kebetulan, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang"Balas Menma

Brak

Yoruichi memukul meja sampai hancur

"Sialan, katakan semua rencanamu"Ucap Yoruichi memerintah

"Ya ampun, apa aku ini sangat tidak bisa dipercaya sekali kah"Ucap Menma

"Begitulah"Ucap Yoruichi mengepalkan tangannya

Tap

Kisuke menangkap kepalan tangan Yoruichi dengan satu tangan

"Apa disekitar sini, ada angkatan laut yang mengincar pulau ini"Tanya Kisuke

"Kisuke apa maksudmu menghentikan seranganku"Tanya Yoruichi marah

"Diamlah Yoruichi-san"Jawab Kisuke, Yoruichi yang baru pertama kali mendengar Kisuke memerintah seperti itu langsung diam

"B-baik"Ucap Yoruichi murung

"Yeah, di markas G-4 yang aku hancurkan, disana ada berkas tentang kalian dan pulau ini, sepertinya mereka memang mengincar pulau ini"Jawab Menma

"Begitu, jadi itu maksud tawaranmu tadi"Ucap Kisuke "Baiklah, aku bergabung dengan kelompok bajak lautmu, asal kau bisa menjamin keselamatanku dan Yoruichi-san"Lanjut Kisuke mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan

"Kisuke, apa maksumu dengan kita bergabung dengan kelompok bajak lautnya"Tanya Yoruichi tidak terima

"Yoruichi-san, keselamatanmu lebih penting daripada aku, dan sekarang ini, angkatan laut sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita, kau tahu bukan apa artinya itu"Jawab Kisuke, Yoruichi yang mendengarnya menundukan kepalanya

"Yeah, aku tahu"

"Memangnya apa yang kalian berdua lakukan sampai diburu oleh angkatan laut, kalau bajak laut aku masih maklumi, tapi menurut perkataan Yoruichi tadi, sepertinya dia sangat membenci bajak laut, ditambah lagi Keluarga Shihouin adalah keluarga bangsawan, jadi pasti ada sebabnya"Tanya Menma tertarik

"Jadi kau juga tahu, bahwa Yoruichi-san, adalah seorang bangsawan"Tanya Balik Kisuke "Tapi itu bukanlah, masalah, karena kau mulai sekarang adalah kapten kami, akan kuberitahu, dulu aku dicurigai sebagai ilmuwan gila yang terobsesi akan pengetahuan, bahkan aku dirumorkan melakukan eksperimen pada manusia dalam jumlah yang sangat besar, lalu akupun ditangkap dan dihakimi, tapi waktu itu Yoruichi-san datang dan menyelamatkanku dari sana, dan akibat hal itu kami dicap sebagai pemberontak, dan entah kenapa, Angkatan laut mengejar kami"Lanjut Kisuke menceritakan

"Ceritanya memang tidak masuk akal, tapi mudah dimengerti, tapi aku tidak peduli, ayo ikut aku kekapal, akan kukenalkan dengan teman-temanku"Yeah, dimengerti Senchou"Ucap Kisuke, Yoruichi masih dengan wajah kesal

Dipantai

Dipantai

Sudah berkumpul tim Medaka, tim Hinagiku, dan tim Retsu, yang kurang hanya Menma

"Ya ampun, kenapa kapten kita itu lama sekali"Ucap Kensei jengkel

"Tenanglah, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah kapten kita, dan tentang O'noshi, aku rasa kita tidak perlu membahasnya lagi"Ucap Shunsui

"Kenapa"Tanya Medaka

"Semakin kau menjelaskan, semakin aku percaya bahwa Senchou adalah O'noshi, tapi kepribadian yang dia miliki itu berkebalikan dengan O'noshi"Jawab Shunsui gemetar

"Aku setuju denganmu Kyouraku"Ucap Kensei menyilangkan tangannya didada

Tap Tap Tap

"HOYYY MINNA DIMANA KALIAN"Teriak Menma yang berada dalam hutan berlarian dengan Yoruichi dan Kisuke

"KAMI DISINI"Balas mereka berteriak, Menma yang mendengar teriakan mereka segera menghampiri asal suara

"Ternyata kalian datang lebih cepat daripada aku"Ucap Menma melihat semua krunya sudah ada sebelum dirinya

"Kaunya saja yang tersesat"Balas Shunsui, lalu ia pun melihat dua orang dibelakang Menma "Jangan-jangan dua orang itu.."Tanya Shunsui menggantung

"Yup, kau benar mereka adalah teman baru kita"Jawab Menma "Perkenalkan wanita yang berambut ungu itu Shihouin Yoruichi dan lelaki yang berambut pirang adalah Urahara Kisuke"Lanjut Menma

Puk

Mereka semua menepuk kening masing-masing

"Seharusnya Senchou ditemani agar tidak mengajak sembarang orang"Ucap Shunsui

"Kau benar"Jushirou sependapat dengan Shunsui dan yang lain

"Aku jadi makin ragu dia adalah O'noshi Menma, yang legendaris itu melihat kelakuannya"Ucap Kensei memegang keningnya

"Ada apa dengan kalian, sepertinya kalian sedang stress"Ucap Menma melihat semua krunya

"KAMI STRESS GARA-GARA DIRIMU AHOOOO"Balas Mereka semua berteriak kesal

"Aree, jadi ini salahku"Ucap Menma menunjuk dirinya

"Berbicara denganmu tambah membuat kami stress"Ucap Kensei "Lalu apa kemampuan dan keahlian kalian, Urahara-san, Shihouin-san"Tanya Kensei

"Namaku Shihouin Yoruichi, aku pemakan buah iblis type zoan, Neko-neko no mi, keahlianku menyusup"Jawab Yoruichi

"Wahhh seperti ninja ya"Ucap Shirou dengan mata berbinar

"Namaku Urahara Kisuke, kemampuanku aku bisa menghancurkan yang kusentuh, walaupun ada banyak yang tidak bisa kuhancurkan, aku seorang ilmuwan, dan panggil saja Kisuke"Jawab Kisuke

' _menghancurkan apa yang disentuh, walaupun ada yang tidak bisa kuhancurkan, sepertinya kekuatannya sangat berbahaya'_ Batin Shunsui mendengar jawaban Kisuke tadi

"Aku heran, bagaimana bisa orang yang diajak bergabung oleh Senchou memiliki keahlian dan kemampuan yang hebat"Ucap Serin datar

"ma…ma.. sekarang ini tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, bagaimanapun juga Senchou itu aneh bukan, Medaka"Ucap Hinagiku bertanya pada Medaka

"Memang benar, Menma memang sedikit aneh (Tidak malah kelebihan anehnya #Author), tapi tenang saja dia itu bisa diandalkan"Jawab Medaka

"Benarkah"Ucap Menma tidak percaya

"Jadi kau merekrutnya tanpa tahu kemampuan dan keahliannya, sudah kuduga kau itu aneh sekali"Ucap Shunsui memegang kepalanya

"Oh ya, apa semuanya sudah ada disini"Tanya Menma

"Yeah, memangnya ada apa Senchou"Jawab Retsu kembali bertanya

"Kita akan berangkat"Jawab Menma

"Berangkat, tapi Menma-kun, Log posenya masih belum terisi"Ucap Hinagiku menunjuk log posenya

"Kalau begitu, ini masalah besar untuk kita, karena ada angkatan laut disekitar sini"Balas Menma melihat kesekeliling pulau, dan terdapat kapal perang yang tertutupi kabut

"Jadi, akhirnya kalian memutuskan untuk keluar"Ucap Shutara dengan tangan kering dan jarum

"Ada apa dengan senjatamu itu, apa kau mau menjahit mereka"Tanya Kensei meledek

"Kenapa kau tidak diam saja, aku tidak bertanya padamu"Jawab Shutara datar

"Wanita sialan, berani juga kau memerintahku"Ucap Kensei dengan urat kekesalan

"Otak otot"(Shutara)

"Tangan kurus"(Kensei)

"Orang tidak berguna"(Shutara)

"Orang yang tidak berguna disini adalah kau, memangnya apa yang kau bisa dengan menenun"Balas Kensei dengan seringai kemenangan

Bletak

"Hentikan kalian berdua"Ucap Medaka menjitak Shutara dan Kensei

"Untuk apa yang tadi"Tanya Shutara kalem, seolah-olah kejadian yang membuat kepalanya benjol tidak terjadi

"Menyadarkan kalian"Jawab Medaka santai

"Hoy Wanita sialan, apa maksudmu dengan menjitakku tadi"Tanya Kensei dengan urat kekesalan dan memegangi kepalanya yang benjol

"Bukankah sudah kujawab tadi"Jawab Medaka

"Kono"Ucap Kensel mengepalkan tangannya

"Jika kalian ingin melampiaskannya, lampiaskan pada angkatan laut yang ada disana"Ucap Shunsui menunjuk kapal perang yang hendak mendarat

"Kau benar, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"Balas Kensei pergi kearah angkatan laut untuk melampiaskannya

"Untuk apa kau menyarankannya"Tanya Menma

"Untuk melihat kekuatannya Senchou, karena dia tidak menjelaskan kekuatannya pada kita, jadi kita harus selidiki dengan melihat langsung kekuatannya"Jawab Shunsui menyeringai

"Licik sekali"Ucap Menma yang ikut menyeringai

"Kalian berdua itu sama-sama licik, dasar orang tidak waras"Ucap Jushirou

"Siapa yang kau bilang tidak waras"Tanya Menma dan Shunsui berbarengan sewot dibilang tidak waras

"lihat, bahkan mereka berbarengan mengucapkannya"Ucap Jushirou

"Setidaknya aku itu lebih waras daripada kakek kurang ajar, sialan, ajaib, yang sulit dikalahkan itu"Balas Menma membela

"Tadi kau bilang lebih waras, jadi kau ini benar-benar tidak waras ya"Ucap Jushirou sweetdrop

Hening

Tidak ada yang bersuara

"Ahh, tidak usah membahas itu, lebih baik kita melihat saja kemampuannya"Ucap Menma segera menghampiri Kensei dipantai sebelah timur (Kapal Menma ada dibarat)

"Apa dia barusan mengelak"Tanya Rojurou dengan garis-garis hitam dikepalanya

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya dia mengakuinya"Jawab Shunsui yang sama kondisinya dengan Rojurou

"Hahaha, Menma memang banyak berubah"Ucap Medaka tertawa

"Apanya yang lucu"Tanya Serin

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tertawa hanya itu saja"Jawab Medaka

"Apa Medaka-san tidak sadar, kita memiliki kapten yang tidak waras"Tanya Shirou pundung

"Jika dia waras, dia tidak akan menghancurkan kerajaan Aditeck seorang diri, ditambah lagi dia tidak akan bertarung dengan Steven yang bisa memanipulasi takdir, termasuk takdir kematian walaupun hanya bisa digunakan 5 hari sekali"Jawab Medaka mengelap air mata habis tertawa tadi

"Begitu"Balas mereka semua pundung

"Kita susul saja Menma, daripada dia tersesat kita yang harus mencarinya nanti"Ucap Medaka menyusul Menma, diikuti yang lain yang masih pundung

Dipantai sebelah timur

Kensei melawan angkatan laut, bisa dibilang Kensei lebih mengungguli karena kemampuannya

Dhuak Dhuar

Kensei Menghajar kepala prajurit angkatan laut, dan tiba-tiba saja ada ledakan dikepala prajurit itu, kepala prajurit itu pecah gara-garanya

"Lemah sekali, bahkan ini tidak bisa dikatakan pemanasan, dan juga kenapa tubuh kalian lemah sekali, sekali hantam langsung mati"Ucap Kensei bertanya dengan nada bosan

"M-m-monster"Ucap prajurit angkatan laut bergetar ketakutan

"Hahh, Monster"Ucap Kensei menaikan alis kirinya

Dhuak Dhuar

Kensei menghajar orang yang memanggilnya monster, dan kejadian yang sama terulang

Menma yang melihatnya dari jauh menautkan alisnya melihat kemampuan Kensei _'itu bukanlah kemampuan ledakan'_ Batin Menma menganalisa melihat pertarung Kensei dengan prajurit angkatan laut

"Hos Senchou, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tersesat kali ini"Tanya Shunsui yang ada didekatnya, bersama yang lain

"Berisik, lihat saja kemampuan dari Kensei, kemampuannya terasa aneh sekali"Jawab Menma menyuruh Shunsui melihat pertarungan Kensei yang meledakan tubuh angkatan laut yang dia hajar

"Bagaimanapun aku melihatnya itu kemampuan meledakan bukan"Ucap Shunsui diikuti anggukan Toshirou, Shirou, Rojurou,Yoruichi,Serin, dan Hinagiku

"Kenapa kalian berenam tidak setuju dengan pendapatku"Tanya Shunsui bingung

"Shunsui, dilihat darimanapun itu bukanlah ledakan, dengar baik-baik suaranya, saat dia memukul dan ledakan terjadi, ada jeda waktu sebelum ledakan terjadi"Jawab Jushirou

"Benarkah"Tanya Shunsui dan memasang telinganya baik-baik

Dhuak Dhuar

"Hmm, tidak kedengar apapun"Ucap Shunsui dengan poker face

"Dasar, pasang telingamu dengan baik-baik"Ucap Jushirou memegang Jushirou dan memanjangkannya

"Ahhhh sa-sa-sa-sa-sakit"Ucap Shunsui memegang telinganya yang dipanjangkan oleh Jushirou

"Itu seperti gelombang yang dipantulkan dan dihantam dengan gelombang yang sama mengakibatkan ledakan terjadi"Ucap Menma melihat kemampuan Kensei

"Kau juga menyadarinya, hebat sekali Senchou"Ucap Kisuke kagum

"Apa, jadi kau juga menyadarinya Kisuke"Tanya Menma santai

"Yeah, tapi hebat sekali pendengaran Jushirou-san, yang bisa mendengar sejauh itu"Jawab Kisuke kagum dengan pendengaran Jushirou

"Itu mudah saja, dia baru saja mengaktifkan haki, jadi wajar jika pendengarannya menjadi tajam, walaupun kenbonshoku no haki, adalah haki yang mengasah semua indra"Ucap Menma menjelaskan kemampuan yang digunakan Jushirou

"Hmm, Haki kah, bisa kau ajari padaku"Tanya Kisuke

"Itu bisa saja, tapi butuh waktu untuk menguasai haki, jadi kau tidak akan bisa menguasainya hanya dalam waktu 2-4 bulan"Jawab Menma

"Hmm, begitu"

Ditempat Kensei

Dhuak Dhuar Dhuar

Bruk Bruk Bruk Bruk

"Cih menyedihkan sekali, dari 700 prajurit yang ada disini, tidak ada yang bisa menghajarku"Ucap Kensei melempar mayat prajurit yang 654

"Hebat sekali, kau membuat masalah dikapalku hanya dalam beberapa menit"Ucap orang berperawakan 3 meter, Tuxedo hijau, dibalut jubah angkatan laut, bertuliskan Wakil-admiral, dan sebuah kapak besar ditangan kanannya

"Sepertinya kau kuat, apa kau mau bertarung denganku"Ucap Kensei menyeringai akan kedatangan angkatan laut itu

"Aku kesini, karena ingin membunuhmu, bukan bertarung denganmu, gomi (Artinya:Sampah)"Balas wakil admiral itu

"Begitukah, kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu menahan diri"Ucap Kensei mengeluarkan pisau kecil dari saku dicelananya, satu bilah, dengan ukuran 30 Cm

"Hehh, apa kau tidak ingin ganti senjata sebelum aku membunuhmu"Tawar Wakil admiral

"Tidak perlu, lagipula aku lebih suka menggunakan Knife, daripada pedang"Balas Kensei mengangkat tangan kanan yang memegang Knife-nya

"Souka"Ucap Wakil admiral

Swushh

Wakil admiral itu menghilang, Kensei melihat keseliling

Trank Dhuar

Kensei menahan serangan Wakil admiral itu, dan membuat ledakan pada kapaknya

Trink

Kensei mundur beberapa langkah, menahan serangan wakil admiral itu

"Beritahu aku namamu Kaigun"Tanya Kensei menyeringai, membiarkan darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya

"Sebelum kau menanyakan nama seseorang, beritahu dulu siapa namamu"Jawab Wakil admiral itu

"Namaku Muguruma Kensei, lalu siapa namamu"Ucap Kensei balik bertanya

"Tjosuti, Wakil admiral dari angkatan laut"Jawab Wakil admiral a.k.a Tjosuti "Jadi kau anak buah Akaitsuki no Miska, yang menghancurkan markas G-4"Lanjut Tjosuti melihat dari bawah sampai atas

Trink Drrtt

Kensei menyerang Tjosuti dengan vertical, tapi Tjosuti menangkis serangan Kensei kekiri, senjata mereka berdua bergetar akibat benturan tadi

Trink

Kensei kembali menyerang dengan cara menusuk, tapi seakan tahu arah serangan Kensei, Tjosuti kembali menangkisnya dengan mudah

Trink Trink Trink Trink Trink Trink Trink Trink Trink Trink Trink Trink

Kensei dan Tjosuti beradu pedang dengan cepat dan kuat, area disekitar mereka bergetar karena benturan mereka berdua

Pyar Pyarss

Senjata mereka berdua rusak, dan hancur, Kensei dan Tjosuti yang melihat senjatanya hancur segera mundur

"Hebat juga kau, bisa menghancurkan Knife-ku"Ucap Kensei menyeringai

"Kau juga sama"Balas Tjosuti menyeringai, dengan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya

"Bagaimana jika kita menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan pukulan kita"Ucap Kensei menghantamkan tangan kiri dan kanannya

"Baiklah, lagipula senjataku juga hancur"Balas Tjosuti mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, menonjolkan urat-uratnya

Swussh

Tjosuti kembali menghilang _'serangan ini lagi'_ Batin Kensei melihat kesegala arah, dan

Dhuak

Menghantamkan tinjunya pada kepalan tangan Tjosuti yang menyeringai

Buagh

Tjosuti menghantamkan kepalan tangan kirinya pada dagu Kensei

Dhuak

Kensei menendang perut Tjosuti dengan keras, tapi seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa

Buagh

Tjosuti kembali menghajar muka Kensei dengan seringai yang menempel diwajahnya

Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Dhuak

Tjosuti dan Kensei saling hajar, dengan menyeringai kesenangan

Ditempat Menma dan krunya

"Ya ampun, sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati pertarungannya"Ucap Shunsui memandang dengan sebelah mata

"Jangan begitu, lagipula tidak ada salahnya membiarkannya menikmati pertarungannya, walaupun aku tidak tahu dibagian mananya"Ucap Menma

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan prajurit angkatan laut yang tersisa"Tanya Serin

"Hmm, kita biarkan saja, lagipula itu bukan urusan kita juga, kecuali jika kalian ingin bertarung"Jawab Menma melihat pertarungan sengit antara Kensei dan Tjosuti dengan tubuh babak belur

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin bertarung Senchou"Ucap Retsu tidak dengan senyuman, tapi dengan pandangan datar

"Kau tidak banyak berubah Unohana Yachiru"Balas Menma bosan

"Unohana Yachiru, bukankah namanya adalah Unohana Retsu"Ucap Jushirou bingung

"Kalian mungkin tidak tahu, dia adalah Unohana Yachiru, orang yang mengetahui berbagai teknik pedang dari penjuru dunia, jadi buah iblis miliknya tidak lebih dari Support"Ucap Menma

"Jadi kau ini benar-benar O'noshi, karena bisa mengenaliku"Ucap Unohana datar

"Aku pernah memberitahu kalian, dan yang kudapat kalian malah menertawakanku, jadi aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi"Balas Menma

"J-j-jadi k-kau i-ini benar-benar O'noshi"Ucap Hinagiku tidak percaya dan mundur beberapa langkah

"Kalian sendiri yang tidak percaya waktu itu, jadi terserah kalian saja, mau percaya atau tidak"Balas Menma mengangkat tangannya tidak peduli

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan marga Uchiha-mu itu"Tanya Shutara

"Medaka-chan, pasti sudah memberitahu kalian bukan, aku ini mantan Uchiha, jadi wajar aku tidak menggunakan marga Uchiha"Jawab Menma

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari mantan Uchiha itu?"Tanya Shunsui

"Uchiha dipandang dengan Keturunannya, alasannya sangat sederhana, orang yang hanya setengah Uchiha, hanya akan memiliki Sharingan dan kekuatan Uchiha selama puluhan tahun, berbeda dengan Uchiha yang seutuhnya yang memiliki Sharingan dan kekuatan Uchiha selama mereka masih hidup, dan dalam kasusku, aku hanya 1 persen Uchiha, bahkan Sharingan milikku dulu hanya bertahan sampai 1,5 tahun, dan sekarang aku tidak mempunyai kekuatan Uchiha apapun lagi"Jawab Menma panjang lebar

"Ternyata itu alasan kenapa, Uchiha yang keturunannya campuran selalu dicemooh"Ucap Kisuke

"Begitulah"Balas Menma "Sepertinya Retsu sudah terjun kedalam medan pertempuran tanpa permisi"Lanjut Menma tidak melihat Retsu disekitar mereka

Dikapal perang angkatan laut

Tap

Retsu mendarat dikapal angkatan laut dengan baik

"Sepertinya dia tidak menyisakan banyak mangsa untukku"Ucap Retsu melihat tumpukan mayat yang berikisar ratusan

Tap tap

Prajurit angkatan laut berdatangan ke tempat Retsu

"Siapa kau"Tanya prajurit angkatan laut

"Unohana Retsu"Jawab Retsu tersenyum

"U-unohana Retsu maksudmu, orang yang memiliki nilai buronan diatas 400 juta itu"Prajurit angkatan laut gemetar takut, mendengar jawaban tentang nama Retsu tadi

Srash

Retsu menebas dengan pedang darah yang dia padatkan

Bruk

Tubuh prajurit angkatan laut itu ambruk dengan kepala yang terpisah

"B-bajingan dia membunuh teman kita"Prajurit angkatan laut mengatakannya dengan tubuh yang gemetar takut

"Matilah"Ucap Retsu datar

Srash Crash Crash Srash Crash

Retsu membunuh semua prajurit angkatan laut yang menghadangnya tadi

Tap Tap Tap

Menma dan krunya menghampiri Retsu yang mukanya ternoda oleh darah

"Kebiasaan burukmu, masih belum berubah Yachiru"Ucap Menma melihat prajurit angkatan laut yang mati mengenaskan dimulai, dari kepala tertebas, perut dirobek, kaki dipotong, tangan diiris-iris, dan tubuh terbelah

"Araa, bukankah, kau sendiri juga sama denganku Senchou"Balas Retsu tersenyum "Dan tolong jangan panggil aku lagi dengan Yachiru, panggil saja dengan Retsu, Menma-san"Lanjut Retsu tersenyum

' _Wanita ini mengerikan sekali, setelah membunuh orang dia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu, kupikir dia itu wanita yang baik hati, dan jujur, dan juga benda merah apa yang ada ditangannya itu'_ Batin Hinagiku melihat pedang darah Retsu

"Sepertinya kemampuanmu bukan hanya untuk menyembuhkan saja"Ucap Medaka melihat pedang darah

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan, kemampuanku itu untuk menyembuhkan bukan"Balas Retsu tersenyum

"Berarti kami telah keliru, kemampuan yang kau pakai waktu menyembuhkan Shunsui bukanlah teknik menyembuhkan, meliankan mengembalikan, kau mengembalikan darah yang mengalir ditubuh Shunsui ketempat semula, dan meregenerasi lukanya dengan mengembalikan darahnya, tapi jika itu kemampuanmu, bukankah akan lebih mudah mengalahkan musuhmu, dengan mengeluarkan semua darahnya keluar"Ucap Medaka menjelaskan kemampuan Retsu secara teliti, semua orang yang ada disana terkejut mendengar kemampuan yang sebenarnya dari Retsu

"Yang kau katakan tadi memang benar, tapi untuk bisa mengembalikan semua darah kembali seperti semula dibutuhkan waktu, dan untuk mengeluarkannya juga sama, dan ada syarat penting yang harus dipenuhi untuk bisa melakukan teknik itu"Balas Retsu

"Dan syarat itu adalah menyentuhnya bukan"Ucap Shunsui

"Yeah, hebat sekali kau bisa mengetahuinya, hanya dengan mendengar cerita bagaimana kau sembuh"Ucap Retsu

Damn

Suara benda yang bertabrakan dengan ruangan terdengar dengan jelas

"Rupanya, keberadaan yang kurasakan berasal dari kalian"Ucap Tjosuti dengan luka lebam dimulutnya

Brak

Kensei bangun dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya

"Sepertinya kau kesulitan Kensei"Ucap Rojurou "Ingin kubantu"Tawarnya

"Tidak perlu, aku yang akan menghajarnya, sudah lama aku tidak bertarung seperti ini"Balas Kensei menyeringai dengan darah yang mengalir dikepalanya

"Hebat juga, kau bisa percaya diri seperti itu, otak otot"Ucap Shutara

"Berisik kau lengan kurus"Balas Kensei ketus, Kensei yang melihat Tjosuti melihat kru Menma satu persatu

"Korewa-korewa, ternyata semua anggota dari Akaitsuki Kaizoku ada disini, dan juga yang paling terkenal Uchiha Medaka, Unohana Retsu, dan Senshumau Shutara, atau lebih dikenal Senjyuumaru Shutara"Ucap Tjosuti mengingat tentang rapat kemarin

Flashback

Diruang rapat petinggi angkatan laut

Berkumpul Kapten, Shoshou, Wakil kapten, Wakil admiral, Admiral, dan Fleet Admiral Kong

"Jadi apa semuanya sudah berkumpul disini"Ucap Kong memulai rapatnya

"Yeah, kecuali untuk Kiasu dan Hiraga yang harus dirawat karena luka melawan Akaitsuki Kaizokudan"Balas Sengoku

"Kong-Genshui, untuk apa kami dikumpulkan seperti ini, tidak biasa sekali"Tanya Shoshou

"Untuk membahas tentang bajak laut Akaitsuki"Jawab Kong-Genshui

"Tidak biasa sekali, memangnya seberapa bahaya kelompok mereka ini"Tanya Wakil Admiral yang ada disana

"Kapten mereka bernama Kurosaki D Menma, walaupun dia adalah kaptennya, tapi terdapat 3 orang yang sangat berbahaya didalam krunya, dia adalah Senshumau Shutara dan Unohana Retsu yang dikeluarkannya, dan Uchiha Medaka, yang merupakan Uchiha terakhir yang tersisa, sekaligus dia juga yang mengalahkan Kiasu dan Hiraga dengan mudah"Jawab Kong

"2 Wakil admiral dikalahkan dengan mudah, seberapa kuat Uchiha itu"Tanya Kapten angkatan laut

"Kiasu dan Hiraga mengatakan, saat Uchiha Medaka mengalahkan mereka dia belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara penuh, jadi kita harus mewaspadainya secara penuh"Jawab Kong

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Suara orang yang tertawa membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara

"Garp, apa maksudmu dengan tertawamu"Ucap Sengoku kesal

"Tidak ada, hanya saja Menma hebat juga bisa mengumpulkan orang-orang berbahaya, dan mau mengikutinya Bwahahahaha"Balas Garp

"Kau kenal dia Garp"Tanya Kong

"Tentu saja aku kenal, dia itu Cucuku, walaupun dia sangat kurang ajar, dia menguasai haki, saat ia berumur 16 tahun, dan dikabarkan hilang waktu itu, dan juga aku sangat ingin menghajarnya untuk pembalasan waktu itu"Jawab Garp menunjukan kepalan tangannya dengan urat-urat yang keluar ditangannya dan wajahnya yang tersenyum _'Garp-san sangat menakutkan'_ Batin mereka semua kecuali Kong, Sakazuki dan Sengoku

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan padamu Garp"Tanya Sengoku bingung

"Ohh, dia menghajarku dan menjatuhkanku kedalam dasar jurang yang sangat sulit didaki"Jawab Garp dengan aura hitam

"Hebat juga dia, bisa menjatuhkanmu kedalam dasar jurang"Ucap Kong

"Kong-Genshui, Sengoku-Taishou, dan Garp-Taishou, kita masih dalam rapat, jadi kalian bicarakan saja itu nanti"Ucap Sakazuki kesal

"Kau benar, jadi aku berniat menetapkan buronan seharga 500 juta kepada kepala Uchiha Medaka"Balas Kong memasang wajah serius

"500 juta untuk seorang rookie, bukankah itu terlalu besar"Protes kapten angkatan laut

"Naif, dia itu seorang Uchiha, ada kemungkinan dia akan menjadi O'noshi selanjutnya, apa kalian ingin itu terjadi"Ucap Sakazuki bertanya kepada semua orang yang ada disana

"Setuju"Ucap Semua Wakil Admiral kecuali Sakazuki, Borsalino dan Kuzan

"Ada apa Sakazuki, kenapa kau tidak setuju dengan harga yang kutetapkan"Tanya Kong melihat Sakazuki yang diam saja

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kalian itu naif, jika kalian benar-benar ingin menghabisinya, pasang harga 600 juta melihat dia bisa mengalahkan 2 wakil admiral dengan mudah, ditambah dengan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan yang sangat langka itu"Jawab Sakazuki

"Setuju"Ucap Kuzan, Borsalino, Garp, dan Sengoku

"Baiklah, harga buronannya kutetapkan 600 juta berry untuk Megami no Medaka, Senjyuumaru Shutara 497 juta berry, Unohana Retsu yang dikenal orang terburuk 421 juta berry, Muguruma Kensei orang yang membuatkan The God Steven kapal 152 juta berry, kapten mereka Kurosaki D Menma, 150 juta berry, Hitsugaya Toshirou 23 juta berry, Kyouraku Shunsui 76 juta berry, Ukitake Jushirou 84 juta berry, Outoribashi Rojurou 12 juta berry, Fujisaki Hinagiku 43 juta berry, Fujisaki Shirou 21 juta berry, dan Serin 132 juta Serin, apa ada dari kalian yang keberatan akan harga yang kucantumkan untuk kepala mereka"Tanya Kong, dibalas gelengan oleh semuanya

Flashback Of

Tjosuti yang melihat semua anggota Akaitsuki berkumpul memejamkan matanya dan

Swussh

Pergi menyelam kedalam laut

"Sialan dia lari"Ucap Kensei mengejarnya sampai pembatas kapal "Pengecut kembalilah dan lanjutkan pertarungan kita"Teriak Kensei

"Dia melakukan hal yang pintar, dia menyadari tidak akan menang melawan kita semua, oleh karena itu dia mundur"Ucap Kisuke melihat Tjosuti kabur

"Cih, dia itu pengecut bukan pintar, jika dia pintar maka dia akan memikirkan sebuah strategi untuk melawanku"Balas Kensei kesal

"Lari juga merupakan strategi, dan juga dia pasti berpikir, jika dia terlalu focus bertarung denganmu, kami akan menyerangnya saat ada celah"Ucap Kisuke

"KALAU BEGITU UNTUK APA KALIAN KESINI, MENGANGGU PERTARUNGANKU SAJA"Tanya Kensei dengan berteriak

"Bosan"(Menma)

"Waktu senggang"(Medaka)

"Ingin bersenang-senang"(Retsu)

"Gaya"(Shunsui)

Gubrak

Kensei yang mendengar alasan Medaka, Retsu, Shunsui dan kaptennya terjatuh, karena alasan mereka semua aneh dan tidak jelas

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada diotak kalian berempat"Tanya Kensei dalam keadaan jatuh

"Medaka"(Menma)

"Menma"(Medaka)

"Pertarungan"(Retsu)

"Serin-chan"(Shunsui)

Gubrak

Kensei lagi-lagi kembali terjatuh mendengar alasan yang tidak masuk akal lagi

"Sudah cukup, aku tidak akan bertanya pada kalian berempat"Ucap Kensei kesal

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali kekapal dan berangkat"Ucap Menma

"Senchou, Log posenya masih belum terisi"Ucap Hinagiku dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya

"Memangnya kenapa, jika log posenya masih belum terisi"Tanya Menma bingung

"Hahh, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, jika log posenya belum terisi sepenuhnya dari medan magnet yang disinggahi di grand line, Log pose tidak akan menunjukan arah pulau selanjutnya"Jawab Hinagiku menghela nafas

"Memang benar, waktu itu aku mengatakan hal seperti itu, tapi aku belum mengatakan ada cara untuk bisa menuju tempat lain tanpa menggunakan log pose bukan"Ucap Menma meraba-raba sakunya, mencari barang yang ingin dia ambil

"Cara lain, memangnya cara apa yang bisa digunakan digrandline ini"Tanya Hinagiku ketus

"Tangkap"Menma melempar benda bulat dengan bingkai, pada Hinagiku

"Apa ini"Tanya Hinagiku melihat benda yang mirip Log Pose tapi dibingkai dan tulisan Alabasta

"Itu adalah Eternal Pose, Log pose yang akan mengarahkan pada pulau yang namanya tertera diatasnya"Jawab Menma

"Memangnya mau apa kita ke Alabasta Senchou"Tanya Retsu

"Aku ingin mencari tentang legenda kuno disana, dikatakan ada banyak harta karun yang terpendam disana"Jawab Menma mengeluarkan peta harta karun dari balik jubahnya

"Ahahaha, ternyata kau hebat juga Senchou"Ucap Shunsui menepuk-nepuk punggung Menma

"Tentu saja bukan hahahaha"Balas Menma menepuk-nepuk punggung Shunsui

"Memangnya harta karun tentang apa"Tanya Shirou

"Kalau tidak salah, ada emas yang menumpuk, dan juga perhiasan yang sangat indah"Jawab Menma mengingat-ngingat

"Kalau begitu Ayo kita pergi kesana"Ucap Serin dengan mata yang berbinar _'dia itu menginginkan hartanya atau perhiasannya'_ Batin Hinagiku melihat mata Serin yang berbinar

"Emang itu tujuanku"Balas Menma, melangkah pergi kearah barat dimana kapalnya berada

Skip Time 1 minggu

Alabasta

Menma dan krunya saat ini sedang berjalan digurun dengan pakaian yang tertutup, apalagi Menma yang memakai jubah hitam yang membuatnya kepanasan

"Hoy kalian, apa kalian merasakan disini sangat panas sekali"Tanya Menma berbalik kearah krunya

"TANPA DIRASAKANPUN, KAMI SUDAH MERASAKANNYA AHOOOO"Jawab mereka berteriak kesal, karena sudah berkelana digurun ini selama berjam-jam, mencari petunjuk

"Ya ampun, kalian membosankan sekali, tidak bisa diajak bercanda"Ucap Menma bosan

"Jika kau bosan, kenapa kau tidak mencari tentang tempat yang dituju peta ini"Ucap Shunsui memperlihatkan peta Alabasta yang ditandai X

"Hahh, kita sudah sampai, jika masalah itu"Balas Menma

Hening

Puk

"Senchou, apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sampai kau melihat ilusi tentang tempat ini"Tanya Jushirou

"Tidak, kepalaku tidak terbentur, dan juga aku tidak melihat apapun, kecuali pasir"Jawab Menma

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu yakin, jika kita sudah sampai"Tanya Kensei

"Karena tempatnya berada dibawah kaki kita"Jawab Menma menunjuk kebawah pasir

"Kenapa bisa begitu"Tanya Hinagiku ketus

"Mudah saja, bukankah pasir itu selalu bergerak, jadi pasir pasti menutupi tempatnya"Jawab Menma

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa yakin jika ini tempatnya"Tanya Toshirou

"Insting"Jawab Menma singkat

Gubrak

Mereka semua kecuali Medaka terjatuh mendengar jawaban Menma

"Kenapa, jawabanmu selalu saja tidak masuk akal"Ucap Medaka geleng-geleng kepala

"Biar saja"Balas Menma

Kruk

Kensei menancapkan sekop kedalam tanah

"Apa yang kau lakukan"Tanya Menma melihat Kensei yang sedang menggali

"Bukankah sudah jelas, menggali"Jawab Kensei sedang menggali

"Lalu kalian juga"Tanya Menma pada Rojurou, Toushirou, Shirou, Hinagiku, Shunsui, Jushirou dan Serin

"Tentu saja, bukan untuk mendapatkan harta itu kami harus menggali"Jawab mereka semua kompak

"Kalian ini aneh sekali ya"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Lalu apa kau mau menggali dengan pedangmu"Tanya Shunsui meledek

"Tidak"Jawab Menma memposisikan pedangnya "Raundo"Ucap Menma memutar tubuh dan pedangnya lalu tercipta tornado besar, yang menghempaskan apapun yang ada didekatnya

Alubarna

Swuuusshh

Angin berhembus dengan kencang, menghempaskan apapun yang dilaluinya

"A-apa ini"Teriak wanita menutupi roknya yang terangkat

"Woy-woy kau pasti bercanda bukan"Ucap salah seorang penduduk

"Memangnya ada apa"Tanya penduduk yang lain

"Lihat itu"Ucap penduduk itu menunjuk kearah Tenggara, orang yang ada disampingnya terkejut melihat tornado sedang, namun sangat jauh

"Itu berada di arah tenggara Yuba, tapi kenapa anginnya bisa sampai kesini, dan juga kenapa bisa terlihat sampai sini"Ucap penduduk itu tidak percaya

Yuba

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN, ADA TORNADO DI ARAH TENGGARA"Teriak salah seorang pekerja yang melihat tornado

"Sial, mengapa ada tornado besar disini"Ucap anak kecil dengan pakaian tertutup (Bayangin aja Kohza pas kecil) a.k.a Kohza

"Kohza ayo kita mengungsi sebelum tornado itu kesini"Ucap orang gendut yang memakai penutup kepala dan pakaian tertutup (Bayangin Toto pas masih gendut)

"T-tap Oyaji, jika kita meninggalkan kota, kota ini akan hancur dilibas oleh tornado itu"Balas Kohza menentang keputusan Toto

"JANGAN BODOH KAU KOHZA, NYAWA SESEORANG LEBIH PENTING DARIPADA KOTA YANG BELUM ADA APA-APANYA"Teriak Toto marah

"H-hey, mataku yang sakit, atau tornado itu sama sekali tidak bergerak, dan semakin mengecil"Ucap salah seorang pegawai mengucek matanya melihat tornado itu semakin mengecil

"Y-YATTA KITA SEMUA SELAMAT"Ucap mereka semua senang karena tidak akan membahayakan mereka lagi

Ditempat Menma dan krunya

"Aku akan membuat jalan pintas"Lanjut Menma menyarungkan pedangnya kembali

Puask

Kru Menma terbangun, dengan cara keluar dari pasir, termasuk Medaka

Dhuak

Menma tergeletak ditanah dengan kepala benjol

"Jika kau ingin melakukannya beritahu dulu"Ucap Medaka dengan tinju mengeluarkan asap

"Senchou, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang perhiasan itu hiks tidak akan bisa hiks didapatkan lagi hiks"Ucap Serin menangis melihat lubang yang berdiameter 40 meter dengan kedalam 70 meter

"Kenapa kau menggunakan cara itu, jika menggunakan cara itu, sudah dipastikan benda yang ada dibawah akan kembali tertimbun"Ucap Shunsui "Ditambah lagi, harta itu pasti terkena teknikmu yang mematikan itu"Lanjut Shunsui

"Hebat sekali ya teknikmu itu Senchou, sampai membuat kawah sebesar itu, kalau manusia biasa mustahil bisa melakukannya"Ucap Kisuke kagum akan teknik Menma yang membuat kawah besar itu

Bletak

Kisuke terkapar ditanah, dikepalanya ada benjolan besar dengan beberapa tingkatan

"Jangan kagum akan tindakannya"Teriak para wanita kecuali Medaka

"Medaka, kenapa kamu biasa-biasa saja"Tanya Serin

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana"Tanya balik Medaka

"Bukankah seharusnya kau memarahi Menma-mu itu habis-habisan, agar tidak melakukan ini lagi, gara-gara dia usaha kita kesini jadi sia-sia"Jawab Serin cemberut

"Apa maksudmu dengan sia-sia, berkat Menma, kita bisa langsung menuju tempatnya, jika kita menggunakan cara menggali, mungkin membutuhkan waktu bertahun-tahun"Ucap Medaka tersenyum, dan menunjuk kedalam dasar kawah yang dibuat Menma

"Tidak ada apa-apa disana Medaka"Ucap Serin melihat kearah kawah yang dalam

"Ayo kita masuk, aku sudah membuat jalan masuknya"Ucap Menma melompat kedalam kawah, diikuti Medaka

"H-hey tunggu, apa yang kalian rencanakan dengan masuk kedalam kawah besar itu"Tanya Hinagiku melihat Menma dan Medaka yang terjun terlebih dahulu

"Hahh, kita ikuti saja"Ucap Kensei melompat kedalam kawah, diikuti yang lain

Didalam Kawah

Medaka dan Menma melihat-lihat apa yang ada didasarnya

"Medaka-chan, kau melihatnya dimana"Tanya Menma melihat-lihat sekitar

"Emmhh,emhh"Medaka melihat kesegala arah, dan menemukan apa yang dia lihat tadi"Itu Menma"Lanjut Medaka menunjuk kearah bangunan berbentuk segitiga, Menma yang mendengarnya segera pergi ketempat yang ditunjuk Medaka

"Apa ini?Bangunan"Tanya Menma melihat piramida kecil

"Mungkin"Jawab Medaka memiringkan kepalanya

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Shunsui dan yang lainnya sampai dibawah

"Jadi apa kalian menemukan sesuatu"Tanya Shunsui langsung keintinya

"Kami menemukan bangunan aneh ini"Jawab Medaka dan Menma kompak menunjuk piramida

"Apakah itu, yang kau bicarakan tentang berisi harta dan perhiasan"Tanya Shunsui poker face

"Entahlah, aku juga mendengarnya dari cerita-cerita anak"Jawab Menma

Puk

Mereka semua menepuk jidatnya

"Aku tidak ingin menanyakannya"Ucap Serin menepuk kepalanya, semua orang yang ada disana mengangguk setuju

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk kedalam bangunannya"Ucap Menma membuat mereka semua bingung

"Masuk kemana"Tanya Shunsui bingung, melihat Menma yang berjalan kearah piramida kecil itu dan

Doonk

Menma menendang piramida itu, piramida tersebut bergeser menampakan lubang berdiameter 80 Cm

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, disana ada lubang"Tanya Yoruichi

"Ada suara yang mengalir dibawah, jadi kupikir, mungkin saja ini pintu masuknya"Jawab Menma"Kalau begitu, ayo kita masuk saja"Lanjut Menma langsung terjun kebawah, tapi tidak ada suara yang sampai keatas

"Hei, apa lubangnya sangat dalam, sampai aku tidak bisa mendengar suara Senchou mendarat"Tanya Shirou dengan keringat yang terus bercucuran takut

"M-mungkin"Jawab Shunsui

"Jika kalian masih mau disini, silahkan saja, aku akan menyusul Menma"Ucap Medaka yang ikut terjun kebawah

"Medaka-san juga"Ucap Shirou panic

"Apa ada yang bawa tali"Tanya Shirou

"Aku bawa"Jawab Kensei memperlihatkan gulungan tali

"Kau ini memang serba punya, barang yang berguna ya Kensei-kun"Ucap Shirou melihat talinya senang

"B-begitulah"Ucap Kensei tersipu

"Are-are, apa disini ada orang yang sedang tersipu"Ucap Shunsui menggoda dengan muka yang bikin kesal

"Diam kau Yarou"Balas Kensei dengan tatapan tajam

"Ngeri-ngeri"Ucap Shunsui "Kensei seberapa panjang talimu itu"Tanya Shunsui

"Sekitar 100 meter, atau kurang"Jawab Kensei

"Kalau begitu, kau ikat pada bangunan segitiga itu, dan kita turun kebawah"Ucap Toshirou

"Jangan memerintahku Kusoyarou"Balas Kensei pergi kearah bangunan piramida yang kecil dan mengikatnya

"Kalau begitu siapa yang pertama"Tanya Hinagiku

"Ahh, siapa ya, mungkin orang yang menanyakannya lebih dulu, atau yang menyarankannya"Ucap Serin ragu-ragu

"Kalau begitu, aku dulu"Ucap Kensei terjun duluan, dengan membawa tasnya

"Hahh, kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini, ayo kita langsung maju saja"Ucap Toshirou

Didalam bangunan

Gelap

Itulah gambaran bangunan ini, karena tidak ada penerangan sama sekali

"SENCHOU, MEDAKA, DIMANA KALIAN"Teriak Kensei

Tidak ada balasan akan suara Kensei

Tap

Suara orang yang mendarat didekat Kensei

"Kensei, dimana kau"Ucap orang yang berada didekatnya

"Apa kau, Shunsui"Tanya Kensei tidak kelihatan gelap

"Yeah, jadi apa kau tahu dimana Senchou, dan Medaka-san"Jawab Shunsui balik bertanya

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka sudah menjelajahi bangunan ini, tanpa menunggu kita, atau gara-gara gelap ini yang membuat mereka tidak mengetahui arah"Jawab Kensei berpikir

"Mungkin saja begitu"Ucap orang yang ada didekatnya

"Apa kau Kisuke"Tanya Kensei

"Yeah, apa kau senang bertemu denganku lagi"Jawab Kisuke ceria

"Tidak juga"Balas Kensei menggeledah tasnya

"Sedang mencari apa"Tanya orang baru yang didekatnya

"Siapa lagi kau"Tanya Kensei datar

"Aku Ukitake Jushirou, yang baru mendarat, jadi sedang mencari apa"Jawab Jushirou balik bertanya

"Sedang mencari obor untuk penerangan, tidak mungkin kita bisa menjelajahi bangunan ini dalam keadaan gelap"Jawab Kensei "dapat"Lanjutnya memegang obor, lalu ia menyalakan obornya

Thurg Thurg Thurg Thurg Thurg

Saat Kensei menyalakan obornya, lilin yang ada disisi bangunan itu juga nyala, Kru Menma sekarang terlihat dengan jelas

"K-Kensei-kun, apa kau yang melakukannya"Tanya Shirou takut

"Mana mungkin bukan"Jawab Kensei

"Apa mungkin Hantu yang melakukannya"Ucap Shunsui

"Ihhh"Ucap Shirou sembunyi dibelakang Hinagiku

"Kenapa kau begitu takut Shirou"Tanya Serin, yang kakinya bergetar

"Kau juga takut bukan"Tanya Hinagiku dengan kaki yang bergetar

"Sepertinya kalian bertiga takut akan hantu"Ucap Rojurou "Kalau begitu tetaplah disampingku agar aku bisa melindungi kalian"Lanjut Rojurou berlutut

"Aku mau tetap disamping Shun-kun saja"Ucap Serin menggandeng tangan Shunsui yang kegirangan karena tangannya menyentuh dada Serin

"Kami akan tetap berdua saja"Ucap Hinagiku memeluk Shirou

"Hoy, disana ada 5 pintu, tapi salah satu pintunya sudah terbuka, apa yang akan kita lakukan"Ucap Kensei melihat lima pintu, yang salah satunya terbuka

"Senchou, pasti ada dipintu yang terbuka, tapi ada kemungkinan kita tidak akan bisa menemuinya jika kita menggunakan pintu itu"Ucap Shunsui

"Kenapa bisa begitu"Tanya Jushirou

"Mungkin saja, saat melewati pintu ada jalan yang bercabang yang harus dipilih, jadi daripada kita mencari Senchou, mungkin lebih baik kita menyusuri tempat ini, dan menemukan harta dan perhiasaannya"Jawab Shunsui mengacungkan jempol

"Jadi kita harus berpencar"Ucap Retsu

"Yeah, jadi tim pertama aku, Serin-chan, Kisuke-san dan Yoruichi-chan, kedua Hinagiku, Rojurou dan Toshiro, ketiga Jushirou dan Retsu-chan, keempat Kensei, Shutara dan Shirou selesai, apa ada yang keberatan"Balas Shunsui membuat tim

"Kenapa tim Jushirou Cuma dua orang"Tanya Kensei

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mau masuk kedalam timnya"Tanya balik Shunsui

"Tidak juga"Ucap Kensei

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang protes ayo berpencar"Ucap Shunsui dengan timnya berangkat kepintu yang pertama, diikuti dengan yang lain menuju pintunya masing-masing

Ditempat Medaka dan Menma

Medaka dan Menma tengah berjalan menyusuri bangunan ini dengan santai, dengan bantuan amaterasu milik Medaka

"Jadi apa kau menemukan sesuatu dari lukisan yang menceritakan tentang perang Raksasa, peri, dewi, manusia dan iblis itu"Tanya Medaka dengan memegang amaterasu

"Aku bingung, kenapa dilukisan itu ada peri, dewi, dan iblis, kalau buah iblis aku bisa mengerti tapi dewi, peri dan iblis, aku belum pernah mendengarnya"Jawab Menma

"Sepertinya ada sejarah yang menghilang, atau dihilangkan"Ucap Medaka

"Begitulah, tapi sampai kapan kita menyusuri bangunan ini"Balas Menma

"Entahlah, daripada berbicara tidak jelas, lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja pencariannya"Ucap Medaka

Tim Shunsui

"Shun-kun, jangan jauh-jauh dariku, aku takut"Ucap Serin gemetar dengan memegang baju Shunsui

"Kalau begitu, peluk saja lenganku agar tidak terpisah dariku"Balas Shunsui menggoda, tapi langsung dilakukan oleh Serin, Kisuke yang melihatnya langsung ada ide

"Yoruichi-san peluklah lenganku juga"Ucap Kisuke

Dhuak

Kisuke dihadiahi pukulan dimukanya

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini"Ucap Yoruichi

Krak

Yoruichi menginjak sesuatu

"Suara apa itu tadi"Ucap Shunsui

"Mungkin suara itu"Balas Kisuke menunjuk anak panah yang menuju mereka

"UWAAAHHHHHH"

Tim Toshirou

"Toshirou-san, tolong jangan terlalu cepat berjalannya"Ucap Hinagiku takut

"Hinagiku, jika kau takut tetaplah disisiku"Balas Toshirou

Greb

Hinagiku memeluk lengan Toshirou yang lebih pendek darinya

DUk DUk DUk

"Kenapa..Kenapa…Kenapa dunia ini sangat tidak adil"Ucap Rojurou memukuli lantai dengan menagis

"Sedang apa kau disana"Tanya Toshirou datar melihat kelakuan Rojurou

Krak

Rojurou tidak sengaja memukul sesuatu

"Suara apa itu tadi"Tanya Hinagiku

"Apa yang sedang kau pukul Rojurou"Tanya Toshirou melihat pukulan Rojurou yang mengenai sesuatu

"Entahlah"Jawab Rojurou bingung

Krak krak krak krak

Suara benda yang retak makin mendekati mereka

"Suara apa lagi ini"Tanya Toshirou jengkel

"K-kita dalam masalah"Ucap Hinagiku melihat kebelakang

"Memangnya masalah apa"Ucap Toshirou jengkel dan berbalik, lalu membulatkan matanya, melihat batu setinggi 7 meter menggelinding kearah mereka dengan cepat

"LARILAH"Komando Toshirou

Tim Kensei

Kensei dan timnya berjalan dengan tenang, tidak perlu penerangan karena jalannya sudah terang oleh lilin yang menyala didinding

"Jadi kita mau kemana Kensei-san"Tanya Shirou

"Entahlah, lagipula kenapa aku bisa setim denganmu lengan kurus"Jawab Kensei kesal melihat Shutara

"Jika kau ingin protes seharusnya kau lakukan sebelum kita berangkat kesini, dan juga jika kau masih mau protes silahkan ambil jalan memutar"Balas Shutara

"Cih"Kensei mendecih kesal dan memukul dinding

Krak

Muncul suara aneh saat Kensei memukul dinding

"Sepertinya kau mengaktifkan jebakan dilorong ini"Ucap Shutara

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, jika aku mengaktifkan jebakannya"Tanya Kensei

"Lihat apa yang kau pukul, itu adalah tombol yang digunakan oleh orang dulu untuk membuat jebakan, dengan kata lain, jebakannya sudah kau picu, dan akan segera aktif"Jawab Shutara

Grug grug grug grug grug

Suara bising seperti benda jatuh, semakin mendekati tim Kensei

"Jebakannya menjengkelkan sekali, cepatlah lari"Ucap Shutara berlari meninggalkan mereka yang masih terbengong "Apa yang kalian lakukan cepatlah lari, sebelum kalian jatuh"Lanjut Shutara melihat lantainya yang roboh

"UWAAAAHHHHH"Teriak Kensei dan Shirou berlari

Tim Jushirou

"Nee Retsu-san, apa kau berpikir bahwa Senchou adalah O'noshi"Tanya Jushirou menundukan kepalanya

"Tanpa dijawab sekalipun itu sudah jelas jawabannya, bukankah kau sudah melihat kekuatannya, dan juga ada apa denganmu Jushirou-san menanyakan itu"Jawab Retsu dan balik bertanya dengan tersenyum

"Aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana bisa kau mengenal O'noshi, dan juga apa kau membenci Senchou"Tanya Jushirou

"Aku mengenalnya, saat aku mencari lawan yang bisa membuatku puas, dan O'noshi lah orangnya, tapi dia terlalu kuat untukku, walaupun dia tidak punya kemampuan buah iblis, dia bahkan tidak menggunakan Sharingan miliknya, dia hanya menggunakan haki saat melawanku"Jawab Retsu menyentuh dadanya

"Kau bertarung dengan O'noshi bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup"Tanya Jushirou terkejut

"Lebih tepatnya aku dibiarkan hidup olehnya, tentu saja aku tidak membencinya karena hal itu, tapi yang aku benci adalah saat dia memalsukan kematiannya, bagaimana bisa O'noshi yang merupakan salah satu dari tiga manusia terkuat mati begitu mudah, aku frustasi karena itu, jadi karena itu aku memakan buah iblis ketsu-ketsu no mi, agar aku bisa menyembuhkan diriku sendiri dan orang lain, agar aku bisa terus menikmati pertarungan"Jawab Retsu

"Jadi begitu, lalu apa kau berniat melawannya sekarang"Tanya Jushirou

"Tidak, karena aku sudah kehilangan minatku untuk bertarung dengannya, O'noshi yang kukenal adalah orang tanpa ampun, dan juga dia sudah tidak mempunyai kekuatannya yang dulu, jadi apa menariknya bertarung dengannya sekarang"Jawab Retsu

"Lalu untuk apa, kau bergabung dengan kelompok ini"Tanya Jushirou

"Untukmu"Jawab Retsu

"Hah"Ucap Jushirou menganga

"Jangan salah mengartikannya, maksudnya aku tertarik dengan kekuatanmu, bukan dirimu, lagipula kau itu terkena penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan, karena itulah aku tertarik, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan kekuatan itu, dan bagaimana bisa kau masih bertahan dengan penyakit seperti itu, walaupun tidak ada dokter"Ucap Retsu

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang penyakitku"Tanya Jushirou terkejut

"Dari warna rambutmu, orang normal biasanya memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, walaupun ada yang bermacam-macam, tapi raut wajahmu, bentuk tubuhmu, pernafasanmu, semuanya seperti terganggu oleh sesuatu, dan dari saja aku mengetahui kau terserang sebuah penyakit"Jawab Retsu

"Hebat sekali, kau bisa mengetahui kondisiku hanya dengan sekali lihat, padahal Shunsui sendiri tidak mengetahui kondisiku dan yang lain pun sama, jadi menurutmu berapa tahun lagi aku bisa hidup"Tanya Jushirou

"Kalau orang normal, mungkin akan mati dalam 2 tahun, tapi sepertinya kau bukan manusia normal jadi mungkin 10 tahun lagi, sisa waktumu, walaupun prediksiku bisa meleset tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinannya bukan"Jawab Retsu

"Hmm, begitu, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah aku mati"Tanya Jushirou

"Kau benar, mungkin aku akan keluar dari kelompok ini, lagipula aku ini dokter, dan juga aku tidak tertarik menjadi bajak laut seperti kalian"Jawab Retsu

"Lucu sekali, bajak laut yang mengatakan tidak tertarik menjadi bajak laut"Ucap Jushirou tersenyum

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, memberitahu Senchou tentang rencanaku"Tanya Retsu tersenyum

"Tidak, tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal lagi, apa kau benar-benar bisa mengalahkan Senchou"Tanya Jushirou

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi Jushirou-san, bukankah itu sudah jelas aku bisa mengalahkannya"Jawab Retsu tersenyum

"Begituya"Ucap Jushirou tersenyum lalu melihat cahaya"Sepertinya itu pintu keluarnya"Gumam Jushirou, lalu ia melangkah masuk kedalam cahaya itu dan melihat tim-tim yang lain ngos-ngosan kecapean

"Ada apa dengan kalia, seperti dikejar hantu saja"Tanya Jushirou bingung

"Kenapa kau baik-baik saja Hah..hah..hah.."Tanya balik Shunsui

"Hahh, apa maksudmu daritadi aku ini tidak kenapa-kenapa, dan jawab pertanyaanku"Jawab Jushirou

"Kami terkena jebakan habis-habisan"Ucap mereka kompak

"araa, sepertinya kami beruntung tidak terkena jebakan apapun"Ucap Retsu tersenyum

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki yang menuju mereka terdengar dengan jelas, mereka semua langsung waspada

"Wahh, ternyata kalian semua sudah sampai disini duluan ya"Ucap Menma yang keluar bersama Medaka

"Tempat ini luas sekali"Ucap Medaka melihat tempat yang seperti lubang (Seperti tempat Ryummyaku, tapi gak ada ryumyakunya, adanya juga puzzle berupa angka-angka)

"Kenapa kalian bisa yang paling akhir dan baik-baik saja"Tanya Serin

"Ada apa dengan pertanyaanmu itu, tentu saja kami menjelajah dulu, dan tidak ada perangkap apapun dilorong yang kami lewati"Jawab Menma bingung

Dhuak Buagh Buagh Dhuak

Shunsui dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka kecuali Retsu dan Jushirou

"Kenapa kita harus mengikuti ide sialannya"Ucap Kensei yang sedang menginjak-injak Shunsui

"Yeah, kenapa kita tidak mengambil jalan yang dilalui Senchou dan Medaka"Ucap Toshirou kesal dan juga sedang menghajar Shunsui

Skip time setelah dihajar

"Ywangz pwentying swemuwanya swelwamat"Ucap Shunsui dengan wajah babak belur (Translate:yang penting semuanya selamat)

"Puzzle apa ini"Ucap Menma melangkah keruang tengah yang terdapat puzzle dengan angka-angka

"Mungkin saja sebuah teka-teki menuju ruang harta"Ucap Serin memutar-mutar angka-angka tersebut sampai menyusun 1-9, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Kenapa tidak terjadi apa-apa"Tanya Serin bingung

"Mungkin karena Serin-san salah memutar angka-angkanya"Jawab Shirou

"Mungkin kau benar, apa ada dari kalian yang bisa"Tanya Serin pada semuanya

Skip Time

Setelah semuanya kecuali Menma mencoba memasukan angka-angkanya

"Kenapa, tidak ada yang terjadi"Tanya Hinagiku

"Bukankah sudah jelas, ini hanya batu berputar biasa"Jawab Menma

"HEHHHH, APA KATAMU, JADI SEMUA YANG KAU KATAKAN WAKTU ITU BOHONG"Teriak mereka semua kecuali Medaka, Shutara, dan Retsu

"Tidak juga, tapi aku ingin mencoba memutarnya mungkin saja aku akan mendapat petunjuk"Ucap Menma memutar angka-angkanya

"Pasti tidak akan ada yang terjadi bukan"Ucap Serin, mereka semua mengangguk setuju

Grug Grug Grug

Suara benda yang jatuh dan gempa

"Ada apa ini"Tanya Kensei kesal

"Hmm, aneh sekali kenapa benda ini bercahaya, padahal aku hanya memasukan angka-angka yang terlintas dipikiranku"Ucap Menma melihat route angkanya bersinar dan mulai melayang

"Hehhh, kenapa benda itu bisa bersinar"Teriak Serin terkejut

Dug Dug Dug

Roulete angka itu mulai terbang dan menabrak dinding lalu membentuk pintu

"Apakah itu pintu"Tanya Rojurou tidak percaya dengan pintunya yang bercahaya

"Jangan bertanya sesuatu hal yang sudah jelas"Jawab Menma melangkah kedepan pintu dan

Bruak

Menendangnya dengan keras, sampai terdengar seperti menabrak kapal perang angkatan laut

"Kita masuk"Ucap Menma melangkah maju kedalam pintu

"Bagaimana bisa dia memutar angka-angka itu dengan benar"Tanya Shunsui

"Insting Senchou memang mengesankan sekali"Ucap Toshirou, semua orang yang ada disana mengangguk setuju

Dibalik Pintu

Hamparan rumput yang sangat luas, yang tidak ada apapun kecuali harta yang menggunung, dan empat makhluk yang aneh, dimulai dari manusia, binatang singa yang bisa berdiri, manusia yang mempunyai sayap, dan raksasa besar yang menjaga masing-masing senjata

"Ohh, rupanya ada manusia yang bisa masuk kesini"Ucap Wanita yang menjaga senjata, mengenakan celana dalam, dan baju yang terbuka, ditambah sepatu

"Meruien, sepertinya kau sangat menunggu kedatangan mereka"Ucap Binatang singa yang berdiri menggunakan pakaian formal

"Shibyan, setiap manusia yang datang kesini harus dimusnahkan tanpa terkecuali, karena misi kita menjaga empat pusaka suci ini"Ucap Raksasa dengan empat tangan, kulit merah, dan hanya menggunakan celana panjang saja a.k.a Apolero

"Kau benar, manusia itu sangatlah serakah, jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka menerima akibatnya"Ucap manusia berukuran 120 Cm, denan sayap kupu-kupu, dan mengenakan kemeja dan celana lalu sepatu Dusgait

Tap Tap Tap

"Permisi, apa kami boleh mengambil harta itu"Tanya Menma

"Boleh saja, asal jangan 4 senjata yang ada dibelakang kami"Jawab Dusgait

"Hmm, kalau senjata itu boleh"Ucap Menma menunjuk pedang, bergagang biru, dengan 1 bilah berwarna putih yang menancap ketanah

"Silahkan saja"Balas Dusgait

"Apa yang kau katakan Dusgait, Manusia yang datang kesini harus dimusnahkan tanpa terkecuali"Ucap Apolero

"Memang benar apa yang katakan tapi manusia ini hanya ingin mengambil harta yang ada disana, bukan untuk mengambil senjata ini, dan juga aku bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan dia tidak berbohong, kecuali orang-orang yang ada dibelakangnya"Balas Dusgait

"Hehh, kenapa Senchou diperbolehkan sedangkan kami tidak"Tanya Serin

"Karena aku tadi membaca pikiran kalian yang ingin mengambil 4 senjata yang ada dibelakang kami, kecuali orang berambut merah itu"Jawab Dusgait

"Membaca pikiran orang sangat tidak sopan sekali"Ucap Rojurou

"Matilah"Ucap Dusgait mengangkat tangannya, lalu air-air yang ada dirumput melayang berupa titik-titik

Dhuar

Air itu menghantam seperti peluru meriam

' _pengguna buah iblis, tapi buah iblis macam apa yang dia makan'_ Batin Medaka menahan serangan Dusgait dengan Susano'O

"Seorang Uchiha, dan dari wajahmu aku mengenalmu Uchiha Medaka"Ucap Dusgait melihat laju serangannya dihentikan oleh Susano'O Medaka

"Kau mengenalku"Tanya Medaka

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak mengenal Dewi perang Medaka, yang sangat terkenal itu, yang bisa menandingi salah satu dari 10 iblis terkuat setelah raja iblis, selain kau, Senju Naruto, Leonardo, Uchiha Sasuke, Shanks, Gaban, Rayleigh, Gold Roger, Shirohige, Portgas Ace, Sabo, Monkey D Luffy"Jawab Dusgait

"Medaka-chan, kau pernah menghadapi iblis, dan apa-apaan nama yang disebutkan olehnya, aku mengenal semua yang disebutkannya tadi kecuali Leonardo, Uchiha Sasuke, Dan Senju Naruto"Tanya Menma bingung akan nama yang disebutkan Dusgait

"Sudah cukup bicaranya"Ucap Dusgait

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Dusgait mengeluarkan jurus yang sama seperti tadi, tapi dengan skala 10 kali lipat, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jurus Dusgait

"Darah"Ucap Dusgait melihat dinding darah

"Ara-ara bukannya tidak sopan, jika langsung menyerang tanpa memberitahu nama dulu"Ucap Retsu yang membuat dinding darah _'bukannya yang benar itu, tidak sopan menyerang saat bicara'_ Batin mereka semua

"Baiklah jika kau ingin mengetahui namaku"Ucap Dusgait "Namaku Dusgait, peri pelindung Tombak roh Zelprongz, lalu siapa namamu"Lanjut Dusgait balik bertanya

"Namaku Unohana Retsu, salam kenal, sepertinya kau pengguna buah iblis yang bertipe cairan"Jawab Retsu

"Buah Iblis, jangan samakan aku dengan kalian para manusia yang memakan buah busuk itu hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan"Ucap Dusgait tidak terima

"Dari cara bicaramu sepertinya kau bukanlah pengguna buah iblis"Ucap Menma

"Yeah, aku menggunakan sihir, lagipula kalian manusia memakan buah itu tanpa tahu, apa yang ada didalamnya"Balas Dusgait

"Kau berbicara seperti kau mengetahui asal-usul dari buah iblis saja, tapi bukankah buah iblis hanya akan memberi penggunanya kekuatan secara instan bukan"Ucap Menma

"Itulah yang manusia tahu, Tapi aku tidak peduli tidak ada untungnya memberi tahu kalian, akan kuhabisi kau dengan sihirku"Balas Dusgait

Hening

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, B-BICARA APA DIA SIHIR, HAHAHAHAHA MANA ADA SIHIR DIDUNIA INI"Ucap mereka semua Kru Menma tertawa kecuali Menma dan Medaka yang siaga akan serangan berikutnya

"Memangnya ada yang salah, jika aku akan menghabisi kalian dengan sihir"Tanya Dusgait

"Bukannya bermaksud menghina, tapi sihir itu tidak ada, satu-satunya kekuatan yang ada hanya dengan memakan buah iblis dan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan, kecuali untuk Senju dan Uchiha yang sudah mempunyai kekuatan sejak lahir pfftt hahahaha"Jawab Shunsui menahan tawanya

"Ternyata begitu, ternyata sihir telah terhapus dari dunia, tapi ketidak tahuan kalian akan membunuh kalian"Ucap Dusgait mengarahkan tangannya pada Kru Menma dan

Disaster

Crassh

Kru Menma kecuali Medaka, Jushirou, Retsu dan Menma mengeluarkan darah dari masing-masing luka kecil mereka, luka kecil yang ada ditubuh mereka membesar

"Arrgghhh"Mereka semua "Apa yang terjadi, kenapa luka kecil yang ada ditubuhku bisa memburuk seperti ini"Tanya Serin memegangi lengannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"Sepertinya ucapan yang dia katakan tadi benar"Ucap Menma melihat kearah Dusgait yang tengah tersenyum simpul

================TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Yo Kembali lagi bersama saya, sama seperti minggu yang lalu saya tidak akan banyak membahas, saya hanya ingin minta Fav, Fol, dan Reviewnya dari kalian yang membaca


	20. Chapter 8 Arc Baru

Chapter 20

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

"Jadi sihir itu benar adanya-kah"Ucap Menma melihat luka kecil pada teman-temannya membesar

"Ternyata kalian mulai akan ucapanku jika kuperlihatkan"Ucap Dusgait

"Senchou, kenapa kau mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sihir itu ada"Tanya Retsu

"Itu mudah saja, tadi aku melihat kemampuannya yang lebih dari satu, jadi itu juga bisa sebagai bukti, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia mempunyai 2 buah iblis, tapi Dusgait bilang dia itu tidak sudi memakan buah iblis bukan, jadi itu sudah cukup bagiku"Jawab Menma

"Kau perlu bantuan Dusgait"Ucap Apolero

"Tidak perlu Apolero, walaupun lawannya adalah Uchiha Medaka sekalipun, aku tidak akan kalah"Balas Dusgait mengangkat tangannya

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Dusgait kembali menyerang dengan rintik air yang berasal dari rumput, tapi karena mereka semua sudah melihat kemampuan itu, mereka bisa menghindarinya dengan baik

"Hehh, rupanya kalian bisa menghindarinya, kalau begitu coba yang ini"Ucap Dusgait meremehkan dan semakin mempercepat serangannya

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Semua orang yang diserang oleh Dusgait, menghindarinya dengan susah payah karena kemampuannya yang menjengkelkan

"Menjengkelkan"Ucap Shirou mengarahkan senapannya pada Dusgait

Sreet

Shirou menembak Dusgait, tapi tidak ada suara pada tembakannya, pipi Dusgait terseret karena serangan itu, dan keluar darah

"Kau punya senjata yang menarik kalau begitu, aku juga akan serius"Ucap Dusgait, memunculkan pedang hijau

Trank

Kensei menghalau serangan pedang Dusgait yang dikendalikan dengan tangannya

"Hebat juga"Ucap Dusgait memainkan jarinya

Trank Trank Trank Crash

Kensei menghalau serangan pedang itu dengan gelombang miliknya, tapi lengan tetaplah lengan, gelombangnya bisa ditembus oleh pedang itu

"Orang ini kuat sekali, padahal dia tidak menggunakan kekuatan penuhnya"Ucap Serin memegangi bahunya yang terluka parah

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengeluh loh"Ucap Dusgait "Bentuk ke-7 pedang Bysuai: Ne"Lanjut Dusgait mengubah senjatanya menjadi akar pohon yang besar dan banyak

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Teman-teman Menma kembali menghindari serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Dusgait

"Kekuatan yang bernama sihir itu memang hebat, tapi sepertinya kekuatan fisikmu lemah ya"Ucap Retsu yang berada dibelakang Dusgait, Dusgait yang melihat kebelakang terkejut akan kehadiran Retsu yang tidak bisa dia prediksi

Dhuak Brak

Apolero menghajar Retsu, tapi seakan mengetahui serangan Apolero Retsu menahannya dengan perisai darah, tapi tetap terlempar sampai ketanah

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan musuhmu Dusgait, walaupun mereka seperti manusia, tapi sepertinya mereka memiliki kekuatan dari buah iblis itu, dan juga orang yang paling berbahaya adalah dia"Ucap Apolero menunjuk Menma

"Aku"Ucap Menma menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Apa yang kau katakan Apolero, dia itu hanya manusia lemah, dia bahkan tidak mempunyai kekuatan dari buah iblis"Ucap Dusgait tidak percaya

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya, aku diberitahu oleh Shibyan"Balas Apolero

"Insting Shibyan tidak pernah salah, tapi bukankah wanita itu juga berbahaya"Ucap Dusgait menunjuk Retsu

"Kau benar, aku akan membantu"Balas Apolero menyentuh tanah

Drk drkrkrkr

Tanah bergetar entah karena apa

"Sekarang apa lagi"Tanya Hinagiku frustasi

"Mungkin, gempa bumi, atau tsunami tanah"Jawab Menma

Brak

Keluar gelombang tanah yang besar (sejauh 100 meter dan setinggi 70 meter) menerjang mereka semua

"Senchou kenapa perkataanmu selalu tepat sasaran"Tanya Shunsui sweetdrop melihat gelombang tanah yang akan melibas mereka

Earth Tsunami

Ucap Apolero meneriakan nama jurusnya

"Menganggu saja"Ucap Menma

Hyaku rokkuju Bureikazu

Menma memposisikan pedangnya disamping setara dengan dada

Sring

Semua orang yang ada disana menganga tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat kecuali Medaka, melihat Tsunami tanah yang dibuat Apolero ditebas begitu saja

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Tsunami tanah yang dipotong menghantam tanah, dan mengepulkan asap yang luas

"Teknik yang berbahaya sekali, jika terkena pasti langsung mati"Ucap Dusgait terkejut

"Memang benar, dia adalah orang yang harus dimusnahkan terlebih dahulu"Ucap Apolero

"Nee, aku ingin bertanya pada kalian"Ucap Menma melangkah maju

"Bertanya tentang apa manusia"Balas Dusgait

"Kalian ini apa, dan apa yang ada didalam buah iblis"Tanya Menma

"Hmm, apa kalian manusia tidak tahu, jika aku ini peri, lihatlah sayapku inilah buktinya"Jawab Dusgait memperlihatkan sayapnya

"Lalu kau"Tanya Menma pada Apolero

"Aku raksasa, bukankah sudah jelas"Jawab Apolero

"Tidak ada raksasa yang berwarna merah, dan berlengan 4"Ucap Menma

"Lalu kau ini siapa, apa senjata yang berada ditanganmu itu senjata suci, walaupun aku tidak merasakan apapun dari senjatamu"Tanya Dusgait

"Aku Kurosaki D Menma, manusia seperti yang kalian tahu, dan julukanku O'noshi, lalu aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian maksud dengan senjata suci"Jawab Menma, Dusgait dan Apolero bersama kedua temannya tertawa mendengar julukan Menma

"Apanya yang lucu"Tanya Menma bingung

"Julukanmu itu, adalah milik Raja Iblis, dan kau bilang julukanmu O'noshi, Hahaha, aku ingin tertawa mendengarnya"Jawab Dusgait

"Lalu bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku yang kedua"Ucap Menma

"Baiklah, didalam buah Iblis ada iblis yang tertidur, iblis itu adalah iblis yang disegel oleh seluruh ras dengan menggunakan nyawa pemimpin mereka masing-masing, segel itu tidak akan pernah rusak, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kepribadian, dan pengetahuan yang dimiliki dalam iblis tersebut akan berpindah, jadi jika ada orang yang terasuki buah iblis, maka orang yang menggunakan buah iblis yang disampingnya akan ikut berubah, hal ini akan terus berlanjut sampai semua iblis terlepas"Jawab Dusgait

"Hmm ternyata begitu, lalu bagaimana kalian bisa mengenal Medaka-chan"Tanya Menma

"Apa kau tidak diberitahu olehnya, dia merupakan panglima dari kerajaan Uchiha"Jawab Dusgait

"Kerajaan Uchiha yang mana, Uchiha sekarang hanya tinggal menyisakan Ishin, saudariku, dan Medaka-chan saja, itu yang kutahu"Ucap Menma

"Musnah, maksudmu klan Uchiha yang terkenal akan kekuatan matanya musnah"Ucap Dusgait tidak percaya

"Begitulah, jadi bagaimana mau melanjutkan pertarungan atau berbaikan saja"Tanya Menma

"kau pikir manusia itu bisa dipercaya"Jawab Dusgait kembali mengendalikan pedangnya

"Jadi begitu, tidak mau ya"Ucap Menma melihat pedang Dusgait dan gelagat Apolero

"Senchou biarkan aku yang menghadapi raksasa itu, aku punya hutang padanya"Ucap Retsu memegang pedang darah

"Boleh saja"Balas Menma

"Kalau begitu"Ucap Menma menggantung membuat mereka semua penasaran "aku akan tidur saja"Lanjut Menma berjalan menjauhi pertarungan

Gubrak

Mereka semua terjatuh dengan kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah, ucapan Menma tadi tidak menyemangati malah memburuki semangat mereka

"Apa kau tidak berniat membantu"Tanya Shunsui sewot

"Tidak"Jawab Menma singkat melangkah pergi menjauhi dan duduk disebuah pohon

"Kenapa kau tidak mau membantu"Tanya Hinagiku

"Karena musuhnya cuman satu dan kalian 10 orang, bukankah itu lebih dari cukup bukan"Jawab Menma

"Benar sekali, lagipula memalukan jika dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah yang sangat meremehkan kita"Ucap Kensei setuju

"Maaf saja, tapi kami berdua"Ucap Shibyan ikut serta

"Jadi 2 lawan 10"Ucap Dusgait

"Maaf saja, tapi aku akan yang menghadapi Bocah sialan ini"Ucap Kensei

"Jangan terpengaruh oleh emosi, kita bagi menjadi 2 tim, berisikan 5 orang yang menghadapi mereka, lalu Medaka-san apa kau juga mau membantu"Ucap Shunsui menyusun strategi dan bertanya pada Medaka

"Tidak, bukankah Menma sudah memberitahukan alasannya"Jawab Medaka

"Sudah kuduga, lalu ada yang tidak setuju"Ucap Shunsui bertanya pada yang lain

"Aku yang akan menghadapi binatang itu, partner Shirou-san saja"Ucap Shutara

"Baiklah, dilihat dari kemampuanmu kau pasti bisa menanganinya"Balas Shunsui

Dhuar

Shunsui dan yang lain menghindari serangan yang tiba-tiba dari binatang yang bisa berdiri a.k.a Shibyan yang menembakan anak panah pada mereka

"Tidak sopan sekali"Ucap Serin kesal

"Maaf saja aku tidak suka menunggu"Balas Shibyan menyiapkan serangan yang kedua

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Shibyan menembak dengan kecepatan 3 kali lipat dari yang tadi

Trank

Shutara memblock anak panah Shibyan dengan tangan besi buatannya

"Aku dan Shirou yang akan menghadapimu Doubutsu-san"Ucap Shutara

"Nampaknya, ini lebih menarik"Ucap Shibyan menyeringai

Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank

Shutara menangkis semua anak panah Shibyan, seperti semua anak panahnya sangat lambat baginya

Trink

Shibyan menahan serangan Shutara yang berupa tusukan lengan berduri dengan busur miliknya

Tap Tap Tap

Shibyan melangkah mundur dan menyiapkan serangan berikutnya dengan cepat

Sreet Blar

Serangan Shibyan tadi, mengenai pipi Shutara, lalu menghantam tanah yang dibelakangnya

"Hebat sekali kau bisa menghindari anak panahku tadi"Ucap Shibyan kagum

Blar

Shibyan menembakan anak panah pada Shirou yang meledak diudara dengan dingin

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa menyerangku saat aku lengah"Ucap Shibyan

"Instingnya tajam sekali"Ucap Shirou

"Hehh begitu, jadi aku tidak bisa menyerangmu saat kau lengah ya"Ucap Shutara yang berada dibelakang Shibyan dengan lengan besi _'cepat sekali'_ Batin Shibyan melihat Shutara yang ada dibelakangnya

Sreet Trank

Pinggang Shibyan terkena sedikit serangan Shutara, lalu menghantamkan busurnya dengan lengan Shutara

"Kau orang pertama yang bisa lolos dari seranganku tadi"Ucap Shutara

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku serius"Ucap Shibyan mengeluarkan aura yang aneh disekujur tubuhnya _'apa ini, aku merasakan dia sangat berbahaya sekarang'_ Batin Shutara melihat Shibyan yang tengah entah apa

Blaar

Serangan Shibyan meningkat 13 kali lipat dari yang sebelumnya, bahkan anak panahnya juga bukan anak panah tapi pedang

"Baru kali ini, aku melihat pemanah menggunakan pedang untuk memanah"Ucap Shutara melihat pedang yang ditembakan dengan kekuatan penghancur yang hebat, bahkan kawahnya sebesar 20 meter

Blaar Blaar Blaar

Shutara terus menghindari serangan Shibyan yang sangat berbahaya

Dhuar

Serangan Shibyan beradu dengan tembakan Shirou yang dicampur kekuatan pendinginnya

"Sepertinya kau melupakanku"Ucap Shirou datar dengan memasang wajah serius didekat senapannya

Trank Trank

Shibyan menangkis tembakan Shirou dengan pedang yang hendak ditembakannya

"Tembakanmu lambat sekali nona"Balas Shibyan datar

Blar Blar Blar

Shibyan menghujani Shirou dan Shutara dengan hujan pedang

Retsu Vs Apolero

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Blar

Retsu menghindari semua hujaman tanah yang dituju padanya

Sreet

Retsu menebas batu yang melayang padanya dengan pedang darah

"Kemampuanmu hebat juga..tapi"Ucap Apolero menggantung

Trank

Retsu menahan serangan palu besar dari Apolero dengan pedang darah berlapisi haki

"Kekuatan penghancur yang sangat luar biasa Apolero-san, tapi.."Ucap Retsu kagum

Sreet Srash

Retsu menebas dada Apolero walaupun tidak terlalu dalam

"Kulitmu keras juga"Ucap Retsu melihat tubuh Apolero tidak terbelah dua

"Kulitku ini lebih kuat dari baja"Balas Apolero

Trank Blar

Retsu menahan serangan palu besar dari Apolero, tapi karena kekuatannya yang terlalu besar Retsu terjerembab kedalam tanah

Dhuar

Apolero menghantam Retsu dengan lebih kuat lagi sampai mengguncang tanah

Tap Tap Tap

Retsu melompat dari lubang itu dengan kepala yang berdarah, dan tubuh yang luka-luka

"Sudah lama sekali, aku tidak merasakan kesenangan seperti ini"Ucap Retsu menjilat darah yang dipipinya

"Sepertinya kau menikmati pertarungan ini"Ucap Apolero melihat gelagat Retsu

"Yeah, tapi bukankah kau juga sama"Balas Retsu menyeringai

"Begitulah"Ucap Apolero

Dhuar

Apolero memulai serangan dengan menghantamkan palunya ketanah dengan kuat untuk menghancurkan keseimbangan Retsu, tapi Retsu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan berlari kearah Apolero

Trank Sreet Dhuar

Menyerang muka Apolero, tapi seakan sudah menduganya Apolero menghadangnya dengan palu yang muncul lagi ditangannya, dan menghantamkannya ketanah

"Sebenarnya berapa banyak kau memiliki palu itu"Tanya Retsu melihat dua palu ditangan kiri dan kanan Apolero

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak cari tahu sendiri saja"Jawab Apolero menyeringai

Sreet Drrkk

Retsu menyerang dari jarak jauh pada Apolero, serangan Retsu ditahan oleh dua palu oleh Apolero, tapi walaupun sudah ditahan Apolero terseret 14 meter dari tempat berdirinya tadi

"Brengsek, kekuatan ini, apa kau meremehkanku tidak menggunakannya dari tadi"Ucap Apolero kesal merasa diremehkan

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak cari tahu saja sendiri"Balas Retsu menyeringai

8 anggota Vs Dusgait

Dusgait tengah memandang mereka semua dari langit dengan rendah

"Kalian semua mundurlah, aku yang akan menghadapinya"Ucap Kensei

"Haa, memangnya kau siapa memerintah kami"Balas Serin tidak terima

"Berisik, cepatlah mundur, aku akan menghajar anak kecil ini sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi"Ucap Kensei

"Memangnya aku pedu-"Balas Serin terpotong oleh Shunsui yang menepuk pundaknya

"Biarkan saja Serin-chan, nanti juga dia akan meminta tolong"Ucap Shunsui

"Baiklah"Balas Serin lemas, mereka semua kecuali Kensei mundur untuk menghadapi Dusgait

"Apa kau yakin, mau melawanku sendirian"Tanya Dusgait dengan senyum meremehkan

"Begitulah"Jawab Kensei menyiapkan tinjunya

Blar

Kensei memukul tanah untuk memicu asap

"Tidak ada gunanya melakukan itu"Ucap Dusgait mengendalikan pedangnya

"Begitukah"Tanya Kensei yang berada dibelakang Dusgait dengan tinju yang terlapisi sesuatu

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tidak ada gunanya"Jawab Dusgait

Trank

Dusgait menebas perut Kensei, tapi Kensei melapisi perutnya dengan bushoshoku no haki, sehingga tidak terluka terlalu parah

"Senjatamu itu tajam juga ya"Ucap Kensei melihat perutnya yang tergores

"Hmm, pertahanan yang menarik, tapi apa kau bisa menahan ini.."Ucap Dusgait menarik pedangnya, dan "Bentuk kedua pedang roh : Guardian"Lanjut Dusgait merubah pedangnya menjadi banteng besar, yang terbuat dari akar

Dhuak

Banteng itu langsung mementalkan Kensei hanya dengan sekali sundulan

"Hmm, membosankan sekali, padahal aku baru memulai serangannya"Ucap Dusgait mengembalikan bentuk pedangnya seperti semula

"Cough..cough…cough ada apa dengan serangan banteng itu kuat sekali, jika saja aku tidak melindungi perutku dengan bushoshoku no haki, mungkin aku sudah mati tadi"Ucap Kensei memuntahkan darah dengan muka yang pucat

"Masih hidup ya, mengesankan sekali ya"Ucap Dusgait yang berada dilangit dengan meremehkan

"Kau dikalahkan dengan memalukan Kensei-san"Ucap Shunsui yang berada dibelakangnya

"Berisik, ada yang aneh dengan pedangnya itu"Balas Kensei kesal

"Tidak usah kesal begitu, kau cukup istirahat dan kami yang akan mengurus sisanya"Ucap Shunsui

"Cih"Kensei mendecih kesal, karena dia tidak bisa membalas ucapan Shunsui, karena dia sendiri sudah sulit untuk bergerak

"Jadi kau setuju ya"Ucap Shunsui menyiapkan kedua pedangnya dikiri pedang Kurashha, dan dikanan pedang Schatten

"apa kalian sudah selesai berdiskusinya"Tanya Dusgait bosan

"Baru saja selesai"Jawab Shunsui

"Begitu, kalau begitu, aku tidak akan ragu"Ucap Dusgait hendak mengubah pedang rohnya lagi "Bentuk ke-6 pedang roh: Increase"Lanjut Dusgait merubah pedangnya menjadi jarum yang berjumlah ratusan

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Dusgait mengendalikan jarum itu, dan melemparkannya kearah Shunsui dan yang lain, tidak ingin tertusuk jarum, mereka semua berlari menghindarinya

"Senjatanya sangat merepotkan"Ucap Rojurou berlari

"Begitulah"Balas Toshirou dengan berlari

Dhuar

Shirou menembakan peluru pada Dusgait tapi dihadang oleh jarum-jarum Dusgait

"Kemampuan menembakmu memang hebat, tapi masih terlalu lemah"Ucap Dusgait mengerahkan jarum miliknya pada Shirou dengan cepat

Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank

Shirou yang melihat jarum-jarum itu mengarah padanya menutup matanya, tapi ia mendengar suara benturan saat ia menutup matanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan menutup mata pada saat pertempuran apa kau ingin mati"Tanya Serin yang menghalau serangan, walau tangan kirinya terkena, dan tidak bisa digerakan

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara loh"Ucap Dusgait kembali mengarahkan jarum-jarumnya pada Shunsui dan yang lain

Di tempat Menma dan Medaka

Menma dan Medaka menonton pertarungan mereka dari jauh

"Apa kau yakin, tidak akan membantu mereka"Tanya Meruien yang melangkah pada Menma

"Kau sendiri, kenapa tidak membantu temanmu itu"Tanya balik Menma

"Karena kau tidak maju"Jawab Meruien

"Kalau begitu, aku juga sama"Ucap Menma

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini, apa untuk senjata itu, atau hal lain"Tanya Meruien

"Aku datang kesini Cuma untuk mencari Poneglyph, batu yang menceritakan sejarah"Jawab Menma bersandar pada rerumputan

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana kau bisa tahu mengenai Medaka-chan, dan kerajaan Uchiha yang telah punah 900 tahun yang lalu, pada abad kekosongan"Tanya Menma

"Aku mengerti, rupanya waktu telah banyak berjalan, jadi Medaka yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini adalah reinkarnasinya, lalu kenapa kau tidak memperlihatkan wujud aslimu"Jawab Meruien tersenyum simpul melihat Medaka yang tidak peduli

"Hebat sekali, kau bisa mengetahuinya"Balas Menma merubah warna matanya menjadi Surai madu, dan rambutnya menjadi Orange

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak akan menyadari, jika kau menggunakan banyak energy pada perubahanmu"Ucap Meruien melihat penampilan Menma dan kembali tersenyum misterius

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, perubahan ini hanya akan bertahan 1 minggu, jadi aku gunakan saja banyak energy, walaupun cukup merepotkan juga"Balas Menma

"aku ingin bernegosiasi denganmu"Ucap Meruien tersenyum misterius

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kau tawarkan untukku"Balas Menma juga ikut tersenyum tertarik

"Akan kuberitahu, kekuatan 4 senjata suci itu, sebagai gantinya, beritahu aku semua informasi yang kau tahu"Ucap Meruien

"Tambahkan informasi yang kuinginkan bagaimana"Balas Menma

"Setuju"Ucap Meruien berjabat tangan dengan Menma

Shutara Vs Shibyan

Shutara dan Shibyan kini tengah bertarung dengan sengit

Dhuar

Shutara menghindari serangan pedang yang seperti panah

Dhuar Blar

dan menyerang Shibyan dengan tangan besi bercampur listrik

Bruk

Shibyan ambruk dan mulai berdiri lagi

"Tangan yang sangat menyebalkan"Ucap Shibyan dengan tubuh gosong, dan melihat Shutara menciptkan tangan besi bercampur api

"Begitukah"Balas Shutara menyeringai

"Senyummu juga menakutkan"Ucap Shibyan

"Jangan banyak oceh, dan lanjutkan pertarungannya"Balas Shutara tajam

Swuush

Shutara menghilang dari tempatnya tadi

Dhuar

Shibyan menahan serangan tangan Shutara yang bermuatan api dengan susah payah

Blaar

Shibyan terdorong kebawah

Brak

Shutara menambahkan kekuatannya dan mementalkan Shibyan dengan mudah

"Dimana kekuatanmu yang tadi, padahal kupikir kau ini sangat kuat, sampai aku harus serius seperti ini"Ucap Shutara melihat Shibyan yang terlempar jauh

"Apa yang terjadi Cough.. tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi sangat kuat"Tanya Shibyan memuntahkan darah

"Ini hanya membuang waktuku saja, berbahagialah, karena kau akan melihat teknik pedangku"Ucap Shutara memunculkan sepuluh tangan kerangka, dan membuat 10 pedang dari 10 tangan kerangka itu, dan membuat sepuluh tangan untuk memegang pedang itu "Jyuutoryuu: Hitotsu Zangeki"Ucap Shutara datar

Sring

Shutara meminkan 10 pedang yang ada ditangan buatannya menjadi satu serangan

Crash

Shibyan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dari perut, tangan, punggung, kaki, dan leher

Bruk

Shibyan ambruk dengan tidak sadarkan diri

"Apa aku terlalu berlebihan melakukannya"Ucap Shutara melihat Shibyan yang sekarat "Tapi kenapa mereka semua lama sekali menyelesaikan pertarungannya, terutama Senchou dan Medaka-san, mereka sama sekali tidak bertarung, dan diam saja, dengan musuh"Lanjut Shutara merasakan dengan Kenbonshoku no haki mengenai keadaan

Retsu Vs Apolero

Dhuar

Apolero menyerang Retsu dengan palunya secara vertical

Sring Trank

Apolero menangkis serangan Retsu dengan palunya

"kau lawan yang hebat"Ucap Apolero menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya

"kau juga"Balas Retsu tersenyum

Crushing Earth

Apolero menghantamkan keempat palunya ketanah dan

Brak Blaar

Tanahnya berguncang keras, batu-batu yang ada dibawah terbang keatas membentuk batu raksasa yang melayang

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin menggunakan teknik tapi tak apalah"Ucap Apolero mulai menari kedepan

"Sedang apa kau ini? Menari"Tanya Retsu kebingungan melihat Apolero yang sedang menari, tapi batu-batunya malah lebih cepat berkumpul "Batu-batunya semakin cepat, apa yang terjadi"ucap Retsu melihat batu-batu yang melayang keudara dengan cepat

Insheki

Apolero menyelesaikan tariannya dan menggerakan batu besar yang dia buat kebawah

"Ara ini masalah"Ucap Retsu melihat batu yang dibuat Apolero meluncur kebawah "Tapi menarik juga"Lanjutnya menyeringai

Srinng Dhuar Pyars

Retsu membelah batu itu menjadi 2, tapi terjadi ledakan yang membuat batunya melayang kemana-mana, dan pedang darah yang berada ditangan Retsu hancur setelah menghancurkan batu itu

Shunsui Dkk Vs Dusgait

Dhuar

Batu-batu yang ditebas Retsu menuju Dusgait, Shunsui dan dkk

"Batu-batu darimana ini"Ucap Dusgait menghindari batu-batu yang datang padanya

Counter

Jushirou membalikan batu yang melayang padanya dengan mudah

"Nice Jushirou"Ucap Shunsui mengacungkan jempol

"Didepanmu Shunsui"Teriak Jushirou melihat batu yang datang pada Shunsui

Sring

Serin membelah dua batu itu

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu, jika kau tidak ingin berakhir seperti waktu itu"Ucap Serin tidak memandang Shunsui

"Terima kasih Serin-chan"Balas Shunsui tersenyum

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Batu-batu tersebut terus berjatuhan

Shutara Place

Srin Dhuar

Shutara membelah dua batu yang terbang padanya, lalu batu tersebut menghantam tanah dan meledak

"Si Retsu itu terlalu berlebihan melakukannya"Ucap Shutara kesal, melihat banyak batu yang menuju padanya

Menma, Medaka, dan Meruien Place

Medaka, Menma dan Meruien terlihat cuek dengan batu yang datang pada mereka

Tiinng

Meruien membungkus batu yang datang padanya dengan cahaya dan menjatuhkannya

"Kemampuanmu hebat juga ya"Ucap Menma melihat Meruien yang menghentikan batu tanpa menyentuhnya

"Tidak juga, tapi sekarang negosiasi kita sudah terpenuhi, dan tujuanku sudah tercapai, tidak perlu saling bertarung lagi bukan"Balas Meruien tersenyum simpul

"Kau benar, jadi apa mereka mau mendengarkan ucapanmu"Tanya Menma

"Yeah, mereka pasti akan mendengarkannya, karena aku punya kartu as, jika mereka menolak"Jawab Meruein melangkah pergi meninggalkan Menma dan Medaka

"Menma apa kau percaya, dengan ucapannya tadi"Tanya Medaka

"Memangnya kenapa, tidak ada ruginya percaya padanya bukan"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Ya ampun, bisakah kau mendengarkan nasihat orang lain"Ucap Medaka

"Seharusnya itu dirimu Medaka-chan"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Diamlah, aku benci dinasehati lebih dari apapun"Ucap Medaka datar

"Jadi kau membenciku"Tanya Menma

"Begitulah, saat kau menasehatiku tentunya"Jawab Medaka jutek

Retsu Vs Apolero

Retsu dan Apolero tengah diam berhadapan dengan memberi tatapan yang tajam

"Berani juga, kau menyerang dengan cara itu"Ucap Retsu kesal

"Kenapa, apa kau kesal"Tanya Apolero meledek

"Tidak juga"Jawab Retsu menutup matanya "Karena serangan tadi, aku jadi sangat ingin memotong-motong tubuhmu"Lanjut Retsu membuka matanya dan membuat pedang darah yang baru

"Pedang yang sama tidak akan bisa memotongku"Ucap Apolero melihat pedang darah Retsu

"Begitu, bagaimana jika kita buktikan saja"Balas Retsu melapisi pedang darahnya dengan haki

Swuush

Retsu menghilang dari tempatnya

"Gerakan yang sama"Ucap Apolero melihat gerakan Retsu yang berlari dengan cepat

Trank Brak

Apolero menahan serangan Retsu dari belakang dengan pedangnya, Apolero terdorong karena kekuatan Retsu yang meningkat _'kekuatan serangannya meningkat, apa yang terjadi'_ Batin Apolero terdorong kebelakang

Tuing Blar

Apolero terlempar kebelakang dan menabrak tanah dengan keras

"Ada apa, bukankah seranganku tidak akan mempan melawanmu"Tanya Retsu tersenyum

"Kutarik kembali kata-kataku"Jawab Apolero menyeringai

Trank

Retsu dan Apolero berbenturan

Dhuar

Retsu menahan serangan Apolero dengan dinding darah

Srash

Perut Apolero teriris oleh pedang Retsu

Dhuak Blar

Apolero menendang Retsu dengan keras

"Ara rupanya kau juga bisa menghiburku"Ucap Retsu dengan kepala berdarah, dan senyuman yang menempel diwajahnya

"Wanita yang menakutkan"Balas Apolero melihat Retsu yang masih bisa tersenyum, walau sudah menghantam tanah, yang bisa membuat manusia tidak normal pingsan, dan manusia normal mati seketika

"Sepertinya aku terlalu menikmati pertarungan ini, sampai aku tidak menyadari staminaku sudah banyak terkuras"Ucap Retsu "Jadi akan kuakhiri"Lanjut Retsu membuat satu lagi pedang dan melapisinya dengan haki

Nitoryuu: Shinkan Ketsuki

Swushh Sring

Retsu menghilang dan muncul didepan Apolero yang bersiap dengan kedua palunya untuk menahan serangannya, lalu Retsu menebaskan pedang ditangan kanannya, dan menyerang dengan pedang yang ada ditangan kiri pada tempat yang sama, tapi tidak ada efek apapun dari serangannya

"Ada apa, teknikmu tadi sangat lemah sekali"Ucap Apolero menyeringai

"Kau sudah kalah"Balas Retsu melangkah menjauh

"Heh, apa yang kau kata-"Ucap Apolero terputus melihat lengannya, dan seluruh anggota tubuhnya mengeluarkan darah walaupun tidak ada luka "apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku Wanita sialan"Tanya Apolero melihat tubuhnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah

"Bukankah sudah jelas aku menyerangmu"Jawab Retsu tidak berpaling

"Tapi kenapa tidak sakit, malah tidak terasa apapun"Tanya Apolero

"Tentu saja tidak sakit, karena aku menyerangmu dengan penyembuhan"Jawab Retsu

"Apa maksudmu"Ucap Apolero tidak mengerti

"Kemampuanku adalah mengendalikan dan menciptakan darah, jadi aku mengendalikan darah yang ada ditubuhmu dan terus membuatnya beregenerasi sampai membuat tubuhmu tidak sanggup menahannya, yang terjadi selanjutnya kau hanya mati, tapi karena kau raksasa yang belum pernah kuketahui jadi ada kemungkinan kau masih hidup karena seranganku tadi karena aku tidak mengetahui berapa besar dosismu, walaupun jika bertemu lagi kau akan kubunuh"Balas Retsu menyeringai

Shunsui Dkk Vs Dusgait

Kedua kubu terlihat kelelahan, walaupun dikubu Shunsui, Hinagiku, Rojurou, Toshirou, Shirou, Yoruichi, dan kisuke sudah pingsan akibat kelelahan, yang masih berdiri adalah Shunsui, Jushirou, Serin, dan Kensei yang ikut membantu

"sialan, bahkan kita belum menggoresnya sedikitpun"Ucap Kensei kesal

"Pedangnya itu sangat merepotkan, harus disingkirkan terlebih dahulu"Ucap Serin dengan luka-luka ditubuhnya

"Kau benar, kalau begitu kita hancurkan dulu pedangnya"Ucap Shunsui setuju

"Kalian menyedihkan sekali, bahkan kalian tidak menggoresku sedikitpun"Ucap Dusgait yang masih melayang diudara dengan pandangan meremehkan

Trank

Dusgait menahan pukulan Kensei dengan pedangnya

Drrrk

Pedang Dusgait bergetar

Dhuak Brak

Pedang Dusgait menghantam perut Kensei dan melemparkannya ketanah

"Pintar juga, menghancurkan pedangku dengan gelombang"Ucap Dusgait mencengkram pedangnya"Kalau begitu aku akan seius juga"Lanjut Dusgait merubah dirinya menjadi pak tua berjenggot yang kekar, Shunsui Dkk terkejut melihatnya

Tuk

Dusgait mendarat ditanah

"Oya-oya apa kalian terkejut melihat wujudku yang lain"Tanya Dusgait yang melangkah dengan mencengkram kuat pedangnya

"SIAPA KAU"Teriak Shunsui Dkk melihat penampilan Dusgait

"Oy-oy bercanda juga ada batasnya, baru tadi aku berubah dan kalian sudah lupa aku"Ucap Dusgait tidak percaya

"Siapa dia Shun-kun"Tanya Serin terkejut

"Aku tidak tahu Serin-chan, padahal tadi kita sedang menghadapi bocah itu, kemana dia tidak mungkin dia berubah menjadi Pak tua bau tanah itu"Jawab Shunsui tidak percaya

"Kau benar, bocah tidak mungkin bisa langsung menjadi orang tua"Ucap Jushirou sama-sama tidak percaya, Shunsui Dkk mengangguk setuju

"KALIAN MENYEBALKAN SEKALI"Teriak Dusgait kesal

Swush

Dusgait tiba-tiba muncul disamping Shunsui dengan pedang yang dihunuskan

Trank Blaar

Shunsui menahan serangan Dusgait, tapi karena terlalu kuat Shunsui terbang dan menghantam tanah dengan kuat

"Aree, kau lemah sekali"Ucap Dusgait pura-pura terkejut

"Beraninya kau"Ucap Serin marah

"Ada apa, apa kau juga mau merasakannya"Tanya Dusgait tidak suka

Tap tap tap

Menma dan Medaka berjalan kearah mereka

"Kenapa kalian tidak serius melawan Dusgait, padahal kalian itu punya kekuatan hebat"Tanya Menma yang datang bersama Medaka

"Ada apa denganmu, kenapa kau tidak menolong Shun-kun tadi"Tanya Serin marah kesal bercampur menjadi Satu

"Jika aku melakukannya, dia akan mengira aku tidak mempercayainya"Jawab Menma

"Jangan mencari-cari alasan"Ucap Serin berlinang air mata "Jika Shun-kun mati gara-gara tadi, akan kubunuh kau, aku tidak peduli kau O'noshi atau bukan"Lanjut Serin menatapnya tajam

"Moshi-moshi apa reuni kalian sudah selesai"Tanya Dusgait yang tidak bisa membaca situasi"dan juga siapa kau, kenapa aku merasa kenal padamu"Lanjut Dusgait melihat rambut Menma yang orange sampai kaki

"Tentang Shunsui tenang saja, dia baik-baik saja, Meruien sudah menyembuhkannya"Ucap Menma mengacuhkan perkataan Dusgait dan menunjuk kearah Shunsui yang lukanya sudah hilang semua

"Meruien kenapa kau menyembuhkan manusia itu"Tanya Dusgait tajam

"Aku rasa akan kuberitahu"Ucap Meruien mendekat pada Dusgait dan membisikan sesuatu

"Kau bohong bukan"Tanya Dusgait tidak percaya melihat Menma

"Yeah, itu memang kenyataannya"Jawab Meruien biasa

"Tapi dia sudah mati saat menghadapi raja iblis, tidak mungkin dia masih hidup, lagipula aku melihat waktu itu dia meledak bukan"Ucap Dusgait tidak percaya

"Terserah kau saja, mau percaya atau tidak"Balas Meruien tidak peduli

"Senchou mereka sedang memperdebatkan apasih"Tanya Serin melihat Dusgait dan Meruien sedang berdebat

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu"Jawab Menma poker face "Meruein apa kau sudah menyembuhkan mereka semua"Tanya Menma

"Tentu sudah yang mulia"Jawab Meruien tersenyum simpul

"Yang mulia, siapa yang kau maksud"Ucap Menma bingung

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri"Balas Meruien

"kalau begitu, apa kalian baik-baik saja"Tanya Menma pada mereka semua

"Entah bagaimana, tubuhku baik-baik saja"Jawab Kensei mencengkram erat tangannya

"Kami juga baik-baik saja"Ucap yang lain

"Hebat sekali kemampuanmu menyembuhkan, hampir setara dengan Retsu"Ucap Menma melihat yang lain baik-baik saja

"Memang kemampuanku hebat"Balas Meruein menyombongkan diri _'baru saja dipuji langsung menyombong diri'_ Batin Menma memegang kepalanya

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan laki-laki berambut perak itu"Lanjut Meruien

"Apa maksudmu? Apa lukanya terlalu para sampai tidak bisa disembuhkan"Tanya Shunsui

"Tidak, sepertinya ini penyakit saat dia masih kecil, dan bagaimanapun juga, dia bisa berpura-pura baik-baik saja itu sangat mengesankan"Jawab Meruien

"Apa ada kemungkinan dia bisa sembuh"Tanya Shunsui

"Kemungkinannya sekitar 20 persen untuk bisa sembuh itupun jika dia mempunyai keajaiban itu, dan juga umurnya mungkin hanya sekitar 8-10 tahun lagi"Jawab Meruien

"Aku sudah tahu itu"Ucap Menma yang membuat mereka semua terkejut kecuali Medaka yang juga sudah tahu

Grap

Shunsui mencengkram kerah baju Menma

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami"Tanya Shunsui tajam

"Memberitahumu?, kupikir kau sudah diberitahu olehnya, apa kau tidak menganggap Shunsui sebagai teman Jushirou sampai tidak memberitahukannya"Jawab Menma bertanya pada Jushirou

"Karena itulah, aku memilih merahasiakannya, jika aku memberitahunya dia pasti akan mencari bantuan kemana-mana bukan, dan pada akhirnya akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelamatkanku"Jawab Jushirou menundukan kepalanya, Shunsui yang mendengarnya melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah Menma, dan berjalan kearah Jushirou

Dhuak

Shunsui memukul perut Jushirou

"Dasar bodoh, karena itulah gunanya teman"Ucap Shunsui memukul perut Jushirou

Tap tap tap

Shutara dan Retsu melangkah kearah Menma dkk, dan Meruien dkk

"Araa ada masalah apa ini"Tanya Retsu tertarik

"Diamlah kau wanita sadis"Ucap Shunsui "Kau juga pasti sudah mengetahui keadaan Jushirou bukan"Lanjut Shunsui

"Jadi dia sudah memberitahukannya"Tanya balik Retsu, yang membuat Shunsui menggeram kesal

"Sialan, jadi kalian berdua sudah tahu, sedangkan aku tidak tahu apa-apa"Ucap Shunsui menggeram kesal

"Tenanglah Shunsui"Ucap Menma menghibur

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini"Balas Shunsui kesal

"Dengarkan du-"Ucapan Menma dipotong Shunsui

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang dalam keadaan sahabatku sedang dalam keadaan sekarang hahhh"Ucap Shunsui marah + Kesal, mencengkram erat kerah Menma

"Dengarkan dulu ucapanku, apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya"Ucap Menma

"sebaiknya kau mengatakan hal yang bagus, kalau tidak kau akan menyesalinya"Balas Shunsui tajam

"Aku bisa menyembuhkannya, jadi tenanglah…"Ucap Menma menggantung

Dhuak

Menma memukul kepala Shunsui

"..Bodoh"Lanjut Menma tersenyum

"Apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya"Ucap Shunsui senang

"Itu mustahil, penyakit ini adalah penyakit langka yang tidak bisa disembuhkan bagaimanapun juga, bahkan tidak oleh kemampuan Retsu-san"Ucap Jushirou menyangkal

"Senchou, apa yang dikatakan Jushirou-san memang benar, penyakitnya sangat mustahil ditangani, lagipula untuk bisa bertahan selama ini merupakan keajaiban"Ucap Retsu menambahkan

"Aku itu tidak percaya keajaiban, tapi apa kalian tahu cara membuat manusia"Balas Menma tidak peduli, Shunsui dkk kecuali Medaka yang tahu maksudnya, merona mendengar perkataan menma tadi "Ada apa dengan kalian, muka kalian memerah begitu"Tanya Menma heran

"T-tentu saja, karena kau mengatakan hal yang sangat vulgar sekali"Jawab Shunsui merona

"Sepertinya kalian salah paham, maksud Menma membuat manusia disini, adalah membuat manusia di laboratorium bukan apa yang ada dibayangan kalian"Ucap Medaka membuat mereka semua malu-malu sendiri kecuali Shutara dan Retsu

"Membuat manusia di laboratorium apa maksudmu"Tanya Retsu tertarik

"Yeah, mesin bisa dibuat, begitu juga dengan manusia, jadi Menma akan menghancurkan sel yang terkena penyakit langka itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, walaupun memakan waktu yang sangat lama"Jawab Medaka

"Bukankah itu penelitian terlarang"Ucap Kisuke yang dari tadi mendengarkan

"Aku itu bajak laut, jadi aku bebas berbuat apapun, lagipula dengan ini kita bisa menyembuhkan atau lebih tepatnya membedah ulang Jushirou"Balas Menma, Jushirou merinding mendengar perkataan Membedah dari Menma

"Jadi apa kalian berniat bertarung lagi"Tanya Serin

"Tidak, setelah aku tadi diberitahu oleh Meruien"Jawab Dusgait menggeleng

"Sebenarnya apa kartu as-mu itu, hebat sekali sampai dia tidak mau bertarung lagi"Tanya Menma kagum

"Hanya memberitahukan rahasia, dan Menma-dono, jika kau memang menginginkan harta, itu bukanlah harta hanya sebuah ilusi, harta yang sebenarnya tersembunyi ditempat ini"Jawab Meruien memperlihatkan peta bangunan piramida yang Menma dkk masuki

"Kau pikir kami akan percaya begitu saja"Ucap Yoruichi menatap Meruien tajam

"Kalian mau percaya atau tidak, itu hak kalian, tapi kalian tidak akan bisa menemukan hartanya jika tidak mengikuti peta ini"Balas Meruien tersenyum simpul

"Cih"Yoruichi mendecih kesal

"Baiklah, aku akan ikuti saranmu"Ucap Menma tersenyum

"Senchou apa kau sama sekali tidak curiga pada wanita ini, bisa saja dia berbohong dan menjebak kita"Ucap Kisuke

"Karena itulah, jika dia berbohong dan menjebak kita, aku rasa aku akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik"Balas Menma tersenyum semangat

Puk

Shunsui Dkk, kecuali Medaka, menepuk jidat mereka mendengar alasan Menma

"Jika dia sudah memutuskannya, aku rasa sangat sulit membuatnya tidak melakukannya"Ucap Shunsui depresi

"Kau benar"Jushirou setuju dengan ucapan Shunsui yang sangat pas itu

"Meruien, boleh aku minta pedang itu"Tanya Menma menunjuk pedang yang menancap ketanah

"Boleh saja, tapi untuk apa"Jawab Meruein bertanya balik

"Untuk jaga-jaga saja"Jawab Menma melangkah kearah pedang itu dan mencabutnya _'pedang ini berat sekali, mungkin sekitar 8 ton atau lebih'_ Batin Menma melihat-lihat pedangnya lalu menyimpannya dalam fuinjutsu karena terlalu berat untuk dibawa

"Kenapa kau menyimpannya dalam fuinjutsu-mu"Tanya Medaka bingung

"Pedangnya terlalu berat untuk disimpan dipinggangku, jadi kusimpan saja dalam fuinjutsu"Jawab Menma melangkah pergi tapi terhenti "Meruien apa kedua rekanmu itu baik-baik saja"Tanya Menma tidak berbalik

"Tidak usah khawatir, walaupun 2 wanita sadis nan kejam yang merupakan krumu melukai mereka sangat parah, mereka masih bisa kuobati"Jawab Meruien

"Begitu, kalau begitu sampai jumpa"Ucap Menma pergi bersama Shunsui Dkk keluar

Ditempat mereka semua berkumpul tadi

Menma dan Shunsui Dkk sampai dengan selamat, dengan pintu yang tertutup dan kembali seperti semula

"Sepertinya pintu itu kembali seperti semula"Ucap Kisuke

"Begitulah, tapi aku sulit percaya sihir itu ada, walaupun sekarang orang yang bisa menggunakannya sudah tidak ada"Ucap Yoruichi senang

"Jangan senang dulu, tujuan kita kesini belum tercapai, jadi focus dulu"Ucap Menma membuka peta yang diberikan Meruien padanya

"Apa itu petanya"Tanya Shirou

"Benar sekali, sekarang ayo kita menuju ruang hartanya"Jawab Menma pergi diiukuti Shunsui Dkk

Markas angkatan laut

Diruang pertemuan

Ada Otsuru, Sengoku, Garp, Kong, dan Chujo laiinya berkumpul dengan 4 anggota bajak laut Shicibukai

"Ghihihi, jadi ini Uchiha terakhir itu, dia cantik sekali, menyamai Kaizoku Jotei Boa Hancock"Ucap Doflamingo melihat poster buronan Medaka

"Jangan terpikat dengan penampilan luarnya Doflamingo, dia itu monster"Ucap Jimbei

"Jangan terlalu takut begitu Jimbei, bagaimanapun juga dia tetaplah wanita yang memiliki kelemahan"Balas Doflamingo

"Kita kesini bukan untuk membahas hal tidak penting yang sedang kau bicarakan itu Doflamingo"Ucap Mihawk datar

"Dingin sekali kau ini"Balas Doflamingo yang masih bisa tersenyum

"Jadi untuk apa kalian memanggil kami semua kemari"Tanya Kuma

"Jadi Boa Hancock tidak datang lagi, dasar wanita keras kepala"Ucap Otsuru kesal

"Jangan dipikirkan, bagaimanapun juga wanita itu tidak menyukai pertemuan seperti ini"Ucap Sengoku

"Kalian kami panggil kesini, untuk memilih kandidat Shicibukai yang tersisa"Ucap Kong membagikan 5 poster yaitu Menma, Kensei, Shutara, Retsu, dan Medaka

"Kong-genshui, tidak usah memasukan Kurosaki D Menma dan Muguruma Kensei dalam kandidat"Ucap Chujo Tjosuti

"Kenapa"Tanya Kong

"Kemampuan bertarung Muguruma Kensei tidak terlalu kuat, aku bisa mengimbanginya waktu itu"Jawab Tjosuti

"Lalu kenapa aku tidak perlu memasukan Kurosaki D Menma dalam kandidat"Tanya Kong

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu tentangnya, tapi dilihat dari manapun dia pasti lebih lemah dari Muguruma Kensei"Jawab Tjosuti _'Akaiyasha kau sangat hebat sekali dalam menyembunyikan identitasmu'_ Batin Doflamingo dengan menyeringai

"Ada apa Doflamingo apa ada yang menarik untukmu"Tanya Sengoku

"Yeah, kenapa kita tidak memilih Kurosaki D Menma untuk kandidat Shicibukai selanjutnya"Jawab Doflamingo dengan menyeringai

"Kenapa, harus memilih dia"Tanya Sengoku

"Dia bisa mempunyai kru hebat semacam ini, jadi bisa dikatakan dia yang paling kuat dari semua krunya"Jawab Doflamingo

"Alasanmu sama sekali tidak mempunyai bukti Doflamingo"Ucap Mihawk datar

"Lalu apa kau mempunyai kandidat, Taka No Me"Tanya Doflamingo menghentikan seringaiannya

"Aku mengkandidatkan Unohana Retsu, jika kalian Tanya alasannya kemampuan wanita itu sangat merepotkan daripada pengguna buah iblis yang lain"Jawab Mihawk

"Jarang sekali, melihatmu berkomentar seperti itu, apakah sebegitu hebatnya kah Unohana Retsu ini"Ucap Kong

"Kemampuan bertarungnya mungkin berada dibawahku, tapi jika kemampuan buah iblisnya, itu sangat merepotkan karena dia bisa menguras darah orang lain, jika dia bisa menyentuh tubuh musuhnya"Balas Mihawk, Chujo yang lain terkejut mendengarnya kecuali Kong, dan Sengoku yang menyeringai

"Lalu, apa ada orang yang memiliki kandidat lain"Tanya Kong

"Aku setuju dengan Taka no Me"Jawab Kuma

"Aku setuju dengan Doflamingo"Jawab Jimbei

"Aku mengerti jika memilih Retsu, tapi apa alasanmu memilih Kurosaki D Menma"Tanya Sengoku

"Seperti yang Doflamingo katakan Kurosaki D Menma adalah yang paling kuat dari semua krunya, itu terbukti saat aku bertarung dengannya 5 tahun yang lalu, walaupun wanita Uchiha ini selalu bersamanya, aku belum pernah melihat kemampuannya jadi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko"Jawab Jimbei

"Lalu bagaimana hasil pertarunganmu itu Jimbei"Tanya Doflamingo menyeringai

"Dia mengalahkanku, tanpa menggunakan haki miliknya, dan juga aku tidak ingin wanita yang bernama Unohana Retsu itu bergabung disini"Jawab Jimbei mengemukakan pendapatnya

"Alasannya"Tanya Kong

"Unohana Retsu adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin, orang yang akan membunuh orang yang membuatnya terganggu atau apapun yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, dan aku pernah mendengar rumor, dia bertarung dengan O'noshi dan hasilnya kalah, walaupun dia kalah dia masih hidup, tapi aku tidak tahu benar atau tidaknya rumor itu"Jawab Jimbei, semua orang dalam ruangan itu terkejut mendengar rumor

"Dia bisa bertahan hidup setelah menghadapi O'noshi, dia pasti monster yang melampaui Akaiyasha Gihihihi"Ucap Doflamingo tertawa

"Aku tidak tahu rumor ini benar, atau tidak, tapi yang jelas orang yang harus dihabisi terlebih dahulu adalah Unohana Retsu, jika dia berkhianat kepada kita itu bisa menjadi masalah untuk kita"Ucap Jimbei menegaskan pendapatnya

"Bagaimana jika kita mengirim undangan menjadi Shicibukai pada Kurosaki D Menma yang merupakan kapten mereka, dengan syarat menyerahkan kepala Unohana Retsu"Ucap Bartolomew Kuma mengutarakan pendapatnya

"Orang bodoh macam apa, yang mau memberikan asset berharga mereka hanya karena alasan konyol"Ucap Mihawk datar

"Yang dikatakan Taka no Me benar, jadi untuk mengantisipasinya, kita undang Akaitsuki no Menma menjadi Shicibukai bersama Unohana Retsu, karena dia kaptennya pasti dia bisa mengontrolnya bukan"Ucap Sengoku, orang-orang dari angkatan laut mengangguk setuju kecuali Garp, dan ke-4 Shicibukai

Menma Dkk Place

Menma Dkk kini tengah berada ditanda X yang ada dipeta, dan hanya ada dinding saja

"Senchou, sudah kubilang wanita itu hanya mempermainkan kita"Ucap Kensei kesal

"Jangan kesal begitu, lagipula dia tidak berbohong"Ucap Menma melihat disela-sela dindingnya ada cairan yang keluar, yang berjumlah sangat sedikit untuk dilihat tidak cermat

"Apa maksudmu, bukankah sudah jelas didepan kita ini cuman ada tembok"Tanya Serin bingung

"Untuk apa orang dulu membangun dinding, selain untuk pembatas"Jawab Menma yang membuat Serin tambah bingung lagi

Srush

Menma membakar dinding itu dengan korek api

"Senchou, tadi kau memakai korek api bukan"Tanya Shirou melihat korek api yang ditangan Menma

"Yeah, memangnya ada apa, dengan itu"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Kau bertanya ada apa, bukankah mustahil korek api bisa membakar dinding dengan mudah, apa kau menggunakan kekuatan atau semacam kemampuan"Jawab Shirou bertanya balik dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat

"Aku tidak punya kemampuan ataupun kekuatan yang berhubungan dengan api, satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya disini hanya Medaka-chan"Jawab Menma"Aku membakar dinding ini menggunakan minyak yang mengalir disela-sela dinding yang mongering, minyak itu sensitive terhadap api Shirou"Lanjut Menma

"Fyuhh"Ucap Shirou lega

Brak Brak Brak

Dinding tadi roboh, mereka semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat saat ini, mereka menemukannya

"HARTA KARUN"Teriak mereka semua senang, dan berlari ketumpukan harta itu dengan mata senang

"Mereka semua terlalu santai"Ucap Menma melihat Shunsui Dkk tengah berenang ditumpukan emas

"Bukankah kau juga sama"Ucap Medaka yang didekatnya

"Baik-baik, tapi aku ragu disini tidak ada perangkap apapun"Balas Menma melihat sekitar dan melihat timbangan, matanya langsung berbinar"Medaka-chan ayo main itu"Ucap Menma menunjuk timbangan itu

"Tidak mau"Balas Medaka cemberut

"Kenapa"Tanya Menma mendadak tidak semangat

"Kita tidak boleh bermain-main disini, terlalu berbahaya karena tidak tahu ada jebakan apa"Jawab Medaka

"Huft"Menma cemberut mendengar perkataan Medaka, dan tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide

"Minna ayo kita bermain timbangan itu"Ucap Menma

"Tidak mau"Balas mereka semua

"Ehhh"Menma mendadak malas mendengarnya, lalu mendekat pada timbangan itu dan berdiri disalah satunya

Srung

Timbangan yang diinjak Menma terjatuh kebawah, hal ini diperhatikan mereka semua yang bernafas lega

"Untung saja, aku tidak mengikuti sarannya untuk ikut bermain"Ucap Toshirou bernafas lega

"Kau benar, aku ingin tahu bagaimana nasib Senchou, aku tahu dia tidak akan mati, tapi apa dia akan tersesat"Ucap Hinagiku

"K-kau benar, tapi tidak mungkin dilubang itu ada jalan bukan"Ucap Serin berpikir optimis

"Kau berkata seperti itu, membuatku tambah khawatir saja"Ucap Shunsui

"Jangan khawatirkan itu, dilubang itu tidak ada jalan, lagipula Menma tidak bergerak dari tadi"Ucap Medaka berjalan kearah tumpukan harta

"Darimana kau tahu itu"Tanya Jushirou

"Bukankah sudah jelas Kenbonshoku no Haki"Jawab Medaka menyegel sebagian besar hartanya kedalam lengan kirinya

Di lubang tempat Menma terjatuh

Menma sekarang sedang dalam posisi terbalik dimana kepala dibawah dan kaki diatas, lengannya memegang batu tajam yang menuju kepalanya

"Hampir saja, tertusuk"Ucap Menma melihat kesegala arah, untuk tempat yang kosong

Tap

Menma mendarat ditempat yang kosong tidak ada batu tajam yang mengarah keatas

"Sepertinya aku jatuh terlalu dalam"Ucap Menma melihat keatas, dan juga melihat kesamping tidak ada jalan"Tunggu kenapa tempat ini lumayan terang padahal cahaya yang ada diatas tidak sampai kesini"Ucap Menma melihat-lihat mengecek sumber cahaya

Trank

Menma menancapkan pedangnya ketanah, dan berbenturan dengan sesuatu

"bingo"Ucap Menma menggali tanah itu dan mendapatkan Kristal biru muda yang bersinar terang, dan juga sebuah sarung pedang

"Kristal ini bagus juga, aku simpan saja"Ucap Menma menyegel Kristal itu dalam fuinjutsu"Dan, sepertinya sarung pedang itu adalah sarung pedang dari pedang yang kuminta dari Meruien"Ucap Menma mengambil sarung pedang itu

"Mungkin aku keatas saja sekarang"Ucap Menma melihat keatas

Trap trap trap

Menma melompat kedinding-dinding untuk menuju keatas

Medaka Dkk Place

Semua harta yang ada disana telah lenyap, seperti disapu habis oleh badai

"Kami titip bagian kami padamu Medaka-san"Ucap Shirou mengacungkan jempolnya

"Baik-baik, sekarang tinggal menjemput Menma"Balas Medaka melihat kelubang itu

"Tidak perlu"Ucap Menma yang melompat keluar dari lubang itu

"Cepat juga"Ucap Medaka

"Begitulah, apa semua urusan kita disini sudah selesai"Tanya Menma melihat sekeliling yang tidak ada apa-apa

"Yeah, sekarang tinggal keluar dari sini"Jawab Medaka melangkah pergi tapi ia menginjak sesuatu

Grug

Suara batu yang jatuh dari atas, tepat didepan Menma

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang gawat"Ucap Menma dengan keringat didahinya

"UWAAAAHHHHH"Teriak mereka semua berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi batu-batu yang jatuh dari langit

Grug

Batu-batu terus berjatuhan

"Medaka-chan, kenapa kau menginjaknya"Tanya Menma

"Jika tidak, tidak akan ada menariknya bukan"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Hahaha, kau benar"Ucap Menma "KALIAN SEMUA LARILAH JIKA TIDAK INGIN TERKUBUR HIDUP-HIDUP"Teriak Menma berlari sekencang mungkin diikuti yang lain

"KENAPA MEDAKA-SAN JUGA SAMA SAJA"Teriak mereka semua frustasi dengan berlari jika tidak ingin tertimpa bangunan yang jatuh

Diluar bangunan

Padang pasir

Dhuar

Bangunan runtuh tergema luas dilubang itu dan mengeluarkan Menma dkk

Bruk

Mereka semua terjatuh gara-gara kelelahan harus berlarian dalam bangunan

"Hahaha itu menyenangkan, apa bisa diulangi"Ucap Menma tertawa

"TIDAK MENYENANGKAN SAMA SEKALI"Teriak mereka semua kecuali Medaka yang sama tertawa

"Ya ampun, kenapa Medaka-san juga sama saja dengan Senchou yang sama gilanya"Ucap Shunsui enteng

"Siapa yang kau sebut gila"Tanya Medaka menatap Shunsui tajam

"T-tidak ada"Jawab Shunsui gugup

"Daripada terus berada disini, lebih baik kita kekapal dan makan, dan juga berapa jumlah semua hartanya"Ucap Menma bertanya tentang hartanya

"Sekitar 17 Milyar Berry, atau lebih"Ucap Medaka

"Jadi kalian kebagian satu milyar per orang ya"Ucap Menma menghitung bagian mereka semua

"Kenapa kebagian 1 milyar"Tanya Shunsui

"Tentu saja, karena Medaka-chan yang membawanya, pasti dia akan menyerahkan 1 milyar pada kalian masing, walaupun diruang harta tadi, dia mengambil setengahnya, jadi sebaiknya kalian berterimakasih pada Medaka-chan, bahkan aku tidak kebagian"Jawab Menma

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi"Ucap Serin

Restouran

Menma dan Shunsui tengah berlomba siapa yang akan makan paling banyak, Menma 18 piring, dan Shunsui 19 piring, tapi Shunsui mulai menunjukan tanda kelelahan, sepertinya dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi

Bruak

Shunsui pingsan tidak sanggup makan lagi

"Menyedihkan sekali baru 19 porsi dan sudah pingsan"Ucap Menma yang terus makan

"Sebenarnya seberapa besar perutmu itu, sampai bisa makan sebanyak itu"Tanya Jushirou heran

"Ini baru 55 persen terisi, jadi aku masih bisa makan"Jawab Menma yang terus makan

"Makan saja sepuasmu"Ucap Hinagiku geleng-geleng kepala

Disudut Retouran

Ada yang memperhatikan Menma dkk dengan insten

"Jadi itu Akaitsuki Kaizoku-dan, yang mempunyai kru yang sangat hebat, walaupun kapten mereka lemah sekali"Ucap orang berambut hijau tua, menyeringai dengan Great Sword yang tersarung

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Okashira, Uchiha itu sangat cantik sekali"Ucap anak buahnya tidak sabar

"Kita datangi, dan undang Uchiha itu untuk bergabung dengan kita"Balas Okashira

"Bagaimana caranya"Tanya anak buahnya

"Tentu saja, merebutnya dengan paksa"Jawab Okashira menyeringai mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin Jhonsen sang kilat biru, yang memiliki buronan 270 juta berry bisa kalah, oleh rookie yang cuman 150 juta berry"Ucap Anak buahnya percaya diri

"Tapi Uchiha itu 600 juta berry"Ucap anak buahnya yang berambut kuning

"Harga buronan hanya menunjukan angka, belum tentu kekuatannya juga sama dengan yang dikabarkan"Balas anak buahnya yang berambut merah

"Hahaha kau benar"Ucap anka buahnya yang berambut coklat, Jhonsen melangkah maju mendekati Menma dkk

Bruak

Jhonsen menggerak meja Menma dkk dengan keras

"Ojou-chan, apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan kelompok kami"Tanya Jhonsen dengan seringainya mendekati wajah Medaka yang menatapnya datar

"Siapa kau"Tanya Medaka datar

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, biasanya aku akan membunuh orang yang tidak mengenalku, tapi karena kau sangat cantik, akan kuberi pengecualian"Ucap Jhonsen menyeringai "aku Jhonsen sang kilat biru, buronan 270 juta berry, yang lebih besar daripada Senchou bodohmu itu"Lanjut Jhonsen memperkenal diri

"Uchiha Medaka, atau yang kalian sebut Megami no Medaka, sekarang kau bisa pergi"Balas Medaka datar

"kau datar sekali, tapi karena aku sangat menginginkanmu akan kubawa kau dengan cara paksa"Ucap Jhonsen mendekatkan tangan kanannya pada wajah Medaka

Grap

Menma mencengkram lengan Jhonsen yang mendekatkan lengannya pada Medaka

"Jangan berani kau menyentuh Medaka-chan dengan lenganmu itu"Ucap Menma datar dengan mencengkram tangan Jhonsen

"Bajak laut sampah sepertimu, yang bahkan lebih lemah daripada anggotamu sendiri, adalah orang yang sangat menyedihkan sekali"Ucap Jhonsen dengan wajah yang memandang Menma jijik

"Lalu apa bedanya orang yang menyedihkan dengan orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa"Tanya Menma berdiri

"Bocah sialan, kau pikir bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup"Ucap Jhonsen memasang wajah yang sangat kesal

Sring

Trap

Menma memegang bilah pedang Jhonsen yang berniat membelah wajahnya

"Ayunanmu terlalu lemah"Ucap Menma memegang bilah pedang Jhonsen

"Apa yang dia lakukan, padahal aku yakin tebasan Jhonsen bisa menghancurkan retouran ini sekali serang, tapi dia menghentikannya dengan mudah"Orang-orang yang ada direstouran berlarina keluar, karena tidak ingin terlibat pertarungan Menma dan kelompok Jhonsen

"Senchou, kau butuh bantuan"Tanya Retsu tersenyum

"Kau bilang begitu, tapi sebenarnya kau ingin bertarung bukan"Ucap Menma menduga niat Retsu

"Ara jadi kau tahu maksudku, jadi apa kau butuh bantuan"Tanya Retsu menghentikan senyumnya

"Lakukan saja sesukamu"Jawab Menma tersenyum

Trank

Retsu menghalau serangan yang datang padanya dengan sendok yang dia pegang

"Menyerang wanita saat lengah, tindakan yang menyedihkan ya"Ucap Retsu memegang sendok

"Hehh, jadi kau merendahkan derajatmu dengannya"Ucap Menma menyeringai tipis tertarik

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak merendahkan derajatku"Balas Retsu mengambil garpu yang disisi piring miliknya

"Jangan bunuh mereka Retsu"Ucap Menma menahan serangan Jhonsen dengan pisau makanan yang tadi dipakai

"Kenapa"Tanya Retsu bingung

"Jika kau melakukannya aku akan kena masalah"Jawab Menma

"Jangan mengalihkan perhatianmu saat kau bertarung denganku"Ucap Jhonsen kesal karena tidak dianggap serius

"jangan marah begitu, aku sedang berdiskusi dengan Retsu"balas Menma memegang garpu ditangan kirinya

Trank tank trank

Menma menyerang menggunakan garpu dan pisau makanan dikedua tangannya, Jhonsen menghalau serangan Menma dengan mudah dan menyeringai

Dzzt

Jhonsen muncul dibelakang Menma dengan pedang yang terlapisi petir, dan akan memotong kepala Menma

Trank Dhuar

Menma menahan serangan pedang itu dengan garpu ditangan kirinya _'petir'_ Batin Menma melihat pedang Jhonsen

"ada apa, apa kau takut melihat kemampuanku"Ucap Jhonsen menyeringai menang

"Jadi kau memiliki kekuatan logia, pantas saja kau sombong daritadi"Ucap Menma yang masih menahan serangan pedang Jhonsen

Retsu Vs Three Flash

Retsu tengah berhadapan dengan tiga orang yang memakai pakaian sama tapi berbeda warna, kemeja bulu berwarna merah yang dibukakan, memperlihatkan otot tubuhnya, celana hitam ketat dengan sepatu yang juga hitam dan juga seluruh anak buah Jhonsen yang mengelilingi Retsu

"Ara-ara rupanya kalian mempunyai selera berpakaian yang sama"Ucap Retsu membuat pisau darah"Aku tidak suka meremehkan orang lain, jadi aku tidak akan menahan diri"Lanjut Retsu menodongkan pisaunya

"Kheh, kau akan tahu kekuatan dari three Flash"Ucap orang yang berambut merah dan pakaian berambut

"Jangan banyak bicara, dan tunjukan saja"Ucap Retsu datar, membuat mereka semua kesal

Sring

Orang yang berambut merah muncul dibelakang Retsu dengan knife ditangan kirinya

Trank

Retsu mementalkan pedang itu dengan sekali serang

"Lemah sekali, apa kau meremehkanku"Ucap Retsu datar, orang yang berambut merah tersebut mundur, karena serangannya dipatahkan dengan mudah

"Rein jangan terlalu gegabah, bagaimanapun juga dia adalah salah satu dari anggota terkuat Akaitsuki Kaizoku-dan"Ucap orang yang berambut hijau pada orang yang berambut merah a.k.a Rein

"Yeah, aku terlalu meremehkannya, terima kasih Nadirl"Balas Rein

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, jangan banyak bicara dan maju saja"Ucap Retsu datar

"Sombong sekali, tapi ayo kita lakukan"Ucap Nadirl

Sring

Rein menghilang, dan Nadirl maju kearah Retsu dengan pedang yang terhunus

Trank

Retsu menahan serangan Nadirl dengan pisau darah, dan mengangkat garpu yang ditangan kirinya

Trank

Retsu menghalau serangan Rein yang cepat walaupun tidak terlalu kuat

"yang berambut merah cepat, sedangkan kau kuat, dan bagaimana dengan orang yang berambut coklat itu"Ucap Retsu melihat kesana-sini mengikuti pergerak Rein yang cepat

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu saat bertarung denganku"Ucap Nadirl mengeluarkan Knife dari sakunya

Trank Dhuak

Retsu mementalkan pedang Nadirl dan menendang Rein yang ada dibelakangnya dengan pisau yang berniat menusuk Retsu

"Dia kuat sekali, padahal dia tidak menggunakan kekuatannya secara penuh"Ucap Rein mengelap darah yang disudut bibirnya

"Nigram bantu kami, dia terlalu sulit untuk diatasi oleh kami"Ucap Nadirl

"Buronan 400 juta memang sangat hebat, tapi kenapa kau mau mengikuti orang yang lebih lemah darimu"Ucap Nigram tidak mengerti

"Sepertinya kau salah paham, dilihat dari manapun Medaka yang paling kuat disini, jadi wajar, tapi kau salah, aku tidak mengikutinya, aku hanya bergabung dengannya untuk orang yang membuatku tertarik"Balas Retsu

"Aku mengerti, jadi bisakah kalian maju"Ucap Retsu mengankat garpu dan pisau

Nigram menghilang, Retsu yang tidak melihat Nigram melihat kesegala arah

Trank Trank Trank

Retsu menahan semua serangan Nigram yang sangat cepat, dan sulit ditahan

"Ternyata kau mempunyai kecepatan dan kekuatan, tapi pengalamanmu masih kurang"Ucap Retsu membalik pisaunya menjadi bagian tumpul

Trank

Retsu menahan serangan Nigram, dan menangkap pedangnya dengan garpu

Dhuak

Retsu menendang ulu hati Nigram dengan keras

Brak

Nigram menabrak dinding retouran tadi

"D-dia mengalahkan Nigram-san, yang merupakan orang terkuat di kelompok Jhonsen dengan mudah, seperti rumor yang dibicarakan dia memang monster"Anak buah Jhonsen Nampak ragu menyerang Retsu

"Jangan takut kalian semua, kita masih menang jumlah, dan juga dilihat dari manapun dia tetaplah wanita, kita bisa menggunakan cara itu untuk mengalahkannya"Teriak Rein membakar semangat teman-temannya

"Kau kejam sekali Rein-sama"anak buah yang lain menyeringai mendengar perkataan Rein tadi

"jika tidak kejam, itu bukanlah aku ya-kan"Balas Rein berpose keren

"Jangan banyak bicara dan majulah"Ucap Retsu datar

"Rasakan ini"Ucap anak buah Jhonsen yang mengarahkan pistol kearah Retsu

Dor

Peluru tadi meleset dan hanya mengenai rambut Retsu, walaupun hanya putus satu helai

"Apa kalian sebegitu bodohnya, sampai tidak bisa membidik dengan benar"Tanya Retsu bingung

"Lihat saja Monster"anak buah Jhonsen menyeringai menunggu 4 detik untuk aktifnya obat yang mereka tembakan kerambut Retsu tadi

4 detik

Telah berlalu dan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Sepertinya aku menentang perintah Senchou, tentang tidak membunuh kalian"Ucap Retsu menghilang pisau darahnya, dan membuang garpu, lalu membuat pedang darah ditangan kanannya

Sring

Crash

Mereka semua mati seketika, melihat tubuh mereka terbelah dua

Menma Vs Jhonsen

"Si Retsu itu, dia tidak menuruti perintahku"Ucap Menma melihat ketempat Retsu yang membunuh semua anak buah Jhonsen yang menyerangnya

"Wanita itu benar-benar monster"Ucap Jhonsen tidak percaya anak buahnya dibunuh sekali serang

"Sepertinya kau juga akan mati, karena Retsu menuju kesini"Ucap Menma melihat Retsu yang mendekati mereka berdua

"Bukankah kau juga sama"Balas Jhonsen menyeringai

"Tidak juga, aku hanya perlu menyerahkanmu pada Retsu dan beres"ucap Menma

"Licik sekali"Balas Jhonsen

"Aku ini bajak laut"Ucap Menma menyeringai

Tap tap

Retsu mendekati Menma dan berkata"Senchou boleh yang ini juga kuurus"

"Boleh saja"Balas Menma menurunkan pisau dan garpunya

"jangan kau pikir kau bisa mengalahka-"Ucapnya terputus melihat Retsu didepannya dengan mata yang haus darah

Sring

Retsu memotong kepala Jhonsen sekali tebas

Crash

Darah menyembur keluar dari tubuh Jhonsen yang kepalanya terputus

"Bisakah, kau menuruti perkataanku"Tanya Menma menghindari darah Jhonsen yang mengalir dikakinya

"Jika mereka tidak menggunakan trik tadi, mungkin aku akan membiarkannya hidup sesuai perintahmu, tapi mereka menggunakan trik yang membuatku kesal, karena itulah aku membunuh mereka"Jawab Retsu datar seperti menahan sesuatu dimatanya"Aku kembali dulu kekapal Senchou"Lanjut Retsu pergi duluan

"Hahh, oy kau"Ucap Menma menunjuk pada orang yang berpenampilan sederhana

"A-aku"Ucapnya menunjuk dirinya takut

"Ambil ini"Ucap Menma melemparkan kantung coklat pada orang itu"Itu uang ganti rugi atas segala kerusakan"Lanjut Menma melangkah kearah krunya

"Kalian semua kita pergi, sebentar lagi angkatan laut akan sampai disini"Ucap Menma

"Baik senchou"Balas mereka semua

"Dimana Jushirou"Tanya Menma tidak melihat Jushirou yang tadi ada

"Yeah, tadi dia bilang mau kembali duluan kekapal"Jawab Shirou

"kalau begitu kita juga kembali kekapal"Ucap Menma

Dikapal

Jushirou tengah melihat laut yang indah dari dek kapal

"Indah sekali"Ucap Jushirou melihat lautan

Tap

Retsu mendarat didek kapal dengan nafas memburu dan wajah memerah

"hah..hah Jushirou-san"Ucap Retsu melihat Jushirou lalu pingsan, Jushirou yang melihatnya segera menggendong tubuh Retsu menuju ruangannya

Cklek

Jushirou membuka pintu ruangan Retsu dan memasukinya, lalu Jushirou membaringkan tubuh Retsu dikasurnya, dan berniat pergi tapi

Grap

Lengannya dipegang oleh Retsu yang tiba-tiba bangun, dengan tatapan mata sayu, dan wajah memerah

Cup

Retsu mencium bibir Jushirou dengan liar, Jushirou yang melihat Retsu mencium bibirnya segera melepasnya, tapi kalah tenaga yang rupanya Retsu jauh lebih kuat daripada Jushirou, jadi Jushirou pasrah saja

Skip Time

Menma Dkk sampai 4 jam dari restouran tadi dengan berjalan santai

"Wah-wah, hebat sekali tidak ada yang menyerang kapal kita"Ucap Menma melihat kapalnya tidak rusak sama sekali, dan melihat pintu ruangan Retsu terbuka

"Sepertinya Retsu-san dan Jushirou-san tidur siang, lelah menunggu kita"Ucap Shirou

"Aneh sekali"Ucap Medaka melihat pintu ruangan Retsu yang terbuka

"Apanya yang aneh Medaka-san"Tanya Hinagiku penasaran

"Bukankah orang yang baru sampai menuju kapal ini hanya Retsu dan Jushirou bukan"Ucap Medaka, mereka mengangguk membenarkan"Dan Shirou berkata mereka lelah dan tidur siang, tapi apa mungkin mereka tidur bersama"Lanjut Medaka merasakan diruangan Retsu ada dua orang

Jgleeeerrrrrr

Bagaikan tersambar petir disiang hari Shunsui, Kensei, Rojurou, dan Kisuke, kecuali Menma dan Toshirou yang diam saja tidak peduli

"Kenapa kalian kelihatan depresi begitu"Tanya Menma melihat Shunsui, Kensei, Rojurou, dan Kisuke yang meringkuk dengan aura ungu depresi

"Kau tidak mengerti kenapa mereka depresi"Ucap Toshirou heran

"Tidak"Balas Menma yang membuat Toshirou geleng-geleng

"Mungkin saja mereka tidak melakukan itu bukan"Ucap Shunsui bangkit dari depresinya dan mengutarakan pendapatnya

"Yeah, kau benar, mereka tidak mungkin melakukan itu, terutama wanita sadis seperti dia"Ucap Rojurou sependapat

"Retsu-san dilihat dari manapun seperti tidak tertarik dengan hubungan semacam itu"Ucap Kisuke yang sama setuju dengan Kensei

"Tapi Retsu terkena obat yang entah apa, membuat wajahnya memerah dan matanya sayu, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa obat itu"Ucap Menma yang membuat mereka berempat kembali depresi

Bruak

Mereka berempat jatuh karena depresi

"Kenapa..kenapa dunia ini begitu tidak adil"Ucap Kisuke menangis dan memukul lantai berkali-kali

"Kau benar, kenapa"Ucap Rojurou yang sama idiotnya dengan Kisuke kecuali Shunsui yang mengingat sesuatu, dan tersenyum dengan wajah berseri-seri

Dhuang

Shunsui dilempari panci oleh Kensei, Rojurou, dan Kisuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh

"Dasar pengkhianat kau pernah merasakannya bukan"Ucap Kensei bertanya dengan mata merah membunuh

"Kau mengkhianati perkumpulan kita"Ucap Rojurou

"bahkan Yoruichi-san pun tidak pernah mau melakukannya denganku, tapi kenapa kau begitu beruntung"Ucap Kisuke yang memukul-mukul lantai

"Kasihan sekali"Balas Shunsui dengan muka mengejek

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian perebutkan"Tanya Menma bingung

"Kau diam saja, kami sekarang ini tengah depresi dan tidak ingin berbicara denganmu yang membuat kami tambah depresi"Jawab Kensei

"Berisik, tapi karena kalian membuatku penasaran lebih baik, aku lihat ada apa dikamar Retsu"Ucap Menma menghampiri kamar Retsu yang pintunya terbuka, lalu memasukinya dan disuguhkan pemandangan yang menggiurkan untuk kaum laki-laki, tapi karena Menma tidak normal dia hanya memandangnya dengan bingung

"Sedang apa mereka ini, tidur telanjang apa tidak akan masuk angin"Ucap Menma melihat Retsu dan Jushirou tidur bersama dengan tubuh tidak memakai pakaian, Shunsui, Kisuke, Kensei, dan Rojurou yang mendengar perkataan Menma tadi langsung bergegas dan melihat Retsu dan Jushirou

Brush

Keempat orang itu mimisan hebat

Trap

Mata Menma ditutupi oleh lengan kiri Medaka

"Kenapa kau menutupi mataku Medaka-chan"Tanya Menma tidak bisa melihat

"Jika kau ingin melihatnya katakan saja padaku, jika demi dirimu pasti kulakukan, dan jika kau mau melakukannya juga, jika demi dirimu akan kulakukan, karena aku adalah milikmu dan kau adalah milikku"Jawab Medaka, Perkataan Medaka tadi membuat semua orang tersenyum menggoda

"Rupanya ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan"Goda Serin dengan tersenyum jahil

"Tentu saja bukan"Balas Medaka yang memeluk tangan Menma dengan erat, Serin hampir terjatuh karena responnya tidak sesuai yang dia harapkan

"Biasanya orang yang digoda akan malu-malu, tapi mereka malah sebaliknya"Gumam Serin Sweetdrop

"Tapi bukankah ini gawat"Ucap Menma memasang pose berpikir

"Gawat dimananya, malah aku ingin menggantikan tempat Jushirou dipelukan Retsu"Ucap Rojurou iri

"Bukankah Retsu itu sadis"Balas Menma, keadaan langsung hening seketika mendengar pernyataan Menma tadi

"Semoga kau selamat Jushirou-san"Ucap mereka semua membungkuk dengan hormat

"Sepertinya Jushirou-san, tidak akan bisa keluar dari masalah ini dengan selamat"Ucap Shirou

"Tapi melihat darah itu, sepertinya Retsu masih perawan"Ucap Serin melihat darah yang ada dikasur, suasana langsung hening lagi

"Semoga kau selamat Jushirou-san"Ucap mereka semua membungkuk dengan hormat

"Enghh"Retsu menggeliat karena kulitnya kedinginan, dan ada seseorang yang menyentuhnya, lalu ia melihat kepintu yang ada Menma Dkk, dan disampingnya ada Jushirou yang telanjang lalu melihat dirinya yang sama telanjang, kemudian mukanya memerah "KYYYAAAAAAAA"Teriak Retsu

"Kya"Ucap Mereka semua

Skip Time setelah kejadian tadi

Semua laki-laki kecuali Menma memiliki cap merah lima jari yang diberikan Retsu dipipi kanan mereka

"Kenapa kau tidak mendapatkan tamparan Retsu-san, Senchou"Tanya Shunsui memegang pipi kanannya

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak Tanya sendiri"Jawab Menma bingung

"Beruntung sekali dirimu"Ucap Kensei

"HOY KALIAN SEMUA WAKTUNYA MAKAN MALAM"Teriak Toshirou dari ruang makan

"Asyik, makan"Ucap Menma berlari menuju ruang makan

Diruang makan

Medaka Dkk makan dengan hidmat kecuali Menma, Shunsui, dan Kensei

"Ada apa dengan mereka bertiga, apa berlomba lagi"Tanya Hinagiku

"Mungkin saja"Jawab Serin "Tapi mengejutkan sekali, kenapa kau tidak menebas Jushirou-san jadi dua Retsu"Tanya Serin yang menghentikan acara makan mereka semua kecuali mereka bertiga yang focus makan

"Soalnya itu juga salahku, jadi aku tidak akan menyalahkannya, dan juga itu juga gara-gara aku ceroboh, untung saja aku bisa mengendalikannya"Jawab Retsu tersenyum _'sialan kenapa tadi aku tidak ada dikapal'_ Batin semua laki-laki menangis depresi kecuali Menma yang focus makan

"Rupanya kau pengertian juga, walaupun itu berarti kehilangan keprawananmu"Tanya Serin tersenyum

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit menyesal, tapi hal yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa diulangi bukan"Jawab Retsu tersenyum

"Retsu sepertinya kau beruntung karena bisa mengendalikannya, jika tidak kau pasti sudah kubunuh"Ucap Medaka dengan perempatan siku-siku didahinya

"Hehh, apa kau sebegitu mencintai Menma-mu itu, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang kulakukan dengan Jushirou tadi siang"Balas Retsu menyeringai kemenangan, Jushirou yang mendengar perkataan tadi, mukanya memerah

"Kau pikir aku takut, aku juga bisa melakukannya, hanya saja Menma sangat keras kepala"Ucap Medaka

"hehh, jadi Menma tidak tertarik denganmu, kalau begitu boleh aku ambil, bagaimanapun Menma itu cukup baik, walaupun dia mempunyai sejarah yang kelam"Balas Retsu tersenyum

"Tidak boleh, Menma itu milikku"Ucap Medaka

"Kau sangat mencintai Menma, bisa kau ceritakan ceritanya"Ucap Hinagiku menyeringai

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menceritakannya, tapi akan kuceritakan"Balas Medaka yang membuat semua telinga menuju perkataan Medaka

"Lebih baik jangan Medaka-chan"Ucap Menma yang membuat mereka semua terkejut karena Menma yang sedang makan bicara, jika ada yang menantang itu wajar, tapi ini hanya karena cerita

"Kenapa"Tanya Medaka

"Entahlah, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk, jadi jika ingin menceritakannya nanti saja"Jawab Menma menghentikannya makannya

"Karena Menma tidak menyetujui, jadi aku tidak jadi menceritakannya"Ucap Medaka yang mendapat protesan dari semuanya

Skip Time tengah malam

Dikamar Menma

Menma sekarang ini tengah merenungi perkataan Meruien tentang buah iblis

Flashback

Menma dan Meruien tengah bernegosiasi

"Meruien apa yang dikatakan peri yang bernama Dusgait itu benar"Tanya Menma

"tentang hal apa"Tanya Balik Meruein

"Tentang buah Iblis yang berisikan iblis, kupikir itu hanyalah sebuah Mitos kuno dari 7000 tahun yang lalu"Jawab Menma

"Yang dikatakan Dusgait memang benar adanya, dan seperti yang kau katakan, kejadian itu telah lama sekali, tapi melihat dari cara bicaramu seperinya memang telah 7000 tahun berlalu, walaupun aku berasa tidak lama"Ucap Meruien"Tapi Dusgait tidak memberitahumu secara detailnya"Lanjut Meruien

"Jadi ada detailnya, lalu apa detailnya"Tanya Menma

"Orang yang terasuki buah iblis biasanya adalah orang yang memakan lebih dari satu buah iblis, tapi untuk mengantisipasi hal itu, semua ras mempersiapkan jebakan bagi mereka yang melakukannya, yaitu ledakan, orang yang memakan buah iblis lebih dari satu tubuhnya akan meledak, walaupun begitu ada beberapa orang yang bisa memakan buah iblis lebih dari satu dengan selamat dikarenakan beberapa factor"Jawab Meruien menjelaskan

"Faktor apa"Tanya Menma

"Faktor tubuh dan kekuatan yang tersembunyi, factor tubuh adalah tubuh yang mengikuti kekuatan buah iblis, sehingga kekuatan buah iblis tersebut bisa mengalir dengan tenang, dan factor kekuatan tersembunyi adalah kekuatan yang bisa menekan iblis tersebut, sehingga memungkinkan bisa memakan buah iblis lebih dari satu, tapi ada satu kelemahan bagi mereka yang memakan buah iblis lebih dari satu"Jawab Meruien yang membuat Menma tambah tertarik

"Hehh kelemahan apa itu"Tanya Menma penasaran

"Tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh dari buah iblis tersebut, disebabkan untuk bisa memakai kekuatan buah iblis secara penuh, dengan kata lain seluruh tubuh dipenuhi kekuatan dari satu buah iblis, tapi lain halnya jika mempunyai buah iblis dari satu, karena buah iblis mereka akan berbagi tempat dengan buah iblis yang lain, sehingga hanya bisa mengeluarkan setengah dari kekuatannya"Jawab Meruien

"Hmm, begitu Sankyu"Ucap Menma tersenyum

Flashback Of

Menma sekarang ini tengah memandang langit-langit kamarnya

"Memikirkannya pun, tidak ada gunanya lebih baik tidur saja"Ucap Menma menutup matanya

Di luar

Orang yang berjaga Shunsui, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Hinagiku, dan Shirou

"Huaahh, ngantuk sekali"Shunsui melihat wilayah dengan teropong dengan menguap

"Jangan bermalasan seperti itu Shunsui-san"Ucap Kisuke membawakan selimut

"Terima kasih Kisuke"Balas Shunsui menerima selimut yang diberikan Kisuke

"Jadi apa ada yang aneh"Tanya Kisuke

"Tidak ada"Jawab Shunsui mengantuk

Yoruichi, Hinagiku, dan Shirou Place

Mereka bertiga tengah berjaga dibelakang kapal

"Ngantuk sekali"Ucap Yoruichi menutupi mulutnya

"Jangan bermalasan seperti itu, kita harus berjaga dengan benar"Ucap Hinagiku

"Baik-baik, tapi untuk apa berjaga malam-malam seperti ini"Balas Yoruichi malas

"Bukankah sudah jelas untuk jaga-jaga"Ucap Shirou

"Yeah, kau benar, tapi dikapal ini ada Akaiyasha, Retsu, Megami, dan Senjyuumaru, siapa orang bodoh yang mau menyerang kapal ini"Balas Yoruichi mengemukakan pendapatnya

Tap tap tap

Tiga orang yang tidak dikenal mendarat dikapal Menma dengan pakaian yang menutupi wajah mereka

"Kami yang akan menyerangnya"Ucap dari salah satu mengeluarkan pistol yang berisi udara

Sruushh

Udara berawarna hijau keluar dari pistol itu, Yoruichi, Hinagiku, dan Shirou yang menghirup udara itu langsung pingsan

"Gas ini efeknya kuat sekali, sekali hirup dan langsung pingsan"Ucap orang yang menembakan gasnya menatapnya kagum

"Cepatlah, sebelum mereka menyadarinya, terutama Uchiha itu, dia sangat berbahaya"Ucap temannya membawa tubuh Shirou

"Kau benar, ayo kita bergegas sebelum dihukum oleh Goungga-sama"Balas yang lain membawa tubuh Yoruichi, dan Kisuke, salah satu dari mereka meninggalkan surat

"Hoy untuk apa itu"Tanya rekannya

"Ini adalah perintah dari Goungga-sama untuk memberikan suratnya"Jawab Rekannya

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi"Ucap rekannya loncat kedalam air

Shunsui, and Kisuke Place

Kisuke dan Shunsui tengah berjaga didek dan bagian depan kapal

"Shunsui-san apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang aneh"Tanya Kisuke

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal yang sama lagi"Tanya Shunsui bingung

"Entah kenapa, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk"Jawab Kisuke memandang langit

Bruak

Menma dan Medaka menggebrak pintu

"Ada apa Senchou, Medaka-san kalian kelihatan serius sekali"Tanya Kisuke tersenyum

"Apa kalian tidak merasakannya Yoruichi, Shirou, dan Hinagiku mereka telah diculik"Jawab Menma

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Senchou, kami tidak melihat apapun dari tadi"Tanya balik Shunsui

"Lalu, kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa mereka bertiga menghilang"Tanya balik Medaka

"Berdebat hanya akan memakan waktu lebih baik kita cek saja langsung, ketempat berjaga mereka bertiga"Ucap Kisuke serius, mereka bertiga setuju dan langsung kebelakang kapal memeriksanya

Dibelakang kapal

Menma, Medaka, Shunsui, dan Kisuke tidak melihat Yoruichi, Hinagiku, maupun Shirou disini, tapi mereka melihat sepucuk Surat

"Sepertinya orang yang telah menculiknya adalah orang besar"Ucap Menma membaca surat itu

"Memangnya siapa yang menculik Yoruichi-san, Hinagiku, dan Shirou Senchou"Tanya Kisuke tajam

"Salah satu dari 7 jendral manis milik Yonkou Big Mom, mereka menantang kita untuk datang kesana"Jawab Menma, Kisuke dan Shunsui terkejut mendengarnya, untuk apa seorang Yonkou menculik mereka bertiga, apa keuntungan yang didapatnya

"Lebih baik kita bangunkan mereka semua, dan serang tempat itu"Ucap Menma

"Tapi lawan kita kali ini Yonkou Senchou"Ucap Shunsui

"Memangnya kenapa"Tanya Menma tidak berbalik

"Mustahil bagi kita untuk menang"Jawab Shunsui menundukan kepalanya

"Mustahil, tidak ada kata semacam itu dikamusku"Ucap Menma melangkah pergi

Other Place

Lelaki berambut pink yang memakai jubah ungu, tidak memakai baju, dan memakai celana hijau, dengan 5 pedang dipunggung dan sepatu hitam a.k.a Goungga, lalu lelaki berambut biru, yang memakai jubah hitam, mengenakan baju hitam, dengan celana biru bergaris cakar, dan sepatu hitam yang melekat dikakinya a.k.a Nactar, dan Wanita berambut Orange, yang mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang dengan rompi, dengan jeans biru muda, lalu sepatu putihnya a.k.a Saele

"Apa mengerahkan tiga dari tujuh jendral manis tidak terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk menangkap Akaiyasha, Unohana Retsu, Senjyuumaru, dan Megami no Medaka"Tanya Saele dengan posisi bersandar pada kursi empuk

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan mereka berempat, lagipula apa kau lupa siapa Uchiha Medaka yang diberitahu mama pada kita"Ucap Nactar yang juga bersandar pada kursi empuknya

"Yeah, aku tahu dia tangan kanan Steven, tapi yang kudengar dia dikalahkan oleh O'noshi dengan mudah"Balas Saele

"O'noshi adalah orang yang mengalahkan Steven, walaupun dia bisa menang dari Steven, karena Steven terlalu sombong akan kemampuannya, itulah yang membuatnya kalah dari O'noshi, sedangkan Uchiha Medaka dikalahkan dengan cara yang licik oleh O'noshi"Ucap Goungga

"Memangnya seberapa hebat Uchiha Medaka itu"Tanya Saele malas

"Mungkin dia bisa menghadapi 2 atau 3 dari jendral manis sekaligus"Jawab Nactar

"Kau terlalu melebihkannya Nii-san"Balas Saele tertawa "Tidak ada yang bisa menghadapi 2 jendral manis sekaligus, walaupun itu kecuali Fuscho Marco"Lanjut Saele

"Jika kau terlalu meremehkan musuhmu, kau bisa-bisa kalah Saele"Ucap Nactar

"Baik-baik, kapan mereka datang akan kukalahkan mereka semua, untuk membuktikan perkataanku tadi"Tanya Saele berdiri

"Mungkin Lusa"Jawab Goungga

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap selama itu"Ucap Saele pergi

"Dia seenaknya saja"Ucap Nactar

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan yang penting kita bisa menangkap mereka berempat, itulah yang penting"Ucap Goungga

"Kau benar"Balas Nactar

=================TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Silahkan baca saja (Bagi yang suka dan mau, dan jika tidak suka dan tidak mau baca, tinggal tekan Back/kembali) dan juga saya mau meminta dukungan hanya itu saja


	21. Chapter 9 Arc Baru

Chapter 21

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Skip Time

Pagi

Grand line, berlayar kapal berlambang bulan merah yang terus maju kedepan, dengan anggotanya yang berdiri didepan

"Senchou, apa kita belum sampai, ditempatnya"Tanya Serin

"Tenang saja, jangan terlalu khawatir pada mereka bertiga, pasti akan menunggu kita"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Baik"Balasnya

"Sebenarnya itu Vivre Card milik siapa"Tanya Kisuke melihat dua Vivre Card yang bergerak searah

"Milik Hinagiku, dan yang ini milik Goungga"Jawab Menma membedakan yang kiri dan kanan

"Memangnya kapan Hinagiku punya Vivre Card"Tanya Shunsui

"Sejak aku membuatnya dan juga, aku menjahitnya pahanya, agar tidak lepas"Jawab Menma memperlihatkan jarum dengan benang

"Kau kejam sekali"

"Tenang saja, Hinagiku tidak tahu tentang hal ini, lagipula jika dia menyadarinya saat aku menjahitnya, walaupun tidak akan terlalu terasa efek jahitannya"Ucap Menma

"Kenapa"Tanya Retsu

"Aku menyuntikannya obat tidur, jadi tidak akan terasa"Jawab Menma memperlihatkan suntikannya

"Araa, apa kau berbuat sesuatu yang lain"Tanya Retsu tersenyum

"Tidak, dan juga aku sudah menjahit Vivre Card ini disuatu tempat tubuh kalian, jadi mudah jika ada anggota yang diculik, dan mengetahui keadaannya"Jawab Menma

Di pulau Trehsnyer

Tempat keberadaan tiga jendral manisan, dan tempat dikurungnya Yoruichi, Hinagiku dan Shirou

Tiga jendral Manisan, Nactar, Saele, dan Goungga, tengah bersiap dengan persiapan mereka, dan berjalan dengan santai

"Kapan mereka sampai Nii-san"Tanya Saele

"Mungkin 6 jam lagi, selama itu kita tidak boleh lengah, bisa saja mereka menyerang dengan cara licik"Jawab Nactar

"Sebelum mereka menyerang, kita harus mempersiapkan penyerangan dan memperkuat pertahanan disini"Ucap Goungga

"Itu tidak perlu, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, aku akan mengurus semuanya sendiri"Ucap Saele

"Jangan sombong kau Saele, kesombongan adalah awal kekalahan"Ucap Nactar

"Kalau begitu cobalah hentikan"Balas Saele pergi meninggalkan Nactar dan Goungga

"Dia keras kepala sekali ya"Ucap Goungga

"Yeah, karena itu kita harus hati-hati"Ucap Nactar memasang wajah serius

Dipenjara

Yoruichi, Shirou, dan Hinagiku dikurung tidak disatu tempat. Yoruichi disebelah kanan Hinagiku, dan Shirou didepan Yoruichi

"Ya ampun, menyedihkan sekali tertangkap lagi"Ucap Hinagiku berbaring pada dinding penjara

"Maaf"Ucap Yoruichi menundukan kepalanya

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf"Tanya Hinagiku

"Gara-gara aku mengeluh, musuh memanfaatkan celah diantara kita dan menyerang"Jawab Yoruichi menundukan kepalanya

"Dasar bodoh, itu juga kesalahan kami, karena tidak waspada, jadi tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri"Ucap Hinagiku

"Nee-chan benar, Yoruichi-san"Ucap Shirou menambahkan

"Kalian"Yoruichi tampak terharu dengan kekompakan mereka

"Rupanya ada pendatang baru kesini"Ucap wanita berambut perak, kemeja tanpa lengan, dengan celana jeans melihat Shirou, Hinagiku, dan Yoruichi dengan muka yang luka-luka

"Siapa kau"Tanya Hinagiku menatap wanita itu tajam

"Tidak perlu waspada seperti itu, lagipula lihat aku juga ditahan seperti kalian"Ucap Wanita itu memperlihatkan borgol yang mengunci lengannya sama dengan Hinagiku, Shirou, dan Yoruichi

"Begitu, jadi kenapa kau ditangkap"Tanya Yoruichi bersadar pada dinding penjara dan melihat langit-langit penjara

"Aku tidak ingin menceritakannya, lagipula kenapa kalian ditangkap oleh kelompok Yonkou"Jawab wanita itu balik bertanya

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak tahu"Jawab Shirou

"Hahhh, tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkan kita"Ucap wanita itu membayang lelaki berambut kuning, dengan mata biru safir, dan guratan seperti pipi dipipinya, mata wanita itu berair dan menangis

"Kenapa kau menangis"Tanya Hinagiku

"Berisik, aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal"Jawab Wanita itu memeluk kakinya

"Sepertinya kau sedang tertekan oleh sesuatu"Ucap Shirou melihat langit-langit penjara

"Apa mereka akan datang kesini"Ucap Hinagiku memeluk tangannya ragu

"Mereka pasti datang kenapa, kau pesimis begitu Hinagiku"Tanya Yoruichi

"Markas ini adalah markas Yonkou Big Mom, dengan kata lain menyerang markas ini berarti menyatakan perang dengan Big Mom itu sendiri"Jawab Hinagiku

"Apa kau lupa kapten kita itu O'noshi, jadi tidak perlu khawatir"Ucap Yoruichi memberikan senyuman penyemangat

"Kau benar"Ucap Hinagiku mulai berpikir optimis

"Hahahahahaha"Wanita itu tertawa mendengar kalimat Yoruichi tadi "O'noshi, apa kalian sedang bermimpi, dia itu sudah mati 14 tahun yang lalu, jadi kalian berpikir hantu akan menyelamatkan kalian hahaha"Lanjut wanita itu kembali tertawa

"Diam saja kau"Ucap Shirou kesal

"Baik-baik aku akan diam"Balas wanita itu berhenti tertawa, suasana menjadi hening

Skip Time 6 jam

Masih belum ada serangan yang menimpa pulau Trehsnyer, suasana disana menjadi sangat tegang menunggu penyerangan

"Jangan takut, dipihak kita ada 3 jendral manisan, jadi ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan"Pasukan Big Mom mulai tenang, karena mereka tahu siapa musuh mereka

Sring

Sebuah serangan yang menyayat pantai terlintang dengan luas

Tap

Medaka mendarat dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya menatap pasukan Big Mom yang tampak ketakutan

Amaterasu

Medaka membakar pasukan Big Mom yang mengepungnya

Tap

Menma mendarat didekat Medaka

"Menggunakan Amaterasu untuk menghadapi mereka, kejam sekali"Ucap Menma melihat pasukan Big Mom kasihan

"Lupakan tentang itu, apa semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana"Balas Medaka bertanya

"Yeah, tapi Retsu, dia menolak rencananya dan berkeliaran disini"Ucap Menma

"Apa maksudmu dengan berkeliaran Senchou, aku ada disini"Ucap Retsu yang ada dibelakang Menma

"Sudah kuduga"Balas Menma

Dhuar

Ada sesuatu yang meledak dihadapan mereka bertiga

"Jadi kalian ada disini, dimana kelompok kalian"Tanya suara yang seperti wanita dari balik asap, lalu asap menghilang dan memperlihatkan Saele yang mengeluarkan payungnya

"Gawat, musuhnya langsung jendral manisan Big Mom"Ucap Menma melihat Saele

"Untung saja aku datang kesini, Senchou serahkan dia padaku, dan kalian berdua pergilah membuat kekacauan disuatu tempat"Ucap Retsu menyeringai

"Jangan memerintahku"Balas Menma datar, berlari pergi bersama Medaka _'rupanya sifatnya sama sekali belum berubah dari yang dulu'_ Batin Retsu melihat Menma dari belakang

"Jadi, kau berniat melawanku sendirian"Ucap Saele melipat kedua tangannya

"Bukankah sudah jelas"Balas Retsu membuat dua pedang darah

"Sepertinya, kau mempunyai kemampuan yang bisa menghiburku"Ucap Saele menyeringai

Trank

Retsu menahan serangan payung Saele, Retsu tertekan kebawah

"Lumayan juga, biasanya tidak ada yang bisa hidup setelah terkena serangan pertamaku"Ucap Saele tersenyum senang

"Kau juga"Ucap Retsu menyiapkan pedang ditangan kirinya

Sring

Saele menghindari serangan yang menuju kelehernya

"Hebat juga"Saele mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi

"Kau juga"Retsu tampak menyeringai senang karena melihat musuh yang bisa menandinginya

"Akan kuperlihatkan seni milikku"Ucap Saele mengangkat kaki kirinya dan

Prak

Menghentakan kakinya ketanah dengan pelan, tanah yang dihentakan oleh kaki Saele berubah menjadi kue seluas 3 meter, lalu tanah seluas 3 meter itu membentuk orang yang sama dengan Saele, dengan tubuh kue, dan pedang kue ditangan kanannya

"Cake Kloning"Saele mengucapkannya dengan tersenyum

"Jadi kemampuanmu itu, tapi bagaimanapun juga kue tetaplah kue, jadi bisa kutebas sesuka hatiku"Ucap Retsu menyiapkan pedangnya didepan

Medaka And Menma Place

Menma dan Medaka tengah berlari menyusuri hutan belantara

"Menma kau tidak banyak berubah"Ucap Medaka sambil berlari

"Benarkah"Tanya Menma

"Yeah, kebiasan tidak mau diperintahmu itu, tidak pernah hilang"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Kau juga tidak banyak berubah saat pertama kali kita bertemu"Ucap Menma tersenyum

"Kau benar"Balas Medaka yang ikut tersenyum

Dhuar Dhuar

Dua ledakan muncul didepan mereka berdua, asap mengepul dari tempat ledakan itu, bayangan manusia terlihat dari balik asap

"Si Saele itu, dia membiarkan Akaiyasha, dan Megami no Medaka lolos, sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan"Ucap Goungga keluar dari balik asap

"Seharusnya kita berterima kasih pada Saele Goungga, jika dia tidak membiarkan mereka berdua lolos, kita tidak akan mendapat hiburan disini"Ucap Nactar menyeringai

"Kau benar"Balas Goungga menyeringai

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bicaranya"Tanya Menma mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Baru saja"Jawab Nactar yang juga mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Menma kau pergi duluan, aku yang akan mengatasi mereka berdua"Ucap Medaka mencabut pedangnya

"Ehh, kenapa"Tanya Menma bosan

"Jika kau yang bertarung, identitasmu akan ketahuan bukan"Jawab Medaka yang membuat Goungga dan Nactar bingung karena identitas Menma sudah ketahuan, jadi apalagi yang ketahuan

"Kau benar, kalau begitu semoga beruntung"Ucap Menma berlari

"Kau pikir, kau akan aku biarkan lolos begitu saja"Ucap Goungga meloncat kearah Menma dengan cepat

Dhuak Blar

Medaka menendang Goungga yang meloncat kearah Menma dengan keras, yang bisa membuat manusia normal mati seketika

"Sudah kubilang bukan, lawan kalian adalah aku"Ucap Medaka menodongkan pedangnya

"Kenapa kau tidak menebasku saat aku lengah tadi"Tanya Goungga mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya _'tendangannya kuat juga'_

"Jika aku melakukannya, pertarungannya akan cepat selesai, dan itu membosankan"Ucap Medaka menyanggulkan pedangnya, Nactar dan Goungga yang mendengarnya menyeringai dan berkata"Menarik"

Shunsui Dkk

Shunsui Dkk kini tengah menyusup dengan hati-hati, menghindari penjaga yang lewat, atau membuat mereka tidak sadarkan diri, tujuan mereka adalah penjara bawah tanah yang diberitahukan Medaka dan Menma saat pembentukan rencana

Tap Tap Tap

Para penjaga datang ketempat Serin yang tengah bersembunyi dengan menempel pada dinding, dan hanya melewatinya

"Fyuuuhh"Serin bernafas lega melihat penjaga itu tidak melihatnya, dan mengendap-endap memasuki penjara dengan yang lainnya

"Tadi itu hampir saja"Bisik Serin pelan

"Yeah, sekali kita ketahuan, akan menjadi mustahil untuk bisa menyelamatkan Hinagiku dan yang lain"Bisik Jushirou pelan dan mengendap-endap masuk kedalam pintu yang bertuliskan UnderJail

Dipenjara

Hinagiku dkk tampak jenuh dan hanya memandang langit

"Membosankan sekali"Ucap Yoruichi memandang langit penjara, Hinagiku dan Shirou mengangguk setuju

"Shirou, apa kau bisa merusak sel ini dengan mendinginkannya"Ucap Hinagiku melihat kearah Shirou

"Jangan berkata hal yang tidak mungkin Nee-chan, sel ini terbuat dari batu laut, dengan kata lain, kekuatanku akan ternetralisir oleh sel ini"Balas Shirou, Hinagiku yang mendengarnya kembali bersandar didinding dan memandang langit

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan"Hinagiku berkata dengan memandang langit penjara

"Tidak ada Nee-chan, satu-satunya harapan kita adalah menunggu Senchou yang lain datang menyelamatkan kita"Ucap Shirou optimis

"Shirou, bukankah kau itu terlalu optimis"Ucap Hinagiku memandang Shirou sekilas

"Apa maksudmu Nee-chan?"Tanya Shirou memandang Hinagiku

"Shirou walaupun Senchou adalah Akaiyasha, bukan berarti dia itu berani menantang seorang Yonkou, jadi dia pasti tidak datang menyelamatkan kita"Jawab Hinagiku tidak memandang Shirou

"Apa Nee-chan lupa, kapten kita itu O'noshi, jadi dia pasti datang menyelamatkan kita"Ucap Shirou percaya

"Shirou apa kau benar-benar percaya Senchou adalah O'noshi"Tanya Hinagiku memandang Shirou

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa Nee-chan"Jawab Shirou bingung

"Coba pikirkan ini baik-baik, jika dia memang benar O'noshi, kenapa dia harus repot-repot memalsukan kematiannya, dan juga untuk apa dia melakukannya? Mencari tempat aman, jika itu benar, maka O'noshi telah menjadi sangat lemah dari masa kejayaannya"Ucap Hinagiku, Shirou yang mendengarnya termenung dan menundukan kepalanya dan berkata"Kau benar Nee-chan, tapi aku akan tetap percaya"

"Terserah kau saja"Balas Hinagiku tidak peduli, seorang pria yang dari tadi diam, tidak berniat mengobrol atau berdiskusi dengan yang lain

Tap Tap Tap Tap

Suara orang yang berlari dilorong penjara terdengar oleh mereka berlima yang ada dipenjara, orang itu adalah Shunsui Dkk. Shunsui Dkk melihat kekiri-kanan untuk memeriksa penjara tempat Hinagiku dan lainnya

"Minna kami disini"Teriak Shirou dari balik penjaranya melambaikan tangannya keluar sel

"Bodoh jangan berteriak, atau nanti akan ketahuan"Bisik Toshirou kesal

"Maaf-maaf"Ucap Shirou menggaruk kepalanya tersenyum

"Shutara-san bisa kuserahkan ini padamu"Ucap Shunsui

"Yeah, serahkan saja padaku, kalian urus saja orang yang mengawasi kita saat ini"Balas Shutara memalingkan matanya

"Jadi sudah ketahuan"Ucap Shunsui melihat orang-orang yang disebut Shutara muncul yang berjumlah 10 orang

"Sepertinya kita dalam masalah disini"Ucap Kisuke melihat mereka bersepuluh yang merupakan kaki-tangan Goungga dan merupakan Pasukan terbaik yang ada dipulau ini

Menma Vs orang berpakaian samurai

Menma saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan orang yang memakai kimono dengan pedang yang teracung padanya

"Jadi kamu yang bernama Kurosaki D Menma, Akaiyasha no Miska, atau sekarang lebih dikenal Akaitsuki no Menma"Ucap orang yang mengacungkan pedangnya

"Rupanya aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri, lalu siapa kau"Tanya Menma mencabut pedangnya

"Aku Caitrus, tangan kiri Saele-sama, saya mendatangi anda ingin mencari tahu seberapa hebat teknik pedang anda"Jawab Caitrus

"Seingatku teknik pedangku, hanya teknik sederhana"Gumam Menma memalingkan matanya

Trank

Menma menahan serangan yang tiba-tiba dari Caitrus

"Kau tidak menaha berdasarkan reflek, tapi berdasarkan kesadaran"Ucap Caitrus melihat cara menahan Menma

Tank

Menma mementalkan pedang Caitrus dan memposisikan pedangnya menusuk

Trink

Caitrus menangkis tusukan Menma

"Cara bermain pedangmu sembarangan sekali, kupikir kau menggunakan teknik pedang yang hebat, tapi kau hanya melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang tidak perlu, atau bisa dibilang menebas asal-asalan"Ucap Caitrus melihat teknik berpedang Menma

"Aku ini sedang buru-buru, jadi bisa kau berhenti mengoceh dan keluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu"Balas Menma menatap Caitrus datar

"Apa kau ini penyombong? Berlagak sombong pada musuh yang lebih kuat, betapa menyedihkannya"Ucap Caitrus memandang rendah Menma

Trink

Caitrus menangkis serangan Menma yang datang padanya dengan mudah

Trank

Menma menghentikan lajuan pedang yang berniat memotong lehernya

Swush

Menma menghindari serangan pedang kedua yang disembunyikan Caitrus didalam bajunya, dan melompat mundur

"Dimana kesombonganmu yang tadi"Tanya Caitrus menyeringai

"Menyebalkan sekali, dari tadi terus mengoceh, sudah kubilang aku sedang buru-buru"Ucap Menma berlari kearah Caitrus

Trank

Caitrus menahan serangan pedang yang menuju pada lengan kirinya

"Jadi kau tahu, ada senjata dibalik lengan kiriku ini"Ucap Caitrus yang masih menahan serangan Menma

"Siapa yang tidak akan menyadari jika benda it uterus berisik"Balas Menma mendesak

Tank

Caitrus mementalkan pedang Menma dan melompat mundur jauh dari Menma

"Dimana kesombonganmu yang tadi"Menma mengembalikan kata-kata Caitrus yang tadi ditujukan padanya, Caitrus menyeringai mendengar kata-katanya dibalikan padanya

"Jangan terlalu sombong hanya karena kau mengetahui senjata yang ada dibalik lengan kiriku, walaupun kau adalah Akaiyasha, kau tetaplah bocah bagiku"Caitrus melihat tajam Menma yang mengendurkan kuda-kudanya

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengendurkan kuda-kudamu itu"Tanya Caitrus memandang Menma tajam

"Ada apa, apa kau ketakutan"Tanya balik Menma berjalan pelan melewati Caitrus "kau sudah kutebas"Ucap Menma

"Mau pergi kemana kau, pertarungan ini belum selesai"Tanya Caitrus kesal karena dipermainkan

"aku hanya mau jaga jarak saja"Jawab Menma menyarungkan pedangnya

Klik

Crash

Hiroiga

Caitrus mengeluarkan darah ulu hati dan perutnya

"Apa yang terjadi"Tanya Caitrus memegang mulutnya yang mengeluarkan darah

"Bukankah sudah jelas, aku menebasmu"Jawab Menma santai

"T-tapi kapan, aku tidak merasa sudah ditebas olehmu"Caitrus bertanya bingung karena tidak melihat Menma yang menebasnya tadi

"Saat aku melewatimu, saat itu juga aku menebasmu"Jawab Menma melangkah pergi kearah penjara meninggalkan Caitrus yang memandang langit

Bruk

Tubuh Caitrus ambruk terjatuh, Menma berlari kearah penjara yang sudah diberitahu, menghiraukan pasukan yang mengejarnya

"Ya ampun, kenapa banyak orang yang bisa tahu keberadaanku, apa gara-gara aku mengambil makanan tadi"Ucap Menma mengingat mengambil apel disalah satu pasukan Tiga jendral manisan, dan berakhir dikejar

"Tunggu"Teriak mereka mengangkat senjata mereka tinggi-tinggi

"Mana ada orang yang menunggu saat dikejar, dengan ditodong senjata"Balas Menma sambil berlari kearah pintu menuju penjara bawah tanah

Medaka Vs Nactar dan Goungga

Medaka kini tengah berhadapan dengan Nactar dan Goungga, Medaka mengaktifkan mangekyou Sharingan miliknya dan melirik mereka berdua

Swush

Nactar tiba-tiba menghilang

Trank Drrrzzz

Medaka menahan tendangan kaki kanan Nactar yang menghasilkan listrik akibat benturan mereka _'Julukan salah satu dari 7 jendral manis milik Big Mom, memang bukan julukan saja, dan juga dia belum menunjukan kekuatan buah iblis miliknya'_ Batin Medaka dengan menahan serangan Nactar yang kuat

Tank

Nactar menendang lengan Medaka yang memegang pedang dengan kaki kirinya, tapi Medaka tidak melepaskan pedangnya

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari tangan kanan The Gods Steven, tapi apa hanya itu kekuatanmu, jika benar, kau tidak akan menang melawan kami"Ucap Nactar kagum

"Tenang saja, aku belum mengeluakan seranganku, jadi tidak perlu khawatir"Balas Medaka menyeringai menodongkan senjatanya

Trank

Nactar menahan serangan pedang Medaka yang sangat cepat, dengan dinding kuning, yang memiliki lapisan keju

Dhuar

Dinding retak disekeluruhan

"Kau orang pertama yang bisa membuat teknik dindingku ini retak, sampai seperti ini"Ucap Nactar melihat dinding yang entah apa retak

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan menghancurkanmu bersama dinding yang kau banggakan itu"Balas Medaka membuat satu pedang berwarna hitam dari ketiadaan (Pedang Susano'O)

"Sepertinya kau seorang penyombong"Ucap Goungga yang dari tadi diam

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menyerangku sekarang"Balas Medaka yang berada didepannya dengan pedang terhunus kedepan

Trank Drzzz

Goungga menahan serangan pedang Medaka menggunakan kapak miliknya, raut wajah Goungga tenang tidak ada kepanikan disana

Tank

Goungga mementalkan pedang Medaka, melihat posisinya Medaka mundur beberapa langkah dan menatap mereka berdua tajam

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan berakhir dengan cepat"Ucap Medaka menatap datar Nactar dan Goungga yang tengah menyeringai

Retsu Vs Saele

Trank Trink Trink Blar Trink

Retsu dan Saele beradu serangan dengan kecepatan yang sulit ditangkap mata manusia normal, tapi kondisi mereka berdua sangat berbeda, kondisi Retsu lebih parah daripada luka Saele yang Cuma luka gores dan lebam

"Sepertinya kabar mengenai kau hebat itu bukan hanya angina belaka, tapi rumor yang mengatakan kau bisa selamat setelah kalah dari O'noshi, kupikir kau lebih hebat daripada ini, tapi rumor tetaplah rumor"Ucap Saele melihat luka tusukan ditangan kiri dan perut bagian kanan, luka sabetan dikaki kanan dan perut bagian kiri, darah mengalir perlahan dari luka Retsu

"Kau berbicara, seolah-olah kau sudah menang saja"Balas Retsu datar

"Memang sudah"Ucap Saele datar

Bruak Bruak

Trank

Retsu menghadang dua cake tajam, yang mengarah pada perutnya _'Buah iblis macam apa yang bisa mempengaruhi daerah sekitar sampai seperti ini'_ Batin Retsu berpikir

"Kau terlalu focus terhadap daerah disekitarmu dan tidak memperhatikanku"Ucap Saele yang berada didepannya

Dhuak Blar

Saele menendang Perut Retsu dengan keras, tanah yang menjadi tempat mendaratnya tertekan kebawah, sedalam 7 meter, dan lebar 3 meter

"Ya ampun aku lebih suka jika membunuhmu, tapi perintah mama adalah menangkap kalian"Ucap Saele melihat Retsu yang berbaring tidak berdaya

Bruak Bruak

Saele membentuk penjara dengan cake miliknya, kemudian pergi dari situ mencari buruan yang baru

Penjara bawah tanah

Shunsui Dkk Vs 10 pasukan 3 jendral manisan

Shunsui dan yang lain tampak kewalahan menghadapi mereka kecuali Shutara yang santai-santai saja

"Shutara-san, bagaimana bisa kau sesantai itu"Tanya Shirou yang menembaki mereka, tapi bisa dihindari dengan mudah

"panic pun tidak ada gunanya, jadi lebih baik santai saja seperti yang biasa Senchou lakukan"Jawab Shutara"dan juga kalian lebih baik mempelajari pola serangan mereka dan menyerang pada saat ada celah, walaupun itu akan sulit karena mereka semua menguasai 2 haki kecuali haohshoku"Lanjut Shutara melihat pola serangan mereka

"Kau hebat seperti julukanmu, bisa mengetahui jenis haki apa yang kami pakai"Ucap orang yang memakai pakaian ninja a.k.a Tomigumo

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"Balas Shutara tersenyum

Bllarr

Langit-langitnya runtuh dan asap berkibaran dimana-mana

"Ya ampun, apa kalian tidak bisa menyusup dengan baik"Ucap Menma dari balik asap dengan memanggul pedang

Trank

Menma menahan serangan yang menuju matanya, menggunakan tubuh pedang

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu"Ucap Menma melihatnya datar

Dhuak

Menma menendangnya dengan keras, sampai tumbang

"Seperti biasa dia hebat sekali, sekali tendang dan langsung kalah, padahal kita saja kewalahan menghadapi mereka"Ucap Shunsui dengan nada bosan dan menatapnya datar

"Yeah, kau benar, walaupun kebiasaan tersesatnya benar-benar aneh"Tambah Serin

"Sepertinya aku akan menunjukan hasil latihanku"Ucap Hinagiku memposisikan sabitnya dibawah "Busho"sabit Hinagiku terselimuti aura hitam, dan sabitnya menjadi hitam

"Sejak kapan, kau menguasainya"Tanya Jushirou terkejut

"Terkejut bukan, aku menguasainya saat berada dipenjara tadi, dan niatnya akan kugunakan untuk kabur"Jawab Hinagiku pamer

"Pamernya nanti saja nee-chan, sekarang ada musuh yang harus kita hadapi"Ucap Shirou bosan

Tap tap tap

Menma melangkah kearah sel yang ada wanita berambut perak

"Apa maumu"Tanya wanita itu

"Sudah kuduga kau Olivia bukan"Ucap Menma melihat wanita itu secara dekat

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui tentang ibuku"Tanya wanita itu menatap Menma tajam

"Tidak-tidak, bukankah kau itu Olivia"Jawab Menma bosan

"Aku itu putrinya sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"Ucap wanita itu

"Bukankah putri Olivia hanya Nico Robin saja, lalu siapa kau"Tanya Menma melihat wajah wanita itu sangat mirip dengan Olivia

"Namaku Nico Anisa, sekarang kau jawab pertanyaanku"Jawab Anisa

"Karena aku teman ibumu dulu, saat aku belajar di Ohara"Ucap Menma

"Begitu, apa Robin tumbuh dengan baik"Tanya Anisa memandang kebawah

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dan juga.."Ucap Menma menggantung

Sring

Menma menebas penjaranya

"..jika kau ingin mendengar kelanjutannya ikut dulu denganku"Lanjut Menma tersenyum mengulurkan tangan

"Baiklah"Balas Anisa tersenyum menerima uluran tangan Menma

"Sepertinya kita dapat teman baru lagi"Ucap Shunsui melihat Anisa yang keluar dari penjara

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk berbicara seperti itu"Ucap Jushirou menahan pedang yang mengara pada kepalanya

"Kau benar, aku lupa kita masih dalam tengah pertarungan"Balas Shunsui baru ingat

Tank

Shunsui mementalkan peluru besar yang menuju padanya _'pedang ini hebat sekali bisa menangkis peluru besar itu, tanpa tergores'_ Batin Shunsui melihat pedang hitamnya

"Jangan lupa, kau juga sedang ada dalam pertarungan"Ucap salah satu dari sepuluh pasukan elit 3 jendral manisan pada Menma yang terlihat lengah

Tap

Menma menangkap pedang yang menuju lehernya

"Lambat dan lemah sekali"Komentar Menma memegang bilah pedang itu

Dhuak

Blar

Menma menendang orang itu sampai menghancurkan dinding

"Dia mengalahkan dua dari mereka dengan sekali tending, hebat sekali kakinya itu, seperti aka ashi no Zeff saja"Ucap Serin melihat Menma menendang musuh

Trank

Serin menahan lajuan kapak yang berniat membelah dua dirinya

Tank

Serin mementalkan kapak musuh dengan tombaknya

Trink Trink Trink

Serin melancarkan serangan balik, dengan cepat _'orang-orang ini apa maksudnya menyerang kami dengan kekuatan setengah-setengah'_ Batin Serin waspada melihat gelagat mereka yang tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh mereka

Dhuar

Dinding yang ada diatas kembali rubuh dan menciptakan asap dengan bayangan wanita yang berjalan kearah mereka

"Jadi kalian semua berada disini"Ucap Wanita yang keluar dari balik asap dengan payungnya a.k.a Saele

"Jadi Retsu kalah darimu, sepertinya aku salah perkiraan tapi itu tidak masalah"Ucap Menma memandang Saele datar

"Saele-sama, anda tidak perlu mengotori tangan anda untuk menghadapi mereka yang bukan ancaman"Ucap salah satu dari sepuluh prajurit elit

"Diamlah, aku kesini bukan untuk menghadapi lalat, tapi untuk Akaiyasha"Balas Saele memandang prajurit itu datar

"B-baiklah"Prajurit itu kembali ketempatnya

"Jadi Akaiyasha, kau mau bertarung dimana"Tanya Saele menodongkan payungnya

"Lebih baik diluar saja, disini hanya akan menghambat jika runtuh"Jawab Menma mencabut pedangnya

"Kau benar juga, kalau begitu ayo keluar"Ucap Saele pergi diikuti Menma, Shunsui dkk yang melihat kejadian sekilas itu menganga

"SEBENARNYA UNTUK APA DIA DATANG KESINI"Teriak mereka kesal melihat Menma yang datang dan pergi seenaknya

Srash

Lengan kiri Shunsui tertebas pedang musuh

"Kau tidak boleh lengah dalam pertarungan"Prajurit itu memandang datar Shunsui

"Sepertinya aku ketularan aneh juga, gara-gara Senchou, yang selalu berbuat seenaknya"Ucap Shunsui merobek baju lengan kirinya, dan mengikat sobekan baju itu pada lengan kirinya yang tersayat

Menma Vs Saele

Menma dan Saele kini tengah berhadapan disebuah lapang yang luas, keduanya memberikan tatapan tajam yang bisa membuat orang bernyali kecil langsung ketakutan

Trank

Saele menahan serangan pedang Menma dengan payung miliknya

Sreenk

Pedang Menma melaju kebawah, dengan payung Saele yang menuju keatas

Trak

Menma menahan hantaman payung Saele dengan mengayunkan kaki kanan keatas

"Sepertinya kau lebih hebat dari wanita yang bisa mengendalikan darah itu"Ucap Saele tersenyum senang

"Tentu saja bukan, karena aku kaptennya"Balas Menma ikut tersenyum

Tank Trak

Saele dan Menma mementalkan senjata mereka masing-masing

Trank Trank Trank

Saele dan Menma baku hantam dengan cepat, sangat sulit untuk dilihat dengan mata orang normal

Medaka Vs Nactar And Goungga

Kondisi mereka bertiga lumayan parah

"Sepertinya kau dulu menjadi tangan kanan Steven itu bukanlah sebuah rumor"Ucap Nactar menyeringai

"Padahal kalian sudah mengetahuinya dan masih belum mempercayainya aneh sekali, tapi…"Balas Medaka bosan, dan langsung berada didepan Nactar

Trank Dhuar

Nactar menahan tusukan Medaka yang mengarah pada jantungnya dengan pedang pendek miliknya, tapi karena hantaman Medaka yang kuat, mau tidak mau Nactar terpental dan manabrak batu besar sampai hancur

"Tenaga yang seperti monster"Ucap Goungga melihat Nactar terpental dengan sekali tusukan

"Tenang saja, selanjutnya dirimu"Balas Medaka memposisikan pedangnya disamping

Tap

Medaka tiba-tiba mundur padahal tidak ada apa-apa

"Apa itu tadi"Tanya Medaka waspada

"Hebat sekali, kau adalah orang pertama yang bisa lolos dari serangan Voctsoid milikku"Ucap Goungga menyeringai

"Jadi gelombang aneh yang kurasakan tadi berasal darimu, tapi bukankah aneh jendral manisan, yang tidak memiliki kekuatan manisan"Balas Medaka

"Kau memang benar, tapi karena itu aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi jendral manisan tanpa memiliki kekuatan manisan, Oto-oto no mi itu adalah kekuatanku"Ucap Goungga membanggakan kekuatannya

"Apa kau bodoh"Tanya Medaka

"Tentu saja bukan, aku memberitahumu tentang kekuatanku karena kau sudah masuk kedalam jebakanku"Jawab Goungga menyeringai _'jebakan_ 'Batin Medaka waspada pada lingkungan sekitar

Grouuggghhhhhh

Muncul suara menyakitkan dari berbagai macam benda yang ada disekeliling mereka dengan radius 200 meter, Medaka menutupi telinganya yang berdarah

"Kau pikir kenapa, aku tidak menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisku, jawabannya aku menggunakan kekuatan iblisku untuk menggunakan salah satu teknik andalanku, teknik ini akan menghancurkan pendengaranmu, tapi karena kau seorang Uchiha kau pasti bisa menyembuhkannya dengan cepat, tapi kesalahan sedikit akan bersifat sangat fatal, dan juga hal yang paling mengerikan dari teknik ini adalah, tubuh orang yang terkena gelombang suara ini akan bergetar, dan pada akhirnya hancur, nikmati suara indah ini Hahahahahahaha"Ucap Goungga tertawa lebar, Medaka meringis _'aku tidak bisa mendengar ucapannya, yang bisa kudengar hanya kesalahan sedikit bersifat fatal, kalau begini tidak ada pilihan lain'_ Batin Medaka membuka matanya

Amaterasu

Medaka membakar tubuh Goungga dengan amaterasu

"Percuma saja, walaupun api yang dikabarkan tidak bisa dipadamkan ini, bisa membakar tubuhku, aku bisa memadamkannya dengan mudah"Ucap Goungga memadamkan amaterasu menggunakan gelombang suara yang membuat amaterasu lenyap seketika

Krak

Medaka menancapkan pedangnya

"Susano'O Modification:Armor"Ucap Medaka tubuhnya terselimuti benda hitam yang berupa baju feminis dengan pedang yang melayang membentuk sayap (Armor Erza di Chapter 431)

"Memangnya ada apa jika kau memakai armor, itu tidak ada bedanya"Ucap Goungga tersenyum meremehkan

Sring

Medaka membelah dua Goungga dengan sekali serang, gelombang suara yang beradius 200 meter telah hilang, dan Goungga mati

Brush

Armor yang dikenakan Medaka langsung lenyap _'Armor tadi adalah armor yang sudah kutingkatkan pada level tertinggi, tapi aku hanya bisa menggukannya selama 15 detik, dan itupun memakan banyak staminaku'_ Batin Medaka terengah-engah

"Hebat sekali, bisa membunuh Goungga hanya dengan sekali serang, walaupun seperti itu teknik yang kau gunakan tadi pasti menguras banyak sekali staminamu, itu terbukti dari cara bernafasmu yang sangat berbeda dengan tadi, dan juga kau tidak bisa mempertahankannya dengan lama"Ucap Nactar santai _'Teknik yang digunakan Uchiha tadi sama seperti teknik mama, yang bisa membunuh kami dengan sekali serang'_ Batin Nactar menganalisa kemampuan serangan Medaka yang tadi

"Kau tidak marah, aku membunuh saudaramu"Tanya Medaka bingung

"Kemarahan hanya akan memicu kekalahan, jadi daripada aku marah dan masuk kedalam rencanamu, lebih baik aku tenang saja, walaupun aku sangat ingin menyiksamu saat ini"Jawab Nactar memandang Medaka datar

Bruak Blaar

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menghantam tubuh Nactar, Nactar yang dihantam secara tiba-tiba terpental jauh dan menabrak dinding, lalu didinding tersebut terbuat kawah besar dengan Nactar dan orang yang menabraknya sebagai pusatnya

"Sialan"Ucap wanita yang menabrak Nactar yang merupakan Saele dengan muka marah

"Jangan marah begitu, lagipula aku hanya menendangmu dengan keras"Balas Menma yang datang ketempat Saele terpental, lalu ia melihat Medaka"Medaka-chan sedang apa kau disini"Tanya Menma melihat Medaka yang menatap Menma bingung

"Menma sedang apa kau disini"Tanya balik Medaka

"Itu pertanyaanku"Jawab Menma"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan"Tanya Menma mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Apa tadi kau berkata sesuatu Menma"Tanya Medaka bingung

"Aku bilang sedang apa kau disini Medaka-chan"Jawab Menma

"Tidak terdengar"Balas Medaka tidak mendengar apa-apa

"Sepertinya telingamu tuli gara-gara gelombang suara yang entah datang darimana itu"Ucap Menma melihat darah yang mengalir dari telinga Medaka

"Sepertinya kau benar, sekarang ini aku tengah tuli"Balas Medaka tersenyum dengan menutup matanya

"Sebenarnya kau ini tuli atau tidak sih"Tanya Menma heran

"Aku membaca gerakan bibirmu, jadi aku tahu apa yang kau bicarakan denganku"Jawab Medaka melangkah pergi menuju pepohonan rindang "Sisanya aku serahkan padamu Menma"Lanjut Medaka berbaring dipohon besar yang dekat dengannya

"Seenaknya saja, tapi tak apa, lagipula sekarang ini kau tengah tidak bisa menggunakan Kenbonshoku no haki dengan benar, jadi serahkan saja padaku"Ucap Menma bersiaga melihat Nactar dan Saele sudah bersiap dengan membuat cloning yang berjumlah 100 lebih

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicaranya"Tanya Nactar menyeringai

"Begitulah"Jawab Menma tersenyum

Trank

Serangan tiba-tiba dari cloning Saele yang mengarah kelehernya dihentikan dengan cepat menggunakan punggung pedang Menma

Dhuak Brak

Menma menendang cloning itu sampai retak dan hancur

"Tendangan yang kuat, padahal kru-mu yang bernama Retsu tidak bisa menghancurkannya semudah itu"Ucap Saele melihat salah satu cloningnya dihancurkan dengan satu tendangan

"Fuuh fuuh fuuh"Menma meniup-niup kaki yang dia gunakan untuk menendang cloning tadi _'kue itu keras sekali, bahkan jauh lebih keras dari baja'_ Batin Menma memegangi kakinya yang sakit

"Apa dia ini sedang bercanda? Atau memang dia itu serius"Tanya Nactar melihat Menma yang memegangi kakinya

"Entahlah, tapi hati-hatilah, dia itu sangat licik"Jawab Saele melihat Menma yang memegangi kakinya

Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank

Menma menahan serangan dari cloning Saele dan Nactar yang menyerang Menma secara beruntun

13 KM dari pantai pulau Trehsnyer

13 Km dari pulau Trehsnyer, terdapat kapal perang angkatan laut yang berjumlah 10 kapal, 5 Wakil-admiral, dan 1 Admiral yang memimpin pasukan itu tengah mengamati pulau Trehsnyer

"Siapa yang sedang menghadapi 3 dari 7 jendral manisan milik Big Mom"Tanya Admiral dengan memakai Tuxedo hitam, jubah putih yang bertuliskan Admiral, ukuran tubuh 160 Cm, dan rambut panjang sampai punggung

"Bajak laut Akaitsuki kini tengah berhadapan dengan 3 dari 7 jendral manisan milik Big Mom dan tengah bertempur disana, dan baru saja informasi masuk, Sound Break no Goungga baru saja mati oleh Uchiha Medaka dengan sekali serangan berbahaya, yang membelah pulau dengan sekali serang"Jawab Prajurit angkatan laut hormat

"Hebat juga, tapi siapa lagi yang kalah"Ucap Admiral itu tersenyum

"Apa anda tidak terkejut mendengar salah satu jendral manisan Big Mom dikalahkan dengan sekali serang"Tanya prajurit itu bingung

"Untuk apa aku terkejut jika yang melakukannya adalah Uchiha Medaka"Jawab Admiral itu santai

"Memangnya siapa Uchiha Medaka ini, sampai anda yang sekelas Admiral tidak terkejut dan kelihatannya sangat serius menanggapinya"Tanya prajurit itu penasaran

"Dulu dia adalah anggota dari bajak laut Steven, dan dia adalah tangan kanannya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa bergabung dengan Orang yang bernama Kurosaki D Menma ini, tapi bisa membuatnya bergabung, pasti dia memiliki sesuatu yang menarik untuk dilihat"Jawab Admiral santai, prajurit itu terkejut mendengarnya tangan kanan Steven, berarti Uchiha Medaka setingkat atau lebih tinggi dari admiral angkatan laut

"Gunsho-Taishou, kapan kita menyerang pulau itu"Tanya prajurit itu hormat

"1 jam dari sekarang, beritahu itu pada semua kapal"Jawab Gunsho

"BAIK"Teriak Prajurit itu bergegas pergi

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan Akaitsuki, Megami no Medaka"Ucap Gunsho melihat pulau Trehsnyer, ia teringat sesuatu "Prajurit itu belum menjawab pertanyaan tentang siapa yang sudah kalah"Gumam Gunsho

Dipenjara

Kisuke Vs orang yang berpakaian detektif

Kisuke tengah memasang wajah serius, dan mengaliri kekuatan merah hitam yang menyelimuti pedangnya

Blar

Detektif itu menghindari serangan penghancur Kisuke dengan melompat kebelakang

Srash

Pipi detektif itu tergores oleh pedang Kisuke yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari belakang _'cepat juga'_ Batinnya tenang

"Nah, detektif-san, bagaimana jika kita berkenalan dulu, karena dari tadi kita belum kenal satu sama lain"Ucap Kisuke tersenyum

"Namaku Aigaharu Ince"Ucap Ince

"Namamu tidak cocok sekali ya"Balas Kisuke

"BERISIK KAU"Teriaknya kesal

"Namaku Urahara Kisuke"Ucap Kisuke

Trank

Kisuke menangkis serangan kunai dari belakang

"Sebenarnya kau ini ninja atau detektif sih"Tanya Kisuke memiringkan kepalanya

"Aku ini ninja modern"Jawab Ince

"Kalau begitu aku ini petarung jaman pertengahan"Ucap Kisuke memposisikan pedangnya sejajar dengan dada

Trank Pyar

Ince menangkis serangan Kisuke yang mendadak, tapi kunai yang dia pakai untuk menangkis serangan Kisuke hancur seketika

"Teknik yang berbahaya sekali"Ucap Ince melihat kunainya yang hanya gagangnya saja

"Jangan lengah, saat masih ditengah pertempuran"Balas Kisuke datar, dan berada disisi kiri Ince dengan pedang yang menuju lehernya

Dhuar

Ince terlempar akibat menahan serangan Kisuke

Bruak

Ince keluar dari batu-batu yang menguburnya

"Kekuatanmu jauh berbeda dari yang tadi, apa yang terjadi"Ucap Ince menatap Kisuke tajam

"Aku tidak bertambah kuat atau semacamnya, hanya saja aku menganalisa pergerakan otot, nafas, dan suara gerakanmu, dan menjadikannya keuntunganku dengan menggunakan semua itu"Balas Kisuke

Crash

Kisuke menebas lengan kiri Ince dengan cepat

Tap

Ince memegangi lengan kirinya yang terpotong dengan ekspresi kesakitan

"Hebat juga, kau bisa berdiri dengan luka seperti itu"Ucap Kisuke melangkah maju

Swush

Kisuke berada dikiri Ince, melihat Kisuke disisi kirinya secara reflek dia melempar kunainya

"Kiri"Kisuke menghindari serangan Ince dan bergerak kearah kiri secara lambat

Crash

Lengan kanan Ince dipotong, Ince terduduk lemas, karena kedua lengannya terputus, dan dia sudah kehabisan tenaga

"Ada kata-kata terakhir"Tanya Kisuke memandang Ince kebawah

"Bunuh aku"Jawab Ince

"Baiklah"Balas Kisuke datar

Crash

Kisuke memotong kepala Ince

"Merepotkan sekali, jika saja dia tidak meremehkanku, yang akan mati disini adalah aku"Ucap Kisuke memandang mayat Ince

Jushirou Vs orang berpakaian gulat

Jushirou kesulitan melawan orang ini, selain karena kekuatannya yang kuat, dia juga sangat lincah

"Lawanku lemah sekali, siapa namamu"Ucap gulat itu

"Ukitake Jushirou"Balas Jushirou

"Seitaki Sigu"Ucap Sigu memposisikan kepalan tangannya

Brak

Pukulan Sigu menghancurkan dinding yang ada dibelakang Jushirou dengan sekali pukul

Dhuak

Jushirou menghajar rahang Sigu keatas, tapi seolah tidak merasakan apapun Sigu, malah menyeringai

Blaar

Sigu menghantam kepala Jushirou dengan keras

"ARRGGGHH"Jushirou memegang kepalanya yang berdarah dengan berteriak kesakitan, lalu ia melihat Shunsui yang tengah melawan orang yang memakai kekuatan air

"Shunsui tukar denganku"Teriak Jushirou berdiri dan berlari kearah Shunsui

"Yeah"Balas Shunsui ikut berlari

"Melarikan diri, memalukan sekali"Ucap Sigu melihat Jushirou dan Shunsui berlari kearah yang berlawanan _'bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan menang jika lawannya aiysan, Ukitake kemampuannya itu sangat merepotkan'_ Batin Sigu melihat Jushirou menerjang Aiysan

Brushh

Air mengarah kearah Jushirou dengan deras

Counter

Trink

Air itu berbalik mengarah kearah Aiysan yang tenggelam akibat kekuatannya sendiri _'kelemahan dari pengguna buah iblis yang paling utama adalah kekuatannya sendiri, jarang ada pengguna buah iblis yang bisa menetralkan kekuatannya sendiri'_ Batin Jushirou melihat Aiysan yang telah tumbang akibat kekuatanny sendiri, Sigu yang melihatnya terkejut, Aiysan yang lebih kuat darinya dikalahkan oleh kekuatannya sendiri

"Sepertinya kau lebih hebat dari dugaanku"Ucap Sigu menyeringai

"Opps, dari sini lawanmu adalah aku"Ucap Shunsui memposisikan pedangnya dikedua tangan

Sret Wush Wush Wush Wush Wush Wush Wush

Shunsui menyerang Sigu dengan cepat, tapi seperti dia sangat cepat, dia menghandari semua serangan Shunsui tanpa terkena serangan sama sekali

"Orang ini cepat sekali"Ucap Shunsui kesal karena tidak ada satupun dari serangannya yang mengenai Sigu

"Shunsui, dia tidak cepat, tapi itu adalah super reflek"Ucap Jushirou yang kelelahan, dan pusing memegang kepalanya yang berdarah

"Super reflek apa-apaan namanya itu, aneh sekali"Balas Shunsui sweetdrop

"Berisik kau, apa kau mau kuberitahu cara menyerangnya"Ucap Jushirou kesal

"Tidak perlu diberitahupun, aku sudah tahu caranya"Balas Shunsui memasang poker face

Srash

Dada Sigu tergores, Sigu yang melihat tubuhnya tergores langsung mundur

"Apa yang terjadi, aku tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun"Ucap Sigu menatap Shunsui yang terbalut aura hitam disekujur tubuhnya yang meluap

"Reflek bekerja dengan, indra pendengar, indra perasa dan indra penglihatan, jika salah satu dari indra itu hilang, refleknya akan kacau, itu sebabnya tubuhmu bisa tergores oleh pedangku"Ucap Shunsui dengan pedang yang terselimuti aura hitam kekuatan bayangannya

"Dasar bodoh, memberitahu aku tentang kelemahanku, hanya akan membuatmu semakin terpojok"Balas Sigu tertawa mengejek

"Tidak juga"Ucap Shunsui yang berada didepannya _'lagi-lagi tidak ada suara, apa yang dia lakukan, tapi aku bisa menghindari serangannya'_ Batin Sigu yang tidak melihat Shunsui dibelakang

Kageoni

Jleb

Shunsui menusukan pedangnya kebayangan Sigu, dan bayangan pedang yang menusuk terjadi dibayangan Sigu, menusuk perut Sigu

"Argh"Sigu pingsan akibat darah yang mengalir keluar dari perutnya

"Ya ampun, apa kau tidak bisa melawan orang lemah seperti ini"Ucap Shunsui memandang Jushirou yang tengah bersandar

"Berisik, kau itu bisa meredam suara setiap gerakanmu, kau tidak tahu, betapa sulitnya melukainya"Balas Jushirou kesal

"Beristirahatlah Jushirou, aku akan membantu yang lain"Ucap Shunsui meninggalkan Jushirou

Toshirou and Rojurou Vs orang berpakaian pendeta

Toshirou dan Rojurou tengah kesulitan melawan orang ini

"Bertobatlah kalian semua, dan serahkan nyawa kalian padaku, agar bisa kupersembahkan"Ucap pendeta itu

"Lucu sekali, seorang bajak laut berkata bertobat"Balas Toshirou tersenyum mengejek, dengan darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya

"Begitu, jadi kalian tidak mau bertobat, kalau begitu matilah"Ucap Pendeta itu mengarahkan tongkatnya

Trak

Rojurou membelitkan cambut emasnya pada tongkat pendeta itu tapi, lilitan cambuk Rojurou terlepas begitu saja

"Sungguh pendosa melilitkan cambukmu itu pada tongkat suciku"Ucap Pendeta itu menghentakan tombaknya ketanah _'orang ini berisik sekali'_ Batin Rojurou dan Toshirou kesal

Trank

Toshirou menyerang pendeta itu dan mengarah pada lengannya, pendeta itu menahannya dengan mata tertutup

"Jangan banyak bicara dan bertarunglah"Ucap Toshirou datar

"Dasar pendosa berani sekali, kau membentakku"Balas Pendeta itu kesal

Trug Trug Trug Trug Trug Trug

Pendeta itu menghentakan tongkatnya ketanah terus-menerus _'apa dia ini bocah'_ Batin Rojurou dan Toshirou sweetdrop melihat kelakuan Pendeta yang tengah mereka lawan

"UAAAAAAA"Pendeta itu menyerang Rojurou dan Toshirou dengan tongkat berlapis haki

Buagh

Shunsui menghajar pendeta itu sampai pingsan, Rojurou dan Toshirou mengejap-ngejapkan matanya, orang itu kalah sekali serang oleh orang yang baru datang,

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghajarnya"Tanya Toshirou sweetdrop

"Karena dia sangat berisik, gara-gara hentakan tongkatnya, penjara ini hampir saja runtuh"Jawab Shunsui

"Kerja bagus Shunsui-kun"Ucap Rojurou mengacungkan 1 jempol

"Aku tidak ingin dipuji laki-laki"Balas Shunsui

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membantu yang lain"Tanya Toshirou

"Tidak, aku kesini Cuma untuk membantu kalian agar orang ini tidak meruntuhkan tempat ini"Jawab Shunsui

"Begitu, lalu apa alasanmu tidak akan membantu yang lain"Tanya Rojurou

"Jika aku membantu Serin-chan, dia akan sedih karena mengira aku mempercayainya, Kensei bisa-bisa aku dihajar olehnya, Shutara dia sama sekali tidak perlu dibantu, wanita itu benar-benar monster, Yoruichi-san nanti aku dicakar olehnya, Hinagiku dan Shirou…"Jawab Shunsui berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Hinagiku dan Shirou jika membantu

"Mereka berdua tidak akan mengapa-ngapakanmu, lagipula mereka berdua itu baik, jadi tidak masalah membantu mereka"Ucap Toshirou

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu"Tanya Shunsui kemudian teringat sesuatu"Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukai Hinagiku yehh"Shunsui menggoda Toshirou yang tampak sedikit merona

"Berisik, lebih baik kita bantu saja mereka"Balas Toshirou berteriak, Shunsui dan Rojurou memasang wajah bersiul dengan menari-nari

"Mereka berdua memang sangat menjengkelkan sekali"Ucap Toshirou melihat Shunsui dan Rojurou menari-nari gaje dengan bersiul

Hinagiku, And Shirou Vs orang berpakaian rapi Tuxedo

Trank Trank Trink

Orang yang berpakaian rapi Tuxedo itu menangkis serangan Hinagiku dan Shirou dengan sebuah knife pendek dikedua tangannya

"Nee-chan kita lakukan itu"Ucap Shirou mengawasi orang berpakaian Tuxedo itu tanpa berpaling

"Apa kau yakin mau melakukan hal gila itu lagi"Tanya Hinagiku menyeringai

"Kenapa tidak"Tanya balik Shirou

Trank Trank Trank Trank Trank

Shirou menembaki Orang itu dengan senapannya, walaupun tidak bersuara, Orang itu bisa menangkis dengan mudah, seperti dia bisa melihat arah tembakannya

Sring

Orang itu menghindari sabit Shirou dengan mudah

Dor

Shirou menembak dengan pistol biasa melewati sisi kiri kepala Hinagiku yang nyaris mengenainya, orang itu menghindarinya tidak menangkisnya

Dhuak

Hinagiku menendang orang itu dengan keras, sampai terseret beberapa meter

Dor Dor Dor Dor

Shirou menembak orang itu dari belakang yang berjarak 1 meter dari dirinya

Trank Trank Trank Trank

Orang itu menangkis semua serangan Shirou dengan kedua knifenya

Sring Crash

Hinagiku menebas diatas rambut Shirou, yang hampir mengenai kepalanya yang bisa-bisa dia mati seketika

Bruk

Shirou dan Hinagiku berbaring ditanah kelelahan

"Hah..hahh..hah..hah.. menggunakan kombinasi ini tanpa istirahat memang sangat melelahkan Nee-chan"Ucap Shirou tersengal nafasnya

"Hah..hah..hah.. kau benar, jika mereka mengetahui kelemahan dari kombinasi ini bisa gawat"Balas Hinagiku yang juga tersengal nafasnya

"Shirou, apa kau menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dari orang yang tadi"Tanya Hinagiku menatap Shirou

"Yeah, sepertinya dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi jika ada dua suara dalam satu waktu, dan itu terjadi saat aku menembak dan dia menangkisnya, seharusnya ia bisa menahan serangan Nee-chan dengan mudah, tapi sepertinya kita beruntung karena memiliki musuh yang memiliki pendengaran yang sangat tajam"Jawab Shirou

"Bukankah jika pendengarannya tajam, kombinasi itu tidak akan berpengaruh"Ucap Hinagiku heran

"Aku menggunakan gelombang pengganggu suara yang kuminta dari Senchou, benda ini dapat menganggu pendengaran seseorang jika terkena mengenai tubuh seseorang, apalagi seseorang yang memiliki pendengaran tajam, maka orang itu tidak akan berkutik selama 2 detik"Ucap Shirou memperlihatkan benda bulat yang mampu diselipkan dipuluru

"Darimana kau belajar trik seperti itu"Tanya Hinagiku berkeringat dingin

"Bukankah sudah jelas dari Senchou"Jawab Shirou tersenyum

Tap Tap Tap

Toshirou, Shunsui, dan Rojurou datang disaat yang tidak tepat, karena musuhnya sudah dikalahkan

"Sepertinya kami datang terlambat"Ucap Rojurou

"Dilihat juga sudah jelas"Ucap Shunsui

"Kenapa kalian ada disini"Tanya Hinagiku memandang mereka bertiga

"Kami berniat membantu, tapi sepertinya kami terlambat"Jawab Toshirou

"Hmm, begitu, walau kalian datang terlambat, tapi terima kasih"Ucap Hinagiku tersenyum

"Kami tidak membantu jadi tidak usah berterima kasih"Balas Toshirou merona malu-malu

"Aree siapa yang malu-malu disini"Ucap Shunsui tersenyum menggoda

"BERISIK KAU, URUSI SAJA URUSANMU"Teriak Toshirou kesal

"Tidak perlu malu begitu Toshirou-chan"Ucap Shunsui menggoda

"Teme"Ucap Toshirou dengan perempatan siku-siku dikeningnya

Kensei Vs orang yang memakai celana saja

Dhuak Blar Dhauk Dhuak Blar

Kensei dan orang yang memakai celana saja bertarung dengan sengit, walau wajah mereka kelihatan bonyok seperti itu, mereka masih bisa menyeringai

"Hebat juga kau, siapa namamu"Ucap orang yang hanya memakai celana saja menyeringai

"Muguruma Kensei, dan kau"Balas Kensei menyeringai

"Tihio salam kenal"Ucap Tihio memasang kepalan tangannya didepan

"Yeah, salam kenal juga"Balas Kensei

Dhuak

Kensei memukul rahang Tihio keatas dengan keras, sampai Tihio terangkat, tapi Tihio bisa mempertahankan tubuhnya kebawah dan

Dhuak

Ia menghajar muka Kensei kekiri dengan keras

Buagh

Kensei memukul perut Tihio dengan keras

Krak

Tihio mengincar lengan kanan Kensei yang memukul perutnya, tangan kanan Kensei berbunyi setelah terkena pukulan Tihio

Dhuak

Kensei menendang rahang Tihio kesisi

Buagh

Tihio balas menendang perut Kensei dengan kaki kiri

Dhuak Krak Krak

Kensei menghajar kaki kiri Tihio dengan lengan kirinya, kaki kiri Tihio berbunyi lebih keras dari bunyi tangan kanan Kensei tadi

"Lumayan juga kau bisa mematahkan kakiku"Ucap Tihio menyeringai

"Kau juga sama, mematahkan lenganku"Balas Kensei menyeringai

"Bagaimana jika kita akhiri saja pertarungan ini, dilihat dari manapun, kita hanya bisa melancarkan satu serangan lagi"Ucap Tihio

"Boleh saja, tapi kau salah paham, aku masih bisa menyerang dua kali lagi"Balas Kensei tersenyum kemenengan

"Tiga kali lagi"Tihio Nampak tidak mau kalah dan menambahkan bisa menyerang tiga kali lagi

"Ahh maaf sepertinya aku salah perhitungan, aku masih bisa menyerang sampai lima kali lagi"Ucap Kensei tersenyum kikuk

"Sepertinya aku juga salah perhitungan, aku masih bisa menyerang sampai 10 kali lagi"Balas Tihio tidak mau kalah

"100 kali"

"1000 kali"

"10000 kali"

"AHHHH BERISIK APA KAU MAU MENGAKHIRI PERTARUNGAN INI DENGAN SEKALI SERANGAN ATAU TIDAK SIH"Teriak Tihio kesal

"KAU JUGA SAMA BUKAN BAJINGAN"Balas Kensei tidak kalah kesal"Kalau begitu kita sepakat, akan kita akhiri dengan sekali serangan"Lanjut Kensei menyiapkan pukulan tangannya dan melapisinya dengan pendar putih yang mengelilingi tangannya

"HYAAAAAAA"Mereka berdua melancarkan serangan tinju mereka yang terakhir

Dhuak Krak

Pukulan Kensei dan Tihio beradu, tanah mereka berpijak mulai masuk kedalam tanah

Blar

Mereka berdua terpental kebelakang dan

Brak

Menabrak dinding dengan keras, sampai tidak bisa bergerak lagi

"Sialan, aku tidak bisa bergerak"Ucap Kensei yang masih sadar tersangkut dibatu dan tidak bisa bergerak

Serin Vs orang berpakaian hitam putih setengah-setengah

Trank Trank Dhuak

Serin dan orang berpakaian hitam putih setengah-setengah beradu tombak dengan kuat

Blar

Tombak Serin dan tombak orang berpakaian hitam putih setengah-setengah beradu menciptakan ledakan gesekan yang berupa petir

"Hebat sekali Serin-san"Ucap orang berpakaian hitam putih setengah-setengah

"Kau juga sama Akihisa-san"Balas Serin

Trank Trank Trank

Akihisa menangkis peluru perak yang dibuat Serin yang berjumlah sangat banyak

Trank

Akihisa menahan serangan tombak dari belakangnya dengan mudah

Dhuak Brak

Akihisa ditendang dari belakang, Akihisa menabrak dinding dengan kuat akibat tendangan Serin yang begitu kuat

Swush

Akihisa menghilang dari puing-puing tubuhnya terkubur tadi

Sring

Serin menghindari serangan yang mengarah pada lehernya yang beberapa Cm lagi

Trank

Akihisa menahan serangan Serin yang menyerang balik menuju perutnya _'serangannya kuat, jika terus seperti ini, pertarungan ini hanya akan berakhir imbang, akan kuakhiri pertarungan ini dengan sekali serang'_ Batin Akihisa menahan serangan Serin

Tank Tap tap tap tap

Akihisa mementalkan tombak Serin dan mundur beberapa meter lalu ia berlari kearah Serin

Amako Genmeika

Akihisa memutar-mutar tombaknya saat berlari dan menghunus Serin saat sudah dekat

Trank

Serin bisa menahannya, serangan andalan Akihisa bisa ditahan

Crash

Serin menebas kaki kiri Akihisa saat ia lengah

Bruk

Akihisa ambruk terjatuh

"ARRRGHHH"Akihisa menjerit kesakitan melihat kaki kirinya terpotong

"Apa tadi itu teknik andalanmu"Tanya Serin datar berjalan menuju Akihisa yang hanya diam "Begitu, membosankan"Lanjut Serin menutup matanya

Crash

Medaka menebas tubuh Akihisa

Bruk

Akihisa jatuh ketanah pingsan dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari tubuhnya

"Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa berdiri lagi sekarang"Ucap Serin melihat Akihisa yang sudah terjatuh

Yoruichi Vs orang berpakaian coklat

Crash

Yoruichi mencakar tubuh orang ini dengan kuat _'ada apa dengan wanita ini, dia seperti hewan liar saja'_ Batin orang yang berpakaian serba coklat

Crash Trank dor Crash

Yoruichi mendapatkan lengan kiri Orang itu dan menekannya dengan keras, sampai darahnya mengalir keluar, orang itu membalas serangan dengan pedangnya, tapi bisa ditahan dengan cakarnya, lalu ia mengambil pistol dari balik pakaiannya dan menembak Lengan Yoruichi yang menghancurkan tangannya, tapi tangan Yoruichi tidak terlepas malah mencengkram lebih kuat

Brak

Yoruichi menghantamkan tubuh orang itu kesamping kiri dengan keras, sampai darahnya terciprat

Brak Brak Brak Brak Brak Brak

Yoruichi melakukan serangan itu berulang-ulang, sampai orang itu mati, tapi wajah Yoruichi tidak menampilkan kepuasan malah menampilkan wajah yang tidak puas sama sekali

Shutara Place

Shutara membereskan orang berpakaian nyentrik kuning, dengan mudah, orang yang menjadi musuhnya tergeletak ditanah dengan tubuh yang kejang-kejang, Shutara mengalahkannya tanpa terluka sama sekali

"Musuhku lemah sekali, seharusnya aku menghadapi mereka semua saja"Ucap Shutara memandang musuhnya yang tengah sangat ketakutan

Tap Tap Tap

"Tidak baik terlalu meremehkan musuh, bukankah itu yang dikatakan Senchou pada kita"Ucap Shunsui yang datang dengan yang lain

"Tidak perlu menceramahiku Kozou, aku juga tahu itu, tapi jika levelnya seperti ini, aku sendiri sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membereskannya"Balas Shutara tajam

"Baik-baik"Ucap Shunsui pasrah

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Shutara-san"Tanya Hinagiku melihat musuh Shutara dengan ketakutan, dan entah kenapa Hinagiku juga jadi trauma

"Aku hanya sedikit menjahit hanya itu saja"Jawab Shutara menampilkan seringaiannya yang membuat semua orang disana takut"Apa semuanya sudah ada disini"Tanya Shutara

"Yoruichi-san belum datang kemari Shutara-san"Ucap Kisuke

"Tentang itu, aku rasa dia sedang menuju kemari dengan cepat"Ucap Shutara melihat Yoruichi yang berada diatas dengan wujud setengah kucing miliknya, dan menatap mereka ganas, Kisuke yang melihatnya membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Kalian semua menjauhlah, sekarang Yoruichi-san akan menyerang kita"Teriak Kisuke panic

"Terlambat"Ucap Shunsui yang melihat Yoruichi sudah berada didepan mereka semua dengan tangan yang berkuku panjang mengarah pada mereka semua, dan seringai buas

Set

Tubuh Yoruichi berhenti saat ada benda yang mengelilinginya, tangan itulah yang mengelilinginya

"Yoruichi-san lebih baik kau cepat sadar, atau akan kubuat kau pingsan dengan cara yang sangat kasar"Ucap Shutara, Yoruichi yang mendengar sumber suara mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Shutara tajam

Swush

Yoruichi menghilang dari tempatnya tadi, dan muncul dibelakang Shutara dengan tangan yang bermuatan listrik ditambah kuku panjang nan tajam

Dhuar

Shutara menahan serangan Yoruichi dengan satu tangan tanpa menggunakan apapun, tangan asli, Shunsui Dkk yang melihatnya terkejut bagaimana bisa serangan sekuat itu dihentikan dengan mudahnya itulah pikir mereka semua

"Sudah kubilang hentikan, atau kubuat kau pingsan dengan kasar"Ucap Shutara datar, Yoruichi yang melihatnya semakin geram walau tubuhnya ketakutan "Sepertinya kau tidak mau menyerah baik-baik"Lanjut Shutara

"Shutara-san apa yang akan kau lakukan"Tanya Kisuke memandang Shutara tajam

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan membuatnya pingsan"Jawab Shutara mencengkram tangan kucing Yoruichi dan mengarahkan pukulannya ketengkuk

Dhuak Blaar

Shutara memukul tengkuk Yoruichi dengan kuat, sampai membuat kawah selebar 12 meter dengan kedalaman 3 meter

"Aku rasa aku mengerti kenapa Shutara tidak pernah menggunakan tangannya yang asli"Ucap Shunsui berkeringat dingin

"Yeah, dengan lengan palsunya dia tidak mungkin bisa memukul sekeras itu"Ucap Jushirou melihat kawah besar hanya dengan sekali pukul, dan Shutara tidak kelihatan serius sama sekali

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi"Ucap Shutara melangkah pergi

Menma Vs Nactar and Saele

Menma kini tengah kesulitan melawan mereka berdua

Tank

Menma menahan ayunan pedang Saele yang bergagang paying

Swush

Menma melompat menghindari serangan Nactar yang berniat menebas dua dirinya

Trink Trink

Saele menahan serangan pedang Menma yang menuju kearah leher dan perutnya

Dhuak

Menma menendang Saele tepat diperutnya yang membuat Saele terpental beberapa meter

"Tendanganmu kuat seperti tadi, tapi itu tidak akan terlalu terasa jika aku menggunakan haki ini"Ucap Saele melapisi perutnya dengan haki _'sial jika aku menggunakan penyamaran ini aku hanya bisa menggunakan setengah dari kekuatanku, ditambah lagi aku tidak bisa menggunakan haki, jika aku membongkar penyamaranku dan menggunakan haki, ada kemungkinan Luffy, Ace dan Sabo akan terkena bahaya, mengingat Garp-jiji selalu membocorkan rahasia seenaknya'_ Batin Menma berpikir

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir"Ucap Nactar yang berada didepan Menma

Dhuak Blar

Menma menghantam dinding batu sampai hancur, dan terkubur didalamnya

"Jarang-jarang ada manusia yang tidak bisa bergerak secara otomatis saat berada dalam bahaya"Ucap Nactar melihat Menma datar

"Tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara"Ucap Menma yang berada didepannya

Blaar

Menma memukul kepala Nactar kebawah, sampai menciptakan kawah besar

"Sialan"Ucap Nactar terbaring dengan muka kesal

Swush

Saele tiba-tiba berada didekat Menma

Crash

Saele menebas bahu Menma, darah mengalir darah luka Menma

Tap tap tap

Menma mundur beberapa meter dari mereka berdua

"Nee bagaimana jika kita menghentikan pertarungan kita dan berdamai"Ucap Menma tiba-tiba membuat Nactar dan Saele tertawa

"Ada apa Akaiyasha apa kau sangat ketukatan menghadapi kami, sampai kau memohon seperti itu"Ucap Nactar menyeringai senang

"Tidak, aku hanya bernegosiasi, karena siapapun yang menang dipertarungan ini akan dihabisi"Balas Menma

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan, ada orang yang mengawasi kita, dan menunggu kita melemah seperti itu"Tanya Saele

"Begitulah"Jawab Menma "Tapi percaya atau tidak, itu terserah kalian, dan jika masih mau melanjutkan pertarungan ini, kita tinggal lanjutkan saja"Ucap Menma menodongkan pedangnya

"Memangnya ucapanmu itu bisa diperca-"Ucap Nactar terputus oleh suara

Dhuar

Ledakan dari hutan

"Lihat, mereka sudah mulai menyerang"Ucap Menma

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Ledakan beruntun terjadi dihutan seperti hujan

"Kenapa jumlah bola meriamnya banyak sekali, ini seperti Bustar Call saja"Ucap Nactar melihat hutannya terbakar

"Memang Bustar Call, karena penyerang ini dipimpin oleh Admiral Gunsho, dan lima wakil admiral yang berada diantara sepuluh kapal perang angkatan laut"Ucap Menma melihat hutannya terbakar akibat bola meriam

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui penyerangan angkatan laut pada kami, padahal kami menculik rekanmu baru 2 hari"Tanya Saele menatap Menma tajam

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak memata-matai kalian, hanya saja tadi saat aku ditendang oleh Nactar aku melihat masa depan, dimana tempat ini diserang oleh 10 kapal perang angkatan laut, beserta 5 wakil admiral, dan seorang admiral yang memimpin penyerangan, walaupun kemampuan ini tidak bisa kupakai seenakku karena ini hanya aktif dalam keadaan gawat saja"Jawab Menma menjelaskan kenapa ia mengetahui

"Melihat masa depan, apa kau menguasai haki kenbonshoku tingkat tertinggi sampai bisa melihat masa depan"Ucap Saele terkejut

"Mana mungkin, aku tidak menggunakan haki, bagaimanapun juga aku ini sangat payah dalam kenbonshoku no haki, dan juga tadi aku mengatakan kemampuan ini hanya akan aktif dalam keadaan gawat"Balas Menma, kemudian ia teringat sesuatu"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskan tentang kemampuanku pada kalian"Ucap Menma bingung

"Kau telat menyadarinya bodoh"Ucap Saele tersenyum mengejek

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian lakukan, melanjutkan pertarungan ini walau sudah diganggu, atau menghabisi para pengganggu itu"Tanya Menma menghiraukan ejekan Saele

"Kita ambil jalan damai saat ini, bagaimanapun juga, jika pertarungan sudah diganggu sudah tidak ada menariknya lagi"Jawab Nactar kehilangan minat bertarungnya

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan Saele"Tanya Menma melihat Saele yang diam saja

"Aku setuju dengan Nii-san, tapi jangan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu hidup jika bertemu lagi"Jawab Saele melihat Menma kesal

"Sepertinya kalian bertiga sudah mencapai titik sepakat untuk tidak melanjutkan pertarungan"Ucap Medaka yang melangkah kearah mereka dengan senyumannya yang cantik

"Begitulah, apa telingamu sudah baik-baik saja Medaka-chan"Tanya Menma

"Tidak usah khawatir, walaupun baru 60 persen sembuh, aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, kami akan pergi, bagaimana, apa kalian setuju"Tanya Medaka

"Siapa yang akan setuju tentang penawaran seperti itu, kalian telah membunuh banyak sekali anggota kami, jadi sebagai gantinya tenggelamkan setengah dari jumlah mereka"Jawab Nactar menawar balik

"Baik aku terima, asal kalian tidak menyerang, jika kalian menyerang, aku akan ikut menghancurkan kalian bersama mereka"Balas Menma

"Deal"

"Deal"Nactar dan Menma berjabat tangan setuju

Dibagian lain hutan

Shunsui Dkk kini tengah berlarian menghindari bola meriam yang mengincar entah apa

"Huaaa, sebenarnya kenapa bisa ada angkatan laut dipulau ini"Ucap Shunsui berlari menjauh menuju tempat yang Shutara beritahu

"Sepertinya itu adalah Bustar Call"Ucap Shutara melihat 10 kapal perang angkatan laut dilaut

"Bustar Call, serangan penghabisan angkatan laut, yang bertujuan melenyapkan apapun yang menjadi tujuannya, tidak peduli, bangunan, sejarah, pengetahuan, dan orang akan dilibas semuanya"Ucap Kisuke terkejut dengan berlari

"Ternyata kau tahu Bustar Call mengesankan juga"Ucap Shutara tersenyum dengarn berlari

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak pernah mendengar rumor tentang penyerangan yang dipimpin oleh 5 wakil admiral dengan 10 kapal perang"Balas Kisuke heran dengan berlari

"Dan juga disalah satu dari 10 kapal itu terdapat admiral angkatan laut yang memimpin penyerangan"Ucap Shutara melihat kapal yang paling kiri

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, ada seorang admiral yang memimpin penyerangan"Tanya Hinagiku

"Orang yang bisa memakai Bustar Call adalah 3 admiral, dan Fleet-admiral, dan orang yang diberi izin oleh salah seorang admiral, yang boleh menggunakan bustar call"Jawab Shutara menjelaskan tentang Bustar Call

"Kau tahu banyak juga tentang penyerangan habis-habisan milik angkatan laut"Ucap Serin kagum

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu, karena aku pernah merasakannya puluhan tahun yang lalu, sebelum raja bajak laut lahir"Balas Shutara yang masih berlari, mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya pernah merasakannya dan sebelum raja bajak laut lahir, berapa umur Shutara sebenarnya

"Memangnya berapa umurmu sekarang"Tanya Shirou berkeringat dingin

"Itu adalah rahasia seorang wanita, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya Shirou"Jawab Shutara tersenyum misterius, mereka semua Sweetdrop mendengarnya rahasia seorang wanita, memang dia wanita, tapi dia lebih mirip monster daripada wanita normal

"Ada apa dengan kalian, apa kalian mau protes tentang sesuatu"Tanya Shutara melihat berbagai ekspresi dari Shunsui dkk

"T-tidak ada"Mereka semua menjawab dengan kompak

"Kalau begitu bagus, karena Senchou berada didepan"Ucap Shutara melihat seberkas cahaya diujung hutan, dan mereka pun melewatinya, didepan mereka saat ini hanya ada Medaka dan Menma yang menatap kearah laut

"Senchou, apa semua musuhnya sudah kau kalahkan"Tanya Kisuke

"Tidak, malah kita dapat musuh baru, yaitu angkatan laut yang dipimpin admiral Gunsho"Jawab Menma menunjuk kearah pantai

"Kalau begitu bagaimana tentang jendral manisan Big Mom"Tanya Jushirou

"Kami sepakat untuk tidak menyerang sementara, dengan ganti membantu menenggelamkan setengah dari Bustar Call yang menyerang pulau ini"Jawab Menma

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN BRENGSEK"Tanya Yoruichi berteriak marah

"Memangnya kenapa"Tanya balik Menma bingung

"Kenapa kau membantu mereka yang jelas-jelas musuh kita"Tanya Yoruichi

"Lihat situasinya Yoruichi, sekarang ini kita tengah dikepung, jika kita memaksakan yang ada kita hanya akan terpojok, dan dari sudut pandangmu bukankah kau sudah tidak percaya aku akan datang kesini, karena aku jauh lebih lemah dari dulu bukan"Jawab Menma

"Memang benar, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau ingkari saja kesepakatannya dan kabur dari sini"Ucap Yoruichi mengusulkan saran ada yang setuju dan tidak, yang setuju Hinagiku, Shirou, Kisuke, dan Rojurou, yang tidak setuju Shunsui, Jushirou, Kensei, Serin, Medaka, Menma, Shutara dan Toshirou

"Kenapa kalian tidak setuju dengan saranku"Tanya Yoruichi bingung

"Aku itu tidak suka tidak menepati janjiku, jadi aku akan menepatinya, walaupun itu berarti aku harus mati dalam menepatinya, lagipula apa kalian tidak melihat wanita berambut perak yang aku bebaskan tadi"Jawab Menma bertanya balik, mereka yang tidak setuju menggangguk setuju dengan jawaban Menma

"Tidak, kami tidak melihatnya, setahu kami, saat kami bertarung wanita itu sudah tidak ada"Jawab Shirou

"Senchou, jika yang kau maksud adalah Nico Anisa aku sudah menyuruhnya kekapal, jadi tidak perlu khawatir"Ucap Shutara

"Kerja bagus Shutara, sekarang pekerjaanku hanya menenggelamkan 5 kapal perang itu, Medaka, Shutara bantu aku, dan Jushirou kau tolong Retsu dipantai, sekarang ini dia tengah terluka parah"Balas Menma memerintah Jushirou pergi kepantai

"Kenapa aku"Tanya Jushirou

"Karena biasanya orang yang telah menghabiskan satu malam dengan wanita, wanita itu akan merasa nyaman jika orang itu datang, itu yang diberitahu Medaka padaku"Jawab Menma

"Penjelasan macam apa itu"Tanya mereka semua kecuali Shutara yang tertawa kecil

"Jangan banyak protes cepat lakukan saja"Ucap Menma mencabut pedangnya "Shutara dan aku 2 kapal perang, kau 1 Medaka"Ucap Menma memberi komando

Tap Swush

Mereka bertiga melesat kelangit, Medaka dengan sayap Susano'O, Menma dengan Sky Walk, dan Shutara menginjak udara seperti menginjak tanah

"Entah kenapa, melihat mereka bisa terbang aku jadi iri melihatnya"Ucap Shunsui melihat mereka bertiga pergi menuju kapal angkatan laut paling kanan

Dikapal no 6

Tap

Shutara mendarat dikapal ini dengan mulus

Grak grak grak

Seluruh prajurit angkatan laut mengelilingi Shutara sebagai pusatnya

"ara-ara baru datang langsung disambut ternyata kalian punya sopan santun juga"Ucap Shutara tersenyum

"Menyerahlah, dengan begitu, nyawamu akan terjamin"Balas prajurit angkatan laut datar

"Aku menolak"Ucap Shutara datar

Dhuak Dhuar

Shutara menendang prajurit tadi yang menyuruhnya menyerah, prajurit tadi langsung pingsan saat menerima tendangan Shutara, dan menabrak dinding kapal

"Serang"Komando kapten yang ada dikapal tersebut

Crash Crash Crash Crash Crash

Shutara mengambil 1 pedang dari tangan prajurit angkatan laut yang ada didekatnya dan menebas mereka yang menebas _'ini melelahkan, kuhabisi saja dengan satu serangan'_ Batin Shutara memandang prajurit angkatan laut bosan

Te no Shingeki

Crash Crash Crash Crash Crash

Shutara memunculkan tanah dari dek kapal dan menusuk mereka semua, kecuali orang berpakaian tuxedo coklat dengan jubah angkatan laut bertuliskan wakil-admiral

"Kau adalah wanita berbahaya, yang harus dilenyapkan"Ucap Wakil admiral itu mengambil jitte dari punggungnya

Trank

Wakil admiral itu menahan serangan tangan Shutara yang berada dibawahnya

Tank Tap tap tap

Wakil admiral itu menghancurkan tangan itu dan mundur beberapa langkah _'dia bisa menggunakan awakening buah iblis semudah itu, dia bukanlah musuh yang bisa diatasi dengan mudah'_ Batin wakil admiral itu menatap tajam Shutara yang kini tengah tersenyum

Medaka Place

Swwuuussh

Medaka membuat mereka pingsan dengan Haohshoku, yang tidak pingsan hanya kapten kapal no 5 ini

"H-haohshoku, hampir saja aku pingsan"Ucap Kapten itu dengan tubuh yang lemas

"Kenapa kau tidak pingsan saja"Tanya Medaka melihat kapten angkatan laut itu masih berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar

"Keadilan tidak akan pernah pingsan"Jawab kapten itu tersenyum kemenangan

"Begitu"Ucap Medaka menutup matanya

Dhuak Blaar

Medaka menghajar muka orang itu sampai terbentur dinding kapal dengan keras

"Sekarang tinggal kapal ini"Ucap Medaka melihat dek kapal

Tap

Medaka melompat dan mencabut pedangnya

Sring

Medaka membelah dua kapal perang angkatan laut

Blaar

Kapal itu meledak saat terbelah dua, Medaka terbang dengan sayap Susano'O dipunggungnya "Apa mereka belum selesai melakukannya"Ucap Medaka melihat 8 kapal perang yang tersisa dengan 5 wakil admiral yang masih tersisa

Menma Place

Menma sudah menghancurkan 1 kapal, tinggal 1 kapal lagi, sekarang ini ia tengah berada dikapal no 7, dan dihadapannya kini ada wakil admiral, kecuali prajurit yang ada dikapal ini pingsan akibat Haohshoku Menma

"Mempunyai Haohshoku diumur semuda itu, kau pasti sangat berbakat, sepertinya keponakan sang pahlawan Naruto memang hebat"Ucap Wakil admiral itu melihat prajuritnya yang pingsan dengan mudah

"Kenapa orang-orang selalu membandingkanku, dengan Naruto, walaupun dia seorang Uchiha dan Senju bukan berarti kau bisa menyamakanku dengannya"Balas Menma bosan

"Apa maksudmu pahlawan Naruto sudah menghilang, dan juga ia bukan seorang Senju walaupun ia adalah seorang Uchiha sih"Tanya wakil admiral itu tidak mengerti

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan Kurosaki D Naruto yang merupakan pamanku, aku sedang membicarakan Namikaze D Naruto orang yang selamat dari kejadian Ohara, yang kini entah dimana ia, walaupun dia masih hidup, karena bagaimanapun juga ia adalah orang yang keras kepala"Jawab Menma

"Begitu, jadi ada orang dari Ohara yang selamat selain Nico Robin, terima kasih atas informasinya"Ucap Wakil admiral itu berterima kasih

"Seharusnya aku tidak memberitahukannya, tapi tidak masalah, karena dia saat ini entah berada dimana"Ucap Menma ingat bahwa ia tidak boleh mengatakannya

Dor Trank

Menma menahan tembakan wakil admiral yang berisi haki itu dengan mudah

"Menyerang secara tiba-tiba, bukankah itu adalah sebuah tindakan curang yang merupakan aib, bagi seorang penegak keadilan"Ucap Menma tersenyum

"Bajak laut tidak berhak berkata tentang keadilan"Balas wakil admiral itu datar

Trank

Menma menahan ayunan kapak berlapiskan haki padanya

Tank Dhuak

Menma mementalkan kapak wakil admiral itu keatas dan menendang perut wakil admiral itu, wakil admiral itu terseret beberapa meter dengan memegangi perut berlapis haki _'tendangannya kuat sekali'_ Batin wakil admiral itu memegangi perutnya

"Tidak ada waktu untuk memegangi lukamu itu"Ucap Menma yang berada didepannya

Buagh Blar

Menma menghajar muka wakil admiral itu, sampai menghantam dinding markas kapal, dan terkubur kayu-kayu yang berjatuhan menghantam dirinya

Bruak

Wakil admiral itu keluar dari puing-puing kayu yang menimpanya, dan berjalan mendekati Menma

"Cepat juga, tapi masih terlalu lemah"Ucap wakil admiral itu tersenyum bangga

"Sudah kuduga, gara-gara bertarung dengan Saele dan Nactar staminaku banyak terkuras, sampai-sampai pukulanku tidak sekuat yang biasanya"Ucap Menma mengingat-ngingat pertarungan tadi "Aku rasa aku harus serius, karena orang yang merepotkan akan segera kesini"Lanjut Menma

Swush

Menma muncul disamping kiri wakil admiral itu

Buagh Blaar

Menma menghajar wakil admiral itu kebawah, sampai membuat kawah besar, walau begitu wakil admiral itu masih sadar

Dhuak Blaar

Menma menendang mukanya, kawahnya makin membesar, tapi wakil admiral itu masih sadar

Blaar

Menma menghajar muka wakil admiral itu dengan keras, sampai menghancurkan kapal perang angkatan laut menjadi 2 "Sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan"Ucap Menma melihat kapalnya terbelah dua

Shutara Place

Shutara kini tengah bertarung dengan wakil admiral yang bisa menandinginya

Tank Trank Brak Blar

Shutara menghadang serangan wakil admiral itu dan mengarahkan tangan yang menggenggam pedang menuju pinggang wakil admiral itu, wakil admiral itu menahannya walaupun mukanya menunjukan kesulitan, ia pun terlempar kedalam markas kapal

"Apa hanya segitu saja"Tanya Shutara yang Nampak memperlihatkan wajah yang bosan

Bruak

wakil admiral itu keluar dari puing-puing kayu

"Tentu saja tidak bukan Boge"Jawab wakil admiral itu menyeringai, Shutara yang mendengar jawaban wakil admiral itu tersenyum, tapi ia merasakan 3 kapal perang sudah hancur, yang berarti orang yang belum menghancurkan satu kapal pun adalah dirinya, hal ini membuat senyuman diwajanya luntur, dan digantikan raut wajah datar dan biasa

"Sepertinya aku akan mengakhirinya"Ucap Shutara menggenggam pedang yang diberikan salah satu tangannya

"Hehh memangnya apa yang akan kau akhiri, bahkan serangan dengan tangan buatanmu pun tidak bisa mengalahkanku, apalagi dengan tangan aslimu"Balas wakil admiral itu memandang remeh Shutara

"Berisik"Ucap Shutara datar

Sring Blaar

Shutara membelah dua kapal perang angkatan laut, ditempatnya berdiri

"Apa yang terjadi"Tanya wakil admiral itu panic melihat kapal perang yang ia tempati terbelah dua

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berisik"Ucap Shutara datar

Sring Crash

Shutara menebas dua wakil admiral itu dengan sekali serang

"1 kapal lagi, tapi dari jarak ini, aku rasa aku bisa menebasnya"Ucap Shutara melihat kapal perang angkatan laut yang dekat dengannya

Sring Blaar

Shutara menebas dua kapal perang angkatan laut dari kapal tempatnya berdiri, kapal perang itu meledak saat terjatuh terbelah

Tap Tap

Menma dan Medaka mendarat mulus dikapal

"Aku rasa, kau tidak membutuhkan bantuan kami"Ucap Menma melihat Shutara sudah mengerjakan bagiannya

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa sampai membutuhkan bantuanmu"Tanya Shutara menyeringai

"Baik-baik, kita bahas itu nanti saja, sekarang kita kembali dulu kekapal"Ucap Medaka menengahi

"Kita kembali"Ucap Menma melompat pergi dengan Sky Walk diikuti oleh Medaka dan Shutara

Dikapal

Sekarang ini mereka semua tengah menunggu Medaka, Shutara dan Menma yang tengah menghancurkan 5 kapal perang angkatan laut

"Jarang sekali melihat Retsu bisa pingsan dengan wajah damai seperti itu"Ucap Shunsui melihat Retsu yang pingsan tengah ditunggui oleh Jushirou

"Apa itu gara-gara Jushirou menungguinya"Ucap Serin tersenyum menggoda

"Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang mustahil Serin-chan, mana mungkin Retsu bisa memiliki wajah damai sesuatu seperti itu, hanya karena Jushirou menungguinya"Tanya Shunsui sweetdrop

"Tapi dia itu wanita bukan, jadi wajar"Jawab Serin tersenyum

"Hahh, aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berkomentar, tapi kebanyakan dari kami tidak menganggapnya sebagai wanita"Ucap Toshirou

"Terus kalian menganggapnya seperti apa"Tanya Shunsui

"Monster berdarah dingin"

"Pembunuh berdarah dingin"

"Orang yang sangat suka bertarung"

"Alasan kalian semua bervariasi ya"Ucap Shunsui memandang mereka semua datar

Tap tap tap

Menma dkk mendarat ditengah kapal

"Yo, apa semuanya sudah siap"Tanya Menma to the point

"Yeah, kita bisa berangkat tapi bagaimana dengan Retsu-san, sekarang ini ia tengah terluka parah, jadi kita tidak bisa terburu-buru"Jawab Hinagiku

"Untuk apa kalian khawatir padanya, jika ia sudah sadar"Ucap Menma merasa aneh

"Ehhh, bagaimana mungkin?, apa dia sudah sadar? Kapan"Tanya Rojurou tidak percaya

"kalau aku tidak salah ingat saat Jushirou menggendongnya"Jawab Menma mengingat-ngingat"Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengobrol, cepat kita pergi sebelum mereka menyerang kita"Lanjut Menma

"Yeah"Balas mereka semua

"Tujuan kita Dunia Baru"Ucap Menma memberikan komando dari depan, kapal mulai berangkat pergi, tapi salah satu kapal perang menyusul

"Senchou, ada kapal perang angkatan laut yang mengejar kita"Ucap Shirou melihat kapal perang angkatan laut yang mengejar mereka dipimpin admiral Gunsho

"Sudah kuduga akan hal ini, untung saja aku sudah mempersiapkannya"Ucap Menma melihat Gunsho mengejar mereka

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau persiapkan"Tanya Kisuke

"Sistem pelarian"Jawab Menma menekan tombol tengah kemudi, kemudian muncul tuas "Sistem pelarian Ame no Shiragi AKtif"Ucap Menma menarik tuasnya

Swuuush Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Kapal Menma melaju dengan sangat cepat meninggalkan kapal perang angkatan laut yang terbengong melihatnya

Dikapal Menma

Sekarang ini kapal Menma tengah melaju dengan cepat

"INI BERLEBIHAN SEKALI"Teriak mereka semua memegangi sesuatu agar tidak terjatuh

Blaar

Kapal Menma mendarat dengan menciptakan ledakan dilaut tempat kapalnya mendarat

"Hahahaha menyenangkan sekali, tapi system tadi menghabiskan 1 tong energy kimia, tapi tidak masalah"Ucap Menma tertawa senang berbeda dengan yang kecuali Shutara dan Medaka yang memegangi kepala mereka pusing gara-gara yang tadi

"Kenapa kalian semua terkapar seperti itu"Tanya Menma melihat sebagian besar krunya terkapar

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memukulmu, tapi berkat tadi kita bisa kabur dari angkatan laut, aku tidak jadi melakukannya"Jawab Hinagiku terkapar didek

"Jangan seperti itu juga, lalu Anisa apa kau ingin tahu kelanjutannya"Tanya Menma pada Anisa yang ada dipojok memeluk kakinya

"Yeah, Menma-san"Jawab Anisa

"Nico Robin dia masih hidup, walaupun sekarang ini ia berada dalam suatu organisasi untuk bisa bertahan hidup, walaupun semua organisasi yang dimasukinya hancur, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, mencari bersama kami atau mencari sendiri"Tanya Menma

"Apa maksudmu kau mengajakku bergabung dengan kelompokmu"Tanya Anisa memastikan

"Memangnya apa lagi, lagipula belum ada yang mengisi arkeolog dikelompokku"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Jika kau bisa membantuku mencari adikku Nico Robin, dan lelaki yang bernama Namikaze D Naruto, aku bersedia bergabung"Ucap Anisa

"Bisa saja, tapi memangnya kau siapanya Naruto"Tanya Menma

"Apa kau mengenalnya"Tanya balik Anisa

"Orang berambut kuning dengan mata safir, dan tiga garis guratan dipipinya, yang merupakan anak dari Kushina dan Minato dari Ohara bukan"Jawab Menma, mata Anisa mengeluarkan air mendengarnya

"Apa dia baik-baik saja"Tanya Anisa dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya

"Tentu saja dia baik-baik saja karena aku menolongnya saat insiden Ohara"Jawab Menma bingung

"Terima kasih, sekarang aku tahu lelaki bodoh itu masih, hidup aku merasa ada harapan yang muncul lagi dihatiku"Ucap Anisa memegang dadanya

"Jadi kau setuju"Tanya Menma melihat Anisa yang menangis bahagia

"Yeah, aku setuju"Jawab Anisa

"Anisa, aku ingin Tanya dulu apa kemampuan dan kekuatanmu"Tanya Menma

"Aku seorang Arkeolog seperti yang kau tahu, dan kekuatanku adalah Ne ne No mi, aku bisa mengakarkan anggota tubuhku dimanapun aku mau"Jawab Anisa menjelaskan tentang kekuatannya

"Kalau begitu, kita adakan pesta dan menuju Dunia baru"Teriak Menma

"YEAH"Teriak mereka semua senang, mereka semua mulai berpesta 3 hari 3 malam, dan melakukan perjalanan kedunia baru

Skip Time 8 tahun

Menma dan Medaka kini berada disebuah kuburan, Menma memegang bunga yang sepertinya untuk kuburan itu

"Haha-ue mungkin akan membenciku melihat aku menjadi penjahat seperti ini, tapi Haha-ue mau membenciku atau tidak, itu adalah hak Haha-ue, itu bukanlah hakku"Ucap Menma meletakan bunga dikuburan itu

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan"Tanya Medaka

"Ace memang bodoh, tapi tak kusangka dia bisa tertangkap, aku rasa aku akan pergi menyelamatkannya"Jawab Menma

=========TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Untuk Chapter depan pertemuan kembali antara Menma, Ace, dan Luffy setelah 9 tahun lamanya, jadi aku ingin minta dukungannya dari kalian, dan bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fanfic-ku

Deni d, anda bilang kenapa tidak gabung aja dengan Rikudou Pain atau apapun, tapi bagaimana caranya, saya itu masih Newbie di Fanfiction, jadi saya tidak terlalu tahu, jadi jika anda tahu beritahu saya, dan jika bisa buat akun anda agar mudah membalas review mu


	22. Chapter 10 Arc Baru

Chapter 22

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Menma and Medaka Side

Sekarang ini Menma dan Medaka berada ditempat dimana Uchiha dulu hidup, yang sekarang telah dimusnahkan oleh serangan besar-besaran pemerintah dunia pada pulau Eddesa. Penampilan Menma dan Medaka tidak berubah dari 9 tahun yang lalu, penampilan mereka seperti orang berumur 17 tahunan

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini"Ucap Medaka melihat pemandangan yang indah

"Yeah, kita terperangkap jebakan dilaboratorium pembuatan buah iblis, yang membuat kita harus berpetualang dan mencari tahu caranya keluar dari jebakan itu selama 7 tahun"Ucap Medaka

"HOYYYY KALIAN BERDUA KESINILAH DULU"Teriak Rantao dari kejauhan, Medaka dan Menma yang mendengarnya berbalik dan menghampiri Rantao

"Ada apa Rantao-san"Tanya Menma

"Aku hanya ingin Tanya, apa rencanamu menyelamatkan adikmu? Apa ke Marineford, atau ke Imple Down"Tanya balik Rantao

"Aku rasa aku akan ke Imple Down, karena aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakek kurang ajar itu"Jawab Menma

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya"Tanya Rantao bingung

Puk

Medaka memegang bahu Rantao

"Jika Menma dan Shirohige bertemu, yang ada mereka berdua akan bertarung, dan melupakan prioritas mereka menyelamatkan Ace"Jawab Medaka

"Jadi aku akan pergi ke Imple Down sendiri"Ucap Menma

"Semoga tidak mengacau"Ucap Medaka

Luffy Place

Luffy sekarang ini tengah berada di pulau Amazon Lily, diistana kuja

"Hey, apa yang terjadi, oh ini seperti pesta setelah pertarungan, kalau begitu aku akan sangat senang bergabung, nah disini apa yang special, aku harap itu daging"Ucap Luffy dengan air liur menetes

"Kami perlu menunjukan rasa terima kasih kami"Ucap Sondersonia "Terima kasih"Lanjutnya dengan tersenyum

"Tidak, aku tidak butuh itu, aku tidak bisa memakan rasa terima kasih"Balas Luffy

"Kalau ada orang lain yang melihat symbol dipunggung kami, kami bertiga tidak bisa berada dinegeri ini lebih lama lagi"Ucap Marigold

"Kau boleh Masu, kau masuklahklah"Ucap Boa Hancock dari balik tirai

"Kemana"Tanya Luffy

"Di tirai ini"Jawab Hancock

"Apa disitu ada makanan"Ucap Luffy berdiri dan membuka tirai "Aku masuk, Apa disini tidak ada makanan"Ucap Luffy tidak melihat makanan"Oyy kenapa kau telanjang"Ucap Luffy melihat Hancock tidak memakai busana diatasnya

"Kau masih saja kasar seperti biasanya, tapi itu tidak masalah"Balas Hancock meletakan bajunya disamping, lalu Hancock menyibakan rambutnya dan memperlihatkan symbol yang ada dipunggungnya, dengan mata yang terpejam seperti trauma terhadap sesuatu "Simbol ini, k-kau bilang pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat, tolong lihat sekali lagi baik-baik"Tanya Hancock "Dimana kau melihatnya, apa kau tahu arti dari symbol ini"Tanya Hancock dengan wajah yang suram, Luffy melihat symbol yang ada dipunggung Hancock dengan tampang berpikir "Cepat jawab aku, aku tidak bisa memperlihatkannya lebih lama lagi"Ucap Hancock dengan wajah yang pucat bersama dua saudarinya

"Sudah kuduga, itu berbeda dari yang kubayangkan, temanku manusia ikan bernama Hachi memiliki symbol seperti itu..:Ucap Luffy dipotong Hancock

"Manusia ikan"ucap Hancock

"Yeah, dia punya symbol seperti itu dikepalanya, tapi aku harus memutarnya, jadi pasti bukan itu, selain symbol itu aku tidak tahu"Lanjut Luffy

Tik

"Jika dia tidak tahu, kita harus memberitahunya"Ucap Nyonba yang dating secara tiba-tiba

"Nyonba"kedua saudari Hancock terkejut melihat kedatangan Nyonba

"Lagi-lagi kau muncul"

"Bersikaplah jujur Hebihime, kau sudah melihat betapa besar hati laki-laki ini"Nyonba puas dengan raut wajah Hancock yang melembut "Tidak usah khawatir, katakan saja semuanya padanya"Lanjut Nyonba, Hancock yang mendengarnya melihat wajah polos Luffy

"Kalau asumsiku benar, kau adalah bajak laut Monkey D Luffy bukan"Ucap Nyonba berjalan kearah Luffy

"Yeah itu aku, bagaimana kau bisa tahu"Balas Luffy bertanya

"Kau telah membuat keonaran besar, semua orang pasti tahu dirimu"Jawab Nyonba mengambil Koran dari bajunya "Kau telah menyerang bangsawan dunia Tenryuubito, hal ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelum, walaupun hal ini pernah dilakukan Akaiyasha 10 tahun yang lalu,itu adalah tindakan yang tidak takut akan amarah dewa saja"Jawab Nyonba menepuk-nepuk Koran, Hancock dan kedua saudaranya terkejut mendengarnya dan "T-Tenryuubito"Ucap Hancock dengan muka pucat

"Setelah itu secara ajaib, bisa melarikan diri dari petarung terkuat didunia, setelah kejadian itu, entah bagaimana dia bisa sampai dikerajaan kita dalam waktu dua hari, ada banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti tentang hal ini"Ucap Nyonba menggelengkan kepalanya, Hancock dan kedua saudaranya terkejut mendengarnya, dan menampilkan muka pucat

"Jadi siapa kau sebenarnya"Tanya Marigold dengan muka pucat

"Sudah kubilang, secara tiba-tiba aku diterbangkan, aku tidak punya petunjuk tempat ini, dan juga aku tidak menyesal telah menghajar Tenryuubito itu, apa kau tahu apa yang dia perbuat pada temanku"Ucap Luffy dengan nada gembira "Oh iya nenek kacang, bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang insiden Menma-nii yang menyerang Tenryuubito itu"Tanya Luffy penasaran

"Memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu akan Akaiyasha menyerang Tenryuubito dan bertarung dengan Sengoku, yang hampir menenggelamkan pulau"Jawab Nyonba mengerjapkan matanya "MENMA-NII, JADI AKAIYASHA ADALAH KUROSAKI D MENMA YANG DIKATAKAN MENGHILANG 7 TAHUN YANG LALU ENTAH DIMANA, DAN IA KAKAKMU"Teriak Nyonba kaget, Hancock bersaudari yang mendengarnya juga ikut pucat

"Yeah, aku tidak tahu dimana Menma-nii sekarang, tapi selama aku mempunyai Vivre Cardnya aku bisa mengunjunginya"Ucap Luffy tersenyum

"Apa kau bisa memberi potongan Vivre Card itu pada kami"Tanya Sandorsonia

"Untuk apa"Tanya balik Luffy

"Kami ingin berterima kasih karena telah menolong kami 13 tahun yang lalu saat di Mariejoa"Jawab Marigold

"Mariejoa"beo Luffy memiringkan kapalnya

"Akan kuberitahu kau segalanya tentang symbol ini dan symbol yang ada ditemanmu itu"Ucap Hancock dengan bibir yang bergetar "Cakar naga derap dari surga"Lanjut Hancock lanjar

(Skip aja ceritanya, karena penggemar One Piece pasti tahu)

Skip Time Imple Down Place

Sekarang ini Menma tengah menggunakan pakaian khusus Imple down dengan topi yang menutupi mukanya, dan sedang berbaris menyambut kedatangan Wakil Admiral Momongan bersama Ouka Shichibukai Boa Hancock

"HANCOCK-SAMA"Teriak mereka semua kecuali Menma yang kelihatan lemas "Hey kau berbaris yang benar"Perintah atasan yang ada disampingnya

"Baik-baik"Balas Menma malas _'jika saja ini bukan ide Medaka-chan, aku pasti sudah membuat onar dan menerobos penjara ini'_ Batin Menma bosan, kemudian ia melihat sesuatu dari jubah yang dipakai Hancock _'siapa itu'_ Batin Menma tidak peduli dan kembali ke dalam penjara untuk menyusup

Didalam Penjara

Menma sekarang ini tengah menuju kelevel 1 melalu tangga, karena jika ia menggunakan lift, ia bisa dicurigai nanti, dan liftnya diputuskan lalu ia terjatuh

"Hahh, kenapa aku harus berjaga tempat Kaizoku jotei sedang melakukan pemeriksaan tubuh"Gumam Menma mengeluh, tapi tidak terdengar oleh Hanyyabal yang sedang berjalan kekanan-kekiri _'aku harap dia jatuh dan mati_ 'Batin Menma kesal melihat Hanyyabal yang ada didepannya

Ckrek

Pintu tempat pemeriksaan tubuh terbuka dan menampilkan Hancock dan Domino, Menma tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua, bola matanya melihat keatas dengan pandangan terkejut melihat Luffy berada diatasnya _'jadi orang yang ada dibalik mantel Boa Hancock adalah kau Luffy'_ Batin Menma melihat kembali kebawah dan menuju level 1 yang juga dituju Luffy

Ckrek

Menma membuka pintu level 1 dengan kunci yang dia dapat, diberikan (Baca:Dicuri) oleh orang yang memberikan seragam pada Menma

"Hoy tunggu kau"Ucap Menma yang membuat Luffy terkejut _'bagaimana bisa padahal aku baru masuk dan sudah ketahuan'_ Batin Luffy membeku tanpa berbalik

"Kenapa kau kesini Luffy"Tanya Menma menyingkirkan topinya dan kelihatan rambut merah dan wajahnya, Luffy yang mendengar suara dari kakaknya berbalik dan menatap Menma

"Menma-nii apa yang kau lakukan disini"Tanya balik Luffy

"Sapaanmu dingin sekali Luffy"Ucap Menma "sekarang ini sapaan Tidak penting, kau datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Ace bukan"Tanya Menma

"Kalau begitu, ikut denganku aku berniat kelevel 5 atau apapun itu untuk menyelamatkan Ace, karena aku tahu kau datang kesini tanpa persiapan apapun bukan"Lanjut Menma, Luffy tersenyum malu dengan garuk-garuk kepala mendengar pujian dari Menma (Author#dasar otakmu itu Pentium satu Luffy)

"Pemberitahuan kepada seluruh penjaga, Douke no Buggy kabur dari penjara, dan juga ada yang menyusup dengan menyamar seperti kita"Pemberitahuan terdengar lewat den-den mushi yang dibawa Menma

"Luffy, kita harus buru-buru, sebelum kita tertangkap"Ucap Menma berlari diikuti Luffy

"Menma-nii, ini mengingatkan tentang dulu ya"Ucap Luffy tertawa ceria

"Yeah, saat kita dikejar oleh polisi bukan"Balas Menma ikut tersenyum

Crug Crug Crug

Jebakan tombak yang menusuk hampir mengenai Menma dan Luffy

"Bagaimana bisa jebakannya aktif secara otomatis, setahuku penjara ini serba manual"Ucap Menma berlari menghindari tombak yang berniat menusuk dirinya

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting sekarang ini Menma-nii"Ucap Luffy berlari menghindari hujaman tombak _'tadi ada berita tentang douke no Buggy kabur, jadi dia pelakunya'_ Batin Menma

Buggy Place

Buggy tengah kabur dari kejaran Bluggori yang tengah mengejarnya

Tet Tet Tet

Buggy menekan tombol merah bergambar tengkorak yang ada didepannya

Menma And Luffy Place

Drug Drug Drug Drug

Menma dan Luffy menghindari batu tajam yang jatuh dari atas

"Ua uA Ua UA"Luffy menghindarinya dengan ulet, berbeda dengan Menma yang berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju belokan didepan sana, tapi Menma merasakan keberadaan seseorang didepan, tapi masa bodoh ia terus berlari, berbelok dan ia melihat Buggy yang tengah dikejar oleh Bluggori

"Apa ternyata kau"Ucap Luffy melihat Buggy biasa

"MU-MUGIWARA"Teriak Buggy terkejut dan melihat orang yang disamping Menma, mengingatkannya pada seseorang, Shanks itu tidak mungkin, karena ia tidak memiliki bekas luka dimatanya

"Mugiwara aku tidak menyangka kau tertangkap juga ternyata"Ucap Buggy tersenyum meremehkan

"Aku tidak tertangkap, aku sendiri yang datang ketempat ini"Balas Luffy tanpa menengok Buggy dan terus berlari menghindari Bluggori yang tengah mengejar mereka

"Memangnya orang bodoh macam apa yang mau datang kenerakan ini"Ucap Buggy

"Orang sepertimu Buggy"Balas Menma yang dari tadi diam

"Siapa kau"Tanya Buggy melihat orang berpakaian prajurit disini

"Kurosaki D Menma"Jawab Menma singkat

"Apa jadi orang yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan Menma-san juga bisa tertangkap juga, memang tidak ada orang yang layak menyandang nama itu lagi, walaupun bocah itu menyebalkan sekali"Ucap Buggy mengingat sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia ingat _'jika saja aku tidak sedang buru-buru akan kutenggelamkan kau kelaut Buggy'_ Batin Menma kesal

"Luffy kita tidak punya waktu, kita bereskan mereka semua"Ucap Menma berlari menjauhi Blugori

"Yeah, walaupun aku sudah janji, tapi kita hajar saja"Balas Luffy berlari kearah Blugori

"Apa dia sudah bodoh langsung menyerang seperti itu"Ucap Buggy terkejut melihat Luffy langsung menerjang

Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak

Luffy mengalahkan Blugori dengan satu pukulan

Buagh

Menma menghajar Blugori yang berniat menyerangnya dari belakang

"K-kalian kuat juga ya"Ucap Buggy terbengong

"Hebat mereka mengalahkan semua Blugori"Tawanan yang ada dipenjara Nampak kagum akan kekuatan Luffy dan Menma

"Kenapa kita tidak lakukan ini diawal saja"Ucap Menma

"Kau benar"Ucap Luffy setuju

"Kalau begitu Buggy, apa kau bersedia membantu kami kebawah"Tanya Menma memandang Buggy

"Kau pikir aku mau keneraka yang lebih mengerikan dari level ini"Teriak Buggy tidak mau

"Jika tidak mau yasudah, ayo kita pergi Luffy"Ucap Menma berlari pergi dengan Luffy, Buggy yang melihat hiasan ditangan Luffy, berbalik dan menghela nafas

Bruak

Buggy menabrak Luffy _'i-i-i-i-ini harta kapten John'_ Batin Buggy terkejut melihat hiasan ditangan Luffy

"Apa sih maumu, jika kau mau keluar, keluarlah sendiri, kami akan menyelamatkan Ace dulu"Tanya Luffy jengkel

"Mugiwara, Akaitsuki, aku tahu kalian datang kesini tanpa tahu bangunan ini sama sekali bukan"Ucap Buggy yang skak melihat wajah mereka berdua yang berbalik dan bersiul "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu sampai level 4 dan sebagai gantinya, berikan harta karun yang ada ditanganmu itu Mugiwara"Tawar Buggy

"Boleh saja"Ucap Luffy menyerahkan gelangnya

"Cepat sekali, dan apa-apaan reaksi polosnya itu"Gumam Buggy menangis melihat Luffy menyerahkan gelang itu

"IKUTI AKU AKAITSUKI, MUGIWARA, KITA AKAN MENUJU LEVEL 2, BINATANG TERKUTUK"Komando Buggy terbang terlebih dahulu

"Hah, aku tidak punya urusan dilevel 2"Balas Luffy tidak setuju

"Luffy untuk menuju level tempat dimana Ace berada, kita harus melewati setiap level, jadi kita tidak bisa langsung menuju level 5 atau apapun itu langsung"Ucap Menma menjelaskan pada Luffy

"Jadi ini adalah level misterius"Ucap Luffy dengan tampang bodohnya

"Peduli amat"Balas Menma "Buggy apa benar ini jalannya"Tanya Menma yang berlari mengikuti Buggy

"Hahh, apa kau meragukanku Akaitsuki"Tanya Balik Buggy tidak suka, tidak melihat tembok yang ada didepan

Bruak

Buggy menabrak dinding itu dengan keras

"Jadi itu jalannya"Ucap Luffy melihat Buggy yang menabrak dinding

Bruak

Luffy menghajar Buggy menembus dinding itu, dan berlari dengan Buggy yang kesakitan _'ini bukanlah jalannya, ini ruang pengawasan'_ Batin Buggy perutnya sakit

Bruak

Luffy menembus dindingnya bersama Buggy, Menma mengikuti dari belakang dengan menepuk kepalanya "Kenapa aku tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa Luffy pasti melakukan ini"Gumam Menma memegang kepalanya melihat kelakuan Luffy yang langsung maju

Swuush

Menma membuat orang yang ada diruang pengawasan pingsan dengan Haohshoku miliknya

Tap Tap

Menma meloncat dari ruang pengawasan mengikuti Buggy dan Luffy yang terbang menuju lubang besar

"Mugiwara, apa kau tahu bahwa lubang ini adalah jalan menuju kabur"Ucap Buggy dengan seringainya

"Aku tidak tahu, dan juga kita menuju level 2, jangan mengganti-ganti tujuan"Balas Luffy dengan tampang masa bodonya

Tap

Menma mendapat disamping kiri mereka

"Jadi ini adalah jalan keluar menuju level 2, Luffy ayo kita masuk"Ucap Menma menendang sebelah kaki Buggy dan melompat kebawah

"Kurang ajar kau Akaitsuki"Teriak Buggy menangis melihat ia jatuh kedalam level 2

Dilevel 2

Buggy, Menma, dan Luffy kini tengah berhadapan dengan kudanil kecil lucu yang melihat mereka

"Apa ini binatang terkutuk"Tanya Luffy dengan wajah tidak percaya menunjuk kudanil kecil itu

"Ini tidak sesuai yang kudengar"Ucap Buggy berjalan mendekati kudanil itu

Wrauk

Kudanil itu memakan setengah tubuh Buggy

"Hyaaa"Teriak mereka berdua berlari meninggalkan Menma yang terbengong "apa yang terjadi"Gumamnya melihat Luffy dan Buggy yang berlari, karena tidak ingin tertinggal ia pun ikut berlari

"Kudanil itu cepat sekali larinya"Ucap Luffy kagum dengan berlari didepan kudanil

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk kagum"Ucap Buggy "Menjauhlah kudanil sialan"Teriak Buggy berbalik mengarah pada kudanil itu dengan masih berlari

"Gro Gro Gro"Kudanil itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan Buggy pada Menma

"Apa dia sedang mencoba mengusirku"Ucap Menma memandang kudanil itu datar

Bruak

Kudanil itu menabrak dinding

"Larinya memang cepat, tapi dia tidak bisa belok saat lari ya"Ucap Menma melihat kudanil itu menabrak dinding

Bruak

Kudanil itu bangkit dari puing-puing batu yang menimpanya dan berlari mengejar Luffy dan Buggy lagi

"Hey Buggy, apa tubuhmu baik-baik saja"Tanya Luffy melihat Buggy berlari dengan kaki dan kepala

"Kau pikir siapa aku ini"Jawab Buggy menyeringai, didalam tubuh kudanil itu tangan Buggy memegang (Saya tidak tahu namanya jadi bayangkan saja sendiri)

Pugo Bruak

Kudanil itu terkejut dan kembali memuntahkan tubuh Buggy dan menabrak dinding

"Apa dia ini persilangan antara babi dan kudanil kah"Tanya Menma melihat kudanil itu seperti babi

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu"Jawab Buggy

Sring Sring Sring

Tubuh Buggy terbelah-belah oleh belalang dengan tangan pisau

"Wah belalang dengan tangan pisau, tempat ini menarik sekali ya"Ucap Luffy tertawa kecil

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk kagum"Ucap Buggy menyambungkan kembali tubuhnya yang terpisah-pisah tadi

Sring Sring Sring

Belalang itu menebas-nebas dinding, atap, dan lantai dengan cepat

Prok prok prok

Menma, Luffy, dan Buggy bertepuk tangan melihat atraksi belalang itu

Cruak

Tangan belalang itu tersangkut dilantai, belalang itu Nampak kesulitan mencabut kembali lengannya

"Apa kita harus menolongnya"Tanya Luffy melihat belalang itu tersangkut

"Jangan bicara bodoh seperti itu"Jawab Buggy

"kalau begitu kita pergi saja"Ucap Luffy melangkah santai "Apa benar hewan-hewan itu hewan terkutuk"Tanya Luffy heran

"Level 1 satu lebih mengerikan daripada ini"Jawab Buggy yang ikut berjalan santai

"Menma-nii ada apa, dari tadi kau diam saja"Tanya Luffy melihat Menma yang diam melihat kesamping kanan dengan wajah biasa

"Apa itu hewan terkutuk"Tanya Menma menunjuk kearah kanan, Buggy dan Luffy yang melihat telunjuk Menma yang mengarah kekanan melihat kekanan dan terkejut itulah gambaran muka mereka

"ITU DIA BINATANG TERKUTUK"Teriak Buggy dan Luffy lari berbarengan, dengan Menma yang tertawa dari belakang

"Apanya yang lucu Akaitsuki"Teriak Buggy yang ketakutan menghindari ayam berkepala ular

"Tidak, hanya menyenangkan saja bermain kejar-kejaran"Jawab Menma dengan tertawa

"Sebenarnya aku berniat meninggalkan kalian dilevel 1, tapi kenapa kau menendang kakiku hah"Tanya Buggy dengan berlari pada Buggy

"Nikmati saja"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalur pikiranmu itu"Ucap Buggy

"Buggy terus bagaimana ini"Tanya Luffy dengan berlari

"Aku rasa dia adalah monster langka ular bertubuh ayam, Basilisk"Jawab Buggy

"Apa dia benar-benar terlahir dari ayam"Tanya Luffy

"Kau bercanda ya! Oleh karena itulah dia disebut monster, mereka akan menyerang dan memakan tahanan, maka dari itu mereka digunakan sebagai penjaga"Jawab Buggy berteriak, dengan menghindari lahapan Basilisk yang mengincar mereka berdua, yang entah kenapa Menma tidak diincar

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini, akan kuhajar ayam atau apapun itu"Ucap Luffy menggigit jempolnya

"Dilihat dari manapun, mustahil kau bisa melakukan"Ucap Buggy kemudian ia teringat sesuatu "Tunggu, jika dia bisa menghambatnya aku bisa pergi"Gumam Buggy

"Gear Third"Lengan kanan Luffy membesar seperti tangan raksasa

"Gomu-gomu no Gigant Pistol"

Dhuak Blar

Luffy menghantamkan pukulannya ke Basilisk, ayam berkepala ular itu menabrak dinding dan tidak sadarkan diri

"Yosh"Ucap Luffy yang mengecil

"Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu Luffy"Tanya Menma melihat tubuh Luffy mengecil

"Ini adalah efek samping Gear Third, walaupun hanya sebentar"Jawab Luffy yang sudah kembali seperti semula

"Apa makhluk ini lahir dari telur atau apa"Tanya Menma melihat Basilisk yang pingsan

"Entahlah, mungkin dia terlahir dari ayam"Jawab Luffy asal

"Aku rasa itu bukanlah pertanyaannya"Ucap Buggy sweetdrop

"Dan berkat Luffy, ruang pengawasan dilevel 2 sudah dihancurkan ini memudahkan kita untuk menyerang"Ucap Menma melihat ruang monitornya hancur

Didalam Lift

Hancock, Momonga, Hanyyabal dan Domino diam dengan tegak

"Panas sekali"Ucap Hancock merasa kepanasan

"Benar, sekali wakil kepala Sipir sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya, tempat yang kita tuju adalah kantor kepala Sipir Magelan ada dilevel 4 neraka api, ada beberapa sumber api dilevel ini"Ucap Domino menjelaskan tempat tujuan "Kita telah tiba"Lanjut Domino melihat ruangan kepala sipir

"Dimana kepala Sipir"Tanya Momonga seperti terburu-buru

"Kepala Sipir Magelan memiliki masalah dengan pencernaannya dan dia menghabiskan 10 jam untuk buang air besar dan dia menghabiskan 8 jam untuk istirahat, dia juga menyantap makan siang dan kembali kekantornya, dia bekerja 4 sehari"Jawab Domino

"Apa dia masih bisa mengatur kegiatannya sebagai kepala Sipir"Tanya Hancock

"Dia bisa diandalkan untuk melakukan itu semua"Jawab Domino, lalu ia berdiri tegap "Maaf membuat anda menunggu, beliau akan datang, aku lupa mengatakan kepala Sipir, memakan buah Doku-doku no mi, dia adalah manusia racun"Ucap Domino berhenti didepan meja dan kursi besar, lalu disamping kanannya ada toilet besar

"Manusia racun"Ucap Hancock

"Tolong berhati-hatilah"Domino memberi peringatan pada Hancock dan Momongan yang tidak tahu

Tap tap tap

Suara mendekati dari balik pintu toilet, suasana disana semakin tegang mendengar suara itu

"Terima kasih sudah bekerja dengan baik"

"Selamat datang kembali diruang kerja Kepala Sipir"Para penjaga hormat pada orang besar berpakaian hitam, 2 tanduk hitam dikepalanya, dan aksesoris sayap kelalawar dipunggungnya

"Seperti biasa kegiatan bertempur dengan diri sendiri setiap harinya"Keluh Magellan memegang perutnya "Kalian pasti pengunjungnya, aku adalah kepala sipir Magellan"Lanjut Magellan melihat Hancock dan Momonga "Ahh silau sekali! Ruangan ini terlalu terang, sebaiknya aku pindah keruangan yang lebih gelap lagi!, dan aku juga akan meredupkan hatiku"Keluh Magellan melihat ruangannya yang terlalu terang untuknya (Author#dasar orang banyak mengeluh)

"Bicara apa kau ini!, Kepala Sipir, Vice-admiral Momonga dan Shicibukai Boa Hancock-dono ingin bertemu denganmu"Ucap Hanyyabal melihat kelakuan Magella

"Kami sedang terburu-buru kepala Sipir Magellan"Ucap Momonga

"Oh, maafkan saya, ada sedikit masalah dengan ruang kerjaku, kukira sup racun yang kumakan tak cocok dengan lidahku.."Ucap Magellan dipotong Hanyyabal

"Tentu saja yang kau makan itu racun!"

"Aku adalah manusia racun, dan racun adalah makanan favoritku! Disamping itu racun tidak mungkin meracuni racun bukan?"Balas Magellan mengadu argument

"Itu sudah meracuni pikiranmu juga bukan?"Ucap Hanyyabal (Author#Setuju)

"Mulutmu itu seperti racun saja Hanyyabal"Balas Magellan

"Lebih baik anda pension saja, aku yang akan menggantikan, ah salah, maksudku lebih baik anda segera mengatarkan mereka pada Hiken no Ace"Ucap Hanyyabal hampir keceplosan

"Kejam sekali! Kata-katamu sungguh kejam, kau bawahan yang tak berperasaan Hahhh"Balas Magellan menyentuh dadanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya didekat Hanyyabal, Hanyyabal yang paling dekat menghirup racun yang dihembuskan Magellan, berbeda dengan yang lain menggunakan masker racun

"H-hey! Hati-hati dengan nafasmu itu! Nafasmu itu penuh dengan racun!"Ucap Hanyyabal memegang hidungnya yang sakit

"Ahahaha"Magellan tertawa pelan melihat kelakukan Hanyyabal yang sesuai niatnya

"Apa yang kau tertawakan"Tanya Hanyyabal sewot

"Tertawakan katamu, bawahan yang bodoh"Jawab Magellan datar

"Nafasmu dan kelakuanmu dua-duanya sama-sama beracun"Ucap Hanyyabal tidak kuat, Hancock yang dari tadi melihat sedikit kesal dan mengangkat kakinya lalu

Bruak

Hancock menendang perut Magellan sampai jatuh

"Kenapa anda menghembuskan nafas busukmu itu didepan saya? Tidak sopan"Tanya Hancock dengan posisi kepala keatas

"Ow! Cantik sekali! Aku bisa jatuh cinta!"Ucap Magellan yang melihat Hancock keatas

"Aku iri dengannya"Ucap Hanyyabal duduk dikursi kepala sipir

"Wakil kepala Sipir, itu adalah tempat duduk kepala sipir"Ucap Domino melihat Hanyyabal yang duduk dikursi Magellan

"Sebentar lagi akan menjadi tempat dudukku"Ucap Hanyyabal dengan nada bosan

"Kita sedang buru-buru"Ucap Momonga kesal melihat mereka semua yang begitu santai

Purupurupurupuru

Gotcha

Hanyyabal mengankat den-den mushinya

"Ya, disini dengan kepala Sipir"Ucap Hanyyabal pada den-den mushi itu

"Kenapa kau yang menjawabnya? Hahhh"Tanya Magellan menghembuskan nafas beracunnya pada Hanyyabal yang kesulitan bernafas sekarang dan ambruk

"Apa katamu? Ada penyusup di Imple Downku ini?"Tanya Magellan mendengar laporan dari den-den mushi itu

"Mustahil, seseorang berhasil masuk?! Padahal tak seorangpun bisa melakukannya!"Ucap Domino yang sedang memberikan penawar racun pada Hanyyabal dengan nada tidak percaya

"Ini masalah besar! Ini adalah tanggung jawab kepala sipir!"Ucap Hanyyabal yang masih terbarung _'jangan-jangan Luffy sudah ketahuan'_ Batin Hancock waspada

"Kirimkan semua gambarnya padaku"Perintah Magellan dari den-den mushi

Tap Tap

Hancock berjalan mendekati Magellan

"Kepala Sipir….saya ingin segera pergi menemui tahanan itu sekarang"Ucap Hancock dengan muka imut dan juga nadanya

"Baiklah! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!"Balas Magellan dengan mata hati

"Ke..kepala sipir! Ini keadaan darurat!"Ucap Hanyyabal tidak percaya

Level 2

Buggy,Menma dan Luffy tengah berjalan santai entah kemana, karena Buggy yang memimpin

"Tuhan telah mengirimkan seseorang untuk membebaskan kami!"

"Hebat dia bisa mengalahkan monster itu!"

"OUUUHHH, Mereka mengalahkan Basilisk kau berhasil! Kalian hebat, dan lagi, kalian juga menghancurkan ruang monitornya! Tak bisa dipercaya! Kalian malaikat kami"Tahanan yang berada dalam penjara berteriak heboh melihat mereka bertiga, Buggy kemudian terpikir suatu rencana

"Aku tak tahu siapa kalian, tapi terima kasih!"

"Maukah kau mengambilkan kunci sel untuk kami?"

"Lalu kunci borgolnya juga! Mereka menjatuhkannya!"

"Dia itu"Ucap orang yang memiliki rambut angka 3 melihat Luffy

"Ayo kita pergi saja!"Ucap Luffy

"Yeah, waktu kita sedikit sekarang ini"Ucap Menma menambahkan

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu!"Balas Buggy menyeringai merencanakan sesuatu

"Aku sedang terburu-buru!"Ucap Luffy kesal

"Mugiwara no Luffy! Kenapa dia ada disini, tidak, mungkin dia bisa bebas karena dia membayar sejumlah uang tertentu! Aku bisa memanfaatkan ini, untuk memperoleh kebebasanku! Kurasa keberuntunganku memang telah tiba!"Ucap orang yang memiliki gaya rambut angka 3

Buggy memungut kunci itu dan memutar-mutarnya dilengannya

"Apa kalian menginginkannya!"Tanya Buggy memamerkan kuncinya keatas

"YEAH!"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Ce[at berikan pada kami!"

"Apa seperti itu cara kalian saat meminta sesuatu pada seseorang!?"Tanya Buggy tersenyum senang

"MAAFKAN KAMI, TOLONG BUKA SELNYA!"

"KAMI TERLALU LANCANG! MAAFKAN KAMI TOLONG BUKA SELNYA"

"Apa?! Aku tak mendengarnya!"Ucap Buggy memegang kupingnya

"Sedang apa kau ini?"Tanya Luffy melihat kelakuan Buggy yang membuang-buang waktu

"Cepatlah kita sedang buru-buru Hidung merah"Ucap Menma kesal

"TOLONGLAH, LEPASKAN KAMI!"

"Yosh!, aku akan memberikannya pada kalian, Tapi kalian harus memanggilku dengan kapten Buggy-sama"Ucap Buggy menerbangkan lengannya tidak mendengar ucapan Menma

Creng

Tangan Buggy yang memegang kunci terbang dan membuka setiap sel kurungan

Crak

Buggy menjatuhkan kuncinya ditengah-tengah kerumunan narapidana yang keluar, mereka semua berebut untuk membuka borgol pada lengan dan kaki mereka

"Hyahahahaha, berterima kasihlah, dasar bodoh! Katakan siapa yang telah membebaskan kalian!"Teriak Buggy tersenyum senang

"Kapten Buggy"

"Kami tak akan melupakan jasamu ini!"

"Kapten Buggy, adalah penyelamat kami"

"Hyahahaha tentu saja! Camkan itu pada diri kalian, Sekarang bebaskan lebih banyak orang lagi!"Balas Buggy mengangkat tangannya dengan tersenyum senang karena berjalan sesuai rencana

"OUUHHH"

' _sebenarnya tak sengaja aku terjatuh ketempat ini, tapi ini akan membuat kekacauan, sehingga aku bisa kabur dengan mudah!'_ Batin Buggy senang

Gruk

Buggy diseret paksa oleh Luffy berlari yang entah menuju kemana

"Sudah selesai bukan? Kau harus menunjukan jalannya"

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Hey Mugiwara"

"Ayo cepatlah antarkan aku, apa ini lubang kita buat tadi?"

"Aku tak tahu jalan menuju level 3! Tak mungkin aku mengingat setiap jalan dipenjara ini!"

"Haahh mereka meninggalkanku"Ucap Menma melihat Buggy dan Luffy yang berlari

"TERIMA KASIH KAPTEN BUGGY!"

"SEKARANG KITA BEBAS!"Narapidana berlarian menuju jalan keluar yang mungkin mereka tahu, tapi tiba-tiba mereka berhenti dan kembali keselnya karena melihat hewan terkutuk didiepan mereka

"Hentikan Mugiwara"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan mengantarku sampai ke level 4 kan!"

"Itu semua bohong, Bohong! Aku berbohong agar aku bisa mendapatkan hartamu itu! Hyahahahaha, sebentar lagi semua tahanan itu akan membuat kekacauan dilantai ini!"

Druak

Luffy menegakan tubuh Buggy

"Kau berbohong padaku?!"

"Nahahahaha"Buggy malah tertawa bangga

"Luffy seharusnya aku memperingatimu tentangnya yang suka berbohong untuk harta karun"Ucap Menma yang ada disamping Luffy yang entah kapan

"Cepat sekali"Ucap Buggy dan Luffy kaget melihat Menma yang tiba-tiba ada disamping Luffy tanpa diketahui

Druk druk druk

Para narapidana berlarian kearah Luffy, Menma dan Buggy, Luffy dkk yang melihat mereka ikut berlari kearah narapidana itu berlari

Thung Thung

Pada narapidana itu kembali ke-sel tahanan mereka

"Ada apa dengan kalian semua?! Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk kabur?!"Tanya Buggy berteriak kesal

"Ah, sebaiknya kami berada dalam sel saja, Kami tak memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur, tak lama lagi bos dilantai ini akan datang"

"Yeah, sebaiknya kita berada dalam sel saja"

"Menyedihkan sekali mereka ini, ingin bebas tapi tidak ingin berusaha"Ucap Menma memegang kepalanya"Luffy ayo kita pergi, kita tinggalkan saja badut ini disini, menunggu jadi santapan hewan terkutuk"Lanjut Menma

"Baiklah! Mugiwara, Akaitsuki! Aku akan membantumu untuk menuju level 3"Ucap Buggy buru-buru

"Hey kau! Barusan kau bilang kau tak tahu jalannya! Dasar hidung merah besar!"Balas Luffy kesal _'sepertinya aku diabaikan disini'_ Batin Menma menghela nafas

"Siapa yang kau panggil hidung besar?!"Balas Buggy kesal

"Jika kalian kesulitan mencari jalan dilevel ini, bagaimana kalau aku membantu"Ucap orang yang rambutnya seperti 3 tapi kebawah karena sudah tidak ada tenaga

"Siapa dia"Tanya Buggy melihat orang itu "Apa kau mengenalnya Akaitsuki"Tanya Buggy menunjuk orang itu

"Tidak"Jawab Menma singkat

"Haha sudah lama sekali tak berjumpa ya. Mugiwara no Luffy, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih karena kau telah membebaskanku, aku orang yang mengerti cara membalas budi"Ucap orang itu

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Luffy melihat orang itu

"Hah"Ucap orang itu melihat kebawah kemudian memperbaiki letak rambutnya, Luffy teringat akan orang yang bisa menggunakan lilin dan

"San (3)"Ucap Luffy menunjuk orang itu

"YANG BENAR ITU MR.3"Teriak Mr.3 kesal, kemudia ia teringat seseuatu "Akaitsuki bukankah dia adalah bajak laut yang telah menghilang selama 7 tahun ini, jadi dia tertangkap dan berusaha kabur"Ucap Mr.3

"Tidak-tidak aku tidak tertangkap aku datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Ace itu saja"Ucap Menma

"Siapa kau"Tanya Mr.3 melihat Menma

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas dia adalah Akaitsuki"Jawab Buggy heran

"Tidak-tidak-tidak itu tidak mungkin"Ucap Mr.3 tidak percaya

"Memangnya siapa lagi jika dia bukan Akaitsuki no Menma"Tanya Buggy bingung

"Lihat baik-baik dia, dia itu remaja berumur 17 tahun, dan Akaitsuki itu berumur sekitar 25-26 tahun, jadi dimananya ia adalah Akaitsuki no Menma"Ucap Buggy menunjuk Menma yang tidak berubah, Buggy dan Luffy menepuk lengannya kemudian "EHHHH KAU BENAR"Teriak Mereka melihat Menma dengan pandangan terkejut

"KALIAN TELAT SEKALI MENYADARINYA"Teriak Mr.3 tidak percaya

"Sial siapa kau berani sekali menyamar sebagai Menma-nii"Tanya Luffy memasang kuda-kudanya

"Tidak, aku ini Kurosaki D Menma yang asli"Jawab Menma sweetdrop

"kalau begitu sebutkan apa rahasiaku"Tanya Luffy menantang dengan senyuman meremehkan

"Mencorat-coret wajah Ace dan kabur lalu orang yang disalahkan adalah Magra, Mengambil porsi makanan Ace, aku, dan Sabo lalu kabur tanpa diketahui"Jawab Menma sweetdrop

"EHHH BAGAIMANA KAU BISA TAHU SEMUA ITU"Tanya Luffy dengan muka yang benar-benar terkejut

"Bukankah sudah jelas aku ini kakakmu bodoh"Jawab Menma berkacak pinggang

"Kau benar-benar Menma-nii rupanya"Ucap Luffy senang

"Dia cepat sekali percayanya"Ucap Buggy heran

"Kau benar, aku jadi berpikir kenapa aku bisa kalah bertarung melawannya"Tambah Mr.3 memandang mereka berdua yang kini tengah tos

Markas Besar Angkatan Laut

Sengoku kini tengah berdiam dimejanya dengan memikirkan segala rencana untuk membunuh Shirohige jika dia datang, kemudian dating orang yang membuka ruangan Sengoku

"Sengoku-Genshui, kita menerima laporan darurat dari Imple Down!"Ucap orang itu dengan hormat

"Hehh, apa yang terjadi? Jangan bilang Shirohige telah bergerak!"Balas Sengoku bertanya

"Bukan, tapi Mugiwara dan remaja berambut merah yang tidak diketahui telah menyusup kedalam penjara!"

"Apa! Mugiwara?! Apa lagi kali ini, kukira Bartholomew Kuma sudah melenyapkannya!"Ucap Sengoku dengan nada terkejut

"Memang benar, sesuai yang dilaporkan. Dan juga kenapa ada bajak laut yang malah ingin masuk penjara? Dan juga orang yang tidak dikenal"

"Kirimkan poto tentang remaja berambut merah yang bersama Mugiwara, kenyataan mereka bisa menyusup ini merupakan sebuah Aib bagi kita"Ucap Sengoku

"Baik"orang itu pergi berniat mengambil foto tentang remaja berambut merah yang bersama Luffy

Imple Down place

Level 2

Luffy Dkk kini tengah berlari dari kejaran hewan terkutuk yang mengejar mereka

"Kenapa mereka mengikuti kita"Tanya Luffy berlari menghindari hewan terkutuk yang mengejar

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak penting? Cepat lari saja jika kau tidak menjadi santapan mereka tentunya"Jawab Buggy berlari

"Hey-hey sekarang ini kita tidak punya waktu untuk bermain kejar-kejaran, kemana arah menuju level 3"Tanya Menma berlari menghindari hewan terkutuk

"Tunggu-tunggu kalian bertiga berniat menuju level 3"Tanya Mr.3 berlari

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mau, hanya 2 orang bodoh ini saja yang mau ke level 5 untuk menyelamatkan Hiken no Ace"Jawab Buggy

"Kau tetap menyebalkan Buggy jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah, dan akhirnya kau akan tertangkap dan disiksa lebih keras lagi"Ucap Menma

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"Ucap Mr.3 berlari dengan sangat cepat

Grap

Menma mencengkram kerah baju tahanan yang dikenakan Mr.3

"Jika kau ingin kabur, bantu dulu kami menuju level 3, baru kau boleh pergi, jika kau tidak ingin akan kulempar kau pada hewan terkutuk yang mengejar kita"Ucap Menma

"Kau ini iblis kah"Ucap Mr.3 berkeringat kemudia terbesit sebuah ide _'jalan menuju level 1 dan level 3 terhubung, dan juga pada jalan menuju level 1 dan 3 dijaga oleh Spinks, aku bisa menggunakan mereka sebagai umpan untuk kabur'_ Batin Mr.3 merencanakan sesuatu yang brilian, ia pun tersenyum dan "Baiklah Akaitsuki aku akan mengantarmu"Mr.3 percaya diri dengan ucapannya

"Hoy-hoy kau kenapa kau memihak mereka"Tanya Buggy jengkel

"Dengar"Ucap Mr.3 berbisik pada Buggy, Buggy yang mendengar bisikan Mr.3 menyeringai "Yosh! Ayo kita menuju level 3"Ucap Buggy lantang

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia bisikan tadi"Tanya Menma

"Entahlah"Jawab Luffy

Groua Groua

Hewan terkutuk mengejar dengan air liur yang menetes dari mulut mereka

"HAAAAA KITA MELUPAKAN MEREKA"Luffy Dkk lari ngebut meninggalkan hewan terkutuk yang masih mengejar mereka

Level 6

Jimbei dan Ace terkurung disel yang sama dengan rantai yang mengikat tubuh mereka, kenapa ada Jimbei juga, karena ia menolak untuk berperang dengan Shirohige. Jimbei berdiri dan

"Tidak ada seorangpun.."

Dhuk

Jimbei kembali duduk dengan paksa oleh makhluk setengah sapid an manusia

"Boleh Lolos"Lanjt Jimbei berteriak

Buagh

Makhluk itu menghajar Jimbei dimukanya menggunakan gada, lalu orang itu pergi dan menutup selnya lagi

"Bahkan jika merasakan kegelisahan sedikitpun"Ucap Jimbei yang tidak begitu jelas artinya

"Kau dikalahkan begitu mudah, Oyabun?"Ucap Ace

"Tubuhku tidak merasakan sakit Ace-san, rasa sakit itu berada dihatiku, untuk tidak boleh melawan benar kah!"Balas Jimbei

"Jimbei"

"Walaupun aku mati, dan jika mereka meminta posisiku sebagai Shicibukai lagi? Aku tidak butuh itu!"Ucap Jimbei dengan nada yang bercampur amarah perkataannya terhenti dan "Seandainya aku dapat mencegah pertempuran ini, aku bahkan tidak butuh nyawaku ini!"

"Orang yang bisa menghentikan Oyaji hanya yonkou yang lain dan juga O'noshi"Ucap Ace menudukan kepalanya

"Yeah, itu memang benar, tapi tidak ada keuntungan yang mereka dapat dari menghentikan Oyaji-san, apalagi O'noshi dia adalah iblis yang tidak memiliki rasa manusiawi ataupun perasaan, jangan ditanya lagi, dia pasti tidak akan mau melakukannya, tapi dia sudah mati 22 tahun yang lalu"Balas Jimbei menutup matanya, Ace yang mendengarnya sedikit geram dan tersenyum

"Yeah, O'noshi memang tidak mau menghentikan Oyaji-san karena dia sudah mati, tapi bagaimana jika kukatakan dia masih hidup"Ucap Ace tersenyum

"Sepertinya kau bertarung terlalu keras, sehingga kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat mustahil Ace-san"Balas Jimbei melihat Ace yang tersenyum

"Dia masih hidup, Namanya Kurosaki D Menma, dialah O'noshi yang dikabarkan telah mati, tapi kepribadian yang orang lain tahu dan yang kutahu itu sangat berbeda sekali Jimbei"Ucap Ace

"Ace-san, Kurosaki D Menma adalah rookie yang melebihi supernova, aku tahu dia adalah Akaiyasha no Miska tapi menyebutnya sebagai O'noshi itu sangat berlebihan sekali"Balas Jimbei, Ace yang mendengarnya tersenyum

Level 2

Luffy Dkk kini tengah kabur dari kejaran hewan terkutuk

"Kelihatannya para binatang terkutuk dilantai ini telah mengetahui keberadaan kita!"Ucap Mr.3 berlari dari kejaran hewan terkutuk

"Kita tidak punya waktu untuk terus berlarian seperti ini!"Ucap Luffy berlari

"Benar, tapi jika kita tertangkap, kita akan berakhir sebagai mangsa mereka! Dan jika kita hanya menunggu saja, staf penjara dari lantai lain akan kemari untuk menangkap kita!"Tambah Buggy

"Apa kita hancurkan saja makhluk itu"Saran Menma berlari

"APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKAN UCAPAN KAMI"Teriak Buggy dan Mr.3 kesal berpaling kearah Menma

"Terus kalian punya saran apa"Tanya Menma

Gomu-gomu no

Bara-bara

Candle

Luffy, Buggy, dan Mr.3 bersiap menyerang

Pistol

Lock

Luffy memanjang lengannya dan menghajar lipan raksasa entah apa makhluk yang tidak jelas itu, Mr.3 mengunci pergerakan mereka dengan lilin yang sekeras baja, dan Buggy menghantam mereka dengan kapak yang entah dapat dari mana

"Kalian bilang, tadi kita tidak perlu menyerang mereka"Ucap Menma memandang datar perbuatan mereka yang membuat musuh tambah banyak

"Lipan raksasa itu meledak!"

"Itu berubah menjadi beberapa kalajengkin! Mereka beracun!"

"Mereka tetap mengejar"

"Itu gara-gara kalian juga bukan"

Luffy Dkk berlarian kesana-kemari menghindari kejaran hewan terkutuk yang terus mengejar walau apapun yang terjadi

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

Suara hentakan kaki terdengar dilorong didepan hewan terkutuk, para hewan terkutuk mencari sumber suara dan mendatanginya. Luffy dkk bersembunyi diatas lorong

"Hebat bukan, mereka telah tertipu oleh rencana kaki penipuku! Hyahahahaha"Buggy tertawa bangga akan rencananya yang sukses besar

"Bodoh, mereka ada didepan kita"Ucap Menma menunjuk hewan terkutuk yang menatap mereka berempat

Truk truk truk

Luffy dkk kembali berlari dari kejaran hewan terkutuk itu

"Sukses besar apanya, bahkan kau tidak menyingkirkan satupun binatang terkutuk"Ucap Menma mengejek sambil berlari

"Berisik kau Akaitsuki kenapa kau tidak lakukan sesuatu, dari tadi kau diam saja"Balas Buggy kesal sambil berlari

"Kau hanya merepotkan kami!"Ucap Luffy berlari

"Sial, aku dengar bos dari binatang buas di level 2 itu semacam orang yang menyerupai singa, apa itu mereka"Tanya Buggy melihat singa yang bermuka orang tua

"Bukan! Mereka adalah singa dengan wajah manusia Manticores! Jika mereka menangkap kita, mereka akan memakan kita, bahkan tulang kita"Jawab Mr.3 sambil berlari

"Bahkan tulang kita"Ucap Buggy tidak percaya

"Kunci"

"Tolong, beri kami kunci"Manticores itu berbicara dengan bahasa manusia

"Hiraukan mereka! Mereka secara sederhana dapat meniru ucapan manusia karena muka mereka seperti manusia!"Ucap Mr.3 berlari sekuat tenaga

"Kumohon tolong!"

"Sakit sekali.. ini sangat menyakitkan!"

"Mengerikan juga"Ucap Luffy berlari

"Aku mengerti karena itu mereka bisa bicara bahasa manusia, karena mereka adalah orang tua"Ucap Menma mengerti

"BUKAN, APA KAU TIDAK MENDENGAR PERCAKAPAN KAMI"Ucap Buggy dan Mr.3 kesal dengan tingkah Menma yang tidak mendengarkan

"Aku mendengarnya, tapi itu kesimpulannya bukan"Balas Menma heran

"Cangcut! Cangcut! Celana dalam stroberi"

"Mereka hanya mengulang barang bodoh!"Teriak Buggy

"Bukankah sudah kubilang mereka itu orang tua"Ucap Menma

"Berhentilah berpendapat"Ucap Buggy dan Mr.3 kesal

"Bistik"Manticores mengatakannya dengan mulut yang penuh air liur, Luffy yang mendengar nama makanan langsung berbalik

Dhuk

Buggy memukul kepala Luffy

"JANGAN MEMBERI REAKSI"Teriak Buggy kesal, Luffy dkk berlari menuju tangga kebawah

"Jadi ini adalah orang tau berwujud singa, hebat juga"Ucap Menma kagum melihat spinks

"JANGAN KAGUM KAU BRENGSEK"Teriak Buggy kesal, Luffy dkk memasang wajah terkejut kecuali Menma yang memasang wajah kagum. Binatang terkutuk yang mengikuti mereka diam melihat Spinkx dan berlari menjauh

"Somen"Spinkx mengatakannya dengan tenang

"S-SOMEN?!"Ucap Luffy dkk

"HYAAAA RAMEN"Ucap Spinks mengangkat tangan kirinya keatas dan

Dhuar

Menghantamkannya ke mereka berempat

"Luffy kita tidak punya waktu untuk ini"Ucap Menma berlari menjauh

"Apa kau punya ide Menma-nii"Tanya Luffy

"Aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya darimu, dan selanjutnya kau hajar kepalanya menggunakan teknik yang kau gunakan pada Basilisk"Jawab Menma berhenti dan berlari kearah Spinkx

"Tanmen"

Dhuar

Spinkx kembali menyerang mereka dengan melakukan hal yang sama

"Itu semua kedengarannya seperti macam-macam mie!"Teriak Buggy dan Mr.3 berlari menjauh

"Pork Noodles"

Brak

Spinkx menyerang mereka berempat dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang entah ia mengerti atau tidak dengan otak orang tuanya

"Mendekatinya sulit juga"Ucap Menma berlari menjauh

"Stveclal Noodles"

Brak

Spinkx menyerang mereka berempat dengan membabi buta

"Orang tampan"Spinkx mengucapkannya dengan berteriak

"Kau memanggilku"Tanya Buggy dan Mr.3 dengan muka senang memberi respon

Brak

Spinkx mengejar mereka, lariannya membuat tanah dilvel 2 bergetar, sekali injak kaki Spinkx manusia normal akan mati seketika karena berat badannya

"Ini berbahaya"Ucap Luffy berlari menjauh. Para tahanan yang berada diselnya merasakan getaran akibat larian Spinkx tercengang dan ketakutan merasakannya

"Korea Mie Kedelai hitam, Mie jambangan! Mie wilayah!"Teriak Spinkx

Kruyukkruyuk

Perut Luffy dan Menma memberi respon akan teriakan Spinkx

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan makanan buatan Sanji"Ucap Luffy memegangi perutnya dan berimajinasi makanan yang enak-enak

"Mie Wonton!"Teriak Spinkx bingung melihat Luffy yang tidak bergerak

"Mie Wonton!"

Dhuar

Spinkx menghantam lantai dengan keras

"Sial, kekuatan macam apa itu?!"Keluh Luffy kesal, Buggy dan Mr.3 mundur kepojokan dan berbisik

"Ayo kita pikirkan, ini bukan kesalahan dia kita ada disini?"Bisik Buggy

"AKu juga memikirkan hal yang sama"Bisik Mr.3

"Luffy, apa kau bisa menuju kepalanya dan hajar, dengan begitu, kita akan langsung menuju level 3"Ucap Menma

"Bagaimana caranya aku menuju kepalanya"Tanya Luffy

"Tinggal loncat dan sampai"Jawab Menma simple

"Ahh aku mengerti"Ucap Luffy tersenyum (Author#Padahal gue sendiri gak ngerti maksudnya apa)

Tak

Buggy dan Mr.3 berjabat tangan

"Yosh! Dengan ini kita adalah kesatuan pelarian!"Ucap Buggy menyeringai

"Aku sangat senang disini ada orang yang benar-benar menginginkan kebebasan!"Balas Mr.3

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai rencana Mugiwara dan Akaitsuki sebagai umpan"Ucap Buggy menyeringai licik, Mr.3 juga ikut menyeringai senang

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan"Tanya Luffy berbalik melihat Buggy dan Mr.3 berjabat tangan

"Luffy jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu"Ucap Menma melihat Spinkx akan menyerang lagi

Dhuar

Spinkx menyerang Luffy dengan lengan atau kirinya

Tap tap tap

Luffy menghindarinya dan meloncat-loncat ditubuh Spinkx _'dia mengerti ucapanku tadi, hebat sekali, padahal aku hanya asal ucap'_ Batin Menma melihat Luffy yang menuju kepala Spinkx

Gomu-gomu no Bazooka

Dhuak

Luffy menghantam kepala Spinkx dengan 2 telapak tangan yang menghantam kepala Spinkx sampai kebawah

"Mengapa kau kaget dengan sengaja?!"Ucap Mr.3 kaget

"Omong kosong"Ucap Buggy terbang dengan kakinya yang berada dibawah

"Ini gawat"Ucap Menma melihat Spinkx datar

Trap Trap Trap Tap

Menma meloncat-loncat diudara dan mendarat di dinding dan berpegangan

"KALIAN BERTIGA TIDAK ADIL! KABUR KE TEMPAT YANG LEBIH TINGGI SEPERTI ITU!"Teriak Mr.3 kesal

"Ramen"

Dhuar

Spinkx menghantam Mr.3 tepat sasaran. Luffy Dkk yang melihatnya, memeriksa lagi mata mereka, dan melihat kearah Mr.3 yang masih hidup dengan kepala yang terbakar

"Hahahaha kau tertipu, kau makhluk yang mempunyai pikiran sederhana! Itu adalah patung lilin, aku membuatnya dengan kekuatan Doru-doru no mi ku"Ucap Mr.3 tertawa senang

"Steamboat Noodles!"Spinkx kebingungan dengan ucapan Mr.3 tadi entah ia memikirkan makanan atau perkataan Mr.3 tadi

"Miss. Goldenweek adalah pewarna yang brilian, tapi ini cukup untuk makhluk bodoh seperti mu!"Ucap Mr.3 membuat puluhan patung lilin

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

"Ini menyenangkan! Seperti permainan mendera tikus mondok!"Ucap Luffy tersenyum

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

"Dia disana!'Ucap Luffy menunjuk kearah patung lilin yang ada disebelah Spinkx

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

"Bagaimana dengan yang satu itu!"Ucap Luffy menunjuk patung yang ada dibelakang Spinkx

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

"Ayo-Ayo!"Luffy malah menyemanagi Spinkx untuk menemukan Mr.3

"Apa yang dia lakukan, malah bermain bukan menghajarnya seperti yang kuberitahu"Ucap Menma melihat Luffy malah bermain-main dengan Spinkx

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

"Dia bermain-main dengan Spinkx! Mugiwara, bagaimana dia bisa begitu menikmatinya?!"Ucap Buggy tidak percaya

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

Dhuar

"Salah"

Spinkx menikmati menghancurkan patung-patung milik Mr.3

Dhuar

"Salah"

Brak Brak

Lantainya retak yang berarti

Brak Brak Brak

"Bisakah lantai ini menahan semua ini?!"Para tahanan panic dengan getaran yang terus mereka rasakan dari tadi

"Mr.3! Sekarang kesempatan kita!"Teriak Buggy terbang menuju pintu sama dengan Mr.3 yang berlari "Hyahahaha kelihatannya rencananya sukses besar"

"Ini berbeda dengan yang aku rencanakan, bagaimanapun ayo lari"Teriak Mr.3 berlari dengan sekuat tenaga

"Sepertinya mereka akan menuju level 1 yang berarti, jalan itu menghubungkan dengan Level 3"Ucap Menma melihat Buggy dan Mr.3 yang berlari menuju pintu berlapiskan baja, lalu ia meloncat ketanah dan berlari menuju Mr.3 dan Buggy dengan santai

Brak

Tanah retak semakin luas

Blar

Tanahnya hancur, Luffy Dkk beserta Spinkx terbengong melihatnya

"KAU BAJAK LAUT BODOH"Teriak Buggy kesal

"Dia menyebabkan lantai ini hancur"Ucap Mr.3 tidak percaya

"Hahhhh"Teriak Luffy

"Ini buruk"Mr.3 memasang muka panic

"Hoy-hoy! Dibawah kita adalah level 3 kan!"Buggy juga memasang muka yang tidak jauh dari Mr.3

"Luffy kenapa kau begitu jenius membuat masalah"Ucap Menma tenang tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang juga terjatuh

"GOMENNNNNNNNNNN"Teriak Spinkx yang ikut terjatuh

Markas pusat Angkatan laut

Sengoku memegang wajahnya tidak percaya melihat gambar pemuda berambut merah. Yang ada diruangan Sengoku hanyalah Garp dan pemilik ruangannya

"Garp, apa kau tahu gambar siapa ini"Tanya Sengoku memperlihatkan foto Menma yang tengah berlari dengan seragam Imple Down, dan ia adalah remaja berumur 17 tahun

"Yeah, kemungkinan terburuk dia adalah….."Jawab Garp serius yang sangat jarang sekali

"O'noshi"Ucap Sengoku memegang kepalanya

====================TO BE COUNTINUED======================

Yos-yosh lama tidak berjumpa, tidak banyak yang saya ingin katakan, Cuma selamat hari raya Idul Adha bagi yang muslim, dan minta review Fav, dan foll-nya dan juga minal aidzin walfaidzin semuanya yang baca ini fanfic bila ada kesalahan


	23. Chapter 11 Arc Baru

Chapter 23

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Markas Besar Angkatan Laut

Sengoku memegang kepalanya pusing dengan kemungkinan terburuk. Diruangan Sengoku ada Otsuru, Garp, dan Kong yang dipanggil oleh Sengoku mengenai hal tadi

"Apa itu benar Sengoku?"Tanya Otsuru memastikan

"Aku tidak tahu, ini baru kemungkinannya"Jawab Sengoku memegang wajahnya

"Ini akan menjadi masalah besar"Ucap Otsuru

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia masih hidup, padahal tubuh waktu itu benar adanya"Ucap Garp berpikir

"Garp lebih baik kau tidak perlu berpikir"Ucap Kong

"Apa-apaan kau Kong, sekarang ini kita dalam kondisi yang sangat serius dan kau masih santai-santai saja"Balas Garp kesal

"Jarang sekali, melihatmu kesal seperti itu Garp"Ucap Otsuru melihat Garp yang tengah kesal

"Yeah, dulu aku pernah bertemu dengannya, aku pernah memberitahu hal ini pada kalian bukan"Balas Garp

"Memangnya ada apa, dengan itu Garp"Tanya Sengoku

"Aku tahu identitas Akaiyasha no Miska"Ucap Garp, mereka bertiga yang mendengar ucapan Garp memasang wajah serius

"Jangan bilang dia…"Ucap Otsuru menebak

"Kurosaki D Menma dialah Akaiyasha no Miska, dan jika itu dia semuanya menjadi sangat masuk akal"Ucap Garp

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan O'noshi memalsukan kematiannya agar dia bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa diketahui, dan juga Akaiyasha no Miska walaupun dia adalah seorang bocah, tapi kekuatannya benar-benar bisa menyaingi Admiral dengan trik-trik licik miliknya, tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya menggunakan haki"Ucap Sengoku

"Ini semakin merepotkan, tapi untuk apa dia menyelamatkan Hiken no Ace"Ucap Kong bingung

"Karena Ace adalah adiknya"Ucap Garp, mereka bertiga serentak kaget

"Apa maksudmu Garp, O'noshi adalah orang yang paling tidak peduli dengan siapapun, dia bahkan tidak segan-segan melukai ataupun peduli pada temannya saat bertempur dengan kita"Ucap Otsuru tidak percaya akan ucapan Garp

"Yang kau katakan memang benar, tapi yang mengatakan semua ini adalah Luffy sendiri, dan dia itu tidak pandai berbohong jadi aku tahu bahwa dia berkata jujur padaku"Balas Garp

"Ini tidak akan ada habisnya, lebih baik kita pikirkan kenapa dia memalsukan kematiannya, baru pada Hiken no Ace dan Mugiwara no Luffy"Ucap Kong memimpin diskusi

"Bukankah tadi sudah dibicarakan oleh Sengoku"Ucap Otsuru

"Tidak, pasti ada alasan yang lebih penting daripada semua itu"Ucap Kong tersenyum

"Sepertinya kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami"Ucap Garp melihat Kong yang tersenyum

"Sebenarnya aku pernah bertanya pada Ratu kerajaan Aditeck yang selamat dari serangan O'noshi, dan dia memberitahukan sesuatu yang sangat mengagumkan tentang O'noshi"Balas Kong tersenyum senang

Imple Down

Level 3

Luffy dkk terpisah dengan Menma, yang tadi bersebrangan jalan, dan entah kapan mereka akan menyadarinya

"Ya ampun, kemana Menma-nii, apa dia tersesat? Dasar kakak yang tidak bisa diandalkan Huahahaha"Ucap Luffy tertawa bangga

"Seperti kau bisa diandalkan saja Mugiwara"Ucap Buggy dengan penuh keringat karena Level 3 adalah sebuah gurun panjang sejauh mata memandang, dan tengkorak manusia yang menghiasinya

"Hah…hah.. lebih baik kita mencari tempat berteduh dulu"Ucap Mr.3 dengan lidah yang menjulur akibat kepanasan

"Apa yang kau katakan, aku ini sedang buru-buru"Balas Luffy kesal

"Kalau begitu pergilah sendiri, kami tidak akan menemani"Ucap Buggy kesal _'tunggu bukankah itu adalah tujuan utamaku dari awal_ '

"Kalau begitu jaga diri kalian"Ucap Luffy berlari menjauh, yang entah kemana ia berlari

Menma Place

Menma tengah berjalan dengan santai, dan kembali ditempat yang sama

"Kenapa semua tempat dilevel ini semuanya sama"Ucap Menma melihat bangunan penjara yang lurus sama yang tadi ia kunjungi "Dasar adik menyedihkan apa dia tersesat disuatu tempat dilevel ini? Tidak bisa diandalkan"Lanjut Menma kembali berjalan

Tap

Menma menghentikan jalannya dan menengok kearah kiri

Dhuar

Terjadi ledakan ditempat Menma menengok _'disana ada masalah, disitu Luffy berada'_ Batin Menma kemudian pergi menuju tempat ledakan tadi

Tap tap tap tap

Menma berlari menuju tempat itu, tapi ditempat itu sudah tidak ada apa-apa kecuali bangunan yang hancur bekas pertarungan

"Aku terlambat, Hahhh kenapa mereka semua cepat sekali kaburnya"Ucap Menma melihat bekas pertarungan

Dhuar

Terjadi ledakan dicerobong asap ditengah level

"Aku malas menuju kesana, lagipula mereka sudah menuju level 4 dengan cara menghancurkan lantai"Ucap Menma melihat cerobong asap yang tadi meledak "Tunggu bukankah level 4 adalah neraka api, yang berarti jika aku membuat lubang dilevel ini ada kemungkinan akan terbakar jika terjatuh kedalam api"Ucap Menma mengingat perkataan Medaka saat dipulau Eddesa

"HOYYY DIA BERADA DISANA"Teriak Pasukan penjaga Imple Down melihat Menma yang santai-santai saja

"Lebih baik aku bertanya pada mereka saja"Ucap Menma melihat pasukan penjaga yang terdiri dari Blugori dan manusia yang bersenjata seperti garpu, pedang, dan senapan

Dhuak Buagh dhuak buagh

Menma menghajar mereka semua, dan mengambil senapan dan pedang yang dibawa penjaga itu, lalu mencengkram kerah penjaga "Hoy Tangga yang menuju lantai 4 ada dimana"Tanya Menma mencengkram kerah orang itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan biasa

"Memangnya akan kuberitahu"Balas Penjaga itu tersenyum

"Ah Begitu"Ucap Menma memandang penjaga itu datar

Dhuar

Menma menghantamkannya kelantai dengan keras sampai ia sekarat

Trap

Menma mencengkram kerah penjaga yang lain dan bertanya "Hoy Tangga yang menuju lantai 4 ada dimana"

"T-tidak akan kuberitahu"Balas penjaga itu susah payah

Dhuar

Menma melakukan hal yang sama lagi

Skip Time setelah 1 jam

Menma mengintrogasi semua penjaga, tapi tidak ada yang mau memberitahunya jadi ia menghantamkan mereka semua ketanah

"Ya ampun, buang-buang waktu sekali bertanya pada mereka, dan juga disini panas"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan pedang yang ia jarah dari penjaga tadi

Raundo

Bruak

Lantainya retak dan semakin meluas

Dhuar

Lantainya Hancur, Menma yang berada disalah satu batu yang hancur hanya menutup matanya agar tidak merasakan panas yang ada dibawah _'pantas saja di level 3 panas, ternyata level 3 adalah wajan penggorengan dan level 4 adalah sumber apinya'_ Batin Menma menutup matanya agar panasnya tidak terlalu berasa, tapi sepertinya Menma kurang beruntung karena batu yang ia tempati menuju lautan api

Trap Trap

Menma meloncati udara dan mendarat dijembatan Level 4 dengan selamat

"Sepertinya disini habis terjadi pertarungan"Ucap Menma melihat dinding yang meleleh dan benda ungu yang menempel dimana-mana

Trak Trak Trak

Penjaga berdatangan dan mengepung Menma dari segala arah

"Ini buang-buang waktu"Ucap Menma memandang mereka semua datar

Swushh

Menma mengeluarkan Haohshoku miliknya, para penjaga yang tidak bisa bertahan dari Haohshoku milik Menma pingsan dengan muka yang pucat pasi

Trug Trug

Suara orang besar yang menuju Menma terdengar oleh Menma dengan jelas

"Jadi kali ini bos penjara ini mendatangiku"Ucap Menma melihat Magellan yang berada didepannya dengan muka marah

Markas Besar Angkatan Laut

Ruangan Sengoku

Sengoku dan Garp masih berada diruangan itu, Otsuru dan Kong sudah pergi tadi

"Sengoku aku lupa memberitahu ini, tapi ada hal penting yang harus kulaporkan"Ucap Garp mengupil

"Tentang apa"Tanya Sengoku

"Di kelompok Luffy ada orang yang bernama Namikaze D Naruto, dia adalah seorang Senju dan Uchiha yang Luffy beritahu, jadi mungkin kita memberi perhatian lebih padanya"Jawab Garp masih mengupil

Brak

Sengoku mengebrak mejanya

"GARP KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBERITAHUKAN HAL PENTING TERAKHIR, BISA SAJA BOCAH ITU MENJADI MASALAH YANG LEBIH MEREPOTKAN DARIPADA O'NOSHI MENDENGAR DIA SEORANG SENJU DAN UCHIHA MURNI, DARIPADA O'NOSHI YANG BAHKAN BUKAN UCHIHA"Ucap Sengoku marah dan kesal menunjuk Garp

"Bwahahahaha, siapa yang peduli tentang itu, lagipula dia bahkan belum bisa menggunakan kekuatan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya dengan penuh, tidak seperti O'noshi, tapi Luffy juga memberitahu ia juga mempunyai Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"Balas Garp yang sekarang memakan Sembei

Brak

"LAGI-LAGI KAU MEMBERITAHUNYA TERAKHIR JIKA INGIN MEMBERITAHUNYA BERITAHU DARI AWAL, AGAR MUDAH DIPAHAMI BODOH"Ucap Sengoku Kesal

"Bwahahaha tidak usah marah-marah begitu Sengoku, kita bisa menanganinya nanti, karena jika kita kalah melawan Shirohige, jangankan menanganinya, yang ada kita malah mati jika terlalu memikirkannya"Balas Garp

"Tumben otakmu jalan"Ucap Sengoku tanpa dosa

"APA MAKSUDMU OTAKKU JALAN SENGOKU"Balas Garp kesal

Level 4

Magellan Vs Menma

Dor Dor

Plup plup

Menma menembak Magellan dengan senapan yang ia ambil tadi, tapi pertahanan racun Magellan menghalangi jalur peluru, sehingga peluru tersebut masuk kedalam racun dan menguap

"Apa cuman segini kemampuan dari buronan 289 Juta Akaitsuki No Menma"Ucap Magella santai

"Racun yang sangat menjengkelkan ya"Balas Menma melihat racun Magellan yang bergerak melindungi tubuhnya _'busho'_ Menma melapisi peluru berikutnya dengan haki

Dor

Sleb

Peluru tersebut menembus pertahanan racun Magellan dengan sekali tembak dan mengenai lengan kirinya, karena racun Magellan membelokan tembakan peluru yang menuju kepala

"Erg"Magellan memegangi lengannya yang terkena peluru _'apa yang terjadi padahal tadi pelurunya sama sekali tidak bisa menembus racunku'_ Batin Magellan melihat pergerakan Menma yang diam-diam saja

Hydra

Magellan mengeluarkan 3 naga racun dari punggungnya, 3 naga itu mengejar Menma yang berlari dengan mengisi ulang senapannya

Dor Dor

Menma menghancurkan 2 kepala Hydra dengan tembakannya tapi ada satu yang tetap mengejar _'racunnya itu sangat menjengkelkan sekali'_ Batin Menma berlari menjauh, dengan mengisi senapannya

Sring

Menma memenggal kepala Hydra yang tersisa tapi sesuai yang dikatakan dalam legenda jika kepala Hydra putus bisa tumbuh lagi, seperti yang Magellan lakukan menambah jumlah 3 naga menjadi 5 naga

"Jumlah kepalanya bertambah"Ucap Menma melihat kepala Hydra itu bertambah lagi

"Rupanya kau memang tidak berbeda dengan Mugiwara no Luffy yang baru saja kukalahkan tadi"Ucap Magellan menyeringai

"Luffy, apa yang kau lakukan pada Luffy"Balas Menma menatap tajam Magellan

"Aku hanya mengalahkannya tentunya menggunakan racun ini, kau sudah tahu bukan maksud perkataanku"Jawab Magellan menyeringai

"Begitu, jika begini aku tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu lagi, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya jika aku membongkarnya sekarang karena Luffy dan Ace juga sudah bukan bocah lagi"Ucap Menma datar, merubah rambutnya menjadi Orange dan mata surai madu seperti sedia kala

"Memangnya apa yang berubah jika kau mengganti warna rambut dan matamu"Tanya Magellan melihat perubahan Menma

"Tentu saja ada, jika aku masih menggunakan penyamaranku sulit menggunakan haki dengan kekuatan penuh"Jawab Menma melapisi pedang dan senapannya dengan haki, Magellan terkejut melihat haki yang melapisi pedang dan senapan itu

"H-haki itu"Ucap Magellan tidak percaya dengan matanya melihat Haki berwarna hitam kebiruan milik Menma

Sring

"Lambat"

Crash

Luka melintang dari perut kanan sampai jantung kiri terbentuk

Bruk

Magellan ambruk jatuh

"Sepertinya Luffy dalam masalah, aku harus membantunya"Ucap Menma mengembalikan rambut dan matanya menjadi merah

"Masih belum"Ucap Magellan yang terjatuh "Jika kau memang orang itu aku akan menggunakan teknik terlarang, karena keberadaanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan"Lanjut Magellan berdiri dengan racun berwarna merah yang mengelilinginya

"Venom: Demon"Magellan membentuk tengkorak raksasa dengan racun berwarna merah yang berbeda warna dengan tadi yang berwarna ungu

Dor

Menma menembak tengkorak itu dengan melapisinya dengan haki, tapi saat menuju bagian tengah pelurunya langsung menguap seketika

"Racun itu jauh lebih bahaya dari racun yang kau gunakan tadi"Ucap Menma melihat racun Magellan yang membentuk tengkorak raksasa berwarna merah, lalu Magellan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, raksasa itu juga meniru gerakan Magellan

Dor Brats

Menma menembak tangan yang menujunya, racun yang ada ditangan itu menyebar dan mengenai punggung tangan kanan Menma

"Sudah berakhir"Ucap Magellan menyeringai melihat racunnya mulai menyebar, Menma yang melihatnya mengambil suntikan dari bajunya dan

Cleb

Menyuntikannya, racun tersebut berhenti menyebar dan mulai menghilang _'anti racun, itu mustahil racun ini tidak ada penawarnya, racun ini akan membunuh seseorang walaupun hanya terkena gasnya, tapi bagaimana dia bisa menetralisir racun ini dengan mudahnya'_ Batin Magellan menatap Menma tajam

"Tidak usah terlalu terkejut seperti itu, ini bukan anti racun"Ucap Menma memperlihatkan suntikannya

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Magellan tajam

"Racun tadi itu sangat berbahaya, tapi disisi lain racun itu sangat lemah"Ucap Menma menyimpan suntikannya "Jadi suntikan tadi adalah cairan penghenti saraf jika disuntikan kebagian apapun, saraf yang ada dibagian tersebut akan berhenti berfungsi itu termasuk darah, sel, tulang, dan apapun yang ada dibagian itu, racunmu bekerja dengan menginfeksi semua itu dan berkembang biak dengan sangat cepat, tapi jika perkembangannya dihentikan racunmu akan hilang, karena tidak bisa berkembang lagi, ini hampir mirip hewan yang hidup 1 menit dan berkembang biak terus menerus untuk mempertahankan garis keturunannya"Lanjut Menma

"Dengan kata lain, dengan menghentikan saraf yang ada dilengan kananmu racunnya menghilang karena tidak bisa berkembang biak"Ucap Magellan

"Bingo"Balas Menma

"Tapi, jika menghentikan fungsi saraf dsb, pada lengan kananmu itu berarti kau tidak bisa menggunakan lengan kananmu"Tebak Magellan "Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu meracuni semua tubuhmu agar bisa kutangkap dan kujebloskan ke level 6"Lanjut Magellan menyeringai

"Itu hanya terjadi jika kau bisa melakukannya"Ucap Menma datar

"Keadilan neraka"Magellan menyerang dengan serangan yang sama pada Menma

"Walaupun permainan pedangku, adalah permainan pedang sederhana bukan berarti aku tidak bisa memotong dengan rapi"Ucap Menma melihat tangan racun berwarna merah yang mengarah padanya

Sring

Menma memotong tangan itu dengan rapi, bahkan terlihat seperti batu yang terpotong, racun ditangan itu tidak meledak dan menyebar seperti tadi

Hyaku Rokujuu Korosu Negai O

Menma Menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal kearah Magellan, anginnya tidak ada yang berubah

Pyars

Pedang Menma hancur setelah menggunakannya

Crash

Luka horizontal ditubuh Magellan terbentuk, dengan raksasa racun miliknya yang juga terbelah

"Teknik ini memang tidak sempurna jika menggunakan pedang yang mudah hancur seperti ini"Ucap Menma melihat pedangnya yang hancur dan melihat Magellan yang matanya putih tapi masih berdiri

"Tidurlah"Ucap Menma mengarahkan senapannya kearah dada bagian kanan Magellan

Dor

Sleb

Peluru menembus dada bagian kanan Magellan

Bruk

Magellan ambruk tidak sadarkan diri

"Aku membuang terlalu banyak waktu disini, semoga saja Luffy baik-baik saja"Ucap Menma berjalan

Tap Tap Tap

Penjaga mengelilingi Menma

"Hentikan saja, daripada menangkapku lebih baik kalian merawat bos kalian itu"Ucap Menma melihat mereka semua menodongkan senjatanya

"Jangan bicara sok suci Bajak laut"Balas Penjaga itu kesal

"Begitu"Ucap Menma

Swush

Menma menggunakan Haohshoku untuk membuat mereka semua pingsan seketika

Tap Tap Tap

Menma kembali berjalan

"Sekarang dimana arah menuju level 5, karena aku tidak bisa membuat lubang disini"Ucap Menma dengan berjalan pelan

Skip Time 1 jam

Menma menemukan pintu yang menuju kebawah, dan masuk kedalam level 5 yang mungkin dikiranya

Clek

Menma membuka pintu itu, dan terpampang salju yang deras

"Level 4 adalah neraka terbakar, jadi level 5 adalah neraka membeku"Ucap Menma berjalan memasukinya

Tap Tap Tap

Menma berjalan dengan santai disalju itu, menghiraukan serigala putih yang memiliki mata merah menatapnya tajam

Grau

Serigala itu melompat dan membuka mulutnya untuk memakan Menma

Buagh

Menma menghajar kepalanya

"Minggir"Ucap Menma berhenti dihutan serigala itu "Keluarlah"Ucap Menma yang entah pada siapa

"Jadi kau menyadari keberadaanku"Ucap orang yang berpakaian setengah putih dan orange, dan kacamata setengah biru dan orange

"Inazuma dari pasukan revolusi yang dipimpin oleh Dragon"Ucap Menma melihat orang itu

"Jadi kau juga mengetahui tentangku"Ucap Inazuma

"Tidak usah basa-basi antar aku menuju tempat Luffy"Balas Menma datar

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, tapi ayo"Ucap Inazuma menuntun jalannya, Menma mengikutinya dari belakang _'Sepertinya ada tempat yang bebas dipenjara ini melihat Inazuma memakai pakaian bebas bukan pakaian tahanan'_ Batin Menma melihat pakaian Inazuma

Change Place

Menma sekarang sampai digua yang menuju tempat Luffy

"Jadi ada siapa saja didalam"Tanya Menma

"Apa kau pikir aku menaruh jebakan didalam"Tanya balik Inazuma

"tidak juga, aku hanya Tanya siapa yang menyembuhkan Luffy, mengingat ia terkena racun Magellan"Jawab Menma

"Terlalu cepat disebut menyembuhkan melihat keadaan Mugiwara no Luffy yang belum membaik"Ucap Inazuma masuk kedalam

"Begitu"Balas Menma malas mengikuti kedalam gua

"UWWWAAAAAAAAA"Setelah masuk kedalam gua teriakan Luffy terdengar sangat jelas _'suara bising itu, teriakan Luffy'_ Batin Menma mendengar teriakan Luffy

"Inazuma apa disini ada ruangan untuk beristirahat"Tanya Menma

"Bukankah kau ingin melihat kondisi Mugiwara"Tanya balik Inazuma

"Melihatnya tidak akan merubah apapun, jadi apa ada"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Maju kedepan dan belok kanan disana ada kamar yang tidak terpakai"Jawab Inazuma

"kalau begitu aku pakai ruangannya"Ucap Menma berjalan menuju tempat yang Inazuma katakan

Dikantor ruangan Kepala Sipir

Di kursi Magellan ada orang lain yang mendudukinya dengan santainya

"Jadi Magellan sudah dikalahkan"Ucap orang itu

"Yeah, Kepala Sipir Konjuro"Balas Penjaga

"Siapa yang mengalahkannya"Tanya Konjuro

"Kami tidak begitu yakin akan identitasnya, tapi Kepala Sipir Magellan yakin bahwa ia adalah Akaitsuki no Menma"Jawab Penjaga

"Begitu"Ucap Konjuro menutup matanya "Berapa jam lagi, Hiken no Ace akan dipindahkan ke markas besar angkatan laut"Tanya Konjuro membuka matanya

"Sekitar 17-18 jam lagi"Jawab Penjaga itu

"Kalau begitu kita bersiap, untuk kemungkinan terburuk selama itu"Ucap Konjuro berdiri dan melewati penjaga itu

Skip Time 19 jam

Menma tertidur 19 jam diruangan yang dia ambil dari ruangan bawah tanah ini

"Hoaammzz"Menma bangun dengan meregangkan tubuhnya

"MAKAAAAAANNNNNN"Teriak Orang yang menggema dipenjara

"Ya ampun, apa Luffy tidak bisa tidak berteriak saat kelaparan"Ucap Menma memegangi telinganya, kemudian ia keluar dan menuju tempat suara

Tap tap tap

Menma berjalan kearah pintu batu yang tidak dipintu dimana orang-orang berkumpul

"Hoy ada apa disini"Tanya Menma

"Yeah, disini kami melihat Mugiwara memakan persediaan makanan kami selama seminggu"Jawab orang yang berpakaian aneh

"Begitu"Ucap Menma melangkah pergi kearah Ivankov yang melihat kedalam ruangan gelap yang digunakan untuk penyembuhan Luffy

"Jadi kau yang menyembuhkannya Pembuat Keajaiban Ivankov"Ucap Menma berdiri disamping Ivankov

"Jadi kau sudah bangun Akaitsuki-boy, tidurmu lama juga"Balas Ivankov tersenyum

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan"Ucap Menma

"Seperti biasa, tapi aku terkejut mengetahui kau adalah kakak dari Mugiwara no Luffy dan Hiken no Ace"Balas Ivankov tersenyum

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu kuberitahu padamu tentang itu, jadi bagaimana keadaan Luffy"Ucap Menma bertanya

"Keadaannya sudah membaik, tapi bagaimanapun juga ini adalah sebuah keajaiban menyaksikan orang yang mengalahkan racun dalam tubuhnya yang seharusnya membutuhkan waktu 2 hari menjadi 20 jam"Jawab Ivankov

Truang Truang

Piring berlemparan dari ruangan Luffy, keluarlah makhluk buncit yang besar, kemudian menyusut dan menjadi Luffy

"A….K…U….KEMBALI"Teriak Luffy mengangkat kedua tangannya

"DIA MENYERAP SEMUA ENERGINYA?!"Semua orang kecuali Menma terkejut melihat Luffy mengeluarkan uap dari mulutnya

"Hebat, kau pasti bukan manusia, Seharusnya tak ada orang yang bisa selamat dari racun Magellan!"

"Dia mengalahkan racun ditubuhnya hanya dalam waktu 20 jam!"

"Benar-benar keajaiban!"semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Menma, Ivankov dan beberapa yang lainnya merayakan dengan melempar-lempar tubuh Luffy keatas, Luffy yang melihat kondisi Mr.2 orang yang membawanya kesini pingsan, langsung menuju tempatnya dan memeriksa keadaannya

"Bon-chan! Hey!"Luffy menggoyang-goyang tubuh Mr.2"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku! Ada apa ini? Hey!"Tanya Luffy

"Dia hanya kelelahan saja, luka-lukanya itu, tak membuatnya sakit"Jawab Ivankov

"Oh Iva-chan"Ucap Luffy

"IVA-CHAN!"

"Kami selamat! Kami berdua sangat berterima kasih padamu!"Ucap Luffy tersenyum

"Ini semua adalah permohonan dari Mr.2 Bon-boy sendiri. Aku hanya meminjamkan sedikit kemampuanku saja! Tapi dia, berteriak menyemangatimu sampai akhir, sampai tenggorokannya mongering dan muntah darah, dia tetap menyemangatimu, dan merasakan apa yang kau rasakan, dia terus berdiri ditempat ini untuk menyemangatimu!"Balas Ivankov mengingat Mr.2 yang terus menyemangati Luffy"Aku yakin sekali dialah yang sangat berjasa yang membuatmu bisa selamat dari semua racun ini"

"Ya ampun menyedihkan sekali Luffy, apa ini yang kau hasilkan selama 9 tahun tidak bertemu"Ucap Menma

"Berisik, jika kau juga terkena racunnya, kau akan berteriak kesakitan, dan lumpuh"Balas Luffy kesal

"Mugiwara-boy, mungkin kau harus mengetahuinya dia mengalahkan Magellan sebelum sampai kesini, dan dia terkena racun yang sangat berbahaya, yang kami lihat dimonitor kami"Ucap Ivankov

"EHHHHH KAU MENGALAHKAN RACUN ITU"Ucap Luffy kaget

"Kau dengar itu, tapi tidak ada waktu membahas itu, sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan Ace"Balas Menma duduk didekat Mr.2 dan mengeluarkan sebuah suntikan dengan cairan berwarna hijau

Cleb

Mr.2 seketika bangun setelah menerima suntikan itu

"IYAU"Teriak Mr.2 merasakan energy yang bergejolak

"BON-CHAN"Teriak Luffy senang memeluk Mr.2 yang kembali berdiri

"Apa yang tadi itu hormon?"Tanya Ivankov melihat Mr.2 yang kembali fit

"Mirip, tapi berbeda dengan hormone milikmu yang memberikan tenaga dengan cara menipu tubuh, suntikan ini memberi nutrisi pada tubuh dan memaksanya aktif disaat yang bersamaan, dengan kata lain pemaksaan, tentu saja, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak selama 20 menit setelah menerima suntikan ini, kemudian akan kembali sedia kala"Jawab Menma, Mr.2 langsung jatuh setelah 1 menit penjelasan Menma

"Bon-chan"Teriak Luffy melihat Mr.2 kembali jatuh

"Bon-chan, aku berterima kasih padamu, aku berhutang budi padamu"Ucap Luffy menundukan kepalanya

"Luffy ini pakaianmu"Ucap Menma melemparkan pakaian kuning kearah Luffy, yang ditangkap dengan mudah lalu dipakai "Luffy tubuhmu sekarang ini tengah tidak baik, jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan"Tanya Menma

"Sudah jelas bukan, aku akan menyelamatkan Ace, kertas ini masih mengarah kebawah, sebenarnya ini dimana"Jawab Luffy mengeluarkan kertas yang terbakar

"Benar juga, ini dimana"Ucap Menma tidak tahu

"Apa itu"

"Vivre Card, Tempat ini berada diantar level 5 dan 6, sekarang kau sudah selamat, kau pasti ingin sekali menyelamatkan kakakmu itu kan? Kurasa itu bukan urusanku lagi jika kau sampai terkena racun lagi"Ucap Ivankov melihat kertas yang dipegang Luffy

"Level 5.5"Ucap Menma

"Iva-chan, apa kau tak ingin keluar dari tempat ini? Sebenarnya Bon-chan berada disini untuk menyelamatkanmu juga!"Tanya Luffy

"M-MENYELAMATKAN"Penduduk Kamaland kaget mendengarnya

"Kenapa kau tak sekalian memberitahuku dimana Ace berada jika kau ingin kabur juga?"Lanjut Luffy

"Apa maksudmu? Bon-boy datang untuk menyelamatkanku? Lalu untu apa dia melakukannya? Bukankah itu tindakan yang bodoh sekali, aku hargai perasaannya tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat bagiku untuk keluar dari sini!"Balas Ivankov, Luffy sedikit kaget mendengarnya"Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana keadaan dunia saat ini, Angkatan laut dan bajak laut Shirohige yang mengendalikan dunia ini, tapi orang itu tak akan tinggal diam begitu saja, lalu ditambah lagi seseorang yang memimpin pasukan revolusi didunia ini dia juga temanku…"Ucap Ivankov pandangannya menajam "Sang Revolusioner Dragon"Lanjut Ivankov

"Ah, yang kau maksud itu ayahku?"Ucap Luffy

"Benar, saat ayahmu dan semua pasukannya telah bergerak dan menunjukan diri pada dunia ini, sudah pasti dunia akan gempar, sekarang meskipun aku bisa kabur dari tempat ini, aku pasti akan menjadi buronan lagi"Tambah Ivankov, kemudian ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mengingat sesuatu "T-T-T-T-TOU-CHAN?!"Ivankov mengatakannya dengan sangat kaget

"AYAH KATAMU?!"Penduduk Kamaland juga kaget mendengarnya walaupun sangat terlambat

"Kalian lambat menyadarinya"Ucap Menma heran dengan orang-orang ini

Dhaur

Ivankov menghantam dinding batu dengan muka terkejut

"Dragon adalah ayahmu?!"Ucap Ivankov terjatuh ketanah

"Apa kau tidak diberitahu oleh Dragon Ivankov"Tanya Menma

"K-K-KAU PASTI SEDANG BERBOHONG?!, KAU ADALAH ANAK DARI DRAGON?! DIA MEMILIKI SEORANG ANAK"Ivankov masih tidak percaya akan ucapan Luffy dan mengabaikan ucapan Menma

"Ahh, seharusnya aku tak boleh mengatakannya tapi tak apalah, kakek yang mengatakan itu padaku, aku sendiri juga tak mengerti, aku sendiri pun juga belum pernah bertemu dengannya"Balas Luffy dengan muka polosnya

"EEEHHH"Ivankov menjulurkan lidahnya sepanjang mungkin karena kaget mendengarnya _'jika dia memang tidak tahu, itu malah semakin meyakinkanku'_ Batin Ivankov

"Jadi kau belum pernah bertemu Dragon"Tanya Menma

"yeah"Jawab Luffy singkat

"Jadi dia tidak menemuimu setelah kejadian itu"Tanya Menma

"Kejadian apa"Tanya balik Luffy

"Lupakan, lebih baik kita pergi saja"Jawab Menma

"Inazuma! Cari informasi kapan Ace-boy akan dipindahkan"Perintah Ivankov

"Baik, segera laksanakan"Balas Inazuma

"Kita akan berpacu dengan waktu, jika Vivre Card itu masih mengarah kebawah, berarti dia belum dipindahkan, kita akan menemani Mugiwara-boy, dan Akaitsuki-boy untuk pergi ke level 6"Ucap Ivankov _'ada apa dengan waria ini, tadi bilang bukan urusannya dan sekarang mau menemani'_ Batin Menma bingung

"Ehh kau ingin menemaniku?"Ucap Luffy senang dan teringat sesuatu"Tapi..level 6, kukira hanya sampai 5 saja"

"Luffy tadi Ivankov bilang, ini adalah level 5,5"Ucap Menma

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting ayo kita pergi!"Lanjut Luffy senang

' _aku sangat bodoh, aku tak pernah memikirkan semua ini! Itu berarti kakaknya Mugiwara-boy ini juga anak dari Dragon, dan juga Akaitsuki-boy masa lalunya sangat tidak jelas? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan para angkatan laut itu? Dan kurasa pilihan yang diambil angkatan laut hanya akan memicu kemarahan dari Shirohige dan juga Dragon! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan?!'_ Batin Ivankov berpikir serius _'Yang lebih pentung sekarang, kita harus keluar dari tempat ini!'_ Batin Ivankov

"Baiklah, Bon-chan, nanti aku akan menjemputmu kembali!"Ucap Luffy menepuk Mr.2

"Mugiwara-boy, setelah ini kau tak boleh mengatakan begitu saja tentang dirimu yang sebenarnya!"Ucap Ivankov dengan muka besar menatap tajam Luffy

"Kurasa kau benar juga"Balas Luffy

"Aku adalah teman ayahmu, seorang pemimpin dari pasukan Revolusi seorang eksekutif, alasanku memutuskan untuk dari keluar dari tempat ini adalah untuk mengawasimu, aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja! Kami tak bisa membiarkan anggota keluarga teman kami mati begitu saja!"Ucap Ivankov "Kirimkan pesan pada seluruh penghuni NewKama Land! Kita akan keluar dari tempat ini dan membawa keluar Ace-boy dari Imple Down!"Perintah Ivankov

"Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?!"

"Kau harus memikirkannya lagi"Penghuni Newkama Land ragu akan keputusan Ivankov yang tiba-tiba

Druk

Ivankov menghentakan kakinya yang mendapat perhatian dari semua orang

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan terbaik, siapapun dari kalian yang telah siap, berkumpulah disini dan bersiap untuk bertarung!"Teriak Ivankov

"Yosha! Ayo maju"

"Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi Iva-sama!"

"Ini waktunya bagi para penghuni Newkama untuk beraksi!"Penghuni New kama land sangat bersemangat untuk keluar dari Imple Down ini

"YOSH! Tunggulah aku, ACE! AKU AKAN SEGRA DATANG!"Teriak Luffy menggankat kedua tangannya

Bruk

Luffy tiba-tiba saja jatuh tidak sadarkan diri

"Jadi ini efek samping dari pengobatanmu Emporio Ivankov"Ucap Menma melihat Luffy yang terjatuh

"Hebat sekali kau bisa mengetahuinya"Balas Ivankov kemudian mengecek detak nadinya

"Ehh"Ivankov memasang muka terkejut saat memeriksa nadinya, semua penghuni kecuali Menma memasang wajah terkejut melihat Ivankov mengeluarkan air mata

"Denyut nadinya"Ucap Ivankov dengan berlinang air mata

"EHHHHH"

"Masih ada"Lanjut Ivankov

"APA MAKSUDMU?!"Teriak mereka semua kesal tertipu

"Ivankov hentikan candaanmu itu dan cepat lakukan pada Luffy"Ucap Menma menunggu

"Jadi kau juga sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada Mugiwara-boy"Balas Ivankov tersenyum simpul "Emporio Tensione Hormone" Ivankov mengangkat tubuh Luffy

Cleb

Emporio menusukan jari kukunya pada tubuh Luffy, Luffy yang merasakan tusukan dipinggangnya terkejut

Bruk

Dan kembali jatuh

"Itu adalah Hormon adrenalin. Kau bisa menghilangkan efek lelahmu selama 1 hari"Ucap Ivankov

"UWAAAAA"Teriak Luffy penuh dengan energy

"Kau akan merasakan efeknya, tapi itulah yang kau inginkan bukan?"Lanjut Ivankov

Diruangan kepala Sipir

Hanyyabal tengah duduk dikursi kepala Sipir, dengan memperhatikan 5 foto, Mugiwara no Luffy, Mr.2 alias Bon Clay, Mr.3 alias Galdino, Douke no Buggy, dan Orang yang dicurigai Akaitsuki no Menma karena tidak percaya dia tidak berubah sama sekali setelah 7 tahun menghilang

"Wakil kepala Sipir, kepala Sipir akan marah melihat anda menduduki kursi tercintanya itu"

"Kami akan melaporkan hal ini pada kepala sipir"

"Apa maksud kalian"Ucap Hanyyabal mengambil kelima foto "Mr.2 alias Bon Clay, Mr.3 alias Galdino, Douke no Buggy, dan Orang yang dicurigai Akaitsuki no Menma, apa kalian yakin mereka berempat memasuki level 5?"

"Yeah, kami sudah memastikannya"

"Kami juga menemukan bekas darah pada salju dilevel 5"

"Menurut kami, Mugiwara no Luffy nekat keluar dari selnya dan lalu dia menjadi makanan para serigala itu"

"Begitu ya, Tak kusangka akan memakai mahkota ini sebelum resmi menjadi kepala sipir, bahkan aku belum bisa memerintah Magellan"Balas Hanyyabal terobsesi

"Anda benar-benar terlihat begitu terobsesi!"

"Jika mereka sampai mengacau lagi, anda dan kepala sipir bisa dipecat"

"EHHHH MEREKA AKAN MEMBUATKU DIPECAT JUGA?!"Teriak Hanyyabal terkejut

"Tentu saja"

Level 5 neraka membeku

Luffy, Inazuma, Ivankov, dan Menma berlari secepat yang mereka bisa

"Kekuatanku Begitu Meluap"Teriak Luffy bersemangat

"Hormonnya bekerja terlalu berlebihan"Ucap Menma melihat Luffy yang terlalu bersemangat

"Kita harus cepat, sedetik, kita terlambat kita akan mendapatkan masalah"Ucap Inazuma membawa wine ditangan kanannya

"Tak ada seorang pun yang mengawasi kita disini, selama tak ada yang tahu kita bisa berlari cepat!Larilah secepat mungkin"Ucap Ivankov menunjuk kedepan, didepan mereka berempat serigala putih yang memiliki mata merah muncul dan berkerumun untuk memakan Menma

Buagh

"Minggir. Jangan halangi jalanku!"Teriak Luffy memukul salah satu serigala itu dengan berlari

Dhuak

Inazuma menendang kebelakang serigala itu

"Death Wing"

Swush

Ivankov menyapu bersih mereka semua dengan kedipan mata kirinya

"Kedipan yang menyebalkan"Ucap Menma melihat Ivankov menyapu bersih serigala yang ada didepan mereka

"Inazuma kuncinya!"Perintah Ivankov dengan berlari

"Baik"Balas Inazuma memasukan Kunci dan membuka pintunya

Dhuak Blar

Menma menendang pintu itu sampai hancur

"Kelamaan"Ucap Menma berlari kedalam

"Ada den-den mushi pengintai disini"Ucap Inazuma

"Jika mereka ingin mengejar kita, kejar saja!"Teriak Luffy

Ruang Monitor

Theng Theng Theng

Suara alarm dari Den-den mushi berbunyi

"Beberapa orang terlihat dikamera! Seseorang berlari dilorong antara level 5 dan level 6!"

"Orang itu!"Penjaga yang melihat gambar Luffy, Inazuma, dan Ivankov terkejut karena bagaimana mereka bertiga masih hidup

"Dia adalah Ratu Okama(Banci) yang telah dikabarkan menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu, Ivankov!"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Dimana dia bersembunyi selama ini?!"Penjaga yang ada diruangan monitor panic dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan

"Dan orang yang berlari bersamanya adalah Mugiwara no Luffy! Kupikir dia telah terbunuh oleh racun kepala sipir! Akaitsuki no Menma, dan ada satu lagi tahanan yang dikabarkan menghilang! Anggota pasukan revolusioner dari South Blue, Inazuma!"

"Apa-apaan semua ini"

"Mereka semua menuju level 6!"

"Apa tujuan mereka adalah Hiken no Ace?!"

"Domino-san dan kepala sipir Konjuro sedang menuju Level 6! Jika terus dibiarkan mereka akan bertemu disana!"Penjaga yang ada diruangan monitor gelisah memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi

Brak

Hanyyabal menggebrak gambaran Luffy dkk

"Mereka masih hidup"

"Wakil kepala Sipir!"

"Aktifkan semua jebakan dikoridor! Dan persiapkan semua pasukan penjaga di level 6! Pastikan untuk menahan mereka sampai Sadi-chan dan para iblis penjaga datang! Dan segera hubungi kepala Sipir Konjuro untuk melaporkan hal ini! Jangan hanya berdiri saja! Segera lakukan!"Perintah Hanyyabal tegas

"B-baik"Balas mereka semua terkejut melihat Hanyyabal bisa serius _'kenapa tiba-tiba wakil kepala sipir menjadi begitu serius?! Apa mungkin dia hanya berpura-pura?!'_ Batin penjaga yang melihat monitor

"Kita harus menangkap mereka apapun yang terjadi! Atau mereka akan membuatku dipecat!"Ucap Hanyyabal melihat monitor

"Ahh dia asli"Gumam penjaga yang ada disampingnya lega

Lorong antara level 5 dan level 6

Luffy dkk berlari dengan kencang

"Semoga sempat"Ucap Luffy yang berlari, didepan mereka ada pasukan penjaga yang menuju mereka berempat

Dhuak

Luffy menendang muka mereka sampai terlempar kebelakang

"AKU DATANG ACE!"Teriak Luffy

Level 6

Tempat Hiken no Ace dipenjara, datang kepala Sipir Konjuro, Domino, dan beberapa penjaga lain membawa borgol untuk diserahkan pada Angkatan laut yang menunggu diatas

"Baiklah Portgas D Ace, kau akan dipindahkan ketempat dimana kau akan dieksekusi, yaitu Marineford!"Ucap Konjuro, Ace dan Jimbei menatap mereka semua tajam

Lorong antara level 5 dan level 6

Trang trak

Luffy dkk menghancurkan setiap jebakan yang muncul setiap saat

"Tempat ini penuh sekali dengan jebakan"Ucap Luffy menghindari jebakang yang muncul

"Jangan mengeluh Luffy"Ucap Menma

Dor

Menma menembak tempat jebakan berikutnya muncul, lalu didepan mereka datang penjaga yang berdatangan membawa senapan

"Minggir-Minggir"Ucap Luffy berlari kencang

"Gomu-gomu no Pistol"

Buagh

Penjaga itu terpental kebelakang menerima pukulan Luffy

Drak Drak

Jebakan tombak yang menusuk keluar dari dinding samping dan atas

"Jebakan yang sangat mengganggu"Ucap Ivankov melompat

"Death Wing"

Ivankov terbang dan mengedipkan mata kirnya

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Tap

Ivankov mendarat dengan kaki satu terangkat

"Yeeeha"

"Kita harus cepat"Ucap Inazuma

"K-kau benar"Balas Ivankov teringat, melangkah mundur dimana penjaga yang baru saja ia tabrak tadi

"A-apa yang kau inginkan"Tanya penjaga itu takut

"Kamu kemarilah sebentar"Ucap Ivankov mengangkat tubuh penjaga itu"Tenang saja, kami tak akan berbuat jahat padamu"Lanjut Ivankov

"Ayo pergi! Kita tak boleg menyia-nyiakan waktu disini"Ucap Inazuma

Luffy dan Menma terus berlari, menghiraukan penjaga yang ada didepan mereka

"Mengganggu sekali"Ucap Menma melihat penjaga yang ada didepan

"Ichiougan: Pistol"

Dhuar

Penjaga itu langsung menabrak dinding gara-gara ledakan dari tangga yang mereka pijak

"ACE"Teriak Luffy menuruni tangga yang memutar, sampai dilevel 6

Tap tap tap

Menma dkk berhenti didekat Luffy

"Jadi ini level 6"Ucap Inazuma melihat level 6 yang sunyi

"Tempat ini merupakan tempat para tahanan paling mengerikan, level 6 neraka abadi"Ucap Ivankov

"DIMANA KAU ACE, AKU DATANG UNTUK MENYELAMATKANMU! ACE DIMANA KAU?! ACE!"Teriak Luffy

"Berteriak tidak ada gunanya Luffy, lebih baik kita mencarinya saja"Ucap Menma berlari menuju tempat Ace yang entah bagaimana dia tahu

Tap

Menma berhenti disel Ace

"Jadi dia sudah dipindahkan"Ucap Menma melihat Ace tidak ada bersama Jimbei diselnya

"Jadi kau orang yang dicari oleh Ace-san"Ucap Jimbei dari penjara

"Yeah, jadi kenapa Ouka Shicibukai Jimbei bisa berada disini"Tanya Menma

Tap

Luffy berhenti ditempat Menma

"Menma-nii apa kau sudah menemukan Ace"Tanya Luffy

"Kita terlambat Luffy"Jawab Menma _'bocah dengan topi jerami, jadi dia Mugiwara no Luffy, Membobol masuk penjara mengerikan Imple Down ini dan datang menuju level 6 ini, dia benar-benar'_ Batin Jimbei melihat Luffy

"Apa kau yang bernama Mugiwara no Luffy"Tanya Jimbei

"Yeah"

"Mereka baru saja membawanya! Ace-san telah dibawa menuju ke atas! Pergilah kau mungkin masih sempat mengejarnya!"Ucap Jimbei _'aku diabaikan lagi'_ Batin Menma menghela nafas

"Ossan siapa"Tanya Luffy bingung

"Dia orang yang cukup terkenal juga!"Ucap Ivankov terkejut

"Yosh! Aku mengerti, siapapun kau Terima kasih!"Ucap Luffy melangkah pergi kecuali Menma yang tetap diam _'tidak bisa dipercaya, ada orang yang berani memasuki tempat seperti ini! Apa benar dia telah melewati kelima lantai neraka ini?_

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan mereka, bukankah kau kakaknya Ace-san"Tanya Jimbei melihat Menma yang tetap berdiri disitu

"Aku sedang memikirkan cara keatas, karena tangganya tidak bisa dipakai dan liftnya juga sama"Jawab Menma

Tap Tap Tap

Luffy dkk kecuali Menma berlari menuju rantai lift

"Mereka pasti sudah menuju keatas"Ucap Inazuma"mereka membuat liftnya terbuka begitu saja"Lanjut Inazuma

"Yosh"Ucap Luffy berlari menuju liftnya dan memanjatnya

Gruang

Rantai yang menjadi tempat berpegangan Luffy jatuh dengan benda tajam dari atas

Dhuar

Luffy segera menghindar sebelum terkena benda tajam itu

"Mereka tak akan membiarkan kita lewat begitu saja"Ucap Ivankov melihat kedasar lift "Lift ini sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi, mereka melihat semua pergerakan kita! Ayo kita gunakan tangga yang tadi"Ucap Ivankov berlari menuju tangga yang mereka gunakan untuk kelevel 6

Shes dheng

Pagar besi menghalangi jalan menuju tangga

"Luffy percuma saja berlari menggunakan tangga"Ucap Menma yang baru datang

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya"Ucap Luffy menyiapkan pukulannya

Sheesss

Gas warna hijau menyembur keluar, Inazuma, Luffy dan Ivankov menutupi hidung mereka agar tidak menghirupnya, kecuali Menma yang berada dijarak aman

"Gas penidur"Ucap Ivankov

"Gas beracun lagi"

"Hey-hey kalian! Aku tak mengerti apa yang kalian lakukan, tapi jangan berbuat bodoh seperti itu!"

"Diam kau, dasar penghuni level 6"Balas Ivankov kesal

"Yang dia katakan benar Ivankov"Ucap Menma dari jauh

"Kenapa kau bisa ada dijarak aman"Ucap Luffy melihat Menma yang jauh "Aku tak peduli ini racun atau bukan"Ucap Luffy berlari menerjang

"Tunggu!"Cegah Inazuma

Bruk

"Mungkin ini memang gas penidur!"Ucap Inazuma melihat Luffy yang tidur

"Dasar adik bodoh langsung menerjang begitu saja"Ucap Menma memegang kepalanya heran

"Ada batasannya untuk kau berbuat bodoh, Mugiwara-boy"Ivankov terkejut melihat kebodohan Luffy yang tidak ada batasnya

"Ohh mereka ingin menidurkan semua manusia dilevel ini"Ucap Menma melihat dari jauh (Author#Licik sekali dirimu)

"mereka ingin menidurkan semua manusia dilevel ini, dan barulah menangkap kita"Ucap Inazuma

"Hahhh, kalian merepotkan sekali"Ucap Menma melangkah maju

Dor

Menma menembak senapannya pada pagar itu, asap-asap yang ada disekitarnya menyingkir, Menma langsung mengambil Luffy yang pingsan dan menjauh ketempat yang tidak dijangkau gas tidur

Tap

Inazuma maju kedepan gas tidur itu, dan merubah kedua tangannya menjadi pisau seperti gunting, kemudian ia menggunting lantai seperti menggunting kertas dan menutupi tangga yang mengeluarkan gas tidur

"Inazuma memakan buah Choki-choki, dia adalah manusia gunting, dia bisa mengubah apapun layaknya sebuah kertas yang bisa dipotong"Ucap Ivankov

"Ehh, dia bisa melakukan itu"Ucap Luffy yang terbangun dari pingsannya

"Jangan tidur lagi, aku juga berusaha untuk tidak tidur.."Ucap Ivankov yang mulai mengantuk

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk"Lanjut Ivankov tertawa

"Tidak mengantuk"Ucap Luffy

"Hentikan candaan kalian saat ini Boge"Ucap Menma

"Hey kita harus cepat, Kani-chan! Kita jadi tak bisa naik keatas setelah kau menutup jalannya!"Ucap Luffy kesal

"Aku menutup tangga itu hanya untuk menghentikan gasnya, mustahil bagimu menyelamatkannya jika kau tak sadarkan diri"Balas Inazuma

"Aku akan menyelamatkannya, walaupun aku tak sadarkan diri, apa kau senang jika Ace sampai dieksekusi?!"Ucap Luffy bersikeras

"Luffy daripada kau bicara seperti itu lebih baik diam saja"Ucap Menma

"Kau saja yang diam"Balas Luffy mengerucutkan bibirnya

Dhuak

Menma memukul kepala Luffy

"Diamlah Luffy"Ucap Menma "Jika kau masuk kedalam maka mereka akan menyalakan jebakan yang mudah untuk ditebak, namun kita sudah terlanjur terkunci dilevel 6 ini, dengan keadaan seperti ini, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan"Lanjut Menma

"Ini sayang sekali, tapi kita harus melakukan sesuatu!"Ucap Ivankov berkedip pada den-den mushi pengintai"Putuskan dulu kamera mereka, secara logis kita memang tak bisa melakukan apapun, Ace-boy sudah dibawa menuju kapal pengantar diatas sana, dan kita pun mendapat halangan dari para penjaga disetiap tingkat, pasukan penjaga mungkin sebentar lagi akan tiba, amati Vivre Card itu"Lanjut Ivankov, Luffy yang mendengar perkataan Ivankov langsung mengambil Vivre Cardnya dan melihatnya mengarah keatas

"Apa kuruntuhkan saja penjara ini"Usul Menma

"Jangan berbicara sesuatu yang mustahil, aku tahu kau hebat tapi mustahil kau bisa melakukannya, dan juga jika kau melakukannya kita semua akan terkubur hidup-hidup disini"Balas Inazuma

"Sekarang kita harus mengubah rencana, kita akan melakukan sesuatu supaya kau bisa sampai keatas sana, Ace-boy sudah pasti akan dibawa menuju markas besar angkatan laut, kita harus menyerah untuk mengejarnya, lagipula kita bisa menyerahkan penyelamatan Ace-boy pada Shirohige, dia bukanlah tipe orang yang duduk diam melihat anaknya dieksekusi, dia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu"Ucap Ivankov

"Aku akan pergi"

"Hmm"

"Aku akan pergi menuju markas besar angkatan laut!"Ucap Luffy, Ivankov yang mendengarnya terkejut dan kesal disaat yang bersamaan

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Ini adalah peperangan terbesar yang pernah ada! Apa yang bisa dilakukan tikus kecil sepertimu disana? Apa kau belum mengerti betapa mengerikannya kekuatan Shirohige? Dan kekuatan para Admiral, Vice-admiral, dan juga para Shicibukai? Apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana penderitaanmu saat terkena racun Magellan?! Memangnya berapa banyak nyawa yang kau miliki?!"Tanya Ivankov kesal

"Jika aku menyerah sekarang, aku akan menyesalinya seumur hidupku"Ucap Luffy, Ivankov yang mendengar ucapan Luffy terbayang sosok Dragon para diri Luffy, Menma yang mendengarnya tersenyum "Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan"

"Ivankov kenapa kau begitu takut pada Shirohige? Padaku saja kau tidak takut?"Tanya Menma bingung

"Memangnya kau siapa, sampai membuatku takut Akaitsuki-boy"Tanya balik Ivankov

"O'noshi"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Oy-oy bercanda juga ada batasnya, bocah monster itu tidak mungkin hidup lagi"Ucap Ivankov memutar matanya bosan, mendengar banyak orang yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai O'noshi

"Hahh, kenapa reaksinya seperti itu, sepertinya aku terlalu hebat memalsukan kematianku"Ucap Menma menghela nafas

"Sebelum itu, kita harus bisa keluar dari level ini!"Ucap Inazuma

"Ha ha ha ha jika kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini, bebaskan aku dulu, aku bisa membuat lubang dilevel ini! Bagaimana Mugiwara no Luffy?"Ucap orang dari sel dengan menggunakan pakaian tahanan, tangan kanan emas yang berupa cail, dan borgol dikedua tangannya, Luffy yang melihat sosok yang ada dipenjara itu membulatkan matanya terkejut "Kau ditahan disini rupanya?! Crocodile"

"Lama tidak bertemu Mugiwara!"Balas Crocodile dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya

"Kupikir diluar sana pasti ada sesuatu yang menarik, bukankah Shirohige dan angkatan laut akan melakukan peperangan? Tak kusangka aku memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuh kakek tua itu, aku tertarik dengan perang itu, dengan kekuatanku kita bisa keluar dari tempat ini, penawaran yang bagus bukan? Kita memiliki tujuan yang sama"Ucap Crocodile

"Jangan bercanda, kau adalah oran-"Balas Luffy terpotong oleh halangan tangan Menma

"Jadi kau bisa membuat lubang dilevel ini, baiklah aku sepakat"Ucap Menma

"Menma-nii, kau tidak tahu, dia adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan kerajaan Vivi.."Ucap Luffy

"Itu adalah masa lalu, aku sudah tak tertarik dengan kerajaan itu"Potong Crocodile"Jadi kau Akaiyasha no Miska, seperti yang Flamingo-yarou katakan kau sangat santai, walaupun kau ini sangat licik"Lanjut Crocodile melihat Menma

"Jadi kau tahu tentangku hebat juga"Balas Menma menyeringai"Jadi apa kau ingin keluar"Tanya Menma

"Bukankah itu yang sedang kutawarkan"Balas Crocodile menyeringai

"Kita bebaskan saja dia, Mugiwara-boy, dia mungkin akan berguna untuk kita"Ucap Ivankov

"Ehhh, Iva-chan, orang ini-"Ucap Luffy dipotong

"Kau tak ingin berhenti disini bukan, jika kau ingin pergi kemarkas besar angkatan laut, kita memerlukan kekuatannya"Ucap Ivankov memotong ucapan Luffy

"Ivankov..!"Crocodile memandang Ivankov dengan benci

"Lama tak jumpa Croco-boy"Ucap Ivankov memandang Crocodile

"Aku akan membebaskan kenalanku disini, jadi kalian berundinglah dulu"Ucap Menma melangkah pergi menuju sel yang 15 meter dari sel Crocodile

"Jadi apa kau ingin bebas.."Tanya Menma pada wanita berambut orange dengan baju tahanan memandang Menma dengan senyumnya

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kesini Akaiyasha"Ucap Wanita itu

"Tidak usah dingin begitu, bagaimana apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kelompokku"Balas Menma

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada minat, tapi karena aku akan diburu oleh mama dan angkatan laut, aku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain"Ucap wanita itu

"Hehh, kenapa Big Mom mengincarmu"Tanya Menma

"Mudah saja, mama itu benci orang yang tidak menepati janjinya, jadi ia akan memburuku walaupun aku ini putrinya"Jawab Wanita itu

Sring

Menma menebas sel menggunakan air di ujung jarinya

"Gyojin Jiujutsu"Ucap wanita itu

"Begitulah, kalau begitu Saele ayo kita mengacau habis-habisan dipenjara ini"Ucap Menma pada wanita yang ternyata salah satu dari 7 jendral manisan Big Mom yang dilawannya 8 tahun yang lalu

"Apa kau sudah selesai Akaitsuki-boy"Tanya Ivankov dari jauh yang sudah membebaskan Jimbei dan Crocodile

"Aku rasa kita semua sudah lengkap untuk mengacau tempat ini"Ucap Menma melihat Crocodile, Jimbei, Luffy, Saele,Inazuma, dan Ivankov sebagai tim

=================TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Wahh aku tidak menyangka ternyata ada pengikut setia fic ini, padahal kupikir gak ada, seperti biasa tidak ada yang ingin saya bicarakan hanya ingin meminta fav, foll, dan review dari yang baca

Tim Terkuat

Luffy, Menma, Crocodile, Jimbei dan Saele


	24. Chapter 12 Arc Baru

Chapter 24

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Tap tap tap

Luffy, Crocodile, Menma, Jimbei dan Saele berlari ditangga dengan cepat, penampilan mereka semua tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian tahanan tapi pakaian baru, Crocodile dengan pakaian coklat, celana abu-abu, sepatu kets hitam, dan mantel bulu dipunggungnya, Jimbei masih pakaian biasa, Saele menggunakan bra warna merah corak bunga saja pada bagian atas, dan mengenakan celana hitam ketat, dengan sepatu kets, dan mantel hitam biasa

Swush

Crocodile menuju pintunya dan meletakan tangan kanannya

"Pintu seperti ini tidak berguna"Ucap Crocodile meleburkan pintunya menjadi pasir

Bruak

Pintunya runtuh, para penjaga melihat lima bayangan dari asap

"Mereka datang"Penjaga menodongkan senapannya pada mereka berlima

"Disini Level 4! Tahanan yang melarikan diri dari level 6, Shicibukai no Jimbei"

"Neraka api membara ya"Ucap Jimbei

"Penyusup, Monkey D Luffy"

"Panas sekali"Ucap Luffy

"Mantan Shicibukai Crocodile"

"Tempat ini masih panas"Ucap Menma

"Penyusup, Kurosaki D Menma"

"Kau benar Senchou, dan juga bau apa ini"Ucap Saele menutup hidungnya

"Mantan jendral manisan Saele, mereka semua ada disini!"

"Serang mereka!"

"Tembak!"Komando orang yang memegang den-den mushi

Dor Dor Dor Dor

Penjaga menembaki mereka berlima, tapi peluru tersebut melewati tubuh Crocodile, Luffy meloncat menghindari, Jimbei menghentikannya dengan Gyojin Karate, Menma menghindari semuanya, Saele membuat dinding dari kue, tapi langsung meleleh. Mereka bertiga kecuali Luffy dan Jimbei menyeringai melihat penjaga bodoh itu menembak tidak menggunakan peluru batu laut

"Bodoh! Gunakan peluru batu laut!"para penjaga panic melihat mereka semua yang tidak terluka oleh tembakan mereka semua

"Sarhan"

Cheng

Pasir Crocodile yang membentuk bulan sabit melewati penjaga yang ada didepannya, penjaga yang terkena pasir Crocodile tubuhnya mongering kerontang

"Tembak dia! Gunakan peluru batu laut!"

Dor Truap

Tembakan penjaga tadi berubah menjadi jarring yang menempel pada dinding, Luffy meloncat dan

Gomu-gomu no Ame

Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak

Luffy menghujani penjaga yang berada dibawahnya dengan hujan pukulan

"Gyojin karate.."Ucap Jimbei memukul udara, pukulan Jimbei tadi membuat penjaga kaget, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Apa"Penjaga tampak bingung karena tidak terjadi apa-apa, tapi kemudian batu-batu kecil yang ada ditanah bergerak menjauhi Jimbei dan tubuh para penjaga yang juga terdorong

"Ada apa ini"Penjaga panic melihat tubuh mereka mundur sendiri

Dhuar

Para penjaga terlempar kebelakang akibat ledakan yang tidak diketahui sebabnya

"Karakusagawara Seiken"lanjut Jimbei

"Yabusame"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan air ditangan kirinya

Crung Crung Crung Crunng crung

Sleb Sleb Sleb Sleb Sleb

Menma menembaki penjaga itu dengan peluru air yang dibuatnya

"Kingitsu"Ucap Saele menghentakan kakinya ketanah

Crash

Penjaga yang ada didiepannya tertusuk oleh kue dari tanah

"Ki..kita tak mungkin bisa menang! Dia adalah seorang rookie seharga 300 juta, bajak laut yang menghilang buronan 289 juta, dan mantan jendral manisan Big mom buronan 978 juta, dan 2 orang Shicibukai!"

"Ja…jangan takut! Kita akan memukul mundur mereka, bertahanlah sampai bala bantuan tiba!"Penjaga tampak panic menghadapi mereka berlima yang tidak bisa mereka tangani

"Minggirlah, aku sedang terburu-buru!"Ucap Luffy

"Ayo pergi"Ucap Crocodile menerjang dengan mereka semua

"Tembak! Tembak"

Dor Dor Dor Dor

Luffy dkk menghindarinya dengan mudah

Buagh

Luffy dan Jimbei menghajar musuh yang ada dididepan mereka

Crash

Menma menembak leher musuh

Srash

Crocodile dan Saele menusuk penjaga yang ada didepannya

"Mereka terlalu kuat untuk kita tangani"Penjaga yang ada disana mulai ketakutan melihat mereka berlima memukul mundur pasukan penjaga Imple Down

Tap Tap Tap

Orang-orang berdatangan dari tangga level 5, Ivankov, Inazuma dan orang-orang yang berpakaian aneh tidak jelas

"Yeeeha"Ivankov berlari dengan senangnya

"Mugi-chan"Ucap Mr.2 senang dengan berputar sangat cepat

"Bon-chan, kau juga dapat suntikan itu"Balas Luffy nyengir lebar

Tap tap tap

Orang besar yang memiliki tato ditubuhnya melewati Mr.2

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, Mr.1?!"Tanya Mr.2 terkejut

"Siapa orang ini"Tanya Luffy

"Dia adalah orang yang dikalahkan si rambut hijau di Alabasta!"Jawab Mr.2

"Begitu ya? Aku sudah tak mengingatnya

"Emporio Ganmen Seichou Hormone"Teriak Ivankov

Cleb

Ivankov menusukan kukunya pada kepalanya, kepalanya tumbuh menjadi sangat besar

Hell Wink

Ching

Ivankov menyapu bersih semua penjaga Imple Down sekali kedip mata kanannya

Dhuak

Luffy memimpin dengan pasukan dengan berada didepan

"Ayo kita pergi ke markas besar angkatan laut!"Teriak Luffy

Dilorong

Tempat Hanyyabal dan penjaga lainnya terhenti bingung ingin kelevel 2 atau level 4

"Sudah berakhir! Hidupku sudah berakhir!"Teriak Hanyyabal menangis frustasi "TIDAAAAAAKKKK"Teriaknya dengan menangis _'ini baru saja dimulai, ini adalah masalah kecil yang harus kuhadapi, jika aku lari aku tak akan bisa menjadi kepala Sipir'_

Bruk

Tubuh Hanyyabal yang ambruk dipegang oleh penjaga yang ada disana agar tidak terjatuh

"Wakil Kepala Sipir! Bertahanlah!"

"Di level 4 ada Mugiwara no Luffy"

"Dilevel 2 ada Douke no Buggy"Ucap Hanyyabal dengan nada sedih

"Dan Shicibukai Kurohige berada di pintu masuk utama! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!"Tanya Hanyyabal frustasi, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu yang penting di ruang monitor "Bagaimana kalau aku kembali ke ruang monitor dan makan siang?"Ucap Hanyyabal tanpa dosa

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA SENDIRI! KITA HARUS MENYELAMATKAN IMPLE DOWN!"Penjaga yang ada disana sewot mendengar ucapan Hanyyabal yang sangat enteng dan tanpa dosa itu

Perepereperepere

"Bukan hanya kalian saja yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, jangan bilang kau menginginkan posisiku sebagai wakil kepala sipir?!"Balas Hanyyabal sewot

"Hanyyabal, kau bisa mendengarku?"Tanya Konjuro dari den-den mushi

Jrep Dug

Hanyyabal menarik lengan yang memegang den-den mushi sampai yang memegangnya hampir jatuh

"Apa ini anda Kepala Sipir Konjuro? Dimana, dimana kau sekarang"Tanya Hanyyabal

Druak

Orang yang memegang den-den mushi tadi jatuh, dan Hanyyabal memegang sarung tangannya

"Aku berada dilevel 2, aku sudah menghentikan orang-orang bodoh yang mengacau disini!"

"Apa"

"Aku sudah mengunci pintu keluar dari level ini, mereka tak akan bisa lari kemanapun"Konjuro melihat pintu berwarna coklat yang transparan "Aku tak menyangka Kurohige bisa datang ketempat ini, tapi aku sudah memiliki rencana untuk menghentikan mereka"Hanyyabal yang mendengarnya berdebar-debar "Ini memang beresiko, tapi untuk sekarang tak ada pilihan lain"

"Rencana beresiko katamu?"

"Kuharap semua baik-baik saja, dengan kondisi Magellan yang tidak bisa melanjutkan tugasnya, aku putuskan untuk membebaskan Shiryuu!"

"KAU SERIUS?!"Rahang Hanyyabal menabrak tanah mendengar perkataan Konjuro yang sangat beresiko sekali

"Yang penting, jangan meminta bantuan angkatan laut, kita harus mempertahankan penjara ini apapun yang terjadi! Kirimkan semua pasukan yang ada menuju level 4! Aku juga akan segera menuju level 4, Tahan sampai aku datang!"Hanyyabal menitikan air mata bahagia mendengar perkataan Konjuro yang berupa titik cerah baginya

"OUUUUHHH KEPALA SIPIR, KEPALA SIPIR, YAY KEPALA SIPIR!, YAY KEPALA SIPIR!, YAY KEPALA SIPIR!, YAY KEPALA SIPIR!, YAY KEPALA SIPIR!"Hanyyabal menari dengan meneriakan kepala sipir

"Ayo kita segera pergi"

"Baik"Balas Hanyyabal berhenti

Level 4

Luffy dkk mengamuk melemparkan siapa saja yang menghalangi

"Kani-chan! Dimana tangga menuju level 3?!"Tanya Luffy dengan berlari

"Belok ke kanan, lalu lurus saja melewati jembatan!"Jawab Inazuma

"Aku mengerti, jangan halangi jalanku Minggir"Ucap Luffy menghajar penjaga yang menghalangi jalannya

"Sekarang bebaskan sebanyak mungkin dan buat penjara ini semakin kacau! Dengan begini, musuh akan kesulitan menahan kita, dan kemungkinan kita untuk bebas semakin besar!"Komando Ivankov, pasukan yang mendengarnya segera melakukannya

Dhug dhug dhug

Blugory berlari kearah mereka semua

"Maju Blugory"Ucap orang kecil yang memegang benda seperti trisula dan meniupnya "Mengamuklah sesuka kalian"Ucap Orang kecil a.k.a Saldeath

DHuak Buagh

Blugory menyingkirkan apa saja yang berada didepannya, mau barang atau orang dia hajar

"Kepala penjaga Saldeath, kami serahkan semuanya padamu!"

"Blugory! Cepat tangkap para Okama (Banci) berwajah aneh itu!"ucap penjaga menunjuk wajah Ivankov

"Ini bukanlah wajah yang aneh, ini adalah hormone penumbuh wajahku!"Balas Ivankov

"Tangkap dia Blugory"

Hell Wink

Ching

Blugory terpental hanya dengan kedipan mata kanan Ivankov yang mengerikan

"Yeeeha"Ivankov tampak senang akan perbuatannya

"Dia melempar semua pasukan Blugory hanya dalam satu kedipan!"

"Mu..mustahil"

"Aku tak tahu, makhluk apa dia sebenarnya?!"Para penjaga menatap Ivankov dengan pandangan terkejut

"Mugiwara-boy! Kau tak boleh berlama-lama lagi ditempat ini! Serahkan yang disini pada kami, dank au teruslah maju kedepan! Cepatlah"Ucap Ivankov dengan wajah yang membesar

"Baiklah, aku mengerti! Terima kasih"Balas Luffy berlari menuju tempat yang diberitahukan Inazuma

DHuak Buagh Dhuak

Binatang manusia memukul tahanan dengan senjata mereka, pukulan, dan gada miliknya

"Iblis penjaga!"

"Mereka ada 4!"Pasukan persatuan tahanan pelarian ketakutan melihat 4 iblis penjaga yang datang

"Akhirnya bala bantuan tiba! Sadi-chan dan timnya telah tiba!"Pasukan penjaga merasa tenang dengan kehadiran Sadi-chan dan timnya

"Dari sekarang Emmm kalian tidak akan bisa maju!"Ucap Sadi-chan

"Luffy-kun, majulah! Aku akan membantumu! Meskipun aku tak begitu tangguh saat di daratan"Ucap Jimbei berlari

"Benarkah? Kau ini kan orang yang kuat"Balas Luffy dengan berlari

"Tangkap mereka, iblis penjaga!"Komando Sadi-chan, 4 iblis penjaga itu langsung berlari kearah Luffy dkk

"Gomu-gomu no"Teknik Luffy terhenti oleh suara

"Tunggu"

"Kalian tak harus melayani mereka! Sesuai yang diperintahkan Iva-san, kau teruslah maju, Mugiwara-san" orang berpakaian nyentrik menghadang Luffy dan Jimbei menyerang

"Serahkan para iblis penjaga itu pada kami!"

"Kalian"Luffy terhenti melihat mereka berenam

"Mereka memanggil kami 6 ksatria Newkama!"

"Ya ampun tempat ini banyak sekali bencongnya"Gumam Menma datar melihat 6 orang nyentrik itu

"Wooww! Apa mereka itu kuat?"Ucap Luffy dengan mata yang berbinar

"Baby-baby itu adalah salah satu dari teman kami, mereka telah mengalami banyak penyiksaan di Imple Down, dan sepertinya mereka begitu bernafsu untuk balas dendam pada penjaga itu, terutama pada iblis penjaga!"Ucap Ivankov, 6 ksatria itu menghilang menyisakan satu orang yang memegang bazooka

"Heh cepat kalahkan mereka!"Ucap Sadi-chan

"Tanpa mata mereka, Iblis penjaga itu bukanlah apa-apa! Maju"Orang yang menembak bazooka itu berkata dengan kerennya walau terdengar bikin mual

"Kita akan menghabisi mereka!"

"Semuanya serang"5 ksatria Newkama itu membentuk formasi yang mengelilingi 4 iblis penjaga itu

Dhuak

Tapi seperti membunuh lalat, iblis penjaga itu menghajar mereka dengan mata berair yang tertutup

"Kalian Emmhh, jangan meremehkan binatang kesayanganku, meskipun mereka sedikit nakal, mereka memiliki indra yang kuat untuk mendeteksi keberadaan musuh! Apalagi di Imple Down ini, mereka adalah penjaga terkuat dipenjara ini"Ucap Sadi-chan dengan ekspresi gemas

"Bagaimana dengan ini?!"Salah satu dari 6 ksatria Newkama membidik iblis penjaga koala dengan panah terlilit rantai

Truak truag dhuar

Orang itu menembakannya, dan melilit iblis koala itu dengan rantai yang terpasang dipanah, 5 ksatria newkama yang lain melakukan hal yang sama juga

"Kita berhasil menghentikan mereka"6 ksatria newkama itu Nampak bangga dengan aksi mereka

"Ouhh"Luffy, Jimbei, dan Menma kagum melihatnya

"Yosh Tarik!"Pemimpin 6 ksatria newkama itu menarik, dengan dibantu yang lain, untuk menjatuhkan iblis penjaga

Truang

Iblis penjaga itu menghancurkan rantainya

"Dasar orang-orang aneh"Ucap Crocodile kesal

Dor Dor Dor

Pasukan newkama yang lain menembaki iblis penjaga itu, tapi tembakan peluru itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh terhadap mereka berempat

"Tak ada gunanya! Mereka terlalu kuat! Meriam ataupun pistol sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada mereka! Tolong kami"Newkama yang melawan mereka berempat lari terbirit-birit

Pring

Iblis penjaga koala menghajar narapidana itu dengan gada miliknya

"Tak ada gunanya! Jangan melawan mereka! Mundur!"

Dhuak

Orang yang meneriakan itu dihajar oleh iblis berbentuk jerapah atau zebra

"Mereka lebih buruk dari pada Blugori! Lari!"

Dhuak

Iblis penjaga menghajar siapapun yang berada didekatnya

"ARRRGGHH"Teriak orang yang dihajar Iblis penjaga

"Aku sangat senang mendengar suara ketakutan itu!"

"Tolong kami!

"Para iblis penjaga itu memang sedikit merepotkan ya!

Tap tap tap tap

Menma, Luffy, Jimbei dan Crocodile berlari kearah 4 iblis penjaga itu

Gear Third

Luffy menggigit ibu jarinya

Gyojin Karate

Jimbei bersiap dengan kuda-kuda gyojin karate miliknya

Tap

Menma mengambil pedang yang tergeletak ditanah

Jonetsu Rokujuuyon

Menma memposisikan pedangnya disamping bawah dengan mengarahkan bilahnya

"Tangkap mereka, Iblis penjaga!"Penjaga yang lain memerintahkan iblis penjaga itu untuk menangkap Luffy Dkk

Gomu-gomu no Giganto

Luffy memanjang tangannya kebelakang dan membesarkan tangannya

Gosenmaigawara

Jimbei menyiapkan kepalan tangan kanannya

Sables

Dhuar

Crocodile melempar iblis penjaga berbentuk jerapah-zebra dengan badai pasir buatannya

Pisto

Dhuak

Luffy menghajar iblis penjaga berbentuk sapi

Seiken

Dhuak

Jimbei menghajar muka iblis penjaga berbentuk badak itu

Bureikazu

Sring

Blaaar

Menma menebaskan pedangnya yang membentuk Shockwave yang mengenai mereka semua sampai menabrak dinding lagi dengan sangat keras

"Kau terlalu berlebihan melakukannya Menma-nii"Ucap Luffy melihat ke-4 iblis penjaga itu menancap didinding Imple Down dalam, dan lubang besar disekitar mereka berempat

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang tidak penting dan maju saja"Balas Menma, mereka semua terkejut melihat 4 iblis penjaga itu dikalahkan dengan sekali serang

Lift

Konjuro Place

Konjuro sekarang ini berada di lift menuju kelevel 4 tempat Luffy dkk berada

"Aku sudah mengunci pintu keluar di level 2, kumpulan Douke no Buggy itu tak akan bisa lari! Dan aku yakin Shiryuu juga pasti sudah menghentikan Kurohige di level 1, yang tersisia adalah Crocodile, Jimbei, Akaitsuki dan Mugiwara yang berada dilevel 4. Di Imple Down ini, tak ada ampun bagi siapapun yang berusaha untuk melarikan diri! Aku akan segera tiba disana! Kau harus menahan Mugiwara, dan komplotannya sebisa mungkin, Hanyyabal! Terutama orang yang memiliki haki biru, yang dikatakan Magellan sebagai O'noshi dia tidak boleh dibiarkan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup"Ucap Konjuro dengan mata yang menajam

Level 4

Dor Dor Dor

Para penjaga menembaki mereka semua dengan peluru

"Tak ada gunanya! Mereka telah mengalahkan iblis penjaga! Kita tak mungkin bisa menghentikan mereka!"para penjaga mulai panic melihat narapidana yang kabur tidak gentar

"Cepat maju, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan"para Narapidana maju tanpa gentar dan senyum yang terulas dibibir mereka seolah-olah mereka sudah menang

"Sial! Jumlah mereka semakin banyak!"Para penjaga tidak berkutik menghadapi mereka semua

Srak Sring DHuak

Para penjaga dihajar habis-habisan oleh Narapidana yang kabur

"Akan kusiksa kalian sepuas hatiku!"Ucap Sadi-chan menyeringai senang

DHuak Dhuar

Saele menendang pinggang Sadi dengan sekali tendangan yang melempar Sadi-chan menanbrak dinding

"Diamlah"Ucap Saele menatap Sadi-chan tajam

"Cepatlah! Kita harus segera naik sebelum tangganya ditutup! Aku akan membuka pintunya"Komando Inazuma berlari kearah Tangga yang berada didepan mereka

"Baiklah! Ayo pergi!"mereka semua berlari kearah gerbang, tapi gerbang itu tiba-tiba terbuka

"Ada apa? Pintunya terbuka dengan sendirinya!"

"Siapa yang peduli! Kita beruntung sekali!"

"Ayo kita pergi menuju level 3"Para narapidana yang lain maju kegerbang yang terbuka

"Disini adalah neraka yang pantas untuk kalian! Kalian tak akan kubiarkan lari!"Ucap orang yang dibalik Gerbang dengan memutar-mutar senjata naginata dikedua tangannya

Swuush

Orang-orang yang menuju gerbang tadi terhempas kebelakang oleh orang yang ada dibalik gerbang itu

"Siapa dia? Dia menghalangi jalan menuju tangga?"Tanya Luffy melihat Hanyyabal

"Hanyyabal! Dia adalah wakil kepala sipir disini!"Jawab Inazuma

Dor Dor Dor Dor

Prajurit yang ada dibelakang Hanyyabal menembakan jarring yang mengenai narapidana

"Lihat, aku membawa banyak pasukan ditangga menuju level 3, semua pasukan dilengkapi bazooka dengan amunisi khusus! Tak ada jalan keluar untuk kalian!"Teriak Hanyyabal memasang muka serius, Luffy dan Inazuma kesal melihat Hanyyabal yang membawa banyak pasukan yang pasti dengan amunisi batu laut yang menetralkan kekuatan buah iblis

"Wakil kepala sipir benar-benar sudah berubah"

"Mungkin itu tipuannya yang lain?"Para penjaga menatap Hanyyabal dengan tidak percaya karena orang yang selalu bercanda itu bisa serius juga

Tap tap

Luffy maju kedepan Hanyyabal

"Senchou apa kita masih punya banyak waktu disini"Tanya Saele yang melihat

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi kakek itu juga bisa diandalkan, jadi ada baiknya tidak terburu-buru disini"Jawab Menma

"Begitu, aku hanya mengikutimu saja"Ucap Saele melipat tangannya didada, yang membuat dadanya yang ukuran E Cup tertekan

"Untuk mempertahankan masa depan dari para penjahat, sebagai bajak laut, kau sudah banyak mengacau didunia ini Mugiwara, aku pasti akan menangkapmu, atas nama kepala sipir Imple Down!"Teriak Hanyyabal memasang kuda-kudanya

"Dia tidak seperti biasanya"Penjaga tercengang melihat Hanyyabal mengatakan hal tadi

"Minggir!"

"Tidak mau"Hanyyabal memutar naginatanya diatas kepalanya

"Minggir"Teriak Luffy

Sring

Hanyyabal hampir menebas Luffy, tapi karena reflek Luffy yang cepat ia bisa menghindarinya

"Jangan meremehkanku!"Balas Hanyyabal

"Dia serius"

"Kita bisa mengandalkannya! Dia juga kuat!"Para penjaga tenang melihat kedatangan Hanyyabal yang serius

"Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya! Hanyya!"Para penjaga bersorak untuk Hanyyabal yang kembali memutar-mutar naginatanya, dinaginata Hanyyabal muncul api dikedua bilahnya

"Kau sudah mengerti bukan! Mereka adalah penggemarku!"Ucap Hanyyabal

"Shounetsu Jigoku Guruma"

Sring Sring Sring Sring

Hanyyabal menyerang Luffy dengan memutar-mutar tombaknya didekat Luffy, Luffy kesulitan menghindari setiap serangan Hanyyabal yang panas

"Jika kau tidak minggir! Akan kuhajar kau! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Ace!"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa! Jika kau bisa dengan mudah menghajarku, aku tak akan menjadi wakil kepala Sipir!"

Dhug

Luffy menghantamkan tinjunya ketanah dan memompa kakinya

"Gear Second"

"Gomu-gomu no jet Gatling Gun"

Buagh Buagh Buagh Buagh

Luffy menghajar wajah Hanyyabal bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun

Bruk

Hanyyabal terjatuh dengan luka yang banyak setelah menerima pukulan beruntung milik Luffy yang terlihat datang bersamaan

Tap tap tap

Luffy berjalan melewati Hanyyabal yang terbaring

Drep

Hanyyabal memegang kaki kiri Luffy

"Lepaskan!"Ucap Luffy mengibaskan kakinya untuk melepaskan kakinya yang dicengkram Hanyyabal

"Masih belum"Hanyyabal kembali bangkit dengan luka-luka yang lumayan parah ditubuhnya

Sring

Luffy melompat menghindari serangan Hanyyabal

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU LEWAT!"Teriak Hanyyabal dengan tubuh penuh luka, Suara Hanyyabal menggema menyemangati para penjaga yang sudah kehilangan semangat

"IKUTI SEMUA PERINTAH WAKIL KEPALA SIPIR! SERANG MEREKA"Para Penjaga kembali bersemangat setelah mendengar perkataan Hanyyabal tadi

"KAMI JUGA"Para tahanan yang melarikan diri juga sama semangatnya

"MINGGIR! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN ACE"Ucap Luffy dengan mengaktifkan kembali Gear Second, Hanyyabal membalasnya dengan menghunuskan pedangnya

Buagh Trug Trug

Luffy memukul wajah Hanyyabal sampai terlempar kebelakang berkali-kali

"Omong kosong! Kau masih akan melawanku"Ucap Hanyyabal kembali bangkit

Sring Sring

Luffy menghindari serangan Hanyyabal yang menuju kepalanya dan jantungnya

"Minggir kau!"

Buagh Trug Trug

Hanyyabal kembali terpental menerima tendangan Luffy

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau lewat"Teriak Hanyyabal menyalakan api pada bilah naginatanya"Teriak Hanyyabal memposisikan pedangnya

"Saele ada yang aneh disini"Ucap Menma melihat Hanyyabal yang terus berdiri

"Jadi kau menyadarinya"Balas Saele melihat kearah Menma

"Yeah, untuk apa dia mengulur waktu kita disini?"Ucap Menma melihat Hanyyabal yang kembali dihajar oleh Luffy

"Sepertinya dia mengulur waktu untuk kepala Sipir Konjuro datang kesini"Balas Saele menatap Hanyyabal yang penuh dengan luka

"Siapa dia?"Tanya Menma

"Dia adalah kepala Sipir selain Magellan, tapi kekuatannya jauh berbeda dengan Magellan, rumor yang beredar di Imple Down ini mengatakan Konjuro bisa mengalahkan Magellan hanya dengan sekali serang, tapi aku tidak tahu benar tidaknya rumor itu, dan juga kenapa Akaiyasha yang sangat tahu tentang informasi, tidak mengetahui tentang ini"Jawab Saele mengangkat tangannya tidak tahu dan bertanya bingung

"Aku tersesat didunia lain, karena itu aku tidak tahu informasi apa-apa selama 7 tahun ini"Jawab Menma menutup matanya

"Dunia lain, candaanmu lucu juga Phht"Ucap Saele menahan tawanya

"Berisik, dan juga jika benar yang kau katakan melawannya akan membuang waktu jika menghadapinya disini"Ucap Menma menajam melihat apa yang ada dibalik gerbang

"Kalian para bajak laut demi memperoleh reputasi kalian melakukan banyak tindak kejahatan! Dan membuat semua penduduk dunia tak bisa tidur dengan tenang, MEREKA TAKUT KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG MEREKA CINTAI, ITU SEMUA KARENA KALIAN YANG SELALU INGIN MENGARUNGI LAUTAN! Itulah mengapa kita hrus menahan semua penjahat-penjahat itu, untuk memastikan keamanan dan kedamaian dunia ini! Untuk itulah tempat ini ada! JIKA TEMPAT INI RUNTUH, DUNIA AKAN TENGGELAM DALAM KEKACAUAN DAN KEGELAPAN! SUDAH KUBILANG TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KALIAN LEWAT SELANGKAH PUN!"Para penjaga terharu mendengar perkataan Hanyyabal yang kembali bangkit dengan tubuh penuh luka, yang jika manusia normal mengalaminya pasti sudah sekarat

"Menyerahlah"Suara dari balik gerbang terdengar dengan jelas oleh mereka semua"Jangan terburu-buru untuk berbicara tentang keadilan dan juga kejahatan! Kau bisa mencari kedua hal itu didunia ini…"

Buagh

Orang itu menginjak muka Hanyyabal ketanah dengan keras

"Tapi kau tak akan pernah menemukannya! Menggelikan"Ucap Orang itu menginjak kepala Hanyyabal, dari punggung orang itu keluar seperti asap hitam yang mengeluarkan penjaga

"Dia orang yang ada di Jaya waktu itu!"Ucap Luffy terkejut

"Ohh-Ohh, sepertinya aku berada ditengah-tengah orang-orang hebat, Kita sedang melihat sesuatu yang hebat ya? Zehahahaha"Ucap Kurohige melihat kesamping kiri dan kanan dan berhenti pada Menma

"Teach! Apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini?! Tidak, apa seharusnya aku memanggilmu Kurohige kan?"Tanya Jimbei dengan muka marah dan mengepalkan tangannya, Luffy yang mendengar perkataan Jimbei membulatkan matanya dan mengingat sesuatu

"Jimbei he he, Hey-hey, jangan terburu-buru seperti itu. Kau harus sedikit bersantai, oh-ya kudengar kau dan Ace adalah teman baik? Tapi kurasa itu tak perlu lagi kubahas disini Zehahahaha"Balas Kurohige melihat raut wajah Jimbei yang menahan marah

"Jadi kau"Luffy mengepalkan tangannya marah

Tap tap

Luffy berjalan kedepan Kurohige

"Kau Kurohige?!"Tanya Luffy dengan pandangan tajam dan tangan yang terkepal

"Hah? Jadi aku belum pernah memperkenalkan diriku padamu ya? Zehahahaha lama tak jumpa Mugiwara! Aku sangat terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa kau adalah adik dari Ace-taichou! Kau pasti ingin kesana bukan? Bukankah mereka akan mengeksekusinya? Kakakmu akan dieksekusi!"Balas Kurohige menatap tajam Luffy yang melihatnya dengan kesal bercampur marah "Menurut kabar yang kudengar, kau juga seorang mantan Shichibukai bukan?"Ucap Kurohige menunjuk Crocodile "Sudah lama sejak aku menginginkan posisi menjadi seorang Shicibukai, kukira ide yang bagus untuk membunuhmu lalu menyerahkan mayatmu pada pemerintah dunia, tapi takdir berkata lain! Ace yang sengaja mencariku karena aku melanggar peraturan dikapal Shirohige! Itu membuatku bisa menangkapnya! Setelah mengetahui adiknya akan dibunuh, dia mencoba menghentikanku! Kau mengerti, jika dia sampai membiarkan kami kabur, tak hanya akan membuatnya malu, tapi adiknya juga akan terbunuh!"Lanjut Kurohige menyeringai melihat Luffy yang semakin kesal

"Itu memang suatu takdir yang tak bisa ditebak, dengan kata lain"Ucap Auge santai

"Kau orang yang beruntung! Cough"Lanjut Dokter Q memuntahkan darah

"Sekarang kapten kita sudah menjadi seorang Shicibukai, dan dia tak perlu membunuhmu"Ucap orang yang memakai topi dan pakaian santai a.k.a Lafitte

"Wehahaha Kakakmu cukup membuat repot kami!"Ucap orang yang memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana putih dengan sepatu kets a.k.a Burges

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Ace! Jika dia tidak menghalangiku, maka hari itu kau pasti mati Mugiwara"Ucap Kurohige, Luffy yang mendengarnya tambah kesal bercampur marah

"Lalu sekarang, KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBUNUHKU SEKARANG JUGA?!"Teriak Luffy marah

"Gomu-gomu no jet"Luffy menghilang dan muncul dihadapan Kurohige"Pistol"

Buagh Dhuar

Kurohige terkena pukulan telah di ulu hati, Kurohige menabrak dinding dengan keras

"Senchou"Ucap Auge melihat Kurohige terpental kebelakang yang sekarang tengah memegang kepalanya sakit

"Aku tak akan membiarkan Ace mati!"Teriak Luffy menatap tajam Kurohige yang tengah bangkit dan mengeluarkan asap hitam dari punggungnya

"Gomu-gomu no jet"Luffy berada diatas Kurohige dan bersiap menyerang lagi

"Kurouzu"Kurohige mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang terbuka kearah Luffy, Luffy tertarik oleh benda hitam yang ada ditelapak tangan Kurohige

"Mugi-chan"

Dreak

Kurohige melemparkan kepala Luffy kelantai dengan keras sampai menghancurkan lantainya, Luffy mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"Darah?"Ucap Crocodile, Saele dan Menma melihat Luffy yang notebenenya adalah manusia karet mengeluarkan darah karena dibanting

"UWAAA"Luffy berteriak kesakitan dan bangkit lalu mundur 4 meter dari Kurohige, lalu mengaktifkan kembali Gear Second

Prap

Luffy memegang keningnya yang mengeluarkan cairan merah

"Darah?"Ucap Luffy melihat bekas darah dari tangan yang ia gunakan untuk memegang keningnya tadi

"Zehahaha, wajah bingungmu itu menunjukan kalau kau bukanlah lawanku, kakakmu pun mengalami hal yang sama! Dengan kata lain kegelapanku dapat menekan kekuatan buah iblis itu sendiri! Jadi selama aku bisa menyentuh pengguna buah setan, mereka tak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatannya! Itulah yang membuatku bisa mengalahkan Ace, kau sudah mengerti kan? Kekuatan buah iblis tidak akan mempan padaku!"Ucap Kurohige menyeringai melihat wajah mereka yang tidak tahu harus apa

Tap tap tap

"Luffy hentikan, dan kita naik saja ke atas untuk pergi ke Marineford"Ucap Menma berada didepan Luffy menghalangi jalan

"Minggir Menma-nii, dia adalah orang yang menangkap Ace"Balas Luffy yang masih marah dan kesal

"Kalau begitu apa kau mau melawannya dan membiarkan Ace mati Luffy?"Tanya Menma berbalik, Luffy yang mendengarnya menonaktifkan gear second miliknya dan mulai tenang

"Zehahaha aku tidak menyangka ternyata kakak yang dicari Ace selama bertahun-tahun bisa ada disini, dan juga kau yang paling berbahaya disini Akaitsuki, maksudku Akaiyasha"Ucap Kurohige menyeringai melihat Menma yang menatapnya datar

"Untuk sebuah orang buangan yang menyedihkan sepertimu berani juga mengomentariku"Balas Menma berbalik melihat Kurohige datar, Auge yang mendengarnya langsung mengarahkan senapannya kearah Menma

"Jangan terpancing kedalam rencananya Auge"Ucap Kurohige tidak berbalik

"Apa maksudmu Senchou?"Tanya Auge menurunkan senapannya

"Dia adalah O'noshi, dan juga aku tahu salah satu tekniknya yang memanfaatkan emosi, aku tidak tahu cara kerjanya, tapi sekali kau emosimu terpancing kau akan kehilangan kelima indramu secara sementara, tentu saja sementara itu hanya beberapa detik dan itu akan menentukan hidupmu"Jawab Kurohige melihat Menma dengan seringainya, para penjaga dan tahanan yang melarikan diri memiringkan kepalanya bingung, siapa yang mereka bicarakan? Karena O'noshi sudah lama mati

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? Tapi itu bukan masalah lagi"Ucap Menma mengembalikan rambut orange dan mata bersurai madu miliknya

"Zehahaha, ternyata pertumbuhanmu berhenti pada umur 17-18 tahun, tapi tetap saja membuat orang iri melihat tubuhmu tidak berubah sesuai umurmu"Ucap Kurohige melihat Menma yang rambutnya orange dan mata bersurai madu yang menatapnya datar

"Begitulah, tapi aku berterima kasih karena sudah melumpuhkan keamanan level atas"Balas Menma datar "Cepatlah pergi Luffy dan kalian semua"Ucap Menma berbalik melihat mereka, mereka semua yang mengerti segera pergi menuju level atas bersama Luffy yang hanya beberapa orang

"Kami juga berterima kasih karena sudah melumpuhkan keamanan level 4 kebawah"Ucap Kurohige menyeringai

Tap tap tap

Menma berjalan melewati Kurohige "kau pasti datang ke Marineford, untuk mengincar kepala orang tua itu bukan?"Ucap Menma melewati Kurohige yang masih mempertahankan seringainya

Level 1

Setelah melewati semua level, akhirnya mereka semua sampai dilevel 1 dengan komplotan Douke no Buggy yang sedang mencoba kabur

"B-B-Bosss?!"Ucap Mr.3 terkejut setengah mati melihat Crocodile yang ada dihadapan mereka

"Kau ada disini juga ya, Mr.3, kenapa sampah seperti kalian bisa berada disini?!"Ucap Crocodile _'mengejutkan sekali dia bisa bebas juga'_ Batin Mr.3 terkejut melihat Crocodile

"Syukurlah, kalian baik-baik saja kan?!"Ucap Luffy yang baru datang dengan Jimbei melihat Mr.3 dan Buggy baik-baik saja

Cleb Cleb Cleb Cleb

Buggy dan Mr.3 tertusuk entah oleh apa

"Hatiku.."Ucap Buggy menangis

"Terasa sakit"Lanjut Mr.3 yang sama menangis

"Kapten Buggy, para tahanan dan orang aneh itu datang dari level 2?!"

"ORANG ANEH JUGA, ADA APA INI"Teriak Buggy terkejut melihat komplotan orang-orang aneh

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL ORANG ANEH?"Teriak orang berputar yang datang menuju Buggy dan Mr.3

Plak Plak Plak Plak

Mr.2 menampar Buggy dan Mr.3 dengan kakinya yang berputar

"Jadi kau juga sampai disini Buggy"Ucap Menma yang baru sampai

"Siapa kau?"Tanya Buggy melihat Menma yang berambut orange dan mata bersurai madu

"Kurosaki D Menma"Jawab Menma

"Jangan bohong kau Kuso gaki, dilihat dari manapun kau itu bukan Akaitsuki tapi mirip dengan seseo.."Balas Buggy berhenti berbicara dan menunjuk kearah Menma dengan tangan bergetar

"KAU UCHIHA MENMA BUKAN"Teriak Buggy kaget

"Oh jadi kau masih ingat denganku, tapi namaku yang sekarang adalah Kurosaki D Menma bukan Uchiha Menma lagi"Ucap Menma

"T-tapi bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup?"Tanya Buggy menunjuk Menma dengan tangan bergetar

"Dari awal mayat itu bukanlah aku, jadi paham!"Jawab Menma

Tap Tap Tap

Seseorang berjalan kearah mereka

"Aku mengerti sekarang, jadi itu yang terjadi disini"Ucap orang berpakaian kepala sipir, luka dimata kirinya, rambut panjang kebelakang, dan pedang panjang 110 Cm yang ada ditangan kanannya yang berjalan kearah Menma Dkk

"K-kepala Sipir Konjuro"Ucap Mr.3 membuka mulutnya tidak percaya

"NANI KENAPA KEPALA SIPIR KONJURO BERADA DISINI"Teriak Buggy tidak percaya

"Bukankah sudah jelas dia mengejar kami dari level 4"Balas Menma memutar matanya bosan

"JADI INI ULAHMU"Teriak Buggy kesal

"Bisa iya bisa tidak"Balas Menma bosan

"Jangan banyak bicara, kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini"Ucap Konjuro tubuhnya mulai transparan, dan lantai yang diinjaknya juga sama

"Soryuuha"Konjuro membentuk naga panjang bermata merah yang berada disampingnya

Byuur Dhuar

Naga itu menghantam Luffy dkk, tapi Luffy dkk kecuali tahanan level 1 tidak bisa menghindarinya

"Itu adalah serangan Soryuuha Kepala Sipir Konjuro yang ia gunakan untuk mengalahkan Kepala Sipir Magellan yang dirumorkan"Para tahanan melihat daya rusak dari serangan Konjuro dengan tidak percaya, melihat sel batu yang ada dipenjara langsung hancur

"Bakuryuuha"Konjuro memunculkan air dipunggungnya yang memutar

"Yarou, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berlama-lama disini"Ucap Luffy menyiapkan pukulannya

"Gomu-gomu no Gigante Pistol"

Dhuar Blaar Byuur

Luffy menghantamkan pukulan raksasanya ke gelombang besar buatan Konjuro yang mengarah padanya, tapi tiba-tiba Luffy kehilangan kekuatan saat tangannya berhantaman dengan air Konjuro, dan terbawa oleh air kebelakang

"Ah, aku mengerti ternyata kekuatannya adalah menetralkan kekuatan buah iblis, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi pengguna buah iblis itu lemah terhadap air"Ucap Menma melihat Luffy yang lemas

"Hoy-hoy kalau begitu bagaimana cara kita melawannya jika pengguna buah iblis tidak bisa menyentuhnya"Tanya Crocodile menatap Menma datar

"Kenapa kau tidak pikir saja sendiri caranya Sir Crocodile"Jawab Menma menatap balik datar Crocodile

"Serahkan saja padaku"Ucap Jimbei berdiri didepan Menma, Luffy dkk

"Apa kau bisa menanganinya Jimbei?!"Tanya Luffy

"Kau pikir siapa aku"Tanya balik Jimbei

"Air melawan air, itu tidak akan ada habisnya jika kau bertanya padaku"Ucap Menma mengangkat tangannya tidak peduli "Kalau begitu aku serahkan dia padamu dan kita pergi untuk membajak kapal perang angkatan laut sesuai yang direncanakan"Lanjut Menma berlari diikuti yang lain

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, percuma saja lari dari sini"Ucap Konjuro mencabut pedangnya

"Tidak ada yang percuma jika kau berusaha untuk mencobanya"Balas Jimbei memasang kuda-kuda Gyojin Karate miliknya

"Lambat"bisik Konjuro yang berada disampingnya dengan pedang yang siap memenggal kepala Jimbei

Sring

Jimbei melompat menghindarinya dengan wajah terkejut dan nafas terburu-buru _'apa yang tadi itu, aku merasakan seperti jiwaku sedang ditekan oleh sesuatu'_ Batin Jimbei melihat Konjuro tajam, karena tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan padanya tadi

"Kau bisa menghindarinya hebat juga reflex mu itu, tapi jika O'noshi yang tadi aku serang, sudah pasti dia akan mati tadi"Ucap Konjuro berbalik melihat Jimbei

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau ucapkan, tapi bukankah O'noshi Uchiha Menma sudah lama mati, jadi kenapa kau daritadi terus mengungkitnya sekarang?"Tanya Jimbei

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Remaja berambut orange yang bersama kalian dia adalah O'noshi! Jika kau tidak yakin dengan apa yang kuucapkan, kenapa kau tidak bertanya sendiri padanya!"Jawab Konjuro menyarungkan pedangnya

"Uchimizu"

Plang Blar

Jimbei menembakan peluru air dari telapak tangannya yang mengarah pada Konjuro yang dia hindari begitu saja

"Melawanmu hanya akan membuang waktuku, akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat"Ucap Konjuro membuka kedua kakinya

"Ryuu no Zangeki"Konjuro memunculkan naga air berwarna hitam dari sekelilingnya dengan mata merah yang melihat Jimbei tajam

==============TO BE COUNTINUED=========================

Yeah, akhirnya update juga, tapi lumayan juga ada 8 atau 9 yang review pada chapter sebelumnya, kalau begitu seperti biasa saya mau minta fav,foll, dan reviewnya

AN: Review adalah penyemangat dan kritikan yang membuat saya untuk mengetik dan memperbaiki jalan cerita atau apapun yang kurang benar


	25. Chapter 13 Arc Baru

Chapter 25

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Imple Down

Level 1

Sekarang ini Menma, Luffy dkk tengah berlari menuju gerbang utama Imple Down, waktu yang tersisa untuk menyelamatkan Ace adalah 3 jam 51 menit yang tersisa

"Luffy siapa manusia ikan tadi?"Tanya Menma mengingat Jimbei yah kalau diingat dia tidak tahu siapa Jimbei

"Dia Jimbei teman Ace"Jawab Luffy sambil berlari tidak menatap Menma

"Jawabanmu simple sekali hahh"Ucap Menma menghela nafas, didepannya saat ini adalah gerbang utama masuk Imple Down _'aneh sekali, ini terlalu mudah untuk penjagaan'_ Batin Menma curiga

"Akhirnya kta sampai juga"

"Aku tidak akan lupa pada pintu ini"

"Pintu masuk Imple Down"

"Kami semua masuk ke neraka melewati pintu ini!"

"Sudah berapa tahun itu terjadi ya?!"

"Dan kita bisa kembali kesini, sungguh tak bisa kupercaya!"Para tahanan yang berada dipintu ini berdebar-debar senang karena melihat pintu yang membuat mereka masuk keneraka, dan mereka akan keluar dari neraka itu

"Tak kukira bisa melarikan diri dengan cara seperti ini"Ucap Crocodile melihat pintunya dengan tersenyum

"Yosh! Persiapkan diri kalian semua masing-masing! Ayo kita buka Pintunya!"Komando Buggy mengangkat pedangnya

"OUUUHHHH"Para tahanan yang melarikan diri menjawabnya dengan bersemangat dengan mengacungkan senjatanya keatas

Tep Tep

Para Tahanan menempelkan tangannya digerbang bersiap mendorong

"Ayo! Dorong pintunya!"

"OUUHHH"Para tahanan mendorong gerbang itu dengan sekuat tenaga

"Akhirnya kita akan melihat cahaya dunia luar!"ada tahanan yang menangis bahagia

"Bodoh, Kita bahkan belum membukanya! Pasukan angkatan laut masih menunggu kita diluar sana, jika kita menang kita akan mendapatkan surge, jika kalah kita akan kembali ke neraka!"Ucap Buggy

"Ada yang aneh disini Luffy"Ucap Menma memperhatikan sekitar

"Apanya?"Tanya Luffy memiringkan kepalanya

Brak Blar

Menma menendang pintu itu sampai terlempar kedua pintu tersebut kelaut yang membuat kebanyakan dari mereka membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar

"UNTUK APA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG HARUSNYA DILAKUKAN SECARA DRAMATIS"Teriak Buggy kesal

"Ini jebakan, tidak ada satupun tentara angkatan laut, ataupun Kapal perang dibalik gerbang utama ini"Balas Menma melihat keluar yang asapnya mulai menipis

Bruk Trank

Para tahanan berlutut melihat tidak ada satupun kapal perang di Imple Down ini

"APA YANG HARUS KITA LAKUKAN SEKARANG MENMA-SAN?"Teriak Buggy panic

"Sebenarnya aku menendang pintu itu untuk dijadikan perahu, tapi jika tidak ada tenaga kerjanya itu percuma saja ya"Balas Menma berpikir

Dhuar Bruk

Ada sesuatu yang menabrak kedekat dinding digerbang, dan terjatuh, lalu timbul asap, dibalik asap itu ada bayang-bayang orang besar

"Kekuatan macam apa ini? Dia bahkan melebihi monster"Ucap orang yang ada dibalik asap yang ternyata Jimbei mengelap darah disudut bibirnya

Puk

Menma menepuk tangannya dapat ide

"Jimbei kau tidak perlu melawan Kepala Sipir biar aku yang gantikan"Ucap Menma mendekati Jimbei

"Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Apa kau meremehkanku?"Tanya Jimbei menatap tajam Menma

"Bukan itu, hanya saja tidak ada kapal diluar jadi satu-satunya cara adalah berenang kekapal perang yang ada dibalik kabut, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa berenang sangat cepat disini adalah kau"Jawab Menma mencabut pedang rampasannya

"Baiklah, hati-hatilah dengan serangannya"Balas Jimbei pergi kearah gerbang utama yang terbuka dan lompat kedalam laut, dengan memegang gerbang besar diatasnya dengan Luffy, Ivankov, Mr.1, Crocodile, Jimbei dan Buggy

"Apa kau yakin akan membiarkan mereka pergi?"Tanya Menma pada Konjuro yang berjarak 16 meter darinya

"Sebenarnya itu akan merusak citra Imple Down, tapi jika membiarkan mereka pergi dengan imbalan nyawamu aku rasa itu impas"Jawab Konjuro menodongkan matanya

"Apa aku sebegitu berbahayanya kah?"Tanya Menma santai

"Memangnya ada orang yang membantai 200.000 pasukan yang semuanya menguasai haki dan masih hidup, orang yang bisa melakukan itu hanyalah legenda, Kaizoku'O Gold Roger, Shirohige Edward Newgate, Mei-O Silvers Rayleigh, The Gods Steven, Kinjishi no Shiki, Big Mom Charlotte Linlin, Hyakuju'O Kaido yang pernah mengalahkan Gaban kru Kaizoku'O, Kurosaki D Naruto, Monkey D Garp, Kong, dan yang terakhir O'noshi, dari semua orang itu kau adalah yang paling muda dari semuanya, bahkan kau masih seorang anak-anak, tapi kau bisa melakukannya, apa kau tahu artinya?"Jawab Konjuro memunculkan 2 naga air disampingnya yang memiliki mata merah menatap Menma tajam

"Sebagian besar legenda yang kau katakan itu masih hidup bukan?"Tanya Menma heran

"Begitulah, karena itu mereka harus segera dimusnahkan untuk kedamaian dunia ini"Jawab Konjuro, kedua naga air yang berada disisinya meliuk-liuk menghampiri Menma

Zrash

Menma memotong kedua naga itu menjadi 4 bagian

"Tapi kau harus tahu, aku ini benci kedamaian"Balas Menma menatap datar Konjuro

"Sudah kuduga, penjahat sepertimu memang harus dihapuskan dari dunia ini"Ucap Konjuro datar menatap Menma tajam

Sring Trank

Konjuro menangkis serangan yang menuju kelehernya

Drap

Menma memegang kaki Konjuro yang mengaraj pada perutnya

Tank Dahk

Menma dan Konjuro melepaskan diri masing-masing

"Ryuu no Virusu"Konjuro memunculkan naga air berwarna coklat dengan mata hitam menatap Menma tajam

Byuur

Naga itu menghantam tempat Menma berdiri tadi dan lantainya banjir oleh air coklat itu, tahanan yang terkena air itu seketika memegang jantungnya dan terjatuh dengan mata melotot _'air itu sungguh berbahaya sekali, dan juga cara dia menggunakan awakening buah iblis dengan begitu mudahnya sangat hebat'_ Batin Menma melihat air coklat itu dan juga Konjuro yang menatapnya dengan seringai kemenangan diwajahnya

"Sepertinya kau sangat senang melihat wajahku yang tengah menganalisa"Ucap Menma melihat seringai Konjuro

"Tentu saja, aku sangat senang melihat wajahmu yang sangat menyedihkan itu"Balas Konjuro menyeringai

"Sombong juga kau"Ucap Menma menyeringai

Trank

Menma memindahkan laju serangan pedang Konjuro kebawah, dan

Dhuak Brak

Menma menendang perut Konjuro dengan keras, sampai terlempar menabrak dinding dengan keras

Bruak

Tapi seolah tidak terjadi apapun, Konjuro kembali bangkit tanpa luka

"Aku yakin telah menendangmu dengan haki?"Ucap Menma bingung melihat tubuh Konjuro yang tidak terluka

"Buah iblis Mizu-mizu no mi type logia ku, adalah logia yang sangat special daripada yang lainnya"Balas Konjuro menyeringai

Sring Trank Trank TRank

Menma dan Konjuro beradu pedang dengan sangat cepat, pertarungan mereka tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia normal, karena sebegitu cepatnya

Laut

Kapal perang no 6

Sring Dhuak Blaar

Luffy, Ivankov, Mr.1, Crocodile, dan Jimbei tengah melemparkan dan menghajar prajurit angkatan laut yang berada diatas kapal kelaut, dimana Buggy? Dia pingsan saat mendarat diatas kapal perang angkatan laut

"Sepertinya mereka berusaha untuk menenggelamkan kita"Ucap Crocodile melihat kapal perang lain mulai menembaki mereka

"Yeah, tapi kita tidak boleh membuang terlalu banyak stamina untuk menenggelamkan mereka semua"Ucap Jimbei mengemudikan kapal

"Tapi ini masalah, bagaimana cara kita menjemput mereka yang ada digerbang utama Imple Down"Ucap Ivankov bergaya berpikir

"Kita tinggal bawa saja kapal ini kesana bukan"Usul Luffy melihat kearah Ivankov

"Mugiwara-boy, apa kau bisa memberi usul dengan berpikir dulu, sekarang ini kita tengah dikelilingi kapal perang, tidak mungkin mereka akan membiarkan kita begitu saja"Balas Ivankov melihat kapal perang yang mengejar mereka

"Tidak usah khawatir tentang itu, aku sudah punya rencana"Ucap Jimbei mengeluarkan den-den mushi dari balik bajunya

Gerbang utama Imple Down

Purupurupurupuru

Den-den mushi yang berada dikantung Saele menyala

Gotcha

Saele mengangkat den-den mushinya

"Jimbei, apa kau sudah berhasil membajak kapalnya?"Tanya Saele

"Yeah, sisanya kuserahkan padamu"Jawab Jimbei

Tuk

Saele menghentakan kakinya ketanah

Hashiree Kaidan

Dhuaarrr

Dari tanah yang menjadi pijakan Saele naik keatas sangat tinggi, yang bisa mencapai semua kapal perang angkatan laut

Blaar

Tiang kue yang dibuat Saele jatuh kelaut dan mendarat dekat dengan kapal yang dibajak Jimbei

"Kalian semua yang ingin lari, naiklah ketiang ini dan berlari kearah kapal"Ucap Saele memandang mereka semua datar, yang berlarian dengan kue buatan Saele, yang perlahan mulai ada yang merayap keatas"Sepertinya tiang kue ini sudah diambang batas"Lanjut Saele melihat air laut meresap kedalam tiang kuenya, tapi semua pelarian sudah ada dikapal kecuali Saele dan Menma yang masih berada di Imple Down

Trank DHuar

Pedang Menma dan Konjuro saling berbenturan, menciptakan ledakan disekitar mereka, kondisi Menma tidak terlalu buruk, dengan luka didahinya yang darah mengalir dari lukanya, dan Konjuro yang hanya terluka lebam _'kekuatan Logianya itu benar-benar menyebalkan sekali'_ Batin Menma melihat Konjuro yang tengah menyeringai

"Senchou, semuanya sudah pergi, dan kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa jika kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu"Ucap Saele dari jauh

"Begitukah, kalau begitu aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat"Balas Menma tanpa berbalik dan menahan serangan Konjuro yang menekannya kebawah "Busho"Menma melapisi kakinya dengan k haki kebiruan miliknya

DHuak Byur Blaar

Menma menendang pinggang Konjuro, tapi Konjuro membuat pelindung air yang sangat kenyal, tapi seakan melewati angina, air itu dilewati begitu saja dan Konjuro terlempat keluar gerbang melesat dengan cepat

Blaaar

Konjuro mendarat terbaring disalah satu kapal dengan darah mengalir disudut bibirnya dan terkubur puing-puing kapal yang hancur akibat tabrakannya

Brak

Konjuro bangun dari kondisi terbaringnya dan mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirnya

"Jadi ini haki yang bisa menembus segala pertahanan Logia yang istimewa sekalipun"Gumam Konjuro melihat kearah gerbang utama, melihat Menma memandang datar dirinya

Trap Trap Trap Trap

Menma meloncat diudara dengan cepat menuju kapal Konjuro mendarat

Tuing Tuing

Sring

Menma menebas bola meriam yang datang padanya dengan cepat

"Jangan mengganggu"Ucap Menma memandang mereka datar

Sring

Menma membela dua kapal Konjuro mendarat, tapi Konjuro tidak terkena serangan itu dan berdiri disalah satu bagian kapal yang terbelah dengan menyeringai

"Kau sudah kalah O'noshi"Ucap Konjuro menyeringai

"Kepercayaan diri dari mana itu?"Tanya Menma melihat Konjuro yang masih percaya diri, kemudian teringat sesuatu"Jangan-jangan.."Ucap Menma membulatkan matanya

"Yeah, seperti yang kau pikirkan"Balas Konjuro menyeringai"Aku juga bisa mengendalikan air lautan yang merupakan kelemahan dari pengguna buah iblis itu sendiri"Lanjut Konjuro membuat pusaran air disekitar kapal

Blaar

Air meledak keatas yang ukurannya lebih besar dari kapal perang angkatan laut

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bertarung terlalu lama denganmu"Ucap Menma melihat Konjuro yang melihatnya datar

"Darimana datangnya kepercayaan diri itu?!"Tanya Konjuro memandang Menma datar

"Entahlah, kenapa kau tidak cari tahu saja sendiri?"Jawab Menma

"Mizu no Nami Ryuu"Konjuro membuat naga gelombang sebesar 4 Km, dengan air laut, Prajurit angkatan laut, Ataupun para pelarian menganga melihat ukuran naga itu dan juga betapa menakutkannya wajah naga air yang dibuat Konjuro"Mizu no Nami Nemea"Konjuro juga membuat Singa legenda dari air yang ukurannya hampir sama dengan naga itu

"Lagi-lagi main air, bisakah yang lain?"Tanya Menma heran (#Author: Tentu saja tidak bodoh, dia itu pengguna Mizu-mizu no yang berarti manusia air, jadi dia tidak bisa mengendalikan apapun selain air)

"Manusia terkuat sekalipun jika terkena ini pasti akan sekarat"Ucap Konjuro menyeringai mengendalikan kedua jurus yang dia gunakan

"Sepertinya itu membutuhkan banyak sekali Konsentrasi melihat bagaimana posisimu"Balas Menma melihat Konjuro yang mengendalikan tekniknya dengan kedua tangannya

"Memangnya kenapa, lagipula dari sekarang kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhku"Ucap Konjuro datar

BLAAAAAAAR

Tiba-tiba saja singa Leganda Nemea menerjang Menma, tapi tidak mengenainya karena Menma menghindar dengan Sky Walk dan nemea itu menghantam laut dengan keras, sampai kapal perang yang lain ikut terguncang gara-garanya

"Sepertinya ucapanmu tadi bukanlah bualan"Ucap Menma melihat daya rusak yang diakibatkan nemea tadi

"Masih terlalu cepat untuk mengaguminya"Balas Konjuro datar

DHUAK BLAAAR

Ada yang memukul Menma dari belakang, yang rupanya Nemea yang menabrak laut tadi, yang memukul Menma dengan cakarnya, Menma yang terkena pukulan berat dari Nemea langsung menghantam laut dengan keras, sampai menciptakan ledakan dan gelombang yang berpengaruh pada Kapal perang

Dhuar

Laut yang menjadi tempat Menma menabrak meledak dan memperlihatkan sosok Menma yang tengah berdiri diudara

' _Itu bukan Geppou ataupun Sky walk, apa itu?'_ Batin Konjuro melihat Menma menginjak udara dengan padat

"Sialan, aku lupa jika air adalah unsur yang paling memiliki kehidupan terbesar selain tumbuhan"Ucap Menma mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut bibir dan dahinya, membiarkan punggungnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Nemea tadi

"Kondisimu buruk sekali"Ejek Konjuro menyeringai

"Begitulah, tapi ini tidak terlalu serius lukanya"Balas Menma setuju, Konjuro menatap Menma datar _'apa dia ini bodoh?atau dia ini berpura-pura'_ Batin Konjuro heran

Sring

Konjuro menghindari serangan jarak jauh Menma yang mengenai kapalnya berpijak

Brak Brak

Kapal yang ditempati Konjuro mulai rusak dan hancur, tapi anehnya Konjuro bisa berdiri dilautan seperti lautan adalah dirinya

"Kau mengincar tempat berpijak untuk menjatuhkanku kelaut, tapi sepertinya itu percuma saja"Ucap Konjuro menganalisa rencana Menma

"Begitulah"Balas Menma singkat, lalu ia memutar bola matanya kekiri dan

Sring

Menebas naga air yang ada disisi kiri yang siap melahapnya, dan menghancurkannya dengan tekanan air

Bluk Bluk Bluk

Air yang berada disisinya langsung meregenerasi tebasan yang mengenai tubuh naga itu

"GRRROOOAA"Naga itu mengaum sekencang-kencangnya yang membuat orang tutup telinga

"Dasar kadal terbang yang berisik, mungkin aku harus menghancurkannya terlebih dahulu"Ucap Menma melihat naga yang melesat padanya

"Sanbyaku Juroku Ni Korosu Negai O"

Sring

Menma menebas tubuh naga itu secara vertical tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah-olah tidak pernah ada serangan yang menyerangnya, tapi naga itu diam dengan tubuh yang kaku

BLLAAAR

Tubuh naga itu terbelah dan meledak, begitu pula dengan lautnya yang terbelah sejauh 3 Km secara lurus, naganya tidak meregenerasi

Kapa perang yang ditempati narapidana untuk kabur

Blaaar

Para narapidana berusaha mempertahankan kapalnya agar tidak terbalik akibat pertarungan mereka berdua yang dahsyat

"Awalnya aku berpikir bahwa ucapan mereka tentang dia adalah O'noshi Menma hanya kebohongan semata, tapi melihat ini aku jadi yakin dia adalah O'noshi yang asli"Tahanan yang mengatakan itu mengigit jarinya gemetar

"Aku sepikiran denganmu, terus apa yang akan kita lakukan bila dia naik kekapal ini"Tahanan yang lain berpikir keras mengenai hal itu

"Bagaimana jika memintanya membajak kapal lain dan meminta dia pindah kesitu"Usul tahanan yang lain

"Dasar Bodoh apa kau ingin dibunuh olehnya dia itu O'noshi monster berdarah dingin yang membantai 200.000 manusia hanya dalam satu malam?"Tahanan yang lain tampak membisu mendengar pernyataan tadi

"Kenapa kalian sebegitu takutnya pada Memna-nii?"Tanya Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"APA KAU BILANG? O'NOSHI ADALAH KAKAKMU"Para tahanan menganga mendengar ucapan Luffy tadi

"Hoy Mugiwara bagaimana bisa Menma-san, menjadi kakakmu, yang kutahu Menma-san bukanlah orang yang baik"Tanya Buggy bingung

"Entahlah, dia lebih pertama bertemu dengan Ace daripada aku, jadi aku tidak tahu"Jawab Luffy sekenanya

Menma Vs Konjuro

BLAAAAR

Menma menghindari terkaman nemea, tapi yang anehnya Konjuro tidak membuat naga air lagi, tapi jika dilihat dari penampilan Konjuro baik-baik saja

Sring

Menma menebas kaki kanan depan nemea, yang digunakan untuk menerkam Menma, tapi regenerasi nemea sangat cepat, sampai bisa kembali pulih dengan sekejap _'satu-satunya teknik yang mempan padanya hanya teknik Ni Korosu Negai O tadi, jadi air itu tidak bisa menahan aura membunuh yang sangat kental, tapi tidak ada salahnya dicoba'_ Batin Menma melihat nemea itu berlari kearahnya dengan cepat, Menma membalikan pedangnya kebagian yang tumpul _'apa yang dia rencanakan dengan membalikan pedangnya'_ Batin Konjuro melihat Menma membalikan pedangnya kesisi yang tumpul

"Jonetsu Sanbyaku Juichi Bureikazu"

SINGGG BLLAAAAAR

Menma menghancurkan nemea itu dengan bagian tumpul pedang sampai tidak bersisa, bahkan lautannya ikut berguncang akibat teknik Menma tadi

"Apa kau tidak ingin membuat makhluk dari air lagi? Jawabannya bukannya tidak mau tapi tidak bisa, benar begitu bukan, membuat kadal terbang dan nemea tadi pasti menguras cukup banyak staminamu, jauh dari yang kau perkirakan"Ucap Menma melihat Konjuro yang menyeringai dengan mata terpejam

"Jadi ketahuan ya"Ucap Konjuro menyeringai

"Bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau pasti punya teknik yang masih kau sembunyikan bukan"Tebak Menma siaga

TRUUGH THRRRTTT

Gerbang Keadilan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit membuat celah kecil menjadi besar, hal ini mengakibatkan gelombang yang datang pada Menma dan Konjuro yang tengah bertarung

"MENMA-NII CEPATLAH KITA SUDAH KEHABISAN WAKTU"Teriak Luffy dari Kapal

"LUFFY KAU DULUAN SAJA, AKU AKAN MENYUSUL NANTI"Balas Menma berteriak tanpa berbalik

"KALAU BEGITU KAMI DULUAN"Teriak Luffy dari belakang kapal kencang menuju celah gerbang keadilan, tapi yang anehnya gerbang itu kembali menutup, gerbang yang menutup menyebabkan prajurit angkatan laut tidak bisa mengejar karena jalannya terhalangi

' _ini tidak mungkin, kendali gerbang keadilan berada di Imple Down, jangan-jangan..'_ Batin Konjuro terkejut melihat gerbang keadilan terbuka dan melihat kearah Menma

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya, malah aku juga bingung melihat Gerbang itu terbuka, seharusnya gerbang itu tidak akan terbuka jika tidak ada yang membukanya dari ruang kendali Imple Down, sepertinya ada orang yang sudah merencanakannya"Ucap Menma melihat tatapan Konjuro

Blaaar

Tiba-tiba saja dari bawah Konjuro dan Menma muncul monster laut yang berniat memakan mereka, tapi Konjuro dan Menma menghindarinya dengan melompat

"Monster laut! Kalau dipikir lagi, tempat ini adalah Calm Belt jadi sudah wajar"Ucap Menma melihat monster ikan lele bercorak hitam putih yang besarnya hampir sama dengan naga buatan Konjuro tadi, dan Monster ikan hijau kekuningan yang panjang seperti belut yang ukurannya sepersepuluh dari Ikan lele yang menghadang Menma

"Sepertinya aku sedang beruntung"Gumam Konjuro menyeringai, lalu ia menyentuh laut yang merupakan kelemahan pengguna buah iblis, tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun, bahkan kekuatannya tidak ternetralkan, tapi tidak terjadi apapun setelah Konjuro menyentuh laut

SRASH CRASH

Menma menebas kedua monster itu dengan mudahnya seperti memotong buah

"Kau sudah kalah O'noshi"Ucap Konjuro menyeringai kemenangan _'dia telah melakukan sesuatu saat perhatianku teralihkan oleh monster laut tadi'_ Batin Menma menatap Konjuro curiga

DHUAR BRUSH

Terjadi ledakan besar ditengah-tengah mereka, lalu muncul pusaran air besar yang menelan mereka berdua (Seperti Mugiwara no Ichimi mau kepulau langit menaiki Knock Up Stream)

"Pusaran air apa ini?"Tanya Menma melihat dirinya masuk kedalam pusaran air besar itu, dengan melihat dinding air yang memutar

"Sudah kuduga teknik yang kau gunakan untuk berjalan diudara sangat dipengaruhi oleh tekanan angin, lagipula kau tidak akan selamat dari sini O'noshi, apa kau tahu Knock Up Stream?"Ucap Konjuro menyeringai, Menma yang mendengarkannya membulatkan matanya

"Benar ini adalah replica dari Knock Up Stream yang pernah kulihat dipulau jaya, apa kau tahu kekuatan lemparannya?"Tanya Konjuro"Kekutannya konon cukup untuk menerbangkan pulau kelangit, kalau begitu apa yang akan terjadi jika terkena langsung pada manusia"Lanjut Konjuro menyeringai

"Yare-yare, sepertinya aku berhadapan dengan orang yang sangat merepotkan disini"Ucap Menma berkeringat dingin

"Dan juga ini adalah Dendamku, terhadap apa yang kau lakukan pada kerajaan Aditeck, dimana kau membunuh ayahku bersama prajurit yang lain"Lanjut Konjuro memandang Menma dengan pandangan penuh kebencian

"Knock Up Stream"

BLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar dari bawah laut menuju langit, mengakibatkan ledakan besar dengan gempa yang disertainya

Kapal perang yang dibajak

Tahanan yang melarikan diri membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat ledakan besar yang menuju kelangit

"Itu seperti Knock Up Stream yang pernah kunaiki untuk kepulau langit, tapi ini lebih besar"Ucap Luffy melihat gelombang besar yang menuju kelangit dengan mulut menganga

"Mungkin keputusan yang tepat meninggalkan Monster itu untuk berhadapan dengan O'noshi"Ucap Jimbei yang mengemudikan kapal

"Entah kenapa aku juga setuju"Ucap Crocodile menghembuskan asap cerutu dari mulutnya

' _Menma-san, kenapa dia bisa memiliki hubungan saudara dengan Mugiwara, kenapa tidak denganku saja'_ Batin Buggy kesal karena jika ia memiliki saudara seperti O'noshi dia pasti bisa memanfaatkannya

SRASSHHH

Air yang menjulang tinggi (Knock Up Stream) terbelah menjadi 2, mereka semua kembali menganga dan wajah memucat melihat gelombang sebesar itu dibelah menjadi 2

Menma Vs Konjuro

BLLLLAAAAARRR

Teknik Konjuro masih berlanjut yang menjulang kelangit

SRASSSSHHHHH

Teknik Konjuro dibelah menjadi 2 oleh Menma, tapi pedang yang digunakan Menma juga ikut hancur akibat dari teknik Yonhyaku Bureikazu yang ia pakai untuk membelah teknik Konjuro, dan juga teknik Sanbyaku Juroku Ni Korosu Negai O yang ia pakai untuk menghancurkan naga air ciptaan Konjuro tadi, Pedang Menma sudah mencapai batas dan hancur

Crash

Konjuro juga ikut tertebas melintang dari bahu kiri keperut bawah dengan memuncratkan darah dari lukanya dan jatuh kedalam laut yang entah apa nasibnya jatuh di Calm Belt ini

' _Daya serang Yonhyaku Bureikazu tidak membelahnya menjadi 2 gara-gara gelombang Knock Up Stream buatannya yang hebat'_ Batin Menma dengan tubuh basah dan lebam-lebam akibat menahan tekanan air yang luar biasa kuat, yang pastinya jika ia tidak melapisi tubuhnya dengan haki tadi, pasti dia sudah sekarat

"Hebat juga kau bisa berdiri dan bersikap seolah tubuhmu baik-baik saja"Ucap Saele yang berada didekat Menma menaiki kue yang berupa tangga dari gerbang utama Imple Down

"Berisik, jadi apa kau sudah menekan tombol gebang keadilan yang berada di Imple Down"Balas Menma bertanya memulihkan wajahnya yang terluka dibagian dahi dan mulut dengan tangan yang berpendar hijau membiarkan tubuhnya tetap terluka

"Hehh jadi itu kekuatan penyembuhan dari Uchiha"Ucap Saele melihat Menma menyembuhkan wajanya dan punggungnya yang terluka akibat pukulan Nemea Konjuro tadi

"Jawab pertanyaanku Saele"Balas Menma

"Tenang saja, Aku sudah membuat cloning kue dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka Gerang keadilan"Jawab Saele melihat kegerbang Keadilan

TRUUGH THRRRTTT

Gerbang Keadilan kembali terbuka sedikit demi sedikit membuat celah kecil menjadi besar

Swush

Menma melesat cepat dengan Saele melewati gerbang

"Blue Walk"

Trap Trap Trap

Menma meloncat-loncat diudara dengan cepat, sedangkan Saele menggunakan kuenya untuk membuat tangga yang maju dari Gerbang utama Imple Down

"Kemampuanmu berguna sekali ya"Ucap Menma melihat Saele yang tenang-tenang tapi melaju dengan cepat diatas kuenya

"Tidak juga, kemampuanku ini memiliki kelemahan yang sangat fatal, jadi aku jarang menggunakannya untuk bertarung dengan orang-orang kuat, kecuali untuk bertahan saja"Balas Saele yang melihat kebawah dan melihat kapal perang yang melaju dengan cepat

Tap Tap

Menma dan Saele mendarat dikapal itu dengan cepat

Semua tahanan siaga melihat mereka berdua yang datang

"Hoy-hoy apa maksudnya ini?"Tanya Menma melihat para tahanan melihatnya dengan seringai kemenangan

"Menyerahlah O'noshi disisi kami ada Kapten Buggy yang merupakan mantan Kru Raja Bajak Laut Roger kau tidak punya kesempatan menang disini"Jawab para tahanan dengan seringai yang meremehkan

"Hehhh jadi si Hidung merah itu berani juga, lalu apa kau benar-benar ingin melawanku disini Buggy?"Tanya Menma melihat Buggy yang tersembunyi dibalik tiang

"Ahahaha tentu saja tidak Menma-san, aku masih sayang nyawa"Jawab Buggy tertawa bodoh

"Apa maksudmu Kapten Buggy? kami kecewa padamu!"Para tahanan menyerukan protesnya pada Buggy

"Dasar Bodoh, dia itu O'noshi bahkan aku sekalipun tidak bisa menang melawannya, bahkan dia pernah bertarung seimbang dengan Roger Senchou, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menang bertarung ditempat seperti ini"Balas Buggy berteriak dengan berkeringat dingin ditubuhnya _'kebohonganmu terlalu terlihat jelas Buggy, lagipula kau sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan menang untuk bertarung melawan sang legenda O'noshi yang memiliki harga buronan hampir sama dengan Gold Roger'_ Batin Mr.3 melihat kearah Buggy yang berkeringat dingin

"B-Begitu jadi jika Kapten Buggy ingin melawannya ia harus bertarung ditempat yang luas, dan juga sekarang ini kita tengah menuju Marineford dimana Bajak laut Shirohige dan Angkatan laut akan berperang dimana kapten Buggy akan memenggal kepala Shirohige untuk memulai debutnya"Para tahanan mulai berpikir positif dan yakin itulah pemikirannya _'M-MEREKA PERCAYA, SEBERAPA POSITIF MEREKA BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU TENTANG BUGGY'_ Batin Mr.3 Shock dan jatuh kebawah

"Kau pernah bertarung dengan Raja bajak Laut Menma-nii?"Tanya Luffy dengan mata berbinar

"Yeah, walaupun dia hanya memakai setengah kekuatannya untuk menghadapiku"Jawab Menma kemudian ia merogoh sesuatu"Luffy ambil ini"Menma memberikan pil biru dari sakunya

"Apa ini?"Tanya Luffy melihat pil biru itu dari dekat, Buggy yang melihatnya shock dia tahu pil itu

"Itu adalah obat, jika kau terluka parah dan tidak bisa berdiri lagi, kau tinggal makan itu dan tubuhmu akan kembali seperti semula"Jawab Menma

"BENARKAH?!"Tanya Luffy dengan mata yang berbinar

"Yeah, gunakan dengan baik, aku hanya bawa satu"Jawab Menma nyengir

"MANA MUNGKIN OBAT SEPERTI ITU ADA"Para tahanan berteriak tidak setuju

"Tidak obat itu benar-benar berfungsi sesuai yang Menma-san katakan"Ucap Buggy

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Mr.3 bingung

"Apa kalian tahu tentang kejadian dimana O'noshi mengalahkan The Gods Steven?"Tanya balik Buggy

"Mana ada orang yang tidak tahu tentang kejadian itu Kapten Buggu"Jawab para tahanan kompak

"Waktu itu O'noshi terluka sangat parah, bahkan dia kehilangan lebih dari 90 persen darahnya dan jantungnya berhenti.."

"Tunggu apa maksudmu dengan kehilangan lebih dari 90 persen darahnya dan jantungnya berhenti, bukankah itu artinya dia sudah mati"Tanya Mr.3 tidak percaya memotong cerita Buggy

"Disanalah bagian mengerikannya walaupun sudah kehilangan lebih dari 90 persen darahnya dan jantungnya berhenti ia masih hidup, tapi kemudian ia memakan obat itu dan jantungnya kembali berdetak beserta dengan beberapa organ dalam yang hancur, walaupun tidak dengan darahnya"Jawab Buggy, mereka semua berkeringai dingin mendengarnya, mana ada manusia yang seperti itu bahkan manusia terkuat sekalipun akan mati jika jantungnya tidak berdetak, pikir mereka

"Jadi itu yang terjadi apa insiden dimana Bajak Laut Roger dan Steven bentrok"Ucap Jimbei

"Sebenarnya aku ingin melawan O'noshi, tapi aku harus menyimpan kekuatanku sebanyak mungkin untuk memenggal kepala Jiji itu"Ucap Crocodile mengelus tangan kirinya yang berupa kait

"Hm, tidak akan kubiarkan kau untuk melakukannya Crocodile"Ucap Jimbei menyiapkan pukulannya

"Jadi sekarang aku harus membunuhmu sekarang juga"Balas Crocodile menyiapkan kaitnya dengan seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya

Tap

Kemundulan Luffy menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua

"Mugiwara"Ucap Crocodile melihat kemunculan Luffy

"Luffy-kun"Ucap Jimbei

"Jimbei apa kita masih belum sampai"Tanya Luffy

"Bersabarlah Luffy-kun, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, jadi persiapkan tenagamu sebanyak-banyaknya"Jawab Jimbei

"Tunggu dulu, bagaimana cara kita memasuki gerbang keadilan?"Tanya Menma yang ikut muncul

"Entahlah"Jawab Jimbei

"Entahlah katamu, lalu bagaimana cara kita memasuki medan perang"Ucap Menma

"Ternyata kau cerewet juga, tapi pertanyaanmu ada benarnya"Balas Jimbei

"Jimbei apa kau tidak memikirkan caranya?"Tanya Luffy menunjuk Jimbei

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan semua rencana sendirian"Jawab Jimbei

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?"Tanya Luffy ngotot

"Entahlah Luffy-kun"Jawab Jimbei

' _Sikapnya padaku dan pada Luffy sangat berbeda sekali, tapi itu tidak penting'_ Batin Menma melihat interaksi Luffy dan Jimbei

"Luffy apa gear third-mu itu bisa memukul gerbang keadilan sampai bergeming?"Tanya Luffy

"Mungkin bisa, memangnya ada apa?"Jawab Luffy bertanya balik

"Aku akan menebas gerbang keadilan, selanjutnya kau memukul gerbang keadilan yang kutebas sampai jatuh"Jawab Menma memberitahukan rencananya dengan singkat

"Yosh! Jadi aku hanya perlu menghajar gerbang itu setelah kau menebasnya bukan"Ucap Luffy bersemangat

' _Jika orang lain yang mengatakan akan menebas gerbang keadilan, aku tidak akan percaya tapi jika dia itu mungkin saja, bagaimanapun juga dia masih sangat misterius daripada yang lainnya, ditambah dia telah menghilang selama 7 tahun ini entah kemana, yang sekarang kekuatannya tidak tahu apakah semakin kuat atau semakin lemah'_ Batin Jimbei melihat kearah Menma

"Hoy-hoy ada apa ini, kalian tegang sekali?"Tanya Buggy yang baru datang

"Tidak ada apa-apa Buggy, lebih baik kau mengawasi saja dari menara pengawas dan beritahu aku jika sudah melihat gerbang keadilan"Jawab Menma memerintah

"Memangnya siapa kau memerintah Buggy-sama ini"Balas Buggy kesal

"Jika tidak mau diam dan minum saja sake sebanyak yang kau mau, yang pastinya kau akan mati setelahnya"Ucap Menma melangkah pergi

"H-Hai"Balas Buggy berkeringat mendengar kata mati setelahnya

Skip Time 30 menit

Setelah berlayar 30 menit di arus teratai milik Pemerintah Dunia mereka semua kini tengah melihat gerbang keadilan dengan jelas yang menjulang kelangit

"Luffy apa kau siap?"Tanya Menma dengan pedang baru yang ia ambil dari kapal perang yang dibajak

"Yeah!"Jawab Luffy bersiap menggigit jempolnya

"Hyaku Sanjuni Bureikazu"

Sring

Sring

Menma menebas gerbang keadilan itu membentuk segitiga tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa pada gerbang itu

Pyaars

Pedang Menma kembali hancur seperti sebelumnya _'pedang yang sebelumnya kupakai lebih kuat daripada pedang ini yang hanya bisa kupakai satu kali teknik'_ Batin Menma melihat pedangnya yang hancur

"Gear Third: Hone Fuusen"Luffy menggigit jempol tangan kanannya dan meniupnya

"Gomu-gomu no Giganto Pistol"

THURG

Luffy memukul gerbang keadilan yang tertebas Menma tapi pukulannya hanya membuatnya bergeming

"Luffy kau bilang kau bisa menjatuhkannya?"Tanya Menma heran melihat Luffy yang lengannya kesakitan setelah memukul gerbang keadilan

"Sial sepertinya gerbang ini dibuat dari batu laut"Ucap Luffy memegang lengannya sakit

"Gyojin Karate: Senmaigawara Seiken"

THURG

Pukulan Jimbei kembali membuat Gerbang keadilan bergeming sekali lagi

THURG DHUAR

Menma menendang gerbang keadilan itu, gerbang keadilan yang ditendang Menma langsung ambruk kebawah dan arus teratai masuk kedalam, membawa kapal bajakan Luffy, Menma dkk untuk memasuki medan perang, para tahanan cengo melihatnya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar _'KENAPA TIDAK IA LAKUKAN SAJA DARITADI'_ Itulah Batin mereka semua kaget

"Semoga saja masih sempat"Ucap Luffy berpikir optimis

"Fu afu afu afu afu"Menma meniup kaki kirinya yang ia pakai untuk menendang gerbang keadilan tadi

"Kau kenapa Menma-nii"Tanya Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Dilihat dari manapun sudah jelas, kakiku sakit gara-gara menendang gerbang tadi"Jawab Menma terus meniup kakinya

"Walaupun kau memiliki tenaga monster tubuhmu tetap manusia ya"Ucap Saele melihat Menma yang kakinya kesakitan

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa?"Tanya Menma heran

"Iblis"

"Monster"

"Seharusnya aku tidak Tanya pendapat kalian"Ucap Menma sweetdrop"Oh iya Luffy, apa kemana Mr.2? hebat juga dia bisa lolos dari pengamatanku"Tanya Menma yang membuat murung Luffy dan sebagian orang

"Bon-chan tinggal di Imple Down untuk membuka gerbang keadilan untuk kami, tapi kami akan terus maju dan menyelamatkan Ace, agar pengorbanannya tidak sia-sia"Jawab Luffy optimis

"Begitu"Balas Menma tersenyum

Bruk

Salah satu tahanan yang melihat kebelakang terjatuh dengan wajah pucat

"Ada apa"

"I-Itu"Tahanan tadi menunjuk kebelakang dan

Dhuak

Rahang mereka semua jatuh kelantai

"TUA BANGKA SIALAN, AWAS KAU NANTI SETELAH INI"Teriak Menma kesal melihat kearah Tsunami besar yang siap menyapu mereka semua

Marineford

Trink Dor Tring AARGGGH DHuar Blaar Dorr

Ditempat ini Bajak laut Shirohige dan juga prajurit angkatan laut berperang untuk tujuan yang berbeda, angkatan laut untuk menghancurkan bajak laut Shirohige, dan Bajak laut Shirohige untuk menyelamatkan keluarga mereka yang hendak dieksekusi. Marineford terkepung dua tsunami besar yang dibekukan oleh Aokiji

"Gurarara, Sengoku no Yarou rupanya dia masih licik seperti dulu"Ucap Shirohige melihat Sengoku yang masih tidak bergerak dari tiang eksekusi dan memerintah semua angkatan laut untuk mengikuti rencananya

Krak

"uaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAA"Teriakan yang ada dilangit membuat mereka semua melihat kelangit dan melihat kapal perang dan orang-orang yang jatuh dari atas

"Luffy kenapa semua idemu selalu berakhir buruk"Ucap Menma yang sambil terjatuh

"Hatiku terasa dingin sekali!"Ivankov melihat kebawah dengan wajah terkejut

"Hoy Aibo! Lakukan sesuatu!"Buggy panic mengeluarkan air mata melihat kebawah

"Kau pikir lilinku akan berguna disaat seperti ini?!"Balas Mr.3 yang juga panic mengeluarkan air mata, melihat kebawah

DHUAR BRUSHH

Kapal perang itu menabrak tepat ditempat Diamond Jozu melempar bongkahan es yang diambil dari tempat itu

Dhuar Dhuar

Kapal perang itu terbelah setelah menabrak air yang ada ditengah-tengah es yang berlubang

Tap

Menma mendarat dengan tepat dilantai kapal yang miring

"Hampir saja, tapi ide Luffy ada hasilnya juga"Ucap Menma melihat sekeliling dengan Saele yang berada disampingnya

"Nampaknya mereka semua tercebur keair kecuali kita"Ucap Saele yang masih baik-baik saja

Tap Tap Tap

Luffy berlarian kesana-kesini mencari Ace

"Dimana kau Ace! Ace!"Teriak Luffy dengan berlarian menuju bagian depan kapal

"AAAAAAAAAAACEEEEEEEEE!"Teriak Luffy dari kapal perang angkatan laut sekuat tenaga

"LUFFFFYYYYYYYYYYY!"Teriak Balik Ace dari tempat eksekusi dengan wajah pucat

"AAAAACCCCCEEEEEE"Luffy balas berteriak dengan wajah senang melihat Ace masih hidup"Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu!"Lanjut Luffy dengan wajah senang

Tap Tap Tap

"Ace, bertahanlah! Aku akan.."Luffy memasang posisi bertarung

"He..Hey tak mungkin! Itu"Prajurit angkatan laut terkejut melihat kedatangan mereka semua

"Crocodile! Tak hanya itu! Apa-apaan mereka itu?! Tapi siapa itu"Seluruh angkatan laut memasang wajah panic dan bingung kenapa ada orang yang tidak dikenal yaitu remaja berambut orange dan mata bersurai madu

"Seluruh kekuatan tempur kedua belah pihak dikerahkan! Benar-benar hebat!"Ucap Ivankov memasang wajah kagum melihat pertempuran Bajak laut Shirohige dan Angkatan laut

"Dunia, Bersiaplah kalian semua!"Ucap Buggy dengan tertawa bangga

"Aceee, kami akan menyelamatkanmu, KAMI DISINI UNTUK MENYELAMATKANMU!"Teriak Luffy

"OUUUHHH"Para tahanan berteriak kecuali Luffy, Menma, Crocodile, Saele, Jimbei, Ivankov dan Inazuma yang memasang wajah kalem

"GARP! LAGI-LAGI KELUARGAMU!"Teriak Sengoku kesal pada Garp yang berada disampingnya ditempat eksekusi

"LUFFFFFYYY!"Teriak Garp memegangi kepalanya frustasi melihat Luffy yang terus membuat masalah terus-menerus

"Lihatlah tak hanya Mugiwara, Jimbei dan Ivankov dari pasukan revolusi! Dibelakang mereka juga ada bajak laut terkenal zaman dulu, yang seharusnya berada di Imple Down! Dan juga siapa orang berambut orange itu?"Angkatan laut memasang wajah terkejut dan bingung melihat kedatangan mereka semua

"Dia selalu membuat masalah Mugiwara"Ucap Mihawk datar dengan wajah kalemnya

"MUUUGIWARA!"Teriak Moria dengan wajah kesal melihat Luffy

"Apa yang membawa mereka kemari?"

"Dan sepertinya itu bukan krunya yang dulu"kedua orang yang bersembunyi melihat kedatangan Luffy dkk dengan terkejut

"Luffy, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"Ucap Hancock dengan wajah khawatir

"Lihat itu Helmppo-san!"

"Ada apa?! Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengejutkanku….. MUGIWARA!"

"Kudengar dia tertangkap di Imple Down! Dia memang hebat!"Kedua prajurit muda itu memandang Luffy dengan wajah terkejut dan kagum

"Dia membawa orang-orang hebat ya!"Ucap Aokiji

"Tak kukira bisa bertemu denganmu secepat ini"Ucap Kizaru melihat Luffy yang lolos darinya di kepulauan Sabaody

"Jadi dia ya, adiknya Ace Yoi"Ucap Marco melihat kearah Luffy

"Shicibukai dan mantan Shicibukai sekarang, semuanya sudah berkumpul! Lalu si rookie pembuat masalah yang sering dibicarakan itu, Mugiwara Hehehe"Ucap Doflamingo dengan tawanya

"Smoker-san, lihat itu!"

"Yeah"

"Matilah"

Srek

Serangan bajak laut Shirohige melewati tubuh Smoker begitu saja

"Mugiwara dan Crocodile! Kombinasi macam apa itu?!"

"Dan juga siapa orang itu, dia tidak ada didaftar buronan ataupun daftar tahanan di Imple Down"

"Jadi itu dia cucu dari Garp sang pahlawan dan anak dari Dragon sang Revolusioner! Aku yang akan mengurusnya"Ucap Akainu dari dibawah tempat eksekusi

"Kalau dipikir! Kau berada di pihak Mugiwara no Luffy sekarang, jadi ini jawabanmu Jimbei"Ucap Sengoku memasang muka kesal

"Tepat sekali! Aku keluar dari Shicibukai!"Balas Jimbei

"Bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah tim yang aneh, para tahanan, komandang pasukan Revolusi, dan beberapa orang lainnya Crocodile, dan orang yang tujuannya masih misterius, tak ada yang memiliki tujuan yang sama, dalam peperangan kali ini"Ucap Garp dengan wajah serius

"Dimana Croco-boy?"Tanya Ivankov melihat kesamping kiri-kanan

"Langsung Start ya"Gumam Menma

"Mungkin dia sedang takut dan bersembunyi, DIA DISANA"Ucap Buggy melihat Crocodile menuju Shirohige"DIA MENCURI START DARIKU"Teriak Buggy melihat Crocodile akan memenggal kepala Shirohige

"Crocodile mengincar Shirohige!"Prajurit angkatan laut melihat Crocodile dengan wajah berkeringat

"OYAJI"Teriak kru Shirohige

"Lama tak jumpa Shirohige"Sapa Crocodile dengan seringai diwajahnya

"Kau tak pernah jera juga ya"Balas Shirohige tanpa berbali

Thung Dhuar

Sesuatu menghalangi serangan Crocodile yang menuju Shirohige, yang rupanya Luffy

Thauk

Crocodile menghindari tendangan Luffy yang mengarah pada bagian kanan kepalanya

' _Dia sudah tahu bagaimana cara melawanku'_ Batin Crocodile melihat air yang menetes dari tubuh Luffy"Bukankah kesepakatanku denganmu sudah terpenuhi?! Kenapa kau melindungi Shirohige?"Tanya Crocodile memandang Luffy datar

"Sudah kuduga, kakek ini adalah Shirohige, jangan macam-macam dengannya! Ace menyukai Kakek ini"Jawab Luffy memasang posisi bertempur dengan gear second yang aktif

"Lumayan juga Adiknya Ace itu"Ucap Marco tersenyum melihat Luffy melindungi Shirohige dari Crocodile

Thrung

Dua pedang yang menyilang dileher Crocodile yang dalangnya merupakan kru Shirohige

"Jangan biarkan dia mendekati Ayah!"

"Kozou, Topi jeramimu itu, mirip sekali dengan topi yang dikapai oleh si Akagami"Tanya Shirohige

"Ossan, jadi kau mengenal Shanks ya?! Shanks menitipkan ini padaku"Jawab Luffy

"Kau datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan kakakmu ya?!"Tanya Shirohige dengan wajah garangnya

"Benar sekali"Jawab Luffy

"Tentunya kau tahu akan berhadapan dengan siapa?!..."

Trhurg

Shirohige menghentakan tombaknya kelantai kapalnya

"….Kau hanya akan membuang nyawamu saja Kozou!"Ucap Shirohige memandang Luffy tajam, Buggy dan Ivankov yang melihatnya muka mereka pucat takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"BERISIK! TERSERAH AKU MAU BERBUAT APA! AKU JUGA TAHU, KAU JUGA MENGINGINKANNYA, KAU INGIN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT BUKAN?! ORANG YANG AKAN MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT ADALAH AKUU"Balas Luffy kesan dengan berteriak, Angkatan laut dan kru Shirohige menganga tidak percaya akan ucapan Luffy, begitu juga dengan Ivankov dan Buggy yang wajanya memucat

Wush Wush Wush

Shirohige memutar tombaknya dengan satu tangan

Thurg

Dan menguncangkan kepala kapalnya, bahkan Ace yang ada disekitarnya ikut terguncang, itu membuktikan seberapa kuat Shirohige hanya dengan hentakan kecil. Shirohige menyeringai mendengar jawaban Luffy"Kurang ajar sekali kau! Aku tak akan mengampunimu, kalau kau hanya membuat repot saja!"Ucap Shirohige menyeringai

"Terserah aku mau melakukan apa"

Thurg

Luffy menghentakan kakinya dikepala kapal milik Shirohige

"Akulah yang akan menyelamatkan Ace"Lanjut Luffy

"Adu bicara dengan…."

"Shirohige"Ivankov dan Buggy mengucapkannya dengan wajah pucat melihat Luffy berarugumen dengan Shirohige, yang jika orang waras melakukannya pasti tahu akibatnya

"MUSTAHIL!"

Bruk

Mr.3 jatuh dengan menganga tidak percaya Luffy berargumen dengan Shirohige

Tap

Menma mendarat tepat disamping mereka berdua

"Luffy cepatlah selamatkan Ace! Aku punya urusan dengan kakek tua ini"Ucap Menma

"Yeah, kuserahkan padamu"Balas Luffy melompat pergi, Angkatan laut maupun Kru Shirohige memandang Menma dengan pandangan bingung, siapa? Itulah kira-kira pemikiran mereka

"Jadi kau tidak menyamarkan penampilanmu lagi"Ucap Shirohige

"Itu tidak diperlukan karena mereka bertiga sudah dewasa jadi sudah tidak perlu"Balas Menma"Yang lebih penting lagi"

TRUNGH TRANNNNKKKKS DRRRRTT

Shirohige menahan tendangan Menma yang berlapisi haki dengan tombaknya, tanah atau es disekitar mereka bergetar dengan keras akibat benturan mereka berdua

"A-Apa-apaan dengan tendangannya itu?"

"Dia cara mati"

"Garp, sepertinya tidak salah lagi"Ucap Sengoku melihat tendangan Menma tadi

"Yeah"Balas Garp

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyerangku tadi O'noshi?"Tanya Shirohige memandang Menma dengan seringainya

"Hanya ingin saja"Menma menjawabnya dengan seringai. Angkatan laut maupun Bajak laut Shirohige korek-korek telinga mendengar pertanyaan Shirohige tadi, tentang O'noshi padanya, apa mereka salah dengar, atau memang Shirohige sudah rabun

"Ya ampun, gara-gara dirimu mereka semua mengira aku sudah rabun"Ucap Shirohige

"Itu adalah urusanmu Shirohige, jadi aku tidak peduli"Balas Menma

"Bocah sialan, kau tidak banyak berubah dari dulu"Ucap Shirohige menyeringai

"Jadi kau masih hidup O'noshi"Ucap Sengoku tiba-tiba, yang membuat mereka semua kembali korek-korek telinga

"Sengoku-Genshui jangan bercanda dikondisi seperti ini, itu sama sekali tidak lucu"Prajurit angkatan laut yang paling dekat dengan Sengoku menyerukan protesannya

"Apa wajahku ini menunjukan aku sedang bercanda?"Balas Sengoku menatap orang yang protes tajam sehingga nyalinya jadi ciut

"Yeah, tapi lama tak jumpa, dan juga kemana Gunsho dan Zephr, mereka tidak ada disini, jangan bilang mereka sudah mati"Ucap Menma

"Apa kau tidak tahu informasinya, Admiral Gunsho mati karena penyakit yang diberikan Jendral manisan Big Mom padanya, sedangkan Zephr ia keluar dari angkatan laut, tapi orang sepertimu sampai tidak mengetahui informasi seperti ini, kau pasti hidup dijaman kuno ya"Ucap Shirohige menyeringai mengejek

"Berisik kau tua Bangka, aku tidak bertanya padamu"Balas Menma

"O'noshi masih hidup selama ini, dan ia merupakan kakak Luffy"Ucap Hancock tidak percaya _'tapi aku tidak peduli walau ia adalah adik dari iblis sekalipun'_ Batin Hancock tersipu malu

"O'noshi kau memalsukan kematianmu, hal itu ada penyebabnya bukan"Tanya Sengoku menyeringai

"Begitulah"Jawab Menma santai

"Dan penyebabnya adalah kau kehilangan seluruh kekuatan Sharinganmu beserta semua kekuatan Uchiha-mu, alasan kau bisa menggunakan fuinjutsu untuk menyimpan barang-barang mu, itu bukan karena kekuatan Uchihamu tapi sesuatu yang lain, yang tidak kuketahui, tapi tetap saja bukan"Ucap Sengoku, mereka semua memasang wajah terkejut mendengarnya jadi O'noshi selama bertahun-tahun terus melemah, mereka yakin bisa melawan O'noshi

"Jadi O'noshi sang legenda itupun masih seorang manusia ya Hahaha"Ucap Doflamingo dengan tawa khasnya

"Dan juga Akaiyasha, Akaitsuki semua orang itu adalah kau bukan, alasan kau menyamar menjadi mereka berdua tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah untuk menghancurkan pemerintah dunia sedikit demi sedikit karena dendammu pada pemerintah dunia yang telah merampas segalanya darimu dari Insiden pemusnahan iblis itu, tapi untuk apa kau membalaskan dendam mereka, mereka hanyalah orang yang mendiskriminasimu karena pertumbuhanmu yang sangat tidak wajar, atau ini karena ibumu.."Lanjut Sengoku menyeringai melihat Menma yang menundukan kepalanya, mereka semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat O'noshi menundukan kepalanya, itu sungguh mustahil

"…Yeah mungkin, tapi bukankah ayahmu menganggapmu sebagai aib tidak lain, bukan, bahkan dia merencanakan berbagai rencana untuk membunuhmu tapi semua itu gagal, dan juga dalang dari bocornya kudeta para Uchiha itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayahmu sendiri, tapi itu juga gagal, kau tidak lebih dari orang yang menyedihkan yang hanya hidup karena dendam, anak yang menyedihkan hidup dengan hinaan, cacian, kekerasan, dan terisolasi, jadi kenapa kau tidak mati saja, bahkan hidupmu sendiri tidak diinginkan oleh dunia ini"Lanjut Sengoku, prajurit angakatan laut, maupun tahanan yang melarikan diri dan bajak laut Shirohige terkejut mendengar latar belakang O'noshi yang sangat ironis dari reputasinya yang sangat melejit kelangit

"Hahahahahhaha"Menma tertawa mendengarnya"Sengoku sepertinya kau salah paham, aku tidak menghancurkan pemerintah dunia karena dendam ibuku tapi karena itu adalah tujuanku karena kalian menyatakan perang denganku, dan juga camkan hal ini dalam kepala dan otakmu orang yang telah membunuh ibuku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah aku sendiri"Ucap Menma menyeringai yang terlihat sangat beringas seperti siap membunuh siapapun, mereka semua tercengang mendengarnya, Dia iblis, membunuh orang tuanya sendiri hanya untuk menunjukan kekuasaannya, itulah pikir para prajurit angkatan laut

"Dan juga aku sudah tahu tentang dalang itu, dan beritahu aku dimana Ayahku atau yang sering kusebut Ishin berada, agar aku bisa membunuhnya"Lanjut Menma menyeringai

"Yare-yare, jika bertanya tentang kekejaman maka jawabannya pasti dirimu, menjadi iblis juga ada batasannya tapi seperti kau melewati batas itu O'noshi"Ucap Shirohige

"Kau pikir aku peduli, karena itu memang benar adanya"Balas Menma datar, semua orang yang ada disana berkeringat dingin karena sepertinya akan ada pertarungan besar-besaran"Niatnya aku ingin membunuhmu disini Tua Bangka tapi menyelamatkan Ace lebih dulu itu lebih penting, daripada membunuhmu"Lanjut Menma berbalik melihat Ace

' _Mengaku membunuh ibunya sendiri, wajah dan matanya sama sekali tidak berbohong tentang itu, tapi hatinya sama sekali tidak terbaca sama sekali, seperti tidak ada'_ Batin Garp melihat Menma, Ace dan Luffy melihat Menma dengan pandangan tidak percaya, mendengarnya

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? JANGAN BENGONG SAJA DAN TANGKAP ROOKIE ITU, DIA JUGA MERUPAKAN ANAK YANG BERBAHAYA, DIA ADALAH ANAK DARI REVOLUSIONER DRAGON"Teriak Sengoku dari tempat eksekusi melihat Luffy mengacau habis-habisan dan melewati orang yang bengong melihat Menma

Sring

Luffy menghindari serangan berwarna hijau yang melesat padanya dengan cepat dan memotong apapun yang dilewatinya

"Serangan ini.."Ucap Luffy melihat orang yang dibalik asap dengan pandangan terkejut

"Lama tak jumpa Mugiwara no Luffy, tapi kau tidak akan bisa lewat lebih dari ini"Ucap Mihawk yang berada dibalik asap

"Taka no Me no Mihawk"

Sring

Luffy meloncat kesamping menghindari serangan Taka no Me yang memotong apapun

"Sial, sekarang ini bukan waktunya untuk berhadapan dengan orang sehebat dia"Ucap Luffy berdiri dan berlari menjauh

"Kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku Mugiwara!"Ucap Mihawk berniat menyerang

Sring Trank Dhuar

Serangan Taka no Me dibalikan keatas oleh seseorang

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa membunuh adikku Taka no Me"Ucap Menma dengan pedang yang ia pungut dimedan perang santai

"O'noshi Menma, jadi kau menghalangiku untuk membunuh Mugiwara"Balas Mihawk datar

"Jangan bertanya hal yang sudah jelas"Ucap Menma

Trink Trank Trank

Mihawk menangkis serangan Menma yang menuju lehernya, dan menyerang balik dengan mengarah pada lengan kiri O'noshi yang tidak digunakan tapi bisa diblok oleh pedang Menma dan kembali menyerang balik dengan bagian tumpul pedangnya

"Seperti yang diduga dari pendekar pedang terkuat dari dunia, kau hebat juga"Ucap Menma mempertahankan bagian tumpul pedang yang mengarah pada wajah Mihawk

"Kau juga sama, sudah lama aku bertarung seperti ini selain dengan Akagami, rupanya kau memang hebat sesuai rumormu"Balas Mihawk menyeringai"Tapi.."Mihawk menghilangkan seringainya dan

Trank Pyars

Mihawk menghancurkan pedang Menma dengan bagian tumpulnya

"Kemampuan pedangmu bahkan lebih rendah dari pendekar pedang yang pernah kulawan"Ucap Mihawk menghancurkan pedang Menma dengan sekali serang

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang menghancurkan pedangku selain Roger-senchou, Steven, dan Rayleigh-sensei"Balas Menma melihat pedangnya yang hancur

Tranksss DHuar

Menma menahan tebasan Mihawk dengan punggung tangan yang berlapiskan haki, pertahanan Menma tertembus oleh tebasan Mihawk yang menggores kulitnya, tapi tiba-tiba Mihawk melepaskan tebasannya dan melompat mundur _'apa yang tadi itu?'_ Batin Mihawk menatap Menma tajam

"Sepertinya haki mu itu benar-benar bahaya seperti yang dibicarakan, menyerang dengan kehendak sendiri jadi itu yang kulihat tadi"Ucap Mihawk menodongkan kepalanya

"Tidak usah seperti itu, haki ku tidak akan bisa menghancurkan pedangmu dalam waktu singkat, membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk menghancurkan pedang kegelapan malam yang merupakan salah satu dari 12 pedang suci didunia"Balas Menma mengambil pedang yang tergeletak dikakinya

Sring Trank Dhuar

Menma kembali mementalkan serangan Mihawk yang tiba-tiba

"Tunjukan kemampuan pedangmu yang dibilang orang hebat itu O'noshi"Ucap Mihawk datar

"Baiklah"Balas Menma

"Hachijuroku Bureikazu"

Sring Trank Blaar

Mihawk mementalkannya dengan mudah seolah-olah serangan tadi tidak lebih dari buah yang dibelahnya

"Ternyata jauh lebih lemah dari yang kukira, tapi kurasa itu hanya sebagian kecil dari kekuatanmu bukan, apa kau menahan diri untuk tidak mengenai adikmu yang berada dipanggung eksekusi"Ucap Mihawk akan menyiapkan serangannya

"Kurasa matamu itu bahkan bisa melihat kedalam rencana seseorang, bahkan kemampuannya lebih mengerikan dari Sharingan"Balas Menma

"Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melawanmu saat mempunyai kekuatan dari Sharinganmu itu"Ucap Mihawk datar

"Begitu"Balas Menma mengangkat pedangnya

"Jonetsu Hyaku sanjuroku Ni Korosu Negai O"

Sring Blaaar

==================TO BE COUNTINUED========================

Yo bertemu lagi, tapi ternyata ada yang sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini chapter yang saya update menurun ya, dan juga seperti biasa saya mau minta Fav, Foll, dan reviewnya dari yang baca

Undur diri

Kurosaki D Jasmine


	26. Chapter 14 Arc Baru

Chapter 26

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : O'otsutsuki D Rival

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Marineford

Trank Trank Dor Dor Trink Jrassh Crash Dhuar Blaar

Melodi peperangan terdengar dengan nyaring ditelinga yang mendengarnya jika mentalnya lemah pasti sudah munta-muntah, lalu diantara semua itu remaja berambut hitam dengan luka dipipinya tengah berlari menuju tempat eksekusi Hiken no Ace

"ACE BERTAHANLAH, AKU AKAN DATANG MENYELAMATKANMU"Teriak orang yang berlari yang ternyata Luffy menghajar orang-orang yang menghalanginya

Sring Duak

Luffy terlempar oleh sebuah tendangan cahaya yang melesat cepat padanya

"Kembali kegaris Start"Ucap pelaku yang rupanya Kizaru

"Sial, orang-orang kuat terus bermunculan satu demi satu"Ucap Luffy mengelap darah didahinya yang berdarah

Bllaaar

Terjadi ledakan besar dipertarungan Mihawk dan Menma yang membelah tsunami es

"Setengah dari yang kukira, ternyata kau memang melemah O'noshi"Ucap Mihawk datar menangkis serangan Menma dengan mudahnya

"Padahal dengan serangan itu Magellan langsung tumbang, sepertinya kau jauh berada diatas Magellan, Taka no Me"Balas Menma membuang pedangnya yang hancur akibat teknik yang ia gunakan

Trank Trink Trink

Menma memungut pedang ditanah dan kembali berbenturan dengan Mihawk , pertarungan mereka terlalu cepat untuk dilihat mata biasa

"Disana juga terjadi pertarungan hebat"Ucap Luffy melihat pertarungan Mihawk dan Menma

Dor Dor Dor

Tembakan yang mengarah pada prajurit angkatan laut yang mengincar Luffy

"Apa kau sudah menyerah Ace no Otouto?"Tanya orang yang memakai kimono, lipstick dibibir dan kedua pistol dikedua tangannya

"Tidak, tapi bagaimana caranya melewatinya?"Jawab Luffy bertanya balik

"Jangan berhenti karena kedatangan satu admiral"Ucap orang itu

Dor Dor Dor Dor Dor

Orang itu (salah satu Komandan Shirohige, tapi ane lupa namanya) menembaki Kizaru yang melompat mundur

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Arrgghh

Suara meriam yang mengenai kawanan bajak laut terdengar dengan jelas oleh mereka semua

"Mugiwara kau tidak akan lolos"Ucap Moria bersama pasukan zombienya

Byuurs

Air laut mengguyur zombie Moria, Zombie yang menelan air laut sesuatu berwarna hitam keluar dari mulutnya dan berhenti bergerak

"Air laut? Sialan kau Jimbei!"Moria kesal melihat zombie miliknya dikalahkan oleh Jimbei oleh air laut begitu saja

"Zombiemu itu lemah terhadap garam bukan Moria!"Balas Jimbei memasang kuda-kuda

"Jangan sombong kau Jimbei!"

Srash

Moria memotong bayangan prajurit angkatan laut yang berada didekatnya dan memasukannya kedalam tubuhnya, tubuh Moria membesar setelah memasukan bayangan tadi kedalam tubuhnya

"Dengan memasukan bayangan orang lain kedalam tubuhku, kekuatannya juga akan berpindah padaku Jimbei? Shiririri"Moria yang tubuhnya 2 kali lebih besar dari tadi tertawa senang

Crash Crash Sring Sring Dhuar

Melodi dipeperangan itu begitu hebat, memang pantas jika perang ini disebut perang terbesar didunia, belum ada 1 jam dari perang ini, tapi korban yang berjatuhan lebih besar dari yang dibayangkan

Dhuar Blaar Tuinng Blaar

Tembakan berupa cahaya kuning melesat dan menghancurkan apapun yang disentuhnya

"Jadi itu senjata manusia, yang dirumorkan"Ucap Menma melihat Pacifista yang berbentuk Bartholomew Kuma

"Sepertinya kau tertarik"Ucap Mihawk yang juga baru melihatnya

"Tidak terlalu, aku tidak suka robot, lagipula mereka akan menyerang kita"Balas Menma melihat kearah Pacifista

Tuing

Menma bergeser sedikit kekanan menghindari serangan laser yang menuju padanya tadi

Blaar

Sinar laser itu mengenai permukaan es dan meledak

"Sepertinya senjata itu tidak membedakan kawan dan lawan, jadi bagaimana masih mau lanjut Taka no Me?"Tanya Menma melihat Mihawk yang memandangnya datar

"Kita hentikan saja, aku sudah tidak tertarik bertarung denganmu, kau bahkan tidak menguasai ilmu pedang dengan baik"Jawab Mihawk datar dan segera pergi menuju alun-alun

"Menjengkelkan juga perkataanmu tapi tak apalah"Ucap Menma santai

"Saele apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya Menma melihat Saele yang tengah diam saja

"Sedang bersantai bukan, lagipula aku tidak punya tujuan diperang ini, aku datang kesini kebetulan karena jalan kaburnya menuju kesini"Jawab Saele santai

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku pedang dari kuemu yang paling keras Saele"Ucap Menma melihat Saele yang sangat santai bersandar di kursi kue yang dia pakai dan menusuk siapapun yang mengincarnya dengan kuenya yang keras dan tajam

"Baik Senchou"Balas Saele merentangkan tangannya

"Sword"Es yang berada dibawah Saele berubah menjadi kue dan membentuk pedang

Tap

Menma menangkap pedang kue yang seperti nyata dengan dua bilah tajam, panjang 130 Cm, dan lebar 7 Cm, dan beratnya 10 pon

"Ringan juga pedang ini"Ucap Menma mengangkat-angkat pedangnya keatas

"Tenang saja, walaupun ringan pedang itu sangat keras dan tajam, asal jangan terkena air saja"Ucap Saele kembali bersantai

Tuing Dhuar

Saele menghalau sinar beam yang mengarah padanya dengan kue miliknya yang hanya meninggalkan bekas terbakar tapi tidak retak atau tergores

"Kue-mu itu benar-benar serbaguna ya"Ucap Menma kagum melihat kue Saele yang berguna dalam menyerang, bertahan, membuat benda, menjebak orang, dan sebagai pijakan

"Aneh sekali, O'noshi bisa kagum hanya karena hal seperti ini"Balas Saele memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Tapi sekarang kita terkurung dengan adanya Senjata manusia yang disebut Pacifista menghalau jalan masuk-keluar teluk"Ucap Menma melihat pacifista dan bajak laut Shirohige saling menyerang dengan sengit, dan mundurnya prajurit angkatan laut menuju alun-alun

Tap tap tap

Salah satu anak Shirohige yang membawa pedang panjang mendekati Shirohige

"Oyaji-san"

"Squard! Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

"Ya, sepertinya"

"Begitu, aku mencoba menghubunimu tadi, bagaimana keadaan di pintu masuk teluk sekarang?"

"Keadaannya buruk sekali! Tapi aku menemukan jalan keluarnya"

"Sengoku tak akan segan-segan, dia akan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan tempurnya untuk mengalahkan kita"

"Oyaji-san, apa kau tak tahu apa tujuan dari angkatan laut sialan itu?"

"Aku sudah lama mengenal Sengoku"

"Jadi begitu"

"Menguntungkan bagi kita jika mereka menyerang dari belakang kekuatan tempur kita, aku juga akan maju! Kita tak ada pilihan selain menyerang habis-habisan!"

"Benar, aku juga setuju"

"Squard! Kenapa dia ada disana?"Marco bingung kenapa Squard ada didekat Shirohige

"Kami 43 aliansi kapten bajak laut ada disini, semuanya berjuang dibawah perintahmu, kami semua rela mengorbankan nyawa demi bajak laut Shirohige!"Squard mencabut pedang berbilah 1 sepanjang 2 meter dari sarung pedangnya

"Terima kasih, tapi kita semua..-"

"Aku mengerti, kau bertempur untuk melindungi semua keluarga kita! Bajak laut Shirohige akan selalu melindungi keluarganya, semuanya mengikutimu sampai disini, karena kau adalah orang seperti itu"

Tap tap tap

Shirohige yang mendengarnya berjalan kedepan

"Aku juga berharap…kami adalah…bagian dari keluarga itu"Gumam Squard menjatuhkan sarung pedangnya

Tuinng Dhuar

Meriam jatuh dari langit kemedan pertempuran, mereka semua (Bajak laut Shirohige) membulatkan matanya, terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi dikapal Mobidick tempat Shirohige berdiri, ia ditikam oleh salah satu dari 43 aliansi bajak laut yang dibawah komandonya

"Bocah yang menyedihkan"Menma melihat Shirohige yang ditikam oleh Squard diperut dengan pandangan datar

"SQUARD"

Dhruk

Marco menekan Squard kelantai dengan keras

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN ITU?! JAWAB AKU, SQUARD!"

"Di..Diam kau! Kalian semua yang membuatku melakukan ini"Squard menjawabnya dengan kesulitan karena wajahnya ditekan kebawah

"Apa maksudmu?! Kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan?!"

Truk

Shirohige menjatuhkan satu lututnya dan berpegang pada tombaknya

"Sepertinya ia sudah sangat tua, sampai hanya tusukan kecil seperti itu, bisa membuatnya berlutut"Ucap Menma tertawa lucu melihat Shirohige berlutut

"Oyaji! Jangan paksakan dirimu! Atau tubuhmu.."Shirohige hanya membalas dengan tangan tanda berhenti

"Oyaji-san!"

Chuing Dhuar

Anak (Aliansi Shirohige) khawatir terhadap Shirohige yang ditikam oleh Squard

"Kenapa kau tak akhiri saja sandiwara ini SHIROHIGE!"Squard mengatakannya dengan keras dan kesal"Aku mengetahui perjanjianmu dengan angkatan laut! Keselamatan Bajak laut Shirohige dan Ace telah terjamin bukan?!"Aliansi Shirohige yang lain menoleh kearah Squard

"Squard no yarou bicara apa dia? Ada apa sebenarnya"Para kapten yang lain mulai panik

"SEMUANYA, DENGARKAN BAIK-BAIK! KITA SEMUA TELAH DIJEBAK!"Teriak Squard"kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, kalau Ace adalah anak dari orang yang paling kubenci Gold Roger! Saat pertama kau menemukanku, aku sendirian… kau mengerti kenapa aku merasa sendirian, karena semua teman-temanku telah dihabisi oleh si Roger sialan itu, aku sangat membencinya...KAU TAHU ITU KAN! SEHARUSNYA KAU MENGATAKAN PADAKU KALAU ACE ADALAH ANAK DARI ROGER DAN KAU INGIN DIA MENJADI RAJA BAJAK LAUT SELANJUTNYA!"Teriak Squard meneriakan semua kekesalannya

"Jangan pikirkan mereka! Segera pukul mundur mereka dari alun-alun!

"Ossan itu ingin menjadikan Ace Raja Bajak laut?"Luffy membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengarnya

Chuing DHuar Chuing Dhuar

Pacifista tidak mempedulikan mereka semua dan terus menembaki bajak laut Shirohige dengan beamnya

"Kau telah menghianatiku selama ini! Aku tak menyadarinya dan menjadi teman Ace! Aku sangat bodoh sekali! Dan lalu, anak tercintamu itu sekarang tertangkap! Semua bajak laut Shirohige berada didalam teluk dan kita para bajak laut aliansi berada diluar teluk! Kau telah menjual kami 43 kapten bajak laut aliansi kepada angkatan laut untuk ditukar dengan nyawa Ace! Bajak laut Aliansi akan musnah dan bajak laut Shirohige dan Ace akan selamat, semua itu adalah perjanjianmu dengan Sengoku kan?! Kenyataannya, kamilah yang terus-terusan mendapat serangan dari angkatan laut!"Teriak Squard merasa ditipu habis-habisan

"Hahahahahahaha"Menma tertawa mendengar perkataan Squard tadi

"Apa yang kau tertawakan O'noshi? Walaupun kau adalah O'noshi kau tidak sekuat dirimu yang dulu! Dan juga kau adalah salah satu orang yang membunuh teman-temanku"Tanya Squard memandang Menma tajam dengan penuh kebencian

"Bagaimana aku tidak bisa tertawa menyaksikan drama seperti ini?"Tanya Menma balik dengan wajah yang masih tertawa kemudian ia mensejajarkan pedangnya dengan bahu

Tring Tring

DHuar

Menma menghancurkan kedua tsunami yang menghalau kapal perang angkatan laut

"Jalan untuk kabur terbuka, dan juga kapal perang milik angkatan laut ini bisa digunakan"Bajak laut aliansi Shirohige kepanikan mencari jalan kabur dari serangan Pacifista yang membabi buta

"Apa maksudnya ini O'noshi?"Tanya Squard tajam

"Bukankah sudah jelas, aku membukakan jalan untuk kalian kabur"Jawab Menma datar

"Kau bukanlah orang yang akan membantu seseorang yang tidak ada untungnya buatmu!"Ucap Squard datar

"Yeah, karena itulah, jujur saja, kalian semua itu mengganggu"Balas Menma yang memancing kekesalan mereka semua yang dipendam karena mereka berada dimedan pertempuran

"Jadi kau bisa menyelamatkan Ace sendirian hehh?!"Ucap Squard memandang Menma dengan pandangan meremehkan

"Apakah itu tatapan dari seorang bocah menyedihkan? Aku baru ingat kau adalah bocah yang dihancurkan Roger-senchou, tapi melihat kau masih hidup, sepertinya kau punya mental yang bagus juga. Jika kalian ingin pergi, pergilah, kalian semua hanya mengganggu, jika aku menyerang salah satu dari kalian maka Shirohige juga akan menyerangku, biasanya aku tidak peduli, tapi dalam kondisi seperti ini aku tidak punya waktu untuk bertarung dengannya"Balas Menma dengan wajah tersenyum"Tapi Sengoku kau tidak pernah kehilangan bakat licikmu ya"Lanjut Menma memandang Sengoku dengan menyeringai

"Jadi akhirnya kau menunjukan dirimu yang sebenarnya!"Balas Sengoku datar

"Diriku yang sebenarnya, dari dulu aku memang seperti itu, hanya saja aku tidak punya teman, jadi aku hanya menunjukan sifat dinginku pada orang lain, tapi beda halnya dengan temanku"Ucap Menma tersenyum

"Hehh, O'noshi, kami para angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia menyangka bahwa manusia, manusia ikan, duyung, mink, ataupun raksasa bukanlah temanmu, tapi alat yang kau gunakan untuk menyerang kami para angkatan laut dan pemerintah dunia"Balas Sengoku menyeringai

"Jadi begitu! Apa kau mendengarnya Saele?"Ucap Menma bertanya pada Saele

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula jika aku tidak bergabung dalam krumu aku akan dihabisi mama, jadi daripada mati dengan waktu yang sebentar lebih baik hidup dengan waktu yang lama walaupun dimanfaatkan, walaupun dimataku kau tidak terlihat seperti memanfaatkanku"Jawab Saele mengangkat tangannya tidak peduli

"Polos juga kau! Aku menyukaimu"Balas Menma tersenyum yang hanya dibalas oleh Saele dengan senyuman lagi

"DASAR BODOH! KAU TELAH DITIPU SQUARD! KENAPA KAU TAK PERCAYA PADA OYAJI"Marco memegang kerah baju Squard dengan berteriak marah

"Jangan berpura-pura lagi Marco! Kau adalah komandan divisi pertama, aku tahu kau pasti telah mengetahui tentang perjanjian itu kan!"Balas Squard yang tidak kalah marah

"Memang benar Ace adalah putra Roger, mereka memanfaatkan kenyataan itu untuk menipu seseorang yang sangat membenci kenyataan itu, strategi mereka berada satu tingkat diatas kita"Ucap Shirohige memegang perutnya yang tertusuk

"Aku tak ingin menunggu lagi"Sengoku sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya akan tingkah Buggy dan tahanan yang lain"AOKIJI!"

Swuush Srap

Aokiji melesat kearah Buggy dkk dan membekukannya menjadi es

"Ahh dasar Buggy apa yang dia lakukan dengan kamera den-den mushi, dan lampu cahaya itu"Ucap Menma melihat Buggy dkk membeku

"Kau kejam sekali berkata seperti itu pada temanmu dulu"Ucap Saele memandang Menma heran

"Aktifkan dinding kepungan"Komando Sengoku ditempat eksekusi

"Anoyarou! Bagaimana mungkin dia mengorbankan aliansinya begitu saja?! SEHARUSNYA KAU MALU SHIROHIGE! AKU TAK TERIMA DIKALAHKAN OLEH MANUSIA LEMAH SEPERTIMU!"Crocodile sangat kesal mendengar ucapan Squard tadi dan berteriak dengan kesal

"Seperti kau tidak beda saja Crocodile?!"Ucap Menma menyeringai

"Diam kau O'noshi, dari tadi kau terus mencampuri urusanku? Apa kau mau kubunuh terlebih dahulu"Balas Crocodile memandang Menma marah dan kesal

"Kenapa kau tidak coba saja"Tanya Menma

Srush Dhuk

Saele menghalangi jalur serangan Crocodile yang berupa sabit yang menghancurkan apapun

"Rupanya kau ada niat juga"Ucap Menma melihat dinding kue yang sangat nyata melindunginya

"Berisik, lagipula sudah seharusnya anak buah melindungi kaptennya bukan"Balas Saele

"Jangan menghalangiku Minggir, Kuso-Onna"Ucap Crocodile datar

"Bocah buaya jangan berani memerintahku, orang yang bisa memerintahku hanya kapten ku saja"Balas Saele dengan senyum yang merendahkan

"Cih"Crocodile membatalkan niatnya dan berbalik _'getaran apa ini? Kenapa firasatku mengatakan ini sangat buruk'_ Batin Menma merasakan getaran dibawah kakinya

' _ada yang salah?! Seharusnya ia bisa menghindari serangan itu, tidak peduli walaupun serangannya tidak terduga sekalipun, bahkan serangan dari orang terdekatnya sekalipun, dia seharusnya bisa menghindari! Ada yang tidak beres! Dia sengaja membiarkan dirinya ditikam!'_ Batin Marco mencari ada yang salah

Thuing

Shirohige menghentakan tombaknya ketanah yang membuat Squard waspada ketakutan

"Apa kau tahu apa yang barusan kau lakukan Squard? Kau menusukan pedang pada ayahmu sendiri"Ucap Shirohige dengan wajah marah dan tangan kanan yang mengangkat keatas "DASAR ANAK BODOH"

Greb

Shirohige memeluk Squard, Squard yang dipeluk terkejut karena dikira akan dihajar menuju dasar laut

"Dasar anak bodoh! Meskipun begitu, aku akan tetap menyayangimu"

"Jangan bercanda, kau telah menjual nyawa kami"

"Siapa gerangan yang menyeret hatimu yang penuh kesetiaan itu kedalam kegelapan?"

"Dia adalah seorang pihak angkatan oposisi angkatan laut, dia bilang akan menyelamatkan semua aliansi bajak laut jika aku menikammu"

"Jadi Akainu yang berkata begitu, aku mengerti kebencianmu terhadap Roger, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tapi Squard, hanya orang bodoh yang menyalahkan anaknya karena kejahatan ayahnya, apa Ace pernah menyakitimu? Kau dan Ace memiliki penderitaan yang sama dan kalian juga telah berteman lama, banyak sekali kebersamaan yang kalian lewati bukan? Aku tak peduli siapa ayah Ace, kita semua bertemu satu sama lain dilaut ini! Bukan hanya kalian berdua tapi kalian semua sangat berharga bagiku! Jadi Squard berbaiklah dengannya, bukan hanya Ace tapi kalian semua, kalian semua adalah keluargaku!"

Trung Trung

Squard menjatuhkan pedangnya dengan mata yang berair yang masih dipelupuk matanya, Shirohige melepaskan pelukannya"Walaupun begitu aku sepikiran dengan O'noshi, kau tidak pernah kehilangan bakat licikmu itu Sengoku, kau berhasil mengacaukan kami semua, aku menjual anak-anakku katamu?! Jangan bercanda! JIKA KALIAN BAJAK LAUT! PUTUSKAN SENDIRI SIAPA YANG KALIAN PERCAYAI!"Teriak Shirohige berdiri tegak

"Aku tahu itu bohong! Itu semua hanya akal busuk dari angkatan laut!"

"Sial! Mereka menipu kita!"

"Oyaji-san tak akan pernah menghianati kita!"

"Maafkan kami! Kami akan selalu mempercayaimu, Oyaji-san!"

"Aku juga Oyaji-san! Maafkan aku!"

"Aku akan mengikutimu sampai akhir!"

"Oyaji-san"para bajak laut mulai mendapatkan kembali semangat dan niat bertarung mereka

' _manusia lemah katamu?! Jangan bercanda bocah buaya, aku hanyalah manusia dengan satu jantung, meski mereka memanggilku iblis atau monster tapi aku tak bisa selamanya menjadi orang terkuat didunia, jika aku bisa memberikan masa depan untuk mereka yang muda barulah aku punya hak untuk mundur dengan bangga'_ Batin Shirohige memegangi perutnya yang tertusuk"SEMUA YANG ADA DIPIHAKKU, DAN SIAP UNTUK MATI IKUTLAH DENGANKU!"

"YEAAAAHHHHHHHHH"Para bajak laut membalasnya dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar dengan semangat yang puluhan kali lipat dari yang tadi

Tap tap tap

Shirohige meloncat dari kapalnya

"BERSIAPLAH! DIA AKAN MENYERANG! MANUSIA TERKUAT DIDUNIA"Teriak Sengoku melihat Shirohige meloncat dari kapalnya

"IKUZZOOOO"Teriak Shirohige

Trugh

Shirohige mendarat dilaut es yang dibekukan oleh Aokiji

"Shirohige…. dia mulai bergerak!"Para angkatan laut berkeringat ketakutan melihat Shirohige turun ke medan pertempuran, para bajak laut yang melihat isyarat Shirohige langsung maju menyerang

"IKUTI PERINTAH OYAJI-SAN!"

"BUKA JALAN UNTUK OYAJI-SAN KITA!"Para bajak laut menyerbu dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar

"JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MENDEKAT!"

"TEMBAK!"

Tuing Tuing Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Angkatan laut menembaki bajak laut Shirohige dengan meriam, untuk mencegah mereka masuk kedalam alun-alun

"Seperti biasa, dia memang selalu bikin heboh dengan anak-anaknya itu"Ucap Menma melihat bajak laut Shirohige maju tanpa mempedulikan meriam yang datang pada mereka _'getarannya semakin keras'_ Batin Menma menajamkan matanya melihat kebawah tapi tidak melihat apa-apa terhalangi es

"Kenapa kau selalu suka mengejek Shirohige Senchou?"Tanya Saele memiringkan kepalanya heran

"Oh karena dia sangat menyebalkan jadi aku ingin terus mengejeknya"Jawab Menma "Dan juga janji apa yang kau ingkari dengan Big Mom, sampai ibumu itu mau membunuhmu"Tanya Menma bingung

"Janji untuk membuatkannya kue terenak 8 tahun yang lalu, tapi sekarang sudah lewat, jadi dia pasti marah besar padaku, walaupun dia tidak marah, dia pasti akan memerintahku untuk membuat kuenya dalam waktu 2 minggu, jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya aku tetap akan dibunuh"Jawab Saele mengingat-ngingat

"Sepertinya sulit hidup disana"Ucap Menma tersenyum

"Jangan tersenyum seperti kau sedang mengejekku! Tapi kau ada benarnya juga! Dan Senchou mama saat ini pasti mengincar krumu yang bernama Uchiha Medaka itu, untuk menjalin hubungan dengannya"Balas Saele menghela nafasnya

Trap DHuar

Menma menangkap bola meriam yang datang lalu melemparnya pada meriam yang ada disalah satu pelabuhan sampai hancur

"Lemparan yang kuat juga"Ucap Saele kagum

DOR DOR DOR TUING TUING TUING BLAAR BLAAR BLAAR BLAAR ARGG

Dimedan pertempuran yang sekarang 90 persen dari prajurit angkatan laut sudah mundur ke alun-alun, yang sekarang dialun-alun hanya ada bajak laut Shirohige, para tahanan yang melarikan diri, Luffy, Jimbei yang tengah berlari menuju alun-alun, Menma dan Saele yang tengah diam melihat angkatan laut menuju alun-alun yang berada didekat kapal mobidick, dan sisa prajurit angkatan laut yang mencoba menahan bajak laut Shirohige

"Aku memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini! Tapi oyaji sudah bergerak! Sudah tak ada waktu lagi memikirkan itu! Dan O'noshi yang hanya tinggal nama tanpa kekuatan"Ucap Jimbei berlari dengan Ivankov disampingnya

"Memang! Sudah terlambat untuk berhenti sekarang!"Ivankov yang berada disampingnya juga setuju dengan perkataan Jimbei

"Masih belum juga"Ucap Sengoku kesal

"Maaf pak, esnya lebih tebal dari yang kita duga"Sengoku yang mendengar balasannya tambah kesal

"TEMBAK!"

Dor Dor Dor Sleb Sleb

Angkatan laut menembaki bajak laut Shirohige yang berlari kearah mereka yang bermodalkan senjata pedang, pistol dan meriam yang mereka pegang

"Seharusnya dinding kepungan sudah diaktifkan! Ini buruk!"Para angkatan laut mulai gelisah karena dinding kepungan belum diaktifkan

"Aku akan sedikit mengulur waktu!"

"Chujo!"Raksasa dengan pedang yang setengah tubuhnya memasuki medan perang

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian mencapai alun-alun, Bajak laut Shirohige!

DHuar

Raksasa itu mengamuk dimedan perang menyerang siapa saja yang berada disana

"I…Itu adalah salah satu dari wakil admiral angkatan laut John Giant!"Bajak laut Shirohige yang tidak bisa menanganinya mundur

TRINK

Shirohige menahan serangan John Giant dengan berdiri, tapi kakinya masuk kedalam tanah itu membuktikan serangannya cukup untuk mengubur seseorang ketanah dengan sekali serang

"Kau menghalangi jalanku!"

TINK

Shirohige mementalkan pedang John Giant dengan sekali serang, Shirohige memposisikan tangannya seperti mencakar sesuatu diudara dengan kedua tangannya

"Saele buat dinding kue untuk mu, agar tidak terjatuh kelaut"Ucap Menma melihat Shirohige dengan posisi itu

"Sepertinya akan terjadi hal yang buruk"Balas Saele membuat dinding dari segala arah menutupi dirinya dan Menma

WUUSHHH

Keseimbangan dipulau dan disekitarnya hancur dengan posisi miring yang berlawanan

"Kakek tua itu benar-benar serius sekarang"Ucap Menma tersenyum tertarik

"Bagaimana bisa kau berdiri seperti normal, walau tanahnya miring"Tanya Saele yang kakinya menginjak kue untuk menyeimbangan tubuhnya, melihat Menma yang berdiri seperti tidak terjadi apapun

"Aku hanya perlu menyeimbangkan tubuhku, itu saja"Jawab Menma

"Jawabanmu selalu mudah dimengerti tapi sulit dilakukan"Ucap Saele menahan kakinya kedinding

"MENJAUHLAH DARO OYAJI-SAN"

"INI BUKAN GEMPA BUMI BIASA!"Para bajak laut tiarap menempel ke es agar tidak terjatuh

"Shirohige"Sengoku, es, dan Garp terhuyung kebawah untuk tidak terjatuh

"S..sakit"Luffy meringis sakit saat terjatuh, dan ia melihat kelangit dan laut ia membulatkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka melihat apa yang terjadi, langit terbelah dengan bergerak kearah yang berlawanan begitupula dengan laut yang ikut terbelah dan mengankat keatas dengan posisi miring"Lautnya"Luffy sangat terkejut dengan yang ia lihat

"Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, seluruh pulau bahkan lautan, bergerak miring"

Krak Krak

Es terbelah yang menjulur kearah Luffy dan membuatnya terjatuh

"UUAAAA"

Trap

Menma menangkap Luffy dan kembali kedaratan es dengan berdiri seperti biasa

"Menma-nii, bagaimana bisa kau berdiri seperti orang normal?"Tanya Luffy terkejut melihat Menma berjalan seperti biasa

"Itu tidak penting sekarang! Luffy menjauhlah dari Shirohige dan selamatkan Ace, cepatlah sepertinya mereka akan mulai mengeksekusinya, walaupun masih ada sisa 1 jam dari yang dijadwalkan, tapi cepatlah, Sengoku tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berjalan seperti yang direncanakan Shirohige ataupun aku!"Jawab Menma

"Hihihihi kakek itu sudah benar-benar gila! Hahahaha"Doflamingo berdiri tegak dengan tertawa keras melihat apa yang terjadi

"Hah..hah…hah kekuatan macam apa tadi itu, tapi keadilan angkatan lautlah yang akan menang"John Giant berlutut dengan nafas memburu setelah kejadian tadi "TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU LEWAT"John Giant berdiri dan menghunuskan pedangnya ke Shirohige yang masih berdiri dengan santainya

Dhuaf Krak DHUAR

John Giant terdorong kebelakang oleh pukulan Shirohige yang meretakan udara, serangan Shirohige masih berlanjut mengincar tempat eksekusi

"Kakek tua itu apa dia berniat menghancurkan tiang eksekusinya bersama Ace?"Ucap Menma melihat serangan Shirohige yang menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya

"Gelombangnya tidak berhenti!"Para angkatan laut kabur melihat serangan Shirohige yang mengarah pada mereka

"Apakah akan sampai ketempat eksekusi?"

"Majulah! Hancurkan mereka semua!"

Dhuaanng

Sesuatu menghalangi serangan Shirohige yang mengarah pada Ace, serangan Shirohige membelok kekanan dan kekiri tidak mengenai tempat eksekusi tapi menghancurkan kota sekitarnya

"Dasar tua Bangka sialan, aku pikir kau berniat menghancurkan tempat eksekusi itu bersama Ace"Ucap Menma kesal

"Berisik kau O'noshi, lagipula daritadi kau hanya diam saja, dan tidak maju, apa tujuanmu datang keperang ini yang sebenarnya? Menyelamatkan Ace, tapi dimataku kau sekarang ini tengah tertarik dengan sesuatu"Balas Shirohige kesal

"Tentu saja aku datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan Ace, tapi apa yang kau ucapkan tadi juga tidak salah, aku sedang melihat apa Luffy memiliki apa yang dinantikan Roger-Senchou atau tidak"Ucap Menma santai

"Apakah itu tadi berhasil?"Kedua kubu berhenti untuk melihat siapa yang menghentikan serangan Shirohige tadi

"Itu tak merusak tempat eksekusi!"Para bajak laut terkejut melihat tempat eksekusi masih utuh dan baik-baik saja

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

"I…Itu SAN TAISHOU"

"Ini terjadi karena mereka tak mengaktifkan dinding kepungannya tepat waktu"

"Lalu es siapa yang menghalangi itu?"

"Ooohhh Kenapa kau tak melelehkannya saja Sakazuki?"tiga admiral menahan serangan Shirohige dengan bushoshoku no haki

"Sial…Mereka bisa menangkis serangan dari Oyaji-san!"

"KALIAN SEMUA JANGAN RAGU!"

"Jozu-taichou!"

"Ayo segera maju, sebelum para angkatan laut itu melakukan rencana sialannya itu! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan yang telah diberikan oleh Oyaji! IKUZOOOO SHIROHIGE-KAIZOKUDAN!"

"YEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH"semangat bajak laut Shirohige semakin bertambah mendengarnya

Tuing DHuar

Angkatan laut menyerang dengan persenjataan pulau tanpa prajurit yang menghadang bajak laut Shirohige karena sesuai rencana Sengoku

"Sepertinya mereka semua menjadi bersemangat"Ucap Aokiji dengan muka santainya melihat bajak laut Shirohige yang semakin bersemangat

"Menakutkan ya"Kizaru mengucapkannya dengan ekspresi menyebalkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya

Sriiiing Dhuaaaar

Sebuah tebasan besar yang menebas apapun yang menghalangi jalannya, membuka jalan untuk Luffy dkk

"Luffy majulah, dan selamatkan Ace!"Ucap Menma memegang pedangnya kedepan, Luffy yang mendengarnya mengangguk mengerti dan berlari menuju jalan yang dibukakan Menma"Tapi pedang ini hebat juga, padahal pedangku yang putih itupun akan retak jika aku menggunakannya untuk teknik tadi"Lanjut Menma melihat pedang buatas Saele

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan kekuatanmu itu?"Ucap Saele berkeringat melihat tebasan Menma dari kapal Mobidick sampai kedekat tiga admiral yang tengah menatapnya dengan datar

"Sepertinya dia juga harus kita perhitungkan, walaupun dia tidak memiliki Sharingan tapi memiliki kekuatan penghancur sehebat ini dia pasti akan merepotkan"Ucap Aokiji melihat serangan Menma yang hampir mengenai mereka

"Menakutkan sekali, tanpa Sharingan dia memiliki kekuatan sehebat ini"Ucap Kizaru

Blaaar Theng

Sebuah dinding dari pelabuhan pulau Marineford terangkat keatas menghalangi jalan para bajak laut kecuali dinding yang tidak bisa mengangkat badan Oars yang sangat berat yang terbaring disitu karena serangan dari Bartholomew Kuma

"Jadi ini yang dari tadi kurasakan"Ucap Menma melihat dinding kepungan yang terangkat keatas menghalangi jalan para bajak laut

Krak DHuarr

Serangan Shirohige tidak bisa menghancurkan dinding kepungan itu, hanya meninggalkan bekas pukulan besar pada dinding itu

"Sepertinya itu terbuat dari bahan yang sangat kuat, sampai bisa menghentikan serangan Shirohige"Ucap Saele yang berada didekatnya

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Meriam yang berada didinding menembaki bajak laut Shirohige yang berada dibawahnya

"Gomu-gomu no Fuusen"

DHuar Dhuar Dhuar

Luffy membalikan 7 bola meriam yang mengarah padanya, tapi dinding itu tidak tergores sama sekali

Chuing Chuing Chuing Chuing

Magma melesat kelangit dengan jumlah yang besar

"Ohh ada kembang api"Ucap Menma melihat kelangit, ada magma yang mengarah padanya dan bajak laut yang lain

"Dilihat dari manapun itu lebih mirip meteor daripada kembang api! Apa matamu itu sudah buta kah Senchou?"Tanya Saele memegang kepalanya pusing menanggapi sikap Menma yang sangat berbeda dari yang dirumorkan tentangnya

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Serangan magma yang seperti hujan itu menghanguskan apapun yang dihantam nya

Tank Dhuar

Menma membelokan jalur magma kekanan

Gluk gluk

Saele menahan magma itu dengan dinding kue miliknya

"jadi begitu rencananya"Ucap Menma tersenyum tertarik"Shirohige bagaimana jika kita genjatan senjata dulu, dan bekerja sama untuk kali ini saja"Tanya Menma memasang senyum

"Biasanya aku tidak mau bekerja sama denganmu, tapi dikondisi kita berdua tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh kita, aku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain"Jawab Shirohige memasang senyum

"Aku tebas dindingnya dan kau hancurkan dindingnya bagaimana?"Tanya Menma

"Lumayan juga untuk dicoba"Jawab Shirohige

"Sanbyaku nijusan Bureikazu: Increase"

Sring Sring Sring Sring

Serangan Menma terbagi-bagi dan menuju dinding yang menerimanya, dinding itu masih berdiri kokoh tanpa goresan

Krak Krak

Shirohige memukul udara, dan meretak dengan luas

Blaar

Dinding kepungan terjebol oleh mereka berdua

"Mereka berdua merupakan Kombinasi yang sangat merepotkan!"Sengoku Nampak kesal dengan Menma dan Shirohige yang bekerja sama untuk meruntuhkan dinding kepungan

"MAJUUUUU"Teriak Shirohige

"LIHATLAH SHIROHIGE ORANG YANG SANGAT INGIN KAU LINDUNGI INI"Teriak Sengoku dari tempat eksekusi"Lakukan"

"Baik"kedua algojo itu mengangkat pedangnya keatas

"HENTIKAN"Teriak Luffy dari bawah yang sudah kena serangan tendangan cahaya Admiral Kizaru

Srash

Sengoku yang melihatnya, sangat kesal ada yang menghalangi rencananya, melihat kedua algojo tersebut diserang

"SIAPA?"Teriak Sengoku kesal

"Aku"Ucap Crocodile yang merupakan pelaku penyerangan

"Kisama! Kupikir dendammu pada Shirohige akan membantu kami, tapi apa yang membuatmu tidak melakukannya"Balas Sengoku kesal

"Kakek tua sekarat itu bisa kubunuh kapan saja, tapi melihat kalian tertawa itu membuatku muak"Crocodile menghembuskan asap cerutunya

Sring

Kepala Crocodile terputus dari tubuhnya, dan berubah menjadi pasir kemudian kembali seperti semula

"Wani-yarou, tadi kau mengabaikan ajakanku, dan sekarang kau bergabung dengan Shirohige"Orang yang melakukannya tersenyum dengan kacamata a.k.a Doflamingo

"Jaga bicaramu itu Doflamingo!"

Trank

Kait Crocodile dan kaki Doflamingo beradu dengan hebat

Chuing Dhuak

Luffy terpental dari tempat terjatuhnya dengan cepat

Trap

Shirohige menangkap tubuh Luffy yang terbang dengan satu tangan

"Le..lepaskan, aku akan menyelamatkan Ace"Luffy meronta-ronta dan berjalan dengan sempuyungan

"Hentikan, tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat lagi"Bajak laut Shirohige menasehati Luffy agar berhenti dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang seperti itu

Bruk

Luffy terjatuh

"Bocah yang Cuma bisa bicara saja, sepertinya dia sudah salah orang"Ucap Shirohige melihat Luffy terjatuh

"Lihat itu Coby, Mugiwara sudah tumbang"Orang berambut kuning a.k.a Helmeppo mengucapkannya dengan senang melihat Luffy sudah tumbang

"Luffy-san"Coby Nampak khawatir dengan Luffy yang jatuh

Gleg

Luffy memasukan sesuatu kemulutnya dan menelannya, Luffy kembali berdiri dengan tubuh yang luka-luka ditubuhnya mulai menghilang

"AKU KEMBALIIII"Teriak Luffy dengan tubuh yang kembali seperti semula

"Apa dia bisa beregenerasi seperti Marco-taichou kah?"para bajak laut Shirohige dibuat terkejut dengan tubuh Luffy yang tiba-tiba sembuh

"Tidak, sepertinya dia memakan sebuah obat"Ucap Jimbei melihat perubahan tubuh Luffy, kemudian teringat sesuatu"Jangan bilang, jika obat itu benar-benar berfungsi seperti yang hidung merah itu katakan"Jimbei melihat Luffy yang kembali berlari dengan cepatnya menuju panggung eksekusi

"Rupanya Luffy sudah memakan obatnya"Ucap Menma yang melihat Luffy berjuang matia-matian menuju panggung eksekusi

Trink

"Luffy majulah, serahkan dia padaku"Ucap Menma menghadang serangan pedang es Aokiji

"Yeah"Balas Luffy berlari

"O'noshi, jadi kau akan menghalangiku"Ucap Aokiji membekukan lengannya

"Pheasent Peak"

Krak Fyuuuh

Burung es besar melesat kearah Menma

Sring

Menma membelahnya menjadi 2 tapi es itu masih melaju mengarah padanya

Dhuak

Menma menendang es itu kekanan dengan sekali tendangan dan hancur seketika

"E..es Aokiji-san dihancurkan dengan sekali tendangan"Para angkatan laut tidak percaya melihatnya

"Yare-yare, kau sama sekali tidak berubah O'noshi-san"Ucap Aokiji membentuk 2 pedang es dikanan dan kirinya

"Aku baru ingat, kau adalah bocah yang bersama bocah Sakazuki yang mencoba menyerang waktu aku masih menjadi bajak laut Roger"Ucap Menma mengingat wajah Aokiji, yang lari saat semua pasukannya kabur kecuali yang berada dikapalnya dan Sakazuki yang terluka parah

"Aku tidak ingat tentang itu!"

Trink

Menma menahan serangan pedang kanan Aokiji yang mengarah pada lehernya, Aokiji menggerakan lengan kirinya yang memegang satu pedang lagi

Tap

Menma mundur beberapa langkah menghindari serangan pedang tangan kiri Aokiji _'apa yang kulihat tadi'_ Batin Menma waspada

"Ada apa, kau tidak seperti dirimu yang dulu O'noshi-san? Tapi bukankah kau tidak mempunyai reflek"Tanya Aokiji bingung

"Aku menghindar atas kesadaranku sendiri bukan karena reflek, tapi es yang ada ditanganmu iu berbahaya juga!"Jawab Menma

"Kau bisa tahu hanya dengan sekali lihat, matamu itu berbahaya sekali!"Ucap Aokiji menyeringai

"Es yang akan membekukan apa yang disentuhnya, jika tadi aku menangkisnya dengan kakiku, pasti kaki milikku akan membeku dan kau akan memanfaatkannya untuk menyerangku habis-habisan"Ucap Menma santai dengan memangku pedangnya, kemudian ia memungut pedang yang tergeletak dibawahnya

Trink Trink Trink Trink

Aokiji dan Menma beradu pedang dengan cepat

"H…Hebat"Bajak laut Shirohige maupun Angkatan laut terkagum melihat pertarungan mereka berdua

"Pertarungan mereka berdua, sepertinya sangat menyenangkan"Ucap Marco tidak membalikan mukanya karena didepannya sekarang ini ada admiral Kizaru yang menghadangnya

"O'noshi sangat menakutkan ya, Walau dia sudah kehilangan Sharingan yang merupakan sumber kekuatan Uchiha yang paling utama, dia tetap memiliki kekuatan monster sampai saat ini"Ucap Kizaru

Chuing

Kizaru menembakan beam dari jari telunjuknya kearah Marco, tubuh Marco berlubang tapi lubang itu kemudian tertutupi api biru dan hilang

Swuush Dhuak

Kizaru menahan tendangan Marco yang mengarah pada wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bergetar

"UWAAH"

Blaar

Kizaru terlempar kebelakang oleh tendangan berlapis haki milik Marco

"Sepertinya dia juga bukan musuh yang bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah"Ucap Kizaru yang terluka hanya lengannya, tubuhnya baik-baik saja

"GOEN"

Bruusshhh

Marco menyemburkan api biru dari mulutnya yang mengincar pada angkatan laut yang berlarian

"Mereka benar-benar sedang bersenang-senang rupanya"Ucap Shirohige yang kini musuhnya adalah Akainu

Krak Dhuar

Akainu menyerang balik serangan gempa Shirohige dengan magma yang berupa pukulan

"Pertarungan mereka semua hebat sekali"Luffy melihat pertarungan Menma dkk, tapi ia tidak berhenti dan terus maju, menghajar musuh yang menghadangnya

"SHIROHIGE, O'NOSHI LIHATLAH BAIK-BAIK APA YANG COBA KALIAN LINDUNGI DAN SELAMATKAN AKAN MATI DIDEPAN MATA KALIAN!"Teriak Sengoku dari tempat eksekusi

"Kau pikir hal itu akan kubiarkan Sengoku"Shirohige mulai berlari ketempat itu

Deg

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti bergerak dan memegangi dadanya

"Hentikan"

DHuak

Luffy dihajar pada mukanya oleh angkatan laut yang menghadangnya

BUagh Brak

Luffy menghajar angkatan laut itu dengan sekali hajar dan tumbang

"Hentikan"

Buagh

Wajah Luffy dipukul dengan palu kayu besar yang tepat mengenai wajahnya, tapi karena tubuhnya karet ia baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka

Dhuak Dhuar

Luffy menghajar orang itu dengan jet pistol, 2 pedang algojo yang sebentar lagi mengenai leher Ace membuat Luffy membulatkan matanya melihatnya "HEEEENNNNTTTIIIKKKKAAAANNNNN"

Twuunngg

Bruk Bruk Bruk Bruk

Algojo maupun angkatan laut dan bajak laut Shirohige banyak yang tumbang oleh Haohshoku Luffy yang dikeluarkan secara tidak sadar

"H…Haohshoku no haki"Bajak laut maupun Angkatan laut terkejut melihat Luffy memiliki Haohshoku no haki yang merupakan haki paling langka, bahkan orang yang memiliki Haohshoku no haki dapat dihitung dengan calculator di data satu-satu

"Sepertinya dia akan sangat merepotkan jika dibiarkan keluar dari sini hidup-hidup"Ucap Aokiji yang tengah terkejut melihat Luffy yang terus berlari

"Ternyata Luffy juga memilikinya!"Ucap Menma tersenyum senang

Trink DHuar

Aokiji menahan sabetan Menma yang mengarah kelehernya yang tiba-tiba, tapi karena kalah kekuatan ia terlempar kebelakang

"Yare-yare, kau juga merupakan orang yang sangat merepotkan!"Ucap Aokiji mengusap darah disudut bibirnya

"Kau bicara seperti itu, seperti sudah bisa mengalahkanku saja Bocah Ingusan!"Balas Menma menyeringai

"seringaimu itu menakutkan juga"

Trank Trank Trank

Aokiji dan Menma kembali beradu pedang dengan kecepatan yang cepat, walau jika dilihat Aokiji unggul dalam teknik pedang, tapi Menma unggul dalam kekuatan dan kecepatan yang menyeimbangi Aokiji

"YARODOMO LINDUNGI DAN BANTU MUGIWARA NO LUFFY!"Teriak Shirohige yang membuat mereka berlarian membantu Luffy yang sebentar lagi mencapai panggung eksekusi

DHuar Braak

Batu terangkat keatas yang membentuk sebuah jembatan dari bawah menuju panggung eksekusi dengan miring

Tap tap tap

Luffy berlari diatas jembatan itu tanpa mempedulikan bola meriam yang datang padanya, karena ditangkis oleh komandan bajak laut Shirohige

"Maju Ace no Otouto!"Teriak mereka semua

DHuar

Sesuatu menghantam tengah jembatan, asap mengepul dan memperlihatkan bayangan sosok perkasa yang berdiri kokoh

"Luffy, tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat!"Ucap orang yang ternyata Garp berdiri menghadang Luffy

"Kakek, minggirlah, aku harus menyelamatkan Ace"Balas Luffy yang masih berlari

"Jika kau ingin melewatiku, kau harus MENGALAHKANKU DULU LUFFY"Garp mengepalkan tangannya, Luffy membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Garp tadi, Luffy menundukan matanya

"OAAHHHH"Garp dan Luffy mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya

Buagh Blaaar

Luffy menghantam rahang bawah Garp, dan mementalkannya kebawah, dan terus berlari dari jembatan yang mulai runtuh menuju panggung eksekusi

Tap

Luffy sampai pada panggung eksekusi dengan wajah gembira

"Ace!"

"Luffy!"Ace tidak percaya orang yang sampai pada panggung eksekusi adalah Luffy

"Tunggulah Ace, aku akan membebaskanmu"Ucap Luffy merogoh kantung celananya mencari kunci yang diberikan Boa Hancock padanya

Chuing

Kizaru menembak kunci yang dikeluarkan Luffy

"Kuncinya Bagaimana ini?!"Luffy Nampak panic dengan keadaan ini

Tik

Bunyi itu membangunkan salah satu algojo

"Apa yang terjadi?!"Algojo itu memegang kepalanya sakit

Chinnng

Cahaya yang bersinar dari belakang Luffy dan Mr.3 membuat mereka membalikan matanya dan melihat Sengoku yang sudah berubah

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian lolos dari sini"

"Apaaa itu?!"Mr.3 menjerit histeris melihat Sengoku yang menyiapkan kepalan tangannya yang bersiap melayang

"San, lindungi Ace"Luffy mengigit jempolnya

"Gear Third"

"Candle Wall"Mr.3 melindungi tubuh Ace dan dirinya dengan lilin

"Gomu-gomu no Giganto Fuussen"

Buagh Brak

Luffy menerima serangan langsung dari Sengoku, tapi tubuhnya juga menerima efeknya dan memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

"Mugiwara, akan kucoba membuat kuncinya!"Mr.3 membentuk sesuatu dari tangannya

"AKu mengerti!"Balas Luffy yang entah tahu apa atau mengiyakan saja

"Tangkap Mugiwara!"

Tap

Luffy menangkap kunci lilin yang dilemparkan Mr.3 padanya

"Tidak!"Sengoku segera menuju kesana

"TEMBAK MEREKA, HIKEN NO ACE SEKARANG TIDAK BISA MENGGUNAKAN KEKUATANNYA KARENA BORGO BATU LAUT, TEMBAK!"

DHuar Dhuar DHuar

Prajurit angkatan laut yang berada disekitar situ segera menembaki Luffy dkk dengan peluru meriam kecuali Sengoku yang sudah menuju kebawah

Blaar Bruuush

Api menyembur keluar dari asap dan membentuk lambing Shirohige

"Ya ampun, daridulu kau selalu saja memberikanku masalah Luffy!"Ace memegang tubuh Luffy agar tidak terjatuh kedalam api yang dibuatnya, wajah Ace tersenyum bahagia

"Di…Dia berhasil"Bajak laut Shirohige memasang wajah terkejut melihat Luffy bisa membebaskan Ace

"Di…dia memang selalu membuat keajaiban Wuhuhuhu"Ivankov dkk menangis melihatnya

"Ahh Luffy, setelah peperangan ini selesai kita akan pulang dan segera menika.."

"Sialan, Mugiwara no Yarou itu melakukannya"Helmeppo tampak kesal karena Luffy bisa menyelamatkan Ace

' _Luffy/Kozou jadi kau memilikinya Will Of D'_ Batin Shirohige dan Menma tersenyum melihatnya

"Ini mengejutkan sekali"Kizaru memandang mereka berdua dengan wajahnya yang sangat santai

"Jangan memalingkan wajahmu Kozou"

Trungk

Shirohige menyerang Kizaru yang melihat Luffy dan Ace yang terbebas, tapi Kizaru bisa menghindarinya dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya

Ching

"Kau lengah Shirohige"Kizaru menembakan beam pada perut Shirohige yang masih berdiri walau banyaknya luka ditubuhnya

"YARODOMO DENGARKAN, AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN PERITAH TERAKHIR PADA KALIAN"Teriak Shirohige dengan berdiri tegap

"Apa maksudmu dengan perintah terakhir Oyaji? Kita semua akan pergi dari sini menuju kelaut bukan"Tanya bajak laut yang lain memasang senyum walau mata mereka menangis

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGILAH DARISINI, SEBAB TUJUAN KITA SUDAH TERCAPAI, DAN JUGA TIDAK ADA SATUPUN KAPAL YANG BISA MEMBAWAKU KE ERA BARU"Balas Shirohige memposisikan kuda-kuda dengan tombaknya

Srash Therrtt Duar Bllaar

Sekali serangan Shirohige seluruh pasukan angkatan laut terangkat kelangit dengan cepatnya seperti debu yang ditiup angina

"TIDAAAAKKK OYAJI, KITA SEMUA AKAN PERGI BERSAMA BUKAN!"Bajak laut Shirohige sangat tidak setuju dengan keputusan Shirohige yang seenaknya

"Cepat kita pergi, kita tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Oyaji"Jozu memegang bahu orang yang berteriak tadi

"APA KAU TIDAK KEBERATAN DENGAN INI JOZU"Teriak orang itu kesal

Buagh

"Aku juga frustasi, tapi Oyaji melakukan ini untuk kita semua, jadi kita harus menurutinya dan pergi dari sini"Jozu kesal dengan orang itu dan memukulnya

Brush

Marco terbang kelangit hendak ketempat Shirohige

"MARCO KAU DIAMLAH! DAN TURUTI PERINTAHKU!"Shirohige meneriakannya tanpa berbalik

"Tapi Oyaji…."

"Tujuan kita sudah tercapai jadi tidak ada gunanya menambah korban dipihak kita, jadi pergilah!"Shirohige memotong ucapan Marco

"Ace.."Luffy memandang Ace dengan wajah yang sulit dijelaskan yang melihat Shirohige

"MINGGIR KALIAN!"

Bruuushh

Ace membakar prajurit angkatan laut yang mengincar Shirohige dengan sekali serang

"Ace, apa kau menyesal menjadi anakku?"Tanya Shirohige lembut

"Tidak, AKu berterima kasih Oyaji!"Ace menjawabnya dengan nada pilu

Tap

Tap

Tap

Para bajak laut Shirohige berlarian menuju kapal perang angkatan laut yang masih bisa dipakai untuk pergi

"Kakek tua itu, ternyata bisa bersikap lembut juga"Menma memandang Shirohige dengan pandangan aneh + heran

Trink Tank

Menma mementalkan panah es yang mengarah padanya

"Ternyata seorang penegak keadilan sekalipun, bisa berkelakuan kotor ya!"Menma berbalik menatap Aokiji yang tubuhnya penuh dengan luka sabetan pada lengan dan kakinya

"Walaupun kekuatanmu telah menurun, tapi kau tetaplah monster O'noshi"Aokiji memandang Menma datar

Deg

Menma membulatkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia percayai

"LUFFY PERGILAH DARI SITU! ABAIKAN SAJA VIVRE CARD ITU!"Teriak Menma melompat ketempat Luffy

"Sudah terlambat"Aokiji menyatukan kedua lengannya dan membentuk bola biru sekepalan tangan

"Ice Time Stop"Bola Ace itu menyebar dan membekukan semuanya

Tap Tap Tap

"Teknik ini hanya bisa kugunakan sekali sehari karena banyak sekali memakan staminaku, tapi orang yang memiliki kekuatan yang bersifat panas dan juga kekuatan getaran teknik ini tidak akan mempan, seperti Hiken, Shirohige dan juga Sakazuki"Aokiji melihat Ace tertusuk lengan magma Sakazuki "Tapi kau juga akan mati O'noshi-san"

Sleb

Aokiji menusukan pedang es pada jantung Menma

Tap

Semuanya kembali normal dengan Menma memegang jantungnya dan mulut yang berdarah

Sring Crash Dhuar

Menma terkena tebasan Kizaru diperutnya tapi tidak terbelah dan terpental jauh kebelakang

"Apa yang terjadi?!"Bajak laut maupun angkatan laut panic karena merasa sesaat seperti ada yang terjadi tapi mereka tidak tahu

"Dia melapisi tubuhnya dengan Bushoshoku no haki sesaat sebelum aku menebasnya, cepat juga dia, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia telah tertusuk dijantungnya, jadi bisa dipastikan dia akan mati!"Kizaru menghilangkan pedang cahayanya melihat Menma yang tengah tergeletak datar dibangunan yang ia tabrak sampai hancur

"Ace ini bohong bukan!"Luffy tidak mempercayai matanya, melihat apa yang didepannya, bajak laut Shirohige juga sama, Ace tertusuk magma Akainu sampai perutnya bolong

"Luffy"

Bruk

Ace terjatuh dipelukan Luffy

"Maaf tidak bisa menepati janjiku padamu Luffy"Ace berkata dengan nada yang kecil dan serak "Tapi Luffy, aku sangat bersyukur sekali"Lanjut Ace

"Jangan banyak Bicara! HEY KALIAN, TOLONGLAH ACE! ACE HARUS SEGERA DITOLONG!"Luffy berteriak histeris melihat kondisi Ace yang sangat parah

"Maaf"Dokter maupun Ivankov menundukan kepalanya dengan tangan yang terkepal karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun

"Tidak, Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak mati dalam keadaan apapun Ace!"Luffy menitikan air mata melihat Ace yang berada diujung maut

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku, tapi Luffy aku hidup tanpa satupun penyesalan, satu-satunya penyesalan yang kumiliki adalah tidak bisa melihatmu mewujudkan mimpimu itu, tapi aku bahagia sekali, bisa dicintai oleh kalian semua, Luffy, Menma-nii, Sabo, Oyaji, dan Minna Arigatou karena telah mencintai dan menyayangi anak iblis sepertiku"Ace menangis dengan mengucapkannya, lalu ia tersenyum

Bruk

Tubuh Ace ambruk kebawah

"WWWWWWOOOOOOOAAAAAA"Luffy menjerit histeris melihat Ace mati didepan matanya dengan keadaan tersenyum

Deg

Luffy berhenti menjerit dengan mata memutih dan mulut yang terbuka lebar

Glug Glug Glug

"KAU JUGA AKAN MENYUSUL KAKAKMU ITU MUGIWARA!"Akainu berlari menuju tempat Luffy dengan tangan magma yang siap membolongi tubuh Luffy

Tap DHuak Blaar

Sesuatu menghentikan serangan Akainu dan menendangnya sampai terpental kebelakang dengan cepat dan menabrak bangunan sampai hancur

"Dasar adik bodoh, kenapa kau juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama bodohnya dengan Aho-Senchou"Menma menatap mayat Ace yang tersenyum dengan datar

Tes Tes

Mata Menma mengeluarkan air mata, mereka semua terbelalak melihatnya melihat O'noshi yang berhati dingin atau tidak punya hati ini menangis karena kematian adiknya

"Jimbei, Bawa Luffy pergi dari sini! Jika kau membiarkan Luffy kenapa-kenapa, akan kupastiakan kau akan hancur saat itu juga!"Menma memerintah Jimbei dengan datar, dan air mata yang masih mengalir

"Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku akan melakukannya!"Jimbei membawa tubuh Luffy dan berlari keluar

Chuing

Kizaru muncul disamping Menma dengan pedang yang beberapa centi lagi mencapai lehernya

Tap

Menma menghentikan serangan Kizaru dengan telapak tangan yang diselimuti benda hitam yang entah apa itu

Krak

Panah es yang berjumlah ribuan mengarah kearah Menma

Thing Thing Thing

Panah e situ terhalangi oleh benda biru garis transparan

"Apa dia ini Monster?!"Angkatan laut tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat sekarang serangan 2 admiral dihentikan begitu saja

Tap Tap

DHuar

Menma menghantamkan kepala Kizaru dan Aokiji ketanah dengan cepat

Sring

Dan menyerang tempat Akainu tadi terkubur

"Jangan kau piker serangan seperti itu bisa mengalahkanku!"Ucap Akainu yang baik-baik saja

"Ryuusei Kazam"

Ching Ching Ching

Akainu menembakan magma yang bertubi-tubi kearah Menma

Sring Blaar

Menma menghancurkan semua magma itu dengan sekali serang

"Jangan kau pikir bisa hidup setelah ini!"

Sring Blaar

Menma menebas pundak Akainu mencapai perut bawah sampai terbelah, dan menghancurkan tanah yang ada dibawahnya seperti jurang, Akainu terjatuh kedalam perang

Sring Sring Sring

Menma menyerang Akainu yang terjatuh kedalam jurang terus-menerus

Krak Dhuar

Sesuatu menghalangi serangan Menma

"Apa maksudmu menghalangiku Shirohige?"Menma menatap datar Shirohige yang tengah menatapnya dengan menyeringai

"Jika kau dibiarkan mengamuk seperti ini, bukan hanya angkatan laut yang akan musnah tapi anak-anakku juga, dan kau pikir aku akan membiarkannya begitu saja"Shirohige mengeratkan pegangannya pada tombaknya dan melapisinya dengan kekuatan Gempa

TRIIINNNK BBBBLLLLLAAAAAAR

=============TO BE COUNTINUED==========================

Selanjutnya adalah pertarungan antara Shirohige dengan Menma, tapi, lumayan juga yang Review, walau gak seperti yang kemarin, tapi terima kasih yang udah review dan fav, follnya


	27. Chapter 15 Arc Baru

Chapter 27

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Theeerrtttt

Tanah berguncang akibat benturan Shirohige dan Menma

Trank Bllaaar Theerrtttt

Shirohige dan Menma bertatap mata tajam, dengan senjata yang terhunus didepan mereka

Trank trank Trank Trank Trank Trink Trink Trink

Bllaaar Theerrtttt

Shirohige dan Menma terus bertarung tidak mempedulikan dampak dari pertarungan mereka yang membuat pulau bergetar

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Mereka seperti monster liar yang mengamuk saja!"Bajak laut maupun angkatan laut tertekan melihat pertarungan mereka berdua

"Aokiji-Taishou, dan Kizaru-Taishou, kenapa dengan muka kalian?"Prajurit angkatan laut memandang wajah Kizaru dan Aokiji yang tengah berkeringat dingin entah kenapa, walau sudah dibenturkan kebawah oleh Menma, tapi mereka masih baik-baik saja

"Apa dia itu Abadi?"Aokiji mengucapkannya dengan nada tidak percaya

"Apa maksudmu Kuzan?"Tanya Sengoku dengan jubah dipunggungnya, dan baju yang hancur akibat perubahannya

"Aku yakin, tadi telah menusuknya tepat dijantung, tapi bagaimana bisa dia berdiri dan bertarung seolah tidak terjadi apapun?!"Jawab Aokiji berkeringat dingin

"Apa kau sedang melindur Kuzan, mana mungkin ada orang yang masih hidup setelah jantungnya ditusuk, walaupun ada pasti hanya bertahan sebentar dan mati?"Sengoku memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Yang dikatakan Kuzan benar, Sengoku-Genshui, karena setelah Kuzan menusuknya, aku menebasnya, dan terlempar sampai menghancurkan bangunan, tapi kenapa dia bisa berdiri disana dan kenapa semua luka-lukanya juga menghilang?!"Kizaru yang santai itu bersikap serius tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat saat ini

"Jika yang kalian katakan itu benar, maka ini akan semakin merepotkan!"Sengoku memikirkan bagaimana cara menangani O'noshi yang sudah pulih kembali

Trank Trank Trank

Shirohige dan Menma terus beradu pedang dan tombak tanpa henti, kemudian mata mereka menajam melihat sesuatu

Srash

Menma dan Shirohige saling menebas dari bahu sampai bawah perut

"Jonetsu Senkyu Ni Korosu Negai'O Bureikazu"

Thing

Pyaars

Pedang Menma hancur sesudah menggunakan tekniknya, tapi bisa Shirohige menghindarinya dengan berpindah kekiri, lalu Shirohige melapisi kaki kanannya dengan kekuatan gempa miliknya

Dhuak Krak Krak Krak DHUAR BLAAR

Menma terpental 6 Km hampir mencapai laut tepatnya dipantai kearah tenggara dengan melesat cepat dan menghancurkan apapun yang ia tabrak karena tendangan Shirohige yang seperti monster

Tap

"Lakukan sesukamu Shirohige, tapi kau tahu apa akibatnya jika kau mati bukan?"Ucap Menma yang keadaannya terselimuti kegelapan dan kembali seperti semula

"Tanpa kau beritahu sekalipun aku sudah tahu Bocah Sialan!"Balas Shirohige menatap Menma tajam, benda hitam yang mengelilingi Menma dan garis biru yang ada ditubuhnya menghilang _'aku tidak bisa mengaktifkannya lagi! Apa itu tadi?'_ Menma membatin melihat Shirohige datar, walau ia sendiri sedang beripikir benda hitam dan garis biru apa tadi yang ada ditubuhnya

"Tapi, seranganmu tadi itu sangat berbahaya sekali, jika aku telat menghindarinya aku pasti sudah mati tadi"Ucap Shirohige menyeringai menimbulkan tanda Tanya bagi mereka semua

"Apa maksud Shirohige dengan serangan yang tidak berefek milik O'noshi tadi?"Para angkatan laut bingung sendiri

"Serangan tadi benar-benar berbahaya!"Sengoku menatap Menma dan Shirohige datar

"Heh, rupanya dia sebut legenda bukan tanpa alasan"Mihawk menyeringai melihatnya

"Gihihihi Orang itu benar-benar monster rupanya"Doflamingo malah tertawa aneh melihatnya

"Apa maksud anda Sengoku-Genshu-"

BLAAAARRR DHUAAAARRRR

Serangan yang ada disebelah kanan Shirohige yang merupakan bekas serangan Menma yang tidak mengenai Shirohige membentang dari pulau Marineford menuju tempat lain dengan jarak yang sangat jauh, yang akan memakan waktu jika diukur terlebih dahulu

Sabaody

SRINGGG BLLAAAAR

Dampak serangan Menma mencapai pulau Sabaody yang sangat jauh dari medan perang

"Apa-apaan ini?"Teriak Reporter melihat video proyektor yang menunjukan serangan Menma yang membelah lautan sampai kepulau Sabaody dengan sangat cepat

"Ini bahkan melebihi monster!"Bangsawan, Ksatria, penjual budak, Prajurit angkatan laut, bajak laut, dan para pemburu bergetar ketakutan melihat garis yang membelah pulau Sabaody dan terus berlanjut

"Sampai mana, serangannya berakhir?!"Mereka semua berkeringat dingin melihat serangan itu

Marineford

Sekarang Shirohige tengah melawan seluruh prajurit angkatan laut, dengan para bajak laut yang berusaha melarikan diri yang diserang habis-habisan oleh angkatan laut

Tap Tap Tap

Medaka Dkk mendarat disamping Menma

"Jadi apa kami terlambat?"Tanya Medaka

"Begitulah"Jawab Menma datar

"Dingin sekali jawabanmu, tapi tak apa, dari yang kulihat sepertinya kau gagal"Ucap Medaka melihat mayat Ace yang tersenyum

"Begitulah, tapi jangan dulu bertindak sebelum kakek tua itu mati"Ucap Menma datar

"Tidak biasanya, kau seperti ini!"Ucap Shutara

"I….Itu mustahil, bagaimana bisa mereka sampai di Marineford ini"Angkatan laut terkejut melihat kedatangan kru Menma dengan kapal Akaitsuki yang mendarat dipelabuhan

"Dari yang kudengar, gerbang keadilan terpotong oleh sesuatu, apa mungkin mereka melewatinya dengan itu!"

"Itu wajar bukan, melihat serangan tadi, bisa dipastikan itu adalah tindakan O'noshi, nampaknya ia melakukannya bukan karena sengaja"Mihawk melihat mereka semua dengan datar, walaupun tubuhnya sudah sangat ingin bertarung

' _Garis biru, yang sama dengan Naruto-sensei, dan kekuatan hitam misterius yang ada kemungkinan adalah buah iblis, sepertinya dia benar-benar keponakan Naruto-Sensei'_ Batin Sengoku menatap Menma tajam

"ZEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"Tawa seseorang menggelegar ditengah-tengah perang

"Itu"Angkatan laut menunjuk kearah bangunan yang terbelah oleh Menma dengan serangannya tadi, dan ada makhluk besar dibaliknya dengan kru Kurohige yang baru

"Teknik yang sangat hebat sekali O'noshi! Akan bagus jika bisa menyerap kekuatanmu itu, tapi sayang sekali itu tidak bisa, tapi kemampuan kegelapan apa tadi itu?"Tanya Kurohige tajam

"Teach"

Dhuak Krak Blaar

Kurohige terkena serangan Shirohige secara langsung, krunya melompat menghindari berbeda dengan Teach yang tidak sempat menghindar

"Oyaji, aku sudah sempat-sempat datang kesini untuk melihat kematianmu, tapi sepertinya aku datang tepat waktu"Ucap Teach bangun dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya

"Jangan memanggilku dengan Oyaji, Teach! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa kuanggap sebagai anak!"Shirohige mulai kuda-kuda untuk serangannya lagi

"Tidak akan kubiarkan"Teach berlari kearah Shirohige dengan tangan yang diselimuti asap hitam

"Kurozu"

Theng

Serangan gempa Shirohige tertahan, Bajak laut, angkatan laut, maupun para tahanan membulatkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka lebar tidak percaya melihat serangan dari orang terkuat didunia bisa dihentikan dengan begitu mudahnya

"Lemah sekali Oyaji!"Teach Menyeringai melihat Shirohige yang juga terkejut

Theng

Kurohige a.k.a Teach melakukan hal yang sama kembali

Theng Theng Theng

"Ini membosankan Oyaji, apa kau tidak bisa yang lain!"

DHuak

Teach Memukul perut Shirohige berlapiskan asap hitam

"Teach dia bisa memukul Oyaji"Bajak laut Shirohige tidak percaya dengan ini, Teach bisa memukul Shirohige

"Menyedihkan sekali"Menma menatap Shirohige datar

Tink

Tombak Shirohige melayang kelangit

"Apa cuman ini kemampuanmu Oyaji?!"Teach memandang Shirohige dengan seringai penuh kemenangan

Theng

"Sudah kubilang percuma bukan!"Teach Nampak aneh dengan kelakuan Shirohige

Tap Srash

Shirohige mengambil tombaknya yang terbang tadi, dan menebaskannya pada Teach

"ARGGGHHH"Teach berguling-guling kesakitan menerima serangan dadakan Shirohige

Tap Tap Tap

Shirohige berjalan dengan pelan, dan wajah yang sangat marah

"Teach kau telah melarang peraturan dikapalku! Dan sekarang kau berani menunjukan wajahmu dihadapanku! Kau tahu akibat dari membunuh temanmu Komandan divisi 4 Thacht"Shirohige mencengkram leher Teach dengan erat

"Hentikan Oyaji, aku ini anakmu bukan!"Teach menggeliat memohon dengan takut

BLAAR BLLAAAR

Pulau Marineford kembali berguncang karena serangan Shirohige yang berada dileher Teach. Bajak laut dan juga angkatan laut tidak bisa melihat Shirohige dan Kurohige karena terhalangi oleh tabir asap dari serangan Shirohige tadi

"Rupanya dia kuat juga bisa bertahan dari serangan Shirohige tadi!"Ucap Medaka melihat dengan Sharingannya kedalam tabir asap

"Uhuk..Uhuk…uhuk"Suara batuk seseorang terdengar dan tabir asap menghilang dengan tubuh Kurohige yang kembali terbangun"Dasar Monster dia masih mempunyai kekuatan sebesar ini dengan tubuh seperti itu"Teach mengelap darah yang mengalir didahinya, tapi tubuhnya sulit bergerak karena serangan tadi

Tap Tap Tap

Shirohige kembali berjalan kearah Teach yang tidak bisa bergerak, Teach semakin ketakutan melihat Shirohige yang datang padanya dengan kepalan tangan berlapiskan kekuatan gempa miliknya

Dor

Shirohige terhenti dengan muka menengadah keatas

"BUNUH DIA KALIAN SEMUA!"

Dor Dor Srash Srash Sring Sring Dhuar Dhuar Jleb Jleb

Semua kru Shirohige kecuali yang badannya paling besar menusuk, menembak, membom, dan menebasnya sebanyak mungkin

"OYAJIIIIII!"Para Bajak laut Shirohige menangis melihat Shirohige diserang habis-habisan seperti itu

"Kumohon hentikan Teach!"Ada salah seorang dari bajak laut Shirohige yang memohon untuk menghentikan serangan Teach pada Shirohige

Jlek

Kurohige kehabisan peluru

"Serangan Terakhir"Kurohige maju kedepan Shirohige dan melapisi tangan kanannya dengan asap hitam

Jleb Argh

Kurohige menembus jantung Shirohige

"Dengan ini Monster ini sudah dipastikan mati!"Kurohige menyeringai melihat Shirohige yang seperti sudah mati

"Bukan kau!"

Bruk

"Di…Dia masih hidup, walau dengan tubuh seperti itu!"Kurohige terjerembab jatuh takut dan terkejut melihat Shirohige yang jantungnya sudah ditusuk dan dihancurkan masih hidup

"Orang yang selama ini dinantikan oleh Roger, bukanlah kau Teach! Ada seseorang yang memiliki semangat dari Roger, seseorang yang meneruskan masa depan Ace! Meski darah keturunan mereka telah terputus, nyala semangat mereka tak akan berakhir! Semangat itu telah turun-temurun sejak dahulu! Dan suatu hari di masa depan, akan ada orang yang memikul sejarah yang telah berlalu ini, orang yang berani menentang dunia ini! Sengoku! Kau dan pemerintah dunia takut akan peperangan yang akan melibatkan seluruh dunia itu! Aku tak tertarik dengan itu tapi saat seseorang berhasil menemukan harta itu, dunia akan menjadi kacau! Dan aku yakin hari dimana seseorang akan menemukannya! Hari itu pasti datang! ONE PIECE MEMANG BENAR ADANYA"Shirohige berbicara entah pada siapa, wajah Sengoku sangat kesal

"KURANG AJAR KAU SHIROHIGE"Sengoku Berteriak dengan wajah yang sangat kesal

"Zehahaha Pesan terakhir yang sungguh hebat!"Kurohige tertawa senang mendengarnya

"Oyaji!"

"Oyaji!"Bajak laut Shirohige menangis melihat Shirohige yang berada diambang maut

"Maafkan aku, anak-anakku! Aku pergi dengan meninggalkan orang bodoh dan merepotkan seperti dia! Kalian telah memberiku segalanya, aku berterima kasih, selamat tinggal anak-anakku!"jubah Shirohige terlepas dari punggungnya, punggung Shirohige disana tidak ada luka yang ada hanya tato Shirohige yang tergambar jelas dipunggungnya tanpa luka sedikitpun

"Akhirnya dia mati juga, YARODOMO KITA LAKUKAN!"Teriak Kurohige, mayat Shirohige ditutupi oleh kain hitam oleh bajak laut Shirohige

"Sepertinya dia merencanakan sesuatu dengan mayat Shirohige"Kisuke memandang tajam apa yang dilakukan Kru Kurohige

"Medaka lindungi Luffy!"Ucap Menma datar tidak mempedulikan perkataan Kisuke

"Baik Senchou!"Balas Medaka melompat pergi

"Aku diabaikan!"Kisuke menunjuk kearah dirinya dengan tampang bloon

Trak

Medaka menahan pukulan magma Shirohige dengan punggung pedang miliknya

Dhuak Blaar

Medaka menendang ulu hati Akainu sampai terlempar kebawah dengan keras

"Keras kepala juga kau ini!"Ucap Medaka melihat Akainu yang kembali berdiri

"Megami no Medaka kau menghalangiku saja!"Balas Akainu memandang tajam Medaka

Blaar

Medaka dan Akainu berbenturan dengan keras

Poft

Menma memunculkan pedang dari balik asap, pedang bersarung hitam dengan hiasan bulat-bulat emas, dan tanda Quincy pada bagian tengah sarung pedangnya, dan gagang hitam dengan hiasan belah ketupat biru muda

Sret

Pedang besar yang dulu digunakan oleh Menma muncul dipunggungnya

"Pedang baru kah Senchou?"Tanya Hinagiku melihat pedang berwarna hitam milik Menma

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu"

Krik Sret

Menma menarik pedang hitam itu, dan terlihat punggung pedang berwarna biru muda yang tembus pandang, dan bilah biru yang sama dengan punggung pedangnya, lalu dari bagian bilah tajam keatas 2 cm berwarna hitam kelam

"Pedang apa itu, aku baru pertama kali melihatnya"Tashigi melihat pedang itu dengan wajah terkejut karena tidak pernah tahu tentang pedang itu

"Pedang yang sangat indah sekali! Darimana kau mendapatkannya Senchou?"Tanya Shunsui

"Aku membuatnya dari Diamond King Light!"Jawab Menma, kru Menma hanya menaikan alisnya mendengar perkataan Menma"Jika kalian tidak percaya terserah kalian saja, aku tidak peduli, lagipula sekarang ini kita tengah dimedan pertempuran bukan saatnya membicarakan itu"Lanjut Menma menarik pedang yang ada dipunggungnya yang merupakan pedang dengan panjang yang patah dan lebar 17 Cm

"Pedang patah"Bajak laut maupun angkatan laut dibuat kebingungan dengan pedang yang dipegang ditangan kiri Menma

"Zehahahahaha"Suara tawa Kurohige yang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada Kurohige yang tengah tertawa dengan keras, walaupun tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dengan yang tadi

"Ini adalah Yami-yami no Mi"Kurohige menghisap apapun yang ada disekitarnya dan ini adalah, Kurohige memasang kuda-kuda yang sama dengan Shirohige

"Jangan-jangan itu…"Bajak laut Shirohige membulatkan matanya melihat kuda-kuda itu

"Gura-gura no mi"

Krak Blaaar

Kurohige menghancurkan apapun yang dipukul olehnya

"Apa kau sudah selesai Kozou?"Tanya Menma yang berada dihadapan Kurohige yang berjarak 30 meter

"Zehahahah dari dulu aku selalu ingin bertarung denganmu O'noshi"Jawab Kurohige menyeringai keras

Clek Clek Clek

Menma melemparkan suntikan keleher prajurit angkatan laut yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dengan posisinya

"Melempar suntikan, apa sekarang ini kau sudah berubah jadi dokter, dokter-san"Kurohige Nampak menyeringai melihatnya

DHuarr

Petir menyambar ke prajurit yang tadi dilempar suntikan oleh Menma

Tap Crash

Sebuah tangan besar mencengkram prajurit angkatan laut yang dekat dengannya dan memasukannya kedalam asap, lalu terciprat darah dari asap itu

"Darah, ada apa dibalik asap itu?"Crocodile melihat apa yang dibalik asap dengan teliti lalu menjatuhkan rokoknya tidak percaya

"Raksasa, bukankah tadi tidak ada raksasa sama sekali disana"Shiryuu melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam"Jangan-jangan kau berhasil menyelesaikan proses perubahan manusia biasa menjadi raksasa O'noshi"Tanya Shiryuu tajam

"Kenapa kau tidak lihat saja?"Tanya balik Menma datar

Crash Crash Crash

Prajurit angkatan laut yang diubah menjadi raksasa oleh Menma memakan siapapun yang berada didekatnya

Sring Crash

Tangan raksasa itu terputus, tapi kemudian tangan itu tumbuh lagi

"Apa raksasa ini abadi?"Wakil admiral Doberman melebarkan matanya melihat raksasa itu yang beregenerasi

"Ice Time"

Krak

Raksasa tadi membeku menjadi es

"Tinggal 2 lagi"Ucap Aokiji melihat raksasa yang tengah mengamuk

"Yasakani no Magatama"

Cying Cying Cying Cying

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Hujan cahaya yang seperti permata menghujani kedua raksasa telanjang yang tidak menghindarinya sama sekali

"Sepertinya walaupun bisa beregenerasi, itu tidak akan berlaku jika tubuhnya dihancurkan seketika!"Kizaru mengucapkannya dengan biasa, kemudian ia menolehkan matanya pada O'noshi _'sepertinya tidak ada pilihan….'_ Batin Kizaru melihat kearah Menma

Trank

Menma menahan tebasan dari Kizaru yang bahkan serangan itu tidak diketahui oleh Kru Kurohige, Bajak laut Shirohige, angkatan laut, ataupun Kru Menma sendiri yang membulatkan matanya kecuali kedua admiral lain, Garp dan juga Sengoku yang melihatnya

Dhuak

Menma menendang perut Kizaru sampai terseret beberapa meter

"Berpindah dengan kecepatan cahaya didalam waktu yang berhenti Awakening yang hebat juga, tapi itu tidak akan mempan jika kau gunakan melawanku, karena aku hanya perlu melakukan hal yang sama denganmu"Menma menatap Kizaru dengan seringainya"Sepertinya mengubah prajurit angkatan laut yang lain menjadi raksasa tidak akan menyenangkan"

"O'noshi sebenarnya apa tujuanmu datang keperang ini"Tanya Sengoku dengan urat kekesalannya

"Tadinya aku ingin menyelamatkan Ace dan membiarkan kalian semua hidup, tapi aku gagal menyelamatkannya dan yang melakukannya adalah orang kalian, jadi aku berubah pikiran dan akan membunuh kalian semua sampai tidak bersisa"Jawab Menma datar

"Zehahaha, sepertinya julukanmu sebagai salah satu dari 3 orang terkuat sebagai orang paling mengerikan dan paling kejam didunia bukanlah bualan belaka ya"Kurohige menyeringai melihat Menma yang menatap dirinya tajam

"Orang paling kejam dan mengerikan apa maksudnya?!"Kru Kurohige kebingungan mendengar julukan itu

"3 orang terkuat didunia, adalah julukan dari Raja bajak laut Gold Roger, Shirohige Edward Newgate, dan O'noshi Uchiha Menma, masing-masing dari mereka memiliki julukan yang berbeda, untuk Gold Roger orang terhebat dari yang terhebat didunia, Shirohige orang terkuat dari yang terkuat, dan untuk O'noshi orang paling kejam dan mengerikan didunia, mengingat dia tidak mengasihi siapapun orang yang menghalanginya, atau mengganggunya, tidak peduli anak kecil, wanita, kakek tua, atau orang suci sekalipun"Auge menjelaskan tentang hal julukan Gold Roger, Shirohige dan O'noshi

"O'noshi apa kau tertarik bergabung dengan kru-ku"Ajak Kurohige yang membuat semua orang disana membulatkan matanya tidak percaya"Dengan bergabungnya kita berdua, menguasai dunia bukan lagi khayalan, dengan kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku lalu dengan semua rencanaku dunia bisa menjadi milik kita"Kurohige mendeklarasikan tujuannya

"Aku menolak! aku tidak tertarik menguasai dunia! jika kau ingin melakukannya lakukan saja sendiri! Dan jika aku ingin melakukannya aku akan melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu!"Balas Menma datar

"Sayang sekali, tapi aku rasa aku harus membunuhmu disini, tapi sebelum itu buah iblis macam apa yang kau makan, sampai bisa menyembuhkan luka separah apapun tadi?!"Tanya Kurohige menyeringai karena bisa mencuri kekuatan yang akan membuatnya abadi

"Aku tidak memakan buah iblis, dan kekuatan tadi pun aku tidak bisa mengaktifkannya lagi, jadi ada yang ingin kau katakan lagi, sebelum tidak bisa melihat hari esok"Jawab Menma

"Zehahahahaha seperti biasa, kau selalu memberitahukan kemampuan yang menurutmu tidak berguna, walaupun aku sangat tertarik dengan kekuatan itu, tapi akan kuambil saja setelah membunuhmu"Kurohige memasang kuda-kuda seperti Shirohige

"Tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikan kemampuan yang tidak bisa kau gunakan"

Krak Blaar

Gelombang gempa mengarah kearah Menma yang hanya mengacungkan pedangnya yang patah

"Hancurkan Zangetsu!"Menma mengucapkannya dengan datar dan mengarahkannya pada gelombang gempa Kurohige

Blaar

Gelombang gempa tadi bertabrakan dengan bersamaan saat Menma mengatakan hal yang aneh, asap mengepul menghalangi penglihatan mereka untuk melihat kru Menma dkk

"Perbedaan kekuatanmu dengan Shirohige sangat terlihat sekali, padahal kupikir akan lebih hebat dari ini sampai aku memperlihatkan senjataku yang dulu!"Menma mengacungkan pedang besar yang seperti pisau dapur(Pedang Shikai Kurosaki Ichigo)

"Itu….."Sengoku membulatkan matanya melihat pedang yang ada ditangan kiri Menma

"Ada apa Sengoku-san?"Tanya Aokiji melihat wajah Sengoku yang pucat

"Pedang penghancur (Kurashha no Ken)"Sengoku mengucapkannya dengan tidak sengaja atau sengaja tidak ada yang tahu

"Pedang penghancur dimananya?"Tanya Aokiji tidak melihat apapun

"Pedang yang ada ditangan kiri O'noshi adalah pedang penghancur yang sangat kuat bahkan disebutkan kekuatannya setara dengan senjata kuno Pluton atau Uranus, tapi pedang itu menghilang 500 tahun yang lalu bertepatan dengan menghilangnya Kurosaki D Jasmine yang menghilang secara sangat misterius, pembuatan pedang itu sama sekali tidak diketahui, jadi bisa dibilang pedang itu hanya ada satu didunia, tapi dari legenda-legenda yang kubaca pedang penghancur (Kurashha no Ken) selalu berkurang kekuatannya setiap tahun, dengan kata lain kekuatan pedang itu 1000 kali lebih lemah dari hadirnya legenda 1000 tahun yang lalu, tapi jika ditangan O'noshi itu akan menjadi hal lain lagi! Kenapa pedang paling merepotkan berada ditangan orang paling merepotkan"Sengoku memegang kepalanya dengan wajah yang sangat kesal, entah berada kali hari ini ia merasa sangat kesal karena kebenaran-kebenaran yang terus bermunculan

"Kurosaki D Jasmine, apa dia benar-benar ada? Kupikir dia hanya tokoh fiksi biasa saja, karena mustahil seseorang memiliki 4 jenis buah iblis, bahkan Naruto-ojisan sekalipun hanya bisa memakan 2 buah iblis, dan juga orang yang bernama Kurohige itu bisa memakan 2 buah iblis atau lebih"Aokiji terkejut mendengar nama Kurosaki D Jasmine disebutkan benar-benar ada

"Dia benar-benar ada, tapi keberadaannya yang misterius, mau leluhur dari Kurosaki D Kiseki, sampai Kurosaki D Naruto semuanya menghilang secara misterius, kecuali ibu O'noshi yang mati dibunuh dan hanya dia keturunan Kurosaki D yang terakhir"Sengoku menjawabnya dengan muka marah dan kesal

"Sepertinya kau mengetahui banyak tentang Kurosaki D dan juga pedang ini Sengoku?!"Menma menatap datar Sengoku yang melihatnya dengan marah dan kesal

"Yeah, karena Naruto-sensei pernah memberitahukannya padaku, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak tahu, tapi aku tidak menyangka anak dari Kurosaki D Masaki itu adalah orang yang sangat jahat, menjijikan, kejam, tidak berbelas kasih dan tidak memiliki hati bisa menjadi anaknya, padahal Masaki-san adalah orang yang sangat baik, berkebalikan sekali denganmu"Sengoku Nampak sedang memprovokasi Menma

"Memangnya ada apa dengan itu? Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain terhadapku, apa kau sedang merasa kasihan padaku? Atau kau sedang berusaha membujukku agar berhenti?"Menma membalasanya dengan nada tertarik

"Sialan"Sengoku mengepalkan tangannya kesal

"O'noshi ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?!"Garp maju kedepan

"Ada apa Jiji?"Tanya Menma melihat Garp yang memandangnya tajam

"Aku tidak ingat pernah membolehkanmu memanggilku Kakek, Bocah sialan? Tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang ini, kenapa Ace dan Luffy bisa menjadi adikmu, aku sangat tahu kau tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini tanpa tujuan, jadi apa tujuanmu itu?!"Garp Memandang tajam Menma dengan tangan yang sudah terkepal keras ingin melayang kearah Menma

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sudah berjanji pada Fiena dan Rouge untuk menjadi kakak mereka saat kecil"Jawab Menma santai-santai _'Gol D Fiena bukankah itu, adalah ibu Luffy, tapi bagaimana bisa dia memiliki hubungan dengannya'_ Batin Garp mengendurkan kepalan tangannya

Dhuar

Akainu dan Medaka berbenturan dengan hebat, sampai ledakan dari pertempuran mereka terasa sejauh 100 meter

"Sialan kau Megami! Kau menghalangiku untuk membunuh Putra Dragon!"Akainu sangat kesal dan marah akan kedatangan Medaka, tubuh Akainu saat ini sedang terluka lumayan parah akibat serangan Menma yang membabi buta, tidak mengenal siapapun yang ada dibawahnya

"Jika kau sebegitu inginnya membunuh Adik Menma kenapa kau tidak berusaha lebih keras Taishou-san?"Tanya Medaka sarkastik mengacungkan pedangnya

"Kurang ajar kau, kau akan menebusnya dengan nyawamu"Akainu mengepalkan tangannya dan merubahnya menjadi magma

"Mei-Go"

DHuar

Benturan kembali pecah disana

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bicaranya? Jujur saja, aku bosan menunggu!"Kurohige menampakan wajah kebosanan

"Jika kau ingin menyerang, serang saja! Atau apa kau sedang mencoba mengalahkanku dengan hebat dan dramatic"Menma membalasnya memandang Kurohige dengan alis terangkat

Krak Blaar

Kurohige membuat gelombang gempa yang mengarah pada Menma yang hanya menatapnya datar

Sring

Gelombang itu dibelah begitu saja

Dhuak

Sesuatu menghantam rahang bawah Menma yang membuatnya melesat bersamaan dengan gelombang itu

Blaar

Menma dan gelombang itu menabrak secara bersamaan

"Sepertinya tidak mempunyai reflek adalah satu-satunya kelemahanmu O'noshi!"Garp menyeringai melihat ia memukul Menma dengan kuat

"Yare-yare, kau selalu bisa saja mengetahui kelemahanku, tapi serangan yang sama tidak akan mempan padaku"Menma bangkit dan berjalan kearah Garp yang menatapnya dengan seringai misterius

"Kalian semua, hadapi kru Kurohige dan angkatan laut yang menghalangi"Perintah Menma menatap Garp, Sengoku yang sudah berubah dan Kurohige yang tengah menyeringai

Theng Krak

"Shockwave"

Theng

Sengoku menahan serangan gempa Kurohige dengan gelombang kejut dengan kekuatan yang sama

DHuak Blaar

Garp dan Menma beradu tinju di lengan mereka

DHuak

Menma menghantam rahang bawah Garp

Buagh

Menma menahan pukulan yang mengarah pada wajahnya dengan tangan yang bergetar karena begitu kuatnya pukulan Garp yang konon pernah menghancurkan delapan gunung hanya dengan sekali hantaman

Dhuar

Tanah yang ada disekitar Garp dan Menma bergetar tidak kuat menahan serangan mereka berdua yang sangat kuat

"Akainu, sepertinya lebih baik aku mengakhirinya, melihat situasi yang lebih kacau dari tadi"Medaka melihat sekitar yang keadaan sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah dari yang tadi Angakatan laut kehilangan semangat mereka, kini tengah berlari memburu para bajak laut

"Aku setuju, aku juga tidak bisa selamanya terus bermain denganmu!"Akainu merubah tanah sekitarnya menjadi magma dan malapisi tangan kirinya dengan magma yang berputar-putar

"Dairaounfunka"

"Hisagaeshi"Medaka memposisikan pedangnya didepan seperti hendak menusuk

Trank Blaaar

Akainu dan Medaka membulatkan matanya melihat Akagami yang menghalangi serangan mereka berdua hanya dengan satu pedang

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian mempermalukan Shirohige dan Ace lebih dari ini"Shanks mengucapkannya dengan sembari menahan tusukan Medaka dan pukulan ledakan magma berputar milik Akainu yang menyala merah

"Sialan kau Akagami kau menghalangiku saja!"Akainu Nampak sangat kesal akan kedatangan Shanks yang menghalanginya untuk menghabisi Medaka

"Seharusnya itu ucapanku Anjing penjilat"Medaka mengucapkannya dengan santai

"Medaka-san hentikan pertarungan yang percuma ini!"Shanks menurunkan pedangnya yang menghalangi serangan Medaka dan Akainu"Menma aku tahu kau sedih dan tidak menerimanya, tapi hentikan peperangan yang sudah kehilangan tujuannya ini, lagipula aku sangat terkejut mendengar kau mempunyai seorang adik, tapi bukankah sekarang ini yang lebih penting adalah menguburkan mayat adikmu, mayat Ace dan Shirohige!"Shanks mengucapkannya dengan urat yang melintas didahinya serius

"Siapa kau memerintahku Shanks?!"Menma bertanya dengan berada dibelakang Shanks yang membuat semua orang disana membulatkan matanya tidak percaya akan kecepatan Menma kecuali tiga admiral, Garp, Sengoku, Kru Akaitsuki, dan Kru Kurohige yang melihatnya menyeringai

"Ini bukan perintah, tapi permintaan! Tapi jika kau memang ingn melanjutkan peperangan ini, maka aku siap melayanimu!"Shanks menodongkan pedangnya pada Menma

"Hari ini kalian selamat Kaigun! Tapi saat kalian bertemu denganku, akan kupastikan kalian tidak akan kuampuni, Ayo kita pergi Omaera!"Menma melangkah pergi diikuti dengan yang lain

"Bagaimana denganmu Teach, maksudku Kurohige!"Shanks menatap tajam Kurohige yang tengah menyeringai

"Kita mundur dulu! Kalian semua"Kurohige memutuskan untuk mundur karena ia tahu belum saatnya menghadapi Shanks

"Kenapa kita mundur? Menghadapi O'noshi saja berani, tapi kenapa menghadapi Akagami kau tidak berani"Shiryuu tidak setuju dengan perkataan Kurohige yang menyuruh mereka mundur

"Aku menghadapi O'noshi, hanya untuk mengetes kekuatannya apa sama seperti dulu, atau lebih lemah dari dulu, tapi setelah merasakannya tadi ia bertambah kuat saja dari pada yang dulu! Jadi kita amati dulu situasinya"Balas Kurohige melangkah pergi

"Shirohige, Ace, kami yang akan mengurus pemakaman mereka, apa kau setuju dengan ini Sengoku"Tanya Shanks serius

"Jangan seenaknya kau-"

"Yeah, aku menyetujuinya, karena kau yang meminta"Jawab Sengoku

Sring Srash

Serangan mengenai punggung Kurohige yang membuatnya menggeliat kesakitan

"SIalan siapa yang menyerangku tadi?"Kurohige Nampak sangat kesal melihat dirinya diserang

"Serangan ini"Lafitte yang merupakan kru Kurohige yang melihat serangan yang melinta panjang yang melewati markas besar angkatan laut dan membelah laut

"Sepertinya lenganku sangat gatal sekali! Sampai ingin menebas sesuatu!"Menma menengok kearah Kurohige yang menatap dirinya dengan kesal dan marah

"Kita pergi dari sini kalian semua!"Kru Kurohige maupun Akaitsuki pergi meninggalkan perang karena tidak ada gunanya lagi memperpanjang perang dengan datangnya Akagami no Shanks

"Kalian semua kembalilah terlebih dahulu, aku punya urusan untuk diselesaikan"Menma menatap kapal perang angkatan laut yang berlayar

"Aku ikut"Medaka Nampak ingin ikut

"lakukan sesukamu!"Menma melangkah pergi dengan Sky Walk melesat menuju kapal itu

"PEPERANGAN INI TELAH BERAKHIR"Teriak Sengoku dari tengah peperangan

"WOOOUUUUHHH"Prajurit angkatan laut menyerukan kemenangannya

Dikapal yang berlayar

Tap

Menma dan Medaka mendarat dikapal itu dan cuman ada patung batu disini

"Jadi ini ulahmu Kaizoku Jotei"Ucap Menma tidak berbalik yang ternyata Hancock ada dibelakangnya

"Yeah, Nii-san, ini adalah ulah saya"Balas Hancock sopan

"Apa tujuanmu mencari Luffy? Jika kau berniat membunuhnya! Kau akan kuhancurkan disini secara juga!"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan pedang bermata hitam biru miliknya

"Aku rasa Nii-san salah paham, aku hanya ingin menolong Luffy saat kesusahan, karena itulah aku mencarinya agar bisa membantunya!"Hancock tersenyum untuk membenarkan kesalahpahaman

"Begitu, lalu apa yang ingin kau minta dariku?"Tanya Menma berbalik menatap Hancock yang kebingungan

"Maksudnya?"Tanya Hancock tidak mengerti karena tiba-tiba seperti itu

"Kau boleh meminta apapun padaku, jika aku bisa memenuhinya, anggap saja sebagai balas budi karena sudah membantu dan menyelamatkan Luffy"Jawab Menma

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau beritahukan apa yang Luffy suka? Cintai? Tidak suka? Makanan kesukaan? Atau apapun itu?"Tanya Hancock tersenyum dengan mengeluarkan catatan dan pulpen

"Luffy itu suka daging, teman, dan orang yang tidak memandang rendah temannya, apalagi sampai mendiskriminasinya, yang Luffy cintai itu daging dan teman, Luffy tidak suka terhadap orang yang tidak menghargai temannya sendiri, makanan kesukaan daging, dan juga jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Luffy, kenapa kau tidak bergabung saja dengannya?"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Sebenarnya itu juga mauku, tapi jika aku melakukannya pulau wanita akan terancam bahaya jika aku melepas Title Shichibukai milikku"Jawab Hancock menyelesaikan menulis catatannya

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuat pulau wanita menjadi wilayah kekuasaanku, dengan begitu, kau dapat bergabung dengan kru Luffy bukan!"Ucap Menma menggigit apel yang entah ia dapat darimana

"Heh Benarkah?"Tanya Hancock dengan wajah berseri

"Tapi lebih baik kau pertimbangkan lagi? Segala keputusan ada ditanganmu"Ucap Menma melihat kelaut dan melihat yang aneh, seperti ada yang keluar

Byur

Kapal selam berwarna kuning keluar dari kapal

"Sepertinya mereka sudah keluar dari dalam laut?"Ucap Medaka melihat kapal selam berwarna kuning itu

"Begitulah"Balas Menma

"Nii-san kenapa kau bisa begitu saja percaya padaku?"Tanya Hancock tidak mengerti

"Karena jika kau melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan Luffy saat ini, aku hanya perlu menghancurkanmu saat ini juga! Jadi mudah bukan"Jawab Menma santai _'aku rasa julukannya sebagai orang paling mengerikan memang benar adanya, tapi dimana bagian kejamnya?'_ Batin Hancock berkeringat dingin melihatnya

Tap

Menma melompat menuju kapal itu

"Beruang dimana Luffy dan yang lain?"Tanya Menma datar

"O….O'NOSHI"Teriak beruang itu terlonjak kaget melihat kedatangan Menma"KITA AKAN MATI DIBUNUH, AKAN MATI, AKAN MATI"Beruang itu berlarian kekanan kekiri dengan berteriak dan memegang kepalanya

"Ada apa denganmu Bepo? berisik sekali!"Tanya Trafalgar Law yang keluar dari kapalnya

Tap

Hancock dan Medaka juga melompat kekapal selam milik Law

"Hey kau beruang yang disana, beritahu aku keadaan Luffy?"Tanya Hancock dengan nada memerintah

"Kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui kita?"Tanya Bepo memiringkan kepalanya

Plak

"KAU TELAH MENANYAKANNYA BOGEEEEE"Sachi dan Penguin berteriak kesal

"Aku menyuruh Salome untuk mengikuti kalian? Jangan mengganti topic dasar binatang aneh! Jadi bagaimana keadaan Luffy? Apa dia baik-baik saja"Jawab Hancock balik bertanya

"Tidak ada luka fatal pada luar tubuhnya, tapi pada bagian dalamnya sangat kacau sekali, jadi bisa dibilang kesempatannya untuk hidup sangat kecil saat ini"Jawab Law

Tug

Ivankov yang mendarat dikapal selam Law membuat guncangan pada kapal itu

"Itu sudah wajah, karena saat berada di Imple Down dia terus memaksakan dirinya, dan pada saat dimedan perang dia tiba-tiba saja sembuh, itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan semua ini!"Ucap Ivankov

"Luffy yang malang! Andai saja aku bisa menggantikannya!"Hancock berbalik menutupi dirinya yang tengah menangis

"Aku yang akan mengobatinya, jad dimana Luffy berada? Bagaimanapun juga Luffy telah memakan obat terlarang yang tidak boleh digunakan sembarangan!"Ucap Menma maju kehadapan Law

"Dia berada didalam kapal selam milikku, keadaannya sekarang ini tengah kritis! Tapi jika itu dirimu kau pasti akan sembuh hanya dalam waktu 1-2 hari"Balas Law

"Begitulah"Ucap Menma datar

Tap Tap Tap

Jimbei keluar dari kapal selam dengan kondisi terengah-engah

"Kau akan mati jika terus bergerak!"Ucap Law santai tidak peduli dengan keadaan Jimbei

"Kondisi tubuhku saat ini tidak penting! Yang lebih penting lagi Luffy-kun, walaupun kau bisa menyembuhkannya, itu bukan berarti kau juga bisa menyembuhkan hatinya O'noshi, hari ini dan seterusnya ia tidak akan melihat kakaknya lagi! Itu pasti akan sangat berat untuknya"Jimbei menitikan air matanya karena keadaan Luffy yang sangat kritis

"Hoi Kau binatang aneh, apa kau mempunyai den-den mushi?"Tanya Hancock

"Hai, Ada, AKU PUNYA!"Jawab Bepo berdiri tegak seperti berhadapan dengan jendral saja

"Aku akan menghubungi bajak laut Kuja, agar kita bisa melewati Calm belt dengan aman dan menyembunyikan Luffy di pulau Wanita"Hancock memberitahukan rencananya pada orang-orang yang ada disana, Menma dkk tidak percaya mendengarnya, pulau wanita tujuan mereka saat ini

"Pulau wanita, jarang sekali laki-laki dibolehkan pergi kesana, seingatku laki-laki akan langsung dibunuh saat sampai disana"Menma Nampak tersenyum tertarik mendengarnya

"Sekarang ini kita tidak punya pilihan lain, karena pulau wanita merupakan pulau yang paling aman daripada dimanapun, karena angkatan laut tidak akan berani menginjakan kakinya disana!"Ucap Hancock

Skip Time

2 Minggu

Kru Law menerima tawaran Hancock untuk kepulau wanita untuk menyembunyikan Luffy yang terluka, dan memulihkan kondisi mereka sendiri, sekarang ini mereka berada diteluk terpencil dipulau wanita, karena aturan dari pulau wanita yang sangat menentang adanya laki-laki tapi ini pengecualian karena ada Luffy. Dua minggu telah berlalu dan keadaan Luffy belum sadar juga dari komanya yang panjang

"Menma makanlah! Bagaimanapun juga kau tidak akan bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Ace!"Ucap Medaka menyodorkan semangkuk makanan yang masih panas

"Yeah, terima kasih"Balas Menma menerimanya dan memakannya

"Jarang sekali melihatmu makan sedikit sekali, biasanya 12 Porsi kau baru selesai makan, tapi akhir-akhir ini hanya menjadi 1 porsi atau 2 porsi, apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Dan pastinya ini bukan tentang Ace ataupun adikmu yang sedang kritis itu"Tanya Medaka heran

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan, sudah berapa tahun sekarang saat aku terdampar dipulau yang hampir mirip dengan Marineford itu"Jawab Menma memandang kearah laut

"Adikmu kau kesampingkan dan kau lebih memilih memikirkan itu, kau kejam sekali!"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"Luffy akan baik-baik saja! Lagipula menghawatirkannya tidak akan membantu apapun! Jadi tidak ada gunanya khawatir"Balas Menma kembali memakan makanannya

"Baik-baik, lagipula kenapa kau memikirkan itu?"Tanya Medaka

"Hanya teringat sesuatu tentang buah iblis!"Jawab Menma

DHuar

Ledakan terjadi dikapal Law, mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya kekapal Law untuk melihat apakah ada musuh atau sesuatu

Tap

Sesuatu keluar dari kapal selam Law, asap menghalangi untuk melihat sesuatu itu

"Dimana Ace?"Tanya orang itu dengan nada tidak percaya

"Dia sudah mati Luffy!"Jawab Menma santai

"Bohong! Mana mungkin dia mati"Ucap Luffy menolak kenyataan tersebut

"Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya jika dia sudah mati Luffy?"Tanya Menma menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kapalnya

"Kenapa kau bisa bersikap seperti itu? Apa Ace itu tidak berharga bagimu kah Hahhh Menma"Tanya Luffy menatap tajam Menma, Menma menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tajam Luffy

Tap Dhuar

Menma mencekik leher Luffy dan menghantamkannya ketanah dengan keras

"Arrgh"Luffy memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya

"Luffy kau pikir hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang sedih?! Aku juga sedih tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Bersedih tidak akan menghidupkan Ace!"Ucap Menma datar dengan mencekik leher Luffy yang meronta-ronta

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya waktu itu?"Tanya Luffy dengan kesulitan

"Tidak segala sesuatu yang kuinginkan bisa terjadi! lagipula jika kau ingin menyalahkan seseorang, salahkan saja dirimu Luffy, kenapa kau lebih memilih Vivre Card itu daripada menghentikan Ace, bukankah kau yang menjadi penyebab kematian Ace, jika kau bisa menghentikan Ace waktu itu, Ace tidak akan mati! Kau yang selalu percaya diri akan dirimu, dan tidak pernah meragukan kekuatanmu, tapi sekarang musuhmu telah menghancurkan kepercayaan dirimu itu"Jawab Menma menatap tajam Luffy, Luffy berhenti meronta dan memegang kepalanya

"UAAAAAAAA"Luffy memegang kepalanya seperti mau meledak

Ctak

Menma menyentil jidat Luffy yang membuatnya berhenti berteriak

"Kau tidak boleh terus terjerat dalam kesedihan, lagipula Tidak ada gunanya terus bersedih, dan juga kau pasti masih memiliki sesuatu yang berharga bukan"Ucap Menma tersenyum

"Uaaaa"Teriak Luffy makin mengecil kemudian

Tes Tes

Luffy menitikan air mata dari matanya dan terus mengalir

"Zoro, Nami, Ussop, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Naruto, Franky, Brook"Luffy meneteskan air matanya dengan menghitung 10 anggota krunya

"Begitu, jadi itu teman-temanmu"Menma tersenyum melihat Luffy yang hampir seperti sedia kala

Dhuar

Ledakan terjadi dilaut, dan monster laut terbang ke atas, dengan mata yang berdarah

"Si Aho-Sensei itu apa yang dia lakukan? Apa tubuhnya sudah sangat tua sampai tidak bisa melakukannya dengan cepat?!"Menma melihatnya dengan datar

"Monster lautnya terbunuh, Calm Belt memang mengerikan!"Sachi melihatnya dengan wajah memucat

Tap Tap

Seseorang keluar dari laut dengan pakaian dalamnya saja

"Kau terlambat Aho-Sensei"Ucap Menma melihat Rayleigh yang hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya dan menenteng bajunya

"Yeah, kau tidak pernah berubah Kuso-deshi padahal kukira dengan menghilang 7 tahun ini, kau bisa sedikit berubah, tapi sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berharap, lagipula kapalku hancur terkena badai saat diperjalanan, jadi wajar jika aku terlambat!"Balas Rayleigh melihat Menma dengan senyumnya

"D…Dia adalah sang legenda tangan kanan dari Raja bajak laut Gold Roger, Mei-O Rayleigh, dan dia adalah orang yang mengalahkan monster laut itu"Kru Law tidak percaya akan kedatangan Rayleigh yang sangat mendadak

"Luffy-kun, lama tidak berjumpa"Sapa Rayleigh dengan senyumnya

"Ossan, kau juga ada disini!"Ucap Luffy senang

"Baru saja sampai"Balas Rayleigh tersenyum

"Sepertinya keberadaan kami disini sudah tidak diperlukan lagi"Law berdiri dan berniat kembali kekapalnya"Mugiwara"Law melemparkan topi jerami kearah Luffy

"Topiku"Ucap Luffy senang melihat topinya baik-baik saja

"Mei-O Rayleigh tidak kusangka aku bisa melihatnya"Jimbei membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat Rayleigh yang cungar-cengir

"Reaksimu padaku dan pada Aho-Sensei sangat berbeda sekali Jimbei"Ucap Menma heran

"Bukankah sudah jelas, karena aku itu lebih kuat darimu, jadi pantas saja aku lebih terkenal!"Ucap Rayleigh tersenyum

"Itu dulu, sekarang tubuhmu sudah menua, jadi kau pasti kesulitan menggerakan tubuhmu seperti dulu, lagipula hanya menghadapi satu monster laut saja lama sekali, padahal dulu kau bisa menghabisinya hanya dalam satu serangan"Balas Menma memutar matanya bosan

"Berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada akhirnya, lagipula sangat jarang ada orang yang bisa memang debat denganmu!"Ucap Rayleigh memutar matanya juga bosan

Tap Tap tap

Datang seseorang dari hutan

"Oh Rayleigh"Ucap nenek kecil yang baru datang dengan tiga wanita dan monyet yang mendorong gerobak penuh makanan

"Gloriosa, nampaknya kau banyak berubah ya"Balas Rayleigh dengan senyumnya

"Rayleigh!"Marigold dan Sandersonia juga Nampak senang dengan kedatangan Rayleigh

"Luffy aku bawakan makanan untukmu!"Hancock mengatakannya tidak menatap Luffy karena mungkin entah apa tapi mukanya merah

"Anee-sama bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan orang yang telah menyelamatkan kita?!"Tanya Marigold dan Sandersonia kaget

"Kalian juga mengenal Rayleigh no Ossan juga?"Tanya Luffy

"Yeah, itu akan menjadi bagian dari cerita kami"Jawab Sandersonia

"Hey kau layani dia"Ucap Hancock dengan jarinya menancap pada semangka

Kruyuk

Perut Luffy dan Jimbei berbunyi

"Makanlah Luffy-kun, untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhmu"Ucap Rayleigh tersenyum

"Jimbeii Makanan ini bukan untukmu!"Ucap Hancock menatap Jimbei dengan wajah seram, Jimbei memalingkan mukanya agar wajahnya tidak menatap wajah seram Hancock

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai jauh-jauh datang kesini Rayleigh? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk menyapa Luffy saja bukan"Tanya Menma melihat Rayleigh yang mengeringkan pakaiannya

"Pikiranmu selalu tajam seperti biasa Menma, aku kesini hanya untuk memberikan saran untuk Luffy-kun!"Jawab Rayleigh dengan senyumnya _'Jarang sekali Rayleigh mau memberi saran pada orang lain, orang yang biasanya diberi saran oleh Rayleigh Cuma orang yang dia anggap menarik saja'_ Batin Menma tertarik

"Luffy-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?!"Tanya Rayleigh menatap Luffy serius

"Aku akan ke pulau Sabaody untuk menepati janjiku pada temanku, bertemu 3 hari lagi!"Jawab Luffy dengan mamakan daging yang dibawa oleh monyet-monyet itu

"Apa kau kesana hanya untuk mengulangi hal yang sama lagi?"Tanya Rayleigh membuat Luffy terdiam dengan mata yang membulat sempurna

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji.."

"Jika kau kesana hanya untuk mengulangi hal yang sama silahkan, tapi dengarkan dulu nasihatku, apa kau mau berlatih dibawah bimbinganku selama 2 tahun dan mengirimu pesan untuk bertemu 2 tahun lagi, atau kembali kepulau Sabaody, semua keputusan ada ditanganmu Luffy-kun"Potong Rayleigh tersenyum

"Begitu aku mengerti"Ucap Luffy memegang topinya dengan senyum

"Sepertinya sudah selesai, lalu Kaizoku Jotei, bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Apa kau mau melakukannya atau tida?"Tanya Menma

"M..m…m..Mungkin"Jawab Hancock dengan wajah tersipu malu, yang menimbulkan tanda Tanya bagi 2 wanita dan 1 nenek yang ada disana mengedipkan matanya

"Anee-sama apa yang O'noshi tawarkan padamu? Lebih baik jangan diterima, pasti itu hal yang buruk!"Nasihat Sandersonia kepada Hancock yang sekarang tengah berimajinasi

"Hahahahaha dengar itu Kuso-deshi, tawaranmu bahkan akan ditolak sebelum mereka mendengarkannya! Hahaha"Rayleigh tertawa terguling-guling mendengarnya

"Memangnya kau tahu tawaran apa yang kuberikan pada Hancock?"Tanya Menma heran

"Tentu saja pernikahan bukan, jika Hancock menerima tawaranmu, kau akan melindungi pulau ini bukan!"Jawab Rayleigh dengan senyuman kemenangan, Hancock dan Menma kedip-kedip, kemudian "Hahahaha"kini giliran mereka yang tertawa mendengarnya

"Hahahaha, Aho-Sensei kau Hanya benar setengahnya, lagipula untuk apa aku menikahi Kaizoku Jotei?!"Tanya Menma berhenti tertawa

"Ehh jadi bukan itu!"2 wanita dan 1 nenek itu sadar bahwa tawarannya bukan itu menghela nafas lega"Lalu apa tawarannya O'noshi-kun?"Tanya nenek itu a.k.a Gloriosa a.k.a Nyonba

"Tawarannya adalah apa kau mau aku menjadikan pulau wanita sebagai wilayah kekuasaanku, dengan begitu pulau wanita akan aman dari angkatan laut, dan kau juga bisa bergabung dengan Luffy itulah tawarannya"Jawab Menma geleng-geleng kepala

"Jarang sekali mendengarmu, bicara baik seperti itu, apa kepalamu sedang tersambar sesuatu?"Tanya Rayleigh memasang wajah berpikir dengan wajah serius

"Ya ampun, sepertinya reputasiku sangatlah buruk sekali, sampai si Aho-Sensei ini, berpikir seperti itu!"Menma menepuk kepalanya geleng-geleng

"Hahahahaha"Rayleigh malah tertawa lagi mendengarnya

"Menma, kenapa kau tidak mengajukan pertanyaan yang diberikan Anisa padamu?"Tanya Medaka

"Yeah, nanti setelah ini"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Jadi itu tawarannya! Hancock terimalah dengan begitu pulau ini akan aman dan aku bisa membaca Koran, menikmati masa tuaku dengan nyaman"Perintah Nyonba berteriak

"Jangan memerintahku Nenek tua!"Balas Hancock tajam"Aku terima tawarannya Nii-san, karena bagaimanapun aku akan menjadi adik iparmu nanti jadi panggil Hancock agar lebih akrab"Lanjut Hancock tersenyum yang bisa membuat semua laki-laki kecuali Luffy, Menma dan orang-orang tidak normal lainnya pingsan

"Kalau begitu kita sepakat"Ucap Menma"Luffy apa aku boleh menumpang kekapalmu nanti 2 tahun lagi"Tanya Menma kepada Luffy

"Memangnya ada apa? Jarang sekali"Tanya balik Luffy

"Yeah, Anisa ngotot ingin bertemu Naruto! Dan juga aku ingin mengenal krumu, karena pasti mereka hebat bisa bertahan dengan orang yang sangat egois sepertimu"Jawab Menma santai

"Boleh saja"Ucap Luffy tanpa pikir panjang

"Kalau begitu sekarang kita pergi Medaka-chan"Ucap Menma berniat melompat

"Tunggu Menma, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sepatu yang bisa berjalan di air?"Tanya Medaka heran

"Hahh, tentu saja tidak, karena kita sekarang ini berada diperairan Calm Belt bisa-bisa kita kena gigit nanti"Jawab Menma bingung

"Memangnya apa bedanya dengan terbang, bukankah sama saja, karena di Calm Belt ini ada Monster laut yang bisa terbang bukan"Ucap Medaka

"Yeah, kau benar juga"Ucap Menma menepuk tangannya

"Hancock apa boleh aku dan Medaka-chan menumpang sampai perbatasan Calm Belt"Tanya Menma

"Baik Nii-san"Jawab Hancock

===================TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Yeah, rupanya ada juga yang meminta update cepet-cepet jarang juga, tapi ini udah update kok, jadi ya gak ada apa-apa, saya Cuma Minta Review, Fav, dan Foll-nya dari yang baca

See You Next


	28. Chapter 16 Two Years

Chapter 28

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 tahun berlalu

Tap tap tap

Orang yang memiliki rambut orange yang sampai tungkak leher (Bayangin aja kaya Kurosaki Ichigo seusai latihan di dunia Dangai pas mau melawan Aizen), dan sampia alis dengan pakaian hawai, dan celana biru standar, dibalut jubah hitam dengan lambang bulan merah dipunggungnya lalu memakai sandal jepit dan pedang bersarung hitam dengan bulatan emas dan tanda Quincy ditengah sarung pedang berada dipinggang kirinya a.k.a Menma, wanita berambut biru tua panjang sepinggang dengan mata coklat, kemeja coklat dan celana jeans sampai mata kaki, dengan sepatu biasa berjalan disamping Menma a.k.a Medaka, lalu wanita berambut putih dengan mata hitam hijau (Seperti Robin) mengenakan kemeja yang diikat pada bagian bawahnya memperlihatkan pusarnya, dan mengenakan celana jeans ketat sampai mata kaki a.k.a Nico Anisa

"Sepertinya Luffy tidak bisa pergi tanpa kekacauan"Ucap Menma melihat angkatan laut yang kocar-kacir kemana-mana

"Sepertinya kita harus cepat Senchou!"Ucap Anisa

"Sepertinya kau sangat rindu sekali pada kekasihmu yang bernama Naruto ini"Balas Menma tersenyum berjalan menuju kapal Luffy diikuti yang lain

Sunny Go Place

"Minna ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan pada kalian semua!"Teriak Luffy dari dek kapal

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk dari perkataan Luffy tadi!"Ucap orang memakai baju orange dibalut jaket hitam, dengan celana hitam, dan sepatu dikakinya a.k.a Naruto berkeringat

"Sependapat"Ucap Sanji

"Teman baru kita, Hancock"Ucap Luffy memperkenalkan Hancock pada mereka semua

"Salam kenal, saya anggota baru Luffy, jadi mohon kerja samanya"Ucap Hancock dengan malu-malu

Brak

Rahang mereka semua jatuh kebawah, Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama 2 tahun? ini itulah pertanyaan yang ada dikepala mereka semua dengan otak yang blank melihat Hancock yang malu-malu

Tap Tap Tap

"Yo Luffy, maaf aku terlambat"Sapa Menma yang baru datang dengan Anisa dan Medaka

Srak Kring

Mereka semua bersiaga melihat kedatangan O'noshi kecuali Naruto yang melihat kearah Anisa dengan pandangan tidak percaya

"Anisa kau masih hidup?"Ucap Naruto maju kedepan dengan mata yang menunjukan kebahagiaan

"Naruto, waspadalah pada O'noshi dulu, dan juga SIAPA WANITA-WANITA ITU CANTIK SEKALI"Ucap Sanji dengan mata love-love, dan hidung yang mulai berdarah, tapi ia harus menahannya atau hancur oleh O'noshi

"Ma matte, kalian tidak perlu mengangkat senjata pada Menma-nii"Ucap Luffy dan Naruto bersamaan yang meninggalkan pertanyaan bagi mereka semua

"Apa maksudmu dengan Menma-nii Luffy Naruto?"Tanya Sanji

"Yeah, Menma-nii adalah kakakku, lebih tepatnya orang yang menyelamatkanku saat Ohara diserang oleh Buster Call dia menyelamatkanku, dan setelah itu ia menjadi kakakku"Jawab Naruto menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Menma

"Aku dulu sering bermain dengan Menma-nii, Sabo dan Ace, jadi dia itu kakakku"Jawab Luffy berpikir

"Berhentilah berpikir Luffy!"Ucap Zoro melihat asap yang mengepul dikepala Luffy

"Ngobrolnya nanti saja, lagipula…"Menma mengalihkan matanya kekanan

Truak Dhuar

Melempar peluru dari tangannya pada bola meriam yang datang pada mereka

"Angkatan laut sudah sampai disini, tentu saja jika kalian tidak ingin tertangkap, kalian harus segera menyelam untuk pergi kepulau manusia ikan bukan!"Lanjut Menma melihat mereka semua dengan senyum

"YARODOMO KITA SEGERA PERGI MENUJU PULAU MANUSIA IKAN!"Teriak Luffy

"YEAH"Balas mereka semua kecuali Menma dkk, kapal Luffy segera menyelam setelah pelapis kapalnya mengembang

"Tapi ini sulit dipercaya, kalau Luffy aku masih bisa percaya, karena melihatnya dikoran, tapi tetap saja sulit dipercaya kalian memiliki hubungan dengan O'noshi"Ucap Nami berkeringat

"Memangnya ada yang aneh?"Tanya Luffy bingung

"Apa kau benar-benar Anisa?"Tanya Naruto memastikan

"Benar sekali Naruto-kun"Jawab Anisa

Greb

Naruto memeluk erat Anisa dan mengeluarkan semua kerinduannya

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah Naruto-kun"Ucap Anisa mengelus punggung Naruto

"Sepertinya kau telah menguasai Mangekyou Sharingan, yang berarti hanya tinggal Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan saja bukan?!"Ucap Menma melihat Naruto yang tengah berpelukan

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa kau mengganggu saja Menma-nii"Balas Naruto kesal

"Baik-baik aku minta maaf"Ucap Menma tersenyum dengan menutup matanya"Sanji-san tangkap"Menma melemparkan sesuatu kearah Sanji

"Apa ini?"Tanya Sanji melihat buku yang ditangkap yang ia dapat dari Menma

"Sudah jelas bukan itu buku! Shunsui bilang jika kau bosan bacalah buku ini, agar mengisi kebosananku, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti buku itu, bahkan aku hanya membaca 3 halaman"Jawab Menma, Sanji membuka bukunya, wajahnya pucat, matanya membulat dengan alis yang berkedut melihatnya

"INI KARYA DARI SURGA!"Teriak Sanji bersemangat lalu ia membaca buku itu dengan serius

"Buku apa itu Sanji?"Tanya Ussop penasaran dan menghampiri, lalu ia juga membacanya bersama Sanji

"NAAAANIIIIII BUKU INI SEPERTI TITIPAN DARI MALAIKAT YANG DITURUNKAN PADA ORANG TERPILIH SAJA!"Teriak Ussop baru membaca beberapa halaman

"Sebenarnya buku apa itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti?"Tanya Menma heran

"Paling juga buku mesum yang tidak berguna"Jawab Zoro yang berada didekat Menma

"Begitukah"Ucap Menma menaikan alisnya, Naruto menghampiri Sanji dan Ussop yang membaca buku dari Menma dengan sangat super duper mega serius

"Ya ampun, masa dengan buku saja kalian kalah"Ucap Naruto melihat Sanji dan Ussop

"Kenapa kau tidak membacanya dulu bersama kami?!"Balas Sanji tidak berpaling dari buku dengan hidung darahnya terus mengalir, Naruto mendekati Sanji dan Ussop dan membaca sedikit tentang buku itu

Bruk

Naruto terjatuh dengan wajah pucat"B-b-b-b-buku itu tidak salah lagi, b-b-b-b-buku itu adalah buku legenda"Naruto mengucapkannya dengan tergagap setelah membaca beberapa halaman

"Benar bukan Naruto! Jadi ayo baca saja!"Ajak Sanji yang membaca bersama Naruto dan Ussop

"Jika kalian suka dengan buku itu, kenapa tidak minta pada Shunsui saja, dia punya 1 rak buku penuh yang penuh dengan buku yang baca"Ucap Menma yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri

Trap

Sanji, Naruto dan Ussop memegang tangan Menma

"Rupanya kami telah diberkati oleh dewa!"Ucap Naruto menangis bahagia

"Karya hebat itu masih ada banyak lagi, aku pasti akan memintanya pada Shunsui-kun yang banyak!"Ucap Sanji dengan muka dramatis

"Buku itu adalah harta karun yang ada didunia ini, aku harus mendapatkannya apapun yang terjadi!"Ucap Ussop yang sama dengan Naruto

"Ya ampun, jika kalian menginginkannya, aku masih punya 2 lagi, berikan itu, biar kubagi rata"Ucap Menma mengambil buku yang dipegang Sanji dan buku yang ada dibalik bajunya

Sring Sring

Menma menebas buku-buku itu

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN KARYA PUCAK TERBAIK SEDUNIA ITUUUUU!"Tanya Sanji, Naruto, dan Ussop berteriak dengan Shock melihat harta karun itu dihancurkan

"Lihat saja dulu"Balas Menma

Ctik

Bruk

Buku yang berjumlah 9 dengan 3 judul yang sama dengan buku yang dihancurkan Menma

"Kemampuan buah iblis, bukankah kau itu tidak mempunyai kekuatan buah iblis apapun O'noshi?"Tanya Nami menaikan alisnya melihat kemampuan Menma yang menggandakan buku yang telah ditebas

"Yeah, aku memakan buah iblis Modo Koto no mi, dengan kata lain aku ini manusia penolak dan pengembali, dan kekuatan dari buah iblisku ini mutlak, dengan kata lain buku itu akan tetap ada walau aku kehilangan kesadaranku, atau aku mati"Jawab Menma

Ctik

Menma menjentikan jarinya dan memunculkan kantung berkuran besar yang penuh

"Tangkap"Menma melempar kantung itu pada Nami yang menangkapnya dengan heran

"Apa ini?"Tanya Nami membuka kantung itu, dan seketika matanya berubah menjadi mata uang"EMAASSS"Teriak Nami mengelus-ngelus kantung itu

"Benar-benar kekuatan yang hebat sekali, bisa menciptakan emas, walaupun aku tidak tahu itu asli atau tidak"Ucap Robin

"Kenapa tidak kau periksa sendiri saja Nico Robin?"Tanya Menma _'Robin rupanya kau sudah besar sekarang ini'_ Batin Anisa melihat Robin yang sepertinya tidak mengenalinya

"Anisa apa kau tidak mau memperbaiki hubunganmu dengan Robin?"Bisik Naruto yang sudah menyimpan bukunya dalam Fuinjutsu yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha sepertinya

"Aku mau, tapi aku tidak tahu caranya Naruto-kun"Balas Anisa menundukan kepalanya

"Kalau begitu akan kubantu nanti, karena kita harus mempersiapkan rencananya dulu"Ucap Naruto tersenyum pada Anisa, yang membuat Anisa tersenyum melihatnya

"Aku tidak percaya ini, emas ini benar-benar asli, sepertinya kemampuanmu itu benar-benar hebat bisa menciptakan benda dengan spesifik asli"Ucap Robon kagum

"Begitulah, walaupun begitu kemampuan ini tidak punya teknik menyerang ataupun bertahan"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Kenapa kau memberitahunya?"Tanya Robin tersenyum tertarik

"Karena sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya, jadi tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya"Jawab Menma melihat kearah laut, yang ada kapal ditarik oleh sapi laut bermata merah yang berlari menuju kesini

"Kedatangan musuh kah!"Ucap Naruto melihat kapal itu dengan Sharingannya

"Tunggu apa dia mau bertarung disini?!"Ussop panic melihat kedatangan musuh karena akan bertarung didalam laut

"Sepertinya akan terjadi pertarungan!"Ucap Zoro menyiapkan pedangnya, Sanji kakinya, Luffy tangannya, dan Naruto dengan tangan yang terselimuti angin dan listrik

Treegggh

Kapal itu mencoba menyatukan gelembung pelapis kapal mereka

Trek

Pelapis kapal berhasil

Clup

Seseorang yang memiliki gaya rambut basah, dengan kaos kusut, dan celana panjang, a.k.a Caribou

"Buronan 210 juta si rambut basah Caribou ya"Ucap Menma melihat Caribou dari ujung kapal yang lain

"YARODOMO LUBANGI TUBUH MEREKA SEMUA DENGAN PELURU!"Teriak Caribou yang ada selanjutnya hanya keheningan

"Apa dia itu bodoh?"Tanya Anisa pada Naruto yang ada didekatnya

"Mungkin lebih dari itu!"Jawab Naruto heran

Tap tap tap

Franky berjalan kearah Caribou

Trugh

Caribou terjerembab kebawah

Trep

Franky mencengkram tubuh Caribou dan mengangkatnya keatas

"Kau tidak boleh mengambil nyawa seseorang dengan mudahnya! Dewa tidak akan mengampunimu"Ucap Caricou dengan air mata yang mengalir

Trugh

"TADI KAU BILANG MELUBANGI TUBUH KAMI, JADI APA BEDANYA DENGANMU! MEMBUATKU KESAL SAJA"Teriak Franky setelah melemparnya kebawah

"Untuk seorang rookie langkahmu cukup berani juga!"Ucap Menma kearah Caribou yang melihatnya dengan tubuh berkeringat ketakutan melihat Menma _'O'noshi ada disini, bagaimana bisa, aku pasti akan dibunuh olehnya'_ Batin Caribou melihat kearah Menma dengan mata yang membulat terkejut

Trug Trug Trug

Caribou bersujud-sujud dihadapan Menma

"Dewa tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau membunuhku!"Ucap Caribou dengan bersujud-sujuh

"Berarti aku hanya perlu menghancurkan kau bersama dewamu itu bukan!"Balas Menma

"Ahahaha Tentu saja tidak O'noshi-sama"Caribou memijat-mijat tubuh Menma

"Ikat dia"Ucap Zoro menyiapkan tali dan mengikatnya

"Hahh sepertinya mereka itu Cuma bisa mengganggu saja"Ucap Naruto menghela nafas heran

"O'noshi-san, ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?"Ucap Brook pada Menma

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Tengkorak?"Tanya balik Menma

"Di Koran, aku pernah membaca kau memiliki pedang Kurashha, pedang legenda yang sudah hilang selama 500 tahun, yang bertepatan dengan hilangnya Kurosaki D Jasmine, orang yang merupakan legenda bisa memakan 4 buah iblis secara bersamaan?!"Jawab Brook bertanya

"Begitulah, tapi kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu?"

"Karena dalam legenda pedang itu dikatakan bisa menyamai Pluton salah satu dari 3 senjata kuno, tidak, pedang Kurashha sendiri merupakan senjata kuno yang Cuma ada satu, dan tidak diketahui cara pembuatannya"Balas Brook serius

"Pedang Kurashha, aku pernah membacanya dulu di Ohara, pedang yang bisa menghancurkan Iblis, dewa ataupun manusia itu sendiri, pedang yang sangat kuat, seperti pedang Excalibur dari dongeng-dongeng yang memiliki kekuatan misterius"Ucap Robin

"Kalian terlalu melebihkannya, pedang Kurashha selalu melemah setiap tahun, tapi pedang ini telah ada selama 1000 tahun, jadi pasti 1000 kali lebih lemah dari legendanya!"Balas Menma

"Tapi jika kau yang memakainya, itu akan menjadi hal yang lain lagi!"Ucap Naruto

"Terserah saja, yang penting lagi, apa kau memakan 2 buah iblis Naruto?"Tanya Menma yang tadi melihat angin dan petir ditangan Naruto

"Tidak, aku hanya memakan buah iblis, tapi buah iblis itu mempunyai 3 kemampuan, angin, tanah, dan petir, Kaze Tsuchi Rai no mi type Paramecia"Jawab Naruto

"Sudah kuduga, tapi Kalau begitu bagus, lebih baik kau tidak memakan buah iblis lebih dari satu!"Ucap Menma yang membuat Naruto bingung

"Memangnya aku bisa melakukannya?"Tanya Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Yeah, mengingat kau adalah keturunan dari Senju dan Uchiha, pasti bisa, tapi lebih baik jangan, jika kau melakukannya kau tidak akan bisa memakai kemampuan buah iblismu secara maksimal!"Jawab Menma, mereka semua kecuali Hancock dan Luffy yang tidak peduli kaget mendengarnya, Naruto adalah keturunan Senju dan Uchiha, bukankah namanya itu adalah Namikaze D Naruto

"Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan keturunan Senju dan Uchiha?"Tanya Nami berkeringat dingin mendengarnya

"Naruto adalah anak dari Kushina yang merupakan seorang Uchiha yang diasingkan, dan Minato yang tersisa dari Clan Senju, tapi untuk mereka bisa bertahan hidup mereka memalsukan nama marga mereka, dan menjadi Namikaze D, dan juga Naruto apa kau tahu rahasia Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang kau punya sekarang?"Jawab Menma bertanya pada Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan dari Menma-nii-san ku yang mati melindungiku!"Jawab Naruto menundukan kepalanya

"Tunggu dulu kenapa kau bisa mengetahui semua ini?"Tanya Nami

"Karena orang yang menyelamatkan Kushina ibu Naruto adalah aku, jadi wajar aku tahu, lagipula dia menyedihkan sekali, hampir mati dikejar angkatan laut, lalu aku mengantarnya ke Ohara"Jawab Menma

"Apa itu bukan bohong?"Tanya Ussop menaikan alisnya

"Kalian pasti berpikir kenapa O'noshi menolongnya padahal tidak ada untungnya, jawabannya hanya ingin saja, lagipula aku mempunyai banyak waktu luang waktu itu, jadi tidak ada salahnya menolongnya!"Jawab Menma mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

"Jadi karena itu Kaa-san menamai Nii-san dengan nama Menma yang merupakan nama terkutuk!"Ucap Naruto menepuk tangannya

"Hahhh Menyebalkan juga kau Naruto!"Ucap Menma menghela nafas

"Tapi kenapa kau mau menjadi kakak Luffy, pasti bukan karena banyak waktu luang, mengingat kau adalah O'noshi, yang selalu merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Pemerintah Dunia?"Tanya Chopper

"Ya ampun, kalian punya banyak sekali pertanyaan! Itu karena dulu aku berjanji pada Fiena untuk menjadi kakak Luffy, sekarang kalian puas"Jawab Menma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Fiena siapa itu?"Tanya Brook, Chopper, Ussop, Luffy dan Hancock bersamaan

"Gol D Fiena, dia itu ibumu Luffy! Walaupun dia mati karena racun merah ketakutan yang disebabkan oleh musuh Dragon padanya"Jawab Menma

"EHHHHHHHHHHH"Mereka semua kecuali Medaka dan Luffy terkejut mendengarnya, Luffy mempunyai hubungan dengan Gol D Roger

"Kenapa kau tidak terkejut Luffy?"Tanya Nami

"Karena aku tidak mengenalnya"Jawab Luffy polos

Gubrak

Mereka semua terjatuh, kecuali Hancock yang menempel pada Luffy, Menma yang geleng-geleng kepala, dan Medaka yang tersenyum garing mendengarnya

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya!"Ucap Nami memegang wajahnya yang pucat

"Menma-san, ada hal yang membuatku penasaran?!"Ucap Sanji memegang dagunya berpikir

"Memangnya apa?"Tanya Menma

"Kenapa orang hebat sepertimu, memiliki buah iblis yang tidak berguna, maksudku, kau ini kuat, tapi jika kau mempunyai kekuatan buah iblis yang digunakan untuk penyerangan, kau mungkin bisa menjadi sangat kuat bukan?"Jawab Sanji mengutarakan pendapatnya, mereka semua kecuali Medaka mengangguk setuju bingung

"Yeah itu mudah, karena dulu saat aku berada di kru si Aho-Senchou itu, ada moto 'Daripada mempunyai kekuatan super dan tidak bisa berenenag, lebih baik bisa berenang dan tidak punya kekuatan super' jadi karena itulah"Balas Menma, mereka semua geleng-geleng kepala

"Bukankah dengan memakan buah iblis, kau sudah tidak bisa berenang lagi bukan!"Ucap Robin berkeringat dengan tertawa garing

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku sudah tidak bisa berenang lagi?"Tanya Menma, yang memancing perhatian mereka semua

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Naruto

"kekuatan dari buah iblisku adalah penolak dan pengembali dan kekuatannya mutlak, jadi apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang itu?!"Tanya balik Menma

"Dengan kata kalian kau bisa menolak kelemahan dari pengguna buah iblis itu sendiri benar bukan Menma-san!"Jawab Sanji

"Apa hal itu mungkin terjadi?"Nami, Ussop, Chopper, dan Franky tidak percaya akan fakta itu

"Didunia ini, kadang yang kalian pikir Mustahil selalu terjadi! Lagipula kenapa kalian berpikir kemampuan buah iblis ini tidak cocok denganku, padahal kemampuannya sangat cocok denganku, karena dengan ini…"Menma menjeda perkataannya yang membuat mereka mendengarkannya dengan penuh

Ctik

"Bisa makan, makanan yang kusukai"

Gubrak

Mereka semua terjatuh mendengarkannya, hanya untuk alasan itu ia memakan buah iblis, kakak dan adik sama saja, sama-sama mementingkan makanan! Piker mereka semua

"Sepertinya aku tidak harus bertanya lagi!"Ucap Nami memegang wajahnya yang pucat

"Luffy apa kau tujuanmu ke dunia baru, adalah untuk mengalahkan ke-4 Yonkou?"Tanya Menma

"Begitulah, dengan begitu aku akan menjadi raja bajak laut"Jawab Luffy langsung

"Kalau begitu hindari Kaidou, Kaidou adalah orang yang bisa mengimbangi, aku, Shirohige, Shanks, dan juga Big Mom, bahkan dia mengalahkan Gaban, dan mengambil julukanku dan julukan Gaban"Ucap Menma

"Yosh! Kalau begitu tinggal kuhajar saja!"Ucap Luffy bersemangat

"Dengarkan aku bicara Luffy! Perbedaan Kaidou dan Shirohige ada pada tubuhnya, tubuh Kaidou itu sangat keras seperti baja terkeras, dan jika dilapisi dengan haki tubuhnya akan sekeras berlian, jadi kau akan kesulitan menghajarnya, Shirohige tidak mempunyai tubuh seperti Kaidou, tapi kekuatannya yang lebih hebat dari Kaidou, karena itulah mereka selalu berselisih!"Ucap Menma

"Ternyata seorang Yonkou memang sangat hebat!"Ucap Chopper berkeringat dingin

"Dan juga lebih baik kalian berhati-hati dengan angkatan laut sekarang!"Ucap Menma

"Bukankah sekarang ini kursi admiral di angkatan laut sedang kosong?!"Tanya Nami bingung

"Tidak kalian salah, semua kursinya sudah terisi, apalagi dengan menambahnya 2 posisi admiral, jadi sekarang Angkatan laut memiliki 5 Admiral, dengan kata lain 5 petarung terkuat di dunia"Jawab Menma

"Padahal menghadapi 1 saja sangat sulit, apalagi 5, tapi tidak mungkin mereka menyerang kita dengan 2 admiral lebih bukan!"Ucap Ussop

"Mungkin saja, tapi lebih baik kalian menghindarinya, dari yang kutahu, orang-orang yang mengisi posisi admiral adalah Uchiha Madara, Legenda Uchiha yang dikenal sebagai Hantu, dan entah kenapa ia bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba dan masuk kedalam angkatan laut, padahal Uchiha sudah dicap sebagai penghianat dan iblis, lalu Fujitora kekuatannya cukup merepotkan, ia bisa mengendalikan gravitasi sesukanya, bahkan ia mendapat julukan Monster dari orang-orang yang pernah menghadapinya, dan Nitrasyifil ia merupakan satu-satunya perempuan dari semua admiral yang ada diangkatan laut, aku tidak tahu kemampuannya tapi mengingat ia diangkat menjadi admiral pasti ia memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, Kizaru pasti kalian sudah mengetahui kemampuannya karena pernah bertarung dengannya, dan satu orang lagi yang tidak kutahu"Balas Menma

"Sepertinya aku mempunyai penyakit untuk tidak bertemu angkatan laut"Ussop memegang dada kirinya dengan ekspresi sakit

"Chopper penyakit Ussop kambuh lagi!"Ucap Sanji

"Kalau itu tidak ada obatnya!"Balas Chopper

"Robin, apa kau mengenalku?"Tanya Anisa mendekati Robin

"Tidak, anda siapa ya? Tapi kenapa kau sangat mirip dengan Okaa-san?"Jawab Robin bertanya balik dengan senyumnya, Anisa menundukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Robin

"Dia adalah kakakmu Robin, jika kau tidak mengenalnya itu wajar, karena dia dianggap sudah mati saat ikut perjalanan dengan ibumu, karena itulah Olivia menolak untuk mengajakmu untuk ikut dalam perjalanannya, jujur saja aku tidak percaya ia masih hidup selama ini, tapi aku senang melihatnya masih hidup"Ucap Naruto

"Maaf, aku tidak terlalu tahu tentang keluargaku sendiri, dan juga bukankah aneh jika kakakku masih terlihat seperti berumur 25 tahunan, bahkan O'noshi saja sudah tumbuh seperti 20 tahunan itu wajar karena Uchiha Semi-abadi, dengan kata lain memiliki tubuh yang sulit menua"Balas Robin

"Itu karena ia meminum air buatan Menma yang membuatnya seperti ini!"Ucap Medaka

"Air buatan, air apa itu?"Tanya Robin

"Air yang dapat membuat seseorang awet muda, tubuh manusia 70 persen adalah air, dan berjalan dengan cahaya, lalu air yang kuciptakan menciptakan air dan cahaya yang terus terbentuk jika kau meminumnya"Ucap Menma memperlihatkan air biru muda yang bersinar didalam koper yang entah kapan sudah ada disana

"Pasti ada resiko didalamnya bukan?"Tanya Chopper menatap Menma serius

"Tentu saja tidak ada, apa kalian tidak tahu tentang Diamond King Light?"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Bukankah Diamond itu adalah Diamond yang akan membuat pemegangnya menjadi awet muda, tapi karena sebegitu langkanya, serpihan Diamond King Light dihargai 100 Milyar Berry"Jawab Robin

"Benar, dan didalam cairan ini terdapat serpihannya jadi kalian mengerti!"Ucap Menma

"Tapi bukankah itu mustahil!"Ucap Robin

"Apanya Robin?"Tanya Nami

"Diamond King Light selain terkenal karena kekuatannya yang bisa membuat seseorang awet muda, Diamond King Light 10.000 kali lebih keras dari Diamond, jadi mustahil dihancurkan dan dimasukan kedalam air itu"Jawab Robin

"Kenapa kau bilang mustahil? Padahal buktinya ada didepan matamu"Tanya Menma memperlihatkan air Diamond King Light

"Tapi jika melihat kau yang melakukannya, aku rasa aku akan percaya, bagaimanapun juga orang yang menghancurkan Diamond King Light itu adalah salah satu 3 orang terkuat didunia, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak percaya"Jawab Robin tersenyum dan mengambil cairan itu bersama dengan yang lain, sepertinya mereka penasaran

"Menma-nii apa maksudmu dengan tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan buah iblis secara maksimal?"Tanya Naruto sesudah meminum air itu

"Kekuatan buah iblis itu ada beberapa golongan, pemula atau Rookie, adalah kekuatan yang akan terus berkembang, kekuatan ini hanya mempengaruhi tubuh diri sendiri atau tubuh orang lain, dan Awakening adalah tingkatan yang akan memengaruhi tubuhmu sendiri dan lingkungan sekitar atau orang lain, biasanya Logia pada ruang dan waktu, lalu Paramecia akan berpengaruh pada lingkungan sekitar, dan Zoan akan berpengaruh pada Makhluk hidup lain, tapi ada satu tingkat lagi Exceeds The Awakening, sebenarnya tingkat ini tidak bisa dicapai oleh siapapun, karena jika gagal kau akan menjadi iblis, jika kau menguasai tingkatan yang melebihi Awakening, kekuatanmu akan mempengaruhi ruang dan waktu itu sendiri, ataupun kehidupan dan kematian walaupun sepertinya tidak pernah ada yang mencapainya, jika orang itu ada, kutukan tidak bisa berenang yang dimiliki pengguna buah iblis tersebut akan menghilang"Jawab Menma"Naruto aktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharinganmu, dan bayangkan hal yang menurutmu sangat ingin kau lakukan, maka kekuatan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan akan aktif, walaupun ada kemungkinan kemampuannya tidak akan sama dengan yang ingin kau lakukan!"Lanjut Menma

"Kalau begitu aku akan kulakukan!"Balas Naruto mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingannya yang berbeda pola pada bagian kiri dan kanan, yang kiri pentagram 6 sisi, lalu yang kanan 6 bola yang berdekatan, dan menyambung pada bola mata yang tengah

"Jarang sekali melihat orang yang memiliki Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan yang berbeda, aku rasa karena kau adalah keturunan Senju dan Uchiha kau akan memiliki 2 kemampuan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan"Ucap Menma melihat Naruto yang tengah berkonsentrasi

"Robin apa kau percaya perkataan Naruto tadi, tentang kakakmu?"Tanya Nami

"Entahlah, aku kurang yakin"Jawab Robin

"Kurasa lebih baik kau percaya saja, aku tidak merasa ia berbohong, dan juga Naruto mengatakannya dengan jujur, karena aku tahu ia itu sangat buruk dalam berbohong!"Ucap Nami tersenyum

"Kau benar"Robin ikut tersenyum mendengarnya

Sring

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka

"Hehh lumayan juga kemampuan Eternal Mangekyou Sharinganmu, teleportasi ke tempat yang kau inginkan!"Ucap Menma tidak melihat kebelakang, yang merupakan Naruto ada dibelakangnya

"Hebat bukan!"Ucap Naruto tersenyum bangga

"Tapi masih sangat lambat!"Balas Menma yang sudah berada dibelakang Naruto, mereka semua kecuali Medaka dan Anisa terkejut melihat kecepatan mereka _'hoy-hoy itu benar-benar cepat, aku memang merasakannya dengan Kenbonshoku no haki, tapi tidak mungkin bisa mengantisipasinya, jika gerakannya secepat itu'_ Batin Sanji melihat kecepatan Menma yang sudah berada dibelakang Naruto

Puk

"Tapi kau pasti akan melampauiku nanti"Ucap Menma menepuk punggung Naruto, yang membuatnya tersenyum

"Terima kasih Menma-nii"Balas Naruto tersenyum

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan terhadap gurita yang ada dibawah kita?"Tanya Menma pada mereka semua

Luffy:Hajar

Zoro:Potong

Sanji:Tendang

Naruto:Hanguskan

Menma:Hancurkan

Puk

"Mereka semua terlalu santai menanggapinya, lagipula jika hanya gurita tidak perlu sampai seperti itu bukan!"Gumam Nami menepuk dahinya lelah akan tingkah mereka

"a…hhhhhh"Chopper membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar melihat apa yang ada dibelakang Nami dan Ussop

"Hoy-hoy, kalian pikir seekor gurita bisa mengalahkan Ussop-sama ini!"Ussop menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga

"Dibelakangmu"Ucap mereka semua menunjuk kebelakang Nami dan Ussop, Nami dan Ussop memiliki perasaan tidak enak jika mereka berdua berbalik

"Di…di belakang"Ussop berbalik seperti robot

"KRAKKEEENNNNNN!"Teriak Ussop histeris melihat gurita raksasa yang ukurannya seperempat dari pulau Sabaody

"ANIIKKIIII!"Kapal Caribou yang tadi pergi, kembali dengan monster laut yang dihajar oleh mereka "KAMI DATANG MENYELAMATKANMU!"Teriak adiknya Coribou

"Ohh Kalian menyelamatkanku!"Balas Caribou menangis bahagia

Trap DHuar

Kapal itu dihancurkan hanya dengan sekali remasan oleh Kraken, seperti meremes kue kering, kru dari kapal itu melayang kelaut

"Seperti anak Ubur-ubur saja!"Ucap Menma dan Zoro melihat kru Caribou yang melayang keatas permukaan laut

"BERISIK RORONOA, O'NOSHI"Teriak Caribou kesal

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan terhadap Monster gurita itu?!"Ussop melihat Kraken dengan keringat dingin ditubuhnya

"Aku punya ide bagus!"Ucap Luffy nyengir

"Pasti itu bukan sesuatu yang bagus bukan?!"Ucap Ussop dan Nami memandang Luffy curiga

"Aku akan menjinakkannya seperti yang orang asing itu lakukan!"Balas Luffy nyengir

"MUSTAHIL, APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT IA MENGHANCURKAN SEBUAH KAPAL YANG UKURANNYA 2 KALI DARI SUNNY GO DIHANCURKAN BEGITU SAJA, KITA KEMBALI SAJA AYOOO!"Ucap Ussop tidak ingin mati diawal perjalanan

"Ussop, jika Luffy tidak egois dan konyol, maka dunia pasti sudah gila!"Ucap Naruto

Puk

Ussop menepuk tangannya

"Kau ada benarnya juga Naruto, TAPI SEKARANG INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK EGOIS BUKAN!"Ussop menepuk tangannya setuju lalu berteriak panic melihat gurita itu

"Luffy butuh bantuan?"Tanya Menma

"Tidak, Menma dan Naruto kalian berada disini saja, yang akan pergi adalah aku, Sanji dan Zoro"Jawab Luffy

"Kenapa aku juga disini Luffy?"Tanya Naruto

"Karena kemampuanmu akan lebih efektif saat pijakanmu bagus bukan"Jawab Luffy"Tapi masalahnya bagaimana kita bisa melawannya dalam air"Luffy memasang posisi berpikir melihat Kraken

"Anoo jika kau ingin bertarung dengannya aku tahu caranya!"Ucap Caribou dengan keadaan terikat

2 menit berlalu

Luffy, Zoro, dan Sanji kini berada didalam gelembung dengan tali yang mengikat pinggang mereka bertiga

"Tali ini mengganggu saja!"Ucap Luffy memutuskan tali yang ada dipinggangnnya

"SEHARUSNYA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA ORANG ASING! KAMI AKAN PERGI DARI SINI TADI!"Ussop berteriak kesal didepan muka Caribou

"Kau pikir Senchou-san akan melakukannya? Dan juga bukankah lebih baik jika membiarkan mereka bertarung agar kita bisa kabur!"Balas Caribou berbisik

"Kau ada benarnya juga"Ucap Ussop"PERGI LUFFY, ZORO, SANJI HAJAR GURITA ITU"Teriak Ussop menyemangati

"Sebenarnya dia itu ingin mereka pergi, atau tetap disini?"Anisa memandang Ussop dengan pandangan tanda Tanya

"Luffy berhati-hatilah!"Ucap Hancock khawatir

"Yeah"Balas Luffy dengan cengirnya yang membuat kekhawatiran Hancock menghilang, Luffy dkk keluar dari gelembung dan berjalan diair menuju tempat Kraken

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan Anisa, Ussop memang seperti itu, tukang bohong, dan selalu pamer"Ucap Naruto yang berada disampingnya tersenyum

"Begitu, Naruto-kun panggil saja Nisa-chan seperti dulu"Balas Anisa tersenyum, membuat Naruto merona pada pipinya melihat Anisa yang cantik

"Jarang sekali melihat Naruto merona seperti itu, dia bahkan tidak bereaksi apapun saat melihatku telanjang di Alabasta saat mandi dengan Vivi"Ucap Nami melihat Naruto tertarik dan senyum jail terukir diwajahnya

Sring Sring Sring Sring Sring Sring

Tentakel yang menyerang Zoro terpotong menjadi 6 bagian

"Lintasan dimensi ya, teknik yang menarik juga untuk dilihat, walaupun hanya berbayang 2"Ucap Menma tertarik melihat teknik Zoro

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik melihat teknik Zoro? Bukankah teknikmu sendiri juga hebat, Menma-nii?!"Tanya Naruto heran melihat raut wajah Menma

"Tidak ada yang menarik dari teknik pedangku, lagipula teknik milikku hanya teknik sendiri, seperti Sanjuroku Bureikazu itu hanyalah teknik sederhana dengan kecepatan yang selalu berubah-berubah tiap 0,01 detik menjadi 5 kali lebih kuat setiap percepatan"Jawab Menma tidak mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada regu Luffy yang melawan Kraken

"Berarti yang mengerikan darimu adalah kekuatan, kecepatan dan kepalamu itu, walaupun aku heran dengan kepalamu yang kadang-kadang aneh itu!"Ucap Naruto menyatukan tangannya

"Mokuton: Shibari"

Trugh Trugh

Kayu tumbuh dari tempat Kraken berada dengan cepat dan melilit tubuh Kraken seperti tali

"Kerja bagus Naruto!"Ucap Luffy melihat Kraken tidak bisa bergerak sekarang

"Gomu-gomu no Elephant Gun"

DHuak

Kraken dihajar oleh Luffy dengan satu kali pukulan dan langsung kalah

Bruak

Tubuh Kraken terbawa oleh arus yang menjalar seperti air terjun kebawah

"Sepertinya terjadi hal yang gawat sekarang"Ucap Menma tersenyum melihat tubuh Kraken terjatuh kebawah

"Nampaknya begitu!"Ucap Medaka melihat arus bawah laut yang besar

"Apa-apaan dengan senyummu itu?"Tanya Naruto melihat senyum Menma yang seperti menikmati

"MINNA PEGANGAN PADA SESUATU ARUS DASAR LAUT AKAN MENYERET KITA!"Teriak Nami dari dek

Wusshh

Arus dasar laut menggerakan kapal Luffy kebawah dengan cepat

"Hoy-hoy bukannya ini berbahaya, KITA AKAN MENABRAK TEBING DASAR LAUT!"Teriak Ussop panic melihat apa yang didepan mereka

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau bisa mengendalikan kemudinya!"Ucap Menma yang tubuhnya keatas dan kepalanya dibawah, berpegangan pada pagar kapal

"Bagaimana bisa kau setenang itu dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini?!"Tanya Naruto geleng-geleng kepala

"Berisik, kendalikan kapalnya saja Naruto, bukankah kau bisa melakukannya!"Jawab Menma melihat kebawah yang ada tebing tempat tujuan mereka jika tidak dikendalikan

"Mokuton: Bunshin"

Krak

Kayu membentuk tubuh Naruto didekat kemudi

"Egghhh"Naruto membelokan kemudi kapal dengan kuat, karena kemudinya sangat keras akibat arus dasar laut yang menekan untuk dikendalikan

"Kerja bagus Naruto!"Ussop mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Ada apa lagi didepan?"Tanya Naruto dengan berteriak

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kita pasti selamat!"Jawab Ussop tersenyum senang karena tidak jadi mati

Bruak

Tubuh mereka semua terhempas kelantai dengan keras, akibat kapal yang berhenti bergerak tiba-tiba

"Siapa yang mematikan lampunya?"Tanya orang yang tidak bisa melihat karena gelap

"Disini kita tidak bisa melihat apapun"Ucap orang bertubuh besar

"Franky Nipple Light"

Crak

Senter dari pentil Franky bersinar menyinari gelapnya dasar laut

"Sepertinya kita berada dikedalaman 6000 meter!"Ucap Naruto melihat keatas yang banyak sekali monster laut

"Yeah, kau benar Naruto! Kita berada dikedalaman 6000 meter, jadi mulai sekarang berhati-hatilah kalian semua!"Ucap Nami setuju kemudian teringat sesuatu

"LUFFY DIMANA KAU?"Teriak Hancock memasang wajah khawatir

"Jangan khawatir begitu Hancock, bagaimanapun juga Luffy adalah orang yang akan menjadi raja bajak laut bukan, jadi tidak mungkin ia akan mati Cuma karena terbawa arus"Ucap Menma

"Kau benar, aku akan mempercayainya!"Balas Hancock dengan wajah yang masih khawatir

"Dia hebat sekali dalam berkata-kata! Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya, O'noshi yang kita lihat dengan O'noshi yang diberitahukan sangat berbeda sekali!"Ucap Nami memandang Menma heran

"Begitulah dia! Tapi yang paling tidak kumengerti adalah kepalanya! Dia selalu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, tapi selalu ada gunanya diakhir, aku jadi heran apa dia punya keberuntungan yang menyaingi keberuntungan super milik Luffy kah?!"Ucap Naruto memandang Menma dengan bingung

"Daripada kalian berbicara tentangku, lebih baik kalian segera menjalankan kapal ini, atau mereka akan menyerang!"Ucap Menma melihat kearah monster laut

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, kami akan melakukannya!"Ucap Nami berjalan santai, kepala dari kapal Sunny go memancarkan cahaya dari mata kepala kapal, walau tidak terlalu kuat tapi cukup bagus untuk penerangan

"Jika kalian ingin sebuah senter aku membawanya!"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan pulpen

Crak

Chuing

Cahaya memanjang dan membentuk seperti pedang

"P..PEDANG BEAMMMMM!"Teriak Ussop, Chopper, Franky heboh dengan mata berbinar kagum melihat pulpen yang mengeluarkan cahaya yang cahayanya lumayan luas sampai bisa menyinari 100 meter dari posisi mereka

"Daripada kalian terkagum seperti itu, lebih baik kita pergi!"Balas Menma melempar pedang beam (yang disebut Menma senter) pada Franky

"K..kau benar!"Ucap Ussop tersadar dan segera mengemudikan kapal dengan Franky yang memegang senter yang bercahaya

"I..Ini hebat sekali, dirumah Vegapunk juga ada blue print tentang ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya karena isinya yang begitu rumit, tapi ia memilikinya, apa dia mencurinya?"Frakny melihat-lihat pedang beam a.k.a senter yang ada ditangannya dengan teliti

"Yeah, mungkin saja, tapi aku ingin memilikinya!"Ucap Ussop dengan mata yang berbinar melihat pedang beam a.k.a senter itu

"Ya ampun, kau pikir hanya Vegapunk saja yang mampu membuatnya, lagipula jika kalian menginginkannya aku mempunyai banyak dikastilku di dunia baru"Ucap Menma yang ada

"B….BENARKAH!"Tanya Franky dan Ussop, ditambah Chopper yang mendengarkan antusias

"Yeah"Jawab Menma singkat

"WOOOOUUHHHHHHH, AKHIRNYA IMPIAN LAKI-LAKIKU TERCAPAIIIIII!"Teriak Ussop, Chopper, dan Franky menari gaje bersama-sama

"Sepertinya O'noshi sangat baik sekali Nee-san!"Ucap Robin tersenyum melihat mereka berempat yang sedang berbincang-bincang

"Begitulah! Tapi jika kalian melihatnya dari sudut pandang yang lain, mungkin kalian tidak akan melihatnya seperti itu!"Balas Anisa yang membuat Nami, dan Robin tidak mengerti

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Nami

"Memang benar jika Senchou itu baik, tapi jika kau pernah melihatnya, dia itu sangat mengerikan, bahkan ayahnya, karena membuatnya marah hampir saja dibunuhnya!"Jawab Anisa, Nami, Naruto dan Robin membulatkan matanya mendengarnya

"Sepertinya dia bukanlah orang sebaik yang kita kira!"Ucap Nami berkeringat dingin

"Anak yang membunuh orang tuanya sendiri, orang yang menyedihkan!"Ucap Robin serius

"Sepertinya dia itu, orang yang akan menghabisi kedua orang tuanya sendiri!"Ucap Naruto berkeringat dingin dengan wajah yang serius dan marah

"Tapi jika aku menjadi dirinya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama!"Ucap Anisa yang menarik perhatian Nami, Robin dan Naruto

"Apa maksudmu Nisa-chan?"Tanya Naruto bingung

"Senchou itu tidak pernah dianggap sebagai keluarga, ataupun anak oleh ayahnya, ia memakinya didepan banyak orang sebagai aib tidak berguna dan sebagainya, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan berkata tidak peduli, itu memang Senchou sekali!.."Ucap Anisa tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan Menma yang sangat aneh sekali

"Ia tidak marah, lalu apa penyebabnya sampai ia ingin membunuh ayahnya sendiri?!"Tanya Naruto serius

"Ia memaki ibu Senchou, dengan jelas, bahwa ia yang merencanakan semua itu, ia yang berkata bahwa Senchou, dan Ibunya tidak lebih dari sekedar aib dan sampah, Senchou menerima perkataan tentang dirinya, tapi ia tidak menerima perkataan ayahnya tentang ibunya, bahkan adiknya juga berpikir sama dengan ayahnya…."

Flashback: On

Kastil besar

Di Podium

Ruangan ini sangat megah sekali, bahkan dekorasinya seperti hotel bintang lima terkaya didunia, lalu karpet merah yang ada dilantai membalut dengan indahnya, lalu meja-meja yang berisi makanan-makanan mewah yang tersaji di meja dkk kini tengah menghadiri pesta undangan dari orang yang berbentuk setengah kuda dibawahnya dan manusia diatasnya, kini mereka berada dikerumunan orang-orang berpakaian rapi, cantik, dan imut dsb, wanita-wanita yang ada disini sangat cantik sekali, sampai laki-laki manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan terus melihatnya dengan pandangan mesum seperti Shunsui, Rojurou dan Kisuke, lalu Kensei, Jushirou, dan Toshirou yang menahannya dengan wajah yang memerah ingin memperhatikan gadis-gadis cantik itu, kecuali Menma yang cuek-cuek saja seperti dia itu tidak normal. Penampilan Menma dkk menghadiri dengan pakaian beragam, Menma berambut orange yang udah ia ubah, dengan pakaian hawai, celana hitam dengan jubah hitam berlambang bulan merah yang membalut dari bawah leher sampai mata kaki, lalu sandal jepitnya, Shunsui, Jushirou, Toshirou, Kisuke, Kensei dan Rojurou mengenakan pakaian formal seperti para tamu, yang mengenakan pakaian mahal (Ya ampun, kau ini miskin sekali, sampai memakai pakaian santaimu #Author To Menma, Berisik #Menma), untuk para wanita, mereka memakai gaun yang blink-blink dan penampilan yang sangat cantik, membuat para tamu yang lain melihat kearah mereka dengan pandangan mesum

"Medaka, apa tidak apa-apa kau berpenampilan seperti itu?"Tanya Menma melihat Medaka yang mengenakan dress merah semata kaki dengan belahan dari paha sampai mata kaki, dan sepatu highells

"Tentu saja, memangnya apa? Kau mau protes?!"Jawab Medaka bertanya balik

"Walaupun aku protes, memangnya kau akan mendengarkannya"Jawab Menma melihat Medaka yang tersenyum

"Tentu saja tidak bukan!"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, tidak usah bertanya!"Balas Menma melihat ke tangga yang ada dipodium, melihat laki-laki baya berpakaian formal jas, dan wanita yang memakai dress orange sama dengan rambutnya, berjalan dengan anggun, bersama dengan pria baya (mirip kaya Kurosaki Isshin pas muda)

"Aku Ucapkan terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian semua, ke acara pertunangan Putriku"Pria baya itu memulai pidatonya dengan hormat dan hidmat

"Jangan terlalu merendah seperti itu Ishhin-san, lagipula kau dulu pernah membantu kami, jadi kenapa kami tidak bisa menghadiri pertunangan Putrimu!"Balas salah satu tamu tersenyum

"Anda benar Kamui-sama!"Balas Ishhin sopan, yang merupakan Uchiha Isshin ayah Menma dan suami Masaki yang tidak ada di kejadian pembantaian iblis waktu itu

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan saja, Sang Pria Ishida Uryu, silahkan maju!"Ucap Isshin mempersilahkan pria yang memakai jas putih dengan mawar merah disakunya, dan kacamata kota yang diwajahnya manambah kesan keren pada dirinya a.k.a Ishida Uryu"Dan Sang Wanita Uchiha Orihime, silahkan maju kesamping Uryu-kun"Lanjut Ishhin mempersilahkan wanita berambut orange, yang memakai dress orange sama dengan rambutnya maju kedepan dengan anggun

"Nampaknya kita berada dalam pesta yang salah!"Ucap Medaka melihat kearah Menma yang santai-santai saja, dan mengambil makanan secara diam-diam, dan memakannya dengan cepat

"Senchou, seperti biasa, dia selalu tidak peduli pada acara utamanya, dan lebih memilih acara makan!"Ucap Shunsui melihat Menma yang masih melakukannya

"Menma, apa kau tidak masalah? Pria baya dengan rambut hitam, dan wanita berambut orange yang ada disana adalah ayah dan adikmu!"Tanya Medaka berbisik pada Menma yang menghentiakan acara makannya

"Tidak masalah bukan! Lagipula aku datang kesini bukan untuk menyatakan perang, tapi untuk memakan semua makanan yang ada disini, dan juga sepertinya ia tidak mengenaliku jadi itu bukan masalah!"Jawab Menma melanjutkan acara makan yang tertunda, dan berbicara dengan santai

"Kau santai sekali seperti biasa, lagipula aku ingin tahu apa kau menganggap mereka berdua?!"Tanya Medaka tersenyum heran

"Tentu saja tidak bukan!"Ucap Menma tersenyum dengan senangnya _'Ishida aku rasa aku mengenalnya, atau mungkin hanya imanjinasiku saja'_ Batin Menma melihat Ishida yang menghiraukannya

"Oh cucuku rupanya kau sudah bertunangan dengan pria tampan ini!"Ucap wanita berumuran 23 tahun pada Orihime dengan lembut

"Ya, Obaa-sama, jadi saya ingin meminta restu pada anda!"Balas Orihime sopan

"Ara Orihime, aku jadi malu kau memanggilku begitu!"Wanita itu bersikap imut seperti masih muda

"Jangan malu begitu Friesniu-baa-sama"Orihime tersenyum menanggapi, Ishhin yang melihat kesekitar mencoba melihat apa ada orang yang berniat mengacaukan pesta pertunangan putrinya! Kemudian matanya tertuju pada Medaka

Tap Tap Tap

Ishhin berjalan kearah Medaka

"Medaka, rupanya kau sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik ya!"Ucap Ishhin basa-basi dengan Medaka yang tersenyum menanggapinya

"Tentu saja bukan, aku bukan anak kecil seperti dulu lagi! Lagipula Ishhin-san kenapa kau mengirimkan surat padaku?! Tidak, maksudku bagaimana kau tahu keberadaanku?"Balas Medaka bertanya

"Sebenarnya aku kurang tahu, tapi karena pengantar suratku itu bisa merasakan aura yang sama denganku didalam dirimu, jadi ia merasa perlu mengundangmu, dan beserta temanmu tentunya!"Jawab Ishhin tersenyum

"Hebat sekali kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu! Setelah berbuat membeberkan rencana kudeta Uchiha pada pemerintah dunia!"Ucap Medaka berbisik pada Ishhin yang membuat senyuman Ishhin luntur

"Darimana kau mengetahui tentang hal itu?"Tanya Ishhin memandang Medaka serius

"Kau tidak mencoba menutupi, karena kau tahu aku ini sulit dibohongi, dan soal orang yang memberitahuku, dia adalah putramu yang kau buang bersama istrimu dikejadian itu"Jawab Medaka berbisik dengan menyeringai, karena tidak ingin mengundang perhatian orang-orang

"Heh jadi wanita yang dikhianati habis-habisan oleh kekasihnya berani menasehatiku seperti itu, dan sekarang kau mempunyai hubungan dengan aib itu ya!"Balas Ishhin yang juga menyeringai mendengarnya

"Hmm jadi itu aku di pandanganmu, tapi aku tidak peduli dan ingin berterima kasih padamu Uchiha Ishhin, karena sudah membuangku, tapi aku tidak akan berterima kasih akan kau membuang Haha-ue!"Ucap Menma yang ada dibelakang Ishhin mendengarkan dari tadi

"Rupanya, kau selamat dari kejadian itu, hebat juga, padahal aku telah merencanakannya agar kau juga ikut mati, tapi jika dilihat dari cara bicaramu sepertinya Masaki mati!"Balas Ishhin tidak berbalik

"Yeah, begitulah, karena aku yang membunuhnya!"Ucap Menma tidak menatap wajah Ishhin dan berada diposisi yang berbalik dengan Ishhin

"Bocah yang mengerikan juga, kau bicara tidak akan berterima kasih karena aku membuang ibumu, tapi rupanya kau membunuhnya dengan kedua tanganmu ya!"Balas Ishhin menyeringai

"Otou-sama apa anda lakukan disana, naiklah kesini! Orang tua harus menemani putrinya yang akan bertunangan bukan!"Ucap Orihime menghampiri Ishhin

"Yaahh, maafkan Otou-sama karena lupa akan hal itu!"Balas Ishhin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Jangan diulangi lagi Otou-sama!"Balas Orihime tersenyum "Dan siapa kalian berdua ini, kalian sepertinya mengenal Otou-sama"Orihime memandang Menma dan Medaka dengan pandangan bingung

"Uchiha Medaka, dulu adalah salah satu dari komandan Uchiha, tapi sekarang tidak, dan aku mengenal Ishhin-san saat upacara pengangkatan!"Jawab Medaka menjulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman

"Ternyata masih ada Uchiha yang lain, namaku Uchiha Orihime salam kenal Medaka-san, apa aku boleh memanggilmu begitu?"Tanya Orihime

"Yeah, Orihime-san"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Lalu siapa kamu?"Tanya Orihime pada Menma yang diam

"Kurosaki D Menma, aku baru saja mengenal Ishhin-san, karena diperkenalkan oleh Medaka-chan tadi, Uchiha-san"Jawab Menma santai

"Kalau begitu, salam kenal juga Kurosaki-san"Balas Orihime tersenyum

"Orihime lebih baik kita segera melakukan acara pertunangannya!"Ucap Ishhin mengajak Orihime segera pergi dari sini _'Dari yang kudengar kau mendapatkan julukan O'noshi, dan manusia paling kejam dan mengerikan didunia, jangan kau pikir aku takut padamu dan juga jangan coba-coba menghancurkan acara pertunangan ini Putra Masaki'_ Batin Ishhin bertelepati

' _Telepati, hal yang jarang, tapi aku tidak ada niatan menghancurkan acara pertunangan putrimu itu, karena tidak ada untungnya bagiku'_ Balas Menma bertelepati

"Sepertinya ia menggunakan telepati untuk berbicara denganmu!"Ucap Medaka

"Begitulah, sepertinya kau mengetahui tentang ini?"Balas Menma bertanya

"Begitulah, tapi ada baiknya kau mengikuti kata-katanya untuk tidak mengacaukan acara ini!"Jawab Medaka

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya dari wanita keras kepala yang bahkan tidak mau menerima 1 nasehat pun dari siapapun itu!"Balas Menma berjalan mendekati Medaka"Medaka-chan akan ada orang yang datang ke acara ini dan mengacaukannya, aku tidak tahu apa motifnya, tapi tujuannya adalah untuk membunuh Uchiha Ishhin karena dendam atau apapun itu"Bisik Menma pada telinga Medaka

"Lalu untuk apa kau memberitahukan hal ini padaku?"Tanya Medaka berbisik

"Karena saat itu terjadi, kita tak akan membantu, ataupun terlibat dalam penyerangan atau membantu pertahanan mereka, jadi kita akan berada digaris netral, apa kalian mengerti?!"Ucap Menma pada Medaka dan benda yang seperti radio kecil di tangannya, dan ada yang menempel ditelinga Menma dan Medaka begitupun dengan krunya

"Yeah, dimengerti Senchou, mengingat ini perkataanmu, kau pasti melihatnya di masa depan bukan!"Jawab Shunsui

"Dimegerti"Balasan dari mereka semua menghiraukan perkataan Shunsui tadi

Ishhin dan Orihime berjalan menuju tempat pertunangan berlangsung, Kakek dan nenek Orihime, dan ayahnya berada disampingnya, sedangkan Ishida Uryuu tidak ada yang mewakilinya

"Otou-sama, bukankah Uchiha yang tersisa hanya tinggal Otou-sama, Ojii-sama, Obaa-sama, dan juga Hime, kenapa bisa ada Uchiha lain?"Tanya Orihime menatap ayahnya ingin tahu

"Hime, Otou-sama juga tidak terlalu tahu, soalnya yang mati pada saat insiden pemusnahan Uchiha hanya dilakukan di pulau Eddesa tempat Uchiha tinggal, sedangkan yang terusir dan terasingkan dari pulau itu, tidak diketahui keadaan dan nasibnya, apakah mereka mati atau tidak? Otou-sama tidak tahu"Jawab Ishhin tersenyum menatap wajah Orihime yang imut

"Ya ampun, setelah melakukan pengkhianatan besar-besaran, kau masih bisa tersenyum seperti, Ishhin!"Ucap orang berambut pirang pucat dengan mata merah, berpakaian kaos merah bercorak tanaman merambat, dengan celana jeans warna hitam, dan sepatu kets dikakinya, yang membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pada orang yang berada dijendela tengah bersandar dengan wine ditangan kanannya menatap Ishhin dengan tatapan merendahkan dan jijik

"Kau Komandan Divisi Khusus 2 Uchiha, Uchiha Ur-soaui De Arges Yuinary!"Balas Ishhin melihat orang yang bersandar di jendela

"Nampaknya kau masih mengingatku, Komandan disivi 7 Uchiha Ishhin!"Ucap Yuinary menatap Ishhin dengan tatapan yang sama dengan tadi

"Yuinary-sama, persiapannya sudah selesai!"Ucap orang yang sepertinya dikenali Menma, orang dengan rambut biru tua dengan menggunakan kemeja putih dibalut jaket dan celana jeans hitam panjang dan sepatu kets dikakinya berlutut dihadapan Yuinary

"Komandan divisi 5 yang merupakan ancaman juga berada disini rupanya"Ucap Yuinary melihat kearah Medaka yang tengah meminum wine-nya dengan anggun

"Mata-mu selalu jeli seperti biasa Arges, tapi sudah lama tidak berjumpa"Balas Medaka menyapa

"Medaka, bagaimana jika kita bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan pengkhianat itu?! Aku tahu kau menyimpan dendam pada kami karena telah mengkhianatimu, tapi aku janji akan menyelesaikannya setelah urusan ini selesai! Jadi bagaimana?"Tanya Yuinary berdiri dihadapan Medaka, yang entah kapan sudah berada disana

"Maaf Arges, aku sudah berjanji pada Kaptenku untuk tidak terlibat dalam penyerangan ini!"Jawab Medaka menatap Yuinary yang melihatnya dengan tatapan santai

"Kau berbicara, seperti dia mengetahui tentang rencana penyerangan ini saja!"Ucap Yuinary menatap Medaka dengan mata merahnya

"Tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga! Kaptenku hanya bisa melihat masa depan yang membuatnya dalam keadaan bahaya, jadi sudah wajar jika penyerangan ini akan terlihat di masa depan"Balas Medaka tersenyum

"Lalu siapa kaptenmu itu, hebat juga ia bisa membuatmu menjadi bawahanmu?"Tanya Yuinary menatap Medaka dengan seringai yang melekat pada wajahnya

"Itu yang sedang memakan Spaghetti dengan lahap"Jawab Medaka menunjuk Menma yang tidak peduli akan keadaan saat ini, dimana para tamu dan penjaga tengah bersiaga, ia hanya meneruskan makan Spaghetti yang ke-17

"Dia…"Yuinary menyipitkan matanya melihat Menma kemudian menyeringai"Rupanya objek penelitian itu ada disini, kupikir ia sudah lama mati"Lanjut Yuinary melihat Menma dengan seringainya _'Objek penelitian, apa maksudnya?'_

"Apa maksudmu?!"Tanya Medaka tertarik

"Dia adalah Putra Ishhin yang Ishhin gunakan sendiri untuk percobaan, percobaan tersebut adalah memindahkan semua gen Uchiha yang ada dalam tubuhnya kedalam tubuh putrinya, tentu saja ada efek samping dan juga manfaatnya, efek samping yang diterima dari orang yang dipindahkan gennya adalah hilangnya kekuatan Uchiha pada dirinya, dan penerimanya akan memiliki kekuatan dari orang dipindahkan gennya, orang yang menerima gen akan bisa membangkitkan Sharingan dengan mudahnya karena emosinya berlipat, sedangkan orang yang dipindahkan gennya emosinya akan hilang karena pemindahan gen dengan emosi pada penerima yaitu putrinya sendiri"Jawab Yuinary menunjuk Orihime yang tidak percaya mendengarnya begitupun dengan kru Menma yang membulatkan matanya mendengarnya, Menma menghentikan acara makannya

"Kalau soal pemindahan Gen aku tahu, tapi aku tidak tahu tentang detailnya"Ucap Medaka menopang dagunya dengan tangan

"Aku terima jika kau memanggilku objek penelitian atau apapun itu, tapi aku tidak sudi dipanggil putra dari Ishhin!"Ucap Menma yang berjalan ke Yuinary yang tengah menyeringai

"Jadi kau membenci ayahmu kah Kozou?!"Tanya Yuinary dengan seringai yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya

"Membenci ayahku katamu! Bahkan aku tidak mengakuinya sebagai ayah! Bocah ingusan"Jawab Menma menatap Yuinary dengan tatapan santainya

"Ternyata memang benar, jika kau kehilangan emosimu, jadi apa kau mau bekerja sama untuk menghancurkan orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu O'noshi, orang yang menghancurkan sebuah kerajaan sendirian?!"Tanya Yuinary menatap Menma dengan seringai yang luntur

"Tawaranmu menarik juga, baiklah! Tapi orang yang memenggal kepala Ishhin adalah kau, aku dan kruku hanya akan membantu untuk menghalangi orang yang ikut campur pertarungan kalian berdua!"Jawab Menma dengan seringainya, yang membuat Yuinary menyeringai lebar mendengarnya

"Anak yang sangat pengertian dan baik sekali! Kau tidak ingin membunuh ayahmu karena kau tidak ingin menodai tanganmu dengan darahnya yang kotor itu bukan?!"Ucap Yuinary, seringai diwajahnya tidak luntur malah bertambah lebar

"Ya ampun, rupanya kau orang yang pengertian juga bisa mengerti maksudku! Lalu berada jumlah pasukanmu?"Balas Menma menyeringai bertanya

"27 orang pengguna Sharingan yang handal, lalu kau sendiri?"Jawab Yuinary bertanya balik

"14 orang, jika ditambah denganku jadi 15"Jawab Menma

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bicaranya? Ya ampun padahal aku berharap kau juga tidak ikut-ikutan, karena jika kau sendiri ikut bergabung dengan mereka, berarti aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membunuhmu juga Menma!"Ucap Ishhin yang menatap mereka tajam

"Sombong sekali, rupanya kau lupa akan posisimu!"Balas Menma menatap Ishhin datar

"Tidak semua kejadian terjadi sesuai yang kau harapkan Ishhin!"Balas Yuinary datar

"Majulah, akan kami hadang penjaga dan orang yang mengganggu pertarungan kalian berdua!"Ucap Menma

"Tanpa kau suruhpun akan kulakukan!"Balas Yuinary menghilang dan muncul didepan Ishhin

Phofft Trank Blaar

Yuinary memunculkan pedang besar, panjang 180 Cm, lebar 25 Cm, dan gagang hitam yang pas untuk 2 lengan, menghantamkannya pada Ishhin, Ishhin sempat menahannya tapi karena perbedaan kekuatan yang jauh, Ishhin terlempar kebelakang dengan kuat

"Apa kau yakin tidak membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri?"Tanya Medaka yang berada disisinya

"Yeah, lagipula aku tidak tertarik mengurus orang yang sangat menyedihkan seperti dia!"Ucap Menma menarik pedang putih yang ia munculkan

Trank

Ayunan tombak penjaga kediaman kastil Ishhin ditahan oleh Menma dengan mudahnya

Tink

Srash

Menma mementalkan tombak orang itu dan menebasnya secara horizontal

"Kalian semua jangan biarkan ada orang yang mengganggu pertarungan Yuinary!"Perintah Menma pada krunya

"Yokai"Balas mereka semua kompak

Tring Dor Trank Tank Dhuar Crash Blaar

Acara pertunangan ini berubah menjadi acara pertempuran setelah kedatangan Yuinary dan pasukannya, walau hanya 27 orang pasukan yang dibawa Yuinary banyak penjaga milik Ishhin berteriak memegang kepalanya

"ARRGGGHHH"Para penjaga yang menghadapi pasukan Yuinary berteriak saat melihat Sharingan mereka, sebelum mereka bertempur, pasukan milik Yuinary sama sekali tidak terluka, karena mereka menyerang dengan melukai mental mereka, sehingga mereka bisa membunuh penjaga Ishhin dengan mudah

"Kemampuan yang licik juga, aku jadi heran kenapa Medaka-san tidak menggunakannya pada Senchou?"Ucap Jushirou melihat cara bertarung pasukan Yuinary

"Jika O'noshi bisa dikendalikan semudah itu, pasti ia sudah mati dari dulu"

Srash

Shunsui menebas dada musuh secara horizontal dengan berucap tadi

"Penjaga ini banyak juga"Ucap Kisuke melihat kedatangan penjaga milik Ishhin terus berdatangan

Ishhin Vs Yuinary

Trank Trink Blaar

Yuinary mengincar bahu Ishhin, tapi Ishhin mementalkannya dan beradu pedang dengan Yuinary sampai menggetarkan tanah dan membuah kawah diameter 2 meter mereka sebagai pusat

"Rupanya kemampuanmu tidak berkarat Ishhin!"Ucap Yuinary melihat kearah Ishhin yang tengah menyeringai

"Kemampuanmu juga masih sama seperti dulu!"Balas Ishhin menyeringai

Blaar

Ishhin mementalkan Yuinary dengan sekali hempasan

"Sepertinya kau sedang terpojok!"Ucap Menma yang dekat dengan tempat terlemparnya Yuinary

"Berisik, lagipula kenapa kekuatannya tiba-tiba bertambah dengan pesat?!"Balas Yuinary yang duduk menatap Ishhin dari balik asap

"Sepertinya ia mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan untuk melawanmu, sepertinya ia menganggapmu serius!"Ucap Menma memutar matanya bosan melihat Ishhin yang tengah berjalan dengan mata merah berpola 3 garis yang saling bersilangan, dan mata merah berpola persegi dan belah ketupat yang bersatu

"Rupanya dia sudah mencapainya!"Ucap Yuinary menatap Ishhin

"Sepertinya kau tidak terkejut melihat dia menggunakan 2 Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!"Ucap Menma melihat raut wajah tenang Yuinary

"Kehilangan ketenangan dalam pertempuran akan membuatmu berada dalam kekalahan, lagipula dia bisa menggunakan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, alasannya sederhana, ia memindahkan gen dari senju yang ia tangkap dan memindahkannya pada tubuhnya, sama yang ia lakukan padamu dan putrinya!"Balas Yuinary

"Aku tidak menyangka, rupanya hanya segini kekuatanmu, padahal aku sudah repot-repot mengaktifkan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan ini untuk mengalahkan kalian, tapi mengecewakan!"Ucap Ishhin menutup matanya

"Otou-sama bisa kau jelaskan semua ini!"Orihime berdiri didepan ayahnya meminta penjelasan

"Orihime, seperti yang kau tahu mereka adalah orang-orang yang berniat menghancurkan dan membunuh kita semua!"Jawab Ishhin

"Hebat sekali jawabanmu itu Ishhin!"Ucap Menma berdriri disamping Orihime

"Onii-sama"Pekik Orihime menatap Menma

"Sejak kapan, aku menjadi kakakmu, panggil saja Kurosaki seperti tadi!"Balas Menma menatap Orihime

"Menma, jika kau memberitahukannya, akan kuberitahukan juga rahasia yang tidak ingin kau ketahui dan memalukan bagi ibumu"Ucap Ishhin menatap tajam Menma

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahukan saja?! Lagipula Haha-ue sudah mati!"Balas Menma menyeringai

"Anak iblis yang menyedihkan, kau adalah anak dari orang yang sangat menyedihkan jika kau ingin tahu, Ibumu adalah seorang pengkhianat, ia menyusup kedalam angkatan laut dan membocorkan rahasia angkatan laut pada para Uchiha lalu ia melakukan hal sama juga pada para Uchiha, wanita yang menyedihkan, menjijikan, rendah bahkan aku sendiri sangat tidak suka terus bersandiwara mencintainya, terlebih ia bahkan membunuh kakaknya sendiri Kurosaki D Naruto dengan tangannya sendiri, hanya karena kakaknya berniat memberitahukan tentang pemberontakan Uchiha, apa kau tahu tentang itu Hahhh? Aku hanya menjalankan amanat yang dititipkan Naruto-shisou, untuk memberitahukan pada angkatan laut tentang rencana kudeta itu"Ucap Ishhin membeberkan semua yang membuat semua orang disana berhenti bertempur, menatap mereka berdua

"Aku tidak peduli, kau menghinaku dengan hinaan apapun, tapi lain halnya jika yang kau hina itu adalah Haha-ue orang yang sangat kuhormati dan kukagumi!"Balas Menma menatap Ishhin tajam, lalu ia menyarungkan pedangnya "Yuinary ganti kesepakatannya, aku yang akan membunuh Ishhin!"Ucap Menma tanpa berbalik pada Yuinary

"Hah jangan seenaknya kau menggantinya O'noshi, lagipula kenapa aku harus menurutinya?!"Balas Yuinary tidak suka

"Karena aku akan memperlihatkanmu sesuatu yang menarik! Jadi lihatlah"Ucap Menma menengok kearah Yuinary dan mengangkat pedangnya ke punggung seperti hendak mengambil pedang

"Sepertinya kalian sudah selesai bicaranya, jadi kau yang sekarang menghadapiku Menma!"Ucap Ishhin menatap Menma datar

"Hebat sekali reflekmu itu!"Balas Ishhin menyeringai

Crash Jleb

Bahu dan paha kanan Menma tersayat dengan begitu cepat, dan perutnya tertusuk, Menma dan krunya melihatnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, Ishhin bisa melebihi kecepatan Menma, dan melukainya dengan mudah

"Cough"Menma memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya _'Serangannya cepat sekali, aku tidak menyadarinya!'_ Batin Menma melihat Ishhin

"Reflekmu Buruk sekali, sampai tidak bisa mengelak satu serangan bahkan berpindah pun, kau tidak!"Ucap Ishhin melihat Bahu dan paha Menma yang tersayat lumayan dalam, dan perutnya yang tertusuk, darah mengalir keluar dari tubuh Menma

"Sayang sekali, aku ini tidak punya reflek!"Ucap Menma, yang membuat Ishhin menyeringai"Rupanya kau itu orang bodoh, yang memberitahukan kelemahannya pada orang lain"

"Anggap saja sesukamu, Hancurkan Zangetsu!"Balas Menma merubah pedang patah itu menjadi pisau dapur besar (Shikai Kurosaki Ichigo) Ishhin, Yuinary, dan orang yang mengetahui tentang pedang itu terkejut

"Kurashha no Ken"Ucap Ishhin tidak percaya melihat pedang yang ada ditangan Menma

"Ada apa Ishhin, ekspresimu berubah setelah melihat pedang ini?"Tanya Menma mengacungkan pedangnya kedepan dengan tangan kanan

"Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki senjata kuno itu?!"Tanya Ishhin memandang Menma tajam

"Kenapa kau bertanya sepeerti itu? Lagipula kau sendiri memiliki senjata yang sama yaitu matamu itu, yang bisa melipat gandakan kekuatnmu menjadi 100 kali lipat dengan kemampuan tambahan mempercepat waktumu, seperti yang kau laukan tadi!"Jawab Menma, Ishhin melebarkan matanya terkejut, bagaimana Menma bisa mengetahui tentang kekuatannya

"Walaupun kau memiliki senjata kuno itu, tubuhmu sudah mencapai batasnya dan tidak bisa bergerak!"Ucap Ishhin melihat darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari tubuh Menma

Trank Srash

Ishhin menahan serangan yang mengincar bahunya, tapi serangan itu tetap menyayat bahu Ishhin walau tidak terlalu dalam

"Ada apa? bukankah kemampuanmu bukan Cuma ini!"Ucap Menma berada dibelakang Ishhin dengan pedang yang ada bekas darah di bilah pedangnya

"Walau aku sudah mengetahuinya, rupanya aku hanya bisa menangkis setengahnya!"Balas Ishhin berbalik pada Menma

"Kecepatan bocah itu lumayan juga!"Ucap Yuinary melihat kearah Menma dengan seringai, 3 orang yang tengah menonton dari jauh melihatnya dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Apa kita harus turun tangan dan membantu Ishhin-san?"Tanya orang berambut hitam dengan pakaian kebangsawanan pada wanita berambut perak dengan pakaian bangsawan yang disamping kanannya, dan lelaki berambut biru pakaian bangsawan yang terlihat megah pada mereka bertiga

"Lebih baik, kita tidak melakukannya Kamui-dono, anak berambut orange itu sangat berbahaya, kalau tidak salah anak itu adalah putra Ishhin, dari orang berambut pirang itu katakan! Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, matanya memancarkan tidak ada ampunan bagi siapapun yang menentangnya, dan belas kasihan pada siapapun!"Ucap orang berambut biru

"Kau terlalu waspada Izanagi-dono!"Balas Kamui menatap Menma datar

Blaar

Menma dan Ishhin berbenturan dengan kuat, sampai tanah yang mereka pijak menjerumus kebawah

Crash

Ishhin kembali menyerang Menma, pada tangan kanan bagian atasnya

Dhuak Blaar

Ishhin terlempar kebelakang setelah menerima tendangan Menma yang mengarah pada perutnya

"Kau ini benar-benar monster, sampai bisa berdiri walau sudah kehilangan setengah dari darahmu itu!"Ucap Ishhin keluar dari reruntuhan yang menimpanya dan berjalan kearah Menma melewati tabir asap

"Sepertinya kelemahan kemampuan Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan-mu itu adalah saat kau menggunakannya, kau kehilangan atas tubuhmu selama 0,47 detik!"Ucap Menma menganalisa kemampuan teknik Ishhin

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menggunakannya untuk melawanmu, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain!"Ucap Ishhin menyarungkan kembali pedangnya

"Ferfect Susano'O"

Brushh Blaar

Monster besar berukuran 700 Meter menjulang kelangit, dengan Ishhin yang berada di segi-enam yang ada didahi, monster yang berwajah seperti monster, dan pakaian armor lengkap dengan 4 pedang dipunggung dan pinggangnya lengkap dengan armor

"Ini gawat, itu adalah Perfect Susano'O yang bahkan, sekarang ini sudah tidak ada yang bisa menggunakannya!"Ucap Medaka melihat ke arah Ishhin dengan wajah tidak percaya

"Medaka-chan bukankah kau bisa membuat Susano'O sampai 200 meter, jadi apa itu berbeda?"Tanya Menma melihat kearah Medaka bingung

"Tentu saja beda, Susano'O milikku memang bisa seukuran 200 meter, tapi itu masih jauh dari Perfect Susano'O, yah bisa dibilang 2 tingkat dibawah Perfect Susano'O"Jawab Medaka menyentuh dahinya frustasi

"Cih Pengkhianat sialan itu, rupanya sudah menyempurnakan penelitian pengembangan Sharingan pada tingkat Fuumetsu!"Ucap Yuinary mendecih melihat Perfect Susano'O itu

"Fuumetsu! Bukankah tingkat itu adalah tingkat mitos yang bahkan tidak ada yang memilikinya kecuali sang pendiri klan Senju dan Uchiha"Ucap Medaka membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Memangnya apa itu Fuumetsu?"Tanya Menma melihat kearah Medaka, Yuinary dan para Uchiha yang bingung

"Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan, adalah tingkat dimana kau bisa menggunakan 3 kemampuan khusus yang tidak diketahui, dan bisa menggabungkan ketiga kemampuan itu, dan juga bertambahnya kekuatan sampai 1000 kali lipat, tapi yang paling mengerikan adalah, Fuumetsu bisa menggabungkan 3 kemampuan khusus itu dengan bertambahnya kekuatan 1000 kali lipat, ditambah lagi, pengaktifannya hanya membutuhkan sedikit kekuatan!"Jawab Medaka melihat ke Ferfect Susano'O dengan berkeringai dingin

"Aku rasa lebih baik kita mengikuti perintah Senchou yang pertama, daripada yang kedua"Ucap Shunsui melihat Ferfect Susano'O dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"Kenapa kalian begitu takut seperti itu?!"Tanya Menma heran

"Bagaimana kami bisa tidak takut, ukuran Susano'O itu bahkan ukurannya 100 kali lipat lebih dari legenda suku iblis Oz!"Ucap Hinagiku menunjuk Ferfect Susano'O milik Ishhin

"Kalian menyedihkan sekali, padahal tadi bertarung dengan penuh semangat, tapi sekarang kalian menggonggong seperti anjing yang tidak bisa menggigit!"Ucap Ishhin melihat kebawah

"Apa Ishhin serius mau menggunakan itu?"Tanya ibunya a.k.a Friesniu melihat Ferfect Susano'O dengan ekspresi yang sama dengan yang lain

Sring Blaaar

Ishhin memotong gunung yang jauhnya 1 Km dari jaraknya dengan sekali ayunan

"Sepertinya kekuatannya juga tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi!"Ucap Kisuke dengan senyum grogi-nya yang bergetar

"Apa kau sudah selesai pamernya Ishhin?"Tanya Menma maju kedepan kaki Ferfect Susano'O karena sebegitu besarnya

"Ucapanmu Sombong juga!"Balas Ishhin menatap Menma dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan tapi bola matanya melihat kebawah

Sring Blaar

Ishhin menebaskan pedang Susano'O-nya kearah Menma dengan cepat dan menyebabkan getaran yang besar, sampai seluruh tanah disini bergetar akibat kuatnya serangan Ishhin

"Dia sudah mati! Padahal aku ingin berbicara dengannya!"Ucap Friesniu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya melihat Menma dihancurkan begitu saja

"Mengecewakan sekali"Ucap orang yang berada ditabir asap, membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang ada ditabir asap

"Yang benar saja!"Mereka semua terkejut melihat orang yang ada dibalik tabir asap yang merupakan Menma menahan serangan Ishhin dengan pedangnya

"Sepertinya bocah itu benar-benar monster, menahan serangan sekuat itu dengan kondisi tubuh yang babak belur!"Ucap Yuinary melihat tubuh Menma yang dipenuhi warna merah karena darah yang sudah berhenti mengalir dan mongering dipakaiannya, menahan serangan Ishhin dengan pedang yang tergenggam satu tangan

"Jujur saja, serangan ini bahkan jauh lebih lemah dari serangan Seifuku-sha Hakai milik Roger-Senchou, dan juga berada dibawah serangan Shirohige, bahkan serangan milik Steven pun masih lebih hebat daripada seranganmu ini"

Tink Blaar

Menma mementalkan pedang Susano'O yang super besar itu kesamping dengan besar

"Aku rasa, kapten kita itu benar-benar monster sampai bisa menahan serangan sekuat itu dengan pedang saja!"Ucap Rojurou dengan senyum yang bergetar

"Tapi aku rasa itu wajar!"Ucap Kisuke yang membuat mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya padanya

"Apa maksudmu Kisuke?!"Tanya Yoruichi ingin tahu

"Pedang yang ada ditangan Senchou, adalah Kurashha no Ken, jadi wajar jika bisa menahannya dengan mudah!"Jawab Kisuke singkat

"Apa itu Kurashha no Ken?"Tanya Toshirou dan Hinagiku memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Pedang yang setara dengan senjata kuno, tidak ada legenda yang menyebutkan pembuatan pedang itu, bahkan asal-usulnya juga tidak ada, tapi satu hal yang pasi senjata itu bisa mengimbangi kekuatan penghancur Pluton, jadi wajar bukan!"Jawab Kisuke melihat Menma Ishhin

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu?!"Tanya Shirou

"Di buku sejarah tentang mitos-mitos, karena aku tertarik jadi aku membacanya, walaupun aku tidak menyangka jika pedang itu benar-benar ada!"Jawab Kisuke melihat pedang Kurashha Menma yang tidak tergores

"Dan pedang yang waktu itu Menma berikan pada kalian waktu itu, merupakan pecahan dari Kurashha no Ken"Ucap Medaka yang entah kapan ada disana

"Sejak kapan kau ada disana?!"Tanya Kensei melihat Medaka

"Baru saja"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan, pedang yang waktu itu Senchou bilang tiket, adalah pecahan pedang Kurashha, dan sekarang ini kami juga memilikinya!"Ucap Shunsui menatap Medaka tidak percaya

"Begitulah, Menma ingin kalian juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan pedang itu untuk menjaga kalian sendiri katanya, jika dia tidak ada didekat kalian saat keadaan benar-benar bahaya!"Balas Medaka

Sring Blaar

Menma menebas pedang itu, tapi pedang Susano'O itu keras, sampai tidak bisa dihancurkan begitu mudahnya, tubuh Susano'O milik Ishhin terdorong kebelakang akibat serangan Menma

"Hyaaa"

Trank DHuar

Menma menahan serangan Ishhin dengan pedang itu, ledakan akibat menahan serangan itu terasa sampai bawah

"Sepertinya Senchou tidak membutuhkan bantuan kita!"Ucap Serin melihat pertarungan Menma dan Ishhin yang berlangsung hebat

"Serin-chan, darimana saja kamu?!"Tanya Shunsui melihat Serin dengan gaun hitam, sepatu highhells yan tersemat dikakinya, dan wine ditangan kirinya

"Sebenarnya tadi aku dan Anisa tadi tersesat, jadi kami kesulitan menemukan kalian semua!"Jawab Serin menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Apa kebiasaan aneh Senchou sudah menular pada Serin-chan?"Tanya Shunsui memegang lengan Serin panic

"Tenang saja, itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"Jawab Serin lalu ia melihat Anisa yang berdiam diri

"Anisa, ada apa?"Tanya Serin melihat Anisa yang diam-diam saja

"Apa dia benar-benar Senchou?"Tanya balik Anisa melihat pertarungan Menma dan Ishhin

"Memangnya kenapa?"Serin merasa bingung dengan perkataan Anisa tadi

"Raut Wajah Senchou, seperti sangat senang!"ucap Anisa menunjuk Seringai yang terus terpasang diwajah Menma

Trank

Blaar

Menma terhantam kebawah menahan serangan Susano'O Ishhin

"Apa Cuma ini batas kesombonganmu?"Tanya Ishhin dari atas memandang kebawah

"Yare-yare, sejak kapan aku menjadi sombong seperti ini, Kheh orang yang hanya berlindung dari balik armor, tidak usah berkomentar!"Jawab Menma menatap Ishhin yang berada didahi Susano'O

"Apa aku menyinggungmu?"Tanya Ishhin dengan seringainya

"Tidak, hanya saja mendengarnya, itu membuatmu terlihat seperti anjing yang terus menggonggong, dengan air liur yang mengalir!"Jawab Menma menyeringai "Busho"

Theng

Pedang Menma terlapisi haki berwarna biru ketuaan

Drrttzz

Pedang itu memancarkan kekuatan aneh yang meluap-luap dan mengumpul lalu memadat dipedang Menma

"Nampaknya Menma akan menggunakan kartu as miliknya!"Ucap Medaka melihat perubahan pada pedang Menma

"Kartu as, maksudmu teknik rahasia?! Apa dia memilikinya?!"Tanya Jushirou tidak percaya

"Yeah, memangnya kau pikir karena dia itu amatir dalam bermain pedang, tidak mempunyai reflek, aneh, dan selalu bertindak seenaknya, sampai kau berpikiran seperti itu?!"Jawab Medaka berbalik bertanya

"Seberapa hebat, teknik yang akan digunakan Senchou itu?"Tanya Shunsui

"Yeah, sepertinya cukup untuk menghancurkan sebuah pulau berukuran sedang beserta penghuninya!"Jawab Medaka menatap wajah Shunsui yang terkejut beserta yang lain, menghancurkan pulau beserta isinya, itu bahkan benar-benar sama dengan Pluton

"Bocah itu, tidak kusangka ia memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini, padahal kupikir kekuatannya sudah lama lenyap!"Ucap Yuinary melihatnya dengan seringai senang melihatnya

"Sepertinya kau senang melihatnya Arges!"Ucap Medaka melihat wajah Yuinary

"Begitulah"

"Kheh, kau pikir bisa menakutiku dengan itu!"Ucap Ishhin mengangkat pedang Susano'O-nya keatas "Busho"

Theng

Pedang Susano'O yang berukuran 500 meter panjangnya dan 50 meter lebarnya terangkat keatas dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti

"Hajimaru no Wari"

"Soki Bureikazu"

Sring

Mereka semua membulatkan matanya, dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar melihatnya tidak percaya apa yang ada dihadapan mereka saat ini

Blaaar

Teknik Menma tadi menabrak dari kejauhan 10 Km dari tempatnya berdiri, dan meledak menciptakan pilar besar yang menyangga kelangit dengan tegak, Susano'O Ishhin terbelah 2 oleh serangan Menma tadi, dengan cepatnya

"Susano'O hancur"Ishhin terkejut melihat Susano'O miliknya yang mulai hancur

"Cih, gara-gara serangannya bidikanku menjadi meleset, dan melaju kesana!"Ucap Menma mendecih kesal melihat tekniknya dipindahkan arah jalurnya

Tap tap

Shunsui dkk berdiri dibelakang Menma

"Senchou lebih kita sekarang pergi!"Ucap Shunsui

"Yeah, setelah aku menghancurkan orang ini tentunya"Balas Menma melakukan hal yang sama dengan tadi pada pedangnya

' _Ia bisa menggunakan teknik tadi lebih dari sekali'_ Batin mereka semua melihat perubahan pedang Menma

"Sepertinya kau kesal sekali Kurosaki Ichigo!"Ucap orang berpakaian putih dengan kacamata yang menempel diwajahnya

"Ishida Uryuu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau mengenalnya, tapi jika kau menghalangiku, kau juga akan kuhancurkan disini!"Balas Menma pada orang itu a.k.a Ishida

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku! Walaupun kau bisa mengalahkan Ishhin-san, bukan berarti kau bisa mengalahkanku Kurosaki!"Ucap Ishida memandang Menma tajam

Trennng

Lubang hitam terbentuk dari tempat Menma dkk, dan rantai yang mengikat mereka semua

"Lubang dimensi ruang dan waktu menuju dunia lain!"Ucap Menma melihat lubang itu

"Maaf ya, aku harus melakukannya, jika tidak kulakukan bisa-bisa kau membunuh Ishhin-san"Ucap Kamui pada Menma dkk dengan tangan yang terentang

"Rupanya pengganggu muncul"Balas Menma menutup matanya

Jreng

Menma dkk beserta Yuinary yang entah kenapa berada didekat mereka terhisap kedalam lubang itu dengan cepat

"Ishhin"Ucap wanita berambut hitam tampak berumur 23 tahunan dengan dress panjang berwarna hijau a.k.a Friasniu maju kedepan Ishhin

Plak

Friasniu menampar Ishhin dengan wajah yang seperti kecewa

"Kau mengecewakanku Ishhin, kau membuang anakmu, darah dagingmu dan mencoba membunuhnya, APA KAU TIDAK MALU MELAKUKANNYA?!"Ucap Friasniu dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua pipinya berteriak didepan Ishhin

"Aku tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai anakku, jadi kenapa aku harus mengasihaninya, lagipula ibunya adalah pengkhianat yang telah mengkhianatiku bersama Naruto-senpai yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri, jadi aku ingin membuatnya menderita, tapi karena dia telah mati, dan anaknya masih hidup, aku akan membuatnya menggantikan ibunya yang telah mati itu untuk kubunuh dengan tanganku sendiri"Balas Ishhin membalas perkataan ibunya, Friasniu mengangkat tangannya untuk menampar Ishhin lagi

Grep

Tangan Friasniu ditangkap oleh seseorang berperawakan 25 tahunan dengan pakaian kebangsawanan

"Anata, jangan menghentikanku, aku harus menghukum anak bodoh yang tidak tahu diri ini!"Ucap Friasniu memandang suaminya dengan tatapan tajam

"Frias, jangan terlalu kasar seperti itu, jika kau yang berada diposisinya, kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama, lagipula jika wanita yang dikhianati oleh laki-laki mereka akan berbuat lebih kejam dari laki-laki yang dikhianati! Jadi ceramahi saja dia"Balas Laki-laki berambut pirang emas dengan mata emeraldnya menatap Friasniu lembut, wajah Friasniu melunak

Greb

Friasniu membenanmkan wajahnya dan menangis dipelukan suaminya

"Hiks…hiks…hiks kenapa…..hiks…. kenapa Ishhin juga bisa berprilaku seperti itu hiks.."Ucap Friasniu menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukan suaminya

"Frensct-Tou-sama"Ucap Ishhin melihat ayahnya membelanya

"Ishhin jangan mengulangi kejadian ini lagi!"Ucap Frensct memandang Ishhin tajam

"Saya mengerti!"Balas Ishhin menundukan kepalanya

Flashback Off

Naruto, Robin, Nami, dan Hancock yang mendengarkannya membulatkan matanya, tidak menyangka masa lalu Menma sangat kelam seperti itu, bahkan dicoba dibunuh oleh ayahnya sendiri

"Aku jadi heran, kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Apa dia telah melupakannya?"Ucap Naruto menundukan kepalanya kebawah dengan tangan yang terkepal

"Ingat atau tidak, Senchou tidak peduli akan hal itu, saat aku bertanya dia hanya menjawab, tersenyumlah dikondisi apapun, karena dengan tersenyum kau akan merasa lebih baik"Ucap Anisa

"Hoy kalian semua, apa yang kalian lakukan disitu?"Tanya Franky dari balik kemudi

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi Franky?"Tanya balik Nami

"Yeah, sebenarnya didepan kita ada kapal dengan layar yang rusak, dan kapal itu juga suram!"Jawab Franky berteriak

"S-S-Suram"Ucap Ussop, Nami, Naruto dan Chopper bersamaan dengan keringat dingin diwajah mereka bertiga

"Mungkin saja itu kapal hantu"Ucap Robin asal

"Hantu!"Ucap Naruto, Ussop, Nami dan Chopper bersamaan kaget

"Apa ketakutan terhadap hantu-mu itu tidak hilang Naruto?"Tanya Menma melihat gelagat Naruto yang takut pada hantu

"T..Tentu saja bukan, h…hantu itu tidak bisa disentuh jadi mengerikan jika harus melawan mereka!"Jawab Naruto membela dirinya sendiri yang entah dari apa

"Sebenarnya kau ingin mengakuinya, atau tidak, aku bingung dengan jawabanmu itu"Ucap Menma memutar matanya bosan

"Oyabun!"Nampaknya kita mendapat rampasan yang lumayan

"I..I…I…I…ITU"Teriak Brook melihat layar kapal itu

"Ada apa Brook?"Tanya Franky melihat Brook yang terkejut

"Itu kapal hantu!"Jawab Brook meminum the

Trug

"JAWABLAH DENGAN SERIUS!"Franky melemparkan botol colanya pada Brook karena menjawabnya dengan santainya

"K…kapal hantu itu tidak ada!"Ucap Naruto tersenyum kikuk

"K…kau benar Naruto, k..kapal hantu itu tidak ada!"Nami menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan wajah yang berkeringat

"Kenapa kalian tidak percaya dengan hantu?! Bukankah tadi baru saja kalian melihat makhluk legenda, jadi tidak aneh lagi bukan, jika hantu itu ada!"Menma melihat mereka berempat (Ussop, Nami, Naruto dan Chopper) dengan pandangan heran, mereka berempat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto

"Aree kenapa mereka kabur?!"Brook, dan Franky memiringkan kepalanya melihat kapal hantu itu kabur

"ITU O'NOSHI, JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA JIKA KAU MASIH INGIN HIDUP!"Teriak dari kapal hantu itu menjauh

"Menma-nii, sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan pada hantu, sampai mereka ketakutan seperti itu?"Tanya Naruto memandang Menma dengan pandangan kagum

"Tidak ada, lagipula untuk apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuat takut hantu?"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Mungkin saja, O'noshi-san itu lebih mengerikan dari hantu, sampai hantu sendiripun berlari ketakutan seperti itu!"Ucap Robin mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan senyum manisnya

"Robin, jangan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang mengerikan dengan senyummu itu!"Ucap Ussop dengan wajah murung

"Ussop benar, Robin!"Ucap Chopper yang sama-sama murung

"Tapi Robin, hebat sekali kau bisa mengetahuinya, padahal Senchou itu bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada zombie loh!"Ucap Anisa yang ekspresinya sama dengan Robin

"Sebenarnya kau itu memihak siapa, Anisa?"Tanya Menma bersikap tidak peduli

"Aku hanya menambahkan perkataan Robin, Senchou!"Jawab Anisa tersenyum

"Sepertinya, kau kalah debat Menma!"Ucap Medaka melihat Menma

"Begitulah, Medaka-chan!"Balas Menma menganggukan kepalanya

"MINNNAAAAAAAAAA!"Teriak orang yang mereka cari dari gelapnya dasar laut

"Luffy!"Ucap Kru Luffy senang melihat Luffy dalam gelembungnya, lalu Sanji dan Zoro berada dalam satu gelembung

"Gelembungnya pecah, jadi ia menumpang padaku!"

"NAMI-SWAAAANNNNN, ROBIN-CHWAAAAANNN, HANCOCK-CHAAAAANNNN, ANISA-CHWAAAAAANNN, MEDAKA-CHAAAANNNN"

Prots

Darah keluar dari hidung Sanji setelah berteriak tadi

"Gawat, seperti mimisan Sanji, kambuh lagi!"Ucap Chopper melihat keadaan Sanji

Ploop

Gelembung Zoro dan Luffy melewati pelapis kapal bersamaan

Greb

"Luffy"Hancock langsung memeluk Luffy setelah mendarat dikapal

"Hoy-hoy, bahkan aku tidak ada sebentar saja, kau sudah kangen padaku!"Ucap Luffy dengan nyengir-nya

"Sialan, kau kapten sialan, seharusnya orang…orang….orang yang mendapat pelukan itu adalah aku, kenapa….kenapa….kenapa….kenapa"Sanji memukul lantai melihat Luffy dan Hancock yang berpelukan dengan nangis anime melihatnya

"Membuat iri saja!"Ucap Ussop melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sanji

"Luffy, rupanya kau berhasil menjinakan gurita raksasa itu!"Ucap Menma melihat Kraken menempatkan kapal Sunny go dikepalanya

"Sebenarnya seberapa kuat dirinya dalam 2 tahun ini?!"Tanya Nami memegang kepalanya

"Luffy, kenapa gelembung waktu itu tidak pecah, aku yakin, melihat gelembungmu menabrak pada batu karang!"Tanya Sanji yang sudah kembali seperti semula

"Aku merubahnya menjadi karet, dan gelembungnya bisa memantul!"Jawab Luffy nyengir dengan jari membentuk V

"Bohong!"Ucap Kru Luffy kompak

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI, AKU MENGATAKAN HAL YANG SEBENARNYA KOK!"Ucap Luffy kesal

"Bohong, kau benar-benar menjinakkannya Luffy!"Ucap Nami tidak percaya

"Yeah, mulai sekarang aku akan menggunakannya, seperti yang orang asing itu lakukan! Benar bukan Surume!"Ucap Luffy bersorak girang

"Itu mirip nama makanan kecil bukan!"Ussop diam dipojokan dengan aura hitam

"Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke pulau manusia ikan, sebelum gunung bawah laut itu meletus!"Ucap Menma melihat ke belakang

"Apa yang kau katakan Menma-san? Tidak ada peningkatan suhu-suhu apapun, jadi pasti aman, aman!"Ucap Nami mengecek suhu disekitarnya

"Navigator-san, lebih baik kau melakukan apa yang dikatakan Menma, karena ia pasti melihatnya dari masa depan bukan?!"Ucap Medaka menepuk bahu Nami

"Ehhhh, bohong!"Ucap Nami tidak percaya

"Yeah, Senchou memang bisa melakukannya, tapi hanya aktif saat keadaan darurat, itupun masih jarang aktifnya!"Ucap Anisa

"Araa Nee-san, bukankah tidak baik memberitahukan kemampuan Senchou-san pada kami?!"Ucap Robin tersenyum

"Lagipula, jika tidak kuberitahu, dia juga akan memberitahukannya!"Balas Anisa lalu ia merasakan kapalnya sedikit berguncang

"Sepertinya gurita raksasa itu menyadarinya juga!"Ucap Menma merasakan kapalnya sedikit berguncang

"Panas!"Ucap Chopper melepaskan mantelnya (Semua kru udah pake mantel, pas Flasback tadi)

"Kau benar, suhu di area ini mulai meninggi!"Ucap Nami merasakan gerah pada mantel yang ia kenakan

"Nami-san, lihat itu!"Sanji menunjuk kebelakang

Prots

Darah menyembur keluar saat melihat Nami melepaskan mantelnya

"Ini gawat Sanji membutuhkan transfusi darah!"Ucap Chopper melihat keadaan Sanji yang terbaring dengan senyuman yang bahagia

"DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI, DIA MASIH BISA MIMISAN!"Ussop berteriak dengan panic melihat gunung bawah laut yang hendak meletus, dan berteriak histeris bagaimana bisa Sanji masih bisa mimisan dikeadaan seperti ini?

"Ajaib sekali dia!"Menma terkagum melihat Sanji yang bisa mimisan dikeadaan seperti ini

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk kagum!"Ucap mereka semua kompak

"Kalau begitu kita lari saja! Apa susahnya?!"Balas Menma heran

"SURUME KECEPATAN PENUH MENUJU PULAU MANUSIA IKAN!"Teriak Luffy bersemangat menunjuk kedepan

"Rupanya didepan itu ada jurang, sebaiknya kalian berhati-hati!"Ucap Anisa melihat kedepan

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentang hal itu?!"Tanya Nami terkejut melihat Anisa bisa mengetahuinya

"Memangnya apa lagi? Tentu saja aku melihatnya dengan mataku bukan!"Jawab Anisa heran

"HOY-HOY SEKARANG INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK NGOBROL! NAMI BAGAIMANA SEKARANG?!"Teriak Ussop panic melihat jurang gelap didepan mereka

"Tinggal loncat dan beres bukan!"Ucap Menma

"Menma-nii kau ini kalau bicara selalu saja santai dan mengatakan yang selalu berbahaya saja!"Ucap Naruto memandang Menma dengan heran

"Bagus, Surume lompat!"Ucap Luffy setuju dengan saran Menma

"HOY-HOY LUFFY, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"Teriak Ussop, Chopper panic dengan kebodohan Luffy yang terlalu hebat

"Tidak, Luffy benar, untuk menuju pulau manusia ikan, kita perlu menuju dasar laut, jadi kita harus melompat ke jurang itu Ussop!"Ucap Nami melihat Log Pose yang ada ditangan kanannya

Shacky Bar Place

Rayleigh duduk didepan bar dengan Shacky didepannya

"Ini sulit dipercaya bukan!"Ucap Shackky menghembuskan asap rokoknya

"Yeah, bagaimana bisa O'noshi, orang yang tidak memiliki hati, kejam dan mengerikan ini bisa memiliki adik, bahkan dunia juga masih tidak percaya akan hal ini, kalau boleh jujur, aku juga sama!"Rayleigh meneguk sake yang disuguhkan Shackky

"Yeah, aku jadi teringat, dimana ia menghabisi kota yang berisi orang-orang kuat dengan seluruh manusia dikota itu tanpa terkecuali, aku tidak pernah tahu alasan dia melakukannya! Tapi selalu menjawab dengan 'hanya mencobanya saja, apa mereka bisa membunuhku atau tidak?' sebenarnya apa maksud perkataan Menma-san waktu itu ya?"Shackky menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan santai

"Mengingat itu adalah dia, bagaimanapun juga ia memiliki banyak sekali misteri, jadi orang yang paling mengetahuinya, pasti hanya Medaka, karena ia selalu didekat Menma!"Rayleigh tersenyum melihat poster buronan Luffy, Naruto dan Menma yang baru, Luffy yang potonya masih sama (Penggemar One Piece pasti tahu) dengan harga 400 juta Berry, Naruto dengan pedang panjang yang berwarna seperti batu dengan berlapisi petir, dan berdiri dengan tegap di atas bangunan Enies Lobby dengan harga 370 Juta berry, dan Menma dengan foto pedang Kurashha di tangan kiri dan pedang berwarna biru seperti berlian (Karena terbuat dari berlian sih) di tangan kanannya lalu wajahnya yang kelihatan santai dengan buronan 33 Milyar 430 juta Berry

"Harga buronannya naik menjadi 3 kali lipat dari yang dulu ya!"Ucap Shackky melihat poster buronan Menma

"Begitulah, tapi ini wajar, karena ia memiliki senjata kuno dengan selesainya percobaan menjadikan manusia biasa menjadi raksasa!"Balas Rayleigh meneguk sakenya

Dasar laut

Ditempat ini sangat terang dan cerah seperti berada dipermukaan, ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan bebasnya dengan berbagai ukuran, lalu sebuah kapal dengan lambang tengkorak bertopi jerami tergeletak

"Enngghh"Naruto memegang kepalanya pusing setelah berbenturan tadi

"Apa kau sudah sadar Naruto?"Tanya Menma yang melihat kearah Naruto yang seperti pusing

"Begitulah, lalu kapan kau sadar? dan bagaimana dengan yang lain?"Jawab Naruto bertanya balik

"Mereka baik-baik saja, dan aku tidak sadarkan diri sepertimu, aku masih sadar daritadi!"Jawab Menma

"Jika itu Luffy, pasti ia sudah berkeliaran kemana-mana!"Ucap Naruto sweatdrop

"Haha kau benar sekali!"Ucap Menma tertawa

"Luffy apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Hancock pada Luffy yang berada dipangkuannya

"Y..yeah"Jawab Luffy bangun

"Minna apa kalian baik-baik saja!"Tanya Nami yang baru sadarkan diri beserta yang lain

"Nampaknya seperti itu"Jawab Robin tersenyum

"Cahaya, kenapa bisa ada cahaya di dasar laut ini?"Robin melihat cahaya yang ada diatas dengan wajah yang kagum

"Menyilaukan! Walaupun aku tidak punya mata untuk silau Yohohoho!"Brook melihat cahaya itu dengan menangis, yang entah darimana air mata itu, padahal dia itu tengkorak

"Hey kalian Lihat itu!"Luffy menunjuk keatas dengan bersemangat

"Aku tidak bisa melihat karena terlalu silau!"

"Hey Nami, apa itu?"Tanya Luffy

"Yeah, tidak diragukan lagi, Log Pose mengarah pada pulau itu! Itu adalah…"

"PULAU MANUSIA IKAN!"Teriak Luffy senang

"Jika itu adalah pulau manusia ikan, itu berarti kita berada dikedalaman 10.000 meter!"

"Bagaimana bisa ada pohon sebesar itu dikedalaman air?"Chopper dan Ussop melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"Berhasil, kita berhasil"

"Itu adalah tempat yang paling terkenal di Grand Line"Franky dan Luffy bersorak senang melihat pulau berbentuk bola yang dilapisi sesuatu yang sama dengan kapal mereka tapi perbedaan ukurannya sangat jelas sekali

"Pasti ada putri duyung yang menari disini, putri duyung yang cantik! AKHIRNYA MIMPIKU Terwujud! Surga yang kuimpikan sejak aku kecil!"Sanji berkobar dengan penuh semangat yang berkobar-kobar dan mata hati

"Marmaiddu! Marmaiddu! Marmaiddu! Marmaiddu! Marmai"

Crots

Sanji menyemburkan darah dari hidungnnya, nampaknya mimisannya belum sembuh

"SANJI, KAU MEMANG BELUM SIAP, KAU TAK PERLU MEMAKSAKAN DIRIMU!"Ussop melihat Sanji yang menari dengan Brook

"SANJI"Chopper juga khawatir melihat keadaan Sanji

Bruk

Sanji terjatuh dengan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya

"Maafkan aku, Sanji! Rehabilitasi yang kita lakukan tidak berhasil! Kau tak harus memaksakan diri untuk melihat putri duyung"Chopper memegang tangan Sanji dengan mengeluarkan air mata

"Dokter! Ini adalah mimpinya untuk bertemu dengan putri duyung di pulau manusia ikan!"Ussop berteriak dengan sedih

"Tapi dia bisa mati jika melakukannya!"Chopper juga mengatakannya dengan sedih

"Tidak"Ussop sedih

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Sanji!"

"Daripada hidup tak bisa mewujudkan mimpi, lebih baik aku bertemu dengan putri duyung lalu mati secara jantan!"

"DASAR TAK BERGUNA"Ussop berteriak dengan kesal

"Aku pasti akan bertemu dengan putri duyung!"Teriak Sanji dengan api yang berkobar-kobar melambangkan semangatnya

"Dia terbakar"

"ITU ADALAH API MESUMNNYA!"

"Sanji setidaknya ia sedikit normal daripada dirimu Menma-nii!"Ucap Naruto melihat Sanji dengan Ussop dan Chopper

"Berisik"Balas Menma melihat kedepan

"Ayo kita mencari pintu masuk menuju pulau!"Ucap Nami bersemangat

"Hey, siapa mereka?!"Franky menunjuk pada monster laut dengan orang yang mengendarai mereka

"Sepertinya mereka datang bukan karena kebetulan!"Ucap Anisa mengambil belati pendek disakunya

"Nisa-chan, serahkan saja padaku!"Naruto menahan tangan Nisa yang mengambil belati

"Sepasang kekasih sedang bermesraan disini!"Menma melihat mereka dengan senyum mengejek

"Kau benar Menma-san, rupanya keberadaan kami sudah mereka lupakan!"Nami tersenyum menggoda melihat Naruto dan Anisa yang mulai salah tingkah

"Menma, jika ingin menggodanya, lakukan lain waktu! Kita berada dalam keadaan serius"Ucap Medaka melihat monster laut yang ada dihadapan mereka"Dan lakukanlah lebih hebat!"Ucap Medaka menunjuk Menma

Hening

Tidak ada orang yang bersuara

"Phfft, jadi ceritanya Medaka-chan mau melucu, tapi rasa humornya jelek jadi tidak ada yang tertawa Phfft"Menma menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa

"Phfftt Senchou, baru kali ini aku melihat Medaka-san seperti ini!"Anisa juga sama dengan Menma, menahan tawa

"Jadi dia juga ingin menggodaku dan Anisa!"Naruto sweatdrop memandang Medaka yang tengah mengepalkan tangannya kesal

Bletak Bletak

Kepala Menma dan Anisa benjol akibat pukulan Medaka yang tepat mengenai bagian atas kepala

"Sepertinya, kita tidak boleh menertawakan Medaka-san, benar bukan Senchou?!"Ucap Anisa memegang kepalanya yang benjol

"Hahaha, Medaka-chan memang menakutkan jika marah!"Ucap Menma tertawa dengan memegang kepalanya

"Tidak ada orang yang tertawa setelah dipukul oleh orang marah!"Ucap Naruto sweatdrop

"Naruto bersiaplah, kita akan terbang dari sini!"Ucap Nami melihat Luffy yang mengobrol dengan manusia ikan yang mengendalikan monster laut itu

"Yeah"Balas Naruto bersiap

"Terbang"Beo Anisa dan Menma bersamaan

"Nisa-chan, kapal ini bisa terbang sejauh 1 Km dengan persediaan cola 1 tong, dan jika ditambah lagi, akan bertambah jauh jaraknya! System kapal ini dibuat oleh Franky!"Ucap Naruto menjelaskan pada Menma dan Anisa yang bingung

"Ahh seperti kapal milik Senchou!"Ucap Anisa menepuk telapak tangannya

"Seperti milik Menma-nii, apa maksudnya?"Tanya Naruto yang sekarang bingung

"Yeah, sebenarnya kapal milik Senchou juga bisa terbang, tapi terbangnya itu sangat keterlaluan, karena sangat cepat, sampai semua kru harus tiarap karena terlalu cepat, dan hanya Medaka-san dan Senchou yang terlihat menikmatinya!"Jawab Anisa dengan aura pundung

"Sepertinya sulit juga"Ucap Naruto melihat Anisa yang pundung

"Coup De Burst"

Brussh

Kapal Sunny go melesat dengan cepat menuju pulau manusia ikan

"Lightning Spear"

Dzztt Blaar

Naruto melempar tombak petir pada mereka saat melewati dengan cepat

"Bukankah ini gawat"Ucap Anisa melihat gelembung pulau

"K..kurasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan!"Ucap Hancock tersenyum gugup

===================TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Yo saya Update lagi, jika kalian ingin tahu apa penyebabnya sampai saya lama up-nya? itu mudah, karena banyak kegiatan disekolah, dan untuk beberapa bulan ini, saya akan update 2 minggu sekali, mungkin bulan desember akan kembali seperti semula jadwal updatenya, tapi itu juga tergantung keadaan, dan untuk Fanfic Fate Past akan update akhir bulan October


	29. Chapter 17 Arc Baru

Chapter 29

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ditebing Coral

Pria berambut kuning tengah berbaring disana dengan nyenyak

"Sampai kapan kau mau tidur Naruto-kun?"Tanya Anisa yang berada disampingnya dengan Hancock

"Engghhh"Naruto mulai bangun dan memegang kepalanya pusing"Kita ada dimana?"Tanya Naruto melihat sekitar

"Sepertinya kita terseret arus dan terbawa kesini!"Jawab Anisa

"Begitu, lalu dimana yang lain?"Tanya Naruto melihat sekitar tidak ada teman-temannya

"Sepertinya mereka terseret ke tempat lain, kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita belanja dulu!"Jawab Anisa berdiri dengan semangat

"Dasar wanita!"Gumam Naruto

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu tadi Naruto-kun?"Tanya Anisa dengan ekspresi tersenyum namun terasa mengerikan

"Ti…tidak ada"Jawab Naruto berkeringat

"Kalau begitu bagus, ayo! Ayo"Ucap Anisa pergi melangkah mendahului Naruto _'pendengarannya juga sangat tajam, sebenarnya Menma-nii melatihnya seperti apa? sampai dia bisa seperti itu?'_ Batin Naruto bergidik

Skip Time

Naruto kini tengah berjalan bersama Hancock dan Anisa, Naruto Nampak kerepotan membawa barang belanjaan Anisa yang kelewatan banyak, tapi Hancock tidak membeli apapun

"Hancock-san, kenapa kau tidak ikut belanja?"Tanya Anisa memandang Hancock

"Sebenarnya aku ingin, tapi aku ingin Luffy yang memilihnya!"Jawab Hancock tersenyum

"Tidak kusangka, ternyata kau berbeda dengan yang dirumorkan!"Ucap Anisa tersenyum melihat Hancock

"Sebenarnya tidak juga, tapi untuk menjadi istri yang baik bagi Luffy, aku harus bisa mengubah sifat burukku pada orang lain, terutama temannya!"Ucap Hancock

"Luffy kau beruntung sekali"Gumam Naruto membawa barang belanjaan Anisa yang kelewatan

"Sepertinya Luffy-san sangat beruntung sekali, dicintai oleh wanita sepertimu ya!"Ucap Anisa memandang lurus kedepan

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya!"Balas Hancock tersenyum

"Naruto-kun, cepatlah sedikit!"Perintah Anisa dari depan dengan gaya bos pada anak buahnya

"Baik-baik Bos, jadi kemana kita pergi?"Balas Naruto bertanya

"Ke tempat Senchou"Jawab Anisa

"Hahh kenapa harus ke tempat Menma-nii? Lagipula dia tidak akan mati, walau tidak dicari!"Ucap Naruto heran

"Adik yang sangat menakutkan sekali, tidak peduli pada kakaknya"Ucap Anisa tersenyum

"Kakak seperti dirinya itu tidak harus dikhawatirkan, dia itu sempurna, dia bisa memasak, pintar, mengobati, dsb. Jadi bagian mana yang harus kukhawatirkan?"Balas Naruto bertanya dengan sebelah alis terangkat

"Dia tidak sesempurna itu, contohnya dia itu sering sekali tersesat!"Jawab Anisa mengingat Menma yang tersesat dengan mudahnya dikoridor hotel dan berjam-jam baru sampai

"Apa dia itu kembaran Zoro kah?"Tanya Naruto heran

"Sudah jangan banyak bertanya lagi, dan cepat menuju Senchou!"Jawab Anisa mengambil Vivre Card disakunya dan mengikutinya

Sea Forest

Menma dan Medaka berada di kapal dengan bersantai

"Ne Menma, apa kau yakin tetap disini?"Tanya Medaka menatap Menma yang berbaring

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin pergi, tapi mereka akan kesini, jadi hanya akan tambah masalah jika aku pergi"Jawab Menma dengan berbaring

"Hehh, bukannya kau ini hobinya membuat masalah!"Medaka tersenyum tertarik dengan perkataan Menma tadi

"Berisik!"Balas Menma membuka matanya dan bangun

"Jimbei menunggu disini, adalah untuk kedatangan Luffy-kun, tapi sepertinya akan membutuhkan waktu! benar bukan?"Ucap Medaka menatap Jimbei yang tidak bergerak yang berada didekat makam

"Ya setidaknya, ada orang yang datang bukan"Ucap Menma melihat Naruto dkk yang berjalan ke kapal Sunny go

"Menma-nii bagaimana bisa kau tetap berada dikapal, sementara yang lain bercerai-berai?"Tanya Naruto memandang Menma yang berdiri dikapal

"Berpegangan dan beres, lalu kenapa kalian kesini?"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Nisa-chan, mencarimu agar kau tidak tersesat!"Jawab Naruto

"Hmm begitu, karena mumpung ada kalian, bagaimana jika kita bermain kartu sembari menunggu Luffy dan teman-temannya datang"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan kartu dari sakunya

"Aku tidak ikut!"Ucap Naruto mengangkat tangannya, dengan Hancock, Anisa, dan Medaka

"Kalian membosankan sekali, taruhannya kan belum aku pasang!"Balas Menma melihat mereka semua yang mengangkat tangannya

"Aku yakin, taruhannya adalah sesuatu yang mencurigakan, mengingat itu adalah kau!"Ucap Naruto memandang Menma datar

"Adik yang menyebalkan, taruhannya adalah uang 10 juta Berry, atau pertanyaan yang ingin kau ketahui dari yang kalah, bagaimana? Pertanyaan apapun harus dijawab loh! Jika tidak melaksanakannya, ia harus telanjang!"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Aku ikut"Ucap Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan Hancock

"Medaka-san kau yakin tidak ikutan?!"Tanya Anisa melihat Medaka yang biasa-biasa saja

"Untuk apa, lagipula jika pertanyaan tentang dirinya, aku sudah tahu!"Jawab Medaka to the point

"Rupanya ketahuan"Anisa menepuk kepalanya dengan tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai saja! Pertama-tama taruhan dari orang yang menang pada yang kalah"

"Aku ingin bertanya!"

"Aku juga ingin bertanya!"

"Aku ingin uang!"

Naruto dan Hancock kompak taruhannya adalah bertanya, sedangkan Menma sendiri adalah taruhannya uang

"Kalau begitu sepakat"Menma membagikan kartunya pada mereka berdua dan mulai melihat kartu-kartunya

"Naruto, memangnya kau ingin menanyakan apa? Sampai kau tidak bertaruh uang"Tanya Menma mengambil kartu yang disimpan ditengah

"Aku ingin Tanya tentang buah iblis padamu, mengingat itu dirimu, kau pasti mengetahui banyak tentang buah iblis bukan!"Jawab Naruto mengambil kartu dan melihat-lihat kartunya apa ada yang bagus

"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin mengetahuinya.., tapi"Menma melihat kartunya

Plak

Menma menjatuhkan kartunya

"Aku sudah menang"Ucap Menma menjatuhkan kartu dengan 4 Queen berbeda-beda

"Bukannya, itu kalah bukan!"Ucap Anisa melihat kartu Menma

"Menma-nii, kurasa kau tidak ahli dalam hal ini ya!"Ucap Naruto memperlihatkan 1 King wajit, 1 Joule wajit, kartu sepuluh wajit, dan kartu Sembilan wajit

"Ya setidaknya Naruto-kun lebih baik daripada Senchou!"Ucap Anisa melihat kartu Naruto dengan mengangguk-ngangguk

"Apa kau sedang ngelindur? Tentu saja aku yang menang, karena mempunyai 4 Queen!"Ucap Menma memperlihatkan kartunya

"Menma, daridulu orang yang menang bermain kartu, kartunya pasti sejenis, tidak mungkin berbeda jenis!"Ucap Medaka memegang jidatnya pusing

"Benarkah!"Ucap Menma menjatuhkan kartunya

"Jadi aku yang menang ya!"Ucap Naruto menunjuk dirinya dengan bangga

"Kurasa aku yang menang!"Ucap Hancock memperlihatkan 1 king Love, 1 Joule Love, 1 As Love, dan kartu sepuluh love

"Naruto, rupanya kau juga kalah dalam bermain hal ini!"Ucap Menma menyenggol-nyenggol Naruto

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari orang yang bahkan tidak tahu cara bermainnya!"Balas Naruto

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada kami Hancock-san!"Tanya Menma

"Apa yang Luffy sukai, cintai, benci, suka lakukan, type wanita?"Jawab Hancock dengan wajah berbinar

"Jika kau bertanya itu, Luffy itu suka daging, teman, dan petualangan, yang Luffy cintai itu daging dan teman, yang Luffy benci adalah orang yang menganggap temannya sebagai alat, yang suka Luffy lakukan membuat masalah, dan type wanita aku tidak tahu!"Jawab Naruto mengingat-ngingat tentang Luffy

"Bukannya waktu itu sudah kuberitahu, untuk type wanita, Luffy itu suka wanita yang pengertian, baik, sayang dan ramah padanya maupun pada temannya!"Jawab Menma"Kalau begitu kita mulai lagi!"Menma membagikan kartu lagi pada mereka

Plak

Naruto langsung menjatuhkannya pada tanah seusai dibagikan

"Apa kau menyerah Naruto?"Tanya Menma melihat Naruto menjatuhkan kartunya sebelum dimulai

"Aku sudah menang"Naruto memperlihatkan kartunya yang terdiri dan as, king, queen, dan kartu sepuluh kriting

"Menyebalkan sekali, baru dimulai dan kau sudah menang! Jadi kau ingin aku menjawab tentang pertanyaanmu tadi!"Ucap Menma

"Tentu saja"Balas Naruto

"Seperti yang kau ketahui Buah iblis dibagi menjadi 3 bagian, Paramecia, Zoan dan Logia, lalu mengenai tahapan kekuatannya sudah kujelaskan waktu itu, dan dari 3 bagian itu dibagi lagi menjadi 4 yaitu, type aneh, unik, mematikan, dan kuat, masing-masing type memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan yang berbeda satu sama lain, Type aneh hanya memiliki satu kemampuan tapi kekuatannya sudah mencapai tingkat teratas/maksimal dan tidak bisa ditingkatkan lagi, kecuali kau mencapai Awakening, atau Exeed's the Awakening, contohnya buah iblis milikku, Type unik, type ini merupakan type yang langka, kemampuan dari type ini bisa 1 atau lebih, kekuatannya bisa meningkat dan menurun bagaimana pemiliknya, contohnya Gomu-gomu no mi milik Luffy, yang tekniknya bisa berkreasi, lalu type mematikan, type ini hampir sama dengan type unik, tapi perbedaannya ada pada kemampuan, type ini hanya memiliki 1 kemampuan, dan kekuatan yang tergantung pemiliknya, contohnya buah iblis milikmu Naruto, kemudian yang terakhir type terkuat, type ini merupakan type yang paling dicari orang-orang, kemampuan dari type ini bisa lebih dari 1 atau 1, kekuatannya tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, tapi kekuatan dari type ini masih bisa ditingkatkan tergantung pemiliknya, contohnya Gura-gura no Mi milik Shirohige"Ucap Menma yang menjelaskan panjang lebar, Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti kemudian menengok pada Hancock

"Lalu Boa-san, kenapa kau bisa menyukai Luffy? padahal dia itu serakah, egois dan tidak mau mendengarkan pendapat orang lain!"Tanya Naruto pada Hancock

"Luffy seperti kertas putih, masih polos, ia baik sekali padaku tidak memandangku sebagai wanita tercantik didunia, ia hanya memandangku sebagai seorang wanita saja, dan juga tidak seperti laki-laki lain yang tertarik padaku karena kecantikan, Luffy sama sekali tidak tertarik, itulah yang membuatku suka padanya!"Jawab Hancock dengan pipi yang merona

"Kalau begitu kita mulai la-"

"Menma mereka sudah datang!"Ucap Medaka melihat duyung raksasa yang berada dalam hiu menuju ke kapal Sunny go, dan juga Franky yang entah kapan ada dikapal

"Memangnya kenapa?"Tanya Menma heran

"Tujuanmu menunggu disini, adalah untuk menunggu mereka, dan jika kau lupa akan hal itu hanya gara-gara main kartu, akan kuhajar kau!"Jawab Medaka menyiapkan pukulannya

"Apa benar begitu?"Tanya Menma bingung

Bletak

Benjol muncul dikepala Menma

"Seperti yang diduga, Medaka-san, memang hebat sekali!"Ucap Anisa sweatdrop melihatnya

"Oyyyyy Menma-nii sejak kapan kau ada disana?"Tanya Luffy berteriak dari hiu yang ditumpangi Luffy

"Sejak tadi Luffy"Jawab Menma biasa

Trap

Luffy mendarat ditanah didekat Sunny go

"Nami, kau juga ada disini?"Tanya Luffy pada Nami yang menuruni ikan yang bertuliskan taksi diatasnya

"Luffy, bukankah seharusnya kau berada di Istana Ryuugu?"Tanya balik Nami melihat Luffy yang berada disini

"Aku kemari mengantar si Yowahoshi untuk datang kemari!"Jawab Luffy dengan nyengir dan jarinya membentuk V

Trap Trap Trap

"Luffy-kun, rupanya kau sudah datang!"Jimbei berjalan ke arah Luffy dengan senyum yang sepertinya ia sedang senang

"Ahhh Jimbei!"Luffy juga tersenyum senang melihat Jimbei

"Ada O'noshi orang paling kejam dan mengerikan didunia"

"Oyy"

"Dan Shirahoshi-hime juga ada disini rupanya"Jimbei melihat-lihat orang yang ada disini dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya mengingat sesuatu yang penting"SHIRAHOSHI-HIME, MENGAPA ANDA ADA DISINI?"Tanya Jimbei dengan berteriak kaget melihat Shirahoshi ada disini

"Aku pergi dari istana dan menuju kesini"Jawab Shirahoshi dengan malu-malu

"Aku tahu anda ingin kesini, tapi.."Jimbei tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Shirahoshi padahal ia sendiri sedang diincar

"Tenang saja Jimbei, aku akan melindunginya"Luffy mengatakannya dengan nyengir, Hancock sedikit cemburu mendengarnya, tapi ia percaya dengan Luffy, Luffy merasakan sesuatu datang

Blaar

Luffy menghantamkan kapak yang mengarah pada Shirahoshi ke tanah

"Ya ampun, dia keras kepala sekali!"Luffy memakai topi jeraminya

"Luffy-kun, lihat apa yang kau lakukan, sekarang Hime-sama akan menjadi incaran Decken!"Jimbei memarahi Luffy dengan kesal

"Kemampuan buah iblis ya, sepertinya kau sudah membuat masalah Luffy!"Ucap Naruto melihat kapak itu

"Itulah Luffy, adik yang sangat jenius dalam membuat masalah, dimanapun dan kapanpun!"Menma mengatakannya dengan bangga

"Setuju"Semua kru Luffy mengangkat tangannya setuju

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kepalamu itu! Chopper bisakah kau memeriksanya!"Ucap Naruto memandang Menma heran

"Tidak ada obat untuk keanehan seperti itu!"Balas Chopper

"Otakmu mungkin sangat pintar, tapi kewarasanmu pasti hanya setengah Pentium bukan!"Ucap Naruto menepuk kepalanya pusing

"Hahaha Menma-nii rupanya kau itu tidak waras ya!"Luffy tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar itu dari orang yang otaknya Cuma berpentium satu"Balas Menma memandang Luffy heran, bagaimana bisa ia meledeknya, padahal ia sendiri 11 12 dengannya

"Daripada itu, kita dalam masalah!"Ucap Luffy dengan serius, teman-teman Luffy kecuali Menma dkk memandang Luffy serius, karena jarang sekali serius seperti ini

"Ada masalah apa Luffy? Lebih tepatnya masalah apa yang kau buat?"Tanya Sanji menghisap rokoknya

"Aku lupa membawa makanan dari istana kesini!"Luffy mengatakannya dengan frustasi

Bletak Buagh Dhuak Buagh Bruk

"HANYA ITU KAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"Teriak mereka semua kesal

Luffy kena hajaran dari semua krunya kecuali Menma dkk dengan Hancock

"M…maaf"Luffy mengangkat tangannya meminta maaf, dengan wajah bonyok akibat hajaran krunya

"Aku bodoh sekali bisa tertipu oleh Luffy!"Ucap Sanji menghembuskan rokoknya dengan kesal

"Sependapat, sepertinya otak Luffy telah berevolusi, sehingga bisa menipu kita!"Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan Sanji

"Itu tidak mungkin Naruto, Luffy butuh waktu jutaan tahun, untuk bisa berevolusi menjadi orang dewasa!"Sanji tidak setuju dengan pendapat Naruto tadi

"Bukankah ia terdampar di pulau wanita, mungkin saja.."Ucap Naruto mengambil kesimpulan

"HENTIKAN, JANGAN DILANJUTKAN, AKU TAHU YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN, TAPI…. Tapi…. Tapi…. tapi, ITU MUSTAHILL!"Sanji meringkuk dengan aura hitam disekelilingnya dan berteriak frustasi"Kenapa…. Kenapa….. kenapa… kenapa… kenapa tidak aku saja yang di pulau wanita"Ucap Sanji memukul-mukul tanah dengan frustasi

"Kau menydihkan Sanji!"Ucap Naruto heran melihat Sanji yang seperti itu

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan pada Luffy, setelah menyuruhnya kesini Jimbei?"Tanya Menma pada Jimbei yang melihat Nami dengan pandangan yang sulit dikatakan

"Sepertinya ini hal yang sangat penting!"Ucap Menma melihat tatapan Jimbei

Skip Time

(Ane malas ngaceritainnya, nanti ngehabisin word)

Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya setelah mendengar cerita tadi

"Begitu, Kalau begitu TEBUSLAH DENGAN NYAWAMU!"Ucap Sanji memandang Jimbei dengan mata yang penuh dengan kemarahan

"Tunggu Sanji-kun, yang salah itu Arlong, Jimbei sama sekali tidak salah!"Ucap Nami menenangkan Sanji yang sangat marah dan kesal

"Tapi Nami-san.."Sanji menatap Nami dengan pandangan yang tidak percaya

"Memang benar, jika Arlong sudah berbuat hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan, tapi Jimbei tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini, jadi tidak ada artinya jika kita membuatnya bertanggung jawab dengan yang Arlong lakukan! Jadi tidak perlu minta maaf, lagipula aku menikmati hidup ini!"Ucap Nami memegang tangan kanannya dan menundukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum pada Jimbei, Jimbei menitikan air mendengar perkataan Nami

"Sungguh baik hati sekali!"Jimbei memegang wajahnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

' _Belas kasih pada seseorang ya, tidak pernah ada orang yang seperti itu padaku ya'_ Batin Menma menatap langit dengan senyumnya

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu? Apa ada hal yang lucu? Mengingat itu adalah dirimu, pasti ada sesuatu bukan?"Tanya Medaka melihat Menma yang menatap langit (Laut) dengan tersenyum

"Hanya ingin saja!"Jawab Menma menatap Medaka

"Aneh sekali!"Ucap Medaka melihat Menma yang pikirannya tidak bisa dibaca olehnya

Nyut Nyut Nyut

Siput besar bergerak menuju tempat mereka semua

"Den-den mushi proyektor! Apa ada siaran dari kerajaan?"Tanya Jimbei melihat siput itu

"Sepertinya sesuatu yang bermasalah akan menyeret kita!"Ucap Menma melihat den-den mushi itu

"Apa kau tadi melihat masa depan lagi?"Tanya Medaka melihat Menma yang hanya tersenyum

"Begitulah"

"Melihat masa depan, kau seperti peramal saja Menma-san"Ucap Nami mendengar ucapan Medaka tadi

"Melihat masa depan, Melihat masa depan?"Gumam Sanji berpikir

"Lalu masa depan apa yang kau lihat Senchou?"Tanya Anisa

"Tidak ada menariknya jika aku mengatakannya bukan!"Jawab Menma

"Ahhh jawaban menyebalkan itu, rupanya masih menempel dimulutmu Menma-nii!"Ucap Naruto heran

"Daripada membicarakan hal itu lebih baik kita lihat saja, apa pidato yang ingin disampaikan raja pada kita!"Balas Menma melihat den-den mushi itu mulai mengeluarkan gambar yang dipantulkan dari cahaya mata ke gelembung yang ada disekitar

[Perhatian untuk semua penduduk manusia ikan dan duyung, aku adalah Hodi Jones, aku adalah raja dari pulau manusia ikan ini!]Manusia ikan yang mirip hiu berkata dengan seringai yang mengembang diwajahnya

"Nampaknya sesuatu yang gawat terjadi!"Ucap Naruto melihat proyeksi itu

"Bukankah Zoro, Ussop, Brook sudah mengambil alih istana!"Ucap Nami yang memancing perhatian mereka semua

"Nami, apa yang kau katakan tadi?!"Tanya Naruto memandang Nami yang tertawa kikuk

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah kalian lakukan di istana Ryuugu!"Tanya Jimbei memegang keningnya pusing

"Nampaknya teman-teman Luffy juga suka membuat masalah!"Ucap Menma tersenyum

"Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi si Aho-Senchou itu selalu menyeret kami kedalam masalah setiap kali ada permasalahan!"Ucap Sanji menunjuk Luffy yang masih duduk sila dengan kepala menunduk terhalangi oleh topi jeraminya

"Apa dia sedang tidur?"Tanya Medaka melihat Luffy yang tidak bergerak

Tuk

Sanji menghantamkan tumitnya ke kepala Luffy

"Apa sudah pagi?"Tanya Luffy memegang topinya dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Sudah malam!"Jawab Sanji dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan

"Begitu, kalau begitu bangunkan aku saat pagi!"Ucap Luffy berbaring dan bersiap tidur lagi

Duagh Bletak Buagh

Luffy kena hajar Nami, Naruto dan Sanji diwajahnya

"Tentu saja baru siang dasar bodoh!"Ucap Nami dengan kepalan tangan yang mengepul asap

"Ma…maaf!"Ucap Luffy dengan wajah bonyok

"Luffy apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Hancock menghampiri Luffy dan memeriksa keadaannya

"Aku baik-baik saja Hancock!"Jawab Luffy dengan wajah bonyok dan bersiul kesamping

"Kalau begitu tidur dipangkuanku, agar kau semakin baik!"Ucap Hancock duduk dan mempersilahkan Luffy untuk tidur

"Hehh apa boleh? Kalau begitu selamat tidur!"Tanya Luffy langsung tidur dipangkuan Hancock

Duk DUk DUk

Sanji memukul tanah, air mata mengalir dari matanya

"Mengapa…mengapa….mengapa aku harus terdampar dipulau penuh banci itu? kenapa tidak dipulau wanita saja? SHICIBUKAI SIALAN AKAN KUTENDANG DIRIMU DAN KUMASAK KAU UNTUK MAKANAN ANJING!"Ucap Sanji memukul tanah kemudian berdiri dengan api yang berkobar-kobar

"Kau terlalu berlebihan!"Ucap Naruto sweatrop melihatnya

"Naruto, aku baru ingat sesuatu!"Ucap Nami mendekati Naruto

"Memangnya apa yang kau ingat Nami?"Tanya Naruto bingung

Buagh

Naruto terlempar 3 meter menerima pukulan Nami, yang pasti sekua tenaga

"Kenapa kau melemparkan tombak petir kepada mereka? Kau tahu bukan, jika waktu itu kita berada didalam laut, dan kau mengerti apa maksudnya bukan?!"Ucap Nami mendekati Naruto yang melihatnya dengan pandangan horror

"Anisa apa kau tidak mau membantunya?"Tanya Menma pada Anisa yang melihatnya saja

"Tidak Senchou, bagaimanapun juga jika mengingatnya, aku juga ingin memukulnya!"Jawab Anisa

"Ara rupanya kau kejam juga!"Ucap Medaka melihat Anisa

"Sudah kalian dengarkan informasi penting ini!"Ucap Jimbei melihat proyeksi Hodi

[Perhatian untuk semua penduduk manusia ikan, 3 jam dari sekarang, jam 3 di alun-alun Gyoncorde, aku akan mengeksekusi raja disana!]Hodi mengatakannya dengan seringai senang karena membayangkan ekspresi penduduk pulau manusia ikan yang sangat terkejut dan putus asa

[Lalu bajak laut Mugiwara no Luffy harga kepalamu tidak berharga didunia bawah laut ini]Hodi memperlihatkan poster buronan Naruto yang berharga 370 Juta Berry dan Luffy 400 juta berry dikedua tangannya dengan ekspresi kesal [tapi kami menyandra teman-teman kalian, dan juga akan kami perlihatkan apa yang akan terjadi jika manusia berani berurusan di dasar laut ini]Ucap Hodi dari istana memberi isyarat pada bawahannya, air dibukakan menuju tempat Zoro, Ussop dan Brook yang terkurung ditempat yang sama dengan rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki mereka

"Hoy apa kalian mendengarkannya?"Tanya Luffy bangun dari pangkuan Hancock"Harga buronanku 400 juta"Luffy mengatakannya dengan malu-malu

"Itu hal yang wajar, mengingat dulu kau menerobos Imple down dan masuk kedalam perang di Marineford 2 tahun yang lalu! tapi kenapa harga buronan milik Naruto-kun juga naik?"Ucap Jimbei berpikir

"Mungkin itu karena mereka mengetahui jika Naruto adalah keturunan dari Senju dan Uchiha yang sangat ditakuti!"Ucap Menma memberi pendapat

"Benar juga apa yang kau katakan O'noshi, tapi pasti ada alasan yang lebih kuat dari itu!"Balas Jimbei

"Jangan terlalu berlebihan memikirkannya, bagaimanapun juga jika hanya berpikir kau tidak akan menemukan apapun! Jika kau ingin mengetahuinya carilah dengan mencari informasi!"Ucap Menma heran

"Kau selalu mengutarakan pendapat yang paling tepat Menma-nii! Memangnya berapa harga buronanmu?"Tanya Naruto cukup penasaran

"33 Milyar 430 Juta Berry, memangnya ada apa dengan itu?"Jawab Menma balik bertanya

Hening

Itulah yang terjadi disini

"Menma-san bisa kau ulangi tentang harga buronanmu itu?"Tanya Nami dengan senyum yang dipaksakan

"33 Milyar 430 juta Berry, jika kalian tidak percaya, lihatlah ini!"Jawab Menma memperlihatkan poster buronannya

"Dia memang benar-benar monster sampai mempunyai buronan sebesar itu!"Ucap Sanji dengan rokok yang berada dimulutnya bergetar

"Itu bahkan hampir 2 kali lipat dari harga buronan Yonkou!"Ucap Jimbei mendengarnya serius

"Besar sekali!"Teriak Luffy kagum

"Bohong"Nami menutup mulutnya tidak percaya melihat harga buronan Menma

"Menurutku itu wajar, dia punya senjata kuno Kurashha no Ken, dan teknologi yang bisa merubah manusia menjadi raksasa, ditambah lagi raksasa itu kehilangan akalnya dan bisa beregenerasi dari informasi yang ditampilkan Koran, mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan Yonkou dengan mudah!"Ucap Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut

"Naruto sepertinya kau terlalu meremehkan para Yonkou!"Ucap Menma tersenyum mendengarnya

"Apanya yang lucu?"Tanya Naruto melihat senyuman Menma

"Tidak, hanya saja harga buronan tidak menentukan segalanya, memang benar harga buronanku berada diatas ke empat Yonkou, tapi itu bukan berarti aku bisa menang melawan mereka berempat sekaligus, melawan 1 lawan 1 saja sudah sulit, apalagi 4 lawan 1, kemungkinanku menang paling hanya 7 persen!"Jawab Menma menahan senyumnya

"Harga Buronan Big Mom 18 Milyar 980 Juta Berry, Akagami no Shanks 17 Milyar 787 juta Berry, Hyakuju'O no Kaido 20 Milyar 379 juta Berry, Kurohige no Teach masih belum diketahui!"Ucap Jimbei menyebutkan harga buronan para Yonkou

"Kau memasukan bocah itu kedalam jajaran Yonkou! Rupanya kau memang menyedihkan Jimbei!"Ucap Menma tersenyum yang entah apa artinya

"Bukankah itu sudah wajar!"Balas Jimbei

"Untuk bocah itu, aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah, kekuatannya hanya buah iblis, dan sisanya akal licik, dan dia pikir bisa mengalahkanku dalam hal kelicikan, jika dia berpikir begitu, dia sangat meremehkanku sekali!"Ucap Menma menyeringai

"Sepertinya kau sangat tidak menyukainya O'noshi!"Balas Jimbei menatap Menma datar

"begitulah"Ucap Menma

"Harga buronan Menma-san itu hampir 2 kali dari Yonkou, itu pasti membuktikan jika Menma-san memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan seluruh pasukan Yonkou dengan Yonkou-nya!"Ucap Nami berkeringat dingin

"Tapi Jimbei jika harga buronan para Yonkou memang semahal itu, kenapa tangan kanan dan kiri beserta eksekutifnya, tidak mencapai buronan 2 atau 3 Milyar lebih?"Tanya Sanji menatap Jimbei

"Itu membuktikan jika Yonkou tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan pasukannya, orang yang menjadi Yonkou adalah monster, mereka bahkan tidak akan mati hanya dengan racun mematikan, seperti O'noshi yang disana, ditambah lagi kemampuan haki mereka semua adalah yang paling atas, jadi para Yonkou adalah monster dari para monster itu sendiri!"Jawab Jimbei

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan kalian! Tapi jika dia memang ingin mengajakku bertarung, akan kulakukan!"Ucap Luffy mengenakan topi jeraminya

"Tunggu Luffy-kun!"Jimbei berdiri menghalangi Luffy

"Minggir Jimbei!"Luffy menatap Jimbei tajam

"Aku tidak akan minggir, jika kau bertarung dengan Hodi kebencian manusia ikan pada manusia tidak akan pernah hilang!"Balas Jimbei teguh

"Kalau begitu, kau akan kuhajar!"Luffy berlari ke arah Jimbei dengan gear second yang aktif

"Gomu-gomu no Jet Pistol"

Druagh

Jimbei memblock pukulan Luffy dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya

"Apa cuman ini yang kau hasilkan selama 2 tahun ini?!"Tanya Jimbei menatap Luffy datar

"Kono!"Luffy mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan bersiap

"Gyojin Karate: Karasagawara Seiken"

Turgghh

Luffy terlempar ke belakang, padahal pukulan Jimbei tidak mengenainya

"Hargh"Luffy memuntahkan darah sedikit dari mulutnya akibat serangan Jimbei tadi

"Darah! Bukankah Luffy itu manusia karet!"Nami melihatnya dengan pandangan terkejut

"Gyojin Karate memanfaatkan air yang berada disekitarnya maupun yang berada ditubuh lawan, tubuh manusia terdiri dari 70 persen air, jadi tidak peduli manusia apapun itu, Gyojin Karate akan berpengaruh!"Jimbei memasang kuda-kudanya dengan posisi yang lebih kuat

"Yarou!"Luffy berdiri dengan muka yang sangat kesal

"Luffy tunggu!"Menma berdiri menghalangi Luffy

"Menma-nii minggir! akan kuhajar si Jimbei!"Ucap Luffy melihat Menma berdiri didepannya

"Maa tunggu dulu! Jimbei kau bilang Gyojin Karate akan berpengaruh pada manusia apapun bukan?!"Tanya Menma dengan pandangan yang tertarik

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa?"Jawab Jimbei bertanya balik

"Jika aku bisa menahan seranganmu hanya dengan kekuatan buah iblisku, biarkan Luffy dan temannya lewat menyelamatkan temannya, tentu saja, aku akan memberikan rencana menyelamatkan teman mereka, dan jika aku tidak bisa melakukannya, kau boleh melakukan apapun aku tidak akan ikut campur! Bagaimana?"Menma memberikan tawaran yang cukup menarik bagi Jimbei yang tengah menyeringai

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu, lagipula kau adalah orang yang paling merepotkan disini!"Balas Jimbei mengepalkan tangannya

"Gyojin Karate: Senmaigawara Seiken"

Tubuh Menma tidak berpindah, walau Jimbei sudah mengerahkan tenaganya

"Rupanya kau memang tetaplah seorang monster!"Ucap Jimbei melepaskan kuda-kudanya

"Hehhh apa maksudnya ini?"Nami melihatnya dengan bingung karena tidak terjadi apapun

"Aku juga tidak terlalu mengerti!"Ucap Anisa melihatnya dengan bingung

"Sesaat tadi, aku merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak mengenakan, dan tubuhku langsung merinding! Tapi sekarang sudah tidak!"Chopper melihatnya dengan pandangan yang ketakutan

Dhuar

Karang yang ada dibelakang Menma yang jaraknya kira-kira 20 meter hancur berkeping-keping

"Apa maksudnya ini?"Nami melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung dan terkejut bingung apa yang sedang terjadi disini"Nee Luffy, Naruto, Sanji-kun apa kalian mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini"Tanya Nami pada mereka yang memasang ekspresi serius dengan tersenyum

"Benar-benar kekuatan yang hebat, sampai bisa membelokan serangan itu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun!"Ucap Sanji menghisap rokoknya

"Sugeee!"Luffy melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar terkagum-kagum

"Apa kau tidak merasakannya Nami?"Tanya Naruto pada Nami yang melihatnya bingung

"Karena itulah aku bertanya!"Jawab Nami simple

"Tadi saat Jimbei mengeluarkan serangannya, Menma secara mudah membelokan serangannya, dengan dinding orange tipis yang tepat berada dijalur serangan Jimbei, jadi ini kekuatan dari buah iblis type teraneh, buah iblis yang sudah mencapai kekuatan maksimal, tapi walaupun begitu ada kemungkinan kekuatan itu dilampaui dengan waktu dekat!"Ucap Naruto melihat serangan tadi

"Jadi bagaimana?"Tanya Menma pada Jimbei

"Yeah, kau menang, jadi apa rencananya?"Jawab Jimbei bertanya balik

"Rencananya sederhana, Luffy, Nami-san, dan Robin-san yang berada di dalam hutan laut akan menyerang ke alun-alun Gyoncorde untuk membebaskan keluarga Neptune, dan mengambil kembali kertas yang didapatkan Otohime-san dari Tenryuubito…"

"Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan keluarga Neptune O'noshi?"Jimbei menatap Menma tajam, karena tahu ada maksud dibalik perkataannya ini

"Jika mereka mati, akan sulit memasuki pulau ini lagi, lagipula jika mereka pergi ke permukaan, akan mudah bagiku untuk mendapatkan pulau manusia ikan!"Jawab Menma

"Kau memang selalu melakukan sesuatu dengan tujuan yang menguntungkanmu!"Ucap Jimbei menyeringai melihat Menma

"Walau kau tidak pernah bertarung bersamaku, tapi melihat sifat, kelakuan, dan kekuatanku, sepertinya sangat dituliskan dikoran dulu!"Balas Menma menyeringai, kemudian ia membuka peta dan menunjukan pulau manusia ikan"Lalu orang yang tidak mendapatkan tugas, akan pergi ke istana Ryuugu untuk menyelamatkan Ussop-san, Zoro-san, dan Brook-san, tapi Luffy kau tidak boleh langsung menyerang begitu saja"Lanjut Menma melanjutkan rencananya

"Ehhhh kenapa? Tapi bodo amat"Balas Luffy mengupil

"Jika begitu aku tidak akan memberikanmu daging ikan dasar laut, padahal sangat enak sekali!"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan sebuah daging matang dan memakannya

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kulakukan?"Tanya Luffy dengan mata yang berubah menjadi daging, dan air liur yang mengalir deras dari mulut Luffy

"Kau hanya perlu bersembunyi diperut Hiu itu, dan menunggu Nami-san dan Robin-san berhasil mencuri kertas itu, lalu Shirahoshi-san akan memanggilmu dan bingo kau boleh mengamuk sesuka hatimu!"Jawab Menma memberikan daging yang ada ditangannya yang langsung diembat oleh Luffy

"Jadi aku hanya harus menunggu Yowahoshi memanggilku!"Ucap Luffy

"Hey Naruto, Luffy berasa aneh dari biasanya?!"Sanji mendekat ke Naruto dan berbisik

"Yeah, entah kenapa sepertinya ia benar-benar berevolusi!"Balas Naruto berbisik

"Tapi itu mustahil bukan, untuk orang seperti Luffy!"Sanji berbisik tidak percaya

"Apa mungkin gara-gara obat itu?"Ucap Medaka yang berada didekat Naruto dan Sanji yang berbisik-bisik

"Obat? Obat apa Medaka-chwan?"Tanya Sanji bergoyang gaje dengan mata hati

"Obat regenerasi yang bisa menyembuhkan luka-luka, organ yang hancur, bahkan jantung pun bisa teregenerasi, tapi sebagai gantinya 9-14 tahun umurmu akan hilang, apa mungkin gara-gara obat itu Luffy-kun, jadi berevolusi?!"Jawab Medaka berpikir

"Kenapa kau ragu begitu Medaka-san?"Tanya Naruto heran

"Soalnya aku berpikir, kenapa Luffy-kun berevolusi ke dewasa, sedangkan Menma berevolusi ke anak-anak?!"Jawab Medaka berpikir

"Itu artinya mereka berdua itu aneh, dan itu jawabannya!"Ucap Naruto

"Sepertinya kau ketularan sifat Menma!"Ucap Medaka tersenyum pada Naruto

"Mungkin saja, mengingat aku pernah bersamanya selama 2 tahun dulu saat aku masih kecil!"Balas Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya pusing

"Hehehe kalian itu lucu juga!"Ucap Medaka tersenyum

"Kalau begitu kita mulai rencana tangkap ditangkap!"Ucap Menma mengacungkan tangannya

"Kenapa nama rencananya tangkap ditangkap?"Luffy memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Jangan ditanya, lebih baik kita lakukan saja!"Sanji melihat Luffy yang tengah berpikir dengan kepala berasap

Dikapal Sunny Go yang menuju istana Ryuugu

Naruto dkk, dan Menma dkk berada diatasnya sedang terbang dengan kapal

"Rupanya pelapisan kapal bisa digunakan untuk hal yang seperti ini juga!"Menma melihat kapal Sunny go yang terbang dengan kagum

"Rasa kagummu itu benar-benar aneh!"Ucap Naruto heran

"Ayolah berhenti mengungkit hal tidak penting itu! Yang lebih penting lagi Naruto, darimana kau mempelajari Mokuton, dari yang kuingat aku tidak pernah mengajarimu itu, aku hanya mengajarimu cara menggunakan kekuatan Sharingan dan seni bela diri?"Balas Menma bertanya

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakannya!"Jawab Naruto bersidekap lengan

"Apa maksudmu para Senju yang berada di East Blue, tepatnya di pulau Cirstyuen didalam dimensi yang mereka buat, menyuruhmu untuk merahasiakannya!"Tanya Menma yang dihadiahi wajah Naruto yang terkejut

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya?"Naruto bertanya dengan wajah terkejut tidak menyangka Menma mengetahuinya

"Shirohige, Aho-Senchou, Aho-Sensei, Shanks, Dragon, aku sendiri, beserta seluruh kru Senchou, pernah datang kesana, karena ada rumor tentang ada orang yang bisa menyembuhkan segala penyakit, tapi rumor tetaplah rumor, Aho-senchou itu tidak sembuh, jadi kami kembali saja!"Jawab Menma mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Begitu, baiklah, lagipula mereka menitip salam pada anak berambut orange dengan mata surai madu, aku rasa itu dirimu! Orang yang mengajariku adalah Tsunade-chan!"Ucap Naruto tersenyum

"Ahh maksudmu wanita berumur 30 tahunan itu, walaupun sekarang pasti sudah 50 tahun lebih, wanita naif, egois, dan pantang menyerah itu, aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?! Atau bagaimana dia bisa mau mengajarkanmu?!"Balas Menma memutar matanya bosan

Srek

Anisa menjewer telinga Naruto dan berkata dengan nada manis namun mengerikan

"Tsunade-chan ya, sepertinya kau bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain, selagi aku tidak ada"

"T..tidak k..kau salah paham Nisa-chan, aku memanggilnya seperti itu!"Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya mencoba meyakinkan Anisa yang cemberut

"Dasar jahat, jangan pikir aku akan memaafkanmu begitu saja!"Anisa membalikan tubuhnya kesal

"Anisa jangan percaya perkataan Naruto tadi, ia bohong akan perkataannya tadi!"Ucap Menma

"MENMA-NII SEBENARNYA KAU MEMIHAK SIAPA DISINI!"Tanya Naruto berteriak kesal pada Menma yang hanya tersenyum

"Lagipula itu gara-garamu juga bukan Naruto!"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Seharusnya aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, karena selalu akan berakhir dengan buruk!"Naruto memegang wajahnya menghela nafas berat karena tidak berpikir panjang dengan menjawab pertanyaan Menma tadi

" **Naruto-kun!** "Anisa memandang Naruto dengan aur kemarahan walaupun diwajahnya terpasang senyum yang sangat menawan dan manis

Dhuak Buagh dhuak Krak

Naruto terjungkir kebawah dengan wajah babak belur

"Hmm"Anisa membalikan tubuhnya tidak menatap Naruto yang tidak baik-baik saja

"Menma-nii, awas kau nanti!"Ucap Naruto dengan wajah bonyok

"Akan kunantikan awasmu itu!"Balas Menma tersenyum kemudian Menma menatap langit pulau manusia ikan _'Tinggal sebentar lagi, dan semuanya akan segera berakhir'_

"Itu dia pintu masuk ke istana Ryuugu!"Franky menunjuk pipa besi yang ditengahnya ada jalan gelembung menuju istana

"Sepertinya mereka sudah membuat masalah disana!"Naruto melihatnya datar

"Rupanya kau sudah bisa menggunakan Sharingan dengan baik, sampai bisa melihat sejauh itu"Menma melihat ke istana Ryuugu yang tidak kelihatan apa-apa

"Apa itu pujian?"Tanya Naruto memandang Menma yang tengah tersenyum

"Memangnya kau pikir apa?"Tanya balik Menma

"Kalimat yang terdengar darimu itu terdengar seperti kritikan daripada pujian di telingaku!"Jawab Naruto

"Hey Kalian bersiaplah kita akan masuk"Teriak Franky mengemudikan kapal menuju ke atas memasuki gerbang menuju istana Ryuugu

Ploop

Menma dkk melihat asap yang mengepul di istana Ryuugu dengan Sweatdrop

"Mereka benar-benar membuat masalah!"Ucap Chopper melihat kebawah

"Si Zoro itu menebas apapun yang ada disekitarnya!"Naruto melihat Zoro yang menebas bangunan jembatan atau apapun yang ada disekitarnya dengan datar

"Pendekar pedang bodoh kelas tiga itu memang bodohnya itu kebangetan Naruto!"Sanji menyesap rokoknya

"Hey ada yang menuju kemari!"Franky melihat dua orang, satu tengkorak dan 1 bintang laut yang tengah berenang kemari dengan gaya orang kelelep

"ZORO!"Chopper mengeluarkan tangga jarring dan melemparkannya ke arah Zoro dkk dengan memegang ujung tangga tersebut jadi Zoro bisa memanjat lewat tangga

Ploop

Ussop dkk memasuki gelembung dengan nafas terburu-buru kecuali Zoro

"Chopper terima kasih, kau menyelamatkanku!"Ucap Zoro pada Chopper yang tersenyum

"Sama-sama Zoro!"Balas Chopper

"Pendekar pedang kelas tiga! Menyedihkan sekali tertangkap oleh mereka!"Sanji dengan wajah yang sangat mengejek pada Zoro yang melihatnya kesal

"Hahhhhh alis pelitir kau tadi mengatakan apapun, dan oh apa itu? Apa itu bukit keju"Zoro melihat rambut Sanji dengan kagum

"Pendekar pedang bodoh sialan!"Sanji menyesap rokoknya dengan cepat

Dug

"Ada apa koki bodoh?"Tanya Zoro dengan wajah kemenangan

"Pendekar pedang kelas 3 payah, rupanya kau berani juga!"Jawab Sanji merapikan dasinya dengan aura yang menguar kemarahan

"Baiklah, kita tentukan disini!"Ucap Zoro mencabut kedua pedangnya

Tug Tug

Kepala Zoro dan Sanji dipukul oleh sesuatu, yang membuat mereka menoleh

"Kalian seharusnya tidak bertengkar saat ini bukan?"Tanya Medaka dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya

"OHHH Medaka-CHAN PUKUL AKU LAGI, KUMOHON!"Sanji menari gaje menuju Robin yang masih tersenyum

"Koki bodoh!"Zoro mengucapkannya dengan menguap

"Apa katamu!"Sanji menatap Zoro dengan bengis

"Yosh! kita pergi dari sini!"Ucap Naruto mengacuhkan Zoro dan Sanji yang bertengkar

"Yeah!"Balas mereka kecuali Zoro, Sanji dan Menma dkk yang diam saja, kapal Sunny go melewati gerbang dengan cepat selamat dan aman

Bluuk

Menma mencelupkan tangannya pada air

"Apa yang kau lakukan Menma-nii?"Tanya Naruto melihat Menma mencelupkan tangannya ke air

"Menembak"Jawab Menma berjalan menuju bagian depan kapal dan

"Uchimizu"

Trou

Menma melemparkan air yang ada ditangannya dengan cepat

"Ahh meleset!"Ucap Menma melihat arah tembakannya yang sedikit meleset

Change Place

Plaza Gyoncorde

Hodi dengan anak buahnya menatap Jimbei dan Shirahoshi yang tertangkap dengan pandangan bengis melihat raut wajah Jimbei dan keluarga kerajaan yang tersalib terkejut

"Sialan kau Hodi, akan kubunuh kau!"Neptune sangat marah mendengar orang yang membunuh ibunya adalah Hodi yang berdiri tepat didepannya

"Diamlah"

"Yabusame"

Crak Crak Crak

Hodi melemparkan air yang seperti peluru ke perut Neptune dengan wajah yang sangat senang

"Cici-ue"Teriak anak-anaknya melihat Neptune diserang dengan Yabusame

"Hahahaha prajurit terhebat selautan hanya segini kekuatannya"Hodi tertawa senang melihat raut wajah putus asa Neptune

Dhuar

Sesuatu menghantam tiang salib Fukaboshi yang membuatnya lepas dari ikatannya

Theng

Fukaboshi menebas rantai yang membelengu saudaranya dan ayahnya, tapi gagal karena kerasnya rantai itu

"Percuma saja! Kau tidak akan bisa menebas rantai itu!"Hodi melihatnya dengan seringai yang menempel diwajahnya

"Apa itu tadi Bogan?"Ucap orang yang mirip hiu dengan palu ditangannya a.k.a Dosun

"Itu tadi mengejutkanku ika!"Ucap orang yang seperti cumi dengan delapan tombak a.k.a Ikaros

"Tidak kusangka kau masih punya prajurit sekuat itu, yang tadi itu tidak salah lagi, Uchimizu, tapi tingkat kekuatannya benar-benar setara dengan Jimbei!"Ucap Hodi melihat Neptune yang meringis kesakitan

' _Uchimizu milik siapa? Aku tidak tahu jika ada orang dipulau ini yang mempunyai Uchimizu sekuat itu'_ Batin Jimbei melihat serangan yang mengenai tempat Fukaboshi disalib

"Fukaboshi, jika kau ingin lari, larilah! Tapi nyawa adik-adikmu dan ayahmu akan berakhir disini Hahahahaahaha!"Hodi menyeret pedang menuju tempat Neptune yang terbaring

"KISAMA HODIIII!"Fukaboshi melesat ke tempat Hodi berada dengan pedang ditangan kanannya

Trank

Kapak menghalangi laju pedang Fukaboshi yang juga menghentikan geraknya

' _Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?'_ Fukaboshi membatin kenapa tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak

"Jika kau bergerak sedikit saja, kau akan kubunuh!"Ucap orang itu datar dengan memegang kapaknya dengan satu tangan

"Kerja bagus yuerti!"Ucap Hodi melihat Manusia ikan yang seperti manusia kecuali bagian insang dibahu, dengan satu tanduk kecil didahinya, memakai kemeja terbuka yang menampilkan otot-ototnya dan luka yang melintang dari bahu kanan atas sampai perut kiri bawah, lalu mengenakan celana penjang santai, dan sepatu dikakinya

"Ingat kesepakatan kita Hodi!"Balas Yuerti tajam, Fukaboshi terdiam dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan dengan orang yang berada dihadapannya ini

' _Yuerti, aku rasa aku pernah mendengar nama itu!'_ Batin Jimbei melihat Yuerti tajam

"Tenang saja aku ingat! Kalau begitu Neptune selamat tinggal!"Hodi mengacungkan pedangnya ke atas

"TOLONG KAMI LUFFY-SAMA!"Shirahoshi berteriak dengan menangis kelangit melihat ayahnya akan dibunuh

"Hahaha Lihatlah Shirahoshi! Ayahmu akan terbunuh, dan orang yang kau tunggu tidak akan datang!"Hodi tertawa dengan senang melihat raut wajah Shirahoshi

Drugh Drugh

Sesuatu memukul perut Megalo yang membuatnya memuntahkan sesuatu

Dhuak Blaaar

Hodi terhempas kebelakang dan menghancurkan tebing yang berada dibelakangnya dengan sekejap

Tap

Luffy mendarat dengan Gear Second yang aktif dan menatap Hodi tajam

"MU…MUGIWARA DIA BENAR-BENAR DATANG!"Penduduk pulau manusia melihat Luffy dengan terkejut

"Ini mungkin sudah terlanjur, tapi CEPATLAH KALIAN BERDUA!"Teriak Jimbei

"Tenang saja Jimbei-chan, kami sudah mendapatkannya"Nami memperlihatkan kertas yang sepertinya penting pada Jimbei

"K..kertas itu, bagaimana bisa"Orang sepertinya yang memegang kertas tersebut menunjuk Nami

"Dan untuk kuncinya aku sudah memberikannya pada Robin!"Lanjut Nami dengan senyum liciknya

"Hoyy! Disana juga ada sesuatu!"Penduduk pulau manusia ikan melihat"Lion dan Paus"Penduduk manusia ikan memiringkan kepalanya melihat yang ada diatas itu

"GAON HOUU"

Bruushh DHuar

Meriam angina melesat ke arah pasukan Hodi yang berkumpul di plaza

"PERGI PAUS!"Teriak Franky pada paus yang memakai mahkota itu

"Moe!"Balas Pau situ pergi menuju Neptune dan putra-putranya

Krak Krak Krak Krak

Borgol yang membelengu Jimbei, Neptune, Ryuuboshi dan Manboshi terlepas, Moe segera mengangkut Neptune dan pangeran-pangeran yang berada disana

"Tidak akan kubiarkan Zugan!"Dosun berlari menuju Moe yang terbang tinggi

Trugh

Dosun tidak berhasil mengenai Moe saat meloncat

"Kembalikan keluarga kerajaan itu Botan!"Teriak Dosun kesal

"Yare-yare si Luffy itu memang jagonya membuat masalah!"Naruto melihat Luffy yang biasa saja

Tap tap tap tap

Menma dkk mendarat di plaza dan turun

"Jadi kalian berhasil menyelamatkan teman kalian yang ada dikerajaan!"Jimbei menatap semua kru Luffy yang lengkap

"Begitulah Jimbei"Jawab Naruto memunculkan sebuah pedang bergagang hitam dengan penghubung pedang berbentuk X dan sarung pedang berwarna hitam pekat

"Jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas, dia itu masternya masalah!"Ucap Sanji menghembuskan asap rokoknya

"Tidak, Luffy adalah magnet masalah, yang akan menarik segala masalah ke arahnya!"Ucap Zoro tersenyum

"Ya ampun, sepertinya Luffy memang tidak berubah sama sekali, padahal kupikir ia akan sedikit berubah selama 2 tahun ini, tapi ya kenyataan memang tidak selalu benar yang di pikirkan!"Ucap Menma melihat Luffy yang menuju kapal Sunny go

"Kalian semua, apa ini sudah cukup?"Tanya Luffy dengan nyengir diwajahnya

"Sebenarnya ini berlebihan, tapi ya jika itu dirimu itu tidak berlebihan sama sekali!"Jawab Menma melihat sekitar _'Jadi intinya ia itu ingin bilang jangan berlebihan, dia itu pintar sekali bermain kata-kata!'_ Batin Sanji Sweatdrop

"Musuh yang ada disini sekitar 100.000, jadi masing-masing dari kita harus menghadapi 7.100 pasukan yang ada disini!"Sanji menyesap rokoknya melihat pasukan musuh yang sangat banyak

"100 RIBU PASUKAN, KITA HANYA AKAN DISAPU HABIS OLEH MEREKA!"Teriak Ussop dan Chopper berlarian

"Ini waktu yang tepat untuk menunjukan mereka!"Franky tersenyum mendengar jumlah musuh yang diucapkan Sanji

"Jika kalian takut, aku bisa menghadapi 80.000 sendirian!"Ucap Menma tersenyum mengejek

"Hehehe benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan menghadapi 90.000 sendirian!"Balas Naruto tersenyum permusuhan

"Jadi intinya kau ingin berlomba denganku bukan?"Ucap Menma

"Begitulah!"Balas Naruto bersemangat

"MEMANGNYA KENAPA JIKA JUMLAH MEREKA BERTAMBAH BEBERAPA ORANG, ITU TIDAK AKAN MENGUBAH APAPUN! KITA MEMPUNYAI 100.000 PASUKAN! KITA TIDAK PERLU TAKUT PADA MEREKA! MEREKA HANYALAH MANUSIA SAMPAH TIDAK BERGUNA!"TEriak orang yang tubuhnya garis-garis berpidato

"B…Benar, kita mempunyai jumlah yang lebih banyak dari mereka, Kita tidak perlu takut pada mereka!"

"YEAH!"

"Mereka tambah semangat hanya karena pidato tadi, wibawanya bagus juga!"Ucap Menma melihat makhluk bergaris-garis itu

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk terkesan!"Anisa memutar matanya bosan melihat Menma yang terkesan

"Aku heran, apa dia benar-benar O'noshi yang dirumorkan? Yang terkenal akan kekejaman, ketakutan, dan kekuatannya, terkesan hanya karena hal itu!"Ucap Nami Sweatdrop

"D…disana ada O'noshi Menma, gawat kita tidak punya kesempatan menang!"Pasukan distrik manusia ikan mundur sedikit demi sedikit

"JANGAN TAKUT, BAGAIMANAPUN DIA TETAPLAH MANUSIA, JIKA KITA BISA MENJEBAKNYA KEDALAM AIR, KEMENANGAN KITA SUDAH DIPASTIKAN!"Makhluk bergaris itu kembali berpidato dengan hebatnya

"B..benar O'noshi tetaplah manusia, manusia tidak akan menang melawan manusia ikan yang berada dalam air, kalau begitu kita jebak dia!"Pasukan yang mundur kembali maju dengan keberanian yang kembali memuncak

"Ahahaha Menma, nampaknya jika kau tercebur kedalam air kau akan kalah!"Ucap Medaka tertawa

"Berisik"Balas Menma sweatdrop

"Bukankah Menma-san itu tidak terpengaruh kutukan buah iblis, jadi kenapa jika Menma-san jatuh kedalam air dia akan kalah?"Tanya Nami bingung

"Tekanan air, dan factor yang paling menggelikan, dia tidak bisa berenang dari dulu Ahahahaha!"Jawab Medaka kembali tertawa

"Sebenarnya itu tidak lucu, tapi kenapa Medaka-san terus tertawa?"Ussop sweatdrop melihatnya, bagaimana bisa orang tertawa padahal tidak ada yang lucu

"Begitu, karena tekanan air yang begitu kuat, bisa menghancurkan tubuh manusia normal dengan mudah, tapi O'noshi bukan manusia normal bukan, jadi tekanannya seharusnya tidak akan membunuhnya dengan mudah, tapi tidak bisa berenang, itu benar-benar aneh, kenapa O'noshi yang dikatakan sebagai orang paling kejam dan mengerikan didunia, tidak bisa berenang"Ucap Nami mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban Medaka tadi

Dhuar

"Vander Decken benar-benar tidak berguna! Aku membutuhkannya untuk membunuh Shirahoshi"

"Hodi-Senchou"

"Sudah Kuduga kekuatan dari energy Steroid itu masih bekerja dengan baik"Ucap Makhluk bergaris-garis a.k.a Zuno

"Dia telah memakannya dengan jumlah yang besar, jadi itu hal yang wajar"Ucap orang bertubuh kecil dengan rahang yang kuat a.k.a Daruma

"Dia adalah duyung legenda yang memiliki kekuatan yang menyusahkan, jadi aku perlu melenyapkannya sesegera mungkin, tapi… kalian semua benar-benar mengelabuiku! Jimbei, seharusnya aku menyadarinya saat kau tertangkap begitu saja tanpa perlawanan. KAU TELAH BERTEMAN DENGAN MANUSIA ITU BUKAN?! Aku sangat tidak menyukai dengan kebaikan yang kau miliki! Fisher Tiger yang telah hidup bersama di Distrik manusia ikan, dan saudaramu Arlong, keduanya telah dijatuhkan oleh manusia! Tapi dengan memendam kebencian itu kau pun bergabung dengan manusia! Kau sama bodohnya dengan Neptune! Saat aku menjadi raja dipulau ini, aku akan merubah segalanya! Dan pertemuan dunia pada tahun ini sangatlah menguntungkan bagiku! Aku akan membunuh seluruh pemimpin dunia di Marie Joa. Dan legenda Raja menakutkan dibawah laut akan dimulai! Kami akan menyeret manusia di dunia ke dalam air dan menjadikannya budak! Dan saat itu, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa melawan manusia ikan. Bahkan didunia bajak laut sekalipun! Hahahahaha seluruh bajak laut akan tunduk dibawah kaki kami, Bajak Laut manusia Ikan! Lihatlah betapa menyedihkannya bajak laut manusia yang tak bisa apa-apa itu! Kalian akan menjadi seperti mereka, Mugiwara, Koutei dan O'noshi! Akulah yang akan menjadi seorang raja di dunia bajak laut!"Hodi menatap mereka semua dengan menyeringai, dan memperlihatkan budak manusia yang menyedihkannya

"Raja bajak laut"Ucap Luffy menatap Hodi

"Dengan kata lain dia ingin menyatakan perang dengan seluruh dunia!"Ucap Menma melihat ke arah bajak laut manusia yang tertangkap"tapi yang dia katakan benar juga, mereka sangatlah menyedihkan, sampai-sampai aku ingin menebas mereka"lanjut Menma melihat budak manusia itu dengan menyeringai

"Kejam sekali perkataanmu, tapi perkataannya membuatku tersinggung, dia pikir bisa mengalahkanku!"Ucap Naruto mencabut pedangnya dan mengaliri listrik dipedangnya yang mengalir dengan tenang

"Mereka terlalu banyak, untuk dihadapi Mugiwara dan teman-temannya, Mugiwara, O'noshi, Koutei dan Jimbei hanya berjumlah 14 orang, apa mereka bisa menang?"

"Jika mereka kalah, Hodi akan menguasai pulau manusia ikan ini! Dan kita semua akan ditendang dari kampong halaman kita!"

"Kalahkan mereka! Mugiwara! Jimbei-Oyabun!"

"Mugiwara!"Penduduk pulau manusia ikan mulau resah dan gelisah akan hasil dari pertarungan ini, jika mereka kalah, mereka akan diusir, tapi jika mereka menang, mereka bisa tetap dipulau, mereka pun menyemangati Luffy dkk untuk mengalahkan Bajak laut manusia ikan yang baru

"BUNUH MEREKA, BAJAK LAUT MANUSIA IKAN!"

"OUUUHHHH"Pasukan manusia ikan bersorak membalas perkataan Hodi tadi

"GYAAAA 100.000 PASUKAN MUSUH! Bagaimana bisa kita mengalahkan mereka semua?! Ini mustahil!"Chopper berteriak dengan menangis mendengar jumlah musuh yang sangat banyak

"Karena itulah sebenarnya aku tak ingin melakukan ini dengan kalian!"Bintang laut a.k.a Pappag berteriak menangis juga

"Sebelum kita bertarung, kita akan disapu habis oleh mereka"Robin mengatakannya dengan tenang

"DISAPU HABIS! MENGERIKAN SEKALI!"Ussop melotot mendengarnya

"Dia berkebalikan sekali dengan Anisa, Robin begitu tenang, malah sangat tenang dan dia juga tidak gegabah!"Ucap Menma melihat Robin yang masih santai-santai saja

"Memangnya apa bedanya dengan Anisa? Dia itu tenang juga, walaupun tidak setenang itu, dank au memang benar jika Anisa itu gegabah, makanya dulu ia bisa tertangkap oleh bajak laut Big Mom bukan! Oh ya ini mengingatkanku, apa Big Mom mengincar kita semua Menma?"Ucap Medaka heran kemudian teringat sesuatu yang penting

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku tidak peduli!"Jawab Menma mengangkat tangannya

"100.000 ya, mungkin akan kuubah semuanya menjadi batu!"Hancock berkata dengan datar melihat pasukan manusia ikan

"HANCOCK-SAMA TOLONG UBAH KAMI MENJADI BATU!"Pasukan manusia ikan berkata dengan mata hati pada Hancock yang menatap mereka datar

"100.000 bukanlah apa-apa! Ayo kita bereskan mereka!"Nami berkata dengan penuh percaya diri, padahal dia sendiri bersembunyi diantara punggungg Sanji, Zoro dan Ussop

"Tapi jangan bersembunyi diantara kami begitu!"Ussop berkata dengan kesal pada Nami yang berada dibelakangnya

"Aku sudah menunggunya! Waktunya telah tiba! Super Armored Ore! Baiklah siapapun majulah!"Franky berkata begitu dengan tangan yang berkata seperti kemari

"100.000 pasukan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak berperang, terakhir kali kami berperang 5 tahun yang lalu!"Ucap Anisa mengeluarkan belati dari sakunya

"Kita ada 14 orang, jadi setiap dari kita harus mengalahkan 7.100 dari mereka!"Ucap Sanji bersiap menghadapi pasukan manusia ikan

"Bukan masalah jumlah untuk sebuah pertarungan, lagipula mereka bukanlah pasukan angkatan laut, jadi jangan takut begitu"Ucap Zoro mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya

"Apa yang barusan kau katakana, dasar marimo bodoh?!"Sanji membalas dengan nada kesal pada Zoro

"Majulah, Koki mimisan!"Balas Zoro

Trap

Luffy memisahkan Sanji dan Zoro yang tengah bertengkar dan maju kedepan

"KEPALANYA MILIKKU"

"TIDAK ITU MILIKKU"Pasukan Manusia Ikan berlarian menuju Luffy dengan senjata yang terhunus siap memenggal kepala Luffy

Runghhh

Bruk

Pasukan manusia ikan yang berada disekitarnya kehilangan kesadarannya dan ambruk

"Haohshoku no Haki, dia telah berkembang sejauh ini dalam 2 tahun!"Jimbei melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum

"Tentu saja dia memilikinya, jika tidak Naruto pasti sudah menggantikan posisi kapten!"Ucap Zoro tersenyum

"Kheh aku benci mengakuinya, tapi yang Marimo katakan memang benar!"Ucap Sanji yang juga tersenyum

"Jika kalian ingin tahu, Haohshoku milik Luffy lebih kuat dari milikku!"Ucap Menma melihat Luffy yang menggunakan Haohshoku miliknya

"Hehhh benarkah?!"Ussop bertanya dengan kaget

"Yeah!"Jawab Menma singkat

"Aku heran, sebenarnya apa yang mengerikan dari O'noshi ini, jika Haohshoku miliknya lebih lemah dari milik Luffy?!"Nami memegang keningnya heran dengan Menma

"Dia memang tidak begitu hebat dalam Haohshoku, tapi dia mendapat julukan Bushoshoku no Ou, yang sekarang julukan itu menjadi milik Kaidou, jadi bisa dipastikan Bushoshoku no haki miliknya sangat kuat, lagipula Menma mempelajari Bushoshoku no haki hanya 1 hari, tidak bahkan hanya 5 menit ia menguasainya!"Ucap Medaka

"Bohong, mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa menguasai haki hanya dalam 5 menit?!"Sanji berkata dengan tidak percaya mendengarnya

"Yeah, dia mungkin menguasai Bushoshoku no haki dalam 5 menit, tapi itu lain lagi dengan Kenbonshoku no haki, dia baru bisa menggunakannya dengan baik setelah 15 tahun mengasahnya"Balas Medaka

"Jadi dia itu sangat berbakat dalam Bushoshoku, tapi sangat payah dalam Kenbonshoku!"Ucap Robin

"Begitulah, ditambah lagi dia bahkan bisa tersesat ditempat yang sudah ditelusurinya!"Balas Medaka

"Apa dia kembaran Zoro?"Tanya mereka semua kompak

"Hoy"Zoro dan Menma protes mendengarnya

"Jangan banyak ngoceh dan cepat kita terjun dalam pertempuran!"Ucap Naruto berlari ke tempat pasukan manusia ikan

=================TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Yo ketemu lagi dengan saya, maaf jika chapter kali ini tidak sepanjang yang sebelumnya, jika kalian ingin Tanya, jawabannya saya lagi sakit mata, jadi jika ada saran untuk mengobati sakit mata selain ke dokter Pm atau Review, dan saya juga mau minta Fav, Foll, dan Reviewnya tentang chapten kali ini


	30. Chapter 18 Arc Baru

Chapter 30

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Trank Blaar DHuar Cring Srash Dor Sleb Crash

Bunyi pertempuran antara kelompok Bajak laut Topi jerami + Menma, Medaka, dan Anisa Vs Kelompok Bajak laut manusia ikan yang baru, terdengar sangat keras akan pendengaran mereka semua

"Nah apa mereka bisa menang melawan bajak laut manusia ikan"Penduduk manusia ikan melihat kelompok topi jerami dengan gelisah

"Apa kau bodoh? Disana ada O'noshi yang menghancurkan kerajaan terkuat didunia Aditeck, dan dia mengalahkan 200.000 pasukan seorang diri! Jadi untuk apa kita takut?"Para penduduk manusia ikan mulai sedikit lega

"Tapi dia melakukan itu hanya untuk tujuan yang tidak jelas! Tidak ada yang tahu tujuannya yang sebenarnya?! Bahkan kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan O'noshi setelah ini!"Duyung besar dengan perban diperutnya mengatakannya dengan santai a.k.a Madam Sharly, orang-orang kembali mulai resah mendengarnya"Tapi setidaknya Jimbei-san, dan Mugiwara-boy adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya!"Madam Sharly mengatakannya dengan tersenyum, membuat orang-orang semakin lega

Sleb Sleb Sleb

Anisa melemparkan batu menembus perut manusia ikan yang menuju kearahnya

"Dia monster!"

"Lemparannya sangat berbahaya! Hindari serangannya!"Manusia ikan yang berada disana tampak waspada dengan kemampuan Anisa yang cukup berbahaya itu

"Nisa-chan, kemampuanmu sangat berbahaya sekali ya!"Ucap Naruto Sweatdrop

"Tidak juga, kemampuanku hanya mengompres dan memadatkannya, jadi aku hanya perlu mengompres batu ini lalu memadatkannya dan melemparkannya! Hal itu juga berlaku untuk senjata lain!"Balas Anisa tersenyum dengan memegang batu besar kemudian berubah menjadi kecil sekecil kelereng

"Sebenarnya latihan macam apa yang Menma-nii lakukan padamu?!"Naruto mengatakannya dengan sweatdrop melihat Anisa yang tidak tersentuh

Crik Bratst

Naruto mengalirkan listrik ke tanah dan menyetrum semua manusia ikan yang berjumlah puluhan, yang berada disekitarnya dengan sekejap

"Kemampuanmu sendiri sangat menakutkan, Koutei no Naruto-kun"Ucap Anisa tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menghela nafas

"Kau ini apa tidak bis- AWAS NISA-CHAN!"

Brug DHuar

Naruto menahan serangan tentakel yang menuju padanya dengan dinding tanah yang menjulang ke atas

"Untuk ukuran sebuah gurita, kau cukup berani juga!"Naruto memandang Gurita Raksasa a.k.a Kraken yang berada didepannya dengan datar

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun, tapi apa makhluk itu ketakutan?"Ucap Anisa berdiri disebelah Naruo dengan tersenyum, kemudian melihat Kraken yang berkeringat

"HOYYYY SURUMEEEE! INI AKU…AKU"Luffy memanggil Kraken a.k.a Surume yang menatapnya dengan ragu

"Luffy, boleh aku mencingcangnya?!"Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya kesal dengan Surume

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Tentu saja tidak boleh bukan! Dan juga jangan mengeluarkan Haohshoku-mu pada Surume Naruto!"Jawab Luffy heran

"Hahh jadi ini adalah perintah kapten, aku rasa tidak ada pilihan lain!"Balas Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Nampaknya kau menghormatinya, mengingat dulu, kau sangat tidak suka diperintah sekali oleh orang lain!"Ucap Anisa tersenyum melihat interaksi Naruto dengan Luffy

"Yeah, tentu saja karena Luffy adalah orang yang kuhormati setelah Menma-nii!"Balas Naruto

DHuak

Naruto menghajar orang yang mengincar dirinya

"Hmm begitu"

Buagh

Anisa memukul perut manusia ikan yang berniat membunuhnya

"Mereka ini menganggu sekali!"

Srash

Naruto menebas manusia ikan yang berdatangan padanya

"Nampaknya kau menanggapi dengan serius Naruto-kun!"Ucap Anisa melihat Naruto menarik pedangnya

"Yeah, karena Menma-nii pernah mengajarkan, jangan pernah meremehkan orang lain, selemah apapun mereka, selengah apapun mereka, karena saat kau meremehkan mereka, kekalahan yang akan kau dapatkan!"Balas Naruto melihat Menma yang tengah bertarung dengan santainya

"Tapi jika dilihat dari sini, Senchou, seperti sedang meremehkan mereka Naruto! Apa kau tidak salah dengar?"Tanya Anisa melihat Menma yang santai menanggapi serbuan manusia ikan yang berniat membunuhnya dengan sweatdrop

"Benar juga, mungkin aku hanya salah dengar!"Balas Naruto sweatdrop

"Hoy Kalian sepasang Kekasih, kenapa kalian bermesraan ditengah pertempuran?!"Tanya Menma melihat Naruto dan Anisa yang mengobrol sesuatu

"Kami tidak bermesraan, lagipula kenapa kau masih sangat santai walau dikepung seperti itu?"Jawab Naruto sweatdrop

"Dikepung apanya, banyak celah seperti ini"Balas Menma berdiri didepan Naruto dan Anisa melewati manusia ikan yang mengepungnya

"Seperti yang diduga darimu, gerakanmu cepat juga bisa melewati mereka semua tanpa mereka sadari!"Ucap Naruto melihat manusia ikan yang mengepung Menma melihat kesana-sini mencari Menma, kemudian ia melihat Zoro dan Sanji yang tengah bertengkar"Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak berubah dalam 2 tahun ini!"Gumam Naruto sweatdrop melihat Zoro dan Sanji

"Lalu Naruto, apa rencanamu setelah ini? Apa kau akan membawa Anisa pergi begitu saja, atau minta restuku?"Tanya Menma pada Naruto yang berkedip-kedip, dan wajah Anisa yang memerah

"Hahh"Beo Naruto mendengarnya

"Jangan Hahh, jadi apa yang akan kau laku-"

Trank

Menma menangkis kapak besar yang menuju kearahnya dengan pedang yang dia Tarik dari pinggangnya

"Berbicara ditengah pertempuran, sepertinya kau sangat meemehkan kami, O'noshi!"Ucap Yuerty menatap Menma tajam

"Tidak juga, hanya saja, kalian tidak mengincarku jadi aku bertanya apa yang ingin kutanyakan pada Naruto"Balas Menma menahan serangan Yuerty

Tank

Yuerty mundur 3 meter dari jarak Menma

"Pedang yang cukup indah, dan sangat langka juga ya!"Ucap Yuerti melihat pedang Menma yang yang berwarna biru muda cerah, bagian ujung pedang berwarna perak sedikit, dan bilah ke atas 2 Cm berwarna hitam kelam, dan dengan ukiran bunga yang merambat dipunggung pedang

"Apa maksudmu tentang pedang Katasrophale Zerstrung ini?"Ucap Menma melihat pedangnya

"Nama pedangnya cukup panjang juga"Yuerty menatap Menma dengan seringainya

"Yeah, siapapun yang memiliki pedang ini akan awet muda, karena pedang ini terbuat dari Diamond King Light"Ucap Menma

"D…Diamond King Light"Mereka semua perperanjat terkejut mendengarnya

"Kita harus bisa merebut pedang itu!"Bajak laut manusia ikan yang mendengarnya mulai bersemangat

"Diamond King Light, Diamond legenda, yang bisa memberikan umur panjang pada orang yang memilikinya, dan sekarang Diamond itu berada di O'noshi dalam wujud senjata!"Masyarakat penduduk manusia ikan melihatnya dengan sangat terkejut dan juga ingin memilikinya

"Senjatamu mewah sekali ya!"Ucap Naruto melihat pedang itu

"Kau sendiri bukan, itu adalah salah satu dari 12 Saiju Oowaza mono yang kuberikan padamu Kensuishoushi!"Balas Menma

Trank Trink Dhuar

Yuerty menyerang Menma saat ia tengah berbicara dengan Naruto, tapi Menma menghalaunya dengan waspada

"Akhirnya tiba juga, dimana kau akan mati O'noshi!"Yuerty mengatakannya dengan sangat senang

"Kau berbicara seperti kau punya dendam saja denganku"Balas Menma mengacungkan pedangnya

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat dengan orang yang kau bantai dulu di kota Yuensya!"Ucap Yuerty dengan geram, kesal dan marah

"Ahh dimana aku membantai seluruh penduduk kota itu, lagipula mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk melawanku, padahal aku sendiri sudah memberi mereka pilihan, mati atau biarkan kami singgah disini sementara, tapi mereka memilih mati, jadi aku melawan mereka saja! Tapi didengar dari manapun, sudah jelas kalian pasti menganggapnya jahat bukan!"Balas Menma datar

"O'noshi menghabisi seluruh masyarakat kota, hanya karena hal itu, sepertinya kita harus menjauh darinya"Penduduk pulau manusia ikan bergidik ketakutan mendengarnya

"Dia seperti perwujudan dari iblis saja!"Bajak laut manusia ikan yang baru mundur sedikit mendengarnya

"Tapi memangnya kenapa jika aku membantai mereka semua! Bukankah manusia ikan sepertimu sangat membenci manusia bukan!"Ucap Menma memandang Yuerty yang tengah menahan emosinya

"Iblis sepertimu tidak akan mengerti, dengan orang-orang baik seperti mereka, yang mau menerimaku tanpa membedakan apapun dari mereka, mereka menerimaku dengan tangan terbuka! Dan kau MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA O'NOSHI"Yuerty berteriak dengan sangat kesal pada Menma yang terlihat santai-santai saja

Trank

Menma menahan ayunan kapak yang siap membelahnya menjadi 2 dengan sekejap

Dhuak

Pukulan Yuerty yang menuju perut Menma dihadang oleh tangan kiri Menma yang tidak memegang apapun

Tank Drak

Menma dan Yuerty mundur beberapa langkah

"Sepertinya aku keliru, memastikan aku sudah membunuh semua penduduk kota itu! Jadi apa kau ingin melawanku di darat atau di air?"Ucap Menma bertanya pada Yuerty yang menaikan alisnya

"Sepertinya kau sangat meremehkanku! Baiklah, jika begitu, kita bertarung didalam air"Balas Yuerty menyeringai

"Apa O'noshi sudah gila?! Menantang manusia ikan bertarung didalam air, itu namanya bunuh diri!"Penduduk manusia ikan mulai cemas dengan tingkah Menma yang seperti meremehkan musuhnya

"Hoy Menma-nii, apa maksudmu memberi kesempatan pada musuhmu?"Tanya Naruto bingung dengan perkataan Menma yang tidak seperti yang ia katakan dulu pada dirinya

"Aku hanya memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas dendam, hanya itu saja!"Jawab Menma membawa koral

Trap

Dan terbang ke gerbang bersama dengan Yuerty

"Nampaknya Namikaze-kun, tidak mengerti kenapa Menma bersikap seperti itu bukan!"Ucap Medaka tersenyum melihat raut wajah bingung

"Memang sekali, dulu ia mengatakan untuk tidak meremehkan musuhnya, tapi sekarang ia malah meremehkan musuhnya, jadi aku bingung!"Balas Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Menma hanya mencoba menyelesaikan semuanya tanpa penyesalan"Ucap Medaka melihat keluar yang tidak kelihatan apa-apa

"Apa maksudmu? Manusia ikan bisa mengalahkan manusia dengan mudah di air, dan manusia ikan itu berpikiran seperti itu, lalu jika manusia ikan itu kalah didarat ia akan menyesal, karena tidak bisa menyeret Menma-nii ke air, sesuai yang dia rencanakan, tapi bukankah itu akan berarti kekalahan baginya!"Balas Naruto yang mengerti pembicaraan Medaka

"Rupanya kau cerdas juga, tapi Menma tidak peduli mau kalah atau menang, yang penting tidak ada penyesalan, apa Menma tidak pernah mengajarimu itu?"Ucap Medaka tersenyum dengan intuisi Naruto yang cerdas, dan bertanya

"Memang pernah, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia akan melakukannya sejauh itu. Nampaknya aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan tentang yang itu!"Balas Naruto

"Tapi kau sangat lebih cerdas dari adik Menma yang disana!"Ucap Medaka menunjuk Luffy yang bersenang-senang dengan Surume

"Y..yeah kau benar sekali Nee-san!"Balas Naruto sweatdrop

"Nee-san"Raut wajah Medaka sedikit berubah dari yang sebelumnya

"Tentu saja bukan, karena kalian ini sangat tidak terpisahkan dan seperti suami istri, jadi sudah pasti kau ini kakak iparku!"Ucap Naruto melihat raut wajah Medaka

"Begitu, tapi aku pikir Menma hanya kakak angkatmu bukan, jadi kenapa kau seperti sangat menghormati dan mengaguminya? padahal dia itu pembunuh yang keji, kejam dan merupakan orang paling mengerikan didunia bukan!"Balas Medaka bertanya dengan heran

"Dia mau seperti apapun aku tidak peduli, bisa dibilang aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang, aku hanya peduli pada teman-temanku dan orang-orang yang kusayangi, dan juga jika kau ingin bertanya lebih rinci, karena ia pernah menolongku saat kejadian di Ohara, walaupun dia mengatakan dia melakukannya karena Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan memintanya, raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan keterpaksaan, dia bahkan memberiku kasih sayang seperti kedua orang tuaku, yang tidak diberikan oleh masyarakat di Ohara, karena identitasku yang diketahui mereka, bahkan dia mau mengajariku apapun yang kuinginkan! Dia itu kakak yang paling baik yang kukenal, walaupun aku punya kakak tapi tidak seperti dirinya, ia selalu membentakku untuk melakukan itu dan ini, alasannya untuk kebaikanku, tapi Menma-nii tidak pernah memaksaku melakukan apa yang dia mau, dia memintaku untuk memilih mau atau tidak"Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Bukankah itu artinya, ia tidak peduli padamu!"Ucap Medaka

"Mungkin itu bagimu, tapi bagiku tidak, karena ia pernah bilang, 'Kebebasan milikmu bukanlah milikku, walaupun aku menolongmu itu tetaplah bukan milikku, kebebasanmu adalah milikmu sendiri, tapi jika kau memberikan kebebasanmu pada orang lain, maka orang itu berhak mengaturmu, mengerti?!' katanya, dia itu memang benar-benar kakak yang aneh, sekaligus pengertian"Balas Naruto tersenyum senang

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, sampai kau sangat menghormati Senchou, Naruto-kun"Ucap Anisa tersenyum simpul

"Yeah, apa kau marah? Karena aku menyembunyikan hal ini darimu"Balas Naruto bertanya

"Tidak, lagipula itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang perlu kucurigai, kecuali wanita bernama Tsunade itu!"Jawab Anisa dengan aura hitam saat mengatakan nama Tsunade

"Bagaimana kau tahu jika Tsunade-chan, adalah perempuan?"Tanya Naruto bergidik dengan intuisi Anisa yang sangat tajam

"Suffiks-nya Chan, jadi sudah pasti ia wanita, tidak mungkin ia banci bukan, mengingat dirimu itu alergi terhadap Banci"Jawab Anisa

"Begitu, jadi itu alasannya!"Gumam Naruto sweatdrop

"Tapi benda apa itu, melaju dengan cepat dan menyingkirkan setiap orang yang didepannya?"Ucap Anisa melihat Cy-bike yang dipakai Franky yang sangat keren

"S..SUGOOIIIIII!"Naruto menatap Cy-bike yang dipakai dengan Franky dengan mata yang berbinar

"Bukankah itu motor!"Ucap Medaka melihat Cy-bike Franky

"Apa kau mempunyainya Nee-san?"Tanya Naruto dengan mata berbinar

"Naruto-kun, bukankah kau ini tidak terlalu suka dengan alat-alat seperti itu?"Tanya Anisa berkacak pinggang dengan kelakuan Naruto

"Itu beda lagi, Robot dan alat atau yang Nee-san sebut motor itu beda lagi, aku memang tidak terlalu menyukai robot tapi, kalau itu UOOOHHH!"Jawab Naruto berteriak senang pada akhir kalimatnya

"Kalau tidak salah Senchou, punya satu di Istananya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa dia mau memberikannya padamu atau tidak?"Ucap Anisa yang membuat Naruto menangis haru"Kau ini cengeng juga Naru"Lanjut Anisa melihat Naruto menangis

"Habisnya, aku bisa memiliki benda keren seperti itu, mana mungkin aku tidak terharu!"Balas Naruto mengusap air matanya

"Senchou belum tentu memberikannya padamu bukan?!"Ucap Anisa

"Tenang saja, Menma-nii itu sangat baik padaku atau pada Luffy, dan adik-adiknya!"Balas Naruto optimis

"Kenapa kau sepositif itu?"Tanya Anisa memegang kepalanya heran

Tank Dhuar

Suara tembakan dari alat besar aneh (Tahulah Tank yang diciptakan Franky pas melawan Bajak laut Manusia ikan di pulau manusia ikan)

"Lalu apa kau tertarik dengan itu?"Tanya Anisa menunjuk Tank itu

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik!"Jawab Naruto datar

"Aneh sekali seleramu!"Ucap Anisa

Trank Trank Dhuar DHuar

Sanji dan Zoro mengamuk dimedan pertempuran seperti badai yang siap menghancurkan apapun yang menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi mereka

Dilaut

Menma dengan gas buatan yang dibuat dari Coral tengah berhadapan dengan Yuerty yang bergerak dengan cepat didalam air

"Ada apa, ini bukanlah gayamu hanya berdiam diri!"Yuerty mengatakannya dengan terus bergerak

Trank Brukk Brukk

Menma menahan serangan Yuerty tapi ia terdorong kebelakang cukup jauh _'Kekuatanku di air lebih lemah ya, dan juga tekanan air disini kuat sekali'_ Batin Menma melihat pergerakan Yuerty yang bergerak dengan lincahnya

Trink Trink Blaaar

Menma berhasil menahan serangan pertama, tapi terdorong kembali dan saat menahan serangan yang kedua ia menghantam tebing dengan kuat

"Mengecewakan sekali, padahal kupikir saat kau mengatakan bertarung di air atau di darat, kupikir kau akan menghiburku!"Yuerty melihat Menma dengan rendah

"Sepertinya aku telah terbiasa bergerak disini!"Ucap Menma yang berjalan dengan lambat ditebing itu

Sret Sring TRank Blaar

Yuerty membulatkan matanya melihat Menma yang berada disamping kanannya dengan pedang yang siap memotong tubuhnya, tidak ingin terpotong menjadi 2 ia pun menahannya dengan kapak satu tangannya, tapi ia terlempar kebelakang menabrak tebing tidak terlalu kuat, tapi cukup untuk membunuh manusia normal

"Kekutanku di air sangat lemah sekali, sampai-sampai kau tidak menabrak tebing itu sampai hancur"Ucap Menma melihat Yuerty yang baik-baik saja

"Rupanya kau memang benar-benar monster bisa bergerak secepat itu didalam air"Ucap Yuerty mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya dan memakannya

Krek

Mata Yuerty berubah menjadi merah setelah memakannya

"Obat Dopping, sama dengan obat regenerasi milikku, hanya saja masa hidup yang diambil pasti berbeda!"Menma bersiap dengan serangan Yuerty

Trank Brukk

Menma sedikit terhempas kebelakang setelah menangkis serangan kapak Yuerty yang tiba-tiba

DHuak Brukk

Yuerty menerima tendangan Menma tepat diperutnya

"Gough"Yuerty menahan mulutnya yang hendak memuntahkan sesuatu"Walau didalam air kekuatanmu masih bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diimbangi dengan mudah!"Ucap Yuerty kembali mengambil obat dari sakunya

Krak Krak Krak

Kali ini Yuerty memakannya dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya

"Sepertinya ini akan sangat gawat, dan apa-apaan kapal yang menuju pulau manusia ikan itu?!"Ucap Menma melihat Yuerty yang memakan obat tadi lebih banyak, dan kapal yang ukurannya setengah dari pulau manusia ikan, sedang mencoba masuk kedalam pulau

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu!"

Srash

Lengan kanan Menma terkena serangan Yuerty yang sudah berbeda dari yang tadi, sekarang tubuhnya lebih penuh dengan otot, dan mata yang lebih merah

"Ya ampun, lengan kananku kena, aku rasa gara-gara aku menghapus reflek milikku ini bisa terjadi!"Ucap Menma merobek pakaiannya dan menutupi bagian yang terluka dengan sobekan pakaiannya

"Lebih baik kau khawatirkan dirimu, daripada luka itu!"Ucap Yuerty yang sudah berada dibelakang Menma

Srash

Menma menebas secara melintang pada tubuh Yuerty

"Lebih baik, kau tidak usah memberi peringatan pada musuhmu!"Balas Menma yang melihat Yuerty memegang lukanya dengan senyum

"Kheh kecepatanmu semakin bertambah, seiring kau bertarung didalam air"Ucap Yuerty

"Ini hanyalah 10 persen dari kecepatanku saat didarat, walaupun sulit juga bertarung disini!"Balas Menma

Trank Trank Trink Blaar

Menma dan Yuerty bertarung dengan cepat dan membabi buta tidak peduli tempatnya

Pulau Manusia ikan

Naruto dan yang lain tengah menatap kapal besar itu dengan pandangan terkejut

"Hoy, bagaimana kita bisa menyingkirkan kapal ini? Dan juga kenapa kapal ini bisa kesini?"Naruto melihatnya dengan serius, karena jika gelembung pulau ini pecah, seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada didalamnya akan mati seketika

"Ini pasti perbuatan Decken!"Jimbei menatap kapal itu dengan kesal

"Lalu bagaimana cara kita menyingkirkan kapal itu?"Tanya Sanji

"Tidak ada caranya untuk menyingkirkan kapal Noah, kecuali kau bisa menghancurkannya, tapi menghancurkannya dari sana maupun dari sini akan berujung pada hal yang tidak di inginkan oleh orang yang menghancurkannya!"Jawab Jimbei

"Ame no Yari milik Naruto pasti bisa menghancurkannya, tapi masalahnya untuk melakukannya ia harus berada dekat langit, sedangkan kita sedang berada dalam air!..."Nami berpikir mencoba mencari solusi dengan melihat Shirohoshi yang berenang mencoba menjauhkan kapal"Naruto apa kau bisa membuat pusaran air besar yang bisa membuat kapal itu melambat?"Tanya Nami

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang mustahil Nami, aku itu pengguna buah iblis, jadi aku ini tidak bisa berenang, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa membuat pusaran air didalam laut yang merupakan kelemahan pengguna buah iblis, satu-satunya pilihan adalah menggunakan Mokuton milikku, atau Elephant Gutling Gun milik Luffy, tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakan Mokuton-ku dalam waktu yang lama didalam air, jadi satu-satunya harapan kita adalah Luffy!"Jawab Naruto memandang Luffy yang tengah bertarung dengan Hodi habis-habisan didalam laut sama dengan Menma

"Susano'O milikku bisa menghancurkan kapal itu, tapi jika menggunakannya dari sini, pulau ini juga akan hancur!"Ucap Medaka melihat kapal Noah itu

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya dalam air Medaka-san?"Tanya Nami bingung

"Tekanan air disini terlalu kuat, jadi Susano'O milikku tidak akan bertahan lama, lagipula butuh waktu untuk mengeluarkan teknik pamungkas itu, tapi lain halnya jika Menma ada disampingku!"Jawab Medaka yang masih bisa tersenyum di keadaan seperti ini

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu Medaka-nee-san?"Tanya Naruto heran

"Karena Menma bisa mempertahankan wujud Susano'O-ku saat aku berfokus dalam mempersiapkan untuk serangan pamungkasku, bukankah kau juga memiliki Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, seharusnya kau juga bisa menggunakan Sharingan bukan?"Jawab Medaka bertanya balik

"Memang bisa, tapi paling 70 Meteran, dan itupun sangat sulit mempertahankannya!"Jawab Naruto

"Hehh kemampuan matamu meningkat dengan pesat rupanya Naruto!"Ucap Zoro tersenyum seperti yang ingin uji coba

"Jangan tersenyum seperti itu, aku tahu kau ingin bertarung saat aku menggunakan Susano'O-ku yang sekarang bukan, mengingat dulu Susano'O milikku ukurannya hanya 6 Meter!"Balas Naruto sweatdrop

"Kalau begitu kita percayakan hal ini, pada Luffy-kun!"Ucap Medaka santai

"Menma-san seperti manusia ikan, bisa bergerak secepat itu"Ussop melihat pertarungan antara Menma dan Yuerty yang berlangsung di luar pulau manusia ikan

"Yeah, aneh sekali, padahal dia adalah pengguna buah iblis, tapi tidak terpengaruh dengan kutukannya!"Ucap Sanji menyalakan rokoknya

"Aku tidak terlalu percaya dengannya! Semua kelakuannya itu sangat mencurigakan!"Ucap Zoro melihat pertarungan Menma

"Sependapat"Medaka mengangkat tangannya setuju

"Eh!"Mereka semua terkejut melihat Medaka mengangkat tangannya setuju

"Medaka-chan kenapa kau setuju?"Tanya Anisa bingung + Terkejut

"Dilihat dari bagaimanapun juga, Menma itu sangat aneh, bahkan dia tidak mati saat jantungnya di tusuk, tapi yang menjadi masalahnya adalah kenapa ia masih hidup pada saat jantungnya sudah ditusuk? Jadi wajar jika aku setuju bukan!"Jawab Medaka

"Jadi kau hanya setuju bagian mencurigakannya bukan?"Tanya Naruto Sweatdrop

"Benar sekali! Walaupun Menma selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur, tapi aku merasa ada hal yang ia sembunyikan dariku?!"Jawab Medaka tersenyum

"Jika hal itu disembunyikan darimu, apalagi kepada kami! Walaupun dia sangat terbuka pada siapapun, sepertinya ada suatu hal yang tidak akan dia beritahu pada siapapun!"Ucap Naruto memegang kepalanya

Dekat Kapa Noah

Luffy dan Fukaboshi tengah berenang dengan cepat menghindari kejaran Hodi (Luffy pakai gelembung yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya jadi bisa bertahan di laut)

"Sialan dia cepat sekali!"Luffy melihat Hodi dengan kesal, karena dari tadi Hodi terus bertambah cepat saja

"Energy Steroid itu benar-benar memberikan mereka kekuatan yang luar biasa!"Fukaboshi melihat Hodi dengan berkeringat dingin

"Anii-hoshi, bisakah kau mendekatkan aku kekapal?"Tanya Luffy

"Gelembung yang menyelmuti Kapal sudah hancur! Memangnya apa yang kau rencanakan?"Jawab Fukaboshi bertanya balik

"Aku bisa menghajarnya jika aku mempunyai tempat berpijak yang cukup luas untuk menghajarnya!"Jawab Luffy simple

"Begitu, kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau minta!"Ucap Fukaboshi mengeluarkan den-den mushi

Menma Vs Yuerty

Trank Trank Blaar Dhuar

Menma dan Yuerty saling menyerang balik dengan cepat, walau didalam laut yang tekanannya kuat itu

Srash

Yuerty terkena tebasan horizontal dibagian depan tubuhnya. Kondisi Menma cukup para dengan darah yang mengalir dari dahinya, luka dilengan kanan yang cukup dalam, sehingga tidak bisa digerakan dengan bebas, tidak dengan kondisi Yuerty yang kekar dan sehat, mata yang merah, dengan luka lintang yang diberikan Menma tadi

"Kau memang Monster bisa bertarung dengan manusia ikan dilaut, tanpa bantuan apapun!"Yuerty mengatakannya dengan menyeringai melihat lukanya

"Menyebalkan sekali, setiap aku melukaimu, kau pasti memakan obat itu dan tubuhmu teregenerasi seperti semula!"Balas Menma melihat Yuerty yang tampaknya akan memakan energy Steroid dengan jumlah yang banyak

Krak Krak Krak Krak Krak Krak Krak

Yuerty memakan obat itu dengan rakus, seperti tidak makan 1 bulan

Deg Deg

Tubuh Yuerty kembali membesar dengan dengan urat-urat yang menonjol keluar

"GRAAAA!"Yuerty berteriak dengan gila akan kekuatan yang membanjiri tubuhnya, Menma yang melihatnya bersiap, dan melebarkan matanya

"Hahaha kau lambat sekali O'noshi"

Srash

Punggung Menma ditebas melintang oleh Yuerty dengan cepat _'Pergerakannya meningkat sangat jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya'_ Batin Menma melihat kebelakang

Sruhs

Tendangan Menma tidak mengenai Yuerty yang berada dibelakangnya

Trank Blaar

Menma terlempar ke dasar laut dengan sangat kuat akibat ayunan kapak Yuerty yang ditahan Menma

"Cough"Menma memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya"Lumayan juga bisa mendesakku seperti ini!"Menma berdiri dengan senyuman yang terpasang diwajahnya

"Rupanya kau masih bisa memasang wajah sombongmu!"Ucap Yuerty dari atas memandang rendah Menma

"Sombong ya, jadi aku kelihatan seperti itu!"Balas Menma datar

"Akhirnya kau kembali seperti semula O'noshi, seperti dirimu yang dulu!"Yuerty memandang Menma dengan menyeringai

Sring Blaar

Yuerty menghindarinya dengan memasang wajah bosan

"Apa cuman itu kemampuanmu O'noshi? Ternyata kau masihlah manusia, karena tidak bisa mengalahkan manusia ikan di dalam air!"Ucap Yuerty dengan wajah bosan

"Manusia, baru kali ini aku disamakan dengan manusia!"Balas Yuerty datar

"Apa kau masih bisa memasang wajah sombongmu setelah menerima seranganku ini?"

DHuak Blush Blaar

Yuerty mengatakannya saat berada dibelakang Menma dan memukul punggung dengan kuat, sampai menembus gelembung pulau manusia ikan dan menabrak bangunan yang berada dalam pulau dengan kuat

Pulau Manusia ikan

Plaza

(Pertarungan Di pulau manusia ikan, ane skip aja ya)

Blaar

Ledakan terjadi didekat plaza, tempat pertempuran dimulai

"Ledakan apa itu?"Nami melihat sekeliling untuk melihat sumber ledakan

"Hoy-hoy ini bohong bukan?"Ussop melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan yang dia lihat

"O'noshi terkapar!"Penduduk manusia ikan mengatakannya dengan nada tidak percaya

"Dia menyedihkan sekali! Apa O'noshi itu hanya legenda-nya saja kah? Sampai bisa dikalahkan se-menyedihkan itu? Bahkan dia tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan Yonkou"Zoro menatap Menma dengan mata sebelah tertutup

"Hahahahaha rupanya ini adalah akhir dari dirimu O'noshi!"Yuerty mendekat dengan seringai yang menempel diwajahnya, dan kapak yang tercengkram kuat"Selamat tingga"Yuerty mengayunkan kapaknya pada Menma yang terkapar

Trap Blaar

Menma menahan ayunan kapak itu dengan tangan kirinya, tanah yang berada disekitarnya tertekan kebawah, setelah Menma menahan ayunan kapak Yuerty

"Seperti halnya manusia yang tidak bisa mengalahkan manusia ikan didalam air, manusia ikan juga tidak bisa mengalahkan manusia didalam darat!"Menma mengatakannya dengan mata yang berkilat merah

Dhuak Dhuar Blaaar

Yuerty menembus rumah-rumah dan bangunan dengan cepat setelah menerima pukulan Menma yang mengenai tubuhnya

"Sampai mana petinggi bajak laut manusia ikan itu akan berhenti!"Penduduk manusia ikan melihatnya dengan tidak percaya, tadi mereka baru saja melihat Menma terkapar, dan sekarang musuhnya yang terkapar

Tap Tap Tap

Medaka berjalan ke arah Menma yang tengah berdiri tegap dengan terluka cukup parah

"Aku bisa mengerti jika kau tidak menggunakan Getsuga Tensho, Korosu Negai O, Bureikazu ataupun Soki Bureikazu, tapi kenapa kau tidak menggunakan haki Menma?"Tanya Medaka memandang Menma yang tengah berdiri tegap dengan wajah yang santai terpasang diwajahnya

"Sejak kejadian 2 tahun lalu, di pulau Marineford, aku jadi kesulitan mengendalikan haki-ku dengan baik!"Jawab Menma memandang Medaka yang memasang wajah capek

"Gara-gara ulahmu, tubuhmu sekarang babak belur bukan!"Ucap Medaka memegang kepalanya pusing

"Kau bilang luka goresan ini, babak belur?"Tanya Menma bingung

"Tubuhmu itu pasti bukan tubuh manusia, melihat kau masih bisa berdiri setelah terluka separah itu, dan bahkan bisa bergerak sebebas itu?"Jawab Medaka bertanya balik dengan heran

"Menma-nii dari dulu juga sudah normal, jadi kenapa kau harus heran, Medaka-nee?"Ucap Naruto bingung

"Aku hanya penasaran saja, lalu apa kau punya saran, tentang kapal yang akan jatuh itu Menma?"Balas Medaka bertanya pada Menma dengan menunjuk kelangit

"Aku bisa saja menghancurkannya dengan Getsuga Tensho ataupun Soki Bureikazu, tapi jika aku melakukannya disini, pulai ini juga akan hancur, dan juga disana ada Luffy bukan, percayakan saja padanya!"Jawab Menma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

"Kalian berdua itu, benar-benar kompak, mempercayakannya pada Luffy-kun yang tengah bertarung habis-habisan saat ini!"Ucap Medaka memegang kepalanya pusing

"Tapi kita harus bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuknya Naruto!"Ucap Zoro memandang ke langit dimana bayangan kapal Noah tercetak jelas di langit

"J…jadi jika Luffy tidak bisa melakukannya, KITA SEMUA AKAN MATI, LUFFYYYYYY HANCURKAN KAPAL ITU SAMPAI BERKEPING-KEPING!"Ucap Ussop berteriak dengan ketakutan akan yang terjadi selanjutnya

"Berisik Ussop, lagipula jika kapal itu jatuh, kita semua tidak akan mati bukan!"Ucap Naruto

"Apa Maksudmu Naruto?!"

"Jika kapal itu jatuh, aku tinggal menyelimuti kalian semua, dan teman-teman Menma-nii! Jadi beres bukan"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penduduk manusia ikan yang lain?"Nami bertanya dengan nada terkejut

"Menyelamatkan seseorang, dengan menyelamatkan semuanya itu sangat berbeda, kau bisa menyelamatkan seseorang itu dengan mengorbankan sesuatu, jika kau ingin menyelamatkan semuanya itu Mustahil, dan jika ada orang yang berkata seperti itu, berarti orang itu adalah orang munafik!"Jawab Naruto menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali, mengaktifkan Sharingannya

"Kejam sekali!"Robin berkata dengan dingin pada Naruto

"Terserah apa katamu Robin, aku hanya mengucapkan kenyataannya saja, lagipula kalian juga setuju bukan?"Balas Naruto

"Yeah, sependapat"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi Naruto benar"Sanji dan Zoro mengangkat tangannya setuju dengan pendapat Naruto

"Hoy-hoy, apa kalian semua berniat mengorbankan seluruh penduduk pulau ini?"Franky menunjuk mereka semua dengan tidak percaya

"Jika kau punya solusi kenapa kau tidak mengemukakannya saja, dengan begitu, pasti mereka semua terselamatkan, jika solusi-mu memang benar?"Ucap Menma bertanya pada Franky yang terdiam

"Lalu untuk apa kita melakukan semua ini?"Ussop bertanya dengan marah bercampur kesal

"Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya dengan mencegah perang, meletus dalam waktu dekat ini"Jawab Menma

"Masa bodoh dengan perang, kita itu bajak laut, jadi kenapa kita harus peduli dengan orang-orang yang tidak kita kenal!"Balas Ussop yang sepertinya sangat marah

"Kalau begitu, penduduk pulau manusia ikan ini juga tidak harus kau pedulikan bukan, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu peduli pada mereka!"Menma mengucapkannya dengan menatap Ussop yang terdiam

"Ussop, kau harus tahu, jika para manusia ikan ini berhasil melakukan rencana mereka, semua orang-orang yang berharga dan kita sayangi, semuanya akan mati, karena pembantaian, pembudakkan, pekerja paksa, dan lain sebagainya oleh manusia ikan pada manusia, dan kau pasti mengetahui kelanjutannya bukan!"Ucap Naruto, Ussop kembali terdiam mendengarnya

"Kenapa kau juga sama saja dengan O'noshi, Naruto?! Kau ini manusia bukan, tidak seperti O'noshi yang merupakan iblis!"Chopper mengatakannya dengan sangat kesal dan marah

"Menma dia mengataimu iblis loh!"Ucap Medaka menunjuk Chopper

"Terus, emang kenapa? Aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang lain padaku!"Balas Menma mengangkat alisnya heran

"Karena itulah, kau jarang mendapat teman Menma"Ucap Medaka menghela nafasnya

"Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman denganku?"Tanya Menma bingung

"Chopper, Menma-nii adalah kakakku, dia adalah orang yang menyelamatkanku, mengajariku, membantuku, menyayangiku seperti seorang adik, jadi jika aku disamakan dengan Menma-nii sebagai iblis, aku tidak peduli, karena dia adalah orang yang kuhormati dan kukagumi"Balas Naruto

"Tapi, itu juga bukan berart-"

"Chopper hentikan, kita semua juga tidak setuju dengan semua ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, yang bisa kita lakukan hanya berharap pada Luffy untuk menghancurkan kapal itu!"Sanji mengatakannya dengan tenang pada Chopper yang hendak menangis"Naruto memang benar, kita harus bisa mengorbankan sesuatu, jika menginginkan sesuatu, jadi kita harus mengorbankan harapan kita pada Luffy, untuk menginginkan keselamatan pulau ini"Ucap Sanji dengan tersenyum "AGAR AKU BISA BERSAMA PARA DUYUNG, DAN TERUS BERADA DISURGA INI TENTUNYA HAHAHAHAHA"Sanji mengatakannya dengan mata hati dan menari gaje

"Ternyata itu tujuanmu!"Ussop sweatdrop melihatnya

"Luffy-kun, kami percayakan keselamatan pulau ini padamu!"Jimbei melihat langit yang mana, bayangan kapal noah mulai cukup jelas

"Luffy menanglah!"Hancock mengatakannya dengan semangat

"Tenang saja Hancock-chan, kita tadi baru saja mendengar suara si aho-Senchou itu, jadi pasti baik-baik saja!"Sanji mengucapkannya dengan menyesap rokoknya

"Terima kasih"Balas Hancock tersenyum yang membuat Sanji langsung menari didepan Hancock

"Tentu saja apa yang tidak untukmu, Honey!"Ucap Sanji berlutut berniat mencium lengan Hancock

Dhuak

Nami memukul kepala Sanji sampai terjerembab ketanah

"HENTIKAN ITU DASAR BODOH, KITA INI SEKARANG BERADA DALAM KEADAAN DARURAT!"Nami memarahi Sanji dengan kesalnya"Hancock kau tidak perlu menghiraukan sikap Sanji-kun tadi, itu merupakan hal yang biasa"

"H..Ha'I"Balas Hancock Sweatdrop

Dek Kapal Noah

Luffy Vs Hodi

Brak Brak Brak

Hodi menghindari pukulan Luffy dalam mode gear Second, dengan cepat

"Kau lambat sekali Mugiwara!"Luffy membulatkan matanya mendengar suara itu

Cleb

Hodi menggigit bahu kiri Luffy dengan giginya

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!"Luffy berteriak kesakitan, merasakan gigitan pada bahu kirinya"Kurang ajar!"

Wush

Pukulan Luffy tidak mengenai Hodi, yang sudah tidak ada disana

Clak

Luffy melepaskan gigi taring yang menancap dibahunya dengan erat, seperti membuka lemari

"Kecepatannya, semakin bertambah saja!"Luffy menatap Hodi tajam yang tengah menyeringai padanya

"Gomu-gomu no Jet Pistol"

Brak

Hodi menghindari pukulan Luffy dengan sangat cepat, dan pukulan Luffy hanya mengenai dek kapal

Tap Tap

Hodi menangkap kedua lengan Luffy dengan posisi terbalik

Dhuak Blaar

Hodi menendang perut Luffy dengan lututnya, Luffy menghantam dinding kapal Noah dengan keras

"Gomu-gomu no Jet.."

Luffy berada didepan Hodi dengan gear second yang masih aktif

"BAZOOOKA"

Druagh

"ARRGGHH"Hodi meraung merasakan sakit diperutnya

Clab

Hodi menggigit bahu Luffy yang berada didepannya

"Bushoshoku Koka"Luffy memanjangkan tangan kirinya kebelakang

"Gomu-gomu no Red Hawk"

Buagh Drush

Luffy memukul perut Hodi dengan pukulan berlapis haki dan api yang muncul dari gesekan

Trughh

Hodi menahan serangan Luffy dengan kedua kakinya yang ia hantamkan ketanah

"BUWAAAAAA"Hodi menumbuhkan gigi baru yang hilang dari rahangnya"Gigitan taringku itu berasa, bukan? Aku tahu kau merasa kesakitan Mugiwara! Zahahaha"Hodi menyeringai menatap Luffy yang menahan sakit dibahunya

"Sial, dia keras kepala sekali! Padahal sebelumnya Red Hawk milikku bisa menumbangkannya!"

"Zahahahaha kekuatan yang kumiliki ini adalah kekuatan yang datang dari surge, untuk menghancurkan makhluk rendah seperti kalian! Mungkin kau mengira dirimu akan bertarung lebih baik ketika mendapatkan udara, tapi percuma, taka da yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan kebenaran ini! Dan tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghentikan pembalasan dendamku ini!"Hodi menatap Luffy dengan penuh kebencian yang terlihat di kedua matanya yang merah akibat energy Steroid

Plaza Gyoncorde

"PEMBERITAHUAN SEKALI LAGI, NOAH AKAN SEGERA JATUH MENIMPA PULAU MANUSIA IKAN"

"Mugiwara hancurkan kapal itu! Kau bisa melakukannya bukan!"Penduduk pulau manusia ikan menatap langit dengan cemas

"O'noshi bukankah kau bisa menghancurkan kapal itu bukan?"Tanya salah seorang penduduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar

"Dia sampai ketakutan begitu, reputasimu memang besar ya Menma-san"Sanji melihatnya dengan sweatdrop

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa?"Tanya balik Menma dengan tersenyum

"Kalau begitu, hancurkan kapal itu! Bukankah kau juga berada dalam bahaya jika kapal itu jatuh?"Jawab manusia ikan itu dengan tubuh yang bergetar

"O'noshi memang mengerikan, bisa membuat orang ketakutan hanya karena bertanya"Ussop berkata dengan sweatdrop

"Jika aku melakukannya, pulau ini juga akan hancur, jadi apa kalian ingin aku melakukannya? Lagipula disana ada Luffy, percayakan saja padanya"Balas Menma

Penduduk pulau manusia ikan terdiam

"Koutei, bukankah kau itu lebih kuat dari Mugiwara, jadi kau bisa melakukannya bukan?!"Tanya penduduk pulau manusia ikan yang menatap Naruto dengan berharap

"Jika saja ada langit atau udara yang cukup banyak, aku bisa menghancurkannya, tapi ini berada dalam laut, jelas sekali aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Lagipula Luffy pernah mengalahkanku, jadi kenapa kalian panggil aku lebih kuat?"Jawab Naruto bertanya balik dengan heran

"Kau dikalahkan karena, sifat Luffy yang isolator itu bukan?"Ucap Menma

"Berisik, lagipula aku tidak menyangka dia mempunyai kekuatan cadangan yang banyak seperti itu?!"Balas Naruto

"Cadangan kekuatan"Ucap Menma melihat kelangit

"MUGIWARA NO ONII-CHAN, BERJUANGLAH!"Anak-anak kecil di Plaza berteriak mendukung Luffy

Dek kapal Noah

"Apa kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Sekarang ini tak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi! Kau tak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku! Zyahahahaha"Hodi dan Luffy tidak bergerak semenjak tadi akibat luka yang mereka dapat

"Apa kau tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku akan menyelamatkan pulau manusia ikan, Shirahoshi dan aku akan menepati janji pada teman-temanku. Aku akan melinduingi semuanya"Luffy mengatakannya dengan menatap tajam Hodi yang menyeringai

"Zyahahaha inilah watak kalian para manusia, harus mati terlebih dahulu agar bisa mengerti keegoisan yang kalian miliki! Meskipun pada dasarnya kalian lebih lemah dari kami! Dan akulah yang akan membuat kalian mengerti! Zyahahahaha"

"Tak ada waktu lagi, ayo segera selesaikan semua ini!"

"Kalahkan aku, JIKA KAU BISA MELAKUKANNYA"

Jreb

Hodi menusukan kedua tangannya kedalam dek, air mulai keluar dari lubang yang dibuat Hodi

"Yowahoshi, menjauhlah!"

"Ha'I"Shirahoshi berenang menjauh dari tempat Luffy

"Gyojin Jiujutsu Mizukokoro: MURASAME"

Bloush

Hiu-hiu yang terbuat dari air terbang kearah Luffy dengan pandangan ganas

Bresh Bresh

Luffy menghindari Hiu-hiu yang terbang padanganya, hiu itu menghancurkan apa yang mereka tabrak dengan sekali hantam

"Kau tak akan bisa lari!"

Sresh

Hodi melempar hiu-hiu itu lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya

Bruak Bruak Bruak

Luffy menghindari hiu-hiu itu dengan kepayahan, karena luka dibahunya membuatnya sulit bergerak dengan cepat

Druash

Luffy terkena hantaman hiu itu

"Argghh"

"MATILAH"Hodi melempara hiu-hiu air itu pada Luffy yang hendak jatuh saat dihantam hiu

Druash Druash Druash Druash

Luffy terkena langsung serangan Hodi, Luffy terjun kebawah karena posisi Noah yang menjulang ke atas, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan untuk tetap berdiri

"Luffy-sama"Shirahoshi melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"MUGIWARA!"Teriak Fukaboshi dari luar kapal melihat

"Zyahahaha"

"LUFFY-SAMA"Teriak Shirahoshi yang hendak menangis

"Gear..Third"Luffy menggigit ibu jarinya dan meniupnya, tangan kanan Luffy membesar

"Bushoshoku Koka"Tangan kanan Luffy yang membesar menghitam, dan Luffy terjatuh seperti hendak menuju Hodi dengan sendirinya

"Cepatlah MATI!"Hodi berteriak dengan kesal pada Luffy yang sangat keras kepala

Bloush Bloush Bloush Bloush

"Gomu-gomu no Elephant Gun"

Dloush Dloush Dloush Dloush

Elephant Gun Luffy berbenturan dengan Murasame milik Hodi dengan kuat, yang saling mendominasi satu sama lain

"HOOOOOOOO"Luffy menguatkan pukulannya, untuk menghancurkan hiu-hiu air itu

"Zyahaha percuma saja! Kalian manusia lemah tak akan bisa menghentikanku untuk melakukan balas dendam!"Teriak Hodi

"Aku pasti akan menghentikan Noah!"Teriak Luffy

Groush

Hiu-hiu Hodi dihancurkan oleh Elephant Gun Luffy, yang menuju Hodi

Buagh DHuar Dhuar

Hodi menerima langsung pukulan Luffy, Hodi menabrak apapun yang ada dibelakangnya sampai hancur akibat pukulan Luffy yang terus mendorongnya

"Ahh…ahh tetaplah jatuh Noah! Hah bunuhlah kebanggaan bodoh yang dimiliki oleh manusia ikan! Zyahaha ha"Ucap Hodi dengan tersengal, lalu ia melihat Luffy yang membesarkan tangan kirinya dan melapisinya dengan haki

Dhuar Dhuar

Luffy menghajar Hodi yang sudah terkapar bersama kapal

"OUHHHH"

"Gomu-gomu no Elephant Gutling Gun"

Dhuar Dhuar DHuar Dhuar

Luffy menghantam kapal Noah dengan serangan beruntun yang bisa menghancurkan kastil dengan sekejap

Plaza Gyoncorde

Menma dkk, dengan Naruto dkk menunggu dipelabuhan dengan bosan

"BERHASIL, KALI INI HODI BENAR-BENAR DIKALAHKAN!"Informasi dari siaran yang ada disekeliling mereka berteriak dengan senang

"Mereka itu bodoh ya, walaupun Hodi dikalahkan, bukan berarti kapal itu akan berhenti"Ucap Menma melihat-melihat ujung pedangnya yang berwarna perak

"Namanya juga orang lagi senang, pasti apapun akan mereka teriakan, jika itu membuat mereka senang!"Ucap Medaka melihat Noah yang hendak jatuh

"Luffy, hancurkan kapal itu sampai tidak bersisa!"Sanji melihatnya dengan datar

"Bodoh, tenang saja si bodoh itu pasti bisa melakukannya!"Zoro mengomentari perkataan Sanji dengan nada mengejek

"Kau ngajak bertarung Marimo-yarou!"Jidat Sanji berkedut mendengarnya

"Hahh kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku Hanaji-Cook"Balas Zoro dengan jidatnya yang juga berkedut

"Pendekar pedang kelas 3"

"Alis Pelintir"

"Tukang Tersesat"

"Keju busuk"

"APA KATAMU?"Teriak Sanji kesal mendengarnya

Jduagh Jduagh

Sanji dan Zoro tumbang menerima pukulan Nami

"Berisik, diamlah kalian berdua!"

"Ha'i Nami-san"Balas Sanji dengan mata yang berubah menjadi hati

"Ini membosankan, bagaimana jika kita bermain kartu saja?"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan kartu dari jubahnya

"Orang bodoh macam apa yang bermain kartu saat dalam keadaan darurat?"Balas Naruto dengan muka yang kelihatan mengejek

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berniat menjadikan buku ini sebagai taruhannya"Ucap Menma mengeluarkan buku bertuliskan The Countinued

"Buku itu…jangan-jangan"Sanji, Naruto, Brook, Franky dan Ussop melihatnya dengan was-was melihat buku yang dipegang Menma

"Yeah, seperti yang kalian pikirkan, ini kelanjutan dari buku yang kuberikan di kapal saat perjalanan menuju kesini, tapi kalian tidak mau, jadi kumasukan lagi saja"Balas Menma memasukan bukunya lagi

"Bicara apa kau ini Menma-san? Tentu saja kami mau menemanimu bermain kartu"Sanji memijat-mijat punggung Menma dengan tersenyum senang

"Ya ampun, kukira kau ini bodoh tapi jenius ya!"Ucap Naruto melihat-lihat lengan Menma dengan teliti

"Yohohohoho, Buku itu sungguh…. Mengejutkan"Ucap Brook dengan senang

"Yosh, akan kutemani kau bermain kartu atau apapun untuk buku itu!"Ussop berteriak dengan lantang kepada Menma

"Buku hebat itu, aku akan memintanya nanti!"Franky tersenyum dengan senang melihat buku tadi

"Sebenarnya kalian itu salah makan apa?"Tanya Menma bingung

"Siap aku salah makan Racun"Sanji menjawabnya dengan hormat

"Siap aku salah makan duri"Ussop juga sama

"Siap aku salah makan obeng"Franky juga sama saja

"Yohohoho sepertinya aku salah makan air"Brook lebih parah lagi

"Siap aku salah makan listrik"Naruto juga sama dengan mereka

"Bukankah Menma-san itu tengah terluka lumayan parah?"Nami mengatakannya dengan bingung melihat Menma yang pakaiannya robek akibat pertarungannya tadi, dan kondisinya yang bisa dibilang parah untuk orang yang masih waras

"Hiraukan saja! tubuh Senchou itu, bukan tubuh manusia"Ucap Anisa mengibaskan tangannya

"Nii-san hebat juga ya"Hancock Nampak kagum dengan Menma yang bermain kartu dengan yang lain

"Hebat dimananya? Hancock"Tanya Nami heran

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah membuat suasana yang sedang tegang seperti tadi, menjadi lebih santai seperti saat ini"Ucap Robin mengutarakan pendapatnya

"Yeah, itulah hal yang kulihat dari Nii-san, segenting, separah dan sedarurat apapun kondisinya, pasti ia bisa membuatnya lebih santai"Balas Hancock

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang memuji sifat aneh Senchou"Ucap Anisa

"Memang itu bagus, tapi itu malah akan membuat orang-orang yang santai itu meremehkan apa yang mereka hadapi bukan?"Ucap Medaka mengutarakan pendapatnya

"Memang meremehkan apa yang dihadapi adalah tindakan buruk? Tapi itu adalah penyebab orang mau melakukannya tanpa rasa takut gagal bukan?"Ucap Nami melihat Menma dkk tengah bermain kartu dengan senangnya

"Oh Luffy tengah berjuang dengan kerasnya!"Ucap Menma melihat ke kapal Noah yang puing-puingnya bertebaran di langit

"Mendengar perkataanmu tadi, itu membuatku merasa telah berbuat kejam pada Luffy"Ucap Naruto

"Memang benar"Brook mengucapkannya dengan datar

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memberi sediki bantuan pada Luffy"Menma berdiri dan melihat kelangit

Sring Slush Blaar

Menma menebaskan pedangnya kelangit, menembus pelapis pulau yang membuatnya bocor, dan mengenai kapal yang membuatnya terpotong sedikit

"Ahh aku juga menebas pelapis pulau ini"Ucap Menma tanpa dosa

Buah Jduagh

Menma terkapar dengan 2 benjolan dikepalanya

"Berpikirlah sebelum bertindak Menma! Atau kau ingin kuhajar lagi"Ucap Medaka menatap Menma dingin

"Baik-baik"Balas Menma duduk

' _Hentikan'_

"Siapa?"Naruto melihat ke sekeliling untuk memastikan sumber suara

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa kepalamu mulai aneh, gara-gara kejadian ini?"Tanya Nami

"Apa kau tidak mendengar suara yang keras itu Nami?"Tanya balik Naruto

"Mungkin yang kau dengar adalah suara monster laut Naruto?"Ucap Menma melihat kapal Noah yang berhenti

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Naruto

"Kau ini sama dengan Luffy sepertinya, karena bisa mengerti perkataan monster laut, jujur saja aku tidak mengerti perkataan mereka, tapi dari yang kutahu, si Aho-senchou juga mengerti perkataan monster laut, jadi cuman ada satu kesimpulan.."Jawab Menma menggantung dengan melihat langit

Dek Noah

Luffy tengah memegang ujung kapal dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Luffy-sama lukamu semakin terbuka lebar! Kau banyak mengeluarkan darah!"Shirahoshi melihat luka Luffy dengan khawatir

"Ba..baiklah… itu bagus… selama kapal sudah berhenti… syukurlah…. Semuanya selamat"Luffy terjatuh setelah mengatakannya dengan terbata

"LUFFY-SAMA!"Teriak Shirahoshi melihat Luffy terjatuh

' _Dia akan baik-baik saja'_

"Heh"Shirahoshi melihat sekeliling mencari sumber suara

' _Yare-yare, manusia macam apa dia!'_

' _Dia sangat kuat bukan!'_

' _Jika kita terlambat sedikit saja. Pulau masih terselamatkan, tapi Noah akan benar-benar hancur berkeping-keping'_

' _Jika yang melakukannya adalah orang ber-aura mengerikan itu aku bisa mengerti dengan mudah, tapi manusia ini benar-benar mengesankan'_

' _Syukurlah kita tepat waktu! Syukurlah Shirahoshi-hime memanggil kita!'_ Para monster laut berkata dengan gema yang hanya dimengerti oleh Naruto, Luffy dan Shirahoshi saja

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, aku hanya sedih saja"Balas Shirahoshi dengan mata yang hendak menangis

' _Tidak, anda melakukannya karena perjuangan hebat yang dilakukan oleh bocah topi jerami itu. Dan anda berharap padanya'_

' _Harapanmu yang begitu kuat untuk membantunya menyelamatkan pulau telah memanggil kami'_

' _Kekuatan kami adalah kekuatanmu, kami membantunya karena kau memanggil kami'_ Para monster lau berbicara pada Shirahoshi yang sepertinya bingung dengan ini semua

Pulau manusia ikan

"Ke..kepada seluruh penduduk di pulau. A…a…aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, tapi ini benar-benar telah terjadi! Noah telah dihentikan! Kapal Noah tidak benar-benar hancur, dan PULAU MANUSIA IKAN TELAH BERHASIL TERSELAMATKAN!"Para pesiar untuk memberitakannya dengan senang dan bingung bagaimana cara menyampaikannya

"Mugiwara kau berhasil!"

"Mugiwara"

"Kita telah terselamatkan bukan?"

"Mugiwara!"

"Syukurlah"

"Yatta"Para penduduk mendengarnya tenang dan berbahagia karena sudah tidak ada ancaman lagi, kelompok Luffy juga sama senangnya melihat Noah berhenti dilangit

"Kekuatan Poseidon yang bisa mengendalikan para monster laut, tidak kusangka aku melihat 2 kekuatan senjata kuno"Gumam Menma melihat Noah yang hampir hancur tengah berhenti

"Sepertinya kau tahu alasan kedatangan para monster laut itu Menma-nii?"Naruto melihat Menma yang tengah tersenyum kelangit, walaupun baginya senyuman itu sangat misterius artinya, tidak tahu itu senang, sedih, menderita, bahagia atau apapun

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"Tanya Menma melihat Naruto yang melihatnya dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Sudah jelas dari tingkah dan ucapanmu!"Jawab Naruto

"Kedatangan monster laut itu kesini tidak lain tidak bukan, karena Shirahoshi-hime sendiri, yang merupakan salah satu dari 3 senjata kuno Poseidon Naruto"Bisik Menma, karena bisa masalah jika sampai terdengar oleh orang lain, Naruto memasang seringai diwajahnya mendengarnya

"Aku tidak menyangka putri duyung itu adalah salah satu dari 3 Senjata kuno"Gumam Naruto berkeringat dingin

"Alasan lain mengapa monster laut itu datang, adalah untuk menyelamatkan Noah dari penghancuran yang dilakukan Luffy"Lanjut Menma mengambil kerikil dari tanah dan memasukannya kesaku

"Mengapa monster laut itu ingin menyelamatkan Noah?"Tanya Naruto melihat Menma dengan pandangan ingin tahu

"Alasannya mudah, karena dulu pulau ini mempunyai perjanjian dengan orang yang mempunyai kekuatan Poseidon yang sekarang diwariskan secara acak, atau bisa disebut juga reinkarnasi"

"Lalu penjanjian apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu detailnya, tapi yang kutahu adalah, saat waktunya tiba Noah akan kembali berfungsi dan pergi kedunia atas, bersama dengan penduduk pulau ini, itulah alasan mengapa ukuran Noah sangat besar, lalu hal terakhir yang kutahu, adalah permintaan maaf dari orang yang mempunyai kekuatan Poseidon pertama pada penduduk pulau ini"

"Rupanya kau cukup tahu sejarah juga"Naruto melihat Menma dengan pandangan mengejek

"Begini-begini juga aku bisa membaca huruf Poneglyph"Balas Menma

"Heh.. bohong! Itu tidak mungkin bukan"Naruto melihat Menma dengan tidak percaya

"Itu benar loh Koutei-san"Ucap Robin ikut pembicaraan mereka

"Hmm jadi kau sudah puas mengupingnya Robin"Ucap Menma melihat telinga yang ada di bawah bajunya

"Rupanya kau menyadarinya, dan juga dilihat dari kelakuanmu, sepertinya kau telah menyadarinya dari awal"Balas Robin

"Robin tunggu dulu, apa yang dikatakan Menma-nii itu benar?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah terkejut

"Benar kok, O'noshi-san dulu pernah belajar di Ohara selama 3 bulan, dan dalam waktu 3 bulan itu ia bisa membaca huruf Poneglyph, bagaimanapun juga itu hal yang mengagumkan bukan?"Jawab Robin tersenyum

"Menma-nii belajar, jangan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang mustahil Robin!"Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar kata O'noshi belajar

"Memangnya kakakmu ini, tidak pernah belajar saat didepanmu atau dia tidak pernah membaca?"Tanya Robin yang sekarang mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Dia bahkan tidak mau membuka cerita anak-anak saat dulu, dan juga saat aku memintanya membacakan buku dia bilang 'aku malas membaca buku', lalu saat ada buku pelajaran yang pernah aku minta darinya, ia hanya bilang 'Aku tidak suka buku seperti itu' jadi bisa disimpulkan dia tidak suka belajar bukan!"Jawab Naruto

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu, Senchou punya perpustakaan besar di kastilnya loh Naruto-kun"Ucap Anisa

"Hehh apa benar?"Tanya Naruto menatap Anisa dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang dijawab dengan anggukan

Trap Trap trap

Para manusia ikan dari bajak laut manusia ikan mulai berlarian, dan juga manusia-manusia yang mereka tangkap

"Kita manusia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, ayo kabur!"Para manusia yang ditangkap itu berlarian menuju jalan keluar dari pulau ini

"Akan pergi kemana kalian?"

"Biarkan kami pergi"Teriak mereka

"Hempaskan saja dia dengan gelembung ini"Para manusia ikan dari bajak laut manusia ikan mulai berbisik dengan memegang coral

"Uchimizu"

Dhuar

Jimbei melemparkan air ditangannya para manusia ikan yang berbisik tadi

"AKu akan menghempaskan kalian tanpa ampun jika kalian melakukannya!"Jimbei bersiap mengeluarkan Uchimizu lagi

"HEEHHHHH"

"SIAL"Para manusia ikan berteriak kesal mendengarnya

"Aku mohon padamu, Oyabun-san! Biarkan kami pergi! Kami hanya takut akan disiksa oleh Hodi dan yang lainnya!"Para manusia ikan yang berasal dari bajak laut manusia ikan memohon pada Jimbei untuk dibiarkan pergi

"Kami taka da hubungannya dengan peperangan ini, karena kami adalah manusia! Aku hanya mengira bahwa pulau ini adalah tempat wisata bagi kami bajak laut manusia! Biarkan kami menuju pintu keluar!"Salah satu kapten dari bajak laut yang ditangkap Hodi maju kedepan Jimbei dan mengutarakan protesnya

"Tidak ada yang mengatakan bahwa tempat ini akan menghukum atau menyiksa kalian! Tunggulah keputusan dari keluarga kerajaan Neptune"Jimbei menghilangkan air yang siap dilemparkannya untuk Uchimizu

Plaza Gyoncorde

Keluarga kerajaan dan penduduk berkumpul disana

"Ada satu hal yang kita semua ketahui sebagai penduduk pulau ini. Kelompok Mugiwara bukanlah pelaku dari penculikan para duyung sebelumnya. Kami mengakui, kami telah membuat kesalahan dalam menduga pelaku, dan kami benar-benar bertanggung jawab atas semua ini dan ingin mengutarakan permintaan maaf"Menteri kerajaan berpidato didepan semua orang

"Sudah kuduga kelompok Mugiwara bukanlah pelakunya"

"Munafik"Menma mendengar perkataan mereka dengan tersenyum

"Menyedihkan sekali, karena tidak ingin membuat kecewa pahlawan mereka, mereka berbohong dengan senyum palsu yang sangat terlihat"Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari manusia ikan untuk tidak melihat wajah mereka

"Sepertinya kau sangat tidak menyukai kelakuan mereka Naruto-kun"Anisa melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak ingin melihat manusia ikan dengan tersenyum

"Ya ampun kau naif sekali Naruto, kita itu bajak laut, jadi kalau dituduh akan kejahatan itu merupakan hal yang biasa bukan"Sanji mengatakannya dengan senyum mengejek diwajahnya

"Sialan kau Sanji, sepertinya kau perlu disetrum"Naruto membalas perkataan Sanji dengan mata yang menatap tajam

"Ohh sepertinya kau ingin kumasak!"Sanji membalasnya dengan tatapan yang sama

"Hentikan saja, jika kedua keju saling bertarung, bisa-bisa tempat ini bau keju"Zoro mengatakannya dengan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya

"Marimo bodoh mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga"Naruto mengatakannya dengan datar melihat Zoro yang sepertinya kesal dipanggil seperti itu

"Kau benar, dia tidak hanya bodoh, tapi juga tolol, apa dia tidak menyadari jika dia itu bau rumput yang penuh dengan kotoran"Sanji mengatakannya dengan senyum kemenangan tercetak diwajahnya

"APA MAKSUD KALIAN SIALAN?"Zoro maju dengan wajah kesal

"Ingin bertarung kah?"Naruto siap-siap dengan tangannya

"Marimo bodoh sepertimu bisa kukalahkan dengan mudah!"Sanji mengangkat kaki kanannya

Dhuak Dhuak Dhuak

Zoro, Sanji, dan Naruto terkapar dengan benjol dikepalanya

"Nami-san pukul aku lagi! Kumohon!"Sanji mengatakannya dengan senang dan mata yang berbentuk hati

"Keju bodoh"Ejek Zoro yang juga terkapar

"Wanita iblis itu akan kuikat lengannya dan kubuang kedalam laut!"Ucap Naruto kesal

"Lakukan jika kau bisa Naruto!"Balas Nami dingin

"NARUTO SIALAN, BERANI SEKALI KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA WANITA!"Sanji terbakar amarah mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi

"Zoro, kau juga setuju dengan perkataanku bukan"Ucap Naruto melihat Zoro yang mulai duduk

"Begitulah, aku juga ingin melakukannya!"Balas Zoro

DHuak Trink Dztt Dhuar

Zoro, Sanji dan Naruto berbenturan ditempat setelah mendengar perkataan Zoro tadi

"Naruto, rupanya kau sudah mendapat teman yang baik"Menma melihat interaksi mereka dengan tersenyum senang diwajahnya

"Luffy"Hancock memegang dadanya merasa khawatir, gelisah dan cemas

"Huaaa!"Suara teriak tangisan (Suara tangisan sulit dideskripsikan, jadi bayangkan oke!) dengan jelas oleh mereka semua, yang membuat mereka melihat kelangit yang merupakan sumber suara

"Hey itu…"Sanji melihat Shirahoshi yang merupakan sumber suara tangisan

"Mereka kembali!"Brook mengatakannya dengan riang

"Luffy-san"

"Hey, Luffy!"Teman-teman Luffy bersorak pada Luffy yang berada ditangan Shirahoshi

"Kondisi Luffy sangat kritis rupanya!"Menma mengatakannya dengan serius membuat mereka semua terkaget, akan perubahan sikap Menma yang tiba-tiba

"Kondisi Luffy kritis apa maksudmu?"Tanya Nami

"Dia kekurangan darah yang cukup banyak, jika terus didiamkan dia mungkin akan mati"Jawab Menma

"Tolong selamatkan dia! Aku tak bisa menghentikan darah yang keluar dari tubuh Luffy-sama!"Teriak Shirahoshi dengan menangis

"Hancock, apa golongan darahmu?"Tanya Menma pada Hancock yang sangat gelisah mendengar perkataan Shirahoshi tentang Luffy

"A, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Luffy?"Jawab Hancock bertanya dengan cemas, melihat Luffy dibaringkan oleh Shirahoshi didekat teman-teman Luffy

"Hoy apa ada diantara kalian yang mempunyai golongan darah F seperti Luffy?"Tanya Menma bertanya pada semua teman-teman Luffy

"Di antara kami semua, tidak ada yang memiliki golongan darah F seperti Luffy!"Jawab Chopper

"Siapapun! Apa ada yang memiliki golongan darah type F di sini?!"

"Luffy Membutuhkan transfuse darah!"

"Apakah ada seseorang yang mau menyumbangkan darahnya?!"

Chopper, Ussop dan Brook berteriak pada seluruh orang diplaza ini

"Apa-apaan ini, apa tak ada satupun?"Zoro berkata dengan kesal

"Sepertinya peraturan kelam di pulau ini membuat mereka tidak mau menyumbangkan darahnya"Menma berjalan menuju Luffy"Ada cara untuk menyelamatkan Luffy, tapi itu sama saja dengan mendekatkannya pada kematian"Menma menyentuh Luffy yang tidak sadarkan diri

"Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Robin

"Apa maksudmu Obat XXXTregenerationXXX terlarang buatanmu?"Tanya Medaka

"Yeah! Seharusnya obat itu bisa meregenerasi darah, tapi harga yang harus dibayar sangat mahal"Jawab Menma

"Lakukan saja, jika itu bisa menyelamatkan Luffy!"Ussop berteriak pada Menma yang tengah mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya

"Obat ini bisa mengurangi umur penggunanya sampai puluhan tahun, dan apa kalian menginginkan Luffy memiliki umur yang pendek?"balas Menma

"Aku mohon pada kalian! Luffy sedang dalam bahaya!"Franky berteriak dengan panic

"Luffy!"Hancock berkata dengan tidak percaya melihat Luffy"Kumohon siapa saja tolong donorkan darahnya pada Luffy"Hancock berteriak dengan putus asa pada mereka, yang membuat mereka semakin terdiam

"Da.. darahku memang bukan bertype F, tapi warnanya juga merah! Apa itu tidak bisa?"Shirahoshi berkata dengan menangis

"Tentu saja tidak bisa Boge, dan juga semua darah itu berwarna merah, tidak mungkin berwarna biru bukan?"Balas Menma

"Responmu kejam sekali"Ucap kru Luffy tidak percaya

"Terima kasih telah menawarkan dirimu!"

"Shirahoshi-hime"

"Hoy kalian, jika tidak ada seorangpun dari kalian yang ingin menyumbangkan darah kalian, akan kuambil darah kalian secara paksa!"Menma mencabut pedangnya, yang membuat mereka semua semakin ketakutan

"Menma-nii kekerasan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan mudah, malah akan menambah masalah!"Ucap Naruto berdiri didepan Menma yang bersiap mengambil seseorang

"Kalau begitu, apa kau mempunyai solusi lain Naruto? Waktu kita hanya sedikit!"Balas Menma bertanya pada Naruto yang tidak menjawabnya

Tap Tap Tap

Jimbei melangkah ke tempat kru Luffy

"Ambillah darahku. Darahku bertype F, silahkan ambil sebanyak yang kau butuhkan"Jimbei mengulurkan tangannya dengan tersenyum

"Jimbei"

"Jimbei-chan"Kru Luffy tersenyum senang melihat Jimbei mendonorkan darahnya untuk Luffy

"Hmm, kalian selamat, padahal aku kira aku akan membantai kalian semua tadi!"Ucap Menma tersenyum dengan memasukan kembali pedangnya pada sarungnya

"Perkataanmu kejam juga. Tapi kau benar, aku juga akan sangat kesal dan melampiaskannya pada orang lain, jika orang yang sangat berharga bagiku mati"Ucap Naruto yang juga melepaskan posisi siaganya

"O'noshi sangat berbahaya, dia bahkan berniat membantai kita tadi!"

"Yeah, kita harus menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin"

"Tapi bagaimana jika dia datang ke kedai, atau restoran?"

"Dasar bodoh, gratis-kan saja untuknya, jika kau tidak ingin dibunuhnya!"

Penduduk pulau manusia ikan mulai berbisik-bisik dengan sifat Menma tadi

"Lihat gara-gara dirimu, mereka mulai berkata buruk tentangmu"Naruto melihat Menma dengan senyuman mengejek

"Berisik, aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan ataupun komenar orang lain tentangku!"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Karena itulah, kau tidak mempunyai banyak teman, dan juga jika sikapmu terus seperti itu, Medaka-nee bisa meninggalkanmu loh"Naruto memasang seringai menggoda diwajahnya

"Hmm, jika itu terjadi maka terjadilah"Balas Menma tersenyum _'Lagipula hubunganku dengan Medaka tidak sangat sebaik itu'_

"Balasanmu kejam sekali, jika Medaka-nee mendengarnya dia akan sedih loh!"

=======================TO BE COUNTINUED==================

Saya skip bagian pertarungannya, karena jika diketikan, ini akan beres beberapa Chapter jadi saya ringkas aja sesuai saran, dan juga kekuatan Naruto disini belum ane perlihatkan karena rasanya sedikit sulit jika bagiannya di skip bukan, jadi di chapter berikutnya kekuatan Naruto akan diperlihatkan oke!


	31. Chapter 19 Arc Baru

Chapter 31

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Istana Ryuugu

"Hahhh kau menantang Big Mom Luffy?!"Menma mengatakannya dengan berkedip pada Luffy yang mengupil dengan santainya

"DASAR BODOH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"Ussop menarik kerah baju Luffy dengan keras menggoyang-goyangkannya dan berteriak dengan kesal, semua orang disana memasang wajah terkejut akan pernyataan Luffy tadi

"Sudah habis, saat kita berada di dunia baru, kita hanya akan menjadi mangsa Big Mom"Chopper berlutut dengan air mata yang mengalir

"Masa depan kita didunia baru hanya untuk dihabisi Yonkou!"Ussop pundung sama dengan Chopper

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Tinggal hajar dan beres bukan!"Balas Luffy meniup upilnya

"Jika bertemu dengan Big Mom, kalian pasti melawannya bukan"Nami berjalan ke arah Sanji, Zoro dan Luffy yang tengah cengar-cengir"TAPI KENAPA KALIAN MEMBERIKAN SEMUA HARTANYA HAHHHH!"

Drzzttt Blaaar

Zoro, Sanji dan Luffy tersengat listrik berkekuatan tinggi dari Nami

"Luffy aku tahu kau ini bodoh dan juga tidak bisa berpikir, tapi untuk menantang Big Mom tanpa persiapan apapun, apa otakmu itu lebih parah dari Menma-nii?"Naruto memegang kepalanya pusing dengan tindakan Luffy

"Huahahahaha tenang saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"Balas Luffy dengan tangan membentuk V

"Darimana sebenarnya rasa positifmu berasal Luffy?"Menma memutar matanya heran dengan Luffy yang tidak berubah sama sekali

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi pada pulau ini Menma?"Tanya Medaka"Jangan bilang kau akan membiarkan pulau ini menggunakan bendera kita!"

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain, bagaimanapun juga tempat ini bagus untuk wisata! Jadi Neptune kuizinkan kau memakai benderaku, kau mengerti bukan maksudku!"Jawab Menma menunjuk Neptune dan menterinya yang kedap-kedip

"EHHHHH"Neptune dan menteri yang seperti kuda laut itu berteriak terkejut

"Tentu saja tidak gratis, kalian harus membayar bahan-bahan tambang, mau apapun itu 1 ton tiap bulan padaku!"Balas Menma yang membuat Neptune dan menterinya bernapas lega

"Hoy Menma-nii aku sudah membuat janji dengan Big Mom, bahwa setelah aku mengalahkannya aku akan menjadikan pulau manusia ikan sebagai wilayahku"Luffy menunjuk Menma dengan nada protes

"Kau boleh memilikinya jika kau sudah menjadi Yonkou Luffy!"Balas Menma mengangkat tangannya tidak peduli

' _Fyuuh kupikir O'noshi merencanakan sesuatu pada pulau ini'_ Batin Neptune dan menteri itu lega

"Ohh begitu"Luffy menepuk tangannya dengan cengiran diwajahnya

"Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini benar-benar gawat?! Bagaimana kita bisa melawan Big Mom?"Naruto melihat wajah Luffy yang polosnya minta ampun

"Ya ampun, bukankah sudah kubilang, tinggal hajar dan beres Naruto!"Balas Luffy santai

"Sepertinya kau ketularan sifat terlalu cuek dan santai terhadap sesuatu milik Menma-nii bukan?"Naruto mendelik ke arah Menma yang angkat tangan tidak tahu

"Bukan hanya itu masalahnya Naruto! Bagaimana kita bisa meminta ampunan darinya itulah yang paling penting!"Teriak Ussop frustasi

"Hahh meminta ampun, dirimu saja!"Luffy, Zoro, Sanji dan Naruto memandang Ussop dengan horror yang membuatnya merinding ketakutan

"Baik, aku minta maaf"Ucap Ussop membungkuk dan pergi

"Ego mereka tinggi juga"Medaka melihat mereka dari tangga dengan sweatdrop

"Jarang-jarang mendengarmu, mengomentari orang lain Medaka"Anisa melihat Medaka dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Benarkah? Apa aku secuek itu?"Balas Medaka bertanya dengan bingung

"Jika kau sendiri tidak tahu, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahu?"Balas Anisa sweatdrop

"Siapa yang peduli dengan itu? Lebih baik tidur dulu saja!"Menma berbaring dipangkuan Medaka dengan nyamannya tidak peduli dengan intensitas kecemburuan yang dipancarkan Sanji

"Honoree, kenapa dia bisa tidur dipangkuan Megami-sama? Kenapa kalian bertiga sangat beruntung? Kenapa hanya aku yang sangat tidak beruntung? Apa dewa cinta mengutukku?"Sanji bertanya-tanya dengan wajah yang menghadap kelangit dengan wajah suram _'Menyedihkan sekali'_ Batin mereka semua sweatdrop

"Bodoh, dewa itu sudah dihajar oleh Luffy bukan!"Zoro berkata pada Sanji yang terlihat kesal akan ucapan Zoro

"Berisik, Marimo sialan, aku juga tahu itu"Perempatan siku-siku didahi Sanji menandakan ia saat ini sedang kesal

Trank Bduak Buagh Tring Dhuak

Baku hantam antar Zoro dan Sanji tidak terelakan

"Diam kalian berdua"

Dhuar DHuar

Nami menghajar Zoro dan Sanji dengan berteriak penuh kekesalan karena harta miliknya telah diambil (#Author: Milik semuanya bukan)

"Wanita itu benar-benar menakutkan ya! Tapi kenapa ia bisa enak sekali"Naruto berkomentar dengan keringat dingin melihat Nami dan melihat Menma yang tengah tidur dipangkuan Medaka yang tersenyum dengan dielus-elus kepalanya lembut dan Luffy yang juga tertidur dengan ngorok dipangkuan Hancock, tapi anehnya Hancock tidak merasa terganggu dan malah tersenyum dengan bahagia melihat Luffy

"Yeah, kenapa selalu kalian bertiga yang beruntung?"Sanji menggigit bajunya kesal

"Sepertinya lebih baik, jika kita segera bersiap saja!"Saran Robin

"Yeah, kau benar Franky sedang menyiapkan persiapan berlayar bukan"Nami mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Robin

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera berlayar menuju dunia baru!"Teriak Luffy semangat

"KITA SUDAH TIDAK ADA MASA DEPAN DI DUNIA BARU!"Teriak Ussop, Brook, dan Chopper bersamaan

Pelabuhan

Luffy dkk, dan Menma dkk tengah berkumpul dipelabuhan bersiap untuk pergi menuju dunia baru

"Mereka sangat meriah sekali, melakukan perpisahan!"Medaka menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Menma

"Yeah, begitulah, walaupun sambutan mereka padaku dan Luffy itu berbeda sekali"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Jika kau ingin membuat mereka melakukan sambutan yang hangat padamu, jangan melakukan hal yang membuat orang lain salah paham atau membuatmu dibenci banyak orang Menma"

"Terima kasih atas nasihatnya, tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan bisa menikmati hari-hari itu"Ucap Menma mengelus rambut Medaka dengan lembut

"Kau itu terlalu pesimis! Bodoh"Balas Medaka tersenyum

"Hoyy kalian sepasang kekasih, kita akan segera berangkat!"Ucap Franky dengan tersenyum yang entah apa maksudnya

"Ohh Hentai-san, apa semua persiapannya sudah selesai?"Balas Menma bertanya

"Hoy-hoy, jangan memujiku seperti itu, aku jadi malu mendengarnya!"Franky menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya dengan tersenyum

"ITU BUKAN PUJIAN TAPI KENYATAAN"Ussop berteriak dengan frustasi pada Franky yang malah tambah senang

"Menma-nii selalu tahu cara membuat orang senang dan marah"Naruto menepuk wajahnya lelah

"Tapi tidak disangka rupanya O'noshi yang terkenal akan kekejaman, kengerian, kehebatan, dan kekuatannya bisa menunjukan kelemahannya pada orang lain"Nami mengatakannya melihat Medaka dan Menma yang tidak berpindah posisinya

"Hmm, apa salah jika Menma menunjukan kelemahannya padaku?"Tanya Medaka heran

"Tidak, justru aku berpikir, jika O'noshi tidak seburuk yang orang lain katakan"Ucap Nami tersenyum

"Yeah, aku setuju dengan Nami"Robin mengangkat tangannya setuju

"Rupanya dia bisa bersikap seperti pria juga! Padahal kupikir dia hanya seorang sadis yang tidak mengenal ampun"Sanji meletakan jarinya didagu berpikir

Brush

Shirahoshi masuk kedalam air dan berenang mendekati kapal Sunny go

"Luffy-sama!"

"Yowahoshi"Luffy menjawabnya dengan sempoyongan, akibat kapal yang bergoyang

"Suatu hari nanti, bisakah kau mengajakku lagi?"Tanya Shirahoshi yang mulai menangis lagi

"Apa kau ingin ke makam ibumu lagi?"Tanya Luffy

"Tidak, tolong ajak saya ke hutan yang berada di dunia atas!"Jawab Shirahoshi dengan mata yang berlinang air mata

"Yeah"Balas Luffy

"Maukah kau berjanji?"Shirahoshi mengulurkan kelingkingnya pada Luffy yang tersenyum

"Yeah, aku berjanji"Ucap Luffy melilitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Shirahoshi

"Luffy, kau harus bertanggung jawab atas janjimu itu!"Nami maju kedepan Luffy"Aku juga berjanji Shirahoshi-chan"

"Nami-chin-sama"

"Tentu saja aku akan membantu Luffy menepati janjinya, walaupun rasanya ada sesuatu yang membakar didadaku"Hancock menyentuhkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Shirahoshi dengan tersenyum

"Hancock-sama"

"Kami juga akan berjanji"Kru Luffy mulai berdatangan dan meletakan kelingkingnya

"Maaf aku tidak bisa berjanji tentang hal itu!"Menma diam dengan Medaka di bagian depan kapal

"Karena Robin juga berjanji, sebagai kakak aku juga harus membantu"Anisa juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang lain

"Kami berjanji"Ucap mereka semua

"Jadi, Yowahoshi saat kita bertemu lagi, kau harus berhenti menangis"Ucap Luffy dengan senyumnya

"Baik, aku akan berusaha!"Balas Shirahoshi menghapus jejak air matanya dengan tersenyum

"Sepertinya kata-katamu tadi, ada sangkut pautnya! Tapi kau ini tidak suka berjanji pada orang yang tidak kau hormati, kagumi atau kasihani bukan Menma!"Ucap Medaka bersender dibahu Menma

"Yeah, kau sangat mengetahui tentangku bukan!"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku telah bersamamu lebih dari 20 tahun, jadi kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu"Ucap Medaka

"YARODOMO KITA BERANGKAT!"Teriak Luffy dari dek kapal

"YEAH!"Balas mereka semua bersemangat, kapal Sunny go mulai naik ke udara

Kedalaman laut 7000 meter

Sunny go saat ini berada dalam kedalaman 7000 meter dari permukaan

"Hoy, apa ikannya sudah terpancing?"Tanya Naruto melihat Ussop yang menyiapkan sebuah kail pancing yang besar

"Lihat saja Naruto, aku baru mau mulai"Ussop meletakan kail itu di bandringnya dan

Sup

Ussop mengenai bibir ikan dasar laut yang tengah berenang mendekati mereka

"Yosha, dapat!"Ussop berkata dengan bangga akan usahanya

"Dia masih hidup"Naruto melihat wajah ikan itu yang terlihat seperti marah

"Gear Second"

"Gomu-gomu no Jet Pistol"

Dhuak Trugh

Ikan itu langsung mati setelah terkena pukulan gear second Luffy

"Padahal aku juga ingin menyerangnya, tapi sudah terdahului!"Naruto melenyapkan tombak petir yang ada ditangannya

Pemandian Sunny go

Sekarang para wanita tengah berendam dengan telanjang termasuk Hancock yang tidak ragu tentang apapun, bahkan punggungnya putih bersih seperti susu, bagaimana bisa bukankah ada tanda cakar naga derap dari langit disana? Jawabannya Menma menyembuhkan luka itu dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya, *Penjelasan kekuatan Modo Koto No Mi, kemampuannya adalah menolak dan kembali, jadi Menma bisa menolak luka yang ia sentuh dan mengembalikannya kembali seperti semula, begitulah penjelasan singkatnya, tentu saja kekuatan yang dikeluarkan lebih banyak daripada buah iblis yang biasa, jadi tidak bisa digunakan secara terus-menerus*

"Nee Medaka-chan, dilihat dari seberapa dekat kalian, apa kalian pernah melakukan itu?"Tanya Nami dengan senyum jahilnya menatap Medaka

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukannya, lagipula sepertinya Menma sangat menghindari hal itu!"Jawab Medaka santai

"Hee, sepertinya dia tidak siap secara mental!"Nami kembali berkomentar dengan senyum gelapnya

"Senchou itu terlalu banyak memiliki masalah, sampai-sampai tidak ada waktu untuk melakukannya bukan Medaka?"Ucap Anisa berpikir

"Tidak, bahkan dia hampir jarang memiliki masalah, jika denganku dia selalu mempunyai waktu, tapi jika urusan itu ia tidak pernah memiliki waktu!"Balas Medaka memalingkan mukanya

"Rupanya dia cukup aneh juga!"Robin mengatakannya dengan tersenyum misterius

"Sependapat Robin, Senchou memang sangat aneh!"Anisa mengacungkan tangannya setuju

"Aneh? Apa maksud kalian?"Tanya Hancock bingung, bagian mana diri Menma yang aneh

"Yah, biasanya jika laki-laki ditawari hal seperti itu oleh perempuan, pasti laki-laki itu akan menerimanya dengan wajah memerah kegirangan! Oh iya apa Menma-san seperti itu?"Jawab Nami menjelaskan dengan bertanya pada Medaka

"Tidak, ekspresi wajahnya biasa saja, malah dia bertanya, apa itu? Itulah pertanyaannya dengan wajah yang kebingungan"Jawab Medaka

"Tidak mungkin, tapi ini hanya perkiraanku saja…"Nami berpikir dengan wajah yang tidak percaya

"Rupanya O'noshi-san polos sama seperti Senchou-san ya"Robin mengatakan apa yang sedang dipikirkan Nami

Duk

Suara benturan terdengar di pintu masuk ke pemandian para gadis

"Rupanya ada yang sedang mengintip"Nami melihat apa yang ada dibalik pintu dengan datar

"Sepertinya begitu"Robin masih bisa tersenyum di keadaan seperti ini

"Rupanya mereka memiliki keberanian juga!"Medaka mengaktifkan kedua sharingan miliknya

"Laki-laki yang boleh melihat tubuhku hanya Luffy seorang!"Hancock menatap apa yang dibalik pintu dengan kesal

"Sama, hanya Naruto yang berhak melihat tubuhku saja!"Anisa mengangkat tangannya mengompres udara disekitar"

"Thunder Bolt"

Dhuar

"San sukumi"

Blar

"Mero-mero mellow"

Cug

Sanji dan Brook berubah menjadi patung batu dengan asap yang mengepul dari patung itu

"Hoy, Hancock apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau merubah mereka menjadi batu? Aku jadi tidak bisa melancarkan seranganku!"Medaka protes dengan perbuatan Hancock yang seenaknya merubah Sanji dan Brook menjadi batu

"Bukankah jika Medaka-san melancarkan serangan, mereka berdua bisa mati?"Hancock berekspresi dengan heran

"Mereka tidak mungkin mati semudah itu, bagaimanapun mereka itu kru calon raja bajak laut, jadi mana mungkin, mereka bisa mati semudah itu!"Balas Medaka dengan wajah yang tidak ingin kalah _'Kau hanya frustasi ingin melampiaskannya pada sesuatu bukan, Medaka'_ Batin Anisa sweatdrop melihat kegigihan Medaka

"Kalau begitu, akan kuubah seperti semula"Hancock dan yang lain mulai mengenakan handuk, menutupi tubuh mereka yang telanjang"Fyuuh"Hancock menghembuskan nafasnya pada Sanji dan Brook

Bruk

Sanji dan Brook tergeletak dengan tubuh yang gosong akibat serangan tadi

"Yo, cukup berani juga kalian mengintip kami"Medaka memandang mereka dengan datar dan horror

"A..ahahhahaha kami hanya salah lewat dan berakhir disini"Alasan Sanji dan Brook dengan tubuh yang berkeringat ketakutan

DHuak Buagh

Sanji dan Brook mendapatkan pukulan diwajah mereka, strike jika bisa dibilang

Dek Kapal

Bruk

Sanji dan Brook tergeletak diantara Luffy dan Naruto yang tengah menarik pancingannya

"Kalian kenapa?"Tanya Luffy bingung

"Kami baru saja kembali dari surga"Jawab Sanji dan Brook dengan wajah yang bahagia

"Kalian ini, tidak berubah sama sekali sejak 2 tahun berlalu"Naruto berkata dengan menarik ikan dasar laut mendekatkannya kekapal

"Hehh, ikan dasar laut, aku tidak sabar untuk memasaknya"Sanji mengatakannya dengan tubuh yang mengeluarkan asap

"Hoy kalian semua! Ada apa ribut-ribut?"Tanya Nami kesal karena Sanji tadi"APA ITU?"Teriak Nami melihat ikan besar yang berada dibelakang kapal

"Oh itu hasil pancingan kami"Ucap Luffy bangga

"Cepat buang! Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk"Perintah Nami tegas

"EHHH PADAHAL KAMI INGIN MEMAKAN IKAN DASAR LAUT!"Naruto, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Ussop dan Menma berkata dengan berteriak mendengar perkataan Nami

"KALIAN INI MEMILIH MATI ATAU HIDUP SIH?"Nami berteriak dengan kesal akan balasan mereka

"Oh apa itu?"Franky melihat keluar kapal, ada benda putih yang berputar-putar mulai mendekati mereka

"Ini gawat! Luffy cepat segera buang ikan itu"Nami berkeringat dingin melihat benda putih yang berputar seperti tornado itu

"Bukankah itu Whitestorm"Medaka melihatnya dengan santai

Bruak

"CEPAT BUANG IKAN ITU SEBELUM KITA SEMUA MATII!"Teriak Nami kesal

"Sudah terlambat"Ucap Anisa melihat badai itu sudah berada didepan kapal yang hanya berjarak 10 meter

Bruusshhhhhh

Kapal Sunny go terombang-ambing dalam badai Whitestrorm

"Tidak pernah ada yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari Whitestorm, karena kekuatan berputarnya yang sangat hebat!"Robin mengatakannya dengan berpegang pada tangga dengan erat

"Tapi selalu ada pengecualian Robin, lagipula kapal dari pohon adam bisa menanganinya, tapi aku tidak ingin terdampar ditempat aneh saat ini, jadi aku lenyapkan saja badainya"Ucap Menma tersenyum dengan posisi terbalik berpegang pada pagar kapal

"Itu mustahil, sekarang ini kita berada didalam laut! Jadi tidak bisa bergerak sesuai keinginan kita"Robin berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Senchou, aku tahu kau ini aneh, tapi kau juga tahu bukan mana yang mungkin dan yang tidak mungkin?"Anisa memegang wajahnya lelah dengan berpegang pada Robin

"Lihat saja"Menma mengeluarkan kerikil dari sakunya dan

Srush

Melemparkannya kedalam badai Whitestorm

Brash

Badai itu seketika lenyap

"Ehh, apa yang terjadi?"Nami melihat sekitar dengan tidak percaya

"Seharusnya aku tidak meragukannya tadi?"Anisa tersenyum melihat sekitar

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Robin melihatnya dengan tersenyum tertarik

"Aku hanya membalikan rotasi dari badai itu, dan jika rotasi yang berlawanan bertemu, maka akan saling mendominasi dan lenyap pada akhirnya. Jika kau bertanya bagaimana caranya, aku menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisku, tapi kemampuanku ini membutuhkan banyak sekali kekuatan dan juga perantara, jadi kau mengerti bukan, kenapa aku melempar batu itu?"Jawab Menma

"Yeah, sebagai perantara kekuatanmu bukan"Ucap Robin tersenyum

"Kekuatanmu memang aneh, tidak bisa digunakan untuk bertarung, tapi bisa digunakan untuk kejadian seperti tadi, aku tidak tahu harus kagum atau apa?"Ussop mengatakannya dengan sweatdrop

"Sifat dan kekuatan buah iblisnya sama-sama aneh, serasi sekali bukan"Ucap Naruto

"Benar juga"Medaka mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Naruto

Drugh

Kapal Sunny go terdorong kedepan oleh sesuatu

"Sekarang apa lagi?"Naruto mulai jengkel akan hal ini

"I…itu"Brook meneteskan air mata melihat paus besar dengan tanda luka dikepalanya

"Tidak mungkin…."Nami memegang kepalanya tidak percaya

"Laboon"Luffy melihat paus besar hitam dengan tanda luka dikepalanya dengan mulut terbuka

"LABOOON INI AKU, APA KAU MENGINGATNYA, BROOK DARI BAJAK LAUT RUMBAR!"Brook berteriak dengan menangis melihat paus hitam itu

"Hoy, mana mungkin itu Laboon, bukankah dia menunggu di penghujung Grand Line bukan?"Ussop mengatakannya dengan tidak percaya

"Paus ini sepertinya ingin pergi ke dunia baru juga"Menma melihat sekumpulan paus yang sangat banyak disekeliling mereka

"Hoy, ini bukan waktunya untuk itu, kita harus segera keluar dari sini sebelum mereka semua menabrak kita"Teriak Sanji tegas"Nami-san, Robin-chan, Medaka-chwan, Hancock-swan, Anisa-Chan"Ucap Sanji lantang

"Aku sudah siap"

"Begitupun diriku"

Kelima wanita itu menjawabnya dengan tersenyum

"Kepalanya perlu dibenturkan dengan kapal perang angkatan laut, agar ia waras"Naruto melihat Sanji dengan sweatdrop

"KAMI JUGA ADA DISINI"Teriak Chopper dan Ussop kesal tidak dianggap

"Lebih baik ia dipakai sebagai umpan ikan hiu saja"Menma yang kali ini berpendapat

"Mana mungkin ada hiu yang mau makan keju busuk sepertinya"Zoro berkomentar dengan enaknya

Twich

Perempatan siku-siku muncul dikepala Naruto dan Sanji mendengar ejekan Zoro _'Tenanglah Naruto, jika kau termakan hasutannya, kau kalah'_ Batin Naruto mengambil nafas dalam-dalam

TRank

"Sialan kau MARIMO BODOH, berani juga kau menghinaku didepan para gadis!"Ucap Sanji dengan menghantamkan kaki kirinya yang ditahan oleh pedang Zoro

"Memangnya apa yang salah dari ucapanku KOKI MESUM MIMISAN TINGKAT AKUT hahh"Balas Zoro dengan berteriak saat mengejeknya

"Sialan"Sanji menyesap rokoknya dengan cepat

Dhuak Buagh

Zoro dan Sanji terkapar dengan kepala benjol

"Kalian diam, menganggu orang yang sedang menikmati pemandangan saja!"Nami mengatakannya dengan tersenyum, dan menunjukan pukulannya yang berasap

"NAMI MENAKUTKAN"Teriak Chopper dan Ussop bersamaan

"Tapi Nami-san sekarang ini kita berada dalam keadaan gawat bukan?"Ucap Sanji yang mulai berdiri

"Tidak ada bahaya, jika kita tidak mencoba menerobos maka kita akan aman-aman saja Sanji-kun, lagipula sepertinya Brook sedang sangat senang sekali hari ini"Balas Nami yang melihat Brook menyanyikan lagu Bink's no Sake (Saya tidak punya kuota untuk copy paste liriknya, jadi jika ingin tahu lagunya, search aja di google)

"Kalau begitu, KALIAN SEMUA NIKMATI PEMANDANGANNYA!"Teriak Sanji

"Apa-apaan dia itu?"Menma melihat Sanji dengan heran

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu, dia memang selalu seperti itu"Naruto mengatakannya dengan melihat raut wajah Menma yang heran

"HOY KALIAN SEMUA BERSIAPLAH, KITA AKAN MEMASUKI DUNIA BARU!"Teriak Luffy dengan bersemanat

"Akhirnya semua usaha kita membuahkan hasil"Zoro dkk tersenyum senang melihat ke atas laut yang mulai terang

"Kita hitung mundur Minna!"Teriak Nami dengan tersenyum

"10"

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"0"

Teriak mereka semua menghitung mundur

Brush

Sunny go meluncur keluar dari dalam laut dengan semua kru yang tersenyum senang

Blar Blar Brush Fyuuusshh Wushh

Cuaca di dunia baru sangat kacau yang menimpa mereka semua

"Cuaca disini sangat berbeda sekali"Ussop mengatakannya dengan senang

"Yeah, badainya juga kuat"Sanji menarik tali tiang, agar tidak roboh

"Dunia baru masih menyimpan banyak sekali rahasia, Luffy jika kau ingin menjadi Raja bajak laut kau harus bisa mengungkapkan rahasia itu, dan menjadi orang paling bebas di dunia!"Ucap Menma melihat Luffy yang terngah nyengir

"Yeah, itulah tujuanku"Balas Luffy tersenyum senang

Skip Time 1 Minggu

Sudah seminggu sejak mereka berada di dunia baru, dan mereka telah membuat masalah dengan Neo Angkatan laut dasar Luffy tidak pernah berhenti membuat masalah

Dhuar Dhuar

"Ya ampun, apa di dunia baru, cuacanya selalu buruk?"Ussop mengeluh melihat badai didepan mereka

"Justru kalau cuacanya baik, itu adalah pertanda buruk Ussop"Jawab Nami tersenyum

"Pulau apa itu?"Franky melihatnya dengan tidak percaya, pulau yang ada dihadapannya terbakar, bahkan laut disekitarnya juga terbakar

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan"Luffy melihat pulau itu dengan antusias

"TIDAAAAAKKK, KITA TIDAK AKAN MENDARAT DIPULAU ITU, LUFFYYY"Teriak Ussop, Chopper dan Nami mengerti pikiran Luffy

"Ya ampun, apa kalian tidak mencium bau petualangan dari pulau itu?"Ucap Luffy

"Jika Luffy pergi aku ikut"Hancock berkata dengan maju kedepan Luffy dengan tersenyum

"Aku juga"

"Hey kalian jangan terburu-bu-"

Purupurupurupurupurupuru

Suara den-den mushi terdengar dengan jelas oleh mereka semua

Gotcha

"JANGAN MENGANGKATNYA BEGITU SAJA"Teriak mereka semua kesal dengan kelakuan Luffy

' _Punk Hazard, berdasarkan informasi yang kuterima dari Yoruichi, di pulau ini ada orang yang menempatinya dan sedang meneliti sesuatu lalu menjualnya di pasar gelap, dan informasi lain, senjata yang dibuat dipulau ini dirumorkan untuk menjatuhkanku, dan juga disini adalah tempat pembuatan buah iblis type Zoan yang dikirimkan ke Bajak laut Kaido, sepertinya akan asik juga jika masuk ke pulau ini!'_ Batin Menma tersenyum

"Ada apa Menma-san kau tersenyum sendiri seperti itu?"Tanya Robin melihat senyum Menma

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa"Jawab Menma

"Wanokuni, bukankah itu adalah Negara yang tertutup, bahkan mereka tidak mau bergabung dengan pemerintah bukan"Brook mengingat kata Wanokuni

"Disana adalah Negara samurai, negeri pada kstaria menyedihkan yang sangat bodoh"Ucap Menma menjelaskan tentang Wanokuni

"Kau tidak berhak menentukan seberapa bagus dan menyedihkannya negeri orang lain, Menma-san"Ucap Nami yang menaikan alisnya

"Sepertinya kau mempunyai kenangan akan hal yang kuucapkan, tapi yang kukatakan itu memang benar, di negeri itu seseorang akan melakukan seppuku atau bunuh diri jika sudah melanggar kode etik ksatria mereka atau hukum Negara itu sendiri, dan apa yang mereka bilang, mereka bangga akan hal itu"Balas Menma, yang membuat mereka mengangguk setuju

"Hidup hanya sekali! Dan mengakhiri hidup hanya karena sesuatu seperti kode etik ksatria itu memang hal yang bodoh, tapi dari ucapanmu tadi, sepertinya kau pernah mengalami kematian"Ucap Nami

"Yeah, malah terlalu sering aku merasakannya"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Jujur saja, perkataanmu itu tidak akan ada yang mempercayainya"Ucap Sanji sweatdrop

"Jika kalian tidak percaya silahkan saja, lagipula mustahil manusia memiliki kekuatan untuk hidup abadi, tapi selalu ada pengecualian, tapi pengecualian itu tidak ada padaku"Balas Menma tersenyum

"Siapa yang peduli dengan semua hal itu?! Yang penting kita bantu orang itu dan pergi ke pulau itu untuk berpetualan- maksudku menolong samurai itu"Ucap Luffy menunjuk pulau yang terbakar itu

"Hoy kalian semua, kita lakukan undian, 3 orang akan menemani Luffy!"Nami mengeluarkan stik untuk undian ditangannya

"Semoga aku tidak terpilih"Ussop dan Chopper berdo'a agar tidak terpilih menemani Luffy ke pulau

"Mau terpilih atau tidak, aku akan tetap pergi menemani Luffy"Zoro menyentuh salah satu stik ditangan Nami

"Aku juga akan pergi menemani Luffy mau terpilih atau tidak"Hancock juga menyentuh stik ditangan Nami

"Aku rasa aku akan pergi dengan kendraanku sendiri"Ucap Menma memperlihatkan gambar Boat

"Kalau begitu aku numpang denganmu Menma-nii! Soalnya aku juga penasaran dengan yang didalam pulau itu"Ucap Naruto yang tidak mengambil stik

"Jadi kau menumpang pada Menma-san, kalau begitu siapa yang menemani Luffy"Nami menunjukan stiknya yang polos, Ussop yang terdapat tanda merah di stiknya, begitupun Zoro dan Robin, dan semuanya polos

"A..aku tidak terpilih"Hancock memegang kepalanya dengan depresi

"Hancock, jika kau mau ikut mau menumpang denganku, atau salah satu dari mereka menumpang padaku, dan kau bersama Luffy"Ucap Menma yang melihat ekspresi Hancock

"Nii-san"Hancock memandang Menma dengan senang

"Baik, aku yang akan menumpang pada kapal Menma-san"Ussop mengangkat tangannya, bersedia menumpang untuk membiarkan Luffy bersama Hancock _'Bersama dengan O'noshi akan lebih aman, daripada dengan orang-orang bodoh ini yang bisa menghancurkan apapun'_ Batin Ussop tersenyum senang

"Terima kasih Ussop-san"Ucap Hancock dengan tersenyum

"Y..yeah"Balas Ussop dengan tersipu _'Honoree Luffy bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan wanita secantik, seperhatian dan sebaik dia?'_ Batin Ussop menatap Hancock

"Sanji Kaizoku-bentou"Teriak Luffy

"Yeah, apa Menma-san dan yang lain mau?"Balas Sanji bertanya

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku juga mau"Jawab Menma

"Aku juga"

"Aku juga"Medaka dan Hancock menjawabnya ingin

"OHH TENTU SAJA UNTUK KALIAN BERDUA AKAN KUBUATKAN YANG SPESIAL!"Balas Sanji dengan mata hati dan posisi hormat

"Kalau begitu aku juga Sanji"Ucap Naruto

"KAU BUAT SENDIRI SAJA NARUTO"Balas Sanji berteriak

"Berisik, lakukan saja"Ucap Naruto mengkorek telinganya

"Sialan kau Naruto"Sanji menggigit rokoknya dengan kesal

Skip Time 30 menit

Kelompok Luffy dan Menma sudah berada didalam pulau dengan menaiki Mini merry ni-go, dan boat milik Menma yang bergerak dengan listrik

"Panas sekali disini!"Hancock melihat sekitar dengan tubuh berkeringat

"Panas"Luffy membuka bajunya dengan ekspresi kepanasan

"Hancock tangkap itu"Menma melemparkan kipas manual pada Hancock yang menangkapnya dengan wajah mengerti

"Kenapa kau memberikannya pada Hancock bukan padaku?"Tanya Medaka

"Apa kau cemburu Medaka?"Tanya balik Menma dengan tersenyum

"Tidak juga, hanya aku rasa kau terlalu perhatian padanya akhir-akhir ini"Jawab Medaka

"Memangnya ada yang aneh jika aku perhatian pada orang lain?"Tanya Menma

"Itu tidak seperti dirimu, kau itu tidak pernah peduli akan orang-orang yang berada disekitarmu, kecuali orang-orang yang kau kasihani, kagumi dan kau hormati, apa wanita itu termasuk salah satu dari 3 itu?"Jawab Medaka bertanya balik

"Yeah, ia termasuk pada orang yang kuhormati"Jawab Menma

"Jarang sekali kau menghormati seseorang"

"Hahaha, sepertinya aku ini sangat cuek sekali dimatamu"

"Luffy apa tubuhmu masih kepanasan?"Tanya Hancock mengipasi Luffy yang menikmatinya

"Masih panas, tapi sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi, terima kasih Hancock"Jawab Luffy dengan tersenyum yang membuat wajah Hancock memerah

"Menma-nii apa kau tidak kepanasan terus memakai jubah hitam itu?"Tanya Luffy yang melihat Menma tidak melepas jubahnya

"Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa"Jawab Menma

"Terbiasamu itu memang selalu pada yang aneh-aneh ya"Naruto geleng-geleng mendengarnya _'aku merasa ada yang terus mengawasi kami, tapi siapa? Keberadaan ini bukanlah manusia, ini lebih mirip ke hewan buas'_ Batin Naruto melihat sekitar dengan teliti

"Ada apa Koutei-san? Kau melihat sekitar dengan waspada"Tanya Robin melihat Naruto

"Aku merasa ada yang terus mengawasi kita"Jawab Naruto

"Hoy Naruto, jangan menakuti seperti itu"Ussop bersembunyi dibelakang Zoro dengan takut

Wushh

Hembusan angin yang kuat dari belakang mereka, membuat mereka semua melihat kebelakang

"Ini mustahil.."Ussop melihatnya dengan mulut menganga kebawah

"Tapi tubuh yang bersisip dengan sayap itu sudah membuktikan…"Robin juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini

"Jadi ini yang terus mengawasi kita dari tadi"Naruto melihatnya dengan kagum

"Hebaatt, ini benar-benar Naga"Ucap Luffy melihat reptile besar berwarna merah yang ukurannya sekitar 20 meter dengan sayap besar yang membentang dipunggungnya

"Kadal"Ucap Menma melihat hewan yang ada didepannya

"Naga, Menma itu bukan kadal"Ucap Medaka melihat hewan didepannya

"Berani sekali hewan ini menganggu acaraku dengan Luffy"Hancock melihat naga itu dengan datar

Dhuar

Naga itu mulai menyerang mereka, tapi yah seperti yang sangat diharapkan mereka bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah

"Apa-apaan kadal itu langsung menyerang begitu saja?"Ucap Menma mundur kebelakang

"Instingnya cukup tajam juga"Ucap Medaka melihat naga itu

Brushhh

Naga itu menghembuskan nafas api ke Luffy dkk, dan Menma dkk

"Api"Mereka semua melompat kesamping menghindari api itu

"Kadal itu benar-benar hebat juga bisa menyemburkan api"Ucap Menma melihat arah api itu

Blaar

Api itu meledak setelah menghancurkan beberapa bangunan dibelakangnya

"Luffy apa kau bisa menanganinya?"Tanya Menma

"Yeah, memang kenapa?"Jawab Luffy bertanya balik

"Yahh sebenarnya aku ingin melihat-lihat sekitar, jadi apa kau bisa mengalahkannya tanpa bantuanku"Jawab Menma

"Yeah, serahkan saja pada kami!"Ucap Luffy memutar-mutar tangannya bersiap menyerang

"Gear Second"

"Gomu-gomu no Jet.."

Srush

Luffy muncul disamping naga itu dengan kepalan tangan yang siap

"Pistol"

DHuak wushh

Serangan Luffy membuat naga itu melihat ke atas, mungkin karena rasa sakit dilehernya akibat serangan Luffy tadi, naga itu melihat Luffy dengan tajam

Dhuak Blaar

Luffy terhempas menabrak bangunan dibelakangnya dengan cepat

"Lightning Spear"

Dzitt Blaar

Naga itu Nampak baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan dari Naruto

"Nampaknya serangan selemah itu tidak akan bisa melumpuhkannya, padahal manusia tidak normal sekalipun akan terkena dampaknya walau sedikit"Naruto melihat naga itu yang masih baik-baik saja setelah menerima serangan tombak petir miliknya"Tapi bagaimana jika kekuatannya kutambah menjadi 10 kali lipat"Naruto menciptakan tombak petir yang bersinar terang akibat pemadatannya

Sring Blaar

Naga itu terkena telah ditubuhnya

"GROAAA"Teriak Naga itu kesakitan menerima serangan Naruto yang lebih kuat dari tadi

Wush

Sayap naga itu menghempaskan petir-petir yang menyengat dirinya, tubuh naga itu berasap setelah menerima serangan Naruto

"Rupanya dia makhluk yang pintar juga, menyingkirkan petir dengan angin, memang cara yang efektif"Naruto melihat naga itu dengan tersenyum tertarik, naga itu melihat kearah Naruto dengan tatapan kesal dan marah

Brak

Luffy keluar dari reruntuhan dengan muka yang kesal

"Sialan, akan kuhajar kau"Luffy bersiap menyerang dari bawah

Menma place

Menma berada di atas bangunan yang paling tinggi melihat kesebrang pulau

"Pulau 2 musim, tapi bagaimanapun juga lebih tepat jika disebut pulau 2 bencana"Ucap Menma melihat seberang pulau yang tertutupi salju

"MENMA-NII AWAS!"Teriak Naruto dari bawah pada Menma yang santai-santai saja

Dhuak Blaar Blar Blar

Menma terkena hempasan naga dan terlempar menembus bangunan-bangunan yang ada dibelakangnya

Kilas beberapa saat

"Gomu-gomu no Jet.."

Wush

"Rifle"

Blaar

Naga itu terkena telah diwajahnya

"Groaaa"Teriak naga itu terbang dengan ekor yang terhempas kemanapun, dan ekornya menuju Menma yang tengah diam di atas

Dhuak Blar Blar Blar

Kilas Off

"Sepertinya tidak mempunyai reflek memang merupakan masalah besar bukan"Ucap Naruto melihat Menma yang terhempas tadi

Brak Blaar

Menma menghancurkan bangunan yang menimpanya dengan sekali serang

Tap Tap Tap

"Luffy apa kau tahu? Jika naga dibakar hidup-hidup, dagingnya akan terasa enak"Ucap Menma yang berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tersenyum

"Benarkah?!"Luffy bertanya dengan antusias

"Yeah, apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"Jawab Menma bertanya balik

"Tidak, aku percaya padamu"Jawab Luffy tersenyum

Brash Wush

Naga itu melesat kearah Zoro yang siap dengan 2 pedangnya

Trank

"Sialan tenaga macam apa yang dia miliki"Zoro menahan terkaman mulut naga itu dengan kedua pedangnya yang berada dibawah dan diatas

"Tenaga dari sebuah Kadal"Ucap Menma

"Menma-nii sebenarnya hewan itu dilihat dari manapun, dia adalah naga, jadi dibagian mananya, yang merupakan kadal?"Tanya Naruto melihat naga itu dengan sweatdrop

"Dia itu satu spesies dengan makhluk licin yang memiliki empat kaki yang disebut kadal, jadi bisa disimpulkan seperti itu bukan?"Jawab Menma

"Tidak, sepertinya kepalamu terbentur terlalu keras gara-gara tadi, bagaimanapun juga tidak ada kadal yang seukuran hampir 20 meter itu dan juga tidak ada kadal yang bisa terbang"Ucap Naruto mengibaskan tangannya

"Jadi dia itu kadal besar yang bisa terbang, jika disingkat KBT, Kadal besar terbang"Menma mencoba mencari nama panggilan yang bagus untuk naga itu

"Hoy kalian, jika kalian ada waktu untuk ngobrol, lebih baik kalian bantu aku!"Ucap Zoro yang masih menahan terkaman naga itu

"Gomu-gomu Jet Stamp"

Buagh

Hantaman kaki Luffy mengenai perut naga itu, terkaman naga itu pada Zoro melonggar membuatnya bisa lepas

Wush

Naga itu terbang kelangit menghindari mereka semua

"Luffy, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Tanya Hancock pada Luffy"Aku minta maaf Luffy, aku tidak bisa membantu tadi"Lanjut Hancock

"Shisisisisi, tidak usah dipikirkan"

"Luffy"Hancock melihat raut wajah Luffy dengan bersemu

"Apa kalian adalah teman dari Shicibukai itu juga?"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"Naruto mengkorek telinganya, agar tidak salah mendengar

"S..Sugoii!"Teriak Luffy dengan mata yang berbinar melihat naga itu

"Apa dia itu Suku Mink?"Menma melihatnya dengan wajah yang tidak percaya

"Sepertinya bukan"Ucap Medaka melihat naga itu

"Shicibukai?!"Robin mengatakannya dengan raut wajah bingung

"Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui jika Hancock adalah Shicibukai?!"Luffy melihat naga itu dengan terkagum

"Pastinya bukan itu!"Ussop mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak percaya

"Hoy, dia akan menembakan api dari mulutnya!"Naruto bersiap dengan pedangnya

"Ryuu no Migairu"Naruto menciptakan naga tanah yang memutari mereka

Brushh

Naga tanah itu menjadi tameng dari api

"Panasnya kerasa sampai kesini!"Ussop melihat dinding yang merupakan naga tanah dengan horror

"Hoy aku punya rencana, apa kalian bisa melakukannya?"Ucap Naruto yang membuat mereka semua menoleh

"Niatnya aku ingin menghabisinya dengan satu seranganku Naruto"Ucap Menma

"Dengarkan dulu, jika kau melakukannya itu akan menguras staminamu, jadi apa kau bisa menerbangkan naga itu kelangit? Sisanya biar aku, Luffy, dan Zoro urus"Balas Naruto bertanya pada Menma

"Itu mudah, cepat hilangkan belut tanah ini"Jawab Menma menyarungkan pedangnya

Brak

Naga tanah yang menyelimuti mereka sudah hancur dan tampak mereka semua yang mulai berpencar

"Ryuu no Zangeki"Naruto menciptakan 3 naga tanah yang meluak-liuk kea rah naga merah itu

Blaar

Naga merah itu menghancurkan 3 naga tanah itu dengan mudahnya, tapi dibalik naga tanah itu ada Menma yang bersiap dengan pukulannya

Dhuak Swuush

Naga itu melesat kelangit, menerima pukulan Menma tepat diperutnya, Naruto yang melihatnya dari bawah menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas

"Lightning Rage"

Blaar

Petir besar menyambar naga itu dengan kuat, dan membuatnya oleng

Tap Tap Tap

"Rasakan ini"

"Gomu-gomu Jet Bullet"Luffy menghantam leher naga ini lagi

"dan, makan saja sayapmu itu"

WUsh

Krak Krak Krak

Naga itu menggigit sayapnya sendiri dengan lahap, naga itu terjatuh kebawah karena sayapnya sudah tidak bisa digunakan

"Ussop"Teriak Zoro dengan berlari

"AKu mengerti"

"Midori Boshi: Trampolia"

Bush

Tanaman aneh besar yang seperti gelembung (Cari aja sendiri di google, susah mendekripsikan tanaman aneh milik Ussop!)

Boung Wush

Zoro melesat kearah naga itu berkat tanaman Ussop

"Ittoryuu Iai.."Zoro menyarungkan pedang Ichimonjinya dan

"Shishi Sonson"

Sring

Kepala naga itu terpenggal setelah menerima serangan Zoro

Brak Brak Tap

Zoro jatuh bersama tubuh naga yang sudah terpenggal itu

"Daging!"Luffy melihat tubuh naga itu dengan mata yang berbinar

"Ahh kalian menghabisi naga ini tanpa mengajakku!"Medaka melihat naga itu dengan bosan

"Tapi, jika mereka berlima menyerang, entah kenapa aku jadi kasihan dengan naga ini?"Ussop melihat kearah naga itu dengan kasihan melihatnya diserang oleh 5 monster itu

Kapal

Bruk

Semua orang dikapal ini sudah jatuh, kecuali Sanji dan Anisa yang mencoba menetralkan gas tidur disekelilingnya _'Aku sudah menghirup terlalu banyak gas ini'_ Anisa membuyarkan bola yang tercipta dari kompresan gas tidur itu dan ambruk

"Anisa-chwan"Sanji menghampiri Anisa dengan membekap mulut dan hidungnya, tapi gara-gara berteriak tadi ia menghirup gasnya _'Gas tidur ini kuat sekali efeknya'_ Batin Sanji dan jatuh pingsan

"Semua penyusup sudah ditidurkan, sekarang kita tinggal membawanya masuk kedalam"Ucap orang dengan pakaian aneh

Pulau Punk Hazard

Luffy dkk, dan Menma dkk kini tengah menyantap daging naga yang telah mereka kalahkan tadi

"Menma-nii rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan daging yang biasanya"Naruto memakan dagingnya yang kata Menma akan enak jika dipanggang

"Luffy bagaimana rasa dagingnya?"Tanya Menma mengacuhkan Naruto

"Enakk! Aku akan memakan sisanya!"Jawab Luffy menghabisan daging ditangannya dengan cepat

"Jika kau bertanya pada Luffy, semua makanan akan dia jawab dengan enak bukan!"Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya

"Luffy buka mulutmu"Ucap Hancock dengan senyum yang bisa membuat orang lain menuruti apapun keinginannya

"Ahh"Luffy menurut saja membuka mulutnya, dan disuapi oleh Hancock

"Jika Sanji ada disini, ia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya!"Ucap Naruto

"Tapi orang yang bernama Sanji-san ini sangat lucu ya, tidak seperti dulu"Ucap Menma dengan tersenyum memakan dagingnya

"Tidak seperti dulu"Gumam Naruto

"Apa kalian sudah beres makannya?"Tanya Menma

"Baru saja, memangnya ada apa?"Jawab Zoro bertanya

"Hanya bertanya saja, apa kalian ingin melanjutkan bertualangnya atau kembali kekapal?"

"Tentu saja melanjutkan petualangan"Jawab Luffy dengan kaki yang ada dibawah punggungnya

"Dengan kaki itu?"Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja, kaki ini keren bukan Shishisi"Jawab Luffy nyengir

"HOYYYYYYY, aku melihat salju dari sini"Teriak Ussop yang sedang mengawasi dari atas bangunan yang paling tinggi

"Salju, petualangan dipulau musim salju!"Luffy Nampak bersemangat sekali mendengarnya

"Lebih tepatnya setengah lagi dari pulau ini Luffy!"Ucap Menma melihat Luffy yang bersemangat

"Sudah kuduga Dunia baru, memang tempat yang penuh dengan hal yang misterius aneh, dan berbahaya, baru kali ini aku mendengar ada pulau yang setengah pulaunya berbeda"Ucap Naruto berdiri menyusul Luffy yang sudah pergi duluan

"Bukankah gawat membiarkan Luffy pergi sendiri?!"Ussop berkata yang membuat mereka semua terdiam beberapa saat

"BODOH, KENAPA BARU KAU KATAKAN SEKARANG?!"Naruto dan Zoro melesat mencari Luffy agar tidak terjadi masalah yang tidak diinginkan

"Sudah terlambat!"Ucap Menma melihat Naruto dan Zoro yang melesat mencari Luffy

"Centaurus yang lain, dan ia berteman dengan Luffy"Naruto melihatnya dengan wajah cengo"Ya ampun kenapa aku bisa mempunyai kapten sebodoh dia?"Naruto memegang wajahnya lelah

"Hoy Naruto, daripada mengeluh seperti itu lebih baik kau mengantisipasi hal yang Luffy selanjutnya lakukan!"Zoro melihat Luffy dari jauh yang tengah bermain berlari dengan centaurus jaguar

"Kau benar juga!"

"Hoy kau, jadilah temanku!"Luffy mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Centaurus itu

"HENTIKAN LUFFY, JANGAN MENGAJAK ORANG YANG ANEH LAGI!"Teriak Naruto, Ussop, dan Zoro kesal

"Maaf tapi aku sudah mempunyai teman disini aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka"Centaurus itu membalasnya dengan sopan walaupun punya wajah yang kelihatan galak

"Begitukah, Shishisi, baguslah Ossan!"Balas Luffy tertawa bersama dengan centaurus itu

"Kenapa mereka bisa akrab secepat itu?"Menma melihat Luffy dengan sweatdrop

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh!"Naruto juga sweatdrop melihatnya

"Oh ya Naruto, ini sangat membuatku penasaran! Kenapa kau bisa bergabung dengan kelompok Luffy?"Tanya Menma melihat kearah Naruto yang tersenyum getir

"Yah, kau bisa bilang pemaksaan, padahal aku sudah menjawabnya dengan tidak, tapi Luffy terus memaksaku, karena ia mempunyai informasi tentangmu, jadi ya terpaksa aku masuk kedalam kelompoknya!"Jawab Naruto

"Oh ayolah, pasti ada hal lain selain itu alasannya, jika hanya informasi orang lain juga bisa memilikinya, pasti ada alasan lain bukan?"Ucap Menma memandang Naruto yang menghela nafas

"Menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu memang sulit, alasanku yang sebenarnya masuk kedalam kelompok Luffy, karena ia baik, tidak memandang rendah temannya, dan tidak seperti bajak laut yang lain, dia itu tidak akan menyerang orang yang tidak bersalah atau tidak ada kaitannya, dan karena itulah aku menghormatinya, aku heran bagaimana bisa ia memiliki sifat pemaaf yang begitu besar pada orang lain? Ditambah ia tidak seperti memanfaatkan temannya seperti alat, tidak seperti bajak laut lain tentunya"Jawab Naruto menjelaskan alasannya

"Ternyata Luffy memiliki kharisma yang unik juga. Memangnya apa impianmu sampai menjadi bajak laut Naruto? Apa untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang sudah membunuh semua keluargamu? Tapi jika menjadi bajak laut hanya untuk tujuan itu, bukankah itu hanya akan menghambatmu melakukannya!"Balas Menma menatap Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya

"Tujuanku bukanlah untuk membalas dendam pada orang itu atau lebih tepatnya kakekku Uchiha Madara, seperti yang kau bilang, orang yang tergerak karena dendam, akan berakhir dengan sesuatu yang tidak mereka inginkan, aku telah melihat orang-orang itu, ditambah juga jika aku melakukannya, untuk apa? Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, dan Nii-chan juga tidak ingin aku menjadi orang yang membalaskan dendam mereka, mereka hanya ingin aku hidup bahagia!"Jawab Naruto menatap Menma dengan amarah yang sudah teredam

"Hmm, kalau begitu apa impianmu sampai menjadi bajak laut Naruto?"Menma mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi

"Aku ingin mengungkap sejarah dunia yang belum diketahui dengan tanganku sendiri, tapi jika aku tidak sanggup melakukannya aku akan meminta bantuan pada teman-temanku"Jawab Naruto dengan tekad yang terpancar dimatamu

"Tidak usah sok mendramatisir seperti itu, tapi kau sudah menemukan teman-teman yang baik ya Naruto"Ucap Menma

"Saat kita mengobrol seperti ini, mereka semua sudah pantai didekat danau loh"Ucap Naruto melihat Centaurus yang terkapar, dengan Luffy dkk yang sudah berada didekat danau

"Ahh mereka meninggalkan kita lagi!"Menma melihatnya dengan menghela nafas

"Kalau begitu kita menyusul saja"Naruto memegang pundak Menma

Bzit

Menma dan Naruto berpindah ke atas danau

"Sialan kau Naruto! Kenapa mendarat disini?"Ucap Menma dengan terjatuh

"MANA KUTAHU?!"Teriak Naruto terjatuh di atas langit ke tengah danau

Byurs

Mereka berdua tercebur tepat ditengah danau, oh dan Menma tengah menyeret Naruto yang pingsan dengan 1 tangan

Brash

Menma keluar dengan basa kuyup membawa Naruto

"Hachuu, dingin sekali!"Naruto memegang tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan

"Salahmu sendiri! Lagipula kau bisa membakar tubuhmu dengan Amaterasu jika kau benar-benar sangat kedinginan"Ucap Menma yang biasa saja walaupun suhu di pulau salju ini sangat tinggi

"Amaterasu"

Naruto membuat api yang mengelilingi mereka dengan menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya

"Ahh ini lebih baik!"Naruto bernafas dengan lega dengan tubuh yang sudah mulai menghangat

"Kau benar, ini lebih baik daripada yang tadi"Menma duduk diatas salju

"Oh ya Menma-nii kenapa kita kepulau ini bukan ke pulau terbakar itu saja, agar tubuh kita hangat tadi?"Tanya Naruto bingung

"Sebenarnya, aku tadi itu tujuannya ingin kesana, tapi entah kenapa malah berakhir disini, bukankah itu aneh bukan?"Jawab Menma bingung sendiri

' _Kurasa yang Nisa-chan katakan tentang Menma-nii yang mudah tersesat itu benar, dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kanan dan kiri saat tadi tercebur, dia seperti Zoro saja'_ Batin Naruto sweatdrop"Sepertinya Luffy kesulitan menangani mereka"Naruto melihat Luffy yang berada di perahu yang seperti pisang itu sedang ditembaki oleh sekumpulan Centaurus dibibir danau pulau bagian dingin

"Apa kita bantu saja?"Ucap Menma

"Begitulah, lagipula mereka mempunyai pakaian yang sepertinya sangat hangat untuk dipakai"Naruto melihat sekumpulan Centaurus yang memakai pakaian tebal itu dengan pandangan berbahaya

"Ohohoho Naruto idemu bagus juga"Menma juga memandang mereka dengan tatapan merah pemburu

Trink Wuush

Senjata yang dipegang oleh Centaurus itu hancur

"Yo bisa kalian lepaskan semua pakaian kalian dan pergi dari sini tidak?"Tanya Menma dengan mata merah pemburunya

"O…O'noshi"Centaurus yang berada didepan bergetar ketakutan melihat Menma

"J..jangan takut, O'noshi telah melemah, dia tidak sekuat dirinya yang dulu, tidak ada alasan untuk takut padanya! Dan juga ditempat ini O'noshi pasti akan kesulitan"Teriak Centaurus yang lain memberi semangat

"OUHHH"Teriak mereka mengangkat senjata mereka yang tersisa

"Menma-nii, mereka bilang kau sudah melemah, Pfhhtt"Naruto mengatakannya dengan menutup mulutnya menahan tawa

"Kalau begitu, jangan menyesali keputusan kalian!"Menma mengacuhkan perkataan Naruto tadi

Trank Trank Trank Blaar Blar Dhuar Buagh

Pakaian mereka semua dilucuti

"Ahh hangatnya"Menma mengenakan mantel yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan nikmat

"Kau benar!"Ucap Naruto melakukan hal yang sama"OYY kalian, apa kalian mau pakaian tebal ini?"Tanya Naruto pada tim Luffy dkk yang berada diperahu

"Yeahhh"Teriak Luffy dari kapal dengan girang, kapal pisang itu mendekat dan mendarat dengan aman

Tap

Luffy berlari kearah Menma dan Naruto, lalu mengambil mantel yang ada ditangan mereka

"Hangatnya"Luffy mengenakan mantel dengan enak

"Hoy Luffy, bagaimana jika menaiki Centaurus ini untuk pergi ke lab yang dibicarakan Brook tadi"Zoro menunjuk pada orang tua berjanggut coklat dengan bagian bawahnya buaya

"M..Minna-san kalian sudah sampai"Brook melihat mereka dengan senang

"Ohh Brook ternyata kau datang ke tempat kami"Luffy menyapa balik Brook dengan senyumannya

Lab

Ruangan Khusus

Nami dkk plus Anisa tengah berada didalam ruangan khusus itu dengan duduk diam

Trung Trang

Sanji menendang dinding ruangan itu tapi, dinding ruangan itu tidak hancur hanya mendeklok

"Sialan dinding baja ini keras juga"Sanji melihat dinding baja itu dengan kesal

"Sanji-san biar aku coba"Anisa maju kesamping Sanji dan mengepalkan tangannya

Trank

Pukulannya tidak menghancurkan dinding itu tapi memberi efek yang sama dengan tendangan Sanji tadi

' _Tenaganya kuat sekali, berbeda dengan Robin'_ Batin Chopper melihatnya ngeri

"Ini masalah kita berada didalam ruangan ini terkurung didalamnya"Anisa melihat kesudut ruangan yang terdapat den-den mushi pengintai

"Hebat juga kau bisa sesantai itu Anisa"Nami melihat Anisa dengan heran

"Karena Senchou pasti datang kesini, walaupun datangnya pasti pada saat kita bisa keluar dari sini"

"Kau sangat percaya sekali pada Menma-san"

"Tentu saja bukan, Nami-san kau sendiri sangat mempercayai Luffy-san, jadi wajar jika aku juga mempercayai Senchou, aku juga tahu apa penyebab ketidakpercayaanmu itu, tapi ya tenang saja Senchou bukanlah penipu, ataupun pembohong!"Ucap Anisa

"Oh ya Brook tidak disini berarti dia tidak ditangkap bukan"Chopper mengatakannya dengan mata yang berlinang

"Mungkin itu karena mereka hanya memburu manusia bukan tulang belulang"

"Kau juga bukan manusia"Sanji mengatakannya dengan kesal pada Franky yang cuek-cuek saja

"Jadi pada akhirnya kita akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan bukan"Anisa mengutarakan pendapatnya mengenai keadaan kali ini

"Hey Kalian semua!"

"Apa ada yang berbicara?"Nami melihat kesekeliling mencari sumber suara

"Tidak, itu bukan suara kita"Ucap Franky membalikan badannya

"apa kalian suka bermain hanjimono? Dalam bahasa asing itu artinya adalah puzzle"Suara asing yang terdengar pada telinga mereka membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke setumpukan benda kotak yang bisa bicara tadi

Tap Tap Tap

Chopper mendekati makhluk atau benda atau apapun itu

"Apa itu tadi suara dari benda ini? Apa ini?"

"Jangan memanggilku Benda!"

"WOOOUUHHH"Chopper berlari ketakutan kebelakang Franky mendengarnya berbicara lagi

"Apa? Seekor serangga?"Nami melihatnya dengan terkejut

"Apa itu den-den mushi jenis terbaru?"Franky melihatnya dengan heran

"Ada delapan disana! Aku tak menyadarinya!"Chopper mengatakannya dengan bersembunyi dibelakang Franky

"Aku bukanlah serangga! Kalian sepertinya bukanlah orang jahat. Ini semua adalah bagian dari wajahku, maaf tapi bisakah kalian menatakannya untukku?"

"Wajahmu"Franky melihatnya dengan tidak percaya"Oh ya, ini adalah mulut, dan ini adalah mata, seperti ini?"Franky mulai melakukan penataannya dengan asal

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Franky dengan bangga

"Benar, sekarang menjadi seperti wajah manusia!"Chopper melihat rambut, bagian mata tanpa hidung, dan mulut dibawahnya dengan dagunya

"Tidak-tidak, kau menyisakan bagian lainnya!"Kepala itu berteriak protes melihat anggota lainnya belum terpasang

"Kurasa aku bisa melakukannya!"Nami mulai melakukan penataan dengan isnpirasinya

' _Apa mereka tidak sadar, jika itu benar-benar kepala manusia'_ Batin Anisa dari jauh melihat kepala itu"Senchou kau pasti datang saat semuanya sudah selesai bukan, dasar kau ini suka sekali membuat orang menunggu! Karena hal inilah yang membuatmu dibenci wanita!"Gumam Anisa melihat kelangit

"Selesai"Ucap Franky melihat dagu dan leher berada diatas, rambut dibawah, bibir di atas rambut, hidung diatas bibir, kedua telinga diantara mata dan hidung, lalu mata yang berada diatas hidung

"Aku merasa masih ada yang salah dengan dagu dan bagian atasnya, tapi tak apalah. Terima kasih"Balas kepala itu

"KEPALA MANUSIA BISA BERBICARA!"

"KALIAN TERLAMBAT MENYADARINYA!"

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA SEPERTI INI? APA KAU MEMILIKI KEKUATAN KHUSUS?!"Chopper waspada dengan salib ditangannya

"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku juga tidak menginginkan ini terjadi padaku. Si Kurang ajar itu, dia menggunakan suatu sihir aneh! Kukira aku sudah mati saat dia menebasku tapi ternyata berakhir seperti ini, masih bisa hidup setelah dipotong-potong seperti ini.. itu adalah hal yang paling memalukan bagi seorang ksatria!"Jawab kepala itu

"Dipotong oleh musuhmu"

"Dan masih hidup tanpa tubuh? Bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak mengerti!"Chopper melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"Itu seperti Buggy, aneh"Nami mengomentarinya dengan pedas tanpa perasaan

"Aku berharap bisa memotong tubuhku sendiri dan mati secara terhormat, tapi… masih ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan daripada memikirkan harga diriku ini!"Kepala itu berteriak dengan kesal

"Hanya seonggok kepala dan masih bisa berbicara seperti itu, sepertinya kau sangat percaya diri sekali"Anisa menutup matanya dengan bersandar pada dinding

"Wanita seharusnya berbicara dengan anggun dan rendah hati, bukan malah bersandar dan berkata dengan menutup matanya!"Kepala itu membalasnya dengan pedasnya

"Wanita, sudah lama sekali aku tidak dipanggil dengan panggilan itu! Tapi.."Anisa berjalan mendekati kepala itu

Dhuak Brak

"…Kau tidak berhak menasehatiku tentang perilaku ku!"Anisa menendang kepala itu sampai meretakan dinding besi

' _Menakutkan, dia tanpa belas kasihan menendang kepala bicara itu'_ Chopper dan Franky melihatnya dengan berkeringat dingin

"Tenkorak kepalanya pasti retak! Rasanya pasti sakit"Chopper melihatnya dengan kasihan

"Sakit…sakit…sakit, ini tidak sakit! Ini terasa gatal! Gatal saja!"Kepala itu membalas dengan sombongnya

"DIA BERLAGAK KUAT!"Franky dan Chopper berteriak dengan mata melotot

"Lalu, siapakah kalian ini sebenarnya? Kudengar kalian ditangkap dari sebuah kapal!

"Kami adalah bajak laut"Jawab Sanji santai

Kepala itu membulatkan matanya mendengar kata bajak laut"BAJAK LAUT! Jadi kalian adalah bajak laut?! Wajar saja jika kalian bersikap kasar! Aku tak menyukai bajak laut! Bajak laut itu membuatku muak! Awalnya aku berpikir untuk menyelamatkan diri bersama kalian dari pulau es ini. Sayang sekali kalian adalah bajak laut"kata pulau es yang diucapkan kepala itu membuat Franky penasaran

"Hei-hei, kau bilang ini pulau es? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah pulau ini adalah pulau berapi?"

"Benar-benar, tempat ini dipenuhi api bahkan lautnya pun terbakar api"

"Satu misteri sudah terpecahkan, jadi ini adalah pulau Punk Hazard"Anisa mengucapkannya dengan menatap seonggok kepala itu

"Pulau Punk Hazard, memangnya ada apa dengan pulau itu?"Chopper bertanya dengan bingung

"Pulau Punk Hazard adalah nama dari pulau ini, dulu tempat ini pernah dijadikan tempat penjara bagi bajak laut didunia baru yang tertangkap dan dijadikan kelinci percobaan, tapi terjadi kecelakaan besar yang membuat pulau ini tidak bisa dihuni lagi, kemudian 2 tahun yang lalu Aokiji dan Akainu menggunakan pulau ini untuk arena pertarungan mereka, jadi wajar jika setengah dari pulau ini adalah pulau es dan setengahnya lagi pulau berapi"

"Aokiji"Nami mengatakannya dengan memikirkan sesuatu

"Tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu seonggok kepala? Tadi kau bilang ingin menyelamatkan diri bersama kami! Jangan membuatku tertawa menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri saja kau sudah tidak bisa, tidak menyatukan bagian wajahmu saja sudah tidak bisa, jadi bagaimana caramu menyelamatkan diri? Jangan bilang kau akan menggunakan suatu sihir keajaiban untuk kabur dari sini!"Anisa bertanya pada kepala itu dengan tersenyum yang dipaksakan

"Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari bajak laut kurang ajar"Jawab kepala itu berteriak

"Jadi kita harus mencari tahu siapa yang membawa kita dan kenapa kita dimasukan kedalam ruangan ini?"Ucap Nami

"Tapi Nami-san, pintu ini tidak bisa dirusak"Sanji mengatakannya dengan melihat bekas tendangannya dan pukulan Anisa tadi

"Minggirlah dari sana! Tubuhku suadh penuh dengan energy cola!"Franky memposisikan kedua tangannya didepan membentuk huruf O, lalu muncul cahaya yang mulai berkumpul

"Hei-hei, tunggu sebentar!"Teriak Sanji

"FRANKY RADICAL BEAM"

Dhuas Blaar

Pintu itu terdorong kebelakang, seperti dibakar pintu itu meleleh, Chopper melihatnya dengan mata yang berbinar senang, dan kepala itu melihatnya dengan terkejut

"Sudah terbuka, ayo pergi!"

"Ada gunanya juga kau memiliki tubuh berbentuk aneh itu"Kepala itu melihatnya dengan sweatdrop

"AKu juga ingin bisa menembakan beam seperti itu!"Chopper mengatakannya dengan kagum

"Sekarang aku sedikit yakin kalau menjadi robot itu tak buruk juga"Nami mengatakannya dengan santai sambil berjalan keluar

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?"Tanya Sanji pada kepala itu"Kau ingin menyelamatkan diri bersama kami sebelum kau mengetahui kami adalah bajak laut bukan?"

"Diam dan pergilah Bajak laut!"Kepala itu membalasnya dengan ketus

"Kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan diri hanya dengan kepala itu"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Huh, samurai dari Wanokuni?!"

"Heh Samurai! Jadi dia?!"

"Bukankah dia mengatakanya sendiri jika ia ingin mati dengan terhormat, itu sudah membuktikan jika ia seorang samurai"

"Ciri khas dari kerajaan Wano adalah gaya rambutnya"

"Jadi dialah yang membantai orang yang meminta tolong kita dengan den-den mushi itu?! Menakutkan!"Chopper melihatnya dengan terkejut

"Nampaknya mereka sudah menyadari kita kabur dari ruangan itu! Lagipula cara keluarnya mencolok sekali"Anisa melihat pintu yang meleleh itu dengan sweatdrop

Dataran bersalju

Menma dkk dan Luffy dkk kini tengah menaiki centaurus walaupun bawahnya sih buaya -_-

"Hoy, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian bisa tertangkap?"Tanya Luffy memiringkan kepalanya

"Yah, sebenarnya pada saat dikapal kami menghirup gas tidur, walaupun aku tidak punya hidung untuk menghirup gas, Skull Joke yohohoho"Jawab Brook dengan tawa khasnya

"Pfth"Menma menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa

"Lebih baik tidak usah kutanya, lalu bagaimana situasinya Brook?"Ucap Naruto memandang Menma datar

"Yah, aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi sepertinya cukup gawat mungkin"Jawab Brook dengan berpikir

"2 orang sedang bertarung dipulau ini, dan sekarang lab yang kau bicarakan tadi dekat dengan arena pertarungan mereka, tapi jika dirasakan dari kekuatan bertarung mereka, pasti bukan orang normal yang bertarung di pulau ini"Ucap Menma memandang langit

"Kenbonshoku haki-mu hebat juga, sampai bisa merasakan satu pulau"Naruto berkomentar dengan kagum

"Kenbonshoku milikku masih rendah jika dibandingkan Seagull yang bisa melihat masa depan selama beberapa menit, dan Rayleigh yang bisa memprediksi 40 detik kemudian secara jelas"Balas Menma

"Lalu kita harus kemana Luffy?"Tanya Zoro pada Luffy yang tengah mengupil

"Hmm, datang ke lab dan menghajar orang itu"Jawab Luffy simple

"Siapa yang kau maksud orang itu Luffy?"Tanya Robin

"Entahlah, siapapun boleh!"Jawab Luffy dengan santainya

"Hoi-hoi"Mereka semua kecuali Hancock sweatdrop mendengarnya

Centaurus itu berlari atau berjalan tapi lumayan cepat untuk bisa melaju di gunung es ini menuju lab yang dikatakan Brook

"Ahh itu"Luffy melihat dari bahu Centaurus yang bernama Chahige, orang yang menyelamatkannya 2 tahun yang lalu"Hoy! ini aku, apa kau masih ingat? Terima kasih telah menolongku waktu itu!"Teriak Luffy melihat Law yang menenteng pedangnya dengan pakaian tebal

"Mugiwara-ya"Law melihat Luffy dengan pandangan datar

"Dia orang yang kita temui ditempat pelelangan manusia di Sabaody"Zoro melihat Law dengan datar

"Namanya Trafalgar Law.."

"Ya-ya namanya Torao, benar sekali itu namanya, dia menolongku keluar dari medan peperangan besar waktu itu dan mengobati luka-lukaku!"

"Luka"

"Benar, dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku!"Luffy mengatakannya dengan senang dan meloncat keluar"Heyy!"Luffy berlari kea rah Law yang memandangnya datar

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu denganmu disini! Terima kasih banyak atas pertolongan selama ini padaku! Are dimana beruang yang bisa berbicara itu?"Luffy berbicara dengan senyumnya

"Law"Menma memandang Law dengan sedikit tersenyum

"Jadi kau berhasil bangkit kembali ya, Mugiwara-ya. Tapi kau tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku untuk itu, aku melakukan semua itu atas dasar keinginanku sendiri, kita berdua adalah bajak laut, jangan lupakan itu"Balas Law datar

"Tentu saja, kita nanti akan menjadi musuh saat memperebutkan One Piece, tapi aku berhutang banyak hal pada orang yang telah menyelamatkanku 2 tahun yang lalu, aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu Jimbei, Menma-nii dan dirimu! Sekali lagi terima kasih!"Ucap Luffy dengan senyumnya yang lebar

"Hei, disana terbaring seorang prajurit angkatan laut!"Suara Ussop membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke orang yang Ussop bicarakan

"Jangan-jangan itu.."Ussop melihat prajurit angkatan laut itu dengan berkedip-kedip

"Hei, Trafalgar, selamatkan aku"Bisik Chahige yang sangat kedengaran oleh mereka semua

Tap Tap

Wanita yang memakai pakaian tebal berlari menuju prajurit angkatan laut yang terbaring itu

"Tidak mungkin"Wanita itu melihat Law dengan pandangan terkejut"Smoker-san"Teriak wanita itu

"SMO-YAN!"Teriak prajurit angkatan laut yang memakai pakaian berandalan berlari ketempat Law dkk dengan mengangkat senjata

"Ehh Angkatan laut?!"Luffy melihat mereka dengan terkejut"Eh are, bukankah dia.."Luffy melihat wanita itu dengan berkedip-kedip

"Hei Luffy ini gawat, angkatan laut datang kemari"Ussop berteriak dari punggung Chahige dengan keras

"Ya"Balas Luffy melihat pasukan angkatan laut yang bergerombol berlari ke tempat Law

"Taisha-chan, apa yang telah terjadi?!"

"Smo-yan, apa kau baik-baik saja?"Pasukan angkatan laut yang seperti berandalan itu berteriak dengan kesal

Srugh

Wanita itu menghampiri Smo-yan yang terbaring

"Smoker-san!"Teriak wanita itu, tubuh prajurit angkatan laut a.k.a Smoker yang terbaring tidak menjawab apapun

"G-5"Ucap Menma melihat angkatan laut itu

"G-5, bukankah itu salah satu cabang pasukan angkatan laut di dunia baru? Jadi mereka"Naruto memandang mereka dengan senyum

"Sudah kuduga itu kelompok Kemuri! Lama tak jumpa, ya!"Luffy melambaikan tangannya pada mereka

"Siapa wanita itu? Kenapa Luffy menyapanya?"Hancock melihat wanita itu dengan kesal

"Ada lubang di dadanya!"Wanita itu melihat lubang di dada Smoker dengan meneteskan air mata marah, menggemgam salju yang berada ditangannya dengan kuat menyalurkan semua perasaan frustasi dan kemarahannya

"Tega sekali! Tega sekali! Tega sekali! TEGA SEKALI KAU!"Wanita itu berteriak dengan berlari menggemgam pedangnya erat hendak menebaskannya pada Law yang masih santai

"Hei-hei hentikan, aku tidak suka dengan adegan tangisan seperti itu"Law menjulurkan tangannya kedepan

"Room"Ruangan biru tipis sejauh 8 meter terbuat meliputi Wanita itu a.k.a Tashigi dan Law yang berada didalamnya

Trush Trush

Law menusukan pedangnya yang masih jauh dari Tashigi, tapi gerakan Tashigi terhenti

"Shambles"Lalu ada sesuatu yang tertukar diantara Tashigi dengan Smoker

Bruk

Tashigi jatuh kebawah

"Sial, dia mengalahkan Taisha-chan lagi!"

"Smo-san pun telah dijautuhkan!"G-5 melihat Tashigi dan Smoker dengan khawatir

"Apa yang barusan ia lakukan?"Zoro menajamkan penglihatannya, melihat apa yang Law lakukan tadi

"Menukar hati atau menukar jiwa, atau lagi menukar kesadaran diri ya"Menma melihatnya dengan tertarik

"Apa maksudmu?"Naruto melihat kearah Menma yang tersenyum

"Law baru saja menukar hati atau menukar jiwa atau lagi menukar kesadaran diri mereka, jadi bisa dibilang hati mereka ditukar"

"Ahh kepanjangan, menukar hati saja, biar mudah"Ucap Naruto

"Wanita yang tidak belajar dari kesalahan! Tidak perlu seserius itu"Law memandang Tashigi dengan datar

"TASHIGI-CHAN"Teriak G-5 berlari mendekat

"LUFFY! CEPATLAH TEMPAT INI BERBAHAYA!"Teriak Ussop dari punggung Chahige

"Ya, Hei Torao ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"Pergilah ke bagian belakang laboratorium ini. Apa yang kau cari sekarang berada disana, kita akan bertemu lagi nanti, kita memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kita ambil kembali"Law berjalan menuju pintu lab yang terbuka, Luffy mengangguk mendengar balasan Law dan berlari menuju Chahige yang sudah duluan

' _Syukurlah, yang dia maksud pasti aku. Aku seharusnya tidak berada disini, aku adalah mantan bajak laut!'_ Batin Chahige senang

"Sepertinya dia berpikir jika Law akan menyelamatkannya"Gumam Menma dengan senyum kecilnya

"Yosh, Luffy! Ayo kita menjauh dari angkatan laut itu!"Ucap Ussop menarik tangan Luffy yang membuatnya hampir terjatuh

"Apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja, kelompok Kemuri itu? Apa mereka kalah bertarung dengan Torao?"Luffy melihat mereka dengan pandangan bingung

"Itu adalah Mugiwara no Luffy dan O'noshi Menma!"

"TEMBAK!"

"Hei Hentikan, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk itu! Sekarang yang paling penting adalah Smo-yan dan Tashigi-chan yang sedang terluka!"Teriak orang yang memeriksa keadaan Tashigi dan Smoker berteriak pada orang yang menembak

=====================TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Yosh saya kembali, cerita ini baru sekitar 70 persen, jadi mungkin masih lama, dan untuk update berikutnya, mungkin pertengahan bulan Desember, jika ingin Tanya kenapa? Saya mau belajar mempersiapkan diri untuk Ujian, bisa bahaya jika nilainya anjlok. Lalu saya ingin minta Fav, Foll dan Reviewnya dari yang baca


	32. Chapter 20 Arc Baru

Chapter 32

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Belakang Lab

Lab Tidak terpakai

Luffy dkk berkumpul dengan temannya yang telah diculik + Anak-anak dan kepala buntung yang bisa bicara dan merenggut kaki keren milik Luffy, Menma juga sudah kembali bergabung dengan Anisa yang ditertawakan Menma karena terculik begitu mudahnya

"Senchou lebih baik mulutmu itu diam, atau akan kurobek!"Anisa melihat Menma dengan pandangan membunuh

"Jika memang bisa kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?! Lagipula Phfftt Hahahahahahaha"Balas Menma kembali tertawa berguling-guling diatas salju yang berada di reruntuhan lab yang mereka pakai untuk markas sementara

"Menma-nii kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu? Padahal Nisa-chan juga manusia yang bisa membuat kesalahan!"Ucap Naruto membela Anisa yang melihat Naruto dengan berlinang air mata senang

"Yeah, memang bisa, tapi tetap saja Phftt Hahahahahahaha, wanita yang keras kepala dan susah diatur bisa tertangkap semudah itu mana mungkin aku tidak bisa tertawa Hahahahaha"Balas Menma kembali tertawa berguling-guling, Naruto dan Anisa memandang Menma dengan nafsu membunuh yang kuat

Bletak

Menma memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dihajar oleh Medaka yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum

"Apa sudah puas tertawanya?"Tanya Medaka dengan tersenyum + aura hitam disekelilingnya

"UAAHHH MEDAKA-CHWAN, BERAPA WAT KECANTIKANMU ITU? BERAPA? BERAPA?"Sanji melihat senyum Medaka dengan bergairah senang

"Kau diamlah Ero-cook!"Zoro berkata dengan dingin yang dibalas dengan tatapan dingin oleh Sanji

"Yeah, baru saja selesai!"Jawab Menma memutar bola matanya dengan berkeringat

"Phftttt Hahahahahahaha"Kali ini Naruto dan Anisa yang menertawai Menma dengan kencang bahkan mau menangis tertawanya"Orang yang dijuluki orang paling kejam dan mengerikan didunia takut oleh Megami no Medaka Phftt Hahahahahahahaha"Naruto berkata dengan nada penuh pengejekan dan tertawa dengan kerasnya

"Kau benar Naru-kun, sepertinya O'noshi yang sangat kejam itu masih punya rasa takut Phfttt Hahahahahahaha"Anisa juga berkata dengan nada yang sama dengan Naruto dan tawa yang tidak kalah keras dengan Naruto

"Hahhh terserah kalian saja"Menma berkata seperti itu karena tidak bisa membalas perkataan mereka

"Menma, kau berhutang cerita tentang hubunganmu dengan Naruto padaku!"Ucap Medaka

"Benarkah? Tapi itu tidak terlalu penting sampai harus diceritakan bukan!"Balas Menma dengan santainya

"Tidak terlalu penting! Kurasa julukan orang paling kejam didunia memang pantas sekali untukmu!"Naruto memandang kebawah dengan sweatdrop

"Hahh, kalau begitu tidak perlu, lagipula aku bisa Tanya pada Naruto, walaupun kau pasti punya alasan menyelamatkannya bukan?! Karena jika kau tidak mempunyai alasan untuk itu aku tidak percaya kau menyelamatkannya secara Cuma-Cuma"Ucap Medaka menghela nafas lelah

"MASTER ITU SUPER SEKALI!"

"DIA SANGAT PENYAYANG!"

"HARAPAN TERAKHIR UMAT MANUSIA!"

"Kita belum mengenalnya, bukan? Hey apa kalian mendengarkanku"Ucap Ussop heran dengan tingkah Franky yang berada ditubuh Chopper, Chopper ditubuh Sanji, Sanji ditubuh Nami, dan Nami ditubuh Franky yang ditukar oleh Law

"We.."

"….Love! MASTER"Franky berkata dengan semangat dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi bola bulu raksasa

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"Tanya Menma memandang mereka semua heran

"Itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kau tanyakan! Lagipula mereka selalu melakukan hal itu setiap hari"Naruto memegang wajahnya dengan pundung

"Pasti sulit menjadi kru Luffy! Untung saja aku menolaknya waktu itu!"Ucap Menma dengan tersenyum senang

"Kau benar, Luffy selalu membuat masalah dimanapun kami mendarat, bahkan dikapal-pun ia masih bisa membuat masalah! Ace memang benar, Luffy memang sangat jenius dalam membuat masalah!"Balas Naruto depresi

"Apa kau bilang?! Samurai itu pergi?!"

"Ya"

"Ahhhh, sialan dia merepotkan sekali, kukira dia akan diam setelah mendapatkan bagian tubuhnya!"Sanji memegang kepalanya dengan kesal mengingat kelakuan kepala buntung itu

"Saat kukatakan bahwa aku melihat tubuh bagian tengahnya, dia menanyakan padaku dimana tempat pastinya, lalu kukatakan bahwa terakhir kali melihatnya saat berada didanau, setelah itu dia pergi begitu saja"Brook menjelaskan alasan kenapa kepala buntung yang sekarang mempunyai tubuh bagian bawah yang didapat dari Luffy

"Karena tubuh seksi Nami-san ini, perhatianku jadi teralihkan!"Sanji memeluk tubuh Nami yang dirasukinya sekarang gara-gara Law

"Kenapa Sanji-san begitu mengkhawatirkannya?"Tanya Brook heran

"Dia hanyalah kepala buntung yang tidak bisa bergerak bebas, dan akulah yang telah membawanya, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, jadi aku memutuskan membawanya, jika sesuatu terjadi padanya, itu akan menjadi salahku."

"Jadi begitu, meskipun dia seorang samurai, jika bagian tubuhnya tidak lengkap dia tidak bisa menggunakan pedangnya dan hanya bisa lari"

"Hahhh"Sanji menghela nafas lelah

"Apakah kau akan pergi untuk mengambil tanggung jawabmu?"Lanjut Brook bertanya dengan nada kebijaksanaan

"Ya ampun, merepotkan saja orang itu!"Sanji mendecih kesal dengan kelakuan kepala buntung itu"Luffy, aku akan pergi sebentar, tidak apa, kan?"Tanya Sanji pada Luffy yang sedang bersenang-senang dengan tubuh Chopper a.k.a Franky

"Ya, boleh saja!"Jawab Luffy enteng

"Sanji-san, aku ikut dengan kalian!"Menma dan Medaka berlari menyusul Sanji dan Brook yang berlari keluar

"Kenapa kau repot-repot ikut denganku?"Tanya Sanji bingung

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang bosan"Jawab Menma enteng

"Sanji-san, bisakah kau menunjukan celana dalammu?"

"Oh Tentu saja! Oh ya, ayo kita cari kamera terlebih dahulu!"Jawab Sanji dengan bersemangat

"Aku bawa Kamera memangnya buat apa?"Menma menunjukan kamera den-den mushi yang ada ditangannya

"Nice Menma-san"Sanji dan Brook mengacungkan jempol dengan senyum yang sangat senang

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Dhuak Buagh

"UAARRRGGHHHH"Sanji dan Brook berteriak dengan keras mendapatkan hantaman Nami yang berada ditubuh Sanji, yang pasti kekuatannya jauh lebih kuat dari tubuh Nami yang normal

"Zoro, kau pergilah bersama mereka!"

"Hahhh"Zoro membalas dengan nada malasnya _'Jika Zoro ada bersama mereka, Sanji-kun akan sibuk berdebat dengannya!'_ Nami menatap Zoro dengan mata merah yang bersinar terang

Perjalanan menuju danau

"Ini semua terjadi karena kebodohanmu! Kenapa aku juga harus ikut mencari samurai bodoh itu?! Dasar alis mesum"

"Kau piker aku akan suka dengan ini?! Aku tidak ingin berjalan bersama orang idiot yang tidak bisa diajak berbagi kebahagiaan!"

"Dia hanya memukulku, apa kalian tidak khawatir jika tengkorakku hancur? Tidak… sebenarnya yang hancur adalah semangatku untuk melihat celana dalam"Sanji dan Zoro berdebat dengan berlari kedepan yang entah kenapa mereka berdua tidak tersandung atau kecelakaan, mungkin karena haki mereka, dan Brook mengeluh dengan kepala miring karena pukulan Nami tadi

"Hahahaha, kru Luffy memang lucu ya"Menma tertawa melihat interaksi mereka yang lucu baginya

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan mengisi kebosanan!"Medaka melihat Menma yang tersenyum kearahnya dengan Sweatdrop

"Begitulah, lagipula berdiam diri disana juga tidak ada untungnya bukan!"Balas Menma

"Medaka-san, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau ikut juga?"Brook bertanya dengan kepala miring dan berlari kedepan

"Agar Menma tidak tersesat memilih jalan nanti, bisa repot jika dia tersesat disini!"Jawab Medaka dengan pakaian tebal ditubuhnya dan menunjuk Menma yang tersenyum

"Dia seperti Zoro saja!"Beo Brook

Trugh

"Jelaskan apa maksud ucapanmu tadi Brook?"Zoro memandang Brook dengan pandangan membunuh

"Tidak… mungkin kau salah dengar!"Balas Brook menggeleng-geleng dengan cepat

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Ero-cook"Zoro membenturkan wajahnya ke wajah Nami yang sekarang didalamnya adalah Sanji

"Hahhh, memangnya siapa yang mengajakmu?"Balas Sanji dengan wajah mengejek

"Sialan kau KEJU BUSUK!"

"Apa katamu MARIMO BODOH"

Sanji dan Zoro berdebat dengan sengitnya sampai-sampai tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti

"APA INI?!"Brook berteriak melihat apa yang ada didepannya

"Ada apa Brook?"Sanji menyudahi perdebatannya dengan Zoro dan bertanya pada Brook yang mulutnya menganga lebar

"Apa ini jejak kaki Big foot?"Brook mengatakannya dengan terkejut

"Hoi-hoi apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Sanji dan Zoro menanggapi dengan sweatdropnya

"APA INI?"Sanji dan Zoro yang sekarang berteriak melihat jejak kaki besar yang ukurannya 4 kali lipat dari tubuh Nami

"Big Foot"Sanji menghayalkan wanita cantik berambut pirang dengan tubuh Big foot, Zoro membayangkan laki-laki berambut hitan dengan tubuh Big Foot dan 2 pedang, Brook mengimajinasikan wanita manis berambut coklat, dan Menma membayangkan kepala kadal dengan tubuh Big Foot

"Hoi-hoi semua imajinasi kalian itu buruk sekali!"Medaka mengomentari pengimajinasian mereka yang tergambar jelas didepannya

"Benarkah?!"Tanya mereka berempat bersamaan

Cruk

Salju disekitar mereka bersuara

"Nampaknya Big Foot-san itu mendatangi kita"Brook melihat sekeliling dengan pedang yang terlepas dari sarung pedangnya

"Disana"

Crung

Menma melemparkan belati ditangannya menuju utara yang berada dibalik jalur yang sekarang mereka tepi adalah tebing

"Sayang sekali meleset"2 makhluk besar yang juga kakinya lebih besar dari tangannya, mengacungkap senapan berlaras panjang

"DIA BERBEDA SEKALI DENGAN BAYANGAN KITA!"Brook, Menma, dan Sanji berteriak dengan kaget melihat Big foot itu

"Bukankah itu sudah pasti"Medaka mengomentari dengan sweatdropnya

Dor Brush

Big foot itu menembakan peluru yang mengeluarkan asap hijau yang mengitari Menma dkk

"A…apa ini?"Menma memegangi kepalanya yang mulai pusing

"Gas tidur"Sanji menahan kantuknya dengan mata yang hanya terbuka setengah

"Berani juga mereka melakukan trik ini!"Medaka memandang mereka dengan tajam walaupun matanya setengah terbuka

"Graaa"Brook mendengkur dengan berdiri

Bruk Bruk

Menma dan Sanji terkapar gara-gara gas tidur itu

"Sepertinya mereka berdua pemabuk berat sampai bisa bertahan selama itu! Tapi percuma saja pemabuk berat sekalipun tidak akan bisa menahan gas ini"Big foot itu mengarahkan senapannya ke beberapa meter dari Menma dan Sanji yang terkapar

Dor Dhuar

Tanah tempat berpijak mereka hancur

"Sialan aku tidak boleh tidur sekarang"Zoro melihat kebawah yang terdapat batu berduri tajam yang siap menusuk tubuh mereka

"Menma bisa-bisanya tidur disaat keadaan seperti ini"Medaka melihat kebawah sama dengan Zoro kemudian memunculkan pedangnya

Sring Sring

Zoro dan Medaka menebas empat bagian tempat itu

Bruk Bruk Bruk Bruk Bruk

Mereka berlima terjatuh dengan mata tertutup dan tidur

Change Place

Didalam lab Master

Trug

Luffy membenturkan wajahnya ke sel yang memenjarakan, Law, Naruto, Robin, Franky, Tashigi, Smoker, Hancock dan Luffy sendiri

"Shurururu, tidak ada yang menyangka jika aku bisa mendapatkan Uchiha sebagai tawananku ditambah lagi ia mempunyai gen Senju yang dikabarkan sudah menghilang"Caesar melihat Naruto dengan wajah senangnya

"Hehhh kau pikir kau bisa keluar dari sini dengan baik-baik saja"Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya

"Seperti yang diduga dari para Uchiha, mereka sombong sekali karena mempunyai kekuatan khusus dari lahir, tapi sekarang kekuatan para Uchiha juga bisa ditanamkan pada tubuh manusia lain!"Caesar menyeringai lebar membayangkan mahakarya-nya nanti

"Itu mustahil"Naruto mengatakannya dengan tidak percaya

"Alat bisa diciptakan dan juga dimodifikasi, jadi kenapa manusia juga tidak bisa diciptakan dan dimodifikasi, manusia juga bisa disamakan dengan alat bukan?!"Ucap Caesar memandang Naruto yang memandangnya kesal karena mengatakan alat, kata yang paling tabu untuknya

"Sialan"Naruto menggeram kesal

"Mugiwara-ya kenapa kau datang mengacau?"Law bertanya pada Luffy dengan

"Hmm, karena menunggu itu membosankan, lagipula menangkap Caesar adalah rencana kita, jadi memanggil Caesar keluar adalah cara yang paling cepat bukan"Jawab Luffy yang tersenyum lebar walau dalam keadaan seperti ini

"Cih, kenapa kau sebegitu bodohnya? Lalu apa O'noshi bersamamu?"Ucap Law mendecih kesal dan bertanya pada Luffy yang masih tersenyum lebar

"Yeah, dia sekarang kedanau bersama Zoro, Sanji dan Brook membantu samurai itu! Tapi kenapa kau bisa tahu jika Menma-nii bersama kami?"Jawab Luffy heran

"Berita tentang O'noshi pasti meluas dengan cepat daripada berita tentang Rookie"Jawab Law datar"Tapi semua orang di dunia baru terkejut mengetahui hubungan kalian, tidak disangka orang yang dijuluki terkejam dari yang terkejam, termengerikan dari yang paling mengerikan, bisa mempunyai adik, ditambah lagi adik itu mempunyai hubungan darah dengan Revolusioner Dragon"

"Kisama, Mugiwara bagaimana bisa kau memiliki hubungan dengan O'noshi?"Smoker bertanya pada Luffy dengan wajah sangarnya

"Ahh, kami bertemu dihutan saat aku mengikuti Ace, dan berkenalan dengannya, dia itu baik dan juga sangat perhatian"Luffy menjawabnya dengan tersenyum lebar

"Hehh, pada akhirnya kau hanya akan dikhianati olehnya Mugiwara-ya"

"Kaizoku-jotei Boa Hancock, rupanya kau sudah memperlihatkan kedokmu yang sebenarnya!"Tashigi menatap Hancock dengan kesalnya

"Bukan urusanmu"Balas Hancock datar

"Vergo, kenapa kau bisa berada disini?"Smoker menatap Vergo dengan kekesalan yang memuncak dikepalanya

"Itu juga bukanlah urusanmu Smoker!"

"Shururururu siapa yang menyangka jika O'noshi juga datang kepulau ini? Ini mungkin kesempatan yang bagus untuk menjadikannya kelinci percobaan"Caesar mengatakannya dengan tersenyum senang

"Master, sekali saja kesalahan dan O'noshi lolos, kita semua akan berakhir terbunuh ditangannya!"wanita yang memakai T-shirt hijau dan celana ketat warna orange kuning horizontal, dengan tangan sayap, dan kaki burung a.k.k.a Monet berbicara

"Tenang saja, sehebat apapun O'noshi, dia tetaplah manusia yang telah turun dari Uchiha, jadi tubuhnya pasti lebih lemah dari saat masa kejayaannya! Dan juga kita bisa menggunakan mereka"Caesar membalasnya dengan menyeringai senang melihat Luffy dkk yang terkurung

"Kalau begitu aku akan berkeliling untuk membunuh G-5, karena akan menjadi masalah jika Pemerintah Dunia sampai mengetahui apa yang terjadi disini"Vergo berjalan menuju keluar dengan membawa jantung Law ditangan kanannya

Dibawah Tebing tempat Menma dkk jatuh

"Enghh"Medaka dan Sanji melenguh menyentuh kepala mereka"Sialan monyet itu pasti akan kuhabisi!"Medaka memegang kepalanya dengan kesal

"Sependapat, dan juga…"Medaka dan Sanji menatap Menma, Zoro dan Brook yang tetap tertidur dengan tajam

"BANGUNLAH"

Dhuak Buagh Trung

Menma, Zoro, dan Brook berlari dengan kepala miring kekiri, dan benjol dikepala mereka

"Kenapa aku kena pukulan juga?"Menma bertanya dengan heran

"Karena kau itu menyebalkan bisa lumpuh hanya karena gas tidur itu"Medaka menjawabnya dengan tersenyum mengejek

"Kau juga terkena Medaka-chan, lagipula aku jadi heran sendiri, sebenarnya samurai setengah badan itu kemana?"Balas Menma melihat sekeliling

"Hehh"Medaka menatap Menma dengan horror, walaupun tidak dipedulikan oleh Menma

DHuak

Benjol bertambah lagi dikepala Menma

"Sanji-san kenapa kau juga menendangku?"Brook bertanya dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Salah-kah?"Balas Sanji menatap tajam Brook

"Tidak.. anda memang benar sekali"Ucap Brook meminta maaf

"Oy Sanji-kun, apa yang kau injak itu?"Medaka menunjuk kebawah Sanji yang sebelah kakinya terangkat karena menginjak sesuatu

"Jangan-jangan ini…"Sanji melihatnya dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya tinggi-tinggi

DHuak Prash

Menendang apa yang dibawahnya dengan keras sampai pecah

"Bruruur dingin, dingin, ini tidak dingin sama sekali!"

"Dia masih berlagak"Sanji, Menma, Brook, Medaka, Dan Zoro sweatdrop melihat kekeras kepalaan samurai itu

"Seorang ksatria tidak akan merasa kedinginan!"Balas samurai itu

"Menyebalkan sekali orang ini"Zoro mengatakannya dengan datar

"Pakailah pakaian tebal, bukannya kau memiliki kemampuan untuk melakukannnya"Ucap Sanji

"Brurururur se..sebenarnya, karena kemampuan sihir itu, aku memiliki kelemahan.. a..aku jadi tidak bisa berenang"

"Kau tidak bisa berenang bukan?! Aku sudah tahu"

"Itu artinya tubuh bagian tengahku, brurur… ke.. kemungkinan tenggelam didalam air!"

"Air"

"Me… memang benar, aku merasa setengah dari tubuhku berada didalam air"

"Begitu ya, jadi karena itu kau bahkan tidak bisa bergerak dan kau membeku disini, jika tubuhmu berada dalam air, kau tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuanmu, tapi kenapa orang itu masih bisa berenang walau sudah memakan buah iblis, itu masih menjadi misterius walau sudah dijelaskan"Samurai itu berkata dengan nada yang terbata karena kedinginan, dan Sanji yang menyesap rokok dengan menyimpulkan kejadian yang ada

"Berbicara mengenai air, Brook.. mungkin saja tubuh bagian tengahnya terjatuh kedalam air"

"Mungkin saja, kudengar danau itu dipenuhi oleh air laut."

"Dia masih hidup jadi kurasa bagian tubuhnya itu belum dimakan hiu. Tapi kita tidak tahu makhluk apa saja yang ada disana, sebaiknya kita segera mengeluarkannya dari danau itu"

"Ya, kita harus cepat"Brook membalasnya dengan tenang

"Aku akan meminta pada kalian, untuk mengambil bagian dari tubuhnku didalam air.."

"Kami mengerti, kau tidak bisa berenang bukan? Dasar samurai sialan"Sanji memotongnya dengan menatap samurai itu kesal

"Kupikir kalian ini adalah bajak laut! Melakukan semua itu demi orang asing sepertiku! Kenapa kau mau menolongku sampai sejauh itu?!"Samurai itu memandang Sanji dengan tidak percaya

"Bukankah aku sudah memutuskan untuk membawamu? Saat semua anggota tubuhmu telah kembali, kau harus bertarung denganku! Aku akan menghajarmu lagi!"Balas Sanji dengan tersenyum

"Selain lucu mereka juga baik, kurasa teman-teman Luffy itu adalah orang-orang baik ya"Menma melihat interaksi mereka dengan tersenyum kecil

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali melihatnya Menma"Medaka tersenyum melihat Menma yang tersenyum kecil

"Kau sangat tahu sekali tentangku ya, Medaka-chan"Menma dkk kini berjalan ke danau walaupun Sanji dkk berlarian kedanau

Kruk

Menma menghentikan jalannya dan melihat kelangit

"Ada apa Menma?"

"Ada asap ungu yang akan mengejar kita nanti, tapi aku tidak tahu berasal darimana asap itu berasal"Jawab Menma melihat kearah Sanji dkk yang sudah jauh darinya

"Asap ungu? Apa tidak bisa lebih detail lagi?"Medaka bertanya dengan bingungnya

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya gawat karena warnanya ungu, lagipula warna ungu adalah warna tersial hari ini menurut ramalan yang kubaca dikoran"Jawab Menma berlari mengejer Sanji dkk

"Aneh sekali, lagipula bukannya hanya ada zodiac tersial dan terberuntung yang diberitakan"Medaka ikut berlari mengikuti Menma dari belakang dengan geleng-geleng

"Medaka-san, Menma-san kalian lama sekali"Brook melihat Menma dan Medaka yang baru sampai dengan mata bolong Skull joke, karena Brook tidak punya mata

"Apa itu?"Menma melihat jelly yang seperti kadal atau tokek yang berukuran setinggi 30 meter dan lebarnya yang mungkin 80 meter yang berada dipulau terbakar"Tikus"Menma memiringkan kepalanya sembari mengatakan tikus

"Itu bukan tikus Menma-san, itu slime yang akan menghancurkan pakaian para wanita!"Brook mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat

"Benar sekali, Brook-dono tolong pinjamkan itu nanti"Samurai itu menanggapi dengan senang juga

"Bagiku terlihat seperti kodok sih"Zoro mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan ketus

"Tidak ada yang benar diantara kalian semua, jelas-jelas bentuknya itu mirip kadal, dan kenapa kalian bisa ke tikus, dan juga kodok, ditambah lagi apa itu Slime?"Medaka memegang wajahnya dengan heran pada mereka semua

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong pecahan Slime atau kodok atau tikus itu mengelilingi kita"Menma mengatakannya dengan melihat sekeliling yang ada slime yang berjalan menuju tempat mereka

Sring

Makhluk kadal atau kodok atau slime itu terbelah 2 dengan bangunan-bangunan dibelakangnya, tapi makhluk itu kembali seperti semula

"Sepertinya makhluk itu tidak bisa dibunuh dengan ditebas, mungkin dia mempunyai suatu kelemahan?"Menma melihatnya dengan tertarik, Brook menganga melihat jarak serangan Menma yang sekarang ini mereka berada diseberang dan sampai pada makhluk itu, tapi yang paling mengejutkan bagi Brook adalah kekuatan serangannya yang seperti tidak menurun

"Ada apa Brook-san?"Tanya Menma melihat mulut Brook terbuka lebar

"Menma-san apa tadi benar-benar tebasan pedang?"Brook bertanya dengan cepat

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa?"Jawab Menma heran

"Level orang yang setingkat dengan Yonkou memang sangat berbeda sekali, serangan ringannya saja sampai memiliki dampak sebesar itu"Brook melihatnya dengan terkejut

"Aku ingin bertarung dengannya, tapi sekarang kita berada dipulau entah berantah, lagipula jika aku bisa mengalahkannya mengalahkan Taka no Me bukan hal yang sulit lagi!"Zoro memegang pedangnya dengan tenang kemudian melepasnya lagi

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sanji-san?"Tanya Menma melihat kesekitar tidak melihat Sanji

"Ia menyelam untuk mendapatkan kembali bagian tengah tubuh Samurai bodoh ini!"Jawab Zoro acuh

"Hmm begitu, tapi keadaan sekarang ini sedang gawat, tapi tak apalah"Menma mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli

"Apa kau tidak peduli dengan asap ungu yang kau lihat di masa depan itu Menma?"Tanya Medaka pada Menma yang acuh

"Ya itu di masa depan dan belum terjadi disini, lagipula ada kemungkinan masa depan itu terjadi dan tidak terjadi bukan?"Jawab Menma tersenyum

"Tapi penglihatanmu 99,9 persen sering terjadi Menma!"Medaka mengatakannya dengan datar pada Menma yang masih tersenyum

"Tapi masih ada 0,1 persen kejadian tersebut tidak terjadi bukan"Balas Menma

"Terserah kau saja Menma"Medaka mengatakannya dengan nada tidak peduli pada Menma yang tersenyum

Byurr

Sanji keluar dari danau itu dengan terbang kelangit dan membawa setengah bagian tubuh samurai itu

"Sanji-san!"Brook melihatnya dengan terharu

"Oh, dia mendapatkannya, ya!"Zoro mengatakannya dengan cueknya

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya!"Samurai itu terjaru melihat Sanji terbang dengan membawa bagian tengah tubuhnya

"Ambil!"Sanji melempar bagian tengah tubuh samurai itu

"Bergabung!"Kepala samurai itu terangkat keatas dan bagian tengahnya masuk lalu bagian bawahnya, dan lengkap samurai dengan kimono dan 2 pedang dipinggang kirinya

"Apa dia bisa melakukan itu?"Menma melihatnya dengan sweatdrop

"Apa yang harus kukatakan?! Aku tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini karena mendapatkan bagian tubuhku kembalI!"Samurai itu berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir dimata dan kepipinya

"Oh, samurai-san kau tinggi juga, ya! Kau sama tingginya denganku"Brook membandingkan tubuhnya dengan samurai itu yang sepantar dan Zoro yang hanya 7/10 dari tinggi samurai itu, Menma yang 8/10 begitu juga Medaka 8/10

"Benarkah? Maafkan aku yang terlambat memperkenalkan diri! Namaku adalah Kin'emon! Aku terlahir di Kuri, kerajaan Wano!"Samurai itu memperkenalkan diri dan namanya adalah Kin'emon

"Cepatlah lakukan! Aku bisa mati kedinginan!"Sanji berkata dengan memeluk tubuhnya kedinginan dan batu yang ada diatas kepalanya

"Ya, maafkan aku!"Balas Kin'emon

"Doron"

Buang

Tubuh Sanji mengenakan mantel kuning, tapi Sanji masih memeluk tubuhnya, pasti sangat dingin berada didalam danau

"Masih terasa dingin!"

"Mantel akan menghilang saat dia melepasnya, bukan?"Brook menatap Sanji dengan kasihan

"Tuan alis keriting, siapakah namamu?"Kin'emon bertanya dengan nada yang penuh hormat pada Sanji

"NAMAKU SANJI! APANYA YANG TUAN?! SETELAH TUBUHMU KEMBALI, KELAKUANMU JADI BERUBAH DRASTIS! SEBELUMNYA KAU TELAH MENJELEK-JELEKANKU DAN MENYEMBUNYIKAN SIKAP SOPANMU ITU! KUHARAP KAU TIDAK MELUPAKAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!"Sanji membalasnya dengan berteriak penuh kekesalan dengan menunjuk Kin'emon yang menunjukan raut wajah bersalah, lalu Kin'emon mulai menangis

"AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKANNYA! TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"Balas Kin'emon dengan menangis lalu ia mulai berlutut"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKAN KEBAIKANMU SEUMUR HIDUPKU! AKU BENAR-BENAR BERTERIMA KASIH PADAMU! DAN MAAFKAN AKU KARENA TELAH BANYAK MENCURIGAI KALIAN SEBAGAI ORANG-ORANG JAHAT SAMPAI TUBUHKU KEMBALI SEPERTI INI! AKU MEMOHON PADAMU! KUMOHON! KUMOHON!"Lanjut Kin'emon berteriak dengan bersujud pada Sanji

"Hentikan, Bodoh! Cepat angkat kepalamu itu! Seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya bersujud seperti itu!"Sanji berteriak dengan kesalnya pada Kin'emon yang masih menangis

"Tapi jika tuan tidak ada disini, mungkin saja aku, ahaahaa"Balas Kin'emon menangis

"Anoo, maaf memotong pembicaraanmu Sanji-san, sepertinya kita sedang dalam masalah besar. Lihatlah, itu?"Ucap Brook menunjuk pada Slime atau tikus atau kodok itu mengelilingi mereka

"Ahh, ini sih bukan sepertinya tapi emang dalam masalah besar"Menma melihat mereka dengan pedang yang terhunus

"Kita tidak bisa melawan mereka dengan tebasan Menma"Medaka mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya

"Jangan menggunakan Amaterasu Medaka!"Perintah Menma pada Medaka yang langsung menonaktifkannya

"HOY KALIAN, BUKANKAH SUDAH KUBILANG UNTUK MELAKUKAN SESUATU PADA MEREKA!"Teriak Sanji kesal

"Habisnya tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan"Balas Zoro dengan mengupil

"Benar Sanji-san!"Brook juga sama-sama mengupil

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan beban yang lebih pada tubuh Nami-san! Tubuh…"Sanji membuka mantelnya dan melihat Oppainya dengan mata hati

"Kau tidak ingin mengembalikannya bukan?"Cetuk Zoro

"Tentu saja tidak"Jawab Sanji spontan

"Kenapa kita tidak membakar mereka saja?"Ucap Kin'emon yang memancing perhatian Zoro, Brook, Medaka dan Sanji

"Orang-orang memanggilku Kitsunebi no Kin'emon! Aku bisa membakar dan menebas musuh dengan pedangku ini. Mari kita bakar mereka dan membuka jalan untuk pergi!"Kin'emon mengambil satu pedangnya dan mencabutnya

"Kau bisa membakar dan menebas musuh dengan pedang? Itu seperti sihir saja!"Sanji Nampak tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kin'emon tadi

Srushh

Kin'emon menebas salah satu slime dihadapannya dengan pedang yang terpercik api

Dhuar

Slime itu meledak setelah terkena api dari pedang Kin'emon

"Kurasa tidak memakai Amaterasu memang keputusan yang tepat! Tapi dari mana kau tahu, jika makhluk itu tidak tahan api, Menma?"Medaka melihatnya dengan datar dan bertanya pada Menma yang biasa saja

"Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya firasat, atau intuisi koki!"Jawab Menma

"Tidak ada koki yang memasak makhluk menjijikan itu!"Bantah Medaka

"Jangan begitu juga, lagipula bagi koki jika ada bahan makanan maka pasti bisa dimasak dan dimakan, itulah intuisi dari koki, dan makhluk itu masuk ke bahan yang tidak bisa dimakan, jadi pasti tidak cocok dengan api"Ucap Menma

"Bagus, sekarang ayo kita pergi"Sanji berlari kedepan dengan yang lain

Mereka semua berlari dengan santai walau slime itu sudah berterbangan dilangit

"Oh ya, kenapa kita semua larinya santai sekali?"Tanya Menma

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku sudah tua"Brook menjawabnya dengan rileks

"Jangan samakan kami dengan orang tua sepertimu Brook!"Sanji membantahnya dengan keras

"Permen"Zoro melihat apa yang centaurus bawa digerobak yang diangkut naga

"UOOHHHHH SEJAK KAPAN SLIME ITU SUDAH ADA DIBELAKANG KITA?!"Brook berteriak dengan kaget melihat slime itu sudah berpindah lagi dan hendak memakan permen itu

"Sialan, jika saja disini ada wanita pasti akan sangat menyenangkan"Kin'emon berkata dengan wajah yang terlihat senang

"Kau pikir aku ini apa?!"Medaka bertanya dengan nada tajam pada Kin'emon yang garuk-garuk kepala

"Oy sebaiknya kita lari lebih cepat! Aku punya firasat buruk tentang permen itu!"Sanji mulai berlari lebih cepat dari tadi diikuti dengan yang lain

"Sepertinya aku melihat asap ungu"Brook melihat kebelakang dengan berlari

"Ini gawat!"Medaka berkata dengan nada serius

"Memangnya ada apa Medaka-chwan?"Sanji bertanya pada Medaka yang tengah serius

"Mungkin saja Slime atau kodok atau tikus yang kalian panggil itu memakan sesuatu yang membuatnya berubah dari cair menjad uap, dan jika dilihat tadi slime itu mengandung racun, jadi bisa dibilang itu adalah gas beracun raksasa!"Medaka melihat kebelakang dimana orang yang ralat Centaurus yang terkena asap ungu itu langsung mengeras menjadi batu

"UOOOOHHHHH KITA HARUS SEGERA LARI DARI SINI!"Brook mempercepat larinya dari yang lain

"LARILAH KALIAN SEMUA! SIAPAPUN YANG TERTINGGAL AKAN DITINGGALKAN!"Zoro berteriak dengan panic melihat kebelakang

"Hahahaha ini menyenangkan juga!"Menma berkomentar dengan ringannya ditengah-tengah keadaan berbahaya

"INI TIDAK MENYENANGKAN SAMA SEKALI!"Teriak mereka semua kompak

"LARILAH SECEPAT ANGIN!"Mereka semua berlari dengan sangat cepatnya, ada yang rautnya serius, kelelahan, panik dan ada yang wajahnya santai-santai saja bahkan ada yang masih tertawa dikeadaan seperti ini

Kurungan

Law dkk sekarang berada dalam kurungan

"Sepertinya kita berada dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan"Law mengatakannya dengan tenangnya tidak ada unsur panic diwajahnya

"Yeah, ya ampun bagaimana bisa aku tertangkap oleh ilmuwan rendahan itu?"Hancock berbicara dengan santainya mencoba sesuatu pada tangannya yang terikat rantai

"Hahahaha sepertinya kita sedang sial"Luffy berkata dengan ringannya padahal dia penyebabnya

"Memangnya Siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini Mugiwara-ya?"Law bertanya dengan datar pada Luffy yang masih tertawa

"Tenang saja, lagipula kita tidak akan apa-apa"Balas Luffy tersenyum lebar

"Lalu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"Tanya Law

"Dengan keberuntungan!"Jawab Luffy enteng

"Sudah kuduga! Lalu apa ada dari kalian yang bisa mengeluarkan api?"Law bertanya pada semua orang yang ada disana

"Franky bisa menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, bahkan dia bisa menembakan beam loh! Oh ya Franky kenapa kau tidak membakar borgol ini dengan beam-mu saja?"Luffy mengatakannyad dengan kegirangan

"Aku harus menggunakan kedua tanganku untuk bisa mengeluarkan beam!"

"Itu sudah bagus, bakarlah kapal angkatan laut yang berada diseberang kita itu"Law melihat Kearah kapal angkatan laut yang ia potong saat melawan Smoker

"Yokai, FRANKY FIRE BALL"

Brush Dhuar

Franky membakar kapal itu dengan menyemburkan api dari mulutnya menyebabkan asap menutupi kurungan mereka

"Sekarang ruangan ini dipenuhi asap Uhuk Uhuk?"Franky berkata dengan terbatuk

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang melakukannya?"Law berkata dengan datarnya pada Franky

"Kau yang memintaku melakukannya?"Balas Franky sengit

"Uhuk..uhuk, sekarang bagaimana uhuk Trafalgar?"Robin bertanya dengan terbatuk

"Sekarang waktunya untuk melakukan serangan balik!"Law melepaskan tangannya yang terlilit rantai

"Ehhhh!"Luffy dan Franky melihatnya dengan terkaget

"Ini bukanlah borgol batu laut, Luffy. Jadi mudah untuk melepaskannya"Hancock menghancurkan borgol itu dengan satu tangan

"Hancock lepaskan borgol yang ada ditanganku ini!"Luffy membalikan badannya agar Hancock bisa melepaskannya

"Baik!"Balas Hancock dengan lembut, Hancock merusak borgol itu dengan bushoshoku no haki miliknya dan melepaskan borgol Luffy

"Ahhh Sankyu Hancock"Luffy tersenyum lebar melihat dirinya sudah tidak terborgol lagi

"Keadaan sekarang ini benar-benar diluar prediksiku tapi, itu bukanlah alasan untuk tidak melakukan serangan balik"Law mengambil pedangnya miliknya dengan kemampuan ope-ope miliknya"Lalu bagaimana dengan O'noshi apa dia bersedia membantu nanti?"

"Entahlah Menma-nii itu pikirannya sulit dibaca dan tingkahnya juga sangat aneh, jadi kemungkinan besar dia akan membantu"Naruto berpikir akan jawaban Menma nanti

"Kalau begitu bagus, jika ada dia menjatuhkan seorang Yonkou kemungkinannya akan semakin besar"Law melihat den-den mushi yang mengintai kurungan mereka yang sekarang ditutupi tabir asap lalu ia melihat Luffy yang hendak keluar dengan merusak kurungan

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan Law, tapi percuma saja Luffy tidak akan mendengarkannya, mau kau berteriak atau berkata dengan nada apapun!"Naruto berkata dengan sweatdrop pada Law yang terlihat kesal

"Lalu apa kau bisa mengendalikan Mugiwara-ya?"

"Kemungkinan besar Yap, karena aku tahu kelemahan Luffy jadi mudah untuk mengendalikannya!"Naruto menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan

"Kalau begitu kita akan menyerang balik!"Semua orang yang ada disana tersenyum mendengar perkataan Law

Menma dkk

Mereka saat ini tengah berlari dengan kecepatan secepat angin mennghindari asap beracun yang hendak menerjang mereka

"Oy-oy kenapa Naruto tidak ada dalam keadaan seperti ini? Jika ada dia menyapu gas ini akan mudah!"Sanji bertanya dengan kesal

"Entahlah, sepertinya dia mempunyai urusan dengan Law di lab itu, tapi aku tidak tahu urusannya"Jawab Menma berlari dengan cepat

"Kenapa kita tidak bakar saja semuanya?"Kin'emon bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya

"Apa kau bodoh?! Jika kita melakukannya gas itu akan meledak dan kita semua akan terkena gelombang ledakannya dari dekat, dan bukan hanya itu apinya juga akan merambat pada kita!"Medaka berkata dengan kesal pada Kin'emon

"APAAAAAA? AKU TIDAK TAHU ITU!"Kin'emon berteriak dengan histeris

"Lalu bagaimana jika kita bekukan?"Brook memberi usul dengan menggorek hidungnya

"Dan bagaimana caranya?"Medaka bertanya pada Brook yang mengupil

"Dengan keberuntungan!"Brook menjawabnya dengan bersinar terang

"Hahh usul dari kalian semua tidak ada yang bagus!"Medaka menghela nafas lelah

"Kalau begitu apa kau ada usul Medaka-chan?"Menma bertanya dengan berlari mengimbangi kecepatan mereka semua

"Jika ada pasti sudah kulakukan dari tadi Menma!"Medaka membalasnya dengan cemberut

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita potong saja?"Zoro menyarankan hal yang paling mustahil dilakukan saat ini

"DIAM KAU PENDEKAR PEDANG BODOH, MANA MUNGKIN KITA BISA MEMOTONG GAS BERACUN YANG BERGERAK SECEPAT ITU?! YANG ADA KITA DULU YANG AKAN MENJADI BATU!"Sanji berteriak pada Zoro dengan penuh kekesalan

"Aku hanya memberi saran saja, lalu apa kau mempunyai saran?!"Zoro membalas dengan alis yang berkedut kesal

"Hah..hah..hah pernapasan Nami-san sudah mencapai batas"Lari Sanji mulai melambat

"BODOH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? BERLARILAH DENGAN CEPAT"Zoro berteriak dengan kesal pada Sanji yang mulai melambat

"Medaka-chan apa kau bisa mengurusi sisanya nanti?"Menma bertanya pada Medaka yang berada disampingnya

"Yeah, memangnya kau ada urusan apa?"Medaka menjawabnya dengan pasti dan bertanya dengan heran

"Hanya urusan kecil!"

Trap Trap Trap

Menma melompat melalui udara kedepan yang sekitar jarak Menma dengan gas beracun itu adalah 70 meter

"Jonetsu Sanbyaku Rokuju San Bureikazu"

Sring Blaarr

Gas beracun terpotong dengan lebar 2 0 meter dengan panjang sampai gerbang yang ada dipulau berapi

"DI…DIA BENAR-BENAR MEMOTONGNYA!"Sanji, Brook, dan Kin'emon berteriak kaget melihat serangan tadi

"Kalau begitu tinggal pergi!"

Trap Trap Trap Trap

Menma melompat diudara kedalam gas itu dengan cepat menuju pulau berapi

Byurr

Menma meloncat kedanau dimana ia hampir terkena gas beracun itu

Brash

"Ya ampun rupanya danau itu juga sudah terkena racun!"Menma berjalan disisi danau di pulau berapi"Lalu siapa kau ini? Terus memantau kami dari tadi! Lama-kelamaan aku jadi penasaran siapa yang memata-matai kami?!"Menma melihat ke orang yang memiliki rambut merah terang dengan mata kuning dan berpakaian santai dengan kaos biru tua dengan celana biru tua, sandal dikakinya, dan tali putih dilengan kanannya lalu jubah angkatan laut yang terpasang dipunggungnya

"Sepertinya yang diharapkan dari O'noshi, kau menyadari keberadaanku!"Orang itu membalas dengan tersenyum kecil

"Aku tidak mengenalmu tapi dari jubah itu bisa dipastikan dari Angkatan laut! Lalu apa yang seorang angkatan laut lakukan disini? Tidak mungkin hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja bukan!"Menma menatap orang itu yang tengah tersenyum

"Jika O'noshi belum mengenal diriku maka aku ini tidak memiliki sopan santun, perkenalkan namaku Risutry Souma, pangkatku di angkatan laut sebagai Wakil Admiral"Orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang sekarang diketahui bernama Souma

"Hmm, jadi Risutry-san ya, jadi apa kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi?!"

"Oh tentu, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu! Wajah yang yang ingin Erina-chan hancurkan"

"Ternyata begitu kau mempunyai hubungan dengan petarung wanita muda yang mengisi posisi admiral, tapi kenapa ia ingin menghancurkanku? Jika alasannya hanya untuk keadilan aku akan menghancurkanmu karena mengangguku dengan alasan yang tidak penting!"

"Jadi Keadilan dimata dirimu sama sekali tidak penting! Pemikiran O'noshi dengan yang lain rupanya sangat berbeda, tapi tidak apa, alasannya adalah Erina-chan mempunyai dendam padamu, tapi jika kau ingin mengetahui dendam apa itu, lebih baik kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?!"

"Hmm begitu, aku tidak kenal dengan Nitrisyifil tapi kenapa ia mempunyai dendam padaku? Nampaknya banyak sekali orang yang membenciku Hahahaha!"

"Karena sudah ketahuan lebih baik aku pergi, sebelum Nitrasyifil-sama memarahiku! Lagipula kau akan membiarkanku pergi bukan O'noshi?!"Souma menatap Menma dengan serius, Menma menanggapi tatapan Souma hanya dengan senyumannya saja

"Yeah, silahkan saja, lagipula alasannya lumayan menarik!"Menma membalasnya dengan santainya, Souma menghilang dengan suara angin panas yang mengalir

"Apa itu Franky-san?"Menma melihat kelangit benda hitam yang melayang dengan gas yang keluar dari bawahnya sedang pergi menuju kapal, Menma berjalan santai kekapal yang berada diseberang pulau terbakar, tidak mau terlibat dipulau salju + racun

Sring

Menma memotong dinding yang menghalangi jalannya

"Seingatku jalannya kesini"Menma berbelok kekiri padahal tinggal lurus saja kekapal

"Apa aku salah lagi jalan?"Menma kembali melihat jalan, walaupun ia memotongnya yang ada dia akan kena sembrotan api dibaliknya, Menma kembali berbalik dan menuju jalannya yang semula

Franky Place

Franky tengah mengemudikan Mini-Merry ni go yang digunakan Luffy, Hancock, Robin dan Ussop ke pulau terbakar ini

"Apa itu Menma-san? Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?! Bukannya ia berada dipulau bersalju itu!"Franky melihat Menma dengan pandangan menyelidik

Sring

Gerbang didepan Franky terbelah dan hampir terkena Franky

"HAMPIR SAJA! APA ITU?"Franky berteriak dengan terkejut melihat gerbang yang ada didepannya tiba-tiba terbelah dan hampir ikut terbelah

"Akhirnya sampai juga ditempat Franky-san"Menma menyarungkan kembali pedangnya setelah memotong gerbang itu

"SIALAN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN MEMOTONG GERBANG INI? KAU HAMPIR SAJA MEMOTONGKU!"Franky berteriak penuh kekesalan pada Menma yang hanya ditanggapi dengan ekspresi masa bodoh miliknya

"Lagipula kau tidak terpotong bukan! Jangan banyak merengek! Aku numpang kekapal kalian, aku ingin istirahat saja!"Menma melompati api yang menjadi penghalang mereka ke kapal Sunny go

"Dia seenaknya sekali! Kurasa dia benar-benar mirip dengan Luffy!"Franky sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Menma yang seenaknya datang dan pergi

Kapal

Menma tengah berbaring didek dengan disamping pedangnya, entah kenapa ia merasa resah, gelisah mendengar perkataan Souma tentang Nitrasyifil tadi, seperti dia mempunyai hubungan tertentu dengan wanita bernama Nitrasyifil ini, bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika Franky sudah kembali dan melihatnya yang tengah melamun dengan melihat ke langit

"Moshi-moshi apa O'noshi ada?"Franky bertanya pada Menma dengan menggunakan mikropon den-den mushi ditangannya

"Yeah, dia sangat ada, daripada itu lebih baik kita pelabuhan yang ada di seberang pulau berapi ini!"

"Rupanya kau tahu tujuan utamaku kembali kekapal. Kurasa O'noshi yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang dulu!"

"Ehh kau berbicara seperti sudah bertemu denganku dulu"Menma menoleh pada Franky dengan tatapan datar

"Tapi tatapanmu yang memandang datar orang itu tidak hilang sejak dulu"

"Aku ingat, kau murid dari Tom yang pernah kutemui itu bukan! Walaupun kau jauh berbeda dari terakhir kali aku bertemu denganmu tapi kurasa itu kau, tidak kusangka kau mau bergabung dengan kelompok Luffy, bukankah kau sangat menyayangi pulau Water Seven, dimana kau mendapatkan keluargamu disana!"

"Semua manusia itu bisa berubah seiring dengan waktu"

"Tubuhmu itu bukan manusia"

"Hoi-hoi apa kau pikir aku ini hentai~"Franky malu mendengar pujian dari Menma

"Memang kenyataannya, jenius dan keras kepala, jenius adalah orang yang berkeinginan kuat untuk mencapai apa yang berada diatas, orang yang melakukan ini untuk melebihi ekspetasi dari orang yang mereka kagumi, sayangi ataupun cintai, tapi seiring dengan waktu orang yang jenius akan terjerumus pada 3 hal, menjadi sombong akan pencapaiannya, bahagia akan pencapaianya, atau menjadi sinting akibat tuntutan yang ada padanya. Dan orang keras kepala adalah orang yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan orang lain, dan akan membuktikan jika dirinya benar, dan diakui, tapi selalu ada kemungkinan apa orang itu akan berputus asa saat menempuh jalannya, atau menemukan harapan dijalannya"Menma tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan itu?"Franky bingung dengan perkataan Menma yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan yang dibicarakan tadi

"Aku hanya membicarakan Iceburg-san sebagai orang yang jenius, dan kau sebagai orang keras kepala yang tidak mau menyerah!"

"Rupanya hanya melihatku sekilas kau bisa menyimpulkan sejauh itu, matamu mengerikan juga ya!"

"Kalau begitu kita segera bergegas! Dan aku akan kekamar laki-laki untuk beristirahat!"Menma melangkah pergi yang bengong

"Dia seenaknya sekali!"Franky melihat Menma yang memasuki kamar lelaki dengan bengong

Kamar laki-laki

"Nitrasyifil Erina, kurasa itu adalah nama lengkapnya, jika membaca data yang kudapat dari pasar gelap ini"Menma melihat kertas ditangannya dengan bersandar pada kasur yang ia tempati, kertas itu berisi informasi mengenai Admiral termuda di angkatan laut yang berusia 17 tahun, dan bernama Nitrasyifil Erina, kemampuannya Toei-Toei no mi, berpedang, memanah, orang tua tidak diketahui, 2 jenis haki bushoshoku dan kenbonshoku, tanggal lahir tidak diketahui, julukannya Pencipta tanpa batas, dan terdapat foto disampingnya (Sama kaya Nakiri Erina di Shokugeki no Souma)

"Kenapa aku merasa mempunyai hubungan yang sangat kuat dengannya? padahal aku belum pernah bertemu ataupun mendengarnya, tapi mendengar dari mulut pria itu kegelisahan ini semakin menguat"Menma melipat kertas itu dan menyimpannya kedalam saku"Nanti saja kupikirkan"

Franky tengah mengemudikan kapal menuju pelabuhan yang ada dipulau bersalju

"Sial, kenapa dari semua orang yang ada harus O'noshi yang disini?!"Franky menggerutu kesal karena Menma yang memilih istirahat"tapi tidak apalah, lagipula dia tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku, tapi ini sangat mengganggu pikiranku! Apa dia kesini untuk rancangan Pluton yang pernah ia minta ke Tom-san waktu itu? Tapi jika kuingat lagi O'noshi tidak seperti menginginkan apapun, walau dia tahu aku mengingat seluruh rancangan blue print itu, dia seperti tidak ada maksud untuk menanyakannya atau ingin tahu?!"Franky berbicara sendiri sembari bergelut dengan kemudi kapal, lalu setelah 30 menit mengemudi Franky melihat Tanker yang berlabuh di pelabuhan"Kulabuhkan saja disana!"Franky mengemudikan kapalnya kesana

Kamar laki-laki

Menma tertidur dengan lelapnya tidak peduli keadaan diluar"Nampaknya telah sampai!"Menma membuka matanya dengan tenang

"Sepertinya dia menggerutu dengan maksud kedatanganku kekapal, padahal hanya kebetulan karena orang it uterus mematai-mataiku"Menma meregangkan tubuhnya agar tidak kaku

Franky place

Franky kini memakai Franky Shogun dengan bangganya ditanker

Krug Krug

Suara keras dari hentakan kaki Franky Shogun menggetarkan kapal akibat beratnya itu

Cklek

Menma keluar dari kamar laki-laki dan melihat wujud Franky yang lebih besar dari tadi

"Apa dia bisa berubah juga? Buah iblis macam apa yang dia makan sampai bisa berubah seperti itu?!"Menma melihat Franky shogun dengan teliti, wajar dia tidak tahu pas di pulau manusia ikan ia tidak melihat Franky shogun"Tamu tidak diundang, atau pengusir yang berniat mengusir tamu seperti kami yang tidak diundang. Joker rupanya dia sudah tahu mengenai keberadaan kelompok Luffy disini, dan berniat membantu Caesar"Menma melihat bala bantuan itu dengan mata yang melek"Kurasa tujuannya adalah untuk melarikan diri!"Menma sweatdrop melihat Franky yang salah paham dan mulai menyerang mereka"Ahh lebih baik aku tidak mengganggu"Menma bersandar pada tiang kapal _'Sepertinya terjadi sesuatu dipulau ini setelah aku pergi, tapi ini pasti ulah Luffy dan satu orang yang pasti mengajak Luffy untuk beraliansi untuk menjatuhkan Yonkou. Mengingat ini adalah Luffy pasti ia menerimanya dengan senang, karena bagaimanapun juga tempat ini merupakan salah satu asset penting di dunia bawah!'_ Menma melihat kearah gunung bersalju yang dipenuhi dengan gas beracun berwarna ungu yang meliputi semua bagian pulau bersalju

DHuar

Pertempuran Franky semakin memanas dengan wanita yang bisa berubah menjadi senjata dan lelaki gendut yang terbang menggunakan anggota tubuhnya

"Uhh pertempurannya berlangsung sengit juga"Menma melihatnya dengan tertarik pada orang yang memutar tubuhnya untuk terbang

(Pertarungan Franky berjalan seperti di canon)

"Meriam udara, jadi itu salah satu system pluton yang tidak Tom serahkan padaku waktu itu, jadi dia mengetahui rancangan senjata itu! Walaupun aku yakin dia tidak akan memberitahuku apapun yang terjadi, karena ia sangat menghormati dan mengagumi Tom"Menma melihat serangan pamungkas Franky yang seperti Gaoun Hou yang diarahkan ke bala bantuan itu

Blaar

Serangan Franky membuat gunung salju itu longsor

"Ahh ini gawat, bukannya Luffy dan rombongannya sedang menggunakan jalan yang berada digunung itu"Menma mengatakannya dengan tertawa garing

Brak Brush

Kereta yang berisi dengan puluhan orang keluar menembus gas beracun yang menghalangi jalan mereka

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu khawatir"Menma tersenyum melihat Luffy dkk keluar dengan selamat

Tap

Medaka langsung meloncat kekapal Sunny go yang berada dipelabuhan

"Menma kemana saja kau tadi?"Medaka bertanya pada Menma dengan geram

"Kembali kekapal untuk istirahat! Bukan urusan penting iyakan"Menma menjawab dengan riangnya

Grep

Medaka memeluk Menma dengan erat

"Jangan buat aku khawatir, kupikir kau terkena gas beracun itu!"Medaka berkata dengan memeluk Menma erat

"Tidak seperti biasanya kau mengkhawatirkanku. Memangnya ada apa Medaka-chan?"Menma tersenyum dan memeluk balik

"Wajar bukan, kau ini milikku dan aku adalah milikmu, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku khawatir!"Medaka membalas perkataan Menma dengan tersenyum lembut

"Ahh masa muda membuatku iri"Brook melihat interaksi Medaka dan Menma dari kereta yang mengangkut mereka

"Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkan pelukan dari wanita manapun?"Sanji menggigit bajunya dengan frustasi melihat interaksi Medaka dan Menma

"Luffy kita juga begitukan!"Hancock memeluk Luffy dari belakang mencoba meniru Medaka dan Menma

"Mungkin saja"Luffy membalasnya dengan mengupil

DHuak Dhuak Dhuak

Sanji menendang Luffy dengan penuh kekesalan

"Tidak sepatutnya kau bersikap seperti itu didepan wanita, Luffy"Sanji memandang Luffy dengan pandangan kekesalan dan frustasi yang bercampur menjadi 1

"Caesar, jadi dia terlempar sini! Cukup jauh juga kekuatan lemparannya"Law berkata dengan datar dan akan mengeluarkan pedangnya

"Tunggu, biar aku saja"Ussop menahan Law yang akan menyerang bala bantuan yang membawa Caesar pergi

"Nagapana-ya sekarang ini bukan waktunya untuk pamer!"Law protes dengan tindakan Ussop yang bisa membuat rencananya berantakan

"Kita ini aliansi bukan! Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika saling percaya!"Ussop mengenakan kacamata penembak jitu miliknya

"Aliansi"Sanji dan Zoro berkata dengan bingung

"Sudah kuduga ini akan terjadi, tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak Yonkou, mereka memilih Kaido sebagai targetnya"Menma berkata dengan berkeluh kesah dengan tindakan Luffy

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan kemampuan adikmu itu?"Medaka bertanya pada Menma yang menepuk kepalanya heran

"Bukannya tidak percaya! Tapi Kaido itu menjadi incaranku untuk mengambil sesuatu digudang hartanya!"

"Kalau begitu ini bagus bukan, dengan bergabung dengan Law-kun dan Luffy-kun, kau bisa menyelinap masuk kedalam gudang harta Kaido"

"Jika seperti itu kesannya, nanti aku yang jadi pencuri dan mereka yang jadi penjahatnya"Menma membalas dengan bersikukuh

"Pencuri itu lebih mulia dari penjahat bukan?"

"Tapi Penjahat lebih hebat dari pencuri bukan?"Menma membalas argument Medaka dengan gigih

"Jika terus berargumen denganmu ini tidak ada habisnya, bagaimana jika kau membantu Luffy-kun dan Law-kun, lalu dengan itu kau bisa meminta imbalannya!"Medaka memegang kepalanya pusing dengan Menma yang terus membalas perkataannya

"Benar juga, kalau begitu kau keberatan untuk mengikutiku?"

"Bukankah kita berdua sudah berjanji untuk saling mendukung dan selalu berada disamping membantu"Medaka membalasnya dengan tersenyum (Sama dengan di canon pas nangkap Caesar)

Setelah pergi dari pulau Punk Hazard dan menuju pulau selanjutnya

"Beraliansi dengan bajak laut Heart untuk menjatuhkan Yonkou Kaido, boleh juga"Zoro tersenyum senang mendengar situasinya dari Ussop

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu O'noshi apa kau berniat membantu atau melihat saja?"Law bertanya pada Menma yang bersandar pada dinding

"Jika kau bisa memenuhi syaratku aku bersedia membantu"

"Lalu apa syaratnya?"

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu dari gudang harta Kaido!"

"Apa hanya itu syaratnya?"Law kembali bertanya pada Menma yang tengah tersenyum

"Sepertinya kau tidak mempercayaiku tapi tidak apalah, lagipula aku jadi ingin tahu kemana perginya bocah yang terperangkap didalam api yang berkata ingin membunuhku itu?"Menma menatap Law dengan datar

"Jangan samakan diriku dengan bocah yang kau selamatkan di Flevance waktu itu!"Law membalas dengan berkata datar

"Hmm, jadi ia sudah mati, tapi tenang saja hanya itu syarat yang kuajukan!"

"Kalau begitu diskusi ini sudah selesai!"Law berkata dengan kesal

"Hei Law mungkin kau belum tahu tentang ini jadi kuberitahu, pengertian Aliansi Luffy dengan kita itu sangat berbeda! Aliansi adalah bergabungnya 2 kubu dengan tujuan yang sama bukan, tapi Luffy…"Sanji menjeda perkataannya dengan menatap Luffy yang mengupil

"Aliansi itu berarti menjadi teman bukan"Luffy berkata dengan riangnya

"Hahahaha kau beraliansi dengan Luffy tanpa memikirkan resikonya, nampaknya otakmu mulai sinting"Menma tertawa melihat Law yang sepertinya kesal dan lelah akan sikap Luffy

"Dari semua orang yang ada disini, Menma-nii kau yang paling sinting!"Naruto berkata dengan pedasnya pada Menma yang masih tersenyum

"He-he"Semua orang yang ada disana mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Naruto

"Ahh kenapa kau selalu menyindirku seperti itu Naruto?"Menma bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang tersenyum

"Karena menyenangkan melihat wajahmu yang lelah itu!"Naruto menjawabnya dengan riang

"Ya ampun, rupanya kau ketularan sifat Menma yang itu!"Medaka berkata dengan pedasnya, yang membuat Menma dan Naruto diam dipojok kapal

"Ngomong-ngomong Menma-san, memangnya harta apa yang kau inginkan digudang harta Yonkou? Apa mahal harganya?"Nami bertanya dengan mata yang berubah menjadi mata uang berry

"Hoi Nami! Matamu-matamu!"Ussop berteriak kesal pada Nami yang terus bertanya tentang uang

"Ah hanya kalung perhiasan milik temanku yang pernah diambil oleh Kaido, dan aku berniat akan mengambilnya kembali untuk kuberikan padanya!"

"Apa aku salah dengar? Atau kau memang berkata ingin mengembalikannya kembali?"Nami memegang kepalanya heran

"Yeah, dia itu temanku jadi aku harus membantunya"Menma menjawab dengan tersenyum

"Apa maksudmu itu Seraph, Menma?"Medaka bertanya dengan cemberut pada Menma

"Yeah, memangnya siapa lagi? Atau jangan-jangan kau cemburu?"Menma menjawab dengan tersenyum jahil

"Tentu saja bukan!"Medaka menjawabnya dengan jelas

"Ahh Medaka-chan tidak asik, tidak bisa digoda!"Menma mengeluh dengan depresi

' _Dia jujur sekali'_ Batin semua orang yang ada disana kecuali Menma yang pundung

"OYYY! APA KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK MENENTANG RENCANA INI?!"Ussop berteriak pada mereka semua yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tolehan dan

"Memangnya kau pikir bisa menghentikan Luffy, Ussop?"

"Jika Luffy sudah memutuskan sesuatu dia tidak akan membatalkannya, dan membujuknya juga mustahil!"

"Tapi kita bisa melakukan gerakan pencegahan Luffy bukan!"Ussop membalas perkataan Sanji dan Naruto dengan gigih

"Itu juga percuma! Karena kita sudah terlanjur menangkapnya, dengan kata lain kita tidak bisa mundur sekarang!"Sekarang Zoro yang mengutarakan pendapatnya

"Kita semua akan mati!"Ussop berkata dengan aura hitam dikepalanya membayangkan Yonkou membunuhnya

"Hahaha tenang saja Ussop, nanti Yonkou-nya akan kuhajar sampai babak belur!"Luffy dengan percaya dirinya mengatakan hal itu

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kita menyusun rencananya dulu?"Law membuka peta pulau yang bertuliskan disudut kertas Dressrossa

"Heh, jadi target kita itu si burung benang itu!"Menma melihat beberapa titik yang ditandai warna merah oleh Law

"Benar, jika kita bisa memicu konflik antara Kaido dengan Doflamingo kita bisa mengambil kesempatan saat keduanya melemah dan menjatuhkan mereka berdua!"

"Jika gagal ada kemungkinan kita semua akan mati di Dressrossa!"Ussop yang mendengar kata mati dari Menma bergetar ketakutan, karena tidak biasanya Menma berkata seperti itu

"Apa maksudmu Menma-san?"Ussop bertanya dengan panic pada Menma

"Itu mudah saja, Law adalah Shicibukai dan Luffy adalah bajak laut yang dikabarkan menghilang lalu Hancock yang bergabung dengan Luffy, ditambah dengan diriku membentuk aliansi, jadi dapat dipastikan jika Admiral angkatan laut akan datang, ditambah lagi jumlah admiral yang dating mungkin 2 orang atau lebih"Menma menjawab dengan tenangnya

"EHHHHH ADMIRAL ANGKATAN LAUT, DITAMBAH LEBIH DARI 1!"Ussop berteriak dengan heboh, semua orang yang ada disana juga terkaget mendengarnya

"Ini bohong bukan, 1 saja sudah sangat sulit apalagi kau bilang 2 atau lebih, bagaimana kita bisa melawannya?"Chopper berkata dengan panic juga sama dengan Ussop

"Soal hal itu, aku punya rencana!"Ucapan Law membuat Ussop dan Chopper dan yang lain menoleh pada Law

"Memangnya apa rencanamu Torao?"Luffy bertanya dengan senang

"Kita akan mengancam Doflamingo untuk mundur dari Shicibukai, dengan kata lain kedatangan Admiral adalah suatu hal yang menguntungkan bagi kita!"Law menjawab dengan tenangnya yang membuat semua orang disana kembali tenang

"Jadi konflik ini tidak hanya dengan Doflamingo tapi juga dengan angkatan laut, bahkan ini lebih gila dari rencana yang kupikirkan!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum

"Memangnya apa maksudnya Menma-san?"Nami bertanya dengan penasaran dikepalanya

"Apa kau tidak mengerti? Rencana ini bukan hanya untuk menjatuhkan Yonkou, tapi juga untuk mempermalukan pemerintah dunia! Dan kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya bukan! Tapi Law kegagalan rencana ini sangat tinggi loh"Menma melihat kearah Law yang masih dengan tenangnya

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika aka nada 2 Admiral yang datang? Jika kau menjawab karena ada dirimu di aliansi ini, itu tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh jika mereka tidak percaya, dan juga setahuku kau sama sekali tidak memiliki aliansi, jadi jika kau tiba-tiba membuat aliansi, bahkan pemerintah sekalipun akan meragukannya!"Kondisi tenang Law membuat semua orang yang ada disana tenang akan intuisi Law

"Tapi, wanita yang bernama Nitrasyifil dari admiral angkatan laut mengincarku, dengan kata lain seberapa terpercaya informasinya, ia pasti mendatangiku! Dengan kata lain ia juga akan datang ke Dressrossa"Perkataan Menma membuat semua orang yang ada disana tambah cemas

"Aku heran kenapa jika ada dirimu, pasti akan banyak yang mengincar kita! Dibenci pun pasti ada batasnya! Tapi dirimu itu benar-benar dibenci oleh orang-orang ya O'noshi!"Law berkata dengan jengkel walau perkataannya datar

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Soal admiral itu akan dihadapi oleh Naruto, aku, Medaka dan Anisa, jadi kalian focus ke rencana Law!"Menma membalasnya dengan memutar matanya bosan

"Kalau begitu, kita sudah sepakat tentang rencananya"

Pinggir pulau Dressrossa

Daerah bebatuan

Sunny go mendarat disana

Tap

Luffy melompat dari kapal dan mencium aroma bunga yang wangi

"Humm baunya enak sekali"air liur dimulut Luffy mulai menetes

"Jadi ini negeri dari lelaki itu"Hancock melihatnya dengan poker face

"Pulau ini memiliki 2 wujud yang sangat jelas!"Menma melihat bebatuan yang menghalangi mereka, dimana kota berada dibaliknya

"Benar juga! Pulau ini merupakan tempat dimana buah iblis buatan dijual didunia bawah, jadi sudah jelas jika pulau ini memiliki 2 wujud!"Medaka ikut menimpalinya

"Kalian berdua tahu banyak juga ya!"Naruto berkata dengan kagum

"Naru-kun, mereka berdua itu sering kesini, yah walaupun itu hanya untuk hal yang tidak jelas!"Anisa menimpali perkataan Naruto dengan ringan

"Memangnya apa hal yang tidak jelas Menma-nii lakukan?"Naruto bertanya dengan curiga

"Hanya mencari informasi Naruto"

"Benarkah Menma-nii?"Naruto melihat Menma dengan curiga

"Jika kau tidak percaya tidak apa!"Menma melompat dari kapal

Tap Tap Tap

Naruto dan yang tersisa, yah semua kelompok Topi jerami sudah turun, jadi hanya mereka yang terisa dan melompat dari kapal

"Kalau begitu kita akan bahas kembali rencana kita!"Law kembali mengeluarkan peta dengan Vivre Card

"Vivre Card siapa itu?"Nami bertanya dengan penasaran pada Law

"Ini milik kru-ku yang sekarang berada di Zou, dan apapun yang terjadi setelah penghancuran pabrik Smile selesai, kalian pergilah ke pulau Zou"

"Apa maksudmu dengan apapun yang terjadi? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu yang gawat?"Ussop bertanya dengan takut pada Law

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu! Kelompok yang akan menjaga kapal adalah Nami-ya, Tanuki-ya, Jotei-ya, Kuro ashi-ya, dan Soul king-ya, lalu kelompok yang akan menyerahkan Caesar pada Doflamingo saat ia sudah memenuhi persyaratan kita untuk mengundurkan diri adalah, aku, Nagapana-ya, dan Nico-ya, kemudian kelompok yang akan menghancurkan pabrik Smile adalah Franky-ya, Roronoa-ya, Mugiwara-ya, dan terakhir kelompok yang akan menahan admiral jika mereka mengejar, adalah Koutei-ya, O'noshi, Megami-ya, dan Nico-ya"Law melihat mereka semua tapi sebagian besar sudah hilang"Dimana Mugiwara-ya dan juga O'noshi?"Law bertanya kepada orang yang tersisa(Medaka, Anisa, Ussop, Robin, Nami, Hancock, Chopper, dan Brook)

"Luffy pergi untuk mencicipi makanan katanya"Hancock yang menjawab Luffy pergi kemana

"Lalu O'noshi?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tersesat di suatu tempat"Anisa mengangkat bahunya ringan

"Bukannya itu akan merusak rencana kita"Law Nampak kesal dengan ini

"Tenang saja Senchou itu selalu mendapat jalan kembali, yah walaupun harus menunggu dengan waktu yang lumayan lama!"Anisa menjawabnya dengan tenang

"Hancock-san kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan Luffy-kun?"Medaka bertanya pada Hancock dengan bingung, karena tidak biasanya Hancock tidak mengikuti Luffy

"Aku ingin… aku ingin ikut… tapi jika kita gagal Luffy juga akan terkena! Jadi aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi!"Hancock menjawabnya dengan gemetar

"Rupanya kau sangat perhatian sekali pada Luffy-kun. Luffy-kun sangat beruntung dicintai oleh wanita yang sangat baik, perhatian, pengertian, dan mau melakukan apapun untuknya!"Medaka tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hancock

"Lebih baik kita lakukan saja rencananya!"Law berdiri dan mengambil pedangnya

Kota

Luffy beserta krunya + Kin'emon melihat suasana yang ada di negeri ini dengan terkejut, mainan bisa bergerak dan berprilaku seperti manusia ditambah mereka hidup dan menjalankan kehidupan layaknya manusia

"Sepertinya kita harus menyamar dulu!"Naruto melihat sekeliling dengan curiga

Luffy dkk + Menma menyamar menggunakan jenggot putih dan kumis putih, orang yang menggunakan kumis putih yaitu Zoro, Naruto dan Menma, lalu sisanya menggunakan jenggot putih, dan pakaian menggunakan jas hitam yang terbuka (Zoro, Franky hanya atasnya saja, Kin'emon kimono hitam, Naruto, Sanji) dan orang yang menggunakan pakaian santai (Luffy memakai kemeja bunga matahari tidak dikancingkan dan celana pendek biru, lalu Menma memakai pakaian hawai dikancing, celana panjang hitam, tanpa jubahnya, dengan topi hitam dan tidak lupa sandal jepit yang mereka berdua pakai)

"Kita akan kemana dulu?"Sanji bertanya pada semua orang yang ada disana

"Ke restoran"Luffy menjawabnya dengan semangat

"Yosh, kita kesana dulu!"Sanji juga ikut menimpali

"Bukannya kita ini harus mencari informasi dulu bukan?!"Naruto memegang kepalanya pusing dengan kelakuan mereka

"Jangan terlalu serius begitu Naruto, musuh tidak menyadari kita dengan mudah, karena kita bersantai, jadi kita bisa melemahkan pandangan musuh pada kita dengan bersantai! Lagipula dengan bersantai kita bisa mencari informasi lebih mudah!"Menma menimpali perkataan Naruto dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajahnya

"Terserah kau saja Menma-nii!"Naruto membuang mukanya, kalah berdebat

Didalam Restoran

Luffy dkk makan dengan lahapnya melupakan tujuan mencari informasinya

' _Dia melupakan tujuannya kesini!'_ Naruto menepuk kepalanya lelah dengan tingkah Luffy yang terlalu santai dan susah sekali serius dikeadaan seperti ini

"Ada apa Naruto? Apa kau tidak mencoba makanan ini? Enak loh!"Menma berkata dengan mulut yang penuh dengan tentakel gurita bakar, dan menawarkan tentakel gurita pada Naruto yang dibalas dengan helahan nafas

"Apa kalian lupa dengan tujuan kita kesini?"Naruto melihat mereka semua dengan tajam

"Kita semua serius, yang tidak serius hanya mereka berdua! Daritadi kerjaan mereka makan saja terus!"Zoro menunjuk Luffy dan Menma yang terus makan tidak peduli dengan tumpukan piring disamping mereka

"Ahh bagaimana bisa Menma-nii memiliki kebiasaan Luffy? Apa dia juga sudah tertular kebodohan Luffy yang sangat amat tingkat akut itu?!"Naruto memegang wajahnya lelah dengan ini

"Naruto, jika kau bicara seperti itu, kita semua adalah orang bodoh yang teramat sangat bukan!"Zoro, Sanji dan Franky mengatakannya dengan aura suram disekeliling mereka

"Benar juga"Naruto sweatdrop sendiri dengan kata-katanya

"Putih"Suara yang cukup keras membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pemilik suara, yang merupakan tempat judi

"Judi putih dan hitam ya, sudah 11 tahun aku tidak melihatnya lagi!"Menma melihat tempat judi itu dengan senang

"Daya ingatmu hebat juga ya"Franky terkagum dengan ingatan Menma yang kuat bisa mengingat berapa tahun akan sesuatu, Menma menghiraukan hal itu dan berjalan menuju tempat judi itu

"Ne, boleh aku ikut bergabung kedalam permainan ini? Tenang saja aku memiliki chipnya!"Menma memperlihatkan sekantung chip penuh

"Boleh saja! Tapi apa kau tahu aturannya?"

"Tenang saja aku tahu!"Menma membalas dengan tersenyum

"Lihat dia mau menantang orang yang terus menang dari tadi!"

"Sepertinya dia sangat percaya diri!"Orang-orang disekitar membicarakan Menma yang hendak menantang pak tua yang terus menang judi dari tadi

"Kalau begitu mari kita pasang taruhannya!"Si juri (Ane gak tau sebutannya, jika tahu tolong kasih tahu!) berteriak menandakan dimulai

Menma :Hitam

Pak tua :Putih

Trek trek

Bola menggelinding jatuh pada nomor 12 dengan warna putih

' _Pak tua kurang ajar, dia rupanya menggunakan kemampuan anehnya'_ Menma melihat dengan tersenyum hasil itu

"Hitam"Juri mengumumkan hasilnya pada kedua belah pihak

"Pasang Taruhannya!"

Menma : Hitam

Pak tua : Putih

Bola jatuh pada nomor 7 warna hitam

"Ouh"Orang yang melihat Menma bisa membuat pak tua itu salah akan intuisinya

"Putih"

"Achaa, sepertinya keberuntunganku menipis"Pak tua itu berkata dengan tersenyum

' _Jangan kau pikir hanya kau saja yang bisa berbuat curang pak tua!'_ Menma melihatnya dengan ekspresi biasa-biasa saja, karena bisa gawat jika ia menyeringai

"Pasang taruhannya!"

Menma : Hitam

Pak tua : Putih

Bola kembali jatuh pada warna hitam di nomor 54

"Hitam"Menma menang dua kali dalam pertandingan ini

"Pasang taruhannya!"

Menma : Hitam

Pak tua : Putih

Bola jatuh di warna putih pada nomor 23

"Putih"

"Pertarungan yang sengit!"Orang-orang disekitar melihatnya dengan antusias

"Jika Nami ada disini, dia pasti akan senang sekali jika menang sebanyak itu!"Zoro melihat pertarungan Menma dan pak tua itu dengan mata yang setengah menutup

"Sependapat"Naruto setuju dengan pendapat Zoro

"HORAAA SIAPA YANG MENGIZINKAN KALIAN BOLEH MENGEJEK NAMI-SAN?!"Sanji berteriak marah pada Naruto dan Zoro yang membicarakan kebiasaan buruk Nami

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh izinmu budak cinta?!"Naruto membalas dengan tajam perkataan Sanji

"Memangnya siapa kau ini, sampai aku harus meminta izinmu alis keriting bodoh?!"Zoro juga sama saja dengan Naruto, percikan listrik tercipta diantara mereka bertiga

"Kalian bertiga hentikan, kita tidak ada waktu untuk itu! Kita harus mencari informasi mengenai tempat ini dulu"Franky menengahi pertengkaran mereka bertiga

"Cih!"Mereka bertiga memalingkan mukanya kesal

"Tapi pertarungan mereka hebat sekali! Aku saja sampai terkagum!"Luffy melihat segerombolan orang yang mengerubungi Menma dan pak tua itu dengan mata yang berubah menjadi daging

"Kau hanya terkagum pada daging di orang yang menonton bukan Luffy!"Franky berkata dengan sweatdrop pada Luffy yang tidak mendengarkannya

Brak

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan orang-orang dengan seragam, kaos hijau tua, celana putih kusam dengan totol-totol, dan penutup kepala warna merah tua dikepala mereka dan beberapa aksesoris lainnya, dengan senjata yang ada pada mereka semua

"Prajurit Donquixote Family"Orang-orang mulai berbisik dengan mereka

"Kalian berdua sepertinya penjudi yang hebat ya!"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya sedang bersenang-senang!"Menma membalasnya tanpa menoleh

"Ah tidak, aku hanya sedang beruntung saja hari ini!"Pak tua itu berkata dengan nada yang malu-malu

"Bagaimana jika kita bertiga bertanding?"Orang itu menaruh taruhannya pada hitam, begitu juga Menma, lalu pak tua itu pada putih

Krek

Bola jatuh pada warna putih di nomor 29

"Sayang sekali, hitam!"Orang itu berkata dengan berkebalikan dari apa yang terjadi

' _Orang ini mengganggu kesenanganku saja!'_ Menma memutar matanya bosan dengan hal ini, lalu ia memasang taruhan pada putih, yang tidak ia lakukan sebelumnya

Krek

Bola kembali jatuh pada warna putih di nomor 87

"Hitam lagi!"Orang itu berkata dengan senangnya

"Apa matamu itu perlu dipasang ulang? Sampai tidak bisa melihat warna putih dan hitam! Sudah jelas-jelas ini warna putih"Menma berkata dengan bosannya pada orang itu

"Kau hanyalah orang tua, diam dan turutilah perintah kami!"Kelompok dari orang itu menuding senjata pada Menma

"Ini gawat! O'noshi akan membunuh mereka semua!"Kin'emon melihatnya dengan berkeringat dingin

"Ah permisi, apa yang kalian lakukan?"Menma bertanya dengan santainya tidak terintimidasi dengan semua senjata yang mengarah padanya

"Tidak boleh mengganggu orang lain saat ia tidak melakukan kesalahan! Apa kalian tidak diajarkan hal itu?"Pak tua itu berdiri dengan memegang kayu panjang yang lurus

"Berisik pak tua! Atau kau juga ingin kami habisi!"Kelompok orang itu sekarang

Dor Dor

Orang-orang itu mulai menembak pak tua itu, yang anehnya peluru mereka tidak mengenainya sama sekali

Crek Crek Crek

Pak tua itu mengeluarkan pedang dari kayu panjang yang ia bawa, tapi anehnya tidak ada luka sedikitpun pada mereka

Srukkk

Pak tua itu mulai memasukan kembali pedangnya ke sarung pedang, bersamaan dengan orang-orang itu yang mulai terjerembab kelantai terus-menerus

DHuar

Lantai yang disekitar kelompok orang-orang itu masuk kedalam kawah besar akibat pak tua itu

' _Tidak salah lagi! Dia admiral Fujitora'_ Menma melihatnya dengan tertarik

' _Admiral angkatan laut berada disini, dan tepat dihadapan kita! Dan apa-apaan dengan raut wajah mereka? Apa mereka tidak sadar?!'_ Naruto melihatnya dengan terkejut akan hal ini, tidak disangka admiral angkatan laut akan berada di restoran ini

"Dia bukanlah orang biasa!"Zoro berpendapat dengan santainya akan keadaan ini

"Hahh bagaimana kalian bisa tidak sadar jika pak tua itu adalah admiral angkatan laut?"Gumam Naruto heran

"Pasti akan merepotkan jika sampai bertarung dengannya saat ini!"Sanji menyesap rokoknya dengan khidmat

"Sependapat!"Naruto setuju dengan pendapat Sanji

"Ahh tasku hilang!"

"Jamku Hilang!"

"Uangku juga hilang!"

Orang yang berada disana berteriak melihat barang berharga mereka satu per satu mulai menghilang, Zoro mengalihkan pandangannya ke pedangnya, untuk memastikan tidak ada yang hilang, tapi satu pedangnya hilang dan lagi itu Meito Shuusui, salah satu dari 21 pedang legenda dan merupakan pedang dari Wanokuni yang diinginkan Kin'emon untuk dikembalikan ke Wanokuni

"Pedangku juga hilang! Sialan pencuri itu akan kubalas!"Zoro berlari kejendela dimana kantung besar dengan pedangnya yang terlihat sekali sedang keluar menggunakan jendela

"Pedang itu adalah pedang warisan dari Wanokuni, tidak akan kubiarkan pencuri itu memilikinya!"Kin'emon berlari menyusul Zoro dari belakang

"Sepertinya situasi sekarang mulai gawat! lebih baik kita pergi juga"Naruto dan Menma pergi lewat pintu depan dengan santainya meninggalkan Franky dan Luffy yang masih berada didalam

Restoran mewah

Wanita berambut surai madu, mata berwarna ungu, wajah cantik, kulit seputih susu, yang seperti model dengan pakaian Tuxedo berwarna biru dan jubah dipunggungnya yang memperlihatkan tulisan Admiral, sedang memakan makanan yang disajikan dengan anggun

"Kau yakin, ingin terus berada disini, tidak mengejar O'noshi yang sedang berkeliaran dikota ini Erina-chan?"Wanita itu diketahui sekarang, ia admiral angkatan laut yang bernama Nitrasyifil Erina

"Tenang saja Souma-kun, lagipula terlalu terburu-buru juga tidak baik, dan juga kau sudah memastikan ia berada disini bukan!"Erina membalas perkataan orang yang rupanya Souma orang yang ditemui Menma di pulau Punk Hazard

"Kita kesini tanpa prajurit, ya kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kau meninggalkan semua prajurit pada Fujitora, apa kau yakin ia tidak akan tertangkap oleh Fujitora sebelum olehmu?"

"Dia bukanlah orang yang akan tertangkap semudah itu lagipula dia adalah….."

"Ayahku"

==============TO BE COUNTINUED=========================

Yo maaf saya sudah lama gak update, banyak halangan dari 2 minggu kemarin yang saya pakai untuk belajar karena ada ujian dan kondisi saya yang kurang sehat

Tinggalkan Review atau kritik atau apapun, karena saya sendiri sulit untuk mencari kesalahan di fic ini, karena bisa saja ada yang salah di fic ini, karena manusia itu tidak bisa mengerjakan segala sesuatu seorang diri

Semakin banyak yang review ya, saya semakin semangat ngetik ini fic


	33. Chapter 21 Arc Baru

Chapter 33

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Colosseum

Menma saat ini berada di Colosseum dengan kacamata bulat warna hitam dan nama Leonardo di belakang bajunya, ia mengikuti event Colosseum di Dressrosa ini, hadiahnya adalah buah Mera-mera, ia berada di Bloc E, berbeda dengan Lucy

"Ahh, membosankan sekali menunggu disini!"Menma melihat pertandingan bloc B yang sedang terjadi dari tempat peserta menonton

"Boleh aku menonton disini?"Orang berambut hijau panjang bergelombang dengan wajah menawannya dengan mawar yang terselip di bibirnya menambah kesan menawan bagi orang itu, ditambah kemeja hitam yang hanya dikancingkan 2 menampilkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang halus nan menawan, dan celana putih polos

"Boleh saja!"Menma menengok ke orang itu dengan tersenyum

"Kau berada di bloc mana?"

"Bloc E, kau sendiri?"

"Sama denganmu!"

' _Ini akan merepotkan, jika ada dia ada kemungkinan penyamaranku bisa terbongkar karena serangannya'_ Menma melihat dengan lelah orang itu yang merupakan buronan 389 juta Indra aneh Yruisha

"Sepertinya kau orang yang cukup kuat yah!"Yruisha berkata dengan tersenyum pada Menma yang hanya mengamati pertandingan

"Rupanya kau rendah hati juga! Tidak seperti yang dirumorkan di berita, dimana kau dilabeli Indra aneh yang tidak akan mengampuni siapapun yang menghalangi keindahannya!"

"Berita juga belum tentu sepenuhnya benar! Tapi memang benar julukan yang kau sebutkan itu! Aku tidak akan mengampuni orang itu! Orang yang mengambil segalan keindahan dariku, karena hanya identitasnya yang terungkap!"Yruisha mengeluarkan aura hitam mengatakan tentang orang itu

"Ehh sial sekali orang itu!"Menma berkata dengan santainya dan membatin _'Entah kenapa terdengar seperti orang itu adalah diriku ya'_

"Yeah, kau benar sekali O'noshi memang sial sekali! Karena harus berhadapan denganku!"Yruisha mengeluarkan tombak putih polos dengan ukiran kuno dan seringai diwajahnya

' _Sudah kuduga'_ Menma sweatdrop mendengarnya"Lalu mengapa kau mengincar O'noshi? Bukannya ia itu sangat ditakuti dan tidak ada yang berani menantangnya kecuali para Yonkou dan eksekutif Yonkou!"

"Yeah itu mudah saja, lelaki jika sudah bertekad melakukan sesuatu maka ia akan melakukannya sampai akhir, itulah laki-laki! Lagipula sehebat apapun O'noshi, dia tetaplah manusia! Dia tidak akan bisa menangani kemampuanku yang merupakan kelemahan fatal bagi manusia dengan tubuh normal sepertinya!"Yruisha menyeringai setelah mengatakannya

' _Ahh lebih baik aku menghindari ia di arena nanti! Penyamaranku akan terbongkar jika menghadapinya'_ Menma memegang kepalanya heran dengan semua ini"Pemenang yang tidak diduga, tapi yah kemampuannya benar-benar menguntungkannya saat serangan final tadi"Menma melihat orang berambut hijau yang seperti jambul hijau

"Yeah, dia menang dengan tidak indah tapi ia adalah bajak laut! Tidak ada kata licik dalam bajak laut bukan! Yang ada hanya pertarungan sampai mati!"Yruisha berkata dengan tidak suka

3 jam

Semua pertandingan bloc sudah selesai kecuali bloc E (Saya skip pertarungan di bloc A sampai D, karena sama dengan canon dan pemenangnya juga pasti kalian udah tahu)

Arena

Menma dan petarung lainnya sudah berkumpul di dalam satu arena melakukan Battle Royal untuk memilih 1 orang yang akan masuk menuju babak final

"Disini banyak sekali orang-orang terkenal! Sepertinya mereka sangat ingin mendapatkan buah Mera-Mera"Menma melihat kumpulan orang yang merupakan buronan-buronan terkenal di seluruh dunia berkumpul ditempat ini hanya untuk mendapatkan buah Mera-mera yang merupakan buah iblis type Logia, contohnya penguasa armada Buyyiu buronan 278 juta, Keanehan Iusho buronan 329 juta berry, masih banyak lagi beserta petarung jalanan yang tidak dikenal

"BATTLE ROYAL…"

THENG

"DIMULAI"

Bunyi gong, menandakan pertarungan dimulai

Dhuak Dhuak Trank Trenk

Peserta Battle royal mulai saling bertarung dengan bernafsu untuk mengalahkan siapapun yang berada di arena ini

"Yosh, mungkin akan lebih cepat jika aku menyapu setengahnya!"Menma mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk bertarung

"Hey Cebol! Disini bukanlah tempat untukmu!"Pegulat laki-laki dengan tubuh ukuran 3 meter bicara pada Menma yang lebih pendek darinya

"Enyahlah dari sini!"Pegulat itu melancarkan tinju pada Menma yang bersiap

Truk Dhuag

Saat Menma bersiap untuk menghadang serangan pegulat itu, kakinya menginjak kerikil dan jatuh

"Sialan, gara-gara pertarungan sebelumnya arena ini menjadi banyak kerikil!"Gumam Menma dengan terjatuh tidak memikirkan pegulat itu yang juga jatuh ke air karena sama nasibnya dengan Menma

Bangku penonton

2 orang, wanita dan laki-laki, yang wanita menggunakan topi krem tapi rambut orange pucatnya menjuntai kebawah, kacamata hitam dengan kemeja putih polos dan rok mini yang ia pakai, lalu stoking hitam dengan sepatu hitam yang menambah kesan cantik padanya, lalu yang laki-laki menggunakan topi merah, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana hitam panjang dan sepatu hitam

"Apa O'noshi memang seceroboh itu? Aku tidak percaya jika ia memang seceroboh itu! Apa dia menyadari kedatangan kita dan berusaha menipu kita atau ada hal lain?!"Laki-laki itu melihat Menma dengan pandangan curiga, karena tadi baru saja Menma terjatuh, tapi lawannya juga terjatuh

"Memangnya apa lagi? Tentu saja dia berusaha menipu kita! Dia menyadarimu saat kau berada di Punk Hazard bukan Souma-kun, jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika Otou-sama juga menyadari kita!"Wanita disampingnya mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan logis

"Memang juga, tapi Erina-chan kenapa kau pakai rok mini?"Souma memandang Erina dengan introgasi, Erina yang ditanya begitu gugup juga

"K…k…k..karena aku sedang bertugas, apalagi sedang menyamar k..kupikir ini akan imut!"Erina menjawabnya dengan muka memerah malu

"Pantas saja kamu benar-benar imut!"Souma berkata dengan terang-terang pada Erina yang mukanya semakin merah

"Souma-kun bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal itu disini! Ini membuatku malu!"Erina menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan kedua tangannya

"Erina, kenapa kau tetap menganggapnya sebagai ayahmu? Bukannya dia tidak pernah ada saat kau kecil maupun saat bersama ibumu, bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekitarmu, dan juga kau pernah cerita jika kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan ayahmu sekalipun, jadi bisa dibilang ini adalah pertemuan pertama dengan O'noshi bukan?"Souma bertanya dengan serius, membuat Erina juga ikut serius

"Kau benar! Aku juga tidak ingin menganggapnya sebagai ayahku! Tapi Okaa-sama pernah berkata 'Apapun yang terjadi pada Kaa-sama jangan menyalahkan ayahmu', aku heran kenapa Okaa-sama bisa mengatakannya dengan wajah yang teramat bahagia! Bahkan Otou-sama tidak ada dalam saat aku lahir atau keadaan apapun! Jadi aku penasaran apa yang membuat Kaa-sama sangat mencintai O'noshi orang yang meninggalkannya dan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi?!"

"Hmm, ibumu hebat sekali! Biasanya wanita akan langsung membenci pria yang meninggalkan mereka! Tapi ibumu masih mencintainya yang bahkan ia tidak pernah kembali padanya sekalipun!"Souma kagum dengan ibu Erina yang tidak pernah dijenguk oleh Menma"Tapi aku tidak bisa mengampuninya! kenapa ia bisa dengan mudahnya menelantarkan wanita sebaik itu?!"Souma menatap Menma dengan gerap yang sekarang sering terjatuh akibat arena

Arena

"Sial! Daritadi aku terus terjatuh! Ada apa sih?! Apa aku dikutuk oleh sesuatu?"Menma berkata dengan kesal karena dirinya yang terus jatuh, beserta musuhnya yang jatuh ke luar arena

Peserta yang berada di arena ini hanya setengah dari jumlah awal yang berjumlah 59 sekarang hanya 29 peserta yang masih bertahan

Dhuar

Ledakan kembali menghempaskan salah satu peserta, yang membuat Arena kembali berkurang, Menma juga terkena imbasnya dan ikut terjatuh juga

"Siapa orang yang membuat ledakan ini? Akan kuhajar dia!"Menma berdiri dengan menatap kesekitar kesal akan kejadian dimana ia terus jatuh terus-terusan sejak ia menginjakan kakinya di arena

"Tahahaha siapa yang berani menantangku sekarang?"Orang besar dengan tiang listrik ditangannya berkata pada semua orang dengan percaya diri

"Hoy sialan! Kau yang membuat ledakan tadi bukan?"Menma berdiri didepan orang itu dengan kesal

"Kau adalah orang yang mengalahkan peserta lain dengan terjatuh bukan! Teknik yang menyedihkan sekali! Kau memancing orang kedekat batas arena dan berpura-pura terjatuh membiarkan peserta lain menerjangmu keluar arena!"Orang itu melihat Menma dengan tersenyum senang

"Tidak! Tadi itu benar-benar terjatuh murni! Lagipula aku juga ingin menghajar seseorang seseorang"Balas Menma swatdrop

"Benar-benar lempar saja orang itu keluar arena!"

"Dia bahkan tidak bertarung dengan benar! Lempar"

"Kalahkan!"

"Kalahkan!"Penonton yang berada dibangku berteriak pada Menma untuk segera keluar dari arena

"Hebat sekali dirimu! Bisa membuat orang membenci dirimu secepat itu! Padahal hanya karena terjatuh!"Orang itu berkata dengan nada sedikit kagum pada Menma

' _Kalau dipikir-pikir bakatku untuk membuat orang membenci diriku sangat tinggi ya'_ Menma membatin dengan depresi

Dhuar

Menma menghindari serangan tiba-tiba dari orang itu

"Menyerang saat aku belum siap! Dimana letak kata-katamu tadi seharusnya?"Menma melihat orang itu dengan santainya

"Tidak ada kata siap belum siap didalam pertarungan!"Orang itu kembali menyerang pada Menma yang bersiap menggunakan belati kecil

Sruk

Kaki Menma terpeleset kulit pisang yang dilempar oleh penonton tadi

Bruak

Dan jatuh, orang itu tidak bisa berhenti dan terus melaju membiarkan dirinya keluar dari arena dan tersisih dari battle royal

Byur

Tercebur ke air diluar arena

"Ahh ini ke-21 kalinya aku terjatuh! Apa wanita itu yang melakukannya? Mencuri keberuntunganku!"Menma berdiri dengan wajah yang heran dengan semua ini

"Fufufufu kau pikir aku tidak menyadari tentang dirimu O'noshi!"Yruisha yang berada jauh dengan Menma berkata dengan senangnya

Dhuar Blaar

Ledakan besar diarena ini menyapu hampir seluruh peserta ke air, yang tersisa di arena sekarang hanya Menma, Yruisha yang kaget, Iusho, dan Buyyiu yang rupanya dalang dari ledakan tadi

"Kau lumayan juga orang besar!"Orang yang memiliki 3 mata dikening dan 2 matanya udah tahu pasti dimana, tinggi tubuhnya 1,8 meter, dengan kemeja yang dibuka memamerkan ototnya lalu celana ketatnya dengan sepatu kepada orang yang ukuran tubuhnya 4 meter dengan lengan yang panjang dan celana abu-abu panjang, lalu sepatu dan jubah hijau yang menutupi punggungnya yang dibukakan

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu Cebol!"Orang besar itu berkata dengan penuh semangat a.k.a Iusho

"Jangan banyak bicara!"

Trank DHuar

Buyyiu menghantamkan tombaknya pada Iusho yang ditahan oleh kapak besar berwarna merah milik Iusho yang kembali menimbulkan ledakan besar

"Ya ampun! Kenapa bisa hanya ada 4 orang lagi? Bukannya tadi masih ada 27 peserta? Hebat juga mereka berdua menyapu mayoritas peserta disini dengan ledakan mereka?"Menma berkata dengan kagum pada mereka berdua yang bertarung dengan sengitnya

"Bukannya ini bukan waktunya untuk memperhatikan orang lain O'noshi-san?"Yruisha maju kehadapan Menma yang terkagum dengan pertarungan Iusho dan Buyyiu

"Ehh siapa yang kau panggil? Namaku Leonardo bukan Menma loh!"Menma memperlihatkan nama dipunggungnya pada Yruisha yang tersenyum kecil

"Jika kau mau terus berpura-pura seperti itu! Akan kutemani tapi… pastikan kau tidak kalah saat itu juga"Yruisha melesat ke arah Menma dengan cepat

Trak

Menma menahan tendangan Yruisha yang sedikit lagi kewajahnya

Trink

Menma membelokan arah serangan tombak Yruisha yang menuju jantungnya

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa menahan serangan pertamaku!"Yruisha berkata dengan menyeringai senang

"Tidak, Shanks juga bisa melakukannya! Apalagi Shirohige kau akan dibunuh saat itu juga jika melakukan hal tadi!"

"Jangan merendah seperti itu! Aku tidak percaya orang sehebat dirimu bisa serendah itu!"Yruisha kembali melesat dengan cepat dengan tersenyum kecil

Trink Sash

Pipi Menma tergores oleh serangan Yruisha yang sudah yakin ia tahan

"Mengejutkan! Aku yakin jika sudah menahan serangan tombakmu!"Menma melihat Yruisha dengan tersenyum kecil

"Aku bisa membalikan sebab dan akibat! Jadi mudah melakukan itu"

"Aku mengerti! Jadi semakin hebat seranganmu! Semakin pula pertahanan yang sedang menghalangi sasaranmu melemah! Tapi bisa dibilang juga bertahan tidak berguna dihadapanmu! Atau percuma saja"

"Bisa mengetahui hanya karena perkataanku! Otakmu cerdas juga Tapi…."Yruisha memandang Menma dengan datar

"Mengetahui kemampuanku itu tidak akan membantumu menang dalam keadaan ini"

Srush

Menma memiringkan badannya, yang hendak ditusuk oleh tombak Yruisha dari belakang

"Benar juga! Tapi aku hanya perlu menghindari setiap seranganmu jika tidak ingin menerima damage yang fatal!"

Dhuak

"Buakh"Yruisha memuntahkan air dari mulutnya setelah menerima tendangan dari Menma _'Tendangannya kuat sekali! Dia pasti telah melampaui manusia itu sendiri, sampai bisa memiliki kekuatan fisik seperti ini!'_ Yruisha berdiri menghadap Menma yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum

Srut

Trank

Yruisha membelokan arah tusukan Menma yang menuju kepalanya dengan reflek

"Hmm, tertolong akibat reflek!"Menma melihatnya dengan tersenyum kecil

Trink

Shut

Menma menghindari serangan tombak Yruisha yang mengarah pada bahu kirinya

Dhuak

Bahu kanan Yruisha terkena serangan pukulan Menma

Tap

Yruisha melompat mundur kebelakang _'Lengan kananku langsung tidak bisa digerakan! Sepertinya ia mengincari bagian syaraf yang menggerakan tanganku! Pantas saja tidak terasa sakit!'_ Yruisha melihat tangan kananya dengan mendecih kesal

Yruisha melihat keadaan ini dengan tidak menguntungkan baginya dengan tidak bisa bergerak lengannya, ia tidak punya kesempatan mengalahkan Menma yang masih baik-baik saja, jadi satu-satunya jalan keluar adalah mengeluarkan kartu as dari kemampuannya. Yruisha membungkuk dengan tombak dibawah

' _Ia berniat menyelesaikan semua ini dalam 1 serangan'_ Menma yang melihat Yruisha memasang kuda-kuda juga bersiap

"Meteor…"Yruisha melompat dengan cepat kea rah Menma

"Jonetsu Niju-"

Krug

"Eh"Menma terkaget dengan dirinya sendiri yang tersandung batu

Bruk

Menma terjatuh tepat dengan Yruisha yang melewati dirinya lewat atas dan menabrak Iusho dan Buyyiu

Byurr

Iusho, Yruisha dan Buyyiu keluar arena dan didiskualifikasi

"TIDAK BISA DIPERCAYA ORANG YANG SELALU TERJATUH ITU ADALAH ORANG YANG BERTAHAN, LEONARDO!"

"Ouhhhh"Para penonton bersorak dengan tidak suka pada Menma dan keberuntungannya yang menyebalkan

"O'noshi memang hebat bisa mengalahkan buronan diatas 200 juta dengan berpura-pura terjatuh!"Souma melihatnya dengan tertarik dan kagum

"Apa dia sebegitu tidak ingin menunjukan kemampuannya didepan orang-orang? Atau dia merencanakan sesuatu? Yang manapun itu kita harus bergerak Souma-kun!"

"Ya ampun Erina-chan terlalu serius!"Souma menyelipkan tangannya ketempat duduk Erina

"Kyaahh"

Plak

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"Erina menatap Souma dengan malu setelah menampar Souma tadi

"Tidak ada! Lebih baik kita kembali saja!"Souma dengan otak blank berdiri dan segera keluar dari Colosseum

"Eh, eh, eh aku… menang!"Menma menunjuk dirinya dengan terkejut akan kejadian ini, yang mana dia berpikir bahwa ia akan kalah tadi

Tempat penonton peserta

"Orang yang bernama Leonardo ini sangat hebat sekali?! Bisa menang hanya dengan terjatuh"Burgess melihat dari tempat nonton peserta dengan kagum melihat Menma

"Kurasa itu hanya karena ia sering terjatuh saja!"Lucy berkata datarnya (Luffy bertukar dengan Sabo)

Lorong menuju tempat peserta menonton

Menma yang sudah kembali dari arena, berjalan menuju tempat nonton peserta, menghiraukan tatapan pembunuh orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya, lalu ia pergi menuju keluar, dimana ia bisa melihat keluar dari balik Colosseum

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu kau terus mengikutiku dari tadi!"Menma menghentikan langkahnya dan berbicara karena tempat yang Menma tuju tidak ada siapa-siapa

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari O'noshi! Rupanya legenda tentang anak kecil yang sangat mengerikan itu masih hidup!"Orang dengan hiasa bunga dilehernya, kemeja garis vertical terbuka, celana merah panjang, dengan jubah merah yang seperti bendera dan sepatu keren

"Salah satu Top Eksekutif, Diamante! Kau terlalu ceroboh dalam menyembunyikan keberadaanmu! Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Langsung keintinya, Bekerja samalah dengan kami! Lagipula Law rekan aliansi kalian sudah tertangkap! Ditambah dengan Mugiwara yang sudah pasti nasibnya! Jadi bekerja sama dengan kami itu akan lebih menguntungkanmu! Kau adalah orang yang selalu memikirkan rugi dan untung dari setiap tindakanmu bukan!"

"Hmm, aku menolak! Alasan aku beraliansi dengan Luffy itu karena Luffy berniat menjatuhkan Kaido! Ya bisa dibilang ini soal tertarik, tidak tertarik bukan untung-rugi, dan kalian tidak menunjukan sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik! Tapi tenang saja selama kalian tidak menggangguku, aku tidak akan menyerang kelompok kalian, tapi jika ada orang yang menyerangku dan berasal dari kelompok kalian, walaupun itu hanya hasutan, aku akan menghancurkan kalian semua! Aliansiku dengan Luffy adalah membantu saat mengalahkan Kaido dan menghentikan Admiral angkatan laut jika mengejar mereka!"

"Kakak yang tidak berperasaan! Kau bahkan tidak peduli jika adikmu mati ditangan kami! Tapi jika memang benar begitu kami tidak akan mengganggumu! Lagipula akan menjadi masalah besar jika diserang olehmu, walaupun kau tidak membawa krumu sih!"

"Kejam juga perkataanmu, aku ini sedang berusaha mempercayai Luffy, karena jika aku mengganggunya dalam rencana ini, sama saja aku tidak percaya dengan Luffy! Luffy adalah orang yang akan menjadi Raja bajak laut, jadi jika aku percaya dia akan menjadi raja bajak laut, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Tenyasha!"

"Kau bicara lewat perasaanmu, daripada pikiranmu! Sepertinya kau sudah mulai menjadi naif sekarang O'noshi! Nampaknya berita yang membicarakan kau sudah melemah itu memang benar adanya! O'noshi sudah lama mati, O'noshi yang sekarang hanyalah bayang-bayang dari O'noshi yang dulu!"Diamanter menyeringai melihat raut wajah Menma yang biasa-biasa saja

"O'noshi masih hidup tapi dia bukanlah diriku, lagipula aku hanyalah pengganti tiga lapis murahan, kekuatanku belum mencapai tingkat O'noshi! Orang yang memberi gelar O'noshi adalah pemerintah! Jadi aku tidak mengaku-ngaku sebagai O'noshi! Dan juga gelarku yang dulu sebelum O'noshi adalah Algojo, walaupun sekarang sudah dilupakan!"

"Jika memang seperti itu, kau hanya akan mengamati saja bukan O'noshi!"Diamante melihat O'noshi dengan pandangan membunuh yang besar

"Yeah!"Diamante yang mendengar balasan Menma pergi dari situ

"Sepertinya kau berhasil membuatnya percaya Menma-nii!"Lucy dari belakang Menma dengan bersandar ditembok

"Siapa kau?"Pertanyaan dari mulut Menma membuat Lucy membuka helmnya

"Ohh Sabo! Lama tidak jumpa!"Menma yang melihat wajah Sabo dari topeng Lucy, raut wajah Menma Nampak senang dengan ini

"Apa? Apa kau tidak terkejut melihatku? Padahal Luffy pernah bilang kau bertarung dengan Admiral karena aku ditembak oleh Tenryuubito bukan?"Sabo bertanya pada Menma dengan raut wajah heran

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah tahu jika kau masih hidup! Dan aku senang saat itu! Jadi itu tidak akan membuatku terkejut!"

"Ahh kakak yang selalu mengetahui apapun tentang adiknya memang menyebalkan!"

"Berisik! Adik yang suka membuat kakaknya itu lebih menyebalkan!"Menma tidak mau kalah dengan argument Sabo

"Ahahahahaha kita memang tidak berubah"Menma dan Sabo tertawa bersama melihat reuni ini

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu Sabo?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sehat! Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Medaka-san?"

"Kurasa semakin buruk"

"Bohongmu kelihatan sekali!"

"Berisik, lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan wanita bernama Koala itu?"

"Hubunganku dengan Koala hanya sebatas teman, lagipula dia sudah punya orang yang dicintainya!"

"Hmm, jadi pada akhirnya kau ini dicampakan bukan!"

"Bahasa perkataanmu memang selalu menyebalkan! Tapi Menma-nii aku tidak akan menyerahkan Mera-mera no mi padamu!"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memakan buah iblis, jadi tidak bisa makan lagi! Lagipula aku berniat memberikannya padamu! Tapi kau sudah ada disini dulu!"

"Begitukah! Hahahahaha"Mereka berdua mengobrol dengan senangnya ditempat yang sepi itu

"Oh ya Sabo, jika kau mau melaksanakan misimu, itu ada dibawah tanah, tempat pasar gelapnya!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku kesini untuk misi?"

"Pasukan Revolusi mana mungkin bergerak tanpa misi yang jelas! Jadi dibawah tanah merupakan transaksi-nya terjadi, dan juga merupakan tempat yang aliansi kami incar!"

"Ternyata begitu! Kau memanfaatkan misi kami untuk keuntungan aliansi kalian! Licik juga"

"Kita sama-sama diuntungkan bukan! Jadi tidak ada masalah dengan itu bukan?"

"Kau benar juga Hahahahaha"Mereka berdua sering sekali tertawa bersama ya

"Lucy-sama dan Leonardo-sama, harap segera ke arena, pertandingan akan segera dimulai!"

' _Sejak kapan orang itu ada disini'_ Sabo dan Menma melihatnya dengan horror, tidak menyadarinya, karena sebegitu senangnya

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi!"Menma dan Sabo pergi dari situ menuju Arena

Bangku penonton

Erina dan Souma sudah menunggu dengan penyamaran mereka

"Nee Erina-chan, kau yakin mau melihat pertandingan ini saja? Tidak membantu Fujitora"Souma bertanya pada Erina yang melihat para petarung dengan serius

"Kita juga disini untuk menangkap criminal! Dan orang-orang yang berada di arena itu adalah criminal paling berbahaya didunia! Jadi pasti mereka akan menoleransi kita!"Erina menjawab dengan percaya dirinya

"Setidaknya bawa satu batalion pasukan! Melawan mereka semua hanya dengan kita berdua, itu sulit! Dan juga apa yang akan kau lakukan jika jawaban ayahmu sesuai yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku akan keluar dari angkatan laut dan ikut bersamanya! Tapi Souma-kun apa kau mau ikut denganku?"

"Yeah, terserah saja, tapi lain lagi jika berbeda dengan yang kau harapkan bukan!"

"Yeah, aku akan membunuhnya jika jawabannya tidak sesuai yang kuinginkan!"

"SAA MARI KITA MULAI PERTARUNGANNYA!"

THENG

"PERTANDINGAN DIMULAI!"

Ke-6 peserta tidak bergerak masih diam-diam saja ditempatnya

"OUH APA INI? PARA PETARUNG TIDAK BERGERAK! APA MEREKA SEDANG MENUNGGU SESUATU?"Si komentator itu bicara dengan kerasnya melihat para petarung di arena yang tidak bergerak

Syut

Suara kecil dari air membuat mereka semua melihat ke sumber suara, Lucy langsung bergerak melompat mendekati ikan yang berenang memutar dengan rombongannya

' _Jadi daripada pertandingan saling bunuh! Mereka lebih mementingkan hadiahnya!'_ Menma melihat Lucy yang melompat ke punggung ikan itu dan tidak ada langsung kembali

"HADO….. EROBU"

Dhuar

Ikan merah yang besar seukuran 3,4 meter terlempar ke bangku penonton, yang membuat lubang besar disana

"Ternyata bukan yang itu!"Burgess melihatnya dengan kecewa kemudian melihat ikan lain, ikan yang lain berenang kearah Menma, Rebecca, Diamante, dan juga Bartolomeo yang masih diam

"Percuma saja!"Bartolomeo melipat jarinya yang membuat barrier yang menghalangi ikan itu untuk melahapnya, ikan itu hanya menabrak barrier dan kembali berenang

"Dasar ikan tidak tahu diri!"Diamante membentangkan jubahnya

"Lock"

Sreng

Ikan itu pergi kearah lain

"IKAN YANG MEMBAWA HADIAH MENUJU REBECCA YANG MERUPAKA CUCU DARI RAJA TERKUTUK!"sang komentator kembali berkomentor dengan pedasnya

' _Aku akan memotong rantainya'_ Rebecca menguatkan pegangannya ke pedang

Trank

Rantai itu tidak terpotong dengan ayunan Rebecca

"Ayunan pedangnya terlalu lemah untuk memotong rantai itu!"Menma melihat rantai yang Rebecca potong tapi tidak terpotong

Sring

Menma menebas ikan merah yang menuju kearahnya

Srash Srash

Menebas membentuk daging yang ditusuk ke pedangnya

"Yosh, tidak ada racun dan apapun hanya ada makanan! Untung saja aku membawa belatiku"Menma mengeluarkan belati dan menggesek-gesekannya pada pedang hingga menciptakan percikan api dan membakar daging itu

"Sebenarnya apa niatmu kesini?"Lucy bertanya dengan heran pada Menma yang malah makan daging ikan petarung yang dibunuhnya

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bertanya"

"Hado…Erobu"

Dhuar

Lucy melompat menghindari serangan sikut penghancur dari Burgess

"Champion, apa maksudmu itu?"

"Apa yang kau katakan kita berada di arena, yang berarti saling bunuh!"

"Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakannya! HOY JAMBUL AYAM LINDUNGI REBECCA!"

"Ehhh apa maksudmu Sabo-senpai? Dan juga namaku Bartholomeo"

"Lindungi ya lindungi, jadi tidak ada maksud lain!"

"Maksudku kenapa aku harus melindunginya?"

"Jangan banyak Tanya dan lakukan saja!"

"Baik"

Bartholomeo menjawab dengan semangatnya pada Lucy yang melompat menghindari serangan Burgess

' _Sabo pintar juga berkata-kata!'_ Menma melihat Lucy yang tengah melompat-lompat menuju ikan yang membawa hadiah

"TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!"Diamante memanjangkan pedangnya

"Hehe dia ingin bertarung!"Sabo menyiapkan pipanya

' _Senjata itu, dia masih menyimpannya!'_ Menma melihat dengan sweatdrop

Trank

Pyar

Sabo menghancurkan pedang Diamante dengan sekali serang

"Hado…Erobu"

"Jonetsu Niju Bureikazu"dua serangan langsung menuju Sabo yang hanya menghindari karena sulit untuk menghadapi keduanya

"SIALAN KAU LEONARDO! BUKANNYA KAU TADI BERKATA TIDAK AKAN MENGHALANGIKU!"Lucy berteriak dengan kesal pada Menma yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahu

"Aku tidak tahu dengan yang kau bicarakan!"Menma membalas dengan wajah netralnya

"Akan kubalas nanti! Sekarang ikannya kembali lepas!"Lucy melihat sekeliling _'Sial jika saja Menma-nii tadi tidak menyerang, mungkin sudah dapat! Lagipula serangan Menma-nii itu sangat berbahaya kata Dragon-san, bahkan bisa menebas besi dari jauh!'_ Lucy membatin dengan kesal

Naruto Place

Naruto sekarang ini berada di salah satu café dan tengah meminum kopi disana, nampaknya dari semua orang hanya Naruto saja yang tidak ketahuan, dan ia tengah menonton pertandingan yang ada di Colosseum

"Kakak bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Membuat orang lain repot saja"Naruto mencengkram gelasnya dengan kesal

"Tenanglah Naruto-kun! Ini Senchou, pasti ia ada rencana! Walaupun rencananya pasti amburadul, karena bagaimanapun juga ia menggunakan buah mera-mera milik Ace! Tapi aku heran, tidak biasanya Senchou menginginkan buah iblis, walaupun itu adalah milik adiknya"

"Dengan kata lain, ia menjadikan dirinya umpan, agar Luffy dan yang lain bisa menyusup ke istana! Pikirannya memang tidak bisa diperkirakan, tapi mudah dibaca ya!"

"Jika kau sudah mengenal sikapnya, maka akan mudah membaca pikirannya! Tapi daripada itu apa kau melihat pasukan angkatan laut yang begitu banyak itu?"Anisa berbisik pada Naruto di Café dengan pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh pelanggan yang lain

"Yeah, sepertinya hanya ada 1 admiral yang datang kesini, tapi semuanya masih dalam rencana walau rencananya sebagian besar sudah berantakan dengan tertangkapnya Law tadi!"

"Lalu kita akan kemana setelah ini?"

"Jangan menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti tentu saja menuju Colosseum untuk menjemput kakak yang seenaknya itu!"

"Yeah kau benar juga sih! Mengingat Senchou mudah tersesat jadi ia harus dijemput!"

Colosseum

Arena

"Hachuuu.."Menma bersin didepan ikan yang hendak menabraknya

Buagh Dhuar

"Siapa yang membicarakanku?"Menma berkata setelah menghajar ikan itu menuju dinding bawah bangku penonton

"Ini bukan saatnya, untuk kehilangan konsentrasimu!"

Dhuang

"Jangan berteriak keras-keras!"Menma pukulan Burgess dengan pedangnya yang menciptakan suara besi yang berbenturan

Dhuar Dhuang Trank Buagh

Burgess kembali menyerang dengan sikutnya pada Menma yang dihindari, lalu ia kembali menyerang yang sama dengan tadi, Menma menyerang dada kanan Burgess yang terbuka, tapi ditahan dengan Bushoshoku no haki, kemudian dihajar diperut oleh Burgess

"Ternyata memang benar jika kau tidak memiliki reflek! Bahkan kau tidak bisa menghindari pukulanku tadi!"Burgess melihat Menma dengan menyeringai senang

"Sialan! Bicaramu banyak juga!"Menma mengusap darah disudut bibirnya dengan menyeringai senang juga

Dhuang DHuar Dhuak Buagh Blaar

Menma dan Burgess bertarung dengan ganasnya tidak peduli dengan ikan yang sedang mengincar mereka berdua

"PERTARUNGAN YANG PANAS ANTARA PEMENANG TERJATUH DENGAN KOMANDAN DIVISI 1 BAJAK LAUT KUROHIGE! YEAH PERTARUNGAN YANG SANGAT SERU!"Si komentator itu melihat dengan semangatnya pertarungan antara Menma dengan Burgess

"Sepertinya mereka mulai serius!"Diamante melihatnya dengan menyeringai menjilat pedangnya, lalu ia melihat ke Rebecca yang kepalanya mengeluarkan darah karenaya

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat sebelum, mereka berdua menghancurkan arena ini!"Sabo melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang memutari arena dengan teliti

Dhuang

Burgess terlempar ke tempat Lucy berada

"Lumayan O'noshi!"Burgess mengelap darah yang berada disudut bibirnya menyeringai senang

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang masih bisa berdiri dengan tegap setelah menerima tendanganku! Nampaknya reputasimu bukanlah kebohongan belaka!"Menma melihat Burgess dengan tersenyum senang dengan hal ini, kemudian ia melihat langit"Rupanya sudah dimulai ya"

"Jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu!"Burgess melompat ke arah Menma yang melihat kelangit

Dhuang

Burgess mendorong sikutnya yang ditahan oleh pedang Menma dengan kuat

"Hado Erobu!"

Teng Dhuar

Menma mengubah jalur serangannya, dari menuju kepalanya menuju ke air yang berada disekitar mereka

"Erobu"

Dhuar

Serangan Burgess lebih kuat, tapi Menma melompat menghindari serangan Burgess yang lebih mematikan dari tadi

"Groaaa!"Teriakan auman terdengar oleh para peserta begitu juga penonton yang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke mainan yang mulai berubah menjadi hewan buas yang ukurannya lebih besar dari manusia yang berada disini, seukuran Burgess

"Apa yang terjadi disini?"Burgess melihat dengan bingung dengan tiba-tiba ada hewan

"SAYA TIDAK TAHU DENGAN APA YANG TERJADI SEKARANG! TAPI SAYA TIDAK BISA MENJAMIN KESELAMATAN KALIAN LAGI!"

Para penonton berlarian dengan panic keluar dari Colosseum ini

"Si Trebol sialan itu! Dia tidak menjaga Sugar dengan baik!"Diamante berkata dengan kesal melihat mainan yang berubah menjadi makhluk hidup

"Sepertinya keadaan disini sudah mulai panas! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita tambah panas lagi!"Lucy berkata dengan menyeringai senang, yang saat ini ia berada ditengah ring"Ryuu Souken.."

Dhuar

Sabo menancapkan kedua lengannya yang dilapisi haki ke tengah arena

"IBUKI!"

DHuar

Arena yang menjadi pijakan mereka retak dan mulai hancur, membuat mereka kehilangan pijakan

"Sialan kau Sabo!"Menma berpegang pada batu dengan hati-hati

"Akan kuselesaikan!"

Trap Trap

Sabo melompat menuju ikan yang membawa hadiahnya

Rap

Sabo memegang tubuh ikan itu dengan erat

Trak

Sabo menancapkan lengannya dicelah peti

"HENTIKAN! KAMI TIDAK AKAN MEMBERI BUAH MERA-MERA ITU!"Diamante berteriak dengan kesal tapi tubuhnya terkena air jadi ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatannya untuk sementara

Krak

Sabo memegang buah itu dan mengangkatnya keatas

"Ahh si Sabo itu dia menjadikanku umpan untuk mendapatkan buah itu! Menyebalkan tapi sudah terlanjut terjadi!"Menma berkata dengan sweatdropnya

Ckrek

"Tidak enak!"Sabo seperti ingin memuntahkan buah iblis yang ingin ia makan

"Sialan! Dia memakannya!"Burgess kesal dengan ini semua

Trap Trap

Sabo kembali melompat dan mengambil tubuh Rebecca

"Apa dia bermaksud menggunakannya?"Menma melihatnya dengan kaget dan langsung melompat menjauh dari sana

"HIKEN!"

Srusshhh

DHuar

Tinju api mengenai arena dan menghancurkannya sampai membuat lubang besar disana

"Sialan! Dia mencoba membakarku juga!"Menma berkata dengan kesalnya pada Sabo yang berlari dari sana

Tap

"Bagaimana rasanya hampir dibakar Menma-nii?"Naruto bertanya dengan tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Menma

"Berisik! Rasakan saja sendiri!"

"Mana mungkin aku mau bukan!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum heran

"Ahh sepertinya aku gagal melihat Senchou terbakar hari ini!"Anisa berkata dengan pedasnya tidak peduli dengan wajah Menma yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu"Aku diacuhkan!"Anisa berkata dengan sweatdrop pada Menma yang mendiamkannya

"Naruto bagaimana dengan rencananya? Apa berjalan dengan lancar?"

"Sebagian sih berjalan tapi sebagiannya lagi berantakan akibat tertangkapnya Law!"

"Hmm, sudah kuduga bocah itu tetap menyedihkan seperti dulu!"

Trank

"Sepertinya kamu sudah bosan menunggu?!"

"Begitulah! Tapi tidak kusangka raut wajahmu masih setenang itu setelah mengetahui jika aku mengawasimu dari tadi?!"Erina berjalan dengan santai pada Menma yang menatapnya dengan terkejut

"S…Seraph!"Menma berkata dengan terkejut melihat Erina

"Rupanya Otou-sama masih mengingat Kaa-sama!"Erina berkata dengan ceria, Naruto, Menma dan Anisa hening mendengarnya

1 detik

10 detik

27 detik

"EHHHHHHHH OTOU-SAMA? MENMA-NII?"Naruto berteriak dengan terkejut mendengar perkataan Erina tadi, kemudian ia melihat wajah Menma yang juga terkejut

Dhuak

Naruto menghajar kepala Menma sampai kebawah

"Kenapa kau juga ikut terkejut?"Naruto bertanya dengan datar pada Menma yang tergeletak ditanah

"Karena bagaimana aku percaya jika aku memiliki putri!"

"Heehhhh jadi kau menghamili wanita dan meninggalkannya! Kau brengsek juga Menma-nii! Hilang sudah rasa hormatku padamu! Wajahnya sedikit mirip denganmu, tapi warna rambutnya itu yang benar-benar sama denganmu!"Naruto berkata dengan datar pada Menma yang memegang wajahnya

"Kalau begitu jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana aku bisa memiliki putri seorang Admiral? Jika ia adalah putriku pasti ia berumur 16 atau 17 tahunan! Jadi kenapa ia memiliki posisi Admiral di angkatan laut?"Menma bertanya dengan kesal pada Naruto yang menepuk kepalanya sadar

"TUNGGU DULU! DIA ADALAH ADMIRAL! DAN DIA PUTRIMU!"Naruto berteriak dengan kaget lagi sekarang

"Berteriak juga ada batasnya!"Menma berkata dengan sweatdrop pada Naruto yang telat

"Apa ini kata orang 'Jika orang tuanya Monster, anaknya juga monster!', tapi Senchou sepertinya ia benar-benar putrimu, rambut orange dan matanya sangat mirip denganmu"Anisa berkata dengan kaget pada Menma yang geleng-geleng kepala

"Hmm, rupanya Otou-sama tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku ya!"Erina yang melihat perdebatan mereka berkata dengan datarnya

"Satu-satunya yang ada dipikiranku! Kau pasti putri Seraph! Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku dengan ayah, aku yakin sekali jika Seraph itu sangat membenciku melebihi apapun yang ada didunia ini!"Menma berkata pada Erina menunjukan ekspresi kesal

"Tunggu Senchou! Bukannya kau bilang ingin mengambil perhiasan yang merupakan milik orang bernama Seraph itu! Lalu kenapa kau mau mengambil perhiasan itu jika dia sangat membencimu?"

"Aku punya hutang padanya!"

"Sudah kuduga! Tidak ada gunanya aku terkejut tadi!"Anisa memegang wajahnya lega dengan jawaban Menma

"Nampaknya aku tidak perlu bertanya pada Otou-sama tentang Kaa-sama, karena aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya!"Erina memandang Menma dengan datar

"Trace On"

Kumpulan senjata dimulai dari kapak sampai peluru terkumpul dibelakang Erina yang mencapai jumlah ratusan

"490 Senjata, kemampuannya mirip sekali dengan Shirou!"Menma melihat senjata dibelakang Erina dengan serius

"Apa maksudmu Shirou yang lain?"

"Begitulah"Jawab Menma mengeluarkan pedang Katasrophale Zerstrung

"Kalau begitu Otou-sama, Selamat tinggal!"Erina berkata dengan tersenyum pada Menma dan meluncurkan senjata dibelakangnya dengan cepat

DHuar DHuar DHuar Teng Theng Trink DHuar Blaar

Menma menghindari serangan hujan senjata milik Erina dengan kenbunshoku no haki, tapi karena Erina juga memilikinya, ia bisa menyerang Menma saat menghindar alhasil Menma juga harus menangkisnya dengan cepat jika tidak ingin ditusuk oleh senjata yang lain, Naruto dan Anisa sudah menjauh

"Naruto-kun apa kau mau membantu?"

"Tidak mau! Ini adalah urusan ayah dan anak, aku tidak ingin mengganggu urusan mereka!"Naruto menjawab dengan ketus

"Rupanya kau bisa kesal juga padanya! Padahal aku yakin kau sangat menghormatinya!"Anisa melihat wajah Naruto dengan tersenyum tulus

"Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat marah dan kesal padanya, jadi aku tidak ingin membantunya?"

"Dasar tsundere! Padahal sudah tahu sebabnya!"

"Berisik!"Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah malu

"Kalau begitu bagus! Aku tidak usah repot-repot menahan kalian berdua agar tidak ikut campur dengan urusan Erina-chan!"Souma berkata dengan senang melihat Naruto dan Anisa yang melihat padanya

"Aku tidak kenal dirimu, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu urusan mereka berdua, dan juga kau ini angkatan laut bukan! Jadi kenapa kau tidak berusaha menangkap kami?"

"Yeah, aku sedang tidak mood melakukannya! Lagipula yang Erina-chan hadapi sekarang ini adalah O'noshi jadi aku harus jaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu padanya! O'noshi adalah orang yang tidak punya hati, bahkan ia membunuh ibunya sendiri! Jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika ia bisa membunuh Erina-chan! Bagaimanapun O'noshi itu iblis bukan?"Souma menjawab dengan serius pada Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku semakin tidak ingin ikut campur! Sepertinya wanitamu itu sungguh beruntung mempunyai laki-laki yang sangat peduli padanya ya!"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum pada Souma

"Terima kasih!"

Erina and Menma

Trank TRink Dhuar

Menma menangkis tembakan pedang dan kapak yang mengarah padanya dan menghindari sisanya

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Okaa-sama sangat mencintai iblis sepertimu O'noshi?"Erina berkata dengan menghilangkan sebutan Otou-sama pada Menma yang tersenyum mendengarnya

"Seharusnya aku yang tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau bilang Seraph sangat mencintaiku! Bukannya ia itu sangat membenciku sekali!"Menma membalas dengan memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Lalu alasan apa yang membuatmu berkata demikian?"Erina bertanya dengan nada yang tajam pada Menma yang menutup matanya

"Karena aku orang yang telah merenggut segalanya darinya! Aku melenyapkan harta, kekuasaan, teman, tempatnya kembali, tujuannya, cita-citanya, saudara, ayah, ibunya dan kehidupan normalnya dengan kedua tanganku sendiri! Jadi mengapa kau bilang Seraph sangat mencintaiku?"Menma membalas dengan datarnya pada Erina yang menutup matanya juga mengerti dengan ucapan Menma

"Kalau begitu ada yang aneh dengan Okaa-sama! Mencintai orang yang sudah merenggut segalanya darinya!"Erina membuat pedang 2 bilah berwarna putih keemasan dengan gagang biru"Apa kau tahu tentang pedang Excalibur?"

"Pedang mitos yang memiliki kekuatan dan akan memberikan kekuatannya pada orang yang dipilihnya! Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pedang yang kupegang sekarang ini merupakan tiruannya! Walaupun tidak sehebat aslinya sih!"

"Excalibur"

Srung Swush Dhuar

Erina mengayunkan pedang Excalibur dengan kekuatan penuh pada Menma yang melihatnya dengan terkejut

"Tadi itu benar-benar berbahaya! Jika saja aku tidak menahannya pasti aku akan terluka lebih parah! Walaupun telat juga menahannya"tangan kanan Menma hangus dan berasap, terbakar akibat serangan tadi, dengan mata kanan yang tertutup yang juga hangus

"Benar-benar hebat! Tidak kusangka ada orang yang masih hidup setelah menerima telak serangan Excalibur! Walaupun sepertinya kau menahan setengahnya, walaupun telat juga waktunya!"Erina melihat Menma yang terluka cukup parah dengan datar

"Rupanya julukan dan kekuatanmu bukanlah hal yang bisa diremehkan!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum walau keadaannya seperti itu

"Kau benar-benar monster O'noshi, masih bisa berbicara santai seperti itu! Walau keadaan tubuhmu sedang terluka parah! Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan teknik andalanku"

"Trace On : Rain Meteor"

Puluhan meteor tercipta diatas benang yang dipasang Doflamingi untuk Torikago, Erina bisa saja menciptakan ratusan atau ribuan tapi jika ia melakukannya semua orang dan pulau ini akan lenyap

Naruto Place

"Dia benar-benar monster bisa membuat hal seperti itu!"Naruto melihat dengan terkejut meteor itu

"Kemampuan Fujitora juga bisa menarik meteor, walaupun meteor miliknya itu sangat menyebalkan karena bisa mengikuti! Tapi milik Erina-chan juga sama saja!"Souma berkata dengan sweatdrop mengingat ia dikejar oleh meteor milik Erina

"Pasti sulit!"Anisa berkata dengan kasihan pada Souma

"Aku juga tahu!"Naruto berkata dengan bijak pada Souma yang menangis terharu dengan mereka

Menma place

"Meteornya banyak juga! Tapi nampaknya belum selesai mendaratnya!"Menma melihat kearah langit dimana ada meteor yang berjumlah puluhan melesat dari langit padanya

"Getsuga Tensho"

Sring Blaar Blarr

Menma menebas semua meteor itu dengan 1 serangan bulan sabit, yang menghancurkan semua meteor itu dengan sekali serang

Naruto Place

Naruto dkk menganga melihat meteor yang sebegitu banyak dihancurkan sekali serang begitu saja

"Jadi itu serangan yang dipakai Menma untuk mengalahkan Kageto dan Kazeto!"Medaka berkata disebelah Anisa

"Sejak kapan kau berada disana?"Naruto, Souma dan Anisa melihat Medaka dengan terkejut

"Baru saja! Tapi melihat meteor itu, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang bertarung jadi kuputuskan kesini saja!"

"Benar-benar simple pikirannya! Tapi tadi kau berkata Kageto dan Kazeto, bukannya mereka adalah panglima kerajaan Aditeck?"Naruto berkata dengan sweatdropnya pada Medaka yang tersenyum

"Benar dan jurus tadi yang ia gunakan untuk mengalahkan Kageto dan Kazeto, tapi itulah yang diceritakannya!"

"Kupikir itu hanyalah untuk menakuti anak-anak!"Souma berkata dengan serius

"Tapi memang benar yang kau katakan jurus Menma tadi seperti jurus di dunia dongeng! Dimana sihir bisa digunakan bukan! Tapi dunia ini juga bisa menggunakan sihir tapi daripada disebut sihir mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut kutukan!"

"Megami no Medaka, kudengar kau itu tangan kanan dari The God Steven, tapi mengapa kau mau menjadi kru O'noshi?"Souma bertanya pada Medaka dengan nada yang santai

"Apa sekarang ini aku sedang diintrogasi? Sampai aku harus mengatakan alasanku berada didekat Menma!"Medaka merubah nadanya menjadi serius

"Jangan anggap serius begitu! Jika tidak ingin menjawab, tidak usah dijawab!"

"Kalau begitu bagus!"

Menma and Erina Place

Erina melihatnya dengan terkejut kemudian kembali seperti semula

"Nampaknya berita yang membicarakan kau sudah melemah itu bohong! Seranganmu tadi jelas-jelas sangat berbahaya, bisa melenyapkan seluruh proyeksi meteor-ku dengan sekejap!"Erina melihatnya dengan takjub

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya!"Menma melihat posisi Erina yang berada dipuncak rumah, lokasi mereka sudah jauh dari Colosseum karena serangan Erina yang dahsyat tadi

Swush

Trank

Erina menahan serangan Menma yang menuju bahunya

"Hehh kukira kau hanya bisa melempar senjata atau sesuatu! Rupanya kau bisa memakai pedang juga!"Menma melihat pedang Excalibur yang berada ditangan Erina dengan tertarik

Trink Dhuak

Erina mementalkan pedang Menma dan menendangnya

"Hmm, sepertinya teknik tadi menguras banyak staminamu! Sampai kau tidak bisa menghindari tendanganku!"Erina melihat Menma yang berada 4 meter jarak darinya, karena tendangan Erina

"Begitulah! Tapi sepertinya kau belum lelah, walau sudah mengeluarkan teknik sehebat tadi! Kurasa yang monster disini adalah kau bukan?"

"Entahlah! Tapi kurasa aku akan menggunakan kartu as-ku, jikalau kau menggunakan pedang Kurashha!"

"Sepertinya kartu as-mu itu hebat sekali! Sampai bisa menahan pedang Kurashha milikku itu!"

"Terbentuklah Dunia Proyeksi!"

Swush

Hanya dengan kalimat itu Menma dan Erina sudah berada ditempat yang berbeda, dimana disini hanya ada tancapan senjata-senjata dan langit biru, dengan berbagai bintang yang bersinar

"Realitas Marble!"Menma melihatnya dengan serius

"Proyeksi dunia imajinasi ke kedunia nyata! Itulah kartu as-ku, disini aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku secara penuh!"

"Benar-benar gawat!"Menma berkeringat dingin dengan keadaan ini

Naruto place

Naruto melihat sekeliling, bingung kemana Menma dan Admiral wanita itu

"Hey Angkatan laut, apa kau tahu dimana Menma-nii dan admiral itu?"Naruto bertanya pada Souma yang menghela nafas

"Hahh dia membawanya kesana! Kalau begini aku sudah tidak bisa membantunya!"Souma menghela nafas dengan hal ini lelah

"Bajak laut dan angkatan laut duduk bersama dan mengobrol layaknya teman! Kau benar-benar tidak mencerminkan sifat angkatan laut Risutry-kun!"Pria dengan pakaian angkatan laut, rambut hitam panjang sampai punggung dengan jubah yang bertuliskan Admiral, dan kedua mata Sharingan di matanya

"Kau…. Madara!"Naruto berkata dengan terkejut melihat Madara ada disini

"Hoo bocah yang diselamatkan Akaiyasha waktu itu! Kupikir kau sudah lama mati!"Madara berkata dengan sarkas pada Naruto yang santai-santai saja

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Madara? Bukannya kau tidak ada perintah untuk kesini?"Souma melihat Madara dengan berkeringat dingin

' _Dia ketakutan'_ Anisa melihat Souma yang berkeringat karena adanya Madara

"Aku menyelinap! Niatnya aku kesini ingin menangkap atau membunuh O'noshi, karena sudah mempermalukanku 22 tahun yang lalu di pulau Ohara, tapi kesini malah mendengar hal yang luar biasa! Admiral muda nan cantik itu adalah putri O'noshi! Itu menjelaskan kenapa ia bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk bergabung di posisi Admiral?!"Madara memutar matanya bosan menjawab pertanyaan Souma tadi

"Jadi kau kesini, untuk menangkap Erina-chan dan membunuh O'noshi!"Souma berkata dengan berkeringat tubuhnya

"Begitulah! Tapi kubiarkan saja dulu mereka saling bunuh! Dan aku akan menari dengan kalian disini saja!"Madara memandang Naruto, Anisa dan Souma datar

DHuak

Madara Manahan pukulan Naruto yang mengarah ke kepalanya

"Rupanya kau bisa juga memanfaatkan celah!"Madara melihat Naruto datar

"Jangan samakan aku dengan diriku yang dulu!"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum

"Yoroi no Kaze"Naruto menyelimuti dirinya dengan angin, tapi tidak ada yang terlihat di sekitar tubuh Naruto

"Hmm, pelindung angin, tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata biasa! Tapi bisa dilihat dengan Sharingan"Madara melihat apa yang menyelimuti Naruto dengan Sharingannya

Trenk

Madara memunculkan pedang dan menahan serangan angin Naruto

"Lumayan"

DHuak

Naruto terpental kebelakang oleh tendangan Madara

"Mustahil kau bisa mengalahkannya Koutei!"Souma berkata dengan berkeringat dingin pada Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tidak mengerti

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang bisa mengalahkannya hanyalah manusia biasa! Dengan kata lain manusia tanpa kekuatan khusus, atau manusia yang tidak terlalu bergantung dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya! Dia bisa dikatakan musuh terburuk bagi semua pengguna buah iblis didunia! Bahkan Shirohige sekalipun akan kerepotan melawannya!"Souma menjawab dengan tubuh yang bergetar melihat Madara

"Jadi aku hanya perlu, untuk tidak bergantung pada kekuatan buah iblisku bukan?"Naruto tersenyum dan menghilangkan armor anginnya, lalu ia berlari ke arah Madara yang diam ditempatnya

"Bocah bodoh, menyerang secara terang-terangan!"Madara melihat dengan datar, Naruto yang berlari kearahnya

"Kalau begitu rasakan ini!"Naruto memunculkan tangan Susano'O dan menghantamkannya pada Madara yang masih diam ditempat

DHuar

Tabir asap tercipta gara-gara pukulan Susano'O Naruto tadi

"Tipuan, mungkin saja itu akan bekerja!"Souma melihat dengan teliti pertarungan Madara dengan Naruto

Swush

Angin berhembus dan memperlihatkan Madara menahan pukulan Susano'O dengan satu tangan

"Sepertinya kau bertambah cukup kuat! Tapi jika hanya segini, tidak akan cukup untuk mengalahkanku!"Madara berkata dengan datar pada Naruto yang berada dihadapannya

' _Kekuatannya benar-benar berbeda dengan dulu!'_ Naruto membatin dengan kesal melihat Madara bisa menahan pukulan Susano'O-nya dengan 1 tangan

Dor Sret

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghindari tembakan Madara, tapi pipinya tergores oleh peluru itu

Tap tap

Naruto melompat mundur dari tempat itu

"Hey Koutei, aku punya rencana! Apa kau mau mengikutinya?"Souma berkata didepan Naruto yang berdiri tegap

"Kenapa angkatan laut berusaha untuk mengalahkan angkatan laut?"

"Alasannya karena ia mengincar Erina-chan! Jadi apa kau mau?"

"Baiklah! Katakan rencananya?"Naruto menyeringai melihat Souma yang juga menyeringai, lalu Souma berbisik ditelinga Naruto

"Rencana yang cukup gila! Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk dicoba!"Naruto menyeringai mendengar rencana Souma tadi

Sruushhh

Naruto membuat tabir asap dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya, yang membuat penglihatan semua orang disini terhalangi, tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Madara yang mempunyai Sharingan

"Menghalangi penglihatan, tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh banyak!"Madara melihat dengan datar, Naruto yang berlari kearahnya, dengan Souma yang berada dibelakangnya

"Injection Death"Souma membidik Madara

Srush

Tidak ada peluru yang terlihat dari senapan Souma

Sring

Madara menebas peluru yang ditembak Souma, tapi ia membulatkan matanya melihat peluru itu yang sebenarnya adalah bom

Blaar

Asap semakin tebal setelah serangan tadi

Naruto berada dibelakang Madara dengan pedang yang terhunus

Wuash

Madara menyelimuti dirinya dengan Susano'O, mengetahui dirinya akan diserang dari belakang

Tap tap

Naruto kembali melompat mundur, dan mendecih kesal

"Aku lupa tentang Susano'O-nya!"Souma menepuk kepalanya

"Kenapa kau bisa lupa?"Naruto menatap Souma kesal

"Berisik! Kau sendiri kenapa bisa lupa juga?!"

"Kupikir kau sudah merencanakan semuanya!"Balas Naruto tidak ingin kalah

"Jangan bicara sesuatu yang mustahil! Lagipula aku lupa, karena ia sangat jarang sekali menggunakannya! Apa yang kau gunakan tadi untuk menyerang Madara, sampai ia menggunakan Susano'O?"

"Pedang dengan Amaterasu diujungnya yang mengarah ke jantung!"

"Hmm, yah kalau serangannya itu aku juga akan menggunakan pertahanan terkuatku!"Souma berkata dengan sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto

"Kombinasi yang lumayan! Walau dibuat dadakan, Megami no Medaka, sampai kapan kau akan diam disana? Kau membuatku takut saja!"Madara yang melihat Medaka tidak bergerak dari tempatnya tadi, bertanya dengan sarkas

"Hmm, membuatmu takut! Bicaramu lucu sekali Madara! Kau ini seorang legenda, sama seperti Menma, jadi kenapa kau mesti takut padaku?!"Medaka membalas dengan tersenyum pada Medaka yang menyeringai

"Kau pikir aku tida tahu, alasan kau bisa menjadi tangan kanan The God Steven, bukan hanya untuk mencegahmu berkhianat tapi karena kekuatanmu yang diakuinya, jadi wajar jika aku waspada bukan!"Madara membalas dengan menyeringai pada Medaka, yang senyumnya luntur

"Susano'O perfect!"

Dhuar

Naruto menciptakan Susano'O setinggi 70 meter, yang membuat mereka melihat ke Susano'O hitam itu

"Jadi kau ingin pertarungan makhluk raksasa!"Madara juga menciptakan raksasa yang ukurannya 89 Meter

"Aku masih belum selesai Madara!"

"Rage"Naruto menyelimuti Susano'O miliknya dengan petir-petir yang berkecamuk

"Mokujin!"

DHuar

Monster kayu raksasa yang ukurannya sama besar dengan Susano'O Madara terbentuk

"Dan terakhir, Shinsusenju!"Makhluk kayu yang ukurannya 5 kali lipat dari Susano'O Madara kembali terbentuk

"Ras Senju memang memiliki kekuatan yang berkali-kali lipat dari pada Uchiha, walaupun kemampuan mereka sedikit! Apalagi jika keturunan ras Senju-Uchiha pasti memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar lagi!"Madara melihat Susano'O, Mokujin, dan Shinsusenju milik Naruto dengan datar

"Apa kau ketakutan Madara?"

"Hmm, kepercayaan diri yang besar! Tapi menciptakan raksasa sebanyak 3, pasti menguras cukup banyak staminamu! Sepertinya kau ingin mengakhiri pertarungan dengan secepat mungkin! Walaupun itu adalah strategi umum dalam pertarungan atau peperangan!"Madara berkata dengan datar pada Naruto yang juga menatapnya dengan santai

Souma place

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan?"Souma melihat dengan kesal apa yang dilakukan Naruto

"Memangnya ada apa jika Naruto melakukan itu Risutry-san?"Anisa bertanya pada Souma yang kesal

"Apa dia tidak mendengarkan perkataanku? Orang yang bisa mengalahkan Madara adalah manusia biasa, dengan kata lain kau harus menggunakan kekuatan dan kemampuan yang sama dengannya jika ingin menang!"

"Tapi bukannya Naru-kun seperti kelihatan akan menang!"Anisa berkata dengan bingung pada Souma

"Anisa, pada peperangan ataupun pertarungan semuanya bisa berubah tergantung orang itu bisa memanfaatkan keadaanya!"Medaka berkata disamping Anisa dengan memakan senbei

"Orang yang bernama Madara ini! Terlihat sangat meremehkan Naru-kun, jadi orang yang meremehkan orang lain biasanya orang itu yang akan kalah bukan, itu juga yang dikatakan Senchou!"

"Selalu ada pengecualian, jadi Uchiha Madara pasti memiliki kekuatan tersembunyi yang membuatnya bisa menang walau melawan raksasa sebanyak itu"Medaka berkata pada Anisa dengan tenang walau keadaan disekitarnya sangat kacau

"Megami yang kau katakan benar! Madara memiliki kemampuan buah iblis Paramecia Fiksion-fiksion no mi, termasuk type aneh!"Souma berkata dengan menyesap the, sepertinya otaknya mulai koslet dengan keadaan disini

"Senchou pernah berkata, kebanyakan type aneh tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang ataupun bertahan, apa milik Madara-san bisa menyerang dan bertahan?"

"Dia bisa…."Souma melihat Susano'O Madara

Madara Vs Naruto

"Apa kau sudah selesai Namikaze D Naruto?"Madara bertanya pada Naruto yang menyiapkan Mokujin 3 dan Shinsusenju 2, lalu Mokuryuu 4

"Yeah, sekarang kau akan kukalahkan Madara!"Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan menunjukannya pada Madara, makhluk kayu yang diciptakan Naruto langsung pergi menuruti isyarat Naruto untuk menyerang Madara

"Hmm, ciptaan yang lumayan bagus! Tapi tetap tidak ada gunanya"Madara memandang makhluk kayu yang sebentar lagi akan mencapainya dengan datar

Ctik

Makhluk kayu milik Naruto menghilang, setelah ada jentikan tangan tadi

"Apa yang terjadi?"Naruto melihat karyanya yang menghilang begitu saja dengan tidak percaya

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk panic akan hal itu!"Madara sudah berada didepan Susano'O Naruto dengan Susano'O-nya

' _Cepat sekali'_ Naruto melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

Srash

Susano'O Naruto terbelah begitu saja, menerima serangan Madara

"Membosankan! Langsung hancur hanya dengan sekali serangan! Sepertinya kau menghabiskan terlalu banyak kekuatanmu pada teknik Senju-mu itu!"Madara menghilangkan Susano'O-nya dan berjalan ke Naruto yang berusaha bangun karena kehabisan kekuatan

Tap

Madara melompat mundur melihat Medaka yang menyerangnya dari atas

"Bajak laut memang suka menyerang dari belakang ya!"Madara berkomentar dengan tindakan Medaka tadi

"Ahahaha, kau seperti tidak tahu bajak laut saja Madara-kun! Jadi bagaimana jika melawanku saja sekarang?"Medaka membalas dengan tertawa kecil

"Boleh saja! Lagipula menunggu mereka berdua lama sekali! Jadi akan kuhabiskan waktuku dengan menari bersamamu, Megami no Medaka!"

Trink

Madara menahan ayunan pedang Medaka yang mengincar lehernya

Trak

Medaka menahan tendangan Madara yang menuju pinggangnya

Trap

Medaka menahan pukulan Madara yang siap menghantam dadanya

Tap

Medaka dan Madara melompat mundur, karena sudah tidak bisa bergerak jika sudah seperti itu

"Kemampuan bertarungmu hebat! Berbeda dengan lawan yang tadi! Maa walau jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Uchiha kau berada 3 tahap dibawahnya!"

"Hmm, itu tidak masalah! Lagipula kau bisa mengembalikan sesuatu ketiadaan! Jadi jika ingin melawanmu aku harus menggunakan kekuatan yang kau miliki juga! Kelemahan fatal dari kemampuanmu adalah, pisau bermata 2, bisa melukai orang lain dan juga diri sendiri!"Medaka memposisikan pedangnya sejajar dengan pandangan matanya

Srush

Pedang Medaka terselimuti Susano'O warna hitam

"Seperti haki saja, walaupun bukan sih!"Madara berlari kearah Medaka yang sudah serius

' _Pemadatan, jadi itu maksud Menma-nii waktu itu?!'_ Naruto yang melihat apa yang terjadi ditangan Medaka menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

Sring

Madara melompat menghindari serangan Medaka yang bisa membelah dua dirinya

Srash Dhuar

Madara menebaskan pedangnya yang diselimuti api hitam

Dhuar

Medaka menebas api hitam itu sampai tidak ada

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa kau bergabung dengan O'noshi dan berkhianat pada The God?"Madara melihat Medaka dengan bingung

"Yeah, dia sudah berada diujung kehancuran! Jadi merupakan hal yang wajar untuk pindah posisi ke yang menang!"

"Wanita licik!"

"Orang tua kurang ajar!"

Trink Sring

Medaka menahan serangan pedang Madara, kemudian ia melompat mundur dan menyerang yang kembali mencipakan tebasan besar yang menciptakan kawah yang melintang dengan dalam yang jika dilihat pasti dalam

Sring

"Jangan terlalu focus pada Medaka-nee!"Naruto sudah berada dibelakang Madara dengan pedang yang teraliri listrik dalam jumlah besar, Madara membulatkan matanya melihat Naruto berada dibelakangnya

Trap Crash

Madara menghilangkan petirnya dan menangkap pedangnya walau tangannya sendiri terluka akibat menangkap pedang Naruto

Dhuak

Naruto terpental kebelakang menerima tendangan Madara tadi

"Aku lupa! Sekarang ini aku sedang berhadapan dengan bajak laut! Mungkin karena sangking senangnya sampai aku lupa dengan kalian!"Madara membuang pedang itu dan melangkah kearah mereka

"Sekarang aku akan berhadapan denganmu secara serius Madara!"tubuh Naruto mulai terselimuti benda hitam yang mulai menyelimutinya dengan angin yang lebih terlihat daripada sebelumnya dan EMSharingan yang berputar dengan cepat, mata Naruto mengalirkan darah dengan deras

Trank Dhuar

Madara tertahan kebawah menerima serangan Naruto

' _Berat! Apa yang terjadi? Padahal hanya sebentar aku tidak melihatnya tapi ia sudah memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini!'_ Madara menaha serangan Naruto dengan kedua tangannya

Blaar

Madara terpental kebelakang setelah menerima serangan Naruto

"Itu sama dengan teknikku!"Medaka yang melihat Naruto menggunakan armor Susano'O, terkejut melihatnya

"Hebat juga! Kupikir kau sudah menyerah tadi! Tapi aku salah sangka sepertinya!"Madara berjalan dari tabir asap dengan bahu yang tersayat pedang

Sruing Swushhh

Suara aneh dengan angin yang berhembus kencang membuat mereka mengalihkan perhatian ke angin yang berhembus pada satu titik, mereka semua membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat apa yang dilihat mereka? Bahkan mereka tidak mau mempercayainya jika mereka saat ini melihat Kurosaki D Menma orang yang memiliki gelar O'noshi ditikam tepat dijantung oleh Nitrasyifil Erina, putrinya sendiri

==============TO BE COUNTINUED=========================

Yang Review sedikit juga, apa yang dibaca disini tidak ada yang mau menyemangati, memberi saran, mendukung atau apapun itu, semangatku jadi down karena hal ini!


	34. Chapter 22 Arc Baru

Chapter 34

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Medaka, Anisa, dan Naruto melihatnya dengan terkejut, Menma ditikam tepat dijantung dengan posisi Menma yang seperti hendak menebas Erina

Crash

Erina mencabut pedangnya dari tubuh Menma

Bruk

Tubuh Menma terbaring dibatu dengan mata yang setengah terbuka

"Kau masih hidup, setelah ditikam dijantung! Kau memang benar-benar monster, O'noshi!"Erina berkata dengan tidak percaya melihat Menma yang masih setengah sadar

"Rupanya….aku….memang…tidak…bisa…menebas…putriku…sendiri"Menma menutup matanya setelah mengucapkan hal tadi

"Hahahahaha tidak kusangka O'noshi orang yang membunuh orang tuanya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya tidak bisa membunuh putrinya sendiri ini benar-benar menarik!"Madara tertawa dengan keras melihat Menma yang terbaring dibatu dengan posisi duduk

"Menma, ini bohong bukan!"Medaka mendekati Menma yang kesadaran dirinya sudah hilang

"Ternyata Megami no Medaka bisa bersedih dengan kematian seseorang juga!"Erina berkata dengan dingin pada Medaka yang tidak mendengarkannya dan berjalan kearah Menma _'Setelah para Uchiha itu mengkhianatiku, kau juga ingin mengkhianatiku Menma!'_ Medaka membatin dengan mengepalkan tangannya kesal akan kenyataan

"Ops, tidak akan kubiarkan kau mendekati O'noshi! Walau dia kelihatan sudah mati, aku tahu dia masih hidup! Dan kau bisa menyembuhkannya!"Madara menghalangi langkah Medaka yang berjalan kearah Menma

"Minggir kau!"

Trank

Naruto berteriak dengan kesal pada Madara yang menatapnya dengan seringai

Wuash

Dhuak

Naruto terpental oleh pukulan Susano'O Madara yang tepat mengenainya _'Ini bohong bukan Menma-nii! Kau tidak mungkin mati semudah itu!'_ Naruto membatin dengan menangis melihatnya

"Rupanya kau bisa mengendalikan emosi-mu dengan baik sekarang! Berbeda dengan saat kita bertemu dulu!"Madara berkata melihat Naruto yang melihatnya dengan tajam dan menangis

Trink

Madara menahan serangan pedang Souma yang menuju lehernya

"Apa maksudnya ini Risutry-kun?"Madara bertanya pada Souma yang yang menyerangnya

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jalan pikiranmu! Kau akan menangkap Erina-chan dan menyerahkannya pada Pemerintah dunia setelah ini bukan!"

"Rupanya kau masih mengingat perkataanku tadi! Walaupun aku tidak bilang tentang menangkap! Aku akan menjadikannya budakku!"Madara melihat Souma yang menatap marah padanya

Trink Trank DHuar Blaar

Souma dan Madara bertarung ditempat yang cukup jauh dari Menma dan Erina yang berada disana, Medaka menundukan kepalanya melihat ini

Flashback

Pertarungan Erina dan Menma

Erina dan Menma sekarang berada ditempat yang sejauh mata memandang adalah tanah tandus dengan berbagai senjata yang menancap di tanah

"Realitas Marble, bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Realitas Marble, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau ucapkanya! Tapi aku tidak harus menjawabnya bukan!"Erina mencabut pedang yang menancap disampingnya

"Kau benar juga!"Menma juga memposisikan pedangnya disamping dengan tidak ada kuda-kuda apapun

Wush Trank Trink

Erina dan Menma beradu pedang dengan cepat

"Kenapa Okaa-sama bisa mencintai orang sepertimu?!"Erina bertanya dengan pedang yang siap membelah Menma jika tidak ditahan oleh Menma

"Itu juga yang ingin kutahu!"

Dhuar

Erina melompat mundur, lalu ia mengangkat tangannya keatas, dilangit tercipta ratusan meteor dan senjata yang siap menghujani Menma

Trank Dhuar Blar Dhuar Blar Trink

Menma berlari menghindari hujanan meteor dan senjata itu

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Srush Dhuar

Semua meteor dan senjata lenyap seketika oleh teknik Menma tadi

"Sudah kuduga! Teknikmu tadi memakan banyak sekali stamina! Apalagi dilihat dari daya hancurnya, pasti memakan banyak sekali stamina dan juga kau yang sekarang bukan lagi seorang Uchiha yang bisa menggunakan Sharingan atau kekuatan Uchiha-mu dengan maksimal! Yah bisa dibilang kau hanya memiliki 5 persen dari kekuatan Uchihamu yang tersisa karena itulah kau bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Uchiha dan Senju!"Erina melihat Menma yang kelihatan baik-baik saja

"Ketahuan, hebat sekali analisamu sampai mengetahui serinci itu! Padahal aku kelihatan baik-baik saja bukan!"

"Memang, jika dilihat dari luar tubuhmu baik-baik saja tapi lain halnya dengan yang didalam! Jangan menilai buku dari sampulnya! Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah itu?!"

Trank

Erina menahan serangan Menma yang siap menusuk perutnya

"Seranganmu juga melemah setiap kau menggunakan teknik itu!"Erina menahan tusukan Menma yang akan menusuk perut Erina jika tidak ditahan

"Kau juga sama! Teknik sehebat itu tidak mungkin tidak menguras staminamu!"

Trink Dhuak

Menma mementalkan pedang Erina dan menendang perut Erina

Tap Swush

Erina menahan kakinya agar tidak terpental terlalu jauh dan melangkah cepat pada Menma yang diam berdiri

Trap

Menma menangkap pedang Erina dengan tangan kirinya

Tap DHuar

Menma melompat mundur menghindari kampak dan tombak yang akan menembus tubuhnya dari atas

"Tubuhmu tidak bergerak atas tidak sadar, tapi dengan kesadaranmu sendiri! Itu berarti jika kau tidak mengetahui serangan yang akan datang kau tidak bisa menghindarinya! Itulah kelemahan fatal bagi orang yang tidak mempunyai reflek! Walaupun sangat jarang orang tidak memiliki reflek!"

"Yare-yare wanita yang menakutkan! Aku heran bagaimana bisa Souma-san bisa terus bersamamu"Menma malah tersenyum dengan keadaan ini

"Bisa tersenyum dikeadaan seperti ini, sepertinya kau sangat meremehkanku!"Erina menatap Menma dengan datar _'Pandangannya pun sama denganku'_ Menma melihat cara menatap Erina tersenyum

"Aku hanya bisa menggunakan getsuga tensho sekali lagi! Jadi kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"

"Yeah!"Erina kembali mengangkat tangannya keatas, kali ini senjata dan meteor yang muncul ribuan

"Wah ini pasti akan membunuhku jika tidak kuhancurkan dalam sekali serang!"Menma melihatnya dengan santai walau keadaannya bisa dibilang buruk

Srush

Meteor dan senjata itu melesat kearah Menma dengan cepat

Tap Tap

Menma berlari ke Erina dalam hujan senjata itu

Dhuar Dhuar

Menma menghindari senjata dan meteor yang siap mengenainya

Sret

Kaki Menma terseret oleh kapak yang meluncur

Dhuar

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Srushh Dhuar

Semua senjata dan meteor itu lenyap seketika, Menma terus berlari kearah Erina yang menatap dirinya datar

' _Serangannya jauh lebih kuat dari yang tadi, dengan kata lain serangan terakhir!'_ Erina mencengkram pedang ditangannya dengan kuat

Tap

Menma terus berlari dengan tubuh yang terkena beberapa senjata di kaki dan tangan

"Haaaa"Erina memposisikan pedangnya untuk menusuk, Menma yang berada didepannya mengangkat pedangnya keatas untuk membelah dua Erina

Sleb Crash

Menma ditikam tepat dijantung, darah mengalir dari luka Menma

"Maaf"Menma tersenyum setelah mengatakannya

Flashback End

' _Dengan ini, semuanya sudah selesai'_ Erina menatap Menma yang terbaring dengan tidak sadarkan diri

Srush

Erina berada ditempat lain, berbeda dengan tempat yang tadi, sekarang ia berada didalam rumah sederhana

"Rumah ini…"Erina melihat dalam rumah yang merupakan tempatnya tinggal dulu dengan ibunya

"Erina kenapa kau menikam Menma, ayahmu sendiri?"Wanita berambut putih yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Erina, berbeda warna mata dan rambutnya, baju polos berwarna biru, dengan rok sampai mata kaki a.k.a Seraph

"Okaa-sama! Ini hanya ilusi, tidak mungkin semua ini nyata! Okaa-sama sudah mati waktu itu! Aku melihatnya sendiri!"Erina menatap ibunya dengan tajam, karena seperti menghina ibunya menurut Erina

"Ini berada didalam alam bawah sadarmu! Aku menanamkan kekuatanku yang tersisa pada dirimu saat aku hendak mati! Dan juga ini pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Okaa-sama baru muncul sekarang?! Ada banyak hal yang ingin Erina tanyakan pada Okaa-sama!"

"Aku minta maaf Erina-chan! Karena baru bisa menemuimu!"

"Okaa-sama pikir dengan meminta maaf, semuanya sudah selesai! Okaa-sama tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya Erina, saat Okaa-sama tidak ada! Okaa-sama tidak tahu seberapa menyakitkannya!"Erina memegang dadanya seperti ingin menangis

"Okaa-sama tahu apa yang kau rasakan Erina-chan?!"

"Okaa-sama tahu! Lalu kenapa Okaa-sama bisa mencintai O'noshi, orang yang merenggut segalanya dari Okaa-sama?"Erina berteriak dengan menangis pada ibunya"Kenapa Okaa-sama bisa memaafkannya semudah itu?"

"Karena yang melakukannya bukanlah Menma!"

"Apa maksud Okaa-sama? O'noshi sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku!"

"Yeah, Menma memang akan menjawab seperti itu! Karena ia ingin kau membencinya dan pada akhirnya membunuhnya!"

"Apa maksud dengan perkataan Okaa-sama?"

"Menma sejak kecil sudah sangat menderita! Mungkin ia akan menceritakannya jika kau bertanya padanya! Ia adalah orang yang terbuka bahkan ia tidak peduli jika orang lain tahu masa lalunya sendiri! Dan juga Erina-chan apa kau ingin tahu kenapa Menma, ayahmu tidak mengetahui tentang dirimu?"Seraph bertanya dengan menatap mata Erina

"Bukannya sudah jelas! Karena ia hanya lelaki brengsek yang bermain dengan wanita!"Erina menjawab dengan ketus

"Bukan itu! Aku menghapus ingatannya tentang kejadian itu! Karena itulah ia tidak mengetahui tentang dirimu! Dan juga kenapa kau terus memanfaatkan Souma-kun? Ia sangat baik padamu, ia mau menemanimu saat kau bersedih, ia membantumu saat kau kesusahan dia itu selalu ada disisimu! Kenapa kau selalu memanfaatkannya, dan tidak mau mendengar keluhannya?"

"Okaa-sama menghapus ingatan O'noshi! Jadi karena itu ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang diriku! Kenapa Okaa-sama melakukannya? Kenapa? Aku sangat ingin merasakan punya ayah seperti temanku yang lain! Kenapa Okaa-sama melakukannya?"

"Itu karena Okaa-sama maupun Otou-sama-mu tidak mau kau berada dalam bahaya! Jika pemerintah dunia mengetahui O'noshi memiliki anak, bukannya anak itu akan terus diburu! Jadi daripada hal itu terjadi Okaa-sama menghapus ingatan Menma! Walaupun Menma tidak mengetahui hal ini sama sekali!"

"Ternyata Okaa-sama memang sangat suka menyembunyikan rahasia!"Erina menundukan wajahnya tidak berani menatap wajah ibunya

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa jika Menma mati! Ini juga salahku, tidak memberitahukannya padamu!"Seraph berkata dengan menutup matanya, Erina melihat wajah ibunya dengan terkejut

"Kenapa Okaa-sama bisa berkata semudah itu?"Erina bertanya dengan nada tidak percaya pada Seraph

"Karena itu adalah kesalahan Okaa-sama! Yang dikatakan Menma memang benar, penyesalan selalu berada diakhir! Tapi yah setidaknya ada sesuatu yang didapat dari penyesalan itu!"

"Aku minta maaf Okaa-sama!"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa! Yang lebih penting lagi, dengarkan keluhan Souma-kun saat ia kesusahan seperti ia mendengarkan keluhanmu saat kau dalam kesusahan!"

"Souma-kun jika mengeluh lama sekali! Aku malas mendengarkannya!"Erina memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang memerah

"Kau hanya tidak ingin mendengarkan tentang dirinya yang dikelilingi perempuan bukan!"Seraph menunjuk pipi Erina yang memerah dengan senyum yang menggoda

"Jangan menggodaku Okaa-sama!"Erina memasang wajah ngambek pada Seraph yang tersenyum

Greb

Seraph memeluk Erina

"Hiduplah dengan apa yang menurutmu benar Erina-chan! Okaa-sama akan memarahimu jika kau berbuat salah! Akan menasehatimu jika kau kebingungan!"

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi?"Erina bertanya dengan nada sendu pada Seraph

"Mungkin tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena waktuku sudah berakhir"Seraph melihat lengannya yang mulai menghilang

"Okaa-sama akan pergi lagi!"

"Erina-chan! Nanti buat cucu yang manis ya!"

"OKAA-SAMA!"Erina berteriak dengan malu, Seraph menghilang saat itu juga

Srush

Erina kembali ketempatnya tadi

"Rupanya aku memang tidak bisa dimaafkan ya!"Erina melihat tubuh Menma yang terbaring dibatu dengan tenangnya

Tes Tes

Air mata mengalir dikedua mata Erina yang menatap tubuh Menma

"Apa-apaan dengan air mata itu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang membunuhnya!"Medaka berkata dengan menatap tajam Erina yang masih menangis"Kau pikir air matamu itu bisa membuat Menma kembali hidup!"

"Aku juga tahu! Tapi hiks….rupanya aku ini memang tidak bisa dimaafkan!"Erina menundukan wajahnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir

"Cih menyedihkan sekali! Seorang admiral menangis karena menghabisi criminal yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri!"Madara berkata dengan datar pada Erina yang menatapnya tajam dan marah, karena melihat Souma digenggam dengan tubuh yang babak belur"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku tidak membunuhnya! Walaupun sekarang kau akan menjadi budak sih!"Madara berkata dengan santainya

"Ti..dak ak..an….kubi…ark…an!"Souma berkata dengan terbata

"Souma-kun, jangan banyak bicara dulu!"Erina berteriak pada Souma yang berbicara dengan kesusahan

Sring Dhuar

Madara menahan tebasan angina yang siap membelah dua dirinya dengan Susano'O

"Dasar keras kepala!"Madara melihat Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan kesal dan marah

Dhuak Blaar

Naruto terpental menerima tendangan Madara yang kuat

"Brengsek!"Naruto berdiri dengan menatap Madara tajam

Greb

"Naru-kun hentikan! Kau bisa mati jika terus melanjutkannya!"Anisa berkata dengan memeluk Naruto erat

"Tapi..Nisa-chan Menma-nii"

"Aku tahu kau juga sedih! Tapi kita tidak bisa terus bersedih akan kematiannya, Senchou juga pasti tidak menginginkannya!"

"Ahhh ini pemandangan yang menyedihkan! Aku sekarang akan berbaik hati pada kalian! Jangan menggangguku untuk membuat Erina menjadi budakku dan saat aku mengambil mayat O'noshi! Dengan begitu aku tidak akan membunuh atau menangkap kalian, bagaimana?"Madara berkata dengan memutar matanya bosan melihat ini semua, Naruto dan Anisa menundukan wajahnya, Erina dan Medaka juga menundukan wajahnya, Souma berusaha berdiri

"Jangan bertanya dengan jawaban yang sudah jelas Madara!"Naruto berdiri dengan tegap "TENTU SAJA KAMI MENOLAKNYA!"Teriak Souma, Medaka, Naruto dan Anisa bersamaan

"Kupikir kalian ini orang yang cukup pintar, tapi ternyata hanya kumpulan orang-orang bodoh!"Madara mengaktifkan mata Sharingan yang berbeda dengan yang tadi

"Itu Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan!"Medaka melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"Rupanya kau mengetahui tentang Sharingan milikku hanya dengan sekali lihat! Hebat juga matamu!"Madara berkata dengan menyeringai melihat wajah terkejut mereka

"Tapi sekarang akan kugunakan dulu, untuk…"

Swush

Madara muncul dihadapan Erina dengan EMS yang aktif, siap menggunakan genjutsu terkuta

Dhuak Blaar

Madara terpental kebelakang menerima tendangan dari seseorang

"Hmm tidak kusangka, ternyata ada yang sedih jika aku mati!"Lelaki berambut Orange, dengan pakaian hawai dan celana panjang hitam lalu sandal jepit dikakinya a.k.a Menma berkata dengan tersenyum

"M..Menma-nii/Senchou/Menma/Otou-sama/O'noshi"Naruto, Anisa, Medaka, Erina dan Souma melihat Menma yang berdiri tegap dengan tidak percaya

"Mustahil, kau masih hidup setelah menerima serangan tepat di jantung!"Madara berkata dengan geram

"Jika ingin membunuhku, seharusnya kau memotong kepalaku tadi! Dengan itu aku akan benar-benar mati! Jika aku mati hanya karena tusukan seperti ini! Si Aho-senchou dan si orang tua sialan itu akan menertawakanku!"

"Kau benar! Ini merupakan kesalahanku, karena tidak menyadarinya!"Madara menutup matanya

Swush

"Koto amatsukami"Madara menatap mata Menma secara langsung"Dengan ini O'noshi akan menjadi budakku!"Madara berkata dengan senangnya

Srash

Tubuh Madara tertebas dari depan

"Guah"Madara memuntahkan darahnya

"Kupikir aku bisa membelahmu menjadi dua! Ternyata kalau mataku buta, sulit juga untuk melakukannya!"Menma menutup matanya yang mengeluarkan darah

"Sepertiny julukan orang paling mengerikan memang cocok denganmu! Mengorbankan matamu sendiri hanya untuk bisa lolos dari koto amatsukami-ku, orang akan mengorbankan sesuatu jika mereka memiliki hal berharga untuk dilindungi! Jika mereka tidak mempunyainya, orang tidak akan berani mengorbankan sesuatu!"

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kau ingin melawanku bukan! Busho"Menma melapisi pedangnya dengan haki kebiruan yang hanya dimiliki olehnya

"Haki yang menjadi pembicaraan di angkatan laut maupun di pemerintah dunia!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara!"Menma sudah berada disamping Madara dengan pedang yang siap memotong kepala Madara

Trink DHuar

Madara menahan ayunan Menma dengan pedang Susano'O yang ia buat sebelum pedang Menma memotong kepalanya, tanah yang menjadi pijakan Madara dan Menma menekan kebawah, seakan tidak bisa menahan beban dari pertarungan mereka berdua

Tink

Madara langsung mementalkan pedang Menma dan mundur, melihat apa yang terjadi pada pedang Susano'O miliknya

"Benar-benar haki yang menjengkelkan! Menyerang dengan kehendak sendiri!"Madara menatap Menma dengan seringai"Ayo kita menari O'noshi!"

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa menari!"

Trank DHuar Trink Trink Swush

Menma dan Madara beradu dengan kuatnya sampai hembusan angin terasa oleh orang-orang yang berada disana

"Haki apa itu? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya!"Naruto melihat haki milik Menma dengan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya dengan terkejut

"Haki Kurashha! Itulah nama yang diberikan oleh orang-orang dari pemerintah dunia, haki yang bisa menyerang dengan kehendaknya sendiri! Siapapun yang dianggap musuh oleh tuannya haki itu akan menyerangnya tanpa diperintah"Medaka berdiri disamping Naruto yang melihat pertarungan mereka dari jauh. Erina, Souma, Anisa, Medaka dan Naruto sekarang berkumpul disatu tempat untuk tidak terlalu terkena pertarungan Madara dan Menma

"Si Madara-yarou itu, kenapa ia tidak menggunakan kemampuan buah iblisnya pada O'noshi!"Souma menatap Madara dengan benci, kesal dan marah

"Jangan emosi begitu! Jika ia menghilangkan haki, ia juga tidak bisa menggunakan haki bukan!"Anisa berkata dengan santainya pada Souma yang menatapnya dengan poker face

"Kalau kuingat-ingat lagi! Kau ini tidak bertarung sama sekali, dari tadi!"Souma berkata dengan poker face pada Anisa yang tertawa kecil

"Jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah jelas pertanyaannya! Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bertarung bukan!"Anisa menjawab dengan tertawa kecil

"Kau tidak bisa bertarung! Lalu yang dipulau manusia ikan itu?"Naruto bertanya dengan kaget, mendengar perkataan Anisa tadi

"Itu hanya melempar-lempar! Senchou berkata untuk bisa menggunakan sesuatu agar aku tidak terlalu diganggu atau diserang dimedan pertempuran!"

"Sulit dipercaya! O'noshi memiliki bawahan yang tidak bisa bertarung!"Souma berkata dengan datar pada Anisa yang tersenyum

"Senchou tidak pernah menganggap kami sebagai bawahannya! Ia selalu menganggap kami sebagai temannya! Walaupun aku heran sendiri, ia sangat baik sekali pada kami! Padahal jika dibandingkan dengan di berita, bagai langit dan bumi saja!"

"Menma-nii memang baik! Tapi kalau latihan dia akan menjadi iblis! Seperti waktu ia akan membunuhku saat latihan!"Naruto berkata dengan poker face apa yang dialaminya

"Nasibmu buruk sekali ya, Naruto-kun!"Anisa berkata dengan poker face pada Naruto yang menundukan kepalanya

Madara Vs Menma

Madara menahan serangan Menma yang matanya masih buta

Tank

Madara melompat setelah mementalkan pedangnya, Menma menghilangkan bushoshoku no haki miliknya

"Kenapa kau menghilangkan haki-mu? Apa kau meremehkanku?"Madara menatap tajam Menma yang menghilangkan hakinya

"Kau sendiri kenapa tidak menghilangkan haki-ku dengan kemampuanmu! Kau memiliki kekuatan untuk mengembalikan ketiadaan bukan! Atau kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena tidak mengetahui apa nama, bentuk, unsur dan pembentuk haki-ku?! Bagaimanapun juga buah iblis type aneh hanya untuk orang yang memiliki pengetahuian! Orang yang memiliki kekuatan buah iblis type aneh tanpa pengetahuan hanya bayi yang tidak bisa bergerak!"

"Jangan Tanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya! Lalu kau sendiri belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Yah, aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya lebih lama lagi! Lebih tepatnya aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku akan menghadapimu dengan kekuatan yang belum pernah kutunjukan pada orang lain!"Menma membuka matanya yang menjadi hitam dengan pupil kuning terang, garis hitam yang muncul dikedua tangan Menma

"Mata apa itu?! Itu bukanlah Sharingan! O'noshi kau benar-benar bukan manusia!"Madara berkeringat dingin dengan menyeringai melihat mata Menma

"Getsuga Tensho"

Sring Dhuar

Potongan yang berwarna hitam kelam melewati Madara dengan cepat

"Kau ingin bilang! Jika aku tidak serius, aku akan mati! Baiklah akan kuturuti keinginanmu!"Madara menyentuh tanah dan membuat tanahnya menjadi tandus

Druak Druak

Makhluk yang bergerak muncul dari bawah tanah dan merangkak keatas

"Menghidupkan kembali orang-orang yang kau pilih! Jadi itu kemampuan dari Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan milikmu, tapi ini hanya bersifat sementara, jika kau kehabisan stamina atau kekuatan, mereka akan kembali mati!"Menma melihat orang-orang yang dihidupkan, tanpa berjalan sempoyongan seperti orang yang benar-benar hidup

"Yang kau katakan memang benar, tapi berbicara lebih mudah daripada bertindak bukan!"Madara menatap Menma dengan menyeringai

Wush Trank

Menma menahan serangan yang siap menebas kepalanya menjadi 2 dari orang berpakaian armor samurai

"Mokuton : Shibari!"

Druak Druak

Kayu mulai muncul dari tanah dan mengikat Menma

Sring

Menma menebas kayu itu dan melompat

"Rasengan"

Tap DHuar

Menma melompat menghindari serangan dari orang berambut kuning dengan pakaian kaos hijau dengan celana hitam pendek selutut dan sepatu

"Namikaze D Minato! Tidak kusangka kau juga bisa membangkitkannya!"Menma melihat orang yang merupakan ayahnya dengan menyeringai

Swushh

"Sialan kau Madara! Kau menggunakan ayahku sebagai pionmu!"Naruto berkata dengan penuh kekesalan walau ia masih bisa mengendalikan tubuhnya dengan baik, ia berjalan kesamping Menma

"Menma-nii, aku yang hadapi Tou-chan, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak! Tapi hati-hati Minato ahli dalam menggunakan fuinjutsu dan elemen angin"

"Mendengar kau khawatir padaku! Itu sangatlah aneh!"

"Ahahahaha rupanya memang aneh jika aku khawatir!"

Druak Blaar

Menma dan Naruto melompat menghindari serangan wanita berambut merah dengan kaos hitam dan celana putih panjang yang kusam, matanya kosong sama dengan Minato dan orang pertama

"Kaa-chan"Naruto melihatnya dengan tidak percaya"Sialan kau Madara! Akan kuhabisi dirimu"Naruto berkata dengan kesal dan marah

"Kau benar-benar hebat dalam membuat Naruto marah, Madara!"Menma menatap Madara dengan menyeringai

"Kau juga hebat bisa mengetahui kelemahan kemampuan-ku hanya dengan sekali lihat!"

"Orang-orang juga akan tahu jika kemampuanmu ini seperti Necromancer!"

Srushh

Akar kayu mulai mengikuti Menma seperti tadi

"Senju yang ini menyebalkan juga"

Kruas

Menma menghancurkan kayu itu dengan tangannya

"Dia adalah rivalku dulu, namanya Senju Hashirama"

"Kemampuanmu dalam mengembalikan ketiadaan ternyata tidak mutlak! Karena kayu itu kembali, sepertinya ada batas atau kau menentukan kapan unsur yang kau hilangkan itu kembali ya!"

"Yeah, walaupun kemampuanku mempengaruhi seluruh dunia! Aku harus menetapkan batasnya agar tidak terlalu menguras stamina-ku! Tapi apa kau yakin tidak akan membantu adikmu itu, dia seperti kesusahan menghadapi kedua orang tuanya!"Madara melihat Naruto yang terus melompat menghindari serangan ibu dan ayahnya

"Dia tidak terlalu suka aku bantu, jadi kubiarkan saja! Tapi ucapanmu seperti membuatku ingin membantu Naruto, lalu menyerangku dari belakang saja!"

"Kurasa pembicaraan kita berlangsung terlalu lama!"

Trink

Hashirama menahan laju pedang Menma yang menuju mata Madara

"Amaterasu"Suara yang tidak asing bagi Menma membuat ia menoleh

Sursh

Lengan kanan Menma terkena Amaterasu

Srash

Menma memotong lengan kanannya dengan ringannya tanpa ada beban, seperti memotong kertas

"Tidak kuduga kau bisa lengah juga, hanya dengan bantuan kecil!"Madara melihat Menma yang kehilangan tangan kananya dengan menyeringai

"Seharusnya aku yang terkejut! Kenapa ia bisa ada disini? Aku yakin jika telah melenyapkan jasadnya kecuali jasad Haha-ue-ku"Menma berkata dengan melihat 3 orang, 2 orang lelaki dan 1 orang wanita

"Jadi apa kau bisa membunuh kedua kakak-mu dan ibumu lagi?! Biasanya orang yang membunuh keluarganya selalu menyesali akan perbuatannya! Jadi apa kau bisa melakukannya?"Madara berkata dengan menyeringai senang

Sring Srash Bruk Bruk

2 lelaki yang merupakan Inabi dan Shusui, lalu 1 perempuan yang merupakan Uchiha Masaki ibu Menma sendiri, dipotong menjadi 2 dengan sekali serang

"Menggelikan sekali perkataanmu! Aku yang membunuh mereka! Kenapa aku harus ragu jika harus membunuh mereka lagi?!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum sarkas pada Madara yang semakin menyeringai

Ctik

Lengan kanan Menma kembali muncul dengan keadaan seperti semula

"Ternyata begitu! Kau menggunakan kemampuanmu untuk menyembuhkan jantungmu yang tertusuk saat pedang Nitrasyifil lepas darimu, lalu pura-pura pingsan agar menunggu aku lengah dan melenyapkanku!"Madara melihat lengan Menma yang kembali seperti semula berkata dengan pikirannya yang logis

"Jika kau sendiri memiliki kemampuan untuk melenyapkan luka-mu, kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak memiliki kemampuan itu?!"

"Tapi buah iblis milikmu dengan milikku sangatlah berbeda! Kemampuan buah iblis milikmu lebih banyak memakan stamina-mu, daripada buah iblis milikku! Jadi kau mengerti maksudku?!"

"Mata Sharingan memang hebat! Bisa mengetahui jika aku hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan buah iblisku 10 kali sehari, tapi kau sendiri hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan buah iblismu 100 kali sehari bukan!"Menma menatap Madara dengan matanya yang menghitam dengan pupil kuning

"Getsuga Tensho"

Srushhh Tank

Madara membelokan arah Getsuga Tensho dengan pedang Susano'O berlapis haki

Pyars

Pedang Susano'O Madara hancur seketika

' _Kekuatan penghancur yang hebat! Semua Kemampuannya meningkat sejak ia memperlihatkan matanya yang menghitam dengan pupil kuning dan garis-garis ditangannya! Kalau tidak salah para Uchiha dulu melakukan eksperimen dengan menggunakan Hogyoku, kalau tidak salah Hollowfikasi, menghancurkan pembatasan antara Uchiha dan Senju! Tapi kenapa namanya hollowfikasi? Apa karena warna matanya? Yang berbeda dengan mata pada umumnya, dan lebih mirip dengan mata hantu'_ Madara melihat Menma dengan pandangan serius

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu sepertinya kau ingin tahu dengan perubahanku sekarang ini bukan?! Jawabannya tepat apa yang kau pikirkan, ini hollowfikasi! Menghancurkan batasan antara Uchiha dan Senju, tapi itu salah, yang benar adalah menghancurkan batasan antara manusia dengan hantu, karena itulah namanya hollowfikasi! Para Uchiha itu berpikir mereka bisa melakukannya dengan Hogyoku, tapi mereka salah besar akan kemampuan Hogyoku yang sebenarnya! Walaupun mereka tidak akan tahu!"

"Dari gaya bicaramu, sepertinya kau sangat mengetahui Hogyoku!"

"Yeah, karena aku yang pertama kali memegangnya saat datang kesini"

' _Apa maksud dari perkataannya?'_ Madara terdiam berpikir dengan perkataan Menma tadi

Sring Blaar

Madara berjalan kesamping menghindari serangan Menma yang siap membelah 2 dirinya jika tidak menghindar

"Menyerang saat aku berpikir! Kau benar-benar kejam, tapi dari perkataanmu tadi, bisa disimpulkan jika kau ini setengah manusia dan setengah hantu bukan!"

"Yah sebenarnya bukan hantu, tapi aku tidak bisa memberitahu namanya padamu?!"

"Ini semakin menarik! Jadi bagaimana jika kita genjatan senjata dulu?"

"Setuju!"Madara tersentak kaget mendengar balasan Menma"Apa kau berpikir aku akan berteriak dan menolaknya! Kau salah! Aku menyetujuinya karena keadaan kita yang tidak menguntungkan! Lagipula jika aku mengalahkanmu tidak ada artinya aku melatih Naruto dulu"

"Jadi kau melatih Naruto untuk mengalahkanku! Sepertinya kau sudah memperhitungkan semuanya!"

"Tidak juga, tidak semuanya bisa kuperhitungkan! Aku hanya menyiapkannya saja, jikalau terjadi sesuatu yang diluar kendaliku!"

"Baiklah! Kita sepakat untuk genjatan senjata!"Madara mengulurkan tangannya pada Menma yang disambut dengan baik

Erina Place

Erina, Souma, Anisa, Medaka, dan Naruto melihatnya dengan tidak percaya, padahal baru tadi Menma dan Madara ingin saling membunuh tapi malah berjabat tangan

"Hey! Kenapa mereka malah berjabat tangan seperti itu?"Souma bertanya dengan heran dan kesal

"Ehh Senchou setuju untuk genjatan senjata sementara! Sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?"Anisa berkata dengan terkejut, karena mendengar pembicaraan Madara dan Menma

"Apa? Menma-nii setuju untuk genjatan senjata! Sebenarnya apa yang ada dikepala bodohnya itu?"Naruto berkata dengan bingung dan marah

"Otou-sama setuju begitu saja!"Erina berkata dengan tidak percayanya

"Sepertinya Menma punya alasannya! Tapi aku akan membalasnya dulu"Medaka berkata dengan santainya

Tap

Menma menghampiri Naruto dkk yang melihatnya dengan mata yang meminta penjelasan

Buagh

Menma terkena pukulan telak diperutnya, dan pelakunya sangat mengejutkan ternyata Medaka

"Ini adalah balasan karena kau membuatku sangat sedih dan mengkhawatirkanmu!"Medaka berkata dengan datarnya pada Menma yang tersenyum

"Ahahahaha sepertinya kau sangat marah dengan yang tadi!"Menma malah tertawa menanggapinya

"Menma-nii jelaskan! Kenapa kau setuju begitu saja untuk genjatan senjata?!"Naruto bertanya dengan menghentakan kakinya pelan

"Singkat saja, keadaan kita saat ini sedang tidak menguntungkan! Jika aku memaksakan diri untuk mengalahkannya, aku akan kehilangan stamina lebih dari yang kurencanakan! Lagipula kau yang harus mengalahkannya Naruto!"

"Eh aku"Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kaget

Menma menggangguk sebagai jawaban iya pada Naruto

"Otou-sama ada apa dengan matamu itu?"Erina bertanya melihat mata Menma yang hitam dengan pupil kuning

"Naruto dia bertanya padamu?"

Buagh

Menma terkapar ditanah dengan benjol yang ada dikepalanya

"Jelas-jelas ia bertanya padamu kakak bodoh! Mana mungkin aku sudah memiliki anak! Aku itu setia pada Nisa-chan tidak sepertimu!"

"Baik-baik aku memang pengkhianat, dan yang kau katakan itu benar!"

"Hollowfikasi benar bukan?!"Medaka yang melihat mata Menma, terlihat tertarik dan penasaran

"Benar sekali! Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu Medaka-chan? Apa kau pernah melihatnya disuatu tempat?!"Menma bertanya dengan bingung pada Medaka yang melipat kedua tangannya

"Kau sendiri yang memberitahukannya! Tapi namanya memang benar-benar cocok, karena seperti hantu saja!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya!"

"Itu bukan pujian"Medaka menyalak perkataan Menma

"Hahahahahaha"Medaka dan Menma tertawa setelahnya"Seperti sudah lama saja kita tidak bicara seperti ini"

"Yeah, kau benar Menma!"

"Otou-sama kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"Erina berkata dengan kesal karena diacuhkan

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan Otou-sama? Kau sendiri yang bilang, jika aku ini bukan ayahmu! Dan itu memang benar adanya, seorang ayah adalah orang yang berada saat anaknya akan dilahirkan dan membesarkannya saat ia kecil sampai besar, dan aku tidak memenuhi satupun dari semua hal itu! Dan juga aku menerima hal itu!"

"Aku sudah tahu semua kebenarannya! Jadi jangan tutupi apapun lagi dariku!"Erina berteriak dengan kesal pada Menma yang matanya kedip-kedip

"Kebenaran, kebenaran tentang apa?"Menma bertanya dengan bingung

"Kebenaran, jika Otou-sama meninggalkan Okaa-sama dan Erina, agar Erina tidak mati diburu oleh orang-orang dari pemerintah ataupun orang yang membencimu!"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu!"Menma mengibaskan tangannya, benar-benar tidak tahu

Dhuak

Menma kembali terkapar ditanah dengan benjol

"Aku sudah mau percaya dengan perkataannya tadi, tapi kau menyangkalnya begitu saja! Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal kakak bodoh!"

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Lagipula adik sialan, kau ini berada dipihak siapa?!"Menma sekarang yang kesal dengan menunjuk Naruto

"Tentu saja dipihak keponakanku bukan!"Naruto membalas dengan wajah kemenangan

"Cih"Menma memalingkan mukanya mendecih kesal

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui Erina sebagai putri-mu?"Sekarang Souma yang bertanya dengan bingung pada Menma

"Karena aku memang bukan ayahnya! Lagipula jika ayahnya aku ia hanya akan menderita karena harus menanggung beban sebagai anakku, dan akan terus berada dalam diskriminasi bukan!"

' _Ternyata niatnya baik juga'_

"Jika Otou-sama tidak tahu tentang hal itu! Itu wajar, karena Okaa-sama menghapus ingatan Otou-sama!"

"MENGHAPUS INGATAN MENMA/SENCHOU/MENMA-NII/O'NOSHI!"Medaka, Anisa, Naruto dan Souma berteriak dengan kagetnya

"Menghapus ingatanku! Tapi memang ada benarnya juga, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, jadi karena hal itu! Tapi terserahmu saja, aku rasa kita akan terus berdebat jika melanjutkannya! Lalu kau ingin tahu kenapa mataku seperti ini?"Menma berkata dengan pasrah

"Yeah, kenapa mata Otou-sama seperti iblis?"

"Jadi menurut orang mata ini seperti iblis, padahal mata hantu sih!"

"H..Hantu!"Naruto langsung mundur mendengar kata itu

"Rupanya kau masih takut hantu Naruto!"Menma melihat Naruto yang berkeringat dingin dengan bingung

"Tentu saja bukan! Hantu itu mengerikan, jadi mana mungkin aku tidak takut!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak takut pada tengkorak itu?"

"Itu pengecualian!"Naruto berteriak dengan kesal pada Menma yang terus mendesaknya

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Otou-sama!"Erina yang sekarang berteriak kesal

"Baik-baik, seperti namanya Hollowfikasi, dengan kata lain perubahan hantu! Dulu aku pernah menjadi kelinci percobaan, dan dari semua itu hanya ada 3 anak yang berhasil dan itu termasuk diriku, percobaan itu adalah menghapus batasan antara Uchiha dengan Senju, walaupun sebenarnya itu menghapus batasan antara manusia dengan hantu! Jadi bisa dibilang aku ini setengah manusia dan setengah hantu! Medaka sendiri pernah mengalaminya!"

"Apa hal itu mungkin?"Souma berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Ayolah Menma-nii, bohongmu itu ketahuan sekali!"Naruto berkata dengan tubuhnya yang berkeringat

"Ahahaha memang benar kok! Tapi milik Medaka berbeda dengan diriku"

"Berbeda"Anisa, Naruto, Souma dan Erina Nampak sangat penasaran dengan itu

"Yah, milik Medaka itu Kamifikasi, dengan kata lain ia itu adalah setengah manusia dan setengah dewa!"

"SETENGAH DEWA!"Erina, Naruto, Souma dan Anisa berteriak dengan terkejutnya mendengar hal ini

"Apa itu benar Medaka-san/Megami/Medaka-nee?"Anisa, Souma, Erina dan Naruto bertanya dengan kompaknya pada Medaka yang sekarang menghela nafas lelah

"Yeah, tapi aku masih tidak bisa mengendalikannya! Kekuatannya terlalu besar untuk bisa kukendalikan secara sempurna!"

"Aku tidak menyangka Medaka-nee memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu! Mungkin Menma-nii akan kalah jika berhadapan dengannya!"

"Yeah, kau benar sekali Naruto-kun!"

"Ini sulit dipercaya! Jadi karena ini The God Steven menerimanya dan bahkan menjadikannya tangan kanannya!"

"Otou-sama kenapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan Hollow atau apalah itu? Dalam pertarungan tadi!"

"Jika aku menggunakannya kau akan benar-benar mati! Walaupun ini baru fase awalnya, belum fase akhir!"

"Menma-nii, kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku!"

"Ini bukanlah hal penting sampai harus diceritakan!"

"Mungkin menurutmu tidak penting, tapi menurutku sangat penting!"Naruto menunjuk Menma dengan kaki bergetar

"Tenang saja aku tidak menggigit! Dan juga Hollowfikasi merupakan merubah menjadi setengah manusia dan setengah hampa, walaupun aku lebih suka menyebutnya hantu sih!"Menma membalas dengan poker face melihat kaki Naruto yang bergetar

"Tapi jika Senchou bilang fase awal, memangnya apa fase akhir?"

"Yah kau bisa dibilang, penyatuan penuh dengan hantu yang berada dalam diriku! Walaupun itu sedikit sulit untuk dilakukan! Seingatku Medaka saat berada di fase akhir hampir saja membunuhku, jika aku tidak menghentikannya!"

"Megami hampir membunuhmu, apa maksudnya Otou-sama?"

"Yah, Medaka waktu itu hilang kendali dan menyerang aku karena aku yang berada paling dekat, dan juga yang paling ada disana, dan pada saat itu juga kerajaan ibumu lenyap Erina!"

"Kerajaan Okaa-sama lenyap! Memangnya Megami dan Otou-sama bertarung sampai menghancurkan seluruh kerajaan?!"Erina bertanya dengan terkejut pada Menma yang menutup matanya

"Tidak, aku bertarung dengan iblis yang terbangun, lalu iblis itu meledakan diri setelah kalah dariku!"

"Ceritamu, makin-kesini makin tidak bisa dipercaya"Souma berkata dengan sweatdrop dengan perkataan Menma

"Terserah kalian saja!"

TRUGGHHHH

Tanah yang Menma dkk pijak bergetar dengan keras

"Gempa"Beo Anisa

"Sepertinya karena itu!"Souma menunjuk batu besar yang menjulang kelangit dan mirip dengan seseorang

"Patung"Menma, dan Naruto memiringkan kepalanya melihat patung raksasa itu

"Dilihat dari manapun itu Pica bukan, top eksekutif keluarga Donquixote!"Anisa melihat kearah Naruto dan Menma dengan heran, kenapa mereka bisa melihatnya sebagai patung, padahal jelas-jelas itu batu (Author# lo juga sama-sama anehnya!)

"Apa kita perlu menghancurkannya Otou-sama?"Erina bertanya pada Menma yang malah duduk dengan makan senbei

"Eh, lebih baik jangan! Nanti aku harus pindah tempat untuk makan senbei!"

"Jadi itu yang kau khawatirkan!"Souma menatap Menma dengan sweatdrop

"Lagipula kau merasakannya bukan Naruto?!"

"Yeah, si Zoro itu sedang terbang menuju patung itu! Tapi yah lebih tepat jika kau mengatakan aku melihatnya bukan!"Naruto melihat kebelakang patung itu dengan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya, dimana Zoro melesat dengan cepatnya

Sring

Patung itu terbelah 2 tepat diperutnya saat akan memukul istana

Sring Sring

Bagian tubuh atasnya yang terpisah dibelah dua, lalu tangannya dipotong-potong

"Wouhh hebat juga teknik berpedangnya!"Menma melihatnya dengan kagum, Zoro menggunakan teknik berpedang professional

"Bukannya teknik berpedangmu itu jauh lebih hebat Otou-sama?"Erina bertanya dengan herannya pada Menma yang melihat padanya

"Tidak, teknik berpedangku hanya teknik sederhana, jadi banyak gerakan yang tidak diperlukan, berbeda dengan Zoro-san!"Menma mengibaskan tangannya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Erina

"Rasanya sulit dipercaya! Melihat kemampuan pedangmu yang bisa membelah tanah menjadi 2 hanya dengan 1 ayunan kecil!"Souma berkata dengan memutar matanya bosan

"Tapi yang Senchou katakan itu benar loh!"Anisa mendukung perkataan Menma

"Yang berbahaya dari teknik pedangnya adalah kecepatan dan kekuatannya yang sangat berbeda dengan pendekar pedang pada umumnya! Yah seingatku dia hampir dikalahkan oleh Taka no Me, gara-gara si Taka no Me itu melebihi teknik berpedang Menma, jadi bisa dibilang Taka no Me dan Menma, kemampuan berpedangnya seperti langit dan bumi!"Medaka dengan senangnya mengatakannya

"Memangnya kapan Senchou pernah melakukannya Medaka-san?"

"Yah, itu sebelum Bajak laut bulan merah, terbentuk! Kalau tidak salah sekitar 19 tahun yang lalu"

"Ternyata Menma-nii memiliki kelemahan yang sangat mendasar ya!"Naruto berkata dengan dinginnya

"Lebih baik kalian melihat keatas!"Anisa menunjuk keatas, mereka semua melihat keatas untuk melihat ada apa, yah mereka semua berkeringat dingin melihat batu-batu badan atas Pica jatuh pada mereka

"Bagaimana bisa, sisa batu itu pindah ketempat kita! Padahal cukup jauh jaraknya!"Naruto berkata dengan berkeringat dingin, sekarang ini ia tengah lelah, jadi agak sulit untuk menghancurkan batu itu

"Ahh si Raja pukulan sialan itu, dia memindahkan rongsokan itu pada kita! Busho"Menma melapisi pedangnya dengan haki

Swush Blaar

Menma menghancurkan semua batu yang akan menimpa mereka dengan satu ayunan berlapis haki

"Hmm jadi ini maksudnya tidak bisa menahannya lagi Senchou?!"Anisa melihat dengan tampang mengerti

"Kekuatan penghancur yang hebat sekali! Menghancurkan semua rongsokan itu hanya dengan sekali ayunan!"Souma melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"Kurasa itu bukan hal yang mengejutkan!"Naruto berkata dengan dinginnya"Dan juga Menma-nii bisa kau hilangkan mata itu sekarang juga! Kau membuatku rishi!"Naruto menunjuk Menma yang masih menggunakan Hollowfikasi miliknya

"Bilang saja takut!"Menma menutup matanya, dan garis-garis ditangannya juga ikut hilang

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu Otou-sama?"Erina melihatnya dengan bingung

"Kenapa? Karena mataku buta bukan!"Menma menjawab dengan sweatdropnya

"Ahh kenapa kau bisa langsung membutakan matamu tanpa pikir panjang Menma-nii? Apa kau ini sudah berubah menjadi bodoh?"

"Mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut sinting bukan!"Anisa malah menambahkan hal yang tidak perlu

"Itu lebih parah lagi!"

"Oh ya, Erina apa yang akan kau lakukan mulai sekarang? Kau tidak bisa kembali ke angkatan laut karena hubunganmu denganku sudah ketahuan!"Menma memandang Erina yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum

"Tentu saja ikut dengan Otou-sama bukan! Seorang anak harus tinggal dengan orang tuanya, masa Otou-sama tidak tahu tentang hal itu! Benar bukan Souma-kun"

Brak

Menma, Anisa dan Naruto menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar jawaban Erina

"Apa aku juga harus ikut Erina-chan?"Souma bertanya dengan poker face pada Erina yang berkacak pinggang

"Tentu saja bukan! Lagipula kau akan mudah tertangkap jika sendiri bukan! Kita sekarang ini sudah menjadi buronan, yah tepatnya setelah keluar dari masalah ini sih!"

"Hahhh baiklah, kalian boleh ikut denganku!"Menma menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Erina tadi

"Yeyy"Erina berteriak dengan senang

"Hoy Menma/Senchou apa kau yakin dengan ini?"Medaka dan Anisa bertanya dengan bersamaan pada Menma yang memegang kepalanya

"Mau bagaimana lagi! Lagipula aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Seraph seperti tadi lagi!"Menma menjawab dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Walaupun ada kemungkinan jika mereka berdua adalah mata-mata dari pemerintah?!"Anisa bertanya pada Menma dengan kesal

"Hah memangnya kenapa jika mata-mata dari pemerintah?! Lagipula memasuki markas kita itu sulit bukan! Walaupun bisa masuk ada berbagai jebakan yang siap menghancurkan siapapun yang tidak bisa melewatinya!"Menma membalas dengan bingung

"Tapi kita tidak bisa mem-"

Puk

"Sudah hentikan saja! Menma itu jarang keras kepala, tapi sekali dia keras kepala, susah untuk membujuknya!"Medaka memegang bahu Anisa yang sekarang menundukan kepalanya

"Kalau dipikir-pikir Senchou itu selalu menerima saran dan nasihat kita, tapi baru kali ini aku melihatnya keras kepala! Sepertinya putri teman Senchou itu sangat penting ya?!"Anisa menundukan kepalanya, kalah berdebat dengan Menma, walau kalahnya dibantu oleh Medaka-sih

"Yah, lupakan saja! Menma tidak akan mengalah jika sudah keras kepala seperti itu!"

"Haahhh, Medaka-san sangat mengenal sekali Senchou! Jadi yang dikatakannya pasti benar!"Anisa menghela nafas lelah

"Sabar Nisa-chan! Itu masih lebih baik daripada Luffy yang selalu egois!"Naruto mengelus-ngelus punggung Anisa dengan lembut

"Naru-kun!"Anisa menjatuhkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Naruto

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermesraan bukan!"Menma melihat Anisa dan Naruto yang tengah berpelukan, Naruto dan Anisa yang mendengar perkataan Menma langsung melepas pelukannya

"Sialan kau Menma-nii, kau mengganggu saja! Lagipula kenapa kau bisa melihat lagi?!"Naruto menunjuk Menma dengan kesal, Menma memutar matanya bosan

"Tentu saja aku menyembuhkannya bukan!"

"Sembuh hanya dalam waktu singkat! Aku tahu kau bisa ilmu kedokteran, tapi ini terlalu cepat! Jadi bagaimana caramu melakukannya?"Anisa melihat Menma yang matanya sudah kembali seperti semula

"Sepertinya kalian tidak rela aku menghancurkan momen bagus kalian! Jadi kalian menanyaiku sebagai ganti rugi!"

"Jawab saja"Naruto menyalak dengan galak

"Baik-baik! Kalian tahu kemampuan buah iblis-ku bukan! Menolak dan mengembalikan itulah kekuatan buah iblisku dan sifatnya mutlak, dan dengan kemampuan itu aku menolak kondisi mataku, dan bingo mataku kembali berfungsi, walaupun buah iblis milikku ini mengonsumsi banyak sekali stamina, ditambah dengan sifatnya yang mutlak, itu semakin membuatnya mengonsumsi stamina-ku lebih banyak"

"Itu seperti kemampuan milik Madara saja!"Souma berkomentar mendengar penjelasan Menma

"Memang benar! Lagipula type buah iblis aneh, adalah buah yang dikhususkan bukan untuk menyerang atau bertahan tapi melenyapkan, ditambah lagi kekuatan buah iblis type aneh sudah mencapai puncaknya! Dan juga itu belum ditambah dengan Awakening, kekuatannya akan semakin hebat!"Menma membenarkan perkataan Souma tentang kemampuannya

"Jadi kau ini bisa dibilang tidak terkalahkan saat ini!"Souma bertanya pada Menma yang heran

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku tadi? Kemampuan buah iblis type aneh mengonsumsi banyak stamina, jadi ada batasan dalam penggunaannya tidak seperti buah iblis pada umumnya!"

"Hmm, tapi ini berarti Uchiha Madara akan menjadi sangat kuat dari tadi saat ia mencapai Awakening"Erina menopang dagunya dengan tangannya dengan posisi berpikir

"Tenang saja, tidak pernah ada orang yang berhasil mencapai Awakening dan masih selamat"Perkataan Menma membuat orang yang berada disana melihat padanya dengan pandangan jelaskan!

"Kalian sudah mendengar perkataanku bukan! Jika buah iblis type aneh mengonsumsi banyak stamina, dengan kata lain, Awakening dari buah iblis type aneh akan menguras seluruh stamina dan kekuatan hidup mereka!"

"Dengan kata lain kekuatan terakhir bukan!"Tambah Naruto

"Benar sekali! Tapi orang yang masih hidup setelah menggunakan Awakening buah iblis type aneh, adalah orang yang memiliki kekuatan tidak terbatas atau orang yang memiliki keabadian!"Menma melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Tapi kau bilang waktu itu, ada tingkat yang melebihi Awakening, dan jika ada orang yang mencapai kekuatan itu, akan memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar melebihi Awakening, apa buah iblis type aneh juga memilikinya?"Naruto bertanya pada Menma yang membuka bungkus senbei

"Yeah, semua buah iblis memilikinya, tapi sudah kubilang bukan, tidak pernah ada orang yang mencapainya! Tapi jika ada pemilik buah iblis type aneh memiliki tingkatan itu! Dia akan langsung mati ditempat pada saat mengaktifkannya!"

"Dan jika tidak mati ia akan mendapatkan kekuatan tidak ada bandingannya!"Tambah Naruto

"Begitulah!"

"Kalian ini sedang membicarakan apasih?"Erina Nampak bingung dengan topic pembicaraan ini

"Sedang membahas tingkatan kekuatan buah iblis Erina! Lagipula kekuatanmu tadi seperti kau sudah mencapai Exceeds The Awakening! Tidak, sepertinya kekuatan buah iblismu sudah mencapai tingkatan itu! Erina apa kau bisa berenang?"Menma melihat Erina yang memandangnya ingin tahu

"Dulu memang tidak bisa, tapi 1 tahun yang lalu! Aku bisa lagi berenang, tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa sih?!"Erina menjawab dengan memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Medaka, Anisa, Naruto, dan Menma membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Lagipula, kenapa kalian terlihat terkejut seperti itu?"Souma yang melihat perubahan raut wajah mereka, bertanya dengan heran

"Hahh, ternyata anak monster adalah monster! Jadi bisa dibilang ini seperti mewarisi kekuatan Menma-nii saja!"Naruto menghela nafas lelah

"Oy-oy, mewarisi kekuatanku, aku ini tidak punya kekuatan apapun!"Menma berkata dengan memakan senbeinya

"Kau terlalu merendahkan diri! Kekuatan yang kau pakai saat melawan Madara tadi! Dan juga kemampuan buah iblismu yang menakjubkan itu! Jadi kenapa kau menyebut dirimu tidak memiliki kekuatan apapun Senchou?"Anisa berkata dengan tersenyum pada Menma yang tetap memakan senbeinya

"Itu adalah kekuatan hantu itu, dan itu adalah milik iblis yang tersegel! Dan juga kekuatanku hanya fisik dan kemampuan pembatalan, hanya itu saja kemampuan asli milikku"

"Kemampuan pembatalan! Aku tidak pernah mendengar atau melihatmu menggunakannya Senchou? Apa kau memakan buah iblis lain?"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau memiliki kemampuan itu Menma-nii? Walaupun dulu kau adalah Uchiha, tapi sekarang kau ini manusia biasa bukan!"Naruto bertanya dengan tertarik pada Menma yang setia memakan senbeinya

"Otou-sama, tidak mungkin kau memiliki kemampuan sejak lahir bukan?"Erina bertanya dengan penasaran pada Menma

"Lagipula kekuatan pembatalan itu tidak ada dalam buku eksklopedia buah iblis atau dimanapun! Dan juga belum pernah ada yang melihatnya bukan!"Souma menopang dagunya berpikir

"Kalian sangat penasaran sekali dengan kemampuan pembatalan milik Menma ya?! Tapi wajar sih, kemampuan pembatalan itu sangat hebat!"Medaka melihat mereka semua yang penasaran dengan tersenyum

"Pembatalan sangat hebat! Bukannya itu kemampuan yang biasa saja Medaka-san! Tapi ya jika yang memilikinya Senchou akan jadi lain ceritanya!"

"Yeah, ia membunuh Steven dengan menggunakan kekuatan itu!"Medaka menanggapi perkataan Anisa

"Memangnya The God Steven tidak bisa dibunuh dengan cara biasa?"Naruto memutar matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Medaka

"Walaupun julukannya The God, bukan berarti ia memiliki kekuatan seperti Tuhan bukan!"Souma menanggapi perkataan Medaka tadi

"Lagipula, kenapa Steven dijuluki dengan The God? Apa dia itu sangatlah hebat sampai dijuluki seperti itu?"Erina bertanya dengan bingung

"Dia memakan buah iblis Unmei-unmei no mi, sama dengan Menma, type aneh! Tapi kemampuan milik Steven bisa menyerang, bertahan, dan membalikan fakta, dan memanipulasi takdir itu sendiri!"

"Jika seperti itu! Bagaimana bisa orang itu dikalahkan? Bukannya ia bisa memanipulasi takdir! Dengan kata lain ia bisa menyiapkan takdir bagi musuhnya bukan!"Naruto berkomentar dengan bingung

"Yeah, yah bisa dibilang Menma menang karena Steven sangat percaya diri dan arogan tidak menghindari pedang Menma yang menusuknya waktu itu! Itulah yang membuatnya kalah!"

"Apa yang kau katakan Medaka-chan? Jelas-jelas aku kalah waktu itu! Bisa dibilang Steven itu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat, yah walaupun jika tidak menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya, ia setara dengan Senchou dan Aho-Sensei!"

"Setara dengan Raja bajak laut, hanya dengan kemampuan murninya saja!"Anisa membulatkan matanya mendengarnya"Tapi kenapa, hanya karena pedang Senchou menusuknya ia bisa mati?! Bukannya ia bisa memanipulasi takdir! Jadi mungkin baginya untuk memanipulasi takdir kematiannya bukan!"

"Yeah, tapi memanipulasi takdir kematian, menghabiskan banyak kekuatan jadi hanya bisa digunakan beberapa hari sekali, tapi saat ia melawan Menma, lain lagi ceritanya! Menma membatalkan semua takdir yang ia manipulasi dan menghancurkannya dalam satu kali serangan!"

"Otou-sama memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan juga! Tapi kemampuan milik Otou-sama ini memiliki kelemahan bukan?"

"Yeah, ia hanya bisa membatalkan apa yang ia sentuh? Yang tidak bisa ia sentuh, ia tidak bisa membatalkannya!"

"Medaka-nee kau yakin memberitahu hal ini pada kami?!"Naruto bertanya pada Medaka yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum

"Aree memangnya kenapa? Menma juga tidak peduli dengan hal ini!"

"Hahh Medaka-chan, kenapa kau tidak meminta izin dulu padaku?"Menma bertanya dengan menghentikan makan senbeinya

"Aku tidak suka dinasehati Menma!"Medaka membalasnya dengan tersenyum walau nada suaranya tajam

' _Kenapa wanita ini bisa dekat dengan Otou-sama? Dan juga kenapa Otou-sama bisa betah dengan wanita sangat keras kepala seperti dia? Tidak mau dinasehati, kenapa Otou-sama kelihatan sangat baik sekali padanya?! Sampai mau menasehati, walau sudah tahu wanita ini tidak mau dinasehati?'_ Erina melihat Medaka dengan tajam

"Ada apa Erina?"Medaka bertanya dengan bingung pada Erina yang melihatnya dengan tajam

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama depanku!"

"Tapi Menma boleh?"

"Itu karena ia ayahku bukan! Jadi sudah jelas boleh!"

"Baik-baik! Jadi ada apa Nitrasyifil?"

"Namaku Kurosaki D Erina, bukan Nitrasyifil Erina!"Bantah Erina

"Ahh Anak dan ayah sangat berbeda sekali! Padahal Menma itu tidak seketus kau, sepertinya buah tidak selalu jatuh dekat dengan buahnya!"Medaka memegang kepalanya pusing dengan Erina yang terus membantah

"Pffttt Hahahahahaha"Menma tertawa mendengar perkataan Erina tadi

"Apanya yang lucu Menma-nii? Apa kau terlalu banyak memakan senbei sampai membuatmu tertawa seperti itu?"Naruto melihat Menma yang tertawa dengan memegang perutnya

"Tidak-tidak, aku hanya ingin tertawa mendengar nama Erina tadi!"

"Memangnya apa yang lucu dari namaku tadi?"Erina bertanya dengan sebal pada Menma

"Kurosaki D, apa kau tahu nama apa itu?"Menma bertanya dengan serius pada Erina yang malah gugup karena tiba-tiba berubah

"I..itu nama keluarga Otou-sama bukan!"Erina menjawabnya dengan gugup dan heran

"Itu benar, tapi nama Kurosaki D adalah nama terkutuk! Jadi jangan gunakan nama itu!"

"Haa, O'noshi percaya dengan kutukan! Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"Souma seperti ingin tertawa mendengar perkataan Menma tadi

"Apa kau ini takut kutukan Menma-nii?"Naruto yang sekarang bertanya dengan muka menyebalkan

"Aku ini sedang kena kutuk! Jadi wajar aku percaya, lagipula aku mengatakannya untuk kebaikan Erina juga!"Menma memutar matanya bosan dengan perkataan Souma dan Naruto tadi

"Kenapa nama keluarga Otou-sama, merupakan nama terkutuk"Erina bertanya dengan bingung pada Menma yang melihatnya

"Alasannya mudah, karena orang yang memiliki nama Kurosaki D, pasti akan menghilang tanpa ada alasan yang jelas. Itu dibuktikan dengan orang-orang yang memiliki nama Kurosaki D, mereka tidak mati tapi menghilang! Tapi mau percaya atau tidak, itu terserahmu! Itu adalah ucapan Haha-ue tentang keluarga Kurosaki D, karena itu ia mengganti namanya menjadi Uchiha!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa Otou-sama tetap memakai nama Kurosaki D?"

"Yah, karena aku merupakan orang yang memilikinya sejak awal! Jadi wajar jika aku memilikinya!"

"Tapi apapun yang Otou-sama katakan aku tidak akan mengubah nama keluargaku lagi!"Erina masih tetap dengan pendiriannya

"Keras kepala, itu juga berbeda dengan Menma! Ternyata putrinya lebih ke ibu-nya, daripada ke ayah-nya!"Komentar Medaka mendengar perkataan Erina

"Apa kau tidak cemburu atau marah Medaka-san? Mendengar Senchou memiliki seorang putri dari wanita tidak dikenal!"

"Tidak, karena ia sudah mati lagipula dan juga aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali! Tapi tidak kusangka dia sampai senekat ini! Kupikir dia cuman wanita yang selalu manja pada Menma!"

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya!"Anisa berkata dengan heran

"Yeah, waktu itu saat aku mengunjungi kamar Menma! Ia tampak sangat sedih saat aku mengatakan aku kekasih Menma!"Medaka tersenyum mengingat itu

"Sangkarnya mulai mengecil!"Naruto melihat keatas, yang dimana Luffy dan Doflamingo sedang bertarung dengan benang yang mengurung mereka semua mulai mengecil

"Nampaknya ia ingin membunuh kita semua disini!"Souma melihatnya dengan poker face

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Senchou?"Anisa bertanya pada Menma yang membuka bungkus senbei selanjutnya

"Biarkan saja! Lagipula Luffy pasti bisa mengalahkannya!"Menma kembali memakan senbeinya dengan pelan

"Aku akan membantunya!"Naruto berlari kearah pabrik yang muncul dari tanah

"Kurasa kami juga akan membantu Senchou!"Anisa dan Medaka pergi kearah Naruto

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?"Menma bertanya pada Souma dan Erina yang diam saja

"Aku juga akan membantu! Lalu Erina-chan kau tetap disini saja!"Souma juga ikut pergi ketempat yang sama dengan Naruto, Anisa, dan Medaka

"Sepertinya ia meninggalkanmu Erina! Kau yakin tidak mau menyusulnya?"Menma bertanya pada Erina yang tersenyum

"Tidak! Aku akan menuruti perkataannya!"Erina menjawabnya dengan tersenyum

"Hmm, Istri yang baik!"Menma mengacungkan jempolnya pada Erina

"OTOU-SAMA!"Erina berteriak dengan wajah yang memerah

"Memang benar bukan?! Nampaknya kau sangat mencintai dia"

"Y….Yang dikatakan Otou-sama memang benar! Tapi hubunganku dengan Souma-kun belum sejauh itu"Erina memainkan jarinya dengan wajah yang memerah

"Kau mudah digoda sama seperti ibumu!"Menma tersenyum melihat wajah Erina yang memerah

"Jangan menggodaku Otou-sama!"Erina memalingkan wajahnya

"Apa ini cerintanya kau ngambek padaku? Tapi bisa kau ceritakan, bagaimana kehidupanmu dengan ibumu saat itu?"Menma bertanya dengan tersenyum pada Erina yang melihat wajah Menma

"Kehidupanku dengan Okaa-sama itu sungguh sederhana! Tapi sangat bahagia, jika ada sesuatu yang kurang! Itu adalah tidak adanya dirimu disana!"

"Begitu ya! Maaf!"Menma menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak usah dipikirkan lagi! Lagipula aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Okaa-sama"Erina tersenyum melihat Menma yang menundukan kepalanya

"Begitukah, tapi Erina kau bilang tadi hidup dengan sungguh sederhana! Apa itu benar?"Menma bertanya dengan antusias

"Yeah, memangnya ada apa dengan itu Otou-sama?"

"Aku tidak ingin percaya mendengarnya! Tapi jika mendengarnya darimu, kurasa aku harus mempercayainya!"Menma memegang kepalanya dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Memangnya ada apa sih?"Erina bertanya dengan sebal karena pertanyaannya tadi tidak dijawab

"Yeah, kau bilang tadi hidup sederhana! Tapi Seraph yang kukenal itu sangat suka berbelanja, pilih-pilih makanan, keras kepala, dan susah dinasehati! Jadi aku merasa ragu mendengar Seraph hidup sederhana! Apa dia selalu mengeluh, atau membicarakan ingin sesuatu?"

"Tidak, Okaa-sama selalu tersenyum dengan bahagia, dan pada saat aku bertanya apa yang dia inginkan?! Dia hanya menjawab, ia hanya ingin berkumpul dengan semua anggota keluarga, dia tidak menginginkan yang lain"

"Begitu, maaf ya, karena tidak bisa berkumpul bersama! Tapi mungkin itu lebih baik, jika waktu itu aku bersama kalian, mungkin Seraph akan lebih cepat kehilangan nyawanya!"Perkataan Menma tadi membuat Erina melihatnya dengan penasaran

"Apa maksudnya dengan mempercepat kehilangan nyawa Okaa-sama, Otou-sama?"Erina bertanya dengan serius pada Menma

"Y..yeah dulu ia terkena serpihan dari ledakan iblis, sehingga organ dalamnya ada yang hancur! Jadi jika aku bersama kalian, Seraph akan terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk keperluanku nanti!"Menma menjawab dengan berkeringat

' _Otou-sama seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku! Tapi dia pasti memberitahukannya jika waktunya sudah tepat'_ Erina memaklumi saja perkataan Menma tadi

"Menjadi lebih cepat"Menma melihat benang dari sangkarnya mulai bergerak lebih cepat dari tadi

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"Erina memegang kepalanya heran

"Aku pergi dulu!"Menma melompat pergi dari sana menuju utara

Doflamingo dan Violet

Violet sudah berada di posisi bisa terbunuh kapan saja, karena sudah tertangkap oleh benang Doflamingo

"Aku bisa memaafkan kesalahan apapun dari anak buahku, tapi tidak dengan pengkhianatan!"Doflamingo melihat Violet dengan menyeringai senang, Doflamingo mengayunkan tangannya yang terdapat senar disetiap ujung jarinya

Trank

Menma menahan serangan Doflamingo yang siap membelah Violet itu

"O'noshi, bukannya kau bilang, jika kau tidak akan mengganggu, jika kami tidak mengganggumu"Doflamingo menatap Menma dengan serius

"Dan kalian sudah menggangguku bukan! Tapi tenang saja, aku hanya akan mengulur waktu selama 3 menit 28 detik saja!"Menma membalas dengan tersenyum

"Senyum yang terlihat bahagia sekali! Jika kau mengulur waktu, dengan kata lain kau tidak akan mengalahkanku bukan! Kau ingin menyerahkan dalam mengalahkanku pada Mugiwara, benar bukan?!"Doflamingo menatap Menma dengan menyeringai

"Benar sekali Tenyasha!"

Trank

Hantaman Doflamingo yang siap memotong tangan Menma ditahan dengan punggung pedang milik Menma

"Jangan kau pikir kau bisa menipuku!"

Trink Trank DHuar

Menma terus menangkis serangan Doflamingo yang datang padanya, Menma menghindari cambuk merah menyala yang meledak saat mengenai tanah

"Senar api!"Menma melihatnya dengan terkejut

Srank

"Pedangmu itu benar-benar hebat! Pedang itu bisa membuat orang awet muda bukan? Itu bagus untuk tujuanku"Doflamingo menatap Menma yang pedangnya dililit oleh senar api miliknya

"Jadi kau mengincar keabadian! Jadi karena itu kau ke North Blue, mencuri buah ope-ope!"

Srash Blaar

Menma menebas senar api dipedangnya, tapi seketika senar itu meledak

"Tidak kusangka! Kau juga berada disana! Namun kondisimu sekarang benar-benar melemah, karena telah menghadapi 2 admiral monster itu! Tapi aku terkejut mengetahui jika Nitrasyifil Erina, yang merupakan Admiral termuda selain Zephr adalah putrimu! Jadi karena itu ia memiliki kekuatan seperti monster!"Doflamingo menyeringai melihat tangan kanan Menma yang terbakar

"Ternyata menipu seorang penipu itu sulit ya!"Menma mengeratkan genggaman pada pedangnya

Dhuak

Doflamingo menyambut tinju Menma yang siap menghajar wajahnya

Trak

Kepalan Doflamingo terdorong kebelakang

' _Monster ini masih memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini! Sepertinya aku tidak bisa melawannya dalam jarak dekat'_ Doflamingo mundur beberapa meter dari Menma

"Ada apa? apa kau takut terhadapku?"Menma melihat Doflamingo dengan menyeringai

"Senyum iblis itu, lama sekali tidak melihatnya! Tapi tidak ada hawa membunuh sama sekali, ini benar-benar mengecewakan! Tapi jika kau Tanya aku takut padamu, tentu saja aku takut padamu! Tidak ada orang yang tidak mengenalmu tidak memiliki perasaan takut didalam hatinya, walau mereka menyangkalnya tubuh mereka merespon ketakutan itu!"

"Hihi, kau benar juga!"Menma memposisikan pedangnya didepan tubuhnya

"Shambles"

Srung

Menma berpindah tempat, ia sekarang berada didekat Law

"Yo Law, tanganmu putus ya! Ditambah lagi kondisimu juga menyedihkan!"Menma yang melihat lengan kanan Law yang tidak ada dengan posisinya yang berbaring pada tembok

"Kau juga sama O'noshi!"Law membalas dengan datarnya

"Jadi Luffy, sudah pulih sepenuhnya"Menma melihat Luffy yang sempoyongan dan komentator dari Colosseum

"Ahh, padahal tadi aku hendak membunuh si Flamingo-yarou itu!"Menma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya

Tap

"Apa Otou-sama yakin, membiarkan paman yang melakukannya?"Erina yang baru saja sampai berada didekat Menma

"Paman"Beo Menma mendengar perkataan Erina tadi

"Bukannya sudah wajar! Karena ia adalah adikmu, jadi aku ini keponakannya!"Erina yang mengerti dengan maksud Menma menjelaskannya

"Sikapmu pada Naruto dan Luffy berbeda sekali! Karisma Luffy memang unik sekali"Menma tersenyum pada Erina yang terlihat bingung

"Apa maksud Otou-sama?"Erina bingung dengan perkataan Menma tentang sikapnya pada Naruto dan Luffy

"Dia itu adikku, walau dia lebih tua dariku sih! Aku juga heran mendengarnya"

"Ehhhh, aku tidak pernah membacanya di Koran manapun, jika Otou-sama memiliki hubungan dengan Koutei!"

"Memang tidak ada berita tentang itu! Yah walau sekarang sih, sudah tidak penting lagi menutupinya!"

"Hoi O'noshi, kenapa Admiral Nitrasyifil berada disini? Dan juga kenapa ia memanggilmu dengan Otou-sama? Jangan bilang…"Law menatap Menma dengan tajam

"Sebenarnya aku juga terkejut dan tidak menyangka jika aku memiliki putri"Ekspresi Law tidak berubah mendengar jawaban Menma"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu terkejut"

"Tidak perlu terkejut! Lagipula itu menjelaskan mengapa ia bisa berada diposisi Admiral dengan umurnya yang lebih muda dari kita semua!"

"Trafalgar Law, Dokter bedah kematian! Tidak kusangka kondisimu begitu menyedihkan!"Erina melihat kondisi Law yang menyedihkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya

"Mulutnya juga pedas, sama sepertimu!"Law berucap dengan datar mendengar perkataan Erina tadi

"Sepertinya pertarungan mereka akan segera berakhir!"Menma melihat Luffy yang membesarkan tangannya dengan haki yang bercampur merah (Gear 4)

"Tenyasha akan kalah!"Erina melihat Doflamingo dan Luffy yang siap melancarkan serangan pamungkasnya

"Mengapa kau bisa berpendapat seperti itu?"Menma bertanya dengan heran pada Erina yang sudah tahu hasil akhirnya

"Aku menggabungkan kekuatan proyeksi dengan kenbonshoku no haki, membuatku bisa melihat masa depan sekilas! Tapi aku jarang menggunakannya, karena sering membuatku pusing!"

"Hebat sekali!"Erina tersipu mendengar pujian dari Menma

Dhuar Blaaarrrr Drtttttttt

Hantaman serangan Luffy dan Doflamingo menghancurkan bagian tengah kota sampai menjulang keatas, Doflamingo jatuh kebawah, ke pasar gelap miliknya

"Sesuai yang kau katakan! Luffy yang menang, dan juga si Sensei itu hebat sekali bisa mengetahui jika karet bisa dimanfaatkan seperti itu"Menma menaggapi dengan perubahan Gear 4 milik Luffy

Tap Greb

Menma menangkap tubuh Luffy

Trap

Menma kembali dengan menginjak udara dan kembali ke tempat Law berada lalu ia membaringkan Luffy yang tertidur

"Tidak berubah, ia langsung tidur, jika sudah sangat kelelahan!"Menma melihat wajah Luffy yang tidur dengan damainya"Tapi pukulan tadi, hanya setara dengan pukulan biasa Kaido! Sepertinya kau benar-benar harus menggunkannnya jika ingin mengalahkan Kaido Luffy!"

Skip Time

One Week

Pulau kecil tidak berpenghuni

Kastil yang berada ditengah pulau

"Senchou tidak mengatakan jika ia memiliki putri? Benarkan Serin-chan?"orang dengan rambut pendek, pakaian kaos biru, celana pendek coklat dan sepatu dikakinya a.k.a Shunsui

"Yeah, dan juga mengejutkan sekali! Melihat putrinya adalah seorang admiral, aku heran kapan Senchou menghamili wanita yang menjadi ibunya"Wanita berambut panjang sepunggung dengan diikat ponytail, kemeja coklat, dengan hotpants dan sepatu klip a.k.a Serin

"Mama, apa Paman Menma memiliki putri?"anak kecil yang berumur 8 tahunan, perempuan, dengan rambut hitam

"Benar Lysia, kamu nanti memiliki kakak yang bermain denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Kapan kakak itu kesini?"Lysia bertanya dengan antusias pada Serin yang tersenyum

"Mungkin 1 atau 2 bulan lagi! Lebih baik kamu temani adikmu itu, dia sedang kesepian"Serin membalas dengan tersenyum menunjuk anak lelaki berambut hitam berumur 4 tahunan tengah bermain dengan mainan yang berada didepannya

"Hmm"Lysia mengangguk dan pergi menghampiri adik lelakinya

"Tapi Senchou juga tidak konsultasi dulu pada kita, tentang aliansi ini!"Orang dengan kaos hijau lengan pendek, dan celana panjang warna biru lalu sandal dikakinya a.k.a Kensei juga meletakan Koran yang menampilkan, Menma, Law dan Luffy yang berada didalam Koran, dengan berita beraliansi(Semua kru berada di satu ruangan ini, dengan meja bundar)

"Sudah kebiasaan Senchou untuk tidak melibatkan kita! Jika ini keputusannya sendiri!"Wanita bersurai ungu panjang sepunggung dengan kemeja merah lengan pendek dan hotpants dan juga sandal dikakinya a.k.a Hinagiku mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang hal ini

"Anisa dan Medaka juga tidak terlihat menghentikan Senchou! Apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan?"Lelaki bersurai putih pendek dengan kaos merah yang dibalut jaket dan celana panjang warna hitam semata kaki dengan sandal a. melihat Koran itu dengan lelah

"Jangan terlalu emosi begitu Toshiro-kun!"Hinagiku yang melihat Toshiro memijat pelipisnya

"Baiklah!"Toshiro Nampak menurut pada perkataan Hinagiku

"Pasangan muda memang hebat!"Lelaki bersurai pirang panjang sepunggung dengan kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan celana pendek warna hijau gelap dan juga sandal a.k.a Rojurou menceletuk dengan riangnya

"Hmm, ini aneh sekali!"Wanita bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung dengan kemeja hitam lengan pendek dan rok mini warna putih dan sandal a.k.a Shutara melihat Koran itu dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Apanya yang aneh Shutara-san?"lelaki yang matanya seperti lelah, bersurai pirang pendek, berpakaian kaos hijau dibalut jaket hitam dan celana panjang hijau a.k.a Kisuke bertanya dengan bingung pada Shutara yang menatapnya

"Jika benar wanita ini adalah putri Senchou! Pertanyaannya adalah siapa wanita yang menjadi ibunya? Dan juga kenapa hal ini baru diketahui?"

"Bukannya tadi itu yang kami bicarakan! Tapi memangnya apa masalahnya?"Wanita bersurai ungu panjang sepunggung dengan kemeja ungu lengan pendek dan celana jeans a.k.a Yoruichi berpendapat dengan heran pada Shutara

"Kita mengenal Senchou dengan cukup baik! Jika ia tidak akan bermain-main dengan wanita, bahkan waktu itu ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bercinta dengan Dewi Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi tapi tidak ia lakukan, ditambah Medaka juga tidak! Jadi pertanyaannya apakah wanita ini dipaksa atau ia melakukannya karena mencintai Senchou?"Pendapat Shutara mendapatkan perhatian dari mereka semua yang berada disana

"Jika dipaksa itu tidak mungkin! Tapi kalau dulu, aku akan menjawab dipaksa sih"Lelaki bersurai putih panjang sepunggung dengan kaos kuning gelap lengan panjang dan celana pendek warna hijau gelap dengan sandal juga a.k.a Juushiro berpendapat dengan menutup matanya berpikir

"Tapi mencintai juga tidak mungkin"Wanita berambut panjang yang dikepang kedepan, dengan kaos kuning gelap lengan pendek dan celana panjang hijau gelap a.k.a Retsu juga ikut berpendapat

"Pasangan yang memiliki pendapat yang sama, kompak sekali"Kensei menceletuk dengan wajah menyeledek

"Kensei-kun, jangan memulai permasalahan!"Ucapan wanita bersurai ungu pendek sebahu dengan dress biru a.k.a Shiro membuat Kensei diam seketika

"Lelaki yang takut dengan kekasihnya!"Shunsui berkata dengan memasang wajah meledek

"Kubunuh kau!"Aura tidak mengenakan berada disekitar Kensei

"Tapi, mengapa wanita yang menjadi ibu Nitrasyifil ini, tidak dipaksa dan tidak mencintai Menma, namun kenapa putri ini bisa lahir?"Ucapan Rojurou membuat mereka semua focus ke topic

"Mungkin karena sake, seseorang yang mabuk akan tidak sadar dengan yang dilakukannya!"Perkataan Shirou mengundang semua perhatian orang-orang yang berada disana

"Berarti kau pernah mengalaminya dengan Kensei, Shiro-chan?!"Hinagiku berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Y….yeah"Wajah Kensei dan Shiro memerah malu

"Tapi kalau diingat lagi, Senchou itu orang yang baik bukan!"Serin mengatakannya dengan santai

"Itu jika kau sudah mengenalnya! Bukannya di berita ia diberitakan sebagai orang terkejam dan paling mengerikan, masyarakat percaya dengan hal itu dan menurutinya, karena mereka mengira berita itu benar!"Kisuke membalas perkataan Serin yang membuat Serin diam

"Menurutku itu mustahil, jika Senchou dicekoki sake!"Shutara merasa aneh dengan perkataan Shirou tadi

"Kalau kau bilang begitu, Senchou itu selalu bisa membedakan yang mana sake dan yang bukan, jadi karena itu kau bilang, Senchou mustahil dicekoki! Tapi putrinya sudah berumur 17 tahun, berarti saat itu ia masih kecil dan mereka melakukannya"Yoruichi berkata dengan wajah memerah

Brak

Shunsui menggebrak meja dengan keras

"Sialan kau Senchou! Kenapa kau selalu mendahuluiku? Padahal kupikir kau ini tidak ada apa-apanya soal cinta!"Shunsui berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir, semua kru Menma melihatnya dengan berbagai pandangan

"Menjijikan! Singkirkan sikap lebaymu itu!"Hinagiku berkata dengan pedasnya

"Sependapat"Persetujuan Serin membuat Shunsui terpuruk seketika

"Tapi, jika Senchou melakukannya tanpa dipengaruhi apapun, berarti hanya ada 2 kemungkinan itu!"Toshiro berkata dengan serius mengenai hal ini

"Kenapa kita semua membahas tentang hal ini?"Kensei bertanya dengan jengkel akan topic mereka

"Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dijadikan bahan pembicaraan! Lagipula apa kau tidak penasaran, O'noshi yang dikenal akan kejahatannya dan dosanya memiliki seorang putri cantik ditambah seorang admiral, lagipula alasan kita membahas hal ini adalah, bagaimana jika ibunya masih hidup? Bukankah Senchou akan langsung bergerak saat ini juga"Rojurou menjawab dengan teliti akan semua hal yang mereka bahas saat ini

"Benar juga! Lagipula kita sedang senggang, karena semua impian kita sudah teraih dengan bantuan Senchou! Karena itu kita tidak punya target atau tujuan untuk sementara ini"Kensei menopang dagunya

"Kalau tidak salah Senchou itu sangat jarang berbohong bukan!"Perkataan Retsu tidak mendapat respon dari semua orang disana

"Memang! Tapi ada apa dengan hal itu Retsu-san?"Shirou menjawab dengan bertanya balik heran dengan perkataan Retsu

"Shunsui pernah bertanya pada Senchou sebelumnya 'Apa Senchou pernah melakukan itu?' itulah pertanyaannya dan Senchou menjawab 'Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan' apa mungkin itu alibi Senchou, atau mungkin ingatan Senchou telah dimanipulasi?!"Semua orang disana melihat kepandangan Retsu dengan pandangan lanjutkan

"Dimanipulasi itu mustahil Retsu!"Toshirou berkata dengan dinginnya

"Ini hanyalah kemungkinan Toshiro-san!"Retsu membalasnya dengan lembut

"Tapi Retsu, sesuai yang dikatakan Toshiro, Senchou itu sulit dimanipulasi atau mustahil untuk dimanipulasi"Shunsui Nampak setuju dengan perkataan Toshirou

"Lalu untuk apa memanipulasi ingatan Senchou jika mereka tidak bisa mengendalikannya?"Perkataan Hinagiku membuat semua orang disana mengangguk setuju

"Putri Senchou, Nitrasyifil Erina, menjadi Admiral dengan umur 17 tahun! Apa kalian tahu? Ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya! Kalian mengerti maksudnya bukan?"Semua orang disana membulatkan matanya

"Jika tidak bisa mengendalikan O'noshi kendalikan keturunannya! Karena orang bilang, keturunan dari monster pastilah monster! Jadi kau ingin bilang, mereka memanipulasi ingatan Senchou untuk mendapatkan keturunannya agar mereka bisa memanfaatkannya begitu!"Ukitake berkata dengan terkejut mengenali asumsi ini

"Aku keberatan"Shutara mengangkat tangannya tidak setuju

"Kenapa kau tidak setuju dengan ini?"Retsu bertanya dengan heran

"Senchou itu mustahil dimanipulasi ingatannya, walaupun bisa itu semua percuma saja!"

"Apa maksudmu?"Shunsui bertanya dengan tertarik

"Dulu saat Senchou menjadi anggota bajak laut Gold Roger! Aku pernah melihatnya dimanipulasi ingatannya, yaitu menjadi anak buah mereka! Tapi apa kalian tahu apa yang menjadi kelanjutannya?"Perkataan Shutara membuat mereka semua membulatkan matanya

"Dia membunuh orang-orang itu!"Kensei melanjutkannya dengan tenang

"Benar sekali! Mau ingatan Senchou dimanipulasi seperti apapun, Senchou hanya akan mengikuti akal rasionalnya! Jadi jika semuanya tiba-tiba dimanipulasi, pasti akan adal hal yang ganjal! Dan saat Senchou menyadarinya, semuanya sudah selesai!"Shutara menjelaskan dengan tenangnya

"Rupanya dia sangat menakutkan sama dengan julukannya! Tapi bukannya Senchou itu orang baik"Shirou berkeringat dingin membayangkannya

"Menurutku wanita yang menjadi ibu Nitrasyifil ini mencintai Senchou!"Shunsui mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan santai

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu Kyouraku?"Ukitake bertanya dengan tersenyum

"Bukannya Senchou memalsukan identitasnya dulu, jadi bukan hal yang mustahil jika wanita ini mencintainya"Mereka semua tersentak mendengar pendapat Shunsui

"Aku tidak terpikirkan dengan fakta itu! Tapi sebenarnya apa untungnya membahas hal ini?"Toshiro menopang dagunya dengan berpikir dan bertanya dengan jengkel

"Bukannya sudah dijawab tadi, untuk mengisi waktu luang kita! Kita semua tidak memiliki kegiatan yang terlalu banyak semenjak kita mencapai impian kita dan sejak Senchou pergi! Jadi tidak ada hal yang bisa kita lakukan selain melakukan hal ini!"Shunsui menjawab dengan heran pada Toshirou yang jengkel

"Kalau begitu semuanya sudah selesai bukan!"Toshirou berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi keluar

"Ya ampun, dia seperti orang yang sibuk saja!"Shunsui berkomentar dengan sweatdrop

"Dia itu memang sibuk, menciptakan resep! Tidak sepertimu yang tidur diatap!"Serin menimpali perkataan Shunsui dengan pedas

"Yahhh, kata-katamu kejam sekali Serin-chan!"Shunsui menangis anime mendengar timpalan Serin

===================TO BE COUNTINUED==================

Hmmm, tidak disangka rupanya ada yang memuji fic ini, dan juga menyemangati! Tapi terima kasih atas reviewnya, semoga fanfic ini bisa terus lanjut

Dan juga Selamat tahun baru! Yah walau telat sih, tapi saya ingin menyampaikannya saja


	35. Chapter 23 Arc Baru

Chapter 35

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak pertempuran di Dressrosa, Luffy dengan krunya beserta Menma, Law, Medaka, Anisa, Erina dan Souma yang sekarang berada di pulau Zou

"Naruto kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan Luffy ke pulau Whole Cake?"Menma bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Tidak ada alasan khusus! Lagipula sudah ada Nami yang akan mencegah Luffy melakukan hal gila! Jadi sudah cukup!"

"Begitu! Lalu kenapa Hancock juga tidak ikut? Dia kelihatan murung sekali!"Menma melihat Hancock yang menundukan kepalanya dengan aura suram disekelilingnya, yang bisa membuat orang-orang yang berada didekatnya berubah menjadi batu

"Luffy melarangnya! Karena dia bilang 'Aku sendiri sudah cukup' dan langsung loncat dari sini! Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Mana mungkin aku kesana bukan! Yang ada bukan menyelamatkan malah perang yang terjadi!"

"Benar juga!"Naruto mengangguk setuju

"Lalu Erina apa kau tidak apa dengan ini?"Menma memperlihatkan poster buronannya yang harganya 700 juta berry dan Souma yang seharga 247 juta berry

"Aku sudah tahu akibat dari tindakanku, jadi bukan masalah Otou-sama!"

"Lalu kau Souma-san, kenapa kau juga jadi ikut menjadi bajak laut?"Menma bertanya pada Souma yang memasang wajah poker face

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Seraph-baa-san, untuk selalu menemani dan melindungi Erina!"

"Hmm, jadi Seraph ya! Ngomong-ngomong apa kalian ingin ikut dalam aliansi ini? Ini menyenangkan loh!"

"Menyenangkan dengkulmu! Lawan yang kalian hadapi sekarang ini adalah seorang Yonkou ditambah lagi ia adalah orang terkuat didunia saat ini! Kau sendiripun tidak mungkin bisa menang tanpa kehilangan sesuatu!"Souma membalas dengan ketusnya

"Jika ksatria yang mendengar perkataanmu mereka akan membalas 'Itu adalah tindakan pengecut!' tapi jika orang yang ahli tentang cinta pasti membalas 'Jadi kau menghindari pertarungan untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi'. Tapi yang jadi intinya kalian tidak akan bergabung bukan?!"

"Kau ini bicara seperti Shunsui-san saja Senchou!"Anisa memegang kepalanya heran

"Apa maksudmu Bayangan yang mengintai Shunsui itu, Nisa-chan?"

"Yeah, buku yang kau dapat dari Senchou juga! Itu merupakan miliknya!"

"Yoshhhh orang pertama yang akan kutemui di kru Menma-nii adalah Shunsui-san! Banzai-banzai!"Naruto berkata dengan penuh semangatnya

"Maaf Otou-sama, tidak bisa membantu!"Erina membungkukan tubuhnya pada Menma

"Tidak usah dipikirkan! Lagipula itu hanyalah tawaran, jadi ada kemungkinan ditolak! Tapi daripada itu Naruto, aku punya hal penting yang ingin kuberitahu padamu?!"Menma menatap Naruto serius yang dibalas dengan serius juga

"Apa ini tentang…..?"Perkataan Naruto yang terputus membuat semua orang disana memasang kupingnya

"Buku itu/porno!"Menma dan Naruto mengatakannya dengan bersamaan

Dhuak

Naruto dan Menma terjerembab ditanah dengan benjol dikepala mereka, pelakunya adalah Medaka dan Anisa

"Jangan membuat semua orang yang serius disini, terlihat seperti orang bodoh!"Medaka berkata dengan dinginnya pada Menma dan Naruto yang terjerembab

"Menma-nii, Medaka-nee sangat galak sekali!"Naruto berkata dengan berbisik

"Yeah, apalagi jika ia sudah marah, galaknya akan minta ampun!"Menma membalas dengan santainya

"Apa kalian mengatakan sesuatu?"Medaka bertanya dengan aura hitam disekeliling tubuhnya

"T…tidak ada"Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan berkeringat dingin

"Aku hanya bicara tentang jika kau sudah marah, kau galaknya minta ampun!"Menma bicara blak-blakan, Naruto melihat Menma dengan tidak percaya, semua orang disana menganga mendengar balasan Menma yang terkesan seperti Luffy

"Hahhh marah-marah padamu hanya membuang-buang tenagaku!"Medaka menghela nafas lelah, semua orang disana kembali terkejut dengan respon Medaka yang tidak sesuai dengan prediksi

"Ehh kau tidak marah!"Erina berkata dengan heran dan sweatdrop

"Memarahi Menma itu percuma saja! Lagipula tidak akan kuberi jatah malam dia selama seminggu!"Medaka membalas dengan tersenyum pada Erina

"Menma-nii bukannya itu gawat?"Naruto bertanya pada Menma yang memakan senbeinya

"Tidak juga! Lagipula sudah biasa jika tidak makan pada malam hari!"

"Hahh, rupanya kau tidak serakus Luffy!"Naruto menundukan kepalanya heran

"Yang lebih penting lagi Naruto! Ini tentang Sharingan milikmu, kau harus membangkitkan kekuatan ke-2 Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan milikmu, jika kau ingin membantu dalam mengalahkan Kaido!"Nada Menma yang tiba-tiba serius tidak membuat semua orang disana memasang kuping karena tidak ingin mendengar hal yang tidak penting lagi

"Apa maksudmu? Mengalahkan Kaido! Bukannya itu tidak perlu!"Naruto membalas dengan serius, kali ini orang-orang kembali memasang kupingnya dengan khidmat

"Karena kalian telah mengalahkan Joker! Kaido akan mengincar kalian karena telah mengacaukan rencananya, dan kemungkinan paling buruk Kaido sendiri yang akan mengincar kalian! Jadi sebelum kalian menggunakan umpan, kalian sendiri yang akan menjadi umpan!"

"Aku mengerti! Tapi kenapa kau terlihat serius soal ini? Apa Kaido memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan?!"Raut wajah Naruto serius melihat Menma yang tersenyum kecil

"Kemampuannya lebih ke menyebalkan daripada mengerikan! Ia bisa memanipulasi malapetaka! Karena itu ia selalu gagal di eksekusi ataupun dibunuh!"

"Jadi karena itu ia selalu gagal dibunuh! Lalu apa lagi? Aku tahu bukan itu saja kemampuan Hyakuju no Kaido!"Law melihat Menma dengan serius

"Kemampuan buah iblisnya, Ryuu-ryuu no mi type mematikan dan naga-nya type malapetaka! Ditambah haki miliknya sangat keras melebihi Luffy saat menggunakan Gear 4 ataupun kalian semua yang ada disini! Jadi cara untuk mengalahkannya adalah dengan Law, Luffy, Zoro-san, Sanji-san, dan Naruto menyerang pada titik yang sama agar kalian bisa melukainya dengan fatal! Tapi jika kalian punya cara yang lebih efektif, silahkan gunakan!"

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa kau tidak memasukan dirimu kedalam orang-orang yang harus melawan Kaido tadi?"Franky protes dengan rencana Menma tadi

"Jika aku juga ikut serta, tidak ada artinya Luffy melawan Yonkou!"Menma berkata dengan wajah yang seperti ingin tertawa

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan dirimu!"Souma berkata dengan heran namu tegas

"Eh, memangnya apa yang kau tidak mengerti Souma-kun?"Erina bertanya dengan bingung akan perkataan Souma yang tiba-tiba

"Yang tidak aku mengerti adalah, kenapa O'noshi mau melakukan ini semua? Terlebih lagi O'noshi kau tidak seperti apa yang orang bicarakan!"Souma melihat Menma yang tersenyum

"Kenapa, tentu saja karena ia adikku dan juga ini menyenangkan, lagipula aku bisa mendapatkan harta itu! Jadi hanya karena itu, lagipula Luffy tidak suka kubantu untuk mencapai tujuannya, karena ia ingin memperlihatkannya padaku jika ia bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanku melainkan dengan bantuan temannya, jadi aku harus punya alasan jika ingin membantu Luffy! Dan juga memang benar aku ini sangat kejam dulu dan sekarang belum berubah, jadi apa lagi yang belum kau mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau membantu mereka, tapi aku yang tidak aku mengerti adalah kenapa keberadaanmu yang membuat orang lain nyaman, dan kepribadianmu yang baik? Apa alasanmu berbuat seperti itu?"Souma melihat Menma dengan tajam

"Karena ini mimpi yang harus kunikmati!"Menma menjawab dengan tersenyum

"Jawabanmu selalu saja membingungkan Senchou! Lagipula kau ini belum tidur, jadi mana mungkin sekarang ini kau bermimpi!"Wanita dengan kaos biru gelap dibalut jaket merah muda dan rok mini diatas lutut warna coklat dan sepatu klip dengan rambut panjang yang terurai a.k.a Shutara

"Ohh Shutara, ada apa kau datang kesini?"Menma bertanya dengan riangnya pada Shutara yang menghela nafas

"Tentu saja tentang aliansi itu! Aku tahu kau melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang, tapi waktu kita tinggal sedikit! Jadi kau mengerti?"

"Begitu ya."Menma membalas dengan datar tanpa ada ekspresi apapun yang membuat semua orang disana tercengang dengan perubahan yang tiba-tiba

' _Dia tiba-tiba saja berubah! Tidak, atau lebih tepatnya ini kepribadiannya yang asli'_ Souma berdiri didepan Erina dengan raut wajah yang serius

"Sepertinya kalian membicarakan sesuatu hal yang sangat serius! Soalnya jarang-jarang aku melihat Menma-nii seserius ini ataupun berbicara tanpa ekspresi apapun!"Naruto melihat Menma dan Shutara secara bergantian

"Apa ini trik barunya?"Ucapan Medaka membuat perhatian teralih padanya

"Trik apa?"Anisa bertanya dengan heran

"Yeah, soalnya Menma selalu bertingkah serius tapi pada akhirnya hanya akan berakhir konyol, jadi mungkini ini salah satunya"Mereka semua menepuk jidat mereka lupa dengan kejadian tadi

"Untung saja, Zoro, Ussop, Robin tidak ada disini, jika mereka ada disini pasti protes habis-habisan!"Naruto berkata dengan sweatdropnya

"Lalu apa tujuanmu hanya untuk aliansi saja Senyuumaru?"Souma bertanya dengan serius pada Shutara

"Yeah, lagipula Senchou, kau pasti akan melakukan serangan pada pulau Big Mom bukan?"Perkataan Shutara membuat semua orang disana tercengang

"Apa maksudnya ini Menma-nii?"Naruto menantap Menma dengan tajam, jelaskan semua ini itulah arti tatapannya

"Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Apa kau melihatnya di masa depan Shutara?"Menma mengibaskan tangannya

"Begitulah, Kurasa kekhawatiranku ini sia-sia saja! Tapi karena sudah ada disini, lebih baik aku juga ikut saja, daripada kebosanan disana!"

"Hahhh aku jadi ingin tahu, apa penyebab Menma-nii menyerang markas Big Mom? Mau bagaimanapun itu tindakan ceroboh!"Naruto menghela nafasnya heran

"Otou-sama, lebih baik Otou-sama urungkan niat untuk menyerang markas Big Mom, dia itu wanita yang mengerikan!"Erina berkata dengan berkeringat dingin ditubuhnya

"Apa kau takut padanya Erina?"Menma membalas dengan tersenyum

"A..aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Otou-sama?"Erina berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Aku masih saja heran, kenapa kau masih memanggilku Otou-sama?"Menma menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya heran

"Tentu saja karena kau adalah pria yang dicintai ibuku, dan juga orang yang…"Perkataan Erina tidak berlanjut

"Aku ini tidak memiliki apapun yang membuatmu harus mengikutiku, bahkan aku bukanlah orang yang bisa kau kagumi atau kau hormati! Aku meninggalkanmu saat kau kecil, menelantarkanmu beserta ibumu, jadi apa yang membuatmu terus menganggapku sebagai ayahku?"Menma melihat Erina yang masih menundukan kepalanya

"Tidak butuh alasan untuk seorang anak memanggil ayah pada ayahnya bukan! Lagipula mau bagaimanapun jika kau tidak ada Erina juga tidak ada, walaupun aku sendiri masih heran dan kesal mengapa Erina-chan mau menerima apa yang kau lakukan dulu padanya?!"Souma berkata serius pada Menma yang menghela nafas

"Lakukan saja semaumu!"

"Phfffttttt Hahahahaha"Shutara tertawa dengan memegang perutnya, perhatian teralih pada Shutara yang tertawa

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"Naruto bertanya dengan sweatdrop meliha Shutara yang tertawa dengan keras

"Yeah, aku tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang memanggil Senchou dengan sebutan ayah! Padahal dia sendiri orang yang membunuh ibunya, jadi aku tahu jika ia tidak pantas dipanggil dengan sebutan ayah! Tapi ini benar-benar menarik, setelah mengetahui siapa Senchou dan dia masih mau memanggilnya sebagai ayah, sepertinya kau memiliki putri yang sangat hebat Senchou"Shutara tersenyum melihat Menma

"Aku ingin tahu, apa ia benar-benar membunuh ibunya? Atau ia membunuhnya karena kecelakaan?"Souma dan Naruto bertanya pada saat yang bersamaan

"Hmm ya aku membunuh ibuku sendiri!"Menma menjawab dengan singkatnya

"Jelaskan supaya kami mengerti! Jangan menjawab dengan jawaban yang bisa membuat orang lain salah paham"Naruto berkata dengan seriusnya

"Jika kalian bertanya pada Menma, hasilnya tidak akan memuaskan, jadi aku yang akan menjawabnya!"Medaka angkat bicara

"Lalu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Souma bertanya dengan poker face

"Bisa dibilang, saat itu saat Menma berlari menuju rumahnya, ia dihadang oleh kakaknya yang mencoba membunuhnya, tapi pada akhirnya Menma menghentikannya tapi yang terjadi orang itu bunuh diri, membuat Menma semakin dibenci oleh kakaknya yang satu lagi, kemudian saat Menma sampai dirumah ia mendapati ibunya yang terbaring tidak berdaya dengan Gorousei yang berada didepan ibunya, yang menusukan pedang pada ibunya, tapi Menma tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk menghentikannya! Karena itulah ia mengakui jika ia yang membunuh ibunya!"

"Jadi itu yang terjadi! Tapi aku heran kenapa kau tidak menjelaskannya pada orang yang bertanya padamu! Padahal kau ini selalu jujur pada siapapun!"

"Tapi jika kalian lebih jelas, lihat Sharinganku!"Medaka mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan memperlihatkannya, pada Franky, Naruto, Souma dan Erina

"Kenapa Otou-sama tidak menyalahkan mereka?"Erina bertanya dengan kesal dan marah

"Karena aku memang salah! Jadi tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan mereka! Lagipula mereka sudah mati"Menma mengangkat tangannya tidak peduli

"Hebat sekali kau berakting! Bukannya kau sendiri yang membunuh ibumu, bahkan aku melihatnya sendiri waktu itu!"Shutara berkata dengan tersenyum pada Menma

"Tapi yang diperlihatkan Uchiha-san bukanlah seperti itu!"Souma berkata dengan tidak setuju

"Walaupun aku tidak melihatnya aku tahu yang terjadi waktu itu! Dan juga Nitrasyifil, apa kau ingin tahu, mengapa Menma terus berusaha agar kau tidak menganggapnya sebagai ayah?"Shutara melihat Erina yang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius

"Katakan semua yang kau tahu!"Erina berkata dengan datar pada Shutara yang tersenyum

"Apa begitu cara meminta sesuatu?"Shutara berkata dengan tersenyum meledek

"Kau ini datang-datang dan membuat kekacauan! Sebenarnya kau ini sangat bosan, benar bukan Shutara?!"Menma geleng-geleng kepala

"Ara Senchou, kau tahu sekali kenapa aku seperti ini ya?!"Shutara membalas dengan tersenyum

' _Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa, jika Senchou dan Shutara-san seperti sudah lama sekali kenal! Bahkan Shutara-san seperti lebih mengenal Senchou dari Medaka-san, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja?'_ Anisa memegang dadanya bingung

"Ada apa Nisa-chan?"Naruto yang melihat tingkah aneh Anisa bertanya dengan khawatir

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Cuma kepikiran sesuatu"Anisa membalas dengan senyuman yang meyakinkan Naruto

"Jangan mengalihkan topic cepat katakan!"Erina berkata dengan datar pada Shutara

"Putrimu benar-benar mirip dirimu saat kau masih kecil Senchou!"Shutara berkomentar dengan tersenyum kecil

"Begitulah, walaupun itu sangat disayangkan, karena ia tidak mengikuti ibunya!"

Srak

Erina mencengkram baju Shutara dengan keras

"Cepat katakan! Sebelum kesabaranku habis!"Erina berkata dengan nada yang mengancam sekarang

"Jadi kau ingin bertarung denganku?"Shutara menatap Erina dengan datar

"Shutara, mungkin kau sudah tahu tentang ini, tapi jika kau menyerang dia, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi bukan?"Menma berkata dengan duduk dibatu yang cukup besar sebagai kursi

"Hahh kau selamat wanita! Jika saja Senchou tidak melindungimu, pasti kau sudah mati ditanganku!"Shutara berkata dengan datar pada Erina yang menatapnya tajam

"Kau pikir aku akan kalah semudah itu darimu! Justru jika kau bukan teman Otou-sama, kau pasti sudah mati!"Erina membalas dengan datar juga

"Kalian berdua hentikan! Jika terus begini semuanya tidak akan selesai, lagipula Senjyuumaru-san, tolong jelaskan saja!"Souma menengahi kedua perempuan yang mau bertarung ini

"Baiklah, lagipula kau memintanya dengan sopan! Alasannya mudah, karena ia ingin memberikanmu kebebasan, tanpa terikat padanya!"

"Kebebasan, apa maksudnya itu?"Souma bertanya dengan bingung

"Dulu, saat akan mengeksekusi ibunya sendiri! Orang yang memerintahkan Menma tidak lain dan tidak bukan, adalah ayahnya sendiri, ayah yang ia kagumi dan ingin menjadi sepertinya, menyuruhnya untuk membunuh ibu yang ia hormati dan sayangi! Karena itulah Menma tidak ingin kau menganggapnya sebagai ayah, karena ia tidak pantas!"

"Jadi itu alasannya! Tapi bukannya ini semakin tidak masuk akal!"Souma berkata dengan serius

"Apa maksudmu Souma-kun?"Erina bertanya dengan penasaran

"Pikirkan lagi saja, masa lalu O'noshi yang diperlihatkan Medaka, dan masa lalu yang diceritakan Senjyuumaru, kedunya bertentangan! Dan berbeda satu sama lain, jadi mana yang benar O'noshi-san yo?"Souma melihat Menma yang memakan apel dengan serius

"Kenapa kau sebegitu ingin tahu dengan masa laluku? Walau kau mengetahuinya sekalipun, itu tidak akan mengubah apapun dalam hidupmu maupun hidupku! Jadi katakan alasan yang akan membuatku mengatakan masa laluku!"Menma melihat Souma dengan datar

"Menma aku juga baru mendengar yang ini! Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"Medaka berkacak pinggang didepan Menma yang sedang memakan apel

"Hahhh jika Medaka-chan juga ingin tahu akan kukatakan saja! Keduanya benar"Menma menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Medaka tadi, orang-orang yang berada disana geleng-geleng kepala

"Jawab yang benar Menma-nii! Kau tidak mungkin memiliki lebih dari 1 masa lalu!"Naruto berkata dengan kesal karena merasa dipermainkan

"Hahh, pikirkan saja! Jika aku dulu tinggal bersama ibuku dan juga Ishhin, maka yang dikatakan Shutara akan menjadi kenyataan! Karena Ishhin sangat membenci ibuku karena mengkhianatinya, dan jika Ishhin tidak tinggal denganku dulu maka yang terjadi adalah ibuku mati didepan mataku! Tapi yang menjadi kenyataan adalah yang kedua, jadi apa lagi yang harus kujelaskan pada kalian?"Menma menghela nafasnya berulang kali karena pertanyaan yang terus datang

"Jadi itu adalah 2 kemungkinan yang akan terjadi! Karena itulah kau tidak ingin Erina-chan bersamamu, agar ia bebas memilih apa yang ia inginkan!"Souma berkata dengan mengerti

"Kurasa Otou-sama bukanlah orang seperti itu! Buktinya Okaa-sama mencintai Otou-sama dengan sepenuh hatinya, tanpa ada paksaan apapun darimu bukan, dan juga bukti bahwa aku ada disini, itu karena Otou-sama ada, maka aku dan Okaa-sama bisa berbahagia bukan!"Erina melihat Menma dengan tersenyum senang

"Lihat Shutara, gara-gara dirimu, semuanya berjalan tidak sesuai dengan rencanaku!"Menma melihat Shutara dengan datar

"Tidak semua hal bisa berjalan sesuai kehendakmu Senchou! Kecuali jika kau itu Tuhan, maka itu akan bisa terwujud!"Shutara membalas dengan tersenyum yang entah apa maksudnya

"Naruto, apa kau bisa membayangkan sebuah pulau yang ada dimanapun terserah?"

"Bisa, memangnya untuk apa?"Naruto membalas dengan bingung

"Aku akan memaksa kekuatan Awakening dan kekuatan kedua EMS-mu aktif secara paksa, agar kau bisa mengalahkan Madara dan membantu Luffy mengalahkan Kaido!"

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau begitu kami juga ikut!"Souma berkata dengan semangat

"Kau benar, mana mungkin kami tidak ikut Otou-sama!"Erina juga berkata setuju

"Aku ingin lihat bagaimana Naruto dilatih?"Franky berkata dengan tersenyum senang

"Aku juga ingin melihatnya!"Anisa juga berkata demikian

"Aku ikut! Pasti bosan disini tanpa ada teman!"Medaka juga ikut berkata

"Sependapat Senchou!"Shutara juga ikut-ikutan

"Karena banyak yang ingin ikut! Naruto apa kau bisa meneleportasikan semuanya?!"Menma bertanya pada Naruto yang garuk-garuk kepala

"Tenang saja aku bisa melakukannya!"Naruto menepuk dadanya dengan bangga

"Wah darimana kepercayaan dirimu itu datang?"Menma bertanya dengan heran

"Orang-orang dari Ras Senju mengatakan, jika kau percaya diri dengan yang kau lakukan! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!"

"Tapi jika terlalu percaya diri, akan menjadi sombong loh, Koutei-kun!"Shutara berkata dengan senang

"Awas saja, kau percaya diri dan malah meneleport ketempat yang salah! Akan kuhajar kau nanti jika salah!"Menma berkata dengan menyiapkan tangannya

"Tenang saja! Aku ini bukan dirimu yang akan tersesat sebegitu mudahnya"Mereka semua berpegangan satu sama lain

Sing

Mereka semua menghilang seketika

Other Place

"Rupanya anak yang memiliki setengah dari putri Selene yang memakan buah terlarang itu telah terlahir! Namikaze D Naruto, orang yang menarik"Wanita yang rambutnya diatas sebahu warna hitam dengan pakaian perang zaman dulu

Pulau yang penuh dengan hutan dan tidak ada orang-orang dipulau ini

Brak Tap

Menma dkk ada yang mendarat dengan mulus dan ada yang mendarat dengan terjatuh

"Hoi-hoi kalian menyedihkan sekali! Terjatuh Cuma gara-gara teleportasi"Menma melihat Franky, Anisa, dan Souma yang terjatuh, dan Erina, Medaka dan Hancock yang memegang kepalanya pusing

"Jangan samakanku denganmu Senchou!"Anisa memegang kepalanya yang pusing

"Lalu kenapa kita sampai dipulau ini?"Menma bertanya dengan bingung

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, untuk pergi kesuatu pulau untuk berlatih!"Naruto membalas dengan perempatan siku-siku dikeningnya

"Yeah, memang benar, tapi tidak kusangka kau bisa menemukan pulau ini! Padahal aku berharap agar sampai dipulau yang penuh dengan makanan atau pulau yang penuh dengan buku!"

"Ingatlah tujuan kita!"Naruto berkata dengan tegas

"Baik, kau ini serius sekali!"Menma membalas dengan malas

"Kau yang terlalu malas Senchou/Menma-nii!"Shutara dan Naruto berkomentar dengan kompak

"Ahh, kalau begitu langsung saja! Naruto geser pulau ini sejauh yang kau bisa! Kau boleh menggunakan cara apapun!"Menma menginstruksikan pelatihannya pada Naruto

"Hoi-hoi aku ini pengguna buah iblis! Jadi aku tidak bisa terkena air laut"Naruto berkomentar dengan kesal

"Kau ini bisa berjalan diatas air bukan! Semua Senju dan Uchiha bisa melakukannya, Medaka juga bisa! Jadi jangan menolak! Tapi jika kau tetap beralasan, maka kau ini sangat malas untuk berpikir!"

' _Dia membalikan kata-kataku tadi!'_ Naruto membatin dengan sweatdrop"Baiklah-baiklah, lagipula aku tidak sudi disebut pemalas olehmu!"Naruto pergi dari sini menuju samping pulau

"Kau hebat juga membalikan kata-katanya Menma! Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap mual ya?"Medaka memegang mulutnya dengan muka pucat yang ingin muntah

"Ini"Menma menyodorkan botol minum dan mengelus-ngelus punggung Medaka yang meminumnya

"Terima kasih Menma! Rasanya lega sekali"Medaka menyudahi minumnya dengan wajah yang lega

"Senchou untukku mana?"Anisa bertanya dengan nada manis

"Minta saja pada Naruto!"

"Senchou pelit!"Anisa menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya dengan membalikan tubuhnya

"Anisa tangkap ini"Shutara melempar botol air

"Sankyu Shutara-san"Anisa menangkapnya dengan tersenyum"Shutara-san baik sekali! Tidak seperti Senchou"Anisa mendelik kearah Menma yang masih diam saja dengan Medaka

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Otou-sama?"Erina bertanya dengan muka yang sudah baikan

"Entahlah! Tapi Shutara kita adu panco seperti biasa"Menma menyiapkan tangannya diatas batu

"Seperti biasa ya"Shutara juga ikut meletakan tangannya

"Apa mereka sangking bosannya sampai adu panco?"Souma bertanya dengan bingung

"Kalau diingat lagi rekor kita adalah 479 kemenanganku dan 478 kemenanganmu!"Menma melihat Shutara yang bersiap

"Apa kau sedang melindur? Jelas-jelas aku yang menang 479 kali!"Shutara bersiap dengan tersenyum

Brak DHuar

"Apa-apaan dengan kekuatan fisiknya?"Souma berkata dengan sangat terkejut melihat Shutara mengalahkan Menma dalam panco

"Jadi aku yang menang Senchou!"

"Kalau begitu apa permintaanmu?"

"Eh apa yang terjadi?"Hancock bertanya dengan heran akan yang terjadi

"Yah, peraturan panco mereka berdua adalah, yang kalah harus memenuhi 1 permintaan dari yang menang, dan itu harus!"Anisa menjelaskan peraturan panco Shutara dan Menma

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Bagaimana ibu dari wanita itu bisa mencintaimu? Lebih tepatnya, jika ibu Nitrasyifil berasal dari kerajaan Dynekkerin yang kau hancurkan! Mengapa ia masih hidup? Apa mungkin kau mengasihaninya? Tapi apa alasannya? kau tidak mungkin melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan!"Shutara bertanya dengan melihat Menma yang tersenyum

"Kalau soal mencintaiku, aku tidak tahu! Tapi jika ia masih hidup, aku menolongnya saat ia terluka parah akibat ledakan yang disebabkan Iblis yang meledakan diri itu! Kondisinya sangat parah sekali, organ dalamnya hampir sebagian besar hancur, aku butuh waktu 6 bulan, agar ia benar-benar sehat seperti sedia kala, dan alasanku menolongnya karena aku berhutang budi padanya!"Menma tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Seraph

"Jadi karena itu, kau menetap dipulau Vynt selama 6 bulan!"Medaka mengangguk mengerti

"Otou-sama berhutang budi pada Okaa-sama?"Erina memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Benar, apa ada yang aneh dari itu Erina?"

"Okaa-sama bilang, jika Okaa-sama sangat berhutang budi, seperti Okaa-sama ditolong oleh Otou-sama saat akan mencicipi makanan, atau saat Okaa-sama berada dalam bahaya, Otou-sama tetap menolongnya walau terus-menerus dicaci maki oleh Okaa-sama"

"Apa, jadi kau juga tahu bagian itu! Jadi kenapa kau masih bilang Seraph mencintaiku waktu itu? Tapi jika kalian sangat bosan, kenapa kalian juga tidak ikut berlatih?"Menma berkata dengan bosan

"Bilang saja kau tidak ingin diganggu karena mau bersantai bukan!"Shutara berkomentar dengan pedasnya

"Sialan kau Shutara! Ada dirimu seluruh kedokku akan terbongkar"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Senchou!"Shutara membalas dengan tersenyum

' _Interaksi mereka aneh sekali'_ Batin orang yang ada disana kecuali Medaka dan Anisa yang sudah terbiasa

"Tapi O'noshi, latihan, memangnya kita akan latihan apa? Aku sudah berlatih selama 2 tahun ini!"Franky berkata dengan protes

"Ini, bukannya kau ini Cyborg hentai, jadi kau pasti bisa menggunakan rancangan ini dengan mudah!"Menma menyerahkan kertas coklat yang digulung pada Franky yang menerimanya

"I..ini hebat sekali! Bahkan rancangan ini tidak ada di tempat Vegapunk"Franky melihat dengan mata berbinar rancangan pedang beam

"Hoy-hoy, itu pasti jelas ada, karena aku mendapatkannya dari mencuri juga sih!"Menma melihat Franky yang sudah pergi entah kemana

"Oy"Souma berkata dengan protes

"Hancock, ehh, aku tidak tahu, Medaka-chan apa aku bisa menyerahkannya padamu?"

"Bisa, tapi memangnya kau ingin aku mengajarkan apa pada Kaizoku jotei?"

"Terserah padamu"Medaka yang mendengar balasan Menma segera pergi dengan Hancock

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami?"Souma bertanya dengan bingung

"Aku tidak bisa mengajari kalian, terutama Erina! Kekuatannya sudah hebat, jadi kalian tidak perlu pelatihan lagi bukan! Dan juga Souma-san, mungkin kau merasa kami semua tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu jika kau ini menahan kekuatanmu saat berhadapan dengan Madara, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengeluarkannya! Aku tidak tahu penyebabnya, tapi berdasarkan informasi yang kuterima, kau juga pernah ditawari kuris Admiral bukan, tapi kau menolaknya dan tetap disamping Erina! Jadi tidak ada yang bisa kuajarkan pada kalian berdua"Menma duduk dengan bersandar pada pohon, Erina dan Souma merenung, berpikir apa yang harus mereka lakukan

"Bilang saja kau malas Senchou! Tapi aku juga mengerti alasanmu mengatakannya"Shutara berkata dengan tersenyum kecil

"Sialan kau Shutara, terus saja membuka kedokku!"Menma melihat Shutara dengan kesal

"Alasan"Erina dan Souma bingung dengan perkataan Shutara tadi

"Benar, kalian tahu bukan, orang yang terlalu kuat akan sombong akan kekuatannya sendiri, dan juga kalian ini walau masih muda tapi sudah memiliki kekuatan sehebat itu, apa kalian tidak berpikir jika sifat kalian yang masih belum sombong itu mengesankan? Dan juga jika kalian bertambah kuat lagi lebih dari sekarang, kesombongan akan menguasai kalian dan pada akhirnya akan membawa kalian pada kejatuhan dan kehancuran yang membuat kalian sangat putus asa, karena itulah Menma tidak ingin kalian menjadi seperti itu! Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah putri Menma dan kau adalah menantunya"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu lagi Shutara!"Menma mendelik pada Shutara yang kembali berkata hal yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan

"Kami mengerti dengan keinginanmu O'noshi tidak Otou-san, tapi aku harus menjadi kuat untuk bisa melindungi Erina-chan dengan segenap tenaga"Souma berkata dengan lantang pada Menma

"Muncul lagi orang yang menyebutku ayah"Menma melihat dengan bosan"Sepertinya kau sangat mengharapkan ini Shutara!"Menma melihat Shutara yang tertawa kecil

"Yeah"Shutara hanya membalas dengan singkat dengan tawa kecil

Skip 3 day

Naruto kini tengah berusaha mendorong pulau dengan menggunakan haki dan kekuatan buah iblisnya

"HAAAAAAAAAA"

Naruto berteriak dengan keras mendorong tebing pulau dari laut yang ia pijak

"BERISIK KAU NARUTO, BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU! DAN JUGA JANGAN TERLALU MENGGETARKAN PULAU!"Menma berteriak dari atas tebing

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA MENGGESER PULAU JIKA MENGGETARKANNYA SAJA TIDAK BISA KAKAK BODOH?!"Naruto membalas dengan kesal karena diganggu

"AKU BILANG MENGGESERKAN BUKAN MENGGETARKAN! JADI TIDAK ADA URUSANNYA BUKAN!"

"Bicara denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya! Malah hanya akan membuang waktu berharga latihanku!"Naruto menundukan kepalanya dengan kesal

Satu jam berlalu

Kini Naruto naik dari bawah tebing dengan baju atasnya tidak dipakai menampilkan tubuh atletisnya

"Hmm rupanya sudah berhenti!"Menma melihat Naruto yang berjalan menuju tempat perbekalan

"Itu karena kau mengganggu konsentrasiku! Lagipula apa kau hanya bermalas-malasan saja sepanjang 3 hari ini?!"Naruto membalas dengan mendelik

"1 hari kugunakan untuk memberi intruksi pada kalian semua dan 2 hari sisanya kugunakan untuk bersantai! Dan juga Naruto, sepertinya kau memang harus diajari langsung ya!"Menma berjalan kedepan Naruto

"Jadi Sparring"Naruto menyiapkan kuda-kudanya

"Yeah, tapi kau tidak boleh melihat, ataupun menggunakan haki!"

"Hahh! Terus aku harus pake apa?"Naruto bertanya dengan protes

"Gunakan Insting dan buah iblismu sebagai pengganti indra, jika kau bisa melakukannya latihan akan selesai!"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan menggunakan buah iblis sebagai pengganti indra!"Naruto berkata dengan berkeringat dingin

Dhuak

Naruto menghalau tendangan Menma yang menuju kekepalanya, lalu ia juga menunduk menghindari tendangan yang menuju lehernya

Bak

Menma menghalau pukulan Naruto yang menuju perutnya dan menghindari serangan yang menuju pinggangnya dengan mundur kebelakang

' _Apa dia benar-benar menutup matanya?'_ Menma melihat dengan teliti

Brak

Naruto menahan tendangan yang mengarah tepat pada ubun-ubun kepalanya

Dhuar

Naruto terdorong kebawah oleh tendangan Menma

Srak Dhuar

Naruto mengubah letak tangannya dan mengubah jalur tendangan Menma yang sekarang menuju tanah dan menghancurkannya

"Hahh nampaknya kau tidak mengerti! Tapi hampir mustahil juga bisa melakukannya hanya dengan sekali coba! Jadi kita hentikan sparringnya!"Menma pergi dari sana tidak memedulikan Naruto yang bingung dengan tanda Tanya besar dikepalanya

' _Dia seenaknya bicara latihan selanjutnya! Dan seenkanya pergi begitu saja! Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan?'_ Naruto membatin dengan kesal

Skip 4 day

Kini Menma dan yang lainnya sudah berkumpul semua, dan tentang latihan Naruto, ia bisa menggeser pulaunya tapi masih belum mengerti akan latihannya

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau ajarkan padaku waktu itu?"Naruto melihat Menma yang memakan senbei

"Hahhh aku ingin memaksa kekuatan kedua Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan-mu aktif, tapi itu sia-sia, kekuatan kedua tidak bisa diaktifkan semudah yang kukira! Tapi yah lumayan juga kau bisa menggeser pulau ini walau 2 meter sih!"

"Berisik! Kenapa kau tidak coba geserkan sendiri?!"Naruto membalas dengan jengkel

"Aku yang memberi latihan! Jadi kenapa aku harus menjalani latihan?"

"Ahh ini tidak akan beres! Kalau begitu kita kembali saja!"Shutara memegang keningnya

Dhuar

Suara tembakan yang mengenai pulau menggelegar keseluruh pulau

"Penyerangan! Tapi kenapa mereka menembaki pulau ini? Atau mungkin mereka mengetahui keberadaan kita?"Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat kelaut dimana ia melihat ratusan kapal yang menjajar

"Mungkin saja, tapi siapa juga yang peduli Naruto?"Menma mengangkat bahunya heran

"Kau ini! Bukannya kau sendiri yang menasehatiku untuk tidak meremehkan musuh, tapi kenapa kau bertingkah meremehkan musuh seperti itu?"Naruto berkata dengan heran

"Karena kita akan pergi! Jadi kita tidak akan menghadapi mereka bukan"Jawaban Menma membuat semua orang disana mengangguk setuju

"Aku ingatkan ini, aku hanya bisa menggunakan teknik teleportasi dengan banyak orang hanya jika aku berkonsentrasi penuh! Dengan kata lain jika ada gangguan aku tidak bisa meneleport kalian semua!"Perkataan Naruto membuat semua orang disana terdiam

"Kau ini tidak berguna disaat-saat yang penting!"Menma mengucapkannya dengan geleng-geleng kepala

"Apa perlu aku tenggelamkan mereka semua Otou-sama?"Erina mengangkat tangannya keatas

"Biar aku saja!"Menma memegang tangan Erina

"O'NOSHI AKU TAHU KAU ADA DISANA! KELUARLAH!"

"Yeah, aku berada disini!"Menma membalas dengan malasnya

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK MATI!"Suara dari toa yang menggelegar karena orang yang bicara juga berteriak dengan keras

Thur Thur Thru Tuing Tuing Tuing

Ratusan meriam dari ratusan kapal itu menghujani Menma yang berada dipantai pulau

"Getsuga Tensho"

Ucapan tenang nan datar itu

Srush

Dhuar Blaar

Menma menghancurkan semua bola meriam yang terbang padanya dengan satu kali ayunan pedang

Wush

Menma menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri

Tap

Menma berdiri dikapal kepala yang berada dipaling depan

"Yo, kalian mencariku!"Menma menyapa orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan tersenyum kemenangan

"Yeah, agar kami bisa membunuhmu! KALIAN KELUARLAH!"

Srush Surs

Orang-orang yang memiliki senjata aneh ditangannya yang berjumlah 78 orang menodong senjata yang beragam pada Menma

"Terkejutlah O'noshi! Senjata-senjata itu adalah senjata yang memiliki kekuatan buah iblis! Kau mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka semua! Tapi kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkan mereka semua tanpa luka! Ditambah lagi seluruh kapal yang ada disini memiliki orang-orang seperti mereka yang jumlahnya lebih dari yang disini!"Kapten kapal ini berkata dengan senyum kemenangan yang tercetak jelas

"Hmm, jadi kalian mengorbankan diri kalian untuk bisa melemahkanku! Hebat juga, biasanya orang-orang akan takut saat melihatku!"Menma melihat bendera kapal ini yang bertuliskan Revenge sama dengan yang dikapal lain

"Takut denganmu?! Dulu aku memang takut! Tapi sekarang karena ketakutanku dulu aku kehilangan segalanya! Jadi aku sudah membuang semua rasa takutku! Jika mengorbankan diriku bisa membunuhmu! Aku akan melakukannya dengan senang dan bangga!"Salah satu dari 78 orang itu berkata dengan tersenyum senang

"Hehhh begitu"Menma menodongkan pedangnya kedepan

Trank Trink Dhuar Srash Dhuar

Pulau

Mereka semua kini tengah berkumpul melihat kelaut

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa? Dia disini tidak membantunya, walaupun ia seorang O'noshi sekalipun, ia pasti akan terluka parah atau apapun jika melawan musuh sebanyak itu ditambah lagi pasukan aneh yang melawan O'noshi itu!"Souma bertanya pada Shutara dan Medaka yang melihat kelaut dengan santai

"Perkataanmu arogan juga! Tapi kau akan melihat kenapa Senchou dijuluki orang paling mengerikan dan kejam didunia!"Shutara membalas dengan tersenyum

"Tapi menurutku Senchou itu orang yang baik, tulus dan ramah Shutara-san!"Anisa berpendapat dengan memiringkan kepalanya

"Kau tidak akan berkata seperti itu jika kau melihatnya dulu! Sebagai sang Ketabahan, Keangkuhan dan sang Eksekutor yang ditakuti! Dihadapannya nyawa tidak lebih dari debu, tidak lebih! Bahkan ia mengorbankan bawahannya sendiri untuk menjadi tameng dan membunuh seluruh musuhnya tanpa belas kasihan! Orang yang masih hidup setelah melawan Senchou mereka semua menjadi gila! Tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosi yang menghantui mereka! Raja kematian memang cocok sekali julukannya"Shutara berkata dengan tersenyum kecil

"Sang ketabahan, keangkuhan dan Eksekutor! Bukannya O'noshi dulu hanya memiliki julukan Akaiyasha dan O'noshi saja! Jadi kenapa kau mengatakan ia memiliki julukan lain?"Souma berkata dengan menatap tajam Shutara

"Itu bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu kau ketahui saat ini!"

"Apa itu?"Naruto melihat cahaya biru yang silau

DHHUAR BLAAAARR

Pilar biru yang melahap ratusan kapal kedalam kehancuran yang menjulang kelangit tercipta tanpa tahu alasannya

Menma Vs Revenge

Menma sekarang melihat 67 dari 78 orang yang selamat tengah terengah-engah melihat Menma yang diam saja

"Ini tidak menarik sama sekali! Lagipula kupikir senjata itu hebat! Tapi aku salah sangka, kekuatan yang ada di senjata itu hanya 10 persen dari keseluruhan kekuatan buah iblis yang asli! Nampak senjata itu bukan buatan Vegapunk! Dan juga aku tidak terlalu punya banyak waktu! Akan kuahkiri sekarang juga"Menma melihat mereka dengan datar

"Sombong sekali perkataanmu! Kau pikir kau bisa menghancurkan ratusan kapal yang mengincarmu sekarang ini"kapten kapal itu yang terluka parah berkata dengan tersenyum

"Justru kalian yang sombong! Hanya karena menang jumlah kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku, rupanya kalian terlalu mabuk akan sake! Karena itulah aku benci dengan sake!"Menma berkata dengan mendengus kecil pada orang itu, Menma merentangkan pedang miliknya didepan tubuhnya

"Soki Bureikazu"

DHUAAARRRRR BLAAAAARRR

Menma mengayunkan pedangnya yang bercahaya biru dan menghancurkan segalanya dengan pilar biru yang menjulang kelangit melahap semua kapal yang berada disana

Trap

"Hm menjengkelkan sekali!"Menma berdiri diatas udara

Trap Tarp

Menma melompat di udara menuju pulau

Tap

Menma mendarat didepan mereka semua

"Nampaknya kau mengatakan sesuatu lagi Shutara!"Menma berkata dengan datar pada Shutara yang tersenyum kecil

"Bukan sesuatu yang besar Senchou"Shutara membalas dengan tersenyum yang terkesan senang bagi orang-orang

"Erina, apa kau ingin tahu alasanku tidak ingin kau mengakuiku sebagai ayah selain kebebasan untuk memilih?"Menma melihat wajah Erina yang berkeringat dan mengangguk

"Jawabannya mudah, aku ini penjahat dan kau orang dengan kehidupan normal, bukannya memiliki ayah sepertiku hanya membuatmu sangat malu, jengkel, marah, kesal dan frustasi! Benar bukan"Mereka semua terdiam mendengarnya, benar juga yang ia katakan itulah batin mereka semua

"Menma-nii tidak ada hubungannya ayah dan anak dengan status mereka! Kau adalah ayahnya dan bersikaplah seperti seorang ayah, jadi wajar jika seorang anak ingin bermanja pada ayahnya bukan!"Naruto berkata dengan datar dan emosi yang terkendali

"Naruto, yang kukatakan saat ini adalah apa yang kurasakan dulu saat aku memiliki seoranga ayah penjahat! Jadi jika Erina terus berada disisiku, dia juga akan menjadi orang jahat sama sepertiku! Dan itu tidak boleh terjadi!"

"Tapi apa hubungannya dengan ayah penjahat dan anaknya yang juga akan menjadi penjahat?"Franky bertanya dengan bingung

"Orang akan pertama kali belajar dari orang yang mereka sayangi, hormati dan kagumi itulah definisi belajar dari setiap manusia, tapi selalu ada pengecualin, bahkan kau sendiri berkata seperti itu juga karena kau belajar dari orang-orang yang berada disekitarmu, dengan kata lain orang-orang disekitarmu akan mempengaruhimu kau akan seperti apa nantinya?!"

"Terus apa urusannya? Erina-chan bukanlah anak kecil lagi! Dan juga ia bebas memilih apa yang ia inginkan? Bukannya itu kebebasan yang ingin kau berikan! Dan juga bukannya kau yang menyedihkan disini, karena kesalahanmu di masa lalu, kau tidak ingin mengulanginya dengan memberi kesempatan pada putrimu! Bukannya kau ini menyedihkan takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti"Souma menatap Menma dengan tersenyum menang

"Terserahmu saja, tapi kalian tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan dulu? Karena itulah kau bisa berkata seperti itu! Tapi yang akan menderita selanjutnya bukanlah aku, melainkan Erina, karena aku tidak ingin itu terjadi aku akan mencegahnya, tapi jika kau menghalangiku untuk mencegah hal itu terjadi, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab?"Menma menatap Souma yang kelihatan percaya diri sekali

"Otou-sama, apa yang ingin kulakukan dan apa yang ingin aku inginkan? Itu bukan urusan Otou-sama, aku akan menentukan apa yang kuinginkan! Jadi Otou-sama tidak perlu khawatir lagi tentangku dan biarkan aku menjadi putrimu!"Erina berkata dengan lantang pada Menma

"Begitu! Jika begitu aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi Erina!"Menma menanggapinya dengan tersenyum"Kalian berkumpulah disatu tempat aku akan meneleport kalian semua kecuali Naruto!"Menma mengeluarkan benda yang sekepalan tangan

"Shambala, jadi kau ingin mengirim kami semua ke Zou secara instan yang hanya memerlukan sedikit stamina! Tapi mungkin itu yang terbaik"Medaka melihat apa yang dipegang Menma

Sring Blush

Mereka semua kecuali Naruto menghilang dari sana

"Jika kau bisa melakukan itu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dari awal saja?!"Naruto mendelik pada Menma yang menyimpan kembali Shambala-nya

"Aku perlu menandai tempat yang ingin kukunjungi atau kusinggahi jadi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan asal! Dan juga kau bisa melakukan teleport, dengan kata lain menggunakannya secara terus menerus akan membuatmu terbiasa dengan teleportmu! Jadi sekarang lakukan"

"Dasar jago sekali kau bicara!"Naruto memengang kepalanya heran

Sring

Naruto dan Menma ditelan cahaya kuning dan menghilang seketika

Bruk

Menma dan Naruto mendarat dirumput hijau

Trank

Menma mengangkat pedangnya keatas menahan pedang besar yang siap membelah tempatnya

"Sialan kau Naruto! Kenapa kau berpindah ketempat Whole Cake? Apa kau ingin mati disini atau kau kehilangan kontrolmu lagi!"Menma berkata dengan kesal menahan pedang besar yang siap membelahnya menjadi 2

"Whole Cake! Kenapa kau bisa tahu tempat ini Whole Cake Island? Bukannya kita baru mendarat!"Naruto bertanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya heran, karena Menma bisa tahu jika tempat ini adalah pulau Whole Cake tempat kekuasaan Big Mom

"Jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti! Itu karena tidak ada tempat yang menyaingi aroma manisan yang sangat pekat Whole Cake Island, jadi sudah wajar bukan! Dan juga kenapa Big Mom bisa berada didepanku dan kita sekarang berada di Sunny go! Sial juga ada batasnya"Menma melihat Big Mom yang kurusan dan merupakan dalang dari pedang yang ditahan Menma saat ini, dan juga ia melihat kapal yang ia pijak sekarang ini

Bruk

"Syukurlah ada Menma-san yang menyelamatkan kita!"Nami terjatuh dengan menangis senang

"Hoi sekarang ini aku juga butuh ditolong!"Menma berkata dengan kesal menahan pedang yang terus mendorongnya kebawah

"UOOOHHHH ADA MENMA-SAN DAN JUGA NARUTO! KITA BISA KELUAR DARI PULAU INI DENGAN SELAMAT!"Chopper berteriak dengan senangnya melihat Menma dan Naruto

"Syukurlah!"Brook berucap dengan berlinang air mata

"Bukannya mereka tidak ada dimanapun tadi! Kenapa mereka bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba?"Jimbei melihat Menma dan Naruto dengan heran

Tank

Menma mementalkan pedang Big Mom keatas

Sring Thurggg

Big Mom menahan tebasan Menma dengan pedangnya

"O'noshi jangan menghalangiku! Aku akan mengambil kue pernikahan itu dan memakannya"Big Mom berkata dengan badan yang agak kurusan dan mata yang berputar-putar

"Niatnya sih begitu! Tapi Luffy tidak ada disini, dengan kata lain ia masih berada dipulau-mu itu! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu membunuh Luffy Big Mom!"

Dhuak Sring

Menma menendang perut Big Mom dan menebas pedangnya secara vertical yang diblock oleh Big Mom dengan mudah

Tap

Menma mendarat di dek kapal Sunny go

Srush

Menma melempar suntikan keatas kapal yang berada dibelakang Big Mom

"Naruto teleport kemana saja!"Menma berkata dengan memegang dek kapal

"Tunggu Sanji-kun sedang menuju kesini!"Seru Nami

"Kalau begitu teleport ke Sanji-san sekarang juga!"

"Akan kuusahakan"

Sring

Kapal Sunny go hilang dari pandangan mereka semua

Dhuar

Lima Petir menyambar ke beberapa kapal

Druak

Dan muncul raksasa sebesar 50 meter yang tidak mempunyai kulit (Kolosal Titan di Shingeki no Kyojin)

"Raksasa dari mana ini?!"Anak Big Mom siaga melihat raksasa itu yang menatap mereka

Zou

Medaka dkk menunggu Menma dan Naruto yang belum kembali

"Senchou lama sekali! Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua tersesat?"Anisa menepuk kepalanya pelan

"Mungkin juga"Medaka menopang dagunya berpikir

"Dasar kapten merepotkan!"Shutara mengeluh heran

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian masih bisa berkata seperti itu! Setelah melihat ia melenyapkan puluhan ribu orang dalam sekejap"Souma melihat mereka dengan intens

"Yah aku terkejut karena tidak pernah melihatnya! Tapi Senchou tetaplah Senchou, tidak ada yang berubah dari dirinya!"Anisa berkata dengan tersenyum

"Aku sudah sering melihatnya!"Shutara berkata dengan mulusnya

"Sama, tapi yah Menma melakukannya karena ia diganggu, jika ia tidak diganggu ia tidak akan melakukannya!"Medaka berkata dengan sependapat pada perkataan Shutara

"Tapi apa itu kemampuan pedang Kurashha? Menakutkan juga"Erina membayangkan kejadian tadi yang melenyapkan seluruh kapal

"Bukan! Itu kemampuan asli Senchou, tidak lebih tepatnya kemampuannya yang telah sangat menurun dibanding dulu"Shutara menjawab dengan santanya

"Kemampuannya? Bukannya ia pengguna buah iblis Modo koto no Mi, jadi tidak mungkin ia memiliki kemampuan lain selain itu!"Souma berpendapat yang berkebalikan dengan Shutara

"Memang benar juga! Tapi dulu ada ras Quincy, yang sekarang mungkin hanya tersisa dirinya dan saudarinya, kemampuan khusus Quincy adalah bisa mengumpulkan kekuatan yang disekitarnya menjadikannya miliknya, walaupun sudah jarang Quincy yang bisa melakukannya sekarang! Dan juga soal pedang Kurashha kurasa kalian terlalu melebih-lebihkannya!"

"Apa maksudmu Senjyuumaru?"Souma menatap intens Shutara yang tersenyum

"Memang benar jika 1000 tahun yang pedang itu bisa membelah pulau menjadi 2 hanya dengan ayunan ringan dan melenyapkan pulau dengan ayunan serius, tapi itu adalah kisah 1000 tahun yang lalu, kekuatan pedang Kurashha dari tahun ketahun makin melemah, jadi jika Senchou menggunakan pedang Kurashha ia hanya bisa menggunakan kekuatannya 1 per 1000 yang tersisa atau bisa dibilang kekuatannya hanya meningkat 2 kali, itu saja! Dan juga sekedar info mayoritas anggota bajak laut Menma, memiliki pedang Kurashha"Perkataan Shutara membuat semua orang disana membulatkan matanya

"Oy-oy bukannya pedang Kurashha itu hanya ada 1 didunia!"Franky berteriak dengan terkejut

"Memang benar yang kau katakan! Tapi akan lain ceritanya jika kau bisa membuat pedang dari pecahannya! Dengan kata lain semua anggota bajak laut Menma memiliki pecahan dari pedang Kurashha yang kekuatannya sama!"

"Anisa, aku dan Serin tidak memiliki pedang Kurashha!"Medaka berkata dengan santainya

"Apa kalian yakin memberitahu kami tentang hal ini?"Souma berkata dengan serius

"Ini informasi yang sangat berharga!"Franky berkata dengan berkeringat

"Tidak kusangka! Semua anggota Bajak laut Akaitsuki memiliki pedang Kurashha"Hancock berkata dengan nada terkejut

"Tapi sebenarnya apa pedang Kurashha ini? Kenapa pedang ini bisa memiliki kekuatan yang mengerikan?"Erina bertanya dengan bingung

"Yah itu karena pedang ini memi-"

Tuuuuuuttttt

Saku di rok Shutara bergetar

"Halo"Shutara menggemgam benda persegi panjang yang ukurannya 14 Cm dan lebar 6 Cm

"Yo Shutara, sepertinya apa yang kau lihat dimasa depan benar-benar terjadi sekarang!"Suara Menma dari benda persegi panjang itu membuat Shutara memutar matanya bosan

"Penyebabnya?"

"Si Naruto salah teleport dan membuatku masuk ke pulau Whole Cake, ditambah lagi didepan Big Mom sendiri!"Perkataan Menma membuat semua orang disana kembali terkejut karena mereka berdua ada diwilayah Yonkou ditambah lagi didepan Big Mom

"Tidak beruntung juga ada batasnya Senchou! Lalu apa yang kau inginkan? Tidak mungkin kau menghubungiku tanpa ada tujuan apapun!"

"Yah, datang kesini aku sudah memberitahu yang lain dan akan bersiap dalam 30 menit, jadi pastikan kau siap dalam 30 menit Shutara! Dan juga tolong beritahu Medaka dan jangan bawa Anisa"

"Tu-tunggu Senchou, kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"Anisa memprotes keputusan Menma

"Apa Medaka-chan dan Anisa ada disana?"

"Yeah, begitulah"Shutara memberikan benda itu pada Medaka dan Anisa

"Yo Anisa dan Medaka-chan juga, sepertinya kalian baik-baik saja! Dan kalian sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan kami bukan!"

"Begitulah, jadi bagaimana kondisi disana?"Medaka membalas dengan tersenyum

"Cukup parah! Luffy tidak diketahui dimana dan sedang lalu sekarang kami sedang diburu oleh pasukan Big Mom yang dipimpin oleh Big Mom sendiri!"

"Baiklah aku akan bersiap!"Medaka membalas dengan mengangguk

"Senchou kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut?"Anisa bertanya dengan kesal

"Salah Naruto, dia terus saja protes saat aku selesai mengobrol dengan temanku yang lain! Dia terus saja bilang untuk tidak melibatkan Nisa-chan, karena tidak bisa bertarung! Sepertinya dia sangat perhatian padamu ya Anisa!"Wajah Anisa memerah mendengarnya

"B-baiklah!"Anisa membalas dengan berat

"Otou-sama apa aku juga boleh membantu?"Erina berkata didepan benda itu

"Erina juga ada disana! Apa kalian semua ada disatu tempat?"

"Begitulah Senchou"Shutara membalas dengan tenangnya

"Lakukan saja sesukamu Erina! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang akan menentukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"

"Hm"Erina mengangguk senang

"Jika Erina-chan ikut, aku juga ikut!"Souma berkata dengan tersenyum

"Siapapun yang ingin ikut mendekatlah, ke Medaka dan Shutara, nanti akan kuteleport kesini secara langsung!"

Tut

Setelah itu benda itu kembali bersuara

"Benda ini seperti den-den mushi saja!"Franky melihat benda yang dipegang Shutara dengan senyum senangnya

"Bisa dibilang Prototype-nya!"

"Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang mau ikut?"Medaka bertanya pada orang-orang yang ada disini

"Kami semua ikut"Mereka semua berkata dengan tersenyum lebar

"SUUUPPPPERRRR"Franky berpose supernya dengan senang

"Hah nampaknya akan ramai disana!"Medaka menghela nafas lelah

Kapal Sunny go

Sunny go kini berada dekat dengan kapal Capone gang Bage

"Sialan kau Naruto! Lama sekali melakukan teleportnya"Menma berkata dengan jengkel

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini! Apa kau takut pada Big Mom?"Naruto membalas dengan tersenyum mengejek

"Ahh perkataanmu menyebalkan juga, tapi aku ini sudah mati, mana mungkin aku merasakan takut lagi, dan juga orang yang akan bermasalah adalah kalian jika terus berada disana"

"Lagi-lagi kata yang aneh! Kau ini masih hidup bukan! Jadi mengapa kau bilang kau sudah mati? Apa kau ini sedang melindur?"Naruto berkata dengan heran

"Menma-san, Naruto-san bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kesini?"Brook bertanya dengan heran karena kedatangan Menma dan Naruto _'Dia baru sadar sekarang!'_ Jimbei memegang kepalanya heran

"Si Naruto ini maen teleport dan hasilnya kesini! Sebenarnya bagaimana cara kerja teleportmu itu Naruto?"Menma bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang membuka senbei

"Awalnya aku juga bingung, tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu, teleportku ini tergantung dari apa yang kupikirkan, jika aku memikirkan Sunny go aku akan berada di Sunny go, karena itulah aku membayangkan Sunny go, tapi tidak kusangka jadi seperti ini!"Naruto berkata dengan santainya

"Jadi kau ini sedang mengira jika Luffy dan teman-temannya berhasil keluar dari pulau Whole Cake dengan mudah! Kau ini naif sekali Naruto!"

"Tapi berkat kenaifan Naruto kami selamat tadi!"Nami mengacungkan jempol pada Naruto yang membalas dengan V

"Terserah kalian saja!"Menma berkata dengan acuh

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong Menma-san, kau bilang bersiap dalam 30 menit, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi dalam 30 menit?"Chopper bertanya dengan bingung akan percakapan Menma tadi

"Aku akan meneleport semua kruku kesini! Lagipula susah jika sendirian, tapi akan lebih mudah jika bersama bukan!"

"Tutttt"Benda yang bergetar di saku Menma membuatnya mengeluarkan Shambala lagi

"Shambala"

Trung

Cahaya biru mengeluarkan kapal model biasa dengan ukuran besar dan lambang bulan merah

"Yo Senchou lama tidak bertemu!"Shunsui menyapa dari atas kapal dengan riangnya

"Begitulah, dan juga kenapa terlihat senang sekali?"Menma heran melihat raut wajah Shunsui yang kelihatan senang

"Ada saja"Shunsui menjawab dengan cueknya

"Terserah saja"

Srung

Tap Tap Druak

Mereka semua mendarat dengan baik kecuali Franky yang tubuhnya kebesaran

"Sial, kenapa hanya aku saja yang jatuh?"Franky memegang kepalanya yang terbentur

Dhuar

Suara tembakan meriam terdengar dengan jelas dan suaranya dekat dengan lokasi mereka

"Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan kita! Tapi Sanji-san, apa kau bisa melempar kue itu kearah Big Mom?"Menma bertanya pada Sanji yang sudah selesai mendekor kue

"Bisa saja! Memangnya ada apa?"Sanji membalas dengan acuh

"Yah, soalnya Big Mom terbang kesini dengan cepat"Menma menjawab dengan santainya, raut wajah Sanji langsung berubah menjadi serius perkataan Menma yang terdengar santai padahal sangat gawat

Trak

Sanji mengangkat nampan kue yang diameternya 5 meteran itu dengan satu kaki

"Armey D Lain Cake Shoot"

Sruushh

Kue itu melesat dengan cepat pada Big Mom yang juga terbang dengan Promotheus pada lokasi mereka

Gleg

Big Mom menghabiskan semua itu dengan satu kali lahapan

"Nafsu makannya lebih besar dari Luffy!"Menma berkata dengan sweatdrop

"Itukah yang kau masalahkan"Naruto sweatdrop pada Menma yang lebih memerhatikan nafsu makan

"Guah, Huahahahahaha enak sekali! Dan juga kalian para serangga, jangan pikir kalian bisa keluar dari pulau ini dengan selamat"Big Mom melihat mereka dengan tatapan memburu

"Kalau begitu kukembalikan kata-katamu!"

Ctik

Menma menjentikan jarinya

Jruushhhh

Langit terbuka menampilkan kastil terbang yang tepat berada diatas Menma dengan ketinggian 3 Km

"Apa itu?"Brook melihat dengan bingung

"HEBATTTTTTTT BAGAIMANA BISA KASTIL ITU MELAYANG?"Franky dan Chopper melihatnya dengan berbinar senang

"Kau benar, bagaimana bisa kastil itu melayang?"Nami berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Apa O'noshi memiliki kemampuan untuk menerbangkan sesuatu?"Jimbei melihat kastil itu yang mulai berubah, lalu ia melihat kebelakang Big Mom yang terdapat pulau dan ratusan kapal, jarak antara mereka dengan Big Mom sekitar 100 meter dan jarak antara mereka dengan ratusan kapal dan pulau itu sekitar 3 Km

"Mungkin kuberitahu saja! Kastil itu adalah salah satu dari 3 senjata kuno, Uranus!"

SRUUNNNGGGGGGG

Dari meriam besar yang keluar dari kastil itu menembak pada ratusan kapal yang ada dibelakang Big Mom

BLAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar yang membuat seluruh pulau kekuasaan Big Mom berguncang tidak, mungkin seluruh dunia berguncang akibat tembakannnya

Marineford

Drkkkkkkk

Seluruh bangunan dipulau ini berguncang dengan kerasnya

"Apa yang terjadi?"Akainu bertanya dengan tenang

"Tidak diketahui pak! Tapi ada kemungkinan ini ulah Kurohige"

"Terus awasi dia! Ia adalah orang yang memakan lebih dari 1 buah iblis, kita harus mengawasinya dengan baik, agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk"

"Baik Pak!"

Sabaody

Drrrrrkkkkkk

Getaran disini jauh lebih keras dibanding di Marineford

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa mungkin ini akhir dunia?"Masyarakat mulai panic dengan gempa besar ini

Rayleigh Place

Rayleigh yang sedang meminum sake berhenti, karena getarannya

"Murid sialan itu, apa dia menggunakan Uranus? Dia membuatku menghentikan minum sake-ku!"Rayleigh berkata dengan kesar

"Tenang saja Ray-kun! Tapi bagaimana-pun juga aku terkejut mendengar ia mendapatkan salah satu dari 3 senjata kuno itu!"Shackky berkata dengan tenangnya tidak ada unsur terkejut diwajahnya

"Wajahmu tidak berkata demikian Shackky"

"Begitukah!"

West Blue, East Blue, South Blue, dan North Blue merasakan guncangan yang sama akan getaran yang mereka rasakan

Menma place

Kapal Bage, Menma dan Luffy dilindungi oleh benda hitam yang membungkus mereka

"Kekuatan penghancur yang luar biasa!"Bage berkata dengan menyeringai senang melihat kawah yang sejauh 148 Km dengan seluruh kapal pasukan Big Mom lenyap dengan hampir seluruh wilayahnya

"O'noshi terkenal bukan karena kekuatannya! Tapi karena senjatanya yang terlalu kuat!"Kru Bage berkata dengan tenangnya

"Sialan kau Menma! Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak melapisi kita semua dengan Susano'O? kita beruntung selamat karena tembakannya lumayan jauh dan tambahan pelindung dari Susano'O Naruto, apa kau pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya?"Medaka berkata dengan raut wajah yang marah pada Menma

"Tenang saja, walau kau tidak melapisi seluruh tempat ini dengan Susano'O, kita semua akan hidup!"Menma membalas dengan santainya

"Apa jangan-jangan kau masih memiliki senjata lain?"Brook berkata dengan berkeringat dingin melihat kekuatan penghancur Uranus ini

"Tidak, hanya aku akan menyerapnya saja, jika Medaka tidak melapisi sekitarnya dengan Susano'O!"

"Lagi-lagi! Apa kau ini sangat suka membuat lelucon yang tidak lucu?"Naruto berkata dengan heran

"Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang akan kulakukan tadi!"

"Berdebatnya nanti saja! Lihat Big Mom dan eksekutif tertinggi miliknya masih hidup! Ditambah lagi raut wajah Big Mom sangat marah sekali melihatmu Senchou!"Shutara melihat raut wajah Big Mom yang sangat marah pada Menma

"Senchou kau sangat berbakat sekali membuat orang marah!"Serin berkata dengan datarnya, Hinagiku dkk mengangguk setuju

"O'NOSHI, BERANI SEKALI KAU MEMBUNUH SEMUA ANAK-ANAKKU SEKETIKA SEPERTI INI! BAHKAN SELURUH NYAWAMU PUN TIDAK AKAN SANGGUP MEMBALAS SEMUA INI!"Big Mom berteriak dengan sangat luar biasa kesal, karena seluruh anaknya dibunuh begitu saja

"Lucu juga perkataanmu, bukannya kau juga membunuh anakmu saat kau diluar kendali dan kau melakukannya dengan raut wajah biasa tanpa ada emosi apapun saat kau melakukannya! Jadi apa salahnya jika aku membantu menghilangkan semua anakmu itu?!"Menma membalas dengan tersenyum lebar

"AKU INI IBU MEREKA! JADI HIDUP DAN MATI MEREKA ADALAH MILIKKU!"Big Mom membalas dengan berteriak kesal

"Dia benar-benar marah! Seingatku seluruh benua akan lenyap jika membuat Yonkou marah! Dan Senchou benar-benar berhasil memancing amarahnya"Kensei berkata dengan berkeringat dingin

"Tapi orang-orang yang selamat disini juga, bukanlah orang sembarangan!"Shunsui melihat 18 orang yang selamat dengan tubuh sedikit terluka

"Nampaknya ini akan menjadi menarik!"Yoruichi berkata dengan senangnya

"Mereka semua yang bertahan adalah top eksekutif saja!"Saele melihat mereka dengan santainya

"Dan juga seluruh air laut yang berada disini semuanya menguap gara-gara serangan Uranus tadi!"Kisuke melihat lingkungan mereka yang berubah menjadi tanah besar yang menjorok kebawah, dan kedalamannya sekitar 9 Km dengan diameter 148 Km yang mana air laut menguap

"Jadi ini kekuatan yang diinginkan pemerintah dunia!"Nami melihat dengan tidak percaya

"Era Bajak laut akan berakhir jika Pemerintah memiliki kekuatan seperti ini"Jimbei juga tidak percaya melihat dampak serangan Uranus

"Sebenarnya untuk tujuan apa senjata kuno diciptakan?"Naruto melihat dengan tersenyum tidak percaya

Dhuk

Menma menjatuhkan satu lututnya dengan memegang kepalanya dan mata yang sebelah tertutup

"Nampaknya dampaknya juga berpengaruh padamu Senchou"Shutara melihat Menma yang memegang kepalanya

"Apa yang terjadi pada Senchou, Shutara-san?"Shirou melihat Menma yang memegang kepalanya, sepertinya kepalanya sakit berat

"Tidak biasanya ia memegang kepalanya atau menjatuhkan 1 lututnya!"Hinagiku juga ikut khawatir dengan kondisi Menma

"Itu mudah saja, Uranus dikendalikan dengan kendali pikiran! Dengan kata lain untuk mengendalikan Uranus ia harus bisa mengendalikan mesin yang ada disana dengan pikirannya sendiri! Jika orang normal yang memiliki pengetahuan minim pasti akan mati seketika hanya dengan memakainya sekali, apalagi yang tidak memiliki pengetahuan! Sekuat apapun manusia jika otaknya bermasalah, akan mempengaruhi seluruh tubuhnya, tapi selalu ada pengecualian seperti halnya Kaido yang memiliki tubuh yang kuat dan juga otaknya juga sangat kuat kalau tidak salah!"Shutara menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Menma

"Untuk apa kau menggunakan senjata ini? Kau melenyapkan orang-orang yang tidak bersalah! Apa kau puas dengan itu?"Chopper melihat Menma dengan geram

"Karena mereka menghalangiku!"Jawaban Menma membuat Chopper sangat marah

"Hentikan Chopper-san! Kita tidak bisa berbuat apapun, karena itulah mereka lenyap! Dan juga jika kau menyerangnya, bisa dipastikan kau akan mati! Ia tidak peduli dengan siapapun itu, bahkan ibu yang merupakan orang terkasihnya, dibunuh tanpa belas kasihan, apalagi Cuma teman dari adiknya"Brook berdiri menghalangi Chopper yang ingin memukul Menma

"Tapi jika kau tahu menggunakan senjata ini akan membebani tubuhmu! Kenapa kau masih menggunakannya?"Naruto bertanya dengan tidak mengerti

"Hanya ingin mencobanya saja, lagipula jika ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan senjata ini dengan baik, itu pasti Vegapunk! Otaknya pasti bisa mengendalikan Uranus dengan baik, walau ia juga akan kena dampaknya juga!"

"Heh, alasan yang sepele"Naruto berkata dengan heran

"Naruto apa kau tidak marah padanya?"Nami bertanya dengan tidak mengerti akan tingkah Naruto yang biasa saja

"Untuk apa aku marah? Karena ia melenyapkan seluruh orang diwilayah Big Mom! Tentu saja aku marah, tapi aku orang yang menyebabkan ini! Dan juga Nami jika mereka tidak mati, kita yang akan mati! Tidak ada orang yang bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya tanpa mengorbankan sesuatu!"

"Rupanya kau cukup bijak juga Naruto!"Menma berdiri dan tidak memegang kepalanya lagi

"Sebenarnya untuk tujuan apa Otou-sama memiliki senjata itu?"Erina melihat Uranus yang masih melayang dan siap menembak lagi

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya!"Medaka menjawab dengan tenang"Bahkan ia menentang dan mengancam Dewa, dia benar-benar tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali, menentang Dewa yang menciptakan alam semesta!"

"Menentang Dewa, apa maksudnya itu?"Souma bertanya dengan poker face

"Nanti akan kujelaskan! Ayo kita juga menyusul Senchou"Medaka melompat dari kapal dan menyusul Menma yang sudah duluan ketempat Big Mom

"Yo Big Mom, nampaknya kau sangat marah sekali dengan ini!"Menma berkata dengan santai melihat Big Mom yang terlihat sangat marah dengan Promotheus yang ukurannya sangat besar melebihi Big Mom

"Bocah sialan! Rupanya kau minta dibunuh! Walau kau dijuluki O'noshi, itu hanyalah julukan yang tidak bisa kau dapat bagaimanapun caranya, kau dijuluki O'noshi hanya karena kau sulit dibunuh dan rumor tentang kau hidup kembali saat di insiden itu!"Big Mom berkata dengan tenang walau aura disekitarnya mengatakan sebaliknya

"Benar sekali yang kau ucapkan! Gelar O'noshi hanya ditujukan untuk Raja Iblis legendaris yang hidup 100.000 tahun yang lalu dan wanita yang berhasil mencapai kekuatan Raja Iblis dan menjadi Raja Iblis 10.000 tahun yang lalu tepat dengan munculnya Selene dan keturunannya para Uchiha, tapi aku tidak seperti wanita itu, aku hanyalah orang yang mengandalkan akal licikku! Jadi aku hanyalah pelapis 3 tingkat saja"

"Keh menyedihkan sekali!"Big Mom melihat Menma dengan menyeringai

"Berkumpulah para Jiwa!"

"Berikanlah aku kekuatan!"

"Jadilah pedangku!"

"Jadilah perisaiku!"

"Jadikanlah aku Raja yang Maha Agung nan Kuasa!"

"Apa ini Awakening buah iblis Soul-soul?"Menma melihat benda putih yang menghampiri Big Mom dan jumlahnya melebihi puluhan ribu"Melawan orang yang sudah kubunuh, itu menjengkelkan"

DHuar

Setelah benda putih itu masuk kedalam tubuh Big Mom, tubuh Big Mom berubah, ia menjadi wanita 20 tahunan dengan tubuh raksasa, pedang putih besar yang menyamai tinggi tubuhnya, dengan perisai yang juga berwarna putih

"Apa dia kembali menjadi muda?"Jimbei melihat dengan berkeringat dingin

"Bohong"Nami memegang pipinya tidak percaya

"Entah kenapa, aku ingin melihat celana dalamnya?!"Brook berkata dengan pipi memerah

Trug

"Kau diam saja"Nami berkata dengan kesalnya

"Ini mustahil, jika dia kembali muda, apa itu berarti seluruh selnya mengalami kemunduran atau diperbaharui?"Chopper melihat perubahan Big Mom dengan tidak percaya

"Daripada disebut kemunduran dan perbaharui, mungkin lebih tepat jika ia mengembalikan semua aspek dalam tubuhnya ke dirinya saat masa ia berumur 20 tahun, tapi kenapa kekuatan yang terasa dari dirinya sangatlah besar, melebihi yang tadi dan juga melebihi kekuatannya yang dulu!"Medaka melihat Big Mom dengan Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya

"Sepertinya Senchou akan kalah jika tidak menggunakannya!"Shutara berkata dengan tersenyum

"O'noshi akan kalah!"Souma mengatakannya dengan tidak percaya, semua orang disana juga menganga mulutnya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Shutara

"Apa maksudmu Senyuumaru? Otou-sama akan kalah! Dan juga apa maksud perkataanmu tadi itu?"Erina membantah dengan tidak percaya

"Santai saja! Aku bilang dia akan kalah jika tidak menggunkannya, tapi akan lain ceritanya jika ia menggunakannya! Lagipula mereka semua tidak ingin datang kemari, bukan karena takut pada kita, melainkan takut pada mereka berdua! Jadi apa perlu kita datangi mereka saja?"Shutara melihat 18 orang itu yang tidak bergerak dengan datar

"Kau benar juga! Tapi lebih baik kita diam dulu disini!"Shunsui melihat 18 orang itu yang wajah dan tubuhnya sulit untuk dilihat karena jaraknya yang jauh

"Memangnya untuk apa Shun-kun?"Serin bertanya dengan heran

"Kita lihat dulu, pertarungan ini, entah kenapa aku punya firasat untuk menontonnya"Shunsui berkata dengan datar

Menma Vs Big Mom Place

Postur tubuh Menma dan Big Mom siap dengan segala keadaan

Swush

Menma menghilang dan muncul dibelakang Big Mom dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical

Trank

Big Mom menghalang laju serang Menma dengan perisai miliknya

' _Aku tidak bisa menebasnya! Tidak lebih tepatnya, perisai ini beregenerasi setiap aku menekan pedangku dan kecepatan regenerasinya melebihi kecepatan suara'_ Menma melihat perisai itu dengan membulatkan matanya

Trink

Menma melompat mundur beberapa meter

"Raut wajah yang menyedihkan"Big Mom berkata dengan sudah berada disamping kanan Menma _'Sejak kapan?'_

Trink

"Guhh"

Menma terpental dengan sangat cepat kesamping kirinya

Sruuukkkk

Menma menabrak tanah dan terus melaju tidak berhenti walau sudah menyentuh tanah

Blaar

Kawah dengan diameter 190 meter dan kedalaman 68 meter

"Cough"Menma memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya menerima serangan Big Mom walau sudah dihalau

Sunny go Place

"O'noshi terdesak! Apa Big Mom lebih kuat daripada O'noshi?"Bage berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Tidak, lebih tepatnya ia kalah dalam kecepatan dan kekuatan!"Jimbei yang melihat pertarungan ini hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan teliti

"Dia sudah benar-benar bukan Big Mom yang diketahui orang-orang!"Shunsui melihat dengan datar

"Apa maksudmu dia seperti orang lain?"Kensei menimpali perkataan Shunsui tadi

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu! Tapi Senchou, kebiasaan buruknya masih saja ada!"Shunsui membalas dengan melompat"Kita pergi ketempat mereka! Tidak baik membuat mereka menunggu!"

"Ara menjadi orang baik! Itu tidak pantas untukmu"Shutara menimpali dengan tersenyum

"Berisik, lagipula itu bukanlah pertarungan yang bisa kita campuri! Jika kita mencoba mencampurinya, yang ada kita hanya akan mati konyol"Shunsui membalas dengan berlari pergi

"Apa kalian ikut membantu?"Medaka bertanya pada Erina dkk

"Aku ikut saja!"Erina mengangkat tangannya dengan Souma, Naruto juga, Jimbei juga angkat tangan dan Bage, Brook dan juga Chopper

"Kalau begitu kita pergi"Medaka melompat dari kapal menyusul yang lain

Menma place

Tap Tap

Menma berjalan dengan tenang keluar dari tempat ia terpental

"Nampaknya kau berpikir, aku bisa terkena rencanamu dengan mudah O'noshi!"Big Mom melihat tubuh Menma yang luka parah

"Ternyata kau sudah tahu"

"Tentu saja, aku mempunyai semua informasi tentangmu! Apalagi dengan kebiasaanmu, yang membuat orang lain meremehkanmu dan menghancurkan mereka dengan mudah, kau membuat orang lain berdiri dipuncak dan menghancurkannya, julukan orang terkejam memang pantas sekali dengan dirimu!"

"Aku tidak merasa bisa menang jika terus seperti ini"Menma berkata dengan datar, tangan kanan Menma diselimuti benda hitam dan menyelimutinya kemudian menghilang dan menampilkan Menma yang kembali seperti biasa

"Apa itu?"Big Mom melihat dengan teliti

"Aku memang tidak bisa menggunakan Awakening sepertimu, tapi kau tidak bisa menggunakan wujud iblis sepertiku!"Menma berkata dengan mata yang kosong dan tanda dikeningnya yang berupa garis yang memotong kemata kananya

"Jangan banyak bicara! Kekuatanmu tidak meningkat saat kau menggunakannya, hanya tubuhmu pulih saja dengan menggunakannya!"

"Memang benar juga, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan iblis seperti Suiyen, tapi aku rasa aku akan menggunakannya!"Menma memunculkan pedang Kurashha dipunggungnya, dan mencabutnya lalu memposisikannya kebawah

"Evolyed"

"Jigokuza Zangetsu"

================TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Yah maaf lama update, karena saya ada kegiatan walau tidak banyak, lalu saya ingin minta Fav Foll dan juga tentu saja Review tentang fanfic ini, saya jadi bingung karena sedikit yang Review tentang fanfic ini yang membuat saya kesulitan menemukan masalah tersendiri di fanfic ini, lagipula semua yang saya karang ini berdasar imajinasi saya sendiri, Awakening Big Mom dan senjata Uranus adalah hal yang saya buat, jadi wajar jika tidak sama dengan yang di manga, lalu tentang masa lalu Erina, apa saya buat arc-nya, soalnya pasti ada yang penasaran, jadi Review yang mau arc-nya dipublish

Ps:

Jika ada yang sudah nonton Fate Extra Last Encore tolong berutahu saya


	36. Chapter 24 Arc Baru

Chapter 36

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pakaian yang menyatu dengan jubahnya, yang berwarna merah sepenuhnya dengan garis-garis miring dan celana hitam panjang yang warnanya sangat kelam, dan juga pedang yang panjangnya 120 Cm, dengan 2 bilah, bilah kiri berwarna hitam kelam dan kanan merah darah, Evolyed Menma

"Kheh, kekuatanmu tidak lain hanya berasal dari senjatamu! Kau tidak lebih dari bocah lemah yang licik"

"Yeah, aku memang bocah lemah yang licik! Kekuatanku yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan diriku yang dulu, aku sangatlah jauh lemah bila dibandingkan dengan diriku yang dulu! Tapi memanfaatkan semua potensi bukannya itu merupakan pemikiran dari setiap makhluk bukan?"

Srung Druank

Menma menebas secara horizontal setelah tiba-tiba berada disamping kiri Big Mom, tapi Big Mom menahannya dengan perisai dengan respon yang cepat juga

BLAAARRRR SRUNGGGG

Tanah yang disamping mereka hancur karena angin dari benturan mereka

Sunny Go Place

Mereka semua melotot tidak percaya dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dengan wajah yang pucat melihat dampak dari satu kali benturan Menma dan Big Mom yang menghancurkan tanah disamping mereka yang panjangnya lebih dari 1,3 Km dalam sekejap

"Mereka bukan Manusia!"Bege berkata dengan berkeringat dingin

Saele, Shunsui, dan Serin Vs Perospero, Smootie, dan Bavarin Place

"Aku belum pernah melihat Mama seperti itu!"Perospero melihat Big Mom dan Menma yang saling berbenturan dengan tidak percaya

"Sama kami juga tidak pernah melihat Senchou menggunakan kekuatan itu!"Shunsui berpendapat sama dengan Perospero

"Pengkhianat Saele, berani sekali kau menampakan wajahmu pada ku! Setelah kau berkhianat pada kami"Smootie melihat Saele yang tertawa dengan ringannya, Saele menggunakan kemeja warna hitam polos tanpa lengan dan dibuka 2 kancing atas beserta celana panjang semata kaki

"Hmm, kalian tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyelamatkanku di Imple Down, jadi wajar jika aku berkhianat untuk selamat bukan, lagipula menjadi licik dan jahat itu bajak laut sekali! Dan juga O'noshi tidak Senchou yang menyelamatkanku, jadi hal yang wajar jika aku bergabung dan membantunya bukan?! Dan juga si Senchou itu memanggil secara tiba-tiba membuatku tidak bisa berdandan dulu"Saele berkata dengan perempatan siku-siku didahinya

"Itu sudah biasa Saele-san! Lagipula jika kau ikut saat itu, mungkin akan lebih gawat lagi! Senchou menantang Tuhan yang berada disana dan kita semua hampir mati gara-gara serangan jantung karena itu, jadi daripada yang itu, hal ini mungkin bisa dibilang biasa"

"Nampaknya sangat berat! Untung saja aku bergabung setelah kalian keluar dari dunia lain itu!"Saele berkata dengan sweatdrop

' _Salah satu dari Jendral manisan yang dulu, dia bukan lawan yang bisa dianggap enteng, walau ia adalah keturunan dari manusia biasa dan mama, kekuatannya diakui oleh mama sendiri walau banyak orang yang tidak suka dengannya karena garis keturunannya yang manusia normal dan mama, walau aku tidak mengerti kenapa mama membuat orang itu menjadi suaminya waktu itu?!'_ Bavarin melihat Saele dengan teliti

"Ada apa Bavarin, melihatku seperti itu? Bukannya kalian itu ingin aku pergi! Sekarang aku sudah pergi dari kalian, tapi kalian menunjukan kemarahan padaku, apa itu kasih sayang dari seorang saudara, atau kasing sayang pada benda yang tidak bisa kalian manfaatkan?!"Saele berkata dengan ringannya dan mata yang lembut

' _Wanita yang mengerikan! Tunggu dulu sifat tenang dan cara berpikirnya! Apa jangan-jangan ia juga anaknya Senchou? Dia mungkin memiliki rambut orange-nya tapi dia tidak memiliki ciri-ciri fisik yang sama seperti Senchou tapi kekuatannya yang menjadi pertanyaan? Ia cukup kuat tidak atau bahkan sangat kuat jika dibandingkan dengan manusia normal, tapi umurnya lebih tua dari Senchou, jadi itu tidak mungkin!'_ Shunsui membatin dengan berkeringat dingin membayangkan kemungkinan itu

Trink

"Kita cukupkan saja bicaranya! Peros, Bavarin, aku akan melawan Saele apa kalian keberatan?"

"Tidak, silahkan saja"Perospero membalas dengan menyeringai dan Bavarin mengangguk

"Mantan Jendral manisan melawan Jendral manisan, akan jadi seperti apa pertarungan mereka berdua ya?"Shunsui berkata dengan penasaran

"Mana yang akan kau lawan Shun-kun?"

"Hmm, Perospero dia merupakan yang termahal setelah Smootie bukan, jadi apa kamu keberatan Serin-chan?"

"Tidak, kalau begitu aku akan melawan Bavarin"

Kensei, Toshirou, dan Hinagiku Vs Rices, Cracker, dan Fruts

Kensei kini melihat eksekutif Big Mom dengan menyeringai

"Nampaknya kau sedang senang Kensei"Toshirou melihat Kensei dengan sebelah mata

"Yeah, karena sudah lama tidak bertarung! Ditambah lagi lawanku sekarang adalah eksekutif dari Yonkou, bagaimana bisa aku tidak bersemangat"

"Kru O'noshi, menurut berita dan harga buronan, mereka menghilang selama 9 tahun ini tidak menunjukan diri lagi pada dunia kecuali saat perang di Marineford, dan juga harga buronan mereka semua dibawah 300 juta kecuali Senjyuumaru, Pendekar pedang darah, dan Megami, sepertinya mereka tidak sehebat O'noshi atau setidaknya mendekatinya"Laki-laki berambut merah muda dengan armor dibawah dan pakaian atas terbuka menampilkan ototnya yang atletis

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan begitu Rices, bisa-bisa kau kalah nanti! Walau begitu mereka tetap kru O'noshi, pasti ada sesuatu hal yang membuat O'noshi merekrut mereka"Cracker menyandarkan pedangnya di punggungnya dengan tersenyum

"Yang Cracker-niisan katakan itu benar Rices"

"Berisik, lebih baik kita hadapi saja mereka"Rices membalas dengan kesal

Dhuar

Mereka bertiga menghindari serangan tadi

"Rupanya kalian bisa menghindarinya juga"Kensei berkata dengan menyeringai senang

"Mana mungkin serangan seperti itu bisa mengenai kami, Bocah!"Rices membalas dengan menyeringai juga

"Dasar, dia tidak berubah, lalu apa kau yang menjadi lawanku?"Toushirou melihat Fruts, yang merupakan seorang wanita berambut biru muda dikepang 2, dan celana hotpants dengan kemeja terbuka yang menampilkan branya, lalu tangannya yang lebih panjang dari manusia normal

"Apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak"

"Khakhakha sepertinya aku akan bersenang-senang setelah menang melawanmu"Cracker melihat Hinagiku dengan menyeringai senang

"Yeah, tenang saja jika kau menang akan kupuaskan dirimu sampai kau benar-benar puas"Hinagiku membalas dengan tersenyum perkataan Cracker

"Aku suka wanita ini, dia mengerti sekali! Akan kubuat kau merasa nyaman denganku"Cracker melihat Hinagiku dengan menyeringai

Medaka, Rojurou dan Juushirou Vs Tretorie, Yenarts and Cumbs

"Medaka-san, apa kau kesulitan saat menemani Senchou?"Juushirou bertanya pada Medaka dengan tersenyum

"Tidak terlalu, yah memang ada beberapa kendala dan hal yang membuatku kesal! Tapi kita kesampingkan dulu hal itu, sekarang ini ada musuh didepan kita"Medaka melihat kedua perempuan dan satu laki-laki yang tangannya panjang dengan jas biru cerah

"Hyohohoho jadi Megami no Medaka yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan setingkat O'noshi, mau menjadi bawahannya, betapa bodohnya wanita itu"Perempuan yang mempunyai paras cantik dengan kulit coklat dan pakaian yang diatasnya hanya memakai bra yang diselimuti kemeja dan celana se mata kaki

"Hmm wanita bodoh yang Cuma bisa tertawa dengan kerasnya!"

Ctak

Perempatan siku-siku di wanita itu muncul dengan wajah yang kesal

"Sudah-sudah, ini juga salahmu karena mengejeknya! Lagipula kau tidak seharusnya meremehkannya! Kalau tidak salah ia mengalahkan salah satu dari jendral manisan hanya dengan sekali serang 8 tahun yang lalu!"Perempuan yang memiliki surai biru cerah dan gaun sutra yang ia kenakan, dan juga telinganya yang runcing

"Apa dia seorang Elf?"Juushirou melihat dengan tidak percaya

"Elf, tidak mungkin, aku bukanlah keturunan peri, aku hanyalah keturunan dari ras telinga panjang, tapi aku sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain"

"Kenapa kalian mau mengikuti O'noshi?"

"Kalian sendiri bagaimana, Big Mom juga sama-sama kejam bukan"

"Memang benar jika mama juga hampir sama dengan O'noshi akan kekejammannya, tapi mama lebih manusiawi dan mau mengampuni seseorang"Pria itu membalas dengan tegas

"Katakuri tidak ada disini! Membosankan, tidak ada yang kuat diantara mereka"Medaka melihat mereka dengan sebelah mata

"Bukannya Senchou sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak terlalu sombong, Medaka-chan?"Rojurou berkata dengan tersenyum pada Medaka yang memutar matanya bosan

"Memang benar, tapi bukannya akan lebih kejam jika aku melawan mereka dan memperlihatkan jarak kekuatan yang jauh"

Trank

Medaka menahan serangan dari lelaki yang memakai jas itu

"Tretoire, jadi kau sudah mulai haus darah dan ingin melawanku! Baiklah"Medaka meliha lelaki a.k.a Tretoire yang melihat Medaka dengan mata yang haus dan seringai lebar

"Hmm, padahal aku berniat mengambil yang laki-laki, karena tidak mau melawan perempuan"Rojurou bisa-bisanya ia mengeluh ditengah pertempuran

Sring Blaar

Rojurou tertekan kebawah oleh wanita yang memiliki telinga elf itu

"Apa kau sedang meremehkanku?"Wanita itu berkata dengan tersenyum walau gelagatnya berbeda

"Lihat kau membuatnya marah, Rojurou!"Juushirou menunjuk wanita itu dengan tampang marah juga

"Kenapa kau juga ikutan marah?"Rojurou melihat Juushirou dengan tidak percaya akan tindakan temannya itu"Namun kekuatan dari Yenarts, putri ke 19 Big Mom memang hebat juga"Rojurou mencabut pedang dan cambuk emasnya dengan tersenyum

"Jadi kau lawanku"Wanita yang memiliki kulit tan dengan surai kuning melihat Juushirou dengan tersenyum

"Putri ke-21 Cumbs, sepertinya aku mendapat lawan yang hebat"Juushirou melihat Cumbs dengan berkeringat dingin

Jimbei, Retsu dan Kisuke Vs Corm, Meylo, dan Croco

"Ini gawat, putri-ke 5 Corm, Putra-3 Meylo dan Putri ke-17 Croco, mereka bukanlah lawan yang bisa dianggap enteng"Jimbei melihat 2 wanita dan 1 pria ini dengan intens

"Ahahahaha kau benar sekali Jimbei-san, mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang kuat-kuat, kita tidak mungkin bisa menang melawan mereka jika langsung dan tidak akan punya kesempatan menang sama sekali!"

"Itu hanya terjadi padamu Kisuke!"

"Oh Retsu-san masih bisa tenang dan juga prilakumu seperti biasa, kau terlihat senang melihat mereka!"

"Karena sudah cukup lama tidak bertarung!"

"Maniak bertarung"Jimbei bergumam dengan sweatdrop

"Tapi Kisuke bukannya dikepalamu itu sudah ada rencana-rencana licik yang menjengkelkan"Kisuke tersenyum dengan perkataan Retsu

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya!"

"Itu ejekkan!"Retsu menolak perkataan Kisuke tentang dirinya yang memujinya tadi

"Kenapa mereka malah bertengkar?"Jimbei bergumam dengan memegang kepalanya

Shiro, Erina dan Souma Vs Oven, Grydu, and Xyuien

"Erina-chan, kita berada di kondisi yang buruk!"Souma berkata dengan berkeringat dingin melihat musuh didepannya

"Ya ampun, kemana Souma-kun yang kukenal, yang selalu keras kepala dan bersemangat"Erina membalas dengan mengibaskan rambutnya

"Wah putri Senchou, benar-benar angkuh seperti Senchou!"Shiro melihat Erina dengan tersenyum

"Angkuh? O'noshi? Bukannya dia itu baik, rendah hati, lembut, ramah dan tidak membual akan dirinya"Souma berkata dengan heran

"Ahahaha baru kali ini aku mendengar perkataan itu dari orang lain selain rekan-rekanku!"Shiro tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Souma tadi

"Tapi yang Souma-kun itu benar, dan juga bukannya kau ini kru Otou-sama, kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?"

"Yah, karena ia menantang Dewa dengan beraninya tanpa mempedulikan apapun dan berpikir akan menang, bukannya itu sangat angkuh!"Shiro berkata dengan tersenyum

"Menantang Dewa! Apa maksudnya?"

"Hoi-hoi jangan mengabaikan kami! Tapi tidak kusangka aku akan melihat putri dari O'noshi yang menjadi topic utama di Koran bersama dengan aliansi Mugiwara"Lelaki yang tingginya 5 meter dan tubuh atletis yang menonjol dengan rambut panjang sampai kaki, kemeja yang dibuka menampilkan tubuhnya dan celana panjang

"Kau benar Grydu, aku sempat ingin melihat putri O'noshi dan memasukannya kedalam peliharaanku tersayang-Yeyyy"Lelaki pendek yang Cuma 1 meter dengan pakaian yang pas buatnya

"Xyuien jangan meremehkannya! Walau ia masih muda, ia bisa mendapatkan gelar Admiral di usia muda melebihi Zephr, itu membuktikan jika ia bukanlah wanita biasa! Pasti ia sejenis monster yang sama dengan O'noshi!"Oven berkata melihat Erina dengan tajam

"Monster"Souma berkata dengan datar dan berjalan kehadapan Oven"Sepertinya kau sangat ingin mati, mengatai Erina-chan monster!"Souma berkata dengan datar pada Oven

"Berdasarkan informasi, kau adalah Risutry Souma, teman masa kecil putri O'noshi dan selalu menemaninya saat masih kecil sampai besar"Oven melihat kebawah karena Souma lebih pendek darinya

"Sepertinya Oven-san, akan dihadapi oleh Risutry!"Shiro melihatnya dengan memegang kepalanya

"Souma-kun menanglah! Jika kalah kau tidak akan kumaafkan!"Erina berkata

"Baik-baik, tuan putri!"Souma memunculkan sesuatu dari tangannya, pisau pendek, Knife

Shutara dan Naruto Vs Dseyta, Hgfus and Yakiyd

"Ya ampun, kondisi kita kurang menguntungkan!"Naruto berkata dengan berkeringat dingin tapi dengan wajah yang tersenyum

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kau sendiri yang menyuruh Anisa untuk tidak ikut! Karena itulah kita tidak diuntungkan, lagipula Anisa memiliki kekuatan Support yang bagus, jadi kenapa kau melarangnya?"

"Telat kata-katamu tadi, memang benar Anisa memiliki kemampuan yang hebat tapi memangnya sehebat apa? Itulah yang kupertanyakan, jadi jika aku tidak mengetahui hal itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkannya ikut bertarung!"

"Perhatian sekali, tidak seperti Senchou yang tidak peduli dengan hal itu dan mengajak siapapun yang ingin ikut tanpa peduli dengan resikonya!"Shutara melihat Naruto dengan tersenyum

"Pasti sulit sekali, aku jadi tidak tahu siapa yang lebih baik antara Luffy dan Menma-nii lagi?!"Naruto berkata dengan sweatdrop pada dirinya sendiri

"Begitulah, tapi jika menurutku Luffy-kun masih lebih baik dari Senchou"

Trank

Shutara membelokan tembakan peluru yang mengarah ke dahinya

"Sepertinya kalian bosan mendengarkan obrolan kami!"Shutara membuat tangan-tangan disekitarnya dengan tersenyum dingin

"Tentu saja!"Lelaki yang tingginya 3 meter dengan tubuh penuh otot dan rambut ungu yang gelap dengan pakaian gladiator menjawab Shutara dengan tersenyum

Thung Dhuar

Ketiga Eksekutif Big Mom melompat mundur menghindari tembakan meriam yang akan mengenai mereka

"Kuharap kalian tidak melupakanku!"Bege berkata dengan tersenyum meledek dan memegang meriam

"Capone Gang Bege, orang yang suka memburu kepala orang penting! Nampaknya Senchou juga akan diincar olehnya, tapi dia tidak akan mati semudah itu juga"Shutara berkata dengan tenangnya

"Bege, mengapa membantu kita?"Naruto menopang dagunya heran dengan tindakan Bege

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya ia bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya, jadi hati-hati Naruto-kun"Shutara berkata dengan manisnya

"Jangan berkata dengan nada manis, itu membuatku merinding!"Naruto membalas dengan sweatdrop-rianya

Kapal Sunny go

Di kapal terdapat Nami, Chopper, Brook, Robin, Hancock, Carrot, yang diam dikapal, untuk menjaga kapal jika ada suatu kendala

"Ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!"Chopper melihat pertarungan Big Mom dan Menma, yang dimana mereka berdua tidak terluka sedikitpun walau sudah lama bertarung

"Memangnya ada apa Chopper, apa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari mereka berdua?"Nami bertanya dengan bingung melihat Chopper yang terkejut

"Mereka berdua, sudah beradu dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa dan pasti akan menerima damage walau sedikit, tapi tubuh mereka tidak terluka sedikitpun, dan juga tadi aku melihat setiap kali mereka terluka, tubuh mereka akan menyembuhkan diri dengan sangat cepat! Belum lagi senjata yang mereka berdua gunakan, mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat-sangat kuat"Chopper menjawab dengan tubuh yang gemetar dan berkeringat

"Apa mereka berdua abadi?"Brook berkata dengan tidak percaya juga

"Tidak, itu hanyalah sebatas regenerasi, pasti ada batas untuk melakukan regenerasi, dan juga pasti ada resiko dalam penggunaan regenerasi"Robin berkata dengan tenangnya melihat pertarungan Menma dan Big Mom

"Benar Robin, tapi justru itulah yang kutakutkan, sampai saat ini belum ada orang yang menemukan obat untuk mempercepat regenerasi, dan juga setiap makhluk hidup memiliki regenerasi yang kecepatannya berbeda, namun jika kecepatan regenerasinya dipaksa, maka akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa, ditambah lagi umurnya akan berkurang karena mengganti organ yang lama dengan yang baru, apa mereka berdua berniat mati disini?"Chopper mengeluarkan pendapatnya dengan serius

"Menurutku tidak begitu Chopper-san! Lihat saja raut wajah mereka berdua, yang satu sangat marah dan yang satu sangat senang, jadi pasti mereka berdua tidak berniat mati disini Yohohohoho"Brook melihat raut wajah Big Mom yang sangat marah dan Menma yang senang

"Apanya yang lucu, justru raut wajah mereka berdua itu menyeramkan!"Nami berkacak pinggang dengan perkataan Brook

Big Mom Vs Menma

Mereka berdua berdiri saling menatap dengan jarak yang hanya terpaut 14 meter, tubuh mereka berdua bersih tanpa luka kecuali debu yang menempel dibaju mereka

"Kecepatan regenerasimu menyamai kecepatan regenerasiku juga, sepertinya jika melakukan penelitian pada tubuhmu akan membuatku bisa menjadi Raja Bajak laut dengan cepat!"Big Mom melihat Menma dengan menyeringai

"Itu hanya akan terjadi, jika kau bisa mengalahkanku! Tapi jika aku mengalahkanmu aku akan menjadi Yonkou, walaupun rasanya aku seperti sudah diakui sebagai Yonkou sih!"

"Angkuh juga dirimu"

Trank

Menma menahan ayunan Big Mom, pedang Big Mom sangat besar, bahkan Menma hanya setengah ukuran dari bilahnya, tapi begitu putih sehingga orang lain akan terpesona melihatnya

"Kecepatan pemulihan pedang dan perisainya merepotkan, aku jadi tidak bisa menghancurkan senjatanya"Menma berkata dengan melihat senjata Big Mom

Srash

Big Mom menebas bagian tubuh kiri Menma vertical

Srush

Benda hitam muncul pada luka Menma dan menghilangkan lukanya dalam sekejap

Crash

Luka horizontal diperut Big Mom terlihat dengan jelas, tapi benda warna putih atau bisa dibilang jiwa memulihkan dan mengembalikan kondisi Big Mom seperti tidak ada luka

Trank Dhuar

Tanah yang mereka pijak hancur gara-gara bentrokan mereka berdua

Sunny go Place

"Mereka berdua benar-benar tidak peduli dengan sekeliling"Nami melihat Big Mom dan Menma yang bertarung habis-habisan dengan tersenyum getir

Trank

"Kurasa kalian juga tidak akan diam"Brook menghadang serangan tusukan yang menuju kepala Nami dari orang-orang yang muncul dikapal

"Kau pikir kami ini siapa?"

"Kru Big Mom yang tersisa! Kupikir mereka sudah musnah saat Nii-san menembak menggunakan Uranus"Hancock melihat mereka dengan datar

"Kaizoku Jotei, tidak disangka setelah keluar dari angkatan laut bisa melihatnya disini"

"Jauhkan pandangan menjijikanmu itu padaku"

Dhuak krak

Hancock menendang leher orang itu yang langsung berubah menjadi batu

"Uwo apa yang terjadi dengan lehernya"Chopper terkejut melihat perubahan pada leher orang yang ditendang Hancock

"Berdasarkan berita, siapapun yang bertemu dengan bajak laut Kuja akan dikutuk menjadi batu, yah jadi jika ditendang olehnya juga akan kena kutuknya"Robin masih bisa bicara dengan poker facenya

"Menakutkan"Chopper dan Brook berteriak dengan kompak

Naruto Vs Dseyta

Naruto kini tengah berhadapan dengan Dseyta yang berada didepannya dan jarak yang memisahkan sekitar 10 meter, Bege dan Shutara berpindah ke lokasi lain

"Kalau tidak salah, ada yang menyebutkan jika kau ini adik dari O'noshi"

"Yeah, aku adiknya, apa kau memiliki masalah?"

"Tidak, aku hanya heran saja, mengapa kau mau menjadi adiknya?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, mengapa kau masih mau mengikuti orang seperti Big Mom?"

"Mama adalah orang yang kukagumi jadi itu hal yang wajar bukan"

"Sama"

Trank

Naruto menahan tebasan yang menuju lehernya dengan menyeringai, tapi Dseyta tidak berhenti sampai disana, ia langsung menyiapkan tendangan yang mengarah pinggang Naruto, yang langsung diantisipasi dengan loncatan

Tink Dhuak

Dseyta terpukul kebelakang oleh tendangan Naruto yang mengenai lehernya

"Cara bertarung yang cukup licik"

"Tidak ada kata licik dalam pertarungan bajak laut"

"Benar juga"Naruto berlari kedepan dimana Dseyta tengah bersiap dengan kipas yang tajam

Shunsui Vs Perospero

Shunsui kini tengah bertahan dengan kedua pedangnya, ia terus menahan serangan gempuran dari Perospero yang terus menggunakan permen untuk menyerang dan menghancurkan tanah sehingga ia hilang pijakannya

"Aku rasa harga buronan dengan kemampuannya benar-benar sama"Shunsui berlari menghindari serangan Perospero

"Ada apa, apa hanya segini kemampuan dari kru O'noshi?"Perospero berkata dengan menyeringai melihat Shunsui yang terus berlari menghindari serangannya

"Ahahaha, ternyata melawanmu tidak bisa setengah-setengah"

"Katen Kyoukotsu"Kedua pedang yang dipegang Shunsui berubah berntuk menjadi pedang lain (Tahulah)

"Pedang Kurashha, pedang yang memiliki kemampuan misterius sama halnya dengan buah iblis, sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara membuat pedang itu, konon dikatakan pedang itu memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan senjata kuno yang hampir menghancurkan dunia"Perospero menatap tajam pedang itu

"Oh ternyata kau sudah tahu! Tapi pedang ini hanyalah duplikat atau clon dari pedang Kurashha yang asli"

"Apa kau ingin berkata, jika pedang itu tiruan yang hampir menyamai yang asli?"

"Begitulah"

"Sepertinya mengalahkan kalian akan bisa membuat kami mendapatkan keuntungan yang cukup besar"Perospero berkata dengan menyeringai senang

"Percaya diri sekali"

Tslb

Serangan Shunsui ditahan oleh permen cair yang menggenggam pedangnya

"Bushogoma"

Wushhhh

Cairan permen itu menghilang dengan Perospero yang melompat mundur

"Ternyata begitu, walau pedang itu sangat kuat, tapi itu tetaplah sebuah senjata"

' _Dia hanya tidak kuat, tapi juga pintar, dia menganalisa semua hal yang kulakukan, walau dia arogan dia sama sekali tidak meremehkanku! Ini akan sulit'_ Shunsui membatin dengan serius melihat Perospero

Serin Vs Bavarin

Serin berada disituasi yang sulit, karena sekarang ini ia tengah terjepit oleh benda kuning gelap yang tembus pandang

Srak Srak

Serin menghancurkan benda kuning yang menjepitnya tadi dengan tombak perak dan tombak yang dulu dibelikan Menma

"Kemampuan yang menjijikan dan menjengkelkan!"Serin mendecih dengan kesal

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan selaiku?"Bavarin melihat Serin dengan menyeringai

"Begitulah"

Srink

Tombak Serin ditahan oleh benda kuning yang merupakan selai dan membentuk kapak yang dipegang Bavarin

Trank Dhuar

Serangan Bavarin dibelokan ketanah yang hancur seketika ketika serangan Bavarin mendarat

' _Kekuatan fisiknya kuat, tidak hanya itu kekuatannya juga tidak bisa diabaikan, tapi jika Senchou yang melawannya dia pasti berkata, incar 1 titik secara terus menerus dan hancurkan'_ Serin tersenyum dengan apa yang dipikirkannya

"Apa ada hal yang lucu?"

"Tidak ada, hanya sedang kepikiran sesuatu saja

"Busho"Serin melapisi kedua tombaknya dengan haki

Sung Tank

Bavarin menahan tusukan Serin dengan perisai selainya, wajahnya menyeringai melihat Serin

Tank

Serin melanjutkan serangan keduanya mengincar tempat yang sama

"Kau mengincar titik yang sama untuk menghancurkan perisaiku ya"

"Heh ternyata kau tahu ya"

Tank

Serin dipukul muncur oleh Bavarin menggunakan kapaknya yang besar

Saele Vs Smootie

Trank Trink DHuar Blaar

Saele dan Smootie saling menyerang dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa ditangkap manusia normal

Dhuar

Saele melompat mundur menghindari serangan Smootie yang langsung menghancurkan tanah

"Pengkhianat, berani sekali kau menghindari seranganku!"Smootie berkata dengan kesal

"Jika tidak menghindari aku pasti terluka serius, apa kau ini bodoh?"Saele sweatdrop sendiri dengan perkataan Smootie yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk mati _'Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga, pengendalian emosinya memang benar-benar hebat, walau kepalanya sangat kesal dan marah padaku, tiap gerakannya benar-benar tenang dan teratur'_ Saele membatin dengan serius akan Smootie yang berada dihadapannya saat ini

Dhuar Sret

Smootie menancapkan pedangnya, menghancurkan kue-kue yang akan menusuk dirinya, tapi paha kirinya tergores terkena serangan Saele

"Haki observasimu benar-benar hebat, tapi masih dibawah Katakuri yang bisa melihat masa depan sekilas"

"Aku tidak ingin dipuji oleh seorang pengkhianat!"Smootie membalas dengan wajah yang kesal

Bllaar

Saele menahan serangan Smootie yang mengarah tepat pada kepalanya

"Jangan marah terus begitu! Lagipula kalian sendiri yang membuatku berkhianat!"Saele membalas dengan santainya akan ucapan Smootie

"Omong kosong"

Blaaarrrr

Saele berjalan kesamping sedikit menghindari serangan Smootie yang hanya beberapa senti lagi akan mengenainya

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar berniat membunuhku!"Saele berkata dengan tenang

Toushirou Vs Fruts

Blar Blar Blar

Toushirou berlari menghindari serangan Fruts yang berasal dari pohon-pohon yang menghasilkan buah aneh yang memiliki kekuatan seperti meriam

' _Apa-apaan dengan pohon dan buah itu? Itu seperti meriam kapal perang saja'_ Toushirou membatin dengan kesal akan keadaannya yang terus bertahan karena tidak bisa menyerang balik akibat kecepatan serangan Fruts yang terus datang secara terus-menerus tanpa henti

DHuar

Toushirou terkena buah itu, tapi tubuhnya tetap berdiri dengan muka yang terlihat baik-baik saja dan juga pakaiannya robek akibat ledakan tadi

"Tidak ada pilihan"

"Hyourinmaru"

Wush Srut

Buah-buah yang datang pada Toushirou semuanya membeku

"Hmm, apa itu pedang Kurashha yang dirumorkan memiliki kekuatan yang sama dengan senjata kuno?"Fruts melihat tersenyum tertarik

"Ini hanya replica, tapi kekuatannya juga benar-benar berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan milik Senchou"

"Walaupun barang tiruan ada kemungkinan bisa mengalahkan yang asli bukan"

"Yah, tidak ada teori mutlak yang mengatakan jika tiruan tidak bisa mengalahkan yang asli"

Srung

Buah yang meluncur dengan cepat kearah Toushirou, tapi ia tetap diam dengan wajah yang datar

Swush

Semua buah itu membeku diudara, tapi Fruts tersenyum melihatnya

Dhuar

Toushirou kembali terkena ledakan karena tidak menyangka akan ada ledakan pada serangan tadi

"Ya ampun, rupanya kau ini hampir mirip dengan Senchou dibagian liciknya"Toushirou berjalan dari balik asap dengan santai

"Hm, jadi kau membekukan seluruh buah bom yang ledakan dalam sekejap, hebat juga pedang itu, tapi kemampuannya aku sudah tahu, memanipulasi es, bukan menciptakan, namun kekuatanmu itu masih berada dibawah Aokiji, dan juga tubuhmu juga tidak bisa berubah menjadi es bukan"

"Aku mengira kalian akan bersikap sombong dan meremehkan kami, tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya!"

"Tentu saja bukan, memangnya siapa yang mau meremehkan kru O'noshi, walau ada kemungkinan mereka lemah, tapi kemungkinan mereka kuat lebih besar"

"Aku anggap sebagai pujian"

Krak

Tanah yang dipijak Toushirou mengeluarkan uap

DHuar Dhuar bLaar

Kensei Vs Rices

Trank Trank

Kensei menangkis peluru-peluru Rices yang seperti tidak ada habisnya

' _Sebenarnya ia memiliki berapa banyak peluru? Jika kuitung ini hampir 3000 kali ia menembak secara tidak berhenti'_ Kensei bertahan dengan wajah kesal

"Ada apa wajahmu terlihat kesal begitu?"

"Tentu saja bukan, karena kau tidak melawanku secara langsung"

"Kalau begitu"

Tank Dhuar

Kensei tertekan kebawah oleh benda putih pucat yang menghantam langsung pedangnya

' _Benda apa ini? Kenapa terlihat tidak asing?'_ Kensei melihat benda yang menekannya dengan heran

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu benda apa yang sedang menekanmu bukan?"

"Entahlah, tapi terlihat tidak asing bagiku"Kensei menjawab sembari menahan benda putih yang mirip tombak 3 bilah

"Tentu saja tidak asing, karena itu adalah beras! Lebih tepatnya beras yang dipadatkan sampai melebihi batas, jadi tidak bisa dimakan!"Rices menjawab dengan tersenyum akan respon Kensei yang terkejut

"MUBAZIR BANGET!"Kensei berteriak dengan terkejut

"Ada apa dengannya?"Rices sweatdrop sendiri dengan balasan Kensei yang tidak sesuai dugaannya

Blaar Trank Trank Blaar

Kensei berlari dengan kencang menghalau semua serangan Rices dengan cepat

"Benari sekali, kau memperlakukan beras seperti itu!"Kensei berteriak dengan keras saat berlari menuju Rices yang masih tenang

"Sepertinya kau sangat menghargai makanan"Rices berkata dengan heran akan Kensei yang tidak sesuai dugaannya saat pertama kali melihatnya

Druak

Rices membalas pukulan Kensei dengan tangan kirinya

Brak

Kensei mengangkat kakinya menghadang serangan yang menuju pinggangnya, tidak berhenti sampai disitu Rices mengarahkan tinjunya ke ulu hati Kensei, tapi di blok oleh siku Kensei

Tap

Mereka berdua mundur karena gerakan mereka berdua ter-blok satu sama lain

"Kupikir kau hanya bisa menggunakan beras sebagai senjatamu, tapi lumayan juga gerakanmu itu!"Kensei berkata dengan seringai yang menempel diwajahnya

"Kupikir kau akan menggunakan knife-mu, tapi ternyata kau menggunakan pukulanmu, ternyata ini menjadi pertarungan antara lelaki"

"Tenang saja, aku tidak seperti Senchou dan yang lainnya, aku tidak terlalu suka pakai senjata selain pukulanku"

"Heh"

Trak Brak Druak Bruak Buagh

Kensei dan Rices berbenturan dengan saling memukul, wajah mereka berdua terlihat senang sekali akan pertarungan ini

Hinagiku Vs Cracker

Hinagiku dan Cracker masih berdiam diri tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, Hinagiku dengan sabit besarnya yang ia pegang disamping kiri dan Cracker dengan prajurit biskuitnya

"Oh Kau seperti dewa kematian yang akan mengambil nyawaku saja"Cracker melihat sabit itu dengan menyeringai

"Pendapat orang setelah melihat sabitku, memang selalu seperti itu! Tapi apa kau bisa menahan seranganku?"

"Oh, muka tenang dan ucapan yang sombong sekali"Cracker masih menyeringai dengan balasan Hinagiku

Trak Trak

Hinagiku berlari dengan sabit yang sekarang disisi kanannya

Krak

Hinagiku menyabet leher ksatria biscuit yang berada didepan Cracker, lehernya hanya retak tidak terpotong _'Keras sekali, aku tidak bisa memotongnya dengan sekali serangan!'_ Hinagiku melihat leher yang retak itu dengan poker face

"Kemana ucapanmu yang bilang bisa menghancurkan pertahananku dengan sekali serang"Cracker membalikan kata-kata Hinagiku tadi padanya dengan menyeringai

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari jendral manisan Big Mom, kau kuat seperti dugaanku, jadi aku tidak akan menahan diri"

"Sakura no Mai"Sabit Hinagiku terselimuti udara dan menampilkan sabitnya yang tidak banyak berubah kecuali pada batang dan bilah tajamnya terdapat gambar lingkaran merah muda

"Pedang Kurashha, jadi kru O'noshi juga memilikinya! Pedang yang tidak bisa ditiru, sepertinya itu tidak berlaku bagi O'noshi! Tapi kau bilang tidak akan menahan diri, sepertinya kau sangat meremehkanku!"

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu?"

"Kau juga kenapa?"

Trank

"Kurasa berbicara terlalu lama, tidak akan berarti apa-apa!"Hinagiku mengangkat sabitnya menahan 3 gempuran ksatria biscuit Cracker, ngomong-ngomong Cracker membuat 100 lebih

"Benar juga"

Trink Trank Srang Sriang

Hinagiku dengan lincah menyabet para ksatria biscuit, tapi kali ini ada yang aneh, sabitnya hanya menembus tidak merusak bagian fisik

"Cih sabit yang menjengkelkan"Cracker yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada ksatria biskuitnya, mendecih kesal

Srung

Hinagiku tiba-tiba berada disamping kiri Cracker dengan sabit yang siap memenggal kepala Cracker

Swush Blaaar

"Kemampuan untuk mengubah fungsi, jadi itu kekuatan pedang Kurashha-mu! Kemampuanmu hampir mirip dengan mama yang tidak melukai fisik, tapi masih bisa ditahan dengan haki"Cracker menahan serangan Hinagiku yang sebentar lagi mengenai lehernya menggunakan pedangnya

"Benarkah?"Cracker menundukan kepalanya menghindari sabit yang tiba-tiba melewati pedangnya

"Jadi dia juga bisa mengubah fungsi pedangku yang menjadi menahan menjadi membuka, wanita yang mengerikan"

"Ara, bukannya kau ingin bersenang-senang denganku jika kau menang, jadi kenapa kau mengataiku wanita mengerikan?"

"Heh Benar juga"

Medaka Vs Tretoire

Trink Sring

Medaka menyayatkan pedangnya dipunggung pedang Tretoire dengan anggun namun Tretoire menenggakan kepalanya, menghindari serangan Medaka yang akan memotong lehernya, Medaka menghindari serangan tombak Tretoire yang mengarah kepalanya

Buak

Tretoire menyilangkan pedang dan tombaknya menahan tendangan Medaka

"Hebat sekali, seperti yang diharapkan dari tangan kanan O'noshi"Tretoire berkata dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau juga belum menunjukan seluruh kemampuanmu"Medaka berlari kearah Tretoire yang masih diam, Medaka menghentikan larinya dan melihat Tretoire

"Hebat sekali, kamu bisa menyadari jebakanku"Tretoire tersenyum melihat Medaka yang berada jauh didepannya, sekitar 12 meter

"Tidak seperti Menma, aku menguasai dengan baik haki Kenbonshoku dan juga aku bisa melihat sekilas dari masa depan, jadi wajar jika aku bisa menghindarinya bukan"

"Kemampuan yang sama dengan kak Katakuri, ini akan sulit"

Brak Dhuar

Medaka melompat mundur menghindari pijakannya yang tadi tiba-tiba meledak

"Rupanya kau bisa membuat jebakan dalam sekejap"

"Jangan Tanya jika kau sudah tahu jawabannya!"

Blar Blaar Trank Tip

Medaka melompat menghindari jebakan ledakan, dan menahan senjata-senjata yang akan menusuknya, lalu berdiri diatas senjata-senjata itu

"Permainan pedangmu, caramu menghindar, menyerang dan bertahan, benar-benar anggun seperti seorang dewi saja, kurasa aku tahu kenapa kau dijuluki Megami?!"

Brak Trap

Medaka meloncat dari atas senjata itu menuju Tretoire dengan cepat

Sung

Batu-batu, senjata, dan juga pohon yang tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah tanah menghalangi jalur lompatan Medaka

Sung Suing

Tapi Medaka memotongnya dengan lembut dan cepat, membuat bekas potongannya halus seperti dipoles

Trink

Medaka menghalau tusukan Tretoire yang mengarah matanya

Trank

Medaka juga menghantamkan tombak yang dipegang Tretoire kebawah oleh knife yang disimpannya

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan Sharinganmu? Apa kau meremehkanku?"Tretoire melihat wajah Medaka yang cukup dekat dengan dengannya dengan tersenyum

"Hanya ingin mencoba saja, apa kekuatanku lebih hebat dengan Sharingan atau tanpa Sharingan? Tapi nampaknya kekuatanku tidak jauh berbeda saat menggunakan Sharingan atau tidak, yang berbeda hanya saat aku mengenakan armor Susano'O-ku saja"

"Begitukah"

Tank

Tretoire mementalkan pedang Medaka keatas

Sleb

Ulu hati Tretoire tertusuk oleh knife Medaka dalam sekejap

"Gerakanmu memang sudah bagus, yang kurang hanya kau terlalu lambat dan kurang kuat saja"

"Sial, kau kuat sekali"Tretoire berkata dengan mata yang setengah terbuka

Bruk

Tubuhnya ambruk dan jatuh ketanah

"Mereka lama juga"Medaka melihat teman-temannya yang tengah melawan kru Big Mom yang lain dengan datar

"Kau tanpa ampun seperti biasa Medaka"Shutara berjalan dengan santai pada Medaka yang tengah melihat kearah lain

"Kau bahkan lebih tanpa ampun, mengalahkan musuhmu dalam 1 kali serangan, tanpa membuat mereka mencoba menyerang lebih dulu"

"Ara, bukannya itu lebih baik, daripada dirimu yang membuat musuhmu merasa bisa mengalahkanmu, lalu mengalahkannya begitu saja"

"Berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada habisnya, lalu ada apa kau kesini?"

"Hanya mengunjungi rekanku yang sudah selesai bertarung, apa alasan itu cukup?"

"Hah, baiklah, tapi jarang juga Retsu belum selesai, apa lawannya cukup kuat sampai bisa menghadangnya?!"

"Mungkin saja"

Retsu Vs Corm

Retsu kini tengah bertahan dari serangan Corm yang tidak ada habisnya, terus-menerus datang tanpa henti

"Hahh, mengapa lawanku ini type jarak jauh?"Retsu mengeluh kesah dengan lawannya sekarang ini yang bertarung dari jarak jauh

"Ada apa, apa cuman segini kemampuan pendekar pedang darah?"Corm berkata dengan menyeringai senang melihat Retsu yang terus-menerus bertahan

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata, apa kau cuman bisa bertarung dari jarak jauh? Atau top eksekutif Big Mom semuanya lemah"

"Apa katamu?"Corm tersulut emosi oleh perkataan Retsu yang menghina dirinya, Corm segera melesat dengan cepat pada Retsu yang diam

Srash

Tubuh Corm tertebas saat berada dekat dengan Retsu

"Bagaimana bisa?"Corm memegang lukanya dengan wajah tidak percaya

"Karena kau cukup dekat denganku, aku bisa menebasmu dengan mudah! Lagipula sejak awal jika kau tetap dari jarak jauh, kau akan diuntungkan, walaupun itu tidak akan merubah aku yang menang sih"

"Angkuh sekali"

Bruk

"Tapi tidak ada sebelumnya yang bisa membuatku kerepotan seperti ini dulu, jadi kau harus berbangga dengan hal itu"

Juushirou Vs Cumbs

Trunk Trunk

Juushirou terus mementalkan kekuatan buah iblis Cumbs dengan mudah

"Kemampuan yang merepotkan"

Trank

Juushirou menahan serangan Cumbs dengan pedangnya

Trink

Cumbs membalikan pedangnya dan menghantakannya balik dengan cepat, tapi masih bisa diantisipasi oleh Juushirou dengan cepat dan tepat

"Kemampuanmu memang menjengkelkan, tapi…."

Srash

Juushirou tertebas dari bahu kiri sampai perut kanan

"Tubuhmu tidak terlalu terlatih"Cumbs melihat Juushirou yang memegangi lukanya, darah mengalir dari luka Juushirou

Trank Dhuar

Cumbs menahan serangan dari belakangnya dengan cepat, tapi ia tertekan kebawah oleh kekuatan lawannya

"Pendekar pedang darah, sepertinya kau tidak cukup kuat untuk melawanku, sampai kau menyerang dari belakang"

"Sadari tempatmu, sampah!"

Blar

Cumbs terlempar kebelakang dengan cepat

Sruk

Cumbs berhenti dengan kasar pada tanah

"Retsu, mengapa kau kesini?"Juushirou bertanya pada Retsu, padahal dirinya sedang terluka

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengabaikan lelaki yang aku sukai bukan?!"Retsu membalas dengan lembut perkataan Juushirou, lalu ia berjalan ketempat Juushirou terluka parah

"Sembuhlah"Luka yang dialami Juushirou sedikit demi sedikit mulai kembali, dan

Trank Srunk

Proses penyembuhan Retsu terganggu, yang membuat penyembuhannya tidak selesai, tapi kondisi Juushirou sudah lebih baik daripada yang tadi

"Tidak ada kata curang dalam pertarungan bajak laut"

"Yeah, kau memang benar, dan juga jika kau melukainya aku harus menganggapnya wajar karena aku melakukan hal yang sama pada saudaramu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menerimanya?!"Retsu berdiri dengan wajah yang datar melihat Cumbs yang melihat balik Retsu dengan menyeringai

Srink

Retsu menebaskan pedangnya dengan kuat, tapi Cumbs bisa menahannya dengan baik

Srush

Darah menyembuh keluar dari lengan Cumbs yang memegang pedang, namun tiba-tiba darahnya membeku dan kembali seperti semula

"Jelly"Retsu melihat darah Cumbs yang kembali seperti semula dengan datar

"Benar, aku adalah manusia jelly, dan kekuatanku juga sudah mencapai Awakening, jadi aku bisa mengembalikan kondisi tubuhku seperti semula dengan memanfaatkan property benda disekitarku"

"Kau yakin memberitahuku"

"Tanpa aku beritahu pun, kau sudah tahu dengan sekali lihat bukan!"

"Benar juga, Juushirou cepat menjauhlah dari sini"

"Baiklah"Juushirou berlari dari area pertarungan Retsu dengan Cumbs

Rojurou Vs Yenarts

Srung Srung Set

Rojurou dipukul mundur oleh Yenarts, kekuatannya tidak cocok dengan Yenarts, dengan kata lain musuh terburuk bagi Yenarts

"Ini gawat, kemampuannya sama menyebalkannya dengan milik Juushirou"Rojurou berlari mundur akan kejaran Yenarts yang melihatnya dengan tajam, sangat waspada dan berhati-hati akan Rojurou

Sret

Srekk

Rojurou menekankan kakinya ketanah merasakan sesuatu yang licin

"Ini bukan semua kemampuanmu bukan! Aku tahu itu, lebih baik kau segera serius atau kau akan mati"Yenarts bersiap dengan knife-nya

"Ini benar-benar gawat"

Jimbei Vs Meylo

Craus Cruas

Air berceceran dimana-mana, setiap kali Jimbei menembakan airnya Meylo selalu menghindarinya

Buagh Dhuag

Jimbei memukul wajah Meylo namun disaat yang bersamaan Meylo juga menendang perut Jimbei membuatnya terseret beberapa senti

"Dia benar-benar kuat dan hebat"Jimbei melihat Meylo dengan serius, Meylo juga melihat Jimbei dengan sama

Sung Sung Sung

Meylo menembakan anak panah pada Jimbei dengan cepat

"Uchimizu"

Cruas Craus Craus

Jimbei menyerang 3 anak panah itu dengan cepat

"Jimbei-san, jika saja kau tidak berkhianat keadaan ini tidak akan terjadi, dan Mugiwara no Luffy pasti sudah tertangkap dari tadi"

"Di dunia bajak laut, pengkhianatan merupakan hal yang wajar bukan!"

"Yeah, tapi tidak ada ampun bagi seorang pengkhianat"

Trak Dak

Jimbei menangkis tebasan Meylo dengan memegang tangan Meylo, tapi Meylo tidak diam saja, ia langsung menyerang dengan kaki kirinya dan ditahan dengan punggung tangan Jimbei

Kisuke Vs Croco

Tank Tink Srink Srank

Kisuke dan Croco berbenturan dengan cepat, bahkan tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata orang biasa kecepatan mereka berdua

"Hebat juga kau bisa mengimbangiku, padahal kau tadi kesulitan menghindari seranganku!"Croco berkata dengan tersenyum senang pada Kisuke yang menundukan kepalanya

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya!"

DHuar

Drak

Kisuke menahan sikutan Croco yang mengincar wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya

Dak

Croco mengangkat tangannya menghalangi tendangan Kisuke yang mengincar pinggangnya

Tap

Karena berada dalam situasi yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak, mereka memutuskan untuk mundur _'Gerakannya makin lama, makin tajam'_ Croco membatin dengan serius akan gerakan Kisuke yang terus meningkat

"Ada apa, gerakanmu daritadi terus melambat?"Kisuke bertanya dengan heran pada Croco yang memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"Apa kau sedang meremehkanku?"

"Tidak juga"Croco membulatkan matanya terkejut, mendengar suara Kisuke sudah berada dibelakangnya _'Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku merasa tubuhku sangat lambat merespon?'_

Dhak

Kisuke memukul tengkuk Croco yang membuatnya terjatuh

"Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan itu"Croco berdiri lagi dengan kaki yang gemetaran

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi aku sudah menanamkan obat yang membuat kerja otakmu melambat, yah walau efeknya akan hilang dalam 2 jam-an, tapi itu waktu yang lama dalam pertarungan, mungkin ini sedikit kasar tapi mohon maaf"

Buagh

Kisuke memukul perut Croco yang membuatnya pingsan

"Kau sangat lembut pada wanita Kisuke!"

"Tentu saja bukan, Yoruichi-san, kenapa kau bicara aneh seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya heran kenapa orang yang sopan dan memiliki etika ksatria, bisa menjadi pengkhianat bersamaku"

"Entahlah, aku juga ingin tahu!"

"Benar juga, tapi yang membuatku paling penasaran adalah masa lalu Senchou, kau sadar tentang itu bukan"

"Yeah, walau dia sudah menceritakan masa lalunya, namun entah kenapa aku merasa jika masa lalu itu hanya sebagian kecil, ia seperti menyimpan rahasia besar yang tidak ingin kita ketahui!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa memaksa Senchou, yah saat kita paksa ia malah bicara melantur, jadi sulit untuk mengetahuinya"

"Yeah, itulah yang menjadi penghalangnya"

"Tapi mari kita berkumpul dulu dengan yang lain"

"Yeah"Kisuke dan Yoruichi berjalan dengan tenangnya, padahal ada pertarungan besar yang sangat terasa pada tempat mereka

Erina Vs Xyuien

Sung Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Xyuien berlari menghindari setiap senjata yang terjun mengincar dirinya

Wush DHuar

Xyuien bergerak dengan depat menghindari senjata yang terus-menerus mengincarnya

"Apa kau cuman bisa berlari?"

"Lalu apa kau cuman bisa melempar tanpa menggunakannya?"

"Ingin mencoba"Erina menghentikan hujan senjatanya dan

Trank

Erina menahan serangan Xyuien yang menggunakan pelindung tangan, karena ia menyerang dengan lengan

Srink Sret

Paha Xyuien terseret oleh pedang Erina yang membuatnya tersayat

"Sepertinya kau berbeda dengan O'noshi yang hanya bisa menggunakan teknik pedang sederhana"

"Hehh ternyata kalian mempunyai informasi cukup banyak tentang Otou-sama"

Dhuar

"Tentu saja bukan, karena ia merupakan ancaman"Xyuien menekan Erina kebawah dengan pukulannya

Blar Tap

Erina tertekan kebawah, dan langsung mundur dengan cepat

"Kelemahanmu ada pada senjatamu sendiri! Kau tidak bisa menggerakkannya sesuai kehendakmu bukan"

"Ketahuan, yeah aku tidak terlalu bisa menggunakan Excalibur dengan benar, sepertinya aku lebih cocok dengan pedang biasa"Erina menghilangkan pedangnya dan membuat pedang baru yang lebih sederhana

Trank Trink Dhuar Trank

Erina bergerak jauh lebih lincah daripada yang tadi, namun Xyuien tidak kesulitan menghadapi Erina yang jauh lebih baik dari yang tadi

Tap

Xyuien menangkap pedang Erina dengan kedua tangannya, tapi Erina membuat pedang lain ditangan kirinya, namun Xyuien tiarap kebelakang menghindari tebasan Erina yang akan memotong lehernya

Trink

Xyuien melemparkan pedang Erina keatas

Srink

"Kemampuan berpedangmu memang lebih hebat jika dibandingkan O'noshi, tapi kau bukanlah pendekar pedang! Yang akan terus memegang pedangmu sampai akhir"

"Kau benar, aku bukanlah pendekar pedang melainkan petarung"Erina kembali membuat pedang, tapi kali ini knife, Xyuien cukup kesulitan dengan serangan Erina yang polanya terus berubah-ubah _'Wanita ini bisa merubah pola serangannya dalam sekejap, dia benar-benar monster'_ Xyuien membatin dengan terkejut akan Erina yang bisa mengimbanginya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat

"Apa hanya ini saja, setelah kau berkata aku cuman bisa melempar senjata padamu?"Erina bertanya dengan berkacak pinggang pada Xyuien yang melihatnya kesal

"Jangan sombong dulu, monster! Kau hanyalah monster tanpa pengalaman, ada kemungkinan untuk bisa mengalahkanmu"Xyuien membalas dengan datar perkataan Erina yang membuatnya kesal

"Maaf kemungkinan itu sudah lenyap sekarang"Erina mengangkat tangannya keatas, Xyuien melihat keatas dimana puluhan meteor tercipta dilangit yang akan jatuh, dan yang lebih buruk lagi jatuhnya akan ke lokasi ia bertarung saat ini

"Apa kau gila gadis monster? Kau juga akan terkena!"Xyuien berteriak dengan tubuh berkeringat

"Kau pikir aku wanita bodoh yang akan terkena serangan sendiri tanpa berpikir!"Erina membalas dengan datar dan menurunkan tangannya

Dhuar DHuar Dhuar Dhuar DHuar Dhuar

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHH"Xyuien menjerit dengan keras, karena ia tidak terlalu bisa menangkis meteor itu

"Dasar banyak bicara, kau tadi bilang bisa mengalahkanku bukan!"

"Guuh…. Wanita… brengsek!"Xyuien berkata dengan terbaring dan kata-kata yang terpenggal karena sebegitu parahnya luka yang dialaminya

Souma Vs Oven

Blaar Suushhhh

Souma melompat menghindari tanah yang memanas

"Bukannya kau ingin menghajarku karena menghina wanita monster itu"

"Provokasi murahan"Souma berlari dari tanah disekitar Oven yang memanas dengan panas yang mencapai 1200 derajat celcius

Sressshhh

Tanah yang dipanaskan oleh Oven berhenti dihadapan Souma dengan tanah yang mendidih

"Freeze"

Swussshhhh

Tanah yang dipanaskan Oven membeku dan seketika esnya mencair

"Kekuatanmu bukanlah 2 buah iblis atau lebih, tapi imajinasimu bukan! Kau berimajinasi jika tanah yang berada didepanmu adalah padang es, tapi panasku mencairkan padang es yang kau bayangkan itu"

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa mengetahui kemampuanku tanpa kuberitahu!"

"Tentu saja, kemampuanmu itu seperti kau memakan lebih dari 2 buah iblis, tapi sebenarnya kau hanya memakan 1 buah iblis yang memiliki kekuatan bermacam-macam, dan itu adalah imajinasi, itupun berdasarkan tebakanku"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini"

Sruah

Langit yang bersuara seperti terbuka mengalihkan perhatian Oven

"Ohh, tidak kusangka kau juga bisa mengimajinasikan meteor! Tapi itu memakan cukup banyak staminamu bukan"Oven melihat Souma yang berkeringat karena lelah

"Bukan masalah, jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu"

"Sombong sekali"Oven meninjukan kedua tangannya yang mulai bersinar terang

"HEATTTTT PUNCH"Oven memukul dari tanah pada meteor yang memiliki diameter 129 meter

Dhuar

Pukulan Oven menahan meteor itu dilangit, dan bisa dibilang meteor itu mulai terdorong kebelakang dengan bagian-bagiannya yang mulai hancur akibat panas dari Oven dan panas dari meteor yang diimajinasikan Souma

BLAAAARRRR

Trung

Puing-puing meteor itu bertebaran kemana-mana, seperti bintang jatuh

"Sepertinya ia juga masuk kedalam monster menyebalkan yang harus dikalahkan dengan kekuatan penuh"Souma melihat Oven dengan datar

"Jangan meremehkanku Bocah! Kau mungkin memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, tapi pengetahuan selalu mengalahkan kekuatan!"

"Lalu kau berpikir aku tidak memiliki pengetahuan itu?!"

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak kita buktikan saja?"

Shiro Vs Grydu

Dor Dor Dor

Shiro berlari sembari menembak Grydu yang mengejarnya dengan gigih

"Oi-oi apa-apaan denganmu? Terus saja berlari seperti itu, apa kau berniat bertarung?"

"Berisik, ini caraku bertarung"

Dhuar

Shiro melompat mundur, menghindari pukulan Grydu yang menghancurkan tanah dengan mudah, tidak sampai disitu Grydu mengayunkan kaki kirinya menuju pinggul Shiro, yang langsung diantisipasi dengan tiarap kebelakang

Dor

Grydu menenggakkan kepalanya keatas menghindari peluru Shiro yang akan menembus bawah tengkoraknya

Dhuak Srek Srek

Shiro terseret kebekalang oleh pukulan Grydu yang diblok menggunakan kedua tangannya

"Kupikir kau Cuma bisa bertarung sambil berlari, ternyata kau bisa bertarung seperti itu juga"

"Yah itu juga nekat"

Blaar

Grydu melompat ke utara menghindari serangan dari timur yang mendadak

"Brengsek, apa maksudmu mengganggu pertarunganku?"Grydu melihat Shutara yang berjalan dengan tenang padanya, raut wajah Grydu sangat kesal dan marah pada Shutara

"Tidak ada kata curang dalam pertarungan bajak laut, yang ada hanya pertarungan sampai mati! Jika kau tidak memiliki keyakinan itu, kau gagal menjadi bajak laut!"Shutara membalas dengan tenangnya pada Grydu yang wajahnya memerah

"Shutara-san, kenapa kau kesini?"Shiro bertanya dengan terkejut melihat Shutara

"Bosan"Shiro langsung jawdrop mendengar jawaban Shutara yang simple sekali

Trank Blaar

Tanah yang berada dibelakang Shutara hancur, menahan serangan Grydu dari belakang

"Jangan terburu-buru begitu, mari kita ngobrol dulu! Aku sekarang sedang senggang dan tidak punya kegiatan!"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sudi berbicara denganmu?"

"Begitukah, sayang sekali"Shutara Nampak kecewa dengan jawaban Grydu tadi

Buagh Sleb

Shutara memukul tepat diperutnya oleh tangan yang kirinya dan membuat tangan yang langsung menusuk keperutnya, lalu menendangnya sampai ia terlempar cukup jauh

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti aku ini sangat lemah?!"Shiro jawdrop + sweatdrop melihat Shutara mengalahkan Grydu dengan mudahnya

"Jangan merasa begitu Shiro, aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah karena kau sudah melemahkannya tadi"

"Jangan bohong, Shutara-san"

"Ahahahaaha"

Bege Vs Hgfus

Dhuar Blaar Dor Dor

Bege mengeluarkan berbagai senjata dari dalam tubuhnya untuk menyerang Hgfus yang berjalan dengan santai menghindari semua serangan

"Salah satu dari generasi terburuk, ternyata reputasimu memang benar"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini siapa?"

Blaar Blaar

Bege menyeringai senang dengan Hgfus yang masih berjalan santai menghindari semua serangannya

"Kena kau"

Truunnggg Blaaarr

Lima titik yang membentuk seperti bintang dengan Hgfus ditengahnya, menciptakan ledakan besar yang menelannya

"Lumayan, senjata penanda yang hanya aktif saat tanda-tanda nya berkontraksi, ini termasuk senjata langka yang jumlahnya sedikit"Hgfus berkata dengan kedua tangan terbakar oleh serangan tadi

"Cih, tubuhnya benar-benar keras!"

"Kurasa kau salah paham tentang sesuatu, tapi tak apalah"Hgfus memejamkan matanya dengan mengangkat gadanya keatas

Swung

Bege membulatkan matanya, merasakan Hgfus berada disamping kirinya dengan gada yang siap menghantam tubuhnya

Buagh

Bege terkena telah diperut yang membuatnya terpelanting ke barat dengan kuat

"Jadi kau menghindari ledakan tadi bukan karena tubuhmu keras, melainkan kau menghancurkan ledakan itu dan mengorbankan kedua lenganmu yang terkena ledakan"

"Begitulah"

Kondisi Bege kurang bagus, setelah terkena serangan kritikal diperutnya, yang bahkan akan membuat manusia tidak normal sekalipun akan pingsan karena luka yang didapatkan juga sangatlah besar kerusakannya

Theung

Bege menahan serangan gada Hgfus yang mematikan, tapi knife yang digunakan Bege bergetar dengan gadanya, Hgfus segera melompat mundur mengetahui senjata apa itu

"Senjata yang bisa menghancurkan segala senjata, gelombang elektromagnetik yang menghancurkan setiap susunan benda yang disentuhnya, tidak kusangka kau juga memiliki barang yang sangat langka seperti itu"

"Kheh, kau pikir aku tidak kartu as untuk menghadapimu, lagipula kau sudah tahu bukan, apa yang akan terjadi jika senjata ini bersentuhan langsung dengan manusia?"

"Yeah, seluruh susunan yang disentuhnya akan rusak, dengan kata lain kelumpuhan fatal"

Dor Dor Dor

Hgfus berlari menghindari tembakan yang berasal dari lengan Bege

Krak

Bege menodongkan pistolnya tepat pada Hgfus yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya

Dor Crash

Bege memegang lengannya yang remuk dan darah yang mengalir dari tangannya

"Kecepatannya benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

"Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu hebat"

"Bicara saja sesukamu"

Sring Cruash

Punggung Hgfus terluka oleh sebuah serangan tiba-tiba yang tidak bisa ia periksa

"Gu"

' _Siapa yang menyerangnya?'_ Bege melihat sekitar dengan intens, mencoba melihat siapa yang menyerang Hgfus tapi tidak ada yang ada yang hanya garis pada tanah yang kedalam dan sangat panjang

Tap

Trink Dhuar

Dseyta tiba-tiba muncul dengan perutnya yang tertebas dan menahan serangan Naruto yang menuju dirinya, tapi ia membelokan serangan Naruto yang menghasilkan tebasan yang memanjang ketanah yang sangat panjang

' _Ternyata bocah Uchiha itu memang sebuah ancaman!'_ Bege melihat Naruto dengan waspada

"Apa aku mengganggu pertarungan kalian?"

"Yeah, sangat mengganggu"Hgfus menjawab dengan kesal dan marah, melihat dirinya bisa diserang semudah itu, apalagi terserang oleh serangan nyasar

Swung Tring

Naruto mengahalangi bagian tusukan pedang dengan punggung pedangnya, tusukan Hgfus mengarah tepat pada matanya, tidak sampai disitu Hgfus kembali menghilang dan menyerang secara acak, dimana Naruto terluka dibeberapa bagian, karena tidak bisa memprediksi dengan tepat

' _Kecepatannya benar-benar menjengkelkan!'_ Naruto membatin dengan kesal akan melihat dirinya saat ini yang diserang habis-habisan

Trak Crash

Naruto memegang pedang Hgfus yang hendak menembus jantungnya, lalu menusuk pada ulu hatinya

"Gah"Hgfus memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dengan jumlah yang banyak

Sring Trink

Naruto menahan berbagai serangan dari Dseyta yang cepat dan kuat

"Heaven's Knight"

Blaaar

Tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh armor hitam yang menutupi tubuhnya, walaupun armornya seperti berat, sebenarnya armor itu hanya seberat 1 pon dan ditambah dengan kemampuan EMS Naruto yang bisa mengendalikan dan menambahkan atribut membuatnya makin hebat

Srang Dhuar

Senjata Dseyta langsung hancur seketika saat menyentuh pedang Naruto

"Senjata yang menjengkelkan"Dseyta mencabut palu dipinggangnya dan

Blaaar

Naruto tertekan kebawah oleh Dseyta yang menekannya dengan palu miliknya

"Kekuatanmu jauh berbeda saat kau menggunakan pedang dan palu, apa karena perbedaan teknik mendalam antara pedang dan palu?"

"Karena kau sudah tahu, tidak ada gunanya menyembunyikannya! Benar sekali, teknik milikku saat menggunakan palu lebih sempurna daripada teknik pedangku, dan kau adalah kebalikanku bukan"

"Mungkin saja"

Sring DHuak Blaar

Dseyta terlempar hanya dengan sekali tendangan Naruto dan langsung menghantam tanah dengan keras, sampai menciptakan kawah berdiameter 4 meter dan Dseyta sebagai pusatnya

"Kekuatanmu meningkat sekali, sejak kau mengenakan armor itu!"Dseyta mengusap darah disudurt bibirnya dengan menyeringai

"Jangan Tanya jika sudah tahu!"Naruto melesat dengan cepat pada Dseyta yang masih duduk dikawah

Brak Dhuk Dret Dhuar Dhuar

Naruto terhantam oleh palu dari bawahnya dengan cepat dan langsung dihantam lagi oleh palu Dseyta yang membuatnya terlempar dengan kuat dan membuat kawah yang berdiameter 5 meter

"Sialan"Naruto mengusap darah disudut bibirnya dengan kesal, armornya juga rusak dibagian perut dan punggung tapi langsung pulih

"Kekuatanmu cukup banyak terkuras hanya dengan memperbaiki armormu bukan"

"Kenapa tidak kau buktikan sendiri?"

"Benar juga"

Trung

Getaran yang menggema ditempat ini menggetarkan tempat lain dengan keras, mereka berdua menyeringai senang melihat satu sama lain

TRUNNGGGG

Pilar cahaya yang membumbung kelangit mengalihkan perhatian Naruto dan Dseyta

"Apa itu?"Mereka berdua melihat pilar cahaya itu dengan serius, bukan hanya ada 1 tapi 4 ditempat yang berbeda sekaligus

Krunnggggg

Dan juga tiba-tiba langit menjadi gelap, lebih gelap dari sebelumnya, memang benar jika sedang malam tapi kegelapan ini menutupi kegelapan dengan kegelapan yang membuat semuanya hampir tampak hitam

Perospero Place

"Apa ini?"Perospero melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Shunsui dan lingkungan sekitar yang berubah

"Ada apa, aku sedang mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku untuk melawanmu tahu! Jadi jangan bertingkah seperti itu"

"Hmm jadi ini ulahmu, dan juga ada hal yang ingin kucoba!"

Fruts Place

Fruts melihat pada Toushirou yang dirinya diselimuti es dengan sayap es dipunggungnya dan perubahan suhu ditempatnya

"Lima Evolyed sekaligus memang akan membuat keributan yang besar ya"Toushirou berkomentar dengan datar

"Sepertinya yang kau sebut Evolyed itu adalah tingkat selanjutnya dari pedang Kurashha"

"Yeah, pedang Kurashha memiliki 2 tingkatan, yang pertama pelepasan biasa dan yang kedua Evolyed, tingkat pertama namanya belum kami tahu atau Senchou sendiri tidak tahu, tapi jika tingkatan kedua ia mengetahui namanya dan untuk mengeluarkan Evolyed ini benar-benar membutuhkan usaha keras"

"Kheh"

Cracker Place

Cracker melihat dengan tubuh yang bergetar secara tiba-tiba karena suasana ditempat ini berubah secara drastic, dan juga Hinagiku yang ada didepannya memang tidak terlalu berubah saat ia mengucapkan Evolyed, yang berubah hanya sabitnya saja yang berubah menjadi sangat hitam pekat dan aura disekitar Hinagiku juga menjadi hitam pekat

"Ada apa Cracker-san, apa kau ketakutan?"

"Rasa takut adalah rasa yang dimiliki setiap manusia, dan juga itu merupakan insting dari setiap makhluk hidup, jadi aku tidak terlalu tahu menyebut ini rasa takut atau pikiranku saja yang sedang kacau

"Perkataan yang masuk akal"

Yenarts Place

"Apa-apaan ini?"Yenarts tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini, ia tengah terperangkap dalam sebuah tempat dengan orang yang hanya terbentuk dari perban"Ini sebuah ilusi, rasanya tidak terlalu nyata"

"Benar, ini adalah ilusi, tapi ilusi ini lebih baik tidak kau remehkan"Rojurou melihat Yenarts dengan menyeringai

"Tidak ada pilihan"

Crash

Yenarts menusuk kedua telinganya oleh jari telunjuknya sampai darah mengalir dari kedua telinganya

Sleb Crash

Rojurou tertunduk kebawah dengan perut berlubang, matanya tidak percaya melihat ia dikalahkan begitu saja oleh musuh

"Ilusimu memang hebat, tidak bisa dikatakan sangat hebat tapi kelemahannya juga sangat terlihat, daritadi kau terus menggunakan suara saat menyerangku jadi sumber ilusi-mu adalah suara, jika aku melenyapkan suara itu, ilusimu juga pasti akan lenyap, walaupun itu adalah taruhan besar sih"

"Kau benar-benar mirip dengan orang yang menjadi kaptenku"Rojurou berkata dengan kesakitan

"Selamat tingga-"

Slash

Bruk

Kepala Yenarts jatuh kebawah begitupun dengan tubuhnya

"Jangan lengah disaat keadaan apapun bocah, dalam medan perang suatu perubahan kecil dalam situasi akan memberikanmu kesempatan besar, walaupun sudah tidak ada artinya memberitahu pada sebuah mayat bukan"Medaka menatap datar tubuh Yenarts yang terbaring dengan kepala terpenggal

"Kamu benar-benar tidak berperasaan saat dalam pertempuran ya Medaka-san"

"Berisik, kau membuatku seperti seorang penjahat bukan"

"Memang benar bukan"

"Diamlah"

"Dasar Tsundere"

Saele Place

"Pilar cahaya apa itu tadi?"Smootie melihat pilar cahaya tadi dengan serius

"Nampaknya mereka sudah menggunakan kekuatan sesungguhnya dari pedang Kurashha"

"Hm, dilihat dari lagak bicaramu kau sepertinya memiliki pedang itu juga"

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, aku mana mungkin memilinya"

"Jangan berbohong, kau itu memiliki nama yang sama dan darah keturunan yang sama dengan O'noshi, kau juga seorang Kurosaki D sama seperti O'noshi dan pahlawan angkatan laut Naruto itu"

"Itu hanyalah sebuah nama, tidak lebih! Karena aku memiliki nama yang sama, itu tidak menjanjikan aku akan memiliki kekuatan yang sama"

"Masuk akal juga"

Cumbs

Srash

"Ini sudah 32 kali aku merobek perutmu, 36 kali memotong lenganmu, 12 kali memenggal kepalamu, dan 34 kali memotong kakimu, kau pasti sudah dalam batas karena terus menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk penyembuhan"Retsu berkata setelah menebas perut Cumbs yang kembali seperti semula, kondisi Cumbs memang terlihat baik, tapi wajah Cumbs terlihat pucat dan berkeringat

"Rupanya kau memang benar-benar monster! Berdasarkan informasi dulu, kau dikalahkan Saele dengan mudahnya, tapi lihat sekarang, aku jadi ingin tahu apa informasi itu benar atau tidak?"

"Benar kok, aku memang dulu dikalahkan oleh Saele, tapi yah setiap orang pasti berkembang bukan"

"Benar juga"

Srash

Retsu memotong dari pinggir leher kanan sampai bawah perut

"Sepertinya kau sudah kehabisan stamina"Retsu melihat Cumbs yang tidak beregenerasi seperti tadi hanya menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjalan pergi

Rices

Dhuar Dhuar Dhuar

Rices terus menghindari pukulan Kensei yang akan meledakkan sesuatu jika menyentuhnya

"Evolyedmu itu tidak terlalu istimewa ya"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

DHuar

Rices menghindar dengan mudahnya serangan Kensei

"Pukulanmu yang menghasilkan ledakan itu hampir sama dengan kekuatan buah iblis yang bisa menghasilkan ledakan, karena itu aku bilang tidak terlalu istimewa"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mencoba mengalahkannya"

Bavarin Place

Trink DHuar

"Sepertinya pertarungan ini tidak ada kemajuan ya"

"Begitulah"Serin membalas dengan santai perkataan Bavarin

Tank

Mereka berdua mundur dan hanya berjarak 5 meter

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menggunakan pedang Kurashha-mu juga?"

"Maaf ya, aku ini tidak memiliki pedang Kurashha seperti mereka, jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa menggunakannya karena aku juga tidak cocok"

"Jadi adalah masalah kecocokan dalam pedang Kurashha"

Greeetttt

Tanah yang merupakan tempat pertarungan Bavarin dan Serin berubah menjadi perak mengkilat

"Awakening, rupanya kau memiliki sesuatu yang hebat juga ya"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

Souma Vs Oven Place

Buagh Dhuak

Souma dan Oven bertarung hanya dengan menggunakan tinju mereka, terlihat wajah mereka berdua sama-sama bonyok walau Souma lebih banyak terluka daripada Oven

"Tidak kusangka kau juga bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong"Oven berkata dengan tersenyum

"Sepertinya aku kelihatan seperti orang yang tidak berdaya tanpa kekuatan buah iblisku"Souma juga menanggapi dengan tersenyum perkataan Oven

Buagh Dhuag Drak Brak

Mereka berdua bertukar tinju dengan senangnya

Menma Vs Big Mom

Trank DHuar Braakkkkk

Satu benturan diantara mereka menghasilkan daya penghancur yang sangat kuat, yang menghancurkan area yang menjadi tempat mereka bertarung

Truunnggggg

Big Mom menahan tusukan Menma yang mengarah pada tengah perisainya, pada area yang sama lagi

Blaaarr

Menma terpental kebelakang tanpa bisa menembus perisai itu

"Ini tidak akan ada akhirnya jika terus seperti ini"Menma berkata dengan santai

"Ada apa O'noshi, apa kau sudah kelelahan karena terus-menerus menyembuhkan lukamu dari seranganku?"

"Salah satunya itu, tapi lebih baik jika aku menggunakan kekuatan yang kugunakan untuk mengalahkan Steven"

"Maksudmu kekuatan yang bisa membatalkan apapun itu! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu tentang kemampuan menjengkelkan itu, tapi akibatnya besar bukan, jika tidak kau pasti sudah menggunakannya dari tadi"

"Yeah, itu akan menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku hanya dengan sekali menggunakannya"

"Tidak kusangka kau jujur juga"

"Kau sudah mengetahui seberapa besar resikonya jadi tidak ada untungnya lagi menyembunyikannya"

"Begitu, namun apa kau berpikir aku akan terkena serangan itu?"

"Sepertinya tidak, dengan masih ada kedua senjata menjengkelkan yang terbuat dari jiwa itu"

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang adalah pertarungan yang sebenarnya"

Trung Dhaur Blaar Srink Swaaurr

Area yang menjadi tempat bertarung hancur dengan berantakan hanya karena mereka berbentrokan, dan beradu serangan dengan cepat dan kuat yang menghempaskan dan menghancurkan apapun yang ada disekeliling mereka

==================TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Ya saya sungguh minta maaf karena updatenya lama banget, alasannya bukan karena banyak kegiatan atau halangan, tapi bagian top eksekutif Big Mom ini sulit mengimajinasikannya, jadi saya butuh usaha keras untuk bisa mengimajinasikannya, dan tolong hargai usaha saya dengan Fav, Foll dan Review


	37. Chapter 25 Arc Baru

Chapter 37

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thurng

Naruto terus terlempar kebelakang terhantam oleh palu itu, palu milik Dseyta itu kembali melesat pada Naruto yang menyilangkan 2 pedang astral dari Susano'O

Trungs

Benturan hebat dari 2 senjata itu mengakibatkan goncangan yang luar biasa bagi orang normal yang tidak terbiasa

Blaar

Naruto kembali terpelanting kebelakang akibat palu itu _'Ada apa dengan palu itu? Benda itu seperti memiliki kehendak sendiri! Apa palu itu termasuk senjata buah iblis modifikasi seperti yang dipakai pimpinan bodoh CP9 itu'_ Naruto melihat palu itu yang kembali pada tangan Dseyta

"Ada apa Koutei-kun, bukannya kau ingin mengalahkanku! Ah benar, aku ini terlalu kuat untukmu hahaha"

' _Ada yang aneh, jika dia sekuat ini, pasti aku sudah kalah dari tadi'_ Naruto melihat Dseyta dengan intens dan tersenyum tipis"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba"Naruto bergumam dengan tersenyum kecil, armor yang menyelimutinya menghilang bersama dengan pedangnya, Naruto mencabut pedang dipinggang kirinya

"Ada apa, apa kau menyerah?"Dseyta melihat Naruto dengan serius

Srunggggsss

Dseyta tertekan kebawah oleh Naruto yang secara cepat berada didepannya dengan mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertical yang secara instan ditahan oleh palu Dseyta

"Ternyata benar"Naruto melihat Dseyta dengan menyeringai, yang dibalas dengan decihan

Blaar

Dseyta dan Naruto melompat mundur

"Palumu itu semakin kuat saat aku menggunakan armor milikku, tapi saat aku tidak mengenakan armorku kekuatan palumu kembali seperti semula, tapi jika melihat palumu bisa menyerap kekuatan armorku, itu berarti palu itu dikhususkan untuk menghadapi Uchiha dan Senju bukan"

"Ternyata adik dari O'noshi memang sehebat yang kupikirkan! Yang kau katakan memang benar, tapi pada awalnya senjata ini dikhususkan untuk membunuh O'noshi, dan kau pasti sudah paham bukan"

"Yeah, karena ia merupakan ancaman bagi semua orang bukan! Ia tidak ingin beraliansi, patuh ataupun berteman pada siapapun, karena itulah ia dianggap sebagai ancaman bukan"

"Jika kau sudah mengerti ini akan cepat! Namikaze D Naruto, apa kau ingin bergabung dengan kami? Bukannya kau juga menyimpan dendam pada O'noshi bukan, tidak ada didunia ini yang tidak menyimpan kebencian dan dendam pada O'noshi"

"Sok tahu sekali, buktinya Luffy sama sekali tidak menyimpan kebencian dan dendam pada Menma-nii"

"Itu hanya belum, suatu saat nanti, ia juga akan merasakannya!"

"Percaya diri sekali"

"Tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun jika kita terus berdebat seperti ini"

"Sependapat"

Traung

Tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar akibat benturan dari mereka berdua, tidak berhenti sampai disitu Dseyta mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada wajah Naruto yang diblok oleh punggung tangan, Naruto juga tidak hanya berdiam ia juga menekukkan kakinya untuk menyikut kaki Dseyta langsung diinjak seketika itu juga

Tap

Mereka berdua mundur kebelakang, namun seketika mereka beradu dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang yang memiliki mata biasa, tapi mereka berdua berhenti dengan senjata yang mengarah pada vital mereka masing-masing

"Sepertinya aku harus menunjukan kemampuanku yang sebenarnya!"Dseyta melihat Naruto dengan wajah yang menyeringai

"Berhentilah berpura-pura sok kuat! Kondisimu hampir sama denganku"Naruto berkata dengan menatap tajam Dseyta yang menyeringai

"Boost"

Dhung Brak

Naruto terlempar kebelakang oleh sesuatu

"Tidak mungkin, palu itu menyalurkan kekuatan padamu!"

"Sesuatu yang kau pikir mustahil, kadang itu tidaklah terlalu mustahil!"

Srung

Dseyta berada didepan Naruto dengan pedang yang siap menebas leher Naruto

Brang Dhuar

Naruto terlempar kebelakang setelah menahan tebasan Dseyta yang mengincar lehernya dengan bushoshoku no haki miliknya, tapi Naruto terlempar dengan cukup kuat sampai ia berdiri dengan susah payah

"Butuh bantuan Koutei-kun?"Shutara berada dibelakang Naruto dengan ekspresi santai melihat Naruto yang terluka cukup berat

"Tidak perlu, jika aku tidak sanggup mengalahkannya bagaimana aku bisa Nisa-chan nanti"

"Wah kau sangat jantan sekali, berbeda dengan Senchou yang tidak peduli dengan hal semacam itu! Kalau begitu aku hanya akan memberi bantuan ini"Shutara mengeluarkan tabung kecil yang berisi air dari dalam bajunya dan memberikannya pada Naruto

"Apa ini?"Naruto melihat air itu dengan penasaran

Brunggsss

Shutara menahan palu yang mengincar kepalanya dengan punggung tangannya dan berkata dengan ekspresi ringan

"Apa kau tidak bisa menunggu sebentar saja?"

"Ahahaha rupanya kau benar-benar monster bisa menahan seranganku hanya dengan punggung tangan, yah walau punggung tanganmu itu terluka juga"

"Lalu apa kau ingin mengajakku bertarung?"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melawan jika orang itu tidak bisa kukalahkan, lalu apa kau akan mengganggu?"

"Yeah, hanya sedikit saja!"

"Hoi Senshumau-san, jawab pertanyaanku tadi"Naruto bertanya dengan jengkel pada Shutara yang mengacuhkannya tadi

"Mudah saja, air itu akan mempercepat pulihnya lukamu, dengan kata lain regenerasi tapi bayarannya hidupmu akan berkurang sedikit"

"Hanya sedikit bukan"Naruto berkata memastikan perkataan Shutara

"Ara-ara dimana perkataanmu yang jantan tadi? Apa kamu takut meminumnya?"Naruto meminum air itu mengacuhkan Shutara yang tersenyum, luka-luka yang berada ditubuh Naruto mulai menghilang setelah Naruto meminumnya ia juga merasa staminanya kembali

"Sedikit dengkulmu, kau membuatnya kembali seperti awal!"Dseyta berkata dengan jengkel pada Shutara yang tertawa kecil

"Salah sendiri tertipu, lagipula tidak ada peraturan licik dalam pertarungan bajak laut yang ada hanya pertarungan sampai mati!"

"Ahahaha kau benar sekali"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mundur"Shutara berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua yang menatap satu sama lain dengan tajam

Brungggs

Dseyta menahan tusukan Naruto yang mengincar matanya dengan santai

"Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost"

Dranggs

Naruto terpukul mundur setelah palu itu bersuara boost sepuluh kali

"Sepertinya kau sudah menyadarinya, jika paluku ini bisa meningkatkan kekuatan setiap 3 detik sekali"

"Tapi itu hanya benda buatan, dengan kata lain memiliki batasan pada peningkatan kekuatan"

"Kau benar, aku tidak bisa menciptakan sesuatu seperti Tuhan yang menciptakan makhluknya dengan sempurna"

"Heh lucu sekali bajak laut mengatakan tentang Tuhan dan bahkan menyanjungnya!"Naruto melihat Dseyta dengan menyeringai melihat raut wajahnya yang setuju dengan pendapatnya

"Heheh kau benar juga, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang salah dengan kepalaku ini!"Dseyta memegang kepalanya dengan heran

Srung

"Air Strike"

Bruusshhhh

Dseyta terlempar 23 meter dari Naruto, itupun karena ia menahannya dengan kedua kaki yang ia tekankan ketanah, tidak berhenti sampai disana Naruto juga muncul disamping kiri Dseyta dengan pedang yang akan memotong leher Dseyta, namun Dseyta menyadarinya dan menahannya dengan gagang palunya, kemudian Dseyta menendang menggunakan kaki kirinya untuk menghempaskan Naruto, tidak bisa menahannya Naruto terhempas beberapa meter

"Accel"Suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Naruto membuat ia tiarap kebelakang, ia melihat Dseyta yang dengan kakinya yang akan mengenainya jika ia tidak tiarap kebelakang

Srash

Naruto berhasil menusuk kaki Dseyta yang, Dseyta mendecih kesal dan mundur

"Tidak hanya meningkatkan kekuatan, palu itu juga meningkatkan kecepatan bukan!"

"Karena sudah ketahuan, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa membunuhmu dengan sekali serang, seperti yang diharapkan dari adik O'noshi"

"Sepertinya aku selalu dilihat sebagai adik yang selalu bersembunyi dibelakang kakaknya"

"Begitulah, nama kakakmu itu sangat terkenal sampai siapa saja akan mengetahuinya! Hanya mengucapkan nama O'noshi masyarakat biasa akan langsung panic dan mendiskriminasi orang yang berani mengatakannya"

"Dia seperti Dewa Jahat saja"

"Yah, menurut pandang orang-orang dia memang begitu"

Drung

Dseyta terpental kebelakang oleh tusukan Naruto yang dibloknya

"Sesuai dugaan, palu itu selain memiliki batasan, penggunaannya juga membebani tubuh, lalu menguras banyak stamina, kau yang sekarang tidak bisa banyak bergerak bukan"Naruto berjalan dengan pelan kearah Dseyta yang sekarang berbaring

"Yare-yare jadi sudah ketahuan juga bagian terpentingnya! Bunuh aku"Dseyta berkata dengan tersenyum dan menutup matanya

"Tidak mau, jika kau mau mati lakukan saja sendiri!"

"Hahh bicara naif apa kau ini? Bukannya kau melawanku untuk membunuhku"

"Kau salah, aku melawanmu hanya untuk mengalahkanmu! Aku ini berbeda dengan Menma-nii yang bisa membunuh orang tanpa ragu! Jika kau bertanya padaku? Aku akan menjawab, tidak suka dengan dirinya yang membunuh dengan mudahnya dan perasaan tidak bersalah, tapi aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentangnya! Walau aku mengetahui masa lalunya, itu hanyalah rekaman hidupnya yang dulu bukan dalam dirinya"

"Hehh ternyata kau ini baik sekali ya!"

"Berisik, lagipula aku juga ingin beristirahat dulu! Jangan kau harap bisa menyerangku saat aku sedang istirahat"

Souma Vs Oven

Buagh Dhuak Buagh

Baku hantam samsak tinju dengan Oven tidak terelakan, wajah Souma dan Oven kelihatan bonyok tapi senyum diwajah mereka tidak luntur

"Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kemampuan heat-mu?"

"Kau sendiri mengapa tidak menggunakan kemampuan imajinasimu?"

"Nampaknya kau menyimpannya jika aku menggunakan kemampuanku"

Dhug

Souma terpukul telak diperut, tapi bukannya pingsan Souma malah membalas dengan menyikut punggung Oven dengan keras, Oven tidak bisa menghindarinya karena kondisi tubuhnya juga cukup buruk

"Gu.."Mereka berdua mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah yang menahan rasa sakit

Dhug

Souma terpukul telak diwajahnya yang membuatnya terpental kebelakang, tidak berhenti sampai disitu Oven memukul perut Souma dengan telak yang kembali membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah

"Guha"Souma memuntahkan cairan putih dari mulutnya

"Sepertinya kau sudah mencapai batasmu"

"Tentu saja…. Bukan"Souma menjawabnya dengan terjeda menahan sakit diperutnya dan tubuhnya

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah dengan tenang!"Oven melapisi pukulannya dengan panas yang membara, suhu disekitar Oven meningkat dengan drastis akibat perubahan di tangan Oven"Tidak usah khawatir kau akan mati tanpa rasa sakit! Panas dipukulanku ini mencapai 2000 derajat celcius"

Swunng

Hinagiku Vs Cracker

Swush swush

Cracker menghindar dengan lincahnya setiap serangan Hinagiku yang akan mengenai tubuhnya, alasan ia tidak menangkis mudah saja, karena percuma saja, sabit itu akan melewatinya begitu saja, lagipula kemampuan sabit itu jadi aneh sejak Hinagiku mengucapkan Evolyed, Sakura no Mai, kemampuan sabit itu bisa mengendalikan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya dengan bebas menurut Cracker

Trannkss

Hinagiku menahan serangan pedang Cracker yang beberapa centi lagi akan mengenai wajahnya

"Sabit mengganggu dan wajah menjengkelkan! Akan kubuat kau merengek minta ampun"

"Lebih baik kau buktikan daripada bicara!"Hinagiku membalas dengan datar perkataan Cracker yang menyebalkan

Wuh

Sabit Hinagiku mulai menembus pedang Cracker yang membuatnya mendecih kesal dan mundur _'Sabit itu benar-benar merepotkan! Selain menembus kemampuannya untuk mengendalikan fungsi disekitarnya makin kuat saja, lebih baik kugunakan saja!'_ Cracker mengeluarkan pedang baru yang panjangnya Cuma 50 cm dan memiliki dua bilih, sama seperti pedang biasa hanya lebih pendek

"Memangnya apa yang akan berubah jika senjatamu bertambah?"

"Ohh angkuh sekali, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya saja dulu? Baru kau bisa komentar"Hinagiku mengacuhkan perkataan Cracker dan segera saja melesat dengan sabit yang mengincar lehernya

Trank

Hinagiku membulatkan matanya melihat Cracker bisa menahan serangannya, sabitnya tidak menembus pedang pendek itu, hanya tertahan, Cracker yang melihat ekspresi terkejut Hinagiku menyeringai, lalu ia langsung menyerepet bawah tangan Hinagiku dengan cepat, darah mengalir deras dari pergelangan tangan Hinagiku, ia segera saja mundur dengan merobek pakaiannya dan membungkus pergelangan tangannya yang terluka dengan sobekkan baju itu

"Urat nadimu sudah aku potong, ini memang sangat disayangkan jika aku tidak bisa mencicipimu, tapi kau ini sangat berbahaya!"

"Hehhh pria yang Cuma bisa ngomong, dan berlaku licik tidak pantas berkata padaku seperti itu"

"Semakin kau bicara, semakin darahmu akan merembes keluar! Untuk bisa menolongmu sekarang ini dibutuhkan dokter dengan pengetahuan tertinggi atau dokter yang memiliki kemampuan menyembuhkan dan teknologi tinggi yang mendukungnya"Cracker melihat wajah pucat Hinagiku dengan menyeringai

' _Pandanganku semakin kabur, dan tubuhku semakin lemas! Ahh ini menyebalkan sekali kalah dari orang sepertinya'_ Hinagiku membatin dengan wajah yang memandang langit, raut wajahnya terlihat putus asa

Shhss

Pergelangan kiri Hinagiku membeku, yang kanan juga membeku

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin kudengar Hinagiku!"Toushirou berkata dengan datar pada Hinagiku yang melihat Toushirou dengan tersenyum, Hinagiku tahu jika Toushirou marah karena kecerobohannya dan sifatnya yang terlalu angkuh kali ini

"Oya-oya, jadi ada pendatang baru! Jika kau ada disini, berarti Fruts-chan sudah dikalahkan! Ya ampun dia itu tidak bisa diharapkan"

"Bajingan yang bahkan tidak menghargai temannya sendiri! Jangan kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lolos setelah kau melukai istriku!"

"Ohh jadi dia itu istrimu! Sepertinya akan menarik melihat raut wajahnya ketika kau berada diambang sekarat"

"Bajingan"Hawa dingin menyeruak dari tubuh Toushirou, itu membuktikan jika saat ini ia sedang sangat marah akan perkataan Cracker tadi

Swuzzz

Padang es tercipta seketika, Toushirou melesat dengan cepat pada Cracker yang melihatnya dengan menyeringai

Trank suzz

Pedang Toushirou dan Cracker beradu, pedang yang dipegang oleh Cracker mulai membeku, tapi bukannya terkejut atau apa, Cracker malah menyeringai

Srash

Lengan kiri atas Toushirou tertebas yang membuatnya tidak bisa menggerakan lengan kirinya untuk sementara karena saraf yang menyambungkan perintah otak dengan lengannya terputus

"Kau terlalu tersulut emosi! Tidak kusangka kru O'noshi tidak sehebat yang kubayangkan"Cracker yang melihat Toushirou yang masih berdiri dengan memegang pedangnya menggunakan tangannya yang masih bisa ia gunakan"Tapi sepertinya kau sudah mengaktifkan Evolyed sama dengan wanita disana itu, daritadi bukan?! Karena itu kau bisa membekukan wilayah dengan area cukup luas seperti Aokiji, tapi aku tahu kelemahan dan kelebihan pedang Kurashha setelah bertarung dengan wanita itu"

"Memangnya kenapa, kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan mengetahuinya?!"

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan berkata demikian"

"Majulah para ksatriaku"Cracker membuat prajurit biscuit puluhan, sekitar 30-an

Trank Trink

Toushirou menghadapi ksatria Cracker dengan mendecih kesal karena walau dibekukan ksatria biscuit itu tidak berhenti

"Percuma saja! Kau tidak akan bisa menghentikan prajurit biskuitku hanya dengan membekukannya! Lagipula kau tahu bukan biscuit akan semakin enak dan keras saat dingin"Toushirou hanya mendecih kesal mendengar perkataan Cracker tadi

Toushirou membekukan secara total ksatria biscuit milik Cracker

"Hmm, kalau dibekukan total, ksatria biscuitku juga tidak akan bisa bergerak! Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi sepertinya kelompok O'noshi adalah sekumpulan orang yang suka membuat kemampuan orang tidak berguna"

"Bicaralah sesukamu"Toushirou menatap Cracker dengan datar

Trank trink

Toushirou dan Cracker beradu pedang dengan cepat, mereka berdua nampaknya tidak ingin mengunakan trik licik, karena hanya menggunakan pedang untuk menyerang _'Kenapa aku tidak bisa membekukannya?! Walau dia mengetahui kelemahan pedang Kurashha itu bukan berarti ia bisa mengantisipasinya dengan cepat! Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukannya dipikiranku hanyalah Senchou'_ Toushirou menyerang dengan membabi buta pada Cracker yang tidak terluka oleh serangan Toushirou

"Ini membosankan, kru O'noshi terlalu bergantung pada pedang Kurashha sampai ia tidak bisa melukaiku"Cracker berkata dengan bosan melihat Toushirou yang memandangnya benci dan marah

"Hm meremehkanku sekali! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu?"

"Memangnya kau kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?!"Toushirou membulatkan matanya mendengar suara Cracker dibelakang yang berarti Cracker sudah ada dibelakangnya

Srash

Tap tap

Toushirou mundur beberapa langkah dengan memegangi lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tebasan Cracker

"Apa kalian ingin tahu, mengapa kalian bisa kalah dariku?"Cracker melihat Hinagiku yang sangat pucat dan Toushirou yang juga mulai pucat"Alasannya mudah, itu karena kalian terlalu bergantung pada pedang Kurashha, jika saja kalian mengandalkan kemampuan murni kalian, mungkin itu tidak akan mempersempit jalur pikiran kalian, didalam kepala kalian pasti berpikiran bisa mengalahkanku tanpa menggunakan trik karena memiliki pedang yang memiliki kekuatan hebat, kalian salah besar kekuatan bisa dikalahkan dengan pengetahuan! Seberapa besarpun kekuatan itu, seperti halnya O'noshi jika kau memiliki pengetahuan tentangnya kau akan bisa mengalahkannya! Dan kami memiliki semua informasi tentangnya, kau pikir kami hanya bersantai dan tidak mengumpulkan informasi tentangnya, naif sekali"Toushirou dan Hinagiku membulatkan matanya, jadi sejak awal kelompok bajak laut Big Mom memang sudah menargetkan bajak laut bulan merah sejak awal

"Begitu, jadi kau bisa mengalahkanku! Jadi apa kau bisa melakukannya sekarang?"Menma berada dihadapan Cracker dengan tersenyum pada Cracker yang tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat dingin _'Aura apa yang kurasakan ini? Apa ini keinginan membunuh? Tidak ini berasal dari pedang merah itu yang terus mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang sangat mengerikan'_ Cracker segera saja menghalangi serangan O'noshi yang menuju perutnya

Brunggs Dhuar

Cracker melesat dengan cepat setelah menahan serangan O'noshi yang sangat kuat, tubuhnya terbenam didalam batu dengan dalam dan kuat, tanah yang menjadi jalur terpentalnya pun hancur

"Yo apa kalian baik-baik saja? Aku kesini karena melihat kalian ma-"

Crash Truungg DHuar

Lengan kanan Menma terpotong oleh Big Mom yang tiba-tiba muncul, namun serangan Big Mom ditahan oleh haki Menma saat akan mengenai dadanya dan membuat Menma terpental seperti Cracker

"Kau pikir bisa kabur dariku O'noshi?!"Toushirou dan juga Hinagiku berkeringat dingin melihat Big Mom yang berada dihadapan mereka intensitas membunuh yang sangat kuat, sampai tubuh mereka bergetar dan tidak mau bergerak"Cih jadi dia kesini hanya untuk menyelamatkan kalian"Big Mom melihat Toushirou dan Hinagiku dengan tajam

Buagh Truuunng Blaar

Big Mom terpental oleh pukulan kuat yang menghantamnya

"Inilah akibat jika aku menghapus reflekku tapi tak apalah"Menma mengambil lengan kanannya dan menyambungkannya, dan anehnya kembali seperti sedia kala, seperti tangan itu tidak pernah terpotong"Kalian berdua pergilah dari sini, sebelum kalian terkena imbas!"

"Yeah, memang itu niat kami"Toushirou membopong Hinagiku menjauh dari tempat Menma

"Ne Toushirou apa menurutmu Senchou bisa menang?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Karena kita baru saja kalah! Dan itu membuatku frustasi dan kalah"

"Kalah dan frustasi merupakan hal yang wajar, jadi jangan kamu menganggapnya tidak berharga"

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

"Jika pertarungan kesintingan tidak ada orang yang bisa mengalahkan Senchou"

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika Senchou itu tidak waras?"

"Memangnya apa lagi? Dia menentang Tuhan di Istana suci membuat ku berpikir apa dia ini waras atau tidak? Aku sangat terkejut saat itu, apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Yeah, Senchou memang sangat berani"

"Bukan berani tapi sangat angkuh!"

Serin Vs Bavarin

Trank

Serin memunculkan berbagai senjata dari tanah yang terbuat dari perak dengan cepat pada Bavarin yang menghindari dan beberapa kali menangkisnya

"Awakening, tingkat yang menyebalkan"Bavarin berlari dengan menghindari serangan Serin yang terus datang menghampirinya

Byut

Serin melompat menghindari selai yang akan menangkapnya

"Kau juga sudah mencapai Awakening! Ini tidak akan mudah"Serin melihat selai yang rupanya muncul dari tanah yang ia pijak

Trink

Serin menghalangi jalur kapak Bavarin yang akan mengenai wajahnya, tapi Bavarin malah menyeringai, Serin melihatnya dengan bingung, tapi kebingugannnya langsung terbayar dengan tombak perak yang ia buat perlahan mulai berubah menjadi selai

Buagh

Serin menendang perut Bavarin yang ditahan menggunakan haki dan mundur melihat Bavarin serius

"Kau bisa menggunakan Awakening dengan kapak sebagai perantara! Ini jarang sekali, biasanya untuk menggunakan awakening perantaranya adalah tubuh asli"

"Selalu ada pengecualian nona kecil, apa kau tidak mengetahui hal sekecil itu?"

"Heh kau bicara seperti Senchou saja, menyebalkan!"Serin mengangkat tangannya keatas

"Spear Rain"ratusan tombak jatuh dari langit seperti rintik-rintik hujan yang akan mengani tanah

"Accommodatting"Selai-selai yang berkumpul dan membentuk ember besar, tombak-tombak itu masuk kedalam ember itu dan melebur menjadi selai dan membuatnya makin kokoh

"Cih rupanya dia memang bisa menggunakan awakening tanpa perantara tubuh asli! Dia seperti Senchou saja"

Dhuak

Serin terpental menerima serangan langsung diulu hatinya, ia lengah akibat melihat teknik Bavarin tadi

"Ahh ini menjengkelkan, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan trik licik agar bisa menang"Serin melihat keatas dengan wajah kesal

Trank

Bavarin menggunakan kapaknya untuk menghalangi tusukan Serin yang menuju dahinya, tapi tidak berhenti sampai disitu serangan Serin juga terus berlanjut dimulai dengan munculnya senjata disekeliling mereka yang menyerang Bavarin secara brutal, namun selai Bavarin mengahlangi sehingga senjata perak itu tidak mengenai Bavarin yang wajahnya sangat serius

Buagh

Serin terpental terkena pukulan Bavarin yang tepat mengenai perutnya

Srash Trug

Bavarin menjatuhkan kapaknya dengan lengan kananya berdarah

Crash

Bavarin memutus lengan kanannya dengan ringan, seolah bukan masalah besar

"Kemampuan yang mengerikan! Jadi kau juga bisa memasukan perakmu itu kedalam tubuh manusia dan membuatnya terkontaminasi"

"Yeah, Senchou sendiri yang mengajari cara menggunakan kekuatan buah iblis secara akurat dalam mengincar kemenangan, semua buah iblis bisa melakukannya tapi dibutuhkan latihan selama bertahun-tahun agar bisa melakukannya"

"Yah, kemampuan buah iblis hanya bisa dikeluarkan dengan perantara tubuh asli pemiliknya, dan kau menyalurkan dari tubuh aslimu, kedalam tombakmu lalu masuk kedalam kapakku kemudian menyusup kedalam tubuhku, semua itu dibutuhkan latihan keras yang tidak bisa kau lakukan dalam 1 atau 2 bulan"

"Hanya orang sempurna atau jenius yang bisa melakukannya dalam 1 atau 2 bulan"

"Sependapat"

"Kamu juga pasti menyadarinya bukan, jika kamu sudah kalah"

"Menjengkelkan tapi yang kau katakan tadi memang benar, aku yang kalah, perak memang bagus untuk pengobatan namun jika digunakan dalam overdosis akan menimbulkan efek samping yang tidak terduga"Bavarin berucap dengan mata yang mulai menutup dan terjatuh tubuhnya ke tanah"Bunuh aku"itulah ucapannya saat ia terbaring

"Jangan bicara bodoh, aku sekarang ini tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk bergerak, apalagi untuk membunuhmu"

"Hahahahahaha sepertinya teknik yang kau gunakan tadi menguras konsentrasi dan staminamu pada saat yang bersamaan"

"Memang menjengkelkan sekali"Serin mulai duduk dengan ekspresi yang sangat lelah diwajahnya

Shunsui Vs Perospero

"BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK BRENGSEK"Suara Perospero yang sangat kesal menggema dengan kuat bersamaan saat ia menyerang Shunsui dengan permennya

"Percuma saja"Shunsui memotong semua serangan Perospero dengan kekuatan kegelapan pada pedangnya

"Pedang Kurashha sialan, ada apa dengan kekuatannya yang bisa menekan kekuatanku yang membuatnya terlihat sangat tidak berdaya?!"Wajah Perospero dipenuhi dengan kemarahan yang sangat mendalam pada Shunsui yang melihatnya dengan pandangan merendahkan pada dirinya yang seolah bukan apa-apa baginya

Shunsui yang melihat Perospero dalam keadaan marah, berlari memperpendek jarak dirinya dengan Perospero dan menyerangnya, Perospero tidak menangkisnya ia menghindarinya, jika ia menangkisnya kutukan dari pedangnya akan menjalar pada dirinya lagi, karena itu ia terus menghindari serangan-serangan Shunsui yang menuju dirinya

Dhuak

Shunsui terdorong kebelakang oleh tendangan Perospero yang tidak terduga

"Beban kekuatan pedang ini sangatlah hebat, sampai gerakanku benar-benar menjadi lambat karena tidak bisa menghindari tendangannya"Shunsui berkeluh kesah dengan wajah yang lelah _'Kecepatannya menurun dan kekuatannya meningkat pesat, tapi ini sama sekali tidak menguntungkanku, kekuatan dari pedang sialan itu bisa menekan kekuatanku yang membuatnya menjadi permen biasa'_ Perospero berpikir keras menganalisa celah Shunsui yang terdapat pada kecepatannya yang menurun drastic

"Kita berdua sama-sama telah mencapai batas"Shunsui membuka percakapan dengan wajah santainya melihat Perospero

"Heh jika saja kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan dari pedang Kurashha itu! Kau tidak akan bisa melawanku"

"Ahahaha kau benar sekali, namun dalam pertarungan bajak laut yang ada hanya pertarungan sampai mati, jika kau mengeluh tentang itu kau tidak pantas menjadi bajak laut"

"Diamlah kau bocah sialan"Perospero berlari pada Shunsui dengan kekesalan yang memuncak dikepalanya

Tuk

"Jujur saja, kemampuan terakhir dari pedang Kurashha ini hanya bisa kugunakan sehari sekali, selain menguras banyak stamina, Evolyed milikku ini mengambil hidupku sedikit demi sedikit, tapi kurasa informasi itu tidak berguna untuk orang yang sudah mati ya"Shunsui melihat kepala Perospero yang baru saja terputus olehnya

Kensei Vs Rices

Blar Blar Blar

Ledakan menggema dengan keras didaerah pertarungan mereka, Kensei berlari dengan kuat dengan armor yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya beserta punggungnya, kemudian ia menghantamkan pukulannya pada Rices yang melompat menghindari pukulan Kensei yang sedikit lagi akan mengenai dirinya

Blaar

"Sialan, daritadi kau terus saja menghindari seranganku, kau ini niat bertarung tidak sih!"Kensei melihat wajah Rices yang tenang dengan kesal karena terus menghindari serangannya tanpa membalas balik

"Sebenarnya tadi itu niat, tapi baru saja aku mendengar sesuatu yang mengejutkan jadi aku berniat untuk pergi dan menunda pertarungan kita"

"Ahh Jangan bercanda kau sialan! Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja"

"Bagaimana jika kita mencobanya saja?!"Rices mengangkat tangannya keatas, seketika tanah yang berada disekitarnya berubah menjadi gandum yang mengangkat keatas dan berwarna hitam dan mengecil menjadi setipis dan sekecil jarum

"Wheat break off hope"

Truuuunnnggg

Suara yang berdengung dengan ribuan atau puluhan ribu jarum gandum yang langsung menuju Kensei, Kensei membuka kuda-kudanya dan memukul udara, namun tenaga dari ledakan Evolyed-nya belumlah cukup untuk menyapu bersih puluhan ribu jarum gandum hitam yang melesat padanya, hasilnya ia terkena serangan itu secara telak dengan pertahanan yang tidak terlalu berarti

"Guha"Darah mengalir keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya, jarum hitam memenuhi tubuhnya, tubuh Kensei mulai menghitam akibat jarum itu, darahnya juga ikut menghitam walau sudah keluar dari tubuhnya

"Ohh padahal kupikir serangan ini tidak cukup untuk membunuhnya, sepertinya aku terlalu menilai tinggi dirinya! Tapi walau kubiarkan dia pasti akan mati, walau Pendekar pedang Darah itu tidak akan bisa menyembuhkannya, walaupun bisa ia akan menerima kecacatan yang akan ia ingat"Rices melihat Kensei yang ditusuk oleh ratusan jarum beserta jarum hitam yang mengelilinginya yang berjumlah ribuan, seperti padang Bunga yang layu

"Gandum beracun yang sangat menakutkan Kak Rices"

"Berhenti berkata tidak jelas dan jelaskan mengapa kau bisa selamat, dan juga yang lain Bruule?"Rices melihat pecahan cermin ditangannya dengan setengah terbuka

"Sejujurnya tadi itu sangat gawat sekali, jika saja aku tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan O'noshi dari balik cermin, kami semua pasti sudah tama-"

"Jangan berbasa-basi, langsung saja keintinya!"

"Yah intinya aku membuat cermin besar dan memasukan sebanyak yang kubisa, yah mungkin Mont'or pasti hidup disuatu tempat menggunakan bukunya sebagai perisai, dan juga para menteri juga pasti sama tapi ini aneh sekali kakak"

"Apanya yang aneh?"

"Aku tidak merasakan adanya Mugiwara beserta Kak Katakuri didalam dunia cermin, aku yakin jika mereka berdua seharusnya ada dalam dunia cermin"

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika mereka telah keluar dari dunia cermin? Tapi jika mereka melakukannya pasti mereka sudah mati seharusnya bukan"

"Kalau soal itu, aku kurang tahu kak, mereka berdua tidak mungkin mati semudah itu"

"Hmm perkataanmu ada benarnya juga! Bruule beritahu lokasimu, aku akan pergi kesana, dengan orang-orang yang ada disini!"

"Apa mama juga akan ikut?"

"Tidak, ia tidak akan mendengarkanku! Jadi mustahil untuk memintanya mundur"

"Kakak benar juga, tapi kekalahan Mama berarti kehancuran bajak laut Big Mom!"

"Tenang saja, memang Mama mungkin saja bisa kalah tapi aku sudah menyiapkan rencana jika itu terjadi, dan juga aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik"Senyuman menghiasi wajah Rices melihat Menma dan Big Mom yang bertarung ditempat lain yang jaraknya jauh sekali dari dirinya

"Apa itu kakak?"

"O'noshi benar-benar telah melemah"

"Kakak apa kau ini korban masa-kah, melihatnya sendiri pasti kakak sudah menyadarinya bukan jika itu hanya rumor semata"

"Tidak, itu benar Bruule, jika memang O'noshi tidak melemah, seharusnya ia bisa menggunakan serangan yang ia gunakan pada Shirohige 2 tahun lalu, kau tahu betapa hebatnya serangan ia gunakan waktu itu bukan"

"Yeah, bahkan sampai memotong Red Line"

"Dan sekarang O'noshi tidak bisa menggunakan serangan itu, pasti ada penyebabnya, dan juga ia tidak mempedulikan siapapun jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menahan diri, apalagi lawannya Yonkou, jika ia menahan diri, yang ada ia hanya akan cari mati"Bruule menyeringai dari balik cermin"Lalu apa kau ingin membawanya?"

"Acha aku sudah ketahuan, kenbonshoku milikmu sensitive sekali ya"Yoruichi berkata dengan tersenyum walau wajahnya berkeringat melihat Rices

"Begitulah, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan mengejarmu, kau boleh membawanya, lagipula jika kau menolongnya ia hanya akan cacat seumur hidup, entah kecacatan apa aku tidak tahu, tapi apa kau yakin ingin menyelamatkan hidupnya?"

"Ucapanmu sama seperti Senchou, terkadang mati lebih baik, tapi terkadang juga hidup juga lebih baik"

"Jika ada normal pasti ada tidak normal, jika ada hidup pasti ada mati, setiap sifat dan yang ada didunia ini memiliki kebalikannya, jika tidak pasti ada yang tidak bisa dikendalikan"

"Benar-benar mirip Senchou, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!"Yorucihi menghilang bersama dengan Kensei yang ia gendong

Jimbei Vs Meylo

Crak Crak

Jimbei berlari menghindari anak panah yang mengincar dirinya, Jimbei tidak menyerang balik karena cepatnya rentetan anak panah yang datang beserta keakuratan tembakan Meylo yang hampir mengenainya jika ia tidak menghindari _'Ia lawan yang merepotkan, bisa bertarung jarak dekat, tengah dan jauh, mengetahui kelemahannya pasti akan sulit'_

"Uchimizu"

Srett

Meylo memalingkan wajahnya menghindari Uchimizu yang akan mengenai wajahnya

Trap

Jimbei menangkap pedang yang akan memotong wajahnya jika ia tidak menangkapnya pasti wajahnya sudah terbelah dua oleh Meylo, namun serangan Meylo tidak berhenti sampai disana, ayunan kaki kiri yang mengincar pinggang Jimbei mengenai telak, yang membuat Jimbei terseret karena kuatnya tendangan Meylo

' _Benar-benar lawan yang cepat dan kuat, bagaimana caraku mengalahkannya? Kelemahannya juga tidak kuketemukan'_ Jimbei membuka kuda-kudanya dengan melihat Meylo tajam

Tap

Suara orang yang mendarat terdengar jelas oleh telinga Jimbei dan Meylo, yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada orang yang datang itu

"Apa kau kesulitan melawannya Kaikyou no Jimbei?"Orang dengan rambut merah dan tanda 66 di bajunya kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya menambah kesan keren padanya a.k.a Ichiji

"Germa 66, tidak kusangka kalian datang kesini!"

"Hanya kebetulan saja, dan juga aku kemari untuk membalas apa yang telah dilakukan bajak laut Big Mom pada kami saat pesta pernikahan tadi!"Ichiji membalas perkataan Jimbei dengan datar seolah bukan hal besar ia datang kesini

Truk

Ichiji mengangkat tangannya menangkap pedang Meylo yang akan mengenai lehernya

Brusshhh

Api membakar pedang itu hingga meleleh, mau tidak mau Meylo melepaskan pegangan pada pedangnya dan mundur beberapa meter dari mereka

' _Apa itu perlengkapan bertarung kostum Germa yang dirancang khusus?'_ Meylo melihat tangan Ichiji yang melelehkan pedangnya dengan intens

"Menyedihkan sekali Kaikyou, kau disudutkan oleh musuh lemah"

"Bocah jaman sekarang, memang sombong sekali berkata seperti itu, kau bahkan belum mencoba melawannya"

"Tanpa melawannya pun aku sudah mengetahuinya, ia mungkin memiliki teknik-teknik hebat namun kekuatannya itu sangat berada dibawah, kecuali kecepatannya yang berada diatas"

"Bisa menganalisa secepat itu hanya dengan melihat 1 kali bagaimana aku menyerang, mengagumkan sekali manusia super dari Germa itu, tapi apa kau tidak berpikir jika kau terlalu cepat menyimpulkan?"Meylo melihat Ichiji yang memandangnya dengan datar

"Kalau begitu, kita lihat apa kau bisa mematahkan pandanganku terhadapmu?!"Ichiji berlari menuju Meylo yang hanya berjarak 6 meter darinya

Trak

Meylo menahan pukulan Ichiji dengan busurnya dengan memiringkannya membuat pukulan Ichiji berbelok arah

Blush

Meylo menundukan tubuhnya kebelakang menghindari serangan Uchimizu Jimbei yang tiba-tiba

Bruusshhh

Api menguar dari pergelangan Ichiji yang membuat Meylo berguling-guling untuk menghindari, namun ia masih terkena api Ichiji walau tidak fatal

"Sepertinya teoriku tentangmu benar!"Ichiji tersenyum melihat Meylo yang tangannya terbakar, raut wajah Meylo Nampak kesal melihat senyuman Ichiji yang seolah mengejeknya

"Sayang sekali, tapi kau sudah kalah"

Bleb Crash

"Cough"Tangan yang menembus jantung Meylo dari belakang membuat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya

"Kau terlambat Yonji!"Ichiji melipatkan kedua tangannya melihat Yonji membereskan Meylo

"Maaf, aku harus membantu ayah dulu untuk memperbaiki system kapal yang rusak karena menahan tembakan cahaya yang turun dari langit itu"

' _Mereka menahan Uranus, seberapa hebat teknologi yang mereka punya!'_ Jimbei membulatkan matanya, terkejut mendengar perkataan Yonji tadi

"Kita pergi menemui O'noshi, seperti yang dikatakan Ayah"Ichiji berjalan menuju kapal O'noshi yang berada jauh dari semua pertempuran yang ada

Souma Vs Oven

Sekarang ini Souma ditolong oleh Reiju dan Niji, kondisi Oven lumayan parah tapi tidak separah Souma, namun tetap saja mereka membutuhkan pertolongan

"Hebat juga kau bocah, bisa membuatnya terluka separah itu!"Niji melihat Souma dengan tersenyum

"Umur kita berdua tidak terpaut jauh bukan Germa 66"Souma membalas dengan tenang walau ia tidak bergerak sama sekali namun ia masih bisa berbicara dengan lancer

"Hmm Germa 66, sepertinya laporan yang mengatakan kalian sudah mati itu palsu!"Oven melihat mereka bertiga dengan tajam

"Oven ini waktunya mundur"Tanah yang disamping Oven berubah menjadi gandum dan berwujud sebagai Rices

"Rices apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Sudah jelas mundur, aku punya hal penting untuk kuberitahukan padamu, lagipula kondisimu sekarang ini sedang gawat bukan"

"Lalu kau pikir, kami akan membiarkan kalian pergi!"Reiju menghadang jalan keluar Oven dengan tersenyum

"Kenapa tidak kita lihat Germa?!"Rices tersenyum dan berubah menjadi sayap Oven lalu membawanya pergi kelangit, Reiju yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam dan langsung melompat lalu mengayunkan kakinya untuk menjatuhkan Oven, namun kecepatan dari sayap itu melebihi Reiju yang membuatnya tidak mengenainya dan lolos

"Ahh dia lolos"Niji memegang kepalanya melihat Oven berhasil pergi

"Lalu apa yang kalian incar sekarang ini Germa 66? Tidak mungkin kalian menolongku hanya karena kebetulan"

"Hm benar sekali, kami ingin bertemu dengan O'noshi, tapi sepertinya ia masih bertarung dengan monster itu, lagipula apa-apaan dengan penampilan Big Mom itu, ia seperti kembali ke umur 20 tahunan saja"

"Memang, lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dengan bertemu O'noshi?"Souma melihat Niji dan Reiju dengan intens

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu, lagipula jika kami membunuhmu ada kemungkinan O'noshi juga akan membunuh kami, dan itu akan mengacaukan rencana kami, jadi kutolong saja dirimu!"Niji berkata dengan tersenyum pada Souma

"Niji, cepat bawa saja dia dan pergi dari sini!"

"Baik-baik Reiju"

Saele Vs Smootie

Trank

Saele dan Smootie masih bertarung dengan raut wajah yang tidak kelelahan malah wajah mereka berdua terlihat senang

"Akan kuhancurkan wajah manismu itu"Smootie berkata dengan raut wajah yang senang melihat Saele

"Hihi coba saja, tapi sebelum kau mengetahuinya mungkin saja kau sudah mati!"

Trink

Mereka berdua mundur menjaga jarak, namun beberapa saat kemudian mereka langsung berlari dan menyerang satu sama lain, serangan Smootie sangatlah merepotkan, karena jika ia menyentuh Saele, air didalam tubuh Saele akan keluar yang akan membuatnya lemas, sebaliknya jika Saele menyentuh Smootie tubuhnya akan kaku seperti kue dan hancur, Saele mundur beberapa meter merasakan sesuatu diatasnya

Dhaur Dhuar

Ledakan baru saja terjadi ditempat Saele tadi, jika ia tidak menghindarinya

"Sialan kau Rices menganggu saja pertarunganku!"Smootie melihat Rices yang terbang dengan sayap gandumnya, raut wajah kesal terpasang diwajah Smootie melihat Rices yang menganggu pertarungannya

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk kau bersenang-senang Smootie, aku punya sesuatu yang penting untuk kubicarakan, lagipula O'noshi bisa muncul kapan saja, dia itu sangat merepotkan! Cracker saja dikalahkan olehnya dengan seketika"

"Jika ini tidak penting, akan kubunuh kau Rices!"Smootie menurunkan pedangnya dan melihat Rices yang terbang

"Tenang saja, untuk apa aku menganggumu jika ini tidak benar-benar penting"

"Hmm jadi kau ingin melarikan diri, memalukan sekali!"

"Provokasi murahan, kau pikir provokasi seperti itu bisa mempan padaku"

"Yeah aku tahu itu, kalian mundur karena kalian tahu akan kalah, bukannya karena itu aku menyebut kalian memalukan"

"Sialan…"Smootie melihat wajah santai Saele dengan kesal dan amarah yang terpendam

"Smootie redakan amarahmu dan kita pergi dari sini!"

"Cih"Smootie melompat pada tumpangan Rices yang ia buat dari gandum

Kapal Sunny go and Red Moon

Pasukan Big Mom yang seharusnya sudah musnah karena serangan Uranus Big Mom bergeletakan disekitar kapal, Luffy juga sudah kembali dengan tubuh babak belur karena sudah melawan Katakuri

"Kenapa pasukan Big Mom masih hidup, bukannya mereka terkena serangan senjata kuno?"Nami melihat mereka dengan terkejut, heran dan bingung disaat yang bersamaan

"Mereka keluar dari Cermin yang berarti, ini pasti karena Bruule"Chopper melihat cermin-cermin dari kapal Red Moon yang baru saja mereka hancurkan

"Hmm, rupanya cermin dikapal kami hancur semua, tapi tak apalah, paling Yoruichi, Shiro dan Hinagiku yang mengeluh tentang hal ini"Retsu melihatnya dengan tersenyum, karena bukan hal besar untuk dikhawatirkan

"Jadi untuk itu ia menyerang kerajaan Aditeck"Shutara tersenyum melihat Menma dari kejauhan

"Memangnya untuk apa?"Robin melihat Shutara dengan intens

"Oh ya, memangnya untuk apa? Memang benar jika prajurit biasa dari kerajaan Aditeck itu dirumorkan sekuat kapten angkatan laut, tapi jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak angkatan laut, apa dia membunuh mereka semua karena takut, mereka bekerja sama dengan angkatan laut dan mengalahkannya!"Franky mengutarakan pendapatnya setuju dengan Robin

"Luffy apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka parah begini"Hancock merebahkan kepala Luffy dipangkuannya agar ia bisa beristirahat

"SIALAN KAU LUFFY, KENAPA HANYA KAU YANG MENDAPATKAN PANGKUAN?!"Sanji mengutuk Luffy dengan menangis iri melihat Luffy yang tidur dipangkuan Hancock

"OHOHOHOHO SANJI-SAN AKU MENGERTI PERASAANMU, AKU SANGAT MENGERTIIIII!"Brook juga menangis melihat Luffy yang enak sekali tidur dipangkuan Hancock

"Saudara kau sangat mengerti akan perasaanku!"

"Tentu saja saudara-san"

"WOOOUUUU"Mereka berdua menangis dengan berpelukan tidak mempedulikan sekitar mereka

"Yah apa kalian mau mendengar jawabannya?"Erina, Robin, Franky, Retsu, Hinagiku, Toushiro, Shiro, Rojurou, Naruto, dan Shunsui mengangguk"Singkatnya itu untuk menyerap kebencian dan dendam dari orang yang dibunuhnya, pedang Kurashha merupakan cerminan dari jiwa seseorang namu-"

"Tunggu cerminan jiwa, apa maksudnya itu?"Robin menyela dengan pertanyaannya tenga cerminan jiwa yang dibicarakan Shutara tadi

"Mudahnya, pedang Kurashha mencerminkan kekuatan yang ada pada dalam diri seseorang, tapi yang bisa melakukannya hanya pedang Kurashha, tapi berbeda dengan milik kami, milik Senchou adalah milik Kurosaki Ichigo, pendiri dan merupakan orang pertama dari Kurosaki D, jadi pasti ia tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan benar karena berbeda pemilik, karena itu ia memodifikasinya agar cocok dengannya"

"Hmm tidak kusangka, ternyata karena hal itu pedang Kurashha sulit dibuat, karena pedang itu akan mencerminkan kekuatan yang ada pada dalam diri seseorang itu sendiri!"

"Begitulah, dan untuk memodifikasi pedang Kurashha itu, Senchou membantai 200.000 pasukan agar kebencian dan dendam meresap kedalam pedangnya, sehingga merubah seluruh kekuatan pada pedang itu"

"Apa hal itu mungkin dilakukan?"Hinagiku berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian Fujisaki-san?"Robin melihat Hinagiku dengan bingung karena tidak tahu akan hal ini

"Karena pedang Kurashha itu memiliki jiwanya sendiri, mereka juga bagaikan manusia dan teman yang selalu mendukung"

"Hmm, pemikiran yang naif tapi yah lumayan bagus juga, tadi kau bilang bagaikan manusia dan teman, karena hal itulah makanya mungkin dilakukan, manusia dan teman itu bisa berubah atau dirubah jika ada sesuatu, sepertinya benci pada sesuatu, dan itulah yang Senchou manfaatkan untuk memodifikasi tidak atau lebih tepatnya mengubah pedang Kurashha itu menjadi miliknya sendiri"

"Tapi, jika mengorbankan 200.000 orang hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri dia benar-benar egois, serakah dan juga rakus, dan juga mirip sekali tidak atau lebih tepat jika disebut iblis, mengorbankan 200.000 orang tanpa pandang bulu dan belas kasih"Franky berkata dengan tersenyum walau matanya bergurat karena marah

"Fufufufu memang seperti itulah dia, kehidupan seperti halnya debu baginya, ia menyingkirkannya dengan begitu mudahnya tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan terjadi? Dan juga dia itu benar-benar asli seorang iblis walau lebih tepat setengah iblis jika dilihat dari rasnya"

"Erina-chan, jika kau terus menganggapnya sebagai ayahmu, kau akan terus dicemooh dan dikucilkan"Souma melihat Erina yang menatapnya tajam

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian Souma-kun? Bukannya sudah kubilang aku akan tetap mengakuinya sebagai ayahku, karena Okaa-sama juga bilang begitu!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau mengikuti keinginan Ibumu itu? Kau bisa memilih keinginanmu sendiri tanpa dicampuri oleh orang lain bukan"

"Kalau begitu ini adalah keinginanku! Jadi ada lagi yang ingin kau bantah?"Erina menatap Souma dengan kesal dan marah, begitu juga Souma menatap dengan sama pada Erina

"Maksud Souma itu baik, Erina-san jadi mengapa engkau tidak mau mendengarkan dan membalasnya dengan baik-baik"Naruto melerai mereka yang masih berdebat dengan sengit

"Paman tolong jangan ikut campur, walau maksud Souma-kun baik aku tidak suka jika ia menyuruhku untuk tidak menganggapnya ayahku"

"Aku juga setuju denganmu, tapi sepertinya Menma-nii setuju dengan Souma, Erina-san"

"Aku tahu jika Otou-sama sering memintaku untuk tidak menganggapnya, tapi aku akan tetap kukuh pada pendirianku"Erina masih membalas dengan tegasnya

"Yeah, aku sering mendengarnya, tapi apa kau tidak berpikir itu aneh? Mengapa ia terus memintamu untuk tidak menganggapnya sebagai ayah, padahal itu adalah hal yang sangat diinginkan oleh seluruh lelaki sejati yang waras?!"

"Bukannya untuk memberiku kebebasan"

"Kurasa ada alasan yang lebih mendasari daripada itu"Mereka semua memperhatikan percakapan Naruto dengan Erina yang lumayan berjalan cukup baik

"Hmm, sudah kubilang dia itu setengah iblis, jadi pasti ia tidak ingin kau tidak dianggap iblis oleh siapapun, makanya ia memintamu untuk tidak memanggilnya ayah bukan"

"Bukankah itu Cuma panggilannya"Erina membalas dengan heran

"Tidak, dia benar-benar setengah iblis, orang yang bisa menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan dari buah iblis secara alami hanya seorang iblis, pengecualian untuk Kurohige yang memang kekuatannya kegelapan, milik Senchou itu tidak memiliki satu unsurpun kekuatan kegelapan, dan juga mungkin kau tidak tahu tapi orang yang menewaskan seluruh keluarga ibumu itu adalah iblis tulen"

"Tunggu dulu, apa kau ingin bilang jika apa yang dikatakan O'noshi waktu di Dressrossa tentang bertarung dengan iblis itu benar"Souma berkata dengan serius mengenai keadaan hal ini

"Ahahaha ini benar-benar lucu, dia sangat tidak dipercaya padahal dia itu jarang sekali berbohong, orang bilang jika kau terlalu sering berbohong kau tidak akan dipercaya, nampaknya Senchou menjadi suka berbohong ya"

"Jawablah pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Yeah, benar kok aku melihatnya sendiri, ia bertarung dengan iblis itu sampai memporak-porandakan seluruh kerajaan, jadi bisa dibilang akibat kehancuran kerajaan Dynekkerin adalah Menma sendiri karena musuhnya datang kesana untuk membalas sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai iblis asli marah padanya!"

"Karena dia itu Senchou jadi wajar"

"Benar sekali"Kru Menma berkata dengan setuju mengenai pendapat yang dilontarkan Shunsui tadi

"Ya ampun, krunya sendiri saja berkata begitu"Naruto sweatdrop melihat kru Menma yang berkata buruk tentang Menma

Menma Vs Big Mom

Blaarrr

Big Mom menahan tusukan Menma yang akan mengenai perutnya dengan perisainya, tapi ia juga tidak hanya bertahan ia juga mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Menma yang tidak memiliki perisai, namun Menma tidak hanya diam dan menerima serangannya ia menangkap pedangnya, darah mengalir dari lengan Menma dan juga benda putih yang juga keluar dari lengan Menma membuatnya mendecih dan mundur

' _Pedang menjengkelkan, setiap kali aku menyentuhnya, pedang itu akan menghisap jiwaku'_

"Soki Bureikazu"

Bruuungggg

Big Mom menggunakan perisainya untuk menghalau serangan Menma yang jaraknya lebar dan berskala besar

"Naif…"

"Way go to heaven"

Brarrrrr

Soki Bureikazu Menma disapu habis oleh serangan Big Mom, namun serangan Big Mom tidak mengenai Menma, hanya menghapus kekuatan serangan Menma saja

Srashhh

Big Mom terkena telak tusukan diwajahnya namun bukannya kesakitan Big Mom malah menyeringai kearah Menma, Menma membulatkan matanya melihat seringai Big Mom

Grep

Menma dicengkram oleh tangan Big Mom yang besar yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, tangan Big Mom semakin erat menjepit Menma begitupula benda putih yang semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh Menma

"Seberapa banyak umur yang kau miliki O'noshi? Apa kau bisa bertahan dan menyerang balik atau mati karena kehabisan umurmu"Big Mom melihat Menma yang seperti tidak merasakan apa-apa, padahal ia sedang dicengkram dengan erat oleh Big Mom, dasar monster

"Hehh ucapan yang menyedihkan, kau pikir bisa membunuhku hanya dengan serangan seperti ini"

"Hahahaha seperti biasa kau sangatlah angkuh, padahal kau bilang pada teman-temanmu untuk tidak angkuh, tapi kau sendiri malah menyalahinya, bukan hal yang aneh jika kau tidak dipercaya!"

"Kalau begitu apa kau bisa menahan seranganku ini Big Mom?!"Menma berkata dengan datar dan raut wajah yang menyeringai

"Soki Bureikazu Version its break harmonization"

TRUUUUNNNNGGGGGG BLAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan besar yang membumbung kelangit yang berbentuk seperti pilar suci yang tidak boleh didekati, seluruh penumpang Sunny go melihatnya dengan serius, siapa yang akan menjadi pemenang? Menma dan Big Mom sama-sama terkena, jadi apa yang akan terjadi

BRAKKK

Suara benturan keras yang dekat dengan kapal mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada sumber suara yang merupakan Menma yang tergeletak dengan pakaian hawainya hilang sudah bentuk Evolyed-nya, namun ia masih tetap sadar

"Sialan kau Big Mom, padahal tadi hampir saja aku berhasil lolos tapi kau membalikan setengah dari seranganku padanya, ini benar-benar menjengkelkan!"Menma berdiri dengan tubuh yang terluka parah, manusia abnormal sekalipun tidak akan bisa bergerak jika tidak mempunyai kekuatan fisik yang sangat kuat _'Tapi berkat seranganku tadi, kekuatanku atau Big Mom tidak bisa digunakan sekarang, dengan kata lain serangan penentuan'_ Menma berjalan dengan biasa pada Big Mom yang juga berjalan dengan biasa, mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan wujud mereka yang tadi, mereka dalam kondisi normal yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk menyembuhkan diri seperti tadi

"Kau menghancurkan keselarasan kekuatanmu dan kekuatanku, yang membuat kita sama-sama tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan, kau orang yang sangat nekat namun sangat ceroboh disaat yang bersamaan"

"Benarkah?! Aku yakin dengan kekuatan fisikku, jadi kenapa kau bisa berpikir aku tidak bisa menang melawan kekuatan fisikmu"Menma berlari pada Big Mom yang sama-sama berlari padanya

"Jounetsu Sanbyaku Bureikazu"

"cleaver heaven"

Srasshh

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkena serangan telak, serangan melintang tercetak dijelas ditubuh mereka

Truk

Menma menancapkan pedangnya ketanah menjaga tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh

Bruk

Big Mom roboh, ia terjatuh kebawah dan tidak berdiri lagi, tapi matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan jika ia sedang tidak sadarkan diri, malah matanya memancarkan kekesalan dan amarah yang sangat jelas

"Perbedaan kondisi kita berdua adalah penentu pertarungan ini semenjak kita berdua tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kita, karena itulah kau tidak bisa bergerak, karena banyak staminamu yang telah terbuang untuk mengejar Luffy dan melakukan banyak hal sebelum aku datang kesini! Tapi aku juga sama-sama susah bergerak, menyedihkan sekali tubuh ini, gara-gara perasaan yang terus kupertahankan, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku yang dulu"

"Lalu kenapa kau terus mempertahankan perasaan palsumu itu? Jika kau menjadi dirimu yang dulu lagi, kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi!"Big Mom berkata dengan lancer tapi kesusahan sekalipun walau kondisinya masih parah tidak bisa bergerak

"Karena ini adalah mimpi, aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kuinginkan dalam mimpi, dan saat aku terbangun nanti mungkin saja aku akan bangun ditempat semuanya akan berakhir, lalu perasaan milikku ini tidaklah palsu, hanya saja perasaan yang kumiliki hanyalah pecahan dari yang telah kubuang dulu"

"Hehh mendengarnya darimu, kau terdengar sangat menyedihkan sekarang O'noshi!"

"Begitulah"Menma menanggapi dengan tersenyum perkataan Big Mom

Sleb Crash Brasshhh

Jantung Menma tertusuk, perut Menma terbakar dan setengah dari lehernya tersobek

"Guha"Menma memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, darah mengalir keluar dari kedua matanya dan juga telingannya

"Jadi kau mengumpulkan kami untuk menyerang O'noshi secara dadakan, agar kita bisa membunuhnya!"Smootie yang kabur dari pertarungan dengan Saele

"Monster itu tidak akan bisa dibunuh dengan cara adil, lagipula dia itu sangat licik, jadi kelicikan selalu dibalas dengan kelicikan bukan"Rices berkata dengan santainya mengenai hal ini

"Ini sangat mudah sekali, tidak kusangka ternyata ia selengah ini!"Oven berkata dengan curiga

"Kau seperti tidak percaya saja jika kita sudah membunuh O'no-"

"Hahahaha"Suara tawa mengagetkan mereka, kesiagaan mereka meningkat memeriksa sumber suara

"I…ini mustahil bukan, ia masih hidup tidak ia masih sadar dalam kondisi seperti itu"Rices melihat Menma yang berdiri tegap dengan melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat

"Dia sudah bukan manusia lagi"Smootie berkata dengan wajah tersenyum dan tubuh yang berkeringat melihat Menma

"Kheh kondisimu kali ini sangat menyedihkan O'noshi namun disisi lain sangatlah mengerikan"

"Jajji, apa yang kau inginkan kesini? Kupikir aku sudah melenyapkanmu bersama seluruh Germa milikmu dengan Uranus"Menma melihat orang yang datang merupakan Jajji ayah dari Sanji

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu melenyapkanku! Naif sekali dirimu"

"Smootie, Oven kita pergi dari sini"Rices berkata dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat melihat Menma yang berbicara normal padahal kondisinya sangat tidak normal

"Aku yang akan membawa Mama, Oven kau urus selanjutnya"Smootie berlari kearah Big Mom yang tergeletak tidak bisa bergerak, lalu ia membesarkan tubuhnya agar bisa mengangkat Big Mom

"Heat Sun"Panas yang naik secara drastic membuat kondisi disini seperti digurun yang panasnya mungkin 100 kali lipat

"Kau pikir bisa menghadangku hanya dengan panas"Menma menatap tajam Oven yang menaikan suhu dilingkungan ini

"Rices"

"Yeah"

"Wheat disease last"

Gandum warna merah yang mengandung entah apa didalamnya yang akan menghantam apa yang dibawahnya, ribuan tidak puluhan ribu gandum merah yang mengapung dilangit mengarah pada Menma

"Walau kau masih bisa sadar dan menggunakan kekuatanmu, kau pasti tidak akan bisa menghindari seranganku ini dengan kondisimu yang sekarang bukan"

"Yeah"

"Kau menjawabnya"Jajji sweatdrop mendengar Menma membalas pertanyaan Rices dengan mudahnya

Bruungg

Gandum-gandum itu mulai jatuh kebawah seperti hujan, setiap gandum yang terun mengakibatkan tanah yang disentuh berubah menjadi merah

"Getsuga Tensho"Pedang Menma yang menancap memancarkan cahaya dengan intensitas yang kuat yang akan menghempaskan apapun yang berada disekitarnya

Sruuunnnggggg

Semua gandum itu disapu bersih dengan serangan Menma yang sebagai pusatnya, tentu saja Menma terkena serangannya sendiri karena ditancapkan ketanah yang otomatis ia juga akan terkena karena sangatlah dekat

"Kau menyerang dirimu sendiri untuk melindungimu, orang waras pasti tidak akan mengambil keputusan itu"Jajji tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Menma tadi

"Cih, mereka kabur"Menma mendecih kesal melihat

"Wound Refusing"

Tubuh Menma kembali seperti keadaannya yang semula, namun wajahnya memutih seperti sangat kelelahan tapi matanya sama sekali tidak menunjukan demikian

"Kau bilang aku seperti orang sinting bukan Jajji!"

"Begitulah"

"Kheh kau pikir orang sinting dan orang waras, lebih sinting yang mana?"

"Jangan menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah kau tahu jawabannya!"Jajji berkata dengan datar pada Menma yang tersenyum"Tubuhmu kembali seperti semula, tapi berbeda dengan yang didalam bukan, kau sangatlah kelelahan yang mungkin bisa roboh kapan saja"Jajji melihat Menma dengan menyeringai

"Kali ini kau benar-benar hampir saja mati Menma"Medaka muncul diantara mereka berdua dengan berkacak pinggang"Tapi tidak disangka juga pimpinan besar Germa 66 juga ada disini, ada angin apa yang membawamu kesini Pimpinan Germa-dono?"

"Seperti biasa kau sangat tidak bersahabat padaku Megami!"Jajji dan Medaka saling menatap dengan tajam

"Ma-ma kalian lebih baik kita bicarakan dengan baik-baik dikapal bukan itu akan lebih bagus!"Shutara yang tiba-tiba muncul juga tidak mendapat perhatian dari mereka

"Apa yang dikatakan Shutara ada benarnya juga? Medaka ayo kita kembali kekapal"Menma berjalan dengan Shutara yang meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Baiklah"Medaka mengikuti dari belakang mereka berdua

Skip Time 2 days

Kapal Red Moon

Menma memilih kembali ke kapalnya dan juga kapal Red Moon ataupun Sunny go diangkut ke laut oleh teknologi milik Franky yang membuatnya memungkinkan dilakukan, jadi sekarang ini mereka tengah berada dilaut berlayar, dan juga kapal besar milik Germa 66 berada dibelakang mereka lalu Kru Luffy juga ikut berkumpul dikapal Menma karena 3 kali lebih besar yang membuat mereka bisa mengadakan pesta besar-besaran

"Kondisi Kensei sangatlah buruk, kemungkinan besar ia selamat namun ia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi untuk sekarang, besok ataupun seterusnya"Menma berkata pada Shiro yang menunggu didepan ruangan Retsu yang dimana Kensei dirawat oleh Retsu

Cklek

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan Retsu yang keluar

"Kamu sudah mendengarnya dari Senchou bukan Shiro, Kensei memang selamat tapi ia tidak akan bisa berjalan lagi"Retsu berkata dengan menutup matanya pada Shiro yang berjalan menuju tempat Kensei dirawat

"Apa kau yakin Retsu membolehkannya melihatnya?"

"Mengapa aku harus melarang seorang istri melihat keadaan suaminya? Dan juga diantara kami semua yang masih belum memiliki istri atau Suami Cuma, kau, Shutara-san, Rojurou-kun, Saele-san dan Medaka-san"

"Kau berkata seperti kami tidak laku"

"Memangnya aku berkata apalagi Senchou?"Retsu membalas dengan tersenyum, Menma hanya menghela nafas dan melangkah pergi menuju dek dimana pesta digelar disana, sesampainya mereka disana atmosfer antara Sanji dan Germa 66 benar-benar suram kecuali Luffy, Ussop, Chopper dan Franky yang masih bisa bersenang-senang serta kru Menma yang hadir

"Menma-san mengapa kau mengajak mereka semua kesini?!"Sanji melihat anggota inti Germa 66 dengan kesal

"Aku sengaja, karena sepertinya Jajji memiliki sesuatu yang menarik untuk dikatakan jadi aku mengundangnya kesini"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, sepertinya Senchou memiliki hubungan dengan Germa 66 bukan"Shunsui melihat Menma yang duduk dihadapan Jajji

"Iblis akan berhubungan dengan iblis, tapi sepertinya kalian tidak memiliki hubungan yang cukup kuat ya"

"Yeah, benar sekali yang kau katakan Jimbei, aku hanya bekerja sama dan bertransaksi saja dengan Jajji"

"Memangnya ada hubungan apa diantara kalian?"Robin bertanya dengan penasaran pada Menma

"Selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain, sepertinya sifat Olivia benar-benar menurun padamu Nico Robin"

"Tentu saja kami ingin tahu, jika sesame iblis bekerja sama pasti ada hal yang sangat buruk sedang mereka kerjakan"Franky menimpali perkataan Menma sembari meneguk cola miliknya

"Hmm yang kau katakan benar sekali Franky-san! Karena aku dan Jajji bekerja sama untuk mewujudkan project yang kami usulkan bersama"

"Projek"Ussop, Sanji, Shunsui, Robin, Retsu berkata bersamaan mendengar kata projek

"Projek menghidupkan orang mati, itulah yang kami lakukan dulu!"Jajji melengkapi perkataan Menma agar mereka tidak banyak bertanya lagi, semua orang disana langsung diam, senyap tidak ada suara bahkan keriuhan pestapun berhenti mendengar perkataan Jajji tadi

"T..tunggu apa tadi aku salah dengar?"Ussop mengorek telinganya dengan tersenyum garing

"Tidak, kau yang kau dengar itu benar, kami berdua bekerja sama untuk menghidupkan orang mati"Menma menjawab pertanyaan Ussop yang membuatnya melebarkan matanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Menma tadi

"MENMA-NII KAU BISA MENGHIDUPKAN ORANG MATI? KALAU BEGITU HIDUPKAN ACEEE! MENMA-NIII!"Luffy berteriak dengan keras dan wajahnya terlihat sangat serius

"Luffy dengarkan dulu, memang benar kami dulu pernah bekerja sama untuk menghidupkan orang mati namun projek itu gagal diwujudkan"

"Ahhh"Mereka semua bernafas dengan lega mendengarnya

"Puluhan kali kami selalu gagal, tapi waktu itu ada kejadian yang bisa membuat kami yakin jika menghidupkan orang mati itu bisa dilakukan dengan teknologi!"Perkataan Jajji kembali membuat suasana senyap

"Lalu apa yang meyakinkan kalian bisa melakukannya?"Shunsui bertanya dengan serius mengenai keadaan hal ini

"Karena kami pernah berhasil melakukannya, tapi itu hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit, yang membuatnya kembali mati setelah itu"

"Ya ampun, kalian ini serius sekali mendengar kami bekerja sama untuk projek menghidupkan orang mati"Menma berkata dengan heran mengenai keadaan ini

"Senchou, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Tentu saja kami sangat serius Karena baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang bisa menghidupkan orang mati"Juushirou berkata dengan kesal pada Menma yang santai akan keadaan kali ini

"Mau seserius apapun kalian itu tidak akan mengubah apapun disini"

"Dengan kata lain kedatangan Pimpinan Germa 66 kesini karena tahu apa yang kurang dalam penelitian mereka waktu itu dan akan mengajak O'noshi-san bekerja sama lagi bukan"Robin menyimpulkan apa yang sedang terjadi disini

"Begitulah, jadi mari kita langsung keintinya! O'noshi kau masih memiliki Diamond King Light bukan"

"Yeah, sedikit lagi karena kebanyakan sudah kuubah menjadi air yang kuberikan pada kru Luffy waktu itu"

"Kalau begitu aku membutuhkan benda itu, kau mengerti maksudku bukan"

"Kau ingin bicara jika Diamond King Light adalah komponen penting untuk mengikat orang yang mati kembali kedunia ini, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi itu memang masuk akal, karena Diamond King Light bisa membuat orang hidup sampai ribuan tahun, baiklah, tapi aku tidak akan memberinya secara gratis"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"Jajji menatap Menma dengan serius

"Entahlah, aku sedang tidak punya hal yang kuinginkan lagi"

"Jadi kau tidak ingin memberikannya"Jajji mengemgam tombaknya dengan kuat bersiap menyerang

"Tapi aku bersedia jika memberitahumu lokasi dimana kau bisa mendapatkannya!"Perkataan Menma membuat Jajji melonggarkan genggamannya

"Diamon King Light, kau tahu dimana lokasinya"Mereka semua memasang kuping, karena mereka juga ingin mendapatkannya untuk dijual agar mendapatkan banyak uang minus kru Menma yang memiliki banyak uang dan juga Germa 66

"Laut yang paling dalam, didasarnya terdapat kastil yang terkubur didasar laut aku tidak tahu mengapa kastil itu masih berdiri kukuh, namun ada halangan besar untuk bisa mendapatkannya"Perkataan halangan besar membuat mereka semua meneguk ludah, takut akan kelanjutannya

"Jangan memotong-motong perkataan O'noshi"Jajji kesal dengan perkataan Menma yang setengah-setengah itu

"Hihi disana ada Leviathan, monster laut yang menjaga Diamon King Light, ia menjaganya dengan sangat teliti, jadi hati-hati jika kesana"Mereka semua menjatuhkan rahangnya kebawah mendengar siapa yang menjaga Diamond itu kecuali Luffy yang tidak tahu siapa

"OIIIII KAU PASTI BERCANDA BUKAN! MANA MUNGKIN KAMI MAU PERGI KESANA SETELAH MENDENGAR NAMA MONSTER ITU!"Ussop dan Nami berteriak dengan histeris dan wajah mereka juga menangis karena gagal mendapatkan banyak uang

"Cih apa legenda itu benar-benar nyata?"Jajji mendecih kesal mendengarnya

"T-t-tunggu dulu apa maksudmu legenda monster laut yang memiliki ukuran sangat besar yang diperkirakan ukurannya 2 kali dari Marineford itu, mana ada orang yang mau kesana setelah mendengar namanya bukan"Brook berkata dengan kesal juga mendengar harapannya pupus

"Senchou apa kau pernah kesana?"Hinagiku bertanya dengan bingung, mengapa Menma tahu akan hal ini

"Yeah aku pernah, sialan sekali jika saja dia berani ke permukaan pasti aku sudah memotong-motongnya dan menjadikannya makananku, tapi yah didalam laut aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku secara penuh yang membuatku terpaksa harus mundur, yah kecuali jika aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku yang dulu"

"Kau ini berlagak keren atau berlagak mengalah, pilih salah satu!"Toushirou memegang wajahnya heran dengan Menma yang dirasa tidak mau mengatakan jika ia kalah melawan Leviathan ini

"Yang lebih penting lagi, langsung ke Wanokuni, jika dihitung dari disini mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu 2 minggu, tapi kurasa itu cukup dengan apa yang dibicarakan kemarin bukan"

"Baiklah Senchou"Rojurou pergi untuk mengemudikan kapal kearah Wanokuni, ia juga mengambil Eternal Pose yang mereka punya

"Luffy aku peringatkan saja, aku tidak akan membantumu dalam mengalahkan Kaido, apa kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, karena aku harus mengalahkannya sendiri bukan!"

"Hmm itulah yang kusuka darimu, tetap optimis mau terjadi apapun!"

"Kalau begitu tempat tujuan kita selanjutnya adalah Wanokuni"

"BERSIAPLAH UNTUK BERTARUNG DENGAN KADO! SHISHISHI"Luffy melanjutkan dengan berteriak semangat

"Kaido"Mereka semua membenarkan

======================TO BE COUNTINUED=================

Yahhhh maaf banget karena telat sekali updatenya, yah untuk sekarang saya akhirkan saja sampai sini, bagaimana menurut kalian apa ada yang aneh

Dan untuk arc depan bisa tahu bukan, jika arc depan adalah pertarungan dengan Kaido, yah saya akan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar bisa kalian menikmatinya, Review, Foll dan Fav-nya jangan lupa ya


	38. Chapter 26 Arc Baru

Chapter 38

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mugiwara Pirates, Red Moon Pirates, Kru Law, dan Suku Mink berserta samurai yang lari dari Wanokuni kini tengah berkumpul dengan masing-masing pemimpin untuk rapat strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk melawan Kaido, dari Mugiwara Pirates Luffy, Nami dan Zoro, Law Pirates Law sendiri, Suku Mink Inurashi dan Nekomamushi, samurai yang lari, dan Red Moon Pirates Menma beserta Medaka

"Ohoho tidak kusangka, kalian bersedia membantu kami, suku Mink? Bukannya kalian tidak menyukai diriku!"Menma melihat Nekomamushi dan Inurashi yang mengacuhkan perkataan Menma kepada mereka

"Jangan terlalu berbasa-basi dan cepatlah jelaskan hal yang kau tahu!"Law berkata dengan dingin dan datar pada Menma

"Heh Bocah tidak tahu diri, lalu dimana mantan kru Shirohige, apa kalian tidak menemukan mereka?"

"Kami tidak bisa menemukan mereka! Sepertinya mereka berada ditempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh kami"Inurashi menjawab pertanyaan Menma dengan nada biasa

"Kalau begitu ini akan semakin menyulitkan! Kuberitahu saja, aku tidak akan membantu dalam mengalahkan Kaido!"Perkataan Menma membuat mereka semua kaget, kecuali Kru Luffy yang sudah tahu dan beberapa orang yang tidak mengetahuinya

"Alasannya"

"Bukannya sudah jelas, lukaku saat melawan Big Mom masih belum sembuh! Bagaimanapun yang dia lukai bukan hanya tubuh fisikku tapi jiwaku juga ikut dia lukai, yang membuatku tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan berlebihan!"Law menautkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan dari jawabannya

"Tapi Menma-dono, bertarung melawan Kaido tanpa melawanmu akan sangat sulit"

"Yang dikatakan Kin'emon benar Menma-san! Kami tahu seberapa sulitnya melawan Yonkou saat di Totto Land, jadi apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa membantu?"Nami berkata dengan wajah yang berkeringat

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan Kaido tanpa bantuanku!"Perkataan Menma yang jelas itu menyingung harga diri mereka yang ada disana

"Hehh jadi kau pikir kami tidak bisa melakukannya tanpa bantuanmu!"Zoro berkata dengan menyeringai mendengar ucapan Menma tadi

"Ya ampun harga diriku tidak bisa menerima perkataannya tadi!"Sanji berkata dengan tersenyum kesal

"Kalian jangan mudah terpancing provokasinya!"Jimbei berkata dengan serius pada mereka berdua yang mendengus

"Jadi apa kau bisa menjelaskan rencana yang kau usulkan?"Law melihat Menma dengan intens

"Pandanganmu seperti tidak mempercayaiku saja"

"Memang aku tidak mempercayaimu?"

"Perkataan yang dingin, tapi tak apalah! Kami dari Red Moon Pirates akan menghadapi pasukan buah setan type zoan buatan, Suku Mink membantu Kin'emon beserta rekannya untuk menyusup kedalam markas Kaido dan membebaskan tawanan samurai yang ada tapi tujuan utamanya adalah apa yang mereka incar dari pulau ini dan senjata apa yang mereka simpan agar tidak terjadi kendala yang menyebalkan, lalu Mugiwara Pirates beserta krumu Law pergi ke istana bersama penerus Shogun negeri ini, Kaido pasti akan mengincarnya!"

"Rencanamu ini terdengar sederhana tapi ini sangatlah sulit dilakukan bukan"Inurashi berkata dengan melihat Menma yang mengangkat kedua tangannya

"Rencananya tidak buruk, namun jika ada kesalahan juga tidak akan berakibat terlalu fatal, tapi kau benar-benar menjadikanku dan Mugiwara-ya umpan"Law tersenyum mendengar rencana tadi

"Ahaha bukannya kalian ingin melawan Kaido, jadi kupermudah saja! Dan dengar hal ini, walau kita mengalahkan seluruh pasukan milik Kaido jika kalian tidak mengalahkan Kaido itu sendiri, itu semua akan percuma saja, dia itu monster! Jadi kalian jangan menyimpan kartu as kalian jika tidak ingin mati terkena serangannya! Lalu Luffy kau bertarung dengan Katakuri di Totto Land bukan?"

"Yeah, dia itu sangat kuat! Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kupermudah saja, jika membandingkannya dengan Katakuri mungkin 20 kali dari Katakuri, kecuali Kenbonshokunya yang tidak sampai pada tahap Katakuri!"Mereka semua kembali kaget mendengarnya, 20 kali dari orang yang memiliki harga buronan 1 miliyar, pasti benar-benar monster"Apa ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

"Bagaimana jika rencana ini gagal?"Jimbei bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sangat serius

"Kalian memilih hasil atau proses"

"Jangan membalikan pertanyaan O'noshi"Law membalas dengan raut wajah kesal pada Menma yang tersenyum

"Tenang saja, jika kita gagal pasti kita sudah mati bukan! Jadi jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah kau ketahui!"

"Kupikir kau akan mengalahkan Kaido jika rencananya gagal!"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang mustahil Kaikyou-san, dengan kondisiku yang sekarang itu mustahil! Lagipula jika aku mengalahkan Kaido, hal yang kita bahas disini percuma saja! Lalu Luffy, kau harus melawanku nanti?"Luffy terheran mendengar perkataan Menma dan berkata

"Kenapa?"

"Bukannya kau ingin menjadi Rajak bajak laut bukan"

"Menurutku Raja bajak laut itu orang yang sangat bebas, jadi terserah aku mau melakukan apa, itu terserahnya bukan"

"Ahahaha rupanya tidak sesuai dugaanku! Dan juga besok sepertinya kita sudah sampai dipelabuhan Wanokuni, harus ada orang yang berjaga nanti! Walaupun aku akan mencalonkan diri untuk orang yang menjaga kapal"

"Jika kau yang berjaga, bisa gawat jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan! Walaupun jika kau mati semudah itu, makan legenda O'noshi Cuma kebohongan menggelikan yang sangat tidak berguna"Kalimat ejekan dari Law dengan raut wajah yang menyeringai tidak dibalas kemudian

"Ahahahaha jadi kau ingin bilang, aku akan mati karena kondisiku sekarang ini! Tapi aku tidak akan mati, berapa kalipun aku mati aku akan terus hidup kembali! Itulah kutukan yang menimpaku"

"Teruslah berkata omong kosong O'noshi!"Law melihat O'noshi dengan pandangan yang menyiratkan kasihan dan menyedihkan

"Bocah yang bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apapun melihatku dengan mata seperti itu! Sepertinya kau benar-benar menjadi sangat angkuh Dokter bedah kematian-san!"

"Orang sekarat lebih baik istirahat daripada terus bicara!"Balasan yang dingin dan datar dari Law membuat Menma bungkam

"Melawan langsung Yonkou! Kita tidak punya masa depan!"Ussop, Chopper, Nami dan Brook berkata dengan aura suram yang mempengaruhi mereka

"Tenang saja, jika gagal kita hanya akan mati!"Menma berucap dengan santai dan riangnya mengatakan akibat kegagalan rencana ini

"Perkataanmu sama sekali tidak menyemangati kami!"Nami berkata dengan aura suram yang belum berubah

"Jika aku mati, akan kuhantui kau sampai mati!"Gertakan dari Ussop hanya dianggap angin lalu

"Tenang saja, apa kalian tidak mempercayai Luffy?"Ucapan Zoro membuat mereka menoleh dengan glare yang kuat

"Hahh mereka suram sekali! Padahal ini sudah bisa dibilang biasa!"

"BIASA DENGKULMU! YANG KITA LAWAN SEKARANG INI YONKOU TAHU! YONKOU!"Ussop, Nami, Chopper dan Brook berteriak dengan keras pada Naruto yang menutup telinganya

"Naru-kun, seharusnya kau menyemangati mereka, bukan menyinggung mereka!"

"Tapi Nisa-chan mereka it-"Ucapan Naruto terhenti karena Anisa meletakan jarinya dibibirnya yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas, Anisa tersenyum melihatnya

"Persiapkan diri kalian besok! Jika kalian kurang istirahat dan melakukan kesalahan, kalian akan terkena situasi terburuk, yang pastinya tidak kalian inginkan!"Jimbei berkata dengan raut wajah yang serius, Sanji, Naruto, Zoro dan Luffy mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Jimbei tadi

"Mana mungkin kami bisa istirahat dengan tenang setelah mendengar perkataanmu tadi?!"Nami, Chopper, Ussop dan Brook semakin suram mendengarnya

"Tidak ada pilihan lain! Kupinjamkan ini!"Menma menyerahkan pedang hitam dengan lambing Quincy pada Nami

"Memangnya apa gunanya jika aku memegang senjatamu?"Nami berkata dengan suram pada Menma

"Coba lukai tanganmu dan pegang pedang ini!"

"Mana mungkin aku mau bukan"Balasan yang cepat dari Nami membuat Menma menghela nafas, lalu ia melukai tangannya dan secara tidak alami lukanya mulai sembuh, Nami membulatkan matanya terkejut melihatnya

"Tunggu dulu, kau ingin bilang jika pedangmu itu bisa menyembuhkan luka!"

"Begitulah, tapi hanya luka fisik, yah walaupun Kaido sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan untuk melukai jiwa sih!"Menma membalas dengan acuh

"Ahh terima kasih banyak Menma-san"Raut wajah Nami sangat bahagia menerima pedang itu

"Tunggu Nami, biarkan aku yang membawa pedang itu!"Ussop berteriak protes menunjuk Nami

"Berisik nah, aku yang paling lemah diantara kalian semua! Jadi aku yang membawa pedang ini!"

"Tunggu, aku yang paling lemah disini Nami! Buronanku bahkan hanya 100 berry"

"Benar, itu tidak adil!"Brook dan Chopper juga ikut protes akan siapa yang memegang pedang itu

"Ah aku lupa mengatakan jika kalian tidak boleh mencabut pedang itu!"Perkataan Menma mendapat perhatian dari mereka berempat dengan pandangan mengapa"Jika kalian mencabutnya, ada kemungkinan pedang itu akan meregenerasi secara berlebihan, yang berarti kekuatan penyembuhan dari pedang itu akan menjadi berlebihan kecuali kalian bisa mengendalikannya! Yah walau yang bisa mengendalikannya disini, hanya Aku, Naruto, Law, Medaka, Shutara, Shunsui, dan Retsu"

"Tunggu dulu, mengapa Naruto juga bisa mengendalikannya sedangkan kami tidak?"

"Hah bukannya sudah jelas, Naruto itu bisa mengendalikan kekuatan Uchiha yang mengalir secara tidak normal, jadi dia pasti bisa mengendalikannya! Berbeda dengan kalian yang tidak memiliki bakat khusus sepertinya!"

"Sudah hentikan kalian, lebih baik kita menghemat tenaga kita untuk melawan Yonkou Kaido nanti!"Jimbei menengahi mereka agar tidak terlalu larut, karena hal ini akan mempengaruhi rencana mereka besok, jadi semuanya harus dalam keadaan prima menurutnya!

"Yeah, aku berniat begitu"Mereka semua bubar setelah mendengar perkataan Jimbei dan menuju kapal dan ruangannya masing-masing

Fajar

Dibalik bebatuan

Kapal milik Menma, Luffy, Law dan suku Mink dilabuhkan disana agar tidak mudah ditemukan oleh pasukan Kaido yang akan mengincar mereka nanti saat tahu kedatangan mereka ke pulau Wanokuni ini

"Seperti yang direncanakan, Kelompok pertama Kru Luffy dan Law pergi ke istana Wanokuni untuk negosiasi agar mempermudah informasi serta menambah kekuatan pertempuran, lalu kelompok kedua Suku Mink yang dipimpin Inurashi dan Nekomamushi yang akan menyusup ke markas Kaido yang diberitahukan Kin'emon, usahakan hanya sedikit orang yang masuk dan sebagiannya mengintai, lalu kelompok ketiga akan menjaga kapal, yaitu kru-ku! Jadi apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Kenapa krumu yang merupakan kekuatan yang perlu diperhitungkan semuanya menjaga kapal?!"Law berkata dengan kesal pada Menma

"Kalau begitu, kruku selain Retsu, Jushirou, Kensei dan Shiro, akan pergi dengan kelompok pertama!"

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut? Bukannya mulutmu itu jago sekali bicara!"Sanji melihat Menma yang mendesah mendengar pertanyaannya

"Jangankan bicara, yang ada mereka langsung setuju! Lagipula aku tidak suka berbohong, jadi kuserahkan negosiasi pada kalian! Walaupun hasilnya tidak akan terlalu banyak mempengaruhi rencana kita!"

"Masuk akal juga perkataannya!"Ussop manggut-manggut setuju

"Aku akan ikut menjaga kapal"Erina mengangkat tangannya yang membuat mereka mendelik

"Bisa kau jelaskan alasannya Erina?"Menma dan Souma melihat pada Erina

"Yang Otou-sama sebutkan tadi, bukannya Juushiro-san dan Kensei-san itu terluka! Jadi tidak mungkin Otou-sama bisa menjaga seluruh kapal hanya dengan Retsu-san saja! Apalagi dengan kondisi Otou-sama saat ini!"

"Baiklah, apa kalian keberatan?!"Menma melihat kepada yang lain yang hanya diam dan geleng-geleng

"Erina-chan apa kau juga ingin aku temani?"

"Tidak, tidak perlu, lebih baik Souma-kun juga ikut negosiasi agar semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana!"

"Ahaha kalau begit-"Ucapan Menma terpotong, karena tidak melihat sosok Luffy yang hilang serta Zoro, Sanji, Franky, Hancock, Kin'emon, Kanjurou, Momonosuke, dan Naruto"Ya ampun, jadi mereka langsung pergi! Lebih baik kalian menyusul kalian sebelum mereka menyebabkan masalah yang akan mengacaukan rencana!"Menma mendesah tidak melihat ketidakhadiran sebagian kru Luffy yang sudah pergi duluan

Luffy dkk

"Uwooohhhh KEREN!"Mata Luffy berbinar-binar melihat armor samurai yang dipajang dengan tengkorak

"Ini seperti papan yang menunjukan jalan kematian!"Sanji berkata dengan berkeringat dingin melihat tengkorak yang dipajang mengenakan armor samurai

"Apa kau takut alis keriting?"Ucapan Zoro dengan senyum mengejek membuat alis Sanji berkedut

"Apa katamu Marimo sialan?!"

"Kalian hentikan dulu, ada sesuatu yang penting disini!"Naruto mengusap kayu yang dipakai sebagai tumpuan dan melihat huruf yang tidak dikenalinya"Huruf apa ini?"

"Itu Kanji Naruto-dono!"

"Kanji apa itu?"Franky berkata dengan nada tertarik pada perkataan Kin'emon tadi

"Huruf yang digunakan dinegeri ini! Selain itu ada Katakana dan Hiragana juga!"

"Hehh tapi sepertinya walau beda huruf bahasanya tetap sama"

"Begitulah"Kin'emon melihat kanji itu dan membacanya"Terima kasih, beristirahatlah dengan tenang!"

"Apa yang tertulis disana?"Sanji bertanya dengan heran melihat reaksi Kin'emon

"Disini tertulis, istana telah diambil alih dan pergilah mengikuti sungai dimana kau akan bertemu pimpinan"

"Kenapa ia menuliskan hal sepenting itu ditiangnya? Apa dia tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka menemukannya terlebih dahulu"Zoro berkata dengan heran pada orang yang dihukum mati ini

"Mungkin karena ia percaya jika Kin'emon akan kembali dan membawa bantuan yang akan menyelamatkan negeri ini!"Franky berkata dengan kemungkinan yang ada dikepalanya

"Kalau diingat lagi mereka sangat menjunjung Bushido, atau etika ksatria, jadi yang kau katakana da benarnya juga Franky! Aku terkesan"Perkataan Naruto membuat Franky tersinggung

"Hoi apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Bukannya kau itu selalu memikirkan yang mesum-mesum!"

"Hoi-hoi Naruto, kau itu terlalu memujiku"Franky yang tadinya tersinggung sekarang tersipu mendengar pujian dari Naruto

"Itu bukan pujian!"

"Ayo kita segera kesana"Ucapan Sanji membuat mereka menoleh

"Tunggu Sanji-dono, apa kau tidak memberitahu yang lain?"

"Mereka pasti bisa menyusul!"Sanji membalas dengan cuek tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu yang penting dan memegang kepalanya"SIALAN AKU LUPA JIKA NAMI-SAN DAN ROBIN-CHWAN TIDAK IKUT DENGAN KITA! KITA HARUS SEGERA KEMBALI DAN MEMBERITAHU MEREKA!"Sanji berteriak dengan panic menyadari apa yang terpenting baginya

"Perkataannya sekarang berkebalikan dengan yang tadi!"Mereka semua sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Sanji tadi

Trug Trug Buagh DHuak

Serangan yang mengenai semua kepala disana membuat mereka menoleh ke orang yang mereka duga

"Orang-orang bodoh, kenapa kalian pergi seenaknya tanpa mendengarkan rencana yang dibuat"Nami dengan aura marah melihat mereka semua dengan tajam, yang membuat mereka langsung berkeringat dingin

"Nami-san jangan terlalu seperti itu! Lagipula kita harus cepat menyusul mereka"Saele bersama, Shunsui, Serin dan Kisuke serta Ussop yang berada dibelakang Nami

"Tapi mereka itu benar-benar membuatku kesal!"

"Oh ya Nami-san apa mereka semua pergi ke istana?"Sanji bertanya pada Nami yang langsung dibalas dengan delikan tajam

"Ya, berkatmu kami terpisah dan harus berpencar!"

"Nasib mereka buruk juga!"Naruto berkata dengan heran mengingat seseorang

"Memangnya ada apa diistana?"Ussop sekarang yang bingung

"Kelompok Kaido sudah mengambil alih istana! Jadi kemungkinan besar mereka pasti sedang diserang!"Zoro menjawab dengan malas

"Ayo kita ke istana juga!"

"Kenapa?"Mereka semua bertanya dengan keras

"Karena di istana sepertinya lebih menyenangkan daripada disini bukan!"Luffy menjawab dengan senyum lebar mengembang diwajahnya

"Tentu saja tidak, lalu dimana pimpinan yang memimpin negeri ini sekarang? Dan juga kenapa kalian bisa tahu informasi sepenting itu"

"Oh Nami, kami ini jenius, jadi sudah pasti informasi seperti itu kami bisa mendapatkannya!"Mereka semua membalas dengan narsis pertanyaan Nami

"Orang jenius macam apa yang tidak mendengarkan rencana?!"Nami membalas dengan dahi yang berkedut kesal pada kelakuan mereka ini

"Orang jenius pasti bisa memikirkan rencananya sendiri!"Naruto membalas perkataan Nami dengan gaya narsisnya

"Baik-baik ayo kita segera pergi saja ke tempat pimpinan Wanokuni sekarang ini!"Nami berkata dengan acuh dan melangkah duluan dari mereka

Istana

Law dkk, dengan Robin, Brook, Chopper, Jimbei dan kru Menma ada diistana yang sekarang ini disambut dengan kasar oleh para prajurit disini

"SIAPA KALIAN INI? BERANI SEKALI KESINI DAN KALIAN BILANG INGIN NEGOSIASI!"

"Ya ampun, sepertinya keberadaan samurai itu penting sekali disini!"Medaka berkata dengan heran melihat keadaan sekarang ini

"Benar sekali, tapi samurai itu selalu seenaknya! Yah itu juga akan menjadi penyebab kehancuran negeri ini jika terus seperti itu!"Law berkata dengan menyeringai melihat para prajurit itu

"Sepertinya Senchou-san dan yang lain tersesat!"Robin berkata dengan poker facenya

"Mengapa Luffy selalu membuat rencananya menjadi berantakan?!"Jimbei memijit kepalanya heran dengan tingkah Luffy

"JAWAB PERTANYAAN KAMI!"Prajurit yang tadi bertanya berteriak dengan keras pada mereka

"Bisa kalian minggir dan biarkan kami bertemu dengan pimpinan kalian saat ini! Atau kalian ingin kami mempercepat kehancuran negeri ini!"Hinagiku berkata dengan datar pada prajurit itu yang langsung melihat Hinagiku dengan marah dan kesal

"DASAR WANITA JALANG! MEMANGNYA SIAPA DIRI-"

"Jika kau lanjutkan perkataanmu, kepalamu akan sejajar dengan kakimu!"Toushirou berkata dengan dingin yang membuat tempratur suhu juga ikut menurun, prajurit itu bergetar sejenak dan tersenyum, tapi senyumannya langsung pudar sesaat melihat kedua lengannya beku

"Arrgghhh"Prajurit itu berteriak memegang tangannya yang beku

"Toushiro jangan berlebihan begitu! Nanti negosiasinya akan gagal!"Yoruicihi berkata dengan wajah malas melihat apa yang diperbuat Toushirou

"Kau pikir aku peduli! Lagipula kita kesini agar mereka tidak mempersulit kita melawan Kaido, jadi jika menghabisi mereka langkah yang paling baik! Akan kulakukan cara itu!"

"Entah kenapa, ia mirip dengan O'noshi!"Robin berkata dengan menumpu dagunya melihat Toushirou yang berkata dingin

"Lalu ada keperluan apa kalian denganku?"Suara yang tidak mereka kenali, membuat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara yang merupakan pria berumur 30 tahunan, rambut yang seperti jambul dengan armor samurai, 2 pedang disamping kiri dan kanan, melihat mereka semua dengan tajam

"Oh jika pimpinannya turun langsung ini akan cepat! Kami kesini untuk negosiasi!"Medaka berkata dengan tersenyum melihat pimpinan itu

"Mana ada orang yang negosiasi berkata dengan nada mengancam seperti tadi!"Pimpinan itu membalas dengan tegas dan datar perkataan Medaka

"Apa dia sedang membicarakan Toushirou?"Yoruichi mendengar dengan berpikir apa yang dimaksud pria itu Toushirou yang berkata tadi

"Mungkin saja, lagipula sepertinya dia sudah berada disekitar sini melihat kita dari tadi!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya?"Hinagiku mendelik pada Yoruichi yang mengangkat bahunya

"Aku minta maaf atas kelakuan Toushirou tadi! Tapi yang dikatakan Toushirou benar adanya, jika kalian mengalangi akan kami lenyapkan, dan jika kalian tidak mau bekerja sama tolong jangan menghalangi! Hanya itu saja yang ingin kami negosiasikan?"Medaka maju kehadapan orang itu

"Lalu apa untungnya buat kami jika kami bersedia bekerja sama?"

"Akan kami bantu untuk mengusir bajak laut Kaido dari negeri ini!"

"JANGAN BERKATA SEMBARANGAN KAU WANITA JALANG!"Prajurit yang berada disamping pimpinan itu berkata dengan sangat marah dan kesal pada perkataan Medaka tadi

"Lalu apa yang kalian inginkan dari kami?"

"Kami ingin informasi dan segala sesuatu tentang bajak laut Kaido yang kalian ketahui! Hanya itu saja"

"Sepertinya kau terlihat bisa dipercaya! Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku Shimazu Godou"

"Uchiha Medaka, salam kenal Shimazu-kun"

"Godou-sama, apa anda yakin mau menerima tawaran orang asing ini? Mereka bisa saja adalah mata-mata dari Kaido!"Prajurit itu bersikeras menolak gagasan Godou tentang kerja sama yang bagaimana bisa terbentuk dengan mudah

"Ia adalah Uchiha Medaka, tangan kanan dari Steven yang merupakan orang yang dianggap dewa, jadi apa alasan yang membuatnya menjadi mata-mata Kaido? Dan juga apa itu krumu Uchiha-dono?"Godou melihat kepada yang lain

"Kami bukan krunya"Kru Law dan kru Luffy mengangguk setuju

"Nama yang terkenal memang sangat berguna sekali dalam negosiasi!"Hinagiku berkata dengan sweatdrop

"Kenapa tidak sejak awal saja ia lakukan hal itu?"Rojurou berkata dengan heran

"Kalau begitu mari masuk, kita akan memberitahumu informasi yang kau inginkan dan rencana yang kami bahas!"Godou berjalan menuju istana dengan diikuti oleh mereka semua

Kapal

Menma dan Erina kini tengah bersantai di kursi santai, mereka seperti tidak mau bergerak dari tempat mereka saat ini

"Ne Otou-sama bisa kau beritahu alasanmu yang sebenarnya, kenapa kau sangat tidak ingin aku menganggapmu ayahku?"Erina berkata dengan pelan pada Menma yang melihat langit

"Bukannya sudah kubi-"

"Otou-sama tolong beritahu yang sebenarnya!"Erina berteriak dengan keras pada Menma yang masih tidak bereaksi

"Erina aku ingin memberimu kebebasan memilih, selain itu orang yang menyebabkan kematian ibumu adalah aku, jadi rasanya sangat aneh jika pembunuh ibumu adalah ayahmu bukan"Menma berubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap pada Erina yang juga posisinya duduk

"Tapi orang yang membunuh Okaa-sama bukanlah Otou-sama!"Menma menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar balasan Erina

"Karena aku mengingatnya, ibumu harus mati! Itulah kenapa aku menjauhi kalian semua sejauh mungkin, agar Seraph hidup selama mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa Otou-sama masih menganggapnya demikian? Bukannya Otou-sama menjauh untuk keselamatan Okaa-sama, jadi bukannya itu sudah cukup"Erina berkata dengan mata yang mengeluarkan air mata

"Bukan hanya itu alasanku tidak ingin kau memanggilku ayah! Aku ini sangat membenci ayahku, jadi mengapa aku bisa dipanggil ayah? Bukannya itu juga sangatlah aneh dan ironi, ayah yang sangat kubenci sedangkan kau mencintai ayah yang membenci ayahnya sendiri, jadi apakah kau tidak berpikir itu sangatlah aneh?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan perkataan orang lain? Kita hidup dengan kemauan kita sendiri! Jadi orang lain tidak berhak ikut campur!"

"Erina, jangan bersikap egois begitu!"

"Kalau begitu Otou-sama juga"Menma tersenyum mendengar balasan Erina

"Baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu! Tapi aku hanya hidup sebentar lagi! Jadi kau pasti akan menderita jika memanggilku terus seperti itu?"

"Otou-sama mati, itu hal yang tidak mungkin! Ditusuk dijantung yang merupakan inti kehidupan tubuh manusia saja tidak mati, diracuni kau bahkan mengalahkan manusia racun dari Imple Down! Jadi apa yang bisa membuatmu mati?"

"Perasaan"

"Phhfftt haha"Menma memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan respon Erina, ia berkata benar jika perasaan bisa membunuhnya"Otou-sama perasaan itu memang bisa mempengaruhi otak dan membuatnya menjadi gila, tapi yah memang ada pengecualian, namun Otou-sama bukan orang yang seperti akan mati Cuma karena patah hati atau semacamnya"Wajah Erina terlihat geli melihat ekspresi Menma yang seperti anak kecil heran dengan perkataannya

"Hahh disini, aku hanya jadi bahan tertawaan! Erina apa kau bisa jaga kapal sebentar?"

"Otou-sama mau kemana?"

"Mau jalan-jalan"

"Ehh bukannya kau tadi bilang akan berjaga!"

"Memangnya berjaga untuk apa? Kapal ini tidak bisa dilihat dari luar, jadi menjaga kapal ini hampir tidak dibutuhkan, tapi untuk jaga-jaga kau diam disini dan menjaga kapal ya! Lagipula pemantulan cahaya ini tidak akan terlalu berlaku dimalam hari dimana cahaya lebih redup dari siang hari!"

"Baik"Erina membalas dengan semangat

"Oh ya Erina bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Souma? Apa sudah berkembang ke tahap yang sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi?!"Wajah Erina memerah mendengar perkataan Menma

"OTOU-SAMA!"Erina berteriak pada Menma yang sudah lari duluan

1 jam sudah berlalu

Tim Luffy yang seenaknya pergi

Sekarang ini Luffy tengah dibekam dan mereka tengah bersembunyi dengan berjaga-jaga melihat orang-orang yang memakai armor tulang dan yang berhubungan dengan hewan buas

"Hei bukannya ini markas pimpinan Wanokuni saat ini!"Sanji berbisik pada Kin'emon yang tengah menempel pada pohon agar tidak kelihatan

"Berdasarkan pesan, memang kesini!"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa mereka semua terlihat seperti orang-orang dari bajak laut Kaido?"Naruto bertanya dengan raut wajah heran dan bingung

"Apa mungkin kau salah baca Kin'emon?"Kanjurou berbisik dengan gaya mirip burung bersembunyi

"Hmm tapi tidak mungkin aku salah baca tulisan Negara sendiri!"

"Apa mungkin cahaya yang kau gunakan terpantulkan yang membuatmu salah membaca?"Nami berbisik dengan apa yang ada dikepalanya

"Fatamorgana ditempat yang sejuk begini! Nami itu tidak mungkin!"Ussop berbisik dengan menempel pada pohon melihat anak buah Kaido

"Tapi jika terus begini, lebih baik kita serang duluan daripada diserang sekarang!"Usul Franky terdengar cukup baik

"Tidak, mungkin saja didalam ada Kaido yang akan menjadi lawan terburuk dan akan mengacaukan sebaiknya! Bagaimana jika kita mundur dulu? Dan memberitahukan ini"Nami membalas dengan ekspresi yang waspada

Dor Dor

Naruto menghindar dan membuatnya terlihat oleh mereka

"Rupanya kalian mata-matanya!"

' _Mata-mata'_ Naruto membatin dengan heran"Kalian semua kita lari!"Naruto berlari dengan mereka semua yang sudah berlari duluan meninggalkannya, angin terasa damai hari ini menurut Naruto saat ini, yang ada hanya Luffy yang terikat dan dibekam

Nami dkk kini kembali ketempat semula mereka

"Hah Hah apa kita sudah kembali ketempat semula?"Nami berkata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal

"Tapi menggunakan Naruto sebagai umpan, kau ini benar-benar seta-!"Ucapan Ussop terhenti merasakan glare dari Nami yang menuju padanya dengan kuat

"Eh Dimana Luffy?"Mereka semua melihat sekeliling mereka dan tidak melihat Luffy, lalu menepuk tangannya sendiri sadar, jika mereka mengikat Luffy yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, dengan kata lain mereka berdua tertangkap

"Coba aku baca lagi!"Kanjurou melihat tulisan pada papan itu dan melihat sesuatu yang hitam ditutupi debu"Bercanda Hahahahahaha"Mereka semua mengeluarkan aura membunuh dengan kuat mendengar lanjutan pesan yang dibaca Kin'emon sebelumnya

Bruak Dhuak Dhuak

Sanji, Zoro dan Ussop menginjak-injak papan itu bersama mayat yang tergantung dengan tidak belas kasihan yang membuat tulangnya bercecer kemana-mana, kemudian pandangan mereka menuju Kin'emon yang berkeringat dingin menyadari pandangan mereka

"UAAAAAA!"

Penjara

Luffy, Naruto, Inurashi, Nekomamushi dan juga Menma berada dalam penjara dengan balutan borgol batu laut yang menetralkan kekuatan mereka semua

"Jadi bagaimana kau bisa disini Menma-nii?"Naruto melihat Menma dengan tajam, yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar saja

"Yah sebenarnya aku terkena perangkap dan berakhir disini itu saja!"

"Legenda O'noshi yang sangat terkenal itu bisa terkena jebakan menggelikan! Apa dia benar-benar asli?"Inurashi berkata dengan heran melihat Menma yang masih bisa tersenyum

"Lalu kalian sendiri bagaimana bisa berakhir disini?"Naruto juga menatap tajam Inurashi dan Nekomamushi

"Mereka memasang jebakan dan menggunakan sandera yang membuat kami tidak bisa berkutik! Jadi mau tidak mau kami harus menuruti keinginan mereka"Inurashi menjawab dengan serius

"Hehh bohong"Ucapan Menma dengan senyum mengejek pada Inurashi

"Justru perkataanmu tadi yang terdengar bohong Menma-nii!"Naruto menutup matanya kesal

"Lalu kau sendiri, apa kau tertangkap? Jika tertangkap itu menyedihkan sekali!"

"Itu masih lebih baik daripada terkena jebakan!"

"Shishishishi rasanya disini sangat menyenangkan ya! Walau tubuhku lemas sekali!"Senyum lebar Luffy langsung pudar dengan tubuhnya yang lunglai

"Tubuh Luffy itu hebat sekali dalam bereaksi energy kimia dalam tubuhnya!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum

"Dasar kakak setan, kau masih bisa bicara seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika kabur? Sepertinya ini hanya markas cabang mereka, jadi Kaido mungkin tidak ada disini!"

"KADOOOO AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU!"

"Kaido"Mereka semua membalas dengan bersamaan membenarkan perkataan Luffy yang langsung lunglai lagi

"Tapi bagaimana car-"Perkataan Naruto terhenti melihat borgol yang terpasang dilengan, leher dan kaki Menma terlepas

"Mudah saja menggunakan haki Haohshoku dan Bushoshoku secara bersamaan untuk melepaskannya!"

"Ehh tapi borgol itu tidak hancur!"

"Kau pasti pernah melihat Rayleigh melepaskan borgol bukan!"Ucapan Menma membuat Naruto teringat perihal di Sabaody

"Benar juga, lalu apa kau juga bisa melepaskan borgol milik kami?"

"Lepaskan saja sendiri! Bukannya kau ini sangat hebat bukan"Ucapan Menma dengan seringai melihat Naruto, Naruto yang dilihat seperti itu malah kesal sendiri melihat Menma

"Sudahlah kakak sialan, cepat lepaskan!"

"Yo Luffy, aku sudah melepaskan borgol milikmu!"Menma melucuti borgol milik Luffy yang membuatnya kembali bersemangat

"OHHHH"

"Jangan berteriak nanti mereka kesini!"Menma juga melepaskan borgol Inurashi dan Nekomamushi, yang tersisa hanya Naruto yang masih diborgol

"Tunggu, ini apa maksudnya kakak sialan?"Dengan kekesalan yang berkumpul dikepalanya Naruto berkata dengan tenang pada Menma

"Lepaskan saja sendiri, kau itu punya Haohshoku dan Bushoshoku bukan!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa Luffy dibebaskan?"

"Kau tahu isi kepala Luffy bukan"Perkataan Menma tadi benar-benar membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik, karena otak Luffy itu Pentium satu, jadi tidak mungkin berpikir melepaskan borgol menggunakan haki

Menma menghela nafas lelah melihat Naruto yang kesulitan"Baiklah, akan kubebaskan juga"Menma melepaskan borgol yang membelengu Naruto

"Fuaahhh enak sekali, bergerak dengan bebas! Lalu harus bagaimana kita?"

"Hancurkan"

"Hajar"

"Cakar"

"Gigit"

"Bodohnya aku bertanya?"Naruto menepuk kepalanya mendengar jawaban variasi itu

"Ma lebih baik kita keluar dulu saja"

Trink Srank

Penjaranya terpotong dan terjatuh kedepan, Menma keluar dengan santai diikuti yang lain

"Kau ini bodoh ya! Keluar dengan cara mencolok seperti itu"Naruto berteriak dengan kesal pada Menma

"Naruto, memangnya kau punya ide lain?"Luffy bertanya dengan heran pada Naruto yang terus berkomentar

"Tidak sih"

"Kalau begitu jangan komentar!"

"Mendengarnya darimu itu membuatku kesal!"Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kesal mendengar balasan Menma

"Naruto-dono, Luffy-dono, Kucing dan O'noshi lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini! Mereka merasakan jika kita bertingkah aneh"Inurashi melihat mereka semua yang mengangguk, lalu mereka berlari menyusuri lorong penjara ini, namun mereka sama sekali tidak menemukan orang yang berjaga sama sekali

"Ini terlalu sepi"Nekomamushi melihat sekitar dengan tajam

"Shishishi mungkin saja kita sedang beruntung!"

"Enak sekali kau berkata Luffy"Naruto berkata dengan heran pada Luffy yang masih bisa tersenyum lebar

"Didepan kita pintu keluar! Kemungkinan besar mereka sudah menunggu disana untuk menyergap kita secara langsung"Menma melihat pintu yang ada didepan mereka semua, Luffy mendobrak pintu itu sampai terpelanting dan benar dibalik pintu itu orang-orang dari bajak laut Kaido berkumpul

"Acha kenapa mereka berkumpul disini?"

"Mengapa prediksimu sering tepat?"

"Aku mengerti! Jadi mereka berkumpul disini karena ada O'noshi yang jika dihadapi sendiri tidak ada kesempatan menang"Inurashi menyiapkan cakarnya

"Jadi ini salahmu Dewa kesialan"

"Oi-oi jangan panggil aku dewa, aku ini manusia, yah walau hanya setengah! Jika ingin memberi julukan aku lebih memilih iblis!"

"Maaf ya, tapi kurasa dewa kesialan itu lebih cocok untukmu"Naruto melihat Menma yang mendesah mendengar balasan Naruto

"Seperti yang diduga! Kau membiarkanmu tertangkap agar kau bisa menyusup kesini dan membebaskan mereka"

"Tidak-tidak, aku murni terkena jebakan! Lagipula aku tidak tahu jika mereka tertangkap, lalu jika kalian sudah tahu akan seperti itu, mengapa membawaku kesini dan tidak membebaskanku saja?"

"Mana ada orang yang membuang emas?"

"Ada"

"Tidak"

"Ada"

"Tidak"

"Ada"

"KUBILANG TIDAK SIALAN! SERANG MEREKA"Komandan diantara mereka berteriak dengan kesal karena ucapannya terus dibalas Menma

Swuunngg

Sebagian anak buah Kaido pingsan, dan sebagian lagi hampir roboh

"Haohshoku.."

"Aku tidak ingin menggunakan ini karena tidak menarik! Tapi yah keadaan memaksaku melakukannya!"

"Kheh haki-mu memang kuat seperti biasa O'noshi!"Suara yang tidak asing ditelinga Menma membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara, yang merupakan orang setinggi 8 meter, yang dipenuhi dengan otot 2 tanduk dikepalanya, pakaian kaya orang purba, lalu raut wajah yang sangat menakutkan

"Sepertinya kita sedang sial"Menma melihat orang itu dengan berkeringat dingin

"Dewa kesialan, apalagi yang kau datangkan kali ini?"

"Yonkou Kaido! Tidak kusangka dia akan datang kesini"

"Bukannya tidak disangka, kaunya saja yang terlalu santai! Jika Kaido mendengar berita tentang dirimu yang tertangkap, dia pasti datang secara pribadi kesini untuk memastikannya bukan!"

"Ehhhhh! Jika tahu begitu aku akan menyuruh Retsu saja tadi!"Menma kelihatan kaget dengan perkataan Naruto tadi

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk bercanda! Jika yang kau katakan benar, maka kita semua bisa saja mati!"Inurashi berkata dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat merasakan intimidasi dari tubuh Kaido

"Gear Fourth: Bounce Man"Luffy langsung berubah menjadi Gear Fourth merasakan jika Kaido bukanlah orang yang bisa dikalahkan dengan serangan biasa

"Gomu-gomu no Kong Gun"

Turghh

Pukulan Luffy telak mengenai Kaido tepat diwajahnya, tapi posisi tubuh Kaido bahkan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya

"Ini bohong bukan, ia menahan serangan Gear Fourth tidak menerima langsung serangan Luffy tanpa bergeming dan juga tidak tergores"Naruto melihat wajah Kaido yang bahkan tidak tergores sama sekali, Luffy juga terkejut melihat serangannya tidak melukai Kaido sama sekali

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan ini!"

"Gomu-gomu no Leo Bazooka"

Bunnggg

Kaido sedikit terdorong kebelakang tapi serangan Luffy tadi hanya menimbulkan goresan dan lecet ditubuhnya

"Hanya itu saja!"Ucapan dari mulut Kaido membuat Luffy membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

"Hei Luffy, sudah kubilang Kaido itu 20 kali dari Katakuri! Dengan kata lain haki milikmu bahkan belum cukup kuat untuk menembus haki pertahanan tidak tubuh Kaido itu sendiri!"

"Jadi apa kau Cuma mau menonton O'noshi?"

"Maunya sih begitu! Tapi seperti kau akan membiarkanku saja!"

"Benar juga"Kaido merubah lengan kirinya dipenuhi dengan sisik biru gelap

Buurrrgggg

Luffy merasakan tekanan yang sangat kuat pada tubuhnya, akibat keterkejutannya tadi ia sedikit lengah ditambah lagi Kaido sangatlah cepat dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang besar, Luffy melayang dengan cepat menuju utara dimana ada gunung besar yang menulang keatas

"Fyuuh dia menerbangkan Luffy dengan satu kali serangan! Hebat sekali"Menma berkata dengan kagum melihat Luffy yang diterbangkan

"Ini bukan waktunya kagum kakak sialan! Tapi sulit sekali dipercaya, dia bisa mengalahkan Luffy hanya dengan sekali serang! Sepertinya kita akan mati"Naruto berkata dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya dan keringat yang mengalir dari tubuhnya

"Jika dibandingkan dengan Madara, mungkin Madara akan kalah dalam beberapa detik jika Kaido langsung serius! Bahkan diantara semua makhluk, tubuh Kaido itu yang paling kuat, tubuhku saja tidak sekuat Kaido! Lalu serangan Kaido sendiri bahkan cukup untuk menghancurkan gunung hanya dengan sekali serang!"

"Oi-oi kenapa kau baru memberitahu itu sekarang? Itu menambah ketidak percaya dirian-ku melawannya"Naruto berkata dengan senyum yang menempel

"Cih semua rencana kita gagal karena bosnya langsung muncul!"Inurashi mendecih melihat Kaido yang berada dihadapannya

"Kalau begitu kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain melawannya bukan!"Menma mengambil pedang dari salah seorang anak buah Kaido dan menghunuskannya, Naruto, Inurashi dan Nekomamushi juga melakukan hal yang sama

"HAAAAA…..!"

Istana

Medaka beserta kru, dan Law dengan krunya lalu, sisa kelompok Luffy yang terdiri dari Brook, Robin, dan Chopper kini tengah berada ditempat latihan pada samurai negeri ini

"Apa itu?"Shutara melihat ada yang terbang menuju gunung

"Luffy-kun!"Medaka berkata dengan kaget melihat yang terbang kegunung itu Luffy

"Itu tidak mungkin Medaka-san! Bagaimana bisa Mugiwara-kun terbang seperti itu!"Yoruichi berkata dengan heran mendengar kata Medaka tadi

"Hm kalau begitu, kuperiksa saja sendiri!"Medaka berdiri dan berjalan menuju gunung itu

"Permisi, ada orang yang menemui kalian!"Ucapan Samurai tadi mendapat perhatian dari mereka yang ada disini

"Tolong antar kami!"Shutara berkata pada samurai itu dengan santai

"Kira-kira siapa yang mau menemui kita?"Rojurou berkata dengan heran karena mereka baru saja sampai dinegeri ini

"Mungkin saja pasukan Kaido"Ucapan Robin mendapat anggukan dari Anisa

"Kalian itu kalau berkata selalu hal yang buruk!"Toushirou berkata dengan datar pada 2 orang itu, lalu mereka sampai didepan gerbang istana yang ternyata orang yang ingin menemui mereka adalah Nami dkk beserta Hancock yang murung

"Ada apa dengan Jotei-san?"Robin melihat Hancock yang murung heran

"Yah sebenarnya Robin, karena kami meninggalkan Luffy dan Naruto sebagai umpan ia Nampak sangat keberatan, tapi setelah kujelaskan alasannya ia menjadi seperti ini!"Nami berkata dengan tersenyum yang dipaksakan

"Umpan? Memangnya umpan apa?"Chopper bertanya dengan kaget

"Nami-san kau kejam sekali!"Brook berkata dengan suram pada Nami

"Akan kupukul kau! Tapi dengarkan dulu, Naruto dan Luffy pasti bisa mengatasi mereka! Lagipula mereka itu monster jadi pasti baik-baik saja!"

"Yang dikatakan Nami itu benar Brook! Mana mungkin mereka berdua akan kalah, jadi kami memutuskan kesini setelah mengatakan itu"Ussop mendukung perkataan Nami yang membuat Nami bernafas lega

"Tapi kenapa aku merasakan perasaan buruk"Zoro melihat kelangit

"Tidak cocok denganmu Marimo sialan!"

"Kau bilang apa alis keriting?"

"Hahh"

DHuak

Sanji dan Zoro langsung terkapar menerima pukulan Nami yang menjinakan mereka

"Tapi mereka pasti tidak akan kembali tanpa peluka, Nami-chan apa pedang Senchou berada padamu?"Shunsui bertanya dengan melihat langit yang biru

"Yeah, tentu saja aku membawanya!"

"Cih mengapa ia yang membawa benda sakti mandraguna itu!"Ussop mendecih kesal yang langsung dibalas dengan glare

"Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau ingin bilang untuk menyembuhkan Luffy dan Naruto nanti"Shunsui mengangguk dengan perkataan Nami

"Sepertinya kau memang harus menyembuhkannya"Ucapan dari samping mereka yang mendapat perhatian, yang ternyata Medaka dan sedang membawa Luffy yang terluka parah tapi masih sadar dan hidup pastinya, Hancock yang melihat keadaan Luffy menutup mulutnya dan berlari

"Luffy bertahanlah!"Hancock berkata dengan parau pada Luffy yang terluka cukup parah

"Tenang..saja..Hancock..ini..tidaklah seberapa"Luffy masih tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Hancock yang membuatnya tersenyum senang

"Nami-san pinjamkan pedang milik Menma, aku akan menyembuhkannya!"Nami memberikan pedang itu pada Medaka yang mencabut pedangnya dan menempelkannya pada Luffy yang sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya mulai pulih

"UAAA TUBUHKU SUDAH SEMBUH, DAN JUGA KEKUATANKU JUGA KEMBALI!"Luffy berteriak dengan senang melihat tubuhnya kembali seperti semula

"Pedang itu hebat sekali, bisa memulihkan orang yang sekarat hanya dalam beberapa menit! Padahal luka Luffy tadi membutuhkan waktu lebih dari 3 minggu untuk bisa sembuh"Chopper berkata dengan kagum

"Hmm, aku mengerti ternyata pedang itu memberikan kekuatan dan penyembuhan disaat yang bersamaan secara terus-menerus, ditambah lagi kekuatan yang diberikan nampaknya jika tidak terpakai akan dimasukan kedalam pedang dan didaur, yang membuat Menma bisa memiliki kekuatan tanpa batas! Pedang yang dibuat olehnya, untuk digunakan olehnya dan keuntunggannya sendiri! Menma sekali"Medaka melihat pedang biru yang digenggamnya dengan tertarik

"Oh ya Benar, Menma-nii, Naruto, Inurashi dan Nekomamushi dalam bahaya, aku harus segera menolong mereka!"Ucapan dari Luffy membuat mereka heran, mengapa mereka berempat dalam bahaya

"Senchou dalam bahaya bukannya ia sedang berjaga dikapal, dan juga Inurashi dan Nekomamushi sedang mengintai bukan"Kisuke berkata dengan heran pada Luffy

"Tidak, mereka sedang melawan k-"

DHUARRR

Suara ledakan yang disamping gerbang mengalihkan perhatian mereka, dimana ada 4 ledakan yang berbeda dan terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan

"Ahahaha menyebalkan sekali! Dikalahkan olehnya!"

"Dasar apa kepalamu itu masih waras? Masih bisa tertawa walau sudah dalam keadaan seperti itu!"

"Engghh"Mereka semua membulatkan mata mereka tidak percaya melihat 4 orang yang merupakan disebut oleh Luffy tadi

Bruk Tap

Menma, Inurashi, Nekomamushi dan Naruto mendarat walau begitu yang masih bisa berjalan dengan sangat normal hanya Menma, yang lain berjalan sempoyongan akibat kuatnya hantaman Kaido

"Yo bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Oioioioio ini bohong bukan, dia terluka seperti itu dan masih bisa menyapa kita dengan normal! Tubuh Senchou itu terbuat dari apasih?!"Yorucihi berkata dengan nada tidak percaya melihat Menma dkk yang masih bertahan dan masih bisa berjalan

"Ya…ampun…bagaimana…bisa…kau…berlaku…normal…seperti…itu?"Naruto berkata dengan terbata karena sakitnya luka yang ia rasakan sekarang sama dengan Inurashi dan Nekomamushi

"Tenanglah, akan kusembuhkan kalian!"Medaka menempelkan pedang biru itu pada masing-masing tubuh mereka, namun walau tubuh mereka sembuh, mereka terlihat masih kelelahan"Aneh sekali, mengapa pada Luffy-kun berhasil? Sedangkan pada kalian tidak!"

"Karena tubuh Luffy dan kami itu berbeda! Lagipula tubuh Luffy itu glutton, jadi wajar jika bisa langsung sembuh"Perkataan Menma membuat bingung mereka semua kecuali Medaka, Shunsui dan Shutara yang mengangguk mengerti"Artinya tubuh Luffy itu sangat rakus, makanya tubuh dan staminanya bisa langsung kembali seperti semula! Kalian pernah melihatnya makan bukan, kemana makanan yang ia makan itu pergi dalam sekejap?"Mereka mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Menma

"Yang lebih penting lagi! Ini gawat juga, jika Kaido langsung berpatisipasi! Kemungkinan menang kita akan menurun!"Inurashi berkata dengan raut wajah kesal

"Aku setuju dengan si anjing! Tapi bagaimana cara kita membuat Kaido tidak langsung maju dalam medan perang!"Nekomamushi berkata yang membuat mereka berpikir

"Siapa yang bilang kita akan berperang?"Ucapan dari Law membuat mereka menolehkan perhatian mereka"Kita datang kesini untuk menggulingkan Kaido, jadi tidak perlu berperang jika ingin mengalahkannya! Lagipula mengalahkannya itu mustahil dilihat dari kalian berlima kalah sampai terlempar kesini!"

"Benar juga, yang kau katakan waktu itu bukanlah berperang tapi menggulingkan salah satu Yonkou!"Naruto berkata setuju, mereka semua juga ikut mengangguk setuju

"Tapi jika kita mengalahkannya bukan dalam medan perang, itu akan menjadi aib bagi ksatria!"Kin'emon berkata dengan keberatan

"Jadi kau lebih memilih hancur dari menanggung aib!"

"Tentu saja bukan!"Ucapan langsung dibalas dengan tegas oleh Godou yang tiba-tiba ada

"Kalau begitu kalian akan musnah!"Law berkata dengan menyeringai melihat mereka

"Aku juga sependapat dengan Kin'emon tapi sekarang ini musuhnya bukanlah orang yang bisa kita kalahkan secara langsung!"Sanji menyalakan rokoknya melihat mereka semua

"Klan yang suka mati jadi kau pimpinan disini! Pantas saja kalian semua bisa bertahan! Tapi yah aku tebak banyak sekali orang yang kau perintahkan untuk mati dalam mempertahankan negeri ini bukan!"Menma melihat Godou yang menatap dirinya datar

"Jangan bicara sok suci kau O'noshi, kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu? Kau membunuh ratusan ribu orang hanya untuk kesenanganmu! Dan sekarang kau menasehatiku, sadar dirilah!"

"Oh aku memang sadar, aku memang membunuh mereka semua tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar komandan yang menyuruh mereka untuk bertempur habis-habisan atau bunuh diri! Yah jika ada orang itu sangatlah bodoh, orang sintingpun masih lebih baik dari orang tolol, dan orang gila lebih baik dari orang bodoh!"

"Itu karena kau sudah sinting dan juga gila!"Godou membalas dengan menyeringai melihat Menma

"Khah hebat sekali kau membalas! Tapi yah biarlah"Menma melihat Sanji yang menyesap rokoknya

"Ada apa?"

"Sanji-san kurasa kau salah satu hal! Memang benar kita tidak bisa melawan Kaido secara langsung tapi kau juga salah jika bisa melawan Kaido secara tidak langsung! Ia bukanlah orang yang bisa kalian bunuh hanya mengandalkan rencana! Tubuhnya itu sangatlah keras seperti halnya berlian, ditambah lagi jika ia menggunakan hakinya kemampuan bertahannya akan menjadi semakin tinggi!"

"Jadi pada intinya kau takut padanya O'noshi!"Sanji membalas dengan menyeringai melihat Menma yang membulatkan matanya

"Bwahahahaha jadi begitu, kalau begitu kau bisa mengatasinya tanpa bantuanku!"Menma tertawa dengan keras menanggapi perkataan Sanji tadi

"Kami tidak membutuhkan seorang pengecut! Jika kau takut maka janganlah ikut!"Perkataan Sanji benar-benar membuat Menma ingin tertawa

"Kalau begitu aku berjanji aku tidak akan membantu atau mencampuri dalam mengalahkan Kaido, silahkan kalian pikirkan bagaimana cara kalian mengalahkannya?!"Perkataan Menma membuat krunya kaget

"Oi cepat minta maaf, jika Senchou sudah berjanji ia akan benar-benar melakukannya!"Shunsui berkata dengan panic pada Sanji yang bersikap santai

"Sanji-kun minta maaflah!"Nami berkata dengan kesal pada Sanji yang masih bersikap santai

"Nami-san, kali ini aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Jika ia benar-benar takut pada Kaido, jangan memaksakannya nanti anak kecil ini akan menangis!"Sanji tersenyum dengan meledek pada Menma yang seperti menahan tawa"Apanya yang lucu?"

"Keangkuhanmu benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu! Mau Zeff atau Jajji mereka dulu sangatlah angkuh namun sekarang mereka jatuh, aku tidak sabar melihat bagaimana kejatuhanmu!"Sanji melihat Menma dengan mata yang dipenuhi kekesalan, setelah itu mereka masuk kedalam istana untuk mendiskusikan strategi, namun Menma dan Erina tidak termasuk, Menma memang sudah berjanji tapi Erina hanya tidak ingin membantu jika ayahnya tidak ikut campur, karena Menma sendiri sedang dalam kondisi sekarat

"Apa Otou-sama yakin dengan ini?"

"Erina apa kau memilih hasil atau proses?"

"Tentu saja hasil dan prosesnya"

"Ahaha ternyata kau ini cukup serakah juga! Yah tenang saja aku tidak akan menyesali ini, lagipula untuk apa aku menyesalinya, aku tidak bisa banyak membantu? Vinsmoke Sanji benar-benar membantu sekali!"Menma berkata dengan wajah yang terlihat senang sekali

Tengah Malam

Sekarang mereka benar-benar terjaga sampai malam, karena harus membenahi rencana mereka secara ulang akibat Sanji yang membuat Menma kesal

"Jadi orang yang akan menghadapi Kaido, adalah Luffy-kun, aku, Retsu, Shutara, Law dan juga orang yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan"Medaka membentangkan peta yang ia dapat"Inurashi dan Nekomamushi akan menyelamatkan samurai yang ditangkap seperti awal dan melihat apa mereka memiliki senjata rahasia, sedangkan yang menahan pasukan buah iblis type zoan adalah Shunsui-kun, Serin-chan, Hinagiku-chan, Sanji-kun, Bepo-san, Penguin-san, Sachi-san dan anggota law yang lain, berdasarkan informasi yang didapat dari Shimazu-kun, klan Funie berkhianat yang membuat kita harus menata ulang strategi kalian, lalu yang akan menahannya adalah Kin'emon-san, Kanjurou-kun, Zoro-kun dan samurai diistana Wanokuni, lalu untuk yang tidak disebut hadapi pasukan Kaido yang tersisa, apa kalian semua mengerti?"Ucapan Medaka dibalas oleh anggukan mereka semua

"Jadi kapan rencana ini dimulai?"Franky bertanya pada Medaka

"Kita akan menyerang secara mendadak, dengan kata lain besok pagi! Semuanya harus sudah siap! Apa ada yang keberatan?"

"Memangnya siapa yang akan keberatan jika lawannya Yonkou?"Law membalas dengan datar perkataan Medaka

"Dingin sekali perkataanmu Trafalgar-kun!"

"Jangan menyebutku dengan nada akrab seperti itu Megami-ya!"Law membalas dengan datar pada Medaka yang menghela nafas, mereka semua mulai kembali ke tempat tidur mereka untuk menyiapkan serangan dadakan pada Kaido yang berada dimarkas utama yang berada di tempat pemakaman keluarga Shogun atau lebih tepatnya ditempat semua samurai yang melawan Kaido dihabisi

Fajar

Matahari baru memunculkan sinarnya namun di istana sudah penuh dengan orang-orang yang bersemangat dan ada juga yang lesu

"Hoi kalian semua! Persiapkan diri kalian, ini adalah pertempuran terakhir! Untuk negeri ini, BUANGLAH NYAWA KALIAN!"Shimazu Godou berdiri dihadapan para samurai yang memiliki raut wajah serius

"OUUUUUU"Mereka menjawab dengan serempak

"Klan yang suka mati! Sepertinya mereka tidak akan bertahan lama"Shunsui melihat mereka dengan heran, mengapa mereka tidak takut mati?! Semua makhluk hidup memiliki ketakutan terhadap kematian, namun orang-orang dari klan Shimazu ini benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa takut akan kematian

"Kenapa kalian semua kelihatan sangat tidak semangat?"Medaka, Naruto, Luffy dan Law melihat krunya yang matanya ada kantung hitam

"Sangking gugupnya aku sampai tidak bisa tidur!"

"Sama"Yang lain juga mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Ussop, yang tidak memiliki kantung mata hitam, adalah Saele, Shunsui, Retsu, Naruto, Luffy, Law, Medaka, Shutara, Zoro dan Sanji

"Sepertinya kita akan berada dalam bahaya jika mereka sampai gagal focus!"Law melihat mereka semua dengan sweatdrop

"Bagaimana bisa kalian tidur dengan nyenyak? Yang kita lawan sekarang ini adalah Yonkou, salah sedikit saja kita akan langsung mati!"Ussop bertanya dengan lesu pada mereka yang tidak memiliki kantung hitam dimatanya

"Tinggal berhasil saja bukan"Luffy menjawab dengan senyumnya yang lebar pada Ussop yang langsung menundukan kepalanya

"Maaf karena sudah bertanya!"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan kita berangkat saja!"Law melihat mereka semua dengan datar tapi matanya menunjukan sesuatu yang menarik, mereka semua tidak banyak bertanya dan langsung berkumpul dengan kelompok yang sudah diputuskan

Tebing

Orang dengan perawakan kekar menggunakan hoodie yang dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan otot-ototnya menggunakan celana hitam ketat, gada berduri tersemat dipunggungnya, lalu sebuah teropong ditangannya"Kalian terlalu meremehkan jaringan informasi kami! Jika kalian berpikir kami adalah orang tidak peduli dengan strategi, kalian salah besar! Aku perancang strategi Kaido-sama, Whys-sama akan membuktikan jika strategi kalian tidak ada apa-apanya"Whys menyeringai melihat mereka semua dengan menyeringai

"Oh tidak kusangka, kau akan menanggapi mereka dengan serius! Kupikir yang akan membuat strategi Kaido bukanlah dirimu!"Whys menolehkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang berkeringat melihat sosok dibelakangnya"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuhmu! Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur! Jadi kepalamu pasti sudah penuh dengan strategi yang akan menjatuhkan mereka semua bukan!"

"Jadi kau menelantarkan mereka O'noshi! Orang-orang yang sangat menyedihkan dan aku sangat kasihan pada kalian karena O'noshi telah menelantarkan kalian! Dengan begini semua rencana dikepalaku sudah lengkap dan sempurna"

"Sempurna! Itu merupakan kelemahan yang sangat fatal!"

"Kesempurnaan merupakan hal yang diincar oleh semua orang dan kau mengatakan kesempurnaan itu kelemahan yang sangat fatal! Sepertinya kita sangat berbeda pendapat!"

"Yeah, tenang saja semua makhluk hidup pasti memiliki perbedaan dan persamaannya masing-masing! Jadi tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum pada Whys

"Senyum yang terlihat hangat namun sangat mengerikan dibaliknya! Kau memang selalu tahu mengintimidasi!"

"Benarkah? Padahal kupikir senyumku tidak ada maksud intimidasi apapun!"

"Kenapa kau terus memasang topeng itu?"

"Karena aku lebih senang menggunakan topeng ini! Lagipula daripada menyebutnya topeng aku lebih suka menyebutnya mimpi!"

"Kalau begitu aku mohon pamit!"

"Wah sopan sekali! Tidak bisa kupercaya jika kau adalah bawahan Kaido! Dan juga aku punya pesan untuk Kaido"

"Apa itu? Akan kusampaikan, jika aku menolak aku akan dibunuh bukan!"

"Ahaha pesannya, jangan kau pikir kau bisa berdiri dan menganggap semua hal tidak bisa membunuhmu! Jika sangat ingin sekali mati, pancing amarahku, dan itulah pesanku tolong sampaikan ya!"Menma melihat Whys yang sudah menghilang dengan distorsi yang membuat Menma tersenyum menarik"Jadi dia menanamkan mata Uchiha pada dirinya! Kurasa aku harus memujinya tadi"

=================TO BE CONTINUED=======================

Yah sebenarnya saya mau ngerjain ini 2 minggu yang lalu tapi mood saya langsung ancur ngeliat review guest itu, padahal jika jelek tinggal hapus atau apalah yang penting jangan lihat, gak perlu nge-ancurin mood saya yang lagi bagus waktu itu. Dan juga saya bermaksud hiatus beberapa bulan ini, yah sekian aja


	39. Chapter 27 Arc Baru

Chapter 39

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Menma kini tengah duduk dengan Erina disampingnya, tempat mereka sekarang ditebing dimana mereka bisa melihat pertempuran dengan kecil kemungkinan diserang

"Ne Otou-sama, mengapa kau tidak menggunakan haki saat melawan Big Mom saat itu?"Erina melihat wajah Menma yang memiringkan kepalanya

"Lupa, karena tidak terbiasa tidak menggunakan haki, aku sampai lupa bagaimana sensasi menggunakannya! Jadi yah mungkin karena tidak biasa!"

"Kau lupa menggunakan senjata saat akan bertarung! Itu seperti orang bodoh saja!"

"Ahahaha tapi aku menggunakan haki-ku saat serangan terakhir bukan!"

"Ahh terserah Otou-sama saja! Tapi apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka berperang sementara kita duduk tenang disini saja!"

"Hmm, mungkin akan ada apa-apa, tapi yah mereka pasti bisa mengurusnya bukan!"

"Darimana datangnya pemikiran itu?"

"Hmm kepercayaan pada teman"

"Dikhianati baru tau rasa!"

"Sudah pernah, ratusan kali malah!"Erina sweatdrop mendengar balasan Menma yang acuh terhadap perkataannya yang candaan itu

"Apa Otou-sama bisa menceritakan, bagaimana bisa Otou-sama menjadi kakak Mugiwara no Luffy dan juga Hiken no Ace?"

"Yah, aku diminta oleh ibu mereka berdua!"

"Jelaskan secara rinci, aku tidak percaya kau mau memenuhi keinginan mereka tanpa ada sebab apapun!"

"Baik-baik, kalau begitu mulai dulu dari Ace..."

21 tahun yang lalu

South Blue

Menma kini berada dirumah yang dekat tebing lebih tepatnya dipintu rumah tersebut

Tok tok

"Masuklah"Menma masuk kedalam dan mendapati Rouge yang tengah duduk dikursi goyang menikmati pemandangan dari jendelanya dimana banyak angkatan laut yang berkeliaran untuk mencari keturunan Gol D Roger

"Ada apa kau memanggilku, jika bukan sesuatu yang penting! Aku pergi"

"Kau masih dingin dan datar seperti dulu! Menyebalkan memang tapi hanya kau yang bisa kuminta tolong saat ini"Rouge menutup matanya dengan mengusap perutnya

"Putra Senchou kah, lalu apa yang kau ingin kulakukan dengan putra diperutmu itu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya sampai ia besar, dan juga menjadi kakak panutan baginya! Jika hanya berakting menjadi kakak teladan kau pasti bisa bukan"

"Aku menolak"Penolakan Menma dibalas dengan senyuman Rouge

"Jujur saja aku ingin memukulmu seperti dulu! Tapi yah aku tidak punya banyak tenaga sekarang ini, dan juga setelah anak ini lahir, aku pasti mati! Tidak mungkin anak ini bisa bertahan di dunia era bajak laut sendirian"

"Kau tidak percaya sekali dengan anakmu ya"

"Setiap ibu hanya menginginkan agar anaknya tumbuh dengan sehat, ceria dan bahagia, seorang ibu tidak ingin anaknya terluka ataupun berada dalam bahaya"

"Mendengarnya darimu terasa menjijikan sekali!"

"Mulut pedasmu keluar sekarang!"

"Mulutmu jauh lebih pedas dariku! Dan kau bilang seorang ibu tidak ingin anaknya terluka, kurasa itu tidak terlalu benar"

"Memang ada yang seperti itu, tapi bukan berarti orang yang demikian tidak ada bukan"

"Terserah dirimu saja! Soal hal tadi, akan kupikirkan kembali"Menma keluar dengan rambut merah dan matanya yang merah lalu menggunakan topi agar tidak terlihat oleh tentara angkatan laut _'Prajurit angkatan laut dimana-mana? Sepertinya mereka sangat ingin memutuskan darah si Senchou itu! Walaupun mereka pasti tidak akan melakukannya padaku, karena pulau Eddesa sendiri sudah dihancurkan, dimana aku sendiri saja yang selamat dari sana!'_ Menma berjalan melewati mereka semua, ia tidak dicurigai karena bagaimanapun ia seorang bocah yang tidak membawa apa-apa

4 bulan berlalu

Menma berada didepan rumah sakit yang dimana Rouge sedang melakukan persalinan didalamnya, ia masuk begitu saja menuju kamar yang digunakan Rouge, ia menunggu diluar suara Rouge dari dalam, matahari hampir terbenam lalu terdengar langkah suara yang menuju ruangan ini bersamaan dengan suara bayi dari dalam ruangan

"Bodoh sekali kau Rouge, jika kau tidak bisa melindunginya dan merawatnya! Yang ada anak itu akan menderita saja!"Menma bergumam dengan wajah yang heran lalu ia melihat orang yang menuju kemari, yang merupakan pahlawan angkatan laut Garp, Menma berjalan menuju Garp

"Katakan padanya aku menerimanya"Perkataan dari orang tidak dikenalnya membuat Garp bingung, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya dan menuju ruangan tujuannya

End

"Hmm jadi kau melakukannya karena rasa kasihan, lalu kalau Luffy-san"

"Karena Fiena memintanya dengan baik-baik, aku mana mungkin menolaknya, apalagi dari orang-orang yang kukenal, ia yang paling waras, dan juga yang paling normal"

"Otou-sama, apa kau tidak sadar diri? Jika kau sendiri tidak normal!"Erina melihat Menma dengan mata setengah terbuka

"Benar juga, tapi yah lebih baik jika aku pergi dan istirahat saja dikapal! Menunggu disini hanya merepotkan saja"

Inurashi Team, yang terdiri dari para samurai dan Nekomamushi

"Hoi Inu, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar"Nekomamushi berjalan dengan bersembunyi disela-sela jalan untuk menghindari kontak langsung dengan pasukan Kaido

"Jangan berisik kau Bakeneko, berdasarkan jaringan informasi Godou-dono, ini jalan yang benar!"Inurashi membuka peta markas yang menahan para samurai negeri ini, dan melihat tanda bulat pada bagian tengah, yang merupakan letak strategis sekaligus letak paling berbahaya untuk dimasuki, karena mudah kabur dan mudah untuk dikejar"Tapi mengapa orang-orang dari Kaido bisa berpikiran untuk menahan para samurai ditengah-tengah markas, bukannya mereka itu selalu mengandalkan kekuatan"

"Aku punya firasat buruk, jika ada diantara mereka yang suka berpikir!"

"Jika aku memikirkannya lagi itu tidak masuk akal, dimana bajak laut Kaido memenangkan pertempuran hanya dengan kekuatan tanpa adanya strategi pembantu, tapi jika dilihat dari peta ini kurasa sang ahli strategi mereka tengah bersembunyi dan menyiapkan strategi balasan"Inurashi dan Nekomamushi berkata dengan pelan dibalik batu yang mana mereka dekat dengan pasukan Kaido yang bersiaga

"Inurashi-dono dan Nekomamushi-dono, tolong pergilah terlebih dahulu, kami yang akan menjadi umpan agar kalian bisa menyelamatkan teman-teman kami!"Kapten samurai dipasukan ini menghadap Inurashi dan Nekomamushi dengan hormat

"Baiklah, aku serakhkan pada kalian"Inurashi, Nekomamushi dan beberapa samurai pergi ketitik yang diberikan pada peta

"SERANG!"Kapten itu memimpin menuju pasukan Kaido yang segera mengambil senjata untuk menanggapi serangan pada samurai

"Kalian semua, bertahanlah! Kami pasti akan kembali dengan teman-teman kalian"Inurashi berkata dengan berlari dengan senyap dan cepat

Penjara

Inurashi dan Nekomamushi bersama para samurai yang dipilih kini tengah membebaskan para samurai yang ditawan, mengapa tidak ada yang menjaga? Mereka pergi ketempat kapten samurai yang sedang menjadi umpan

"Ya ampun dasar orang-orang tolol dan bodoh itu, mereka mengambil umpan untuk bersenang-senang dan membiarkan kalian masuk kesini! Sepertinya aku harus menghukum mereka nanti!"Orang berambut emo merah dengan style acak-acakan, jaket kulit yang dibiarkan terbuka menampilkan tubuh berototnya, dan celana bulu dan sepatu berduri lalu tinggi yang hanya 178 Cm, membuatnya seperti orang normal dalam kelompok Kaido yang penuh monster

"Oi kalian, pergilah! Akan kami urus dia"Inurashi dan Nekomamushi mengarahkan senjata mereka berdua pada orang ini

"Tapi Inurashi-don-"

"Cepatlah, tugas kami adalah membebaskan kalian! Dan juga mengalahkannya juga akan mempermudah teman-teman kami! Jadi cepat larilah!"

"Baiklah, tolong kembali dengan selamat"Orang yang memimpin para samurai itu berlari pergi bersama rekan-rekannya yang tadi mereka bebaskan

"Jadi kalian memilih untuk membiarkan mereka pergi! Dasar orang-orang tolol, jika kalian menggunakan mereka sebagai perisai, kalian pasti punya kesempatan menang!"

"Oh salah satu dari komandan Kaido sedang menasehati"Nekomamushi berkata dengan wajah yang sarkastik pada orang ini

"Kau pikir aku Bamoth-sama, akan kalah oleh kalian! Jangan banyak bermimpi, dasar serangga!"Inurashi dan Nekomamushi langsung menyiapkan sikap siaga untuk menyambutnya, bagaimanapun juga ia bukanlah lawan yang bisa diremehkan, ia adalah komandan ke-7 dari kelompok Kaido, pencabik Bamoth

Zoro dkk place

Kini Zoro, Kin'emon, Kanjurou dan para samurai tengah bersiap didepan desa yang merupakan tanah kelahiran klan Funie di Wanokuni ini

Sring

Zoro langsung menebas saja gerbang desa yang menghalangi mereka tanpa basa-basi

"Ahh ini pasti menghabiskan biaya"Kanjurou melihat gerbang yang terbelah itu dengan khawatir

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan dulu soal biaya! Khawatirkan dulu apa kalian bisa pulang dengan selamat atau tidak?!"Zoro membalas dengan datar perkataan kanjurou, tapi sejauh mata memandang yang mendatangi mereka hanya sekelompok samurai kecil, dan yang lain adalah wanita dan anak-anak

"Godou-dono, apa kita salah tempat?"Kin'emon bertanya pada Godou yang raut wajahnya sangat serius

"Kita dijebak!"Tanah naik keatas yang membentuk kubah, mengurung mereka semua dengan seisi desa

"Wah-wah benar-benar penyambutan yang megah!"Zoro melihat dengan tersenyum keadaan mereka saat ini

"Tapi untuk apa mereka mengurung kita? Apa untuk dibakar?!"Kanjurou melihat kubah batu yang mengurung mereka dengan penasaran

"Kanjurou-sama apa yang anda katakan! Mereka tidak memiliki kekuatan semacam itu bukan, lagipula kubah ini terlalu luas untuk bisa dibakar dalam 1 waktu"

"Kalian semua jangan terlalu berpikir positif dulu! Yang sedang kita lawan sekarang ini adalah Yonkou no Kaido, orang yang dijuluki Monster dari para monster! Membakar satu tempat seperti ini bukanlah hal yang sulit baginya"Godou membalas perkataan bawahannya dengan tegas

"Tapi masalahnya adalah kenapa ia menyiapkan jebakan sebesar ini untuk kita! Bukannya kelompok Kaido tidak suka dengan cara seperti ini"Zoro mengutarakan pendapatnya dengan menautkan kedua alisnya

"G-gawat"Kin'emon jatuh kebelakang melihat apa yang mulai menyelimuti tanah dari jauh

"Ada apa Kin'em-"Perkataan Kanjurou berhenti melihat gas warna ungu yang akan menuju tempat mereka

"Gas beracun!"Mereka semua terkaget melihat gas yang akan mendatangi mereka sebentar lagi

"Kokujo'O Tatsumaki"

Swuuushhhhh

Tornado yang menarik gas itu untuk tidak menyebar lebih jauh dan mempersedikit jumlah gas yang menyebar, namun dikarenakan ruangan yang tertutup ini hanya bersifat sementara

"KALIAN SEMUA, CEPAT PERGI MENUJU UJUNG KUBAH INI! SEBELUM KITA SEMUA MENGHIRUP GAS ITU!"Zoro berteriak dengan berlari dengan mereka semua menuju ujung kubah

"Sialan si Whys itu, ia menggunakan trik menjengkelkan ini untuk menyingkirkan lawanku!"Orang dengan luka bakar pada mata kanan dengan tangan kiri berupa kait, tubuh yang kekar, tinggi 3 meter dan gada besar yang ia genggam, pakaian purba yang ia kenakan dan topi viking a.k.a Jaguar perusak Diego, sang komandan ke-3 dari kelompok Kaido yang memiliki harga buronan 830 juta Berry

"Diego-sama, mereka mulai berlari menuju ujung kubah! Apa kita harus membunuh mereka sekarang?"

"Biarkan mereka"

"Bai-Ehhhhh apa yang anda katakan?!"

"KUBILANG BIARKAN MEREKA!"Diego membalas dengan kesal dan suara yang keras pada anak buahnya yang langsung diam saja

"Ini aneh, mengapa tidak ada jebakan?"Zoro berlari dengan melihat sekitarnya waspada

"Anu kau ini siapa?"Kin'emon bertanya dengan heran pada Zoro

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Zoro-dono itu orangnya tidak banyak berpikir dan langsung menerjang! Jadi kau ini siapa?"

Ctak

Zoro berlari dengan tersenyum dan mata yang tajam lalu perempatan siku-siku dikeningnya tidak melihat Kin'emon

"Sudah jangan memperdebatkan hal yang tidak penting! Sekarang ini kita tengah berada dalam keadaan gawat yang bisa membunuh kita kapan saja!"Kanjurou menengahi mereka berdua yang sepertinya akan bertengkar jika tidak dihentikan

Zoro dkk + kelompok samurai sebentar lagi akan mencapai ujung kubah, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk bisa sampai, sesampainya disana Godou memotong kubah itu dengan rapi dan cepat sehingga lari mereka tidak terhenti dan terus berlari menuju sisi lain menghindari gas beracun

"Oi bagaimana dengan penduduk desa tadi?"Kanjurou bertanya dengan heran tidak melihat para penduduk tadi

"Mereka berada didalam, aku meninggalkan mereka!"Godou menjawab dengan ringan pertanyaan Kanjurou, Kanjurou sendiri membulatkan matanya dan memegang baju Godou dengan kasar

"Brengsek, apa kau tidak memikirkan mereka? Apa kau Cuma berpikir mereka beban yang Cuma akan menghalangi kita"

"Yeah aku berpikir mereka beban, sekarang ini kita tengah berperang melawan Kaido, salah satu dari 4 penguasa dunia baru, bertarung dengan melindungi orang lain itu tindakan bodoh, bahkan melindungi sendiri saja kita belum tentu bisa melakukannya! Semua orang disini tahu, mereka bisa mati kapan saja!"

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya keberadaan kalian, jika tidak bisa melindungi sesuatu yang berharga untuk kalian itu sendiri?"

"Kami sudah tidak mempunyainya! Sekarang ini kami tengah berjuang untuk mendapatkannya lagi! Dan juga jika kau bisa berkata seperti itu, mengapa penjagaanmu bisa sangat lengah seperti itu, sampai tidak menyadari jika aku meninggalkan mereka? Jika penjagaanmu saja selengah itu, bagaimana kau bisa melindungi mereka!"Kanjurou tidak bisa membalas perkataan Godou kali ini, cengkramannya pada baju Godou melemah dan akhirnya lepas

"Kanjurou, ini sudah tidak bisa dihindari! Kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun!"Kin'emon memegang bahu Kanjurou dengan ekspresi menyesal diwajahnya

"Jadi kalian bisa lolos dari jebakan penipu licik itu"Keberadaan seseorang yang tidak mereka sadari mengejutkan mereka, ditambah orang yang berkata tadi orang dengan perawakan besar a.k.a Diego dengan pasukan samurai dan anak buah Kaido"700 samurai, Pemburu bajak laut, dan 3 pemimpin samurai sepertinya kalian mengirim setengah dari kalian ketempat lain! Kalian benar-benar meremehkanku"Diego melihat mereka dengan tajam

"Ohh bosnya langsung turun"Zoro mengeluarkan 2 pedangnya dengan wajah yang menyeringai senang

Truunnkkk

Udara bergetar merasakan benturan dari kedua pedang Zoro dengan gada Diego, tanah berguncang menahan benturan mereka

Tank

Zoro mundur kebelakang merasakan gada Diego mendorongnya, dan juga ia merasakan firasat buruk dari gada itu, namun Zoro malah menyeringai diserang balik seperti ini

Brankk

Diego menghalangi jalur tusukan Godou yang akan mengenai jantungnya dengan gada, udara berguncang akibat benturan mereka berdua

"Hoi apa yang kau lakukan! Dia itu musuhku"Zoro berkata dengan kesal pada Godou yang menyerang Diego seenaknya, padahal jelas-jelas ia musuh Zoro yang akan dikalahkannya

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk memperebutkan siapa lawan siapa! Dan juga dalam kelompok Kaido ada 13 komandan Hewan buas, dengan kata lain masih ada 12 orang sepertinya! Jadi daripada menghabiskan stamina untuk melawannya 1 lawan 1 akan lebih efektif jika melawannya bersama"

"Cih, kalau begitu kau lawan saja!"Zoro menyarungkan kedua pedangnya dan berjalan mundur

"Apa rencana kalian ini disusun oleh O'noshi?"Pertanyaan Diego mendapat perhatian dari Zoro dkk

"Tidak ada keharusan kami menjawabnya!"Godou membalas dengan datar perkataan Diego

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu, jika ini rencana yang disusun O'noshi! Berhati-hatilah, ia adalah seorang pengkhianat tulen! Ia bahkan mengkhianati Hyakuju no Gaban waktu itu saat melawan kami, kelompok Kaido 21 tahun yang lalu"

"Hehh mengapa kami harus percaya pada informasi yang bisa saja itu adalah tipuan untuk kami?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin pertarunganku dimanipulasi olehnya ataupun oleh penipu itu!"Diego membalas dengan memicingkan matanya pada mereka semua

"Ternyata kau memiliki kehormatan dalam pertarungan! Kalau begitu aku mohon maaf, namaku Shimazu Godou"

"Diego, kalau begitu sudah cukup basa-basinya!"Diego melesat pada Godou yang menyambutnya dengan pedang yang siap kapan saja

Dalam kubah

Dua Orang dengan masker berjalan didalam gas beracun dengan santai

"Ne Otou-sama mengapa kau ingin menyelamatkan orang-orang didesa ini?"

"Bosan, lagipula berdiam diri dikapal itu membosankan! Dan juga aku tidak mengganggu pertarungan mereka, aku hanya membantu negeri ini atas dasar kebosananku"

"Kupikir kau akan menjawab karena mereka tidak bersalah!"

"Ahaha mana mungkin aku menjawab begitu bukan! Apa Seraph tidak pernah bercerita jika aku ini orang jahat?!"

"Apa ada wanita yang mencintai kekasihnya dan menjelek-jelekkannya?"

"Ada loh, didunia ini ada beragam macam orang! Dan juga rasanya mendengar Seraph mencintaiku itu membuatku sedih"

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang dicintai malah sedih"

"Yeah ada alasannya, karena jika Seraph mencintaiku maka hidupnya takkan lama! Karena itulah aku tidak ingin ia mencintaiku, aku ingin ia hidup bahagia dengan orang lain dan hidup lama bersamanya"

"Aku kesal mendengarnya, tapi yah mendengar alasannya aku juga mengerti! Tapi Okaa-sama itu keras kepala dan sulit dibujuk, dan juga mengapa jika Okaa-sama mencintai Otou-sama, Okaa-sama akan mati? Apa karena musuh yang mengincar Otou-sama atau hal lain?"

"Bukannya aku sudah memberitahumu di Dressrossa, jika aku ini dikutuk, dan kutukan ini ada hubungannya dengan Seraph! Jujur saja melihat ia membenciku waktu itu memang membuatku sedih namun itu juga membuatku senang karena ia bisa hidup damai dan bahagia, tapi yah kenyataan tidak selalu yang dipikirkan! Namun apa kau tahu Erina, jika kau adalah satu-satunya putriku dengan Seraph"

"Otou-sama berkata seperti, Okaa-sama dan Otou-sama terus bereinkarnasi saja!"

"Memang seperti itu!"

"Otou-sama tahu, mengapa teman-teman Otou-sama sulit percaya dengan perkataan Otou-sama?"

"Entah, aku juga ingin tahu! Padahal aku sudah menjawabnya dengan jujur, dan juga aku benci dibohongi dan membohongi!"

"Gaya bicara Otou-sama yang kelewat santai dan topik berat yang dibarengi yang membuat perkataan Otou-sama sulit dipercayai! Bahkan aku sendiri sulit percaya perkataan Otou-sama tadi!"

"Ahahaha apa memang seperti itu? Tapi kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita nanti saja, nanti mereka akan mati jika kita meneruskan pembicaraan kita!"Menma mengeluarkan tabung kecil dari balik jubahnya yang berisi gas lalu mengeluarkan tabung lain yang berisi cairan dan menggabungkannya, namun anehnya cairan itu berubah jadi gas seketika sesaat setelah masuk kedalam tabung yang berisi gas

"Apa penawar itu Otou-sama yang buat?"

"Tidak, Caesar Clown yang membuatnya! Lagipula untuk apa aku membuat penawar gas racun, tidak ada gunanya sekali! Kalau untuk yang air ini adalah obat untuk meregenerasi luka, dengan menggabungkannya maka asap ini akan meregenerasi sampai batas tertentu, walau aku tidak tahu akan sampai mana!"

"Jadi kau menggunakan penduduk desa ini sebagai eksperimen percobaanmu!"

"Begitulah"Menma melempar tabung yang digabungkan itu dan mereka berdua pergi setelahnya

Shunsui, Serin, Hinagiku, Sanji, Bepo, Penguin, Sachi dan anggota law yang lain + Naruto yang ngotot ingin gabung Place

Shunsui dkk kini berada dibalik batu melihat ratusan anak buah Kaido yang menggunakan buah iblis buatan, mereka tengah menyusun rencana untuk bisa menjatuhkan pasukan sebesar itu dengan jumlah mereka yang kecil

"Kurasa ini akan sulit"Hinagiku melihat anak buah Kaido dengan berkeringat

"Tenang saja Hinagiku-chan, jika ada apa-apa aku pasti akan melindungimu"Sanji berlutut dengan memegangi tangan Hinagiku yang lembut, Hinagiku sendiri segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sanji

"Maaf Sanji-kun, tapi aku sudah punya Toushirou-kun, jadi aku tidak mau ia salah paham nanti"Sanji terperangah mendengar kelembutan Hinagiku, matanya langsung berubah menjadi hati

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu Sanji! Akan jadi hal yang buruk jika kau mencuri Hinagiku-san dari kekasihnya! Mungkin saja Menma-nii yang akan bertindak"

"Hehh pengecut itu, jujur saja aku selalu berpikir jika O'noshi itu mengerikan, kuat, hebat dan tanpa perasaan, tapi ia sangat berkebalikan sekali dengan yang kupikirkan walaupun hanya bagian kuatnya saja yang benar"Ucapan sarkastik Sanji tidak mendapat perhatian dari Naruto yang memutar matanya bosan

"Aku juga setuju, tapi kurasa ia bukan pengecut, melainkan pecundang"

"Wah-wah kejam sekali, adiknya sampai berkata seperti itu"

"Kau ini mau didukung atau tidak! Tapi bagaimanapun juga akan gawat jika sampai terjadi perselisihan dengan Menma-nii, aku merasa jika dia bukanlah orang yang akan segan-segan terhadap sesuatu, mungkin ia akan mengorbankan apa yang ia punya tanpa ragu jika untuk mencapai tujuannya!"

"Kau kelihatan sangat waspada terhadapnya, walau ia kakakmu sendiri"

"Aku hanya mengatakan firasat buruk yang kumiliki! Lagipula aku selalu merasa aneh dengan kepribadiannya yang selalu santai, tersenyum, ramah, sopan dan baik itu! Aku berpikir apa itu hanyalah kebohongan yang ia ciptakan untuk menipu kita atau semacamnya!"

"Hehh kalau begitu mengapa kau tetap menganggapnya sebagai kakakmu?"

"Karena dia memang kakakku, walau punya kepribadian yang aneh dan mengesalkan"

"Ya ampun Naruto, ucapanmu kejam juga! Tapi yah kau memang mengingatkanku pada si ahli cinta itu"Suara yang familiar terdengar oleh telinga mereka, sontak saja mereka mencari sumber suara yang sekarang tengah duduk di balik batu dengan wanita cantik yang menemaninya

"Otou-sama bisakah kita berhenti melakukan ini! Ini melelahkan"

"Hehh kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu ikut saja Erina! Lagipula aku melakukannya karena bosan!"

"Kenapa kau bicara merajuk seperti itu? Itu seperti bukan dirimu"

"Percuma saja memanipulasiku"

"Sejak kapan kau disana? Aku sama sekali tidak merasakannya"

"Saat kau mengucapkan kalimatmu tadi! Tapi yah kurasa menyebutnya kebohongan itu kurang tepat, yang kau lihat sekarang ini adalah pecahan perasaan yang telah kubuang dulu! Jadi tolong jangan menyebutnya kebohongan, lagipula aku benci dengan kebohongan!"

"Lalu kau kesini untuk apa Senchou? Jangan bilang hanya untuk menonton"

"Ahh kau memang hebat bisa tahu Shunsui"

"Eh benarkah"Shunsui terperanjat kaget mendengar balasan yang tidak sesuai dugaannya!

"Kenapa kau kelihatan kaget begitu? aku sudah janji untuk tidak mengganggu bukan"Menma melihat wajah Shunsui dengan heran

"Yeah, mengingat itu dirimu kupikir kau akan bertindak seenaknya!"Serin berkata dengan ringannya

"Ahahaha seperti biasa mulutmu itu pedas!"

"Senchou tadi kau bilang Naruto-san mirip dengan si ahli cinta! Siapa yang kau maksud itu?"Hinagiku bertanya dengan serius

"Are-are mengapa kau terlihat serius begitu? Lagipula mengapa kau ingin mengetahuinya?"

"Jika ia kenalanmu, pasti ia bukan orang sembarangan! Dan juga kau bilang ia mirip dengan Naruto-san, dengan kata lain pasti ada alasannya kau mengangkat Naruto sebagai adikmu"

"Kurosaki D Naruto, ialah ahli cinta yang kumaksud"Mereka semua kaget mendengar nama pahlawan besar angkatan laut muncul

"O...oi apa katamu tadi?"

"Kurosaki D Naruto, dulu kami itu rekan! Yah walau sekarang aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia menyembunyikan dirinya? Dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukannya, kemampuan dimensinya memang merepotkan seperti dulu!"

"Mengapa kau bicara seperti kau sangat mengenalnya?"Naruto yang sekarang kaget, karena bagaimanapun juga dulu ia pernah bertemu dengan Kurosaki D Naruto

"Yeah, karena dulu aku juga bagian dari 9 perintah Tuhan, sang Ketabahan! Yah walau sekarang kekuatan Commandment itu menghilang entah kemana, mungkin ia bersembunyi untuk mencari Commandment itu!"

"Kenapa kau memanggil pahlawan besar angkatan laut dengan sebutan ahli cinta?"Erina bertanya dengan sweatdrop pada Menma yang menopang dagunya

"Karena ia memiliki banyak sekali wanita, seingatku 23 istri!"Mereka kembali terperanjat kaget mendengarnya

"Oi...oi dari informasi yang kucari mengenai dirinya, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki istri, tapi ia memiliki adik kalau tidak salah namanya Kurosaki D Masaki"

"Ah ia itu ibuku!"Menma menjawab perkataan Shunsui dengan entengnya, mereka kembali terkaget mendengarnya

"Garis keturunan macam apa itu? Ini seperti Luffy saja! Pamannya seorang pahlawan dan keponakannya seorang penjahat! Benar-benar ironis sekali!"Sanji berkata dengan tersenyum

"Ditambah putrinya juga seorang Admiral! Keluarga macam apa itu?"Shunsui menambahkan dengan sweatdrop

"Berisik, lagipula aku tidak pernah mengakuinya sebagai pamanku! Dan juga alasanku mengangkat Naruto menjadi adikku karena ia memaksa sekali! Dan juga aku sedang senggang yah jadi kuterima saja!"

"Ternyata kau ini punya banyak sekali waktu senggang ya Senchou! Padahal kupikir saat kau masih kecil kau berbuat kekacauan disana-sini untuk merepotkan pemerintah dunia! Sebenarnya kau sedang santai-santai disebuah pulau, menyedihkan!"Serin berkata dengan ringannya

"Seperti kau tidak saja! Dan juga Naruto, kau pernah bertemu dengannya bukan, Kurosaki D Naruto"Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu, kaget bagaimana bisa ia tahu, padahal ia yakin ia tidak memberitahunya pada siapapun, mata semua orang tertuju padanya dengan pandangan 'Jawablah!'

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Tapi yah jika berbanding denganmu, ia sangat berbeda dan kebalikan dari dirimu!"

"Orang sok bijak itu! Tentu saja dia kebalikan dariku, dan juga kuberitahu saja ia masih seorang Senju, ditamabh ia juga menjadi Uchiha! Sebuah kebetulan yang mengejutkan bukan! Tidak, mungkin kalian lebih suka menyebutnya takdir yang sudah ditakdirkan! Walaupun aku tidak peduli mau sebutannya apa!"

"Sebaiknya kau menceritakan tentang dirimu sebaik mungkin! Agar kami bisa mempercayaimu"

"Mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu tentang masa laluku?! Tidak ada yang menarik dimasa laluku"Menma bertanya dengan facepalmed

"Kau itu terlalu misterius, ditambah dengan kekuatanmu! Aku tahu itu bukanlah kekuatan Uchiha ataupun buah iblis, jadi kekuatan apa itu? Haki, itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa haki sedahsyat itu?!"

"Naruto-san, haki Senchou bahkan bisa menghancurkan sebuah gunung hanya dengan satu serangan"Ucapan Hinagiku membuat Naruto menoleh dengan cepat dan raut wajah yang tidak percaya

"Ya ampun Naruto, kau ini tidak tahu ya! Jika haki sangatlah hebat tergantung penggunanya, pengecualian untukku yang mencampurkannya dengan sesuatu, haki milik si Aho-Senchou, Kuso-Sensei, Gaban, Shirohige, Big Mom, Kaido, Shanks dan orang-orang besar didunia baru itu memiliki haki yang sangat kuat, bahkan Luffy juga memilikinya walau Cuma bisa dipakai sebentar! Dan kau meremehkan haki, sepertinya kau terlalu menganggap tinggi kekuatan buah iblis dan kekuatan Senju & Uchiha yang kau miliki!"

"Aku baru tahu haki bisa semengerikan itu! Tapi itu belum menjelaskan kekuatanmu yang lain"

"Baik-baik, akan kujelaskan nanti jika kalian berhasil mengalahkan Kaido!"

"Sepertinya kau sangat mempercayai kami! Padahal kupikir kau ini orang yang berkesan lebih percaya pada diri sendiri"Sanji melihat Menma dengan tersenyum

"Ara-ara jika demikian, aku pasti tidak akan menyerahkan rencana menjatuhkan Kaido pada kalian! Lagipula jika kalian gagal, berarti itu kalian masih lemah dan belum pantas menjadi salah seorang Yonkou! Walaupun sistem Yonkou sekarang sedang kacau"

"Bukankah itu salahmu juga Otou-sama! Karena kau menunjukan dirimu 2 tahun yang lalu, seluruh dunia membicarakan dan membandingkan perbedaan kekuatan setiap Yonkou untuk siapa yang akan memerintah didunia baru! Karena kemunculanmu, kau dianggap Kaisar tapi bukan juga Kaisar, kau sering menghilang dan muncul sesukamu, yang membuat sistem didunia baru kacau! Apa kau akan mengatur dunia baru atau tidak? Itu masih menjadi pertanyaan sampai sekarang, walaupun jawabannya pasti sudah jelas saat kau melawan Big Mom, yang berarti kau menjadi salah seorang Kaisar didunia baru! Dengan kata lain kau bisa mengatur dunia baru"Erina melihat Menma dengan facepalmed karena kekurang kesadaran diri akan perbuatannya

"Kalau dipikir lagi, aku menjadi Yonkou sekarang! Walaupun itu salahmu juga Naruto, padahal aku hanya ingin bergerak dibalik layar dan menjalankan rencanaku dengan santai tapi sekarang aku harus mengubah semua rencanaku, terima kasih Naruto"

"Kenapa kau malah senang, jika rencanamu diberantakan?"Naruto melihat senyum Menma yang cerah dengan heran dan bingung

"Senchou itu orang aneh yang suka direpotkan daripada merepotkan! Jadi jika rencananya kau berantakan ia bukannya marah ia bakal senang dan mengubah semua rencananya lalu menyerang balik, yah justru dibalik ketenangannya dalam mengubah rencana itulah yang membuat Senchou mengerikan"Shunsui berkata dengan berkeringat dingin

"Ahaha karena jika semua rencanaku berjalan lancar, itu tidak akan menyenangkan sama sekali!"

"Kau terdengar seperti, mencari kesenangan saja dalam menjadi bajak laut"

"Memang seperti itu, aku membentuk kelompokku tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanya untuk bersenang-senang! Tidak ada alasan lain bagiku untuk melakukannya kecuali hal itu"Mereka semua sweatdrop mendengarnya, yang berarti orang ini membahayakan dirinya hanya untuk mengusir kebosanan dalam dirinya!

"Berarti kau menjadi bajak laut, hanya untuk bersenang-senang bukan untuk menghancurkan pemerintah dunia!"Shunsui bertanya dengan sweatdrop

"Itu juga salah satu tujuan, namun itu hanya tujuan samping tujuanku yang utama yang bersenang-senang! Lagipula menghancurkan pemerintah dunia adalah orang yang akan memimpin dunia ini dalam satu kesatuan! Dan aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang memimpin dunia"

"Senchou, biasanya orang-orang itu ingin menguasai dunia! Sepertinya kau benar-benar orang yang sangat aneh!"Serin memegang wajahnya heran dengan Menma yang selalu berlaku seenaknya

"Karena itu membosankan! Lagipula apa kalian yakin, terus mau menanyaiku? Nanti mereka akan menyadari keberadaan kita"Menma melihat kelompok Kaido yang menjaga markas ini, mereka terlihat bersiaga

"Itu salahmu bukan karena memberitahu kami sesuatu yang sangat hebat!"

"Sesuatu yang sangat hebat? Bukannya itu biasa saja"

"Naruto-kun, sesuatu yang sangat hebat menurut kita itu sangat berbeda dengan hebat menurut Senchou, bahkan hal biasa pun dianggap hebat oleh Senchou dan hal hebat dianggap biasa! Dia itu sangatlah aneh"

"Aku lupa dia itu O'noshi, orang yang hampir memiliki segalanya!"Naruto melihat Shunsui yang wajahnya murung, entah karena tadi atau hal lain

"Ahahaha mereka sudah menyadari keberadaan kita"Sanji, Naruto, Shunsui, Serin, Hinagiku, Bepo, Penguin, Sachi dan anggota Law yang lain langsung bereaksi dengan perkataan Menma

Tuing

Suara meriam yang mendekat membuat mereka semua segera berlari dari sana

"Wah-wah tidak disangka ternyata aku mendapat tangkapan besar, atau mungkin terlalu besar"Orang yang menggunakan kacamata dengan tubuh gemuk dan tinggi 3 meter bersama kapak dipunggungnya dan meriam yang berada ditangan kirinya melihat Menma dkk menyeringai

"Wah-wah komandan ke-6 yang dijuluki Kapak gajah akhirnya muncul"Menma membalas dengan meniru awal kalimat orang itu

"Jangan terlalu senang Gyune, dia itu O'noshi ditambah ada mantan Admiral, dan keturunan terakhir Uchiha dan Senju itu-Sieun!"Orang dengan perawakan kecil mungkin semeter dan pistol ditangannya bersama dengan palu

"Kau yang terlalu pesimis tentangnya! Apa kau tidak tahu, sekarang ini ia tengah terluka parah karena sudah melawan Big Mom dengan kata lain, kita juga bisa menghadapinya dengan keadaannya yang sekarang ini, apa kau mengerti Xiuxi?"

"Kau terlalu percaya diri-Sieun"

"Kau terlalu pesimis"

"Wah sepertinya kalian berada dalam keadaan gawat"Menma melihat mereka dengan tersenyum

"Apa kau tidak akan membantu?"

"Heh tentu saja tidak bukan! Lagipula ada pangeran disana yang bisa menyelesaikan semua masalah bukan"Menma melihat Sanji dengan menyeringai kecil

"Hehhh jadi kau ini orang yang mudah tersinggung dan semacamnya, dan sekarang ini kau ingin membalas perkataanku dengan tindakan, kurasa julukan orang paling mengerikan itu hanyalah kepalsuan belaka"

"Ahaha untuk ukuran pangeran buangan kau berani juga! Tapi yah, apa kau tidak berpikir jika kau terlalu angkuh disini Vinsmoke Sanji?"

"Heh jangan menyebut nama sialan itu pada namaku! Kubunuh kau!"

"Ucapanmu lucu sekali yah, kenapa kau tidak mencoba membunuhku saja sekarang?"Sanji dan Menma saling menatap dengan tajam

"Hentikan tindakan bodoh kalian itu! Sekarang ini kita berada dalam keadaan bahaya"Naruto berkata dengan kesal melihat mereka berdua yang bertengkar disaat seperti ini

"Itu hanya berlaku untukmu Naruto! Aku tidaklah ikut serta dalam peperangan ini"

"Kheh apa kau pikir mereka akan menganggapnya demikian?"Naruto melihat Xiuxiu dan Gyune yang sudah siap daritadi

"Apa kalian sudah selesai berbicaranya? Aku bosan menunggu"Gyune melihat mereka dengan satu mata tertutup

"Perpecahan teman-sieun! Tapi O'noshi seperti yang kau dengar, kami tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos dari sini secara hidup-hidup! Mungkin terdengar menjengkelkan bagimu, tapi kau yang sekarang bisa kami kalahkan-sieun!"

"Hoho jadi seperti itu! Baiklah aku akan ikut serta untuk kali ini saja, lagipula ini juga salahku karena tidak langsung melarikan diri"Menma mencabut pedangnya dan

Srash Srash

Sayatan yang terbentang dari bahu sampai paha terlihat jelas pada tubuh Gyune dan Xiuxi

' _Reflekku tidak bisa menyainginya!'_ Gyune dan Xiuxi melihat Menma yang dibelakang mereka, darah mengalir dari mulut dan bekas luka mereka

"Kau pikir sudah menang hanya karena luka goresan seperti ini!"Gyune melihat darahnya dengan kesal

"Tidak juga, karena jika aku merasa menang maka kemampuanmu tidak ada apa-apanya, lagipula aku ini serius, seperti yang kalian tahu keadaanku sekarang ini benar-benar buruk, jadi aku akan langsung serius saja!"Menma melihat Gyune dan Xiuxi yang berbalik melihat Menma dengan menyeringai

Bwung

Darah yang mengalir pada Gyune perlahan berhenti dengan tubuhnya bulu tebal berwarna hitam lalu tangannya berubah menjadi sangat besar dengan bulu yang tumbuh pesat juga

"Mungkin lebih tepat kapak monyet daripada kapak gajah"Menma melihat lengan itu dengan datar"Tapi kemampuan Buah Gizi-gizi memang hebat juga, mempercepat penyembuhan luka dan memperbesar zat-zat gizi pada anggota tubuh dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan"kemudian Menma mengalihkan pandangannya pada Xiuxi yang masih tidak ada perubahan, lukanya masih ada namun Gyune menyentuh Xiuxi dan lukanya sembuh

"Hm kecepatanmu mungkin sangat hebat tapi sepertinya kekuatanmu tidaklah seberapa sampai tidak bisa memotong 2 kami"

"Jangan terburu-buru! Lagipula jika aku langsung membunuh kalian itu tidak akan asik"

"Wah Senchou mulai menikmatinya!"Shunsui melihatnya dengan facepalmed

"Entah kita sadar atau tidak tapi sepertinya kita sudah terkepung"Naruto melihat sekeliling mereka dengan serius, dimana anggota Kaido yang menggunakan buah iblis buatan akan menghadapi mereka

"Padahal niatnya hanya mengamati! Tapi bagaimana bisa Otou-sama masuk begitu saja kedalamnya?"Erina memegang kepalanya bingung

Kelompok Luffy kecuali Luffy, Zoro dan Sanji + Kelompok Menma (Rojurou, Toushirou, Yoruichi, Juushirou, Kisuke, Saele dan Anisa)

Mereka semua kini tengah berjalan dengan santai di markas Kaido, mengapa mereka bisa berjalan santai, jawabannya mudah karena tidak ada orang di markas cabang ini! Mereka semua pergi ketempat para pengguna buah iblis buatan setelah mendengar O'noshi ada disana, jadi tidak ada yang menjaga tempat ini yah itulah yang mereka rasakan

"Kesepian ini benar-benar mengganggu!"Jimbei menajamkan matanya mencoba melihat sesuatu dan merasakannya dengan kenbonshoku

"Yeah, seolah ada sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa kita"Saele berkata setuju dengan Jimbei

"O..oi jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyeramkan"Ussop, Nami dan Chopper berdekatan dengan kaki yang gemetar

"Ya ampun apa yang dipikirkan Nii-sama? Sampai relah membuat adiknya mengalahkan Yonkou tanpa bantuannya"Hancock memegang keningnya heran dengan tindakan Menma

"Mungkin karena akan semakin menyenangkan"Rojurou menjawab dengan sweatdrop

"Tidak mungkin, dia akan menjawab seperti itu! Dia itu seperti orang yang bertanggung jawab dan baik, lagipula jika alasannya seperti itu! Untuk apa dia mau melindungi Amazon Lily?"

"Kau tidak mengenal Senchou! Dan juga tidak kusangka mendengar pujian dari Kaizoku Jotei untuk seorang lelaki, tapi yah untuk alasan Senchou melindungi Amazon Lily, ini memang menakutkan, tapi sepertinya Senchou hanya ingin Luffy dan kau bersama"Yoruichi menjawab dengan wajah yang kebingungan, wajahnya nampak berkeringat

"Menakutkan?"Kelompok Luffy nampak bingung

"Yeah, itu menakutkan, Senchou kalau melakukan sesuatu alasannya hanya ada 2, antara 'Sepertinya ini menyenakan' atau 'Bosan' hanya 2 itu, saat ia menggunakan alasan lain, entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dan merasakan sesuatu yang buruk"Kisuke menjawab dengan facepalmed

"Sepertinya julukan orang paling mengerikan itu bukan hanya sebuah julukan saja"Jimbei berkata dengan aneh dengan sekitarnya

"Yohoho jadi Menma-san itu orang yang cukup misterius!"

"SUPEEERRRRR Kau kakak yang hebat Menma!"

"Apa mereka mengerti apa yang baru saja kita bicarakan?"Nami dan Ussop melihat Franky dan Brook yang tertawa

"Kenapa tidak kita biarkan saja? Lagipula membahas sesuatu hal yang positif tentang O'noshi akan membuat kita lebih percaya padanya bukan"Robin berkata dengan tersenyum pada Nami dan Ussop

Namun tiba-tiba suasana diantara mereka berubah, menjadi tegang dan suram, orang-orang dari kelompok Menma dan Jimbei, Hancock serta Brook melihat sekitar bersiaga

"Ada apa dengan kalian tiba-tiba jadi tegang seperti itu?"

"Nami-san apa kau tidak menyadari perubahan udara yang sangat aneh ini!"Nami yang ditanya begitu mengecek perubahan tekanan udara dengan alatnya namun

"Tidak ada apa-apa! Tapi yah jika kalian merasakannya dengan Haki, mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya?"

Trinks Srash

Nami merasakan darah mengalir dari lengan kirinya dimana darah mengalir dengan cukup lambat

"Eh apa yang terjadi?"Nami yang tidak mengerti mengapa lengannya tiba-tiba berdarah

"Nami-san apa kau baik-baik saja?"Brook melihat lengan kiri Nami yang terluka

"Yeah, tapi apa yang terjadi?"Nami bertanya dengan kebingungan

"Musuh ini bukan hanya tidak terlihat, tapi tidak bisa dirasakan dengan haki"Jimbei melihat sekeliling dengan waspada

"Kemungkinan orang ini adalah Suara yang tidak tercapai Ganf"

"Julukannya aneh sekali"Perkataan Toushirou ditanggapi dengan cepat oleh Ussop

"Nah apa itu berarti orang bernama Ganf ini tidak memiliki suara?"Chopper bertanya dengan heran

"Mungkin saja orang ini adalah seorang pemalu"Ussop menanggapi dengan tenangnya namun kemudian ia merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk dibelakangnya

"Gyojin Karate Karasagawaran Seiken"

Burghg

Orang itu menahan serangan Jimbei hanya dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, Ussop segera saja melarikan diri dengan Jimbei yang melompat mundur

Orang dengan perawakan seperti manusia normal dengan otot-otot yang biasa ditubuhnya dan rambut yang menjuntai sampai pinggang melihat Ussop dan Chopper dengan tajam

"Kalian berbakat sekali membuat orang marah"Anisa berkata dengan kagum pada Ussop dan Chopper yang bergetar ketakutan

"Aku tidak senang dengan pujian seperti itu"Chopper dan Ussop menyahut bersamaan

"Jadi ini Suara yang tidak tercapai Ganf! Tapi memang aneh aku mendengar ia tidak bisa bicara, tapi apa hanya karena itu ia diberikan julukan suara yang tidak tercapai?"Hancock melihat orang itu a.k.a Ganf dengan tajam

Entah karena apa Hancock tidak bisa mendeteksi orang ini dengan haki yang membuat tubuhnya berkeringat melihat orang ini

"*****************"Mulut Ganf yang terbuka menandakan ia sedang bicara, namun suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar bagi mereka, seperti mesin rusak suara Ganf

"Suaranya melebihi 20.000 Hz, kalian tutuplah telinga kalian!"Mereka segera saja menutup telinganya saat Ganf masih berbicara, namun ia kelihatan marah saat melihat musuhnya menutup telinganya saat ia bicara

Ganf sudah berada dihadapan Kisuke tanpa mereka sadari, Kisuke terpental kebelakang cukup jauh akibat pukulan Ganf, tapi mereka tidak mendengar suara apapun hanya saat melihat Kisuke suadh terpental kebelakang mereka

"Apa-apaan orang ini, apa kecepatannya melebihi suara?"Brook bersiaga dengan pedangnya melihat Ganf yang menatap mereka

"Ahh sepertinya ia marah karena kelakuan Kisuke, Ussop-san dan Chopper-kun"Saele geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, orang yang disebut malah menunjuk diri mereka sendiri"Tentu saja tolol, jika kalian bicara dan tidak didengarkan apa kalian tidak akan marah?"

"Aku tidak akan marah jika tidak didengarkan!"Ussop membalas dengan cepat perkataan Saele

"Kisuke kau ini bodoh ya, membiarkan dirimu diserang semudah itu!"Yoruichi melihat Kisuke yang terluka diperutnya dengan heran

"Ya ampun tidak dapat rasa khawatir malah dapat nasihat, sepertinya aku sedang sial hari ini"

"Hoi Dengarkan aku!"Sekarang Ussop yang protes

"Bukannya kau tidak akan marah jika tidak didengarkan!"Ussop langsung bungkam mendengar perkataan Saele

"*********"Kali ini mereka tidak menutup telinganya mendengar suara tidak jelas Ganf

"Jika kalian terus mendengarnya, telinga kalian bisa tuli loh"Mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kisuke yang berkata tadi dan tatapan yang dengan maksud 'Jelaskan!'."Mau jelaskan apa? Manusia normal hanya bisa mendengar dari 20 getaran sampai 20.000 getaran, manusia yang memiliki haki kenbonshoku bisa mendengar dari 1 getaran sampai 100.000 getaran tapi getaran yang dihasilkan orang bernama Ganf ini jauh meleihi 100.000, mungkin sekitar 500.000 getaran, karena itu suaranya tidak jelas! Mungkin saja lengan-lengannya itu seperti pisau yang bisa memotong buah dengan mudah"Mereka yang mendengarnya langsung siaga

"Dengan kata lain kita hanya tidak boleh mendengar suaranya bukan"

"Yeah, itu juga sebabnya kita tidak bisa memprediksi gerakannya karena getaran suaranya yang terlalu kuat sehingga mengacaukan otak kita!"Jimbei dan kelompok Luffy dkk kecuali Hancock memasang penutup telinga

"Kalian licik, dapat darimana penyumbat telinga itu?"Rojurou melihat mereka dengan facepalmed

"Dari usaha! Lagipula kalian ini kru dari O'noshi yang legendaris itu bukan, jadi kalian pasti bisa menahannya bukan"Nami berkata dengan santai

"Kami itu masih manusia, bukan monster seperti Senchou"

"Sependapat"Yoruichi mengangguk setuju perkataan Anisa

Thung Blaar

Ledakan yang terjadi tepat didepan mereka membuat mereka kembali bersiaga bersiap akan serangan musuh

"Ya ampun kalian ini lama sekali menghadapi musuh seperti mereka!"Orang yang keluar dari asap itu adalah Menma dengan 2 orang dengan luka berdarah dimana-mana

"Brengsek kau O'noshi kau pikir sudah menang dengan ini"Gyune berkata dengan mulut yang mengeluarkan darah

"Mengganggu"

Srash

Gyune membulatkan matanya tidak merasakan apapun didalam tubuhnya dan melihat tubuhnya, yang dimana darah mengalir deras dari luka-luka yang ada seluruh tubuhnya

"Kau memotong semua saraf, organ, jaringan dan sel tanpa merusak kulitnya, sehingga tidak akan berceceran bukan"Orang yang tidak dikenali mereka tiba-tiba muncul

"Untuk apa perancang strategi seperti dirimu langsung masuk ke medan perang Whys?"Menma membalas perkataan Whys dengan acuh

"Whys, maksudmu si Penipu Hewan buas Whys, bukannya dia itu orang yang memiliki buronan paling tinggi dari semua komandan Kaido"Jimbei sekarang yang terkejut melihat orang ini

"Kau kenal orang ini tapi tidak tahu wajahnya"Kisuke melihat Jimbei dengan heran

"Dalam foto buronannya, ia sangat berbeda sekali dengan yang kulihat saat ini! Jadi aku tidak bisa mengenalinya dengan cepat!"Jimbei membalas perkataan Kisuke dengan cepat

"Apa dia sangat berbahaya?"Pertanyaan Rojurou mendapat perhatian dari mereka semua

"Kau tidak tahu si Penipu ini"Yoruichi menunjuk Whys dengan dengan percaya

"Kupikir kau yang paling tahu Rojurou-kun! Tapi yah mengingat kau yang paling santai jadi wajar kau tidak tahu"Anisa berkata dengan pedasnya pada Rojurou

"Dia menghancurkan sebuah negara di West Blue tanpa ada campur tangannya ataupun bantuannya hanya dengan bakat menipunya dia menghancurkan negara tersebut dan kau tahu negara itu adalah negeri kelahirannya sendiri!"Saele menjelaskan dengan singkat tentang Whys

"Kesampingkan dulu tentang hal itu! O'noshi-sama bukankah anda sudah bilang untuk tidak ikut campur dalam pertarungan ini?"Whys berkata dengan memberi hormat pada Menma, mereka semua bingung melihatnya, mengapa komandan yang memiliki buronan tertinggi dalam kelompok Kaido memberi hormat

"Karena mereka menghalangiku, jika saja mereka tidak melakukannya! Mungkin akan kubiarkan hidup, tapi yah kau tahu mereka berkata tidak akan melepaskanku dan akan membunuhku karena keadaanku sekarang ini, memang benar keadaanku yang sekarang membuatku lemah jika hanya menghadapi sebuah komandan dari kelompok Yonkou aku masih lebih dari mampu"

"Begitu, jadi ini karena aku tidak memperhitungkannya! Terima kasih atas sarannya, kalau begitu aku akan membawa mereka pergi"Whys mengumpulkan Xiuxi yang masih bernafas dengan berat, Ganf yang ikut bersamanya karena perubahan rencana, dan mayat Gyune yang juga dibawa oleh Whys, lubang tercipta ditanah yang mereka pijak sehingga mereka tertelan kedalamnya

"Tunggu, kenapa kau membiarkan mereka pergi?"Nami bertanya dengan berkacak pinggang pada Menma yang membersihkan darah dipedangnya dan memasukannya kembali pada sarungnya

"Sejak awal ini adalah perang kalian! Jika aku ikut campur terlalu jauh, nanti malah aku yang jadi Raja bajak laut bukan Luffy! Lagipula jika mengalahkan komandannya saja tidak bisa, apalagi mengalahkan bosnya! Jadi apa salah jika aku percaya pada Luffy?"

"Percaya sih percaya, tapi apa kau tidak bisa membantu sedikit?"

"Tadi aku sudah menyingkirkan 1 komandan, jadi sudah sedikit membantu bukan"Nami dibuat kesal oleh Menma yang membalas perkataannya, tapi bahunya dipegang oleh Toushirou

"Percuma saja, Senchou mungkin bukan orang yang keras kepala tapi sekali dia membuat janji dia pasti akan menepatinya dan sangat sulit untuk membujuknya"

"Benar juga perkataan Toushirou"Saele mengangguk setuju"Lagipula apa kita ini benar-benar punya hubungan darah Senchou?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak penting seperti itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu, mengapa kau bisa sangat kuat saat masih kecil tanpa usaha dan mengapa aku bisa sangat lemah dan harus berusaha keras"

"Jawabannya mudah karena aku punya kutukan"

"Kutukan? Apa itu"

"Kutukan yah kutukan, memang apalagi selain membuat hidup orang menderita"

"Hehh jadi apa kutukannya?"Saele bertanya dengan nada tertarik

"Otou-sama apa kau tidak bisa pergi seenaknya seperti itu? Lelah mengejarmu tahu"

"Ahaha aku jadi heran bagaimana bisa para penjahat yang tertangkap olehmu bisa tetap tertangkap! Dan juga kemana Souma-san, aku tidak melihatnya daritadi?!"

"Senchou jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Aku sedang bertanya serius?"

"Hahh aku juga bertanya serius"

"Souma-kun berada di istana, karena ia harus melindungi Momonusuke-kun bukan"Rojurou menjawab pertanyaan Menma tadi dengan mudah

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku"Senyum kemenangan terpantang jelas diwajah Saele

"Kutukan Ketabahan"Mereka cengo mendengarnya kemudian

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Sudah kuduga mereka akan menertawakanku"Menma berkata dengan facepalmed

"Senchou candaanmu lucu sekali, ketabahan itu tidak cocok dengan karaktermu yang kejam, dingin dan mengerikan itu benar-benar tidak cocok"Kisuke berkata dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum

"Tidak itu memang benar loh"Wanita berambut pirang dengan mata hijau emerald, gaun hitam yang ia kenakan serta sarung tangan yang nampak indah ditangannya dengan sepatu highheels

"Oh Cecile, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak bersama si Ahli cinta"Menma melihat wanita itu a.k.a Cecile dengan biasa-biasa saja

"Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dan sapaanmu hanya begitu! Kau ini dingin sekali Leonardo-kun tidak aku harus memanggilmu Danchou bukan"Cecile menutup mulutnya dengan gaya imut yang membuat mereka melongi akan kehadiran wanita ini yang tidak mereka sadari

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Hanya menyapa, terus Danchou sendiri apa yang kau lakukan? Membiarkan adikmu terbunuh seperti itu"

"Hoo apa ini semacam provokasi?"Menma menatap Cecile dengan tajam dan seringai diwajahnya

' _Apa yang terjadi, mengapa Senchou terpancing perkataannya?'_ Toushirou melihat dengan tidak mengerti akan keadaan saat ini

"Tidak-tidak, melawanmu tanpa Commandmentku sama saja dengan bunuh diri!"

"Hey kamu, apa maksudmu membiarkan adikmu terbunuh tadi? Apa itu Luffy atau Ace?"Hancock bertanya raut wajah yang gugup dan berkeringat takut akan jawaban yang terburuk akan keluar

"Keduanya! Jika Luffy-kun terus dibiarkan melawan Kaido tanpa persiapan yang matang, Luffy-kun benar-benar akan mati ditangan Kaido! Walaupun menurutku melawannya secara langsung adalah hal buruk, benarkan Danchou"

"Kemampuan buah iblis Kaido, malapetaka yang akan menghindarkanya dari segala bencana dan kematian yang menghampirinya jadi dengan kata lain kau ingin bilang keberuntungan Luffy akan habis jika melawan Kaido"

"Begitulah, walau kau mengajarinya cara menggunakan 3 haki secara sekaligus untuk mengalahkan Kaido! Jika keberuntungannya sangat buruk, serangannya tidak akan mengenainya dan pada akhirnya Kaido yang akan menang! Walaupun kuakui teknik yang kau ajarkan pada Luffy-kun itu benar-benar sangat kuat ya, mungkin mengalahkan Yonkou dengan teknik itu akan menjadi sangat mungkin tapi yah yang jadi masalahnya..."

"Batas waktu, penggunaanya hanya bisa 1 menit, jika lebih dari itu tubuh Luffy akan overheat dan mati, kecuali ia bisa terus menyembuhkan dirinya"

"Benar sekali"Wajah Hancock memucat tubuhnya mulai ambruk kebawah

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu Hancock-san! Ini"Menma berjalan kepada Hancock yang berlutut dengan wajah pucat dan memberikan pedangnya

"Untuk apa ini?"Hancock bertanya dengan mata yang bergelinang

"Pedang itu bisa terus menyembuhkan luka pemiliknya bukan sama seperti sarung pedang Excalibur, tapi apa kau yakin jika kau memberikannya lukamu yang tidak akan sembuh?"Mereka dibuat bingung kembali, Menma terluka dimananya

"Oh apa kau mengkhawatirkanku Cecile?"

"Tidak juga, tapi yah Erina-chan memang mirip dengan Seraph kecuali bagian rambutnya yang sama sepertimu"

"Maaf kalau begitu"Menma dan Cecile saling menatap dengan tajam

"Mengapa kau kenal ibuku? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu saat aku bersama Kaa-sama"Erina melihat Cecile dengan siaga

"Mau kenal atau tidak, aku itu dulu temannya Seraph yah walau sekarang ia tidak akan ingat"

"Oh yah setelah dilihat baik-baik, kau ini siapa?"Robin melihat Cecile dengan tersenyum

"Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, betapa tidak sopannya diriku"

"Kau bicara soal sopan santu itu sangat lucu didengar Cecile"

"Berisik Danchou! Perkenalkan namaku Cecile aku adalah penyihir, dan juga merupakan bagian dari Nine Commandment, Sang Kesucian Cecile salam kenal"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA USSOP DENGAR, IA BICARA IA ADALAH PENYIHIR"Nami menunjuk Cecile dengan wajah yang tertawa puas

"Nami tidak baik menertawakan orang"

"Siapa kau?"Jawaban dingin dari Nami membuat Ussop bergidik

"Nine Commandment, tidak kusangka aku akan mendengar nama itu lagi disini"Naruto yang entah kapan berada disini mengejutkan mereka

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau harus menghadapi pasukan buah iblis buatan

Di Tempat Sanji dkk

Kini mereka tengah menangani para pengguna buah setan type Zoan buatan ini, namun tidak semudah yang mereka pikirkan masing-masing dari mereka sekuat 3 kapten angkatan laut

"Ya ampun dimana Naruto saat ini?! Kemampuannya sangatlah berguna dalam melawan pasukan sebesar ini"

"Ma ini hanya 500 orang jadi kurasa kita saja sudah cukup! Lagipula Senchou sudah menyeret 2 komandan itu pergi saja sudah sangat mempermudah kita"Serin membalas perkataan Sanji dengan menusukan tombak peraknya pada orang yang berniat menghajar wajahnya

Naruto Place

Naruto kini melihat Menma dan Cecile bergantian dengan tajam

"Bisa kalian jelaskan apa itu Nine Commandment itu?"

"Raut wajahmu serius sekali ya"Menma membalas dengan bosan melihat raut wajah Naruto

"Jawab saja!"

"Benar Senchou, kami juga ingin tahu! Terlebih lagi masa lalumu dengan kekuatanmu sama sekali tidak berhubungan! Itu benar-benar membingungkan"Saele menambahkan pendapatnya terhadap pertanyaan Naruto

"Hahh, baiklah! Tapi sebelum itu, Hakuei, Arthuria, dan Shirou mau sampai kapan kalian bersembunyi"

"Oh sudah ketahuan"Robekan besar diudara yang menampilkan tiga orang berbeda, 2 wanita dan 1 pria, yang pria berambut merah dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, pengikat kepala berwarna merah, serta sepatu a.k.a Shirou serta wanita berambut pirang dengan kemeja putih yang ditutupi jaket dan rok biru dibawah lutut a.k.a Arthuria dan wanita berambut hitam dengan pakaian kimono a.k.a Hakuei

"Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya"Shirou bertanya dengan heran

"Sejak Cecile muncul tiba-tiba! Lagipula jarang-jarang juga kita berkumpul lagi ya"

"Ahh Cecile-dono ada apa denganmu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengesampingkan tujuan kita!"Hakuei bertanya dengan melihat Cecile langsung

"Yah aku Cuma ingin menyapa Danchou saja, lagipula diantara semua Commandment Cuma Danchou saja yang memiliki Commandmentnya"

"Aku baru dengar tentang hal ini!"Arthuria mengangkat alisnya mendengar perkataan Cecile

"Begitulah"

"Anggota Commandment yang lain! Lalu dimana Kurosaki D Naruto?"Naruto melihat mereka dengan serius

"Ah dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dalam mencari senjatanya yang telah lama hilang"Shirou menjawab pertanyaan Naruto"Lagipula kenapa kau melihat kami dengan serius begitu, seolah kami ini penjahat saja! Yah walau Danchou itu penjahat kelas kakap, kami ini berbeda dengannya"

"Bisa kalian jelaskan asal mula Nine Commandment, kekuatannya dan tujuan pembentukan pasukan itu?!"

"Hm baiklah, terus apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah mengetahui itu?"Hakuei bertanya dengan tegas pada Naruto

"Mengapa orang yang kalian sebut Eleven Crime itu mengincarku? Dan juga mengapa aku memiliki setengah dari kekuatan Selene yang dikatakan pendiri dari Senju dan Uchiha"

"Hahhhh pertanyaan lagi! Naruto kau ini berniat jadi Reporter-kah daritadi terus bertanya saja!"Menma melihat Naruto dengan heran

"Biarlah Danchou, kalau begitu akan kujelaskan sebaik yang kubisa"Cecile memegang punggung Menma dengan tersenyum"Pada awalnya pasukan Nine Commandment ini didirikan untuk melawan gempuran dari kerajaan-kerajaan yang berniat menjatuhkan kerajaan kami, 23 kerajaan melawan 1 kerajaan sangat tidak seimbang bukan! Karena itulah Yang mulia mendirikan pasukan yang terdiri dari 9 orang, pasukan inilah yang disebut Nine Commandment, dalam pasukan ini kami diharuskan bersumpah untuk tidak melanggar Commandment yang kami wakilkan!.."

"Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau melanggarnya?"Naruto bertanya dengan cepat

"Kami akan terkena hukumannya, tergantung dari apa yang Commandmentmu wakilkan, jika aku mewakili kebenaran aku akan berubah menjadi batu dan yah yang paling merepotkan hukumannya adalah milik Danchou, ia harus tabah menerima segala yang terjadi padanya sekali saja ia tidak menerima apa yang terjadi ia akan menjadi gila, terus orang yang diberikan Commandment akan memiliki kekuatan tidak terbatas, walaupun hanya kekuatan sihirnya saja tapi yah itu sangatlah hebat..."

"Darimana sumber kekuatan sihir yang tidak terbatas itu, tidak mungkin dari orang yang kalian sebut Yang mulia ini bukan"

"Yah Yang mulia memang sangat kuat, tapi tidak mungkin ia terus menyuplai kekuatan sihir kami terus menerus, kekuatan sihir kami didapatkan dari umat manusia itu sendiri! Selama umat manusia tetap ada kami akan tetap memiliki kekuatan sihir yang tidak terbatas"Mereka kecuali Menma, Shirou, Arthuria dan Hakuei yang memutar mata bosan, terkejut mendengar asal kekuatan mereka

"Kalau begitu kalian tidak terkalahkan bukan!"Chopper berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Sihir bukankah itu hanya ada dicerita-cerita"

"Kekuatan buah iblis yang kalian gunakan itu berasal dari para Iblis dan Dewi yang kami Nine Commandment segel, karena itu kalian bisa menggunakan sihir secara instan tapi yah kalian lebih suka menyebutnya kemampuan! Tapi ada resikonya kalian jadi tidak bisa berenang bukan"

"Iblis dan Dewi, jadi makhluk dongeng itu benar-benar ada didunia ini"Robin berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Tujuan Nine Commandment itu sendiri adalah mengalahkan para iblis, namun yah Eleven Crime juga memiliki kekuatan yang hampir sama dengan kami para Nine Commandment itu membuat kami kesulitan"

"Lalu mengapa orang sehebat dirimu tetap diam dan hanya mengawasi saja?"Franky bertanya dengan serius pada Cecile

"Kami sudah kehilangan Commandment kami kecuali Danchou yang sudah mengubah Commandment menjadi Perwakilan, yah karena itu kekuatan Commandment-nya tidak menghilang"Mereka semua menatap pada Menma

"Jika kalian ingin, nih kuberikan"Tanda hitam dengan gambar matahari hitam terdapat ditangan Menma

"Silahkan saja untuk kalian yang mau"Mereka semua terdiam

"Mana mungkin kami mau setelah mendengar akibatnya"Yoruichi berkata dengan heran pada Menma

"Naruto, untuk mengendalikan kekuatan Selene yang berada dalam tubuhmu, kau harus memiliki tubuh yang sangat kuat seperti Yonkou dan semangat yang luar biasa, kau mungkin memiliki semangat tapi kau tidak memiliki tubuh seperti Yonkou, jadi apa kau Commandment ini, jika kau memiliki kekuatan Commandment ini kau bisa mempercepat proses latihanmu untuk mendapat tubuh sekuat Yonkou"

"Tapi jika aku melakukannya itu bukan kekuatanku bukan, itu hanyalah sebuah pinjaman"

"Penyesalan hanya datang diakhir, lagipula kau bisa melindungi apa dengan kekuatanmu yang sekarang! Tapi yah jika tetap tidak mau maka kusimpan saja, ah Cecile lupa menjelaskan 1 hal, setiap Commandment akan diberkahi 1 kemampuan khusus, dengan kata lain kekuatan instan seperti Kebijaksanaan milik Ahli Cinta, ia bisa mendapatkan pengetahuan dari perbatasan antara dunia kehidupan dan mati, dengan kata lain pengetahuan dari masa lalu!"

"Lalu kekuatan khusus milikmu?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat tertarik begitu Naruto?"

"Nasib baik, tidak bisa diaktifkan tapi segala perbuatanku akan berakhir dengan baik selama aku tidak melanggar Commandment, dan ini merupakan kekuatan yang cocok untuk melawan Malapetaka milik Kaido"

"Kalau begitu mengapa tidak diberikan pada Luffy-san saja?"Rojurou bertanya dengan enteng, mereka mengangguk setuju kecuali Shirou, Arthuria, Hakuei dan Cecile

"Kau tidak dengar perkataanku, kau harus bisa menerima segalanya! Jika kau tidak bisa melakukannya kau akan menjadi gila, dan Luffy itu tidak menerima jika ada yang melukai temannya ataupun orang yang paling berharga padanya bukan! Kalian mengerti"Mereka mengangguk

"Tunggu, jadi karena itu kau tidak pernah marah!"Toushirou melihat Menma dengan tatapan tajamnya

"Itu tidak benar juga, aku sudah lama sekali tidak mengaktifkan Commandment-ku lagi, mungkin sekitar 7000 tahun yang lalu, saat Yang mulia mengubah kutukanku dan Seraph"

"Hehh lalu siapa orang bernama Yang mulia ini? Sepertinya dia sangatlah hebat"Kisuke bertanya dengan muka yang menyeringai

"Entah, aku tidak ingat"

Gubrak

Mereka terjatuh mendengar jawaban Menma yang cepat sekali

"Jawab yang benar, Menma-nii!"Naruto menatap Menma dengan tajam

"Tatapanmu dari tadi selalu tajam saja, lagipula aku tidak ingat semua ingatanku yang dulu! Orang yang mengetahuinya mungkin hanya si Ahli Cinta saja"

"Lagi-lagi Kurosaki D Naruto, mengapa dia seperti maha tahu saja?"Nami bertanya dengan bingung

"Mengapa kau bertanya, tentu saja karena kemampuan dari Commandment-nya adalah pengetahuan dari Masa sekarang dan masa lalu, karena itu ia mengetahuinya!"Mereka terkejut mendengar kemampuan ini, dengan kata lain Kurosaki D Naruto bisa mendapatkan semua kemampuan hebat di masa dengan mempelajarinya bahkan ia bisa membuat senjata kuno dengan kekuatannya itu"Tapi yah ia selalu menggunakannya untuk menghibur istrinya jika ia melakukan kesalahan"

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak bersemangat mendengarnya"Shirou, Hakuei, Cecile dan Arthuria menunduk dengan aura suram

"Terus apa maksud dari panggilan Danchou itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau pimpinannya?"Jimbei bertanya dengan raut wajah yang serius

"Ma begitulah, tapi yah seharusnya Naruto! Tapi Yang mulia bilang jika ia yang menjadi pemimpinnya ia akan tenggelam dalam keangkuhannya dan merasa yang paling benar dan akan menyesal pada akhirnya jadi akulah yang dipilih"

"Kau menelan Commandment sehingga kekuatannya bisa kau kendalikan secara penuh, namun yah ada resikonya bukan"

"Begitulah, tapi cukup obrolannya! Bukankah kalian lebih baik segera mengalahkan Kaido agar bisa bertanya lebih banyak dan juga, Cecile, Hakuei, Shirou dan Arthuria lebih baik kita mengobrol ditempat lain"

"Kau benar juga"

"Tunggu Otou-sama aku juga ingin ikut"

"Kau yakin, jika ikut kau akan Souma, dan mungkin ia bisa diserang kapan saja"

"Souma-kun pasti bisa melindungi dirinya tanpa bantuanku lagipula aku ingin tahu mengapa Kaa-sama mati pada hari itu? Apa penyebabnya orang itu sampai datang dan membunuh Kaa-sama?"Tatapan Erina yang penuh dengan tekad dibalas dengan helaan nafas oleh Menma

"Jangan menyesal karena sudah mengetahuinya!"Mereka berenam pergi dari sana

Medaka, Luffy, Law, Shutara anda Retsu Place

Mereka berlima kini tengah melewati ribuan anak buah Kaido yang sudah mereka kalahkan, tapi yah mereka tidak membunuhnya karena membuang waktu

Thurg

Suara yang keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan melihat orang setinggi 6 meter dengan tubuh penuh otot

"Komandan Hewan buas yang pertama, Delivery! Tidak kusangka dia yang akan menyambut kita"

"Biar aku yang urus, kalian segera saja menuju tempat Kaido"Retsu berkata dengan maju kedepan Delivery

"Baiklah, jangan mati!"Mereka berempat segera pergi meninggalkan Retsu dengan Delivery

"Jangan kalian pikir bisa lolos dariku!"Delivery muncul disamping mereka berempat namun

Thung Thurg

Pukulannya dihantamkan kebawah oleh pedang Retsu namun pedang Retsu sama sekali tidak menggores kulitnya

' _Keras sekali'_ Retsu menekan pedangnya kebawah serta kepalan tangan Delivery yang terus bertambah kuat

"Wanita jalang, apa kau ingin kuhancurkan?"

"Ara-ara jadi kau berpikir bisa mengalahkanku?"Retsu membalas dengan raut wajah yang serius

Trunnggggg

Retsu menusuk tinjuan Delivery yang menuju tubuhnya namun pedang Retsu tidak bisa menembus kulit Delivery, pukulan Delivery terus menekan Retsu

Burg Baagh

Retsu terkena telak dan menghantam bangunan-bangunan dengan cepat

"Ufufufu sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan perasaan ini!"Retsu berkata dengan raut wajah yang terlihat senang sekali melihat Delivery

"Ternyata kau orang yang menyenangkan juga"Delivery ikut menyeringai senang melihat Retsu

Medaka, Law, Luffy dan Shutara Place

Mereka berempat ini tengah berlari diantara bangunan-bangunan menuju tempat Kaido berada

"Luffy-kun aku dan Medaka akan membatasi gerakan Kaido, sedangkan kalian berdua yang menjadi penyerangnya"

"Yeah"Luffy merespon dengan cepat

"Rencana yang simple"

===================TO BE COUNTINUED====================

Yo lama gak Update, yah sepertinya karya saya benar-benar acak-acakan kali ini tapi yah mohon dimaklumi saja, saya sedang tidak mood karena tidak ada motivasi mengerjakannya

Dan juga mungkin telat tapi tak apalah, Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi para muslim, saya mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata saya yang menyinggung para pembaca


	40. Chapter 28 Arc Baru

Chapter 40

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erina membuka mulutnya dengan mata yang bergetar tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar

"Bisa kau rahasiakan tentang ini Erina?"Menma bertanya dengan tersenyum

"Uhm"Erina menjawab dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua matanya, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih mendengar hal tadi

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang ini? Commandment yang kalian cari itu menjadi penyangga segel pada klan Iblis dan Dewi, jika kalian mengambilnya segelnya akan melemah dan mereka akan kembali bebas"

"Kami hanya ingin mengawasi Commandment kami agar tidak ada yang mengambilnya ataupun menggunakannya"

"Keputusan yang bagus, kutebak itu jawaban dari si Ahli cinta bukan"Menma membalas perkataan Cecile tadi

"Yah memangnya siapa lagi yang bicaranya sok bijak selain dia?"

"Ahahaha benar sekali!"

Lautan

Berkibar bendera hitam dengan gambar kakek berkumis seperti bulan dikapal-kapal yang melaju dilautan

"Kau yakin dengan ini Marco?"Orang besar dengan ukuran yang sangat besar untuk manusia normal

"Tenang saja Jozu, lagipula kita sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Ace no Otouto pada Oyaji bukan"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kita tidak memberitahukan lokasi kita saja waktu Nekomamushi dan Inurashi mencari kita?"

"Jika kita melakukannya, Kaido akan semakin waspada, walau aku yakin ia tidak akan sewaspada yang kupikirkan, tapi yah incaran Ace no Otouto besar sekali untuk Rookie"

"Whys, si Licik yang bahkan bisa menumbangkan Komandan Uchiha hanya dengan rencananya dan ia tidak bertarung untuk mengalahkan komandan Uchiha! Jadi kau mewaspadai dia!"

"Begitulah, tapi sekarang ini perhatiannya pasti teralihkan pada O'noshi, bagaimanapun juga ia sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan dan ia tahu tentang ini, walaupun jika kau mengabaikan batu-batu yang menghalangimu kau akan tersandung nanti"

"Serangan kejutan, entah kenapa aku merasa derajatku turun!"

"Oi-oi kita ini bajak laut, derajat kita memang sudah turun dari orang biasa bukan"

"Benar juga"Jozu tersenyum mendengarnya"SEMUA KAPAL BERLAYAR KE NEGERI WANO DENGAN KECEPATAN PENUH"

"OUUHHH"Kapal-kapal tersebut merupakan sisa-sisa dari bajak laut Shirohige dulu dengan aliansinya yang mengikuti

Zoro dkk Place

Godou kini tengah menghadapi Diego dengan segenap tenaga, tubuhnya sudah penuh dengan luka-luka yang bisa membunuh manusia normal namun berbeda dengan Diego yang hanya luka-luka ringan

Srannnkkkss

Godou menahan serangan kejutan dari Kanjurou dan Kin'emon, Zoro hanya diam menonton, tapi yah ia juga bosan jika hanya menonton jadi ia mengeluarkan pedangnya

Trung

Diego menghempaskan mereka semua kecuali Zoro yang jauh menggunakan Gada-nya

"Oh mengejutkan, bukannya kalian bilang O'noshi tidak ada sangkut pautnya"

"Hehh memangnya ada dengan itu?"

"Tidak, berbohong juga adalah salah satu strategi, walaupun aku benci jika dibohongi"Diego memanggul gadanya lalu

Wush

Diego sudah berada disamping Zoro dengan gada yang akan menghancurkan kepala Zoro

Bunngg

Zoro menusukan pedangnya pada Gada Diego, namun serangan Zoro hanya bisa menghentikan tidak menghancurkan gada itu

Tinkk

Zoro menahan kait Diego dengan pedangnya yang lain, ia terlihat cukup kesulitan menahannya

Trankk

Godou menusukan katana-nya pada perut Diego, namun Diego melapisinya dengan haki, sehingga tidak tembus, mereka bertiga kembali mundur

"Hehh rupanya dia bukan lawan sembarangan!"Zoro menyeringai melihat Diego dan mengeluarkan ketiga pedangnya

Namun tiba-tiba muncul orang dari tanah yang membentuk lingkaran

"Diego, kita mundur dulu! Rencana kita berantakan akibat O'noshi yang turun tangan!"

"Hahhh jangan bicara omong kosong kau Whys! Memangnya siapa yang butuh rencana?!"Diego membalas dengan nada tidak suka

"Turuti saja, lagipula melawan mereka bertiga sekaligus tidak akan menguntungkanmu! Lalu sepertinya Kaizoku-Gari ingin melawanmu satu lawan satu jadi bisa dibilang kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu! Mengejutkan mendengar informasi tentang dirinya tapi itu tidak masalah!"

"Aku tetap menolak!"Diego masih tetap dengan pendiriannya melihat Whys tajam

"Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain!"

Branngggg

Diego menahan tusukan tangan Whys dengan gada miliknya, namun gadanya terlihat retak sedikit demi sedikit

Brak

Tusukan tangan Whys menembus haki yang menyelimuti tubuh Diego, darah mengalir dari jantung Diego yang ditusuk Whys

"Brengsek kau Whys..."Diego jatuh dengan darah yang keluar dengan deras

"Jika kau hanya menjadi batu halangan kau akan kusingkirkan! Lagipula siapa yang butuh anak buah pembangkang?"Whys membalas dengan dingin"Lagipula jika kau mati, aku bisa memanfaatkanmu sesukaku"Whys membuat lubang ditanah yang membuat dirinya dan Diego terhisap kedalamnya

"Kitsunebi"Serangan Kin'emon hanya melewati mereka saja tidak mengenainya

"Apa itu, ia seperti tidak punya tubuh!"Godou melihat dengan teliti serangan Kin'emon yang hanya melewati tubuh Whys

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, kami kelompok Kaido pasti akan menjamu kalian dengan pesta terbaik yang pernah kalian dapatkan selama ini!"Whys dan tubuh Diego menghilang setelah mengatakannya

"Cih dia melarikan diri"Zoro mendecih kesal melihat lawannya sudah mati duluan

"Tapi ini hal yang bagus, kita bisa memukul mundur pasukan musuh!"Kanjurou melihat anak buah Kaido yang tersisa, gemetaran melihat Zoro dkk

"Godou-dono tolong nyalakan sinyal keberhasilannya!"

"Yeah"

Pyuuuunnngggg

Peluru yang melesat dari pistol yang memiliki lubang berdiameter 5 Cm itu terus terbang kelangit

Dhuar

Dan meledak dengan warna hijau yang berarti kesuksesan

Purupurupurupurup

Gotcha

Zoro mengangkat den-den mushi yang berada disakunya dengan cepat

"Zoro bagaimana keadaanmu disana?"

"Hahh kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku Nami! Lagipula ada apa denganmu, ini tidak seperti dirimu saja!"

"Aku tidak sedang menanyakan kondisimu tapi kondisi keadaan kalian"

"Oh, komandan Kaido yang kami lawan tiba-tiba dibunuh oleh orang yang tidak kukenal jadi kami memutuskan untuk mundur karena tujuan kami sudah terpenuhi dan juga orang itu mengatakan tentang mengatur ulang rencana, karena itu kita harus berkumpul dan mengatasi rencana mereka"

"Apa kau benar-benar Zoro?"

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"Zoro membalas dengan alis yang datar

"Zoro tidak mungkin berpikir seperti itu"

"HAHHHH!"Zoro langsung membantah dengan suara yang keras lalu saat ia sadar ia sudah berpisah dengan yang lain ditempat entah berantah

"Sampai jumpa Zoro"

Gotcha

Nami menutup telepon den-den mushinya dan sekarang Zoro tengah tersesat dengan kata lain, nasib

Nami dkk place

Nami kini berada dikastil mundur karena dimarkas itu sudah hancur dengan kekalahan komandan yang menjaga karena kedatangan Menma yang tiba-tiba

"Nasib kalian benar-benar buruk ya! Si Whys sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan jadi lebih baik kalian berhati-hati"

"Kau pikir ini salah siapa?"Sanji dan Naruto menyahut dengan cepat melihat Menma

"Salah kalian bukan"

"SALAHMU!"Sanji, Naruto, Ussop, dan Anisa membalas dengan keras perkataan Menma

"Baiklah-baiklah, dan juga bagi pengguna buah iblis lebih baik kalian tidak menghadapi Whys"

"Mengapa?"Brook bertanya dengan heran

"Karena ia bisa mencuri kemampuan buah iblis! Dengan kata lain ia lawan terburuk bagi orang yang terlalu bergantung pada buah iblis"Mereka manggut-manggut mengerti

"Lalu apa kau Cuma mau menonton saja?"Franky bertanya dengan serius

"Yeah, lagipula ini pertarungan Luffy bukan, jika aku membantunya terlalu jauh, pertarungan ini bukanlah miliknya nantinya! Dan juga jika melawan Kaido saja kalian pasti bisa, yeah walau pasti ada yang mati dari kalian"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang menakutkan!"Ussop, Chopper dan Nami merinding mendengar perkataan Menma tadi

"Apa kalian percaya dengan perkataanku?"

"Apa yang tadi itu bohong?"Ussop bertanya dengan facepalmed

"Tidak, itu benar, lagipula jika hanya beraliansi 2 bajak laut dengan rencana yang tidak teratur dan tanpa rencana cadangan seharusnya mengalahkan Yonkou kemungkinannya kecil bahkan jika berhasil mungkin seluruh temannya terbunuh atau hal lain"Mereka menelan ludah mereka mendengar perkataan Menma, tapi Hancock sama sekali tidak mendengar dan malah tenggelam dalam fantasinya sendiri

"Ahh kau itu membosankan sekali selalu memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan, padahal jika kau ingin sekali mengalahkannya tinggal hancurkan atau bunuh saja"Perkataan dari suara yang tidak mereka kenal, yang membuat siaga mereka naik karena tidak tahu apa asal sumber suara ini musuh atau anak buah Kaido, asal sumber suara ini adalah wanita berambut pirang panjang sepunggung dengan mata ruby dan pakaian yang menyatu diatas lutut (Female Gilgamesh, pakaiannya kaya Megumin tapi kesannya lebih mewah dan bagus)

"Siapa kau?"Franky bertanya dengan heran pada wanita itu

"Nona, apa nona bisa menunjukan celana dalam and-"

Thurk

Hantaman sepatu pada kepala Brook membuatnya ucapannya terhenti

"Berhenti melakukannya!"

"Yohoho, Kalau begitu Nami-san saja"

"Kenapa?"Nami menyahut dengan galak pada Brook yang tertawa

Wanita itu menghiraukan mereka dan berjalan pada Menma, mereka semua melihat Menma dan wanita itu yang saling berhadapan, lalu sang wanita tiba-tiba mencium Menma tepat dibibir, mereka tentu kaget mendengarnya apalagi melihat wanita cantik tiba-tiba mencium O'noshi yang notebenenya orang menakutkan, ciuma itu Cuma singkat

"Otou-sama berani sekali kau selingkuh didepan putrimu sendiri!"Erina melihat Menma dengan aura marah dan tatapan mata yang tajam, Menma yang dilihat seperti itu hanya sweatdrop

"Kupikir kau orang yang setia, ternyata aku salah"Souma juga balas menatap Menma juga tajam

"Kau memang hebat membuat orang lain salah paham Ane-ue"Waktu seakan berhenti bagi mereka mendengar perkataan Menma tadi

"Senchou tadi kau bilang apa?"Saele bertanya dengan menaruh tangannya ditelinga

"Kau memang hebat membuat orang lain salah paham Ane-ue"Nafas mereka berhenti sejenak mendengar perkataan itu lagi

"HEHHHHHHH WANITA CANTIK ITU KAKAK ORANG MENYEBALKAN INI"Rojurou berteriak dengan keras melihat wanita cantik yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya

"Tapi kalian tidak mirip, yah hanya sedikit sih"Kisuke melihat Menma dan Ane-ue Menma dengan tertarik

"Karena kami beda ibu"jawaban Menma membuat mereka menjambak rambut mereka sendiri mendengarnya, dengan kata lain ayah Menma adalah orang yang memiliki istri lebih dari satu

"Lalu untuk apa ciuman tadi?"Toushirou bertanya dengan heran

"Karena aku mencintai Menma"

"Kalian itu saudara bukan"Toushirou membalas dengan datar

"Terus kenapa? Cinta adalah cinta, aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya!"

Mereka melotot mendengarnya

"Tapi jika begitu bagaimana dengan anak kalian, bukannya anak kalian akan menerima penyakit tertentu karena kalian memiliki ikatan darah"

"Ah kalau itu tenang saja, memang kami memiliki ikatan darah namun ikatannya tidak terlalu kuat, karena Ibu Menma adalah manusia yang menjadikannya hanya setengah iblis, karena itu pasti baik-baik saja"

"Setengah iblis, apa maksudnya itu?"Ussop dan Chopper berteriak dengan kaget mendengarnya

"Yah setengah iblis, anak yang lahir dari iblis dan manusia! Dan Menma adalah salah satunya dan juga ia tidak memiliki kekuatan kegelapan karena fakta kelahirannya!"

"Jadi kau ini iblis"Perkataan dari Robin mendapat anggukan dari wanita itu dengan cepat

"Hoi kau keparat, berapa banyak ayahmu memiliki istri-istri cantik?"Sanji bertanya dengan menunjuk Menma, ia juga terlihat kesal

"Hmm yah jika kau tanya padaku semua istrinya pada cantik kecuali sifatnya ada yang benar-benar sangat menyebalkan! Jumlah istri sahnya 17 untuk selirnya ada 89 mungkin"Mereka kembali terkejut mendengar perkataan Menma, dan juga apa-apaan jumlah istri sah dan selirnya itu sangat banyak

"Istri sah dan selir, apa ayahmu itu seorang raja?"Juushirou bertanya dengan penasaran

"Jika kau tanya ayahku saat ini walau tidak kuakui, ia bukan raja namun jika ayahku yang pertama adalah Raja, ia Raja iblis yang maha agung mungkin"

"Bukan mungkin tapi benar Menma"Wanita itu langsung membenarkan

"Ahh Jessica kau ini selalu saja berkata membosankan"

"Kau yang selalu berpikir membosankan"

"Raja...iblis"Naruto berkata dengan terkejut mendengarnya

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto, terkejut mendengar gelar ayahku"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidak terkejut, bukannya Raja iblis itu orang menciptakan Eleven Crime dan kekuatannya juga sangat hebat, terlebih ia mewarisi kekuatan Raja iblis ketiga bukan"

"Hehhh aku terkejut mendengar ada manusia yang tahu tentang ini!"Jessica berkata dengan tersenyum"Kau tahu darimana?"

"Dari orang bernama Rasyad"

"Hmm jadi dia, tumben sekali ia tidak membuatmu terkena kutukannya! Sepertinya kau tidaklah serakah, lalu apa ada hal lain yang dikatakannya?"

"Tentang kekuatan raja iblis saja"Naruto membalas dengan biasa pada Jessica

"Mulutnya memang ember seperti biasa"Jessica melihat langit dengan heran

"Oi Naruto, apa kau tahu jika Rasyad adalah salah satu dari Eleven Crime"

"Tentu saja aku tahu hal itu Menma-nii"

"Menma-nii?"Jessica tersenyum mendengarnya"Hehh Menma apa kau tidak memberitahunya yang sebenarnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena perjanjianku dengan Selene adalah membiarkan Selene sendiri memberitahunya"

"Perempuan lemah yang pada akhirnya mencuri kekuatan Raja iblis kedelapan dari pohon keramat ya! Sebenarnya apa yang kau harapkan dari wanita sepertinya?"

"Oi-oi ia itu saudari kita juga"

"Aku tidak menganggapnya demikian"

"Tapi aku menganggapnya"

"Kau bilang Selene adalah saudarimu"Naruto terkejut mendengar perkataan tadi

"Yeah, apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Tentu saja, lalu apa yang kau maksud memberitahuku?"

"Maaf saja aku benar-benar tidak bisa memberitahumu! Selene juga bahkan tidak akan memberitahunya, karena jika kami memberitahumu kau akan mati! Tapi jika kau sebegitu inginnya mati akan kuberitahu"

"Jangan bicara bodoh kau Senchou, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya"Anisa berdiri didepan Menma dengan raut wajah marah dan kesal

"Kalau begitu awasi Naruto, jangan buat dia mencari tahunya karena rasa penasarannya! Kau tidak ingin berpisah dengannya bukan Anisa"

"Seperti biasa kau memang terlalu baik bahkan pada manusia seperti mereka"Jessica menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Menma tadi

"Ane-ue saja yang terlalu cuek, lagipula mereka baik, balas mata dengan mata"

"Baik-baik"Jessica mengangkat tangan mendengar balasan Menma, lalu ia melihat Saele yang berjalan padanya"Ada apa, dan aku merasakan sedikit kekuatan Menma pada dirimu? Siapa kau?"

"Mungkin bisa disebut sepupu atau seklan"Saele menjawab dengan ringan, namun Jessica malah tersenyum dan melihat Menma

"Apa kau tidak memberitahunya Menma? Jika kau adalah pendiri Kurosaki D"Perkataan Jessica membuat mereka semua tercengang, itu berarti Kurosaki D Menma adalah pendiri yang tidak lain tidak bukan Kurosaki D Ichigo

"Itu tidak mungkin bukan, jika ia memang pendiri Klan Kurosaki D, mengapa ia bisa berwujud anak kecil saat pertama kali muncul, dan juga dikabarkan ia adalah satu-satunya yang selamat dari insiden pembantaian Uchiha, jadi mengapa kau bisa bilang jika ia adalah pendiri Klan Kurosaki D? Jangan bilang tentang Reinkarnasi atau hal semacamnya karena itu hanyalah hal konyol"Kisuke melontarkan pendapatnya dengan tatapan tajam pada Jessica, yang lain sedikit bingung, disisi lain perkataan Kisuke ada benarnya namun disisi lain apa mungkin seorang bocah berumur 3 tahun memiliki kekuatan yang sangatlah kuat sehingga membuat dunia terpengaruh

"Perkataanmu memang ada benarnya, namun Reinkarnasi itu bukanlah hal yang konyol, buktinya Menma sendiri sudah bereinkarnasi ratusan kali setiap ia mati! Jadi mengapa kau bisa menyebutnya hal konyol? Memang benar reinkarnasi tidak ada dalam ilmu pengetahuan namun sama juga dengan sihir yang tidak ada dalam pengetahuan manusia bukan"Perkataan Jessica membuat pendapatnya menjadi lebih nyata, lalu mereka melihat pada Menma yang memakan senbei yang entah kapan ia dapat

"Yang dikatakan Jessica benar! Memangnya kenapa?"

"KUSO-SENCHOU MENGAPA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUNYA? DAN JUGA BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MATI PADAHAL KAU SEKUAT ITU?!"Juushirou dkk berteriak dengan kesal melihat Menma

"Kalian tidak pernah bertanya"

Gubrak

Jawaban itu membuat Juushirou dkk jawdrop seketika, jadi jika kau bertanya kau akan mendapat jawabannya, jadi Menma memang tidak berniat menyembunyikannya

"Setidaknya beritahu kami"Saele berkata dengan lemah

"Baiklah"ucapan Menma membuat mereka melihat dengan berharap semoga penjelasannya mudah dipahami"Aku memang terkena kutukan, lebih tepatnya kutukan Reinkarnasi Abadi dan bersama Seraph, sebelumnya kutukanku adalah Keabadian dan Seraph reinkarnasi Abadi, namun Yang mulia mengubahnya dan menjadikan kami berada dalam reinkarnasi"

"Mengapa tidak jadi keabadian saja, dengan begitu kalian akan bahagia bukan?"Pertanyaan Souma mendapat anggukan dari mereka semua

"Karena Yang mulia tidak bisa melakukannya, lagipula jika dia melakukannya Jennifer akan langsung mendatangiku dan mengubahnya lagi atau membuatnya lebih buruk"

"Jennifer?"Mereka kelihatan bingung dengan nama baru itu

"Kalau tidak salah ia wanita yang mencintaimu bukan Menma, ia memperoleh kekuatan Raja iblis pertama yang sangat dahsyat namun kau mengkhianatinya, wanita yang malang!"Jessica berkata dengan wajah yang senang

"Padahal kau kalah melawannya, hebat sekali kau bisa berkata demikian"Jessica langsung menoleh pada Menma dengan raut wajah datar

"Berisik, itu terjadi setelah ia mendapat kekuatan Raja iblis pertama! Dan juga mengapa kau mengkhianatinya, jika kau tidak mengkhianatinya mungkin sekarang klan iblis sudah berjaya"Jessica menatap Menma dengan datar dan serius

"Waktu itu aku ingin menyegel diriku dan dirinya namun yah ia malah menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya secara membabi buta sehingga hanya ia yang kena segelnya, tepat sebelum segel itu menyegelnya ia mengutuk diriku dan Seraph, jika waktu itu berhasil maka aku tidak berada disini dan Jennifer akan diluar dan klan iblis akan berjaya, namun yah Jennifer terlalu posesif atau obsesif seolah ada yang mempengaruhinya untuk melakukan hal itu"Menma tersenyum melihat Jessica yang tidak melihat padanya lagi

"Otou-sama ternyata kau ini suka mempermainkan wanita ya"Erina melihat Menma dengan sangaaaaaatttttt datar

"Aku juga tidak menyangka"Souma juga sependapat dan wajahnya sama dengan Erina

"Bukannya sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kau mengakuiku sebagai ayah"

"Apa karena alasan itu?"

"Tidak juga"

"Lalu"

"Hanya ingin saja"

"Hahhhhh"Erina tidak habis pikir dengan alasan Menma yang tidak masuk akal itu

"Aku juga tidak menyangka Senchou bisa mempermainkan wanita! Padahal dia orang paling jujur dan tidak pernah berbohong diantara kita! Dan juga jika dilihat baik-baik Senchou seperti tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap hubungan pria dan wanita"Rojurou berkata dengan datar sekali

"Benar sekali, padahal dia yang paling cuek terhadap cewek diantara kita, mengapa ia bisa melakukannya?"Anisa berkata dengan sangaaaatttttt datar

"Apa kalian sedang memojokkanku?"Menma bertanya dengan heran melihat tingkah temannya

"Lewati itu, lalu bagaimana kau bisa mati? Itu pasti sesuatu yang hebat mengingat kau itu sekuat Shirohige atau semacamnya, jadi bagaimana kau bisa mati"

"Yah soal itu aku tidak ingat! Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku bisa mati, yang kuingat aku sudah tidak berada ditempat itu dan melihat diriku dari kejauhan seolah ada orang yang mencabut nyawaku, dan juga senjata kuno Uranus kudapatkan karena aku mengingat letaknya, walau hanya senjata kuno itu saja yang kuingat lokasinya"Jessica menyeringai kecil mendengarnya

Drak

Menma menahan pukulan Jessica yang mengincar kepalanya, mereka semua kaget akan tingkah Jessica yang tiba-tiba menyerang Menma

"Tingkahmu yang satu ini memang tidak pernah berubah, kau mau bertarung denganku, saat aku dalam kondisi lemah"

"Aku Cuma ingin membunuhmu kali ini"Jessica berkata dengan tersenyum lembut

"Bukannya tadi ia bilang mencintai Senchou"Juushirou berkata dengan heran melihat tingkah Jessica

"Apa jangan-jangan karena cemburu ia memutuskan untuk membunuh Senchou karena sudah kelewatan?"Saele berpendapat dengan ringan Yoruichi mengangguk setuju

"Cinta menakutkan"Ussop dan Chopper berpelukan melihat Jessica yang melihat Menma tajam

"Biarkan saja, biar Senchou merasakan akibat kemarahan dari seorang wanita"Ucapan Yoruichi mendapat anggukan dari para wanita

"Bukannya tadi ia bilang mencintainya"Franky melihat Jessica dengan bingung

"Franky-san saat seorang wanita dikhianati dan apalagi membicarakan kekasih dari orang yang dicintainya ia pasti cemburu dan bahkan membunuh bisa menjadi hal lumrah"Perkataan Brook membuat Franky jawdrop mendengarnya, karena Brook begitu tahu

"Sepertinya Ane-ue benar-benar serius untuk membunuhku"

"Yeah"Jawaban dengan raut wajah senang dari Jessica membuat Menma berkeringat dingin

Dhar

Menma langsung saja tertekan kebawah oleh kekuatan hebat ia mencoba berdiri dengan tanah yang terus masuk kedalam

"Wah-wah apa kau semakin kuat Menma? Bukannya dulu kau sangatlah lemah, bahkan kau tidak memiliki kekuatan kegelapan yang wajar dimiliki para iblis tingkat tinggi!"

"Benarkah? Leonardo memang menyedihkan tapi begitulah ia tidak memiliki kekuatan namun masih terus berjuang dengan pendiriannya"

"Ternyata begitu, kau bukan Cuma reinkarnasi Leonardo! Kau reinkarnasi berapa orang? Dari kekuatan yang kurasakan aku hanya merasakan dua jika dengan Leonardo"

"Hanya dengan orang yang juga sama menyedihkan karena tidak bisa mencapai tujuannya!"Menma mengambil pedang yang muncul tiba-tiba dipunggungnya

"Hehh jadi itu pedang Kurashha senjata yang memiliki kekuatan mengerikan! Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sama saat kau bertarung dengan Yonkou itu?"

"Seperti aku bisa saja, kekuatan itu hanya bisa sekali pakai"Mereka semua menganga mendengarnya, apa yang ia katakan? Mengapa ia menjawabnya? Apa dia itu bodoh, apa sangaatttttlah bodoh?, itulah tatapan mereka pada Menma yang tersenyum

"Hmm bagian itulah yang kusuka dirimu, jujur dan tidak menutupi rahasia!"Jessica melihat Menma yang menancapkan pedangnya

"Evolyed"

"Tenza Zangetsu"

Bllaaarrr

Tekanan yang ada pada Menma menghilang dengan cepatnya menyisakan Menma dengan pedangnya yang hitam pekat (Original, liat pas Ichigo ngelawan Juha Bach yang itu bankainya), Menma segera saja melesat pada Jessica yang masih santai ia menyelaraskan pedangnya dengan tubuh Jessica agar tidak bisa dihindari

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, Menma terlihat sangat kaget melihatnya, serangannya dihentikan hanya dengan satu tangan ditambah tanpa luka

"Seperti yang diharapkan dari pemimpin Eleven Crime, kau sangatlah kuat ya"Menma mundur dengan memegang tubuhnya yang berdarah, mereka semua melihatnya dengan terkejut dan bingung karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan mengapa Menma berdarah

"Nampaknya tubuhmu sudah tidak bisa bertahan akibat beban dari kekuatan pedang itu Menma! Sangatlah mengecewakan"

' _Apa-apaan ini? Wanita itu bisa mengalahkan Senchou dengan mudahnya dan lagi apa-apaan serangan Senchou ditahan hanya dengan satu lengan dan dia sudah menang karena hal itu? Siapa dia sebenarnya'_ Toushirou melihat ini dengan terkejut dan tidak percaya

"Hoi Toushirou apa kau memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?"Juushirou berkata dengan berkeringat mereka semua juga

"Sword Barrel: Meluncur"Pedang-pedang yang seperti amunisi melesat dengan cepat pada Jessica yang melihatnya bingung

Dhuar

Serangan itu tepat mengenainya, Menma dengan kondisi penuh darah dan berdiri yang sulit melihatnya dengan tidak percaya dan mengeraskan raut wajahnya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ERINA? CEPAT MUNDURLAH DAN JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR!"Menma berteriak dengan sangat keras yang membuat mereka semua melihat Menma dengan bingung, apa ia benar-benar Senchou yang mereka kenal? Orang yang selalu bertingkah konyol dan seenaknya

"OTOU-SAMA YANG APA-APAAN MEMBIARKAN WANITA ITU MENYERANG OTOU-SAMA SECARA SUKARELA, ITU TIDAK SEPERTI OTOU-SAMA"Erina juga berteriak dengan penuh kekesalan pada Menma

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bicaranya?"Suara Jessica yang membuat Erina kaget, serangannya sama sekali tidak berguna

"Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia benar-benar monster?"Jinbei melihat dengan serius dan tidak percaya, serangan O'noshi dipatahkan begitu mudah, serangan Admiral tidak mempan

"Apa semua keluarga Senchou adalah monster?"Rojurou berkata dengan tidak percaya melihatnya

"Menma kau benar-benar dikasihani sekarang"Jessica berkata dengan jawdrop pada Menma yang sedang tersenyum

"Kau pikir ini ulah siapa? Dan juga mengapa kau sangat bersikeras ingin menjadikanku milikmu"

"Nampaknya kau tahu mengapa aku ingin membunuhmu?"Perkataan Jessica membuat mereka penasaran, apa hubungannya menjadikan Menma miliknya dengan membunuhnya, apa ia hanya ingin jasad Menma saja

"Erina-chan sebaiknya kita mundur"Souma berada didepan Erina dengan tubuh yang berkeringat dan bergetar

"Kau putri Seraph dengan Menma bukan"Jessica menunjuk Erina yang mengangguk dengan berkeringat juga"Kau juga sudah diberitahu bukan jika ibu dan ayahmu dikutuk dengan Reinkarnasi abadi, namun apa kau pernah tahu? Jika kutukannya tidak demikian"

"Yeah aku tahu, kutukannya awalnya Otou-sama keabadian dan Okaa-sama reinkarnasi abadi dan selalu berpisah bukan"Jawaban Erina membuat Jessica tersenyum

"Nampaknya kau tidak diberitahu semuanya! Memang benar yang dikatakan olehmu tapi jika kutukannya diganti secara tiba-tiba pasti ada resiko, dan apa kau mengira jika Seraph dan Menma selalu bertemu dan saling mencintai?"Pertanyaan itu membuat Erina menautkan alisnya

"Bukannya begitu kutukannya"

"Jadi kau tidak berpikir akan akibatnya, perubahan kutukan pada Menma membuatnya akan kehilangan Seraph untuk selamanya! Dan juga terkadang ada saat dimana Seraph dan Menma saling membenci dan membunuh satu sama lain, itu semua karena kutukan Menma berubah ibumu juga harus menderita, apa kau tidak pernah berpikir untuk membunuh Menma yang telah membuat Seraph menderita?"Jessica melihat Erina dengan datar

"Dulu aku selalu berpikiran seperti itu! Tapi sekarang tidak, karena Okaa-sama tidak menginginkannya, jadi aku tidak boleh melakukannya!"

"Wah anakmu penurut sekali pada Seraph!"Jessica melihat Menma yang memalingkan mukanya dengan datar

"Lalu apa akibat dari perubahan kutukan itu?"Souma dan mereka semua terlihat penasaran

"Setiap kali dia mati dia akan kehilangan sebagian ingatannya, tidak peduli ingatan apapun itu! Sebagian ingatannya akan menghilang dan kau mengerti bukan jika ingatannya tentang Seraph hilang maka ia tinggal kudapatkan saja"Jadi karena itu Menma tidak bisa menjawab siapa Yang mulia itu?

"Tapi apa untungnya bagimu mendapatkan Menma yang tanpa ingatan? Bukannya hubungan menarik karena perbedaan"Robin bertanya dengan bingung

"Aku hanya ingin menghapus ingatannya tentang Seraph dan itu juga hal yang diinginkan Menma bukan"

"Kenapa kau bicara seolah aku ini telah merencanakan semuanya?"

"Memangnya salah"

"Tentu saja salah, aku tidak merencanakannya! Lagipula jika aku merencanakannya bukannya ini akan terlihat terlalu sempurna!"

"Benar juga, tapi kau ingin memutus hubunganmu dengan Seraph bukan"

"Yeah"Jawaban Menma itu mendapat reaksi dari Erina yang menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya apa Menma baru saja menelantarkan Seraph begitu saja tanpa ada sebab apapun

Buagh

Menma terbaring menerima pukulan Souma, ia tidak punya tenaga berdiri karena tubuhnya yang terluka parah, para wanita yang ada disini juga melihat Menma dengan tidak percaya, apa sebegitu tidak berharganya orang yang dicintainya baginya

"Kau membuatku sangat kecewa! Bahkan aku jadi tidak sudi memanggilmu ayahku lagi"Erina berkata dengan raut wajah yang tidak terlihat namun perkataannya tenang sekali

"Ternyata Senchou memang orang yang tidak memiliki hati ya!"Juushirou berkata dengan entengnya

"Yeah, aku tidak percaya ia bisa memutus hubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya semudah itu"Ussop berkata dengan geram juga melihat Menma

"Pria yang menjijikan"Sampai Hancock juga berkata begitu, Menma kau ini benar-benar orang yang tidak tanggung

"Terima kasih padamu sekarang aku benar-benar dibenci oleh semua orang"

"Sama-sama"Jessica mengeluarkan pedang pendeknya yang hanya 1 meter pada Menma

"Ne Senchou, mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kekuatan monster yang itu?"Pertanyaan dari suara yang mereka kenal a.k.a Shutara yang tiba-tiba muncul mengalihkan perhatian mereka, kapan muncul? Atau lebih tepatnya apa mereka kembali setelah melihat suar?

"Bayarannya terlalu mahal, lalu bagaimana dengan serangan pada Kadio?"

"Hmm digagalkan, jadi kami semua kembali walau harus dengan paksaan"

"Hmm, alasannya?"

"Big Mom ada disana dan ia bekerja sama dengan Kaido! Aku jadi terkesan oleh proses penyembuhan nenek tua yang sangat cepat itu! Kau saja belum sembuh dari saat itu"Dibelakang Shutara terdapat bola yang mengurung Luffy yang terus memberontak, Law Retsu dan Medaka

"Cih ini diluar rencana! Lalu siapa wanita dengan pedang yang sepertinya ingin memotongmu itu?"

"Ahaha lebih tepatnya ingin membunuhku sih! Wanita ini adalah kakak-ku, Jessica"

"Salam kenal"

"Dia sopan juga"Law berkomentar dengan datar atas pertanyaannya tadi

"Apa Menma memang sangat tidak sopan?"

"Malah sangat kurang ajar"Shutara dan Law berkomentar dengan bersamaan, kompaknya mereka berdua

"Hmm kakak Menma, bukannya kakakmu adalah si Shisui itu!"

"Yah ada alasannya"

"Kudengar saja nanti! Jadi kau mau tetap membunuh Menma walau sudah dikepung"

"Apa maksudmu dengan dikepung? Mereka sudah membenci Menma karena perkataannya sendiri, jadi mengapa kau berpikir aku dikepung?"

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku saja sudah cukup untuk melawanmu kalau begitu"Medaka mengacungkan pedangnya pada Jessica yang tersenyum

"Hentikan Medaka-san, kau bukanlah tandingannya! Senchou saja dikalahkan dengan begitu mudahnya"Medaka yang mendengarnya melihat Menma yang tengah tertawa kecil dengan raut wajah bodoh

"Apa kau sebegitu tidak ingin melawannya sampai kau mengalah seperti itu?"Pertanyaan itu membuat mereka heran, mereka benar-benar yakin jika Menma benar-benar serius tadi

"Hooh perkataan yang menarik, jadi Menma belum serius tadi! Yah benar juga, ia adalah reinkarnasinya juga! Jadi aneh sekali jika dia kalah semudah ini"Jessica berkata dengan nada yang setuju, lalu ia melihat Menma"Jadi apa kau ingin bertarung serius atau tidak Menma?"

"Apa katamu, aku itu sudah serius tadi! Tapi yah seperti yang diharapkan dari Iblis paling keji dan ditakuti, orang yang bisa menandingimu hanya Jennifer dan Raja iblis saja! Orang lemah sepertiku mana bisa mengalahkanmu bukan"Balasan dari Menma membuat Shutara menautkan alisnya, Medaka mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Jessica menghela nafas

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbohong"Ucapan Medaka membuatnya kru Menma bingung, bukannya Menma mengatakan yang sebenarnya

"Apa jangan-jangan kau takut Senchou?"Perkataan Shutara tambah membuat mereka bingung

"Seorang O'noshi ketakutan, itu lelucon yang lucu! Walaupun kau tidak pantas disebut sebagai O'noshi sih"Ucapan Jessica menambah rasa penasaran dan bingung mereka

"Jadi sebelum kau membunuhku kau ingin mempermalukanku! Hebat sekali Ane-ue"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran"

"Jika Senchou takut, bukannya itu sesuatu yang buruk"Ucapan Kisuke menanbah rasa penasaran dan bingung

"Kisuke kau masih menganggapnya"

"Tentu saja bukan, dia itu orang yang telah menyelamatkanku dan memberiku tempat! Tentu saja aku mengakuinya"Balasan dari Kisuke pada Yoruichi membuatnya bungkam

Sekarang kru Luffy yang sudah kumplit selain Sanji yang masih disana lalu Zoro yang nyasar dan kru Menma selain Shunsui, Retsu, Hinagiku, Kensei dan Shiro melihat Menma dengan tajam dan bersiaga akan serangan Jessica yang tidak diduga

"Aku harus memilih antara 2 tujuanku, dimana aku mengawali atau mengakhiri, dan aku memilih mengawalinya! Jika aku menggunakan kekuatan itu aku tidak akan bisa mengawalinya lagi"

"Hehh jadi kau tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang lagi"

"Jika kau mengingatkanku tentang hal itu akan kubunuh kau Shutara, walau aku juga harus mati bersamamu!"

"Baik senchou, dan juga apa kau tidak akan segera membunuh Senchou"

"Kalian tidak ingin menghalangi"Jessica memiringkan kepalanya bingung, namun Kisuke datang dan menghalangi

"Berterima kasihlah, aku sudah mau menghalanginya membunuhmu"Menma yang melihatnya tersenyum

"Yeah, terima kasih! Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya Kisuke"

"Mengapa?"Kisuke bertanya dengan heran

"Semoga berhasil"Luka-luka parah ditubuh Menma secara perlahan menghilang dan ia berjalan menuju Jessica"Kau hanya menginginkanku bukan"

"Begitulah, tapi apa kau mau menyerah begitu saja? Membosankan"

"Kalau sebegitu membosankan, kau tinggal membunuhku bukan"

"Tidak, tidak akan kulakukan!"

"Aku hanya akan jadi milikmu selama aku masih hidup saat ini, jika aku mati aku bukan milikmu lagi! Begitu perjanjiannya"Menma berdiri disamping Jessica dengan tersenyum lalu ia melihat Medaka"Tolong urus sisanya"

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya sesukamu! Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berharap"Medaka membalas dengan datar dan biasa saja, yang membuat mereka semua kembali bingung

"Aku keluar"Ucapan tersebut keluar dari mulut Shutara, yang membuat seluruh kru Menma melihatnya terkejut

"Shutara-san apa kau berniat keluar dari kelompok?"

"Begitulah"

"Tapi jika begitu kau akan menjadi incaran empuk pemerintah ataupun orang lain"

"Tujuanku bergabung adalah untuk mengawasi Menma agar melakukan tugasnya, hanya itu saja tujuanku! Jadi jika Menma tidak ada dalam kelompok maka tujuanku tidak akan tercapai"

"Melakukan tugasnya? Apa maksudnya itu"

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu"Shutara berjalan pada Menma yang berdiri disamping Jessica

"Hmm pada akhirnya jadi membosankan begini! Tapi yah ayo kita pergi"

"Aku ada permintaan, apa kamu bisa mendengarkannya?"Ucapan Menma menarik perhatian mereka karena jarang-jarang Menma memiliki permintaan

"Baiklah, tapi nanti"

"Baiklah, ayolah aku sudah tidak disambut lagi disini dan juga sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengawalinya! Jadi ini akhirnya ya"Menma, Jessica dan Shutara menghilang meninggalkan keheningan pada mereka, Menma meninggalkan mereka, dengan kata lain Medaka sekarang yang menjadi Kaptennya

"Yah pada akhirnya Menma meninggalkan kita tapi itu sudah wajar"Medaka berkata dengan acuhnya melihat Menma pergi bersama Jessica dan Shutara

"Tapi apa tidak apa? Dia itu orang terburuk!"

"Kalian ini bodoh atau apa? Dia itu memang orang terburuk dari dulu, bahkan saat ia terus melanggar janjinya padaku! Jadi mengapa kalian baru sadar sekarang?"Pertanyaan Juushirou ditanggapi dengan cepat oleh Medaka

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau bergabung dengan kelompok ini?"

"Kalian ingin jawaban jujur, setengah jujur atau bohong"

"Normalnya aku ingin menjawab jujur, tapi aku pilih ketiganya"Yoruichi menanggapi perkataan Medaka dengan jawdrop

"Jujur aku bergabung karena hubunganku dengan Menma, setengah jujur, aku tertarik mengapa ia selalu mencoba hal yang tidak diketahui dan ingin melakukannya, bohong karena aku ingin mengulanginya, tidak lebih tepatnya aku ingin tahu apa hal itu bisa terulang lagi?!"

"Entah kenapa, ketiganya bagiku terdengar seperti jujur semua"Toushirou berkata dengan heran melihat Medaka, Luffy dkk kecuali Sanji dan Zoro serta Medaka dkk kecuali Shunsui, Hinagiku, Shiro, Kensei dan Serin

"Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan mulai sekarang? Pergi meninggalkan kelompok! Atau tetap didalam"

"Aku akan tetap didalam"

"Ohoho bukannya kau membenci Menma"

"Bukannya ia sudah pergi"Rojurou menanggapi dengan cepat perkataan Medaka yang seolah meledeknya

"Kami ini tidak punya tempat lagi selain kelompok ini, jadi mana mungkin kelompok ini akan bubar bukan"Retsu yang jarang bicara juga menanggapi dengan jujur, kru lain yang tersisa juga mengangguk setuju

"Kurasa aku sedikit mengerti, mengapa Menma bisa begitu senang bersama kalian?"Medaka tersenyum melihat rekan-rekannya

"Jadi apa kelompok kalian akan tetap membantu kami atau keluar dari aliansi?"Jimbei melihat Medaka dengan serius karena perginya Menma yang membentuk aliansi, dengan kata lain status aliansinya akan menjadi labil dan dipertanyakan

"Jangan bicara bodoh kau Jimbei, tentu saja kami akan tetap bergabung dalam aliansi! Karena bisa repot jika kalian kalah dan kedua Yonkou itu memburu kami, tapi sekarang ini kita mempunyai masalah besar"Ucapan Medaka memancing perhatian mereka semua, suara kaki yang terdengar mendekat pada mereka mendapat perhatian dari Ussop dan Toushirou yang siaga

"Yo apa kalian lama menunggu? Dan juga apa-apaan ini tempatnya hancur begini?"Shunsui melihat tempat yang kondisinya hancur namun yang tidak lebur juga, ekspresi kaget tentu saja hinggap, di wajah, Sanji, Hinagiku, Serin, Bepo, Penguin, Sachi dan anggota Law yang lain serta Kin'emon, Kanjurou, Godou, dan para samurai yang berada disegala pihak kecuali Nekomamushi dan Inurashi

"Kalian lama sekali! Padahal tadi baru saja pertempuran besar"Naruto berkomentar dengan pedas melihat mereka namun ia tidak melihat Zoro"Si bodoh itu tersesat lagi, sebenarnya diotaknya itu isinya apa? Lumut kah, sampai arah saja ia tidak tahu"

"Sekarang ini kita tidak punya waktu untuk mencarinya jadi kita meninggalkannya! Tenang saja Zoro-dono pasti akan datang disaat yang mendesak"

"Hehh jadi dia itu pahlawan"Naruto berkata dengan datar menanggapi perkataan Kin'emon

"Kita bahas itu nanti, lalu sekarang apa masalah pentingnya Megami no Medaka?"Robin berkata dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya

"Pertama apa tujuan Yonkou Big Mom kemari?"

"Pasti Senchou bukan"

"Menma memang suka sekali menimbulkan masalah yang tidak penting bagi orang lain, tidak kuganti pertanyaannya, mengapa Yonkou Big Mom sudah pulih?"Mereka memegang dagunya mengerti namun Shunsui mengangkat tangan dengan raut wajah bodohnya

"Ano apa maksudnya dengan Yonkou Big Mom kemari?"Mereka memegang wajah mengerti belum menjelaskan jika Big Mom berada dipulau ini Wanokuni

"Big Mom kemari atau lebih tepatnya ia sudah berada dipulau ini, aku Shutara, Luffy-kun dan Law-kun melihatnya dengan mata kami sendiri, karena melihat keadaan yang sangat tidak menguntungkan! Kami memutuskan untuk lari dan mencari cara lain, bagaimanapun juga melawan 2 Yonkou yang kemungkinan bekerja sama, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri, tapi akan lain halnya jika mereka tidak bekerja sama"

"Jadi kau ingin mencari tahu apa mereka bekerja sama atau tidak? Dan jika mereka bekerja sama kau akan mengadu domba mereka begitu, cara yang licik sekali ya"Hinagiku berkata dengan pedasnya melihat Medaka yang tersenyum

"Oi-oi kita ini sekarang hampir tidak bisa menang melawan 1 Yonkou dan sekarang bertambah 1 lagi, jadi mana mungkin kita bisa melawan mereka dengan cara biasa bukan"

"Ahh sebenarnya kemana Senchou dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini?"Shunsui berkeluh kesah dengan heran melihat tingkah Medaka

"Dia baru saja keluar dari kelompok Shunsui!"

"Eh, apa katamu tadi?"Shunsui mengorek telinganya, mungkin ada yang mengganjal ditelinganya sampai salah dengar

"Dia baru saja keluar dari kelompok bajak laut kita, dengan kata lain Senchou tidak ada sangkut pautnya Shutara juga ikut dengannya!"Yoruichi menegaskan kembali perkataannya tadi dengan kesal akan tingkah Shunsui yang berlagak tuli tadi, tentu saja orang yang baru datang terkejut mendengarnya

"Ehh memangnya kenapa Senchou keluar?"Shunsui, Hinagiku dan Serin bertanya dengan kompak

"Hmm aku keluar karena dipaksa Jessica, dan juga jika aku tidak keluar kalian akan mati, jika begitu akan sayang sekali!"Mereka meloncat kaget melihat melihat kehadiran Menma yang tidak disadari

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"Ussop, Rojurou dan Shunsui bertanya dengan kompak melihat kedatangan Menma

"Hm baru saja!"

"Tujuanmu kesini apa? Bukannya kau tadi baru saja pergi dengan wanita menakutkan itu"Jimbei menyiapkan kuda-kudanya

"Tenang saja aku kesini bukan untuk membunuh kalian! Lagipula jika tujuanku demikian aku tidak akan ikut dengan Jessica, jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tidak melawannya, jawabannya mustahil aku bisa menang dalam keadaanku yang sekarang! Lagipula kekuatan Jessica itu setara atau lebih dengan Shirohige saat ia berada dalam masa kejayaannya tapi itu dulu mungkin saja ia sudah menjadi lebih kuat dari itu, jadi mana mungkin aku bisa melawannya dalam kondisiku yang sekarang"

"Jadi kau ini diancam, jarang sekali"Senyum mengejek hinggap diwajah Shunsui"Jadi tujuanmu?"

"Suiyen, mau sampai kapan kau terus berlagak dan bersembunyi seperti itu?! Aku kesini menjemputmu karena rewelan berisik Jessica!"Ucapan Menma benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti mereka karena tidak tahu bicara pada siapa dan apa maksudnya

"Siapa Suiyen itu?"Law bertanya dengan waspada

"Salah satu dari Eleven Crime, sang Kebohongan Suiyen atau bisa disebut sang Kebenaran Suiyen, dan kau benar-benar menipu mereka Suiyen"Menma melihat Godou dengan datar

"Aku ketahuan, jawab pertanyaanku, sejak kapan kau menyadari diriku?"Godou berjalan dengan menyeringai, tanda garis yang menyilang dipipinya

"Sejak aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu! Tapi tidak kusangka kau mau menggunakan tubuh manusia"

"Kau bicara saperti kau sendiri bukan manusia"

"Yah hanya setengahnya! Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Ikut atau tetap disini"

"Jika Pimpinan yang memanggil aku harus kesana bukan, atau dia akan membunuhku"

"Ahaha kau benar sekali, Jessica bukan orang yang ragu melakukan hal itu!"

"Tapi mengejutkan, wanita itu masih hidup dan sekarang ia memiliki putri, kheh rupanya kau berhasil melindunginya waktu itu"Suiyen a.k.a Godou mendengus melihat Erina

"Jadi ingatanmu berakhir saat kau meledakkan diri yang menghancurkan seluruh kerajaan Dynekkerin! Tapi lebih baik kita cepat"

"Aku peringatkan, aku tidak mempercayaimu dan tidak akan mempercayaimu! Aku masih ingat, karena perbuatanmu menyegel O'noshi generasi kedua kami klan iblis mengalami kekalahan"

"Kita bicarakan itu nanti saja, lebih baik kita ketempat Jessica dan membicarakannya sepuasmu"

"Baiklah"Suiyen dan Menma menghilang dengan cepat membuat mereka terbengong karena tidak bisa berkata-kata ataupun bertanya akibat perubahan situasi yang begitu cepat

"Mengapa Senchou tiba-tiba datang dan pergi seenaknya begitu?"Shunsui bertanya dengan heran melihat kejadian tadi yang begitu cepat baginya

"Senchou sudah keluar dari kelompok kau sudah mendengarnya tadi bukan, Shun-kun"

"Tidak, yang kutanyakan adalah alasannya! Dia bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan hal dengan alasan jelas, jika alasannya tidak jelas aku bisa terima jika alasannya jelas maka itu bencana"

"Wah Menma rupanya sangat direndahkan sekarang"Medaka berkata dengan ramahnya dan ringannya

"Tapi yang dikatakan Shunsui memang benar, Senchou memang orang yang selalu berbuat seenaknya tapi ia tidak pernah bersikap egois hanya untuk kepentingannya bukan"Hinagiku berpendapat akan kejadian tadi

"Seorang penjahat yang melakukan keegoisan untuk orang lain, tidak cocok sekali untuk dirinya!"Serin berkata dengan entengnya

"Kalian bertiga sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar Senchou keluar dari kelompok"Kisuke melihat Shunsui, Hinagiku dan Serin dengan jawdrop akan reaksi mereka

"Ara bukannya Senchou akan segera kembali pada kelompok kita begitu urusannya selesai, kita telah mengenalnya selama 10 tahun lebih, jadi kau pasti mengerti bukan?"Shunsui membalas dengan heran yang dibalas gelengan oleh Rojurou, Toushirou, Yoruichi, Saele, Juushirou, dan Anisa

"Begitu, pantas saja ekspresinya seperti itu! Sepertinya karena kalian tidak mengerti, Senchou tidak bisa meminta bantuan kalian! Tapi yah ia pasti bisa melakukannya"Serin berkata dengan mengangguk mengerti melihat jawaban pertanyaan Shunsui tadi

"Jadi O'noshi tadi hanya bersandiwara atau semacamnya?"Law bertanya dengan datar pada kelompok Bulan Merah

"Entahlah, kemungkinan Senchou kembali kedalam kelompok kurang dari 40 persen, tapi yah yang kubisa lakukan saat ini adalah percaya padanya"Shunsui menjawab dengan tenang pertanyaan Law

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali! Dan juga rencana kita ini sekarang tengah berantakan dan ia malah pergi seenaknya! Dasar orang yang egois dan menyebalkan"

"Menma memang orang paling egois dan menyebalkan yang kukenal loh"Jawaban setuju dari Medaka membuat krunya geleng-geleng

"Ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran, Medaka-san sebenarnya kamu itu memakai celana dala-"

Trughh

Brook terbaring dengan benjol dikepalanya

"Berhenti mengucapkan kalimat bodoh itu saat kita sedang terdesak"

"Yohoho Nami-san kau cepat sekali!"Brook bangkit dengan cepat lalu kembali melihat Medaka"Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan O'noshi-san, Megami no Medaka-san? Jika dilihat dari luar kau terlihat sangat dekat namun didalam entah kenapa aku merasakan tidak ada sesuatu tidak, atau lebih tepatnya permusuhanmu pada O'noshi-san?"Pertanyaan Brook benar-benar memancing perhatian mereka, mereka juga penasaran

"Kau benar Brook, aku juga selalu kepikiran hal itu"Naruto menimpali dengan cepat yang membuat Medaka tidak bisa kabur dari situasi sekarang ini

"Hanya saling memanfaatkan! Apa kau sudah puas?"Jawaban yang lancar dari Medaka mendapat reaksi conge dari mereka yang gorek-gorek telinga"Saling memanfaatkan, apa kalian tidak bisa mendengarkan perkataan orang dengan baik?"

"Tidak, jarang saja kau membalas secepat itu jadi kami hampir tidak bisa menangkap apa yang kau balas tadi!"Toushirou membalas dengan sweatdrop melihat Medaka yang tersenyum kecil

"Pasti ada hubungan yang lebih dalam bukan! Tidak mungkin hanya hubungan yang seperti itu bisa membuatmu memiliki permusuhan yang terasa sangat jelas bagiku!"Naruto makin menyudutkan Medaka

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau sangat penasaran dengan masa laluku dengan Menma, tapi tidak ada hal yang bagus"

"Walau begitu, aku ingin mengetahuinya"Balasan Naruto membuat Medaka menghela nafas

"Hahh dulu kami ini teman masa kecil, ia itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Dan selalu mengikutiku, namun pada suatu hari ia dipanggil kesebuah kerajaan bersama ibunya dan menjadi pangeran, hubungan kami memang masih baik saat itu namun saat ia dipanggil dan diperintah memenggal kepala ibunya sendiri, ia menolak dan mencoba melawan namun ibunya juga memerintahkannya untuk membunuhnya dan menyuruh Menma tetap hidup, sejak saat itu hubunganku dengan Menma mulai merenggang, lalu kami dipertemukan kembali dalam sebuah pertemuan yang memanggil orang-orang kuat dari dunia, ia sudah sangat berubah, ia berubah menjadi sosok yang datar, pendiam, efisien, dingin, bijaksana, dan juga tidak berhati, kami jarang sekali mengobrol, tapi Menma memang selalu meluangkan waktunya untukku saat aku memanggilnya atau ada perlu sesuatu.."

"Diceritamu semuanya terdengar sangat baik"

"Jangan memotong ceritaku, padahal aku baru masuk bagian penting dimana aku membenci Menma"Medaka membalas perkataan Naruto dengan cepat"Lalu suatu hari Menma bertemu seorang perempuan yang ramah, baik, tulus, pengertian, mau mendengarkan tidak sepertiku yang keras kepala, ia jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, namun Menma tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada seseorang atau siapapun itu.."

"Entah kenapa Senchou seperti anak rumah yang sering dikurung? Aku jadi tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu sekarang?"Shunsui berkata dengan polosnya memotong cerita Medaka kembali

"Ahh lebih baik kuhentikan saja ceritanya! Menyebalkan sekali terus dipotong ceritaku"

"Ehhh jangan begitu, lanjutkan! Padahal tadi sudah pada bagian pentingnya, dan juga apa maksudnya ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta?"Franky berkata dengan cepat melihat Medaka, air mata mengalir dengan deras dari kedua matanya

"Franky-san benar, Medaka-san! Lanjutkan ceritamu tadi"Brook protes juga mendengar Medaka akan menghentikan ceritanya

"Entah kenapa aku juga jadi penasaran?"Anisa juga berkata demikian

"Tidak mau, aku sudah kehilangan moodku untuk bercerita!"

"Ehh terus apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mengembalikan moodmu?"Serin juga terlihat penasaran, mereka juga terlihat penasaran mengapa O'noshi tidak diperbolehkan jatuh cinta

"Hmm menyuruh Shunsui menjilat sepatuku dan meminta maaf terus menyuruhnya membeli kue terenak disini dalam waktu 5 menit, mungkin itu bisa mengembalikan moodku"

"Syaratnya keterlaluan banget! Tapi itu juga kesalahanmu"Hinagiku dan mereka semua melihat Shunsui dengan tajam yang berarti 'lakukan', Shunsui yang ditatap sepertinya itu tubuhnya jadi banjir keringat karena malu tapi memang benar ia pelaku orang yang membua Medaka kehilangan moodnya

"Aku ingin mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak bisa menjilat sepatumu! Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberimu kue terenak yang kupunya"Orang dengan rambut orange dan whisker dipipinya serta matanya yang biru dengan pakaian santai dimana kaos merah dengan celana pendek dan sepatu

"Oya-oya Menma benar-benar terkenal ya, sampai orang sepertimu tertarik padanya Kurosaki D Naruto!"

"Tidak-tidak Medaka-chan, dia itu mantan komandanku! Dan juga ada hal menarik bersamanya serta aku penasaran ia itu apa benar reinkarnasi Leonardo atau bukan"

"Ia memang reinkarnasinya walau aku tidak kenal, tapi aku memang merasakan yang lain dari dalam dirinya jadi pasti orang yang kau sebut tadi!"

"Begitu, lalu siapa yang satunya lagi?"

"Namanya sangatlah mirip, Menma Van Dijanshiel Cykal Einsywir"

"Namanya bangsawan sekali! Lalu dia itu siapa?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, tapi yah ia adalah orang yang sangat penting tapi bisa dibilang perwakilan dari Tuhan, karena ia memerintah dunia dan membuat dunia menjadi damai dan tentram hanya olehnya sendiri"

"Dia seperti orang hebat, namun angkuh juga ya melakukannya sendiri"

"Kau juga orang angkuh, melakukan segala hal bahaya sendiri!"

"Ahaha"Mereka semua tercengang melihat kedatangan orang terkenal yang entah kenapa mereka tidak bisa bersuara melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba datang dengan cepatnya

"Ya-halo, ada apa, wajah kalian sepertinya kebingungan?"

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Hmm sejak aku merasakan Leonardo datang kesini bersama dengan seorang Crime, jadi aku putuskan untuk datang kesini! Tapi kau tahu aku terlambat datangnya jadi kupikir pulang saja, namun saat aku hendak pulang aku mendengar cerita Medaka-chan dan tertarik, jadi kudengar saja sembari diam di dimensi buatanku"

' _Orang ini mengingatkanku pada seseorang'_ Mereka membatin dengan kompak

"Hahh baiklah, karena jarang-jarang melihatmu tertarik pada seseorang! Pada wanita saja kau tidak tertarik, dan sekarang kau tertarik dengan pria, dasar homo!"

"SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG HOMO? AKU INI SUPER SUPER PLUS ESKTRA SANGAT NORMAL!"Naruto (K) berteriak dengan penuh kekesalan pada Medaka

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau bisa diprovokasi juga"Naruto (N) berkata dengan jawdrop melihat Naruto (K) dibuat marah

"Sampai mana tadi aku bercerita?"

"Sampai Senchou/O'noshi tidak boleh jatuh cinta"Anisa dan Franky menjawab dengan cepat dan wajah yang penasaran

"Benar, Menma tidak boleh jatuh cinta karena ia memiliki suatu kutukan, aku lupa kutukannya tapi efeknya aku masih tahu, yakni ia tidak diperbolehkan jatuh cinta ataupun memiliki perasaan, jika Menma melanggarnya kutukannya akan bekerja dan terus melemahkan Menma sampai ia mati, dan sebagai wanita, pastilah aku sangat cemburu, kesal, marah dan frustasi penantianku yang sangat lama dikhianati begitu saja, ia lebih memilih wanita itu dibanding diriku! Tentu saja aku marah dan sangat membencinya! Ingatanku berakhir sampai sana"

"Ternyata Senchou/O'noshi memang suka mempermainkan hati wanita sesukanya ya"Saele, Hinagiku, Serin, Yoruichi, Nami, Robin, Anisa berkata dengan kompak

"Itu wajar saja, tadi ia bilang ingin memutus hubungannya dengan Okaa-sama jadi orang semacam itu memang sangatlah menjijikan!"

"Aku sependapat, padahal dulu kupikir ia orang baik dengan kepribadian yang ramah dan baik, namun melihatnya sekarang ternyata ia tidak jauh berbeda dengan lelaki pada umumnya! Menjijikan"

"Wah Senchou jadi benar-benar dibenci sekarang! Sepertinya kemungkinan Senchou kembali ke kelompok anjlok menjadi kurang dari 15 persen"Shunsui berkata dengan facepalmed melihat reaksi para wanita

"Medaka-san benar-benar bisa mempengaruhi orang lain dengan mudahnya!"

"Sebenarnya julukan Megami itu menunjuk pada apa?"Juushirou bertanya dengan heran

"Mungkin mengacu pada Dewi perang yang ada dalam diriku, tapi jika demikian berarti pemerintah benar-benar sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaannya maka seharusnya mereka lebih waspada atau kemungkinan lain..."

"Pemerintah tidak menganggapnya ancaman"Kisuke melanjutkan perkataan Medaka dengan serius

"Sepertinya begitu, jadi apa kau puas Kurosaki D Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm kurasa begitu! Tapi yah sangat bertolak belakang dengan Komandan yang kukenal"Naruto (K) berdiri dan lubang kuning yang terus berputar menandakan ia akan pergi

"Kemampuan yang sangat berguna untuk melarikan diri ya"

"Haha jangan kau pikir kemampuanku hanya untuk melarikan diri"Mereka merasakan aura dingin dari Naruto (K) dan Medaka yang saling mengintimidasi

Crek

Mereka mendengar sesuatu yang aneh, seperti kayu patah namun suaranya sangatlah jelas dan besar, lubang yang dibuka Naruto (K) menutup

Suzzttt

Suaranya semakin tidak jelas dengan langit yang buram garis-garis yang tidak beraturan muncul dan menghilang secepat kilat

"Ini benar-benar sangat buruk!"Naruto (K) melihat fenomena ini dengan wajah yang serius

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa langitnya buram dan terkadang warnanya jadi hilang?"Ussop berteriak dengan panik melihat fenomena ini

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk dari hal ini"Naruto (N) mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar untuk melihat apa ada orang yang melakukannya

Beberapa menit yang lalu

Selatan Negeri Wano

Benteng yang tidak dihuni

Menma dan Jessica berjalan dengan tenang, didepan mereka berdua terdapat 5 orang dengan armor yang disebagian tubuh dan ada yang bentuk tubuhnya seperti serangga tanpa sayap

"Seorang pengkhianat berjalan dengan santainya pada markas musuh, kau benar-benar tidak tahu diri"

"Markas dengkulmu, disini bahkan tidak ada satupun pasukan kalian!"Menma membalas orang yang seperti serangga kumbang dengan datar

"Uyirets tenangkan dirimu" Orang dengan janggut kecil rambut hitam, celana belang panjang dan kemeja yang sampai kaki yang yang dibiarkan terbuka dibagian dada dan armor pada kaki dan lengan

"Kau juga terlalu lembek pada adikmu itu Rasyad"Orang yang kakinya dipenuhi dengan benda hitam yang menggumpal terlihat menjijikan dimana tidak ada pakaian dikaki kirinya itu, celana panjang dengan jubah yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang besar dan kekar

"Benarkah?"Rasyad membalas dengan tersenyum

"Kau yang terlalu tegas! Apa kau tidak bisa santai? Crime-mu sudah diambil bukan, jadi seharusnya kutukannya tidak bekerja"Orang dengan surai merah, orang normal dengan pakaian normal dan pedang yang tersemat dipinggang kirinya tanpa armor

"Sudah jadi kebiasaan Eryus"

"Perbaiki kebiasaanmu itu Yikeri! Walau kau dilarang untuk bermalas bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bersantai!"Eryus berkata dengan datar dan tenang

"Kau juga perbaiki sifatmu yang datar itu! Aku tahu kau dilarang marah tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bercanda bukan"Orang dengan tinggi sekitar 4 meter tubuh yang penuh luka namun gagah, ia hanya menggunakan celana panjang dan jubah untuk menutupi tubuhnya, garis-garis hitam yang melintang di tubuhnya yang polanya tidak beraturan

"Arys, percuma saja membicarakan itu pada Eryus! Hal itu sudah benar-benar jadi kebiasaannya untuk selalu serius"Jessica berkata dengan enteng pada Arys yang menghele nafas

"Tapi kalian benar-benar tidak berubah"Suara baru yang tidak mereka kenal mendapat perhatian mereka yang dimana Godou berdiri

"Kekuatan sihir ini, Suiyen! Jadi kau masih hidup, kupikir kau sudah mati dalam ledakan itu"Eryus melihat Godou a.k.a Eryus dengan datar

"Balasan yang datar memang khasmu sekali! Lalu ada apa kau memanggilku Jessica?"

"Suiyen Crime-mu apa masih ada padamu?"

"Setelah ledakan itu tubuhku hancur berkeping-keping dan jiwaku yang gentayangan merasuki tubuh orang ini, Crime-ku berada ditubuh itu dengan kata lain aku tidak memilikinya sekarang"

"Dari seorang Elite Raja Iblis menjadi Hantu gentayangan derajatmu benar-benar turun Suiyen!"Menma berkata dengan nada penuh ledekan

"Wah-wah seorang pengkhianat bisa berkata dengan entengnya seperti itu? Jadi bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku dan mengapa pengkhianat ini berada disini?"Suiyen menatap Menma dengan tajam

"Yah alasan pertama karena aku mencintainya dan ingin memilikinya"

"Walau telah dikhianati kau benar-benar wanita yang tolol dan bodoh ya Jessica! Padahal ada begitu banyak bangsawan yang melamarmu"

"Untuk orang adil sepertimu menjengkelkan juga mendengarnya! Tapi yah aku mencintainya karena ia spesial dan khusus dimataku, dan ia juga bukanlah orang yang suka berkhianat tanpa alasan"

"Kau terlalu baik pada adikmu itu!"Yikeri berkata dengan kesal dan amarah melihat Menma

"Terus alasan lainnya?"Eryus berkata dengan tenang dan datar

"Karena ia memiliki sebeleas Crime!"Mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya, jadi Crime mereka berada ditangan Menma selama ini, walau mereka tahu dulu Crime mereka dicuri oleh Menma namun sekarang Menma kembali memilikinya

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin, seharusnya Crime akan tetap tersimpan ditubuh orang itu dan tidak akan berpindah, kecuali kita menemukan mayatnya yang waktu itu?!"

"Untuk Menma ia pengecualian, karena kalian tahu bukan! Aku membantunya untuk mengumpulkan Crime dan ia mengikatnya dengan Commandment sehingga ia bisa mengendalikannya, namun Crime menolak tunduk pada Menma dan menelannya bukan! Jadi kalian bisa menyimpulkan jika Crime-nya menempel pada jiwa Menma bukan pada tubuhnya"

"Dasar orang licik, kau telah merencanakan semuanya!"Arys berkata dengan menyeringai pada Menma yang biasa saja

"Tenang saja kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk mengembalikannya"Menma menjulurkan tangannya dimana muncul sebelas simbol hitam yang berbagai rupanya, mulai dari bulan sabit, Matahari, cakar, garis yang tidak beraturan, pedang yang menyilang, sabit, tombak tiga bilah, lingkaran yang saling bertolak belakang, api yang membara, lingkaran yang terpotong sehingga mengubah jalur yang satu keatas dan yang satunya lagi kebawah, serta pita yang saling menyambung

"Oh, jadi jika kita membunuh Leonardo! Crimenya akan menghilang karena akan pergi bersama jiwanya saat bereinkarnasi! Karena itulah kau tidak membunuhnya"

"Yah sebenarnya itu alasan yang tidak terlalu penting namun begitulah"

"Kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu! Walau crimenya tidak ada padaku seharusnya ia bereaksi dengan perkataanmu jika kau berbohong tapi nampaknya kau berkata jujur!"Suiyen melihat Jessica dengan jawdrop, lalu ia melihat Menma dengan menyeringai kecil"Tapi menyedihkan sekali ya, seorang pengkhianat yang lemah ini bisa mencuri Crime dari elite Raja Iblis! Dan juga tidak kusangka setiap kali kau bereinkarnasi kau kehilangan sebagian ingatanmu! Benar-benar lucu dan menarik"

"Untuk orang yang banyak bicara omong kosong sepertimu! Kau hebat juga dalam berbicara seperti wanita"

Menma dan Suiyen saling menatap dengan tajam

"Aku belum mempercayainya tapi untuk sekarang bagaimana jika kau kembalikan Crime kami"

"Baiklah"Kesebelas Crime itu melayang dan terbang pada mereka, Eryus simbol api yang berkobar, Arys Matahari, Suiyen lingkaran yang saling bertolak belakang, Yikeri bulan sabit, Rasyad Sabit, sisanya diambil Jessica

"Hm sudah lama sekali aku merasakan perasaan ini! Lalu apa kita lanjut kelangkah berikutnya?"Rasyad berkata dengan tenangnya

"Sepertinya kalian menyiapkannya dengan baik"Menma berkomentar dengan tenang

"Tentu saja agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggu!"

"Jadi selanj-"Ucapan Yikeri terhenti merasakan ada yang aneh dilingkungan pulau ini

"Hmm pergeseran dimensi hal yang cukup langka juga! Apa ini ulahmu Suiyen?"

"Tolong jangan asal tuduh begitu!"Suiyen mengelak dengan halus perkataan Jessica

"Untuk melakukan pergeseran dimensi! Sihir dimensi sangatlah dibutuhkan, orang yang bisa melakukan ini hanya Kurosaki D Naruto, dirimu Jessica, untuk diriku yang sekarang belum bisa, Ryuin, Baynart serta Whys, tapi jika kita kesampingkan yang tidak ada dan tidak mungkin hanya Naruto dan Whys! Namun Naruto tidak memiliki alasan untuk melakukannya, jadi Whys pelakunya"

"Kesimpulanmu terburu-buru sekali! Kau tidak seperti Leonardo yang kukenal dulu!"

"Aku sudah hampir tidak mengingat ingatan itu, yang kuingat hanya kenanganku dengan Jennifer, dan Seraph serta perpisahan berulang kaliku dengan Seraph dan bertemu Yang mulia serta bertarung dengan kalian! Selain itu aku tidak mengingatnya"Menma menimpali perkataan Rasyad dengan tenang

"Begitukah"Rasyad menanggapi dengan menyeringai kecil

Tempat mereka sekarang mulai buram dan berubah, bangunan tua yang mereka pakai memburam dan digantikan dengan langit biru yang sangat cerah dan matahari yang terik serta hutan tropis yang sangat lebat dihadapan mereka

"Nampaknya orang yang bernama Whys ini tidak bisa mengendalikan pergeseran dimensi dengan benar, sehingga seluruh pulau ia geserkan tempatnya ke dalam dimensi lain"Jessica melihat pulau ini dengan datar

"Ini pulau buatan serta kekuatan sihir ini, dan juga apa yang kulihat? Kita berada didalam celah dimensi ya! Bagus juga"Menma melihat berkilo-kilo meter dari pulau dengan laut yang melebar dan pulau lain yang tidak mereka tahu, benda hitam yang menyelimuti seluruh tempat ini namun tidak mengalahkan matahari yang berada ditempat ini

"Pelakunya Cecile Sang kesucian, Kurosaki D Naruto sang Kebijaksanaan, serta Shirou yang Pahlawan Keadilan bukan"Rasyad menebak dengan tenang

"Hebat sekali, nampaknya insting bertarungmu tidak tumpul walau sudah disegel begitu lama!"Menma berkata dengan menyeringai melihat Rasyad yang tersenyum padanya

"Dasar orang sinting! Kau masih belum berubah sejak dulu, jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Pimpinan?"Uyirets melihat Menma dengan wajah yang ingin tertawa lalu bertanya pada Jessica yang melihat langit

"Kita kedatangan tamu"Mereka bertujuh melihat langit, mengapa tujuh? Karena Shutara tidak ikut kesana dan mengamati disuatu tempat

"Empat Commandment ya, jadi ini tempat persembunyian mereka! Khakha sudah lama sekali aku ingin membunuh mereka!"Yikeri melihat mereka dengan menyeringai senang

"Jangan terlalu meremehkan mereka atau kau akan hancur Yikeri!"

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya! Tapi itu bukan berarti aku berniat untuk kalah!"

"Jadi bagaimana Jessica? Apa kita akan mundur atau apa?"Menma melihat Jessica yang menyeringai melihat Shirou, Hakuei, Arthuria dan Cecile

"Tentu saja kita akan bertarung dan melenyapkan mereka!"

"Begitu"Menma memejamkan matanya mendengar balasan Jessica

"Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya, Leonardo! Kau bisa dengan begitu mudahnya mengkhianati seseorang! Sepertinya kau memang harus dibunuh"Cecile melihat Menma dengan tajam

"Seorang pengkhianat tidak memiliki tempat dimanapun! Karena itu pengkhianat harus membuat tempatnya sendiri! Dan juga sepertinya kau bergegas kesini Naruto (K)"Menma melihat lubang kuning yang mengeluarkan Naruto dengan ekspresi marah dan kesal

"Yo Menma, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal dan marah sekarang!"Balasan tidak ramah dari Naruto membuat ketujuh Crime menyeringai

"Itu akibatnya jika kau terlalu lama bersembunyi!"Menma membalas dengan ringannya perkataan Naruto

Markas Utama Kaido

Kaido dengan 12 komandanya sedang berkumpul

"Whys apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"Orang dengan bulu lebar disekitar kepalanya dan tubuh kekar dengan celana hitam ketat dan hoodie tanpa pakaian yang membuatnya gagah a.k.a Keangkuhan Singa Vystop, buronan 978 juta berry

"Aku memindahkan seluruh pulau ini dan 1 kilometer dari pantai untuk membuat mereka tidak bisa kabur serta gangguan dari angkatan laut yang suka sekali ikut campur!"

"Hmm begitu, jadi sekarang ini pertarungan final dimana siapapun yang kalah akan mati tidak ada rematch"Bamoth berbicara dengan santai

"Lalu Kaido-sama apa yang anda bicarakan dengan Big Mom tadi?"Whys bertanya dengan menunduk hormat

"Nenek tua sialan itu! Dia memerintahku untuk tidak membunuh O'noshi! Memangnya siapa dia memerintahku? Aku makhluk paling kuat salah seorang Yonkou diperintah oleh pecundang!"Kaido dengan aura kemarahan ditubuhnya namun perkataannya tetap tenang

"Begitu, jadi Big mom ingin O'noshi dibiarkan hidup untuk dibunuh olehnya dengan kata lain genjatan senjata!"Orang dengan rambut mohawk setinggi 3 meter tubuh yang kekar kakinya yang panjang, mengenakan celana bulu yang ketat dan hoodie sisik yang terlihat sangar a.k.a Keperkasaan Naga Fainer, buronan 861 juta berry

"Fufufu kita terima ajakannya dan sekaligus kita tumbangkan Big mom ditempat ini! Waktunya untuk menyerang balik"Whys berkata dengan raut wajah yang senang melihat keadaan saat ini

=============TO BE COUNTINUED=======================

Yo lama gak ketemu (gak nanya kali), ma chapter kali ini memang sedikit pertarungannya dan juga sepertinya fic ini updatenya jadi sebulan sekali ya, dan untuk para Crime dan Commandment dimunculkan anggotanya sebagian dan hubungan Menma dengan Commandment dan para Crime akan diungkap chapter depan

RnR Please


	41. Chapter 29 Arc Baru

Chapter 41

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), ABAL, TIDAK SESUAI ALUR, GAJE DLL OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mariejoa

Secret Place

"Gorousei, bawa mayat O'noshi, Kurosaki D Menma tanpa menghancurkannya!"

"Apa kita akan menyerangnya dengan kekuatan penuh?"

"Itu tidak diperlukan! Ia akan mati oleh pengkhianatan rekannya!"

"Dimengerti, saya akan membentuk tim yang akan membawa mayat O'noshi dengan utuh! Namun jika saya boleh tahu mengapa harus mengambil mayatnya tidak menghancurkannya saja?"

"Syarat O'noshi untuk bereinkarnasi adalah mayatnya dihancurkan atau mayatnya dikuburkan! Hanya dua itu saja, jika keduanya tidak terpenuhi O'noshi tidak akan bisa bereinkarnasi, dan kau tahu tujuan lainnya bukan"

"Yeah!"Kelima Gorousei meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan raut wajah serius

Celah Dimensi

Negeri Wano yang dipindahkan Whys

Naruto and Menma place

Sekarang ini Menma tengah berhadapan dengan Naruto yang melihatnya tajam

"Aku tidak mengerti! Mengapa kalian bisa berkumpul ditempat ini? Bukannya kalian sedang mencari Commandment kalian"

"Bukannya sudah jelas kami sudah menemukannya!"

"Tidak, jangan berbohong padaku Naruto! Kau dan Commandment yang lain berada disini karena Negeri Wano adalah negeri yang bebas dari peraturan Pemerintah dunia! Jadi kau memanfaatkan itu lalu membangun dimensi dibalik negeri ini agar bisa bersembunyi dengan baik bukan"

"Lalu mengapa kau bertanya?"

"Kupikir kau akan menjawab karena disini ada 7 dari sebelas Crime!"

"8 bukan, apa kau tidak menghitung dirimu sendiri?"Menma bingung sendiri dibalas begitu

"Hmm aku tidak menganggap diriku sebagai bagian dari Eleven Crime lagipula aku ini Commandment bukan!"

"Setelah pengkhianatanmu dengan memberikan seluruh Crime pada mereka yang kekuatannya sudah mustahil untuk bisa kuhdapi sendirian!"

"Ada Commandmet yang lain bukan"

"Mereka sudah tidak mempunyai Commandmentnya! Tidak seperti dirimu, kami semua tidak menyerap Commandmet itu! Lagipula apa kau melepas Commandment untuk bisa mendapatkan kembali emosimu?"

"Begitulah, apa ada masalah?"

"Heh ironis sekali! Orang yang membuat buah iblis adalah dirimu dan yang menyebarkannya adalah dirimu! Iblis dan Dewi, kita para Commandment mensegel mereka menggunakan Commandment yang merupakan kekuatan terkuat yang diberikan Yang mulia pada kita! Tapi hanya Commandmentmu saja yang tidak ada, formula sihir yang menyegel iblis dan dewi adalah ciptaanmu! Dimana menidurkan iblis dan dewi dalam tidur abadi lalu mengestrak kekuatan mereka sehingga mereka butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk pulih dan menaruh kutukan!"

"Yeah, aku yang membuat formula sihir itu! Aku mengestrak kemampuan mereka agar manusia dizaman berikutnya ada yang menggunakan kemampuan itu dan melawan iblis dan dewi lalu menaruh kutukan agar mereka tidak berpikir jika mereka tidak terkalahkan!"

"Semua itu untuk mengalahkan iblis dan dewi lalu mengapa sekarang kau berpihak pada klan iblis?"Naruto (K) melihat Menma dengan tajam

"Karena teman-temanku dalam bahaya jika aku tidak berkhianat! Lagipula mengapa kau tidak menghadang Jessica? Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa menghadapinya karena kau memiliki pengetahuan dari masa lalu! Pengetahuan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan! Dan sekarang ini kau adalah lawan terburuk untuk Jessica"

"Arys juga memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan Commandmentku! Dan juga aku sudah tidak memiliki Commandment jadi apa kau pikir aku bisa mengalahkannya semudah itu?"

"Ambil itu"Menma memberikan Commandmentnya pada Naruto

"Kau sudah gila! Aku kesini untuk membunuhmu dan kau memberikan kekuatanmu padaku! Apa kau meremehkanku?"

"Apa? Aku hanya memberikanmu kekuatan yang seharusnya saja! Lagipula orang yang seharusnya menjadi Pemimpin para Commandment adalah kau, namun Yang Mulia khawatir jika kau mulai tertelan oleh rasa angkuh, egois dan rasa adilmu itu! Karena itu Yang mulia menunjukku karena Commandment-ku ketabahan yang berarti aku harus menerima setiap keadaan dengan tenang berbeda dengan kebijaksanaanmu yang membuatmu harus bersikap bijak setiap saat"

"Kalau begitu kuambil dengan senang hati"Naruto (K) memasukan Commandment itu kedalam tubuhnya

Trink

Lubang kuning yang mengeluarkan senjata menghadang serangan Menma

"Ternyata begini kemampuan dimensionmu itu! Kupikir akan berbeda dengan dulu"

Tank Dhar

Menma terpental kebelakang menerima tebasan Naruto (K) dengan kuatnya

"Seharusnya kau tidak memberiku Commandmentmu! Jika kau tidak berbuat demikian kau mungkin masih punya kesempatan menang melawanku"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar perkataanku barusan? Commandment milikku itu sangatlah fatal sekali kau melanggarnya"

"Yeah aku tahu, jika aku tidak tabah sebentar saja aku akan menjadi gila seketika itu juga"

"Tapi, tidak kupercaya ternyata kau juga memiliki Commandment keyakinan! Ini akan membuat kemungkinan menangku semakin tipis! Lalu apa kau menyadarinya?"

"Apa?"

"Penghuni seluruh tempat dalam celah dimensi ini"Naruto (K) yang dibilang begitu segera saja mengecek dan tersenyum terkejut

"Tidak kusangka ia bisa seteliti itu!"

"Yeah, ia hanya memindahkan kelompok Red Moon, Luffy, Law, para Commandment yang tidak dikenalnya, begitupula Crime, kapal-kapal milik Kaido, milik kelompok Red Moon dan juga Luffy lalu keberadaan yang tidak disangka, kelompok sisa-sisa Shirohige! Dengan kata lain tempat ini hanya sebuah ciptaan sama seperti milikmu sebelumnya"

"Jadi kau ingin mengatakan, kita tidak perlu bertarung dengan menahan diri bukan"

"Yeah"

"Kau memang sinting! Didalam keadaan yang tidak memungkinkanmu untuk menang kau malah memberi musuhmu kesempatan menang yang semakin besar, dan juga mengapa kau berkata dengan berlagak sok tahu jika aku berada di negeri Wano karena tempat ini berada diluar jangkauan pemerintah dunia!"

"Negeri Wano adalah negeri kuat yang tidak bergantung pemerintah dunia! Berbeda dengan negeri-negeri yang tidak bisa membayar pajak pada pemerintah dunia! Negeri Wano bisa melakukannya namun mereka menolak untuk bergabung dengan Pemerintah Dunia karena tidak sesuai dengan tradisi mereka! Jadi apa jawaban itu memuaskanmu?"

"Kesimpulanmu memang mengerikan seperti biasa! Kurasa julukan orang paling mengerikan didunia itu bukan hanya nama saja!"

"Ah itu bukan julukan untukku namun ia, orang yang mempunyai kekuatan sangat mengerikan itu! Dan juga aku tidak pernah mengkhianati klan iblis"

"Jika penjahat mengaku penjara akan penuh!"

"Yang kukhianati bukanlah klan iblis melainkan Jennifer seorang! Walau aku tidak mengkhianati Jennifer aku akan tetap diasingkan dan dibuang karena garis keturunanku yang merupakan aib!"

"Kheh bicaramu lucu sekali! Kau ini sangat berbakat dalam sihir bukan, jadi mengapa mereka harus membuangmu begitu mudah hanya karena garis keturunanmu? Kau pikir klan Iblis sebodoh itu!"

"Tidak, namun harga diri mereka sangat tinggi! Dan juga ada Cibron orang yang lebih hebat dalam sihir dibanding denganku! Jadi kau mengerti bukan aku ini hanya penghambat dan pengganggu dalam klan iblis, jadi aku hanya mempercepat proses pengusiranku saja waktu itu!"

"Kheh lalu formula sihir itu kau pikir bisa dibuat sembarang orang?"

"Aku membuat formula segel itu karena ada Cecile dan Yang mulia membantuku! Jika mereka tidak ada, aku tidak mungkin bisa!"

"Ahh kau memang pindai bersilat lidah! Jadi kita akhiri saja pembicaraan omong kosong ini! Lalu kau masih ingat akan kemampuan turunan dari Commandmentmu bukan"

"Yeah, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa langsung menggunakannya bukan"Ucapan menantang dari Menma membuat Naruto menyeringai

"Dimension out"Celah-celah kuning yang tercipta disekitar mereka sehingga jalan kabur semakin sulit

"Ternyata kau benar-benar berbakat jika soal bertarung! Kau bahkan sudah menguasai kekuatan keabadian dalam Commandment ku dalam sekejap"Menma melihat celah-celah itu dengan tersenyum

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya namun kau akan tetap mati Menma!"

"Berhentilah berbohong, mana mungkin kau mampu membunuhku!"

"Angkuh sekali"

Tink

Menma menahan tusukan Naruto yang mengincar bawah tulang rusuknya

Dhak

Serangan lutut dari Menma ditahan oleh sikut Naruto dengan mudah

Tank

Mereka berdua melompat kebelakang dan kembali berbenturan dengan keras yang menciptakan tanah yang dipijak mereka berguncang dengan keras

Eryus Vs Arthuria

"Mereka bertarung dengan serius! Tapi si Pengkhianat itu benar-benar diincar!"Eryus melihat pertarungan Menma dengan Naruto, ia terlihat datar dan tenang tanpa emosi seperti biasa

"Ketenanganmu dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah! Lebih baik kau bersiap"

"Yeah"

Tank

Serangan pedang Arthuria ditahan dengan telapak tangan Eryus namun tangannya juga bergetar karena sebegitu kuatnya dorongan Arthuria

Dhak Blar

Arthuria terpental karena tendangan tiba-tiba Eryus

"Cara bertarungmu juga tidak berubah! Sangat sopan seperti halnya ksatria yang tidak pernah melanggar peraturan!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"Arthuria berjalan dengan kondisi yang baik-baik saja

Tirnk Tank Dhak Blar

Mereka bertarung dengan cepat dan anggun, gerakan mereka tidak ada yang sia-sia serangan mereka menuju titik vital masing-masing

Arys Vs Hakuei

Hakuei menghancurkan setiap serangan sihir yang datang padanya dengan cepat sembari berlari menuju Arys yang masih berdiam diri dengan menyiapkan serangan selanjutnya

Thar Dhar

Arys diserang dibelakang oleh orang yang tidak diduga

"Dewi Perang, Uchiha Medaka! Tidak kusangka kau akan melakukan serangan rendahan!"Arys berkata dengan sarkastik pada Medaka yang tersenyum

"Dalam dunia bajak laut tidak ada curang atau tidak adil, serangan rendahan juga tidak ada! Kau pikir kau hidup di era mana?!"

"Benar juga! Tapi dilihat dari perkataan dan raut wajahmu kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku!"

"Yeah, karena itu aku datang kesini karena kau terlihat seperti orang yang paling tahu dari semua temanmu ataupun Menma sendiri!"

"Walau kau tidak mengingatnya rupanya, kesimpulanmu masih hebat seperti saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu! Yeah aku memang orang yang paling tahu rahasia masa lalu selain Kurosaki D Naruto, lalu kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya! Tergantung jawabanmu, mungkin kau akan kuhabisi jika aku tidak menyukai jawabanmu!"Medaka melihat Hakuei yang menyiapkan serangan

Trak Dhar

Hakuei menahan serangan tangan dari Susano'O Medaka dengan tombaknya, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menghentikan laju terpentalnya dirinya

"Bagaimana jika aku menjawab tidak dari setiap pertanyaanmu?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang! Akan kuhabisi jika aku tidak menyukai jawabanmu"

"Ahaha menakutkan, lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Siapa Yang Mulia, yang disebut Menma dan Naruto (K)?"

"Menma Dream Kurosaki! Identitasnya sangatlah misterius, aku bahkan tidak bisa mencari asal-usulnya, namun begitu ia memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan Raja iblis! Tapi ia juga menghilang saat menghadapi Raja iblis saat itu! Bersamaan dengan itu, klan iblis tersegel dan entah kenapa para Commandment juga menyegel klan Dewi! Yah walau aku tahu alasannya berdasarkan presepsiku"

"Hmm, lalu seberapa kuat para Crime ini?"

"Yahaha bertanya tentang seberapa kuat, tidak sopan sekali! Tapi yah walau kau tidak memiliki ingatan saat itu, kau saat ini tidak jauh berbahayanya dengan dirimu saat itu! Seorang Crime terlemah mungkin dizaman ini setara dengan Admiral Angkatan laut, dan yang paling kuat adalah Jessica sendiri memiliki kekuatan setara dengan 2 yonkou saat ia memiliki Crime-nya, dan apalagi jika ia menggunakan kekuatan aslinya kekuatannya akan lebih jauh meningkat lagi!"

"Lalu urutan keberapa Menma dalam Crime itu?"

"Hmm, dulu urutan Leonardo adalah ke-4, namun sekarang sepertinya ke-9! Tapi yah itu sekedar pendapatku saja!"

"Lalu siapa aku ini waktu itu? Seberapa keraspun aku memaksa diriku untuk mengingatnya, aku tidak mengingatnya sama sekali!"

"Hmm kau ini panglima perang dalam kerajaan Uchiha yang sangat besar itu! Yah walau kalian memisahkan diri dari kerajaan Selene sang pengkhianat itu! Kalian cukup hebat bisa bertahan! Dan juga dulu kau sangat dekat sekali dengan Leonardo! Aku tidak mengerti dengan keadaan kalian sekarang! Namun kurasa sudah cukup mengulur waktunya"Medaka melihat sekitarnya, lingkaran bercaya yang ada dienam sisi yang mengurung dirinya

"Prison Light"Medaka terkurung dalam cahaya enam sisi itu

"Cahaya adalah kelemahan terbesar klan iblis, dan juga didalam para Uchiha dan Senju terdapat gen iblis yang walau tidak mencapai 30 persen, itu sudah cukup untuk mempengaruhi mereka dengan kelemahan yang sama!"

Medaka melihat penjara itu dan mengeluarkan Susano'O namun tiba-tiba saja Susano'O-nya terurai _'Penjara ini mengambil kekuatanku! Aku ceroboh, sepertinya dia bukan lawan sembarangan sekarang ini!'_ Medaka tersenyum dan bersandar dipenjara itu dengan santai

Trink

Arys menahan tusukan tombak Hakuei yang akan menghancurkan pertahanan sihirnya sebentar lagi

"Extermine Ray"

Slannkkkk

Hakuei membungkuk kebelakang menghindari serangan yang menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya

"Kau menyimpan kekuatan sehebat itu dari tadi!"

"Ia aku hanya ingin menguji apa pengontrolan kekuatanku masih baik-baik saja atau menurun?"Arys melihat Hakuei dengan menyeringai

Suiyen Vs Shirou

Trank Trank

Suiyen membelokan segala arah dari senjata-senjata yang dilemparkan Shirou dengan mudahnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun

Srink

Suiyen membalikan badannya menghindari serangan dari belakang yang rupanya pedang yang melaju pada dirinya dengan cepat

"Ho putri Leonardo dan Seraph! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik! Lalu jika tidak salah dengar, kau bilang bertemu dengan O'noshi saat di Dynekkerin bukan"

"Yeah, lalu ada apa? Apa kau mau membalaskan dendammu padaku karena telah membunuh, paman, bibi, kakek dan nenekmu!"

"Jadi kau pelaku orang yang menghancurkan kerajaan Dynekkerin!"

"Leonardo juga termasuk! Walau aku juga terkejut melihat dia bisa selamat sampai saat ini, dan kekuatannya yang sangatlah besar waktu itu membuatku berpikir apa ia Leonardo? Namun melihat dirinya yang sekarang kurasa pikiranku tentangnya hanya imajinasi saja!"Suiyen melihat Erina dengan menyeringai tipis"Jadi begitu, kau memiliki potongan kekuatan dari Commandment Cinta, Shirou Incyrtu, pantas saja kekuatannya tidak sama dengan yang dulu!"

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan perkataanmu!"Senjata-senjata melayang dengan cepat pada Suiyen dari belakang dan dan depan

Uyiret Vs Cecile

Cecile terlihat diunggulkan dalam pertarungan ini, ia menjaga jarak dengan Uyirets agar tidak terkena serangannya yang mematikan bagi tubuhnya yang tidak sekuat Arthuria ataupun Naruto

Triinkks

Cecile menahan ayunan kapak Uyirets dengan perisai sihirnya ia menahan dengan tenang

Dhar

Uyirets terpental kebelakang mendapat serangan dari belakang secara tiba-tiba

"Mungkin terlalu cepat untuk merayakannya! Namun sepertinya kau sudah kalah, Kesetiaan Uyirets"

"Angkuh sekali"Uyirets menghilang dan muncul didepan Cecile seketika dengan kapak yang siap membelah dua Cecile

Blaarr

Uyirets kembali terpental dengan kuatnya merasakan serangan dari Cecile yang sangat tiba-tiba dan cepat itu

"Kau adalah yang terlemah diantara para Crime lain! Jika kau sendiri saja tidak bisa mengalahkan Leonardo, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku"Cecile mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada Uyirets lalu"Selamat tinggal"

Srash

Tangan Cecile terpotong dengan cepatnya, ia tidak sadar jika ada orang didekat sini

"Apa kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membunuh rekanku?"Ucapan Jessica membuat Cecile langsung bungkam, jika ada ia, sudah dipastikan Cecile akan kalah, kemungkinan besar yang bisa melawan Jessica hanya Kurosaki D Naruto, tapi sekarang ini sedang melawan Menma, cih apa yang ia pikirkan sebenarnya?!

"Fufu iblis paling keji dan mengerikan berkata dengan begitu baiknya sampai aku berpikir jika kau ini orang lain!"Cecile berkata dengan nada sarkasme, ia memungut lengannya dan menempelkannya lagi, lengannya tersambung dengan begitu mudahnya

"Kekuatan waktu milikmu memang mengesankan! Namun sihir yang lebih lemah tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap sihir yang lebih kuat!"Jessica berkata dengan tenangnya"Kekuatan sihirmu adalah waktu, dan Uyirets tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menembus waktu milikmu! Yah walau menyedihkan ia tetap rekanku, dan juga jika kau tidak menggunakan teknik terlarangmu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawanku"

"Menggunakan teknik terlarangku sekalipun, kemungkinan menangku hanya sekitar 5 persen melawanmu"

"Itu lebih baik daripada nol bukan! Dan juga apa kau akan terus berada disana, bersembunyi menungguku lengah kau pikir bisa melakukannya?"

"Yare-yare aku datang kesini karena untuk membantu Ace no Otoutou melawan Kaido, namun malah bertemu wanita yang sangat cantik seperti dirimu, dan juga orang yang telah lama menghilang Kurosaki D Naruto juga ada disini, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini sampai orang-orang yang tidak dikenal dan orang yang telah lama menghilang berada disini?"Orang dengan rambut nanas, menggunakan kemeja dibuka dua kancing dari atas dan celana pendek

"Ara terima kasih atas pujiannya, namun aku lebih suka jika Menma yang memujiku! Dan lalu Fuscho Marco apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau sempat menolak ajakan dari kucing itu!"

"Wah, hebat sekali bisa tahu! Apa jangan-jangan kau peramal?"

"Ternyata begitu, kau datang kesini karena adanya Menma yang membuat kemungkinan menang semakin tinggi, dan juga rasa kasih keluarga untuk saling membantu dengan Monke D Luffy! Dan perlindungan dari O'noshi, jadi itu semua tujuanmu"

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku begitu mudahnya! Serius kau itu peramal ya?"

"Kau hanya memiliki kemampuan regenerasi tanpa perlindungan pada otakmu! Sehingga membaca pikiranmu lebih mudah dari yang kukira!"Tentu saja Marco kaget mendengarnya, apa ia harus pasang besi dikepalanya agar tidak bisa dibaca, dan juga apa-apaan dengan wanita ini, hebat sekali bisa mengetahuinya dalam sekejap

"Fusho-san, kemampuanmu tidak akan terlalu berguna melawannya"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu?"Marco bertanya dengan bingung pada Cecile

"Orang yang kalian sebut O'noshi saja langsung dikalahkan dengan telak olehnya! Kau juga pernah dikalahkan Menma bukan, jadi wajar bukan jika kemampuanmu tidak berpengaruh padanya"

"Apa kalian belum selesai mengobrolnya? Aku bosan mendengarkan ocehan kalian!"Jessica berkata dengan raut wajah cemberut

Thunggg

Jessica melompat kedepan

"Aku tidak ingin kotor oleh tanah!"Jessica melihat orang tidak raksasa dengan rambut pink dan pedang yang panjang

"Yonkou Big Mom, kenapa ia ada disini? Bukannya ia sudah dikalahkan Menma"Cecile bersiaga dengan Big Mom yang tiba-tiba muncul

"Apa katamu tadi? O'noshi dikalahkan dengan telak oleh wanita ini! SIALAN KAU O'NOSHI BERANI SEKALI KAU DIKALAHKAN ORANG LAIN SELAIN OLEHKU!"Big Mom berteriak dengan kesalnya, mendengar O'noshi orang yang mengalahakn Big Mom dikalahkan oleh Jessica dengan telak

"3 lawan 1! Apakah kalian bisa mengalahkanku atau tidak? Kenapa tidak kita lihat saja?!"Jessica berkata dengan menyeringai melihat keadaan ini

Yikeri Vs Retsu

"Selamat siang!"Retsu menyapa dengan ramah

"Untuk seorang manusia kau cukup sopan juga"Yikeri berkata dengan raut wajah yang senang

"Ara-ara jika aku tidak sopan! Berarti kau adalah musuh yang mudah sekali kupotong bukan"

"Khah cukup sombong juga untuk seorang manusia"Yikeri membalas sarkasme Retsu dengan menyeringai

Trink Shus

Udara berguncang oleh benturan mereka berdua yang begitu kuatnya

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kau ini sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Commandment ataupun Crime! Jadi apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"Yikeri berkata sembari menundukan kepalanya kebelakang menghindari tebasan Retsu yang mengincar matanya

"Untuk menyeret Senchou kembali kedalam kelompok!"Retsu berkata dengan menyeringai

"Kheh jadi Cuma untuk pengkhianat itu! Lalu apa kau pikir bisa melakukanya? Ia sudah berjanji untuk menjadi milik Jessica! Dengan kata lain ia akan tetap berada dalam Crime sampai ia mati"Yikeri berkata dengan menyeringai melihat raut wajah Retsu yang tertawa

"Kau pikir aku peduli! Aku Cuma akan menyeretnya untuk kembali! Lagipula ia adalah orang yang memberiku tempat kembali! Jadi mana mungkin kubiarkan ia pergi begitu saja"Retsu memangkas jarak mereka dengan cepatnya, Yikeri sedikit terkejut melihatnya namun ia bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat dan segera saja menyerang balik dengan tendangannya yang ditahan dengan punggung pedang Retsu, Retsu tertekan kebawah oleh kuatnya tendangan Yikeri yang membuat kawah dikaki Retsu terus membesar

Blaar

Retsu terpental kebelakang dengan kuatnya, namun ia masih berdiri dengan tegap dan tegas

"Kupikir kau Cuma ikan keri! Ternyata kau ini Paus pembunuh ya"Retsu mengelap darah disudut bibirnya dengan menyeringai

"Sama, kupikir kau juga demikian!"Yikeri berkata dengan meregangkan tubuhnya

Trank Trink Dhar Blaar

Retsu dan Yikeri berbenturan dan berhantaman dengan kuatnya menghancur lingkungan tanpa peduli sama sekali

Naruto (N) Vs Rasyad

"Yo bagaimana kabarmu inangku sebelumnya?"Rasyad bertanya dengan tenang dan senyum yang menyejukan

"Baik-baik saja! Tapi yah kau keluar dari tubuhku dengan kuat sekali sampai aku masih mengingat rasa sakit itu"

"Khakhakha, kupikir kau akan lebih mengingat rasa sakit dari pelepasan kekuatan Selene itu! Lalu apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan datang kesini!"

"Bararaq Saiqa"

"Bararaq Saiqa"

Blaarrr

Dua teknik yang sama berhantaman dengan kuatnya namun milik Naruto didorong dengan mudahnya oleh Rasyad yang membuat Naruto menghindar dengan cepat

"Kau pikir peniru bisa menyamai kekuatan original"

"Tidak ada teori mutlak yang mengatakan peniru tidak bisa mengalahkan original"

"Memang benar! Namun kau tidak tahu perbedaan dikeduanya? Karena itu kau akan kalah dariku"

"Strike Air"

Rasyad hanya diam dan menjulurkan tangannya, angin Naruto hanya mengenai tangannya dan lenyap

"Aku ini telah bersamamu cukup lama! Dan aku juga tahu teknik lamamu, serta akulah kekuatan asli dari buah iblis itu! Sejak aku keluar dari tubuhku kau hanya bisa menggunakan 20 persen dari kekuatanku sejak saat itu"Rasyad berkata dengan senyumnya yang cukup menjengkelkan dilihat

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain"Naruto menyeringai melihat Rasyad yang heran

"Pelepasan kekuatan"Tubuh Naruto mulai terbalut jubah merah menyala yang cukup terang dan EMS yang aktif dengan kuat dan kencangnya perputarannya

"Hmm jadi kau sudah bisa mengendalikan kekuatan itu! Yah walau hanya 30 persen, kurasa kau benar-benar angkuh bisa mengalahkanku hanya dengan 30 persen dari setengah kekuatan Selene"Rasyad berkata dengan menyeringai kecil

"Kalau begitu mari cari tahu!"

"Lightning Blade"Naruto membuat petir yang bergejolak dengan tingginya dan berlari dengan kecepatan yang sudah tidak bisa ditangkap oleh mata manusia, Rasyad mencabut pedangnya

Tank Tink

Rasyad bertahan dengan ekspresi yang tidak terlihat tersudutkan

Tank Brak

Naruto tertahan kebawah oleh serangan tiba-tiba dari Rasyad yang membuatnya tidak berkutik

"Hole"Rasyad sama sekali tidak terjatuh atau tergerak karena ia memunculkan sayap hitam dari punggungnya

"Cih curang sekali kau mempunyai sayap"

"Jika ingin menyalahkan, salahkan saja karena kau terlahir sebagai manusia!"

Szzzztttt Dhuar

Naruto menahan serangan Listrik dari Rasyad dengan Susano'Onya yang membentuk perisai

"Jarang melihat ada Uchiha yang bisa mengendalikan Susano'Onya dengan baik! Biasanya mereka akan kehilangan kendali dan matanya akan menjadi buta, sepertinya kau ini spesial ya!"Rasyad berkata dengan tersenyum pada Naruto yang diam

Naruto segera saja melesat dengan cepat pada Rasyad yang terbang dilangit dan

"Shinsusenju"Patung kayu dengan 1000 tangan dibelakangnya tercipta seketika, tanah berguncang dan dengan cepat patung itu menyerang Rasyad dan Naruto yang segera meloncat keatas dengan pijakan lengan itu

"Ahaha, sudah kuduga kau spesial, karena itu Leonardo tertarik padamu!"Rasyad berkata dengan tertawa melihat serangan itu lalu"End"

Swush

Patung kayu dengan 1000 tangan itu lenyap seketika setelah Rasyad mengucapkan End

"Jika kau ingin menyalahkan sekarang ini salahkan Leonardo!"

"Oh mengapa? Bukannya ini kekuatanmu yang dulu bukan"

"Yeah dan yang mengembalikannya adalah Leonardo!"Naruto tentu saja terkejut"Yah mungkin akan kuberitahu saja karena kau mantan inangku! Kau tahu sistem Commandment yang digunakan Leonardo dan kelompoknya, serta sistem Crime itu memiliki kemiripan, yakni sama-sama pemberian kekuatan dalam wujud kutukan, dan pada sistem Commandment sifat kutukannya bersifat berkebalikan, sedangkan pada sistem Crime sifat kutukannya bersifat lurus, contoh saja jika seorang Commandment melanggar perintahnya ia akan terkena kutukannya, serta jika Crime melakukan larangannya maka ia akan terkena kutukannya, lalu darimana sumber dari Crime dan Commandment? Disanalah perbedaannya, kami Eleven Crime sumber kekuatan kami berasal langsung dari perbatasan kehidupan dan kematian, sedangkan Nine Commandment berasal dari hati umat manusia, namun umat manusia pasti mati dan disanalah kelemahannya! Walaupun sistemnya sama yakni memberi kekuatan dan kemampuan disaat yang bersamaan, tetapi sumbernya berbeda! Karena itulah kami Eleven Crime tidak bisa membebaskan dari kutukan kami dengan mudahnya!"

"Informasi ini memang berharga, lalu siapa pembuat Commandment dan Crime ini?"

"Pembuat Crime tentu saja Raja Iblis, ayah dari Leonardo dan Jessica, sedangkan Crime adalah orang bernama Menma Dream Kurosaki, asal-usulnya tidak jelas, segala sesuatu tentang dirinya misterius, tapi namanya mirip ya dengan nama Leonardo sekarang, kalau tidak salah Kurosaki D Menma bukan, apa kau berpikir jika Leonardo adalah pembuat Commandment?"

"Itu terlalu bertentangan, ia memberitahu jika ia adalah pemimpin dari Nine Commandment dan juga jika ia pembuat Commandment, bukannya seharusnya ia bisa mengalahkan kalian semua dengan menggunakan kekuatan seluruh Commandment!"

"Perkataanmu memang ada benarnya, tapi yah orang itu memang selalu muncul dan hilang tiba-tiba!"

Dhuar

Gempa besar menimpa tempat ini dengan kuat, tidak bukan hanya tempat ini, seluruh tempat yang dipindahkan ke celah dimensi oleh Whys bergetar dengan kuatnya

' _Ya ampun jadi pertarungan antar monster Luffy, Law dan Kaido sudah dimulai dengan sengitnya sementara aku masih melawan orang menjengkelkan ini'_ Naruto membatin dengan melihat Rasyad yang masih tersenyum

Sudah berhari-hari sejak terjadinya pertarungan dicelah dimensi ini! Namun tidak ada yang tahu, sudah berapa waktu yang terlewati didunia luar, sekarang ini mereka fokus melawan lawan yang berada dihadapan mereka dengan sepenuh tenaga untuk bisa terus hidup, lalu pertarungan antara Naruto (K) dan Menma sudah mencapai puncaknya, dimana Menma sudah kelihatan cukup kelelahan dengan luka dijantung dan Naruto yang hanya sedikit kelelahan

"Kau hanya punya 2 jantung lagi! Dengan begitu kau pasti akan mati jika aku menyerangmu sekali lagi!"

"Aku sarankan kau untuk tidak membunuhku! Yah akan gawat jika kau membunuhku, tapi itu terserah keputusanmu!"

"Jadi kau sudah tahu akan kalah!"

"Yap, karena aku tanpa Commandmentku sama saja kekalahan dengan menghadapimu!"

"Lalu kenapa kau memberikan Commandmentmu sebelumnya pada Namikaze D Naruto?"

"Kau juga tahu alasannya bukan! Jadi jangan menanyakan sesuatu hal yang sudah kau ketahui!"

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau berjanji pada orang yang tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai kakak untuk melakukan semua ini?"

"Karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan! Lagipula aku yang sekarang tidak akan kena resiko dengan teknik yang kugunakan dulu! Tapi mungkin kau tidak tahu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengorbankan 10.000 tahun hidupmu hanya untuk rantai reinkarnasi untuknya?"

"Begitulah!"

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada hal lagi yang perlu dibicarakan denganmu!"Naruto (K) berkata dengan melihat Menma tajam

Trank

Menma menahan tusukan yang mengincar bahunya dengan cepat namun serangan Naruto tidak terhenti, lubang kuning muncul dibawah kaki Menma yang mengeluarkan lava, tentu saja hal ini dihindari karena tidak mau kakinya terbakar

Srash

Bahu Naruto (K) terkena serangan telak dari Menma, namun Naruto (K) juga mengeluarkan serangan balik yang mengincar mata Menma

Crash

Mata Menma terkena telak, mereka berdua mundur menjaga jarak masing-masing

"Kau yang sekarang, tidak lebih dari orang cacat! Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau itu benar-benar orang tolol yang sangat bodoh! Atau kau merencanakan jika kau akan mati disini"

"Benar juga! Tapi yang terakhir itu tidak benar, aku cuman ingin mengakhirinya hanya dengan kekuatanku sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun! Mau itu akhirnya, kalah, menang, mati, hidup atau berakhir dengan malu, aku tidak akan menyesalinya! Aku hanya ingin melakukannya"Menma berkata dengan menutup mata kanannya yang baru saja ditusuk Naruto

"Kau hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja untuk mati! Kau juga sudah menyadarinya bukan, jika kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan kegelapan yang wajar dimiliki klan iblis lagi! Dan dengan memberi Commandmentmu padamu itu akan membuat semakin lukamu sulit disembuhkan, dan juga penggunaan kekuatan buah iblismu itu sangatlah kuat, jika kau menggunakannya sekarang kau akan mati seketika karena tidak bisa menahan kekuatannya"

"Tidak kusangka kau akan menjadi secerewet ini! Ini pasti karena kebijaksanaanmu itu! Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli juga!"Menma memposisikan pedangnya untuk menusuk dengan cepat

"Serangan terakhir kah!"Naruto (K) berkata dengan simpati pada nadanya

"Entahlah, mengapa tidak kita lihat saja?"Menma berkata dengan sarkastik pada Naruto yang memandangnya dengan kasihan

Sring

Menma menghilang, Naruto (K) hanya diam ditempat dengan mengenggam erat pedangnya

Crug Crash

Menma tepat tertusuk dibawah jantungnya dengan cepat oleh Naruto (K) yang memandangnya dengan kasihan dan datar

"Ahaha penghinaan macam apa itu? Melihatku dengan seperti itu"Menma berkata dengan melepaskan diri pada pedang Naruto dan berjalan mundur dengan tertatih, darah mengalir dengan deras mata yang seperti tidak bisa melihat lagi, senyum yang menempel diwajahnya

Dhuar

Ledakan pada penghalang yang dipasang Naruto (K) dihancurkan begitu saja oleh kekuatan besar itu yang menghantam tempat ini dengan amat kuatnya

"Dasar kau ini terlalu memaksakan diri! Bukannya kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk menjadi milikku!"Wanita dengan surai kuning dan wajah cantiknya yang memesona membuat Naruto membulatkan matanya"Yo lama tidak bertemu, sang Kebijaksanaan dari Nine Commandment, Senju Naruto!"Jessica menyapa dengan dingin pada Naruto (K) yang berjaga dengan raut wajah datar, ia melihat Jessica yang mendekap tubuh Menma dan membaringkannya, lalu ia berdiri dan menghadap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sangat marah

"Mengapa kau terlihat marah begitu? Bukannya ia itu pengkhianat yang tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Walau ia tidak bisa dipercaya sekalipun, ia adalah orang yang sangat kusayangi dan kucintai! Jadi apa lagi alasan yang kubutuhkan untuk menolong dan membantunya?"

"Walau ia juga sudah mengkhianati cintamu itu! Ia hanyalah sampah yang selalu mengkhianati tidak peduli siapapun orangnya! Merupakan suatu keajaiban ia tidak mengkhianati seseorang selama 20 tahun lebih ini, namun sekarang ia sudah menunjukan jati dirinya bukan"Ucapan Sarkas dari Naruto membuat Jessica kesal

Thrung Burg

Tanah retak dengan begitu kuatnya, sehingga kawah tercipta seketika saat Naruto menahan serangan dari Jessica

"Mengapa kamu begitu marah? Aku hanya mengungkapkan kebenarannya saja!"

"Yeah, dan aku tidak menyukainya! Karena itu kau akan kuhancurkan!"Jessica berkata dengan raut wajah yang menyeringai menakutkan

Cecile Place

"Na..ruto ... laril..ah"Cecile berkata dengan suara yang pelan, tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, begitupula Fuscho Marco dan Big Mom, mereka bertiga terkapar ditanah dengan tubuh penuh luka, mengapa mereka masih hidup? Karena Jessica tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa membunuh mereka

"Ternyata kau juga bukan, tapi itu juga tidak apa! Karena aku yang akan melakukan tugas itu"Shutara yang telah lama menghilang muncul dengan senyuman baru diwajahnya melihat Cecile

"Jika...kau...berencana...melakukannya...urungkan saja! Kau..tidak...akan...sanggup...menanggung...bebannya!"Cecile berkata dengan tersenyum namun pelan

"Kau ini menyedihkan sekali ya! Setelah kalah dan babak belur dan berada diambang kematian, kau masih hidup! Tapi sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatku penasaran? Mengapa kalian para Commandment memiliki pecahan kekuatan itu?"Shutara bertanya dengan melihat wajah Cecile yang penuh dengan luka

"Aku...tidak...tahu...yang...kau...bicarakan...?"

"Benar juga, nampaknya kau tidak diberi tahu asal-usul kekuatan dari Commandmentmu itu"Shutara beranjak pergi setelah mendengar jawaban dari Cecile tadi yang baginya sudah cukup

Menma Place

Sekarang ini ia tengah berbaring dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan luka, ia hanya berbaring pada batu besar yang berada dibelakangnya dengan ekspresi yang puas, seolah ini semua sudah cukup

"Ekspresimu itu benar-benar membuatku jengkel, Senchou!"Suara wanita yang familiar baginya membuatnya menoleh pada sumber suara yang ternyata Shutara dengan membawa kuas hitam yang seukuran lengannya

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan? Tapi itu tentu saja, karena misi tidak keinginanmu!"

"Rupanya kau juga tahu, jika aku adalah salah satu orang yang sangat ingin membunuhmu! Namun sekarang ini aku hanya menjalankan tugasku!"Shutara berkata dengan melihat kearah lain dimana Jessica dan Naruto (K) bertarung dengan sengit dan brutalnya sampai area ini dihancurkan begitu cepatnya

"Tugas ya, jadi kau mengambil semua kekuatan Divisi Zero, dan terus bereinkarnasi yang sama denganku dan membunuhku"

"Kurang tepat, aku memang bereinkarnasi, namun hanya sekali! Karena waktu itu aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri saat tempat itu diserang, dan juga aku tidak harus menunggumu! Aku selama ini terus menunggu orang yang akan membunuhmu! Namun orang itu tidak kunjung datang, ditambah lagi kau semakin lama semakin mendapatkan kembali ingatanmu bukan?!"

"Jika demikian, maka kusarankan kau untuk tidak melakukannya!"

"Kau pikir aku belum mengantisipasinya"Shutara berkata dengan melihat Menma tajam, lalu ia mengayunkan kuas itu pada Menma yang langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan cat hitam"Sebelum kau kubunuh, akan kuambil kekuatan Kurosaki Ichigo darimu"Shutara mengarahkan tangannya pada Menma yang tidak bergerak ataupun melawan, cahaya muncul dari dalam tubuh Menma dan keluar menuju lengan Shutara lalu membentuk 1 buah pedang dan juga sebuah topeng

"Ahaha... sepertinya kau sangat terburu-buru"Menma berkata dengan nada lemah pada Shutara yang melihatnya dengan datar

"Dengan begini, kau tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa!"Shutara berjalan pelan pada Menma

Sleb

Shutara menancapkan 4 besi pada bagian jantung, bahu bagian kiri, perut bagian tengah dan diantara jantung dengan perut bagian bawah dimana letak itu adalah lokasi 4 jantung Menma, lalu

Srash

Shutara memenggal kepala Menma dari tubuhnya, kepalanya berguling ditanah dengan darah yang terus mengalir keluar dari lehernya yang sudah terputus

"Dengan begini selesai"Shutara menyimpan kuas dan juga senjata yang tadi ia ambil dari Menma dan beranjak pergi namun

"Oh sebuah serangga rendah yang tidak tahu tempat ini berani sekali menantangku"Jessica datang kesini dengan amarah yang sangat besar pada Shutara yang melihatnya datar

"Kau itu salah satu korban yang dikhianati olehnya bukan! Jadi mengapa kau bersikap seolah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Kau itu tidak tahu apapun tentang dirinya!"

"Begitu juga denganmu bukan! Orang yang kau panggil Leonardo itu seharusnya tidak ada, atau lebih tepatnya orang yang bernama Leonardo itu benar-benar tidak ada dari awal, ia hanya kamuflase orang itu saja!"Shutara membalas dengan intonasi yang sangat tenang dalam perkataannya

"Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan"Jessica berkata dengan penuh amarah pada Shutara yang mengeluarkan Zangetsu

Trink

Shutara memblok tusukan yang mengincar dahinya dengan badan pedang Zangetsu yang cukup besar untuk melakukannya, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai hembusan angin dan reaksi alamnya lambat sekali bagi mereka berdua yang sekarang saling melihat dengan tajam!

Shutara segera saja mementalkan pedang Jessica yang mengincar lehernya itu, namun Jessica seolah tidak terpengaruh dan menyerang dengan kecepatan dan kekuatan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya

Blaarr

Shutara tertekan kebawah oleh Jessica yang melihat Shutara dengan rendah

' _Apa ia benar-benar sekuat ini? Jika terus begini, semua orang dipulau ini baik, Kaido, kelompok Mugiwara dan Red Moon semuanya akan musnah ditangannya, begitu pula para Commandment yang membuatku penasaran itu!'_ Shutara membatin dengan menahan keras serangan Jessica

Erina Place

Erina sekarang ini tengah berkumpul bersama, Souma, Shirou, Hakuei dan Arthuria, bereka berlima kini tengah bersama? Mengapa mereka bisa bersama karena lawan yang dihadapi mereka tiba-tiba mundur dengan wajah yang senang dan berkata _'Pengkhianat itu sudah mati!'_

"Lalu mengapa mereka berdua bisa berada disini? Dan juga kemana Cecile? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi dan juga tidak merasakan kekuatannya!"Arthuria bertanya dengan melihat Erina dan Souma namun ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kelain untuk melihat keberadaan Cecile yang tidak ada disini

"Aku hanya ingin membalas pria yang telah membuat Okaa-sama menderita!"Erina membalas dengan acuh

"Kalau aku ingin membalas perbuatan yang ia telah lakukan pada ayahku!"Souma juga membalas dengan acuh

"Suasana hati kalian sedang buruk ya!"

"Tentu saja bukan, lawan yang kami incar tiba-tiba saja pergi!"Souma dan Erina membalas dengan kompak

"Begitu! Tapi Erina-san, orang yang membuat ibumu menderita baru saja mati!"Ucapan Hakuei mendapat perhatian dari Erina, apa Suiyen baru saja mati?"Bukan Suiyen, tapi Leonardo! Ayahmu itu baru saja mati, tapi sepertinya yang membunuhnya bukanlah Commandment ataupun Crime, aku tidak tahu siapa dia! Tapi yah intinya ia sudah mati jadi seharusnya kau sudah lega bukan sekarang!"

"Hahh ia mati, tidak mungkin itu terjadi! Bahkan setelah kutusuk jantungnya ia memulihkan dirinya dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya, dan kau bilang ia baru saja mati sepertinya kau benar-benar meremehkannya!"Erina membalas dengan sinis perkataan Hakuei

"Ia sekarang tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan buah iblisnya, bagaimanapun juga kekuatan buah iblisnya terlalu kuat untuk digunakan pada tubuh yang sedang sekarat?! Memang ada sebuah kejadian iblis tidak akan mati dibunuh hanya dengan ditusuk jantung itu karena mereka mempunyai lebih dari 1 jantung, makanya mereka tidak mati saat kau menusuk jantungnya waktu itu, jika kau bisa menghancurkan semua jantungnya waktu itu akan beda lagi ceritanya! Namun kau tidak mengetahuinya bukan"Erina ekspresinya sedikit berubah

"Bukannya ia itu orang terkuat bukan! Jadi mengapa ia bisa mati hanya karena hal bodoh seperti itu?"

"Hal bodoh sekalipun adalah sesuatu yang fatal! Lagipula tidak pernah ada yang tahu apa penyebab kematian seseorang bukan? Bahkan untuk orang yang bisa melihat masa depannya sekalipun, ia pasti mati dikarenakan penyebab sederhana!"Hakuei membalas dengan tenangnya, Erina masih terlihat tidak mau mengalah

"Tenanglah kalian berdua! Jika terus begini, semuanya tidak akan berjalan! Bagaimana jika kita cek saja?"Souma menengahi mereka yang sepertinya ingin kembali beradu

"Jika ada Cecile kita pasti bisa berpindah dengan cepat, tapi kemana dia saat dibutuhkan"Shirou mendesah pelan karena ketidakhadiran wanita yang selalu mengoceh tentang peraturan yang telah ditetapkan pada, Shirou dan Commandment lainnya

"Kita berjalan saja kesana Shirou! Kita tidak boleh terus mengandalkannya!"Arthuria berkata dengan lembut dan berjalan keutara yang diikuti oleh mereka

Retsu Place

"Ini bohong bukan...!"Retsu tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini, tubuh Menma yang penuh dengan cat hitam, 4 batang besi yang menancap pada tubuhnya dan kepalanya yang terpisah"Katakan padaku jika ini bohong! Kau ini orang terkuat didunia bukan, mana mungkin kau akan mati ditempat ini, oleh sesuatu yang tidak jelas!"Retsu berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya, melihat mayat Menma yang tanpa kepala

Retsu mengacuhkan suara langkah kaki yang menuju tempat ini ia masih tidak bisa menerima jika Menma sudah mati

"Aku...tahu kau tidak bisa menerimanya! Tapi..."Cecile yang dibawa Retsu kesini setelah ia menyembuhkan sebagian lukanya, karena lukanya tidak bisa disembuhkan dengan cepat, ia segera saja menyembuhkannya dijalan dan membawanya kesini

"Yeah, aku tidak bisa menerimanya! Senchou adalah orang yang menerima kami, tanpa melihat status, kekuatan, kedudukan, kasta, pengetahuan atau apapun, ia hanya melihat kami sebagai temannya! Jadi bagaimana bisa aku menerima hal ini?"Retsu berkata dengan suara yang tertekan sangat marah dan kesal"Jika saja kalian tidak ada! Mungkin Senchou masih hidup dan akan tertawa dengan bodohnya bersama kami! Tapi kenapa kalian bisa ada disini, Ditempat ini, diwaktu ini?!"Retsu berkata dengan penuh kekesalan

"Itu adalah kesalahan yang telah ia buat 10.000 tahun yang lalu, dimana ia mengkhianati O'noshi sebelumnya! Yang menyebabkan klan iblis kalah melawan, pasukan aliansi dari seluruh ras! Namun O'noshi tidak menyukai dan membenci pengkhianatannya dan mengutuknya, ia akan terus hidup abadi dan juga Seraph yang waktu itu bersamanya, dimana Seraph dikutuk dengan reinkarnasi abadi! Mereka berdua akan terus menderita! Namun 7000 tahun yang lalu, muncul seseorang yang mengubah kutukan itu dengan mudahnya, jujur saja aku tidak begitu ingat dirinya! Walau aku sangat mengaguminya ia sangat sulit kuingat, hanya si Naruto (K) saja yang mengingatnya dengan jelas! Tapi walau begitu, Yang Mulia hanya bisa mengubah kutukannya, dimana Leonardo juga akan menjadi reinkarnasi abadi! Walau begitu jika ada salah satu dari mereka mendapatkan ingatannya, orang yang akan mendapatkan ingatannya akan mati dan juga orang yang tidak mendapatkan ingatannya akan mati dalam 10 tahun, kurasa ini maksudnya!"

"Dunia ini sangat tidak adil! Mengapa hal ini selalu menimpaku?"Retsu berkata dengan berlutut tidak percaya

Suara langkah kaki yang menuju tempat ini semakin jelas, dimana Cecile berusaha keras untuk menggerakan tubuhnya, karena sekarang ini ia sangat sulit merasakan apapun, tubuhnya sendiri saja ia tidak terlalu merasakannya

"Ternyata kalian! Jangan membuatku siaga seperti ini! Apa kalian tidak tahu jika keadaanku saat ini sedang sekarat?"

"Tidak ada orang sekarat yang akan bicara! Jika tahu keadaannya sekarat"Hakuei membalas dengan tersenyum perkataan Cecile"Tapi apa sekarang kau mengerti dan paham yang kubicarakan tadi, putri Seraph?!"Erina mematung tidak percaya melihatnya

"Ternyata orang terkuat sekalipun masihlah seorang manusia!"Souma berkata dengan datar

Blaaarrr

Ledakan besar terjadi tepat dipinggiran mayat Menma

"Ya ampun, dia benar-benar monster! Sepertinya harga yang harus kubayar kali ini adalah nyawaku ya!"Shutara berkata dengan tubuh berlumuran darah

Trank

Shutara menahan serangan Jessica yang begitu cepat, namun bisa dirasakan dengan haki oleh Shutara tapi tetap saja ia masih terkena imbasnya, karena serangannya yang begitu kuat dan cepat

Dhuar

Shutara kembali terpental dengan cepat, tapi Jessica tidak mengejarnya dan melihat Retsu dkk

"Jika saja kalian tidak ada! Menma tidak perlu mati seperti ini"Jessica berkata dengan nada sedih dan parau melihat mereka semua

"Jangan bicara seolah bukan kau yang melakukannya! Apa kau itu tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan sopan santun?"Retsu membalas dengan kesal dan suara yang ditekan namun kemarahannya masih terasa

"Oi kau, yang melakukannya bukanlah Jessica sang keputusasaan! Tapi wanita yang baru saja dipentalkannya!"Cecile berkata dengan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada Shirou yang didelik oleh Hakuei dan Arthuria

"Itu tidak mungkin! Bagaimana mungkin ia..."

"Yang dikatakannya benar Retsu! Aku yang membunuh Senchou"Shutara muncul dengan tubuh penuh darah

"Mengapa kamu melakukannya? Bukannya kita itu teman yang saling membantu"

"Karena ia sudah tidak atau lebih tepatnya hampir mendapatkan kembali ingatannya! Jujur saja kupikir kau yang akan membunuh Senchou loh, Retsu!"Shutara berkata dengan nada yang sangat tenang pada Retsu yang melihat dirinya dengan tidak percaya

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakannya dengan begitu mudah?"Retsu bertanya dengan tidak percaya melihat Jessica

"Kau tidak tahu siapa dia? Makanya kau tidak tahu mengapa aku berbuat seperti ini?!"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa jika aku tidak tahu siapa Senchou? Apa itu penting? Kheh tentu saja tidak, Senchou itu orang yang kukagumi, kuhormati, kuidolakan dan merupakan temanku yang berharga!"

"Lalu bagaimana jika kukatakan ia akan membunuhmu dan kalian semua?"

"Jangan bicara hal konyol!"Retsu menyangkal perkataan Shutara dengan tatapannya yang sangat marah, Shutara yang mendengar balasan Retsu sangat kesal, apa ia tidak mengerti yang ia bicarakan? Apa ia sebegitu bodoh untuk memahaminya? Apa ia sebegitu buta untuk bisa melihatnya? Apa ia sebegitu tuli untuk bisa mendengarnya?

"Senchou, tidak Menma Van Dijanshiel Cykal Einsywir, bukanlah orang seindah dan sebaik yang kau pikirkan! Ia adalah orang hina dan menjijikan yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya, bahkan ia akan membuang teman dan siapapun itu layaknya sampah jika tidak berguna baginya! Kau pikir sudah berapa kali aku menyaksikannya"Shutara mengatakannya dengan ekspresi yang keras diwajahnya

"Sudah kubilang bukan, jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya!"Jessica muncul disamping Shutara dengan pedang yang siap memenggal kepala Shutara dalam sekejap

Trank

Medaka yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghentikan serangan Jessica yang mengincar leher Shutara

"Yang kau katakan memang benar Shutara!"Medaka berkata dengan setuju dan mementalkan pedang Jessica dengan cepat

"Medaka kau juga!"Retsu berkata dengan tidak percaya melihat Medaka

"Ne Retsu, apa kau tahu mengapa aku juga membenci Menma? Karena yang dikatakan Shutara benar, aku adalah salah satu dari orang yang dibuang olehnya!"Perkataan Medaka membuat Retsu terdiam lalu

"Tapi sekarang ini kita bersama bukan, apa itu tidak cukup bagimu? Memangnya apa yang tersisa jika kau membunuhnya? Senchou adalah teman kita yang berharga, tapi mengapa kau bisa mengatakannya dengan mudah?"

"Retsu, pertemanan yang kau maksud, baginya tidak lebih dari sebuah kata! Aku sangatlah mengenalnya lebih dari siapapun, jadi kau juga pasti tahu bagaimana rasanya dibuang oleh seseorang! Rasanya sangatlah menyakitkan, membuatku merasa mati itu lebih baik, tapi aku terus menahannya dan menyembunyikannya dengan senyuman! Kau tahu bukan bagaimana rasanya?!"Ucapan Medaka membuat Retsu terdiam

"Lalu kenapa? Jika begitu kau hanya perlu berusaha dan membuatnya mengambilmu kembali bukan! Menyedihkan sekali, untuk wanita yang sangat mengenalnya"Jessica berkata dengan kesal

"Yah, masalahnya ia tidak pernah memalingkan perhatiannya sedikitpun padaku saat ia bersama wanita itu! Jadi kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasa putus asa yang kualami saat itu?"

"Aku juga tahu rasanya, saat orang yang kau cintai bersama dengan wanita lain dan bermesraan dan mengabaikanku! Tapi aku tidak berniat menyerah, bahkan aku akan membunuh wanita itu dan merenggut Menma jika perlu!"

"Jika kau melakukannya, hubunganmu dengannya tidak lebih dari diktaktor!"

"Memangnya kenapa jika demikian? Walau begitu aku puas jika ia tetap disisiku dan menemaniku, tapi jika ia mau menerimaku, aku tidak keberatan ia bersama dengan wanita lain asal aku bersamanya!"

"Aku menyerah, tidak kusangka kau sebegitu keras kepalanya! Tapi jika begitu kau tidak lebih dari orang munafik bukan"

"Apa salahnya? Jika munafik bisa membuatku bahagia aku akan terus melakukannya!"Medaka dan Jessica beradu kalimat dengan panjang lebarnya, sampai semua orang disini diam ditempat tidak tahu harus memihak yang mana

"Mereka berdua itu serius sekali!"Shirou berkata dengan jawdrop melihat yang didepannya

"Entahlah, mungkin mereka benar-benar mencintainya! Aku jadi kasihan padanya, karena mendapat kutukan kuat itu"Orang dengan rambut orange yang muncul tiba-tiba a.k.a Naruto (K)

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Sejak mereka berdua mulai berdebat! Tapi ini aneh sekali, mengapa Sang keputusasaan itu tidak menyerangnya, biasanya ia akan langsung serang jika ada orang yang berbeda pendapat darinya"Naruto membalas perkataan Shirou dengan heran melihat interaksi Jessica"Sepertinya pertarungan, antara kelompok Kaido dengan Straw Heats dan Red Moon baru saja selesai"Naruto melihat kelangit dimana langit kembali berubah dan daratan yang kembali berguncang dengan keras

Blaar

Orang yang baru saja mendarat dengan keras ditempat ini tidak mendapat perhatian dari mereka karena masih serius melihat interaksi Jessica dengan Medaka

"Ya ampun, aku ini kasihan sekali ya! Setelah aku terjatuh aku diacuhkan seperti ini!"Rasyad, orang yang baru saja sampai dengan melesat

"Itu karena kau orang aneh yang sangat menyebalkan"Naruto (N) yang baru saja tiba dengan mode barunya berkata dengan datar, tubuhnya juga terlihat luka-luka berat namun segera sembuh

"Ahh kekuatan Selene itu menyebalkan sekali! Kau terus menyembuhkan dirimu setiap kali aku memberi luka serius padamu! Kau itu terlalu curang"Rasyad berkata dengan mendesah panjang melihat Naruto (N) yang terus menyembuhkan luka yang diberikannya

"Diamlah Rasyad! Sekarang ini aku tengah melawan wanita ini"Jessica berkata dengan kesal pada Rasyad yang sweatdrop

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku? Dan juga apa urusan kita belum selesai disini? Yang lain sedang menunggu"Rasyad berkata dengan nada bermasalah

"Urusan? Jadi begitu, aku mengerti!"

"Ahh aku keceplosan, sepertinya aku akan mati!"Rasyad berkata dengan tenangnya seolah tidak peduli

"Apa kau sebegitu senangnya melihat berputus asa Rasyad? Atau kau sangat ingin kedudukanku! Jika kau menginginkannya ambil saja tapi jangan renggut ia dariku! Apa kau tidak mengerti hal sederhana seperti itu?!"Jessica berkata dengan mata yang sedih pada Rasyad

"Ane-ue, kemana sosokmu yang keji dan kejam itu! Sosok yang kukagumi, karena dengan adanya Leonardo, sosokmu yang kejam dan keji itu sekarang tidak ada! Ane-ue bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan penuh Ane-uen karena tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada Leonardo bukan! Jadi kau mengerti yang kukatakan bukan"

"Kau ingin aku kembali seperti dulu!"Jessica memegang kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang marah

"Jangan marah begitu! Nanti wajah cantikmu hilang"Suara yang familiar bagi mereka, namun ini sangat datar dan juga aura dingin yang mencekam bagi mereka semua, membuat mereka membeku sesaat namun segera menyiagakan diri dan melihat orang yang memancarkan aura ini

"Ini bohong bukan"Shutara tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya, ia yakin sekali telah membunuhnya tadi, tapi mengapa ia bisa berada dihadapannya dengan kepala yang tersambung tapi tubuhnya masih terluka parah

"Kau itu benar-benar pria yang keras kepala!"Rasyad berkata dengan nada bermasalah pada orang itu

"Tidak, jika yang kau bunuh itu adalah Leonardo, ia baru saja mati! Shutara baru saja membunuhnya"

Tap

"Bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup? Aku telah menggunakan kekuatan Oushou yang mengikatmu dalam kegelapan, dan juga benangku yang mengikatmu dengan erat serta mengambil seluruh kekuatanmu saat kau berada diambang kematian! Jawab pertanyaanku Menma Van Dijanshiel Cykal Einsywir!"Shutara bertanya dengan kesal pada Menma yang menangkap pedang Zangetsu hanya dengan 2 jari

"Jawabannya mudah, itu karena yang kau ikat itu bukanlah aku melainkan Leonardo, tapi dengan begini Leonardo benar-benar mati! Dasar orang yang menyedihkan, padahal jika ia mau menyerahkannya padaku tadi, pasti ia tidak akan mati! Tapi ia masih tetap dalam pendiriannya, sepertinya ia benar-benar putus asa sehingga ia tidak mau hidup lagi"Menma membalas dengan nada datar pada Shutara yang mundur dengan melepas pedang Zangetsu yang baru saja dicurinya

"Kau.. Menma bukan?"Jessica bertanya dengan ragu

"Menma yang kau kenal baru saja mati! Bukannya baru saja kuucapkan, aku ini orang lain yang tidak kau kenal!"Menma membalas dengan datar dan dinginnya, Jessica termenung mendengarnya"Tapi ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendapat kutukan sekuat ini lagi, yah bagaimanapun juga reinkarnasi Leonardo adalah yang terpanjang, biasanya reinkarnasiku akan berakhir dalam 30 tahun, tapi Leonardo bisa bertahan selama 10.200 tahun dengan baik! Yah walau ia sangat menderita akibat kutukan yang dideritanya"

"Kamu bukan Otou-sama?!"Erina berkata dengan jelas dan melihat tajam

"Dari awal juga, Leonardo ataupun diriku bukanlah ayahmu! Tidak, bahkan kami berdua tidak pantas disebut ayah! Jadi jika kau menganggapnya seperti itu, Leonardo akan senang karena penyesalannya sudah tidak ada sekarang! Yah walau ia masih punya satu penyesalan lagi"

"Membebaskan Dewi bajingan itu dari kutukan!"Jessica berkata dengan jijik

"Yah ia punya nama, Seraph namanya, aku harap kau bisa menggunakan namanya! Lagipula mengapa kau terlihat sangat membencinya? Leonardo adalah orang yang mengkhianatimu untuk bisa bersama Seraph bukan!"

"Kau tidak tahu ap-"

"Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintainya! Tapi yang kutanyakan disini, sisi bagian mana yang membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya, itulah yang kutanyakan!"Menma melihat Jessica dengan datar

"Senchou, kau Senchou bukan?"Retsu bertanya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir

"Bisa dibilang iya dan juga bisa dibilang tidak!"

"Jawaban membingungkan ini sudah pasti Senchou"Retsu membalas dengan nada lega, lalu ia teringat sesuatu"Benar juga, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu memberikan penjelasan yang jelas kupikir kepalamu terbentur sesuatu sampai bisa memberikan penjelasan dengan jelas, tapi ternyata itu orang lain, lalu mengapa orang itu bisa muncul sekarang Senchou?"

"Karena keinginannya!"Ucapan membingungkan ini makin membuat Retsu tersenyum miring

"Tunggu dulu! Kau bilang, akhir-akhir ini dan kau bilang dirimu saat menjadi kapten kami adalah kau!"Shutara berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Yeah, apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

"Orang yang tidak pernah memperhatikan dan berjalan bersamamu tidak mungkin menyadarinya bukan, apa kepalamu itu tidak punya informasi seperti ini?"Retsu berkata dengan nada mengejek pada Shutara

"Mana mungkin aku menyadarinya! Kau yang dulu adalah orang kejam dan keji yang akan menghancurkan apapun yang menghalanginya, mau itu keluarga, teman, sahabat, orang terkasihmu, umat manusia atau dunia sendiri! Kau menghancurkan semuanya, bagaimana aku bisa percaya jika orang yang bersama kami selama ini adalah dirimu?"Shutara berkata dengan ekspresi yang keras

"Jawabannya mudah, itu saat aku masih hidup dulu, lebih tepatnya sebelum aku kehilangan perasaanku! Dan aku yang sekarang adalah orang yang sudah kehilangan perasaannya, jadi mudah bukan!"

"Benar-benar Senchou sekali!"Retsu berkata dengan senang

"Sudah kuduga, pasti ada yang salah dengan dirimu saat di Dressrosa"Naruto (N) berkata dengan mengerti akan tingkah Menma selama ini

"Oh jadi kau menyadarinya! Lalu Shutara aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu?!"

"Apa? Apa kau akan membunuhku jika aku tidak menjawabnya?"

"Tidak, lagipula membunuhmu tidak menyenangkan sama sekali! Aku hanya ingin tanya, mengapa kau pikir bisa membunuhku tadi?"

"Jawabannya mudah bukan, karena kau belum sepenuhnya bangkit! Karena itu kau belum mendapatkan kembali keabadianmu bukan!"

"Benar juga, tapi yah sepertinya gagal namun akan kuberitahu ini! Orang yang membunuhku adalah orang yang harus benar-benar membenciku dan merupakan perwakilannya, kau itu bukanlah perwakilannya karena itu kau tidak bisa membunuhku walaupun kau sangat membenciku, syarat utamanya adalah kau harus menjadi perwakilannya!"Menma menatap datar Shutara yang membeku

Trank

Menma menangkap serangan dari Jessica yang melihatnya dengan sangat marah, kesal dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam terpancar dari matanya

"Kembalikan"

"Mustahil, tidak lebih tepatnya sekarang ini tidak bisa"

"Kembalikan"

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa mendengar suaraku"Menma melihat Jessica yang melihatnya dengan putus asa dan aura gelap yang terus menyelubungi Jessica berkembang dengan kuatnya

Drak

Tanah yang dipijak Menma masuk kedalam, namun Menma sendiri masih memegang pedang Jessica dengan tubuh tegap tanpa kesulitan

"Kembalikan"Jessica kembali mengulang katanya dengan air mata yang mengalir dikedua matanya

"Orang yang kau cintai sudah mati, terimalah itu! Mau seberapa kau menentangnya, kau sama sepertiku tidak memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk melakukannya!"Jessica tidak bergeming walau ia mendengarnya sekalipun

Srash

Menma tertusuk dijantung yang sudah hancur itu oleh Jessica, namun ia juga masih berdiri tegap dengan ekspresi biasa

"Mau seberapa bencinya kau terhadap takdir, atau nasibmu, kau tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk menentangnya! Kau itu mirip denganku! Dan juga yang paling penting, aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya saat dikhianati oleh orang yang kau cintai! Rasanya sangatlah menyakitkan bukan sampai kau berpikir mati itu lebih baik"

"Kalau begitu kembalikan Leonardo padaku sekarang!"

"Mau aku kembalikan sekalipun ia telah terkena kutukanku, kau tidak akan tahan dengan kutukannya"

"Kalau begitu aku patahkan saja kutukannya! Aku hanya perlu mendapatkan kekuatan O'noshi generasi pertama untuk melakukannya! Untuk itu aku akan berjuang dan berusaha sampai aku mampu melakukannya"

"Jika kau menggunakan kekuatan O'noshi generasi pertama memang mungkin akan berhasil tapi kau harus bisa menggunakan seluruh dari kekuatannya, O'noshi generasi kedua sekalipun tidak memiliki 1 persen dari kekuatannya! Tapi yah wajar saja, O'noshi generasi pertama juga orang yang membunuhku saat aku bangkit, walau aku tidak terlalu ingat"

"Segala sesuatu memiliki batas, kutukan sekalipun memiliki batas! Jadi pasti ada ca-"

"Itu hanya berlaku jika yang memberikan kutukannya adalah sesama manusia atau makhluk hidup lainnya!"Perkataan Menma membuat Jessica membulatkan matanya tidak percaya akan orang bukan yang memberikan kutukan

"Itu tidak mungkin! Apa maksudmu.."

"Yeah Tuhan sendiri yang memberikan kutukan ini padaku! Pengkhianatan dan reinkarnasi abadi, aku akan terus bereinkarnasi dan setiap kali aku mengingat ingatanku aku akan dikhianati dan mati, hal itu telah terulang selama 10 juta tahun ini"Jessica tidak percaya mendengarnya, begitupun dengan yang lain, Tuhan sendiri yang turun untuk mengutuknya, sebenarnya apa yang ia telah lakukan sampai dikutuk seperti itu

"Walau be-"

Sruunnbggggggkkkkkkkkkk

Tebasan yang begitu cepat dan membelah apapun yang dilewatinya membuat Jessica berhenti berkata dan terus melihat tebasan yang terus berlanjut dan tidak berhenti walau sudah melewati pulau, tebasan itu masih terus membelah sampai dilaut terdapat jalan akibat serangan itu

"Jika serangan seperti itu saja sudah membuatmu terdiam! Kau tidak akan bisa apa-apa berhadapan dengan kutukan ini!"Menma berkata dengan nada yang datar pada Jessica yang melihat serangan ini tidak percaya, karena serangannya sama sekali tidak berhenti walau sudah membelah lautan"Tapi kekuatanku benar-benar sudah melemah, padahal kupikir tebasanku akan kembali kesini setelah mengelilingi dunia tapi ternyata sekarang ini aku hanya bisa memotong seperempat dari dunia"Menma melihat pedang hitam ditangannya dengan heran

"Kalau begitu aku harus apa?"Jessica berlutut dengan wajah yang sangat sedih

Trank Tink Drak

Lima senjata yang mengurung Menma membuatnya tidak bergerak dan diam ditempat lalu muncul 5 Crime yang melihat Menma dengan marah dan kesal

"Untuk seorang aib, kau sombong sekali!"Uyirets berkata dengan penuh kemarahan karena sikap Menma yang sangat angkuh dari tadi

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan! Dan juga ini bagus sekali karena kalian sudah berkumpul"Menma berkata dengan raut wajah datar lalu mengetukkan kakinya ketanah

Swuunggg

Selimut hitam yang menghampar dengan sangat luas tercipta seketika saat Menma mengetukkan kakinya ketanah

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan! Tapi aku tidak akan bilang jika kau harus menerimanya, jika kau sangat membencinya! Datanglah dan bunuhlah aku jika kau bisa meloloskan diri dari penyegelanku"Menma melihat Jessica yang termenung dengan datar lalu ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Jessica yang membuatnya tidak percaya lalu melihat kearah Menma yang tersenyum dengan lembut sebelum pandangannya menghitam dan lenyap

"Dia mengalahkan mereka semua dalam sekejap!"Souma berkata dengan tidak percaya, melihat Eleven Crime yang begitu kuat dikalahkan begitu saja

"Apakah ini adalah Otou-sama?"Mata Erina bergetar melihat apa yang ada didepannya

"Apa kau benar-benar Menma Van Dijanshiel Cykal Einsywir?"Shutara bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya

"Alasan kau menanyakannya!"

"Menma Van Dijanshiel Cykal Einsywir tidak akan pernah mengasihani musuh, mau siapapun dia! Seperti halnya kau yang memenggal kepala ibumu waktu itu! Jadi kutanya siapa kau?"

"Aku orangnya, hanya saja yah aku telah melemah karena terlalu lama bersama kalian"Menma membalas dengan datar perkataan Shutara yang membulatkan matanya"Yeah, benar sekali! Alasan kau tidak bisa menyadari orang yang terus bersama dirimu adalah aku, karena aku setiap detik terus melemah! Karena itu kau tidak bisa merasakan kekuatanku yang dulu, aku yang sekarang pun hanya punya seperempat dari kekuatanku yang dulu! Dan juga sekarang ini waktuku sedikit!"

"Jangan bicara konyol! Apa kau ingin mengatakan, jika keberadaan semu yang berada didepanku ini adalah orang itu?!"

"Bisa dibilang iya dan juga tidak, tapi anggaplah sesukamu! Dan juga perasaan adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membunuhku, karena itu aku terus terbunuh selama 10 juta tahun ini tanpa bisa bangkit sekalipun kecuali saat 100.000 tahun yang lalu dimana aku bertemu dengan O'noshi generasi pertama dan mengkhianatinya!"

"Kheh menyedihkan sekali! Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bangkit sepenuhnya! Akan kuhentikan kau mes-"

Swuunngggggg

Udara seolah mencekat siapapun yang ada disini, terjadi retakan pada tanah getaran besar diair

"Kau pikir hanya dengan kekuatanmu sendiri bisa mengalahkanku?!"Menma berkata dengan datar, aura mencekam yang dikeluarkan olehnya membuat bencana disini terjadi dengan kuatnya, tapi ia segera menghentikannya dan melihat Retsu

"Retsu, pergilah dari sini bersama yang lain"

"Apa yang kau rencanakan?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berniat menahan angkatan laut disini sampai kalian meloloskan diri dan selamat dari sini!"

"Kalau begitu kau harus kembali"

"Sayang sekali itu mustahil!"Balasan Menma mendapat tatapan tajam dari Retsu

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan melakukannya! Kau harus pergi bersama kami"

"Itu juga tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa? Apa karena identitasmu itu?! Aku tidak peduli soal itu! Jadi ayo kita pergi dari pulau ini bersama!"

"Kau pikir tentang hal itu! Tapi yah, sebenarnya keberadaanku ini sekarang adalah semu, aku hanya hidup sementara, mungkin hanya bertahan 2-3 hari! Jika kesadaranku sudah kembali 5 persen saja itu sudah cukup untuk bisa membuat keberadaanku menjadi nyata, tapi yah gara-gara Shutara yang membunuhku dengan senjata Divisi Zero, kesadaranku hanya 3 persen sekarang! Jadi pergilah, lagipula aku akan bereinkarnasi dan hidup lagi, walau aku pasti kehilangan ingatanku!"Menma berkata dengan datar pada Retsu yang membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar

"Tunggu dulu! Jadi kau baru saja kembali dari kematian hanya untuk menyelamatkan kami?!"Souma bertanya dengan tidak mengerti

"Memangnya untuk apa lagi? Aku tidak punya waktu luang untuk melakukan hal lain sekarang ini! Jadi kalian harus pergi, terutama kau Erina! Jaga dia Souma-san!"

"Sebenarnya ayah Erina itu siapa? Kau atau Leonardo?"

"Entahlah, tapi jika kau bertanya siapa yang waktu itu bersama Seraph, jawabannya aku! Walau aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya! Kau harus hidup dan berbahagia Erina, karena itu adalah harapan dari Seraph pastinya!"

"Lalu apa harapan Otou-sama padaku?"

"Tidak ada"Jawaban yang singkat dan padat itu membuat Erina tertohok

"Hei apa-apaan kata-katamu itu?! Apa kau itu berniat menyemangati atau menghancurkan mental seseorang?!"Souma bertanya dengan kesal, baru saja tadi ia terkesan sekarang dibuat kesal

"Tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan darimu! Karena kau sudah memenuhi semua harapanku sejak aku bertemu denganmu! Kau memiliki teman yang akan selalu mendukungmu, dan membantumu! Dan juga kau sudah memiliki kekasih, orang yang kau cintai dan sayangi dalam hidupmu, jadi sudah tidak ada yang bisa kuharapkan lagi darimu! Jadi jangan membuang semua itu, suatu hari kau pasti mengerti jika hal kecil yang kuharapkan darimu adalah hal yang tidak pernah bisa kuperolah dulu!"

"Apa benar hanya itu?"Erina bertanya dengan wajah yang ragu pada Menma yang mukanya datar sekarang ini

"Yeah, aku hanya mengharapkan hal itu darimu dan kau sudah memilikinya, dan juga harapanku padamu hanya sesuatu yang mengganggu! Yah wajar saja orang asing menaruh harapan pada orang yang tidak dikenalnya, tapi Seraph pasti menaruh harapan tinggi padamu! Ia mungkin ingin kau, menjadi ibu, memiliki anak, suami yang menyayangi dan mencintaimu, dan keluarga yang sehat dan baik, serta tercapainya cita-citamu! Jadi jalanmu itu masih panjang!"

"Kalau begitu Otou-sama juga harus ikut dalam impianku itu!"Erina berkata dengan suara yang parau

"Tidak ada hal bagus jika aku ikut! Lagipula yang ada malah hancur semuanya"

"Kenapa Oto-"

"Itu karena ia bisa melihat masa depan"Suara Medaka menghentikan ucapan Erina yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari Erina

"Lalu kenapa? Bukannya begitu ia bisa mengubahnya bukan"

"Itu hanya berlaku jika yang ia lihat adalah satu! Ia melihat masa depan tiap detik, dalam satu jam ia melihat 3600 masa depan yang saling bertentangan dan yang akan menjelaskan setiap akibat dari tindakannya bukan"

"Yeah, tapi aku tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi! Selama 20 tahun ini aku hidup tanpa melihat masa depan lagi, jadi aku tidak melihat apa-apa dulu, mau tentang dirimu ataupun Seraph! Tapi setelah dibunuh Shutara tadi aku mengaktifkannya kembali dan melihatnya! Jadi kau sudah mengerti bukan"Erina terdiam mendengarnya

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu?"Souma bertanya dengan wajah yang serius

"Sepertinya aku akan mati tapi itu bukanlah masalah besar! Lebih baik kalian segera pergi dari sini, sebelum angkatan laut kesini, yah walau 1 jam lagi mereka pasti kesini"

"Menma, kenapa kau selalu melakukan hal ini?"Medaka bertanya dengan tatapan tajam pada Menma yang tersenyum kecil

"Karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan! Dan juga..."Menma menyentuh dahi Medaka yang membuatnya terselimuti energi hitam

Blaarr

Pilar hitam seketika tercipta dan didalam pilar itu terdapat orang yang berada ditengahnya, Medaka yang menjadi pusat pilar itu tetap tenang tidak terganggu, karena ia tidak merasakan apapun dalam pilar ini

Tuk

Suara sepatu yang menyentuh tanah dengan keras terdengar

"Kau itu orang yang tidak bisa memenuhi janjimu ya"

"Jika yang kau inginkan dalam menginginkan diriku, maka milikilah aku sekarang! Aku hanya punya waktu 2-3 hari lagi"Menma berkata dengan datar pada wanita berambut perak, dengan armor hitam dan mata kuning dengan kulit pucat (Jeanne Alter)

"Kamu selalu begini dari dulu! Pergi dan meninggalkanku begitu saja, apa kau tahu hal itu membuatku kesal?"

"Kubalik pertanyaannya, kenapa kau harus menungguku? Padahal jika kau membunuhku atau membuangku akan membuatmu merasa tenang bukan!"Medaka yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil

"Aku juga tidak tahu, mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tidak menyesalinya?"

"Jika aku menyesalinya aku akan memilih mati waktu itu! Dan juga maaf karena telah melibatkanmu, walau aku tahu maaf ku ini tidak berguna bagimu! Jadi kumohon bawa pergi semuanya dari pulau ini Medaka"

"Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu memohon! Tapi baiklah, karena mereka juga temanku walau sisanya bukan, aku akan membantu mereka kabur"Medaka berkata dengan berjalan kearah lain"Lalu kau ini siapa?"Medaka melihat kearah wanita yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu

"Apa kau tidak tahu, jika aku adalah orang yang selama ini tinggal didalam tubuhmu, Dewi Perang Gubahan!"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu! Lalu bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Menma? Tidak mengapa Menma mengeluarkanmu dari tubuhku, pasti ada sebuah kesepakatan diantara kalian bukan"

"Yeah benar sekali! Untuk membiarkanmu hidup, Menma berjanji untuk membebaskanku dan membiarkanku memilikinya, tapi janji keduanya itu benar-benar membuatku kesal sekarang ini! Aku hanya bisa memilikinya selama 2 hari, jangan bercanda! Aku tidak ingin memilikimu sependek itu"

"Kalau kau sebegitu inginnya! Kenapa kau tidak pergi dan menungguku bereinkarnasi lalu milikilah aku dengan caramu saat aku sudah bereinkarnasi! Jika kau tidak suka, yah silahkan saja miliki aku selama 2 hari ini"

"Senchou, apakah benar kau akan mati?"Retsu bertanya dengan wajah yang khawatir dan ragu

"Bukannya Juushirou yang harus kau khawatirkan! Ia itu orang ceroboh yang tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya, jika ada orang yang harus kau khawatirkan seharusnya dia bukan"

"Benar tapi kau adalah sahabatku! Dan kau menyuruhku untuk membiarkanmu mati.."

"Bukan membiarkan, tapi aku ini memang sudah mati! Jadi pergilah dari sini, dan sampaikan salamku ya pada mereka! Bilang pada mereka tidak perlu khawatir, kita pasti bertemu lagi!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum kecil pada Retsu yang mengangguk mengerti

"Shutara kau ikut denganku"Retsu menyeret Shutara yang berlumuran darah dengan paksa dan tidak manusiawi, Souma juga ikut pergi, Medaka berjalan menjauh dari Menma yang tersisa hanya Erina, Menma, Naruto dan Gubahan

"Apa kalian bertiga tidak mau pergi?"Menma melihat Gubahan, Naruto dan Erina dengan heran dan bingung

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan! Lagipula aku belum berterima kasih padamu, jika kau tidak ada waktu itu! Aku tidak akan berada disini, jika kau tidak membimbingku, mungkin saja aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Anisa, jika aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai kakak, aku pasti akan kesepian, dan juga jika kau tidak ada daridulu, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan ini"Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum pada Menma yang melihatnya datar

"Menjijikan!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu!"Naruto membalas dengan cepat dan juga sedikit kesal, karena pembicaraannya yang bijaksana tadi dikacaukan begitu saja"Tapi yah mari bertemu lagi nanti!"Naruto berlari setelah mengucapkannya

"Naruto, jika aku tidak ada, kau tidak perlu menderita selama ini! Seharusnya kau menyalahkanku saat ini, saat kau mengetahuinya kau akan berputus asa tentang nasibmu itu"Menma berkata dengan datar pada Naruto membalikan wajahnya heran akan perkataan Menma

"Otou-sama tetap menyebalkan walau ini perpisahan ya"

"Jika ada pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan! Dan juga seharusnya ini membuatmu senang bukan, jika aku mati kau sudah bisa membalaskan dendam keluarga Seraph padaku!"

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan dendam atau apapun itu sekarang ini, aku hanya ingin tahu, bagaimana perasaan Otou-sama pada Okaa-sama? mengapa Otou sama ingin memutuskan hubungan dengan Okaa-sama? Apa Okaa-sama melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Otou-sama marah?"

"Tidak, ia tidak pernah melakukannya! Hanya saja jika terus bersamaku lebih dari ini, Seraph akan sangat menderita, kurasa aku sudah cukup melihat wajahnya yang menderita! Jika aku yang menderita itu wajar, tapi jika Seraph itu tidak wajar, karena ia tidak memilih hidup untuk menderita, berbeda denganku"

"Tapi Okaa-sama tidak pernah terlihat menderita saat membicarakan Otou-sama, bahkan ia terlihat sangat bahagia saat membicarakan Otou-sama, bahkan ia selalu berharap jika kau segera pulang!"Menma menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan

"Erina, aku pernah mengatakannya tadi jika kutukanku adalah Pengkhianatan abadi! Selama 10 juta tahun ini aku terus dikhianati tidak peduli apapun usahaku, namun selama 10.000 tahun ini, Seraph tidak pernah mengkhianatiku sekalipun! Dari 987.386 pengkhianatan selama 10 juta tahun yang kuderita dan mengkhianati sebanyak 1.223 kali dan juga itu semua pada Seraph! Apa kau mengerti bagaimana rasanya terus dikhianati selama 10.000 tahun, jadi aku ingin Seraph menjauh dariku agar ia tidak dikhianati agar ia baik-baik saja, dan juga agar ia bisa hidup normal, keberadaanku membuat hidupnya tidak normal! Jadi kau harusnya tidak mengakuiku sebagai ayahmu, aku ini hanyalah pembawa penderitaan bagi siapapun"

"Mendengar perasaan Otou-sama sudah itu sudah cukup bagiku! Jadi Otou-sama ingin bersama Okaa-sama namun tidak bisa karena suatu keadaan, kalau begitu aku hanya harus mencari cara untuk menyatukan kalian bukan"Erina berkata dengan tersenyum senang dan pergi dari sini

"Kamu benar-benar mirip dengannya"

"Wanita yang kau cintai"Gubahan menanggapi dengan cepat

"Yeah, bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Apa aku pernah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Yeah, dulu kau pernah mengatakannya padaku! Dan juga ini sangat menyedihkan sekali! Dulu kau meninggalkanku dan membuatku kesepian selama 7.000 tahun, dan sekarang kau akan meninggalkanku lagi"

"Maaf ya, lagipula penggantiku itu ada banyak bukan! Jadi kau tidak perlu untuk terus menungguku jika itu membuatmu terus menderita"

"Tidak, aku ingin menunggumu sampai kau bisa berada disampingku!"

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah tercapai!"

"Tidak, hal itu pasti terjadi! Aku itu tahu tentang dirimu melebihi dirimu sendiri!"

"Oh sedang sombong ya! Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak punya ingatan saat bersama denganmu! Dan juga apa yang akan kau lakukan? Jika hanya menunggu pasti membosankan bukan"

"Mungkin aku akan berkelana atau bergabung dengan para Commandment yang pergi begitu merasakan dirimu bangkit!"

"Benar juga, aku tidak merasakan mereka semenjak kebangkitanku! Tapi lakukan saja sesukamu, dan juga kalau bisa sampaikan permintaan maafku karena tidak bisa bersama dengan mereka nanti"

"Apa jangan-jangan...?"

"Apakah aku tidak boleh melakukannya walau sekali?"

"Akhirnya kau bersikap seperti manusia! Dan juga apa kau setidaknya ingat nama asliku?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang tadi, aku sama sekali tidak mengingatmu ataupun memiliki ingatan tentangmu!"

"Begitu"Gubahan tersenyum dan berjalan kedekat Menma dan membisikkan sesuatu"Nanti panggil aku menggunakan nama itu!"

"Yeah, sekarang pergilah"Gubahan segera berlari dari pandangan Menma

Sekarang Menma sendirian diujung pulau dengan tubuh yang terluka parah

Sring Dhuar

Cahaya yang datang dengan cepatnya menimbulkan ledakan yang tidak disadari

"Sepertinya aku beruntung, karena kau sedang sendiri!"Orang dengan jubah admiral dan Tuxedo vertical kuning dan kuning pucat dan kacamata diwajahnya berkata dengan tersenyum

"Yeah, kau memang beruntung sekali! Jika saja aku memiliki 2 persen lagi, membunuhmu pasti akan mudah!"Menma melihat orang itu a.k.a Kizaru dan orang-orang dibelakangnya, yakni Fujitora, Madara, dan Akainu serta orang baru yang namanya tidak diketahui dengan Orang botak yang memakai kimono putih dengan pedang ditangannya dan juga ia sudah berumur cukup banyak serta orang-orang dibelakang mereka, lalu kapal dibelakang mereka yang berjumlah 12 kapal perang dengan persediaan dan prajurit yang berisi penuh"Sepertinya kalian sedang menunggu disini, karena perpindahan dimensi yang dilakukan Whys! Tapi tidak kusangka ia akan lari hanya untuk menyelamatkan Kaido! Rupanya ia sangat menghormati dan mengagumi Kaido ya! Hahh benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Sring Dbang Dharr Dhuar Tuing

Suara gempuran yang sangat keras, pertarungan yang dekat dengan pantai suaranya sampai terdengar kelaut dengan sangat jelas

Sea Place

Kapal Mugiwara no Ichimi, Red Moon, Law, Shirohige, dan para Mink

"Ne Senchou dimana?"Pertanyaan Shunsui tidak ditanggapi oleh Retsu tapi

"Ia berada dipulau itu menahan angkatan laut"Medaka menjawab dengan ringannya pertanyaan Shunsui yang sulit dijawab Retsu

"Retsu, kenapa kau membiarkannya berada dipulau itu yang sedang diserang angkatan laut? Bukannya kau sendiri yang memperingatkan!"

"Ini adalah perintah kapten!"

"Perintah dan nyawanya, apa kau pikir perintah darinya itu lebih penting dari nyawanya?"Juushirou berteriak dengan marah pada Retsu yang hanya membalas dengan datar dan sedih

"Tentu saja tidak, tapi ini adalah apa yang diinginkan Senchou? Ia ingin kita semua pergi dan selamat dari sini, apa kau pikir aku bisa menentang keinginannya untuk menyelamatkan kita?!"Retsu membalas dengan keras juga

"Walau kalian ingin sangat menyelamatkannya, ia akan mati 2 tahun lagi! Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"Shutara berkata dengan melihat kearah pulau yang sekarang ini tengah diserang

"Jika saja Senchou tidak membiarkanmu hidup! Aku pasti akan membunuhmu"Retsu membalas dengan melihat Shutara tajam

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak membunuhku? Tadi adalah kesempatan yang paling bagus, karena aku dalam keadaan parah akibat serangannya dan wanita yang bernama Jessica itu! Apa kau kasihan padaku?"

"Aku hanya mengabulkan keinginan Senchou untuk membiarkanmu hidup hanya itu saja"Perkataan itu membuat gigi Shutara bergelumutuk dengan keras

"Kau pikir ia akan menginginkan hal itu! Ia hanya ingin membuatku merasakan penderitaan saja dengan membiarkanku hidup! Kau tidak tahu siapa dirinya dan kau bersikap sebagai orang yang paling tahu tentang dirinya?"Shutara membalas dengan keras pada Retsu yang ekspresinya tidak berubah

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya kalian bertengkar seperti ini!"Kisuke menengahi mereka dengan wajah yang heran, karena biasanya mereka berdua selalu akrab

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi saat kalian bersama Senchou?"Serin bertanya dengan heran

"Shutara mengkhianati Senchou!"Perkataan itu membuat shock mereka tapi

"Itu tidak mungkin bukan, soalnya jika Shutara mengkhianati ia pasti sudah dibunuh olehm-"

"Karena keinginan Senchou aku tidak membunuhnya! Dan juga sepertinya kau sangat mengetahui tentang Senchou, kenapa tidak kau katakan saja padaku! Aku tidak akan terkejut dengan fakta apapun yang kau katakan"Retsu membalas perkataan Shunsui dengan cepat dan melihat Shutara dengan tajam

"Untuk wanita yang tidak tahu apa-apa kau cukup angkuh juga! Kalau begitu bagaimana kukatakan jika adalah mantan dari pimpinan 12 perwakilan Tuhan"Hal itu tidak membuat Retsu bergeming

"Jika begitu, maka itu wajar, aku selalu berpikir kekuatan yang dimiliki Senchou itu sangat tidak wajar! Dalam umurnya yang kedua ia memasuki dunia bajak laut dan menjadi salah satu orang yang paling terkena didunia, menurutmu itu masuk akal kah"

"Mantan Pimpinan 12 Perwakilan Tuhan, adalah orang yang pernah mencoba menghancurkan dunia ini! Dan juga ia tidak akan segan membuang kalian untuk mencapai tuju-"

"Perkataan bodoh, jika ia memang begitu, mengapa ia tidak mengabaikan kami tapi malah menyelamatkan kami?"Retsu membalas dengan senyum yang menang

"Menyelamatkan.."Shutara berkata dengan raut wajah yang sangat ingin tertawa"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA KALIAN PIKIR, KALIAN DISELAMATKAN OLEHNYA?! KALIAN SALAH BESAR, IA HANYA MENGANGGAP KALIAN SEBAGAI MAINANNYA! TIDAK LEBIH!"

"Kalau begitu mengapa Senchou selalu bersikap lembut?"

"Itu karena ia adalah Menma sebelum kejadian waktu itu"Orang yang menjawabnya bukanlah Shutara melainkan Medaka yang bersandar didinding

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"Toushirou bertanya dengan heran akan perkataan Medaka yang membingungkan itu

"Bukannya pernah kuceritakan! Jika Menma memenggal kepala ibunya sendiri, tapi pada saat itu ia juga mati"Perkataan Medaka membuat mereka semua terkejut

"Tapi Medaka, bukannya Senchou ada sekarang!"Yoruichi membalas dengan bingung

"Yeah, pada saat itu pula semuanya berubah! Pada saat itu tatapannya yang lembut dan hangat menjadi dingin dan datar, tidak ada apapun dimatanya selain kehampaan, sikapnya yang baik menjadi dingin, jarak diantaraku dengannya melebar semakin jauh! Pada saat itu semuanya berubah! Menma menjadi orang yang tidak segan membunuh orang lain karena menghalanginya, apa yang dikatakan Shutara tidaklah salah! Ia mengatakan apa yang telah dialami oleh Menma selama ini, perkataannya adalah kenyataan"Medaka berkata dengan tenang pada mereka semua yang hening

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan perilaku Senchou tadi?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus! Kalian mendengarnya sendiri bukan, jika kutukannya adalah pengkhianatan abadi! Jadi kalian sudah tahu bukan"Retsu melebarkan matanya mendengar jawaban Medaka

"Jika Shutara tadi tidak mengkhianati Senchou, kita yang akan dikhianati olehnya, apa kau ingin mengatakan hal itu?"

"Begitulah"Medaka membalas dengan ringan perkataan Retsu

"Katakan padaku, mengapa Senchou bisa mendapatkan kutukan itu?"Retsu melihat kearah Shutara dengan tajam, sekarang ini semua anggota Red Moon berada dikapal kecuali Menma dan juga den-den mushi yang menghubungkan keempat kapal yang menyala sehingga pembicaraan tadi terdengar oleh mereka semua dengan jelas

"Ia adalah orang yang berusaha mencuri Tahta Tuhan"Retsu seolah blank mendengarnya, apa katanya? Mencuri tahta Tuhan, bukannya itu sangat mustahil, jadi karena hal bodoh itu, Senchou mendapat kutukan yang amat kuat itu

"Untuk apa ala-"

"Aku tidak tahu alasannya!"Shutara membalas dengan cepat perkataan Retsu yang terkejut mendengarnya, tidak hanya Shutara semua orang yang mendengarnya kaget kecuali Luffy dan Medaka yang biasa saja

Three Years Later

Dipadang bunga yang luas dengan makam yang sederhana namun bagus berdiri seseorang dengan bunga

"Menma-nii sekarang ini kami akan berperang dengan Pemerintah dunia! Ya ampun apa sih yang dipikirkan Luffy setelah membaca Poneglyph itu, tapi aku terkejut mendengar kenyataannya! Mengapa Senju dan Uchiha ada? Aku sudah tahu semuanya, dan juga aku pasti akan merebut jasadmu dan menguburkannya agar kita bisa bertemu lagi, jadi tunggulah saat itu! Dan juga sekarang ini Luffy sudah mencapai impiannya loh, ia sudah menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, hal yang selalu dibicarakannya dengan bodohnya! Tapi ia hebat juga bisa menggapainya, tapi impianku juga sudah menjadi kenyataan! Jadi hanya impianmu yang belum menjadi kenyataan, jadi aku pasti akan membuatmu hidup kembali dan memaksamu seperti kau memaksaku dulu!"Naruto orang yang berdiri dimakam ini dengan menyimpan bunga itu dengan ramah dan segera beranjak pergi dari sana

=============TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Aku tidak ingin banyak buat alasan, hanya saja aku tidak ingin jalan ceritanya aneh karena itu aku menunggu up ni chapter supaya v2 nyusul, karena fightnya di v2, alasan aku tidak buat fightnya disini, nanti aku kesusahan mengembangkan cerita di v2, dan juga mengapa aku up sekarang? Malas nungguinnya jadi up aja


	42. Chapter 30 Arc Baru

Chapter 42

Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]  
One Piece [Eiichiro Oda]

Created by : Kurosaki D Jasmine

Rated : M

Warning : Typo (s), Miss Typo (s), OOC, OC, Alternative Universe and Etc.

Don't like, Don't read ..

Ide ini dihasilkan oleh imajinasi otak Author sendiri, jadi harap maklum jika masih banyak kesalahan.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tempat suram yang memiliki aura mencekam dan mencekik yang akan membuat orang tidak berani masuk ke tempat ini, udara yang panas dan dingin yang tidak beraturan, dan debu yang memiliki partikel-partikel yang akan membusukkan tubuh bertebaran ditempat ini dengan bebasnya

Orang dengan berpakaian serba hitam pada bagian atas tubuhnya dengan celana warna totol hitam dan rambut orange yang khas tidak ada senjata pada dirinya a.k.a Menma

"Tidak kusangka kau akan berakhir semenyedihkan itu!"Suara berat yang menggema ditempat ini membuat Menma menoleh

"O'noshi generasi pertama, bukannya O'noshi generasi kedua yang seharusnya menjaga tempat Penyucian ini"

"Aku sudah melahapnya! Bagaimanapun juga ia hanya pion yang kugunakan untuk membangkitkanmu sekali lagi! Jadi kutukan yang berlaku pada Seraph dan Leonardo sekarang sudah lenyap!"

"Ho mengapa kau tidak membiarkannya terus hidup?"

"Aku kasihan melihatnya! Ia terlihat sangat putus asa saat melihat Leonardo terbunuh dan tidak bisa dibangkitkan lagi karena munculnya dirimu! Karena itu aku memenuhi permintaannya dan melahap jiwanya dan menggunakan tubuhnya"Wanita dengan rambut hitam yang digerai panjang sampai punggung bagian bawah dengan mata biru kelam, matanya menunjukan jika ia akan menghancurkan apapun yang dihalanginya, ia menggunakan celana panjang yang tampak longgar dan baju normal

"Tidak kusangka penampilanmu akan normal! Kupikir kau akan menggunakan pakaian bangsawanmu! Tapi aku terkejut mendengarnya loh, jika kau memiliki nama yang sama dengan O'noshi generasi pertama!"

"Yeah, tapi aku memilihnya bukan karena itu! Dan juga untuk apa aku menggunakan pakaian kehormatanku ditempat kumuh dan kotor seperti ini!"

"Pandanganmu itu memang tidak berubah sejak 100.000 tahun, Jennifer! Lalu maksud kedatanganmu menemuiku? Apa hanya untuk mengatakan hal itu atau apa?"

"Yeah, tapi ada hal lain! Apa kau masih ingin melakukan tujuanmu?"

"Tentu saja, karena hanya itu satu-satunya alasan keberadaanku!"

"Begitu, lalu bagaimana kau melakukannya? Kau sudah dibuang olehnya!"

"Yeah, aku tahu! Alasan kekalahanku saat melawanmu karena orang yang memberiku kekuatan malah berpihak padamu, tapi karena itu aku memikirkan sesuatu!"

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan itu?"

"Aku akan membuang kekuatan ini!"Menma mengulurkan tangannya kedepan yang seketika membentuk liontin dan membuangnya kesembarang tempat

"Kau bilang membuang, tapi pada akhirnya kau memberi kekuatan itu pada Seraph sebagai perlindungan direinkarnasinya yang berikutnya bukan! Tapi yah kata membuang dan memberi itu memiliki kemiripan! Kalau begitu akan kupinjamkan kekuatanku padamu"

"Tidak perlu"Menma membalas dengan cepat perkataan Jennifer

"Hahh kau itu memang keras kepala! Tapi itu wajar, aku juga sangat mengenal dirimu! Tapi yang berikutnya aku tidak akan menawarkannya secara gratis"

"Terserah saja! Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri untuk melakukannya!"Menma membalas dengan ringannya"Tapi pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Seraph benar-benar menyenangkan dan membuatku sangat senang dan bahagia seperti aku dengan Jeanne saja waktu itu"

"Kau itu benar-benar suka mempermainkan hati wanita ya"

"Tapi aku dibunuh olehmu bukan, jadi anggap saja impas!"

"Aku tidak mau menganggapnya impas!"

"Begitu"Menma hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli _'Tapi sudah 18 tahun sejak aku bertemu Seraph, ini benar-benar mengingatkanku dengan kenangan itu'_

18 tahun yang lalu

South Blue

Kerajaan Dynekerin

Anak kecil berambut merah dengan kemeja biru polos dengan celana panjang selutut dengan sandal a.k.a Menma tengah berjalan di kerumunan orang tanpa ada masalah

' _Salah satu dari kerajaan besar di South Blue, Kerajaan Dynekerin yang terkenal akan masakan, cita rasa, profesi dan militer yang tidak kalah kuat dengan Negara lain'_ Menma melihat sekitar, mencoba melihat sesuatu yang menarik, dan kebetulan ada poster yang sepertinya masih baru dan itu menarik perhatian Menma

"Lomba memasak di Kerajaan, siapapun yang bisa memuaskan tuan putri bisa mendapatkan 1 milyar berry dan mendapat posisi khusus! Nampaknya ini bisa mengisi keuanganku, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan posisinya tinggal berikan saja pada orang lain!"Menma melihatnya dengan senyum tertarik dan melangkah pergi menuju kerajaan besar yang berada sekitar 3 Km dari jaraknya sekarang

Lokasi pendaftaran

"KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENDAFTAR?!"

"Sudah kami beritahu bagi orang yang sudah berpatisipasi 4 tahun yang lalu tidak diperkenankan untuk mengikuti kecuali orang yang berhasil masuk kejajaran 10 besar!"

"Cih, menyebalkan sekali"Orang yang berteriak kesal itu pergi karena tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan para prajurit yang dekat dengan wanita yang menerima pendaftaran

"Wahhh banyak juga orang yang mau mendaftar!"Menma melihatnya dengan senang"Permisi, apa aku boleh mendaftar?"Menma bertanya pada wanita yang menatapnya datar

"Anak-anak lebih baik pulang dan bermain saja!"Wanita itu membalasnya dengan datar dan dingin

"Ayolah, apa tidak boleh?! Aku hanya ingin ikut! Lagipula tidak ada ruginya untuk kalian bukan!"Menma berkata dengan heran

"Jangan menangis jika kau kalah anak kecil!"

"Yeah"Menma menerima kartu peserta dari wanita itu dan pergi menuju kerajaan

Orang-orang yang berada dipelosok negeri yang merupakan koki terbaik berkumpul disini untuk lomba memasak yang diadakan oleh pihak kerajaan

"Nak sedang apa kau disini?"Salah satu koki menatap Menma dengan heran akan kedatangan Menma

"Aku mendaftar dan aku sedang menunggu disini"Menma menjawabnya dengan tersenyum

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja! Karena tuan putri yang ada disini itu sangat galak akan makanan, jadi jika makanannya tidak enak, mungkin kau akan dimarahi habis-habisan sampai membuatmu menangis!"Koki itu berkata dengan depresi mengingat 4 tahun yang lalu dia dimarahi habis-habisan karena masakannya yang gagal

"Kalau begitu ini gawat, tapi aku juga tidak bisa mundur! Bisa-bisa nanti aku ditertawakan wanita yang menjaga pendaftaran itu! Jadi daripada ditertawakan lebih baik dimarahi saja!"Menma membalas dengan raut wajah blank

"Ahahaha kalau begitu semoga tidak dimarahi!"Koki itu tertawa dan meninggalkan Menma yang terbengong _'Ada apa dengan koki itu?'_

"HOY KALIAN SEMUA PARA KOKI, APA KALIAN SEMUA SUDAH SIAP UNTUK MEMASAK?!"Orang besar dengan otot besar ditubuhnya berteriak lantang

"YEAHH!"Para Koki membalasnya dengan penuh semangat

"Yeah"Menma membalas dengan malasnya

"PERATURANNYA, TIDAK BOLEH ADA YANG MENCAMPURI APAPUN PADA MAKANAN YANG DIBUAT, MAKANAN HARUS SESUAI TEMA, WAKTUNYA 3 JAM, DAN TEMANYA DAGING SAPI. KALAU BEGITU TIDAK USAH BERLAMA-LAMA, MEMASAK DIMULAI!"

TING-TING

Bunyi bel terdengar dengan jelas membuat semua orang disana langsung bergegas menuju dapur yang sudah disiapkan bersama bahannya

"Aku memasak yang sederhana saja! Mungkin saja menang"Menma mengambil daging sapi itu dan mulai mencincangnya

3 jam berlalu

Semua koki sudah bersiap dengan masakan mereka, untuk dihidangkan pada sang tuan putri Erguies Seraph, tuan putri yang memiliki wajah cantik dengan rambut putih dan masakan bangsawannya (Mirip kaya Nakiri Erina dari Shokugeki no Souma, tapi bedanya rambutnya putih). Menma berada dibarisan paling belakang karena ia yang paling lama memasak

"Euuhhh kenapa aku bisa berada dipaling akhir?"Menma menggumam dengan memegang makanannya yang ditutup agar panas dari masakannya tidak menurun drastic"Makanan itu walau terlihat seperti beracun, tapi sebenarnya sangat sehat, bergizi ditambah enak lagi!"Menma melihat Seraph yang memakannya dengan biasa walau dia bilang enak

"Umm"Seraph terlihat seperti menikmati makanan mewah didepannya dengan wajah yang memerah

"Lidah bangsawan memang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan lidah orang miskin"Menma sweatdrop membandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan Seraph

"Itu…"Menma melihat makanan mewah yang sangat mewah sampai bersilau, yang sekarang makanan itu berada dimakanan Seraph

Buk

Menma menggemgang tangan Seraph yang hendak menyantap makanan mewah itu

"Apa maksudmu bersikap tidak sopan dihadapanku?"Seraph bertanya dengan datar pada Menma yang memegang tangan kananya yang memegang pisau

"Yahh, karena makanan ini beracun! Tapi makanan ini terlihat enak walau beracun"Menma menjawab dengan melihat makanan itu dengan tergoda

"Pelayan, cicipi makanan ini!"Seraph memerintahkan salah satu pelayan laki-laki untuk mencicipi masakannya untuk membuktikan perkataan Menma

"Baik, dimengerti Tuan Putri!"Pelayan itu mengambil garpu dan pisau lalu mencobanya, matanya melolot setelah memakannya

"Ghuak"Pelayan itu memuntahkannya kembali"Makanannya…. Benar…benar….beracun"

Bruk

Pelayan itu pingsan setelah mengatakannya

"SIAPA YANG MEMASAK MAKANAN INI?"Orang yang berteriak saat menjelaskan peraturan 3 jam yang lalu kembali berteriak dengan penuh kemarahan

"Dia peserta no. 209, namanya Dinutyr pak"

"PANGGIL DIA KEMARI! JIKA PERLU GUNAKAN PRAJURIT UNTUK MENANGKAPNYA"

"Kenapa orang itu selalu berteriak saat berbicara?"Menma melihatnya dengan penuh keheranan kemudian ia melihat kesamping

Trap

Menma menangkap jarum yang sedikit lagi mengenai kepala Seraph

"Terima kasih"Seraph mengucapkannya dengan tenang tidak ada kepanikan dalam kata-katanya

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini!"Menma melihat Seraph yang tenang-tenang saja

"KALI INI SIAPA YANG MELEMPAR JARUM PADA TUAN PUTRI"Orang itu kembali berteriak dengan penuh kemarahan

"Sepertinya Cook-san yang disana itu"Menma menunjuk ke koki kurus dengan kumis panjang yang hendak kabur

"JANGAN KAU PIKIR KAU BISA KABUR!"Orang yang suka berteriak itu melesat ke koki itu

Blaar

Dan menghantamkannya ketanah yang membuat koki itu mati seketika _'Kecepatan dan juga kekuatannya diatas orang normal'_ Menma melihat orang itu yang kini tengah berjalan menuju Menma

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menggemgang tanganku?!"Seraph bertanya dengan nada jengkel pada Menma yang biasa saja

"Oh, maaf"Menma melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Seraph"Ahh sepertinya lombanya akan dibatalkan, jika sudah begini lebih baik kumakan sendiri saja!"Menma berjalan ke arah makanannya yang sudah pasti dingin gara-gara tadi

"Hoy kau, siapa namamu?"Seraph bertanya pada Menma yang menoleh

"Kurosaki D Menma, Putri Seraph bukan"

"M….MENMA KATAMU, NAMA TERKUTUK YANG DIMILIKI OLEH O'NOSHI SAJA"Orang itu kembali berteriak dengan penuh kekagetan

"Ahh terus berteriak, berisik juga, lalu siapa namamu orang berisik?!"Menma berkata dengan heran dengan orang itu yang selalu berteriak

"NAMAKU GYERIN, SALAM KENAL!"Gyerin berteriak dengan penuh semangat

"Hmm, apa kau tidak tahu apa akibat dari memakai nama Menma?"Seraph bertanya pada Menma yang hanya berekspresi polos

"Sepertinya tidak, kalau begitu akan kujelaskan, yahh anggap saja sebagai balas budi yang tadi. Orang yang memiliki nama Menma, pasti akan mati dalam waktu 10 hari, apa kau ingin tahu kenapa? Karena orang-orang disekitarmu akan mendeskriminasimu, mengasingkanmu, mengacuhkan, dan bahkan ada rencana pembunuhan, itulah mengapa orang-orang sudah tidak ada yang memakai nama Menma, tapi itu juga disebabkan oleh O'noshi yang membuat nama Menma terkutuk, lagipula siapapun yang memakai nama dari orang yang memiliki julukan terkejam dan mengerikan didunia hanya akan menderita!"Seraph menjelaskan pada Menma yang sembari memakan masakan buatannya

"Yeah, aku mengerti jadi intinya kau ingin aku mengganti namaku! Tapi yah mau bagaimana kau bilang, aku tidak akan menggantinya, karena ini adalah satu-satunya kenangan dari Haha-ue ku"Menma membalas perkataan Seraph sembari memakan dengan ria

"Jika memang seperti itu, aku tidak akan memaksa. Lalu apa kau ingin menjadi pengawalku?"Seraph bertanya pada Menma yang masih memakan makanannya

"Tidak"Jawaban spontan dari Menma membuat semua orang disana menganga tidak percaya

"Boleh kutahu alasannya?"

"Karena menjadi pengawalmu, berarti aku akan disuruh kemana-mana, menemanimu kemana-mana, begini-begini juga aku ini orangnya cukup pemalas, jadi pekerjaan seperti itu tidak cocok denganku. Pekerjaan yang cocok untuk orang pemalas sepertiku adalah pekerjaan bisnis"

"Alasan yang masuk akal namun aneh, tapi sayang sekali aku telah memutuskannya, jadi mulai sekarang kau adalah pengawalku"Seraph berkata dengan wajah yang senang

"Ini perempuan egois sekali!"Gumam Menma tidak kedengaran oleh yang lain"Kalau begitu aku pergi!"Menma melangkah pergi menuju keluar tapi dihadang oleh prajurit yang berada disana

"Seraph-hime sudah mengatakan jika kau akan menjadi pengawalnya, jadi kau harus menurutinya!"

"Ya ampun kau ini keras kepala sekali, biarkan aku pergi dari tempat ini, lagipula aku tidak mengacau kok!"Menma berkata dengan nada frustasi

"Keputusannya mutlak!"

' _Hahhh jadi aku harus menjadi pengawalnya ya, jika aku bertarung dan kabur dari sini, kemungkinan besar sepelosok negeri akan mengejarku, dan identitasku sebagai Akaiyasha no Miska akan ketahuan, ahh menyebalkan sekali!'_ Menma membatin dengan depresi

"Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu ini Putri Seraph!"Menma berkata pada Seraph yang masih tersenyum

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku!"Seraph membalas dengan tersenyum yang entah tersirat apa didalam senyumnya

One Weeks later

Menma mengenakan setelan jas formal acak-acakan dengan belanjaan dikedua lengannya yang sangat banyak

"Bagaimana jika kita istirahat dulu?!"Seraph melihat restaurant didepannya dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat disana

"Akhirnya aku bisa istirahat juga"Menma duduk dengan nyamannya

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Satu Parfait dan es teh lemon"Seraph membalas pada pelayan itu yang langsung ditanggapi dengan cepat

"Hebat sekali pengaruhmu dikerajaan ini, kurasa putri manja ini sangat senang sekali melihat wajah panic orang lain"Menma melihat Seraph dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Benarkah? Tapi itu tidak penting bukan!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak suka makanan disini, aku lebih suka makanan yang ada diistana, disana itu makanannya enak, mewah dan tidak ada zat berbahaya didalamnya"

"Lidah bangsawan dengan lidah orang miskin memang tidak bisa dibandingkan!"Menma berkata dengan sweatdrop pada Seraph yang tersenyum

"Lagipula aku ini bisa masak, ditambah masakanku itu enak!"Seraph dengan percaya diri mengatakan ia bisa memasak dengan enak pada Menma yang menaikan sebelah alisnya

"Mendengarnya saja sulit dipercaya! Jika itu memang benar kenapa kau mengadakan lomba itu?"

"Sedang bosan! Jika kau tidak percaya nanti di istana akan kumasakan sesuatu anggap saja sebagai balas budi waktu itu"

"Aku menolak, pasti kau akan menaruh sesuatu pada makananmu itu!"Menma menolak penawaran Seraph yang membuatnya tertawa kecil

"Pesanan anda sudah datang!"1 parfait dengan tambah cherry diatasnya dan teh lemon yang saderhana

"Pesanannya cukup lama juga ya"Seraph berkomentar yang membuat pelayan itu bergetar

"Tidak masalah bukan, lagipula sekarang ini kita tidak ada jadwal padat, ditambah lagi mereka pasti menggunakan bahan-bahan terbaik mereka untuk membuat ini, jadi nikmati saja!"Menma berkata pada Seraph yang sudah tidak ada raut wajah kesal atau apapun

"Kurasa kau itu terlalu pengertian pada orang lain, jika terus seperti itu mereka tidak akan bisa mengantisipasi masalah, karena berharap dengan pengertian tamunya!"Seraph mencolek 1 sendok parfait miliknya"Lumayan rasanya"

"Benarkah padahal enak juga!"Menma meminum teh lemonnya dengan cepat

"Kalau begitu ayo kita segera kembali!"Seraph berdiri dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan Menma yang sedang membayar tagihan _'Hahh, Ya ampun ini menyebalkan sekali'_ Menma membatin dengan menghela nafas

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepatlah sebelum kutinggal!"

"Baik-baik tuan putri"Menma mengambil semua barang belanjaan Seraph dan berada dibelakangnya"Ne Seraph apa kau tidak malu berjalan denganku?"Menma bertanya pada Seraph dibelakang dengan membawa belanjaan yang sangat banyak itu

"Memangnya ada apa?"Seraph bertanya balik dengan menoleh pada Menma

"Aku ini bocah berumur 8 tahun, sedangkan kau ini wanita berumur 22 tahun kebawah bukan? Bukannya ini Nampak seperti kau sedang berjalan dengan anakmu"

"Tenang saja, berita tentangmu sebagai pengawalku sudah menyebar ke pelosok negeri, walaupun Tou-sama, Kaa-sama, dan Nii-sama banyak yang menentangnya, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat!"Seraph membalas pada Menma dengan tersenyum lembut

"Hahh wanita keras kepala!"

"Kau bilang umurmu 8 tahun bukan?"Seraph bertanya pada Menma dengan heran

"Memang, apa ada yang aneh?"Menma menjawab dengan muka yang pasrah

"Tidak, ini aneh saja kenapa aku merasa jika dirimu itu bukan berumur 8 tahun, tapi mungkin lebih besar lagi, ditambah dengan bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui racun yang ada pada makanan waktu itu, dan juga caramu menangkap senjata yang mengarah padaku, jadi kau pasti bukan anak kecil bukan!"Seraph menopang dagunya berpikir, apa Menma benar-benar berumur 8 tahun

"Memangnya aneh jika aku bisa melakukan itu semua?"Menma bertanya pada Seraph dengan heran

"Tentu saja aneh, anak kecil mana mungkin bisa melakukan itu, karena anak kecil itu selalu manja dan tidak mau belajar banyak, karena itu akan membebani pikirannya, ditambah lagi pengetahuan yang kau punya bukanlah pengetahuan yang dimiliki oleh anak kecil, mungkin orang yang jenius yang memilikinya, lagipula jika kau masih anak-anak dimana orang tuamu?"Seraph menjawab dengan segala fakta tentang anak kecil

"Yeah memang benar juga yang kau katakan, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menjadikanku pengawalmu, padahal di istanamu terdapat banyak prajurit veteran, tapi apa kau tidak curiga jika aku bisa mengkhianatimu kapanpun?"

"Tidak juga, lagipula matamu tidak mencerminkan apapun, lalu jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Orang tuaku sudah mati, tepat didepan mataku, tapi putri kau tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dari mata mereka!"Menma menjawab pertanyaan Seraph dengan entengnya, seolah kematian orang tuanya bukanlah hal yang besar baginya

"Mata adalah jendela hati seseorang, jika ada keanehan pada diri seseorang, mata miliknya akan mencerminkan hati orang itu!"Seraph masih bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya

"Ahh berdebat denganmu tidak akan selesai!"

"Sekarang kau sudah tahu bukan! Ayo kita kembali ke istana!"Seraph Nampak bersemangat kembali ke istana

Dalam Istana

Lapang

Para prajurit tengah berlatih bela diri dengan sungguh-sungguh, berbeda dengan prajurit di kerajaan lain, dikerajaan ini militer harus menguasai 2 seni yang diterapkan, bela diri dan cara menggunakan senjata, jika tidak bisa menguasai 2 hal itu tidak akan diterima di kerajaan ini

"PUTRI SERAPH SUDAH KEMBALI!"Orang yang berada dimenara berteriak pada mereka yang dibawah, semua orang dibawah langsung berbaris di pintu utama, menyambut kedatangan Seraph

Cklek

Gerbang terbuka sedikit demi sedikit menampilkan Seraph yang berada didepan dengan Menma yang berada dibelakang dengan belanjaan yang sangat banyak, Seraph berjalan dengan anggun kedalam istana yang dihormati oleh prajurit yang ada disana

"Seraph kemana saja kau ini?"Lelaki berambut kuning dengan pakaian bangsawan dan pedang disampingnya lalu sepatu mewah yang melekat dikakinya a.k.a Erguies Syifus

"Habis belanja Nii-sama"Seraph menjawabnya dengan spontan

"Harusnya kau membawa prajurit untuk mengawalmu kesana! Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mencoba membunuhmu seperti seminggu yang lalu?!"Syifus berkata dengan kesal pada Seraph yang menutup telinganya

"Aku membawa pengawalku!"Seraph menunjuk Menma yang membawa barang belanjaannya

"Memang benar jika aku mengizinkannya sebagai pengawalmu, tapi itu bukan berarti kau boleh keluar seenaknya, dan juga kau harus membawa pengawal yang veteran bukan bocah seperti dia"Menma Nampak masa bodoh dengan ini dia hanya ingin kembali kekamar dan bermalas-malasan dan pergi dari kerajaan ini

"Nii-sama belum melihat kemampuan Menma, jadi Syifus-nii-sama pasti berpikir jika dia tidak bisa melindungiku!"Seraph membalas dengan sengit perkataan Syifus

"Jika dia memang sehebat itu, kenapa kita tidak adakan uji tanding saja? Melawan orang yang kupilih untuk menjadi pengawalmu nanti"Syifus berkata dengan tersenyum senang

"Baiklah, jika orang yang dipilih Nii-sama menang, aku akan menuruti perkataan Nii-sama"Seraph membalasnya dengan tenang

"Kalau begitu, pertandingannya akan diadakan besok di arena Viytus!"Syifus berjalan pergi menuju ruangannya

"Kenapa kau melibatkanku sampai seperti ini?"Menma bertanya pada Seraph yang masih dalam pendiriannya

"Bukankah sudah jelas, karena kau ini pengawalku! Jadi pastikan kau menang besok!"

"Tidak mau, lagipula jika aku mengalah besok aku bukan pengawalmu lagi bukan!"

"Aku tidak memikirkan kemungkinan ini! Aku lupa jika kau ini tidak suka menjadi pengawalku"Seraph memegang wajahnya lupa dengan Menma yang tidak secara sukarela menjadi pengawalnya"Ikut aku ke ruanganku Menma!"Seraph berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan Menma yang terus membawa barang belanjaannya

Ruangan Seraph

Menma meletakan barang belanjaannya dikamar Seraph yang luas itu dan duduk dikursi yang tersedia disana

"Menma apa kau lapar?"Seraph bertanya pada Menma yang duduk

"Apa kau yakin? Seorang putri memasakan sesuatu padaku?!"Menma membalas dengan heran akan kelakuan Seraph

"Jadi mau, kalau begitu mohon tunggu sebentar!"Seraph menggunakan celemek dan mulai memasak didapur

"Dia itu aneh sekali"Menma melihat sekeliling dan melihat foto Seraph dengan ayah dan ibunya yang sangat mirip dengan Seraph, lalu Seraph yang berada ditengah saat masih kecil dengan tersenyum

"Ini Menma, masakan Coulibiac + daging babi sebagai tambahan disampingnya ala Seraph"Seraph menyajikan makanan dimeja yang berada disana

"Cepat sekali"Menma dibuat bingung dengan kecepatan memasak Seraph yang sungguh hebat

"Ayo dimakan sebelum nanti dingin!"Seraph mengambil garpu dan pisau disamping piring dan akan menyantapnya

"Mari kita rasakan, seberapa enak masakan yang kau ungkit saat direstaurant tadi!"Menma mengambil garpu dan pisau lalu mencobanya, Menma tidak percaya dengan mulutnya sendiri, masakan ini sangat enak

"Ada apa? Apa kurang enak? Tapi itu wajar karena aku memasaknya dengan terburu-buru jadi kau bisa bilang ini gagal!"Seraph mengatakannya dengan nada tidak puas akan masakannya

"Kalau dibilang ini sangat enak, aku jadi heran kenapa kau bilang masakan ini gagal! Padahal sangat enak begini!"Menma berkata dengan memakan secara perlahan dan tidak menyentuh daging babi yang sebagai tambahan

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memakan tambahan yang kusiapkan disamping daging ikan tuna itu?!"

"Aku ini tidak suka dengan daging babi, mereka mengandung cacing pita yang membuat tubuhku akan terkena penyakit yang buruk jika aku memakannya"

"Hmm, sudah kuduga pengetahuanmu tentang zat makanan memang sangat luas"

"Jika makananmu seenak ini, kenapa kau mengadakan lomba itu? Ditambah lagi kau bilang ini masakan gagal! Berarti masakanmu yang sebenarnya rasanya sangatlah enak bukan?!"

"Jika kau mengungkit hal itu, kau waktu itu ikut lomba agar mendapat hadiahnya bukan, kalau begitu kenapa tidak kita coba saja? Jika memang masakanmu enak akan kuberikan 1 M berry, tapi jika rasanya tidak enak kau harus mau melakukannya besok! Tenang saja aku akan bersikap adil"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku butuh waktu 2 jam, dan tema masakannya bebas bukan"Menma melipat baju tangannya

"Yeah, bebas, yang penting kau harus buat lebih enak dari masakanku"Seraph melihat Menma yang pergi ke dapur dengan senyuman manisnya.

2 jam berlalu

Seraph menunggu dengan membaca buku yang berada diruangan ini, dan judul buku tersebut buku tentang resep makanan mewah

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu!"Menma menghidangkan makanan ikan yang melengkung ke atas dengan topping sayuran disekelilingnya yang menambah kesan cantiknya, lalu menghidangkannya pada Seraph, mengambil garpu dan pisau, Seraph mencicipinya

"Tidak enak! Kau terlalu lama 18 detik merebusnya!"Seraph berkata dengan datarnya pada Menma

"Apa kau bersikap adil?"Menma bertanya pada Seraph dengan pandangan menyelidik

"Apa kau tidak percaya dengan penjurianku? Bukankah sudah kubilang buatlah masakan yang lebih enak dari punyaku! kalau kau masih tidak percaya, aku akan memasak yang melebihi punyamu!"Seraph berjalan kedapur dan memasak masakan miliknya

"Menunggu saja pasti membosankan!"Menma melihat sekeliling dan melihat tumpukan buku yang sudah dibaca oleh Seraph"Mungkin membaca buku akan menghilangkan kebosanan"Menma mengambil buku yang berada disampingnya dan membacanya sembari menunggu Seraph

1 jam berlalu

Menma menghabiskan semua buku yang habis dibaca Seraph saat menunggunya tadi

"Ini masakan standarku yang rasanya lebih enak dari yang tadi, tapi ini baru standar bukan khas"Seraph meletakan piring berisi daging yang dipotong membentuk mawar dengan sayuran sebagai topping yang mempercantik makanannya, Menma mencicipinya dan melebarkan matanya

"Ahhh baru makanan standarnya saja sudah mengalahkanku apalagi jika menggunakan makanan khasnya pasti aku akan kalah sangat telak"Menma bicara dengan datar mengenai masakan Seraph yang hanya standar itu

"Jadi aku yang menang, jadi kau harus bertanding besok dan menang!"Seraph menunjuk Menma dengan raut wajah yang senang

"Baik-baik, tapi aku ingin bertanya padamu?"

"Yeah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa kau begitu gigih mempertahankanku? Bukannya aku ini mengganggumu!"

"Alasannya sudah jelas, saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, kau berbicara padaku dengan jelas dan tidak ada apapun dirimu yang menjunjung tinggi diriku, jika aku salah kau selalu menasehatiku bukan, kau ini suka mengeluh padahal pengawal itu tidak boleh mengeluh, ditambah lagi kau ini memiliki pengetahuan yang luas bukan, rasanya seperti memiliki teman dekat, padahal aku baru mengenalmu seminggu ini bukan!"Seraph menjawab dengan tersenyum senang

"Sepertinya kau tidak punya teman sampai berbicara seperti itu!"Menma berkata dengan herannya

"Yeah, kau sudah melihatnya bukan seminggu yang lalu ada orang yang berusaha membunuhku, alasannya itu mudah, orang-orang itu disuruh oleh Jyitaru yang kutolak lamarannya, karena itu pula Otou-sama tidak mengizinkanku keluar dari istana!"

"Memangnya berapa tahun kau di istana?"

"9 tahun"

Prutss

Menma menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya mendengar jawaban Seraph tadi

"9 tahun, berarti dia melamarmu saat kau masih kecil, pantas saja kau menolaknya!"Menma berkata dengan kaget pada Seraph yang tertawa kecil

"Biasanya orang akan berekspresi kasihan dan simpati, tapi kau ini aneh ya, malah kaget seperti itu dan tidak ada rasa kasihan diwajahmu"

"Kenapa aku harus mengasihanimu? Bukannya kau bahagia dengan keputusanmu itu, jadi kenapa aku harus mengasihanimu?"Menma membalas dengan senyuman yang terpasang diwajahnya

"Kau benar, tapi sekarang sudah malam lebih baik kita segera tidur!"Seraph berdiri dan membuka pakaiannya didepan Menma

"Hoi-hoi kau yakin mengganti bajumu disini?"Menma bertanya pada Seraph yang sudah melepas bajunya dan menampilkan bh miliknya yang masih terpasang, dan tinggal celananya yang masih terpasang

"Yeah, lagipula aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai laki-laki, tapi menganggapmu sebagai teman perempuanku!"Seraph menjawab dengan senangnya

"Ahh jadi sekarang aku disamakan dengan wanita!"Menma memegang wajahnya pusing dengan sikap Seraph yang seenaknya. Menma tidur tanpa mengganti bajunya, ia tidur dikursi dengan nyenyak dan cepatnya

Esoknya

Arena Viytus

Ruang Tunggu

Menma dan Seraph kini berada diruang tunggu, menunggu juri datang

"Peserta Kurosaki D Menma, harap menuju arena, dan putri Seraph tolong pergi ke sisi yang mulia, ia sedang menunggu beserta permaisuri dan Syifus-sama, di ruang VIP"

"Kalau begitu Menma, menanglah!"Seraph mengepalkan tangannya dengan nada yang semangat menunjuk Menma dengan kepalan tangannya dan pergi dari situ

"Akan kuusahakan"Menma menjawabnya dengan malas

"Apa anda yakin hanya senjata itu yang anda butuhkan?"juri itu bertanya pada Menma yang hanya akan menggunakan belati

"Yeah, lagipula akan sulit jika menggunakan tameng yang tidak sesuai denganku"Menma berjalan keluar dengan malasnya

Arena

Menma sekarang berhadapan dengan pria setinggi 187 Cm dan berat sekitar 67 Kg, yang menggunakan pisau dan kuda-kuda yang siap melancarkan serangan pada Menma yang tidak mempersiapkan kuda-kuda hanya mengeluarkan pisaunya

"Tidak kusangka jika lawanku ini anak kecil!"Orang itu Nampak tidak suka berhadapan dengan anak kecil

"Hahh….Kau sedang tidak beruntung ya!"Menma berkata dengan menghela nafas

"Apa maksudmu?"Pria itu bertanya dengan serius pada Menma

"Yeah hanya tidak beruntung karena aku kalah kemarin, jadi aku harus bertanding, padahal niatnya aku ingin mengalah, dan membiarkanmu menjadi pengawal Seraph!"Menma menjawabnya dengan santai yang memicu sorakan penonton yang mencemooh Menma

"Jika memang begitu, ternyata kau memang tidak pantas menjadi pengawal Seraph-hime-sama!"pria itu melesat kea rah Menma dengan pisau yang siap menghunus, Menma berniat menendang lengannya tetapi ia undurkan melihat serangan pukulan dari tangan kiri orang itu yang siap menghajarnya

' _Kuda-kuda yang sempurna dan serangan balik yang pas waktunya, bela diri yang baru kulihat!'_ Menma melihat setiap gerakannya dengan seksama

VIP Room

"Lihat Otou-sama, Kaa-sama, ia itu tidak layak menjadi pengawal Seraph, dan juga dia hanyalah anak kecil yang membual"Syifus berkata pada ayah dan ibunya yang melihat pertandingan dan Seraph yang berada disamping kiri Syifus

"Kau benar juga, dia berkata seolah menjadi pengawal Seraph bukanlah sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

"Karena itulah kita memilih pengawal terbaik untuk Seraph"Sang Permaisurri mengutarakan pendapatnya setelah sang Raja

"Ayah lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya!"Seraph berkata dengan tidak suka

Arena

Menma menghindari serangan orang itu tanpa menyerang balik karena tidak ada celah

Trug

Tanah yang terkena pisau orang itu hancur

"Baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa menghindari seranganku terus-menerus tanpa terluka! Namaku Aldyivet, lalu siapa namamu bocah?"orang yang diketahui namanya Aldyivet menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk serangan berikutnya

"Kurosaki D Menma"

"Hahahahaha jadi begitu, karena itu kau bersikap seperti itu"Aldyivet tertawa setelah mendengar nama Menma

"Hahh ini merupakan pemandangan yang sering kujumpai karena aku menyebutkan namaku"Menma melihatnya dengan sweatdrop

"Apa kau tidak akan bertanya kenapa aku tertawa?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tahu maksudnya! Kau ingin bilang kenapa aku tidak peduli menjadi pengawal Seraph karena aku sudah mengalami berbagai pengkhianatan dan penderitaan karena namaku bukan!"

"Rupanya kau pintar juga, sepertinya ayahmu mengajarkanmu dengan benar!"

"Maaf saja, aku tidak pernah melihat wajah ayahku mau difoto ataupun diingatanku, tapi aku lebih suka tidak menganggapnya sebagai ayah!"

"Sepertinya ibumu mengajarimu hal yang buruk ya! Apa itu karena setelah ia dipakai, ia tidak dibutuhkan lagi baginya!"Aldyivet Nampak tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya yang sudah tidak tertahan

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau mungkin bisa mengartikan perkataanku sebelumnya, tapi sekarang kau tidak mengerti, tapi akan kujelaskan saja, intinya setelah ibumu dipakai oleh orang yang merupakan ayahmu itu, ibumu dibuang dalam keadaan hamil, karena ia tidak sanggup menggugurkan kandungannya akhirnya ia melahirkan anaknya dan memberikannya nama terkutuk Menma untuk meredakan rasa frustasinya! Aku juga tahu jika ibumu pasti selalu menyiksamu untuk melampiaskannya pada orang itu!"Aldyivet tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakannya

"Hm hm hm hm Hahahahaha"Kali ini yang tertawa dengan keras Menma

"Apa maksud tawamu itu? Apa kau sedang menertawakan dirimu sendiri?"Aldyivet bingung dengan Menma yang tiba-tiba tertawa

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja kupikir aku bisa membiarkanmu keluar dari sini dengan keadaan hidup dan baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya tidak"Menma memasang seringai diwajahnya yang membuat wajahnya Nampak mengerikan seperti hewan buas yang menemukan mangsanya

"Apa kau tersinggung mengenai ucapanku tentang ibumu?"Aldyivet bertanya dengan senyum percaya diri diwajahnya, tapi tubuhnya bergetar _'Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Kenapa aku bergetar hanya karena melihat wajah itu? Kenapa wajah itu terlihat sangat menakutkan?'_ Tubuh Aldyivet bergetar melihat seringai Menma yang seperti hewan buas

"Ada apa?"Menma bertanya dengan datarnya, ia menyimpan belati disakunya dan mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Aldyivet yang jaraknya sekitar 7 meter

"Sepertinya kau meremehkanku!"Aldyivet berkata dengan nada tidak suka pada Menma yang menaruh belatinya

"Jika ingin mengalahkanmu, dengan tangan kosong saja sudah cukup!"

Treg

Aldyivet membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat Menma yang berada disampingnya

"Seperti ini"

Buagh BRakk Blaar

Aldyivet terpental kedinding dan menghancurkannya dengan cepat, akibat menerima pukulan yang mengenai pinggulnya

Bruak

Aldyivet keluar dari puing-puing dengan kondisi yang buruk, penonton yang ada disana tidak percaya dengan ini, tadi mereka baru saja melihat Aldyivet lebih unggul, tapi sekarang kebalikannya

"Guhakk"Aldyivet memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya dengan jumlah yang banyak

"Ada apa? Apa Cuman itu saja kemampuanmu Kozou?"Aldyivet membulatkan matanya terkejut melihat Menma sudah berada didepannya sekarang ini

DHuak Blaar

Menerima tendangan diperut yang membuatnya kembali terpental dan menabrak dinding sampai hancur

"Hoi Juri, pertandingan ini aturannya hanya sampai salah satu dari pihak menyerah bukan?"Menma bertanya pada wasit dengan datar

"Be..benar!"Juri itu berkata dengan bergetar

VIP Room

"Ada apa dengan anak itu? Hanya dalam sekejap membalikan keadaan, ditambah lagi perbedaan kekuatan mereka yang tadi dengan yang sekarang sangatlah berbeda!"Syifus melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"Seraph darimana kau mendapatkan anak itu?"Raja dari kerajaan ini bertanya pada Seraph yang sedang membaca buku resep

"Saat aku mengadakan lomba masakan!"

"Hanya itu?!"

"Yeah, aku mendapatkannya dari sana!"

' _Jika aku bisa memilikinya dan membuatny berada dipihakku, kejayaan kerajaan ini akan benar-benar terjamin, ditambah lagi ia masih muda dengan kata lain masih bisa berkembang, aku harus mendapatkannya!'_ Raja itu melihat melihat Menma dengan senyuman yang sangat senang

Arena

Blaar

Aldyivet bangun dengan kepayahan, bahkan tubuhnya pun sudah sangat babak belur, jika saja ia tidak terlatih mungkin sudah mati dari tadi

"Ada apa? Dimana kesombonganmu yang tadi?"Menma berjalan dengan pelan kearah Aldyivet yang gemetar ketakutan

Tap

Menma melompat kebelakang menyadari sesuatu

"Rupanya kau bisa lolos dari seranganku!"Orang baru yang muncul dari tempat Menma berjalan tadi dengan tombak yang siap menghunus Menma

"Lalu kau ini siapa? Mengganggu saja!"Menma bertanya dengan datar pada orang itu

"Namaku Tryistan, salah satu orang yang dipilih dari para ksatria untuk menjadi pengawal Seraph-hime-sama!"

"Ksatria melakukan serangan diam-diam, apa kau ini sedang bergurau?"Menma berkata dengan datar pada Tryistan yang tersenyum

"Bagaimanapun juga itu adalah jalan ksatriaku, jika ada musuh yang lengah aku akan mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengalahkannya!"Tryistan membalas dengan penuh percaya diri pada Menma yang masih bermuka datar

"Ternyata ksatria tidak ada sopan santun!"

"Kau sendiri seorang ksatria tanpa sopan santun bukan!"Tryistan melihat Menma dengan benci, marah dan kesal bercampur aduk

"Maaf diriku ini bukan ksatria, cuman petarung jalanan!"Menma mengeluarkan belati yang ia simpan tadi

Trank

Tryistan menahan serangan belati Menma yang siap membelah wajahnya

Tring Trank Trank

Tryistan menyerang balik dengan cepat, Menma menangkis semua serangan Tryistan dengan datar

Dhak

Tryistan menahan tendangan Menma yang menuju dadanya

"Tendanganmu cukup tinggi, untuk ukuran anak-anak!"Tryistan memuji dengan tersenyum pada Menma

"Kau sendiri lebih baik dari orang yang kulawan tadi"

Sleb Dhuar

Menma melompat mundur menghindari tusukan tombak yang sekarang mengenai tanah

"Mengganggu saja! Minggir aku berniat menghabisi orang tadi!"Menma berkata datar pada Tryistan yang masih tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa! Walaupun mulutnya itu tidak bisa dijaga, dia tetaplah temanku!"

"Jika memang seperti itu, matilah bersama orang itu!"Menma mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, yang kaki kiri didepan kaki kanan dan belati yang lurus kekiri _'Dia menyiapkan kuda-kuda!'_ Tryistan melihat dengan waspada

Trank

Tombak Tryistan bergetar menahan ayunan belati Menma yang siap membelah dirinya menjadi 2

Brak

Tubuh Tryistan semakin kebawah menahan ayunan pedang Menma

"Ayunan yang kuat sekali! Tapi…."Tryistan berkata dengan tersenyum yang hampir luntur

Dhuar

Menma mundur kebelakang, menerima serangan balik Tryistan yang ia tidak ia ketahui apa, yang tiba-tiba saja meledak

"Buah iblis ya, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi!"Menma menyimpan belatinya

"Heh memangnya gertakanmu itu akan memp…"Tryistan melebarkan matanya melihat Menma sudah berada didepannya dengan tinju yang akan mendarat diperutnya

Buagh Blaar

Tryistan terpental menabrak dinding arena sampai hancur

"Kekuatannya masih sama seperti dulu"Tryistan berkata dengan darah yang mengalir dipelipis kepalanya dan kedua sudut bibirnya

"Ternyata orang yang dipilih menjadi pengawal Seraph memang hebat!"Menma berkata datar dan berjalan menuju tempat Tryistan dan Aldyivet yang sudah kalah

Grep

Menma dipeluk oleh Seraph dari belakang

"Sudah cukup Menma! Jangan dilanjutkan!"Seraph berkata dengan memeluk Menma dari belakang

"Seraph minggir!"Menma berkata dengan datar pada Seraph yang masih memeluknya

"Mereka pasti sudah menyesalinya Menma, jadi cukup! Kita hentikan saja!"Seraph membalas dengan lembut pada Menma yang masih bermuka datar

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!"Menma membalasnya dengan kembali seperti semula

"Kau ini marah atau tidak sih! Daritadi kulihat kau sangat tenang sekali, walau kau sangat ingin membunuh kedua orang itu!"Seraph melepas pelukannya dan bertanya dengan bingung

"Aku tidak punya perasaan untuk marah! Lagipula jika aku marah, aku hanya akan berkata-kata kasar, yang tadi itu aku kesal!"Menma membalas dengan riangnya

"Hahh jika memang benar begitu, ayo kita kembali ke istana saja!"Seraph menghela nafas dengan jawaban Menma tadi

VIP Room

"Kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan sekali! Tidak bisa dipercaya jika anak itu memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu!"Syifus melihatnya dengan tidak percaya

"Sepertinya anak itu merasa nyaman dengan Seraph, begitu juga dengan Seraph"Raja berkata dengan senang melihat hal tadi

"Apa Anata mau menjodohkan Seraph dengan anak itu?"Sang istri bertanya pada raja dengan heran

"Memangnya ada yang salah?"Raja itu bertanya dengan herannya

"Tentu saja Otou-sama, dia itu masih anak-anak dan Seraph itu sudah dewasa, jadi mana bisa ayah menjodohkannya begitu saja!"Syifus berkata dengan memegang kepalanya pusing

"Kalau begitu kita nikahkan saja saat mereka berumur yang pas! Lagipula Seraph itu seperti awet muda!"Raja berkata dengan lancarnya pada Syifus yang memegang kepalanya

"Kalau tidak salah nanti ia berumur 29 tahun, tapi penampilannya masih seperti 20 tahunan bukan!"Sang istri menimpali dengan senangnya

"Tapi apa Otou-sama dan Okaa-sama sudah lupa, jika setiap lelaki yang menikahi Seraph pasti akan mati karena kesialan, seperti saat kita mengadakan upacara pernikahan sang mempelai suami Seraph mati tertimpa lampu yang berada diupacara! Karena itulah Seraph tidak mau dijodohkan lagi!"Syifus membantah perkataan orang tuanya tentang menjodohkan Seraph dengan Menma

"Itu hanyalah kebetulan! Lagipula pria itu adalah seorang pangeran dengan tubuh lemah, jadi wajar jika mati hanya karena itu! Tapi apa kau bisa membandingkannya dengan anak itu? Dia itu sangatlah kuat jadi tidak akan ada masalah jika kita menjodohkan mereka!"Sang ayah masih tetap dalam gagasannya tentang menjodohkan Seraph dengan Menma

"Aku tidak ikut andil apapun dalam hal ini!"Syifus angkat tangan tidak ingin ikut campur

Sebulan telah berlalu

Menma dan Seraph semakin dekat saja dari hari ke hari, bahkan orang tuanya semakin senang melihatnya

"Nee Menma, disana ada toko yang bagus, bagaimana jika kesana dulu?!"Seraph menunjuk tempat mewah

"Hahhhh, sekarang ini belanjaanmu sudah sangat banyak! Apa kau yakin mau terus belanja? Sebenarnya aku heran, dimana sih belanjaan ini disimpan?! Tempatmu itu tidak penuh-penuh!"Menma melihat dengan bosan tempat itu, dan juga barang belanjaan yang banyak sekali ditangannya

"Tentu saja seorang putri akan memiliki tempat yang luas di istana, jadi kau tenang saja akan hal itu!"Seraph menjawab dengan riangnya pada Menma yang memutar matanya bosan

2 jam berlalu

Belanjaan Seraph sampai melebihi tinggi Menma, tapi ya Menma membawanya dengan biasa saja

"Kita kembali ke istana! Hari sudah mulai gelap!"

"Baik"Seraph berjalan didepan Menma yang membawa belanjaan dengan tampang lelah

Istana

Seraph dan Menma dibukakan gerbang oleh para prajurit yang berada disana

"Putri Seraph, anda dipanggil oleh yang mulia!"

"Ada apa Otou-sama memanggilku?"

"Hamba tidak tahu, tapi anda dipanggil dengan Menma-sama!"

"Eh, aku juga! Pasti ini akan lama! Padahal aku ingin segera berbaring dikasur!"Menma berkata dengan malasnya

"Jangan malas begitu! Nanti akan kupecat kau jadi pengawalku!"Seraph berkata dengan berkacak pinggang pada Menma yang kembali semangat

"Benarkah kau akan memecatku?"Menma bertanya dengan riangnya pada Seraph yang salah tingkah

"Aku tidak punya ancaman untuk mengancamnya!"Seraph pundung sendiri melihat Menma yang malah semangat dengan ancaman dipecat

Ruangan Raja

Tok Tok

"Masuklah!"

Cklek

"Kami masuk Otou-sama!"Seraph dan Menma masuk keruangan raja, dimana raja tersebut tubuhnya berotot seperti petinju saja _'Jarang-jarang ada Raja yang memiliki tubuh sepertinya! Pasti ia selalu berolahraga!'_ Menma menatap Raja itu dengan sweatdrop

"Ada apa Otou-sama?"

"Aku ingin menjodohkan kalian berdua! Apa kalian menyutujuinya?"Raja itu langsung ke inti masalahnya

"Aku menolak!"Menma dengan cepat menanggapinya

"Eh Menma kenapa?"Seraph bertanya pada Menma dengan kaget

"Kenapa aku harus menyetujui perjodohan? Lagipula dirimu pasti dijodohkan dengan pangeran kerajaan lain! Tapi jika menjodohkanmu dengan diriku, sepertinya anda memiliki maksud lain yang mulia Raja?"Menma membalas dengan nada sarcastic

"Pikirkan saja dulu soal tawaran ini! Baru kita bicara tentang itu"Menma pergi setelah mendengar balasannya

Ruangan Menma

Menma sedang membereskan beberapa pakaiannya dan akan pergi dari sini

"Menma apa yang kau lakukan disini?"Wanita berambut biru gelap dengan mata coklat, memakai kaos biru yang dibalut jaket hitam dan celana jeans a.k.a Medaka

"Ohh Medaka, aku hanya sedang berkemas dan pergi dari kerajaan ini!"Menma tersenyum melihat Medaka

"Kali ini kau terkena masalah apa? Apa mereka memintamu untuk bergabung?"Medaka memeluk tubuh Menma dari belakang

"Begitulah! Dan seperti yang kau tahu, aku hanya akan bergabung dengan orang yang mengatakannya tanpa ada maksud apapun kecuali mencapai tujuannya yang asli!"

"Sepertinya kau sangat tidak menyukai orang yang berbohong padamu!"

"Seperti itulah! Tapi Medaka, ada hal apa sampai kau datang ketempatku? Apa terjadi sesuatu didunia bawah?"

"Tidak juga, hanya kangen saja! Tapi kudengar kau memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan Tuan Putri kerajaan ini?!"Medaka melihat Menma dengan tajam

"Hanya hubungan antara pengawal dan majikan saja! Tidak lebih"

"Hmm, padahal aku melihat sendiri jika putri itu sangat menempel padamu! Oh jadi begitu, aku mengerti apa yang mereka tawarkan padamu?"Medaka menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Begitulah! Tapi hubunganku dengan Seraph adalah teman, karena ia bilang aku satu-satunya orang yang sering membantah, mengeluh dan bertanya akan keputusannya!"

"Jadi Tuan putri ini tidak memiliki teman satupun! Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Menma? Kau tahu bukan kita tidak bisa bersama, karena akan ada kemungkinan identitasmu dan identitasku akan ketahuan! Oh dan juga, kenapa daritadi kau terus berdiam diri didepan pintu Tuan putri? Jika ingin mendengarkan masuk saja!"

Cklek

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Seraph dengan piyama miliknya tengah menatap Medaka yang berada didepannya dengan menyelidik dan tajam menusuk

"Kau siapanya Menma?"Itulah pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Seraph dengan nada tajam

"Kekasihnya"Medaka menjawab dengan tersenyum bangga

"Kekasih"Beo Menma tidak mengerti

"Menma, kau tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih bukan! Lagipula umurmu itu baru 8 tahun bukan! Dan wanita ini berumur 18 tahunan! Jadi tidak mungkin kau memiliki kekasih!"Seraph berkata dengan tersenyum menang

"Tidak, yang dikatakan Medaka benar, walau aku tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataannya tadi? Tapi begitulah hubungan kami berdua!"Seraph membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Menma

"Ini bohong bukan!"Seraph berkata dengan tidak percaya

"Inilah kenyataan!"Menma membalas dengan tegas, Seraph berlari keluar mendengar balasan dari Menma

"Kau dingin sekali! Padahal kau bisa menjawab dengan baik-baik!"

"Jika aku melakukannya! Seraph akan mengira aku bercanda"Medaka tersenyum akan perkataan Menma dan kembali memeluknya

"Pasangan yang benar-benar serasi!"Suara yang tidak mereka berdua kenal, menggema didalam ruangan

"Sepertinya ada yang mengawasi kita!"Medaka memunculkan pedangnya, bersiaga jika tiba-tiba ada serangan yang datang pada mereka berdua

"Wanita kau memiliki sesuatu yang tidak wajar didalam tubuhmu!"Lelaki dengan surai ungu pekat, dan armor emas ditubuhnya

"Jangan kau pikir! Kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudah!"Medaka menatap dengan tajam, lelaki itu mundur kebelakang menghindari ayunan Medaka yang menuju lehernya

"Ayunan yang berbahaya! Tapi sudah terlambat!"Lelaki itu melihat lengan Medaka yang terdapat pentagram bintang bersinar terang

"Apa ini?"Medaka melihatnya secara dekat

TRUINGG

Seluruh ruangan dipenuhi dengan cahaya dari lengan Medaka

Srush

Cahaya yang memenuhi ruangan meredup dan menampilkan Medaka, yang surai rambut berubah menjadi warna hitam

TRink Wush Blaar

Lelaki itu terpental menahan serangan Medaka, lelaki itu terus menembus dinding-dinding yang menghalanginya dan berhenti ditempat yang cukup jauh

"Hawa keberadaan ini! Nampaknya ia bukan Medaka yang kukenal!"Menma berkeringat dingin melihat Medaka yang berada didepannya tengah menatapnya dengan datar

TRank DRek

Menma menahan ayunan pedang Medaka dengan pedang besar yang melebihi ukuran tubuhnya, tanah yang mereka pijak tertekan kebawah

"Hmm lumayan juga!"Suara asing yang berasal dari mulut Medaka membuat Menma tersenyum

"Hehhh rupanya ini bukan mengamuk, tapi lebih tepat jika Medaka dikuasai oleh sesuatu!"

Tink Trap

Menma mementalkan pedang Medaka dan menendang perutnya, tapi Medaka menangkap kaki Menma dan tersenyum

Bruk Bruk Bruk

Medaka menghantamkan Menma ketanah secara beruntun, darah membekas dengan banyak ditanah yang menjadi tempat hantaman Menma

Bruak

Menma dilemparkan begitu saja oleh Medaka

"Ternyata hanya segini saja!"Medaka melihat Menma yang terbaring dengan datar

DHuak Blaar

Medaka terpental oleh pukulan Menma yang tepat mengenai perutnya

"Meremehkan musuh, dengan tidak mengetahui kemampuannya, adalah kesalahan besar!"Menma berkata dengan datar pada Medaka yang bangun dengan baik-baik saja, lukanya juga sudah sembuh

"Nampaknya kau bukanlah manusia biasa, dan juga bukan manusia tidak normal! Kau ini manusia yang masuk kejajaran monster! Karena masih hidup dan bisa bergerak dengan cepatnya walau tubuhmu terluka berat dan mengeluarkan banyak darah!"Medaka berkata dengan datarnya pada Menma yang tersenyum

"Jajaran monster ya, bagus juga julukan itu!"Menma tersenyum dengan perkataan Medaka tadi

Medaka melesat dan bertarung dengan Menma, kecepatan dari mereka berdua diluar nalar, karena sulit untuk melihat atau dirasakan, bahkan terjadi benturan di dua tempat dalam satu waktu

Lelaki itu sekarang berada

Lelaki itu kini berada disalah satu dinding, tubuhnya tengah terjepit akibat serangan Medaka tadi

"Sialan, wanita itu! Aku tidak menyangka jika hanya ayunan pedangnya saja bisa membuat Suiyen-sama ini terpental"Suiyen berdiri dari tempatnya terpental"Tapi siapa wanita itu? Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai hubungan dengan Leonardo? Apa ia reinkarnasi Seraph? Tapi reinkarnasinya putri kerajaan ini!"Suiyen melihat tempat Menma dan Medaka yang hancur akibat mereka berdua

Menma Vs Medaka place

Trank Bllaar

Menma menahan ayunan Medaka yang siap membelah dua kepalanya secara vertical, tapi ayunan Medaka sangat kuat sampai membuat Menma tertekan kebawah dan melesat kebawah

' _Tidak hanya cepat, ia juga memiliki kekuatan yang mengimbangi kecepatannya! Siapa dia? Medaka memang memiliki kedua ini, tapi ini berada pada tingkat yang sangat berbeda dengan Medaka, seolah dia telah hidup sangat lama!'_ Menma membatin dengan berbaring ditanah akibat serangan Medaka tadi

Trap Trap

Menma melompat keatas menggunakan Sky walk, karena ia terjatuh cukup dalam sekitar 70 meter dengan diameter 3 meter

"Manusia beritahu aku namamu?"Medaka mengeluarkan suara yang sangat asing bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya

"Kau berkata seolah kau bukan manusia saja! Tapi tidak apalah, Kurosaki D Menma, itu namaku"Menma tersenyum geli mendengar pertanyaan tadi

"Jangan samakan aku dengan ras kalian yang sangat menyedihkan! Aku adalah dewi perang Gubahan! Aku terkurung ditubuh wanita ini karena orang-orang sialan yang bernama Uchiha itu memanggilku secara paksa dan memasukanku kedalam perempuan ini! Tapi ditubuhmu juga terjadi hal yang sama, namun kekuatan ini sangat berlawanan denganku!"

"Ternyata Dewi sekalipun bisa dipaksa dengan Hogyoku! Kekuatannya memang hebat seperti yang diisukan!"Menma menunjuk kearah Medaka a.k.a Gubahan"Jadi apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membunuhmu saat kau memakai tubuh Medaka?"

"Tentu saja, kami akan mati! Tapi apa manusia yang menyedihkan dan rendahan sepertimu bisa mengalahkanku"Gubahan memandang Menma dengan rendah

"Hahahaha lucu sekali perkataanmu!"Menma tertawa mendengar ledekan Gubahan yang sangat lucu menurutnya

"Apanya yang lucu?"Gubahan bertanya dengan kesal

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Makhluk menyedihkan dan rendahan yang dimanfaatkan tanpa bisa melawan! Dan sekarang aku harus melawannya, ini benar-benar lucu saat kau mengatakan hal tadi! Hahahahaha"Menma tertawa dengan senangnya

"Kheh provokasi murahan! Jangan kau pikir kau bisa memancing amarahku dengan itu!"Gubahan menyeringai kecil menyadari maksud Menma

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan!"

TRank Drtt DHuar

Tanah yang mereka berdua pijak tertekan kebawah dengan kuat

Dhuak

Gubahan mundur beberapa langkah mendapat tendangan diulu hatinya

Buagh

Menma terkena telak diwajahnya

Trink Trink

Menma dan Gubahan beradu dengan hebatnya tidak peduli dengan sekitar mereka yang hancur akibat benturan mereka berdua

Kota

Getaran dari pertarungan Medaka dan Menma terasa walau samar dikota ini

"Getaran apa ini?!"

"Apa mungkin Shirohige berada disekitar pulau ini?"

"Bagaimana ini?"

Para penduduk panic dengan getaran yang mendera mereka, seolah Shirohige berada disini dan sedang bertarung dan dampaknya terasa sampai sini

"Tenanglah kalian semua! Shirohige tidak berada disekitar sini! Hal itu sudah dipastikan oleh pasukan kami yang mengawasi disekitar pulau!"Komandan dari pasukan yang menjaga kota ini berkata dengan tegas pada penduduk yang mulai sedikit tenang

"Tapi, getaran apa ini? Apa hanya fenomena alam semata? Jika iya, kenapa ini terjadi begitu lama"Penduduk Nampak mulai resah dengan perkataan tadi

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi kami akan menyelidikinya, jadi kalian tenanglah!"Sang Komandan menanggapi dengan tegas, pada penduduk mulai tenang kembali mendengar balasan komandan

Medaka a.k.a Gubahan vs Menma

Trank

Menma dan Gubahan kembali beradu pedang dengan kuat, bangunan disekitar mereka hancur lebur, sampai orang yang kesana pasti beranggapan jika tidak ada bangunan apa-apa disini awalnya

Blaar Dhuak

Tanah kembali menekan kebawah, Menma membalas pukulan Gubahan yang menuju ulu hatinya

Tap

Mereka berdua mundur dengan menarik nafas sejenak

"Sudah lama sejak aku bisa bertarung seperti ini!"Gubahan menyeringai senang

"Ini menyebalkan! Dia bisa mengimbangi semua pergerakanku, atau lebih tepatnya ia meniru gerakanku dan meningkatkannya ketahap yang melebihiku!"Menma berkata dengan heran

"Kau menahan kekuatanmu agar kau tidak membunuh wanita ini! Tapi naif sekali pemikiranmu, kau tidak mungkin bisa mengusirku hanya dengan membuatku tidak sadarkan diri! Kesadaran wanita ini sudah kuambil alih secara penuh! Jadi wanita ini sudah tidak ada!"Gubahan yang mengerti kenapa Menma selalu tersudut hanya berkata dengan menyebalkan

"Sepertinya memang begitu! Jadi hanya ada satu caranya untuk bertemu dengannya!"Menma menutup matanya dengan tersenyum

"Penjagaanmu melemah!"Gubahan memposisikan dirinya yang siap menusuk Menma

Sleb

Pedang Gubahan menusuk perut Menma dengan jelas

"Kenapa kau tidak menghindarinya?"Gubahan bertanya dengan kesal

"Karena aku akan melakukan ini!"Menma memegang tangan Gubahan yang mencengkram pedangnya"Connect"

Sring

Menma dan Gubahan melihat sekeliling mereka memutih

Pyaars

Menma dan Gubahan kini berada dipulau mengapung yang merupakan salah satu pulau yang berterbangan ditempat ini

"Tempat apa ini?"Menma melihatnya dengan penasaran

"Alam bawah sadar Wanita ini!"Wanita bersurai hitam dengan paras cantik yang bisa membuat siapapun lelaki pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya, ia memakai armor yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bagian atas terbuka tapi masih menutupi buah dadanya yang ukurannya E-cup (Jeanne alter)

"Ternyata mau disini atau ditempat itu, parasmu memang cantik, walau tidak memakai tubuh Medaka!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukan ketertarikan apapun tidak seperti yang diperlihatkan lelaki manapun padaku!"

"Aku ini hanyalah anak-anak! Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan urusan orang dewasa!"Menma menjawabnya dengan tersenyum

"Anak-anak macam apa yang bisa tetap tenang dalam keadaan ini? Bahkan dirimu sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti anak-anak didepan mataku!"

"Anak kecil yang tidak dianggap sebagai anak kecil, ironis juga! Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu!"Rambut Menma luntur dan menampilkan rambut orangenya dengan pedang sepanjang 140 Cm dan lebar 15 Cm

"Rambut itu! Mata itu! Dan kekuatan ini! Apa mungkin kau adalah dia?"Gubahan bertanya dengan ekspresi yang senang dan marah pada saat yang bersamaan

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan! Bahkan aku tidak tahu dia yang kau maksud? Busho"Menma melapisi pedangnya dengan haki

"Kekuatan itu juga, ini benar-benar sama dengan miliknya! Tidak nama kalian juga sama! Apa ini kebetulan atau apa?"Gubahan Nampak memandang Menma dengan ekspresi rumit

"Kau tidak seperti dirimu yang tadi! Kau sangat lengah seperti ini"Menma sudah berada dibelakang Gubahan dengan pedang yang siap memotong tubuh Gubahan

Trank

Gubahan memandang Menma dengan ekspresi marah, genggaman pada pedang miliknya menguat

Tink

Gubahan mementalkan pedang Menma, Gubahan yang melihat Menma tidak terlalu terjaga langsung mengarahkan pedangnya

Tring Blaaar

Menma tertekan kebawah oleh serangan Gubahan

"Jangan kau pikir kekuatan yang kau sebut haki itu bisa merusak pedangku seperti dulu!"Gubahan memandang Menma dengan penuh amarah

' _Bicara apa dia?'_ Menma membatin dengan terus menahan ayunan pedang yang terus menekannya kebawah

Dhuar

Menma terpental kebelakang karena tidak bisa menahan serangan Gubahan

' _Dia kuat! Bahkan sangat jauh lebih kuat saat ia memakai tubuh Medaka tadi! Apa karena ia sedang menyesuaikan dirinya dengan tubuh Medaka? Agar tidak hancur seketika, saat ia mengerahkan kekuatannya!'_ Menma meringis memegang dadanya

Dhuak Blaar

Menma menghantamkan tinjunya dengan tinju Gubahan yang menyebabkan pulau yang mereka pijak tertekan kebawah

Buagh Dhuak Blaar

Gubahan memukul tepat diwajah Menma, dan disaat yang bersamaan Menma memukul perut Gubahan, yang membuat mereka berdua terlempar kearah yang berbeda dengan cepat dan kuat menghancurkan apapun yang menghalangi jalan lemparan mereka

Srakkkk

Menma dan Gubahan menekan kaki mereka kebawah menghentikan laju terlempar mereka

"Hihihi sudah lama sekali sejak aku bertarung seperti ini! Terakhir kali aku bertarung seperti ini adalah saat aku bertarung dengan Senchou!"Menma tersenyum dengan mengusap darah disudut bibirnya

"Kekuatannya berbeda dengan yang dulu! Yang sekarang lebih lemah! Tapi tidak mungkin ini sudah semua kekuatannya!"Gubahan menyentuh perutnya yang seksi, terluka karena serangan Menma tadi

Trink Trank Trink Dhuak Buagh Sret Crash Srash Drtttt

Pulau yang menjadi baku hantam antara Menma dan Gubahan bergertar dengan kuat, tanah yang dipijak oleh Menma dan Gubahan retak kesepenghujung, tapi hal itu tidak dipedulikan oleh mereka berdua

Blaar

Pulau itu hancur menjadi 2 tidak bisa menahan baku hantam Menma dan Gubahan

"Pertarungan ini sudah jelas aku yang menang! Walaupun kau menggunakan cara licikmu, itu akan percuma saja! Karena aku sudah tahu apa tujuanmu?"Gubahan mengusap perutnya yang tertebas pedang Menma dan bagian atas kepalanya yang berdarah lalu luka lainnya, hilang begitu saja

"Penyembuhan! Dewa memang hebat bisa melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh manusia! Walaupun itu tidak sembuh sepenuhnya!"Menma berkata dengan tersenyum pada Gubahan yang juga tersenyum

"Kau benar! Lagipula luka yang ditorehkan olehmu sangat sulit disembuhkan dengan sihir! Alasan aku bisa menyembuhkannya karena kau sendiri yang memberitahuku cara melakukannya!"Gubahan membalas dengan tersenyum lembut pada Menma yang melihatnya dengan tidak mengerti

"Shir! Aku yang memberitahumu! Aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu denganmu! Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah melukaimu dengan haki-ku! Siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Kenapa kau sangat mengetahui tentangku?"Menma menatap Gubahan dengan tajam

"Dulu aku pernah bertemu denganmu 7000 tahun yang lalu! Tapi kau pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku! Pergi ketempat yang tidak bisa kujangkau!"Gubahan mengatakannya dengan ekspresi sedih diwajahnya

"Jika 1000 tahun yang lalu aku masih mengerti! Tapi jika 7000 tahun yang lalu itu sudah diluar pemahaman dan pengetahuanku! Lagipula jika 7000 tahun yang lalu ada sihir! Kenapa zaman sekarang tidak ada yang menggunakan sihir?!"Menma berkata dengan wajah serius

"Rupanya kau bisa serius juga! Yah, soalnya sangat jarang sekali melihatmu serius! Tapi mari kembali ketopik! Zaman sekarangpun masih ada orang yang menggunakan sihir! Contohnya apa yang melapisi pedangmu? Itu adalah sihir, walaupun kalian lebih suka menyebutnya dengan bakat ilimiah manusia pada saat lahir atau haki"

"Itu masih belum menjelaskan semuanya! Jika haki termasuk kedalam sihir, kenapa hanya sihir ini yang tersisa dari 7000 tahun yang lalu! Jika kau ingin bilang sihir akan memudar seiring waktu berjalan! Kenapa haki masih tetap bertahan?"

"Jawabannya itu mudah, sihir bisa dilakukan dengan memberi perintah pada sejumlah mana yang berada dalam tubuh, dan perintah yang diperlukan tergantung akan sihir yang digunakan, sihir yang hebat bahkan memerlukan, jutaan, ratusan juta, milyara, atau triliun perintah sedangkan sihir lemah hanya membutuhkan beberapa perintah atau ratusan perintah saja! Sedangkan sihir yang kalian sebut haki ini hanya membutuhkan satu perintah, dan itu mutlak, kecuali haki Haohshoku yang kalian sebut itu, haki itu membutuhkan 3 perintah! Jadi kau mengerti maksudnya?"

"Dengan kata lain, karena tingkatnya yang sangat mudah, haki terus bertahan walau sihir yang lain terus memudar seiring berjalannya waktu!"

"Kepalamu masih pintar seperti dulu!"Gubahan tersenyum dengan melihat Menma

"Terus apa mata dari ras Uchiha dan kekuatan dari ras Senju juga termasuk kedalam sihir?!"

"Memang termasuk! Tapi itu adalah sihir tanam yang tidak memerlukan perintah selama masih ada garis keturunan dari Selene orang yang mencuri kekuatan Raja iblis kedelapan dengan memakan buah iblis yang merupakan jantung dari pohon yang menyimpan kekuatan raja iblis kedelapan! Walaupun sekarang mereka sudah tersegel!"

"Ras Iblis! Bukannya mereka hanya mitos!"Menma tidak percaya dengan perkataan Gubahan tadi

"Buah iblis yang kalian makan! Adalah tempat dimana iblis tersegel! Tapi sekali segelnya rusak buah iblis tidak akan ada lagi! Walaupun kekuatan dari mantan penggunanya masih akan ada namun tidak bisa diturunkan!"

"Jadi si Selene itu sengaja menanamkan sihir permanent pada putra-putrinya yang merupakan keturunan aslinya, agar aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Rupanya kau masih mengingat dia! Ini membuatku cemburu saja!"

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bertingkah seperti mengenalku? Aku tidak pernah ingat bertemu denganmu sekalipun!"

"Mungkin kau reinkarnasinya! 7000 tahun yang lalu, aku pernah mengenal orang yang bernama Menma Dream Kurosaki, ia adalah orang baik, perhatian, murah hati, tidak angkuh, dan seorang raja yang bijaksana! Tapi karena segel klan iblis runtuh, dia harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk melawan raja iblis!"Gubahan berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Kurasa kau salah orang! Aku bukanlah orang yang kau katakan tadi! Bahkan karakteristik kami sangat bertolak belakang!"Menma mengibaskan tangannya tidak setuju dengan perkataan Gubahan

"Memang begitulah! Tapi mari ketopik utama, kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku! Tidak dengan kekuatan yang kau tahan! Sebenarnya kenapa kau sangat memperhatikan dan mempedulikan wanita ini? Apa kau tidak tahu jika wanita ini sangat membencimu! Bahkan ia tidak pernah berkata jujur sekalipun tentang perasaannya padamu! Jadi kenapa kau masih ingin menyelamatkan wanita ini? Kau menahan kekuatanmu karena jika kau sampai menghancurkan seluruh tempat ini, Medaka akan mati! Pemikiranmu hampir tepat! Tapi Medaka tidak akan mati ia hanya akan menjadi pribadi yang kehilangan segalanya! Jadi apa alasanmu untuk menyelamatkan wanita ini Kurosaki D Menma?"Gubahan menatap Menma dengan serius dan ekspresi marah diwajahnya

' _Padahal baru tadi ia tersenyum, dan sekarang ekspresinya sudah berubah lagi! Wanita yang menyeramkan!'_ Menma membatin dengan tersenyum kemudian menjawabnya"Aku sudah tahu hal itu dari awal, jika Medaka sangat membenciku dan tidak pernah berkata jujur sekalipun tentang perasaannya padaku!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap ingin menyelamatkan wanita ini?"Gubahan menatap dengan serius pada Menma

"Jika aku menjawab hanya ingin kau pasti menanggapi 'Jangan bercanda!' jadi akan kuberitahu apa alasannya? Karena aku berhutang pada Medaka, hutang yang tidak bisa kulunasi sampai sekarang! Jadi Medaka harus hidup agar aku bisa membayar hutang itu pada Medaka! Dan pada saat itu juga, akan menjadi perpisahan antara aku dengan Medaka! Jadi apa kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku?!"Menma menanggapi dengan tersenyum santainya akan pertanyaan Gubahan

"Memang dirimu sekali! Kalau begitu aku akan mengajukan negosiasi, tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mengajukan kesepakatan yang merugikanmu!"Gubahan tersenyum melihat wajah Menma yang tersenyum juga

"Lalu apa kesepakatannya?"

"Bebaskan aku dari sini! Dan jadilah milikku!"

"Lalu apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Aku akan menjadi milikmu! Dan membebaskan wanita ini!"

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan! Jelas-jelas aku tidak bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sini! Aku ini bukan dewa, aku ini manusia! Kalau menjadi milikmu aku masih bisa!"

"Kalau begitu, carilah caranya nanti! Akan kutunggu berapa lamapun! Dan syarat kedua sudah selesai! Kalau begitu kesepatan sudah terjalin!"Gubahan tersenyum menanggapi hal ini

"Tidak kusangka! Ternyata kau mempercayaiku sampai seperti itu! Aku ini penjahat yang melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apapun! Jadi kenapa kau mempercayaiku?"Menma melihat Gubahan dengan tatapan bingung

"Jika kuancam akan kubunuh wanita ini! Kurasa akan percuma saja, karena tadi aku bilang akan menunggumu berapa lamapun! Alasannya sederhana, karena aku sangat mencintaimu"Gubahan membungkuk dan mencium bibir Menma, Menma membulatkan matanya terkejut

"Kenapa kau kelihatan terkeju begitu? Bukannya sudah wajar jika aku mencium orang yang sangat kucintai!"Gubahan melihat wajah Menma yang terkejut

"Yeah, aku hanya terkejut, mendengar ada wanita yang mengatakan sangat mencintaiku dengan sangat tulus bahkan aku tidak merasakan kebohongan darimu! Lagipula kau adalah wanita pertama yang menciumku dengan tulusnya dan melakukannya dengan kehendaknya sendiri!"Menma tersenyum senang mengatakan hal ini

"Jadi kalau begitu aku serahkan padamu!"Gubahan tersenyum dengan tulus pada Menma

Sring

Lingkungan disekitar mereka kembali menjadi putih

Srush

Kembali menampilkan dimana Menma ditusuk oleh Medaka

Bruk

Medaka ambruk dengan melepas pedangnya

Sruushh

Menma menarik pedang Medaka dari perutnya

"Tapi terluka tetap saja terluka!"Menma merobek sebagian pakaiannya dan menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terluka agar darahnya tidak keluar terus menerus

Prok Prok Prok

Suara tepuk tangan yang kencang membuat Menma menoleh kesumber suara

"Tidak disangka pengorbanan yang mulia menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang dicintai! Tapi aku terkejut melihat wanita ini memiliki Dewi perang Gubahan didalam tubuhnya! Dan juga siapa sebenarnya dirimu? Kau Leonardo-kah, atau Menma Dream Kurosaki? Kau mirip dengan mereka berdua"Suiyen menatap Menma teliti

"Aku tidak tahu yang kau bicarakan! Dan juga siapa kau?"Menma membalas dengan heran pada orang ini yang datang seenaknya dan pergi seenaknya

"Oh maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri! Perkenalkan nama saya Suiyen sang kebohongan, salah satu dari 11 larangan Tuhan!"Suiyen memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan

"Kurosaki D Menma! Lalu apa perlumu? Sepertinya kau juga bisa menggunakan sihir, bisa menjebak Medaka semudah itu!"

"Kupikir manusia di zaman ini sudah tidak ada yang bisa menggunakan sihir lagi! Tapi tak apalah! Yeah, aku bisa menggunkannya, sebenarnya aku yang heran disini! Kenapa sihir bisa lenyap dari dunia ini? Sihir yang bertahan didunia ini hanyalah sihir prediksi, sihir penguatan kontak tubuh walalupun aku juga terkejut melihat sihir penakluk masih bertahan! Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini benar-benar menyedihkan! Nampaknya kalian para manusia telah bermalas-malasan dengan kedamaian yang kalian dapatkan!"

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi aku mengerti intinya! Kau bilang kau sang kebohongan dari salah satu 11 larangan Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berbohong padamu?"

"Rupanya kau teliti juga! Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menjawabnya, tapi jika aku berpura-pura tidak tahu aku akan berubah menjadi batu! Jadi siapapun yang berbohong dihadapanku akan berubah menjadi batu tidak peduli siapapun itu!"

"Lalu apa tujuanmu?"

"Melepaskan Segel yang ditanamkan oleh 9 Perintah Tuhan kepada kami Ras Iblis, walaupun itu juga berarti melepaskan segel klan dewi juga! Tapi aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu!"

"Begitu"

Trank

Suiyen mengangkat pedangnya menghalangi arah serangan pedang Menma yang mengarah ke ubun-ubun kepalanya

"Lalu kau sendiri apa tujuanmu? Kau punya kekuatan sebesar ini! Tidak mungkin kau tidak punya tujuan yang tidak jelas!"

"Jika aku berbohong aku akan berubah menjadi batu! Tujuanku adalah mengakhiri segalanya! Hanya itu saja tidak kurang dan tidak lebih"

"Tujuan yang ambigu"

Drttt DHuar

Menma melesat kedalam tanah merasakan sesuatu yang menimpanya tapi tidak tahu apa

Sring Trink

Suiyen membelokkan arah tebasan Menma ke kiri

Tap

Menma melompat dari bawah lubang kesisi lain

' _Orang ini memiliki kemampuan sihir! Ditambah lagi kemampuannya sangat menjengkelkan dan aku tidak mengetahui sihir apa yang ia gunakan?!'_ Menma melihat Suiyen yang tersenyum biasa saja

Drtt Trap

Menma yang kembali merasakan serangan tadi segera mundur kebelakang

"Hanya dengan sekali mencoba, dan kau sudah bisa menghindarinya, hebat juga!"Suiyen melihat Menma yang wajahnya serius

Trak Trak Trak

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar berat mengalihkan perhatian Menma dan Suiyen

"SIAPA KALIAN BERDUA? MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN DI NEGERI INI! SEPERTINYA KALIAN SUDAH SANGAT BOSAN HIDUP!"Gyerin berteriak dengan lantangnya

"Orang itu selalu berisik seperti biasanya!"Menma memandang Gyerin dengan sebelah mata

"Hama pengganggu!"Suiyen melihat mereka dengan datar

"Hoi, anak berambut orange itu, entah kenapa mirip dengan Menma-sama?"

"Kau benar! Dia memang sangat mirip dengan Menma-sama!"

Para prajurit melihat Menma dengan penasaran

"Matilah"Suiyen mengangkat tangannya keatas

Srush

Langit terbuka menampilkan batu besar yang akan menimpa mereka

"Meteorid, apa ini ilusi?"Prajurit yang dipimpin Gyerin tertawa tidak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya

Sring Blaaar

Meteorid itu hancur seketika dan kepingannya berhamburan keseluruh penjuru negeri

"Kenapa kau menghancurkannya? Bukannya dirimu tidak akan mati hanya dengan sebuah batu kecil"Suiyen melihat Menma yang merupakan pelaku penghancuran meteorid tadi

"Karena Medaka ada disini ditambah dengan kondisi tidak sadarkan diri! Jadi akan menjadi masalah jika ia terkena meteorid tadi, tapi lain ceritanya jika Medaka tidak ada disini"

"Kalau begitu pindahkan dulu dia, agar tidak mengganggu pertarunganku!"Menma memangku Medaka dengan Brydel style dan menghilang

Wush

Menma muncul lagi didepan Suiyen

"Lambat juga ya, nampaknya kecepatanmu menurun karena butuh waktu 5 detik, dulu kau bisa melakukannya dengan 3 detik"

"Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja bertarungnya daripada kau berbicara tentang hal yang tidak kuketahui!"

"Getsuga Tensho"

Srung

Menma menebaskan pedangnya yang berjarak 10 meter dari Suiyen dan membentuk potongan warna biru

Srap

Arah dari serangan Menma berbalik kearah Menma sendiri _'Manipulasi ruang, tidak itu manipulasi dunia ruang'_

Blaar

Menma terkena telak serangannya sendiri

"Nampaknya jika ingin mengalahkanmu aku harus melakukannya dengan serangan jarak dekat!"Menma terlihat dengan tubuh yang tidak terluka sama sekali, para prajurit yang dipimpin Gyerin melotot tidak percaya dengan Menma dan kawah yang jari-jarinya 100 meter kebelakang Menma

"Hmm, nampaknya kau menahan diri, atau kau sedang kehabisan kekuatan sihirmu"

"Keduanya"

"Serakah sekali!"

Trank

Suiyen memblok serangan Menma dengan mudahnya dan tidak tertekan sama sekali

Blaar

Tanah yang mereka berdua pijak menekan kebawah, mereka berdua menjadi pusatnya

Tank

Mereka berdua mundur dengan senyuman di wajah mereka berdua _'Pedangnya dimunculkan sama seperti fuinjutsu Uchiha, tapi ia bukan Uchiha dengan kata lain sihir! Tidak kusangka fuinjutsu juga termasuk sihir, tapi itu juga tidak masalah'_

Trink Trink Trank Blaar

Menma dan Suiyen beradu pedang dengan cepat dan kuat yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh pasukan kerajaan itu

"Komandan apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Kita harusnya menangkap mereka! Tapi melihat kecepatan mereka berdua, kurasa itu mustahil, jadi satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu mereka lelah dan menangkap mereka berdua"

"Mereka berbisik-bisik ingin menangkap kita, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Hmm, mungkin membunuh mereka, tapi itu bisa nanti saja! Yang penting sekarang aku harus membunuhmu dulu dan baru membunuh mereka lalu mengambil kekuatanmu kemudian menghancurkan segel itu"

Tank

Menma menahan tebasan Suiyen yang menuju lehernya

"Dengan jarak sedekat ini kau tidak akan bisa menghindar! Dan juga kurasa kau salah paham jika serangan jarak dekat juga akan mempan padaku!"Menma merasakan jika seluruh pandangannya menghitam dengan berputar

"Canceling"

Srush

Menma kembali seperti semula

"Jadi manipulasi dunia ruangmu tidak hanya berlaku untuk serangan tapi makhluk hidup sekalipun bisa kau manipulasi dalam dunia ruangmu tapi kelemahannya kau harus bisa memastikan jarak agar tidak terkena dirimu bukan"

"Begitulah"

Tank

"Bodoh, bukannya kau baru saja menyebutkan kelemahan teknikku bukan"Suiyen tersenyum senang dengan Menma yang berada dekat dengannya, dunia disekitar Menma kembali seperti yang Menma lihat tadi

"Jonetsu Senkyuu Bureikazu"

DHUAR BLAAAARRRR

Ledakan yang menggelegar keseleuruh kerajaan dan guncangan yang juga menimpa kerajaan ini

"Argh"Suiyen memegang tangan kanannya yang lepas karena dipotong Menma _'Teknik yang ia gunakan tadi bukan hanya memotong seluruh dunia ruangku tapi efeknya masih terasa dalam dunia nyata, rupanya dia tidak benar-benar melemah'_ Suiyen mengambil tangannya dan memasangnya kembali dengan benda yang berselimut kegelapan tangannya kembali seperti semula

"Regenerasi"Menma melihat dari balik asap dengan datar

"Sebagai sesame iblis, kenapa kau juga tidak menunjukan kekuatan iblismu juga?"Suiyen menampilkan seringai dengan mata yang kosong dan tanda hitam yang berbentuk segi delapan dan garis tebal menurun ke mata kirinya

"Iblis ya, seingatku aku ini seorang Quincy bukanlah iblis, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapanmu!"

"Rupanya ingatanmu belum kembali tapi kekuatanmu sudah sehebat ini, tidak lucu sama sekali, dirimu yang sekarang melampaui dirimu yang dulu, Leonardo!"

"Hahh, tadi ada yang memanggilku Menma Dream Kurosaki sekarang Leonardo, apa aku ini punya banyak sekali nama? Seingatku nama asliku adalah Menma, hanya itu saja!"

Trank Bruk Blaar

Menma terpental dengan cepat menahan serangan tiba-tiba Suiyen yang tidak diprediksinya _'Kekuatannya jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi! Apa ini kekuatan iblis yang sesungguhnya?"_ Menma bangkit dari tempat terpentalnya dan berjalan, yah ia terpental sekitar 120 meter dari tempatnya tadi

Wush

Menma muncul kembali ditempat Suiyen dengan seringai yang menempel diwajahnya

"Tidak kusangka kekuatan iblis sehabat itu! Tapi apa hanya itu saja?"Menma bertanya dengan tersenyum

"Angkuh sekali, kau pikir sudah bisa mengalahkanku dengan mengetahui semua kemampuanku!"

"Entahlah, aku datang kesini untuk membunuhmu! hanya itu saja! Alasannya karena kau telah menggangguku dan membuatku berjanji pada Gubahan yang caranya sulit untuk ditemukan"

"Hmm, Dewi Perang itu membuatmu berjanji! Sepertinya kau sangat special sekali dimatanya! Biasanya ia akan membunuh laki-laki tidak tahu diri yang ditemuinya tapi sepertinya kau adalah pengecualian ya!"

Trank

"Jangan banyak bicara dan matilah"

"Jujur sekali"

Tank

Suiyen mementalkan pedang Menma keatas dan memposisikan pedangnya hendak menusuk Menma dengan cepat

Trink

Ujung pedang Suiyen diubah arahnya ketanah dengan kuat

Dhuak Buagh

Menma menendang ulu hati Suiyen disaat yang bersamaan Suiyen menghantam wajah Menma, mereka berdua sama-sama terpental dengan jarak yang sama 200 meter

"Evakuasi rakyat! Pertarungan ini bukanlah hal yang bisa kita campuri! Yang ada kita hanya akan mati jika ikut campur! Cepat Evakuasi rakyat ke tempat yang aman"Prajurit yang mendengar komandannya berkata dengan tenang tidak dengan berteriak segera saja melakukan perintahnya

Menma place

Menma kini berbaring dengan raut wajah tersenyum

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terpental seperti ini!"Menma bangkit dengan tersenyum"Suiyen salah satu dari 11 larangan Tuhan, dan 9 perintah Tuhan, dan juga segel, aku tidak mengerti dengan yang ia katakan, tapi sepertinya mitos tentang buah iblis adalah reinkarnasi dari iblis itu benar adanya, atau lebih tepatnya segel yang mengurung mereka dan dia tidak tersegel"

Trank

"Benar sekali yang kau katakan!"Suiyen berada diatas Menma dengan pedang yang akan membelah 2 Menma tapi ditahan olehnya

Blaar

Tanah yang dipijak mereka berdua tertekan kebawah oleh kekuatan mereka berdua

Srash

Suiyen menebas perut Menma seperempat kedalamannya

Tap

Menma melompat mundur dengan posisi biasa

"Rupanya ada yang kau lampaui dan ada yang menurun dari kemampuanmu yang dulu, kecepatanmu menurun tapi kekuatanmu bertambah, atau kau masih menahan diri karena masih kehilangan staminamu yang tadi! Tapi ini keberuntunganku jika kau terus meremehkanku"Suiyen melihat Menma dengan menyeringai senang akan kesempatan ini

"Rupanya aku sedang tidak beruntung! Tapi tak apalah"Mengangkat pedangnya kesamping kiri dan pendar biru menyelimutinya

"Menyerap energy disekitar, kekuatan sihirmu memang penyerapan! Tapi pasti ada batasnya, kau terus-terussan menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menyembuhkan lukamu dan menolong wanita itu serta melawan Gubahan, jadi kau pasti tidak akan bisa menahannya dalam waktu yang lama!"

Sring Srang

Suiyen membelokan tebasan yang berasal dari tempat Menma berdiri dengan menutup sebelah matanya

"Jangan kau pikir aku meremehkanmu! Aku tahu kebiasaanmu yang paling buruk! Menjatuhkan lawan yang sudah berdiri dipuncak dan memandang rendah mereka, itulah kenapa kau bisa selalu menang walau dengan tubuh yang terluka"

"Ini benar-benar membuatku heran, aku ingat tentang Jennifer dan serta diriku yang seorang iblis tapi aku tidak mengingat tentangmu ataupun 11 larangan dan 9 perintah Tuhan"

"Hehhh kau mengingat O'noshi generasi kedua dan dirimu yang seorang iblis sedangkan kami tidak kau ingat! Padahal kau mengkhianati kami dengan heroic sekali!"Suiyen berkata dengan menyeringai

"Dan juga ini sudah cukup"Garis tebal yang melewati mata kanan Menma tercipta dengan mata Menma yang pandangannya menjadi kosong

"Seorang Jenius memang hebat"

Trank Blaar

Tanah kembali tertekan kebawah dengan diameter 189 meter dan Suiyen yang sedang menahan ayunan Menma sebagai pusat _'Kekuatan dan kecepatannya tidak meningkat'_ Suiyen membatin dengan bingung

' _Nampaknya aku tidak bisa meningkatkan kekuatan dan kecepatanku dengan kekuatan iblis tapi regenerasiku jauh melebihi makhluk lain dan luka apapun langsung tertutup walau itu menguras staminaku juga'_ Menma membatin dengan datar akan kekuatannya saat ini

Sring Srash

Menma menebas bagian atas lengan kiri Suiyen namun disaat yang bersamaan Suiyen juga menebas bagian bawah lengan kanan Menma, darah mengalir dengan deras ditangan kanan Menma

"Mengincar pembuluh nadi"

Trank

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyembuhkan luka itu"Menma menahan serangan Suiyen dengan tangan kirinya yang baik-baik saja

"Semakin parah lukanya, semakin banyak stamina yang dibutuhkan untuk menyembuhkannya"Suiyen tersenyum dengan perkataan Menma

Menma dan Suiyen beradu dengan cepat dan kuatnya, tanah yang mereka pijak langsung membuat kawah sedalam 21 meter dengan diameter 59 meter

Drtt Drrrrttttt Dztttt

Guncangan yang melanda kerajaan tidak seluruh pulau ini terasa dengan jelas sekali, seolah pulau ini sedang diruntuni hujan meteor, ukuran kerajaan Dynekerin hanya sepertiga dari pulau ini yang luasnya melebihi 12.888.999 Km para rakyat berevakuasi dengan muka yang pucat dan putus asa, karena getaran ini masih terasa sangat jelas, tidak bahkan getarannya semakin kuat, itulah yang dikhawatirkan rakyat sedang berevakuasi saat ini

"Gyerin-sama, apa kita bisa selamat dari tempat ini?"Salah satu rakyat bertanya dengan raut muka putus asa

"Bicara bodoh macam apa kau? Tentu saja kita akan selamat! Bantuan dari pemerintah dunia akan segera datang, jadi tegarlah! Yang mulia Raja juga sedang menunggu dipelabuhan, jadi kita akan pergi bersama!"Gyerin berkata dengan tenang yang membuat mereka lega _'Tuan Putri Seraph, anda dimana? Saya mencari-cari anda tidak ada dimanapun! Dan juga kenapa bocah tadi mirip sekali dengan O'noshi?! Namun mustahil O'noshi hidup lagi, setiap orang hanya diberi satu kali kesempatan hidup, dan tidak ada kesempatan kedua dalam hidup tidak pengecualian'_ Gyerin membatin dengan tersenyum lega

Pusat kerajaan

Menma Vs Suiyen place

Seluruh tempat yang merupakan masyarakat tinggal di bagian selatan ludes oleh tanah dan puing-puing

"Hah…hah"Menma dan Suiyen nafas mereka berdua sama-sama terengah _'Jika terus berlanjut kekalahanku akan menjadi kenyataan karena kekuatan penyerapannya! Tapi lain halnya jika aku ikut melenyapkannya bersamaku!'_ Suiyen membatin dengan menyeringai

"Sepertinya kekalahanmu sudah terlihat Kurosaki D Menma! Atau aku harus memanggilmu O'noshi generasi ketiga"

"Kondisimu itu sama denganku, tapi jika kau bisa berkata seperti itu, sepertinya kau memiliki rencana"Walau kondisi mereka buruk mereka bicara dengan lancarnya seakan tubuh tidak apa-apa

"Eryus aku serahkan sisanya padamu, aku akan membawa pengkhianat ini bersamaku tempat api penyucian"Suiyen menancapkan pedangnya kebawah dengan tubuh yang berdiri tegap lalu tubuhnya muncul garis-garis merah yang keunguan dan terus muncul

Trank Blaar

' _Getsuga Tensho tidak mempan, dan juga malah berbalik menyerang diriku'_ Menma membatin dengan serius akan apa yang melindungi Suiyen sekarang ini

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa menyentuhkan saat aku diselimuti Ferfect Cube! Walau seranganmu sudah sehebat itupun"Suiyen melihat Getsuga Tensho memang yang terpental kebelakang Menma, dimana kawah yang berdiameter 15 Km dan kedalaman yang cukup dalam 200 Meter

"Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah Soki Bureikazu, Jonetsu Senkyuu Bureikazu, Senkyu Ni Korosu Negai O, tapi jika kugunakan salah satu dari tiga teknik itu seluruh pulau dan kerajaan ini akan ikut lenyap!"

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak sanggup melenyapkan kerajaan ini seperti kau mengkhianati kami?!"Suiyen bertanya dengan seringai yang menempel diwajahnya

"Ahahaha lucu sekali! Aku tidak ingin membuang kekuatanku saja! Lagipula apa untungnya menghancurkan kerajaan ini? Dan juga dulu aku dibilang sebagai Iblis paling baik lalu diasingkan atas kesalahanku yang membuat ras iblis mengalami kekalahan lalu Jennifer mengambilku kembali ke dunia iblis, dan juga aku rasa kau sudah tahu kutukan yang menimpaku bukan!"

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengingat semuanya! Tapi biarlah, lenyaplah bersama seluruh manusia di negeri ini!"

Srunggg

Cahaya yang bersinar sangat terang dari tubuh Suiyen bisa membuat orang buta langsung jika melihatnya tanpa perlindungan apapun

BLLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Ledakan yang menjunjung kelangit dengan angkuhnya, melenyapkan seluruh kerajaan bersama penghuninya dan seluruh orang yang berada dikerajaan ini

Pulau sebelah

"Pilar cahaya apa itu?"

"Nampaknya itu berbahaya!"

Drrttttt

Guncangan menimpa pulau ini dengan jelas, membuat penduduk langsung panic

Grand Line

Drrttttttt

Guncangan di Grand Line juga terasa dengan jelas saat muncul pilar cahaya

WUUUSSSHHH

Asap dari ledakan itu sangat besar yang membuat orang lain sulit melihat, dan juga penuh dengan udara kotor yang akan membuat orang sakit seketika jika menghirupnya

"Sudah lama sekali, sejak aku terluka parah seperti ini!"Menma dengan posisi pedang didepannya, dan juga kedua kaki, tangan, perut, mata kanan, telinga kiri kecuali dada, mata kiri, rambut, telinga kiri dan juga wajah semuanya terbakar akibat ledakan tadi"Walau aku sudah menebas ledakannya agar tidak mengenaiku rupanya masih mengenaiku, dan juga semua suara dipulau ini lenyap kecuali 2 suara yang 1 milik Medaka dan satu lagi milik Seraph"Menma berjalan ke jalan lurus yang tidak terkena ledakan karena tebasan Menma yang memotong ledakan sehingga jalan itu bisa tercipta

7/10 dari pulau ini hancur karena ledakan dari Suiyen tadi, kerajaan Dynekkerin hancur dan hal ini akan tercatat dalam sejarah

"Yo Seraph, sepertinya kau terluka sangat parah, tidak atau kau memang benar-benar terluka parah"Menma melihat Seraph setelah berjalan cukup jauh dari tempat bertarungnya tadi, kondisi Seraph cukup mengenaskan, dengan luka bakar dikaki kiri dan lengan kiri, tapi wajahnya tidak kena, lalu perut yang tertusuk bebatuan tajam, darah terus mengalir dari perut Seraph serta ekspresi Seraph yang melihat Menma dengan marah, kesal, frustasi, putus asa, benci dan juga dendam

"O'noshi, itu benar kau bukan! Tidak ada orang yang bisa menghancurkan sebuah pulau hanya dengan kekuatannya sendiri kecuali Yonkou dan eksekutif tertingginya, dan juga seorang anak kecil bernama Uchiha Menma yang terkutuk, dan orang yang tetap memakai nama terkutuk itu pasti hanya O'noshi seorang, karena itu adalah nama berharganya!"Seraph melihat Menma dengan mata yang tajam menyiratkan semua emosinya sekarang ini

"Benar sekali, aku O'noshi walau begitu, aku ini hanya pengganti 3 lapis murahan, O'noshi yang asli sangat jauh lebih kuat dariku! Kalau begitu apa yang akan kau lakukan Seraph? Membunuhku, tapi itu mustahil dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang, kau bahkan tidak bisa menggerakkan lenganmu bukan"Menma menatap Seraph dengan datar

"Kondisimu juga tidak jauh berbeda"Seraph masih menatap Menma dengan tajam

"Kau masih pintar membalas perkataanku! Tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mati"Menma mengangkat Seraph dan menaruhnya dibahunya

"Lepaskan O'noshi, lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menerima belas kasihanmu! Orang yang paling menjijikan, memuakkan, keji, jahat, licik, serakah, dan angkuh sepertimu mau menyelamatkan seseorang, kau benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa?"Tatapan Seraph masih belum berubah, tapi bibirnya membentuk senyuman

"Benar sekali, aku orang yang seperti kau katakan! Tapi jika kau mati, kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku bukan"Perkataan Menma membuat Seraph terdiam akan benarnya perkataan Menma

1 bulan telah berlalu sejak hancurnya kerajaan Dynekkerin

Seraph yang dibawa Menma sekarang berada di pulau Vynt, mereka berdua berada di rumah yang memiliki 1 lantai dan 2 kamar, rumahnya cukup sederhana, kondisi Seraph belum cukup baik, lukanya masih parah tapi ia sudah bisa bergerak dengan bebas walau Menma menyuruhnya untuk tidak berlebihan, yah walau tidak dituruti

"Seraph, jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, tubuhmu tidak akan bisa menahannya, dan pada akhirnya lukamu akan terbuka lagi!"

"Berisik, memangnya siapa dirimu, menasehatiku seperti itu? Kau ini hanyalah orang asing, orang luar yang tidak berhak ikut campur dalam kehidupanku sama sekali"

"Yeah, aku memang orang yang seperti itu, tapi sekarang ini aku dokter dan kau ini pasienku, jadi kau harus mengikuti perkataanku untuk cepat sembuh, dan jika kau sudah sembuh aku akan segera pergi seperti yang kau inginkan"

"Sembuh dan tidak sembuh juga bukan urusanmu, itu hakku, jangan berani mencampurinya!"

"Baik-baik, dasar keras kepala! Ini"Menma melempar sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak pada Seraph yang ditangkap dengan mudah"Kau pasti menerimanya bukan, sekarang ini kau tidak memiliki uang sama sekali karena kerajaanmu hancur, dan lagi kau tidak bisa kerja apapun dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang sekarang, jadi jika kau membuangnya kau akan dapat uang darimana?"

"Hm kau memang hebat jika dalam mengetahui kondisi seseorang! Aku terima uangmu ini"Seraph melangkah pergi meninggalkan halaman rumah yang luasnya 30 m persegi

3 Hari berlalu

Menma sekarang tengah menunggu diruang tamu, sekarang tepat tengah malam ia kini tengah menunggu Seraph yang masih belum pulang, dan ini telah terjadi 2 hari yang lalu juga

Cklek

"Aku pulang"Seraph pulang dengan wajah yang merah dan linglung

"Kamu mabuk lagi Seraph! Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan tentang ini?"Menma melihat Seraph yang mabuk dengan datar

"Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu!"Seraph membalas dengan tajam perkataan Menma

"Tentu saja ini urusank-"

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG MENYEBABKANKU SEPERTI INI? KAU MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUAKU, SAUDARAKU, SEMUA ORANG YANG KUSAYANGI, AKU INGIN SEKALI MEMBUNUHMU, TAPI AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI KEKUATAN UNTUK MELAKUKANNYA! JIKA SAJA KAU TIDAK ADA, MAKA HIDUPKU TIDAK AKAN SEPERTI INI! ENYAHLAH KAU DARI HADAPANKU, HARIKU DAN KEHIDUPANKU!"Seraph berteriak dengan seluruh kekesalan, kemarahan, frustasi dan keputus-asaan yang memupuk didadanya

"Tidurlah"Menma menutup matanya mendengar balasan Seraph tadi

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku tahu!"Seraph berjalan dengan wajah yang marah dan kesal

Seminggu

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Menma dan Seraph bertengkar, Menma tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya lagi dalam seminggu ini pada Seraph atau apapun kecuali memberikan uang dan obat padanya, walaupun Seraph mengambil uangnya ia selalu membuang obatnya, karena menurutnya ia tidak butuh

"Rupanya cukup repot juga bila tidak ada dia! Aku harus membersihkan rumah dan pekerjaan rumah lainnya sendiri, tapi siapa juga yang peduli? Inilah yang kuinginkan, dan monster itu sudah tidak ada lagi disini"Seraph berkata dengan tersenyum senang, sekarang ini ia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya, sehabis pulang dari pasar membeli bahan-bahan makanan

"Yo Nona, apa kau mau ikut dengan kami?"Preman berperawakan cukup besar bertanya dengan tersenyum melihat tubuh Seraph

"Maaf ya, aku ini sedang tidak membuka list pertemanan, jadi aku tidak mau ikut dengan orang asing!"Seraph membalas dengan berjalan menjauh pada orang itu yang kelihatan kesal

Trap

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lolos"Preman itu memegang tangan Seraph dengan kuat, Seraph melihat se keliling, tidak ada orang"Percuma saja, kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada siapapun"Preman itu melihat Seraph dengan wajah yang tersenyum senang

Buagh

Brak

Preman itu terlempar kebelakang oleh pukulan yang tepat mengenai wajahnya

"Jangan kau pikir aku ini wanita lemah yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri!"Seraph meletakan belanjaannya dan berjalan pada preman itu yang melihat Seraph dengan marah

"Dasar jalang, akan kubuat kau memohon ampun, dan akan kusiksa kau pelan-pelan!"Preman itu berteriak dengan sangat kesal akan Seraph yang menghina dirinya

"Lakukan saja jika kau bisa"Preman itu berlari kearah Seraph yang tidak bergerak

Tak

Seraph menepuk punggung tangan preman itu yang membuat pukulannya meleset

DHuak

Seraph menendang perutnya dengan kaki kanan yang lentik

Drak

Preman itu dengan muka kesal melihat Seraph yang menahan tinjunya dengan satu tangan

Buagh

Preman itu kembali terpental menerima serangan Seraph yang tepat mengenai ulu hatinya

"Dasar banyak bicara"Seraph berjalan mengambil kembali barang belanjaannya

Clak

Darah mengalir dari perut Seraph

"Ugh, kapan aku terkena serangannya?"Seraph memegang luka diperutnya dengan ekspresi kesakitan dan melihat lukanya yang bukan luka tusukan atau tebasan, melainkan kulit yang robek"Sejak kapan tubuhku menjadi seperti wanita pada biasanya?"Seraph berkata melihat kulit perutnya yang robek gara-gara menendang tadi, dan hilang kesadarannya

Tap tap tap

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, untuk tidak terlalu banyak beraktivitas! Tapi itu hanyalah sebuah kata-kata yang masuk dan keluar padamu bukan"Menma melihat Seraph yang tidak sadarkan diri dengan datar, tidak ada ekspresi apapun diwajahnya

3 hari berlalu

"Ugh"Seraph melenguh dan memegang kepalanya yang pusing"Dimana aku?"Seraph melihat sekeliling yang kelihatannya tidak asing baginya

"Dirumahmu, aku membawamu saat kau pingsan ditempat kau bertarung dengan orang yang berniat menculikmu!"Menma menjawab dengan biasa sembari duduk didekat jendela di kamar ini dengan membaca buku

"Kenapa kau muncul lagi sekarang?"Seraph melihat Menma dengan marah

"Itu bukanlah urusanmu, yang lebih penting makanlah bubur yang ada dimeja disampingmu itu, walaupun tidak enak makanlah, itu perintahku sebagai dokter"

"Memangnya kau pikir aku mau memakan makanan buatanmu?"Seraph membalas dengan sinis perkataan Menma

"Begitu, tapi kondisi tubuhmu saat ini sangat lemah, tubuhmu tidak bisa menyamai pergerakan yang sering kau lakukan dulu, dan jika ini terus berlanjut pada akhirnya kau akan mati! Dan juga selama kau belum sembuh aku akan ada disini"

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku sembuh?"

"Aku akan pergi dan tidak akan menemuimu lagi, selama yang kubisa, selama kau tidak mencariku juga!"

"Baiklah"Seraph mengambil bubur itu dan memakannya dengan pelan

"Dan juga makan obatnya"

"Tanpa kau suruh pun"Seraph menaruh obat dalam jumlah yang banyak pada bubur

"Jangan memasukan obatnya pada bubur dengan jumlah yang berlebihan, 1 saja sudah cukup"

"Berisik, jika aku ingin cepat sembuh aku harus makan obatnya yang banyak"

"Apa kau ini bodoh?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika memakan obat sebanyak ini akan menyebabkan overdosis! Aku tahu itu, tapi aku punya tubuh yang bisa menahannya!"

"Ya ampun, kau ini arogan juga rupanya"Menma memegang kepalanya heran dengan Seraph

"Berhentilah berbicara dengan nada menjijikan seperti itu"

"Baik-baik"Menma menutup matanya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Tentu saja keluar bukan, kau tidak suka jika aku berada disini bukan!"

"Benar juga"

Pohon didekat rumah, dipuncaknya

Menma sekarang berada dipapan yang dia buat, alas rumah yang dibuat di puncak tanpa atap dan ia tengah berbaring disana

"Yahh, Si Seraph itu, apa ia tidak menuruti 1 perkataanku saja, untuk memakan obat itu 1 saja? Memakan obat terlalu banyak akan menimbulkan efek lain, yah kayaknya dia akan membutuhkan perawatanku lagi"

3 hari berlalu

Seraph masih terbaring diranjangnya, dan wajahnya sangat merah dengan raut wajah yang kesakitan

"Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk memakan obatnya 1 saja"

"Diamlah"

"Masih keras kepala, walau sudah begitu!"Menma berjalan kearah meja yang menyimpan obat dan membawa bubur yang ia buat sendiri"Ini makanlah"Menma mendekatkan sendok yang berisi bubur pada mulut Seraph

"Aku bisa memakannya sendiri, tanpa bantuanmu"Seraph bisa berkata dengan lancer walau kondisinya lumayan parah

"Wahh kau hebat juga masih bisa bicara dengan lancar, padahal kondisimu cukup buruk! Tapi jangan keras kepala dulu, lagipula jika kau sembuh kau sendiri yang untung bukan!"Seraph membuka mulutnya dengan raut wajah tidak suka

"Ini"

"Jangan menyuapiku seperti anak kecil!"Seraph memegang tangan Menma dengan raut wajah marah tapi sedikit melunak, menyadari suhu tangan Menma yang dingin

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu, kondisimu sekarang ini cukup buruk! Jika kau mati kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku, dan juga keluargamu pasti bertanya apa yang telah kau lakukan sehingga menyusul mereka dengan cepat?"

"Hmph"Seraph membuang mukanya mendengar perkataan Menma, dan memakan suapan Menma _'Kenapa ia begitu peduli padaku?'_ Seraph membatin dengan bingung melihat Menma yang menyuapinya

"Ada apa, sepertinya kau memiliki pertanyaan padaku!"

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli padaku? Aku hanya orang yang membencimu dan ingin membunuhmu bukan, jadi kenapa kau harus peduli padaku?"Seraph bertanya dengan mimic wajah serius pada Menma yang menghentikan kegiatannya

"Kau ini temanku, mau bagaimana kau menyebutnya pandanganku padamu tidak berubah, walau pandanganmu padaku berubah, itu hanya berarti kau tidak menganggapku, itu tidak masalah bagiku, lagipula itu hal yang wajar bagiku, untuk diperlakukan seperti itu"Menma menjawab dengan tersenyum pertanyaan Seraph tadi

"Kenapa kau bisa tersenyum dengan tulus begitu? Dan juga apa maksudmu dengan hal yang wajar?"

"Tentu saja karena sangking biasanya jadi yah aku hadapi saja dengan tersenyum, karena dengan tersenyum bebanmu akan sedikit menghilang, dan juga hal yang wajar yah, itu misalnya jika orang lain punya banyak teman dan bersenang-senang itu sangat tidak wajar bagiku, tapi jika tidak punya banyak teman dan tidak bersenang-senang bersama itu wajar bagiku, yah seperti itulah"

"Hehhh tidak kusangka ternyata kau orang yang sangat menyedihkan seperti itu"

"Terserahmu mau berkata apa tentangku!"Menma mengangkat sendoknya untuk menyuapi Seraph lagi yang disambut baik kali ini

2 minggu berlalu

Kondisi Seraph semakin membaik setelah berbaring terus dikasur, Seraph dan Menma kini berada diruang tamu, Menma yang melihat Seraph melihat piring yang berisi ikan bakar dengan aroma yang menggiurkan dengan menyelidik

"Tenang saja, itu bukan masakanku! Lagipula aku mana mungkin bisa masak sampai aromanya tercium sampai sini bukan"Menma mengambil sendok dan memakan nasi goreng buatannya sendiri

"Lalu punyamu?"

"Tentu saja buatan sendiri bukan, atau kau berpikir aku menaruh racun pada makananmu?"

"Tidak, tapi apa… kau bisa menukar makananmu dengan punyaku?"Seraph bertanya dengan menundukan kepalanya

"Boleh saja, tapi aku tidak jamin rasanya"Menma membalas dengan heran perkataan Seraph yang tidak seperti biasanya, Menma menaruh piringnya dan dimeja lalu diambil oleh Seraph kemudian memakannya

Tess tess

"Apa sebegitu tidak enaknya?"Menma mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan tersenyum garing melihat Seraph menangis setelah memakan nasi goreng buatannya

"Enak"

"Hah, kau bilang apa?"

"Enak sekali"Seraph menjawab dengan senang walau air matanya tetap mengalir

"Apa sekarang pikiranmu yang kurang sehat, sampai bisa bilang jika masakanku enak?!"Menma melihat Seraph dengan tercengang, pasalnya ia tidak percaya dengan Seraph yang tiba-tiba mengatakan masakannya enak

"A..a..apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Aku sudah baik-baik memberimu pujian, tapi balasanmu malah begitu?"Seraph membalas dengan ekspresi terkejut dan berkata dengan kesal

"Aku lebih suka jujur daripada bohong walau tidak enak didengarpun!"

"Hmm, kalau begitu akan kuberi tahu, masakanmu itu kebanyakan garam, dan juga apa-apaan rasa cuka pada nasinya kau ini ingin membuat sushi hahhh, lalu kecapnya juga terlalu banyak!"

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan aku akan makan sisanya! Kau makanlah ikan itu, aku belum menyentuhnya kok!"

"Eh"

"Ada apa dengan eh mu itu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang jika masakanku itu kebanyakan garam, ada rasa cukanya dan juga kecapnya terlalu banyak, jadi kembalikan saja! Aku akan memakannya"

"Eh kau ingin memakan makanan sampah ini!"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya"

"Itu bukan pujian, tapi akan kumasakan sesuatu dulu"

"Tidak, tidak perlu"Menma menghentikan Seraph yang hendak pergi ke dapur

"Tenang saja aku tidak akan menaruh racun kedalam makananmu!"Seraph berkata dengan wajah yang terlihat terpercaya

"Jika hanya menyisipkan racun, itu tidak akan cukup untuk membunuhku!"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuangnya! Kau mungkin telah hidup dengan nyaman sebagai putri kerajaan, tapi kau tidak pernah merasakan kelaparan, jadi kau pasti tidak mengetahui seberapa sulitnya untuk mencari sebuah makanan"Ucapan Menma membuat Seraph duduk kembali, Menma yang melihat tingkah Seraph, mengambil makanannya dan memakannya lagi

"Ne, Menma apa kau ingin kuajari memasak?"Seraph melihat Menma dengan wajah yang cerah tanpa ekspresi negative

"Ada apa denganmu, sifatmu berubah 180 derajat padaku semenjak kau sakit, apa jangan-jangan sekarang kepalamu yang sakit?"

"Dasar tidak sopan, aku bertanya padamu dengan baik-baik bukan! Jadi kau bisa anggap ini sebagai rasa terima kasih atas penjagaan dan perawatanmu padaku selama aku sakit"

"Baik-baik, tapi kau tidak perlu melakukannya! Karena sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, sesuai yang kau inginkan"

"Eh"Ekspresi Seraph tiba-tiba berubah yang tadinya cerah menjadi sedikit gelap dan suram

"Daritadi kau terus berucap eh eh eh, apa kepalamu benar-benar baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu sebentar lagi akan pergi Menma?"

"Aku ini orang yang membunuh ayahmu, ibumu, kakakmu dan juga keluargamu tanpa terkecuali selain dirimu, dan juga orang yang menghancurkan kerajaanmu tanpa ragu! Melihatku saja sekarang kau pasti sangat ingin membunuhku dan sangat membenciku, tapi itu merupakan hal yang wajar, jadi bersabarlah, aku hanya akan berada disini 3 minggu lagi"Seraph menundukan wajahnya kebawah sehingga ekspresinya tidak terlihat, Menma yang melihat Seraph seperti itu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar

"3 minggu itu waktu yang singkat sekali"Seraph berkata dengan menundukan kepalanya

1 minggu telah berlalu

Kondisi Seraph sekarang hampir menyamai kondisi tubuhnya yang semula, semakin sembuh dan kepergian Menma juga semakin dekat

"Ne Menma, nanti malam dipulau ini ada festival para dewa, apa kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Yeah"Menma menjawab dengan singkat pertanyaan Seraph yang antusias tadi

"Ya ampun apa kau tidak bisa menjawab dengan lebih semangat"Seraph menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, dan berkata dengan cemberut

"Kalau begitu ajak yang lain saja! Bukannya kau ini memiliki teman bukan"

"Aku tidak punya teman dipulau ini! Hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuajak!"

"Bukannya itu Seraph"wanita berambut coklat melihat Seraph dengan heran, ia bersama temannya"Tunggu dulu, apa anak itu anaknya Seraph?"

"Kalian"Seraph melihat mereka dengan terkejut

"Lihat kau punya teman bukan"

"Bukan, mereka adalah orang yang menemaniku saat mabuk"Seraph membalas dengan bersikukuh

"Hoi Seraph, siapa dia? Anakmu kah"wajah Seraph langsung suram ditanya begitu

"Memangnya siapa yang mau punya anak yang menjengkelkan sepertinya?"Seraph membalas dengan suramnya

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Jadi sekarang kau bisa pergi bersama temanmu bukan"Menma mengangkat bahunya dengan tersenyum senang

"Apa-apaan bocah ini, perilakunya membuatku kesal!"

"Benar bukan"Seraph berkata dengan suram

"Hahh Seraph, jika kau sebegitu ingin aku menemanimu ke festival, aku akan ikut!"Menma yang melihat Seraph terus suram begitu, akhirnya tidak tega

"Eh Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti malam kau harus benar-benar siap ok"Seraph langsung kembali ceria dengan perkataan Menma tadi

"Oi Seraph kenapa kau mengajak anak kecil sepertinya untuk menemanimu? Bukannya kami bisa menemanimu, tapi kau yang harus traktir"

"Ahh begitu"Menma mengangguk mengerti, kenapa Seraph selalu menghabiskan uangnya hanya dalam 3 hari, padahal untuk seminggu dan juga uang yang diberikan cukup banyak

"Mungkin dia kelihatan seperti bocah! Tapi dalamnya itu lain lagi, dan juga orang yang selalu memberiku uang itu ia"Seraph menunjuk Menma yang sedang menghela nafas

"Ehhh bohong, tidak mungkin anak kecil sepertinya punya uang bukan"

"Bukan tidak mungkin, dia itu sangatlah kaya raya, jika dibandingkan dengan kita"

"Ahh Tuan muda, apa anda bisa memberikanku beberapa uang?"Teman Seraph berlaku dengan manis pada Menma yang memutar matanya bosan

"Tidak bisa"

"Pelit"

"Aku memang pelit"Balasan Menma membuat wanita itu menggerutu kesal

"Seraph, bocah ini tidak sebaik yang kau katakan tadi?"

"Memangnya aku berkata apa?"

"Kau berkata ia selalu memberimu uang bukan"

"Begitulah"

"Jadi kenapa kalau padaku tidak? Aku juga cukup cantik tahu"wanita itu mengibaskan rambutnya dengan anggun

"Seraph tangkap itu"Menma melemparkan sejumlah uang pada Seraph yang menangkapnya dengan bingung

"Kenapa lebih banyak dari yang biasanya? Bahkan ini 10 kali lebih banyak"Seraph menghitung uang yang diberikan Menma sekitar 20 juta

"Pakai saja, kau bebas menggunakannya kecuali untuk minum minuman keras dan obat terlarang! Jika kau menggunakannya untuk itu, aku tidak akan memberikanmu uang lagi"

"Baik-baik"Seraph membalas dengan malas perkataan Menma

"Hoi Seraph, kau benar bocah ini sangat kaya! Ia memberimu uang 20 juta seperti itu hanyalah sekeping berry! Dan juga Seraph apa kau bisa mentraktirku atau meminjamkan beberapa uang"

"Tidak mau, kau pasti menggunakannya untuk berjudi bukan! Aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan uang ini"

"Ehh biasanya kau selalu memberikannya? Ada apa denganmu hari ini Seraph?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa"

"Seraph, tadi temanmu bilang berjudi, memangnya ada tempat judi disini?"

"Ada Menma, tapi disana hanya ada pro saja, lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu untuk berjudi"Teman Seraph langsung terkejut mendengar nama Menma keluar dari mulut Seraph

"Hoi Seraph, apa bocah itu namanya Menma?"

"Yeah, memangnya kenapa? Kau terlihat sangat ketakutan begitu"

"Aku beri kamu nasehat, agar kamu menjauhinya agar tidak terkena musibah dan kemalangan! Dulu aku pernah mendengar jika sepupuku yang berteman dengan anak yang bernama Menma langsung terkena bencana, kedua kakinya patah dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi"Teman Seraph berkata dengan berkeringat dingin

' _Aku mengalami hal yang lebih parah dari itu sih'_ Seraph membatin dengan sweatdrop

"Temanmu itu benar Seraph, lebih baik kau urungkan niatmu untuk pergi denganku"

"Tidak mau, aku akan tetap pergi denganmu malam ini!"Seraph masih bersikukuh untuk pergi dengan Menma

"Hoi kau, teman Seraph apa kau bisa membujuknya?"

"Jangan mengajakku bicara, aku tidak ingin tertimpa bencana!"wanita itu membalas dengan sinis pada Menma yang menghela nafas

"Aku tidak akan menang jika sendirian, malam ini pukul 7 Seraph, aku akan menunggumu! Yah walaupun kau mau datang atau tidak, itu tidak menjadi masalah"

Pukul 8

Menma menunggu dengan duduk ditaman yang sepi sendirian

"Bodohnya aku untuk membuat kesepakatan itu"Menma berbaring ditaman itu dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan

"Yo Menma, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"Seraph tiba-tiba muncul yang berada dihadapan wajah Menma

"Yeah, aku sudah menunggu 1 jam penuh! Jika kau Cuma ingin membuatku menunggu seharusnya kau datang tengah malam saja"

"Kau ini tidak peka sekali! Wanita itu butuh waktu untuk berdandan, dan juga seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan 'tidak, aku baru saja sampai jadi ayo kita ke festival' begitu"

"Maaf ya, aku ini bukan lelaki yang tidak jujur seperti itu! Aku lebih suka jujur menyakitkan daripada bohong"

"Hahhhh berdebat denganmu tidak akan ada akhirnya, ayo kita pergi ke festival Menma"

"Yeah"Menma dan Seraph berjalan ke festival dengan santai, dan soal penampilan Menma menggunakan kaos biru polos dengan celana panjang untuk anak kecil berumur 8 tahun, dan Seraph mengenakan kaos yang panjang lengannya dan rok yang diatas lutut, ditambah make-up yang seperti alami diwajahnya dan sepatu biasa, kalau dilihat seperti seorang ibu pergi bersama anaknya

"Dia cantik sekali!"Para pria yang ada disana melihat Seraph dengan mata yang terpesona melihatnya, Seraph yang dilihat seperti itu sedikit risih, tapi ia merasakan ada yang menggemgam lengannya dan menariknya

"Ayo, bukannya kau ingin bersenang-senang! Akan kutemani apapun itu"Menma menarik Seraph menjauhi para lelaki yang melihatnya tadi

"Um"Seraph membalas dengan wajah yang senang, mereka berdua mencoba berbagai rintangan yang disediakan di festival ini, dimulai dari menembak target, menebak kartu yang disediakan dan masih banyak lagi

Karena sudah mencoba terlalu banyak permainan mereka berdua pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke ujung festival dimana tidak ada siapapun kecuali bebatuan dan sungai yang mengalir dengan pemandangan langit hitam bertabur bintang

"Hari ini adalah hari paling menyenangkan dalam hidupku!"Seraph memeluk boneka beruang yang ia dapat dari permainan menembak yang dimenangkan Menma tadi, Menma melihat Seraph dengan bingung karena raut wajahnya terlihat sangat senang dan juga bahagia"Ada apa Menma, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"Seraph membaca raut wajah Menma yang kebingungan

"Begitulah, aku pikir kau akan mempersiapkan beberapa jebakan untuk membunuhku, tapi dari tadi aku tidak merasakan apapun bahkan aku tidak mencium bau racun dari permen yang kau belikan tadi"

"Ahh bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang, 'kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku dengan trik seperti itu' jadi lebih baik aku berhenti bukan"

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu! Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, apa kau bersenang-senang Seraph?"

"Um"Seraph membalas dengan tersenyum senang pada Menma yang juga ikut tersenyum, tapi senyumnya meluntur dan menundukan kepalanya"Ne Menma, apa kau benar-benar akan pergi dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Yeah"Balasan singkat nan jelas keluar dari mulut Menma menjawab pertanyaan Seraph

"Apa kau tidak bisa tinggal disini saja bersamaku?"Seraph mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka yang ia pegang

"Ya ampun, tentu saja tidak bisa bukan! Dan juga aneh sekali, apa salah makan?"

"Aku bertanya serius Menma!"

"Aku juga serius, mengapa kau ingin tinggal bersama orang yang telah membunuh seluruh keluarga dan kerajaanmu tanpa bersisa?"

"Aku merasa jika bukan kau yang melakukannya!"

"Hahaha baru kali ini aku mendengar perkataan itu! Biasanya aku selalu menjadi kambing hitam dimanapun itu!"Menma tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Seraph

"Itu benar, aku yakin jika yang melakukannya bukan kau, kau tadi bersenang-senang, tertawa, tersenyum, menghiburku dan bahkan menemaniku tanpa ada niat buruk apapun padaku bukan"

"Pemikiran yang lugu dan naif, namun hasilnya benar-benar menakjubkan! Kalau begitu kuberitahu, memang benar yang meledakan kerajaan itu bukan aku.."Ekspresi Seraph sedikit mengembang menjadi lebih baik mendengar perkataan Menma"Tapi jika aku ingin menghentikannya, aku juga bisa melakukannya! Namun aku tidak melakukannya bukan, jadi pelaku penghancuran kerajaan itu sama juga denganku!"

"Mendengar jika bukan kau yang melakukannya itu sudah membuatku sangat senang, lagipula sepertinya kau punya alasan untuk tidak menyelamatkan kerajaanku bukan, mengingat itu dirimu pasti alasanmu cukup penting"

"Ohh tidak disangka, aku terkejut mendengar kau mau menoleransi kelakuanku, padahal waktu itu kau sangat ingin sekali membunuhku"

"Ekspresimu sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut, dan juga apa bisa atau tidak sekarang?"

"Tetap tidak bisa"

"Mengapa?"Ekspresi Seraph Nampak sangat sedih mendengar jawaban Menma

"Seraph aku adalah orang yang seperti kau katakan, orang paling mengerikan, menjijikan, kejam, sampah, memuakkan, keji, jahat, licik, serakah, dan angkuh, dan juga aku ini hanyalah sebuah senjata dan kumpulan penyesalan, jadi mengapa kau ingin tinggal bersama dengan orang yang memiliki semua sifat itu?"

"Semua orang pasti akan berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, jadi jika kau mau membuka matamu dan menerima dirimu lalu memutuskan berubah, kau pasti bisa Menma!"

"Itu hanya terjadi jika waktu orang itu masih berjalan Seraph! Waktuku itu telah lama berhenti bersamaan saat aku memenggal kepala Haha-ue, dan juga setiap kali aku berubah disana akan ada penyesalan yang sangat kusesali, itulah yang selalu membunuhku, dan membuatku terus bereinkarnasi selama ribuan tahun!"Ekspresi Seraph sedikit terkejut mendengar kalimat terakhir Menma

"Pantas saja kau memiliki kemampuan bertarung sehebat itu! Kau telah hidup lebih dari ribuan tahun, Shirohige saja yang merupakan orang terkuat, umurnya tidak sampai seratus tahun!"

"Jangan mengaitkan dengan kakek tua sialan itu!"

"Baik-baik, tadi kau bilang setiap kali kau berubah itu akan membunuhku, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Dengan kata lain aku tidak diperbolehkan memiliki perasaan sebagai ganti kekuatan yang kudapat, jadi jika aku tinggal bersama denganmu pada akhirnya yang akan paling menderita adalah dirimu, jika kau tidak percaya akan kuberitahu, jika hal ini terus berlangsung selama 10 juta tahun lamanya dan selalu berakhir dengan sama, karena itulah aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya, awal yang kubuat, masalah yang kubuat, sejarah yang kubuat, Quincy-O, beserta hidupku, aku ingin mengakhiri semuanya!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Medaka-san?"

"Heh bukannya seharusnya kau cemburu padanya!"

"Tidak ada alasan buat cemburu, lagipula aku tidak keberatan menjadi istrimu yang keberapapun, asal kau mencintaiku itu sudah cukup bagiku!"

"Orang bilang saat seseorang mencintai mereka akan semakin kuat! Tapi itu juga berarti seseorang yang semakin membenci akan semakin kuat juga"

"Menurutku membenci itu tidak baik"

"Menurutku itu tidaklah buruk atau baik, mereka semua sama saja! Segala sesuatu didunia ini memiliki lawan terburuknya dan kebalikannya, jika tidak ada benci maka itu akan melenyapkan cinta, jika tidak ada cinta maka benci akan lenyap akibat ketidak terkendali!"

"Ucapan yang bijak juga, seperti pepatah saja!"

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang tua saja!"

"Ahahaha"Seraph tertawa dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"Kenapa raut wajahmu itu seolah mengatakan jika kau ingin aku tetap tinggal bersamamu?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu"

"Jangan bohong, mana ada wanita yang mencintai seseorang tapi membiarkan laki-laki itu memiliki wanita selain dia"Menma berkata dengan heran pada Seraph yang menundukan kepalanya

"Karena kau adalah lelaki pertama yang masih peduli padaku walau kejadian buruk apapun, bahkan kakak-ku pun memasang jarak padaku agar tidak terkena kesialan, hanya ayahku tidak ayah angkatku yang mau tetap bersamaku, dan kau adalah lelaki kedua, daripada menyesal dikemudian jadi lebih baik aku mengambil keputusan sekarang"

"Pepatah yang berantakan, tapi Seraph kau terlalu terburu-buru dalam mengambil keputusan, suatu saat kau akan sadar keputusan yang kau ambil pasti akan kau sesali, menjadi istri-ku yang keberapapun, sepertinya kamu ini sedang bermimpi ya"Menma berkata dengan menutup matanya wajahnya tersenyum sedikit

"Apa yang salah dengan itu? Aku sudah mengijinkanmu memilikiku, jadi kau harusnya berterima kasih bukan"

"Sifatmu yang dulu kembali juga, namun Seraph, kau menganggap hubunganku dengan Medaka itu seperti apa?"Menma melihat mata Seraph dengan datar

"Bukannya sepasang kekasih, walaupun aku masih bingung bagaimana anak sekecil dirimu bisa tahu cinta saat usia dini, tapi ya setelah mendengar kau telah terus bereinkarnasi kurasa aku paham, lalu sepertinya kalian saling mencintai bukan, kalian terlihat akrab sekali, bahkan saat ayah menjodohkanku denganmu kau menolaknya bukan karena tidak ingin menghianatinya"

"Bagian terakhir itu memang benar, reinkarnasinya juga benar yang salah itu adalah kau menyebutkan hubunganku dengan Medaka adalah sepasang kekasih dan saling mencintai! Jika Medaka mendengar ini dia pasti akan sangat kesal dan juga sangat marah, yah walau ekspresi marahnya itu tidak terlalu terlihat diwajahnya"Menma berkata dengan mulut yang membentuk senyum kecil

"Lalu apa hubungan kalian berdua?"

"Hanya saling memanfaatkan, dan juga Medaka itu sangat membenciku bukanlah mencintaiku jadi kuharap kau mengingatnya walaupun itu kebebasanmu untuk mengingatnya atau tidak"

"Saling memanfaatkan dengan rasa membenci bukannya itu hanya akan berakhir buruk, kenapa kau terus membiarkan hubungan saling memanfaatkan itu?"

"Karena aku berhutang pada Medaka, makanya aku tetap mau melakukannya, lagipula semua yang Medaka katakan padaku dan tentangku itu semuanya bohong, Medaka tidak pernah jujur padaku ataupun tentangku, jadi jangan percaya padanya jika sedang membicarakan diriku"

"Hanya karena berhutang kau tetap mau dibohongi apa kau ini bodoh? Mana ada orang yang tahan terus dibohongi? Suatu saat orang itu juga pasti menyadari jika terus bersama dengan orang yang membohonginya akan membuatnya semuanya menjadi kebohongan! Dan kau tetap mau mempertahankannya"

"Karena itulah, aku berhutang padanya, berkat kebohongan Medaka semua yang berada disekitarku menjadi kebohongan, dimana ada orang yang bersikap ramah padaku itu adalah sebuah kebohongan namun aku menikmatinya berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi, jadi apa kau mengerti Seraph?"

"Tapi itu tetap bukan alasan bagimu untuk terus bersamanya! Lagipula jika kau terus terbiasa dengan kebohongan, yang ada dalam dirimu hanya ada kebohongan belaka"

"Jadi kau ingin melihat diriku yang sekarang, baiklah akan kuperlihatkan padamu!"Perkataan Menma yang datar membuat tubuh Seraph merinding entah kenapa, perasaan dingin menyelimuti hatinya membuatnya terus gelisah

"Siapa kau?"Seraph bertanya dengan wajah yang sangat ketakutan

"Menma Van Dijanshiel Cykal Einsywir itulah nama asliku, nama Kurosaki D adalah nama yang kugunakan untuk nama diriku yang dulu dimana aku masih memiliki perasaan! Jadi apa kau mengerti Seraph? Aku menikmati kebohongan itu karena aku bisa kembali memiliki perasaan yang dulu telah kubuang, aku menyesali perbuatanku waktu itu, yang kumiliki dari dulu sampai sekarang hanyalah penyesalan, dan diriku tanpa kebohongan yang diciptakan Medaka adalah sebuah senjata penghancur yang terus dilemahkan, sekali kebohongan itu lenyap senjata penghancur ini akan mendapatkan kembali kekuatannya!"Tubuh Seraph merinding mendengar setiap perkataan Menma yang sekarang, dirinya merasa bisa mati setiap detik karena hawa yang sangat dingin dan tidak ada unsur apapun yang dimana hanya kehampaan yang terasa

"Kalau begitu, kau hanya perlu mendapatkan perasaanmu kembali bukan! Agar menjadi Menma yang kukenal"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah menikmati kebohongan ini! Jika aku kembali memiliki perasaan aku tidak akan pernah bisa melaksanakan tujuan akhirku!"

"Berbohong saja kau sudah menikmatinya, kalau itu adalah hal yang jujur kau pasti akan sangat menikmatinya bukan"Senyuman dengan ucapan Seraph membuat Menma membulatkan matanya dan tersenyum

"Hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

"Kenapa kau bisa sepesimis itu? O'noshi yang diceritakan sangatlah hebat ini bisa berkata seperti itu aku tidak percaya?"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang setiap kali aku memiliki perasaan, aku akan semakin melemah dan pada akhirnya mati bukan! Jadi saat aku memiliki perasaan dan bisa membalas perasaan dari orang yang mencintaiku, maka mereka pasti akan menderita karena kematianku! Karena itulah aku lebih memilih menghindar! Dan juga kenapa kau sangat terobsesi denganku? Masih banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku, tidak, malah sangat banyak, aku hanya hebat dalam kekuatan saja belum lagi kekuatanku juga tidaklah seberapa!"

Jawaban Menma dibalas dengan ciuman dibibirnya yang membuatnya melebarkan matanya terkejut akan tindakan Seraph

"Karena aku mencintaimu, apa alasan itu belum cukup?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku ingin dengar alasan la-"Ucapan Menma terhenti mengingat sesuatu

"Ada apa Menma? Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"Seraph berucap dengan senang karena mendengar Menma memotong ucapannya sendiri tanpa alasan yang jelas

"Aku hanya teringat, aku pernah berjanji untuk tidak mencampuri urusanmu lagi dan akan segera pergi jika kau sudah sembuh! Itulah janji yang kubuat padamu"Jawaban Menma membuat rasa senang dihati Seraph runtuh mendengarnya, kekesalan, frustasi dan marah memenuhi diri Seraph mendengar perkataan Menma yang sangat keras kepala

"Jika kau sebegitu ingin pergi dari sini! Maka pergilah, kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Dan tidak mau mendengarkanku untuk tinggal disini"

"Terima kasih"Ucapan Menma membuat Seraph tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya"Jika kau sangat ingin tahu alasannya, akan kuberitahu, aku adalah orang yang melibatkanmu dan orang yang membuatmu seperti ini jadi setidaknya aku bisa mengembalikan apa yang bisa kukembalikan, yaitu kebebasanmu! Hanya itu yang bisa kukembalikan padamu, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan rasa senangmu, bahagia, semangat, atau harapanmu, satu-satunya yang bisa kukembalikan padamu hanyalah kebebasanmu yang telah kurenggut!"

"Kalau begitu, aku bebas melakukan apa saja termasuk ikut denganmu bukan!"Seraph tersenyum mendengar jika ia masih memiliki harapan

"Semakin tinggi kau menetapkan harapan, semakin besar keputusasaan yang menantimu!"

"Aku bebas melakukan apapun, kau tidak berhak melarang atau memerintah apapun"Seraph melihat Menma dengan senyum kemenangan yang mengembang diwajahnya

"Egois sekali, tapi aku setuju denganmu! Tapi Seraph ikut denganku itu tidak ada gunanya! Aku hanya bertualang untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku, aku harus menepati seluruh janjiku, lalu setelah itu aku akan melaksanakan tujuanku dan semuanya akan berakhir!"

"Rupanya kau bisa berpikir optimis juga"

"Hah lebih baik kita segera pe- tidak lupakan saja aku yang akan pergi"Menma berdiri dan berjalan menjauhi Seraph yang mengikutinya

"Ne Menma kenapa kau sangat menyukai nasi goreng?"

"Karena Haha-ue dulu selalu memasaknya itu, aku tidak pernah meminta yang lain karena haha-ue sendiri sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya! Jadi aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya dengan berkata tidak suka"Seraph tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Menma"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku heran, kau masih mau memakan makanan yang sangat asin atau sangat manis, padahal orang-orang akan langsung memuntahkannya jika memakan makanan seperti itu"

Menma dan Seraph berjalan dengan riang, yah walau Seraph saja yang senang sedangkan Menma tidak

Keesokan harinya

Dipagi hari ini Menma terpaksa harus menampar dirinya sendiri tidak percaya jika dimeja ada 2 nasi goreng dan Seraph mengambil satunya _'Tidak, itu pasti untuk orang lain! Tidak mungkin untukku!'_ Menma menggelengkan dirinya, meyakinkan dirinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan Menma? Makanannya akan segera dingin jika kau tidak segera memakannya!"Ucapan Seraph benar-benar membuat Menma tidak percaya, dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri"Tentu saja untukmu bukan, memangnya untuk siapa lagi aku membuatnya? Tenang saja aku tidak menaruh racun apapun didalamnya"

Menma yang mendengarnya segera saja memakannya dan terhenti pada suapan pertama

"Ada apa Menma, apa tidak enak? Atau rasanya sangat buruk"Seraph bertanya dengan gelisah melihat Menma langsung terhenti pada suapan pertama

"Kamu benar-benar hebat sekali dalam memasak ya! Bahkan masakan Haha-ue saja tidak seenak ini, yah walau aneh sekali kau mau memasak sesuatu untukku, apalagi makanan kesukaanku! Dulu aku pernah meminta dan kau menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah! Lalu kau bilang 'aku ini tuan putri, mana mungkin aku memasak untuk orang lain! Aku hanya memasak untuk diriku sendiri dan keluargaku, dan kau tidak termasuk' hm aku masih ingat kalimat itu"Mood Seraph langsung jelek mendengar perkataan Menma

"Kau benar-benar hebat dalam menghancurkan mood seseorang ya Menma!"Seraph berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Menma sarapan sendiri

' _Memang seharusnya begitu! Jika kau mencintaiku itu tidak wajar, tapi jika kau membenciku itu sangatlah wajar! Dengan ini kau pasti bisa hidup bebas tanpa terkekang olehku lagi Seraph'_ Menma membatin dengan tersenyum sembari menghabiskan nasi goreng yang ia dapat dari Seraph

Seraph Place

' _Apa-apaan ia itu, pagi-pagi sudah merusak moodku! Apa ia tidak bisa membaca situasi dengan baik?'_ Seraph berjalan dengan mood yang buruk sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan

Bruk

Seraph terjatuh oleh lelaki yang memliki rambut merah tua yang dikebelakangkan, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Seraph berdiri

"Maaf, aku telah menabrakmu!"

"Tidak, aku juga yang salah karena tidak memperhatikan"Seraph membalas dengan sopan perkataan orang ini

"Hmm sepertinya moodmu sedang buruk, apa habis bertengkar?"

"Hebat juga, kau bisa tahu mood seseorang"

"Itu terbaca itu diwajah cantikmu, perkenalkan namaku Risutry Jouichiro"

"Nitrasyifil Seraph"

"Nama yang indah, apa kau mau jalan-jalan denganku Seraph-chan?"

"Kau seperti penipu yang berusaha menculik saja"

"Apa terlihat seperti itu? Ahahaha"Jouichiro tertawa mendengar perkataan Seraph tadi

"Aneh sekali, tapi baiklah"Seraph setuju untuk pergi bersama orang ini

Menma place

Menma sekarang ini tengah berbelanja dengan santai dan beramah tamah pada penjual, selesai keluar dari toko dengan membawa buah-buahan ia melihat Seraph dengan lelaki yang tidak dikenalnya, karena tidak ingin hal seperti kemarin terjadi lagi, ia mengikuti cukup jauh sembari memakan buahnya _'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kulakukan ini?'_ Menma membatin dengan heran apa yang sedang dilakukannya, karena bosan melihat Seraph dan lelaki itu yang biasa saja, ia masuk kedalam restoran yang berada disana dan memesan jus strauberi

"Sebenarnya, apa lagi yang kutunggu disini?"Menma menyesap jusnya dengan ekspresi heran, setelah beres dengan jusnya dan membayarnya ia menuju jalan yang sama dengan dituju Seraph dan lelaki itu karena jaraknya lumayan jauh dan pemandangannya bagus juga, namun ia melihat Seraph dan lelaki itu dikepung oleh 20 orang yang mengenakan setelan preman dan berbagai senjata ditangan mereka

"Apa kau terjerat masalah lagi Seraph?"Ucapan Menma dari luar kepungan preman itu mendapat perhatian dari mereka

"Berisik"

"Anak siapa itu?"

"Siapa yang peduli dengan identitasnya?! Kita tangkap dan jual saja mereka berdua, lalu kita nikmati wanitanya sampai mati!"

"Ahh bos kau ini memang hebat dan cerdik sekali"

"Kalian pikir aku akan membiarkannya"lelaki itu a.k.a Jouichiro berkata didepan Seraph

"Berlagak keren memang bagus, tapi kau juga harus tahu batasan"Menma yang berada disamping Jouichirou mengagetkannya, bagaimana tidak, ia barusan diluar kepungan"Kalian pulanglah, tapi jika kalian ingin mati, maka tetaplah lakukan yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang ini!"

"Bocah ini sombong sekali!"Salah seorang memegang baju Menma dengan raut wajah kesal

"Jadi apa jawaban kalian?"Ucapan dari Menma ini membuat mereka tambah kesal sekarang

"Oi Menma, kenapa kau memprovokasi mereka?"

"Hanya ingin tahu, apa mereka adalah orang bodoh atau orang pintar?"

"Oi apa dia baru saja menyebutkan nama Menma?"Salah satu preman itu berkata dengan heran

"Anak ini bernama Menma, sepertinya kau sangat dibenci sekali oleh ibumu!"

"Hahahaha"Mereka tertawa dengan kencangnya

"Ahahaha yah itu memang namaku dari lahir, jadi apa boleh buat? Tapi kalian ini, aku tanya apa jawaban kalian!"

"Jawaban kami tentu menolak!"Mereka dengan mata yang menakutkan melihat mereka bertiga dengan tajam, Menma tersenyum dan memegang tangan orang yang memegang bajunya sekarang ini

Srash

Menarik tangan itu sampai putus, pemilik tangan itu mundur dengan ekspresi kesakitan yang luar biasa ditangannya

"Kalau begitu aku akan membunuh kalian semua tanpa pengecualian"Menma berkata dengan raut wajah yang datar dan dingin

"Serang dia, ia hanya seorang bocah"Bos dari orang-orang ini berlari menuju Menma

"Sudah lama sekali sejak ada orang yang menyerangku dari depan"Menma melihat dengan tersenyum dan mengepalkan tangannya

Buagh

Menma memukul orang yang pertama dengan keras sampai menghancurkan batang pohon yang menjadi pengiring jalan ini

"M-monster"

"Ara, bukannya kalian ingin menyerangku! Dan ingin sekali mati"Menma melihat mereka dengan datar, mereka sendiri yang dilihat seperti itu gemetar dalam ketakutan dan berlarian

"Kalau soal intimidasi kau ini hebat sekali ya! Walau jika berbicara kau jelek sekali"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Dan juga lanjutkan saja apa yang sedang kalian lakukan saat ini"Menma mengambil barang yang dibelinya tadi dan beranjak pergi

"Apa lelaki itu yang tadi kau bicarakan?!"Jouichirou bertanya dengan kaget dan heran akan kejadian tadi

"Benar, menyebalkan bukan! Ia selalu saja seperti ini akhir-akhir ini"

"Menurutku, ia menyayangimu, jika tidak mana mungkin ia menolong kita tadi! Dan juga tatapan matanya tadi, terlihat ia sangat senang melihat dirimu senang! Yah walau aku heran mengapa wanita secantik dirimu jatuh cinta pada anak tadi?"

"Jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya, ia itu sudah tua walau penampilannya seperti bocah!"

"Ahaha berbaikanlah dengannya! Ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menyimpan sesuatu, jika kau bertanya padanya, pasti ia akan menjawabnya dengan jujur bukan, walau jujurnya menyakitkan, lelaki seperti itu hebat, karena bisa jujur apa adanya tidak peduli dengan yang akan terjadi"

"Hm bilang saja, jika kau ingin berduaan dengan kekasihmu yang menunggu dirumah bukan"

"Ahaha ketahuan ya"

"Terbaca jelas diwajahmu"Seraph membalas sembari berlari menuju Menma yang cukup jauh dari mereka saat ini

Menma berjalan dengan membawa barang belanjaannya, ia menggigit apel yang ia beli tadi

"Menma, kau ini berjalan terlalu cepat!"Seraph berhasil menyusul Menma yang berada didepannya tadi

"Hmm kau yakin meninggalkan kekasihmu itu hanya untuk menemuiku?!"Menma memiringkan kepalanya melihat Seraph yang menahan tawanya

"Menma apa jangan-jangan daritadi kau mengikuti kami?"Seraph bertanya dengan raut wajah senang

"Kebetulan saja kalian lewat didepanku yang sedang belanja! Jadi kupikir ia kekasihmu, mengingat aku tidak mengawasimu 2 minggu yang lalu!"

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Lagipula waktu itu aku masih depresi atas kejadian kerajaanku yang hancur bersama dengan seluruh orang dipulau itu! Dan merasa bersalah karena mengapa hanya aku seorang yang masih hidup?"

"Mengapa raut wajahmu terlihat murung seperti itu? Bukannya seharusnya kau senang masih bisa hidup, bebas melakukan apapun, tertawa, senang, sedih, berharap, bahagia dan putus asa! Jadi mengapa kau terlihat murung seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan mereka saja! Dan rindu dengan mereka"

"Begitu, temui aku nanti pagi dipelabuhan"Menma berjalan mendahului Seraph yang masih berdiam diri

"Ehh memangnya untuk apa kepelabuhan pagi-pagi?"

"Bukannya kau rindu bukan, kenapa kita tidak pergi kesana saja untuk memberi peringatan atas kematian mereka!"

"Tidak kusangka, kau akan sepengertian itu! Kupikir kau akan berkata 'Maaf ya karena sudah merenggut semuanya'"

"Inginnya sih bilang begitu! Tapi jika aku berkata demikian, itu tidak akan membuatmu senang bukan"

"Benar juga, terima kasih Menma!"Seraph dan Menma berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka yang cukup jauh dari lokasi mereka saat ini

Pagi

Puing-puing kerajaan Dynekkerin

Pulau yang dulu menjadi salah satu dari kerajaan terbesar didunia sekarang hanya puing-puing dengan bentuk pulau yang hancur lebih dari setengahnya, disudut pulau yang masih utuh berdiri 2 orang yang mana 1 perempuan dan 1 laki-laki

"Kau yang melakukannya Seraph! Kau ini putri kerajaan ini bukan"

"Lebih tepatnya mantan putri sekarang ini"Seraph berjalan mendekati tempat yang hancur dengan seikat bunga yang ia lemparkan kedalamnya lalu ia mencabut topinya dan menyimpannya didada dengan menutup mata

Seraph perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Menma yang sedang duduk"Ne Menma, apa ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang menjaga jarak dariku?"

"Bukan perasaanmu, memang aku menjaga jarak denganmu!"

"Mengapa?"

"Kau bilang dirimu itu bebas bukan, berarti keberadaanku bagimu hanyalah sebuah kekangan yang tidak diperlukan"

"Kau seperti bilang aku selalu hidup sesukaku"

"Memang benar bukan, bahkan saat aku melarangmu dengan keras untuk tidak minum minuman keras, kau tetap membantahnya dan membalasku dengan keras, jadi diriku ini hanyalah sebuah kekangan yang ingin kau lenyapkan bukan"

"Itu tidaklah benar, aku waktu itu hanya sedang depresi kau pasti tahukan"

"Saat depresi seseorang akan mengatakan apa yang didalam hati mereka tanpa berpikir, dengan kata lain kata-katamu waktu itu adalah perkataan yang berasal dari dalam lubuk hatimu tentang diriku"Seraph dibuat diam, ia tidak bisa meyakinkan Menma

"Mengapa kau sebegitu keras kepalanya hanya untuk hidup bersamaku?"

"Karena kau hanya akan menderita jika aku melakukannya"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, kau itu bukan Tuhan, kau itu manusia sama sepertiku! Jadi bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"Seraph bertanya dengan kesal, geram, dan sedih

"Dulu aku pernah mencintai seorang wanita, ia keras kepala, cantik, baik, peduli dengan orang lain, ramah dan hal-hal yang berkebalikan dariku, namun saat ia tahu bahwa aku yang membunuh keluarganya, ia terlihat sangat marah, ia yang selalu baik menjadi mengabaikan padaku, yang sifatnya ramah menjadi cuek, lalu ia mengucapkan 'aku tidak percaya kau membohongiku selama ini, apa kau cuman ingin mempermainkanku? Apa kau tidak punya perasaan bagaimana terus dipaksa hidup saat kau tidak ingin hidup? Apa kau tidak bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh orang yang kau cintai? Pergilah, jangan pernah menunjukan dirimu padaku lagi! Kau hanyalah seorang pembunuh, sampah, aib, pembohong, pengkhianat, dan orang yang menjijikan, aku tidak butuh dirimu! Pergilah' kau tahu bukan arti dari perkataan itu"

"Kau tidak percaya diri! Jadi karena itu kau bilang membenci orang yang berbohong, ternyata kau ini masih anak-anak"

"Rupanya kau tidak mengerti Seraph, kau pikir itu terjadi berapa kali"

"Satu kali bukan, mengingat ini dirimu yang bahkan jarang punya hubungan baik dengan wanita, apalagi dengan lidah pedasmu itu"

"Salah, itu terjadi ratusan ribu kali! Setiap kali aku ingin hidup bersama dengan wanita yang kucintai, mereka menuduhku mengkhianati mereka, aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik! Namun mereka tidak mau mengerti, bahkan mereka juga tidak mau mendengarkanku! Karena itu aku pasti akan mengakhirinya disini, pada kehidupanku kali ini akan kuakhiri"

"Kau hanya melarikan diri! Kau tidak mau maju lagi, kau ingin berhenti! Rupanya kau seorang pengecut, kau membuatku kecewa"

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada alasan lagi bagi pengecut ini untuk terus bersamamu, lukamu mulai besok sudah sembuh jadi lusa aku akan pergi"

"Ehh mengapa kau mempercepatnya?"

"Ada apa dengan raut wajah terkejutmu itu? Bukannya kau kecewa bukan, orang kecewa pasti tidak ingin melihat apa yang mereka harapkan tidak sesuai dengan harapannya bukan"Seraph terlihat sangat terkejut dan bibirnya bergetar

"Mengapa kau menerima begitu saja perkataan orang lain seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka benar dan aku salah"

"Kalau begitu, mengapa kau menganggap dirimu salah?!"

"Aku ini bukan Tuhan, aku ini hanyalah monster yang hanya bisa menghancurkan! Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, kau berbeda denganku kau itu manusia, walau kau bisa menghancurkan sepertiku kau masih bisa memperbaikinya, berbeda denganku yang tidak bisa memperbaikinya! Jadi apa kau sudah puas atau ada pertanyaan lain?"

Plak

"Pantas saja wanita yang kau cintai berkata kau mengkhianati, kau selalu saja melakukan yang terbaik tanpa memikirkan mereka! Bagaimana mereka tidak merasa dikhianati, mereka bahkan tidak diberitahu tentang apa yang kau pikirkan dan bagaimana kau memikirkan mereka"Seraph berkata dengan raut wajah kesal

"Begitu, jadi kau juga! Tapi tidak apa, lagipula ini semua akan berakhir! Dimana aku akan membunuh Quincy-O, Tuhan dan semuanya akan berakhir!"

"Kau begitu menyedihkan! Lalu setelah itu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mati"

"Hah"Seperti tidak mendengar perkataan Menma, Seraph melihat Menma dengan pandangan bingung

"Mati"

"Mati, kau ini bodoh ya! Untuk apa kau mati setelah tujuanmu tercapai?"

"Karena tujuanku sudah tercapai makanya aku akan mati! Lagipula orang mana yang berpikir melawan Tuhan akan kembali hidup-hidup"

"Alasan yang sebenarnya!"

"Karena hanya itu satu-satunya tujuan dan alasanku untuk tetap hidup sampai saat ini! Jika kau mau bilang untuk melupakannya, lalu apa yang menjadi alasanku untuk hidup?"

"Aku, aku yang akan menjadi alasanmu hidup"

"Bwahahaha lucu sekali Seraph! Kau bahkan tidak mau mempercayai apa yang terjadi saat aku dengan Medaka lalu melihatku dengan pandangan yang sangat benci dan marah itu dan berkata seperti itu! Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa malu, kau itu manusia pada umumnya kau berbeda denganku! Kau tidak bisa selalu mengerti diriku!"

"Hehh apa kau khawatir akan kedepannya?"Wajah Seraph terlihat senang dan meledek

"Jika aku ingin membunuh anak kita berdua, bagaimana responmu?"

"Mustahil kau melakukannya"Seraph membalas dengan cepat

"Kau ini sedang berbicara denganku, orang yang membunuh seluruh keluarga bersama dengan kerajaanmu dan orang yang membunuh ibunya sendiri! Jadi mengapa kau berpikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?"

"Karena kau pasti mencintainya dan menyayanginya bukan!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak punya perasaan untuk mencintai, menyayangi atau apapun! Yang terdapat dalam diriku hanya ada kekosongan dan kehampaan yang membuat diriku sangat bosan!"

"Ucapanmu tidak terdengar bohong! Tapi aku mohon Menma, agar kau tidak melakukannya!"Seraph meminta dengan raut wajah yang sedih

"Lagipula mustahil aku akan mempunyai anak denganmu! Dan juga aku ini anak-anak tahu, apa kau tidak malu?"

"Untuk apa aku malu? Mau bagaimana orang-orang melihatku dan dirimu, aku tidak peduli! Aku akan selalu ada disisimu walau seluruh dunia menjadi musuhmu"Menma hanya mengedipkan matanya mendengar perkataan Seraph

"Seize"Tanda hitam yang tidak bisa dilihat Seraph muncul"Lebih baik kita pulang saja Seraph, kau pasti lelah bukan sekarang ini karena terus berdebat denganku yang sangat keras kepala ini!"

"Baik, tapi jangan kau pikir bisa pergi dengan mudah"

"Tenang saja aku akan mengantarmu sampai selamat lalu pergi!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

"Seraph jika kau sebegitu inginnya untuk melihatnya akan kuperlihatkan padamu"Menma menyentuh dahi Seraph yang membuatnya pingsan seketika"Jadi aku harus menggendongnya sekarang ini, merepotkan juga tapi ini ulahku juga jadi harus terima apa adanya?!"Menma menggendong Seraph dibelakang tapi yah ia cukup kuat malah sangat kuat sekedar hanya untuk menggendong wanita

Pulau Vynt

Butuh beberapa hari untuk sampai kepulau ini hanya dengan menumpang kekapal turis, yah pada akhirnya bayar juga sih

Rumah Seraph

Seraph sekarang tengah terkulai ditempat tidurnya dengan raut wajah yang selalu berubah-ubah dan tubuh yang berkeringat

"Sebenarnya seberapa suram ingatanku sampai ia berkeringat sebanyak ini?"Menma melihat tubuh Seraph yang berkeringat dengan jawdrop

"Engghh"Seraph melenguh dengan memegang wajahnya dan ekspresinya terlihat lelah, tertekan, sedih dan marah

"Bagaimana ingatanku? Buruk bukan, ya walau menurutmu buruk sekali karena kau sampai berkeringat sebanyak itu! Aku jadi ingin tahu sesuram apa sebenarnya ingatanku ini?"Seraph tersenyum melihat raut wajah Menma yang kebingungan

"Kamu itu benar-benar kuat ya!"

"Tidak juga, bukannya sudah kubilang jika aku kuat, aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu! Dan juga aku tidak akan pernah ada dimasa ini jika aku benar-benar kuat!"

"Yang kumaksud bukan kekuatanmu tapi hatimu! Kau masih bisa berdiri dan menghadapinya lalu mencobanya lagi selama 10 juta tahun itu! Kalau aku mungkin sudah menyerah dalam 100 tahun jika terus dikhianati, diabaikan, diacuhkan, disingkirkan dan diasingkan seperti itu!"

"Begitulah, bukannya aku juga sudah menyerah!"

"Tidak, kamu belum menyerah! Buktinya Medaka-san masih hidup bukan, dan juga janjimu yang kau buat dulu saat menjadi pimpinannya belum terpenuhi bukan! Dan sekarang ini kau mencoba memenuhinya! Kamu benar-benar hebat karena mau melakukan semua itu walau sedang berputus asa!"

"Itu hanyalah sebuah janji yang tidak akan pernah terpenuhi sampai kapanpun!"Menma berkata dengan raut wajah yang menunduk kebawah

"Aku menyerah! Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu untuk pergi, namun kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku!"

"Aku tidak akan berjanji hal yang tidak bisa kupenuhi!"

"Kau harus kembali padaku dan anak kita nanti apapun yang terjadi! Kau harus berjanji hal itu jika ingin pergi dariku"

"Itu hal yang mustahil! Kau tahu bukan jika janjiku itu"

"Yeah aku tahu, jadi aku tidak keberatan! Bagaimanapun juga kau orang yang sangat baik, yah walau baiknya pilih-pilih, tapi sekali kau bersifat baik kau akan sangat baik, sekali bersifat jahat kau akan bersifat sangat jahat, seperti itulah dirimu!"

"Aku tidak mau berjanji"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh pergi"

"Mengapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu?"

"Karena aku istrimu!"

"Sejak kapan itu terjadi?"

"Sejak saat ini!"Ungkapan Seraph itu membuat Menma bungkam dan garuk-garuk kepala

"Kuberitahu saja! Aku tidak akan hidup setelah tujuanku tercapai, jadi tidak ada gunanya aku berjanji hal seperti itu padamu! Lagipula pada akhirnya kau akan mengkhianatiku, membuangku dan mengabaikanku! Jadi apa gunanya aku berjanji hal seperti itu?"

"Untuk membuatku terus berharap untuk kau sesegera mungkin kembali! Untuk terus menjaga harapan itu ada, kau harus mau berjanji! Kau itu bukan orang yang akan melanggar janjimu bukan, karena hari itu"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, jika aku ini akan mati! Tidak, aku ini memang sudah mati, tapi bukan itu intinya, yang penting aku tidak bisa bersama dengan siapapun, lagipula jika aku bersamamu kau juga tahu bukan jika aku hanya bisa hidup selama 3 tahun jika aku melakukannya"

"Kutukan Kematian Abadi, kutukan kejam yang merenggut perasaanmu dan memberikan kekuatan dan keabadian, semakin perasaanmu menghilang dan lenyap, semakin kekuatan dan keabadianmu menjadi kuat, namun jika perasaanmu kembali dan terus kembali kekuatan dan keabadianmu akan melemah akibat kekuatan yang terus mengalir dan pada akhirnya mati! Pada akhirnya itu hanyalah kutukan Penderitaan Abadi! Lalu kenapa pada Medaka-san kau mau sedangkan pada diriku tidak?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengarkan perkataan jujurnya tentang keberadaanku, dan diriku! Jika jawabannya bagus mungkin aku akan mati tapi jika jawabannya berbeda dengan yang kuharapkan aku akan tetap mati! Apapun yang kupilih hasilnya selalu sama, jadi aku harus memilih cara yang tidak akan kusesali apapun yang terjadi!"

"Mengapa...? mengapa...?"Seraph berkata dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya dengan melihat kebawah"Mengapa kau sebegitunya padanya yang selalu membohongimu, memanfaatkanmu, menghancurkanmu, mengkhianatimu, mengabaikan, dan membuangmu itu? Mengapa kau bersikap begitu baik padanya?"

"Karena itu salahku sampai ia menjadi seperti sekarang! Jadi setidaknya, dia harus hidup dan mencari kebahagiaannya yang tidak pernah bisa kuberi! Yang tidak akan pernah kuhancurkan, karena itu ia harus menghancurkanku dan dengan begitu hubunganku dengannya akan berakhir, dan semuanya akan kembali seperti semula lalu akan kembali berakhir tanpa adanya permulaan lagi"

"Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa kau sebegitu keras kepala dalam tujuanmu itu?"

"Karena aku tidak memiliki apapun alasan hidup! Medaka, dia tidak mungkin menjadi alasanku karena aku harus hancur ditangannya! Dirimu, kau hanya akan menjadi sangat menderita dengan terus berada disisiku, teman, mereka semua berpisah dan berada diujung dunia dan tidak ada alasan untuk menjadikan mereka alasan hidupku, saudara, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa karena mereka sendiri harus mencari alasan hidup mereka! Satu-satunya yang kumiliki hanya penderitaan saja! Dan satu-satunya alasanku tetap hidup hanya tujuanku saja! Hanya itu yang membuatku terus hidup selama ini!"

"Bodoh, mengapa kau berpikir jika aku akan membencimu dan aku akan menderita olehmu?"Seraph memeluk Menma dengan wajah yang terus menangis

"Itu karena belum terjadi! Dan kau tidak pernah merasakannya!"Menma berkata dengan biasa yang berada dipelukan Seraph

"Menma, aku membencimu! Kau selalu saja menyanggah dan menyangkal kata-kataku dengan menjengkelkan, kau merenggut semua yang kupunya, mengambil apapun yang kupunya sekarang ini, lalu kau merebut hatiku! Hal yang paling tidak bisa kuterima, namun aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang hal itu! Jadi tolong sekali ini saja kabulkan keinginanku! Tolong, kumohon!"Menma merasakan peluka Seraph padanya makin erat

"Baiklah, memangnya apa keinginanmu itu?"Menma membalas dengan malas

"Minum sake ini"

"Eh"Menma cengo mendengarnya, setelah ia memohon dengan begitu rendahnya, dan keinginannya hanya membuatku meminum sake, apa ia bodoh? Mempertaruhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk hal rendah seperti ini

"Apa, kau tidak mau?"Seraph berkata dengan sedih

"Hahhh baiklah, sini akan kuminum semuanya"Menma mengambil sake ditangan Seraph dan langsung meminum semuanya dengan cepat

"Sekarang kau sudah p-"Menma menjatuhkan botol sake itu dan berlutut lalu memegang kepalanya _'Ini bukan racun, lalu apa ini? Mengapa aku merasakan sensasi aneh namun menyenangkan ini'_ Menma membatin dengan menekan kepalanya

Srash

Menma memotong urat nadinya dengan cepat sehingga, darah mengalir dengan deras dari tangannya yang membuat dirinya tidak bergerak dengan darah yang tergenang

"Menma, jangan melukai dirimu seperti itu hanya untuk sebuah obat perangsang! Lagipula tidak kuduga, ternyata kau tidak memiliki ketahanan dengan obat seperti itu"Seraph memegang tangan kanan Menma yang terus mengeluarkan darah, lalu ia melepaskan pakaiannya satu per satu

"Hen..ti..kan Se..raph! Ka..u ak..an men..yesali i..ni!"

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya!"Seraph berkata dengan mencium bibir Menma, tentu saja Menma yang berada dibawah pengaruh obat membalasnya dengan kuat

(Maaf saya gak bisa buat lemon, jadi saya skip aja daripada jadi ancur gara-gara ketidakmampuan saya dalam membuat lemon)

Keesokan harinya

Menma terbaring dengan telanjang bersama Seraph di lantai, Menma membuka matanya dan mengingat kejadian semalam

"Seraph, kau! Apa kau sangat ingin membuat dirimu menderita?!"Menma bangun dan bertanya dengan keras pada Seraph yang membuka matanya dengan setengah melek

"Hmm, berisik sekali! Pahadal kau sangat menikmatinya semalam, kau bahkan sampai melakukannya 16 ronde, dan aku baru tidur 1 jam! Jadi biarkan aku tidur lagi! Aku masih lelah!"Seraph membalas dengan masa bodo pada Menma yang memegang wajahnya dengan kesal

"Apa kau mengerti? Jika ada orang tahu jika aku memiliki anak, ia akan menjadi incaran dan kau juga akan masuk kedalamnya! Jadi apa kau ingin anak itu hidup dengan tidak normal?"Seraph tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Menma

"Apa, jadi kau mengkhawatirkannya! Tapi tak usah khawatir, kau boleh pergi kok! Karena kau memiliki tujuan yang harus kau penuhi bukan, lalu kembalilah padaku jika kau sudah memenuhi tujuanmu itu! Aku akan membesarkan anak kita sendiri, jadi aku akan menunggumu! Tapi tolong jangan terlalu lama ya, aku mungkin tidak bisa menahan perasaan rinduku ini jika kau sangat lama!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat hebat pada anak 10 tahun"Menma berkata dengan mata yang datar

"10 juta 10 tahun bukan, umurmu itu!"

"Jadi kau ingat!"

"Tentu saja"Seraph membalas dengan cerianya

"Tapi Seraph, mau aku memenuhi tujuanku atau tidak! Kita tidak bisa bersama, jika aku bersamamu kau dan anak itu akan berada dalam bahaya besar!"

"Kalau begitu hadapi bahayanya! Kau itu suamiku dan juga ayah dari anak kita bukan"

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi suamimu?"

"Sejak tadi! Walau tidak mengadakan upacara, tapi kupikir itu tidak perlu!"

"Kau seenaknya sekali! Tapi dengarkan, aku hanya memiliki 2 pilihan, hidup dengan menderita atau mati dengan bahagia! Dengan kata lain yang manapun pilihanku aku tidak bisa bersamamu, jika aku memilih hidup dengan menderita aku harus menyingkir dari hadapanmu dan jika aku memilih mati dengan bahagia aku akan bisa bersamamu selama 3 tahun lalu mati setelahnya"

"Kalau begitu temukan cara untuk melakukannya! Kau ini legenda hebat bukan"

"Ahhh kenapa kau bisa berkata dengan mudahnya? Lagipula dalam tujuanku keberadaan Medaka sangatlah diperlukan"

"Bukannya sudah kubilang bukan, aku tidak keberatan menjadi istrimu yang kedua"

"Jika lebih dari 3"

"Aku juga tidak keberatan!"Seraph membalas dengan ringan pada Menma yang langsung terpuruk dengan memegang wajahnya

' _Serius! Sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan pada Seraph sehingga ia bisa mengatakannya?!'_ Menma membatin dengan melihat kebawah

"Menma ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada Medaka-san yang terus membohongimu? Dan juga kenapa kau ingin ia menghancurkanmu! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa tahan dengan semua itu"

"Dulu aku selalu mengacuhkan Medaka tidak peduli apapun itu aku hanya melindunginya dan tidak berbicara apapun dan pergi seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, tapi ada kejadian yang membuatku heran! Mengapa ia melindungiku saat aku menerima kutukanku? Jika ia tidak melindungiku ia juga tidak harus menderita sampai sekarang! Jadi jika Medaka terus membohongiku, aku tidak keberatan! Karena itu adalah balasan dari perbuatanku dulu"

"Lalu mengapa kau ingin ia menghancurkanmu? Bukannya itu sudah cukup!"

"Tidak, itu belum cukup! Medaka itu tidak memilih hidup untuk menderita, ia memilih hidup untuk bahagia! Namun karena aku mengacaukannya hidupnya menjadi sangat menderita, jadi ia harus menghancurkanku sumber penderitaannya! Dengan begitu ia bisa memulainya lagi dari awal, walau mungkin akan lama tapi pasti akan datang orang yang akan memberinya keberanian untuk melangkah maju kedepan!"

"Menma kau itu terlalu baik padanya! Mengapa kau selalu memberikan segalanya dirimu padanya? Menurutku ia tidak pantas menerimanya!"Seraph berkata dengan marah dan kesal

"Seraph kau salah paham satu hal!"

"Jika kau ingin bicara, jika itu hal wajar aku akan membencimu!"

"Kalau begitu bencilah! Tapi akan kuberitahu, aku ini tidak punya apa-apa! Semuanya berawal dari Medaka, jika saja ia tidak ada aku juga tidak akan ada disini"Seraph membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Menma tadi

"Apa maksud perkataanmu itu?"

"Dulu, aku pernah diusir oleh Haha-ue karena membunuh seseorang! Aku melakukannya secara tidak sadar karena melihat Haha-ue akan disiksa dan dimainkan dengan seenaknya, lalu secara tidak sadar ada suara dikepalaku dan reflek pada tubuhku yang membuatku membunuh orang-orang itu! Karena itu aku diusir oleh Haha-ue, bocah kecil yang tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa pertolongan itu selalu diam di jalanan melihat orang berlalu lalang, tanpa ada yang peduli padaku! Lalu datanglah gadis kecil, ia menolongku tanpa peduli siapa diriku dan memberiku kehidupan dirumahnya yang besar, aku diberi pekerjaan dan menjadi temannya! Tapi aku ini orang yang sangat kurang ajar, aku terus menerima pemberiaannya tanpa menolak sekalipun! Jadi kau mengerti bukan"

"Jadi kau berhutang budi! Lalu apa urusannya dengan memberimu segalanya?"

"Ia memberiku kehidupan, teman, rumah, sahabat, orang yang kucintai, semuanya! Jadi jika ia ingin merenggut semua itu dariku, aku akan menerimanya! Karena itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar bagiku!"

"Kalau begitu ia tidak memberimu, ia hanya meminjamkanmu! Tidak lebih!"

"Walaupun hanya pinjaman itu sangat berharga bagiku! Aku ini tidak punya apapun jadi aku tidak bisa memberi satu hal pun padanya! Bahkan kau juga tahu bukan jika aku ini tidak memiliki satu hal yang bisa kuberikan padamu! Aku tidak punya perasaan, emosi, rasa peduli, kasih sayang, cinta, kau sudah menyadarinya bukan, tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa kuberikan padamu! Aku ini hanya bisa merenggut milik orang lain!"

"Menma aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu! Jika kau ingin pergi, pergi saja!"Seraph membalas dengan kesal pada perkataan Menma itu

Menma yang mendengarnya tersenyum dan mengangguk senang, akhirnya ia mengerti pikir Menma, tentu saja Menma menaruh sekotak uang besar dan pergi dari sana setelah berpakaian

=============TO BE COUNTINUED=====================

Chapter ini menjelaskan pertemuan Menma dan Seraph, yah ini flashback yang cukup panjang tapi aku cukup terhibur membuatnya dan mungkin ini akan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada dibenak kalian

Dan juga ini juga merupakan penyebab fic-ku lama update, karena mengerjakan ini sekaligus jadi aku kemana-mana ngerjainnya jadinya berceceran dan sulit untuk dikoordinasi tapi syukurlah udah beres, dan juga ini adalah chapter kedua terpanjangku, Ye!

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Review


End file.
